Gargoyles- The Heart of Darkness (2)
by Sunmoonlight
Summary: Newly wedded mates, Brooklyn and Rose, have finally found the life and love they both fought for. But Rose's dark past, and magical forces beyond their control, have come back and are threatening to tear them apart. Will their love and powerful soul-bond be able to survive the test? Or will the darkness destroy everything they've created together completely?
1. Chapter 1- Darkness Awakens

****Rated M: For Brief Strong Language, Graphic Violence and Disturbing Images, and Sexual Content and Description.****

**All 'Gargoyles' characters belong to Greg Wiseman, not to me.**

**Rose Connelly, Emily Hansen, Hela, Demetrius, Kevin Morrison and a few other supporting characters do. Within my story realm- even if they are more ****mythological**** based. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**One thousand years ago- superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of Gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night. We were betrayed by the Humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magical spell for a Thousand Years.**_

_**Now here in Manhattan, the spell is broken- and we live again!**_

_**We are defenders of the night.**_

_**We are Gargoyles!**_

* * *

****Previously on Gargoyles- the Heart of Everything****

_Brooklyn, Second-in-Command to the Manhattan Gargoyle Clan had been yearning for a mate and love of his own. Although his Clan members protected Humans, they were nowhere close to becoming accepted by them and all his Clan had seemed to move on with their own mates and lives, leaving him behind. He was in the depths of despair and loneliness, until he met a Human, a young-woman by the name of Rose Connelly, who flipped his lonely world upside down. Torn apart by her own darkness and woes, Rose had escaped her abusive husband, Kevin, and was being hunted down by him. His threats to kill her following her with every step she made to escape. By destiny, Brooklyn and Rose met up top the Brooklyn Bridge, and he saved her from the darkness that held her soul hostage, by saving her from herself._

_The moment Brooklyn and Rose locked eyes, they felt their souls come to life with light, love and purpose for each other. And the moment they touched, they were connected. Soulmates. They decide to take a leap of faith and trust in each other's hearts. Brooklyn vows to protect her from harm, while Rose vows to protect and never leave him lonely. One night, Rose meets her best friend, Emily, outside of a pizza place and the two girls are caught by a gang of rapists; Brooklyn is stabbed while attempting to save them; and Rose finds a deep magic within her that bursts out and saves them all._

_Everything is not what it seems for the lovers, and both worlds are tossed upside down at Rose's new power. Questions arise... is Rose not a Human? Though she appears as one, her magic speaks otherwise. Rose and Brooklyn's relationship is put to the test, and her magic pushed to the side. Then, Kevin finds and critically injures her; nearly killing her- but then disappears by the aid of the Quarrymen, before he can be stopped by Brooklyn and the Clan. Rose and Brooklyn find that, through their 'soul-connection' that he, with the aid of her magic, can heal her from her wounds- and she can heal others._

_Puck, or also known as Owen- Xanatos' assistant- sees Rose's growing power and grows increasingly worried about Rose's true parentage. She is not just a normal Human girl, raised by adoptive parents (whom she called her Grandparents due to their old age), in a small fishing village in Bar Harbour, Maine; but resembles power from a very powerful and evil Fairy, by the name of Hela- the Mortal Goddess of Death._

_Terrified of the similarity, Puck seeks out Titania, Queen of Avalon and of the Fairies, Wife to Lord Oberon- and asks for her advice on Rose's powers- since Hela is Titania's older sister. Titania grows worried that there is something else, more dark and dangerous revolving around Rose, and more to her than meets the eye. Time moves differently on Avalon- as one hour that passes by- is one day in the mortal world. Titania goes back to Avalon, after meeting with Puck, seeing his memory of Rose performing magic and healing of Goliath's Clan members, and seeks out the truth behind Rose's mysterious past and lineage._

_While Brooklyn and Rose battle Kevin for their right to be together, without his terror haunting their lives, they finally come out on top. Kevin dies and is buried- and they finally get married._

_Four months have passed by in the Mortal world since Brooklyn and Rose's marriage and Honeymoon._

_But on Avalon... only four weeks have passed by..._

* * *

**~PART ONE~**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

**Darkness Awakens**

"Queen Titania! We insist that you _do not_ do this." Luna, one of the three Weird Sisters begged her lady, her silver hair blowing in the gentle Avalonian breeze. "There can be no good associating with the _Three Fates!_ Are we, your humble servants, not enough to give you this grim future in which you are pursuing? _We,_ who represent Fate, Vengeance, and Grace?"

Luna's two sisters, Seline and Phoebe followed closely behind Lady Titania, and were walking down the marbled halls of their Lord and Lady's home. Titania, in her great beauty and grace, suddenly turned sharply to face the three sisters and held her hand up to silence them.

"Luna," Titania said softly. "Thank you for your concern, but you three have only told me of the only future in which you can see with Avalon and its children, and none other. However, for this purpose… I need the _full_ picture. There are magicks at work- ones that come from the Forbidden Dark Arts- and you three are not capable of seeing such things. The Three Fates, down in our Underworld, are the only ones who can give me the future in which I need to see and prophecies in which I need to hear."

"But what of Demetrius?!" Seline suddenly asked her lady, clenching her hands into fists, her black hair falling down slightly in front of her face. "O_ur Lord Oberon_ has forbidden any of us to venture down there to visit his evil brother, except for Him! Demetrius is the _Lord of the Avalonian Underworld_ and could surely kill any of us if he so wished!"

"He may be the Lord of the Underworld here, but _I am still his Queen_." Titania said sharply, narrowing her eyes at the Weird Sisters. "Demetrius would _not dare_ lay a finger upon me, not unless he wishes for my Lord to smite him with a thought."

At her words, the Three Sisters looked at each other in disbelief, and suddenly Phoebe, the golden haired sister; stepped forward and gently shook her head at her powerful Queen.

"Please, milady." Phoebe asked gently, reaching her arms out. "_Please _consider what you are about to do. Myself, and my sisters, do not feel right about you leaving the safety of Avalon to venture down there. Since we are the guards of Avalon, we must _insist_ that you do not go!"

"Enough." Titania suddenly snapped, silencing the Weird Sisters instantly, her voice echoing slightly around them. "I am your Queen, and appreciate your concerns and warnings, but this is something that I _must do_. My sister, Helena-" She paused suddenly, and looked quite sad, before continuing a lot quieter. "I mean… _Hela_, is up to something involving a Human, and I _must _find out the truth about what's going on and what she's planning."

"A Human?" Seline asked with an eyebrow raised. _"Who?"_

"Well…" Titania answered smoothly. "She's a half-Human, half-Third Race. Her name is Rose Connelly, and this young woman has the same magic as Hela."

At this piece of knowledge, the three weird sisters looked at each other with hard expressions, having their pride hit that they did not know of such a rare magic. They had seen Rose Connelly in their visions and only saw a Human who had been paired with a Gargoyle in Goliath's Clan in Manhattan. It was a very bizarre thing to them, and their union disgusted them slightly. So much so, they chose not to see anymore regarding the Human. The sister's stayed silent as Titania continued to speak, "... and while she is young with that magic, I must intervene before Hela gets involved or stop her if she's already involved."

"And you feel that you must go to the _Three Fates _to accomplish this vision, milady?" Seline asked her a bit coldly. "Are you not content with what we have told you regarding this Human… _Rose Connelly_? She's been mated with a _Gargoyle… _and I fear that is the only thing that is of great concern. Should we not put a stop to it?! "

"No." Titania told Seline quietly. "Their bond is formed by pure light magic, and is the strongest I've ever seen in my entire existence. While it is… _strange_… it is not the first time in our history that such a pair of mates were made."

The three sisters looked quickly at each other, before Luna stepped forward again.

"And those bonds _were not_ appropriate or sanctioned by yourself and our Lord back then… what makes this time so different?"

Titania stayed silent for a few minutes before she looked up at the three weird sisters and slowly shook her head, exhaling slightly.

"I will not break up the Gargoyle and the young woman. I have other matters that occupy my mind greatly regarding the girl. She is half-Third Race, and more importantly, she is of Avalonian blood- _my bloodline,_ more specifically. I fear her to be the offspring of my sister, Hela."

"_Impossible_." Luna spoke up again, shaking her head. "Lord Oberon stripped Hela of her right to bear children when He banished her from Avalon all those Centuries ago, after the Great First Avalonian War. She could not have produced a child, _especially _without one of _us_ knowing. We know all who come and go with Avalon's magic…"

"Yes," Titania interrupted, stepping forward. "But you have not been able to see what my sister is up to due to her involvement with the Forbidden Dark Arts, or any Half-Human/Third-Race members.."

"That is because, your daughter Fox, is the _only half-Human/Third Race member_. We have had no other reason to search for them in the Human world." Phoebe stated quietly, looking over her sisters with a bit of contempt at the idea of half-Human/half-Third Race members. "And as for your sister… that right to see into the dark future was stripped from us with her banishment."

"I understand that, and don't fault you three at all, but it doesn't change the fact that I need to see the full truth, not just pieces in which we can only see." Titania said gently. "And as for my daughter, no… that is where you are wrong. She is no longer the only one… and I fear she won't be the last. A new era has been realized with Oberon's children now past their Thousand Year banishment of living among the Humans. Rose Connelly is a very powerful half-Human, half-Avalonian, and resembles the powers of my sister's. Because of that, I am going to find out the full truth from the Three Fates. They will know what has been prophesied for our world, concerning the Forbidden Dark Arts, and will know what Hela has been up to."

"Avalon is safe from such evil." Luna spoke up quietly, growing angry with her Queen but trying not to show it. "We have only foreseen great peace…"

"And you have received those memories from _Puck_!" Seline added angrily, not caring to show her anger slightly. "How do you know that they are, in fact, truthful?!"

"_Enough!_" Titania suddenly snapped, holding her hand up and wispy green power flowed out of her hand, encompassing her three servants in silence. "I received those memories from Puck's mind with my own hand and magic. They were not tampered with, that much I am absolutely sure of. Puck is mischievous, yes, but he has never lied to me. It is _my_ decision to make; and I come and go from Avalon as much as I please. Thank you for your concerns, but I am leaving."

With that, Titania turned around and began walking away from the Weird Sisters, who looked at each other with nervous expressions, and Phoebe suddenly stepped forward.

"If you leave to venture down there…" Phoebe spoke up quietly, taking courage to speak against her Queen. "We have a duty and obligation to alert our Lord of your transgression against his most strict and forbidden law."

Titania stopped, looked over her shoulder, with her long, straight- red hair falling gracefully out of her head piece and grinned at them with her sharp white teeth.

"Of course you must." She said gently. "I wouldn't have it any other way… under _normal circumstances_-" With that, she shot another set of green-wispy power out at the sisters and froze them into stone statues where they stood, so that they could not move or speak.

"However," Titania continued a bit darkly. "This time is anything but normal and you _can't_ interfere. Avalon will send me where I need to be… and you'll see for yourself that this is something that needs to be done, and somewhere, in which, I _must_ go."

With the sisters frozen in her powers, Titania willed herself to teleport into the forbidden realm of the Underworld of the Third Race members, in a bright green self-created portal, to visit her evil brother-in-law and more importantly the Three Fates, who potentially held the true future of Avalon as dark forces were at work. Taking a deep breath, she held her head up high and walked through the portal, leaving the stone Weird Sisters behind, as well as the beautiful world she knew and loved.

* * *

When Titania exited her self-made portal, she was immediately greeted with a very different world than her home of beautiful Avalon. This world _looked_ a great deal like Avalon- but everything was dead instead of alive. The rolling hills were smoking, as if they had recently been on fire, and the sky was a red-ashen color; full of smoke and brimstone. All around her were dead trees with pointed branches and dead brush. Titania had not ventured down to the Underworld in centuries; the last time being when she and her Lord were first married, before their first divorce.

She walked slowly along the dead ground looking around and was preparing herself to be met by someone, sometime. Her presence alone, as well as her light magic, would stick out in this dark world like a bright spotlight. To her prediction, she didn't get too far venturing into this terrifying world unannounced, when a deafeningly loud roar rang throughout the area surrounding her. With a whoosh of wind, a very large and fearsome creature landed behind her.

At first, Titania thought it to be a Gargoyle, but as she looked closer- it was not. The large creature had two legs, two arms, claws and wings like Gargoyles had. However, unlike Gargoyles, this creature was unthinking and unfeeling, and when she realized what it was, her heart sank in horror and terror.

It's jet- black skin seemed to be dripping with a black tar-like substance, it's sunken eyes black and empty, and its skin was decaying- showing off it's very gaunt and skeletal black body. The black creature had many sharp teeth in its mouth, and its face was rounded like a skull- with two very long and sharp horns coming out from its head.

Titania turned around slowly and faced this creature with her breath held, and waited for it to make its move. The creature slowly cranked its head to the side curiously, moved its wings out of the way and slowly sauntered towards her. The creature was covered in a shredded loincloth around its skeletal waist- and wore a armor piece over its skeletal chest. Although this creature looked frail, it was anything but that as it was one of the most fearsome creatures to plague the Earth.

"_Queen… Titania!_" The male creature hissed, snarling and gnashing his mouth full of sharp teeth at her. "My, my, my… I never thought I'd exist to see this day. "

She held her head up high, refusing to appear weak, and held her breath to not breathe in the horrendous decaying smell of the creature, while staring into the creature's black soulless eyes, which were peering excitedly back into hers. No matter how strong Titania was, the creature's presence slowly began to suck out all hope, light and happiness out of her being, and only one creature alive was that powerful. The horrible creature in front of her was called a Draugr.

Draugr's were terribly dark and evil creatures that lived and protected the Avalonian Underworld, and although they appeared dead, they were anything but that. Draugr's resembled a Gargoyle in some aspects physically, but unlike a Gargoyle- it was not a defender of evil, but was the very definition of it.

Draugr's were zombie-monster's who preyed upon any victim who was flesh and blood. They had been banished from Avalon and the Human world for their barbaric and seemingly endless appetites; but somehow still lived and flourished in the Underworld, where everything was dead. The flesh-eating, blood and soul-sucking demon in front of her was capable of taking its victims down by its surprisingly-super strength and tormented its victim's dreams with unspeakable nightmares while turning everything around them into an icy abyss.

As Titania stood there looking at the monster taking in its terrible sight, and trying with everything she had to stay strong above its evil presence, suddenly, the once mildly warm atmosphere turned icy cold. Before she could stop him, the creature suddenly took a couple steps towards her, turning the ground to a complete and solid ice with each step towards her, and the same ice was threatening to enter her soul.

"Draugr." Titania replied coldly, finally acknowledging it by its species' name, and glared into his empty, black eyes; not letting him intimidate her.

"You're a long distance from your _precious Avalon, _my fairy Queen_._ " The Draugr hissed in a voice quieter than whisper, stopped in front of her, and tilted his head to the side once again while grinning a more broad, sharp and terrifying smile at her. "Why are you here? And so… _alone_?"

"I'm here to visit my Brother-in-Law, Demetrius- and his Three Fates." She answered him in an authoritative voice. "Kindly tell me where they are presently and I'll be on my way."

The Draugr, however, continued to stare at her and began to cackle an ice-cold, humorless laugh. All around her, suddenly, more sounds of wings surrounded her and more winged-Draugr demons touched down, surrounding her all on sides. The stench that followed their arrival was terrible, as well as the iciness which seemed to freeze and weaken her magic with more Draugr presence. Their hisses, whispers- male and female voices- were all around her and seemed to enter her mind, taking over her will-power.

The first Draugr who was speaking to her appeared to be the leader or head guard as he stepped closer to her; and as he did she suddenly fell to her knees, gasping out. She was unable to speak, breathe or stand anymore as the Draugr's vile and dark powers took over hers. Amazingly, she had never been this affected by them before, and slowly began to realize how terrible of an idea this _truly was_.

She didn't know if they were affecting her this strongly because her husband protected her from them when they last visited together, or if it was because something truly dangerous and dark was in the works with the death-Gods. Whatever it was, these creatures were weakening her drastically, making her panic slightly. The Draugr Guard slowly knelt down in front of her, grasped her chin with its skeletal claws and forced her to look into its soulless eyes.

The second his cold, and rough skeletal claws touched her skin- hers, her daughter's, her husband's and all of Avalon's death swam in her mind, plaguing her soul with dark hopelessness. Titania had to gasp in the icy cold air and felt like she was being weakened by iron, their stench of decay most horrendous, and his death-filled eyes pierced through her being.

For the first time in her existence, she began to truly feel afraid for her life. Though her kind lived for thousands of years, they were not immortal, and the Draugr could easily kill her if he so desired; which, from the expression on his skeletal black face, he seemed very eagar.

"Do you hear that my comrades?" The Draugr Guard asked out loud in his low, but hoarse voice, as if his throat was parched. "Lady Titania wishes to speak with our Lord and Master… but… she _is_ trespassing on enemy territory and came _all alone. _Whatever are we to do with her…?"

A few of the Draugr's began to hiss out a few laughs, and she could hear their teeth gnashing as if they were starving for her flesh. The Draugr guard, who held her chin in his iron-tight grasp, brought his terrifyingly decayed face down to hers and grinned his white sharp teeth in her face while chuckling evilly.

"Do you know the penalty for crossing from Avalon into Hel, fairy?" He whispered in her face, making her instantly gag.

"I… have done _nothing _to you." Titania instantly responded in a gasp, trying not to lose all her strength and contents of her Draugr, however, laughed slightly and shook his head slowly.

"_Nothing?_" He rasped quietly. "We are only greeting you exactly like you and your self-righteous scum would do to any of us. Except… we do it in _our own way_. We are the guardians of this Underworld and don't take well to Avalonian trespassers. Myself and my comrades haven't eaten in a _very long time_… and are very… _very_… hungry for _flesh and blood_…"

As he whispered this, he lightly trailed a sharp talon over her soft green face, and she instantly gritted her teeth and forced her face away from his grasp.

"You _dare _threaten _your_ _Queen?!" _Titania snapped out in a very dangerous voice, as she whipped her face out of his grasp and forced herself to stand against his iciness. The Draugr's around her made a few angry hisses and growls, and the Draugr Guard who was in front of her, stared at her with an empty expression. Even though she could not see into his eyes, she could feel the atmosphere around them turn unbelievably ice-cold at his rising anger, and her vision swam uncomfortably, but she continued to reprimand them anyway.

"Our Queen?" The Draugr asked, grinning more evilly, stepping even closer to her. "I don't see our Queen anywhere… just an Avalonian trespasser."

"You forget then, you _disgusting and damnable creatures_, that you all are still under the command of _my Lord and Husband Oberon!" _She snarled at them, trying to see straight, as the Draugr creatures began to swarm around her like a pack of wolves. " If he knew how I'm being greeted, he would _not hesitate_ to destroy you all and your damned kind!"

The Draugr Guard remained silent, as the iciness around them became increasingly cold and she felt like she was stuck in an ice cave; and her magic and soul was minutes away from freezing away as well. As strong as Titania was, she couldn't seem to fight against the horrible hopelessness she felt as they continued to surround her, and struggled to fight back against the darkness and evil aura that the creatures displayed. Gasping out, she shuddered and slowly fell to her knees on the ground where the Draugr Guard lowered himself and grasped onto her face once again and forced her to look into his black holes for eyes.

"_You_…" he whispered through his sharp teeth, seething. "... are _not our Queen._ And we no longer care about the _oh-so-powerful, _Oberon. He is Lord of the Third Race… but we? We are _not_ a Third Race species. We are _Draugr's_\- demons of the depths and we prey upon _whomever we please._"

All around her, the other Draugr's suddenly all shrieked out terrible roars that pierced the red sky all around them, and like wild animals, they roared their approval and war cries at their leader's words. Just then, his mouth opened extra large, exposing many layers of sharp teeth, as if he were a shark and was obviously planning on eating her entire face off, and her eyes widened in horror and rage.

"I don't think so, _monster_!" Titania gasped out, willing every ounce of strength in which she had to awaken her green power. And with a scream of effort, she willed her magic to burst out of her body and blast the creature off her. The black skinned Draugr Guard flew off her and fell onto the icy ground hard, but to her horror, he did not stay down long- nor did the others take kindly to her actions.

With a quick flip back onto his clawed feet, he snarled at her and roared out, "KILL THE FAIRY!"

With that, the twenty, Draugr's surrounding her, suddenly seemed to come to life, having been given permission to finally attack at will. With shrieks and howls, more fearsome, high-pitched and terrible than the leaders; they all threw themselves at Titania, at an unbelievable amount of speed, all their sharp teeth and claws out to maim and tear into her body. However, Titania quickly stood and willed her green magic to surround her; forming a perimeter around herself in protection, right as the creatures slammed into her powerful defensive magical perimeter.

Their shrieks, gnashing of their sharp teeth and growls were terrifying, and they clawed over each other to force themselves through her magical defensive perimeter. Titania watched in horror as they pushed their rotting bodies through her magic, and despite their flesh burning off their bodies, they kept coming for her with more strength and ruthlessness with every passing second. Their hunger and freakishly strong powers were unsettling for her, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold them all off.

With wide, terrified eyes, Titania grimaced her teeth and kept willing her power to keep them at bay, but they kept trying to come for her, sacrificing themselves, one at a time, as the male guard stood behind his comrades with an evil smile. He was pacing back and forth snarling and gnashing his teeth, letting his comrades take the brunt of the sacrifice to get to her, and was grinning maliciously- saliva beginning to form at this mouth.

"Tear her flesh apart! Keep fighting!" The guard called out in a raspy growl, encouraging his comrades to keep fighting against her magic, while still pacing and keeping his black eyes upon hers. "Just save the heart for _me_."

Gasping out in terror, Titania didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold the terrible creatures off as they finally forced their skeletal bodies past her magical defenses. Titania screamed out as their clawed hands reached for her face pushing themselves even further into her protective circle- until she had an idea.

The Draugr's were weak against light- and were susceptible to true death if they were burned or decapitated. Quickly, she screamed out and blasted another powerful push of her magic, so that the Draugr surrounding her were blasted away. With her defenses down, she jumped up in the air and did a back flip onto higher ground right as the group of flesh seeking monsters bashed into each other, instead of her. Once she landed on her feet on a small hill above them, she burst fire out of her hands and torched their bodies as they began to rush after her.

When her hot, magic fire hit their decaying fleshy bodies, their screams of pain and torture were high-pitched in her ears, and for the moment she was sure she was in the clear. However, all around her- she could hear more Draugr's joining the fight; replacing the burned corpses below her, with massive amounts of numbers. She had no idea how these evil creatures had produced so many, but there seemed to be more evil intentions at work with the Forbidden Arts, than she ever thought was possible.

The Draugr Guard looked enraged by his burning comrades as they fell down and died instantly. With an enraged roar, he scampered from where he stood, jumped up into the air and immediately flew towards her, using his bat-like wings, shrieking out in rage. She tried to will her fire-magic to hit him, but he flew with great speed and ruthlessness and bashed into her as more Draugar's screamed out above them. She cried out as he forced her to the ground at a great deal of speed and strength and she grunted out in pain. The air was icy and ground was frozen, as the Draugar leader suddenly was on top of Titania, holding her down with a strength that she suddenly could not fight off.

"_Big… _mistake… _your fairy highness_!" He snarled in her face as he opened his large mouth, revealing many layers of sharp teeth. With a hungry snarl, he lowered his jaw to begin to eat her fleshy neck when a very loud, powerful, and boom-like male voice rang out in the red-and smoky air around them.

"SKULD! _Tjäsh!_"

Instantly, the leader Draugar stopped his descent upon her flesh and looked up over his skeletal shoulder to see who's voice had appeared. Titania was trembling and gasping out in fear, which was strange for her, since she did not often feel that emotion.

Behind them, stood a tall and very muscular male, who greatly resembled her Husband. His stature was the same; but his skin was pearly white- compared to Oberon's light blue skin tone. He had pointed ears, long, half-straight, half-braided dark red hair and wore a black, pointed and horned-like helmet on his head. He was dressed in all black, wore heavy black boots, black leather gloves over his hands, with black armor over his chest, and had a long black cape coming out from the armor at his shoulders. It was her evil-brother in law, Demetrius; Oberon's younger brother.

Demetrius was staring down at her with wide-eyes, as if he looked shocked that she was there. His eyes were bright yellow and gave him a very handsome, but demonic appearance. Demetrius held his hand out, his yellow eyes blazing into hers, until they raised to look at the Daugr and seemed beyond enraged.

"_Gondoh! (Enough!) _Skuld!" Demetrius hissed in a very foreign Elven tongue. "What is the meaning of this attack?"

"My- _my Lord_!" Skuld, the Draugr leader who was still holding her down, argued back in an almost pleading, hoarse voice. "She is _trespassing… _and we are _very _hungry…!"

"Your time to hunt comes once every year." Demetrius answered him in a very cold voice. "That is _my_ law. No more… no less. And that _does not _include my brother and his Queen."

"_But…!_" Skuld argued in a shriek-like gasp. "You… you've said that you _hate_-!"

"I KNOW WHAT I'VE SAID!" Demetrius suddenly roared out in complete rage, blasting him off Titania with his own magic, mirroring Oberon's, but was still being formed by the Forbidden Dark Arts.

Skuld flew across the air a few feet away, and landed painfully on the dead ground with a loud grunt. Then, he slowly raised himself off the ice-cold ground and seemed to cower away from his Lord, looking distraught and not as terrifying as he was moments ago. Demetrius was gritting his sharp, white teeth at his skeletal guards and looked around at the lot of them with a very angry and dangerous expression, and to Titania's amazement, they all cowered away with just his enraged expression.

"_Al ajafihi velemefe, daahashoshefe käntjeriäshlä jääridheenäslä. Shäfäädhäl dihi heedre."_(You will become darkness, cursed forever to this existence, if you do not use your power well.) Demetrius snarled coldly to the Draugr in their native tongue and gritted his teeth at them. "Is there anyway that I'm not making myself clear?"

The Draugr instantly hissed out their responses, and slowly began to back away from him and Titania. Skuld, the Draugr Head Guard, stared at his leader and Titania for a few moments before bowing slowly.

"Yes, my Lord." Skuld said quietly, raising himself back up. "A thousand apologies to you… and to you, Lady Titania." He then turned to his comrades and began to speak in the same language that Demetrius was, one that Titania recognized as the 'Dark Elves' language- one long lost in her world.

"_Vath äth sisöhi." (_We shall obey_) _Skuld snarled.

Demetrius nodded quickly at his words, and watched them all slowly back away from himself and Titania. With a quick hiss, Skuld opened his large black wings, and took off into the night sky; with the others following closely behind him. Once they were gone, the air around them suddenly began to thaw and warm up, feeling more like the fire and brimstone atmosphere that it was naturally. Titania slowly and shakily began to try to get herself up from the ground, when Demetrius suddenly walked over to her and offered his black, leathered gloved hand out to her.

"You'll have to forgive my guards…" Demetrius said to her in a very soft voice. "We do not often get visitors down here in the Underworld, and they only think of their bloodlust and endless hunger."

Titania stared at his hand for a few seconds, before slowly taking it and allowing him to help her up from the ground. Once she was up, she quickly let go of it and stepped away from him, crossing her arms over her partially exposed, and large chest.

"Is this how they greet _their Queen?!_" Titania asked him angrily, her vibrant green eyes glaring deeply into his vibrant yellow ones. "If Oberon heard about them and how they treated me, then he would surely order their damningly disgusting species to be _annihilated_ from this Earth. If I were you, I would whip them into better shape! If not, I seriously doubt that you want your brother's wrath to come down upon your head… _once again_."

Demetrius stared at her for a few moments, staring at her with widening eyes at her jab, and she wasn't sure if he was going to say anything back to her. His shock slowly faded and he suddenly looked very angry and cold.

"Of course not." Demetrius finally answered quietly, his tone a bit more deadly than before. "My apologies once again, milady. I've reprimanded them just now, but will do so once again, if it pleases you."

Titania narrowed her eyes at him, and set her jaw a bit firmly.

"You do not need to do it to _please_ me," she answered him a bit stiffly. "What they guard down here is yours to command, but they must learn to respect _their Queen_."

Demetrius stared hard at her with his glowing yellow eyes and a small smile formed on his young and handsome face.

"Of course, milady." He answered her quietly, bowing to her slightly. When she turned to face him, he cleared his throat and acted like her comment did not touch a nerve with him.

"So… my dear Queen… '' Demetrius added a bit louder and more respectfully. "What brings you down here in Hel? I am _graced_ to see my _beloved brother _maybe once in a millennium… but rarely you, his beautiful fairy wife. I seriously doubt that you coming alone was not to have a family reunion…" He paused slightly and then slowly lowered his yellow eyes to skim over her large chest lustfully. "... Or to join me as the rightful King's, Queen… "

Titania quickly looked up into his face and glared at him.

"You are _not_ the rightful King." She answered him seriously, pointing a finger at him. "His triumph over you, and all these millenia's in banishment from Avalon should have taught you that great truth by now. Have you not yet been humbled?"

Now it was Demetrius' turn to stare into Titania's vibrant green eyes with his bright yellow ones and held her gaze for a few seconds. A dark shadow seemed to slowly cover his face and a dark smile spread across his face.

"I have been humbled in more ways that you'll ever know, milady." He finally answered in a voice barely above a whisper. "I apologize for that remark. You are just more beautiful than I remember… and am _shocked_ to see you here, especially so alone."

With his words, he slowly narrowed his eyes at her and began to step closer to her, before she could respond.

"Speaking of…" He whispered in a low voice. "That brings us to _why_ you are here, milady. If it's not to see me…"

"I _am_ here to see you, but only to seek your permission for something in which I need." Titania answered him quickly, as his small, dark smile grew more amused on his face.

"_My_ permission?" He asked her amusingly, still glancing over her body lustfully, his eyes growing wider. "Whatever for?"

"I wish to speak with your Three Fates about a future that I, unfortunately cannot see or predict, and feel that they will be able to." She explained. "Once I obtain the answers I seek then I will be on my way back to Avalon."

Demetrius raised an eyebrow at her and now looked very intrigued.

"The Three Fates, you say?" He asked her, touching his chin with his hand. "_Interesting_. What future can you, the all powerful Avalonian Queen, _not see_; may I ask?"

"That is for me to know and is of no importance to _you_." She answered him in an icy tone.

"No importance to me?" He asked her softly, stepping closer to her, his powerful aura coming down upon hers. "What future _my_ Fates tell you is not any of _my_ business?" He paused and shook his head, laughing a humorless laugh, and began to walk around her very slowly. "I respectfully disagree, milady. Whatever they have to say to you is something that I have every right to know. _I_ am the Lord of this world… and though I may not be Lord over you… _this is my dominion_." He paused again, and looked suddenly very protective of that notion since it was all the power he had over her, and then forced himself to become calm once again.

"If you have a question about the future, one in which you cannot see yourself… seek out your three Weird Sisters. That is why they serve you. They should be able to see whatever answers you seek."

"I already have, and they cannot." Titania answered quietly, not wishing to get into this conversation with him, and not wanting to stay long. Looking even more intrigued, Demetrius stepped even closer to her- and stood tall above her by a few feet, looking down upon her face.

"_Oh?_" He whispered, gently bringing the back of his hand to caress over her cheek, making her gasp out slightly at his soft touch. "Whatever are you seeking to see then, dear Titania? Surely… not something from the _Forbidden Arts?"_

Titania looked up into his face and slowly felt herself become more nervous, and he could immediately sense her anxiety, which made him smile even brighter at her. She always knew that he desired her; as Oberon always had, but when Oberon took over Avalon and conquered his brother; Demetrius was banished and lost everything- including her and the opportunity to woo her.

"I am." Titania answered quietly, and then suddenly felt herself lose her nerve slightly as he stood so close to her. She admitted, like her Husband, Demetrius was very handsome; but despite his looks, he was an evil force to not be tampered with. If he easily commanded the terrifying and evil Draugr and made them cower in fear, then she too had to stay on her guard and not let him slip past her defenses.

"Why would beautiful and fair Queen Titania of _Avalon_, be wanting to seek out a future regarding the Dark Arts?" Demetrius asked her, his yellow eyes peering suspiciously into hers with an eyebrow raised, his fingers still caressing over her cheek tenderly slowly trailing them down to her jawline.

Titania kept her ground as he was too close to her, his soft touch somehow tempting her desires, and narrowed her eyes at him. Though she did not wish to divulge any information that she did not have to to him, she had to tell him the truth of why she was there in his dominan; seeking information from his future-telling fates. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her eyes slightly and took down her guard slightly.

"Milady?" He asked her softly, placing both hands upon her shoulders; almost as if he were concerned.

"Have you heard from my sister, Helena?" Titania suddenly asked him, raising her green eyes up to his yellow ones. At the mention of the Goddess of Death, Demetrius froze, his hands still on her shoulders, and raised both eyebrows now, looking shocked.

"You mean, _Hela_?" He asked her quietly, not answering her question just yet. "She stopped being referred to her birth name when my brother banished her from Avalon and decreed her to be the Goddess of Death- over the Human World. Surely _you _of all people should remember that small little detail of our broken family past… "

Irritated slightly, Titania gritted her teeth and stepped away from him.

"I know my sister's name." She snapped slightly. "That's not the question I have asked, Demetrius. Have you heard from her?"

"I have not." Demetrius immediately answered, shrugging smoothly, watching her carefully as she stepped away from him. "I have not seen the lovely _Helena_ for some time, not since yours and my brother's wedding, when you two utterly and completely betrayed her. She must be busy safe-guarding the Mortal Underworld's dead… "

Titania gasped and stared at Demetrius and couldn't believe his words. They were harsh, but they were true. Hers and her sister's relationship had been completely destroyed by mistakes that both her and Oberon made in the past. She exhaled deeply, suddenly turned away from him and looked down at the dark castle that belonged to him, looking around at the smoking world that was his and suddenly was lost in thought. Though they hurt, Demetrius' words rang with her- and she often wondered what would have happened if her and Oberon had done things different when it came to Hela, and perhaps even Demetrius.

Lost in her thoughts, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and did not hear Demetrius walk up behind her, until he placed his gloved hands back upon her shoulders.

"You seem distressed, my dear." Demetrius whispered into her ears, pressing his body to hers. Titania tried to ignore the shivers that ran down her body at his touch, but shuddered against her wishes and opened her eyes.

"I am fine." She replied stiffly, trying to maintain control over herself.

"No you aren't." He said softly, leaning his face against her and brought his lips inches from her neck. "I can feel your sadness, your great… _anxiety_ with being here with me, the confusion you are feeling when you gaze into my eyes. I can sense how you truly feel about me…"

"How I-?" Titania stuttered out, but when she turned her face to look at him, his eyes were peering deeply into hers and his lips inches from hers. Her breath caught in her throat and suddenly felt numb; unable to move. Somehow, he was seeming to hold her right where she was.

"No one has visited me in _so long._" Demetrius whispered, his hot breath against her skin. "Oh… Titania… I knew that one day you would realize who the _better _brother was, and see the dark beauty of this world that is mine… and eventually choose _me _as your King and husband, instead of him."

Titania stared into his eyes, with wide ones, and began to stumble backwards.

"_What?!_ That is _not _why I have come-I- you… " Titania gasped out, clutching her chest. "You mistake my presence here, my Lord! I _must_ speak with your Fates… and that is all! I am very much in love and loyal to my Lord Oberon, and won't let you tempt me to be unfaithful. Take me to your Fates, Demetrius. I am over your games… I fear that Hela is up to _great evil, _and she must be stopped!"

Demetrius stared at her with hard eyes at her quick refusal of him, and suddenly looked bored at her worried expression and predicament- because she was speaking to a very evil being as well.

"Hela is banished from Avalon and is among the mortals." Demetrius said calmly, coming towards her once again. "Last time I saw you, beautiful Titania, you were resentful towards Humans and thought them to be pitiful scum that were far beneath your grandeur. Why now would you care if Hela spread evil into her own dominion and destroyed them?"

"There is much you don't know about me, Demetrius, and I have changed a great deal since then." Titania answered him quietly. "Oberon and I were divorced for a millenium- and I was banished, as well as the other Children of Oberon, to live among Humans for a thousand years. During my time there, I learned humility and grew to care for their species. I, now, care a great deal about them, and about what Hela is up to and how it will affect not only our world but the Human's. I fear death will be upon us _all_ if I don't put a stop to whatever she is planning… "

Demetrius continued to stare deeply into Titania's eyes and slowly raised another finger to carass the side of her face.

"_Oh no_… we can't have _that_ now can we?" He whispered darkly suddenly, lowering his face to smell the scent of her hair and seemed to be completely unconcerned over the aspect of Avalon and the Human world dying.

Slowly, she realized that he was the Lord of Death in their realm- and ruled over all the Gods of Death. Though many Gods of Death followed Oberon, they were still subjected to Demetrius' rule and word. As she thought of her brother-in-law, she realized that he would probably wished for that type of destruction to occur; in revenge of what his brother banished him to Hel, the Avalonian Underworld.

Titania quickly raised her face to his, and was unnerved when his lips were inches from hers once again; his yellow eyes peering deeply into hers. She gasped out and took a quick step backwards from him, but he still kept her in his grasp.

"Stop that." She whispered, feeling like she was losing their nerve around him.

"Stop what?" He asked her quietly, inching his face closer to hers once again.

"Staring at me like that." She answered stiffly, raising her jaw slightly. "I am remarried to your Brother and Lord, and refuse to be treated like a token or prize to be won. Please take me to your Fates so I can see what they see or know, and then I'll be on my way."

At her words, Demetrius slowly lowered his gloves from her shoulders, but kept his body inches from her- his lips barely grazing her forehead.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable, milady?" He breathed against her skin. "Or perhaps… am I making you feel things that you haven't felt with my _all-powerful _brother? Because… I assure you, I can make you feel things much beyond even what he can. If that's what you wish for, then it's yours."

Titania gasped out, raised her wide eyes at him and pushed him roughly away. He was smiling amusingly at her as she gritted her teeth at him.

"_Enough_, Demetrius." She snapped, feeling herself come back to normal as if she broke free from a spell that he put her under. "I _won't_ put up with your temptations another moment more. As your Queen, I _demand_ that you take me to your Fates, _now_."

Demetrius narrowed his dangerous yellow eyes at her sharp and demanding tone, stepped closer to her once again and whispered in a very low voice, "As you wish… _milady. _We'll stop the fun and tender family reunion and get straight down to business then. Follow me."

With that, he quickly walked past her, his long black cape billowing behind him and slowly Titania exhaled, turned and began to follow him towards his black, ominous and towering castle in the center of the Underworld Avalon-looking island.

* * *

Titania followed Demetrius through the dark, burning and smoking world of the Underworld that resembled Avalon quickly, but with every step she stood, he seemed to walk even faster away from her. When she rejected his lustful approaches, he suddenly turned very cold and was walking quickly through his world, full of thorns, thistles, and all other manner of dead vegetation without caring how she was holding up against them.

When they got closer to his large, towering and dark Castle, that resembled the same light marbled halls of her and her husband's home, she felt herself become more afraid with every step. The Draugr who were ordered away from attacking her, were patrolling around the Castle, and with every step she took following Demetrius, they were snarling and hissing at her.

Skuld, the one who was wanting to eat her, stared silently at her as she passed him. She tried not to acknowledge him, but did so still out of the corner of her eye, and instantly; he showed his sharp teeth at her and growled loudly, making her jump slightly. With that, she quickly picked up her pace so that she was closer to Demetrius, and unfortunately he took notice.

Once they were through the large front oak doors, he turned his head slightly to look down at her and chuckled darkly.

"_Now_ you want to stand close to me, milady?" He mocked her a bit coldly. "Aren't I too much of a _temptation_?"

"No." She answered him back sharply barely looking at him as her voice echoed slightly in his empty and dark fortress. "You are too vain, dear brother. I am in love with my husband, your Lord and brother. I just do not care for the Draugr and do not know how you can live among are the most vile and evil of demons… "

"There are _worse_ demons lurking about down here, milady Titania." Demetrius answered quietly, as they walked along the long, dark, cobblestone hallway. "That I can assure you."

"Nothing can be worse than _them_…" Titania scoffed a bit sharply, as they came to a large door. He suddenly stopped with his gloved hands upon the door and looked down at her with his glowing yellow eyes. In his darker home, they seemed to be the only source of light on his body- as he was dressed all in black- and slowly he smiled his fanged smile.

"You say there is much that _I _do not know about you." He told her darkly. "But there is much in which _you _do not know about _me_."

Titania stared at him, as he suddenly pushed the door open and in front of them was a descending staircase that led them into a world of great darkness and misted iciness.

"What's down there?" She asked him, trembling slightly.

"Why… the whole reason you've come down here, of course." Demetrius answered her smoothly, gently placing a hand upon the small of her back. She slowly glanced up into his handsome face, as he grabbed a lit torch of fire from the side wall, and held it out in front of them. "Come… the answers you seek are in the room below. Ladies first."

"The Fates are down there?" She asked him a bit suspiciously, having a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something dark and evil was down there, she could feel it in her magical aura, and suddenly, for a reason she couldn't yet understand, she leaned into his warm body as if he were the safest being at the moment. He smiled at her movement and slowly wrapped his arm, which was against her back, down around her waist and held her tighter to his side.

"Yes." He answered her lightly and a bit teasingly. "Don't you trust me?"

Titania glanced up into his face, and her breath got caught in her throat. His vibrant yellow eyes were holding her hostage, as if he was hypnotized her and possessing her every will. Her mind was telling her to run and to not go down there with him, however her body couldn't and wouldn't move.

"I don't." She whispered, her eyes growing large with fear as Demetrius started to chuckle another low laugh that rang danger, and sent a shiver down her spine. His face got even closer to hers and he suddenly cupped her face with one gloved hand.

"Then why did you come here?" He whispered, his lips inches from hers. "_All alone_… and unprotected?"

"To-" she stuttered, unnerved by her lack of control over herself when he was this close to her. "To find out the truth of all things."

He grinned at her, rested his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. With him this close to her, she suddenly felt herself wanting to be touched by him, wanting to give into his tempting darkness. However, before she could lean closer and kiss his soft and inviting lips, he suddenly pulled away from her and looked incredibly pleased; as if he read her mind and saw her desire for him and his darkness.

"_Good_." He replied suddenly in a whisper, slowly skimming and lowering his hands down her face, down her large chest, making her gasp out, and his arms found their way around her hourglass figure while one hand clasped hers. However, instead of claiming her body with his lustful touches and lips, he pulled her down the stairs and began to guide her down into the darkness. "Because down here, you will find the truth in which you are seeking for, that I am most certain of."

She didn't respond to him, and let him guide her down the steps, into the dark abyss below. Though her mind was still screaming at her to not follow, she felt possessed by him and followed down the steps after him. He held her hand in his, bidding her to follow after him, and his other hand held the fire torch. Occasionally he would glance behind his shoulder to look at her and seemed very pleased that she was willingly obeying his will.

After a few minutes of walking down the dark cobblestone steps, another source of light was suddenly seen near the bottom. Ever so slightly, it slowly grew brighter and brighter, and Titania knew that they were close to wherever he was bringing her. Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs, and to Titania's amazement, they reached a very large circular room- which looked like a well-lit cave. Red stone was all around them, and the room had a strange balance of the iciness she felt coming down the stairs, as well as warmth due to the massive amounts of lava rivers that surrounded them. The fire lava lit up the walls and offered light as Demetrius continued to guide her by the hand into the center of the large stone cave-like room.

Titania's eyes widened slightly as she took in the grandeur of the room and finally settled to where he was bringing her. In another section of the large room sat three black hooded figures, hovering and levitating in the air. Titania couldn't see their faces, but could see their hands coming out of their black hooded cloaks. Voices were whispering all around them, and seemed to enter her mind as if they were instantly penetrating her memories and thoughts without any effort.

Demetrius and Titania slowed their walking, and once they were in the room, he released her hand and put his torch of fire out in one of the lava rivers, and then slowly walked over to a corner, leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

The three figures stayed hovered in the air, and Titania slowly began to approach them- looking between them and Demetrius' suddenly relaxed and amused face- when echoed voices suddenly spoke.

"Greetings… daughter of Aesir." One of the echoed female voices spoke out suddenly; though she could still not see their faces. Titania gasped out as she had not heard of her parentage in many millennia, as another mirrored voice spoke to her, echoing out- fading in and out around the stone rocks around them.

"Wife and Lady to the Great Lord Oberon."

Titania stared at the three masked Fates, as the final, raspy and echoing voice spoke her final title.

"Titania- Queen of the light Fairies and of Avalon. We the Three Fates, welcome you to Hel."

"You know of me?" She asked them, calling out with a voice that she tried so hard to keep calm and steady.

"Of course." One of the Fates whispered. "It is our curse to know all who venture down in Hel and Avalon."

"And with that curse, we have foreseen you coming here, and know of the prophecy in which you are seeking to hear." Another Fate voiced up.

Titania blinked in confusion, glanced over at Demetrius whose face and body blended into the black shadows except his glowing yellow eyes, which were still glued upon her. She could swear that he was smiling darkly at her, but she ignored his looks for a moment and stepped closer to the three floating Fates, who were hovering in a circle in the air, and spinning around in a slow circle.

"Prophecy?" Titania asked them quietly, raising one eyebrow. "I haven't come for a prophecy…"

"You have come to Hel, seeking answers about the future of Avalon and the works of your sister, Hela, and how it ties to the Half-Human, Rose Connelly." The Third Fate explained to her, as Titania felt a sudden sense of dread. She was right that the Fates would know the future in which she was seeking, but was terrified of what that future held since it was out of a very dark realm. "Those answers you are seeking are found in one of our prophecies, birthed long before the First Great War of Avalon."

At this, the Fates slowly began to descend down to the ground simultaneously, and stood in front of her, tall cloaks of black staring down at her with their faces covered. Then, with the same movement, the three Fates lowered their hoods and uncovered three elven-looking, beautiful women with long silver-blonde hair- much like Luna's- one of the Weird Sisters.

Titania stared at what she knew to be Past, Present and Future and seemed to be transfixed in place by their beauty. Titania was proud and vain- and knew of her own great elven beauty, but these three Fates were just as beautiful- or so they were making themselves out to be. Like Titania, they could manipulate their forms with a thought, and she knew better to believe what she saw before her eyes.

Titania slowly walked closer to them and got straight down to business.

"Your ancestors, the Weird Sisters, cannot predict what I am wanting to know." Titania said quietly. "Since you, also, can see and predict the past, present and future… I must know the truth of all things. The future of Avalon, what my sister is up to, and how it all relates to the Half-Human, Rose Connelly."

The Three Fates stared down at Titania- and one of them suddenly broke away from her sisters and ventured down a few steps towards her. Her white skin seemed to be made out of marble, her silver hair trailing down near her knee caps, and her eyes were white; giving her a more deadly and terrifying look up close.

"That is a lot in which you wish to know, milady Titania." The Fate whispered, her voice echoing all around the room. "However… it has been foretold what you are to know, and for this purpose, we shall tell you the truth of all things. But first…" she paused and suddenly the other two sisters stepped down the steps and joined her, surrounding Titania. "... the _prophecy_."

The Fates clasped hands and started to walk in a circle around Titania, as the Weird Sisters would do to join in their powers to cast spells, and like the sisters; the Fates began to speak in one, unified, echoing and loud voice...

_In many millennia, in the Land of the Fair, a great betrayal shall take place._

_Treasured family relationships will disappear without a trace._

_Torn apart by greed, power, pride and hate; thus, creating this dark fate._

_Darkness shall descend slowly upon the Great Avalon; alas, all will seem to be at peace, but will quickly cease._

_Deep below where Avalon's lava rivers do flow, in the land of the dead, Death awaits his chance to rise from his chained bed._

_In the Meridian of Time, Death will create life with a Powerful Fae, and that child shall grow alone. _

_The child of Death shall hide behind the Mountain's Stone, growing in powers known and unknown._

_This child shall appear to be of no concern, but awaits the destiny to let all of Avalon burn._

_After a score and three years, a great battle shall occur._

_The Goddess of Death shall triumph, all of life in a stir._

_Avalon will fall, and one being shall sacrifice their all,_

_Sealing this prophecy with the most powerful force on Earth, after the great and glorious brawl._

_The New Avalon shall rise from the Ashes, a balance finally obtained. _

_A Bond in unity of all things achieved; unfeigned. _

The Three Fates suddenly stopped circling around Titania, and released her from their prophecy, which left her mind reeling with dread and anxiety. She used her magic to store their words deep inside her mind, and kept going over the words over and over again in her mind. The beginning of the prophecy seemed to speak great volumes about hers and Hela's falling out- and well as Oberon and Demetrius'- and the great betrayal. It was the one thing that haunted Titania still to this day, and was her greatest mistake. The betrayal that ended up creating Hela- the Goddess of Death from her sister Helena.

She continued to breathe deeply, feeling more terrified, as she recalled the middle half of the prophecy.

"Deep below… where Avalon's lava rivers do flow- in the land of the Dead. Death awaits his chance to rise from his chained bed." Titania repeated in rushed whisper, her mind going a million-miles; as a icy cold dread settled deep into her chest. "_Lava rivers_…"

She then paused and looked around her, to the large room where the river of lava quietly flowed past her. Titania's heart was seeming to stop when her eyes suddenly met Demetrius' yellow eyes. With a jolt, he was no longer at the corner of the room, but was now standing right in front of her. He was staring at her with full-power now, and naturally made Titania slowly back away from him, as he slowly followed her.

"Did you get all the answers you were searching for, _my dear_…?" He asked her in a suddenly very cold and low voice. "Did their prophecy clear out the self-righteous, pompous and self-celebrated image about yourself and Oberon? Hmm? Did it clear out the cob-webs that in your memories of the great DAMAGE in which you have truly inflicted upon those you claimed to love?"

"I- I…" Titania stuttered as he backed her up against a wall, her mind still going through the prophecy. He stared at her with his angry yellow eyes and suddenly she couldn't believe that she had fallen victim to his temptations, his smooth and cunning talking, as he was now the most terrifying being. He was right, the Draugr were not the only demons to be worried about, but he was.

"The prophecy is referring to _you_." She finally whispered, the puzzle clicking together in her mind. "Below Avalon, where the Lava Rivers flow… Darkness awaits to _rise_."

"Oh, very good." Demetrius whispered, grinning his sharp white teeth, his body inches from hers. She felt her magic come to life, ready to protect against his, but before she could act he suddenly grabbed her small wrists in his hands and held them up on either side of her head, fully pushing her into the stone wall. With a sudden will of his magic, a pair of iron-infested metal shot out of thin air and nailed her wrists and ankles to the red stoned wall.

Titania gasped out and tried to struggle from their grasp, and to also will out her magic to fight him, but as she tried- she felt her magic drain slowly- her body weaken.

"What is happening?!" She gasped weakly out, and felt as though she were suddenly being forced into a subconscious state. Demetrius grinned a very dark smile and chuckled at her sad attempt to flee from the iron shackles.

"They are made of _iron, _my dear." He explained to her softly. "Alas, that earthly metal is one of the only things that can weaken our magic, but it's so simple to acquire."

At this time, Titania watched as Draugr slowly began to enter the cave, as she smelt their rotting flesh, and could feel the ice forming all around them. The Fates had stepped to the side and were watching the drama unfold, their part of the story done for now.

Titania gasped out as the black skinned, rotting skeletal demons began to climb through various holes, surrounding them, their demonic whisperings were growing louder and more echoed with every passing second. Her eyes widened huge and whipped back to stare into his, breathing deeply.

"Why… _why_ are you doing this?" Titania asked him weakly. "What are you planning on doing? The prophecy-"

"_Why am I_…? He stammered out with wide eyes, looking shocked by her question, and then came undone.

"WHY AM I DOING THIS!?" He roared out, jumping forward and landed inches from her face while slammed his fist on the wall outside her face; indenting it into the stone. His yellow eyes were blazing into her with rage and his sharp white teeth were bared at her.

"DAMN you, Titania!" He hissed in her face. "After _all _this time… after _all _that has passed between myself, my brother, your sister, and you… you have the _audacity _to ask why I am doing this?!"

Titania took a deep breath of courage and forced herself to stare into his eyes and shook her head slightly.

"I admit… myself and my Lord have made a great deal of mistakes… but… " Then she stopped. Demetrius bared his teeth in anger even more at her, began to shake slightly and inched his face impossibly close to hers.

"Mistakes?" He breathed in her face. "Mis-?"

He then growled out and turned from her, and turned to his Draugr un-dead army.

"She finally admits to making a _few mistakes!" _He told them mockingly, as if they were supposed to be inside the joke, and then the air suddenly was filled with his deep, mechanical laughter, which instantly sent shivers down her spine. The Draugr creatures began to make hissing noises, and Skuld- their leader- grinned a very large and sharp smile at her.

However, the moment the Draugr joined in his laughter; Demetrius suddenly stopped laughing, and shot bright white electricity out of his hands towards them and fried a few Draugr soldiers where they stood- instantly incinerating them into dust.

Instantly, the Draugr silenced and not a word was said, as Demetrius pulled his magic back inside himself, and was breathing deeply as if trying to calm himself down. Titania could feel his great rage; and though she could read minds, she closed her eyes and couldn't feel her own magic within her, as the iron shackles were draining her powers and strength.

Demetrius turned slowly back to her, and shook his head, still breathing deeply- calming himself down.

"You have been humbled a great deal, my dear." He said in a low voice, coming closer to her again. "I'm so glad that, after _all _this time and family drama, that you finally have the humility to admit that you've made _a few mistakes._" He paused and bared his teeth at her again, resting his arm against the wall near her face and looked enraged. "But to answer your questions... I heard this prophecy from my Fates many years before the First Great War of Avalon; and knew that I, the Lord of the Dead, needed to join forces with another 'God of Death,' to fulfill its wishes. Ever since my brother toppled our mother Mab's throne, and threw me down here so I would be a _threat _to _his throne and greatness, _I have been waiting patiently, endured many asinine mocking from yourself and my self-righteous, fake benevolent brother- to take back what truly belonged to _me." _He paused and stared deeply in her eyes and began to smile. "You betrayed your sister, and in her rage against you, she became Hela the Goddess of Death...and fulfilled the prophecy that you never knew about. The DEATH of Avalon… and gave me the truly _awesome, _stunningly beautiful, and powerful equal companion… even more than _you _could have ever been."

At his words, he slowly began to back away from her and she watched him build up to the moment she felt coming, with wide eyes. The truth was more horrible than she ever thought was possible, and to her horror, she realized that herself, her Lord Oberon, and all the Children of Oberon were going to be blindsided by another war- one that was going to be stronger and more deadly than the first. Demetrius kept his yellow eyes on hers and stood in the middle of the floor and grinned darkly at her.

"You lured me down here... and tricked me." Titania whispered through her teeth.

"Yes, which was too easy to do. Your weakness has always been vanity and self-righteous image." He replied in a low voice, chuckling at her. "While yes, you are beautiful- don't get me wrong... I have moved on from my shallow fascination for you, and have set my sights on another, who holds what's left of my heart in hers."

"You knew I would come..." She continued to seethe, hating him.

"Yes... I counted on it." He answered simply. "You see, I needed you in my realm and grasp, to finally get the ball rolling. With the Queen of Avalon missing, and my brother distracted by your disappearance, I can begin my great work of reckoning."

"Which is what?" She asked him quietly, as he grinned a dark smile at her.

"Why the dawn of a new Avalonian era with the GLORIOUS rise and return of the Gods of Death." He announced loudly, holding his arms out as the Draugr's suddenly screeched out their support and filled the air with the iciest and most hopeless feeling- even worse than when she first arrived. Demetrius paused, still grinning at her, and then whispered, "And I've told you… the Draugr were not the ones you should be afraid of…"

Before she could respond to him, another voice spoke out, one that she had not heard in many millennia and it instantly brought tears to her eyes as grief poured directly into her heart.

"That's right…" A female voice suddenly whispered from the shadows. "You should be afraid of _both of us."_

* * *

Out of the dark corners of the room another beautiful elven-like female came sauntering out of the shadows. She was about the same height as Titania, had smooth-pearly white-skin, waist-long jet black hair- which was pulled into a high ponytail, hidden behind a very similar black sharp-like crown and headpiece that Demetrius was wearing, and it flowed down in a twisted curled over her chest and rested near her hip bones.

The newcomer was wearing all black, like Demetrius, but looked to be a very fierce female version of him. She wore a low tight corset fitting top, which showed off her large, perky chest and cleavage, tight leather pants which showed off her amazingly strong and skinny legs, with high black boots, and a black long-sleeved cloak that covered her arms and was sealed slightly over her corset. The cape was long and flowed gently past her.

As Titania watched her come closer to her, she felt her heart pang with sadness and couldn't believe who was in front of her. The beautiful dark fairy's nails were long and black, and her makeup was very dark and done dramatically- which made her vibrant hazel green eyes pop, soft red lips being the only source of color. Titania stared into the eyes of the woman who was once her best friend and closest sister, and couldn't seem to breathe.

"_Helena_?!" Titania gasped out, staring at her sister with wide eyes.

Hela walked up to them and flashed a very dark expression at her; her hazel eyes suddenly began glowing bright red, matching her red lips.

"Hey _sis_." She whispered in a deadly voice. "It's _so good_ to see you again. It's been too long… what has it been? Four or five millenniums? Something like that?" She paused from speaking and before Titania could answer her, Hela snapped her hand up and red-wispy and electrified magic came shooting out and encompassed Titania's neck, as though she were really there, choking her out.

Titania gasped out and couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to speak, but couldn't. She felt numb, and couldn't believe that her long-lost sister was there in front of her. She longed to break free of her chains and give her a big hug and beg for her forgiveness, but it was growing clear to her that it was, indeed, too late. The wounds had been made and were as infected as the Draugr around her.

Hela held her neck with her magic and kept tightening her airway, making Titania gasp and cry out.

"_P-please! My sister… _" Titania gasped out, barely able to breathe. Hela, however, walked slowly towards her, still keeping her magic tightly around her sister's throat, until her beautiful face was close to hers.

"My name is _Hela_ now, I'm the _Goddess of Death_… " Hela whispered in Titania's sharp ears. "Or have you forgotten that little detail of our damning past…? When you chose to have my soul _destroyed,_ send down to the Human Underworld to rot, and threw away our very dear sisterly relationship with it? "

Titania could only make gagging noises, as Hela's enraged magic choked her out.

"Does any of _that_ ring a bell to you… you're _highness_? " Hela hissed dangerously, and then with a quick snap of her hand, she released Titania's throat and backed away from her as Titania gasped in air and began coughing violently, breathing deeply. When she was able to get the air back in her lungs, Titania raised her face and shook her head slightly.

"Hela…" Titania begged her sister. "_I- I'm sorry!_ I know that much has passed between us, and that I've caused you great pain, but I- I never _wanted_ it! _Please_…"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF _MY_ PAIN!" Hela screamed at her, pointing a finger at her; her rage sending electricity to encompass Titania's body. Pain unlike anything she'd ever felt before took over her body- Hela's electricity fried every nerve in her body, tormenting her. Titania screamed out and grimaced- tightening her fists up, enduring the torture until Hela's magic let up.

Tears fell down Titania's face and she was gasping for breath and trembling due to the pain. Hela looked to be in great pain as she stared at her sister being tormented, unshed tears had filled Hela's eyes as she continued to whisper, "And _never_ did you give a _DAMN_ about it before…" She paused and shook her head, trembling in rage and pain. "So don't _even_ try to pretend now out of your own self-interests, unless you wish for me to order the Draugr to rip your flesh apart and suck out your soul right where you stand…"

At her threat, the Draugr all began making excited and hungry snarls for a few seconds, before Demetrius raised his large hand up in the air, which instantly silenced them once again. Titania exhaled deeply, tears falling down her face.

"Hela…I'm… _I'm sorry_!" Titania pleaded, but Hela scoffed out in disgust and turned away from her.

"You're sorry…" Hela muttered to herself, shaking with rage and then turned to face her again. "I bet you are! Now that my love has captured you and your _oh-so-powerful magic, _and has shown you the _real power_ of darkness! You're only sorry that you are caught and helpless. So, save your breath and pleas, sister. The time will come when my Dark Lord and I will have the compassion to listen and accept all the Children of Oberon's pleas for mercy before you are all given the gift of death…"

Titania eyes widened at her words and looked at Hela and now Demetrius, who began to walk up behind Hela, connecting the dots and prophecy.

"_Y-your Dark Lord_?!" Titania gasped out.

Hela grinned a very dark smile at her, right as Demetrius slid his arms around her waist and began to gently kiss her neck. His gloved hands slid held her waist, as the other ran up her chest and rested under her chin, as she closed her eyes at his touch and leaned her head into his.

"Hmmm… _yes._" Hela groaned slightly, opening up her hazel eyes to his yellow ones lovingly, and reached her hand up to touch the side of his face. "_My_ Dark Lord. _My love_… and husband, Demetrius. Son of Mab. And I- Hela, first born of Aesir. Both rulers of Death; and the TRUE rulers of Avalon and this world- as husband and wife."

Titania's eyes widened even more, and couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing as she watched Demetrius suddenly whip Hela around in his arms, with a slight growl, and instantly began to passionately kiss her, claiming her lips and tongue with his own. Hela wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body into his, and kissed him ferociously back both not caring that she was watching them make-out passionately. After a few intense seconds, Demetrius released Hela from his kiss, gently cupped her chin in his gloved hands and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Welcome back my angel of the night, my beautiful Queen." He whispered, as he quickly claimed her bright red lips once again. Titania's eyes widened even more at their public display of affection and Demetrius' words.

"_You're married?!"_ Titania gasped out, still not believing what was going on. "To… to _each other_?!"

Demetrius let go of Hela and both of them glanced over to Titania and gave very dark smiles. Hela's hazel eyes left Demetrius' and settled on Titania's green ones.

"Why yes." Hela replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "It was like… we were _made _for each other."

Demetrius held her tightly to him, and then he slowly looked over his own shoulder at Titania. At the confused, lost, and terrified expression frozen on Titania's face, Hela, gently pulled herself from her husband's grasp- exhaled sharply- and began walking towards her.

"_Aww_, what's wrong, sis?" Hela asked her mockingly. "You look confused."

"I do not understand what is going on." Titania said, shaking her head slowly. "From you two, to the prophecy… none of this makes sense. You've been _banished _from Avalon."

Hela stopped in front of her with her hazel eyes blazing into her green ones.

"I _have _been banished." Hela snarled, her hazel eyes glowing bright red now, as she bored her teeth at her. "Surprise, surprise that you remember that fact _the most_ from our history!"

Pain ripped through Titania's chest as she stared at Hela with tears in her eyes, and Demetrius placed his gloved hands upon Hela's shoulders and offered her, what seemed to be, silent comfort.

"Though Hela and I knew of each other before her banishment; we never had the opportunity to meet until Oberon destroyed her soul and sent her down to the Human world; cursed to be the Goddess of Death." He explained to Titania in a low voice, his yellow eyes narrowed in anger at Titania. " Since I am Lord of Hel, and banished as well from the motherland Avalon… I sought out for her in the mortal world, and introduced her to the same prophecy in which you've heard just now." He paused from speaking adn then wrapped his arms around Hela, facing her now, but still speaking to all.

"Unlike you… I approached Hela with understanding of her pain, her feelings of betrayal, and longed to be there for her when no else would." He paused again from speaking and then cupped her face in his hands, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I was there for her and refused for her to enter this dark existence alone. To endure what true hell, pain and loneliness that _I_ have endured for _so long_."

More pain and grief entered Titania's soul and she suddenly couldn't breathe. Demetrius' pain and loneliness was all around them, like a physical feeling they all could feel. She never meant for any of this to happen. However, before Titania could apologize again for their pain, Hela spoke up and gently cupped Demetrius' face in her hands.

"And so he came and stood by my side from the moment I entered the Human Underworld." She whispered, getting lost in his yellow eyes. "Oberon saw me as a piece of evil and demonic scum…but Demetrius..."

"... saw her as an equal to me. A beautifully _stunning powerful_ female, capable of greatness, a warrior, leader, and a ferociously keen mind and will-power for the same thing in which I desired for. My brother's death- as well as all of Avalon's." Demetrius whispered while stroking her face gently, taking the next half of telling their love story to Titania. "I told Hela of the prophecy in which I had heard; and together we realized that the "Two-Deaths', spoken of in the prophecy that were foretold to create a halfling child to be the cause of Avalon's death, were _us_." He paused and smiled down at his wife, who smiled darkly back at him.

"So, together in unified rage, lust for vengeance… and the utmost desire for… _each other." _Hela explained next, bringing her lips close to his. "My Dark Lord and I joined each other in the dark forces, got married… and _instantly_ began to prepare for our own… _addition_ to _our_ little family. To fulfill the prophecy."

Titania's gasped and her eyes were wide, as Demetrius hungrily claimed Hela's lips against his own, continuing to ignore her as she pieced the rest of the prophecy together. THe first half spoke of the betrayal that led to the First Great War of Avalon, the mistake that both herself and Oberon were responsible for, and the next half spoke of a halfling child. A child that would bring destruction to Avalon- and in her mind- the Human, Rose Connelly came swimming in her mind.

Then it all became clear to her- the connection finally completed in her mind.

Rose's red hair was the same color as Demetrius'; hazel eyes and body structure the same as Hela's and power- appeared like Hela's was, but in reality, it was a magical combination of the two extremely powerful beings. Titania's eyes widened even more and gasped out, "You created a child together?! You are Rose Connelly's parents."

Hela and Demetrius broke a part from each other and then looked back at Titania, with dark smiles and didn't say anything to her.

"_How?!_" Titania cried out to her sister. "My Lord took all powers of procreation away from you, when he ripped out your soul!"

Hela stayed in Demetrius' arms and shook her head, laughing lightly.

"We had our ways." She explained in a whisper, grinning. "There are incredible magicks that my Dark Lord has shown and taught me. Magic that would blow your large, pompous and arrogant head off your shoulders by its power and capabilities."

Titania stared at her sister in shock and horror, as suddenly a new face joined their party. With a swoop of wings, she thought it was going to be another Draugr, but gasped out when a female Gargoyle touched down on the ground. She did not recognize the female, but was instantly relieved.

"Thank the Gods you're here!" Titania cried out to her. "Defender of the night! Gargoyle! Please, help me! Return to Avalon and tell my Lord where I am… and we can finally set this evil right!"

The female Gargoyle folded her wings around her shoulders and threw a very nasty look at Titania. She had bright blue skin, a golden headpiece over her long and wild-bright red hair, and wore a ragged and immodest two piece of loincloth to cover her chest and waist.

"Oh, dear sister." Hela sighed. "Demona does not work for Oberon or you… but for _me_. Your precious Gargoyles have long lost sight and remembrance of who their true maker is and who they should bow down to and fight with."

Hela turned her face to Demona's and smiled at her.

"What news do you have?"

Demona quickly bowed down on one knee, before standing back up and gave her report.

"The Human's remains have been dug up from his grave and has been frozen from further decay. I have set up all the science technology to his body and am ready for your magic to help give him life once again." Demona told Hela in a low and sneering voice.

"Excellent." Hela whispered. "Good work, keep the Human's body frozen and I will return to the mortal world to finish the job… but first…" She paused and gazed back up into Demetrius' lustful eyes now. "My Dark Lord and I have some…marital _catching up_ to do."

Demona gave a look of disgust, as Demetrius's face broke out in pure happiness, but bowed again and turned away but stopped when she was faced with Skuld. Demona's eyes lit up bright red, instantly began to growl and hiss at him, as he did the same; and then she backed away from him slightly- the two similar creatures obviously hated each other's presence.

"What plans do you have for the girl?" Titania asked her sister darkly, narrowing her eyes. "The Human… Rose?"

"Oh, she's not a Human." Hela replied as Demetrius began kissing her neck and holding her body tightly to his. "And we have _big _plans for her. Not even her Gargoyles can protect her from us…"

"Her magic is young and unruly!" Titania cried out, trying to keep the information coming. "Unpredictable. But my servant Puck is training her and won't let her magic fall into the Forbidden Arts."

"Puck is a fool and utterly useless." Hela scoffed as Demetrius stopped kissing her and turned to look at Hela now.

"_Puck?!_" He asked her in a low and careful voice, as if it were on the brink of anger. "I thought you said you had our daughter and her magic under _your_ control, my Queen?"

"Not yet, but I will, my Lord." Hela assured him gently. "Thanks to your brother's curse, I cannot directly interfere with her mortal life. And… I'll admit… that I've come across some _unpredictable_ issues… including Rose's incredibly strong light-magic soul connection to her Gargoyle mate, Brooklyn- but it's of no concern. Our power in the Dark Arts will conquer their so-called 'soul- connection', and she'll soon join us in our war with Oberon and His Children." She paused and then grinned darkly at him. "Demona and I have found a weakness in her life that will hopefully… _encourage and nurture _her dark magic along. Hatred, grief, and pain are great motivators… you and I know that better than anyone."

He raised an eyebrow and his wife, and hummed at her.

"True." He mused. "But do you think that this… plan of yours… is strong enough to conquer all that light magic surrounding her? Gargoyles protect from darkness and evil… truly fitting for all the darkness that she was created from, unfortunately for us and our plan for her."

"Patience, my love." Hela told him quietly. "I promise you…my plan for our daughter will work. It'll just take time."

"Alas… but what is time to an immortal?" He breathed in her face, and then gently wrapped his arm around her.

"Precisely." Hela whispered back, staring deeply into his eyes. "As always… thank you for your patience and understanding, my Lord."

"Of course, my angel." He replied, kissing her hand. "We are in this together."

They stared longingly into each other's eyes, before Demetrius suddenly raised his yellow eyes to Demona and began making orders to her and the Draugr. "You… Gargoyle… head back to the mortal world and make sure the Human body is frozen and ready for my Queen's return."

Demona stayed silent, and looked as though she wanted to argue, but slowly bowed and exited the room- leaving Titania to plead silently with the creature to help her, but to no avail. She had to return to Avalon to warn her Lord of what was transpiring against him. What evil was rising, ready to blindly strike their perfect world.

"Skuld!" Demetrius ordered his head guard, who stepped forward and bowed.

"My Lord?" He rasped.

"Choose a few of your comrades to keep Titania company… WITHOUT eating or killing her." He ordered Skuld in a low and dangerous voice. "We must _not_ allow her to get away and warn my brother of our plans, but she is to remain ALIVE for further, future plans. Are you capable of doing this…?"

Skuld opened his mouth to speak, looking upset that he couldn't eat her, when Titania finally had enough.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" She shrieked out while struggling against her iron chains to no avail. "My Lord will not rest until he finds me! We've dealt with you both before, and we'll DO IT AGAIN! You won't get away with _any of this_! Puck won't allow Rose to succeed in the darkness, he'll sense it and protect her from it! The Gargoyle Clan of Rose's also won't allow you to step foot in their home and endanger her; especially her mate, Brooklyn!"

Titania was breathing heavily, rage flowing through her as Demetrius slowly walked towards her, leaving Hela behind him, as she screamed at him.

"You _won't_ win." Titania finished in a hushed and powerfully dangerous voice. "Oberon will smite you for keeping me hostage down here, and deliver you true _death_."

Demetrius stared at her and leaned closely to her face.

"I've grown in power a great deal since then, dear Titania." Demetrius whispered. "I'd like to see him try."

With that, he turned away from her and yelled out an order to the Draugr, as he wrapped an arm around Hela.

"A'tirë antírië Titaniaia!" (Guard Titania attentively)

The Draugr army nodded at his order, and Skuld instantly turned and began to bark out orders in their dark- foreign language. Titania watched half the Draugr leave, leaving only a few behind to stay with her.

"You can't keep me here!" Titania yelled out over their orders, at Demetrius' and Hela's backs. They both stopped, and turned to face her as she screamed out, "My husband will find me!"

"How?" Hela asked her softly. "When you've frozen the only help you had, with the Weird Sisters, you turned to stone?"

"I- I…" Titania gasped out. "How did you know that?"

"There's spies of ours, everywhere in Avalon, dear sister." Hela replied, leaning into her husband's chest. "They are our eyes and ears since we cannot physically stand on Avalon's ground. But because you're so pathetically blind in your own perfect world; you never would have known or seen that there are many fallen Children of Oberon who prefer _our_ leadership over yours."

"So you expect me to just _stay here _as a prisoner?!" Titania yelled out angrily.

"Of course not, my dear." Demetrius said seriously. "But as a welcomed guest. Your presence has been foreseen; and was all a part of our great plan. We need a bait to lure Oberon to his death… now don't we?"

Titania gasped out, tears came to her eyes, and she breathed, "I would rather die than allow for this…"

"All in due time." He replied softly, taking Hela again, leaving the large room. "All in due time. But for now, relax. For you're going to be here for a very long time."

Titania watched as they walked towards the door and staircase in which he had lured her down and she cried out, one last plea, before being left to the care of the awful Draugr creatures.

"And what of you two!?" She yelled out. "What are you going to do?"

"A lot." He replied in a low, echoing voice. "But for now, I long to be with my Queen." He paused, as she smiled and suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began kissing his neck, as he continued to speak to Titania. "She has been gone for some time to watch our daughter grow up in the mortal world… and steer her future to be with us, but now that our daughter's magic has awakened, and our rise to victory has begun, I long to retire to our bedchambers to relish in the love in which we have found with each other. All thanks to your Lord Oberon's banishment of myself and my Queen, for without it, we would never have met and fallen in love…" He paused, turned to face her one last time and began to shut the large oak door.

"Or is it thanks… to _you_?"

With that, he shut the door- leaving Titania in utter icy darkness- with only the rivers of lava for light and the Draugr for company. She felt hopeless, lost, terrified, and truly numb. Not only did she worry for her husband and Lord; but for all of Avalon- and now especially for the seemingly Human girl, Rose.

Terrifying darkness was following her every footstep, planning on claiming her very life and soul and plunging it into the bowls of Hel with her parents, and the future of the mortal world and Avalon, hung delicately in the balance that was her destiny.

"Oh… _Aesir_…Allfather of magic." Titania gasped out, looking above her at the ceiling, speaking to her parentage- the first creators of light-magical beings, with tears falling down her face. "Please… protect thy magical children, let our light magic conquer against it, and uphold thy chosen home of Avalon. Protect the Human child from their influence… and strengthen the Gargoyles' efforts in their protection of her. Allfather… let the sun, once again, rise upon us… ."

The Draugr guards around her suddenly began to hiss angrily at her pleas to the allfather and began to slowly impose their evil and dark influence into her mind. Weak against the iron, and their horrible powers- she suddenly began to see horrible, violent and barbaric visions of the ones she loved and their deaths.

"No….!" she cried out. "Please… _no_…! Demetrius ordered you not to kill me!"

"Yes, our Master has said not to eat or kill you…" One of the Draugr hissed, while touching her forehead with its decaying and clawed hands; as another stepped up to her, instantly catching onto their other evil power- and her eyes went wide in horror.

"However, the Master said nothing about tormenting your mind into _madness _with visions of death and anguish…" Another Draugr hissed out gleefully, touching her skin; and making her scream out more. They laughed mechanically at her pain and suffering, and relished in her screams of horror and pain that echoed throughout the cave. Gasping out, she tried to fight their influence and began to plead out loud.

"Oberon… my Lord, my _love_!" She cried out, as tears fell down her face. "Please find me! Puck… Luna, Phoebe, Seline… please…!" She paused and closed her eyes, willing her mind to reach out beyond the walls to anyone that could hear her, and suddenly one name came to her mind, and she willed herself to focus on it with everything she had.

"_Please_…!" She pleaded above the Draugr's laughs. "_Help me!_ Help Avalon… Rose… _Rose... _"


	2. Chapter 2- An Unsettling Calm

**~Chapter Two~**

**An Unsettling Calm**

_Please! Help me… Help Avalon… Rose…! Rose… Rose… _

A female voice echoed through Rose's subconscious mind and was pleading for her help. She could feel the stranger's fear and more than anything Rose wanted to help her, but couldn't seem to move. The pleading woman's voice was unfamiliar to her, but the voice seemed to know who she was, and cried her name out, over and over again.

_Who are you? _Rose cried back at the voice. _Where are you? _

The voice didn't reply and only repeated her name and then grew quieter with every passing second. Before Rose could think anymore about it, the voice faded completely away and was replaced with someone else's voice- and this time the voice wasn't echoed and distant, but right next to her face.

"... Rose?_.. Rose! _Wake UP!"

Rose's eyes suddenly snapped open at the loud voice and felt someone shaking her shoulder slightly. Blinking a few times and inhaling through her nose, she shook her head and sat up slightly in the chair in which she was sitting. Quickly looking around, she remembered that she was sitting in the Manhattan ER employee break room, and apparently had used the time to fall asleep. She quickly looked around and noticed that the break room's outside windows were darkening, telling her that it was almost the end of her shift, and she would be able to go home soon. The half-eaten salad was still in front of her, as was the coffee mug that held her once- hot coffee.

Rose rubbed her exhausted eyes for a second, most likely rubbing a bit of her eye mascara off, but she didn't care. Right next to her, shaking her awake, was her best friend Emily Hansen. Her bright blue eyes were staring at her widely, she too was wearing the same dark blue scrubs that Rose was. Emily had medium length blonde hair which was pulled back into a stylish messy bun at the top of her head, and was seven months pregnant with her second child giving her stomach a nice circular, baby bump.

"Welcome back, sunshine." Emily teased her, smiling. "How was your nap?"

"Nap?" Rose asked her, stretching her arms up in the air; willing some form of energy to enter her body to wake her up more. As she stretched, Rose was now more aware that she had dozed off to sleep while attempting to eat, due to her neck strained from hanging awkwardly and her butt and legs were completely asleep from the hard chair.

Shaking out her legs, she then remembered the strange dream she was having, or at least she thought it was a dream. Someone was crying out for help, and was calling out for her specifically. She had never heard the voice before and didn't recall dreaming of anything in particular, or falling asleep for that matter.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to forget about it and force herself back into her reality and the fact that she didn't mean to fall asleep, especially when she didn't have much time for a break before she was expected back on the floor- assisting incoming patients.

"Oh man," she groaned, shaking her head and exhaling deeply. "How long was I out for?"

"Well seeing that I've been searching for you for a half-hour? I would say that you've been out for at least that long." Emily told her lightly.

Rose groaned, yawned and stretched again.

"Dang it." She groaned. "I didn't mean to fall asleep! I'm sorry you've been searching for me…" She paused and then looked at her pager, which showed six missed calls. Some from Emily, and some from her head nurse. Rose groaned and shook her head, placing her pager back on her pants. "I didn't hear it beeping at all… man, I'm probably going to get my butt chewed out by the head nurse. I better get back out there."

Immediately as she said this, she stood up from the table, collected her coffee mug and soggy salad to throw away. She tossed the salad into the garbage can, then walked over to the small break room kitchen sink and dumped out her coffee.

"I don't think so." Emily replied, following after her. "You were on your break, so who cares if you slept during it? And don't worry about me. I was just wondering where you were. The floor isn't too busy right now- no major traumas, or anything. Just the usual… sick people, gang fights, the occasional crazy people, and overdoses."

Rose stayed quiet as she quickly rinsed out her mug and then set it in the small dishwasher. Rose had to stifle another yawn and thought about pouring herself another cup of coffee; but wasn't sure, if at this point, anything would help her except true, uninterrupted sleep. Emily, however, noticed her yawn and sighed.

"Rose, you look _exhausted_. Are you getting _any _sleep?" She asked her quietly, stepping up behind her and placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"During the day, yes." Rose told her. "Well, actually… um… _sometimes_ during the day. I still work my online job during those hours… so… "

"And you're up all night with Brooklyn, _every night?_" Emily exclaimed with widening eyes. Rose, however, smiled and shook her head. At the mention of her husband and Gargoyle mate, she felt a small tingle of warmth flow down her fingertips; which happened whenever she thought of him, and it brought her excited butterflies in her stomach.

"Well no, not every night." She replied, turning to face her best friend again. "Brooklyn understands that on Mondays I work the twelve hour graveyard shift, Tuesdays I sleep and work online during the day as much as I can, and then sleep at night. On Wednesdays, I work the day shift for twelve hours here until nine o'clock in the evening and we either stay up together or I can't help myself and fall asleep. But during the days for the rest of the week, I work my full-time online medical job, which gives me the weekend and nights with the Clan and with Brooklyn."

Emily's eyes widened at Rose's schedule, shook her head and sighed again.

"Why are you putting so much on your schedule, Rose?" She asked her, raising her eyebrows at her. "Why don't you just keep that full-time online gig and just quit this one? It's one _less_ thing you have to worry about. It feels like you're forcing yourself to run a race, at your own free will and choice, but you're physically unable to." Emily paused, raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Is it because of the finances? Are you needing money?"

Rose rolled her eyes and turned to face Emily, knowing that she was now picking through her life to diagnose everything that could possibly going wrong.

"_No_, Em." Rose answered her, shutting the dishwasher and wiping her hands on a clean towel. "We are getting by alright."

Emily stared for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes at her.

"No, you aren't." Emily argued. "If things were good, then why are you working yourself into pure exhaustion? Hm?"

Rose scoffed out a laugh and placed her own hands on her hips.

"Oh _come on_, Em." Rose said a bit exasperly. "Not this again! Look, you asked me how things are going with myself and Brooklyn and I'm telling you the truth! We are happy! We are doing great! For once in a marriage, I'm in complete bliss and often have to pinch myself making sure that it's not all a dream that I'll wake up from and be back with…" She paused from speaking as Emily's face softened and twisted up in worry. Rose blinked a few times and felt a slight panic rise in her chest, and did not want to discuss the _real _reason for her staying as busy as she was, and Emily knew it. Rose quickly cleared her throat, and kept pushing her argument, hoping that she would drop the issue.

"Rose…" Emily started to say softly, but Rose interrupted her.

"If you must know, Xanatos has been gracious enough to pay our mortgage for the first six months as a wedding gift." Rose explained to her, quickly. "My full-time job covers my mortgage easily, as well as most of the utilities, and this ER job covers the rest of our other needs,wants, food, and such." She paused, smiled at her, and kept going to prove her case. "Plus, Brooklyn has a decent income coming in every month from Xanatos for protecting the Castle that we have placed in our savings account. So… we are doing just fine."

Emily raised an eyebrow and kept staring at her best friend with the 'look,' as though she didn't believe a word she just said, which aggravated Rose slightly. Although Rose loved her best friend and enjoyed working with her, there were times when Emily got on her very last nerve.

"What?" Rose asked her irritatingly, raising her eyebrows.

Emily shrugged, still not saying anything, furthering Rose's anger.

"Nothing."

"No, I know you better than that Em." Rose snapped slightly. "What's the look for?"

"I'm just not convinced… but I'll take that explanation for your 'cover up' as to what's _really_ wrong for now." Emily said, glancing down at her fingernails.

"For now?" Rose asked irritatingly, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." Emily replied a bit sharply. "There's still _another reason_ you've taken this much on your plate by choice and you're not just not telling me… "

Growing slightly angry, Rose clenched her fists up, ready to argue back with Emily, but gasped when she suddenly felt her red-hot magic awaken deep within herself. The angry, electricity-filled magic was streaking through her veins, ready to erupt through her hands and strike down the being that was making her feel stressed. Emily. Gasping out, Rose pushed the magic back down inside of herself as well as she could; but could still feel it bubbling uncomfortably inside of her chest and abdomen- ready to strike when she willed it or when she lost control of it by her lack of will-power or fear.

Rose took a series of deep breaths, turned away from Emily and closed her eyes, while massaging her temples on the side of her head. The more she stayed in her 'fight or flight' part of her brain, the more the magic lingered angrily in her being. She had to channel back to the only thing that made it relax; which was Brooklyn and their love- connection. She kept her husband on her mind for that reason as well as many other reasons, and found it wasn't a bad thing to do. She loved her husband and mate and anytime she thought of him, even if he wasn't there, he seemed to fight off all darkness around her.

Emily stayed quiet for a few minutes as Rose processed what all was going on with her. Luckily for their situation, Emily knew that Rose had magic- although the reason was still unknown to them- but still had no idea how dark Rose felt most of the time. Puck, who was also Owen, had begun to train her for a few hours each day or night- whenever Rose wanted to or could; and while she had learned a lot about herself and the magic that flowed deeply within her during these past few months of practicing with Puck, she felt that the more they practiced it, the more uncontrollable and wild it felt inside her.

It was almost as if the light, magical properties that Puck practiced were too restricting for hers. The magic that was inside her was not the gentle and beautiful kind that she's seen the most and liked to practice with, but instead was the angry, electrified magic that was dangerous and destructive.

The one and only time she and Brooklyn had fought was the night she found out she had powers; and they brought out the worst part of her. She was angry, and her power reflected her mood and streaked through her like lightning, so much so, she felt ready to burst like a volcano or a bomb. Rose hated recalling that memory and it seemed to stress her out even more. She had endured a world of hurt and chaos from Kevin, and had channeled her magic deep within herself. But now that he was gone, and she was forced to deal with that new part of her, it had been growing darker and angrier with every passing moment.

On that night of magical awakening, she had hurt Brooklyn greatly by her sharp words, and backed herself into a corner so dark that she was sure it would destroy her and the love they had for each other; but instead, it was Brooklyn who chose to fight for her and pulled her from that darkness. He chose to love her still and forgive, what she felt, was unforgivable. That night, their love deepened for each other; and it was that night, that made Rose fearless in marrying her best friend, Gargoyle lover and protectorate.

Since that night, she learned the more she stayed in a fearful and stressful mindset, the harder it was to stay in control of the magic; and if she responded with a calm demeanor, then she could handle it. However, lately, the more she was tired and stressed out, the more her angry magic would rise to help defend her. And the more she pushed _that _down, it kept a cycle of destruction going and she felt like she was becoming a live fuse ready to explode.

"Rose?" Emily asked her, finally breaking the silence and stepped closer to her. "Come on… please. _Talk to me_." She paused and Rose could hear the hurt in her voice. "I know you feel that you have to endure it all by yourself, but _you don't have to_. I'm here for you… haven't you learned that lesson yet?"

Rose opened her eyes, turned back to face Emily and was shocked to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked her, forgetting about the angry magic within her.

"I'm your _best friend_, Rose." Emily said, sniffing down her tears. "You kept Kevin's abuse from me for a whole _nine months_ before you disappeared and joined the Clan. While I understand why you kept me in the dark, it still hurt. I knew something was wrong then and I know something is wrong now. Please, talk to me and let me in. I know you hate it when people worry over you, but I just… don't want to lose you like I almost did before. Please don't shut me out, Rose. I just want to help you."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed in defeat, pulling Emily into a tight hug.

"Oh, Em." She sighed, hugging her tightly. "_I'm sorry_. Thank you for being my friend and never giving up on me. I'm sorry, I don't mean to internalize things and hide from you or anyone else. I just…" she paused and had to think her way through her complex of emotions, trying and failing as she normally did. Talking out emotions and thoughts was Emily's strength, not hers. "Sometimes I fail to find the right words that explain what's going on deep inside of me, and never before did I actually think I could tell anyone what was going on..." She paused and felt tears fill her eyes. "I guess I got so used to hiding that it's my coping mechanism. I'm sorry… I'm trying to get better at it."

Emily pulled away from her and wiped some of her tears away.

"I know, and I understand. But do you wanna know how _I_ conquer not knowing what to say?" She asked Rose, with a small smile on her face.

"I have _no idea." _Rose replied in heavy sarcasm, smiling back at her. "How?"

"By opening my mouth and forcing the words out." Emily replied, her grin growing brighter.

"Wow, really? I would've _never_ guessed that about you…" Rose teased, as Emily laughed.

"Of course you knew that! We are best friends and you know me just like _I know you_." Emily replied, elbowing her in the arm. "Which means you can't hide things from me easily. And ever since the whole horrific ordeal with Kevin, I would have hoped that you learned not to keep me in the dark because I only want to help you."

"I know, I know." Rose groaned, not wanting to talk about Kevin. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to work on it. But it's easy for you to talk, Em. That's a strong suit in your personality. I'm more reserved in how I act and feel- so it's harder for me to open up to people."

"Even to your best friend?" Emily asked her gently. "You don't seem to have an issue communicating with Brooklyn…"

"That's because our situation is a bit different." Rose explained. "His mind and mine are connected- as are our souls- so even if I don't speak, he knows how I am feeling and doing… for the most part."

"I know and I think that's a potential problem." Emily explained a bit dryly. "Rose, you still _have to_ communicate with him and with those you love! Just because you and Brooklyn can read each other's souls and minds, doesn't mean you should always rely on that! Open your mouth and speak your mind more, don't become lazy in your guys' communication! Both of you need to become more assertive because communication is _everything!"_

Unsure how they even got to this topic, Rose exhaled and shook her head.

"Um… we _do _communicate, Em." Rose argued. "More than you know. We both know that our connection is there in case we need to know what's truly going on, but Brooklyn and I prefer to not channel into that, if we can help it. Instead, we talk things out and more than that we _enjoy_ talking to each other, so our soul-connection hasn't been used for _mind-reading _for quite some time."

"Then prove it to me!" Emily snapped, raising her eyebrow at her. "Open your mouth and tell me what's going on! Even if it's a jumble of confusion and messy words, eventually you'll get your point 'll always have me to help you with these skills, you're gonna _have_ to get better at it if you and Brooklyn are gonna continue to be strong in your interspecies marriage. Sex won't solve everything, ya know. The honeymoon will eventually end… and when it does, you gotta find other venues to keep your marriage strong."

Rose stared at her best friend and slowly shook her head, laughing out in frustration.

"Oh Emily… what would I do without you?" Rose sighed sarcastically, giving in.

"I have no idea." Emily said seriously, nodding. "So tell me the truth. What's going on?"

Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath and was about to give Emily everything she wanted to know.

"Fine, _fine_. I'll tell you." Rose snapped slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Only because you're a pain in my ass and I'm already sporting a headache that you've begun to make worse."

"You're welcome. I do what I can." Emily responded with a cheeky smile, taking a quick seat back at the table. Rose stared down at her, ran a hand through her long auburn red hair and sighed heavily before grabbing the chair she was sitting in before and sank back into it.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But it's… weird and kind of… disturbing. So when you look at me like I'm a crazy person just remember that I warned you." Rose said quickly and quietly.

"I'm used to things being crazy with you." Emily teased slightly. "How much weirder can your life get?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at her and looked bored.

"Oh, trust me." She said dryly. "It has managed to do just that. I'll tell you the short version, though, because we have to get back to work before we _both_ get into trouble."

Emily nodded at her and stayed quiet, as Rose took another breath in and exhaled sharply.

"Things with Brooklyn and I are going really well, I was telling you the truth." Rose started to explain, a small smile growing on her face. "But there are many layers here, ones that confuse me greatly. The first half of myself is in complete bliss, but another part of me feels that it's all a dream… that it's almost _too_ perfect, and I'm just waiting for it to blow up in my face. I know I shouldn't question it, but there's still that dark part of myself that thinks that this marriage is too good to be true and that I can't possibly deserve someone so incredibly selfless, kind, romantic and amazing as Brooklyn is. I mean our honeymoon still hasn't ended, Em, and I don't see it ending anytime _soon_." Rose paused and felt her face grow red slightly, which made Emily smile brightly at her, but still stayed quiet.

"He is the love and light of my life…" Rose continued to say in a whisper, refusing to look at her. Emily, however, smiled at her as Rose seemed to perk up a bit by talking about her new husband.

"It sounds _amazing_, Rose. I love it when you talk about him." Emily said suddenly, making Rose blink and look over at her with slight confusion.

"When I talk about who?" Rose laughed slightly.

"Your hot Gargoyle husband, that's who." Emily replied with a cheeky smile. "You two shine like a lightbulb when you two are around each other, and are still in your 'honeymoon' phase, which is wonderful! But when you talk to him, no matter how run down you look or feel, I can see how happy he makes you, which in turn, makes _me_ very happy."

Rose smiled shyly, chuckled, and looked down at her feet shuffling them slightly, as Emily gently grabbed on her arms and offered her comfort.

"And you deserve to be this happy, Rose." Emily finished saying sincerely. "No matter what lies you've been told in the past, you deserve this! _I'm so happy_ that you and Brooklyn are making your marriage and relationship work, despite differences in schedules and such. You two make marriage look so easy- especially in an interspecies marriage."

"Eh, it really hasn't been that big of a deal." Rose told her, shrugging. "Honestly, Brooklyn and I don't see the differences in each other. Yes, I'm Human and he's a Gargoyle, but we are still just so… compatible. It's been incredible, actually. We are both imperfect beings, but it truly is _him_ who is so amazing. I'm the lucky one. He makes things quite easy and he makes me so happy, Em. He is romantic and passionate when he's with me; he often takes my breath away." She paused and began to smile even brighter, her cheeks blushing fiercely. "He is also so funny… he makes me laugh almost constantly, and treats me with so much kindness, patience and respect. To make him even more incredible, he, unlike Kevin, doesn't treat me that way to try to outdo others or for his own personal gain, does it because he truly loves me and wants me to be happy and taken care of."

"_Oh my gosh_, Rose… that's so sweet! " Emily sighed, as welled up in her eyes once again. "I'm _so_ happy for you guys. Truly, Brooklyn is a gem, and although you struggle to see it, you're a gem as well. He's found you because it was destiny for you two to be together. I know it may seem like you were meant to suffer, but you weren't. I'm glad that you now see that what you sometimes feel is a lie. You deserve someone to love you like Brooklyn does and the way I see it… yes, he treats you extremely well- but you reciprocate those feelings, giving him everything _he's_ ever dreamed of as well, which is just as important. Like you, he's battled loneliness and depression too, but now that he has you… he's got a beautiful and sexy wife, who's kind, selfless, funny and fun to be with. Every king needs his queen."

Emily paused from speaking and grinned brightly at her, when Rose's blush became even more apparent.

"I know." Rose said softly. "I'm happy that I make him happy, and that he doesn't feel alone anymore."

"It's wonderful." Emily said, and then sighed. "Man, I can't believe that it's been _four months_ since you two tied the knot, or that I'm seven months along with this little guy for that matter!" She paused and lovingly rubbed her protruding stomach. "Time has gone by so fast!"

Rose smiled at the reminiscing thought of her beautiful marriage to her soulmate, and couldn't believe it either that it had been four months since they got married. As Emily rubbed her stomach, Rose smiled sadly and a pang of pain hit her chest. She was very happy for her best friend and her baby boy, but she was still saddened by the fact that she wouldn't be able to have one with Brooklyn.

"I can't believe it either." Rose replied with a small smile, forcing that sadness away. "Whenever I'm with Brooklyn, time seems to stand still, but fly by all at the same time." She paused from speaking, began lightly playing with her beautiful wedding ring, and smiled down at it. "It's been the best four months of my life, Em. Seriously. I can't believe that things have been as good as they've been."

"I know." Emily replied, smiling at her. "But I'll say it again, and keep saying this… _you deserve to be happy, Rose_. Stop questioning it… or as you just said, stop waiting for it to blow up in your face, because it won't. Sure, life will keep happening and will through hard times your gus' way, but I know you two will tackle each trial together and will be just fine." She paused and stared deeply into Rose's eyes, with great seriousness. "Kevin beat into you that you don't deserve happiness or to have a spouse who treats you with respect, but he was a liar and a _monster_." She paused from speaking again, when she saw how uncomfortable Rose seemed to get by the mention of her abusive ex-husband and squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

"While it's been four months since you've gotten married- it's also only been that long since Kevin's death and his attack upon the Castle." Emily said quietly. "And with that it's still very fresh grief… "

"I don't grieve for Kevin…" Rose suddenly said coldly, shaking her head. "I…"

"Maybe not in the sense that you are grieving losing him, but it's still him that bothers you still… isn't it?" Emily asked her quietly, guessing correctly Rose's deepest woes. "You are working so much to keep yourself busy and distracted constantly, and are not giving yourself that much needed silence to process what happened between you two and all he would do to you? Am I right?"

Rose refused to look at Emily and stayed silent for a few seconds; giving Emily the obvious answer. However, instead of speaking, she stayed silent and allowed Rose to answer in her own time to Rose's gratitude. Tears welled up in Rose's eyes and she was suddenly overwhelmed by this conversation. Emily knew her too well, and though things were going well when she was with Brooklyn, that was only when they were together. When she was alone, she felt like a dark shadow was constantly following her around, threatening to eat her alive if she stopped moving.

"Yes," Rose finally whispered after a few minutes in silence. "But it's more than that… It's like… _he's_ still with me, Em and never really left."

Emily's eyes widened slightly at her and suddenly looked nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there is something dark and truly evil that follows me around. _All the time._" Rose explained in a hushed tone, as if talking too loudly about it would alert that presence to join them. "I have no idea if it's Kevin… or his demonic soul or… a ghost… or something completely different, but…" She paused and more tears filled her eyes as her voice shook slightly. "Whenever I'm away from Brooklyn, especially when he turns to stone, I feel his security and light leave and that dark presence grows closer to me. I can't stop moving or else I am so afraid that this… darkness… will eat me alive or something."

Emily's eyes widened as she asked,"Are you… talking about a _real_… ghost-like presence or… depression-type feelings… or… ?"

"You know in horror films, that eerie feeling the character gets when something is watching them from the shadows?" Rose asked her in a whisper, the air around them seemed to grow colder as they talked. "It makes the hairs on the back of their neck stand up?"

Emily was not one for horror movies and slowly took her hand from Rose's to cross over her own chest, obviously uncomfortable.

"Y-yes." Emily slurred slowly, looking around the room with her eyes.

"That's how I feel, Em." Rose continued to say quietly. "I don't know what it is… or what it wants, but I feel like something dark and evil is watching me from every shadow. And no, it's not my imagination at play, this… thing… _is real._ Day and night, any shadow or dark place, it sits and just… watches me. I have no idea if it's Kevin but as time has gone on- its presence in my life has only gotten worse and it… it scares me."

Silence passed between her and Emily for a few seconds, and she could sense Emily's fear.

"And when you're with Brooklyn…?" She asked her slowly.

"It's gone." Rose answered simply. "A Gargoyle is known to be a protectorate over evil and darkness and I feel it with our case especially. From our light connection within our souls, to his very nature, Brooklyn protects me without knowing that he is." She paused and shook her head slightly. "I know this all sounds… _crazy_. But that's why I work so much. If I stay busy then I'm not alone. I know I can quit this job and we would get by financially, perfectly well, but it gets me out of the house during the day and breaks up that time that I would be alone. And although I don't enjoy my full-time job, I've kept it because it pays too well for me to _not_ to keep and has good medical, dental and life insurance. Yes, It is the most mundane thing in this world, but it's easy- so I thought, why not keep it?"

"Makes sense." Emily replied as Rose paused. "But you're _exhausted_, Rose! Remember how we said that you need to take this time, especially now that he's gone, to heal mentally and emotionally?"

At the mention of Kevin's name again, a rock settled deep within Rose's stomach and she suddenly wanted to jump ship and talk about something else… _anything_ else. Even though her abusive ex-husband was dead, and has been gone for four months, she still felt as though he was haunting her, with every turn she took and everytime she closed her eyes, he was somehow there in her mind and turned her sweet dreams into nightmares. Although her nightmares were nothing as realistic as they used to be, when she felt like she was actually there, she was still plagued with memories of him whenever she fell asleep without Brooklyn next to her.

During those nightmares, she couldn't seem to get Kevin out of her head, and the horrible things he would do to hurt her. Rose closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, trying to keep those damned memories at bay and kept talking.

"I do…" Rose said. "And I'm _trying_… but…"

"But this… dark presence… is haunting you?" Emily asked her slowly, as Rose nodded. A few more seconds passed by, as it was all clicking in her head and suddenly she felt afraid for her best friend. She quickly stood up, looking around the dark break room and settled in a chair next to her and took her hand.

"Does Brooklyn know about all this?" Emily asked in a rushed and anxious voice. "Does he sense it?"

Rose sighed and hung her head slightly.

"No." She replied quietly. "And again, no- I haven't told Brooklyn about it yet."

"What?!" Emily asked immediately, looking horrified and raising her eyebrows high into her hairline. "_Why the hell not_?!"

"Because things are _finally good_ in our life." Rose explained, looking up into her anxious blue eyes with her own vibrantly hazel ones. "For the first time in what feels like forever, things are peaceful, happy, and worry-free! When Brooklyn and I first met last October, and I joined the Clan, I was hiding from Kevin. Brooklyn and I had to fight for those 'good' times whenever we were together and though they happened, they were very far and in between the bad times. We had to make the most of what we had, and almost lived in our own relationship 'survival' mode, and I don't want to keep doing that. For once, I just want a _normal life._"

Emily smirked at her and tilted her head slightly.

"Uh… Rose? News flash chica, but your life is _not _normal and will no longer be." Emily said. "You've married a _Gargoyle_ and now have magical capabilities within you. There's nothing normal about that… " she paused from speaking and when Rose looked downcast she gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

"But I get it." Emily offered gently. "You want to find your _new normal._ A stable life with your husband and make your two worlds into one. It's only natural for a new couple to feel that way… but… Rose…" she paused again and looked around at each shadowy corner and felt unnerved when Rose looked up at her with terrified eyes. "You've _got _to tell him about this darkness you feel around you. He's your _husband_ and _protectorate_, and this is affecting _you a great deal_. You can't stay in 'survival mode' forever, as you have been. That's why you're exhausted… not only is your schedule now mostly nocturnal, but you've endured so much pain and horror in the past…"

"I know." Rose said quietly, shaking slightly. "I know I've got to tell him, but I don't know how to bring it up… and… unfortunately, it's not only the fear I feel. There's lots more to this… "

"What else is going on…?" Emily asked her.

"Every time I close my eyes to try to sleep…" Rose explained quietly. "That darkness finds me and torments my dreams with memories of Kevin and what he would do to me. It's like, no matter what I try to think of, the memories haunt me and I can't sleep."

"I thought you said that darkness goes away when Brooklyn is there with you?" Emily asked her gently, growing more and more worried.

"It does." Rose replied. "But Brooklyn can't always stay with me. On the night where I have to sleep, he stays with me, until he has to go out on Patrol. And on my nights off, because nighttime is the only time he and I have together, I try not to _sleep_. He enjoys napping next to me, sure, but I need him more than just in sleep. You know?"

Emily smirked at her suddenly and Rose instantly stopped her teasings.

"And no, I'm not talking about just sex, Emily. He's my _husband_… we both want to talk, spend time with each other, go on dates… and ya know… try to function as a couple. So, yes, I'm exhausted- but I'm trying to just stay busy and ignore what's going on."

"But it's _not_ working, Rose." Emily offered gently. "You've got to tell Brooklyn what's going on. Remember what I've said about communication? Men can't read minds and though Brooklyn probably can with you, don't _hide_ this from him. Don't let this problem fester and become a larger problem, okay? Stop trying to hide yourself from everyone and _let us help you_."

"How?" Rose suddenly asked her, standing up and staring down at her. "How can you guys help me? It's not just my nightmares… my magic… is…" She paused and closed her eyes, trying to stay calm as it's angry charge slowly rose up in her arms and threatened to fly out of her fingertips. She gently clasped her hands together and rubbed her skin, massaging the angry magic back down. Emily watched her with widening eyes and stood up slowly.

"Rose?" She asked her with uncertainty.

"My magic is responding to this dark presence." Rose told her quietly. "That's the other thing that is bothering me. What I feel inside me is not the light, wispy magic that you've seen. It's angry, electrified, and feels like I'm a charging fuse- ready to go off at any moment."

"Tell Puck then!" Emily said, reaching out to touch Rose, racking her brain to keep coming up with helpful solutions. "He's been training you with your magic, surely he will know what to do?"

"I don't know about that." Rose said, shaking her head. "Every single magic lesson we have, my magic seems to only get worse. It feels more wild, uncontrollable and unpredictable." She paused, exhaled deeply and in pure exhaustion. "I just… want this to all _go away_."

"What do you want to go away?" Emily asked gently.

"My magic… these nightmares… my… _memories_." Rose whispered as tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over. "I just want to forget Kevin and all that he would do to me. You, Brooklyn, Elisa and the Clan are all I have left in this world. Everything else in this world just doesn't make sense anymore… It is unknown, confusing, complex, and straight up terrifying. I don't know what to do."

"Rose," Emily said, grabbing onto her arms. "Are you still seeing a psychiatrist for depression, anxiety, PTSD, and grief counselling? Is that helping at all?"

At that, Rose flung Emily's hands off her arms and scoffed slightly.  
"No." Rose said, deciding to be fully honest. "I only went there one time to appease you and Brooklyn. I haven't returned since then."

"Rose!" Emily exclaimed in disbelief, her jaw dropping slightly. "Are you kidding me right now!? You've _got_ to keep going for your mental health!"

Rose gritted her teeth and suddenly whipped around to face Emily.

"Emily, a _Human_ Psychiatrist can't help me."Rose spat out. "Not when my problems are all revolved around unknown magic, and evil-demonic like presence around me. Nor would they understand my personal life, as my husband is a _GARGOYLE_."

"Maybe not." Emily argued back, trying to remain calm. "But if you explain _just_ your abusive history with Kevin, and leave out everything else out, then they can maybe still help you process those abusive memories better… help you heal…"

"You don't understand, Em." Rose suddenly gasped out, turning from her and feeling more angry and alone. "It's not that easy and this is much bigger than just my mental health. These memories are haunting me because this dark… _something_… is forcing them upon my mind. I can feel that same icy-cold, dark, death-like presence all around me, and I feel like I've been invited to sit next to death itself. I'm so afraid to open my eyes during my nightmares… so I just endure the memories and torture."

"Why?" Emily asked her in surprise.

"Because if I open them, I'm so sure that I will see what has been following me around in the shadows, and it terrifies me." Rose finished saying quietly. "I feel like I'm going to see Kevin's… corpse or something, standing above me."

Emily stayed silent for a few seconds, before she sighed heavily, and placed her hands back upon Rose's shoulders.

"Tell Brooklyn." She offered quietly. "_Please_, Rose! If you're not going to seek out professional help, which I understand how you might not want to, but please ease my anxieties and tell Brooklyn." She paused and blinked a few times. "I'm actually quite shocked that you _haven't_ told him any of this yet. I'm curious… why haven't you?"

Rose sighed again, held herself tightly and slowly turned to face her best friend.

"Brooklyn is very protective over me, Em. You know this." Rose explained. "While I love it and am thankful for him doing so, I fear that If I tell him what's been going on with me, then he'll tense up and stress himself out in trying to stay guard over me. I need a husband… not _just _a protectorate or… bodyguard. He'll force me to sleep and will stay by my side all night long, putting off his other duties and… it'll be just like when he was worrying over my safety when Kevin was still alive."

"So? What's so wrong with that?" Emily asked, trying to convince her. "I know Brooklyn will happily stay by your side so you can sleep. He loves you and only wants the best for you!"

"He has other responsibilities, Emily!" Rose cried out, tossing her hands out. "He _can't_!"

"He can." Emily argued, giving her another _look. _"You're _his wife_. Nothing else should come first, and if he doesn't put you first, which seems unlikely with how you've described you're guys' marriage, then he and I will have a little chat… "

Rose gritted her teeth and slid her fingers up through her hair in frustration, disheveling it slightly.

"He _does_ put me first…" Rose argued weakly. "It's just that…"  
"It's just that you're making up any excuse to not feel like a burden to him." Emily shot out, nicking yet another truth nerve with Rose, who stared weakly up into Emily's sharp eyes. "Don't feed me that crap, Rose. You and I both know that Brooklyn wouldn't mind, and he'll insist on it, in fact. I know he has other duties to attend to each night, but he cares about you, your health and safety, first and foremost. Try it for a short time… even if it's only a week or something. That way you can at least get caught up on your sleep. Plus, he'll be relieved that you are opening up to him and striving to be honest with him. Honesty means a lot to him…"

"I know." Rose said, keeping her hands through her hair, grasping it into fistfuls. "I just haven't wanted to make a big deal over… _nightmares_, ya know? I feel like a child who's afraid of the dark or something… and it's _embarrassing_!"

"You said it yourself, Rose." Emily said softly. "You are _afraid to open your eyes_ because it feels so real. And if you suspect that it could be related to Kevin, then you _have_ to say _something_."

"I know, _I know_!" Rose muttered, groaning and sitting back down on the chair. She closed her exhausted eyes and cupped her neck to massage it slightly, and felt cornered. "I haven't told him yet because of how he reacted with any mention of Kevin. Brooklyn would go _out of his own mind_ with fear and worry for my safety… and would get _so angry. _I mean… we're talking murderously angry. Now that he's gone, we honestly don't talk about him because it brings so much tension, and I don't want to have him carry that burden anymore."

"You guys never talk about Kevin_?_" Emily asked gently, sitting down next to her.

"Nope." Rose said quietly, resting her head against the chair's headrest, resting her eyes. "Kevin is kind of a taboo subject and we both avoid it at _all_ costs."

"That's not good, Rose! I don't care if he's a taboo subject!" Emily interjected. "Yes, he might be difficult to discuss, but he's a huge part of both of your guys' new life whether you like it or not, and you guys need to discuss it. That's why I think seeing someone professionally and seeking out counselling is a good idea. If Brooklyn has a hard time talking about it, then you can at least still safely address it with someone and get through that past traumatic memories in your mind. That's crucial for _your_ healing process and closure."

"I understand what you're saying." Rose replied, opening her weary eyes. "I'll speak with Brooklyn about what's been going on… and maybe you're right. I know he'll be willing to put off his duties and patrols for a few nights to stay by my side… I just feel _bad_. Nighttime is the only time we get together, and he's already sacrificed so much for me."

"Marriage is give and take, Rose. It's a compromise and sometimes a sacrifice." Emily said gently, smiling at her. "But don't forget, that you've sacrificed a great deal for him, as well. I mean, hell, look at how exhausted you are! Part of it is because you aren't sleeping due to these nightmares, but you've also sacrificed a normal Human schedule and have joined his nocturnal clock. Trust me… talk to him about your nightmares and the weirdness you feel that is… watching you, and I know he'll help you sleep."

Rose stayed silent for a few seconds, with her eyes shut, and warily opened them.

"Okay." Rose finally whispered.

Emily nodded her head and kept Rose's hands in hers.

"Thank you." She said softly. "And during that time of catching up on your sleep, think about talking to Puck about your magic problems. And if it's still bothering you, then maybe take a break from everything… magic lessons included, and see if any of that helps you? If you get sleep but are still being bothered by memories of Kevin, then please promise to call that psychiatrist back, okay?" Emily paused and stared hard into Rose's eyes. "_I'm serious_. If you don't go, then _I_ will call for an appointment, kidnap you, and drag you into the phsyciatrists' office myself, if I have to. I don't wanna babysit you, but I _will_, if need be. From sister to sister, I can do that much for you, okay?"

Rose smiled at her best friend with a grateful smile and more tears welled up in her eyes, until they spilled over unwillingly. Emily instantly groaned and pulled Rose into a tight hug, rocking her back and forth.

"Oh Rose." Emily whispered, tears coming to her own eyes, her voice shaking. "It'll be alright. Okay? I'm here for you always. You don't have to suffer this _new life _alone! And though I'm so happy that things are good between you and Brooklyn, what happened with Kevin will not just… _disappear_ as much as you probably want it to. Okay? It does no good for you to just sink your head into the sand and pretend that it didn't happen, because I'm sorry to tell you this, but it _did happen_."

Emily stopped talking for a few seconds, as Rose cried silently in her shoulder, and when Emily spoke again, her voice was shaking with emotion.

"Rose, you were abused horrifically and painfully… and went through the most unspeakable things. It's going to take time for you to heal from and you're gonna need to ask for help. With that, please remember that it's _okay_ to ask for help from your family- me, Brooklyn, and the Clan. It's _okay_ to seek out professional mental health help, and to rely on those around you. That's why you have us…"  
"I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Rose cried out quietly, shaking with her sobs.

"Oh honey, you're _not_ a burden." Emily said smoothly while rubbing her back. "You're the _furthest_ thing from that. Brooklyn will say the same thing and _you know it_. That's just your 'past Rose' talking, with all the insecurities that you felt with Kevin, as well as exhaustion. It'll be okay. Get rest, ask for help, and take things day by day, or… night by night, in your case. And if that's too overwhelming, then take smaller steps. Take it minute by minute if you have to… but I'm here for you. It'll be okay… and if not… well then, a girl's movie and junk food night might call our names soon."

With that, Rose began to laugh through her tears shakily, and pushed herself up from Emily's hug, wiping her tears away. Emily smiled at her, laughing slightly as well and wiped her own tears. When Rose had pulled herself together a bit more, she made sure her makeup wasn't smeared and clasped Emily's hand in hers.

"Thank you so much, Emily." Rose said softly. "You're right. I shouldn't hide from this anymore. I'll talk to Brooklyn when I get off tonight and explain everything to him. Hopefully I'll get sleep and if sleep doesn't help me, then I'll call the psychiatrist back."

"Pinkie promise?" Emily asked her, holding her small pinkie finger up to her face in which Rose giggled and shook her head slightly, teasing her.

"What are we? _Five?_"

"Six, actually." Emily teased back, winking at her. "Promise to not hide anymore?"

Rose rolled her eyes and hooked her pinkie around Emily's, sealing the deal, smiling. "Okay, I promise."

Content with her answer, Emily released her pinkie, helped her stand up and wrapped her arms around Rose's neck again, hugging her tightly. After a few seconds, she released her and both started to walk towards the break room door.

"Okay, well on a positive note." Emily said, hooking her arm in Rose's. "Thanks for talking to me. I know it hasn't always been easy for you to open up- but it makes me feel good that you do."

"Thank you for listening to me and my seemingly endless drama." Rose smiled and replied back. "I feel so bad that I'm the center of attention as of late… but…"

"Oh, you know you love it." Emily teased her.

"_I do not_." Rose laughed, shaking her head while placing her hand on the door handle. She opened her mouth to speak again when a female voice, the same one from her dream, suddenly was heard in her head.

_Rose… _

Gasping, Rose quickly turned around and faced the empty room- looking around it warily. Emily had just begun to speak again, but stopped and stared at Rose; her eyes growing large with fear.

"Uh… Rose?" She asked, looking around the dark room. "What… what's wrong?"

Rose listened for a few moments, but as soon as that voice came, it was already gone. Emily grabbed her hand and looked fearful.

"It's not uh… that _dark presence_ you've been sensing lately, is it?" Emily asked her warily. "Because if it is, I swear to you, I'm gonna freak out…"

"No." Rose answered her, deciding to keep the honesty streak up. "It's uh… more weirdness, I'm sorry to report. Before you woke me up, I heard a female voice calling my name in a dream… or… _something_. I didn't have any particular dream that I can remember, and haven't heard the voice before, but it was real. This voice…" Rose paused from speaking and shook her head slightly. "... sounded _so_ afraid and desperate… like she was in trouble, and was calling _my name_ for help."

Emily stared at her with wide eyes and stayed silent for a moment, looking confused.

"And you have never heard her voice before that dream?"

"No, never." Rose answered, looking around once more. Once she realized that there was nothing there, she shrugged her shoulder and looked over at Emily. "But I heard her voice again, just now, and it's strange to me."

Emily stared at her, pulled her lips tightly into her mouth and nodded her head at her, as if she was forcing her to believe what Rose was telling her. Rose exhaled a laugh out and shook her head.

"Are you sure you want me to reach out to a psychiatrist?" Rose asked her teasingly. "Hearing voices, seeing nightmares and feeling demonic beings nearby? Do you know what that would sound like to a _normal _person, especially a _psychiatrist_?"

"Something asylum worthy. Ya know, the whole padded cell thing. Yeah, without a doubt." Emily responded instantly, tugging the break room open, instantly blinding Rose by the bright lights. Rose laughed at her best friend and walked out of the dark room, closely followed by her best friend.

"Right." Rose laughed, as they continued to walk down the long corridor of the emergency room. "I don't know what to think about it, but I promise, I'll seek help to try to get over my memories with Kevin. I pinky-promised…"  
"Yes, you did." Emily said, letting go of her arm. "I'm gonna hold ya to that promise and will be keeping tabs on you."

"If you must." Rose teased her. They were about to continue to speak, when suddenly a man, dressed in a white coat, walked in between them, cutting through their enclosed arms; knocking them roughly apart.

"Ugh… _hey_!" Rose said angrily, but the man ignored her and kept walking as if he didn't just bump into them.

"Hey! _Asshole!_ Rude much?!" Emily yelled after him, and he finally stopped and faced them. Rose instantly saw that it was an attending doctor by the name of Samuel. He had bright blond hair, blue eyes and was a nice-looking man. However, when he turned to face them, his blue eyes were anything, but friendly.

"Oh sorry…" he said in an unapologetic and icy tone. "Didn't see you there."

"_Really_…? You didn't see two females walking down the hallway, and didn't feel it when you rudely bumped into them?" Emily snapped back at him, her sassiness coming out. "Are you blind or just stupid?"

Samuel's icy blue eyes bored into Emily's, and glared at her.

"Do you often get away with your annoyingly disrespectful outburst or it is only tolerated by society because you're pregnant?" He shot angrily back at her, making both girls gasp. Emily's eyes widened at his disrespect and Rose could feel her anger rising uncontrollably within her.

"_Excuse me_?!" She asked him in disbelief. "Who _the fuck_ do you think you are?!"

"Emily…" Rose warned, as the man glared at her even more angrily.

"The man who can get you fired for speaking to me like that. So I suggest you turn right around and head back to your station before I am forced to tell your attending MD that you are out of your area." He answered coldly, but then turned to Rose.

"But you, I'm over." He said, glaring at Rose. "I covered a patient for you while you were sleeping on the job, Connelly. Keep it up, and I'll have to write you up for being unfit for workplace duties."

With that, Rose's mouth dropped open and she looked over at Emily, who looked back at her in shock, but seemed just as defeated.

"I- I wasn't…" Rose said, trying to defend herself when he suddenly walked away from her, and didn't give her another moment of his time.

"You're welcome."

Rose watched him walk away with narrowed eyes, and after a few seconds, Emily scoffed and looked enraged.

"Okay… _WHAT the hell_?" She yelled out, holding her hands up. "Who was that? And why does he have a stick up his ass?"

"His name is Dr. Samuel Miller." Rose explained to Emily, eyeing the guy walking away from them. "He's a new attending doctor here on rotations."

"He's a new attending?" Emily asked her in disbelief. "Since when? I haven't seen him before now. I normally know all the assholes and how to avoid them."

"I believe he was transferred here from Boston Medical, three weeks ago." Rose answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Or so I was told. I was working under Bailey Rodriquez for a few months and then she was transferred over to General ER where you work and is your attending. I now have Dr. Know-It-All under the Trauma unit."

"Lucky you." Emily said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips. "I can't believe I haven't seen him yet. Did Boston Medical not care for his shitty attitude so they transferred him to New York?"

Rose laughed, and the two began to make their way down the hallway where they would have to go their separate ways.

"Probably." Rose said. "Well since you've only worked here one month and have been under Bailey's care; he rarely comes out from his cave so it doesn't surprise me that you haven't. My trauma team rarely sees him when he's needed, but then somehow shows up when we least want him to… like now." She paused and sighed, rubbing her head. "It's been so frustrating…"

"I'd say." Emily sympathized, looking at her with worried eyes. "That sucks. I'm sorry. Having an asshole boss is the last thing you need right now."

"It's life." Rose said, shrugging. "I'm getting used to being shitted on."

"That's the attitude to have." Emily said dryly, but then tilted her head at her. "So what's his deal then? Does he treat everyone like that or is it just you?"

Rose laughed at her, and then turned to face her.

"Um… well. He's pretty anti-social with other people, but I'd say that I'm a… uh… special case with him." Rose explained slowly, and watched as Emily glanced over at her with wide eyes.

"A special case?" Emily asked. "Uh-oh… I smell another story coming."

"Oh yes." Rose said, sighing. " Since you've been hired only a month ago- I never really got to tell you what happened here. But long story short, Samuel began to flirt with me the second I got hired on, after Brooklyn and I got back from our Honeymoon. I was only at this job for two weeks, and it was his first couple days on. At the time, like I said, he was serious about his work and didn't really have the best attitude, but he seemed like a really nice guy to me, and I thought we were becoming friends… but ya know, that's not what was on his mind."

"Oh boy… " Emily said. "I see where this is going."

Rose smacked her lips together and nodded her head slowly.

"Yuup. So, that being said, one night after a long shift, he asked me out and I kindly turned him down and told him no. When he asked why I wouldn't go out with him, I said that I was married, and ever since then, he has been the rudest slimeball of a guy I've ever come across, since Kevin." Rose told her. "I don't know why he took my gentle rejection so harshly, but I have zero patience for him now. He is beligerant, abusing his power of being an attending to ridiculous amounts of insanity, is constantly on my ass about stupid things, and finds _every_ opportunity to do what he did just now to mess with _my_ patients while I'm away… and in this case, he somehow knew I had fallen asleep in the break room…" Rose paused, crossed her arms over her chest and exhaled sharply. "Which is… _so_ freaking annoying."

"Uhm…" Emily exclaimed a bit dramatically, while waving her hand in her face. "_Hello?!_ Rose…! File a hostile workplace environment! You put up with abuse for too long with Kevin. Don't let some asswipe come in and try to poison your life again. Seriously, don't put up with it for one second more." She paused, huffing slightly, and then grabbed Rose's arm, pulling on her sleeve. "Actually, you're coming with me right now. We're gonna tell the Chief what's going on."

They walked down the hallway for a few seconds, before Rose stopped her and grabbed onto her arms.

"No, Emily." Rose said. "I'll deal with him later. Samuel is all bark, but no bite, and is just a sore loser. I've been doing just fine by ignoring him. Plus, with him being a rotating attending, he'll be out of here in the next few months, hopefully, and onto another Hospital. I can deal with him, by ignoring him, till then."

Emily stared at Rose with wide eyes and instantly she shook her head.

"Orrrr…" Emily suggested a bit smartly and sarcastically. "You can report his sorry ass to the Chief and not put up with anymore harassment! That's what this is, Rose, and it's bullshit! Report him so _Mr. Attending_ gets written up! I don't care if he's a doctor and we are paramedic technicians, what he just did and said was plain disrespectful and uncalled for!"

"Em, I-" Rose began to say, but stopped when her beeper suddenly went off. She quickly grabbed it and glanced down at the small screen, reading, 'Trauma 1- TEAM.' Sighing, Rose quickly put it back on her pants and began to walk quickly down the hallway towards trauma 1, right as the intercom beeped over their heads.

"Incoming ambulance- trauma 1 team to room 1."

"Duty calls." Rose said, as Emily followed her down the hallway, grabbing rubber medical gloves as she went.

"We'll chat later." Emily said, grabbing her own gloves and began to walk backwards down the opposite hallway, watching as Rose walked towards the trauma bay. "I've got my own patient's to attend to. Good luck with your trauma! I'll see you when you get off, okay?"

"You got it." Rose answered her, smiling.

"And you're still okay taking me home?" Emily asked her a bit louder, as they continued to walk away from each other. "I also can't believe that you're driving Brooklyn's motorcycle to work…"

"Hey, it's fun, and is a great way to get to work." Rose laughed, still talking to her as they went their separate ways. "And yes. I'll see you then! Bye."

"See ya." Emily answered and then quickly walked away.

With her gone, Rose walked briskly down the quiet hallway towards the trauma center, while putting on her medical rubber gloves, she felt a small sense of relief after having talked to Emily about what has been going on in her life.

Rose continued to walk in silence, and since she was in a quieter hallway, there wasn't anyone around her. That silence instantly brought panic to Rose, and she suddenly felt that familiar evil and unknown dark presence suddenly grow nearer to her. She could feel it behind her, in every shadowy crevasse of the hallway's shadows, and it made her neck hair's stand on edge.

Rose slowed her walking, until she stopped, and listened carefully to what she could hear and feel. To her left, there was an open and empty patient room, which was dark. It's window was blacked out with curtains, and Rose didn't know what she was doing, until she began to slowly walk towards the open door, clenching her fists as she went. Keeping her body out in the hallway, she slowly peaked her head past the door and looked into the deserted room. She had to adjust her eyes from the bright hallway lights, to the extra darkness in front of her, and was breathing deeply as she listened closely to what she could hear or feel.

To her shock, the room was at least ten degrees cooler than the hallway which gave her instant goosebumps on her arm, the more she stood there, the icier it became. Taking a few steps closer past the door frame, her magic suddenly sparked inside of her, angry, electrified and ready to defend her from whatever was in the room. With every small step inside the icy room, she suddenly felt a very dark and evil presence nearby, one that nearly took her breath away.

Rose's breathing increased as a cold sweat began on her brow, as she pushed the door open a bit more. Once she did, she nearly fell over by the stench that seemed to smack her in the face. There was a terrible smell nearby, and was the obvious smell of death and decay, making Rose panic more.

_Did someone die in here? _She thought to herself in panic, but the more she thought of it, the weirder the situation was. She worked in a hospital- and while she had smelled death and decay, this was an odor that occurred if someone had been dead for days… maybe even months, and they did not keep patients for that long before transferring them down to the morgue.

Then, before she entered the room, she suddenly saw a very dark and black figure cross the room and stand in the darkest corner of the room, glaring back at her.

Breathing erratically, Rose froze and couldn't believe what she was seeing, or doing as she wasn't running away. Paralyzed by fear and even curiosity, she blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. However, with every blink, the demonic-looking shadow wasn't seeming to go away. The dark figure was tall and slim and looked similar to a Gargoyle, but the way she felt staring at it, she knew it wasn't. Not even close.

"It's nothing…" Rose whispered to herself, as she slowly raised a hand to find the light switch. "This is just my imagination… it's nothing…"

As she moved her hand, the dark thing seemed to know what she was doing. Suddenly, she froze- her finger inches from the light- and suddenly couldn't seem to move anymore as its presence hit her soul. It was icy-cold and dark; like she was once again drowning in the East River, and felt like death. The longer she was alone, the more terrified she felt and nearer the presence seemed to get to her.

Rose's magic suddenly slid out from her fingertips unwillingly, and instantly shot a red-streak of electricity out across the room. Her magic hit the dark shadow and a shriek, unlike she'd ever heard rang through her ears, snapping her out of the daze she seemed to be in.

Screaming out in shock and terror at the unearthly shriek, Rose quickly flipped the light switch on, instantly turning on the bright light, and bathed the room in white light. Rose pushed past the door, stepping into the lighted room, breathing deeply and quickly grabbed a clipboard that was on the counter next to her. She held it above her head and would use it to hit whatever it was.

However, now that she could see into the room, nothing was there.

Blinking in shock, she looked around while slowly lowering the clipboard. When the coast seemed clear, she quickly placed the clipboard back down on the counter and walked into the room a bit more. There, in the corner, was some black-looking ink on the tiled floor. Rose's eyes slowly narrowed at it and began to step closer to it.

_Something was really there! _Rose thought to herself, and slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of the black ink-tar looking stuff on the floor. Whatever it was, it smelled terrible, and she wasn't about to touch it. However, as she sat on her knees in front of the small black puddle of goo- she suddenly heard an angry growl from the adjacent bathroom. The door was half-open, and like the room once was, it was pitch black.

Rose's breath caught in her throat, and she could feel the room begin to become icy once again. Her eyes widened, her heart was racing in fear, and her magic was now forming in red-electrified balls of wispy smoke; readying herself for whatever was in there, waiting for her. Watching her.

Rose slowly stood up from her knees, when the presence suddenly grew stronger around her soul; and she knew whatever was in the bathroom had magical properties of its own, and it was evil. The lights in the room suddenly began to flicker, on and off, making Rose cry out. Jumping back, she realized that whatever was stalking her only thrived in the pitch dark. Then, before she could stop it, the lights went out in the room, and with a whoosh of icy wind, the door slammed shut, encasing her in pitch blackness.

"NO!" Rose screamed out and dove for the door, and chaos ensued. The black creature suddenly shrieked out and burst out of the bathroom. With blind and panicked throws, Rose willed her magic to burst out of her hands in every direction. The creature was flying all around her, crawling on the walls and ceiling and was coming closer to her. The smell was horrendous, the sight more terrifying than she could ever imagine.

Screaming out, she fell to the ground after tripping on something, and fell against the wall.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Rose screamed out, as she threw magic in every direction. With luck, one of her balls of magic slammed into the creature's chest and knocked it back towards the bathroom. With that, the door suddenly was wrenched open, bathing the room with bright light from the hallway. Rose's eyes widened and looked over at her savior, who to her displeasure, was the attending doctor, Samuel.

His eyes were widened by the pitch blackness and smell that hit his nose, making it scrunch up in disgust, and then down to her. She quickly hid her hands from him, as he opened his mouth into a snarl.

"Connelly!" He snarled. "What is the meaning of-?"

However, before he could finish reprimanding her, she forced herself to stand up and belined it out of the room tugging him with her and slammed the door shut behind her, gasping in panic. Samuel looked over at her with wide, shocked eyes, to her gasping in panic and shaking in fear.

She closed her eyes and clutched her heart as panic still flowed through her.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded. "Didn't you get the page to head to Trauma 1?"

"Y-yes." She managed to say, shaking.

"Then why aren't you there?" He asked, still staring at her and the closed door with narrowing, suspicious eyes.

"I…" She began to say, looking into his bright blue eyes, and shook her head. "Sorry, I was on my way to the trauma, when I heard a…uh… scream and came to investigate. I thought I saw something in there… like a patient or something, and it surprised me is all."

"What surprised you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. "There wasn't anything in that room."

"Yeah…" She lied, trying to keep her cool. "I gathered that after you opened the door."

He raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at the shut door.

"Are you afraid of the dark or something Connelly?"

Forcing anger down into herself, she finally nodded her head and continued to lie.

"Yup. Yes. That's it… and when the door slammed shut, I must admit I got a little spooked. That's all."

Samuel took a deep breath and shook his head at her.

"Ookay, whatever you say." He said, as both of their beepers went off again. They both jumped slightly at it and he seemed to become even more angry.

"We gotta go." He said, walking away with Rose on his heels. As they walked quickly together, Rose glanced over at him and had a few suspicions of her own.  
"Not that I'm not grateful that you opened that door." She told him. "But how did you know where I was?"

"Because I'm your supervisor and saw you weren't at the trauma in which you were paged. The patient isn't yet here, so I took the time to quickly try to find you." He answered angrily. "I needed to make sure you weren't _sleeping_ on the job again, as you've taken a liking to do lately. I was walking along this hallway when I heard you scream. I didn't know it was you, of course, until I opened the door and saw you on the floor."

"I don't sleep on the job." Rose told him angrily, walking into the trauma corridor. "I was taking my lunch break and ended up dozing off on accident."

"Whatever." He snapped, turning to face her once they were in front of room 1; right as their patient was being wheeled in by stretcher, with medics and EMTs leading the way. He and Rose grabbed a face mask, placed it over their mouths, as he continued to reprimand her, "Focus on what's in front of you, Connelly. I expect my teams to give their patient 110%, and nothing less. If not, then there's no place for you here."

With that, he walked in with the patient, as the medics began to give the report of the patient, who had apparently gotten into a car crash; and Rose was left alone in the hallway, closing her exhausted eyes and pinching the top of her nose, willing patience into her being. He was right, she needed to focus on the task in front of her, but her mind was a million miles away. What happened in that empty patient room was beyond unnerving and something straight out of a horror film, and she had played that dumb character that walked into the evil creature's trap by investigating. However, by doing so, she knew it was no longer a figment of her imagination, but was real. Something very real, very dark, evil and death-like was following her around and obviously wanted her.

She didn't know what was going on, between that evil darkness in the room that she was now sure was real and what it wanted, to the female voice calling for her help in her dreams; but Emily was right. She needed to tell Brooklyn- her love and guardian, what was going on. She didn't know if it was Kevin's presence or not, but whatever it was, it wasn't good or normal. Something evil was surrounding her and wanted her dead.

It was as if her inevitable death, in which was trying to grasp her between Kevin's murderous hand or her own will, was still following her around and awaiting the chance to take her down at the first opportune moment.

Shaking slightly, she opened her eyes, took a deep breath and quickly walked into the trauma room behind the stretcher, willing her attention and focus to be on helping the hurt person, and only them. Everything else could and would wait, including the dark ominous creature-presence that attacked her.

However, as she worked on getting the hurt patient's vitals done, the hair on her neck stood slightly, and knew that somewhere in a dark corner, the evil being was somehow near her, watching her once again. Goosebumps spread all over her body, and that iciness began to spread in her mind, making it increasingly difficult to focus on what she was doing. It felt as though she was drowning again, in the East River, and her mind was fuzzy.

"Connelly!" Samuel barked from across the table, staring at her with angry eyes. Rose's eyes whipped up from what she was doing and met his gaze. "_Vitals!_"

Nodding in silence, Rose forced her fuzzy mind to forget the being that was somewhere behind her and to focus on the task at hand. She had never felt this haunted by it before, and now that she investigated it, the creature-thing seemed to increase its hold over her. Tears filled her eyes, as she was scared and beyond stressed and exhausted.

She longed to off work and to be finally in the safety of her husband and mate's arms. She didn't know how Brooklyn would react to what she was about to tell him, but she knew he would protect her from whatever evil was trying to grasp onto her, and that things would, even for one small moment, feel completely normal and at peace.

And that small hope was enough for her.


	3. Chapter 3- Angels and Demons

**~Chapter Three~**

**Angels and Demons**

"How much longer are we gonna just sit here?" Lexington asked his rookery brothers, Brooklyn and Broadway, in a hushed tone. "Let's get these guys already!"

The three young adult Gargoyle brothers were watching a small masked group of Human males trying, but quite hilariously failing, to break into a jewelry store from a rooftop above the store.

Brooklyn, the eldest of his brothers and Second-in-Command of the Clan was watching with his cheek resting on his palm in complete boredom at the pathetic attempt to break in. He exhaled deeply and shook his head at the Humans below them and didn't know if he should laugh, feel sorry for them, or teach them how to properly use a wrench. The masked teenagers were struggling a great deal to try to get the door open and were loudly yelling at each other on how to properly use their tools.

"Use the wrench face UP!" One of the teenagers yelled.

"It goes face DOWN, _you idiot_!" Another yelled back while grabbing one end of the wrench, and pulled on it as if he were playing a 'tug of war' game.

With this, the third guy came over and pushed the two apart and snarled, through gritted teeth, "You _both_ are idiots for attempting this _without a plan!_ Also if you keep yelling we might as well just turn ourselves into the cops!"

Brooklyn raised one eyebrow at the comment, pointed his taloned thumb downwards and turned to his brothers.

"That's the smartest thing _any of them_ have said yet." He said dryly.

Broadway chuckled at his sarcastic remark and stared down at the trio of Humans below, sighing heavily.

"I mean… ya gotta kinda feel bad for them." He mused softly. "They are trying so hard right now and failing miserably. Call me nuts, but a part of me wants to help them just so we can bust them immediately after."

"Or we can stop them right now!" Lexington argued quietly, looking at his brothers with wide eyes, as Brooklyn nodded in agreement with Broadway. Brooklyn then continued to stare at the trio of robbers below and smirked at the masked Humans, who were still arguing.

"Sure we could, I mean, that would be easy enough… but they haven't… technically done anything _illegal_ yet." He teased, shaking his head down at them. "For us to stop a robbery, they would actually have to bust open that door… and they- uh- haven't _quite_ managed to… oh... wait…_wait_!"

He paused from speaking, and watched the teenagers fumbling with the wrench, almost getting the back door of the store open. Brooklyn's eyes narrowed at them and readied himself to swoop in and stop them the second they got the door open, but stopped when one of them jammed their fingers in between the wrench and door, yelped out in pain, and then dropped the wrench on their partner's foot, who also yelped out in pain.

"Oh…" Brooklyn sighed, eased his cheek back down on his claw and tried hard not to laugh. "_Never mind_."

Broadway suddenly began to chuckle as the two masked teenagers danced in pain, leaving the third to stare, with his arms crossed over his chest, and seemed to be rethinking his life.

"Man…" He laughed. "Where's the popcorn? This is too entertaining…"

"Yeah," Lexington said, laughing slightly now. "This is pretty sad and pathetic. Maybe we should glide down… and ya know… put them out of their misery. I guarantee with one look at us, they all might scatter like mice or pass out. Either way, our jobs will be done here."

Brooklyn continued to watch them, with a small smile on his face, and turned over to his youngest brother and grinned at him.

"Oh come on, Lex." He said cheekily. "Where's your sense of fun? We'll get them… _eventually._ I just wanna see how long it takes them to realize that they are using the wrong tool to get into a locked building."

"Yay us." Lexington snapped. "Brooklyn, I was hoping to get back to Akira… you know… sometime this _Century_! Seeing that it's gonna take these bozos at least that long to figure this out!"

"Oh relax, Lex." Brooklyn said, smiling at him. "Enjoy the moonlight and warm night air. These guys aren't going anywhere anytime soon… "

"That's what I'm afraid of… " Lexington grumbled back, resting his cheek upon his palm and gazing down at the would-be robbers. With that, Broadway yawned and stretched his large aqua blue body out.

"I'm actually with Lex on this one, Brook." He said through his yawn. "We've been sitting here for at least a half-hour now. This is getting old, besides, Angela and I also have plans to go on a date, and Hudson said that he would watch the egg for us."

Before Brooklyn could speak, Lexington agreed with him.

"Yeah, Akira and I had plans to hit up some _007 Golden-Eye_ later on." He said, making his argument. "Plus, I thought you were gonna surprise Rose at work and take her on a date!"

"I am." Brooklyn said while glancing back down at the teenagers, who were still yelling at each other again, and sighed. "Okay, fine. You're right. I gotta go prep our house for her anyway before Rose is off at nine…" he paused, looked over at his brothers and grinned. "Let's do this."

Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway all spread out their long wings, gently jumped off their rooftop, floated down to the ground and landed silently behind the trio of fighting robbers, which seemed to be good timing.

The third robber was at his wit ends with the other two and their fighting, grabbed a crow bar from his pack and held it up above his head to hit his members with it, but stopped when Brooklyn suddenly stepped up, grabbed the crowbar in mid-air, and stopped the guy from becoming violent.

"_What the-_!?" The man cried out, turned to face Brooklyn's brightly lit white eyes and gasped out loud.

"Mind if we drop in?" Brooklyn asked him smoothly. "We couldn't wait anymore for you guys to attempt this pathetic robbery because we've got other things we have to get done tonight."

At his remark, the two men quit fighting, gasped at Brooklyn and instantly began to back away.

"What in the hell?!" One of them cried out in fear. "Wha-_what are these things_?!"

"Gargoyles." Lexington said proudly, placing his fists on his hips as Broadway stepped forward next to him and chimed in. "Yeah! We are the defenders of the night who stop crime _stone cold_!"

Brooklyn glanced over at his brother, rolled his eyes slightly, and grumbled under his breath, "That's my line."

However, Broadway ignored him and kept speaking to the masked Humans.

"But ya know…" Broadway paused, placed his talon on his chin and looked thoughtful. "Seeing how you guys didn't actually get _to that point,_ we had other things to get to tonight and couldn't wait all year long for you boys to get in."

With that, Brooklyn grinned darkly, stepped forward, and continued the conversation from Broadway.

"So what's it gonna be then?" He asked them, flipping the crowbar up in the air a few times, and catching it. "Leave this place and never attempt a robbery again? Or you get to deal with us. We'll tie you up nicely for the Police, who'll then take you to jail for attempted robbery? Your choice."

The robbers stayed silent for a few seconds, looked at each other in terror and shock, and then back at Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway- who's eyes were still brightly lit white. Without another word, the three robbers dropped their tools, bags and took off screaming in the opposite direction, leaving the trio to stand slightly stupefied at their luck.

"Well…" Brooklyn chuckled humorously, his eyes fading back to normal, and placed his claw upon his hip. "That was probably the _easiest_ robbery I've ever broken up before."

"Eh, they didn't have it in them to be true criminals." Broadway said, shrugging his large shoulders. "Hopefully we scared them enough to rethink their life choices though."

Brooklyn laughed and tossed the crow bar up into the air a few times, before settling it back over his shoulder. Lexington stooped down and began to pick up their bags of tools, and quickly rummaged through their stuff.

"See anything good we can use, Lex?" Brooklyn asked him, leaning down to look over his shoulder. "I doubt these guys will be back for these backpacks, since they… ya know… don't know how to use the tools within them."

"Let's see." Lexington said while looking at each tool. "Well, looks like we've got a few wrenches, duct tape, rope, screwdrivers… um… I mean yeah, it's the usual 'thief' tools, but they will be helpful. Especially when we are tinkering with your bike, my electronics, or other stuff. Every tool is a good tool and we'll find a use for them."

"Sweet." Broadway said, picked all three backpacks up and draped them easily over his shoulders. "Let's get outta here before anyone sees us with tools at an attempted robbery spot."

"Good call." Brooklyn said, sliding the crow bar into one of the backpacks on Broadway's shoulders, and then turned towards the adjacent building.

With a small jump up, he stabbed his sharp hand and feet claws into the brick and instantly began to scale vertically up the side of the building, adjacent to the jewelry store, with Broadway and Lexington following closely behind him. Once they reached the top of the roof, they started to walk towards the opposite ledge to glide off.

As they did so, Brooklyn looked up into the night sky and looked to where the moon was positioned in the night sky. Since he never wore a watch, he used the position of the moon, instead, to tell him approximately what time it was in the evening. The moon was barely peeking over a nearby skyscraper, which told him that it was close to nine. To his joy, that meant that his sweet wife was almost off work and he needed to head back to their apartment so he could surprise her with a date.

"Ooh, I've gotta go." He said, turning to his brothers. "It's almost nine, and I was gonna head back to my place and make sure things are all set up for Rose."

"Cool." Broadway said, nodding. "Will we see you and Rose later tonight? I know we've all got plans with our mates, and she may be tired, but it's her weekend now which means we can all do something together as a group! Do you guys wanna maybe do a group date later or something? See what concerts are out, or a drive thru movie? Game night?"

"Sounds fun, but probably not tonight." Brooklyn answered, smiling at his brothers. "Tonight is an individual date night, but I'll chat with Rose and see if she's up for it tomorrow night."

"I'm sure she will." Lexington said, smiling back at him. "Rose is never one to turn down a game or group date night."

"True." He replied, grinning brighter at the thought of his beautiful wife. "Plus, you have yet to beat her at Mario Kart. Or poker… or… really any game for that matter."

"Oh, one of these nights, I will." Lexington growled mischievously. "Tell her that I'm always game for Mario Kart."

Brooklyn laughed out loud and shook his head at his brother. Between them all, Lexington was the most competitive when it came to games, and Rose was still the undefeated champion. Rose had many talents, but that particular one brought great amusement to him as he watched his youngest brother get beat at his own skills and hobbies.

"Alright, well I'm starving!" Broadway said, rubbing his large stomach. "I'll see you guys later! Angela and I are gonna take advantage of being egg-less for the night."

Brooklyn smiled at Broadway and was incredibly happy for him and his mate; Goliath's daughter and his good friend, Angela. In April, just two months after him and Rose became mates, Angela disappeared for a night- which all of them didn't think much of- until she came back with a large purple spotted Gargoyle egg in her hands, and was no longer pregnant. Since then, every Clan member took turns in making sure the egg was thriving. For one year, the egg would continue to mature and develop, and would finally hatch around the time she delivered it, one year later. Everyone in the Clan was thrilled and completely fascinated by their new, very quiet and slightly boring, Clan-member, but the excitement for it to be hatched was fun for everyone. Brooklyn, especially, loved watching Rose's fascination with it and how maternal she appeared to be around it, but with that, brought its own set of sadness into their beautiful and blissful marriage and the fact that she could never carry a child that belonged to the both of them.

Shaking his thoughts away, Brooklyn turned to his brothers and brought himself back to reality before they could glide away.

"Have you guys thought of a name yet?" Brooklyn asked Broadway, before he could take off. He and Lexington were conversing quietly at each other, laughing about the robbers, but stopped and looked back at Brooklyn. At his question, they both raised their eye bones at him in confusion.

"Um… no." Broadway answered. "Angela and I don't even know what it is yet, if it's male or a female. We've decided that we will name it, but only when it hatches. For now, it's just 'the egg.' I suppose. Or 'our child.'"

"Why should they name it, Brook?" Lexington asked Brooklyn, taking Broadway's side. "I know naming things is a Human thing we've taken on, but why would anyone name the egg before it hatches?"

Brooklyn shrugged and grinned cheekily at his brothers.

"Because it's fun and gives it more personality. Rose and I have come up with a few names, and it very well might bleed into your hatchling's future, so I was curious."

Broadway crossed his arms and gave him an intrigued look, with his eye bones raised.

"Really? You two named our child?" He asked Brooklyn, who crossed his arms over his chest and grinned mischievously at him.

"Yup." He answered slyly. "And if you ask me, they are simply… egg-cellent, if I do say so myself."

"Nice pun, ya _eggo_-maniac." Lexington laughed. "What names did you and Rose come up with?"

Brooklyn laughed at Lexington's egg pun return, and before he could answer him, Broadway stepped forward, snorted, and pointed a sharp talon at Brooklyn's chest.

"Knowing you, they are gonna be _dumb names_… and if they are, Angela will beat you down to a pulp."

Brooklyn laughed and raised his claws up in surrender.

"Oh relax, they are just a few silly-harmless names." He laughed. "But if you must know, Rose and I thought of Benedict, Eggspresso, and… " He paused, snorted with laughter, and continued with a large grin, "The T_ermin-egger._"

Lexington laughed out loud, holding his stomach, as Broadway rolled his eyes and snorted a fake laugh.

"The Terminegger?" He mocked Brooklyn, who grinned back at him.

"Yes." He replied lightly. "Just like the _Terminator,_ but ya know, with the word 'egg' in there. Rose and I liked that one the best and felt that it best fits the situation."

"Ho-ho, _so funny._" Broadway said with a small smile on his face, speaking above Lexington's hysterical laughter, as though he too was trying not to laugh. "Keep it up and you two will be volunteered to babysit next."

"Oh no. _The horror._ S'not that hard to babysit an egg, Broadway." Brooklyn teased, crossing his arms over his chest. "Rose and I actually really enjoy it… because ya know…" He paused again and grinned devilishly over at him. "We do other _egg-citing_ things instead, if you catch my drift."

Broadway's eyes grew huge and his mouth opened large, as Lexington laughed even harder at his steady jokes of egg-puns.

"Dude _gross_." Lexington laughed. "TMI."

"Shut up! _You do not_." Broadway growled, his claws turning into fists. "That's a lie!"

Brooklyn laughed even harder, backed away from Broadway and shrugged his shoulders at him.

"I dunno." He teased even more. "I'll never say."

Broadway's eyes narrowed at him as he crossed his arms over his chest, growling slightly. "You guys better not be doing that around the hatchling…"

"Why does it matter if we do or don't?" Brooklyn laughed even harder at his brother, as his eyes suddenly lit up bright white and he began growling. With that, Brooklyn stepped back, laughing and held his claws up.

"Oh, come on, Broadway!... I'm teasing you… Rose and I take good care of the Terminegger when we watch it. I promise you that."

"Good." Broadway said, cooling off. "I was gonna say that if you guys did do that, Angela and I would only have to repay the favor when you and Rose have an egg of your own and- oh… um…" He then paused and instantly began to blush as he stumbled over his words.

At that, Brooklyn blinked a few times and though Broadway didn't mean to bring that topic up, it still hurt. It was obvious to everyone that he and Rose wouldn't be able to reproduce a child or hatchling with each other, and while it was hard and sad at times, he had been mostly at peace about it. Rose was in the same boat as he was, and though he caught the occasional sadness from her, they were planning on adopting a child in a few years when Broadway's and possibly Lexington's egg joined their world. That way all their children would be the relative same age as each other and grow up buds, like himself, Lexington and Broadway have.

"Broadway…" Lexington warned, looking over him with angry eyes. "Dude… not cool!"

"I'm sorry, Brook." Broadway instantly apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to bring that up. I uh… didn't really think that through. I'm sorry."

Brooklyn looked between Broadway and Lexington and decided to hide away his pain and laughed a fake laugh, waving off his comment.

"It's uh-" he began to say, but was having a hard time finding the words. "It's cool, dude. Don't sweat it." He then cleared his throat, spread his wings and began to walk away from them. "I'll uh- see you guys later on tonight. K? Let's plan on going out with our women tomorrow and do something fun. Enjoy your guys' dates. Rose and I will be home tonight."

"Okay." Broadway said, looking guilty. "I'm sorry bro. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Brooklyn replied, offering him a smile over his shoulder as he jumped on the ledge of the rooftop. "S'all good."

"Okay…" Broadway said, looking down at his clawed feet slightly. "Well, have fun with Rose tonight. Give her our love and tell her hi from us."

"Will do. See ya guys later!" Brooklyn replied as he flung himself off the ledge, letting his wings catch the warm night breeze. He didn't look back at them, and wasn't angry or upset, but more than anything now he longed to be in Rose's arms and spend every waking moment with her. Every time they were together, no matter what was going on, his world made sense once again and she brought out a light in him that brought him a great deal of peace and happiness.

* * *

He glided peacefully along the night air for a while thinking about his incredibly beautiful wife, Rose, and couldn't believe that they had been married for four months, as well as known each other for even longer. As he recalled the past seven months that they've known each other, he was amazed by how much had changed for the better. His past lonely life was now nonexistent, all thanks to meeting the love of his life and soulmate- Rose. They went through a lot of tough times together, especially thanks to her abusive and psycho ex-husband Kevin, but now that he was dead and gone out of his and Rose's life for good, things have never been better.

He married Rose in a very romantic venue at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens back in February, and they spend the most amazing week-long Honeymoon on Long Island in a historical cottage and lighthouse. Him and Rose had many adventures during that time; one of them being thanks to Puck, who gave them a potion that temporarily made them the same species. Rose as a Gargoyle for a night, and himself being Human once again for a day. That experience taught himself and Rose more about each other, reiterating that their love was stronger than anything in this world, and their differences weren't anything that would ever bother them.

When she was a Gargoyle, he taught her how to glide, and when he was Human they explored the ocean side on his bike, in the warm sun, and then went to an amusement park. Though he missed those times sometimes; gliding with Rose, or him being a Human and enjoying the warm sun, he wouldn't have it any other way than what they were now.

The best part for him, however, was most of the time when they made the most amazing and passionate love to each other. They did it as the same species of Gargoyles, as Humans, and in their true forms. To his joy, every experience was different, but wildly mind-blowing for him and left him speechless and in awe of her beauty. He loved her no matter what her form, and though they were different species, their love-making as who they were now, was the most incredible, erotic and passionate affair.

He smiled warmly to himself at the thought of his wife, and couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have her. She was the most kind, thoughtful, talented, funny, and most beautiful woman, inside and out. Her very presence made his heart flutter every time he looked at her, and he fell more deeply in love with her every time he did. He continued to smoothly glide along the warm currents, high above the City, and was feeling extremely happy. Tonight had been a quieter night for crime-doers and the attempted robbery they barely broke up was the first event of the night. An event, which wasn't even anything that made him break a sweat over. And now, he was on his way to see his wife, which made everything a thousand times better.

Life, to him, wasn't perfect as no one's was- but his was pretty close, especially when he was with Rose.

Now that it was June and the nights were nicer and warmer, he and Rose spent a lot more time outdoors doing fun night-time activities, especially with the other couples. Whenever they were able to be together, their nights were blissful, full of laughter, adventure, fun, and usually ended up with the most passionate and incredible love-making. Love-making that still blew his mind, with every touch and kiss, and made him fall even deeper in love with her; which he didn't think was possible. He was thankful and happy that their Honeymoon phase hadn't ended, and for the way that they were so compatible. It didn't seem like their passionate love would ever end and that was just fine with him, because he never wanted it to end.

Brooklyn looked down upon the City as he began his descent into lower Manhattan, and saw his and Rose's apartment come into view. He enjoyed having a home to live in, instead of under Xanatos' care, but he hated that things cost money in the Human world. He was paid a decent amount by Xanatos for protecting the Castle, as were the rest of the Clan. However, it wasn't enough to pay for all the things that Rose needed and wasn't enough to relieve her from working, which he disliked greatly. If he could make enough money for her to not have to worry about working, he would do so in an instant.

However, this world revolved around money it felt like, and he had to learn to adapt and deal with it. With that, Xanatos did not pay him enough for the costs of living in Manhattan, so his sweet wife took up the responsibility without complaining or making it a big deal; but it was a big deal for him. Due to that, she worked two jobs. One full-time online job, that she didn't care for, but it paid all the bills, and another at Manhattan General as a part-time paramedic technician.

He disliked the first half of the week because Rose worked her hospital job during the night shift hours on Monday, would work while he was asleep during the day on Tuesday, and then sleep that night. Then she would work the day shift until nine in the evening on Wednesday nights. On top of that, she still worked an online full-time job during the days and was often left exhausted by the time he woke up from his stone sleep. Those nights he usually would see her for a few minutes, they would have a small dinner or talk shortly, before she would fall asleep. He would lie next to her on their large king-sized bed and snuggle and kiss her until she fell asleep, and once she was, he would lock up the home and join the rest of his Clan-mates in patrolling the City, stopping all manner of crime.

He got a few nights with her near the end of the week, which always made up for their forced time away, but every time he was away from her he hated every minute of it. However, now that it was Wednesday evening, she would be off for the next few nights and would force herself to stay awake so they could do fun things together. He always felt bad, because he sleeps during the day, she was the one who would sacrifice her sleep to be with him. Her schedule was so jam packed that he noticed a huge change with Rose. She didn't know that he knew something was up, but because their souls and minds were connected, he could tell that something was seriously bothering her; and she wasn't saying anything to him.

He didn't know what she was hiding, but tonight's surprise date was a way he wanted to smoothly ask her what has been bothering her and why she was packing so much on her plate, and didn't seem to be sleeping. Rose and him had been through a great deal together; but truthfully, ever since her ex-husband's death, they never really discussed it, and while he hated Kevin, he knew that his wife has been slowly becoming more and more quiet and kept to herself; and that was a high potential topic of why she was struggling. Though she wasn't trying to be dishonest with him, she was reverting back to her old ways of coping, which eventually led her to thinking that jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge was her only way out.

Which didn't fly with him.

Lost in his thoughts, Brooklyn blinked and realized that he had already reached his home. Slowly, flapping his long-red wings he descended from the air and gently touched down on top of their personal rooftop access patio. Looking around, he took a few moments to admire what himself and Rose had done to make their home a very fun hang-out spot. In one corner, he and Rose built a few planters where she was growing a small garden- but was terrible at remembering to water the poor plants. As he looked over, he couldn't help but chuckle seeing that her tomato plants were beginning to die, as well as her strawberries, zucchini squash, chili peppers, raspberries and her small variety of herbs.

Smiling to himself as he thought about her, he walked over to the hose hook up, drug it over to her small garden and began to water the soil for a few minutes, giving them a decent dose of water. As he did so, he looked over to the rest of what they had set up. In the center of their patio, they had an outdoor fire pit, with outdoor couches and a swing, as well as party lights which were hung from their patio door to the ledge of the roof. In the furthest corner, himself, Lexington and Broadway built a small shed which usually held his motorcycle, all his tools, and a few of their tinkering projects.

Once he was done watering the small planter, he took the hose over to a few hanging pots of flowers, watered them for a few minutes as well, before he recoiled the hose back against the side of their patio door and made his way inside. He walked over to the door, opened it, and descended down the stairs; caping his wings around his shoulders as he went. They hid a small key in another fake plant at the bottom of the stairs, and he used it to get into the house itself whenever Rose wasn't home. Once inside, he shut the door and began to turn on all their lights, revealing his small, but comfortable home to him. Brooklyn smiled to himself once again, and loved what he and Rose had created together. It was well-built, so they couldn't hear any neighbors, and neighbors couldn't hear them.

The kitchen was a decent size and was open to the living room. They had a nice, comfy couch, large flat-screen television, a fireplace, and nice windows which gave them a great view of the City. Looking around some more, he saw that there were a few dishes in the sink, so he went instantly to doing those for her. Since being married, he had learned a lot about having a mate; especially a Human mate. Gargoyles weren't messy, but because they really didn't have too much of a use for materialistic things, he wasn't used to doing chores. The most they would do was cook and clean up after themselves in the kitchen.

However, that all changed a month into their marriage, when he would wake up from his stone sleep every night and find Rose exhausting herself, despite how tired she already was, to attend to the house chores without complaining. When he approached her about it, she didn't ask him to help her, but could feel inside her mind and soul how much she really wanted an equal partner to help her out. Thanks to their connection, he instantly stepped in and began to take over cleaning for her. He would often help her by vacuuming, moping, doing laundry, dusting, doing dishes, cleaning bathrooms, and tried to have a meal set for her to bring on her shift days.

He hated seeing his wife work so hard, and was determined to alleviate that burden. After a few weeks of doing this, it became a part of his routine. He really didn't mind doing the chores, and she would often help him; but his favorite thing was doing it before she could and see the look of shock on her face when he did, as well as utmost gratitude for him. He wouldn't say that he would do it for sex, but she often rewarded him with such an expression of love and gratitude, and he never complained about it.

Shortly after he took on doing most of the house chores, it occurred to him that Kevin probably never helped her around the house, and with much evil that he did to Rose, Brooklyn was determined to be a better mate than Kevin ever was; which, according to him, wouldn't be too hard to do. He did these things for her because he loved Rose and because she deserved to be taken care of and to be made happy.

Brooklyn picked up the stereo remote, turned on a tape that was already in it, and began to quickly straighten up their house, rocking out to Metallica as he did so. For the next little bit, he quickly did the dishes and swept the floor. Then he made his way to their bedroom and collected up her laundry from the bathroom floor, placed them into their small washing machine in a side-wall closet, and started a load. With that going, he turned around and placed his hands on his hips and felt content with their home.

He looked over at the clock on the stove and read that it was 8:45 in the evening.

"Hmm… fifteen minutes left." he mused to himself and then walked over to the fridge, looking at what he could quickly whip up for dinner in fifteen minutes before he went to surprise her. However, as he searched through it, something delicious suddenly caught his nose, stopping him. He shut the refrigerator and saw that Rose beat him to it, and already had some meat cooking in a crock pot which was sitting on the counter and smelled like pot roast.

"Ohhh-ho. _Yes!_ I love you baby." He said to himself, grinning brightly, opened the lid and smelt the delicious food. Rose had placed a pot roast in to slow cook throughout the day, so that it was ready to when she got off shift and he woke up. She was always thinking of him and took good care of his wants and needs. He only wanted to give her the same luxury that he felt, being married. He quickly shut the lid, so the meat stayed warm, and his empty stomach rumbled slightly.

He smiled and turned around to walk over to a few pictures that were on the fireplace ledge, of himself and Rose. Smiling more at himself, Rose had developed a few pictures of their time together, and these ones, in particular, were of the first time they rode his motorcycle together. Before Kevin's Christmas terror attack, Rose bought him his dream motorcycle, and they had taken the most amazing, romantic date together.

He picked up one of the frames and smiled down at it. In the picture, he was wearing his favorite pair of aviator sunglasses, his black leather jacket and black helmet. Next to him was Rose and she was wearing a pair of sunglasses, a helmet, and jacket as well; both of them smiling brightly. Rose's arms were wrapped around his neck and was holding him close to her. Her long auburn, red hair, was draped over her shoulders and the joy on their faces was apparent. He placed the picture down on the ledge and looked silently over at the other pictures she had developed. A few from that date, a few from their Honeymoon, and she also developed a larger photo of his most favorite night; their wedding.

Rose paid for a larger picture of himself in his mating ceremony armor, and her in her beautiful white wedding dress, on the night of their mating ceremony and hung it up on one of their walls. Soft white lights from their ceiling were pointed to it, and seemed to highlight that picture, keeping it lit for all to see.

As he stared at their wedding picture, he couldn't help but tear up slightly at how incredibly lucky he was to have her in his life. Rose was so beautiful to him, especially when she was all dolled up in a gorgeous white wedding dress. Every single picture of them together showed the light in her eyes that he often saw and absolutely loved in her. Brooklyn inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and willed his mind to find and connect with Rose. She was just barely finishing up with work, but he wanted to feel her familiar light and love before he went to surprise her. Since it was Wednesday night, she took his motorcycle to cut down transportation time and often took Emily home, before making her own way home, but after she was home- she belonged to him and he to her.

As he will his mind to connect to hers, he felt the familiar light and warmth turn on in his heart and chest cavity, and a very pleasurable tingling-type sensation began to slowly flow down from his chest and into his talons. Whenever he thought of her, or was near to her, he would feel those things and it always took his breath away. With eyes closed, he wanted to relish in her love before going to surprise her for the night, and smiled at the soft tingling sensation that flowed down his arms towards his talons.

However this time, instead of feeling her warmth, love and brightly lit soul within him, he suddenly felt something that he hadn't felt in months. Not since Kevin. A sharp and suddenly desperate sensation shot through his body and seemed to stab into his heart. With a quick gasp, his eyes snapped open, as a silent horror and fear filled his being.

_"Rose!?_" He gasped out, instantly felt sick.

Rose was in danger- mortal danger.

It had been months since he last felt her in this much danger, and was slightly in shock by the sudden onset of warning on her behalf. Just like he could feel her love and soul in his- he could feel whenever she was in danger or trouble, and according to their connection she was in serious danger right now. Not only was he her husband and mate, but her protectorate, and he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her.

Never again.

Not wasting another second, he be-lined it for the door that led to the upstairs patio, tore it open, and flew up the stairs in one jump, tore open the next door and ran as fast as he could across the patio. Fear was clinging to his heart as he ran, and it was enough that he didn't know how to breathe through it adequately. Gritting his teeth, he ran as fast as he could towards the ledge, opened his wings, and quickly closed his eyes.

"Where are you, baby? Come on… _Rose_!" He whispered to himself, willing his connection to guide him to where she was. Once he did, to his luck he felt that she was close to Emily's after no doubt taking her home.

With that, he opened his eyes and they instantly turned bright white with rage. He could feel that she was being attacked by something very dark and evil- and to him, was no doubt a criminal of some sort. With her soul-connection activated, he could hear and feel her panic in his being and mind- she was fleeing for her life from something extremely dangerous. She couldn't feel what it was, but only felt how afraid of it she was.

"I'm coming, my love!" He cried out, willing her to hear his voice, before throwing himself off the ledge of their home and took off flying as quickly as he could to where he felt she was.

* * *

Rose had just barely finished assisting the patient, who had come in as a DUI motor vehicle accident, but was now in surgery. With the trauma team gone, she was left to clean and disinfect the trauma room so it was ready for the next trauma patient. She worked in silence, many thoughts going through her mind, when her head nurse, Kim, came peeking her head into the room.

"Hey Rose, when do you think you will be finished with all this?" She asked her. Rose looked up at her and offered an exhausted smile.

Kim was close to Rose's age, had long black hair and was of Asian heritage. She was beautiful, and often reminded her of Akira, Lexington's mate, only in Human form. Unlike her attending trauma doctor, Samuel; Kim was kind and very relaxed.

"I'm almost done." Rose answered her. "I've got to run the mop through here really fast."

"Cool." Kim answered her with a smile. "Well go ahead and finish that and then go home. It's nine and your replacement is here."

"Oh wow." Rose exclaimed, lifting her sleeve up to check her wrist watch. "I didn't realize it was nine already."

"I know." Kim said, smiling brighter. "Today kinda flew by, but I'm happy it did. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get off shift and go home."

"I hear ya." Rose said, smiling lightly, finishing with placing clean sheets on the bed, and working while Kim still spoke with her. Now that it was the end of her shift, she wanted to take Emily home, and melt into Brooklyn's arms and stay there.

"Thank you for all of your hard work." Kim finished saying, gratitude apparent on her face. "Seriously, you're the best."

"Oh thanks." Rose replied, smiling at her. "I mean… I'm just cleaning. All part of the job, and someone's gotta do it."

"Well you're awesome for always making sure you're doing a good job." Kim offered sweetly, checking her own wrist watch. "Well, I gotta go check up on the rest of the team, but enjoy the rest of your night and have a great week, okay? We'll see you next rotation."

"Bye." Rose said through a smile and waved, as Kim walked away.

Rose stared at the door for a few seconds and quickly got back to work. However, right as she was alone once again, and walked over to begin to fill a bucket with hot bleach water, she suddenly felt the dark presence rejoin her once again.

If anyone was in the room, no one would see or suspect anything- but her magical abilities caught it's evil and dark aura and made her aware of its presence immediately. She quickly looked around, groaned slightly and dared herself to silently look around the room. It had been well over a half-hour since her trauma patient came in and was haunting her then, and wasn't seeming to let up now. Rose knelt down beginning to fill the bucket, when the bright lights began to flicker on and off. Rose blinked a few times, looked up at the ceiling and could hear whispered voices suddenly in her head.

The voice was neither male or female, but sounded eerie, distant and high-pitched. Rose closed her eyes, terrified, and couldn't help herself as her breathing suddenly became shallow and began to hyperventilate slightly.

"Go away… please… " She whispered to herself, closing her eyes and placing her hands over her ears to muffle the whispers in her head. "You're not real. Go away…"

However, as she did this- a force of iciness came down upon her body and she suddenly felt an overwhelming power come closer to her somehow. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked around the room warily. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but her magic could sense the evil being in the ceiling above the bright lights, which were still flickering.

Rose clenched her hands into fists and felt her angry, electrified magic begin to flow through her limbs actively, ready to shoot more power out at it if she willed it.

"Who are you?" Rose whispered in a low voice to the presence. "And what do you want with me?"

A few seconds went by in silence, until an eerie, high-pitched echo began to fill her mind, louder and more clear, as if the presence took a step inside of the room. The bright lights in the room suddenly exploded out, and an icy-cold shock wave hit her like nothing she'd ever felt before. The power was ice- cold, dark, hopeless, empty and numb, and so powerful, she gasped out loud and sank to her knees.

"Ahh!" Rose cried out in panic and pain and felt like her head was going to explode off her shoulders. She grasped her head and tried to keep her skull together, as a high-pitched laughter filled her brain, shaking her down to her very core. At the laughter and the ice cold, she felt like she was drowning in the icy East River once again. Rose closed her eyes and grimaced in pain by how cold she felt, and didn't know what to do. There was no physical being in front of her to blast off of her with her magic, but instead, whoever or whatever was haunting her was able to access her mind and body without touching her. It was a new and absolutely terrifying thing that disconcerted her greatly.

"_Stop…!_" She cried out in panic, feeling terrified. "I don't know who or what you are… or what you want… but please! _Please stop!"_

The more she cried out for mercy, the louder the laughter was in her head and the colder the room got. She was sure that the darkness was descending upon her and was going to continue to torture her mind into madness, but before she felt like she was going to get lost in the darkness, she heard a very familiar voice that pulled her out of it.

"Rose? Are you in here?"

Rose's eyes snapped open and to her relief, the presence who was attacking her mind and body in a paranormal way, stopped instantly as well; relieving her mind from its grasp. Someone walked into the room just then, pulled the curtain open which allowed light from the hallway into the dark room, and Rose saw that it was Emily.

"Emily!" Rose suddenly cried out from the floor, shaking tremendously. "Don't come in! It's…"

However, Emily ignored her and tried to flip on the lights, which were blown out.

"What in the…?" Emily inquired about the lights, and looked around. When she saw Rose on the ground she gasped, ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"_Rose?!_" Emily asked nervously. "What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?!"

Rose, however, didn't answer her and was looking around the room in complete terror, breathing in a shallow way and felt like she was going to pass out. She closed her eyes, beyond exhausted, and rested her forehead against Emily's shoulder.

"Why is this room so freaking cold?!" Emily asked her in a panicked voice. "And Rose you…" She paused and held her tighter, as Rose trembled in her arms. "You're so pale, clammy and having cold-sweats. Rose… what…what's wrong?! Are you feeling well?"

"Get me out of this room, please." Rose told her weakly. "Into the light… Em… hurry!"

Emily stared at Rose in complete horror, but did as she was asked, lifted her up onto her feet and guided her from the room. Once they were out of the darkness, Rose kept leaning against her and closed her eyes. The further away from the room they got, the warmer her soul was and back to normal she felt. Rose took a series of deep breaths and was still suffering from a few cold-sweats. She brought her hand up to her forehead, wiped the moisture off shakily, as Emily watched her with great worry.

"Rose… what just happened in there?" Emily asked her in a small voice. "Was it the… the…" She stopped speaking, couldn't say what she was thinking and looked terrified. When Rose finally looked up into her best friend's eyes, a few tears escaped and she couldn't shake the terror and hopelessness that she felt in that room.

"Yes." Rose whispered, relieved that Emily believed her about the dark 'aura haunting'.

Despite Emily's terrified face, Rose instantly dove straight into the story of what she saw in the empty patient room, to when the trauma came in, to now in the empty trauma room. Emily listened silently and Rose swore that she was about to pass out. When Rose finished telling her what happened, Emily stayed silent.

"Em?" Rose asked her quietly. "I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry if you're afraid… but I'm scared too. I don't know what it is, or what any of this means… but this is unlike anything I've ever experienced before, and don't know what to do. It literally felt like I was drowning in the East River once again… frozen in my mind, unable to move, and couldn't will my magic to stop its darkness from entering my soul." She paused, had tears fill her eyes, and kept trembling."This isn't normal. Even under my standards."

"No." Emily finally said shakily, shaking her head quickly, and was staring at her with giant eyes. "_This is not normal._"

Both girls stayed silent for a few moments and Emily wrapped her arms around Rose and held her tightly, both needing a moment to process what was happening. After a few minutes, Emily let her go and placed both hands on her arms.

"What are you going to do, Rose?" Emily asked her in a terrified whisper.

Rose stayed silent for a moment, wiping her tears away and kept forcing herself to breathe.

"There's only one thing I can do, at this point." She finally responded, taking Emily by her arm. "Take you home and go straight to Brooklyn. He's the only one who successfully keeps this darkness away… and now that I know that it's an… actual… being, of sorts. I'm going to tell him what's happened and what's been happening… and I'll see what he says. He may know what this… thing is… and how to help me."

"And if he doesn't?" Emily asked her nervously.

Rose stayed silent for a few seconds before answering her. She exhaled heavily, collected her long hair in her hands and shook her head.

"If he doesn't have any answers for me, then, I know I'll be safe with him at least. Even if it's for the rest of the night until dawn."

"Oh Rose." Emily sighed, tears filling her eyes once again. "I'm _so_ scared for you. I'm sorry I'm not much help, but…"

"You are." Rose whispered, looking back up in her eyes, tears in hers as well. "You're keeping me company and pulled me from that room. If you weren't here, I would be stalked and attacked still."

"Is it…?" Emily began to ask, and had to stop to swallow. "Is the thing around us right now?"

"Not right now." Rose answered her quickly while shuddering violently. "But I don't wanna stay here a second more to allow it to find me again."

Nodding, Emily took Rose by the arm and both girls began walking towards the back doors of the Emergency Room, where they quickly clocked out with the keypad. Once both were off duty, they washed their hands in a nearby sink, collected their personal items out of their employee lockers, and exited the hospital.

Rose was met with a very nice and warm night and was thankful for the heat, instead of that icy cold that she kept enduring inside the hospital. However, now that she was outdoors and it was dark, her magic suddenly shot awake and the sensation of her being followed was immediately followed. Tears filled her eyes once again, and she instantly looked behind her, at every dark corner in fear.

"Rose?" Emily asked her fearfully. "What is it?"

"It's following us, Em." Rose whispered. "Now that the sun has gone down._ It's here._"

Emily's eyes widened huge and looked around the dark parking lot, and quickly held onto herself.

"God Rose, this whole thing is really _freaking me out._" She said in a shaky voice, and then suddenly began digging into her backpack. Rose turned from facing the shadows and over to Emily, and watched her pull out her giant cell phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked her.

"I'm calling Brooklyn to meet us here. I won't let you go home alone, but if he somehow makes this… evil thing… go away, then I'm calling him right now." Emily said, dialing her cell phone. Rose closed her eyes for a moment, walked over to her and forced her to shut her cell phone, instantly hanging up.

"What are you-?!" Emily demanded as Rose shook her head.

"It's okay." Rose told her quietly, still shaking slightly. "Let's just go. I've got Brooklyn's bike here, I'll take you home, and then I'll call him. Knowing you, you'll freak him out, and I don't need him to come flying in here all panicked when I'm still unsure what's even going on."

"Rose…" Emily began to argue weakly, but Rose turned from her and began walking across the half-lit parking lot towards Brooklyn's black slick-looking two-seater Harley Davidson bike. As she walked, she could feel the evil presence watching her from the darkest shadows, and the more she walked, the more it actively followed her.

Before she could reach his bike, however, Emily walked behind her and grabbed her hand.

"I don't like this plan." Emily told her quietly. "I would much rather call Brooklyn to come pick us up. That way I'll be with you the whole time so you're not alone, and once I'm home, then he'll be with you the rest of the night."

Rose sighed and touched the bike handles, taking in what she was saying. However, the stubborn part of her, still really wanted to continue on with life, as if this 'evil presence or being' wasn't there. That it wasn't real. And although she knew it was her stubbornness and denial that was keeping her from asking for help, it was also those things that would eventually kill her.

"It'll be alright, Em." Rose tried to convince her, but was actively failing. "I'm sure this is nothing…"

"_Nothing!?_" Emily asked her with wide eyes. "I don't think so, Rose! You are as white as a sheet, trembling, and are clearly not doing well. I mean… if you get sleep and you tell me that you were hallucinating all this, then yeah, I will force your ass into therapy for mental health help… but you've always been a truthful and genuine person. In all the years that I've known you, you have never made up things… no matter how insane it sounds. Yes, you've hid all the details of Kevin from me, but for understandable reasons. Ever since he died, I can see that you're making an effort to be honest with everyone around you, No matter how hard the truth is to swallow." She paused and reached out to touch her arm, giving her comfort.

"Everything you've ever told me about the Gargoyles, your magic and this… new and insane world… is true. So who's to say that this evil being isn't real? I mean… I'm not trying to add to your drama, but I could physically feel something dark and dangerous in that room with you. It was so cold… and like you said…" she paused again, shook her head and held onto herself, while lightly touching her baby bump. "Goosebumps went up and down my body and the hair on my arms and on the back of my neck went crazy. Something was there with you, and now that you've told me about it and how it thrives in the dark, I can feel something watching us even now."

Rose glanced up into Emily's eyes and exhaled a sharp humorless laugh.

"You're making that up just to make me feel better. To convince me that I'm not losing my mind." She said softly, chuckling slightly; however, when Emily stared into her eyes, there was nothing teasing or funny about what she was saying.

"I'm not." Emily whispered, and looked terrified. "And what about that was going to make you feel better? This is some scary shit, Rose."

She pulled out her cell phone once again and thrust it into Rose's chest.

"Call Brooklyn… _right now._" Emily whispered, but Rose gently pushed it back towards her.

"I will." She replied, pulling out her helmet from the leather seat, and offered Emily one. "I just really want to get going, and not stay here. Remember? If I keep moving, it has a hard time keeping up. I'll drop you home and I'll go straight for the Castle. Even if Brooklyn isn't home, I feel safe around the Clan as well."

"And what if any of them aren't there?" Emily asked her, grabbing the helmet, putting it on, and quickly getting on the bike.

"Then I'll call Brooklyn." Rose said, placing her helmet on and straddling the bike, sitting in front of Emily. "I promise."

With that, she steadied the bike, and turned the key; igniting the engine, roaring it to life. She encouraged the engine a few times, revving it, when Emily leaned closer to her and yelled in her ear.

"If this… demon... or er... ghost thing only comes at you when you're alone, then come over to my house! That way you won't be alone! I mean… you've said that this thing thrives in the dark… so…"

"It doesn't come at me during the day, yes." Rose clarified loudly, still shaken up. "But like before… I never got you involved with Kevin because I wanted to keep you and your family safe." Rose paused from speaking and gazed strongly into Emily's blue ones.

"Rose… _don't you dare_…" Emily said dangerously, but Rose kept talking, taking her hand.

"The same thing applies here, and _you know it_." Rose told her frantically, squeezing her hand. "So far, this thing is only haunting and following _me_, and I would like to keep it that way if I can. If I constantly keep you around, it might hunt you down next. It could haunt Katie… and I… I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, your baby, Katie, or Chris."

Emily stayed quiet for a moment, and for once, she didn't argue with her. With Emily being pregnant with a baby, and her three-year old at home, she couldn't fathom a dark demon entering their home and haunting them into terrifying madness. So, as much as it pained Emily to admit that Rose was right.

Emily looked down from Rose's gaze, through their helmets and nodded her head.

"You're right." She said over the engine. "Okay, Rose. I'm gonna trust you with this. You've been upfront and honest with me, and I know you'll tell Brooklyn all this… but please… be safe! I can't imagine anything bad happening to you."

"Me either." Rose told her, smiling through her helmet at her. "But I promise you… we'll all figure this out, and hopefully this'll be just a nightmare, and nothing more."

"I hope so too." Emily agreed, nodding.

Rose smiled at her, revved the engine once more, kicked down the stand supporting hers and Emily's weight. She then slowly took off through the parking lot to head home, taking Emily home first. Rose could feel the shadow following her, but she once she hit the street and floored the gas, the shadow faded into the background and for one blissful moment, it was gone.

For the next ten minutes, Rose and Emily drove in relative silence through the semi-quiet streets of downtown Manhattan. Rose had gotten used to driving Brooklyn's motorcycle, and he taught her the basics of it and even adjusted the seat for the times she drove it. She only drove it to the hospital and back on Mondays and Wednesdays, and before she took it, he would always tinker with it to make sure it was completely safe for her to drive.

Emily lived just North of where she and Brooklyn lived but was still about fifteen minutes away from the Hospital, and another ten minute drive to the Castle, or her new apartment, in any direction. After driving for close to that time, Rose could see Emily's apartment building and neighborhood coming closer. Streetlights passed them in blurs, and Rose didn't know if she was still paranoid or not, but she swore that she saw blurs of black shadows following them as quickly as she was driving. Occasionally, Rose would whip her head around and see if she was hallucinating or not, but never would see anything.

Rose decided to ignore it and focus on getting Emily home safely and then herself home to Brooklyn. Though she was exhausted, he needed to be told everything that was currently going on with her, and wasn't sure how it would take it all. So far, Emily, her human best friend, seemed to believe her and stick with her, but Brooklyn was a different level of protection. They were practically the same person, and didn't do well with handling stress when she was in danger. But still, she owed him the truth.

When Emily's place came into view, Rose slowed the motorcycle down, stretched her legs out and helped the bike stay centered, until they came to a complete stop in front of her historical-looking loft apartment. She shut off the engine, kicked down the stand and got off to help Emily off of it. She quickly took her helmet off and took Emily's when she handed it to her and placed it back underneath the seat. Emily looked up at her home and then turned to face her, looking wary.

"Do you want to come in for a minute? Say hi to Katie and Chris?" Emily asked her quietly. "Katie might still be up."

At the mention of Emily's sweet little girl, Rose couldn't help but smile at her, but then as she thought about the dark presence that was somehow nearby still, her face fell slightly.

"I wish I could." Rose told her softly. "But I shouldn't. Not with everything that's going on." She paused, glanced up at Emily's sad face and offered a brave smile. "Tell Katie bug that Auntie Rose will see her soon, okay? I promise I'll come visit soon."

"She'll be thrilled." Emily said, smiling and touching her stomach gently. "I understand though. I can't believe what all you've been going through Rose, but you are _so brave_. I admire you so much."

Rose smiled at her, and quickly gathered Emily into a tight hug, closing her eyes. Both friends held each other tightly and Rose had to allow herself to enjoy the small things in life, despite the darkness around her. Emily's friendship was a constant thing, despite her ever-changing life, and she was extremely thankful for that.

"I don't feel so brave, but thanks all the same." Rose answered her, giving her a tight squeeze, and then let her go.

"You never know how strong you are until being strong is all you have left." Emily told her. "Right?"

Rose chuckled at her, nodding and looked up into the night sky.

"Right."

"Thank you for bringing me home." Emily said softly. "Promise you'll be safe driving home?"

"Yes, I'll be safe." Rose answered her, chuckling slightly.

"And you'll call me when you either get home and are with Brooklyn, or at the Castle with the Clan?" Emily asked her anxiously, making Rose laugh out loud a bit more. She gently took Emily's hands within hers and nodded.

"_Yes, Em_." She said firmly. "I promise I will call you when I get in."

Silence passed between them for a few moments and Rose's magic could sense the dark presence watching her and becoming anxious to get her alone. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and had to stop herself from trembling in fear. When she looked back at Emily she was still worried for her.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Emily continued to say, looking worried still. "I'm nervous about leaving you alone. I don't want that… dark… thing… to catch up to you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you!"

"Emily… I… " Rose told her, grasping her hands tighter and was about to admonish her slightly, but then suddenly felt the familiar iciness begin to touch her back, throwing her magic into a frenzy within herself. Emily's eyes were watching her carefully and Rose had to change up what she was going to say. "I'll be just fine once I get to Brooklyn."

It wasn't a lie, but a careful truth; one that she had to make sure came true.

She would be safe once she reached Brooklyn, but the journey to get there was an unknown and very iffy future. She truly hoped that she would be safe until she reached Brooklyn, but since her magic was already warning her about the evil presence lurking about, she was a bit unsure what the night was going to have in store for her. Whatever the demon truly was or what it wanted, it was waiting for Rose to be alone. It's cold and darkness was coming closer to her, following, hunting and stalking her with every step. She took a deep breath, and knew it was time to move, or else she would be in bigger trouble.

"Okay." Emily said, sounding unconvinced of Rose's surety. "Call me when you get home. Give Brooklyn my love, and please…" she paused and gazed deeply into Rose's eyes. "For the love of God, _please take care of yourself._ Get some sleep and tell me what Brooklyn says about everything."

Slowly, she backed away from Emily, offering her a smile, and re-put on her helmet. Once it was secure, she sat on the bike, kicked the stand up, and balanced it.

"Don't worry, Em." She told her best friend. "I'll be alright, and I will call you about everything." She paused, before turning the key on the engine and gave her a smile. "Thanks for sticking with me and being my best friend. I love you."

"I love you too chica." Emily replied, smiling back at her. "Good night."

"Night." Rose replied, turning on her loud and powerful motor, revving it a few times to encourage the motor before driving. Emily turned away from her, dialed in her number to allow herself into her apartment building, and walked inside once it buzzed her in. When Rose was alone once again, she immediately backed the motorcycle into the road, and took off driving back towards her home; which was just South of where Emily lived.

Now that she was back on the road, she felt slight relief. Her magic was still bubbling uncomfortably in her limbs and chest, but as she drove down the road she didn't feel like she was being watched or followed anymore. With the silence, however, came more uneasy and paranoid thoughts and feelings. This night was nowhere near close to being over for her and this dark thing that was stalking her.

She drove close to five minutes before she suddenly felt its icy darkness power once again. The demon was somehow moving as fast as she was and had managed to catch up with her. Rose gasped out loud and instantly slammed the gas down more, so that she was flying even faster down the road, checking for it over her shoulder every few seconds. This chase continued for the next few minutes, a game of cat and mouse going full circle, and for a moment- she thought that she had managed to outgun it by her speed.

Rose glanced down at her odometer and gritted her teeth while ever so slightly, speeding up from the normal forty miles an hour, to fifty, to sixty miles an hour. Her heart was pounding with the more she forced the bike to speed up, and wasn't comfortable driving this quick without Brooklyn helping her; however, this situation felt like a 'fight or flight' type of situation, and she was choosing to run away.

To her terror, the dark presence was keeping up with her at sixty miles an hour somehow. It was chasing her and was even gaining on her, which made her begin to freak out. She could feel it's dark iciness touching the back of her neck, icing out her back, as if it was no longer June, but January once again. Rose gritted her teeth, cried out in frustration, and suddenly tore the bike off her normal route home, and now tried to outsmart it by trying to lose it.

With a quick yank, she turned the bike to the left, skidding slightly on the asphalt, and then continued to tear down the street, heading back to sixty to even seventy on her odometer, pushing the bike even faster. Rose kept tearing through the streets, taking detours through alleyways, and kept trying her luck in losing her demon. However, to her bad luck, she found that the demon was trailing her even faster somehow, as if it had superhuman strength and speed.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to will her connection to Brooklyn to activate, but with as panicked and scared as she was, she couldn't seem to focus.

"_Brooklyn!_" She thought in her mind, willing herself to find him through their connection. "_I need you, my love. Something is chasing me… and I need your help!"_

She tried to will her soul-connection to his, the familiar tingling sensation flowing from her chest, down into her limbs, and out towards her fingertips. Time and space could not separate her soul from his and for that she was grateful. However, as she tried to send the message to his mind, her mind was suddenly taken over by the demon's presence, and she couldn't feel Brooklyn's connections anymore.

"_Brooklyn?_" She tried again in her mind, but only found herself thinking to herself, instead of reaching him through their connection. The demon's iciness and darkness seemed to overcome her mind, blocking her from reaching out to Brooklyn. Her eyes snapped open, and suddenly the demon's intention became clear to her. It wanted her alone so it could tear her away from the only being who kept her protected from its evil and darkness.

The one with whom her soul was connected to. Her Gargoyle husband, Brooklyn.

Fear tore through her unlike anything she had ever experienced before and knew that the only way she was going to survive this night is if she got to her husband, or brought him to her.

"_Brooklyn!_" Rose suddenly screamed out in her mind, as tears filled her eyes, her breathing becoming more hard to take in. When she didn't feel him near her, or his soul connected to hers, she took in a deep breath and screamed out into the night air, over the roaring motorcycle engine.

"BROOKLYN! BABY, I NEED YOU! _Please!_ PLEASE!"

She tried again to reach out to her husband and protectorate, but the evil being seemed to be close enough to her that her brain felt fuzzy again. The night air was filled with iciness, so much so, her breath suddenly came out in white puffs, and the roads began to become physical ice, making it slick and undriveable on.

"_Oh my God!_" Rose gasped out in terror, while trying to keep herself steady on the bike. However, with the slick roads, and her bike's speed, it began to sway uncontrollably due to the wheel's inability to find traction on the suddenly icy roads.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed out, not caring to cuss, as the demon seemed to be just a few feet from her. "I've gotta… get… off this ICE!"

Seeing an alleyway to her right, she instantly decided to change course and to find solid roadway again. Grunting out in effort, she took a hard left, skidding the tires against the icy road, and forced the bike to turn down a dark alleyway. Once she found road again, and not ice, she pulled on the gas, giving it everything she could. The powerful motorcycle instantly reacted to her wishes and she took off like a bullet down the dark alleyway, speeding faster and faster. She looked behind her, and smiled when she didn't see the demon following her. Willing the bike to speed up to almost seventy miles an hour, she felt that she was in the safe. However, when she turned back to look in front of her, she gasped out as she saw a jet-black figure fly above her and get a head of her.

Then chaos erupted.

A large BANG rang out in the night air, and was followed by an instant icy blackness, that covered every area of the alleyway. It soon became apparent to her that the alleyway was probably the worst thing she could have done, because it was more tightly cramped and easily contained. The demon easily sent ice past her and encompassed the road, bricks, dumpster and pipes in thick glaciers of ice.

Rose screamed out in terror as the motorcycle suddenly began to slide at the fast speed she was going, but her will to not get caught by the demon was greater, and she forced the bike to not slip. She grit her teeth, pushed harder on the gas and tried to keep ahead of the instant ice. However, with as strong as her will was to survive, the demon's will to capture her was just as great. With a loud high-pitched shriek out of it, another BANG rang out in the night air and suddenly the street lights began to flicker and sputter on and off, and then exploded out, encasing the alleyway in more darkness.

Stunned, Rose screamed out in terror with every explosion of the glass street lights, ducking her head as she passed the falling glass, and felt herself panic even more. She had the headlights on the bike to guide her through the new onset of blackness, but with a whoosh of another icy force, her motorcycle engine light shattered as if someone took a baseball bat to it, leaving her to drive in pitch blackness.

"_Oh no!_ Not good…" Rose gasped out. " NO! NOOO!"

Unable to see, and now barely keeping the bike steady, unearthly shrieks were suddenly heard in the air around her and no longer in her mind. Rose gasped, and looked up and saw that a winged; jet-black skeletal figure, began to fly frantically around her like a bat, to knock her off balance. Rose screamed out, tried to cover her head and keep driving without getting hit by it.

"BROOKLYN! HELP!" Rose shrieked out again, willing her magic to connect to him, but with the being all around her, she couldn't focus nor think. Rose was panting in terror and gazed above her handlebars. She was close to driving out of the alleyway, which would bring her to the main street once again. Willing her bike forward still, she needed to escape this demon's grasp. They both were so close to winning; but she needed to conquer this chase, or else she was going to die.

The ice all around her began to slow her bike down, and it was almost as if the creature had magic and was pulling back on her bike, bringing her closer to it. Rose's vision went blurry and she felt like she was drowning in the icy darkness the closer she got to it. In her mind, she could suddenly hear Kevin's shrieks of laughter in her head, followed by her own distant, past screaming.

Rose grit her teeth, and pushed on the gas some more, willing the bike to go closer to eighty miles an hour down the alleyway, too fast for her to mentally have the reaction time she needed, but didn't care. This evil creature was somehow surrounding her with its powers, and was tormenting her mind with memories of Kevin's horrible abuse.

"_Go, go, go, go_…" Rose urged the bike and herself, willing herself to be stronger and faster than the creature following her, to get out of the blacked out alleyway. "Come on… COME ON! Be strong, Rose! Don't let it get you… don't let it-"

Dumpsters and other trash pass by her, and suddenly the black flying creature flew in front of her, almost knocking her down.

"AHHH!" Rose screamed out, followed by it's high-pitched laughter. Rose began to lose control of the bike suddenly and from the creature's powers over her mind, to the icy and black-out conditions, she knew it was all over. The creature came back as quickly as it came, and with the most incredible speed and force, it let out a deafening shriek, swooped down in front of her and slammed into her.

CRUNCH!

All Rose could do was close her eyes as she was suddenly sent flying over the handlebars and through the air at eighty miles an hour. She screamed out as she flew, head over heels like a rag-doll through the air, but could do nothing to stop herself. Through her spinning world, she saw that she was flying towards one of the side walls, since the creature slammed her off to the side, and she was going to bounce off the wall before falling to the ground. Panic shot through her, and knew that if she hit the brick wall at the speed she was flying and falling, that she could very well paralyze herself, or if done right, could kill her.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs and closed her eyes, bracing for the fatal impact. However, to her amazement, right before she hit it, her red-electrified and smoke-like magic erupted out of her body and encompassed around her right, like a shield, as she slammed into the wall.

Crunching, scraping, and bone-crushing forces flew through her body as she slammed and bounced off the wall; but the brunt of the force was stopped by her magic. She then went flipping through the air towards the ground. She didn't have time to yet register the pain of hitting into the wall, because the next thing she knew, she slammed onto the ground; bouncing, slapping and flipping off the asphalt a few times until she rolled and collided head-first into a dumpster, stopping her completely- and left her head and vision rolling dangerously.

She cried out in pain when her world quit spinning and her body was lying on solid surface once again. She was luckily wearing her helmet, but despite it protecting her head, something wet suddenly began to roll down her face. She was lying on her stomach and felt something wet fall down her face, and began to pool around her. Rose lay stunned, beyond injured to move, to speak, and wanted to just scream at the top of her lungs due to how much pain she was in; but still couldn't seem to breathe to do so. She only laid there a few seconds, before another series of loud explosions erupted through the night air.

Brooklyn's motorcycle went flying past her, rolling and flipping dangerously up in the air a few times, before slamming to the ground, crunching the metal a few times, before coming to a stop a few hundred feet past her, killing its motor, and most likely totaling it. Everything was silent for a few moments and the only reminder of her still being alive was the pain that erupted all around her body from her high speed impact with the ground. Her vision was blurry and she wasn't sure if she was conscious or not, but suddenly something landed behind her and knew it was her stalking demon. She could feel it's footsteps come closer to her, and it was panting excitedly, all while making growling, gurgling, and gnashing noises.

Rose closed her eyes and didn't wish to see it, nor know what it was going to do to her, and was too scared and injured to move. Her magic was going crazy within herself, but the creature had seemed to take control of her mind so she couldn't will it out to protect herself, even if she tried. It was laughing a high-pitched laugh, and to her further horror, a smell of the most horrendous death and decay filled her nostrils and she was sure that she was going to die, right then. This death would be more horrible than Kevin could have ever conjured up- more dark, hopeless, and painful.

Just then, a jet-black skinned skeletal claw grabbed onto her arm, sending literal ice into her soul through her skin and the most horrendous memories filled her mind. Rose was helpless and unable to fight back while lying on her stomach, and felt like she was being held hostage by the creature. She suddenly saw an arm reach out to her, but wasn't a normal arm. It was mostly bones, with decaying skin and tendons holding it all together while dripping with the most horrible-smelling tar-like substance that smelled like decay.

She gasped helplessly and began to sob. It's hot breath was on her neck, despite the cold it was conjuring, and the most horrible thoughts filled her mind. She couldn't think of Brooklyn or sense his love, but could only hear Kevin's taunts, and abusive moments, with her screaming for him to stop.

"_No… please…_!" Rose moaned out weakly, and it laughed once again at her weak pleas, taking great pleasure in the pain it caused her.

Suddenly, the creature's sharp claws un-clipped her helmet and yanked it off her head, making her scream out in unfathomable pain. Sharp and numb tingling ran down her neck and back, numbing her body and legs instantly, and she was terrified that she had paralyzed herself. Her face hit back down on the asphalt in her blood and all she could do was sob helplessly. The creature grabbed onto either sides of her temples and sent another horrible spell of thoughts into her mind.

From the pain, to the horrible memories, she closed her eyes-took a deep breath and began to scream as loudly and as long as she could, breaking up the once, semi-peaceful night around them. However, despite her screams, the demon laughed at her pain and continued to fill her mind with the things Kevin would do to her, forcing her to watch it all over again.

"NOOOOOO!" Rose screamed out at the memories, but then her world became full of numbing darkness, her body beginning to lose the battle against the wounds she received.

Just then, with her vision blurry, she felt her soul darken; and couldn't feel Brooklyn's soul-connection with hers anymore. Worse than that, the creature's face lowered down to her face, and spoke to her in the most eerie, horrible male voice.

"No more light for the daughter of darkness and death. Your soul is now _mine_ and your body for my hungry stomach next. So relax… this is going to be _painful._ Not even your Gargoyle mate can save you now." The creature hissed in her ear, and it was the most awful thing she ever heard.

With the creature's claws on her head, she suddenly felt his darkness and iciness come upon her entire body with full force, freezing her from moving. All she could feel was a strange tug and war type of pressure from deep within herself. To her horror, she felt like she was having her soul sucked out from her body. The skeletal sharp claws were holding her down, and even if she had the strength to fight back, she doubted that she could. Her body felt disconnected to her spirit, and with it touching her, she was sure she was dying.

Rose closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs again, this time out of desperation and that was all she could do at this point. To scream and to keep screaming. The creature laughed at her screaming and she felt like she was going to lose her mind.

The creature hovering above her still feasting upon her soul, and the more he stayed touching her, the more empty she felt. Her body slowly became the shell that it was for her spirit. The light that was once within her, slowly began to fade at a rapid rate and she was left empty, numb, dark and horrifying not connected to her love, Brooklyn, anymore. His light and love she felt from him was gone. It was as if her soul was being damned into eternal hell. Because a life without him was her hell, and this creature seemed to know it. She felt lost, soulless, and that was what scared her the most.

Tears dripped down her face slowly, as well as blood, and could feel the creature right above her- gnashing sharp teeth; making a sound like sharpening knives. She closed her eyes tightly and refused to open them for anything anymore. Before the creature could take more of her soul away, another presence suddenly erupted inside her chest, making her open her eyes wide. This presence was like a sudden bright light that was turned on in the darkness, and the familiar tingling sensation shot through her, giving her strength and purpose.

Brooklyn, her love and light in the darkness; her husband and protectorate, was coming for her. He was there, he was real and he loved her. With his strength and love through what was left of her soul, she suddenly felt alive once again and in control of herself enough to speak.

"_Brooklyn…!_" She gasped out in barely a whisper, relief coursing through her body; tears streaming down her face. "My love...!"

* * *

Brooklyn was gliding as quickly as he could through the night air- his connection guiding him to his beloved mate and wife. With every passing second, he could feel that she was driving extremely fast on his motorcycle, fleeing from something, and surrounding her was the most evil and blackest aura he had ever seen in his inner-mind and soul-connection.

"_What in the hell?!_" Brooklyn gasped to himself, not sure what was happening, but the warning was still the same.

He had to get to his wife immediately.

He was in lower Manhattan, in between Emily's and their home, and had his arms out in front of him to help move his body quickly through the air currents. His eyes were skimming every single alleyway and street below him, and still didn't see her anywhere in front of him. With his mind and soul connected to her, his fear only increased as hers did. Then in his mind, Rose began screaming for him, which sent physical pain through his body.

"_BROOKLYN! HELP!_" Her voice screamed in his head, tormenting him with anxiety and fear. He still didn't know where she was, nor what was happening. Everything was happening so fast, and he was only getting pieces of her screams. It seemed as if, whatever dark and evil thing was with her, was somehow able to block him from accessing their soul-connection.

"I'm coming Rose!" He yelled out, but couldn't seem to reach her mind with his, making him panic even more. It was almost as if the thing attacking her was pulling her soul away from his.

"ROSE!" He roared back as she heard her scream for him in his mind once again, but kept screaming as if she was being tortured. He clenched his claws into fists, closed his eyes and felt like he was about to lose his mind. Things seemed to go from bad, to terrible, to his worse case scenario.

With her screams in his head, tingling warnings shot through him with the strongest charge he had ever felt in his entire life, so much he felt like he was being electrocuted by their soul- connection. He had to stop gliding for a moment, stopped in mid-air while roaring out in pain. He held onto his sides, trying to breathe, trying to still keep Rose's connection to him strong, but then the most terrifying thing happened. Rose's connection to him died completely, shut off, and he felt her soul go dark. His eyes widened and with how much shock he was in and couldn't believe that it physically affected him as well. His own light went out and he suddenly didn't feel his body anymore.

Before he could stop himself, or process what was happening, he suddenly lost all control of his body and began falling from the sky; plummeting towards the ground below. As he fell, he couldn't seem to control himself and was lost in the ice cold darkness that Rose was in somehow. Then, before he could fall too far towards the ground, his soul connection to Rose turned back on, like it had recharged and was alive again, allowing him to have control of his body once again. He gasped in air, realized he was spinning towards the ground and forced his long-red wings to spread out and catch him.

"GAHHH!" He yelled out, and successfully stopped himself from falling- and was trembling with confusion and horror. He didn't know why he felt cut off from Rose, and fell through the air. He had never fallen before, but now that he felt her soul in his once again- he was more terrified than he ever felt before. More terrified than when Kevin shot her at the Queensborough Bridge and when she fell into the icy East River, both of them almost drowning. More than seeing her realistic nightmares of her death, more than when she was shot by Kevin in the neck, effectively killing her until he brought her back.

What he felt, when he thought of her, was something worse than death. Rose's soul felt completely dark, encompassed in a numb and terrible state of torment, and it was being ripped away from him. He blinked a few times, and felt that she was in an alleyway close to him. He was shaking, and breathing erratically, terrified for what he was feeling. Terrified for what he was potentially about to see. I

As he hovered in the air, he suddenly felt her light in that darkness- and she was screaming and pleading for him to save her. His eyes lit up in rage and instantly took off towards the ground, roaring out into the night. His protective instincts were going haywire the closer he flew towards where she was, and when he got closer, he saw that Rose was in a pitch black alleyway, near the docks, surrounded by something very dark and evil, and it was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life.

He couldn't see what it was, but could feel its presence suddenly, and something deep inside of him instantly wanted to destroy it. It was a natural and biological duty to do so; the reason he was a Gargoyle. Roaring out, he dove down towards his wife and the evil being, as as he did, it felt like he entered an ice cold cloud. The once warm June air suddenly turned icy, as if it was winter once again, and it was disconcerting to him. Whatever was around Rose, had powers.

Dark, evil powers and he was destined to destroy it.

* * *

After hearing Brooklyn's roars, the skeletal creature let go of Rose's head, relieving her from its feasting upon her soul, looked up at the sky and began shrieking out in rage.

"_NO!_" The demon screamed out in rage. "DAMN YOU! YOU FILTHY GARGOYLE SCUM!"

As he threw his tantrum, Rose heard another roar fill the night sky, and it was the most beautiful sound. Tears fell down her face, as she remained in an injured and paralyzed state; but knew that it was her love, angel and mate, Brooklyn. He was there and was going to save her. As if he could sense her relief and hear her thoughts, the creature gnashed it's sharp-sounding teeth, then grabbed onto Rose's head again and lifted it up in an unnatural way, making her scream out in unbelievable pain.

"Your Gargoyle protector may have won this time." He hissed in her ear. "But myself and my kind won't rest until your soul is ours! Mark my words, we'll be back for you."

With that, the creature stood and with a whoosh of icy wind, it was gone.

Rose exhaled deeply and was hyperventilating as the power left her mind, leaving her clammy, shaking, in an unbelievable amount of pain, and truly exhausted beyond belief. Blood was still coming out of her head and mouth and falling on the ground near her long hair, soaking it in blood. The night air was no longer ice, but vanished and was left with the warm and slightly humid June air- instantly thawing the roads out, leaving them wet as if a quick rain storm had come by. She was only wearing her scrubs, and no other jacket, and because she was wet and suffered what she had, she was shaking violently, which made her body hurt even more with the trembling.

Rose heard Brooklyn land hard on the ground near her, gasped out in horror, and tore down the street to come closer to where she was. She wasn't sure if he saw what had attacked her or what happened, but was beyond grateful and thankful that he found her. He was her guardian angel, and once again, he saved her from true evil.

"_Rose!_" He cried out in a broken voice. "No… NO! _My love! NO!_"

More tears fell down her face and tried to stay awake for him, but because she was lying on her stomach, she saw a red blurry figure race towards her.

Brooklyn raced over to her side, slide to the ground and stared down at her her bloodied and mangled body in horror. His claws hovered over her for a few moments, as if he was unsure if he should touch her, but he quickly made a decision to touch her. His strong arms wrapped gently around her broken body, tears falling down his face earnestly, trying to keep his sobs under control. He gently turned her from lying on her stomach, so he could see her, but with that brought a horrible, unbearable amount of pain. She shrieked out and kept screaming. He stopped what he was doing, gently reached under her neck and supported her body in his strong arms instead.

"_Oh baby…_" He cried, cradling her in his arms- keeping her neck supported. He looked over her wounds for a few seconds, thought about the evil creature that was no longer with her, and couldn't' believe what he was seeing, what he felt, and what was going on. "_MY GOD! W_hat happened to you!?"

Brooklyn looked from her injuries, mangled body, to a twisted pile of metal that once was his beloved bike, and he suddenly roared out in pain and misery.

Rose's world went in and out, and finally- she saw his face. His dark brown eyes were staring down at her widely and he looked beyond horrified. Relief flooded her body and soul- as his light soul-connection connected with her. The creature wasn't able to fully take away her soul, because she felt the tingling sensation suddenly come to life and shoot through her body. Tears fell down her face, as she raised a hand up to caress his beaked face and her breathing intensified.

"_Brooklyn_…" She mumbled, touching his face and relishing in how incredible he felt to her. soul "My… love…"

"I'm going to heal you, Rose!" Brooklyn cried out in a frantic voice. "Hang on! Don't give up! I'm here now!"

Rose however, felt her world go dark against her will and he continued to cry out to her.

"No, _NO!_" He roared, grasping onto her face to force her to look at him. "Baby, don't close your eyes! Stay with me, I'm right here. I'm going to heal you. My love, just please, hang on!"

He then let go of her face, gently placed his claw over her chest and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax and allow his thoughts and soul to reconnect with hers. However, the pain was too intense, and after what she endured, she felt her body begin to shut down into unconsciousness.

Brooklyn closed his eyes, right as she began to fade, her eyes also closing.

"Brooklyn… I… I love you." she muttered in a small whisper, before she faded into unconsciousness. As she faded, she heard his beautifully low voice in her mind, growing more echoed and distant, but still heard his words and felt his strength fill her being as their souls became one.

"_Rose Connelly… my love, wife, and mate… heal… and be well…_"

An excruciatingly hot, liquid-like sensation tore through her body, from where his claws were against her chest, and began touching every broken part of her body; healing her. The pain was so real and intense, at first, that it kept her from losing consciousness for a moment, and she was able to recall that the sensations were how Brooklyn was able to heal her wounds. She cried out loud once in shock and pain, but then knew no more as the hot-liquid sensations healed, re-corrected and made her bones and body whole again. The hot, liquid-like sensations flowed through her, numbing all the pain, and let her mind fade into blissful and pain-free darkness.


	4. Chapter 4- Facing The Truth

**~Chapter Four~**

**Facing The Truth**

Voices faded in and out of Rose's mind and she was unsure what was going on. The last thing she remembered were shambled pieces of her memory. A few snippets of what happened earlier that night slowly began to play through her mind…

_Being at work and feeling completely and utterly exhausted, icy cold darkness surrounding her and a demon-like presence stalking her from the shadows, taking her best friend Emily home, to the demon-like creature chasing her when she was alone, to her crashing Brooklyn's motorcycle and most likely shattering every bone in her body. To being in the most excruciating pain, to her soul almost being sucked out by said demon. To her love and mate, saving her, Brooklyn's terrified and grief-filled face gazing down upon hers before her world faded into the darkness… _

As Rose came closer to her subconscious mind, she heard whispering voices still somewhere around her, and instead of lying on a hard surface, she was lying on something soft. Rose's eyes snapped open at the whispered voices, and had no idea where she was, or who they were.

Looking around, Rose briefly saw that she was in a dark room lying in a bed, and felt extremely confused. Her door was opened a crack and outside in the lit hallway were the beings who were whispering. She couldn't quite hear who it was or what the voices were saying, but it somehow reminded her of the demon's whispering, and everything clicked back into her memory of what happened to her.

Instantly, she began to try to sit up, but was tangled in something soft and unable to move her legs. Panicking, she gasped and tried to free herself, but still couldn't. Finally, in full blown panic mode, she began screaming out in terror. After a few seconds of her screaming, the door suddenly burst open, bathing her dark room in a light from the hallway and a large winged figure instantly flew over to her, sat next to her on the bed and gathered her up into his strong arms, while shushing and trying to comfort her.

"Hey, baby, hey. Shh… it's alright. You're safe." A very warm and familiar voice said softly, cupping her face in his claws. "It's me. It's just me."

Rose blinked a few times, shook her head, and exhaled a few times; allowing herself to gather her bearings. There, in the half light, was her Gargoyle husband; Brooklyn. His eyes were watching her with great anxiety, and he was holding her tenderly against him, while cupping her face.

"_Brooklyn!?_" She gasped out in a whisper, instantly running her hands around his beak, caressing it and making sure that he was real.

"Yes, my love." He whispered back, caressing her face back. "It's me. I'm here."

She stared into his eyes for a moment, still unsure of what was going on, but all that mattered was that he was real and right in front of her. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before another figure appeared at the doorway.

"Is she going to be alright?" A deep, silky voice asked quietly.

Rose gasped and turned to see who else had joined them, and saw a very large, and muscular winged being, and knew it was the leader of the Clan, Goliath. Brooklyn took a deep breath, while gently scooping her body closer to his and faced his leader.

"It appears that she can move again, which hopefully means that I was able to heal her body correctly from all her broken bones." Brooklyn answered him quietly, in an unsure and worried voice. "But that still remains to be seen if she's completely well."

Goliath's dark figure slowly nodded, watched her breathe deeply in Brooklyn grasp for a few seconds before he began to back out of the dark room.

"I'll give you two space." Goliath told Brooklyn quietly, turning to leave the room, but stopped, turned back over his shoulder and finished his thought to Brooklyn. "Find out what attacked her, then report back what you best feel the Clan should do and what needs to be done about it."

Brooklyn nodded silently as Goliath left the room, shutting the door behind him leaving them to be alone. Rose was trembling slightly, but with his strong and muscular arms tightly holding her to his chest, she closed her eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart, feeling herself relax a bit more.

"Are you alright, my love?" Brooklyn asked her quietly, moving some of her long hair away from her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Where- where are we?" Rose asked him quietly, not answering his question yet, while looking around the dark room with terrified eyes, wanting to know that she was indeed safe first.

"I brought you back to the Castle." He answered her softly. "This is one of Xanatos' rooms. After I healed you in the alleyway, I carried you back here to further monitor you, and let you sleep. I've also told the Clan what I've seen and what I believe happened… but… there's still _a lot_ in which I don't know, and was hoping you could enlighten me."

Breathing deeply, she raised herself up from resting against his chest and stared into his eyes. His dark brown ones met her hazel eyes and she seemed to see him for the first time. She hadn't seen Brooklyn in over two days, and had been missing him terribly. She quickly took hold of his face, thankful to see him in front of her and rested her forehead against his beak.

"Rose?" He asked quietly. "Baby, please talk to me. What happened down in that alleyway?"

She opened her eyes and wanted to forget what she saw, felt and only wanted to feel him. She slowly slid her fingers in between his talons and climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist, ignoring some pain she felt while doing so.

He watched her do so with widening eyes, but then knew what she was wanting and despite the seriousness of the situation, he wanted it to. They both had been away from each other for so long, and had a scare of almost losing each other once again. It felt only natural to get lost in their love and reconnect their souls together.

"I've missed you _so much_, Brooklyn. _Thank you so much_ for saving me." Rose whispered with her lips speaking against his, while wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you, thank you baby… _thank you so much_… "

His eyes melted at her actions and words, and closed his eyes in submission to her will. She lowered her lips to his, and began to kiss him passionately, showing him how thankful she was to have him there. The moment her lips met his, like they both thought would happen, their souls connected once again- making them both complete. Her once darkened soul was replaced by his light; and vice versa. He was in her soul, and she was in his.

Warmth, love, passion, and intense tingling shot through both of their bodies, and it instantly made them groan and moan against each other's lips, wanting and desiring more. Brooklyn's lips claimed hers deeply, kissed her with great passion, and found her tongue with his.

His claws clasped onto her clothing, pulled up on her medical scrub shirt slightly seeking her skin; touching and caressing her back tenderly, sending shivers up both their spines. They both began to breathe erratically through the movement of their lips; breathing each other in. Rose sat herself up higher on his lap, ran her fingers and arms through his long wild white mane of hair, wanting and needing more of him.

His claws found themselves in and out of her shirt a few times, but after a few passionate moments of getting lost in each other, his claws came up to slide with the softest touch over her breasts, up her neck, and then caressed across her cheeks before he cupped her jaw. His talons gently scratched their way through her long auburn red hair and scalp, deepening their kiss with every touch.

Rose pulled away from his lips, as he slid his tongue and lips down the length of her neck. She moaned loudly with her eyes closed and was lost in his passionate and romantic love for her and his touch. She leaned her forehead into the crevice of his shoulder, wrapped her arms under his underarms and dug her nails into his back, as he lowered his lips to claim her neck. His hot breath breathed deeply on her skin which sent pleasurable goosebumps and shivers down her spine. She spread her legs further apart and dug her pelvis into his, but as she did so, she became vaguely aware that she was incredibly sore and her body hurt everywhere. The more she was up and moving around, the more she remembered that she had suffered severe injuries during her motorcycle crash, thanks to the demonic-creature, and thought she had broken every bone in her body, and possibly paralyzed herself.

As he kissed her neck, she closed her eyes and groaned slightly at her growing pain and soreness, and inhaled a bit sharply. When she did that, Brooklyn immediately stopped kissing her neck, opened his eyes and slowly raised his face to look into her eyes, while keeping her jaw and back of her neck held by his claws. Since her room was dark, she barely saw his face and dark brown eyes gazing intently into her own.

They both stayed silent for a few seconds, as she seemed to get lost in his eyes, and he into hers. To her relief, she could still feel and hear in her mind what he was thinking and feeling and hadn't lost that gift of being connected to his soul, when the demonic creature was preying upon her own soul.

She felt his own relief and gratitude of her being alive and alright and how incredibly in love he was with her, but with that, he was also extremely worried for her well-being. As instantly as she heard his thoughts, he took a deep breath, lowered one claw down the side of her back and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her securely against his body and finally spoke to her.

"Are you alright, Rose?" He asked her in a very low and soft voice, his eyes searching hers anxiously. "Are you in pain?"

Rose blinked a few times, breathed in and out, and internally gauged that question. After a few seconds of thinking and internally checking herself out, she kept her arms rested on his shoulders and offered him a small smile.

"Kind of. I'm _very_ sore and in _some_ pain, but it's manageable." She told him honestly, as Brooklyn stared at her hard for a few seconds, searching her eyes for the truth. Since he could feel her thoughts and knew she was telling him the truth, his face relaxed and he looked immensely relieved.

"I'll get you some Ibuprofen in a moment, if you wish. But I'm glad that you're doing better." He breathed out, looking relieved. "Are you able to move your body? No numbness or tingling in your arms or legs?"

Rose stared at him and smiled slightly, feeling proud of him. Since she was paramedic, and they were now mates, she had taught him quite a bit about medical terminology and anatomy, especially for Humans. He took well to it, and she was impressed that he knew what to look for for different injuries or illnesses. She internally checked herself out again by moving her neck around in small circles, and then moved onto her arms, fingers, legs and toes. When she was able to move it all without any issues or pain, she sighed out loud in relief, closed her eyes, and nodded her head.

"Yes." She told him quietly. "How um… how injured was I? I vaguely remember some broken bones, possibly. Definitely a concussion despite me wearing a helmet." She paused, glanced over at him and almost didn't want to know the answer. "What did I break?"

Brooklyn stared at her for a few seconds and looked disturbed.

"The right question to ask is what you _didn't break_, babe."

"Oh…" Rose said sheepishly. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah." Brooklyn said a bit dryly. "It was not enjoyable or fun for me to see, I'll tell you that much right now. I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that almost every bone in your body was broken; gauging by all the cracking, grinding and other… _awful _noises and pops I felt when I was healing you. You were so limp in my arms and many bones were deformed, some even sticking out of your skin, it was awful to see."

Rose stared at him with wide eyes and couldn't believe what he was telling her. She suddenly felt terrible that he had to see her in such a mangled state and couldn't imagine how he was feeling. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to describe how horribly she felt that he had to witness her in such a mangled and traumatic state.

"I was _so_ worried for you, Rose." Brooklyn whispered tearfully, as if he heard her thoughts in his mind. "I haven't seen you injured like that in _months_, not since-" He suddenly trailed off and couldn't seem to speak anymore, but she knew exactly what and who he was referring to. The last time she was almost fatally injured was when Kevin stormed the Castle, with the Quarryman's help, and initiated a battle; resulting in her death, before Brooklyn brought her back to life.

Rose closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his head and ran her fingers gently through his thick white hair. She then raised her other hand and gently touched his eye bones, traveled up to touch his horns and then back down to gently tickle his face. He slowly raised his face to look up into her eyes, melting at her touch once again. She gently kissed his eye bones, then kissed his nose and pulled away to face him.

"I understand what you're saying, sweetheart." She answered him gently. "_I'm so sorry_ that I worried you, and that you had to see me in that state. Never again have I ever wanted to put you through that much pain of almost losing me… but… tonight just… got out of control _so _fast." She paused, looked away from him, closed her eyes and gently shook her head. "I… I don't even know where to begin to explain what's happened tonight. It… it all just seems like a giant _nightmare_."

"You seem to know more than I do, my love." Brooklyn whispered, easing himself back onto the large bed, crossed his legs so he could more easily hold her in his arms. "I was hoping you would tell me what happened."

She gazed deeply into his eyes and gently touched his beak, before lowering her gaze from his and exhaled deeply. She thought about what Emily told her about communication, and while it was difficult for her to get her thoughts out, she knew it was best to just begin talking and hope that her thoughts and emotions could be properly communicated over to Brooklyn.

He waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts and was looking worried once again. His talons lightly stroked her face, slid down her neck and over her shoulder, as he lowered his face to try to meet her eyes once again.

"Rose?" He asked gently, but she took another breath in and forced herself to begin talking.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything." Rose said, exhaling out and looking back into his eyes. "But first, I feel it's important to tell you that I was going to tell you all this before tonight occurred and that I never meant for _any of this_ to happen, but it did. I promise you Brooklyn, I had _zero inclination_ about how serious this situation was until tonight."

He stared deeply into her hazel eyes looking slightly confused and suspicious, but slowly nodded his head.

"Okay…" he said in a low voice, allowing her to continue to speak. "Noted. Now, what happened tonight? From start to finish…what haven't you been telling me?"

Rose froze slightly, kept looking deeply into his beautiful eyes and felt slightly bad. She hadn't meant to keep anything from him, but as he instantly knew that she had, and it was the hard-truth that she had to face. She naturally didn't tell him anything because she was so used to holding things inside of her. That past coping mechanism was something she had to quickly overcome if she and Brooklyn were going to remain open, honest and trusting of each other, always.

Rose lowered her eyes from his intense gaze, and stared at their en-clasped hands.

"_I'm so sorry_ I never told you sooner, honey." She said softly, refusing to look at him. "I never meant to keep _anything_ from you… I just thought that this wasn't that big of a deal… but I was wrong. I was so very wrong."

"Rose…? " Brooklyn interrupted gently, lifting her face up with a talon to force her to look into his eyes, but she fought him and still looked at him. "Baby please… _look at me_."

Rose slowly tore her eyes away from her hands to meet his intense gaze, and though they were filled with love, as was his tone, he was worried.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." He said, urging her slightly. " Don't you trust me?"

"_You know I do_." Rose answered immediately, telling him the honest truth.

"Then please tell me what's been going on that has led to your strange attack tonight?" Brooklyn asked her softly, his eyes staring at her gently. "Because something terribly bad was attacking you, I felt it in our soul-connection. I was at our home when I was suddenly warned by a freak electrical storm inside my body to come and find you. I've never felt it that strongly before, and I must know what it was and what happened."

Rose blinked a few times and felt terror fill her soul at the thought of what happened. When she didn't say anything, Brooklyn continued to speak, this time a bit more frantically while taking her hand in his.

"I've been sensing that something has been bothering you for quite some time and you haven't said anything to me. I've also noticed that you've haven't been sleeping well. I just-" He paused, stared at her for a few seconds and then exhaled. "I'm worried for you, Rose. But you don't have to suffer alone, I'm here for you. I love you."

As she stared into his large brown eyes, she suddenly felt that terror surface and tears instantly filled her eyes, but not only that, a sob instantly built up in her being. She closed her eyes, crying suddenly and looked down.

"I love you too. _So very much_, and I'm sorry again for keeping this all from you. I'm just _so scared_, Brooklyn…" She breathed through her sobs, and then clenched her hands over her mouth to quiet herself. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Without another word, Brooklyn quickly scooped her up with his arms under her backside and scooted them both back onto the bed until he was resting his back against the backboard. Once he was more comfortable, he opened his wings and wrapped them securely around them both. When he was finished with this, and she was straddling his waist comfortably, he looked back up at her and gently pulled her down onto his bare chiseled chest. He kissed her gently on the forehead and wrapped his strong arms around her back, while resting his beak down upon the top of her head, and held her while she cried.

Rose closed her eyes and his sweet embrace, and forced herself to tell him everything because she wanted to be open and honest with him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it and finished out his thought.

"Tell me what's frightening you, my angel." He whispered against her hair, as he tears fell down her face onto his bare chest. "That's what you can do. Tell me what's going on and allow me to protect you and take that burden from your shoulders."

"It's something _evil_." Rose whispered back, closing her eyes and allowing herself to just speak without thinking about it.

"Good thing I'm a defender from evil." Brooklyn said softly, rubbing her back gently, making her smile slightly. He had a point; Gargoyles were defenders from all things evil, and now that she was safely in his arms, she felt dumb that she chose to ignore it and not tell him when he could have helped her sooner.

Rose took a deep breath and began to dive into her story.

"Ever since we came back from our Honeymoon and I started my new job at the Hospital. Something… dark, evil, and capable of mind-control and horrible magic has been stalking me. Every single night without fail."

Brooklyn stayed silent as she talked, but she felt him freeze at her words; and she continued to speak.

"I don't know what it is…" She breathed, her voice barely carrying up to him. "But I've been ignoring it's presence all this time, thinking that it would go away after a while… but it never did, and it only grew stronger in its attempt to haunt me."

"You say that this… evil presence… has been stalking you _every night_?" Brooklyn asked her in a slightly rushed and anxious voice. "Even when _I'm_ here?"

"No." Rose told him, holding onto him even tighter. "That's actually the one and only time I haven't felt it come near me. Whenever you and I are together, or if you sacrifice your nights to sleep next to me, I don't feel it. But on the nights that I'm at work and away from you, or whenever I'm asleep and you leave to attend to your patrols. Those nights… have been the worst for me." She paused from speaking and took a deep breath as Brooklyn remained frozen.

"That's why I haven't been sleeping." Rose continued to speak in a numb voice, silent tears still falling slowly down her face. "Whatever it is… it finds me… comes over my mind and forces me to relive my abuse with Kevin, leaving my mind in total numb, icy cold darkness… like I'm drowning in the East River once again. It gives me nightmares that are not like the realistic ones that I used to have, and you've seen before. But they are just… _normal_ nightmares. I guess that's why I never said anything to you about it, because it seemed silly to bring up nightmares."

She looked up into his face, hoping that he was understanding, and stared into his eyes. By now, her eyes had adapted to the dark room but wished she could see his facial expression. Biting her lip slightly, she slid herself over Brooklyn's chest, reaching her hand towards the lamp next to her bed and clicked it on. The room was instantly bathed in a small light, making Rose feel more relieved to not be in the dark anymore. She slowly sat back up from lying on him to turn on the lamp, and sat back on his lap. His dark brown eyes were frozen on hers in an emotionless state; however, knowing him as well as she did, he was masking anger at her.

Deep, anger.

She swallowed and knew she deserved to have him angry at her, but still hated it. She moved a long piece of her hair behind her ear and opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Let me get this straight." He said in a very low and slightly dangerous voice. "This… evil creature has been haunting and stalking you for… _months_. Interrupting your sleep with _nightmares_?"

"Kind of, yes." Rose answered him, forcing herself to keep looking into his eyes. "I've been forced to relive my worst memories. All the times Kevin would hurt me… and um… rape me, and I've had to watch it all over and over and over again." She paused and let some tears fall down her face, as Brooklyn continued to stay silent. His body was shaking and she could feel his anger and shock coursing through him.

"Also, every time that evil presence is nearby, the more my angry magic comes out." Rose continued to tell him, letting it all out. "This… evil creature… brings out the darkest part of me and feeds upon it. My magic has been more uncontrollable, wild and unpredictable. Like the night you and I had our first… awful fight… when I was feeling my magic take over me with such darkness and anger; it's the same thing. The creature triggers it and between my lack of sleep, to my mind always being reminded of Kevin. It's been bothering me greatly."

Brooklyn suddenly forced her to get off his chest, held her arms on either side of his claws and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Rose…" he slowly asked in a horror-filled voice. "I'm sorry to keep asking you this, but I swear I am not hearing you correctly. You said this… _evil something… _ has been following you around from the shadows since our _Honeymoon, _so for uh… _four months_, and has even come into _our_ _bedroom _while you've slept and I've been away? Did I really just hear you correctly?"

Rose stared into his wide eyes, with tears in her own, and she slowly nodded.

"Yes." She said quietly. "You've heard correctly. "

Brooklyn stayed silent a few seconds more, his eyes still staring hard at her with his jaw hanging open slightly.

"_And you haven't said anything to me_?!" He choked out, his voice shaking with emotion, but as the seconds passed, his breathing became more erratic and his anger more uncontrollable. "For _four months_ you haven't said _anything_!? You've just endured these nightmares when you didn't have to! You said so yourself, that whenever _I'm_ around you, it doesn't come near you, for whatever reason." He paused, cupped her face tighter and could feel his anger now directed at her. "_All this time, _Rose! _WHY_ didn't you tell me any of this sooner!?"

Rose's eyes filled with more tears and she knew she deserved his anger, but she hated it.

"_I'm sorry!_" She gasped out as tears fell down her face. "Baby, I'm so sorry!"

"An evil… _creature_…" Brooklyn gasped out again, as if he were still processing it all and didn't hear her. "Has come into _our bedroom_ with you asleep, Rose! I can't believe this… it could have killed you… I… _you_... "

"I didn't tell you before because I was only having _nightmares _at first." Rose told him, grasping onto his face and forcing him to focus on her eyes. "It didn't start to become really obvious and scary to me until about a week ago or so. Before then, I didn't think it to be that big of a deal, but…"

"_NOT A BIG DEAL!?_" He yelled out suddenly, interrupting her, looking at her with wide eyes. "ROSE! Are you _seriously_ _just now_ telling me that some… evil, dark, demon-like _creature has_ been stalking you for _months_, and has been haunting your mind and dreams with visions of nightmarish memories of Kevin's _abuse_ to you? And has even been in the same room as you while you've _SLEPT_?! And you NEVER told me!?"

Rose stared into his now enraged face, with her own wide eyes and shock; and felt instantly foolish.

"Well… when you put it that way, it does sound _really bad_." Rose said lamely, tugging on her long auburn hair nervously. "I told you at the start of this conversation… I… I didn't think it was all that bad at first. I was having _nightmares_… so I just ignored it and thought that it was my mind playing tricks on me."

"Doesn't matter!" Brooklyn snarled, breathing deeply becoming more and more upset with her. "Rose, _damn it_! It does NOT matter to me! Nightmares or fear of the dark… or… whatever else was bothering you! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THE MOMENT THIS ALL BEGAN!"

"I don't want to be a burden to you!" Rose finally cried out, tears falling down her face. "Brooklyn, I'm sorry I never told you! I promise it wasn't because I don't trust you or anything, I truly didn't see it as a big deal. I knew that I would be going through some PTSD with what I endured with Kevin, and only thought it was my mind beginning to process those memories. Truly, it wasn't until last week when I saw that this thing was a real creature and I was going to tell you…"

"But you _didn't_!" Brooklyn yelled in her face, with his own tears in his eyes, and he suddenly quit yelling, settling with a broken voice. "You didn't and I had to endure yet another traumatic experience because you hid the truth from me! This creature broke EVERY bone in your body and was doing something… else to you… I…" He paused from speaking and lowered his face from hers, exhaling out deeply. His claws cupping her face slowly slid down her neck, chest and fell into her lap.

"I'm so sorry!" Rose gasped out, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body into his, kissing the top of his head. "You have every right to be angry and upset with me! I deserve everything right now… but please know that I never meant for it to happen!"

"You still haven't answered me as to _why you kept this from me?!_" He groaned, raising his face again to look into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. "_Why_ didn't you tell me any of this before now? I don't understand why you feel the need to hide things from me…"

"I _wasn't_ hiding anything, honey, I just…" Rose argued with him, but he stepped over her.

"You _have_ been hiding it." He said firmly, staring at her deeply. "I love you with everything I am, but I don't appreciate it when you do this. _Please, _don't deny it, my love. I'm sorry if I'm coming across brash or upset with you, but to be truthfully honest… which I would HOPE that we can be with each other, but I _am _upset with you! You've hidden a very upsetting and unnervingly evil threat from _me_. _ME!_ I- Brooklyn- you're husband, mate and _protectorate_!"

He stopped, sighed heavily, and gently held her closer to him, willing his voice back to a quiet and tender tone.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Rose." He said softly. "I just don't understand why you haven't said anything to me. I'm a Gargoyle and defender from all things evil! And this… _thing_… sounds like a seriously dangerous and evil entity! From what I felt, as I was gliding towards you, it is also capable of magic. Dark, _evil magic_. Every instinct inside me wanted to instantly destroy it when I was gliding to you."

Rose tried again to open her mouth to speak, but Brooklyn pulled her closer to him, so that their lips were inches apart and breathed in her face in a low voice, "How can I protect you when you won't be honest with me when things are bad?"

With his words, tears sprang into her eyes and she continued to feel more and more horrible about herself as their conversation went on.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Rose whispered, wiping a few tears away from her eyes. "Please believe me when I say that I never meant to hide anything from you! I cherish our soul-connection and bond, and value honesty and communication. In my past, I have often hidden things deeply inside of me, and I'm trying to change that! I want to be honest and open with you! I want to grow in our love, marriage, friendship, bond and communication. I just…" She paused, closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"When I first felt this… _thing_… I didn't know what it was, and still don't." She continued to say, gazing tearfully into his eyes. "It would follow me around at work, and would even come here- when you weren't here with me, and would give me the most horrible nightmares… but that's all they were. Nightmares. Memories. I didn't say anything to you because I was and am still so _happy with_ you and didn't want to screw everything up!"

Rose paused allowing a few seconds in silence to pass by, then she bit her lip and offered him a smile, as he continued to stare at her.

"Brooklyn, the honest truth is that these past four months of being married to you have been blissful, amazingly happy, incredible… and the most… _sexy and erotically pleasurable_ time of my life."

She slowly looked up into his eyes, and as she continued to speak her mind, she could feel herself and him instantly connect in their mating desires for each other. She leaned herself closer to him, pressing her body into his and cupped her arms around his face; bringing her lips inches from his.

" I am _so in love with you_, Brooklyn- and have been _so happy_. I'm sorry you feel I lied to you, and in a round-about way, I guess I did by withholding the truth from you; but I swear that _I didn't mean to_. It was never intended to be a lie or dishonestly on my part. I know it may seem stupid… but I simply didn't want to face this new threat and go back to 'drama' and bad memories of my past. I just wanted to stay… _blissfully ignorant_ to all the evil and bad that this world has to offer, and stay cooped safely and securely up in your light and love a while longer." She paused from speaking for a few seconds, raised her eyes to gaze deeply into his, and slowly slid her hands over his bare chest.

"Oh _Rose_…" Brooklyn sighed in defeat, closing his eyes at their building sexual tension, but Rose continued to speak, continuing her honest apology and explanation.

" I see now the error of my ways… and… while you have every right to be upset with me, please realize that I _didn't ask_ for it to attack me. It just did and I tried all I could to outrun it and survive. I tried to call out to you because you _are_ my mate and protectorate, but it somehow cut myself off from you and I couldn't reach our soul-connection."

"I understand that, babe." Brooklyn whispered, his voice shaking slightly; calming down a bit by her words. "I realize that you didn't ask for it to attack you… I just… this whole thing could have been avoided had you just talked to me and let me know what was going on."

"I know." Rose told him quietly, caressing his face. "I'm sorry, Brooklyn. I love you. _I trust you_, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I guess I only wanted to stay in our little blissful, Honeymoon-filled, passionate-love making bubble a bit longer. I didn't want to face the darkness surrounding me, because you are my light in the darkness. Your love is all I want to face and surround myself with."

Brooklyn stared at her for a few seconds, and Rose thought that he was still going to be angry with her, but his eyes softened and instantly he exhaled out sharply, shot his talons up her hair and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her madly and passionately. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck, allowing the tears she had been holding in, to fall down her face.

She was so worried that he would be angry with her, and while their conversation wasn't over, at least he knew that her intentions were true and not meant to be hurtful or malicious. Brooklyn continued to kiss Rose deeply, claiming her mouth with his; but then encouraged her legs to spread apart to straddle his waist. Happily, she did so, and instantly he cupped her backside and then flipped them both around so that she was now lying down on her back, with his body weight on top of hers. Rose smiled and chuckled at him, as he continued to kiss and claim her lips with his and was relieved that he felt the same way she did in wanting and desiring to make up by making love.

Now that they were mates, they usually made love once a night, and sometimes more when they were away from each other. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he pressed his body weight down upon her just enough to excite her. He pulled gently on her soft lips and continued to tease them back and forth, while running his claws all over her body- stopping to cup her breasts lovingly, and then slid them down over her abdomen towards her pelvis bones. Rose moaned in pleasure at his touch, wanting him to continue to claim her as him; however, instead of continuing on, he released her lips and rested his beak against her cheek while gazing deeply and intimately into her eyes.

"Oh my sweet wife." He whispered. "_I'm sorry_ for yelling and lashing my anger and worry at you… especially when you respond to me with such a sweet, pure and honest answer like that. Baby, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Rose answered softly while smiling up at him and caressing his beak with her hands. "You were right to be angry and upset with me. I did hide the fact that something dark and dangerous was stalking and haunting my dreams. Because I've ignored it, I've essentially allowed it to take control over my life and almost kill me tonight."

His eyes stared deeply into her eyes and slowly lowered himself back down on his side, so he was facing her, and pulled her more tightly into his arms; his wings still cocooned around them both.

"Okay…" he said more seriously, sitting up slightly with her still on his lap. "Tell me the rest. Why did it attack you? What else can you tell me about this… evil creature?"

"I don't know. Not too much to be honest with you. I never actually got to see it in detail." Rose told him, shaking her head. "But… there are a few things I have found out about it."

"Shoot." He answered her seriously, mentally taking note so he could start hunting it down.

"It thrives in the darkness." She started to say quietly, as she rested her hands upon his chest. "Everytime it got close to me, it would shatter the lights off in whatever hospital room that I was in alone. Next, it would cause a physical change in temperature before taking over my mind, without touching me, and I was forced to hear and see my worst memories. And… I can't really explain it, but my magic could sense it's magic. The creature's powers increased the closer it got to me. The more it entered my head, it froze my brain, my magic, my soul-connection… _everything_. I couldn't fight back no matter how hard I tried, once it got into my mind… I couldn't move."

Brooklyn's eyes widened at what she was telling him, and looked horrified, but she kept talking. "Tonight was different from the other _occurrences _that I've had with it. This thing was literally affecting my mind, without even touching me. It affects me the most when I'm alone… or sleeping."

"That's why you haven't been sleeping well." Brooklyn said quietly, looking worried once again.

"Yup." Rose answered sadly. "I spoke to Emily about all this, because she caught me sleeping in the employee break room and demanded to know why I was so tired as well, and she suggested that I talk to you tonight and ask if you could sleep by my side all night long, for at least a few nights, so I can get some full and uninterrupted sleep." She paused for a second before continuing, and felt herself grow embarrassed. "I uh… haven't asked that of you because I didn't want to be a burden upon you. I know that you have other responsibilities and duties as Second-in-Command and I didn't want to get in the way of those."

"You are not a burden to me, sweetheart." Brooklyn said instantly, caressing a talon down her cheek. "_You're my wife_. Nothing is more important than that, not even my duties as Second-in-Command, surely you know that by now?"

"I know." Rose said quietly. "I just didn't want to ask that of you."

"Ask what of me?" He asked her with his eye bones raised. "For me to sleep next to you? Don't I already do that?"

"Yes." Rose said, smiling at him. "But you often leave to attend to your patrols once I'm fully asleep. The creature comes for me when you leave my side… and well… after tonight-"

Brooklyn nodded his head and continued to look at her with raised eye bones.

"I understand what you're saying now, my love." He told her gently. "It'll be my pleasure to stay by your side. I don't care how long it takes for you to get the sleep and rest you need, I will stay by your side. From now on, whenever we can be together, we will be."

"We can't do that though." Rose told him, arguing slightly. "The Clan needs you, Goliath needs you… and my job needs me…"

"No, Rose." Brooklyn interrupted firmly, shaking his head. "That's all fluff stuff, and you know it. We are covered financially for a while, and you don't even need to work at the hospital. I say you quit or work during the days; and then at night you can either sleep and I'll be here with you, or stay awake and I'll be by your side the whole time."

"So we're back to me being held prisoner?" Rose suddenly asked him angrily, tears filling her eyes. "Is this always going to be my future?! To be carried around like a glass ornament and hidden away from the world because of one stupid encounter with…?"

"You feel like a prisoner?" Brooklyn asked her sadly, his eye bones falling slightly.

"No, no." She said, shaking her head; backtracking instantly. "No, of course not. I'm sorry… I'm just venting here. I did feel like a prisoner when I was sent away to the Labyrinth… I just don't want to relive that scenario again."

"You won't." He told her gently while sliding his talons through her fingers and keeping them on his chest. "I'll be with you, Rose. It's important that we keep you safe. Especially when we do not know what this thing is or what it wants from you."

"It wants my soul." Rose said darkly, sighing heavily. Brooklyn blinked at her in shock and seemed to stumble on what he was going to say to her, and froze.

"_What?_" He asked her in a horrified whisper. "Why do you say that?"

She shook her head slightly and tightened her grasp on his claws, while leaning her head against his beak.

"Because the creature told me that's what it wants." She whispered softly, while closing her eyes. He quickly took her face in his claws and raised her jaw to look into his eyes.

"It wants your _soul_?" He asked weakly.

"Yes." She answered him. "That's what it told me down in the alleyway."

"What did it look like?" He asked her frantically, grabbing onto her arms- his eyes wide with alarm.

"I still don't really know." She answered him honestly. "But I did see some of what it looked like; kind of. Tonight I was called to a trauma and on the way there, I felt the evil thing inside a dark and empty room next to where I was walking, and well… I became curious and forced myself to confront it."

"_You what?_!" Brooklyn gasped out, unable to keep his shock and horror in anymore.

"I know!" Rose told him, grasping his shaking claws in her hands. "I know, it was stupid. I was that stupid dumb character in a horror film that we always laugh at and mock because they walked into the room or building where everyone is yelling '_don't do it! The murderer is in there…_' yeah, I was _that_ idiot. I walked into the room, and there, I saw that it wasn't just a ghost-like thing. It's real… and it's the most terrifyingly horrible thing."

"What is it?" Brooklyn asked her in a voice barely above a whisper.

Rose lowered her gaze, slowly shook her head and exhaled deeply and didn't mean for herself to become emotional, but with what horror she had endured, she was so hoping that he had an answer to that question.

"I was hoping _you_ could tell me." Rose finally said, in a broken voice. "I never actually saw its face. Only parts of its body… and it has claws on its hands and feet, horns coming out of a skeletal face… and has… wings."

"_Wings?_" He gasped out, cupping her face in his claws and looked even more worried. "It's not a… _Gargoyle_… is it?" He then paused from his horror, and then suddenly turned enraged; his eyes instantly lighting up bright white. "It's not Demona _is it_?! If it is, I swear I'm going to lose my sh-"

"No," Rose told him in a shaky voice, shaking her head. "It is _not _Demona. That much I am positively sure about."

"_Are you sure?!_" He pressed even more urgently, his eyes fading back to normal.

"Yes." Rose reassured him firmly. "It was a male and not a Gargoyle… or at least… I don't think it was…" She faded away slightly and shook her head, trying to describe it to him. "If it is, it's unlike any Gargoyle I've ever seen in my entire life. But, it seems too evil to be a Gargoyle. If I could take a crazy crack at describing it… it's like… an undead-zombie-like winged creature. I don't know if it's a dead Gargoyle turned evil… but that's what it feels like to me."

"Gargoyles don't mutate into skeletal creatures when we die. Or at least not ones that are still living and feeding off souls." Brooklyn told her, eyeing her warily "Gargoyles don't let our dead decay. We cremate their flesh and preform a Wind Ceremony for their ashes, so it can't be a Gargoyle... unless evil magic touched it and cursed it to be such a creature. Legend of our creation says that we were created from the 'stone of mountains', to rise and defend the innocent from evil; and thus we shall return to stone and eventually dust. But that hasn't been true. We die in our flesh forms and in stone form. But… I've _never_ heard of a _Gargoyle-type_ creature like that. Especially with dark magic and abilities to control and manipulate one's mind."

"Well whatever it is, I confronted it in the room and it shut the door with its magic, blasted out all the lights and tried to hold me hostage but I fought it off with my magic. Only after that did I really sense him get very hostile and aggressive." Rose explained to him as his eyes continued to widen in horror. "I took Emily home, and felt it following us. So when I knew she was safe, I tried reaching out to you while driving, but it was right on my tail the whole time.

So, long story short, we went on a very fast cat and mouse chase. I was trying to lose it on your motorcycle, and drove way too fast. That was my bad, but that's the other thing I realized about it. It is freakishly fast and strong, Brooklyn. It kept up with me, and the fastest I saw myself driving was 80-85."

"Rose…" Brooklyn breathed, shaking his head in horror at her continued story.

"I was trying to get rid of it!" Rose argued, taking his beak in her hands and moving her body so she was closer to him. "I know it was extremely reckless, but that's what happened. I was so terrified of it… and I couldn't let it catch me! So, when I reached that alleyway, it sent ice to cover the roads, making it impossible to keep traction on the tires, and blew out every light- including the bike's. Then, it swooped down a few times trying to knock me over, and when it did that, I went flying off."

Rose closed her eyes as she told him the next part, and didn't want to remember how horrible the creature felt to her.

"I was driving at 80 miles per hour, but when he knocked me off; I flew even faster into the air than that. I slammed into the wall- but my magic protected me from being a fatal hit. However, the pain was the worst thing ever. I could feel that I was breaking my bones with every bounce, scrape, and hit. Then, I fell to the ground, without my magic, rolled and bounced off the concrete like I was on a trampoline, and then slammed head-first into the dumpster. I was wearing my helmet, but the creature landed behind me, ripped it off my head and took my head in his claws…"

With eyes still closed, she bit her lips and couldn't help but cry, and instantly Brooklyn pulled her into his chest and held her close, his own body shaking.

"I was in so much pain… and the only thing I could feel was how icy and dark he made my soul feel. I opened my eyes for one moment and saw that its skin was decayed, and falling off. I could see its bones and tendons and knew that it's an _undead creature _of some sort. A skeletal winged-creature. I didn't look into its face or eyes… I… _couldn't_… I was too scared, too unable to move as it touched me. I couldn't feel you, I couldn't see your face in my mind, and I was completely separated from you."

She stopped speaking, took a shaky breath and forced herself to keep going.

"He filled my head with the most horrendous visions of my death, and then spoke to me, saying that my soul was now his, and that not even you could save me…" She whispered. "Whoever he was, whatever Hell he came from, he knew about you and I. He knew that you were my mate and he knew about our soul-connection. He said that once he sucked my soul out, then he would feed on my body next and fill his endlessly hungry stomach."

Tears silently fell down her face as she kept her eyes closed, feeling completely spent and exhausted as she rested against his chest.

"I was so sure I was going to die." She gasped out, shaking in fear. "But… then you came."

With this, she opened her eyes, looked up into his face and instantly her heart broke. Tears were silently falling down his face and he looked to be grieving her words and fears. His face was crumpled up slightly with his own heart-break and he was trying to be strong for her.

Sniffing, she sat herself up slightly so she could see straight into his eyes, rested her forehead against his, and closed her eyes. He exhaled out a shaky breath and held onto her even more tightly. Rose ran her fingers gently along his beak and sighed.

"You came… and it was _pissed_ off." She told him, smiling at him, finding it amusing. "Though I still don't know what it is, it knows about us. It knows of you being a Gargoyle, and I don't think it likes Gargoyles very much…" She paused and opened her eyes. "Do you have any enemies like that? Or do you have any idea what it is?"

Brooklyn sniffed, wiping his tears away with his talons and exhaled deeply.

"Unfortunately, I don't." He said seriously. "I've never heard of such a thing before… and as for it hating Gargoyles… well… what creature in this world, Humans included, _doesn't_ hate us? I feel like we make more enemies than friends."

"But you're _good_." Rose told him softly. "You guys fight bad people with evil intentions, and fight for goodness. This creature seemed to be the _very root_ of evil, so it makes sense why it hated you coming to my aid."

"That and I frustrated his attempt at feeding off your soul and body." Brooklyn told her quietly, lightly tracing a talon down her cheek. "When I was flying towards you, I… I could feel your soul leaving mine. And it was the _worst thing I have ever felt_. I knew something was attacking you and you were in mortal danger, but your connection to me kept disappearing. For a moment, while I was flying, I actually felt your soul go dark, leaving my mind completely, and I fell from the sky; unable to go on…"

"You _fell_ from the sky?" Rose asked him fearfully, her own eyes widening.

"Yes." He whispered. "I've never fallen before, but worse than that, with your soul disappearing, I felt mine go dark as well." He paused, looked over at her and lifted himself up slightly so he was resting on an arm and gazing down into her face.

"You and I are _one_, Rose." He whispered, his lips inches from hers. "If your soul dies, then so will mine. Luckily, I regained my strength and control when your soul came back to mine. It was like we lost service somehow, or a phone call dropped, but you were still there. I made it to you, felt that iciness around the alleyway, but found you bleeding and mangled horribly near that dumpster. I saw my bike… and knew you crashed it, but from what I was feeling in our connection to what I saw, and nothing around you, I was terrified. I didn't think you would make it."

"I did make it." Rose whispered, lying on her back and staring deeply into his eyes. "All thanks to you, my love. You healed me… and chased that monster away."

"That remains to be seen." Brooklyn whispered, shaking his head. "I have a feeling that this creature will not stand by and let us win. If it wants your soul destroyed, I have a feeling that it'll be back."

"I know for a fact that it will." Rose breathed, feeling terrified once again. "When we heard you coming, the creature grasped onto my head once again and told me that it wasn't over. He would be back for me and his kind wouldn't rest until my soul was theirs."

"Their… _kind?!_" Brooklyn asked in a numb voice, his eyes wide with horror.

"Yes." Rose whispered. "I think there's more of them out there somewhere… whatever they are." She sighed out loud, brought her hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Unfortunately, I think you're right. We won't be seeing the last of him... he'll be back for me."

Brooklyn remained silent for a moment, staring down at her and then when she opened her eyes, he set his jaw firm and shook his head.

"No. _They won't_." He growled dangerously. "I refuse for this to happen again. You are my mate and wife… and _I will_ protect you at all costs."

"_How_?" Rose asked, pleading with him. "What power do you have that can stop him and his evil kind from taking me as their prey?"

"True, I may not have magic within me, like you do. But our love and my love for you, in my opinion, is the strongest force on this Earth." He replied without skipping a beat. "That's enough power for me, and I know myself and the Clan can stop this creature from getting to you. Or I will die trying."

Rose stared up at him, in awe of his words but sighed and closed her eyes; groaning.

"Oh Brooklyn… _this again_?!"

"Yes, my love." He said fiercely. "_Always_."

Rose kept her eyes closed, turned her face away from him and rested on the pillow.

"What a mess." She breathed. "I'm so sorry, honey. Like I've said, I know I should have told you sooner, but tonight was the first time it actually revealed itself to me and its intentions. Plus…now that I think about it, he said something _really weird_ to me before you came."

"What did he say?" Brooklyn inquired in a whisper, as Rose opened her eyes and stared at the closed door across the semi-lit room.

"He said the reason he wanted my soul was because I was the _daughter of death and darkness, _and that no light should live within my soul. So he was feeding off it and separating my soul from you, your light, and from our connection."

Brooklyn continued to stare at her for a few seconds, but then slowly lowered his body on top of hers, sliding his talons through her fingers and raised her arms above her head.

"I'll _never_ let that happen." He whispered in her face. "You are mine to love and protect, Rose Connelly. My love and soulmate. Not some demon's next meal. I promise you… I _will_ protect you from this evil being. And I don't care what it has said about you, because it's evil and thrives on being evil. You are not an evil being and I refuse to let it speak those things about you. You're not _a daughter of darkness_… you are _my_ _light_, my reason for living, and the very reason my heart beats. You said that it doesn't come for you when I am around, so that's what we will do from now on. If you can, I would advise that you work days _only_, since he can't come into the sunlight, or so you said, and then I will stay by your side all night. Even if I'm required to go on patrol, I will have one of the others sit with you. That way you will always be protected, and if the creature does come back for you with more of its damn kind, _I will stop them._ No matter what it takes, I will not stop until I have destroyed every single last one of them. I will protect you, my love. Come hell or high waters, I refuse to let anything bad happen to you, our love, or to _us_."

Rose breathed deeply at his words and felt so much love. As they held hands, their soul connection flowed and tingled pleasurably through them, filling them both with an overwhelming feeling; Brooklyn was telling her the truth, he was vowing his soul and heart to her, and instantly, she vowed her love and soul back to him. Rose took her fingers out of his grasp, and raised her hands to take hold of his face.

"I don't want to be a burden to you… or to the Clan…" She breathed, as they naturally gravitated towards each other, their mating instincts burning hot and wild. Brooklyn's lips were grazing across hers with the tiniest touch and it was driving her crazy.

"Look into my eyes, Rose." He breathed against her lips, while running his claws down her body, making her gasp out in pleasure. "Tell me what you see…"

Rose did as he asked, raised her hazel eyes to his dark brown ones and instantly got lost in them. Their soul-connection was on fire, increasing their ever-longing desire to mate with each other, and to be one in every aspect. She felt herself being dawn and pulled even closer to him and threw her head back as he pulled her to him. She could feel his incredible aroused groin against her scrub bottoms and had to bite her lip to keep her from crying out.

Breathing deeply, she forced herself to focus and answer him.

"I see how much you love me." She breathed, shaking now from pleasure and anticipation.

"Good." He breathed, sending hot breath against her skin. "Because _I do love you_… and you're _not _a burden. You never will be, it's impossible."

With that, he pressed his body onto hers, sinking his pelvis down over hers, making them both moan and gasp out again. His lips found her neck, and his claw rose up her shirt to claim her breasts still in their bra. At his touch she cried out slightly, while wrapping her legs around his waist. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her face by how thankful she was to have him as her mate, and was overwhelmed by how much love she felt for him, and from him.

"Thank you." She whispered, sobbing gently. "I don't deserve your love, Brooklyn; but _oh_, I am so thankful that I have you and your love."

"Funny…" He breathed against her lips, grinding his groin slightly against hers over their clothing; sending another wave of intense pleasure through them both. "I feel the same way."

With that, they both couldn't help themselves anymore. Brooklyn crushed his lips down upon hers, instantly forcing her mouth open and making out with her with great intensity and passion. They both groaned in pleasure through their passionate kiss, and reveled in how amazing they both felt to each other and how sweet they tasted.

They continued to kiss passionately on the bed, not coming up for air, and rolled around each other a few times on the bed. Brooklyn's claws were all over her long hair, and then his lips detached from hers. He slowly lifted up her scrub shirt up to reveal her flat stomach, stopping right under her bra, lowered his lips to her skin, and then began to kiss and taste her skin, sending pleasure down to her pelvis region; increasing her breathing.

"My love…?" She whispered in a gasp, wrapping her arms around his head to keep him there, her fingers going through his thick white hair. While her mind was presently there with him, she couldn't help but still think of their dangerous situation. "Do you think that your plan to protect me will be enough to stop that evil creature from taking my soul away?"

"Yes." Brooklyn growled, still kissing her stomach gently. "It will be… don't you trust me?"

"You know I do, babe." She answered, laughing slightly, while breathing heavily. "Why do you always ask me that?"

"Because you're always questioning it." He answered her, grinning against her skin.

She closed her eyes and grinned, laughing slightly at his comment, but stopped as he ran his claws from holding her shirt up, to sliding down her sides; to gently caressing lovingly in between her thighs, beginning to tease her where she was more sensitive.

"_Trust me_, Rose." He growled in her ear, before he began to claim her neck; kissing and tasting every inch of her skin. From that to his touch in between her legs, to over her groin, she cried out, and arched her body up towards his.

"I… _oh_…" she gasped out, arching her head back slightly. "Yes, _oh yes_… you know I do. But that's… _oh my… _Brooklyn… please, let's not do this now, not here! We can't_\- the Clan!…"_

"They won't care." He chuckled, still touching her privately and grinning at her reaction. "I'm your mate… we can do this as often as we want."

"_Baby… oh my…" _She gasped out as a streak of pleasure shot through her, and she closed her eyes through it, but felt slightly irritated. She wasn't going to orgasm here, not with others so close by. "Ugh, that's _not_ the point!"

He raised his lips up from her neck, smiled triumphantly at her pleasure filled reactions and now to her more sassy tone, and stopped teasing her. He brought his claws back up to hold her exposed waist modestly, allowing her to breathe for a moment. She opened her eyes, breathing deeply and then turned on her side and took his face back in her hands.

"You are so mean for teasing me like that. _Especially _here in the Castle." She teased him, grinning at him as he laughed out loud.

"Oh, you're _very_ welcome, my love. It was _my pleasure_." He teased her, grinning.

"I bet it was." Rose teased him back, raising an eyebrow at him, giving him 'the look.' "You need to learn to behave, buddy boy."

He laughed out loud at her for a few seconds, but then came back to her, kissing her completely on her lips with his own. Their lips danced together passionately, but modestly, for a few minutes; before Brooklyn detached his lips from hers and smiled down at her.

"I am sorry for not being able to have more control over myself and my mating instincts with you… but you're so beautiful, and the most desirable being to me. Especially after seeing you so hurt and now you're alive and well. I can't help myself to take every available moment alone I have with you, to show you all the incredibly strong feelings of love I have for you. Making love to you is the only way I can communicate those feelings to you. No words never seem to be enough…"

"I know what you mean." She said, running her fingers through his hair and smiling at him. "And it's okay, babe. I love you and you'll never hear me complain." She paused, giggled, and then said, "Well… maybe a bit now because the other's could possibly hear us, and I don't think I would survive the ridicule and embarrassment from your brothers."

"It's embarrassing to you to be with me?" He asked her, teasing her slightly; making her blush.

"No, never." She said, shaking her head. "It's just that making love is a sacred and private affair, and should remain that way."

"I was teasing you, babe." He said, grinning. "I know it is…" He paused from speaking, gazed down into her eyes and seemed to be cherishing every single inch of her.

"Thank you for telling me what's going on, Rose." He finally said softly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but, the truth is that I love you with all of my heart. If anything were to happen to you, it's obvious to both us now, that I would die. I would no longer cease to exist. I love you and only want what's best for you. You are my sweet, beautiful, amazing and incredible wife and mate… " He paused from speaking once again, smiled even brighter at her and caressed his talon over her soft face."And it really has been the _most incredible four months_… hasn't it?"

Rose smiled back at him, caressed her hands down his abdomen, and up underneath his wings; making him shudder with pleasure.

"_It really has_. It's been the most beautiful, amazing, erotic, passionate, and most happiest time of my life." Rose whispered in his face, her eyes staring deeply into his. "I have never felt as alive as I do now, physically, mentally, emotionally and sexually before. You breathe life into every aspect of my life,Brooklyn. Never before have I ever felt so cherished, loved, and _needed _before. Never before have I ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

He smiled gently, shook his head and instantly lowered his lips to claim hers again; pulling on them pleasurably, as they pulled each other close together; feeling every inch of themselves with their bodies. They breathed each other in through their kiss, and got lost in each other for the next few minutes. Rose pulled away from his lips, smiled at him, as he grinned lovingly down at her.

"And never before have I loved anyone as much as I love you, Rose." he whispered in her face, making her giggle.

"You stole my line." She teased him, as he was always saying that to his brothers. He grinned even more mischievously down at her, and lowered his lips to her neck once again.

"But it's true." He growled, kissing her deeply, as she laughed and held him tightly to her. Once he let up, she sighed, closed her eyes and longed to keep him with her all night as exhaustion was pulling at her. Instantly, he could sense her exhaustion and eased himself off her and sat up on the bed, staring down at her; thinking deeply.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him quietly, smiling slightly.

"You, of course." He answered her, looking towards the closed door now. "I really need to discuss what you told me about this evil thing, to Goliath and the Clan; as well as tell them that either myself or the others need to stay with you at all times." He paused, sighed and looked back down at her. "Are you _positive _that these creatures can't hunt you down during the day?"

"I'm pretty sure." She answered him, sitting up on the bed now and crossing her legs underneath her. "Every light it had to blow out to reach me, and for all these months, I haven't felt its presence during the day."

Nodding, Brooklyn climbed off the bed, turned towards her and offered his claw down to her.

"That'll be the plan then, if you're okay with it, of course." He said, as she smiled and took his claw in her hand and allowed him to pull her off the bed and into his arms. "As long as you are either here at the Castle, with Xanatos, Fox or Owen during the day, and myself or other others during the night then we'll fight this evil creature off. If he _really_ wants your soul, then he'll have to go through me first."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Rose told him, looking fearfully up into his eyes. "I'm scared, Brooklyn. This… thing… was absolutely _terrifying_. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the Clan."

"As long as we stick together and no longer go about this _alone, _we will be okay." He said softly, pulling her to his chest and holding her tenderly in a hug. "Nothing will happen to you, Rose. I'll protect you."

Rose smiled against his chest, looked up to him and smiled warmly.

"And I'll protect you." She whispered, as he smiled back down at her, and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I know." He said, holding her in his arms. "Come on. You need some rest, and I know you will rest more easily at our house. I'll speak with Goliath, and send either Angela or Akira with you. I know you like to be at our home, and are more comfortable sleeping there."

"I'm feeling okay right now." Rose told him. "Can't I just stay with you? I know the Clan will have lots of questions for me anyway."

He took her hand in her claw and began walking her across the room, stopped and turned to face her, smiling.

"If you're sure, then of course." He said smoothly. "I'll always have you by my side, my sweet mate." He then leaned down and kissed her briefly, before nodding his head towards the door.

"Let's talk to the Clan and then I wanna go home." He whispered. "I long to have you in my arms and relax."

"Sounds amazing." Rose said, smiling at the thought of going home. However, as he led her from the room, she suddenly realized something and gasped out loud. At her cry, he jumped and pulled her naturally to him, while looking around the room wildly as if they were under attack, making her jump by his sudden reaction.

"What? What is it?!" He asked her seriously, still looking around.

"Sorry…" She said apologetically, laughing slightly at his reaction. "I didn't mean to freak you out… but I just realized that I had meat cooking in a slow cooker! It's been in for over twelve hours now, and I'm afraid our house will have started on fire by now…"

Brooklyn immediately relaxed at her words, and lowered his eyes to hers, raising one eye bone at her.

"Thanks for that pre-freak out, babe." He teased her, holding her tightly against him.

"Sorry." She giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "I just realized it…"

Chuckling at her, he kissed her forehead once again, opened the door; letting more light into their half-lit room and pulled her from the room.

"You don't need to worry about anything," he said gently. "As I was gliding you back here, I asked Akira to go shut it off. It should be perfectly warm for us still."

Relief flooded through her body and she naturally leaned into his arm and rested her head against his bicep, as they walked side-by-side; claw in hand.

"Thank you, my love." Rose whispered, smiling brightly. "You're the best husband."

"I try." He replied, grinning back down at her.

"Well you succeed." She offered sincerely. "You're truly the best."

"I'm only trying to keep up with you." He bantered back lightly, smiling brighter as she giggled.

"It's not a competition." She laughed.

"That's right." Brooklyn teased, slowing down their walking through the hallway, backed into a wall and pulled her with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, and slid them down towards her jawline, and then brought his lips down to her ear.

"Because I've already won." He whispered, making her laugh out loud. Then she reached her arms around his neck, pressed her lips against his, kissing him modestly for a few seconds, before letting go. She placed her hand on the side of his beak as she pulled away from his lips gently, and then smiled up at him.

"_We've won_." She whispered, as he grinned an adorable smile at her.

"Yes, we have." He replied quietly, holding her close to him. "I love you, Rose."

"Not as much as I love you." Rose teased him, continuing on with their normal flirting, making him laugh quietly.

"Prove it…" He teased, his lips lowering to find hers again.

"Take me home and _I will_…" She whispered against his lips, kissing him deeply for a quick second, before pulling away from him. He slowly opened his eyes, raised an eye bone at her and then smiled even more mischievously at her.

"Oh… _you're on…_" He whispered. "I've got to speak with Goliath first… so I'll send you home with the girls. Bathe… do whatever to help you relax… and then I'll be home soon."

"Okay, sounds like a date. But I'm okay to stay, really… I'm wide awake now, and I'm sure the Clan will have lots of questions for me." Rose said, matching his smile, and allowing him to pull her further down the hallway into the living room where the others were.

"True," Brooklyn said, while walking with her. "And funny enough, I was actually trying to surprise you for a date before this all happened, but that kind of got interrupted… "

"Oh, how sweet are you?" She gasped out, smiling at him endearingly. "I would love to have a date with you, but I also really do need to sleep sometime tonight."

"I figured." He said, smiling down at her. "No worries, babe. I was gonna have dinner with you, maybe attempt a movie before we either got… um… _distracted by other things_, or when you fell asleep. It's only midnight… we've got plenty of night left to see what happens. We can still have a date if you're up for it, or our date can be with our pillows. I don't care, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy and exactly where I want to be."

Rose smiled at him, while leaning into his lips to kiss him again.

"Funny." She whispered. "I was able to say the exact same thing…" She stared into his dark brown eyes as he held onto her and felt a seriousness come over her, her smile faded slightly.

"What is it?" He asked her quietly, staring down into her eyes,

Instead of answering him, she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed her lips to his; kissing him deeply. Her lips moved against his in an unrushed and unhurried way; they lingered against his, before slightly pulling away, only to come back and claim them again.

Brooklyn closed his eyes and moaned slightly, while he slid his claws up and down her back, up her neck and cupping the back of her head, grasping onto her clothing and squeezing her body against his. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, before Rose pulled away from him, gazed deeply into his eyes again and smiled at him.

"_I love you so much_, Brooklyn." Rose whispered, pressing her body to his. "You're the light in my darkness and I'm so thankful for you. Thank you for being such a wonderful husband and mate, and for your constant love and support. I don't know what would have happened to me had I not found you when I did seven months ago. Every moment since then, with you, has been complete bliss."

Brooklyn smiled at her, raised one claw up to her face and gently took hold of her jawline; his talons supporting the back of her head.  
"I love you too, Rose." He whispered, his lips coming closer to hers. "You're my light and life too, and I'm thankful for you too. You're the best thing that's ever been mine… will you marry me?"

Rose giggled at him and grinned brightly as she teased him back.

"We are already married, sweetheart."

"Oh right," Brooklyn teased, grinning devilishly down at her. "Well, then, should we take advantage of that and make sweet love to each other?"

"After we talk to the Clan," she whispered, as he grazed his lips against hers. "Then, yes; _most definitely_. I'm all yours…"

"Now and forever." Brooklyn whispered against her lips, kissing her deeply once again.

"Yes." She giggled against his lips, kissing him madly again and speaking through his wild and passionate kisses. "Now and forever…"

Groaning and moaning with pleasure, they kissed each other deeply and passionately, hidden in the hallway, taking advantage of their small moments of bliss. Both holding onto and bathing in the light in which burned so brightly and wildly in their hearts and souls without thinking or worrying about the fear of the unknown.

* * *

Hela stared deeply at the covered body on the table in front of her, and seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Her Gargoyle ally, Demona, had been working hard at setting the covered body up with what the Humans called, 'Science,' but her patience was beginning to run thin.

It had been one week, Avalon time, since their successful capture of her sister, Queen Titania, and since then, she had been having a sweet reunion with her Lord and husband, Lord Demetrius- but now was back in the mortal world, seeing their project over of bringing the covered body on the table back to life, by the use of her magic and science. Hela had plenty of magic, but Demona had successfully brought a corpse back to life; being an old Gargoyle rookery brother. For once, she asked Demona to see that the project succeeded and she would help with any magic need be. Hela glanced down at the covered corpse for a few seconds more before turning to Demona.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked her in a quiet, deadly voice. "I would do this myself, but the spells were lost when the Grimorum was lost by the Archmage."

Demona worked fast and steady, placing some dust over the corpse's body, as different electrodes were attached to the body's head.

"I used it to successfully bring back my Rookery Brother, Coldstone, back to life." Demona explained. "I don't see any reason why it won't work on this Human. We stole his body in the time frame needed before true decay began, and have kept him frozen since then. With your magic and mind control, and my expertise of having done this before; I see no reason this shouldn't work. The Human's soul is ready to come back, correct?"

"That's right." Hela answered her. "I've placed him inside this talismen." She paused, raised a large necklace up to show Demona and grinned darkly. "Once you're ready, I'll open it up and he shall join his body once again."

"What about the Draugr you've sent to watch your daughter?" Demona suddenly asked her, in a bit of a cold voice. "Surely you can trust that mindless demon to not feast upon her soul before her time?"

"The Draugr would _not_ dare to cross me." Hela answered her, while crossing her arms over her chest. "If they value their existence, that is."

Demona smiled at her darkly, before getting back to work. They were working in an old, abandoned warehouse in New Jersey, just outside of Manhattan, and she hated being so close but still so far away from collecting her daughter.

Hela had to keep sending trials her way so that her powers would continue to grow the way she needed them to until she was able to get her away from her Gargoyle mate. Hence why she sent the Draugr to watch over and try to kidnap her when she wasn't near Brooklyn, her mate. Their light soul-connection was one of the most surprising things to find, when Demona first made her aware that Rose's powers had revealed themselves.

Being a daughter, conceived by two deities of death, she was sure Rose would desire that darkness; but because she was raised by such good Humans, Hela had to continue to send her grief, darkness and trial; hoping that Rose would naturally succumb to the darkness inside of her, herself. But she hadn't yet, which is why she was bringing the Human back for. His job wasn't done, Rose needed to suffer a bit more to truly become who she needed her to be.

Just then, a familiar shriek entered their old warehouse bringing icy coldness with it, as well as a stench of decay that Hela always detested. True, she was the goddess of death, but the Draugr were nearly impossible to be near. A jet black, winged figure came swooping into the room, and instantly went straight for the shadows, keeping away from the dim light of Demona's work station.

Hela instantly walked over towards the shadows, and stopped when she couldn't take the smell anymore.

"What news do you have for me, Mortiggan? It took you long enough… " Hela asked her Draugr spy coldly. However, when she saw that he did not come back with Rose in his claws, she instantly felt enraged. "I thought I asked you to bring me my daughter?"

"I was following the girl you gave description for, milady." Mortiggan, the Dragur said in his low growl, gurgly-like voice. "I watched her for weeks, but struggled to get near her. Her Gargoyle mate is constantly with her, and I did not dare to get any closer to the Clan."

"Did they sense you?" Hela asked coldly.

"No, ma'am." Mortiggan said triumphantly. "Only the girl. I could sense magic deep within her, but I had to be sure she was the right one. However, tonight; I decided to spring a trap. I could sense her curiosity over my presence, and what I was. I trapped her in a dark room, within the hospital, but she stopped me with her magic. The same magic in which you have, milady. It was strong too… and very… _dark_."

"Excellent." Hela whispered, feeling a bit better by his news. "Rose's magic is turning to her true nature already. If only we could get her away from her mate and their Clan, only then, will I be able to truly nurture her magic and destiny develop more."

"I followed the girl along even more, milady, and we ended up in a chase where she used more magic." Mortiggan said, pleased with himself.

"May I see?" Hela asked him in a still and dangerous voice, while holding out her hand. "I must see where my daughter's magic is in its development… especially since that _accursed_ light-magicked prankster, Puck, has taken over her training."

Mortiggan stared at Hela's hand for a few seconds, before slowly inching himself closer towards the light and reached his skeletal claw out to her wholesome hand. The instant his bones touched her skin, an iciness filled her being; but her magic and power instantly overcame Mortiggan, making him growl out in submission to her will.

His memories of what happened when he trapped Rose in the dark hospital room flew across Hela's mind, as if she was watching it for herself, and was impressed that her daughter was able to hold Motriggan's power and mind-control at bay.

_Motriggan went to charge for her, to fulfill her wishes and have her kidnapped, but Rose instantly blew him back across the room, stopping him instantly. Her magic was red, smoke-like and electricity-filled; like Hela's was, and pride filled her being as she watched her daughter take on a Draugr. _Pleased with what she saw, and how far Rose had seemed to come in such a short time, she then forced Mortiggan to show her what happened when he chased her on the motorcycle. Instantly, she was met with resistance, as if he didn't want to show her, but Hela forced the creature to submit to her will.

_Entering his memory base, Hela saw that there was no sign of Brooklyn, Rose's mate, and Rose was driving recklessly fast to get away from Mortiggan. After a few seconds of watching, she saw Motriggan use his powers to cut out all the light from an alleyway, that Rose chose to drive down, sent ice out to trip her bike's tires; and then saw him fly into Rose's bike. _

_With widening eyes, she watched her daughter soar through the air, flipping around violently, and then slamming into the side wall, before falling to the ground. Another blast of Rose's magic came out, seconds before it turned fatal, and protected herself. When Rose slammed to the ground, her body was mangled with many broken bones._

Again, Mortiggan's subconscious tried to pull away from Hela's grasp, as if he didn't want her to see anymore. She left his mind, stared into his empty eyes and gave him a dark smile.

"What don't you want me to see Mortiggan?" Hela asked him dangerously. "Why do you keep resisting your Queen's will?"

"I… I… don't know what you're talking about, my Queen." Mortiggan replied in a gurgling voice, but she could see through his lie. Gripping his boned claws more aggressively, her red magic electrocuted his being, making him cry out in pain, as she instantly dug herself back into his memory bank, taking what she wanted to see.

_Mortiggan approached a semi-conscious Rose, rip her helmet off her head, and then squeezed her head with his claws; no doubt tormenting her mind. That much she didn't care about as it would help aid Rose's darkness along, but she watched blood slowly ooze out from Rose's face, and felt Mortiggan's self-control whither to nothing. Then, he began his selfish desires to feed upon her soul, beginning to kill Rose._

Mortiggan began making noises, trying to get away from Hela's grasp, but she grit her teeth and kept him under her control, until she saw exactly what happened.

_Mortiggan was about to kill Rose completely, and she could hear within his mind that he was planning to eat her body afterwards, before a Gargoyle roar was heard. When Mortiggan turned away from Rose, Brooklyn, her mate, was descending upon the darkened alleyway, his bright white eyes lit up, claws outstretched and his long beaked mouth open wide, showing his own sharp teeth._

"_NO!" Motriggan screamed in the memory. "DAMN YOU, YOU FILTHY GARGOYLE SCUM!" He then turned back to Rose, who was barely conscious, and hissed in her ear, "Your Gargoyle protector may have won this time, but myself and my kind won't rest until your soul is ours! Mark my words, we'll be back!"_

With the end of the memories, Hela screamed out in rage, after having seen enough, and sent Mortiggan away from her with an electrified blast of her red-magic, slamming him into a concrete wall. She forced her magic to choke hold him by the neck, squeezing as tightly as should; almost shattering his spinal column while sending red lightning through his skeletal body, making him scream out in torment. He was gasping, and shrieking out in pain as Hela slowly approached him, still holding him by her magic.

Demona glanced over her shoulder, as she watched the drama unfold, and smirked at the torment of the demon, in which she hated. Yes, she was evil; but the Draugr were a Gargoyles' biological foe. One she instantly hated and wished to destroy out of nature laws.

"Not only have you failed in retrieving Rose to bring to me," Hela hissed dangerously, her hazel eyes suddenly lighting up bright red. "But you nearly KILLED my daughter before her destiny was to be realized, and were feasting upon her _soul_!"

She gripped his boned throat even more, before she released him; sending him hard into the concrete wall again and watched as he crumbled to the ground. Snarling, and gnashing his sharp teeth at her, he seemed to cower.

"I was trying to retrieve her for you, mistress!" He gasped out. "But the… Gargoyle…!"

"YOU ALMOST HAD HER UNTIL YOU THOUGHT OF YOUR _STOMACH_!" Hela screamed, gripping his throat with her magic once again, seething in pure rage. She stepped closer to him, her long black hair trailing down her back, and her long black cape, coming out of her battle suit following after her. She grit her teeth at the demon, as her red eyes flamed with rage.

"You were sucking her soul out... and nearly killed her by making her crash that bike!" She seethed through gritted teeth. "We nearly lost the two most VITAL things which I need in order for this prophecy of Avalon's death and destruction to come true! I need Rose alive and I need her soul attached."

"But I- I thought…" Mortiggan gagged through her tight grip. "I thought that you… tried to kill her… once… at… the Brooklyn Bridge…?" He took a deep gasping breath through her grasp and then continued on. "When she… nearly… committed _suicide_!"

"Yes, that was my influence." Hela hissed dangerously in Mortiggan's face. "That was until Brooklyn showed up and I realized their soul-bond was keeping her from coming under my control. He protected her from my evil powers; and then I knew I couldn't just kill my daughter and force her soul to join my Underworld. I would have to continue to send trials her way to let her choose the darkness for herself. I thought Kevin's abuse would encourage her; but as long as Brooklyn was in her life, I couldn't touch her. Now, I've sent you to retrieve her; with your powerful mind-control abilities, strength and speed… and you still couldn't manage to catch her. You gave into your endless lust for blood and flesh."

"But- her soul!" Mortiggan gasped out, as Hela grasped her grip even tighter.

"You _fool!_" Hela snarled out. "If you had taken her soul, she would be a mindless creature like you… and would lose all her power. She was made by myself and my Lord; taking that soul away would essentially KILL her and destroy the prophecy!"

With that, she let go of Mortiggan once again and turned away from him in disgust and deep anger. He slumped against the wall, growling out, and slowly stood from the floor, facing his Queen with uncertainty. She was angry enough with him that if she wished to kill him, she could. One slice of her battle swords against his neck, or a flame spell, and he would be done for.

"My apologies, my Queen." Mortiggan tried to say, as she paced back and forth. "I did almost kill her, and for that, I'm sorry."

"Where is Rose now?" Hela asked him dangerously, turning back to face him; her eyes still blazing bright red.

"I stayed in the shadows, far enough away so that the Gargoyle male wouldn't sense my presence, and watched him use the soul-connection to heal Rose." Mortiggan explained to her carefully. "He was able to heal her body; her bones reconnected and all fractures were gone. Once she was whole, he carried her back to their home at that giant Castle uptop the skyscraper."

Hela stared at Mortiggan for a few seconds more, before she took a deep; calming breath and slowly her eyes changed back to her normal vibrant hazel.

"Thank you, Mortiggan." She whispered. "I'm glad tonight turned out in your favor. Had you screwed this up even more, I would have had no choice but to burn you… but we still have a chance."

"Thank you, milady." Mortiggan said in relief, bowing to her. "Thank you so-"

"_Save it_!" Hela suddenly snapped, shutting him up instantly. "Go back to Hel, retrieve Skuld and all the rest of your troop. Skuld, you, Vixi, Salem, Kurse and Valkyrie. The six of you should prove useful enough for my next project."

"Project, ma'am?" Mortiggan asked her from the dark shadows. Hela smiled at him, and then looked over at Demona; ignoring him for a moment.

"How much longer until we can start the spell?" Hela asked Demona.

"It is currently a New Moon, and according to the spell, this must happen under the '_dark moon._' We only have tonight or tomorrow night to get this done." Demona told her. "Everything is ready for the reawakening. I've secured and aligned all the devices together. His body is at the correct temperature; all is ready except for the Draugrs' additions. Once Mortiggan returns with the others, we can finally awaken him from the dead."

"_Perfect._" Hela answered her, grinning darkly. "Finally… some good news. Well done, Demona."

"Thank you," Demona answered her, shooting Mortiggan a sharp smile; mocking him for her success and Hela's praise, and his lack of. Hela turned to Mortiggan and grinned an evil smile at him, her eyes lighting up bright red.

"I need you and a few Draugr's to give our dearly departed Human friend, a bit of a boost in power and strength with _your_ powers." Hela told Mortiggan. "Go. Fetch your small guard troop and return here immediately. You all are going to place your poisonous infection into his body and it will give him the ability to haunt Rose the way that will be completely fool-proof. Once she sees him back from the dead, she'll surely turn to the darkness inside her to try to destroy him… thus… giving _us_ the edge into securing her to our side and the glorious _cause of Avalon's destruction_!"

Mortiggan stared at her for a few moments and then snickered, "What weak _Human_ is that girl going to be _so_ afraid of? What's more terrifying to her than us soul-sucking demons?"

Hela smiled darkly at him, while walking over and gently placing her hand upon the corpse's covered face.

"Why… Kevin Morrison, _of course_." Hela whispered, as if he should know of him. "Rose's abusive, murderous ex-husband."

Mortiggan stared at her with confusion, as she turned away from them both and stared out at the New Moon in the night sky.

"Come tomorrow night, Kevin will be awakened from the dead, and Rose's path to the darkness will begin." Hela said dangerously. "I have no doubt that he will destroy everything around her and will successfully bring her to me, and perhaps even get his revenge against Brooklyn for being the cause of his death. Once Brooklyn's out of her life, then Rose will be _mine _once again."

Demona stared at Hela without any emotion and slowly stared down at the covered corpse that she stole from his casket months ago, and suddenly wasn't sure how this was all going to go down. She longed to have Rose destroyed, as well as all Humanity; and hoped that Hela would come through with her promise in giving her revenge she desired so heavily for.

Mortiggan chuckled evilly at his mistress' words, bowed, walked through the room and into her black mirror.

"Yes, my Queen." He rasped, before stepping through into Hel. "Right away."

Once Mortiggan was gone, the room stayed its cool temperature so Kevin's body was frozen from continuing to decay. Demona walked over to her and stood next to her, gazing out at the moon.

"Are you sure your daughter will so easily turn to you?" She asked her quietly. "I have tried manipulating my own daughter, from the grasp and asisine hold of Goliath's example, for years; but have been thwarted _everytime_. She has made her own choices… "

Hela continued to stare out and silent pain shot through her.

"I have become who I am through great pain, loss, and grief." She answered Demona honestly. "Rose is strong, but she is capable of breaking as much as I. And unfortunately, it will take her to lose everything she's ever loved, like I did, to break. I don't take any personal joy in giving Rose's grief… but if she is to join her rightful place, beside myself and her father, in the destruction of Avalon, then she needs to turn to the darkness and become who she's been created to be. She's the _offspring of death_… it's her destiny."

"And you are okay hurting her in such a way?" Demona asked her bluntly. "Forgive me for inquiring… but I am also a mother, and there is a deep part of my soul who loves my daughter. I wouldn't hurt her for the world."

Unshed tears filled Hela's eyes suddenly, and though she remained still and unmoving; Demona still saw them spring up and quickly looked away so Hela didn't unleash any explosive anger out at her. However, when Hela spoke next, she wasn't angry; but seemed torn in silent grief.

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Hela whispered, keeping this conversation between them. "I must do what's best for my daughter. That is the burden of being a parent, and I must see her destiny through."

"What about her soul-connection to Brooklyn?" Demona asked her. "You're really going to try to tear her away from her mate? As disgusting as their union is, I know of your past with my kind…"

"That's enough questions for today, Demona." Hela suddenly said coldly, keeping her red eyes on the dark moon. "Make sure our darling Kevin is ready to go the moment the Draugr return."

Demona instantly nodded, turned away from her and got back to attending Kevin's corpse, as Hela continued to stare out the window. It brought her no joy to bring her daughter so much pain, but it was necessary for her growth. No matter how painful Rose's turn would be, it was prophesied to occur.

Rose, alongside with herself and her Lord Demetrius were going to bring Avalon, as well as the rest of the world to its knees- and from there- the Gods and Goddess of Death would rise from their chains and take their rightful place in the world as its rulers. Hela smiled darkly at that thought, and was beyond ready to topple the great Lord Oberon from his throne and finally succeed in gaining her revenge from the great betrayal in which he and her sister, Titania, forced upon her head.

Soon, very soon, she was going to take over Avalon, with her husband and Lord Demetrius, and their daughter, Rose. And no one, not even her Gargoyle mate and his Clan, was going to stop them from claiming their glorious future where death and darkness ruled over all life.


	5. Chapter 5- Light in the Darkness

**~Chapter 5~**

**Light in the Darkness**

Brooklyn and Rose walked casually into the living room of Xanatos' castle, after coming from the bedroom. They had just finished making out passionately in the hallway, before they longed to get this part of their night over with.

The Clan were all sitting quietly in couches, relaxing; and when Rose saw what they all were doing, she felt like she had stepped inside a library. Akira was sitting on the other arm chair couch, reading a large book, while Goliath and Angela shared the larger couch and were also reading their own books. Lexington and Broadway were quietly playing a video game with the sound turned down quietly, and were both concentrating on their racing game trying to beat each other.

Hudson was asleep in his normal armchair, with Bronx on the ground at his feet. The large beasts' webbed ears perked up slightly at the sound of them entering the room, and he raised his head to acknowledge their arrival. Rose loved her Gargoyle family and always felt welcome and included in whatever they were doing. Bronx, their watchdog, was especially fond of her and always cuddled with her any moment he could.

She smiled at how quiet everyone was, and smiled even bigger when Bronx got up from the ground and began to walk over to greet her like he always did. His small stub of a tail was wagging excitedly and his large red tongue hung out of his mouth and was panting happily.

"Hi boy!" Rose said quietly, grinning brightly at him. With the small amount of noise, the others, except Hudson who remained asleep, looked up from what they were doing and smiles spread across their own faces.

"_Rose!_" Akira exclaimed happily, snapping her book shut and quickly stood to come and hug her. Rose loved them all, and was good friends with both Akira and Angela, but Akira showed her emotions a lot more and gave her all to everyone she ever met; which Rose naturally gravitated towards.

As Akira was crossing the room to hug her, with a large grin on her face, Bronx made it to her first.

Rose let go of Brooklyn's claw, knelt down on one knee and reached out to pet his head, when he suddenly did something very strange. He stopped in front of her with his face a few inches from her outreached hand, and froze.

"Bronx?" Rose asked him curiously, but he stayed frozen and carefully leaned his neck forward, sniffing her hand with his large nostril. Akira slowed down her walking and looked at the beast curiously, as his sudden behavior caught the attention of everyone. Goliath closed his own book, stood and walked towards them; his eyes worried.

Bronx continued to sniff her hand for a second, exhaled sharply out of his nose and then suddenly began to whine slightly and backed away; as if he didn't like what he smelled.

"Bronx, what's wrong?" Rose asked him softly, feeling confused now.

"Hey, buddy… _It's Rose_." Brooklyn said as his eyes narrowed at the watchdog's suddenly strange and turned off behavior. "What's wrong with you?"

Goliath slowly approached the scene and carefully watched his dog's behavior at Rose's arrival, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Rose had never had Bronx act like this around her, which threw her off greatly. Blinking a few times, she urged her hand forward and asked, "Bronx?"

However, with her movement towards him, Bronx suddenly yelped out loud as if she scared him, making everyone jump. He stumbled a few backwards, whining and then once he was away from her, he suddenly began to growl viciously at her; his shackles rising dangerously at her with his eyes lit up brightly. Rose gasped at his sudden hostility, stood up and took a few steps away from him, feeling hurt and confused. Bronx was growling angrily and even boomed a few loud barks at her, which was a universal sign that he did not approve of her being near him.

"_HEY!_" Brooklyn yelled at him, instantly stepping in between Bronx's sudden aggression and Rose. He held a claw out, glaring angrily at him. "That's a _big_ _NO_! What's the matter with you? You don't act like this normally… It's _Rose_! She's like your favorite person here."

Bronx continued to growl at her, but with Brooklyn's reprimand he snorted out sharply out of his nostrils, then grumpily walked away to head back to Hudson's feet to lie down. Brooklyn watched him angrily as he did so, and Rose quietly stepped forward and touched his arm.

"That was _weird_." Lexington suddenly chimed up from the floor, as their game remained on pause. "He normally doesn't react to you like that…"

"Yeah," Akira said, raising her claw up to her mouth in confusion. "How _strange._"

"It's okay." Rose suddenly said gently. "It's been a strange night. He probably smells what attacked me tonight and doesn't approve of it, as I didn't either. I'll respect his nose and keep my space from him."

With that, she smiled at them all sadly, and turned when Akira still stepped towards her.

"Well…" Akira said kindly, holding her arms out. "I promise I won't bite you. Come here!"

Rose laughed lightly at her and took her invitations for a hug, holding her tightly.

"When Brooklyn carried you in here, completely unconscious and told us that you had been attacked by something, making you crash the motorcycle, we all were so worried for you!" Akira said softly, while holding Rose in her arms. After a few tight squeezes, she let her go and took her hands in her claws. "But seeing that you're awake, alive, and in one piece makes me very happy!"

"Thanks Akira!" Rose told her happily, smiling brightly at her. "I'm… uh… yeah, doing okay. Considering what happened."

At this, Goliath stepped forward with his arms crossed over his massively large purple chest.

"What did happen, exactly?" He asked her in his low voice. "Brooklyn told us only what he knew, but you will know more. Once we get details, we will plan on going out to hunt whatever it was and make it _pay_ for what it did and tried to do to you!"

"I… I don't know if that's wise." Rose told Goliath nervously. "It wasn't a Human, Goliath, it was a creature. A flesh-eating, soul-sucking evil winged-creature."

At her words, everyone froze and their eyes stared at her with wide horror. Rose stared back at them and felt her anxiety climb.

"What did you just say?" Goliath asked her quietly, as Broadway and Lexington stood up from the ground and came over to their conversation. Rose took a deep breath about to explain it all, but stopped when Brooklyn came up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's a long story, but the gist is this." Brooklyn said, speaking for her. "There is an evil creature, capable of mind-control and dark magic, that has been haunting her for a few months and made his move on her tonight. Rose and I both don't know what it is… but we know that it only thrives in the darkness, is capable of creating ice around itself, sucks out souls and then most likely feeds upon its victims' bodies when they are through with its torment…"

At that, the entire Clan stayed frozen and even Goliath looked nervous. Angela had gotten up from the couch, put her book down and slowly made her way over to the circle and stared at Rose with concern.

"What does it look like?" Angela asked Rose in a quiet voice. "I have never heard of such a thing."

"I didn't see its face." Rose answered her softly. "But it was an omen of death, that much I can be safe to guess. It was skeletal-like, its flesh was jet-black and was dripping off its body like tar and smelled of rotting flesh and decay. It's stench is the most horrendous thing I've ever smelled, and I've been around my fair share of dead bodies when I worked with the fire department. When I saw it in the shadows of the hospital, it tried to attack me- but I used my magic to defend myself and ever since I did that, it chased me more aggressively. Hence why I got in a motorcycle crash. I was trying to outrun it, because I knew that I wasn't strong enough to fight it. But it was not anything like I've ever seen… I was driving over _80 miles per hour_ and it was still keeping up with me and eventually gained on me, knocking me off."

Lexington and Broadway hummed suddenly and looked at each other, nodding their heads. Everyone looked up at them and it looked as though they had just solved a mystery.

"What?" Brooklyn asked them. "What have you guys figured out?"

"Hhm?" Lexington asked him, but then it clicked that they were all staring at him. "Oh, nothing. It just makes sense why your bike was so crunched up. When Rose said that she was driving that fast, it just all makes sense to how much damage was done."

Rose gasped and quickly turned to face Brooklyn with a sad face.

"Oh my gosh, _your bike_!" She gasped out. "I completely forgot about it. Oh… Brooklyn, I'm so sorry!"

"I don't care about the bike." Brooklyn said, placing his claws on her shoulders before looking up and giving Lexington a stink eye. "We are tinkering with it again to see if we can get it working, but I'm not even worried about it. What truly matters is your safety from this… _undead demon_." He paused from looking down at her, and then turned to the rest of the Clan.

"I don't know when this thing will try to come back for Rose, but it very well might. She explained to me that it, for whatever reason, doesn't come near her when she's with one of us. Apparently we have another enemy elsewhere; one that doesn't like Gargoyles… _shocker shocker_. But, this is just fine with me. I would rather they be scared of us, and stay away, than try to come for her again." He paused, and then turned to Goliath. "Goliath, do you have any idea what attacked Rose? From what has been described?"

Goliath was holding a claw up by his mouth and was thinking deeply.

"I have never heard of such a creature before either, I'm sorry to say. Even in our world journey… we saw a lot of creatures- both animalistic and mythical. But nothing quite like that. It almost doesn't sound like this Earth…"Goliath said, thinking deeply. He then looked up into his Second-in-Command's eyes and could tell he had a plan. "What do you propose we do, Brooklyn? I take it you have a plan… "

"Yes, I do. It can be changed and adapted as needed, but here's what we know about this _thing_. Rose said that this… _winged-_ _demon_… thrives in complete darkness and unlike us cannot stand _any type_ of light." Brooklyn explained to him and the Clan. "My thoughts are this: I have suggested that Rose work days only because it either can't or won't bother her during the daylight hours. Then at nights; I suggest that either myself or one of us stays with her at night, whether she is awake or asleep. I understand that I am needed most nights on patrols…so that's why I am hoping that we all can take turns to keep Rose company at night until we figure out what this creature is, or until it shows itself. When it does, we'll be ready for it and will destroy it."

Goliath raised his claw up to his jaw and seemed to be thinking very carefully about what he was saying and nodded.

"It sounds like a good plan to me. But there are still a few things in which I am still unsure about." He said seriously, but then slowly stepped forward towards Rose and glanced down at her with a worried expression. "Are you sure it wasn't another Gargoyle, Rose? Gargoyles, as you know, come in all sorts of sizes and different physical traits. I understand that we can sometimes appear frightening to Humans… especially when we pop out from the darkness, but…"

"It was _not_ a Gargoyle." Rose told him, shaking her head. "My magic could sense it, and it was the most _evil creature_ I've ever felt before. Plus… like I said before… it was a decaying being. I didn't look into its face, but it's skin was jet-black, dripping some sort of tar substance and its arm was mostly bone and tendon…"

"_Gross_…" Broadway muttered, looking alarmed and disgusted, as Rose continued to speak.

"Yeah," Rose said, smiling over at Broadway. "It was disgusting." She then turned back to Goliath. "I wish I knew what it was… but it wanted my soul."

"How do you know?" Goliath asked her with a worried tone.

"Because it told me." She explained to him, making his eyes go wide.

"The creature is capable of speech?" Goliath asked her. "So it's not an animal… but an evolved being?"

"I wouldn't say it's _evolved_…" Rose said. "That's giving it too much credit; I would say it used to be a living thing perhaps, but now has no soul. It's programmed to hunt, has the capabilities to think, sure to a point, but to me… it was an unthinking and unfeeling monster. That's why it's been watching me so carefully and attacked me tonight, because it wants my soul. I think it knew I was the person it was searching for when I used some of my magic to defend myself from it. When it caught me, after making me crash Brooklyn's bike, it somehow knew that Brooklyn was my mate and sensed our soul-connection. He was trying to separate myself from it and from him. It was a male creature… and said that '_I was the daughter of death and darkness, and no light belonged in my soul_.'"

Rose paused from speaking as the Clan suddenly stared at her in alarm and horror, as if they were suddenly as unsure about her as Bronx was. She played with her hair nervously for a few seconds and then continued to speak, "But I uh… I don't really know what that means, or what it was talking about…"

Just then, the armchair that Hudson was sleeping in, slammed down and his clunky footsteps were heard, before he gently pushed into the circle and was staring at Rose with wide eyes.

"Forgive me, lass…" He said quietly, stepping up to her and grasping her hands in his claws. "I was asleep and woke up to hearing you all speaking. I knew you were attacked and saw Brooklyn bring you in while you were still unconscious, but did I just hear you correctly? You were attacked by an undead-winged creature, with jet-black skin that seemed tar-like? Skeletal? Ice comes when it approaches you, thrives in total darkness, and was trying to suck your soul out?"

"Yes." Rose whispered. "Do… do _you_ know what it is?"

Hudson remained silent for a few moments, standing in horror, before he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her to the couch to sit down. The Clan, including Brooklyn, watched him do so with confusion, but followed after them.

"What is it, Hudson?" Brooklyn asked his Elder nervously, sitting next to her on the couch. The Clan settled themselves around Hudson and Rose, and listened as Hudson turned to face her, staring at her with his good eye.

"Aye lass." He said quietly. "I have heard of such a creature before."

"_You have?_!" Rose exclaimed, as he nodded; his face grave.

"Aye." He said gruffly. "When I was but a young hatchling, centuries ago, we were told stories about them. I am not sure, of course, if the creature that attacked you is what I think it is, but there is only _one creature_ of legend, that I know of, that is described as such in perfect detail."

"What is this creature? What attacked Rose?" Brooklyn asked Hudson warily, carefully wrapping his arm around Rose's waist; and Rose stayed silent, as he jumped into his story.

"Long ago, it was said that there were _four _races, not three as we have always been told. Currently, the three races are Humans, Gargoyles, Avalonians, or as we Gargoyles refer to them as the 'Third Race', but there was a fourth, or so it was rumored, named _Draugrs'_."

"What's a Draugr?" Brooklyn asked him, staring intently at Hudson, taking in as much information as he could.

"A Draugr is an evil, dark, and filthy race of creatures that was later banished from Queen Mab- Lord Oberon's mother of Avalon, from _all_ living worlds here on Earth. It is said that they now reside and live in Hel, the Underworld or Avalon." Hudson explained.

"Wait… are you saying that there's actually a Hell?" Rose asked Hudson with widening eyes. "Like Satan… fire and brimstone… _that_ Hell?"

Everyone turned to look at her with a confused look, but Angela giggled.

"No, not that Hell," Angela said, smiling down at her, seeming to know what she was asking. "But possibly very similar."

It occured to Rose then, that Angela knew that because she was raised in Christianity from her Human family and knew of the bible; just as Rose had been raised by her Grandparents in Christianity. Rose blushed slightly and chuckled at her.

"Oh, gotcha. So, not the fire and brimstone place?" Rose asked them, clarifying.

"Not exactly from the Christian bible description," Hudson said, shaking his head, smiling at her; obviously having read it as well. "But the Lord of the Underworld reigns down there, and I'm sure there are some 'devil' like characteristics to him. That is exactly how Hel; being H-E-L is described. It was said to us, as hatchlings, that these creatures often were mistaken as Gargoyles- because of their claws, wings, and nocturnal natures. However, they were not anything like us. Draugr are undead creatures, skeletal in nature; said to have jet-black skin that drips tar-like substance and smells of death and decay."

As Hudson described the creature to her, she blinked and felt her heart sink deeply into her stomach, instantly feeling nauseous. So far, Hudson was hitting it right on the head, and it was terrifying to her as he described this horrible creature in such detail. As he spoke, Rose slowly turned her head to look at Brooklyn in horror. He too, looked alarmed.

"Draugr's have an endless hunger; feed upon flesh and blood and would eat any living creature alive, Humans, Gargoyles and Third Race Members included." Hudson continued to explain to them all. "They have a particularly nasty habit of preying upon those that are weaker than them, which brought them to preying upon Humans, children, and Gargoyle eggs mostly. Their strong, razor-like teeth are able to break through such defenses. That is one of the reasons Gargoyles create a rookery for their eggs. Somewhere dark and cold, so the eggs can thrive, but heavily guarded so nothing could attack them."

At his words, an icy coldness seemed to settle upon the once warm living room. Rose stared in horror at Hudson, as did the rest of the Clan. It was like he was telling a horror-story before bedtime, terrifying everyone in attendance. Angela raised her claws up to her mouth and stepped closer to Broadway, who instantly took her in his arms and looked like she was about to freak out.

"Are you saying that this… _demon _who has attacked Rose is now here in _Manhattan_?!" She squeaked out. "Is… is _our_ egg in danger?!"

"Fear not, my love." Broadway gently comforted her, though his own nervousness was showing on his face. "Our egg is guarded well within this Castle, and is checked up on and rotated every hour. I do not believe our egg is in danger. If we stick together as a Clan, it'll be fine! Plus, if this demon is truly a Draugr, like Hudson is saying, then we'll just have to be a bit more vigilant in protecting it."

While his words comforted Angela slightly, Rose felt more panicked than ever before. She raised her wide-eyes to Brooklyn's once again and their minds connected, having a silent conversation between them, and it became very apparent how lucky she truly was to have lived from the creature's attack; especially with how vicious they sounded.

Brooklyn looked terrified for her and thoughts were flying through his mind on how best to protect her, while feelings of insecurity and fear of failing her were plaguing him, making him feel a sense of hopelessness.

Not wanting him to feel that way or continue to spiral into full-blown panic, Rose instantly slid her hand across her lap and snaked her fingers in between Brooklyn's talons, holding his claw tightly. He raised his fearful eyes to hers and stared at her deeply, as fear and uncertainty coarsed through both of them. Rose offered him a small smile and shared a small thought of hers into his mind.

_It'll be alright, Brooklyn. _She thought to him. _We are stronger together… you were right back in the bedroom. As long as we are not alone anymore, we'll all be okay with this new threat._

_I know we will be, my love. _He whispered back to her in his mind. _It's just a slightly dawning and scary thing to think about. This is a large responsibility… but it's one that I will happily and willingly take on. I have a duty to you, my beautiful mate, but I also have a duty to protect the Clan and our Rookery. I love you, Rose, but knowing now that this creature is truly real… I'm scared for you and for the Clan's safety. I know we will be okay… it's just I'm still not quite used to sharing my thoughts with you. You get to hear my often pessimistic, sarcastic, dark, overwhelmed, imperfect thoughts as I process this new information._

Rose smiled lovingly at him, squeezed his claw and leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder; as he brought his beak down and rested it against her cheek.

_Which is perfectly normal. _Rose told him in her mind, chuckling through her mind. _You're allowed to freak out, be nervous and feel unsure on what to do. In fact, I love you more for it because I relate to your feelings, and don't feel so alone._

He smiled at her and whispered out loud, "You're not alone."

"Neither are you." Rose whispered back, taking hold of the other side of his beak with her other hand and both paid attention, as Hudson kept speaking, his voice low and quiet as if talking about it more would alert it to their location.

"It was told to us that the Draugr prey upon its victim's dreams turning them into nightmares, and tormenting their minds by their mind-control power. They would torment their victims for fun, before sucking their souls out and then eating their bodies alive. Queen Mab banished the creatures to the very furthest and darkest corners of this Earth, and it was said that Gargoyles were created to help ward them off, and anything evil such as them. That's why they hate Gargoyles, because we protect all from evil. They are immortal creatures, forever living in an endless state of hunger, desire, and that's why they suck out souls and light. It empowers them for a short time, making them even stronger. Though they are skeletal, they have super-strength and speed, and can easily take down their victims… "

Brooklyn's grip on her hand became extremely painful at this point, and Rose was sure that he was about to break her fingers as her knuckles began to pop.

"Ow ow baby… _my fingers_!" She whispered in a gasp-like voice, turning to face him. He was staring at Hudson and looked as though he was about to pass out. He blinked a few times at her voice, and then quickly loosened his grip.

"Ooh, sorry babe…" he whispered back, looking at her with worry and then began massaging her fingers with his talons, before returning his gaze back upon Hudson.

"Now…" Hudson continued to speak, sensing the great fear and uncertainty with the entire Clan, including Goliath. "Those are the legends that I was told as a young hatchling, and I'm sorry to have scared you all with them. While they are terrifying, take comfort in this. Never in my lifetime have I ever seen such a creature. We were warned of them, of course, but it was never an issue for us; Gargoyles and Humans alike. But… unfortunately for you Rose, everything you've described to me just now really sounds like a Dragur has somehow found you and has been wanting your soul for some time now. The question now is… why? Why has a Draugr come out of Hel to seek _you_?"

"I have no idea." Rose told him, snuggling closer to Brooklyn. "Truly I don't. It could be because of my magic… or our soul connection… but I don't know…"

"Or maybe your unknown heritage?" Akira spoke up quietly.

"Maybe." Rose sighed, closing her eyes; exhaustion taking over her. "But whatever happened to me just being _me_? Rose Connelly… a normal, simple, ordinary Human from Bar Harbor, Maine? Adopted daughter of a humble, hardworking fisherman and his sweet wife? Not some… supposed possible 'Third Race' hybrid, who attracts soul-sucking monsters?"

"Because all of those aspects, complex or simple, makes you- _you_, my love." Brooklyn said softly, smiling at her. "It makes you the most incredible, kind, sweet, strong, talented, smart and beautiful woman I've ever known. You are my mate… and I love you for it all." He paused from speaking, grinned at her and teased, "Plus you gave away the right to be '_normal'_ when you said 'I do' to me."

Rose grinned back at him, stuck her tongue out at him as Broadway laughed out loud and joined in.

"Yeah, ya hear that Rose?" He laughed. "You're joining your mate in being abnormal. He's super weird and freaky. It's only a matter of time now until you join him."

"Thanks, bro." Brooklyn quipped sarcastically back, but Rose giggled and joined in.

"Gladly." Rose said kindly, wrapping her arms around Brooklyn's bicep. "As long as we're together. We'll be weirdos together."

"You say that now." Broadway teased, grinning and winking at her. "Just wait until the Honeymoon's over and the true Brooklyn comes out."

_It'll never be over. _Rose thought in her mind, smiling; as Brooklyn slowly smiled at her; looking triumphantly at Broadway.

_Oh… if only he knew how freaky we do get. _Brooklyn said in his mind, making Rose laugh out loud. The Clan looked over at them, and she quickly tried to mask it by coughing and forced herself to focus; as Brooklyn teased her in his mind once again.

_Smooth… _

Rose smirked, gently elbowed him in his chest, making him chuckle, as Goliath stepped up.

"Focus." He said, forcing them to finish out the conversation about the creature that attacked her. Rose smiled at Broadway, as he winked at her, and all turned their attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I wanted to say this. But now that Hudson mentions it… I too have also heard of such creatures in Japanese legend." Akira spoke up.. "These legends are almost a hundred-thousand years old."

"Really?" Rose asked her, now fully focused; turning to face Akira, who was well-versed in legends as well.

"Yes. In my culture, they were known as _Gashadokuro _or _Odokuro _which means, 'starving skeleton', but my Clan, too, has never seen one. It is said that the Lord of Hel is over them and sends them to do his bidding. But the other question to ask, is if it is the Lord of Hel that sent them, then what does he want with you, Rose?"

Rose sat still for a few seconds, thinking deeply and then slowly shook her head.

"The creature said that I was the daughter of darkness and death." She mused quietly. "And it only really came after me after it saw my magic while I was defending myself from it…" She paused, placed her hands up in a mocking way and teased, "Maybe I am truly the _daughter of darkness _and it's coming to collect my soul to bring back to Hel."

She paused again, lifted the hand that was clenched in Hudson's claw, brought it up and slowly willed some of her red-wispy power to tickle in between her fingers, gazing down at it with great interest now. The red power lit up the room and the Clan's faces slightly, as they all stared down at her magic; Brooklyn included, whose eyes stared unblinking at her magical display, but then shook his head.

"Impossible." He whispered in her ear. "You are not even close to anything evil, Rose."

"I also doubt it as well, but it's unfortunately, not impossible." Akira told Rose, placing a claw gently over her magical hand, making the magic fade back inside herself, and smiling gently at her as Brooklyn frowned at her. "We all have good and bad inside of us; it's what we choose to act upon that's important."

Rose smiled back at her and nodded her head. "I agree."

"However, that being said, my instincts are telling me that there is more to you that meets the eyes and your unknown parentage." Akira said softly, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps that is why the Draugr are after you. You either are someone of great importance to them, or a great threat… especially since it was trying to suck out your soul. I wonder if you and Brooklyn's bond is so rare, it must have attracted their appetites to you. And since Draugr don't particularly get along with Gargoyles, it most likely has settled on hunting you because you appear to be Human, and possibly, seemed to be an easy target to him. But you aren't any normal Human… you have magic and was able to fight back, which has probably excited its desire to hunt you even more."

At her thoughts, Rose's eyes widened and was shocked. She hadn't thought about her bond with Brooklyn being a trigger for beings who desired it to be destroyed. Though this whole conversation of monsters and soul-sucking demons seemed crazy to her; it was the only thing that made sense.

"Yeah… that does make sense." Rose said nervously, as Brooklyn exhaled sharply and tightened his grip around her waist; thinking the same thing.

"Great… perfect… _terrific_." Brooklyn suddenly muttered sharply, wrapping his arms around Rose now. "I get married to the love of my life, and suddenly she's being sought out by a demon who longs to feast upon her soul! I wouldn't have it any other way than to be married to you, but I can't help but feel responsible for this whole thing..."

"Stop." Rose said seriously, turning to look into his eyes. "Don't even start that! Don't play the blame game. It's no one's fault… this is just yet another hump we have to rise above, if you're willing to fight it with me… "

Brooklyn opened his mouth to speak to her, but then Lexington stepped forward and raised his own concerns.

"Excuse me, but aren't we missing the point?" He exclaimed out. "There is a real danger out there, right now, gathering forces to come back for Rose and possibly the rest of us! I don't know about the rest of you, but I am thoroughly _horrified_! What do we do now?!"

"Not panic." Goliath told Lexington gently, taking control of the conversation. "As long as we stay strong as a Clan, I truly believe that we will come out on top."

At this, Brooklyn leaned his face down to her ears and answered her question that he was interrupted from answering her.

"Of course, I'm willing to fight this with you, my love." He whispered, while kissing her forehead. "There's no doubt about that."

"Good." Rose whispered back, smiling at him, and decided to take courage and help the Clan stay calm, even though she was terrified. She looked to the rest of the Clan, and spoke out what she felt could help the situation with hope, or at least the hope she was choosing to cling onto.

"Goliath is right, as well as Akira." Rose said gently. "I'm sorry that I have been the cause of all this… but there is something still very important you guys should know. While, yes… this thing is terrifying; and I feel terribly that you all are at risk just by being near me… but I have hope in what I saw when Brooklyn saved my life."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked her gently.

"You guys should have seen how _quickly_ it left my side when it heard Brooklyn coming to save me." Rose said, smiling. " It nearly made me go deaf by how loudly it shrieked. Yes, it was mad that it couldn't finish the job of sucking out my soul, but it was also _fearful._ I could hear it in his tone and feel it with my magic. It did _not dare_ to stay to fight Brooklyn off; so think of a _whole Clan of Gargoyles…?" _She paused and shook her head. "You guys are strong and fearsome warriors. Especially since we protect each other and now Broadway and Angela's egg… I know you won't let anything enter these walls. And because of that, I don't think they would dare to cross you guys _at all_."

"Let's hope that's the case." Lexington said, looking nervous and skeptical; but the rest of the Clan looked more relieved. "I still wanna know why it attacked you!"

"Join the club." Brooklyn grumbled dryly, holding Rose tightly against him, and sighing in her hair. Rose sighed with him, fighting her exhaustion, and continued to speak and try to convince him even more.

"I don't know either." Rose said softly. "I don't know how it found me or what it wants my soul for. But as I think about it, and as Akira guessed; mine and Brooklyn's soul bond is rare; so rare in fact that it's probably the _only _soul-bond on this Earth, for all we know.

Since it's so rare, then it would make sense that a very dark and _rarely_ seen demon would come seeking it out. Why? I don't know… but I do know that we have an advantage over it. You guys are Gargoyles, which according to what Hudson said, makes you guys naturally a biological enemy to it. Regardless of all the 'what-it's', there is one thing that I do know for sure! We are stronger _together_… and not just in the sense of 'Brooklyn and myself' but as a whole Clan. And if we stick together, I know we can figure this out!"

At her words, Goliath smiled down at her as well as Brooklyn. Their soul-connection flowed between them and she could feel how in awe of, in love with, and how proud of her he was. He kissed the side of her head briefly, as his thoughts entered her mind.

_You're well said, babe. I love you so much._

She smiled at his words, and Akira, Angela, Broadway and even Lexington smiled at her.

"Well said, Rose." Goliath said, stepping forward and placed his large claw near hers and Hudson's head, on the couch headrest. "I agree with you. It's important to cling to each other and the strength in which we pull as a family." He then paused, looked over at each clan member and suddenly became very solemn.

"There is something every dark and dangerous is out there, whether it be this _Draugr _creature or something else, but there is one thing that remains very clear. This will be our greatest test as a Clan, and potentially the most evil and dangerous entity we've faced yet, but I know we can succeed. However, I have a few words of caution. We must all take precautions from this moment forward, and not take any unnecessary risks."

He then paused and turned to look at Brooklyn and Rose; and directed the conversation towards him.

"Brooklyn, we will follow your plan, for now. I trust that you will be able to take care of Rose, since she is your mate, and will accompany her to your home tonight. We'll then arrange for everyone to take occasional turns to accompany Rose at nights, because we do still need you on patrols."

Brooklyn nodded in acknowledgement as Goliath turned his attention to the rest of the Clan.

"I also want us, from this moment forward, to always travel in pairs and take turns safe-guarding the Egg. We are a Clan, a family. We will not abandon each other nor let any force of evil like this creature described, come in and take one of our own." He paused from speaking, reached out and placed a claw upon Rose's shoulder.

"We will protect you, Rose. You are one of us." He said gently. "Brooklyn will stay with you tonight and we will figure out a plan for each night. Be careful and try to work only days if you can, as Brooklyn said. If any danger arises from there, we'll have to reconsider our options."

"Okay." Rose said softly, nodding. "Thank you Goliath."

She then turned to the Clan, smiled apologetically at all of them, and then stood up.

"Thank you all… I'm so sorry again for the constant drama that seems to always surround me. I didn't ask for this and don't know why this is happening. I can only hope that if we stick together that we will all come out on top."

"Don't worry, Rose." Angela said suddenly, coming out of Broadway's arms, walking over to her and hugging her tightly. "We'll take care of each other. We won't let anything harm you. We love you all too much."

Rose smiled at her, as Angela pulled away from her. She looked around at her Clan, who smiled at her, and although they were given a very terrifying possible future, they still were happy, loving and full of hope.

"Yeah." Broadway said, grinning at her. "We won't allow some demon to come in and take ya away. You've lessened Brooklyn's moodiness and it's been such a nice change."

At this, Brooklyn chuckled, stood up, and glanced over at Broadway, giving him a teasingly calculating look. Then, he casually strolled a few steps, until he quickly yanked Broadway's neck into the crook of his elbow, head-locking him. Instantly, Broadway grunted, trying to fight him off, and Brooklyn laughed; grunting out in effort as well.

"I'll show you moodiness! You've been… asking for this… big blue!" Brooklyn laughed; as they both began to wrestle with each other. Lexington began to laugh, pumping his fists at them; as Goliath let out an irritated low growl.

"Yeah?" Broadway came back at him, getting out of the headlock and twisting Brooklyn's arm up behind his back, making him laugh in pain. "Whose big and bad now?!"

"Is his ego always this big with you, Angela?" Brooklyn asked her, pointing his talon thumb at Broadway, as he twisted away from him and laughed some more as Broadway wrapped his arms around Brooklyn and forced him to the ground.

"Ugh… don't get me involved in this." Angela answered him, taking Rose by shoulders and getting them away from the pair of suddenly playful, wrestling males. "You both are idiots sometimes."

Rose giggled at her, as Lexington laughed and mocked them.

"Hear that!" He yelled out. "Angela called you both idiots! It's official now! I'm the smart one!"

"Oh no, darling." Akira said gently, kissing him on the cheek. "You have your moments as well."

"Wow…" Lexington said, teasing her and appearing hurt. "That didn't sting at all."

Akira giggled at him, as he grinned; taking her small petite form in his arms; as Goliath suddenly growled out irritatingly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Brooklyn! Broadway, enough! This behavior is childish and is not to be tolerated! Especially around your mates!" He ordered seriously. "If you must rough house; take it outside or don't do it at all! You're not children!"

With his reprimand, Broadway and Brooklyn let each other go, breathing really hard and laughing still. Broadway offered his claw to Brooklyn, who took it and both brothers stood up and side-hugged it out.

"You know I tease you because I think you're alright." Broadway said, as they let go of each other.

"Thanks Broadway." Brooklyn laughed, pushing him away playfully and walking towards Rose. "You're just alright too."

With a small wink at his big, blue brother, he turned to face Rose and Angela and offered them both an apologetically charming smile.

"Sorry about that ladies." He said, taking Rose's hand in his and kissing the top of it.

"Uh-huh," Angela said, smiling back at him. "You say that… but _you_ start it every time."

"_Start_-!?" Brooklyn teased her, as she slid past him with a teasing smile on her face. "I do not! Your mate starts it! I finish it!"

"HA!" Broadway yelled, collecting Angela back in his arms. "_Yeah, right_! In your dreams, Brook!"

"No…" Angela suddenly said, looking at Broadway with a warning look. "_I'm_ finishing this."

Brooklyn opened his mouth to argue back, but Rose reached up and took hold of either side of his face and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds. Instantly, he melted into her touch and when she let him go, he still had his lips puckered slightly. She smiled warmly at him, giggled at his expression, and then said with a slight edge to her voice, "I agree with Angela. You _both_ are done."

"Yes ma'am." Brooklyn instantly said, melting into her eyes, and pulling her close to him.

"Dumb or done? I didn't quite hear that…" Lexington added in, as Akira playfully elbowed his side, making him laugh out loud.

Brooklyn grinned at his youngest brother, but returned his gaze back down to Rose and smiled warmly at her, as Broadway called out, "DONE. D-O-N-E. Which I am. I'm not a child like the rest of you are; and I'm not about to argue with my woman."

"Smart." Angela giggled, rolling her eyes at him. She then turned her attention back to the others, waved and said, "Enjoy your guys' night! We're gonna go check on our egg! We'll plan on a group date tomorrow night, right?"

Akira and Lexington nodded, as Rose called out from Brooklyn's arms.

"Wouldn't miss it!"

With that, Broadway and Angela exited the room, in each other's embrace. Akira joined Lexington on the ground, taking over Broadway's controller and joining him in the two player game.

"We'll see ya guys tomorrow night then!" Lexington called out, waving at them. "Be safe out there guys!"

"See ya!" Brooklyn called out. Akira quickly stood up once more, ran over and gave Rose one more hug.

"Sorry! Hug overload, but I'm just so glad you're alright!" She said warmly.

"Oh don't apologize." Rose laughed as they let go of each other. "You're always so sweet to think of me. You are such a good friend and sister. Thank you, Akira!"

"Well, I try." Akira said, smiling at her. "Oh! So I keep forgetting to ask you, but one of these nights, Angela and I were talking, and we would love to have a girls night! Give us some space from our mates."

Rose grinned at her and laughed slightly, as Brooklyn scoffed out a tease, "_What_?! You ladies are already sick of us?"

"No, no. It's just that…" Akira said with a grin, but then paused and snorted out a cute laugh. "Okay… well yes. Sometimes."

At this, both Rose and Brooklyn laughed with Akira, and Rose gently held onto Brooklyn's waist as she replied to her.

"Sounds like fun." Rose said, smiling at her. "We'll plan one soon."

Akira smiled at her, then placed her claw upon Brooklyn's shoulder for a moment, before walking away.

"Be safe, you two." Akira said, stepping away. "We'll talk again soon."

With that, she turned and sat down on the floor next to Lexington, picked up the controls, and both were instantly competing against each other in a racing game, giggling as they did so.

Brooklyn suddenly tightened his grip around Rose's waist, turned to face her, and kissed her forehead once again. She tilted her head up, staring deeply into his dark eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

"I'll have you know that I'm not sick of being around you." She said kindly.

"I hear a silent 'not yet' in that sentence." Brooklyn teased her, as they both started to laugh once again.

"No, I'm serious…" Rose laughed, raising her arms over his neck and holding him close. "I'm nowhere near sick of you, babe. I want to forever live in this love we have for each other."

"_Yeeahhh_," Brooklyn continued to tease her. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that… I'm uh… gonna need a guys night soon. Ya know… ya gotta give me some space here to breathe." He paused, looked down at her expression, and instantly began laughing as Rose's jaw dropped in playful shock, and she started to pull away from him.

"Oh, I see." Rose teased as Brooklyn laughed, and tried to pull her back into his arms. "Fine. Fine, I'll leave and give you your space…"

"No, babe, no! _I was kidding_… " Brooklyn laughed as she laughed and playfully pulled away from him.

"No, no!" Rose giggled, still teasing him. "It's too late. Your true colors have shown, I guess the honeymoon is over."

With one gentle tug, Brooklyn growled playfully and pulled her back into his chest. Rose laughed at his reaction, but slowly her laugh faded as his talons grazed through her hair, sending shots of pleasure down her spine. Then he cupped her face and gazed intensely into her eyes; so much so, it nearly took her breath away by how much he loved and desired her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it… " He whispered fiercely.

"I thought you wanted '_space'_ from me?" Rose teased him, still playfully flirting. However, the more Brooklyn stared at her, she wasn't sure he was playing anymore. But looked dead serious.

"Never." Brooklyn breathed, his lips inches from hers. "_Oh Rose, _I want and need you like I need air to breathe; now and forever. I love you so damn much."

With that, he crushed his lips passionately against her and kissed her. Rose laughed against his lips, wrapped her arms around his neck; and both were very aware that they were still around the Clan. Brooklyn detached her lips from hers, after a few seconds and pressed his forehead to hers. Then he opened his wings and encapsulated both of their bodies in them.

"Wow!" Rose whispered, her breath truly taken away. "That much, huh?"

"That and even more." He whispered back to her, holding her body tenderly against his chiseled, muscular but lean body. Heat was rising up from his pelvic regions and began to trigger her own mating instincts; turning her on.

"Don't worry." Rose whispered, stepping forward, raising her lips up to his jawline and kissed him deeply. She then slid her hands slowly down his chest, making him groan very quietly. "I'm not going anywhere. You have my heart and soul forever."

"_Hmmm…_" Brooklyn mused to himself, as thoughts of mating with her streaked through his mind and into hers. "Good."

He stared deeply into her eyes, cupped her face in his claws and smiled at her, instantly receiving a smile back from her.

"I'm sorry for wrestling with Broadway." Brooklyn said quietly. "That was childish of me, and not behavior I should engage in anymore. Especially since I'm of age, and am Second- in-Command. I'm sorry babe."

"It's okay." Rose said, giggling, then she leaned her face closer to his ear and whispered so that only he could hear her. "Between you and I, Broadway _really did_ have it coming for him."

At her words, Brooklyn gasped in shock and stared at her in amazement.

"_Right!?_" Brooklyn whispered back dramatically in a loud hushed voice, while grinning at her as though she was the greatest thing. "He was _totally_ asking for it!"

"He really was." Rose whispered back, giggling slightly, and wrapped her arms around his waist; her hands just resting under his wings. "I think we should think about pranking him next time he gives you grief."

"Yeah?" He whispered back gleefully, his eyes wide in amazement at her mischievousness. "What do you have in mind?"

Rose hummed to herself, thinking deeply for a moment and then thought of something brilliant and snorted out a laugh.

"I could uh… summon water into a ball with my magic and start a water fight." Rose whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "It's something that Puck has taught me, and if I get in trouble then I can just blame it on him. He gets into enough mischief that no one would suspect a thing. And if they did, well then I wouldn't be lying if I said that he wanted me to practice wielding my magic." Rose paused and then began to laugh a bit more. "Broadway won't know what'll hit him until he's _soaked_."

Brooklyn stared down at her with wide eyes for a few seconds and a small smile suddenly spread across his face.

"Rose?" Brooklyn asked her, looking amazed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so _turned on_ by you right now." He said loudly, and instantly he placed his claw over his mouth, and looked around the room at his Clan with wide eyes.

At that, Rose burst out laughing and dug her forehead into his chest as he also began to laugh and held her tightly.

"Oh my _gosh_!" Rose laughed, blushing slightly, trying to quiet down her laughter. "_Brooklyn!_"

"Sorry!" He whispered, laughing with her now. "I didn't mean to say that so loudly."

"You practically yelled that out!" Rose gaped out through her own laughter, while wiping a few tears of laughter away and was blushing furiously.

"You're blushing so bad right now, babe." He teased her, laughing hysterically and grinning endearingly at her. "I love it when you blush."

She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm glad it amuses you," Rose said, laughing quietly still. "I think it's time for us to go."

"Good call." He replied, opening his wings up and taking her hand in his claw. They both walked casually away from the Clan members who were back to doing their own thing and both of them were trying so hard not to burst out laughing once again. He turned to her as they walked and whispered, "Now about that prank…"

"Yes?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"What I meant to say was that it would be epic!"

Rose's eyes softened as she held his gaze and her smile continued across her face; showing him how happy she was.

"Only problem is Goliath really hates pranks." She whispered, as they continued to walk towards the door to leave the living room and go out to the platform, holding hands. "He might disown me."

"He wouldn't." Brooklyn said quietly, his eyes softening as the feelings of love for her shot through him."I refuse to let that happen."

"Well, you're his Second-in-Command." She teased. "He expects you to be more mature and thus expects that example to come from me."

"It's true." He said, nodding. "I do need to act better; but it helps to know that I have a kickass mate by my side to keep me in line."

"Oh, my good- golly goodness! _Language!_" Rose gasped out, teasing him even more, and winked at him as he snorted a laugh at her.

"You're so funny and cute, Rose." He whispered, stopping at the door and brought her closer to him. "But all jokes aside. You're amazing, my love. I'm thankful you're mine."

"Hmm…" She hummed, kissing his beak gently. "I am thankful that you're mine too."

He held her for a few moments against his chest, smiling to himself; when she suddenly raised her head up and looked back up into his eyes.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?" He answered her quietly, smiling still down at her.

"Can we please go home?" She whispered. "I'm getting pretty tired. And more than anything… I just want to be alone with you."

At her words, Brooklyn's face melted at her sweet request and he sighed pleasantly out.

"Of course we can, my sweet angel." He whispered back, while lowering his lips to hers and kissed her modestly, but deeply, for a few seconds. When he released her, he kept hold of her waist and began to walk her out of the room. "Let's go home."

Goliath had returned back to his book, and Hudson was watching Lexington and Akira play their game, slowly losing his will to stay awake; but blinked when he saw them begin to leave.

"Are you two leaving?" Hudson asked them.

"Yeah," Brooklyn replied. "Rose has had a rough night, out of many, and has been very sleep deprived. I'll take her home and remain with her until dawn."

"Will you roost at your place then?" Goliath asked him, coming back up from reading.

"Most likely, if that's alright." Brooklyn told him, keeping Rose by his side, but stopped to talk to them. "Unless you want me back here?"

"No, no need." Goliath said, shaking his head. "Protect your home while Rose is there. Will we plan on seeing you both back here tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." Brooklyn replied, nodding.

"Good." Goliath said. "We can figure out what to do about the creature more as time goes on."

"Will do. Thanks Goliath." Brooklyn said, nodding in understanding, as he guided Rose towards the outside ledge.

"Be careful you two." Hudson called out from the couch. "Always be on yer guard. And Rose? Never again be alone without one of us with ya."

"I won't. Thank you, Hudson." Rose said kindly, smiling at her Grandfather-Gargoyle. "We will be safe."

He nodded at them, and then turned his gaze back at the television. Brooklyn opened the door towards the castle ledge and together they walked out into the beautifully cool, June night air. When the door shut behind them, and they were alone, Rose instantly felt goosebumps trickle up and down her arms. She folded her arms across her chest and shivered; it was well past midnight at this point, and was a bit chilly.

"Cold?" Brooklyn asked her, grinning down at her arms.

"A little." She replied lightly.

He chuckled at her, stopped walking once they reached the ledge, opened his wings and pulled her into his chest, wrapping them back around them both to help keep her warm. With his warm body heat against hers, she instantly sighed in contentment.

"Better?" He asked her, as she smiled up at him, nodding.

"Yes, thank you." She breathed, and then pressed her cold nose and lips into his shoulder; as his claw came up and cupped the back of her head, holding her tenderly.

"Geez, your nose is so cold!" He laughed, rubbing her back with his other claw. "Even in early Summer months, you are still my Human popcicle!"

"Can you blame me?" Rose asked him, looking up at him, smiling. "I'm always outside with you during the cold night hours. Being cold and pale is something that is going to be a part of who I am, I suppose."

Brooklyn chuckled and slowly let her go, so he could look down into her face.

"Sorry." He whispered. "You have given up many normal Human things to be my mate. I am in constant awe of you, and am thankful to you. If it's ever too much for you…"

"Brooklyn, stop. Don't even go there." Rose said gently, placing a finger over his lips. "I don't care about being cold because I have you to keep me warm; and the sun is nice, but I sunburn anyway. If I stayed out in the sun for too long, my skin would be as red as yours."

"Sounds hot." Brooklyn teased, grinning at her, making her laugh.

"Oh, it is!" Rose laughed. "Hot and painful! Getting sunburned is no fun."

"I wouldn't know, but sure. Sounds awful." He said, caressing her face. She smiled but didn't say anything as his dark eyes pierced into hers for a few moments, before he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply and tenderly.

Rose instantly moaned at his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips moved passionately against each other, creating an instant heat of desire between them. Rose broke away as he lowered his lips to her neck. She moaned out when he suddenly reached underneath her legs, and lifted her up to straddle his waist. Rose closed her eyes and kissed his neck, as he kissed hers; breathing heavily, loving him and having missed him dearly all these nights away.

While he held her to him, still kissing each other, he jumped up on the ledge, opened his wings and took off without another word. They fell a few feet, before his wings caught the wind currents and they began gliding peacefully away from the Castle, towards their home in lower Manhattan.

He kept kissing her for a few minutes before she pulled away from him, and with a smile, he carefully twisted her body from straddling him and carried her in the bridal carry. Rose smiled back at him, closed her eyes and laid her head against his collarbone; resting her body and mind during this quiet and peaceful time alone with her mate. He kissed her forehead briefly, before resting his cheek against her head.

"I love you, my sweet Rose." He whispered, as she slowly began to doze off. "Sleep."

Rose smiled at him, closed her eyes and felt herself relax a bit more against him.

"I love you too." She replied in a breath-like voice, already dozing off. "Don't threaten me with… a good… time."

He chucked at her, kissed her again, and stayed silent as they flew throughout the night sky.

* * *

A few minutes passed by in Rose's mind, but as she opened her eyes she was amazed that Brooklyn was already descending from the air onto their large, outdoor top patio.

Once his clawed feet touched the ground, he relaxed his wings against his back and kept carrying her in his arms. She kept resting against his chest, looked around their patio, and smiled at their little party roof they've made. Party lights were strung across the roof, with couches, a swing, and a garden that she had made for herself. With that thought, she suddenly opened her eyes wider, inhaled deeply, and began to stir in his arms.

"Shhh..." Brooklyn told her quietly, carrying her towards their patio door. "You can stay asleep babe, I've got you."

"I just remembered that I haven't watered my garden… " Rose mumbled, still-half asleep. She pushed on his arms and forced her legs to touch down on the ground, but he held onto her more tightly and kept her right where she was at.

"No need." He answered her, smiling.

"But they're dying! I keep forgetting to water them." She argued tiredly at him. "I mean it's ridiculous! I can babysit the _Terminegger_ just fine and Katie, while keeping them alive and well, but I can't keep a _plant_ alive."

Brooklyn chuckled at her and kissed her forehead again.

"You are a fine nurturer, my love." He said softly.

"Then let me down to water them, please." Rose said, trying to get down once again but he gripped her body even tighter, stopping her.

"Babe, let me down please." Rose told him gently, sighing.

"I already told you, you don't need to water them." He said, smiling at her as she continued to struggle once more, before giving up.

"Why?" She asked him, giving up and going limp in his arms, while flopping her head and arms down over his arms; being purposely dramatic. "Because they are already dead and it's too late?!"

Brooklyn laughed harder at her dramatics, lifted her up even higher due to her dead weight and adjusted his grip of her in his arms so he could open the door. He held her out, closed his wings around his shoulders and then walked down the steps, shutting the door with his tail behind them.

"Nope." He said, grinning and descending down the interior steps. He held her in one arm as he grabbed their spare key, unlocked the door and opened it up to their house, before he looked back down at her.

"You don't need to, because I already watered them." He said, stepping inside their warm and comfortable house, and then shut the door behind them. "The poor things were parched."

Rose gazed up into his eyes, and slowly a smile spread over her face.

"Ohhh, babe, thank you! _You're the best_!" Rose squealed out, feeling delirious from her lack of sleep. She reached up to touch his face and kissed his lips teasingly. "You're not only my hero, but the garden's! What would I do without you!? Someone's gotta keep those poor things alive!"

He laughed at her and kept her in his arms, as he walked them into their home. The lights were still on, and Rose could tell that he had cleaned up a bit, and the whole space smelled nicely of pot roast. Brooklyn, however, didn't stop at the kitchen, nor did he set her back down upon her feet. Rose sighed, kept her arms wrapped around his neck and sighed.

"I do have legs, ya know?" She teased him softly, as he walked them through their small hallway towards their master bedroom.

"I know that," He said softly. "I just like carrying you, is all. If you don't like it, then I'll put you down."

"No, I like it." She answered, snuggling into his bare chest a bit and sighed once again, still very tired. "Sorry… you're so wonderful and sweet to me. I'm just not used to being treated like a Queen, is all. Nor am I used to having a spouse that actually takes care of me, ya know, in a normal- non violent way. It's still surprising to me."

At her words, Brooklyn stared ahead, blinked a few times and took a deep breath as he carried her down the hallway. A sadness shot through him and she could tell that even briefly mentioning her awful marriage to Kevin, was enough to trigger a nerve with him. He stayed silent for a few seconds, making her look up from resting upon his chest, to look into his eyes.

When he felt her eyes upon him, he quickly forced his angry and sad feelings down from showing on his face, so that his face was passive; however, the pain was still obvious in his eyes. He cleared his throat and then smacked his lips as if he were going to respond to her sarcastically, but when he spoke to her; he was extremely gentle and kind.

"Well… you're going to have to start to get used to it, my love, because this is how it's going to be from now on. _I'm_ here now and am your husband, and you're my beloved wife, mate, best friend and lover." He answered in a low and quiet voice after a few seconds. "I love you more than anything in this world, and am going to make sure you are happy and well-taken care of. From now on, you have a spouse and mate who loves and cares deeply for you, cherishes your mind, talents, and body; and actually gives a damn about your feelings, well-being, safety, and happiness."

Rose stared at him in awe and couldn't help it as tears filled her eyes by his passionate, but gentle reprimand. Whenever she brought up Kevin, whether intentional or not, he always validated her feelings and reminded her of her great worth; opposed to what Kevin would do to her. The hardest part of living with and being married to Brooklyn, for her, was having to change the abused victim mind-set that she naturally had and often fell back on. And that was all on her.

He was patient with her as she did so, and every time she did, he responded to her with such gentleness and a great deal of patience, that she was constantly amazed and blown away by how amazing he was. He was everything she could have dreamed of in a spouse, and to her luck, she was blessed to have it. She didn't know why she often pushed his buttons that could irritate and one day destroy their love if pushed enough, but it was something she was trying to change in her mind. She no longer wanted to search for a 'self-destruct' button in their relationship; but instead, wanted to believe that she deserved this love and the happiness that came with it.

Her heart melted at his words, and she smiled at him, resting her face in the crook of his neck and hid her tears from him.

"Thank you." Rose said lamely, unable to think of anything to say to him, other than express her gratitude for him. His words and passionate soul often took her breath away and left her dizzy with emotions. After hearing the emotion in her voice, and the thoughts in her head as their soul-connection tingled through them briefly, he rested his beaked face against her hair and held her body tighter to his. When they reached the end of the hallway, he turned left and carried her into their bedroom, turned on its light and Rose looked around to admire it. It was a decent size room, with a king-size bed; a pair of skylights right above where they slept and pictures of them and their adventures everywhere.

He still didn't put her down as he walked through the room and into their master bathroom. He flipped on the light which bathed the decent sized room with light; walked over to the tub and then set her gently down on the tub's edge. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her, reached over to their bathtub spigot, started the warm water while holding his talon under the stream of water, gauging when it would turn warm.

When it was warm enough, he pushed down on the plug, allowing the water to begin to collect in the large bowl, then stood up and offered his claw down to her to help her up. Smiling, she took his claw and allowed him to help her to her feet, both of them staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Rose and Brooklyn's limbs tingle with a pleasurable electricity, turning on their soul-connection a bit more, sharpening it, and activating their powerful mating instincts for each other. His dark brown eyes pierced her hazel ones, and slowly he raised a claw to cup her jawline; his talons holding onto the side of her face and supporting the back of her head.

Rose sighed, unable to stop herself from melting in his arms due to his passionate and loving gaze. She closed her eyes, stepped forward so their bodies were touching; her large chest against his rock-hard one, and her pelvis against his already excited and hardening groin. When she felt it against her stomach, she gasped out and rested her forehead against his beak.

Feeling her desire for him to mate with her, and her pheromones go into heat, Brooklyn closed his own eyes, moaned slightly and ran his claws up and down her back, before raising them up into her long, but messy and slightly dirty auburn hair, and grasped it in his fists. Without even kissing yet, both Rose and Brooklyn were gasping at the intense heat that had built between them, and were enjoying the build up of their sexual tension; one that they were going to happily fulfill soon. Rose ran her hands slowly up and down his chest; as he wrapped his strong arms around her back and waist, and held her closely to him.

"_Oh Brooklyn_… I love you so much." She breathed in his face. "Thank you for all you do for me. You leave me breathless and unable to process how much love I feel from you. I… I'm sorry that I can be so awkward in how I sometimes respond to you, and I know it angers and irritates you when I bring up… _him…_ but it's just such a surprise to me to actually have someone this incredible as you are as my husband and mate. I'm working on changing that mindset, and I know it makes you sad and angry when I bring up my past, but I am _so thankful_ for you. I can't tell you enough how blessed I am to have you in my life, Brooklyn. And there doesn't seem to be words that adequately describe how much I love you."

She paused, looked up into his eyes and slowly ran her hands from his chest, down his chiseled six pack abdomen and gently continued to lower her hands towards his loincloth, teasing his already hard and excited groin with her touch.

He closed his eyes at her touch, trembling slightly and instantly the muscles in his arms, legs, and groin tensed up. He slowly opened his eyes and stood at his full height and stared down into her eyes. Still cupping her face, he walked her a few inches so her back rested against the wall next to their bathroom and counter, and leaned his beak into her hair; smelling her scent to activate his mating instincts further. When he did this, he suddenly opened his eyes, winced slightly, blinked a few times and seemed disturbed by something. Rose narrowed her eyebrows at him and looked up at him in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked him, while placing her hands upon his chest. "What's wrong?"

He looked back down into her eyes, and smiled gently down at her while softly holding her waist and caressing her skin.

"Um… n-nothing, my love." He replied nervously. "You're beautiful and I love you."

He then turned away from her, walked back over to the bathtub, and turned the water off. The tub was filled a little bit more than halfway full, and when he turned back to her, he seemed to be pulling away from her.

"How about you relax for a few minutes, have a bath and I'll fix you up a plate of food. After that, I'm all yours. We can watch a movie, play a few games, sleep, have a… I don't know… _a karaoke party_ if you want. I mean… it's all up to you."

Rose smiled at him, staring deeply in his eyes and felt a seriousness come over her. Her desires for him to make love to her were going insane and burning out of control, and he somehow was acting strange with her.

"There's only _one thing_ that I want to do." Rose whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked her quietly. "And what's that?"

Rose continued to stare at him, not sure if he was kidding around or not, but she slowly brought her lips closer to his and lowered her hands down his chest down towards his groin once again.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked him in an innocent whisper, which made his breathing quicken and heart race even more. Rose could feel his blood pounding through his veins, and her own heart was pounding furiously at the great anticipation of wanting to mate with him. Blood was rushing through her body and her ear with great intensity. She was longing for his touch, and _needed_ to feel him inside of her body. She needed him to take her built up frustration for sexual release and take her there with his own deliciously strong body and desires.

He closed his eyes and could feel her desires grow like a wildfire, burning hot and unruly; and began to tremble with his own desires to take her body and fulfill her wishes and extinguish that heat with his own.

"_Rose_…" Brooklyn breathed, as if trying to argue with her; but was losing horribly.

Rose was breathing deeply as she slowly lowered her hands from his chest, towards his groin, and once there, she cupped his erection in her hand and began to squeeze and rub her hand over the length of him over his loincloth, instantly making both of them gasp out; his erection reacting to her touch.

Brooklyn's sharp claws dug into her skin naturally for a second, making her bite her lip in pain, before he shot them out on either side of her head and stabbed them into and clean through the drywall, while grunting out an excited growl.

"I… I…" Brooklyn tried to say again, but with Rose's hands around his erected groin; he stopped and felt like he was going to melt into her touch.

She suddenly leaned her face towards his and met his lips with her own. The moment they began to kiss, it started out brief. But then their breathing was suddenly out of control and they both needed to breathe a bit more than kiss. After a few seconds of breathing deeply, Rose came back for him, claiming his lips tenderly and passionately.

He moaned at her kiss and dug his fists deeper into the wall, not caring about the holes he was creating. He was trembling greatly, and with Rose still teasing his tender groin, he couldn't help but press his body harder against her grasp; exciting him more.

He grunted out at the feeling of her hand continuing to rub his erection, and continued to breathe deeply, meeting his lips to hers with the same passion in which she was craving. Though the kisses started out slow, the moment she opened her mouth to him and let his tongue claim hers, their passion seemed to burst through into a whole different level.

Brooklyn growled out, pushed his claws out of the wall and grasped onto her body as tightly as he could without hurting her, and crushing his lips against hers. Rose was breathing rapidly and gasping, as if she wanted to cry out already in a release, but never did.

She suddenly raised her hands from teasing his erection, raised them up his abdomen and chest and tightly wrapped her arms around his head. She slid her fingers through his long white hair, pulling his body and lips even closer to hers, while breathing through his kisses. Their limbs began to shudder pleasantly with sparks of electricity; igniting their soul-connection and their mating instincts, making their desire for each other even more powerful.

Unable to help himself anymore, he moved his claws from holding her back and waist, grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and slowly and sensually began to lift it up; sending electricity up her skin, making her gasp out against his lips. He kept kissing her passionately and pulled her shirt up over her bra, touching her skin as he went. Rose instantly raised her arms above her head, inviting him to continue, as she continued to gasp out for air. They detached their lips for a moment, so he could lift her scrub shirt off, and once it was off; he tossed it to the ground and stared deeply into her eyes.

Brooklyn was breathing rapidly, his body giving off the most incredible heat and he seemed to gaze over her half-naked chest; her large perky breasts in her bra and her soft skin; and flat abdomen.

"You're so beautiful…" he breathed in her face, but didn't engage anymore; keeping his claws frozen over her chest and teasing her bra straps. Rose grinned mischievously at him, as he cherished how beautiful she was, raised her arms over his shoulders and tilted her head at him, while pressing and teasing her pelvis against his erection.

"Is that all your gonna do?" She teased him, making him smile a bit more at her. He raised an eye bone at her and shook his head slowly.

"Not even close…" He whispered, sliding his claws down her half-exposed chest, down her abdomen and then closed around the ties to her scrub bottoms, slowly undoing them. When they loosened from her waist, he eased her pants down, kneeling down to follow them. His lips and tongue trailed down her abdomen, while his talons lightly slid down her hips, over her underwear, and grasped firmly onto her hip bones.

Rose closed her eyes tightly, leaned her head back, and fell back against the counter; grasping onto the edge of it; gasping out loud what he was doing and how he was making her feel. His lips and tongue claimed her skin just above her panties for a few moments, before he stopped, looked up at her; and slowly stood back up. His talons trailed and tickled her skin as he went, and he lovingly ran his talons over her large breasts, cupping them for a small second, and then slid them back up to hold her jawline. He was breathing rapidly, his eyes lost in what he was doing; and her reactions to him, before he met her eyes once again.

"Why did you stop?" Rose asked him breathlessly, but as she looked deeply into his eyes and saw that something was bothering him slightly. She stopped trying to force him to kiss and touch her and gently grabbed onto his beak. He took a deep breath and smiled at her, knowing he couldn't hide his thoughts or feelings from her. Nor did he want to, but he had to tell her the truth.

"I uh…" he said quietly, taking her hands in his claws and massaged her knuckles gently. "I just um… don't want to start something I can't finish, is all. I can't fit in this bathtub with you or our shower, as we've unfortunately have tried and failed. So, I'll let you bath and we can pick this up after, if you wish."

Rose grinned at him and still didn't get what he was saying.

"Of course I want to." She said quietly, raising an eyebrow at him. "But that's not it and you know it. I would like to make love to you now, but you suddenly act like you don't want to anymore."

"Oh Rose… no… I… do. That's not it." Brooklyn argues weakly, pressing his forehead against hers and gently cupping her breasts in his claws lovingly.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked him again, loving the feeling of him caressing her body. She paused and slowly shook her head while gazing deeply into his eyes. "You say you don't want me to hide things from you… and yet, here you are, doing the same thing to me. And you're never one to turn down sex."

Brooklyn's eyes widened at her and his face suddenly looked dumbfounded. After a few seconds of standing there, a smile spread on his face and he chuckled a low laugh.

"No, never." He chuckled again, took a shallow breath and looked warily in her eyes. "And I'm still not…"

"What is it then?" Rose asked him, and stepped closer to him.

However, as she did so, he winced slightly as if he wanted to step away, and still wouldn't say what was bothering him. He was never one to not instantly claim her, especially since she was half-naked and inviting him to make love to her. It was peculiar, because he was looking very uncomfortable with being in front of her; but was still aroused and obviously still desiring her. His body was telling her one thing, while his face was telling her another.

"Do you not want to make love with me?" She asked him quietly, still offering him a gentle smile. His eyes widened at her in horror at her question and he instantly shook his head.

"Oh no… my love. No, that's… not it. It's just that…" Brooklyn stuttered in his words and tried to get a word in, while she kept going.

"It's okay if you don't, babe. I mean… we've been doing it almost every night for four months. I always want you, but if you need a break from me…"

"Rose, _no!_ That's _not it_…" Brooklyn said a bit louder to stop her from speaking. She instantly stopped talking and blinked a few times, furrowing her brows at him now.

"I'm confused then." Rose said quietly. "I mean… I can tell you obviously want me… but…"

"Yes, I do." Brooklyn said, cupping her jawline and lowered his face towards hers. "I always want you, Rose."

"Then what's the problem right now?" Rose asked him quietly, searching his eyes and then decided to tease him. "What? Do I stink or something?"

Brooklyn stared deeply into her eyes, looked as if he wanted to not have this conversation, and looked very uncomfortable.

"Um…" he whispered. "Well…"

At his reaction, her eyes widened and she instantly stepped away from him, feeling mortified.

"_Oh my gosh_, I do! Don't I?!" She cried out, raising her hands up to her face. He instantly reached his claws out to her and shook his head.

"No baby, no. _You_ don't…" he said, gathering her up in his arms, holding her tightly. "Your natural scent is the most divine thing for me, and often helps and encourages my mating instincts along. You know that Gargoyles have a good sense of smell as well as eyesight. We are more prone to living by those instincts and it helps us find our mates…"

"But... ?" Rose asked him, trying not to feel hurt.

"But I can now smell what Bronx smelled, babe." He whispered, gazing intently into her eyes and held onto her tenderly. "Please don't take this the wrong way! I wouldn't have stopped kissing, touching and claiming her body with mine had I not just gotten a… uh… whiff of that creature that attacked you. It's not _you _I'm turned off by, but rather, the decaying creature's scent is on you. That's all... the creature's scent is literally everything sick and wrong to me, not you. You're everything beautiful and desirable to me."

He paused as her eyes widened, and stayed silent; so he offered her a small smile and continued to try to make her feel better.

"It'll be good though once you take a bath, and _trust me, _I would love to continue what we were doing, just now." He offered gently. "I just didn't know how to tell you without hurting your feelings. Because it's not _you _that is turning me off, but the scent that is somehow lingering on your from that creature."

Rose stared at him with wide eyes and remained silent for a few seconds, processing what he was kindly and gently telling her. He looked extremely anxious at her reaction, but after she thought about it, she understood. He still loved her and wanted her, but the creature that attacked her was his enemy and he seemed biologically programmed to be revolted by it.

"Rose…?" He whispered in her face. "Are you upset? Offended? Because _I am so sorry. _I love you so much! You're _so_ beautiful… _I do want you_! I want you so badly right now… but…"

She slowly smiled at him, cupped his beak in her hands and gently kissed him on the lips, cutting off his anxious talking. She held her lips against his for a few seconds before letting him go and chuckled at him.

"It's _okay._" Rose whispered, smiling gently at him, rubbing his beak in her hands. "I understand, and no. I'm not offended. I'll take a bath… I mean… I was going to anyway. I've been working all day, got into a motorcycle crash, have bled and now been around and touched by a decaying, _disgusting _creature. I don't blame you, especially because you do rely so heavily on your instincts. No worries; I'm not upset or offended, thank you for telling me. I know it's not _me_, but I would really rather not have you revolted by my scent. "

At her words, he looked relieved and sighed out heavily.

"Thank you for understanding, my sweet angel.." He breathed out, smiling and holding her body close to his. "I… I didn't want to say anything to you because I didn't want you to take offense or feel bad. I love and want you, Rose!"

She giggled at him, and pressed her fingers against his lips.

"Shhh." She said. "It's okay. You don't have to say anymore… I understand. I'll rinse off and be out in a few minutes, okay?"

"Are you sure I haven't upset you?" He asked her, still looking nervous.

"I'm good, sweetheart." Rose whispered, smiling at him. "I love you. And I'm sorry I don't smell good to you. I'll bathe and come out in a few minutes."

"The creature's scent may still be on you… but I still think _you_ are the most beautiful, sexy and insanely desirable woman. I'm so in love with you!" Brooklyn whispered, pulling her back close to him and then pressed his lips to hers.

As they kissed, his lips moved passionately against hers, and slowly he opened his mouth to hers, pushing his tongue to slide against hers. Rose closed her eyes, allowing him to kiss her for a few seconds before he detached from her.

"And I'm in love with you." She whispered, when he pulled away from her, and she too, then backed away from him. She turned from him, walking towards the tub and began to strip down fully. She slowly lowered her bra straps down and took it off. She kept herself faced away from him and turned to look at him over her shoulder; her waist long, thick, auburn hair hitting her lower back.

"I'll be out in a moment." She whispered, sitting by the tub and placing her feet in the warm water. Brooklyn stood frozen where he was, stared down at her exposed back and struggled with everything he had to leave her side. To not walk over and begin to passionately claim her naked body.

"Will uh… will you be alright by yourself?" He asked her in a low and slightly raspy voice.

"Yeah." Rose whispered back. "I think so. I would be absolutely shocked if the creature decided to break into our house with you so close by and try to attack me again."

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed suddenly and seemed to focus a bit more at her words, despite her temptingly sitting there. He looked protective of her and instantly looked up at the skylight above their shower and frowned at it; as if deliberating placing a barrier over it while she bathed.

Rose watched him be distracted by his worries, stripped out of her underwear and then slowly lowered herself into the water. Once she was in and relaxing against the tub she smiled at him; her movement making him gaze back over at her. When he saw her fully naked, his eyes relaxed and looked at her the way she always loved. She was cherished, she was beautiful, she was everything to him.

He blew out a low whistle and slowly made his way over to her, kneeling down on the opposite side of the tub, and instantly took her hands in his.

"I am still pinching myself that you are _my wife_…" He whispered in awe. "You… Rose… are a goddess; the most stunning and beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon. Every time I see you… it's like the first time and I'm in awe of your exquisite beauty; inside and out."

Rose leaned herself down and relaxed against the tub; making the water come up to her chin and smiled at him.

"Thank you, my love." She whispered, reaching her wet hand to touch the side of his face. "I love you _so _much."

He smiled at her, turned his face to the side and kissed the inside of her palm, before standing up and gazing lovingly down at her.

"Not as much as I love you." He replied warmly, turned, and then began to walk out. "Take your time and relax babe, I'll just be outside if you need me."

"Thank you, Brooklyn." She said softly, and watched him leave with a smile. When he was in the doorway, she called him back.

"Sweetheart?"

He stopped and turned to face her just over his shoulder, and smiled at her.

"Yeah?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, resting her chin on the side of the tub and grinned at him.

"Just to clarify…" She said thoughtfully. "When I'm clean and no longer smell of the disgusting soul- sucking creature, will we uh… pick up where we left off? Will you make love to me?"

He stared at her over his shoulder and smiled a very charming smile at her; one that made her heart flutter.

"_Ohhh yes.._." He answered her in a low and sexy voice. "Count on it. The moment you are done, my love. _You're mine._"

With that, he walked out of the bathroom, leaving her alone with the door open, and left her reeling with excitement and desire. She closed her eyes, relaxing against the white porcelain bowl and smiled at what exciting and desirably intimate moment she longed to have with her husband. Despite how much she had gone through earlier that night, and how exhausted she was; there was nothing that could exterminate the fire, in which she felt in her body and soul for him, than their love and them mating with each other.

* * *

Rose stayed in the bathtub for a good half-hour, shaving and pampering herself. She washed her hair and every part of her body; wanting to be sure that she had rinsed off the creature's scent that attacked her, earlier that night, off of her skin. When she was finished with her relaxing bath, she pulled the plug on the tub bowl and let the water begin to drain. She stood up, grabbed her towel off the rack near her, stepped out onto the mat and began to towel dry her body and long hair down.

When her body was dry, she took her towel and wrapped her body with it; securing it under her underarms. She then took another small towel and wrapped her hair up, so it could be drying. She could hear Brooklyn in the kitchen and the television going; as various television voices echoed down the hallway to her.

She took her hair down from the small towel, folded it back up to dry, and then began to run a brush through her long hair; getting all the snarls out. Once that was all done, she flipped her hair a few times and allowed it to air dry and curl in her natural waves. She then walked out to her bedroom, got into her dresser; pulled out a sexier bra and panties outfit, one that wasn't too crazy, dropped her towel and then put them on. With that, she then placed a lacy-see through robe on, to keep herself somewhat modest. She then picked up her towel from the ground, made her way back inside the bathroom, hung up her towel; and then began to attend to washing her face and brushing her teeth.

Brooklyn still hadn't come back to check on her, and was probably giving her pamper space, but she was looking forward to spending the rest of her evening with him. After she brushed her teeth, flossed, and applied lotion to her newly washed face, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself. There was something very different about the woman she saw in the mirror now and the woman she used to be with Kevin. Her face was glowing, other than the exhaustion she was feeling temporarily, the bags under her eyes had disappeared, and she was in the best shape of her life.

She continued to look into the mirror at herself, before calling out to Brooklyn, she suddenly felt a crazy difference in temperature. Goosebumps raised on her arm and trailed all over her body. Rose gasped out and was suddenly horrified that she was being haunted by the creature again, though she didn't see it anywhere.

Just then the lights flickered on and off slightly and she could feel the creature's presence, just outside the small frosted bathroom window, right above her bathtub. The floor suddenly turned ice-cold, and she could see her breath-turn white and puffy; despite her being inside. Then, voices- cold, dead and echoing were suddenly heard in her head and the creature, wherever it was, seemed to gain access to her mind; instantly taking control of her will power.

This attack felt very quick, and she knew it was right outside waiting to claim her… and while she could barely think, one name burst through her mind and she screamed it out as loudly as she could muster.

_"BROOKLYN!"_

* * *

Brooklyn was in the kitchen, finishing cooking up some brown rice for Rose to eat with her pot roast, as well as an assortment of vegetables. She had been in the bathtub for a half-hour and could hear the draining of her water, as he finished plating her meat, rice, and was now waiting for the assortment of vegetables to soften.

He had turned on a movie on cable, though he wasn't paying much attention to it, he had it on for some background noise. He stayed by the vegetables for another few minutes more, and once they were soft, he took a strainer tool and placed them on her plate, turned off the stove and dumped the boiling water down the kitchen sink. He salted and peppered her food, and was about to take the plate to her, when the television suddenly lost all service. Brooklyn quickly looked up and watched as the television turned into white noise..

Confused, he picked up the remote and tried to go to a different channel, but found that all channels were down.

"_What the-_?" He muttered to himself. "What's going on?"

After attempting to find service again, as well as channels that worked, he sighed in frustration and turned the television off. When he placed the remote down on the counter and went to pick up her food to bring her, their lights suddenly began to flicker on and off. Gasping out, he looked up and instantly felt danger was near. His soul connection to Rose shot alive, right as he heard her scream his name at the top of her lungs; sending his protective instincts into chaotic mayhem.

"_BROOKLYN!_"

Brooklyn's eyes instantly lit up with rage and worry and shot forward, running on all fours like a bullet down the small hallway, banging into their bedroom and then burst open the bathroom door. He didn't say anything, but could feel the intense difference of the air. The bathroom was no longer warm and comfortable, but icy and drafty. Rose was fully bathed, and was in a lacy robe; and looked terrified. When he burst in, she turned around and instantly shot in his arms, crying out in relief.

He looked all around the bathroom, and didn't see anything nor feel anything but cold. Knowing she was safe, his eyes faded from being lit up and he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, breathing deeply. Though he could feel that something was wrong, he couldn't see anything.

"Baby… what is it? He asked her, still looking around for anything dangerous. Rose was trembling slightly and arms were tightly wrapped around his waist, but didn't say anything. He cupped her head, looked up again and asked, "Is it the…?"

But stopped.

When he looked up at the skylight above the shower, he saw a dark figure staring down at them; without a distinguishable face, but he knew it was the creature that attacked Rose earlier, and that was enough for him. Protection for his mate shot through him like a bullet and instantly felt more rage and responsibility to destroy the creature once and for all. His eyes lit up, his sharp teeth bared and roared out suddenly. Rose cried out and jumped at his loud roar, looking up to see what he was doing, but he suddenly pushed past her and shot through the air, landing on the ceiling; puncturing holes through the drywall.

With a sharp swipe of his claws, he detached the skylight, pushed it open with his feet- while roaring out and without another second spent, he slithered through the hole and took off into the night; his roar of rage echoing in the night.

"_Brooklyn!_" Rose screamed out, staring in shock at how quickly he took off. She could still hear him roaring in the near distance, so she turned and took off sprinting through the house towards their outdoor patio. She yanked open the patio door, ran up the small flight of stairs and then yanked open the door that led to the outdoors. She ran out towards the ledge bare footed and in her skimpy outfit and robe, and began to look around the night sky to see where he went.

"Brooklyn!" She yelled out, turning in every direction but still didn't see him; but could hear him. All around her in the night sky, there was a high-pitched shriek that sounded a lot like the creature that attacked her earlier, followed by his loud, low and enraged roar. Rose's heart was pounding frantically and didn't know where he was still. She quickly ran from where she was to a corner by her garden, where she kept hearing his roars and the creature's panicked shrieks.

When she turned the corner to see if she could see them, she was suddenly head on with the jet-black creature. Rose's eyes widened in horror as she saw it for the first time; and felt like passing out. Its skeletal face had no eyes in its black and empty sockets and a face mostly full of multi-levels of razor sharp teeth; like a shark. Two sharp horns were coming out of its skull-head, like Brooklyn's, and had decaying skin all over its bones, like a scaly snake. Its sharp claws were outstretched towards her; inches from touching her and grabbing onto her. Petrified, she didn't know what to do, except scream out loud and keep screaming, cover her face and fall down to her knees to protect herself. Right then, Brooklyn came slamming into the creature as quickly as a bullet from the side, knocking it across their patio and slid to a stop right in front of her. The creature flew into Brooklyn's shed with a large bang of noise and shattering glass.

Rose looked up in terror, and saw Brooklyn crouched in a protective stance in front of her body, and every muscle tensed up in his body. His eyes were lit up brightly and all of his sharp teeth were bared; facing the evil demon in front of him. He roared out loudly and instantly tore towards the creature to maul and kill it, when it instantly recovered from its fall into the shed, shrieked a high-pitch shriek of panic and began flapping its wings; taking off like a bat into the night, not daring to fight Brooklyn.

As Rose saw the creature flee in panic, it dawned on her that it had been trying to escape Brooklyn and it was, in fact him, that was giving the demon hell. Brooklyn skidded to a stop at the ledge, as the creature could fly away at an insane speed- one that he couldn't keep up with if his life or Rose's depended on it.

Brooklyn roared out deafeningly at the creature, and then roared a message into the night.

"YOU BETTER FLY AWAY, DEMON! YOU'RE GONNA OFFICIALLY BE DEAD IF I EVER SEE THREATEN MY MATE OR CLAN AGAIN!" Brooklyn bellowed out into the night, after its fleeing figure; holding his fists up and shaking it.

After his roar was heard, silence was followed by the night sky; and Brooklyn was left panting and growling angrily. Rose was still down on her knees when she slowly stood up and sprinted across the patio towards him. He was still panting but heard her running for him, so he slowly turned to face her and instantly scooped her up in his arms as she threw herself into him.

"Oh _Brooklyn_!" She cried out, burying her face in his neck as he held her so tightly that it hurt to breathe. She could feel how fast his heart was pounding and together they held each other. Rose was still shocked and couldn't believe the horrible creature she saw flying away from him; one that nearly sucked her soul away and ate her body.

When she pulled away from him, she looked up into his eyes and began to panic.

"Did… _did you see its face!?_" She cried out, terror filling her being. "It… it's horrible! More horrible than I could have ever thought of. It's _teeth… _I- I… it nearly _ate me_ earlier… _I can't believe this_…!"

Brooklyn didn't say anything as he held her, but slowly turned to face the outside horizon where the creature disappeared; and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I won't let it get anywhere near you, Rose." He whispered in a deadly voice. "I think you were right… it won't face me alone and is wary of Gargoyles. The whole time I ripped our skylight open, it flew away from me in terror. As long as I remain with you, I think you'll be safe. It wasn't attacking you… but watching you."

She closed her eyes and he held her tightly and tried to calm down her breathing. After a few minutes of standing there, and Rose's breathing had gone down significantly, Rose turned her face up to gaze into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked him quietly, keeping her hands around his waist and under his wings.

"Now that I know you are safe, yes." He replied darkly, still staring in the night sky around them, using his keen sense of smell, sight and hearing for anymore skeletal demons. When all was clear and he was sure they were safe for now, he ran his claws up and down her back and looked down into her eyes.

To his dismay, her hazel eyes were full of terror- and he longed to take all her pain and fear away. He gently cupped her face in his claws and couldn't help but notice what she was wearing; as it now dawned upon him.

She was stunning.

She was wearing a black, lacy and slightly revealing bra, with lacy black panties, and a see-through robe for slight coverage. He sighed out, closing his eyes for a moment and then rested his forehead against hers.

"Come on." He whispered, slowly running his claws inside her robe and against her flat abdomen. "Let's go inside."

With that, he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her into their home- where the lights were on, and was back to a normal temperature. When they reached inside, he put her down on the ground, locked up the door, walked over to every window and made sure they were locked. Rose watched him as he silently inspected their home, making sure no one could easily get in. Once that was done, he wordlessly made his way to the bathroom, to reseal their skylight in the ceiling that he took apart to chase the demon.

Rose slowly followed after him, stopped by the kitchen counter and saw that he made her a delicious plate of food. However, as she glanced at the clock; it was two in the morning and she didn't feel like eating. She felt bad since he worked hard at making it for her, but she only longed to lie down and stay in his arms.

Sighing out, she quickly took out a foil and wrapped it around her plate; then placed it inside their refrigerator. Looking around, Brooklyn had cleaned up after himself and done the dishes; all messages of love for her, which she greatly appreciated. Smiling at herself, she walked out of the kitchen, shut out all the main living room and kitchen lights, and made her way into their bedroom.

When she got there, she shut the door behind her, and walked over to the bathroom door and leaned against the doorway. Brooklyn had crawled all the way up to the ceiling and was reattaching the skylight. He had retrieved a screwdriver from his things, and was quietly working at securing it tightly; his back to her.

Smiling at him sadly, she blinked a few times and slowly turned away from the door frame to face her bedroom. The light was off, and the bathroom was the only form of light. She quickly crossed the room and made sure her window was locked and blinds shut tightly. When it was, she slowly crossed back over towards her bed, took off her see through robe, and placed it back inside her drawer; leaving just her bra and panties on. Then she walked over to her bed, took off all the decorative pillows and placed them on the floor next to her side.

Then she slowly unfolded her blankets, crawled in her large and soft bed, turned on her side lamp, and sighed out. Once it was one, she laid down on her back and closed her eyes; wanting to forget the horrible creature she saw just moments ago. The motorcycle crash she got in, as well as when she got off work seemed to have happened days ago; but tonight had been very active leaving her reeling with anxiety.

With her eyes closed tightly, she lifted her fingers up through her hair and rested on top of her scalp. She laid there for close to five minutes, when she suddenly heard Brooklyn finish securing their skylight, before the light shut off and he quickly closed the door; locking it as well. He sighed out and looked to be in his own world, when he suddenly saw her lying on her back in their bed, with eyes closed.

He quickly looked and saw that the blinds were tightly shut and their door shut. He quickly walked over, locked it, and then slowly walked over to his wife. Their dark room was lit by Rose's night table lamp; giving it a soft glow and as he got closer to her, he could see that silent tears were falling down her face. He placed both claws on either side of her face and carefully crawled onto the bed and straddled himself above her; on top of all the blankets. Sighing out, he opened his wings from draping across his shoulders, and moved all the blankets off her body- sending a cool chill on her skin and exposing her body to him.

She opened her eyes and stared into his as he eased his body down upon hers and wrapped his wings around them both, offering her his body as her blanket. He was stunned by her beauty, but with a few streams of tears falling down her face, he took her face in his claws and cupped her face.

"My love?" He whispered, wiping them away. "I'm so sorry that tonight has been like this…"

"Is it gone?" She asked him in a whisper, interrupting him. He stared at her for a few seconds, took a deep breath in and exhaled it out sharply.

"I… I don't know." He whispered back, his eyes sad and full of worry. "It _might_ attempt to come back... but as long as I'm with you, I don't think it'll dare to."

"Do… do you think it's a Draugr?" Rose asked him quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her face against his beak. "The creature Hudson described tonight?"

"It sure fit the description." Brooklyn answered her darkly. "But I still don't know… I have never seen anything like it before in my entire life. It truly did look like an un-dead Gargoyle- only worse. You were right. It's a true demon.. an unthinking and unfeeling monster. "

Rose stayed silent for a few seconds, and allowed a few tears to fall down her face, before she closed her eyes.

"I have never seen its face… until now." She breathed out and tried to calm her hysteria building up. "It… it was the scariest thing I've ever seen and I can't believe it nearly killed me tonight."

He stared at her with worried eyes and rested himself down on his forearms; his body down upon hers.

"It was terrifying… yes, but the worst was seeing it come after you." He whispered, gazing over her face deeply, as tears filled her eyes and he leaned his face closer to hers. "But I'm stronger than he was... and I refuse to let that damned creature get his claws upon you. You're safe now, Rose. I won't let anything happen to you, my love, I promise you that. No amount of evil can tear you away from me..."

He then brought a claw up to her face, took hold of one of her hands, still grasping her hair, and eased her grip from her now dry and wavy hair. He closed his eyes, smelled her and rested his beaked face in the crook of her neck. With his body on top of hers, and his hot breath against her skin she suddenly felt his groin become excited and harden against her thin underwear fabric. She sighed out, closed her eyes and instantly felt heat flow through her body; as if it never left.

Brooklyn's lips suddenly found her skin, at her neck and began to kiss her deeply; while he was breathing frantically.

"Thank you for protecting me, Brooklyn." Rose whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his long and wild white mane of hair. When he didn't say anything and she could only feel their bodies begin their normal inferno of heat and desire; she gasped at the intensity of her desire for him, and closed her eyes.

"You're my mate, Rose." Brooklyn whispered against her skin, still kissing her gently; becoming more desperate and meaningful with every passing second. "My wife… I'll _always_ protect you. You are the light in my life, the air I breathe, and the wind beneath my wings. I love you so much."

Rose held onto his neck, kept her eyes closed and slowly spread her legs apart to rest over his waist, and allowed his hard and large groin to settle near her thinly covered sensitive center. With her movement, Brooklyn instantly gasped out and Rose knew they were both about to explode with anticipation.

"Brooklyn?" She breathed.

"Yes, my love?" He answered, forcing himself to raise up slightly so he could look deeply into her eyes. She smiled up at him, not feeling afraid anymore and gently caressed his face with her hands.

"Do I smell better to you?" She asked in a slightly teasing voice, grinning at him; and trembling in anticipation to make love to him.

A smile spread across his face, he sat up over her hips and instantly reached down and undid his belt with a quick whip-like sound, making her jump slightly. When his blue cloth slid down over his erection, he was fully naked and exposed to her, she smiled and felt like crying out by how beautiful he was to her.

"Did that answer your question?" He answered her with a small smile, as she giggled and closed her eyes; nodding.

"Ohhh... yes." She whispered, closing her eyes and willing him to feel her heat.

As if he did, without another word, Brooklyn came slamming down upon her; pressing himself down upon her thin underwear fabric, teasing her, while claiming her lips with his own; passionately making out with her. Brooklyn's claws were all over her body and quickly took no time by sliding her bra straps down. He trailed his talons over her exposed shoulders, as he kissed her neck; sliding his tongue over her skin and then unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts to him. He grunted out and instantly began to claim them in his mouth, sucking and doing things that made her want to already scream out.

Rose was gasping out, moaning and trying to stay calm, but she needed him and needed him now. She quickly pulled her on her panties; so that she was completely naked to him, and spread her legs out so he could insert himself inside her. Breathing deeply, he stopped claiming her breasts, raised his face up and stared deeply into her eyes, both panting ferociously. Tears were still coming down her face, but this time out of happiness and desire for him.

He grinned at her, as she smiled back at him; and slowly began his insertion into her. Rose gasped out in pleasure as he did so, and instantly activated her magic; as well as their soul- connection to protect her body from the pain. He kept staring deeply into her eyes and pushed his connection to further protect her from pain; as he slowly kept going, further and further into her body.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, wiping her tears away.

"Yes." She gasped back, smiling up at him. "I'm more than okay… I just… _I love you so much, Brooklyn_."

"I love you too, baby." He breathed, pushing himself even further into her; closing his eyes as he grunted out in pleasure by how amazing she felt to him. "More than I could ever say."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist and pushed her body up into his and forced them to be even closer, in their oneness. He gasped out at her, in pleasure, as she grinned at him.

"Then don't speak…" She whispered to him. "Let's let our love-making say it all…"

She lifted herself up, so she was closer to his lips and began to kiss his lips; while moving her hips up and down over his erection. He closed his eyes, moaning and breathing deeply in her sweet-smelling hair and let her claim his body with hers; sending rough and incredibly powerful shocks through their bodies.

"Thank you for all you do for me, Brooklyn." She gasped out, throwing her head back, as he continued to gasp out in pleasure by her body rocking. "For all you do _to me_… for how you love me and make me feel." She paused, and began to quicken her thrusts against him, making him smile the happiest smile as she pleased him. She kissed his neck for a few seconds, before she raised it to his lips and forced her tongue against his and held herself even tighter to him.

He was breathing deeply with every movement and thrust of her hips into their joined bodies; and then broke away from his lips, allowing him to find her neck.

"Thank you for being my husband… my mate… my love. Thank you for being my light in the darkness… I love you so much!"

"Oh… _I love you too, Rose_." He whispered with tears in his eyes. "Thank you for being my sweet and beautiful mate. _I love you_…"

With that, he gently pushed her down upon the bed and took over their mating; rocking and sliding himself in and out of her, while claiming her lips with his own, kissing her madly. Rose closed her eyes and clung to him tightly, as he made the most powerfully passionate love to her. They kissed, touched, humped, and tasted each other; breathing each other in as if they were each other's' air. Brooklyn whispered how much he loved her and did so during their entire love-making session. Over and over he kept pleasing her- making her cry out her orgasms and his name; making him explode through his own release.

Their love and passion filled the air around them, and seemed to create a barrier of protection around them. The dark world outside their bedroom was forgotten, and the evil creature temporarily ignored and forgotten, as they filled each other with their love and took each other to the stars; until they both collapsed in each other's arms in exhaustion. They both were safe in each other's arms and hearts, and nothing could separate their powerful love.


	6. Chapter 6- Good Times

**~Chapter Six~**

**Good Times**

Sunlight peeked through Rose's tightly shut blinds and softly grazed across her face in little sun dots, waking her slowly from her deep sleep. At the brightness of the sun dots, Rose slowly began to open her heavy eye-lids, and once she did, she had no idea what time it was. As she laid there in her bed, processing her crazy night, at first; all she could remember were the terrifyingly insane events from the night with the soul-sucking demon creature. Then, the more she thought about the night, she remembered hers and Brooklyn's amazingly steamy love-making session and couldn't help but relax and think of her amazing Gargoyle mate. She smiled at the amazing images that were still fresh within her mind, and at the sensations that were still tingling against her skin.

As she recalled last night, she swore she could still feel Brooklyn's hot, strong, lean and muscular body was on top of hers, rocking himself slowly and steadily inside of her with the most insane passion; to hearing his low voice in her ears, whispering and moaning how much he loved her. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers lightly over her neck and swore that she could still feel his hot breath against her skin and the soft feeling of his lips against hers. The feeling of love when his dark brown eyes stared deeply into hers.

A pleasant sense of goosebumps ran through her body; and wished that she could relive those moments with him again. However, now that she was waking up, the feelings and memories of their love-making faded into her mind and more than anything, it felt like she hadn't actually slept; which instantly took her from a delirious dream-like state to a sudden punch in the face by reality. Her eyes widened for a few seconds, before she closed them again, and wanted to just continue sleeping. It was obvious to her that she didn't get the restful sleep in which she thought she got after making love to Brooklyn. She hoped with him by her side that she would sleep a dreamless sleep. Though she might have, it apparently wasn't long enough. Her head and body ached, making her feel more exhausted than she did before going to sleep.

She inhaled deeply through her nose, tried to open her eyelids which felt heavy weights; and rolled onto her side; instantly reaching her arm out to the opposite side of the bed to feel for Brooklyn. However, like every morning, he was no longer by her side. She opened her eyes a bit wider, raised her head slightly from the pillow and looked around her empty bedroom. To her dismay, he was nowhere to be found.

Sadness filled her heart as she sighed heavily, collapsed against her pillow once again and closed her eyes. When she moved around slightly, she suddenly heard a crunching of paper by her head. Turning her face slightly, she saw that she was lying on top of a note. She eased herself up onto her left forearm, pulled the paper from under her long, wild hair and looked down at it. Before reading it, however, it dawned on her that she was still naked; and her blankets fell down, exposing her breasts. She instantly grabbed onto her comforter and sheets and pulled it up to her chin, snuggling back down in bed to keep warm inside her cocoon.

Smiling to herself, she looked at the note, unfolded it, and saw that it was from her Gargoyle husband. Excitement raced through her as she read the note silently to herself, and couldn't help but smile at his written words. Though, he wasn't physically there with her; she could still feel the passionate love and desire for her through his meaningful and utmost sincere words...

_My dearest Rose,_

_First off… WOW! What an amazing night! You are an incredible lover and are so damn sexy! Girl… you so fine! Ha-ha; just a little New York slang for ya. I learned it on the streets which means that it isn't the best language … or use of adjectives… but hey! It's worth a shot to hopefully make you smile and brighten your day, right? Are you smiling? Because you should. Your smile is the best. It's brighter than the moon and stars in the night sky and is as warm as the noon day sun._

_So… just in case you aren't smiling. Here's a joke I came across the other day… _

'_What do you call a fish without eyes?'... ready for this…? _

'_Fsh.'_

_HA! Get it?! No 'I's? _

Rose laughed out loud to herself as she read the first bit of his note and couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words, but kept going; smiling brighter to herself feeling so blessed to have him as her husband and mate.

_I hope you laughed, because I'm trying so hard not to wake you right now by my own laughter. I thought that was pretty funny. Dumb, sure. But just the right amount of corny that we both love. _

_Anyway__, with that outta the way. I'll get on with my note to you. But first, in all seriousness, as I look at you right now, Rose, I am speechless. You are fast asleep and are so still, peaceful and so…beautiful. Like… Gods, you are so stunning! I can't keep my eyes off you as I write this. So, just in case you didn't know this, I want to tell you that I'm in love with you, Rose Connelly, and am so blessed to have you as my wife and mate. _

_Making love to you last night, as well as every night, has been unbelievably hot, mind-blowing, breath-taking and divine! Each time we make love, it feels like the first time; and I swear I can't love you anymore than I already do. But then I'm proven wrong the next time I look into your eyes, or when we make love once more. Every time we do, I seem to climb to a different level of loving you that seems incomprehensible to me. Every time we join our bodies, souls and hearts into one, gaze deeply into your eyes, and I feel your heartbeat with mine, I fall even deeper in love with you; and I'm thankful for that. There's always something new I do and should learn about you as we grow together as mates. Always a new level of love I can feel for you; and not just through love-making. New levels of love can be felt by small and simple things… while others can only be expressed by intimate moments with you; especially when we make love to each other. _

_Either way, I love you! I love you so very much!_

_Thank you for being so amazing and for loving me like you do. Thank you for trusting me with your heart, mind, body and soul. To be honest, it's actually kind of a daunting responsibility, but I love it because I love you, and I promise to always treat it and you with great sanctity. You are the highest priority to me. You rock my world, babe. I love you. You're a goddess… truly beautiful, inside and out. _

_Wow… I could continue to write how much I love you… but I'll come off my soapbox now because I'm running out of night. I just had to proclaim my love for you from every avenue possible- I hope you don't mind. I love you! You're beautiful, amazing, wonderful and so incredibly sexy. Thank you for your love, Rose. _

_Alright, back to the rest of this note: You are in a very deep sleep right now and I wish I didn't have to leave you. Again, you're so beautiful! _

_UGH! Rose, why- oh-why do I have to turn to stone? Whatever… it is what it is. _

_Sunrise is minutes away and I, unfortunately, will be in my stone sleep soon. So, if you are reading this note then that means that you have woken up and most likely have found me gone. I'm sorry I can't stay with you all day- I wish I could be with you, my love. But please know that I'm always with you even when I'm not physically there. My heart is yours. My soul is in yours and you're always in my thoughts and dreams. I'll be up top on our rooftop, keeping my vigil up in protecting our home; knowing and trusting that you'll protect me in return. _

_After we made love and you fell asleep; I tossed and turned and didn't sleep but stayed by your side so you could feel safe and sleep well. Rose, my mind was going so fast-paced last night thinking about all that happened with you and that creature; and all night I was pondering on how I could best protect you from this undead creature. _

_I'm sorry that I don't have all the answers right now as to why this is happening and why they are after you. However, you have my word that I'll protect you. As I held you in my arms and had your soft, beautiful and naked body against mine… I have never felt more protective of you before; but with that, I have never felt more afraid of losing you. Losing what we have. You are the most precious thing in my life, and I promise that I will protect you from this darkness. You have my vow for protection and will continue to fight this evil away; even if it means that I spend the rest of my life doing so. _

_I'm sorry this note is so long but I can see the sky begin to lighten outside our window, so I must end it. _

_In short, I pray with all my heart and soul that the creature stalking you won't return during the daylight hours and that you finally get the rest that you've been needing. Goliath said that he would speak with Elisa about what happened and have her possibly come and check up on you; and it wouldn't hurt to maybe seek out Emily. I know you have your online job to work on- and I know you will do what you need to do, but whatever you do… please be safe. I feel uneasy leaving you alone, especially since I saw the demon for the first time outside our bathroom skylight. Be safe. Be cautious and careful. I can't lose you, babe. I love you too much._

_I'll see you tonight when I wake up. Lex and Broadway wanted to get together for a group date, but I understand if you don't want to because you're still too tired. Just let me know how you are feeling and we can adjust as needed. I love you, my wonderful wife. Please be safe. I'll see you tonight. 8:30 sharp. _

_Love Always and forever, _

_Brooklyn_

_P.S- I love you the most; to infinity and beyond. No competition. _

_P.S.S- Yes I know that's a 'Toy Story' saying. I don't care. That movie was pretty cool. And infinity is eternal; so there. I win._

When she finished reading his heart-felt, sincere, and kind note, Rose held it tightly to her chest, closed her eyes and sighed happily. Brooklyn was always so sweet and loving; even when he wasn't physically there, he was always making sure that she knew that he loved her.

"I love you too." She whispered into the silent air around her as tears filled her eyes; overwhelmed by how amazing he was, and how good he made her feel. Not only about herself, but about life in general. As she thought about Brooklyn, he was her sun; warm, happy, bright and the very center of her existence, but was also her moon and stars. Without fail, he shined through the darkness to guide and heal her; while also reminding her to seek out the beauty during the dark times and to look to him to guide her through them- he was her true north.

Tears filled her eyes and had a mental thought to tell him her thoughts of how much she loved him back. She laid in bed for a few minutes, holding his words to her chest and allowed his love to fill her being; but the longer she laid there, the more exhausted she felt. Slowly, sleep pulled on her again and she was unaware that she fell back asleep until her telephone started ringing, making her jolt back awake.

Blinking a few times and breathing deeply, she groaned slightly, turned on her right side and pulled the wireless phone off the receiver. The caller ID showed a phone number that Rose recognized immediately as Emily's. She glanced over at her alarm clock and groaned slightly at the time. It was seven in the morning; and although sunrise came at five, she could have slept all day long if she didn't have to get up and begin her day. She clicked the 'call' button, answering it and placed it against her ear.

"Hey Em!" She answered sleepily, immediately clearing her voice since it was a few octaves lower than normal.

"ROSE CONNELLY!" Emily yelled into the receiver, making her cry out in shock and hold the phone away from her ear.

"_Ow_... my gosh!" Rose groaned out, still hearing Emily scream at her. Groaning out, she forced herself to sit up in bed and kept her blanket over her naked body for modesty. She twisted the phone once around with her wrist, opened her eyes widely and dared to place the phone back over her ear; and when she did Emily was still yelling at her.

"... I was worried sick ALL night long when I didn't hear from you! Why didn't you call me like I asked you!"

When there was a break in Emily's ranting, Rose forced herself to smile and said through gritted teeth in a sarcastic tone; one Brooklyn would be proud of.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine. _Thank you so much_ for the _kind_ wake up call…"

"Don't give me lip, Rose!" Emily snarled back at her over the phone. "You know damn well why I'm upset! I told you to call me when you got home safely! I tried calling you a few times last night, but you didn't answer. I had no idea if that… _thing_ got to you or if you made it safely home to Brooklyn, or what!"

Rose exhaled out sharply, and ran her fingers through her hair and scalp. She had been honest with Emily the night before by telling her about the demonic-creature she felt following her. However, a lot had changed in that time.

Literally from the moment she dropped her off to her house after work, till past two AM when her and Brooklyn finally settled down to make love- she was physically hunted down and actively attacked by the skeletal, undead creature. And now that it was an actual demon wanting her soul… she didn't know if she could tell Emily the full truth now. It would only make her freaking out much worse; and she couldn't place that stress upon a seven month pregnant woman. Even though she promised to be upfront and honest with her, but it was scary.

Rose sat there, thinking deeply about what she should do, and the more she thought it through; her withholding the truth seemed to hurt her and even Brooklyn, and she promised herself that she wouldn't do it anymore. So, she sighed heavily again, giving in. However, with her sigh, Emily took it a different way.

"Oh, don't EVEN act all _put out, _Rose! I may be overreacting… but it's… um…" She paused and slowly began to stumble on her words, still frazzled "Okay, true, there's actually a good chance I am… BUT I _don't care_! I'm sorry that I'm annoying you with my friendship!"

"Emily…" Rose tried to say, but she kept going.

"I'm sorry that I give a damn about you…"

"_Emmillyy…_?" Rose tried again in a light sing-songy voice, but Emily kept yelling at her.

"Sorry I…"

"EM! STOP!" Rose finally yelled into the receiver, shutting her up, before she suddenly began laughing in slight frustration. "_Oh my goodness gracious_ _woman_, it's too early for all this yelling. Now... can you please calm down? I'm not annoyed by you; I'm just still so exhausted! I'm sorry. I think I only slept for three hours last night…so I'm sorry if you felt that I was giving you an attitude, because I wasn't. I'm honestly just… trying…" She broke off yawning and then came back into her sentence, sighing. "_To wake up_."

"What do you mean you only got _three hours_ of sleep?" Emily asked her worriedly, no longer yelling at her. "We got off at _nine _last night!" She paused and then came back in, with a bit of sharpness. "Did you stay up with Brooklyn _again_?"

Rose paused slightly, thought about her answer and nodded slightly.

"Uh…. yeah. After a few crazy events; he and I gave ourselves a small evening before I zonked." Rose replied, leaning against the backboard of her bed while holding the sheets and blanket against her naked body to try to keep herself warm. She opened her mouth to tell her the story of what happened, but Emily cut her off.

"UGH, Rose!" Emily sighed in frustration. "We discussed talking to Brooklyn and asking if he would stay by your side so you can sleep! You _NEED_ a full night's sleep!"

"Thank you, _Captain Obvious_!" Rose laughed into the receiver, slammed her head against the board once, which she instantly regretted. It did not help her growing headache. "I don't need a lecture."

"Oh _don't even_…" Emily snapped back. "I told you that I will mother you if I have to in order to make sure you're being taken care of! You sure as hell, obviously, don't take care of yourself…"

"Okay! Hold up!" Rose said loudly, sitting up once again. "Back the truck up, time out and _freeze_!"

When Emily didn't say anything at her outburst, Rose took a deep breath, laughed under her breath- now fully awake. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm.

"Let's start this over." Rose said in a calm voice, as if she was teaching a yoga class. "Hello, Emily. How are you this fine morning?"

"Better now…" Emily grumbled, going along with their game.

"Good." Rose continued to say in the same calm voice, smiling at herself. Emily was angry with her and Rose was pressing her buttons; testing her short-fused patience. "I'm glad to hear that. Now… to start this conversation over again, shall we? I'm sorry for not calling you last night to tell you that I was safe. You are the best friend I could have ever asked for, and I'm thankful for you. Thank you for thinking of me and reaching out to make sure that I'm alright and safe. You're the greatest."

With her kind words, Emily sighed and seemed less irritated.

"Thank you… but… Rose…"

"And you're right." Rose continued to say, speaking over her. " It's me who should be apologizing and I'm sorry. I should have called you to let you know that I got home safely, but I forgot. I'm sorry, okay? Last night..." She paused, took a deep breath and closed her eyes, deciding to tell her the truth; knowing she would most likely pay for her honesty. "Last night… kind of blew up and got out of control, Em. A lot of insanely… disturbing things happened after I dropped you off at your house. Things that I'm hesitant to tell you, but am going to tell you anyway. I promised that I would be more open and honest with everyone around me. Including you and Brooklyn, and I'm going to work at that, and try to be better from now on."

"Okay… thank you, Rose." Emily finally said, calming down. "Sorry for yelling… and um… thanks for apologizing. It means a lot to me and how you're trying to be more honest. Thank you. So… tell me what happened after you left? Are you alright?"

"Uh… yeah." She replied cautiously. "I am now. Earlier, not so much."

"What happened?" Emily asked her in an anxious voice.

Rose laughed out dryly at her question, closed her eyes and laid down on her back; keeping the blanket over her.

"What didn't happen?" Rose asked her, closing her eyes to continue to relax. "Let's see... how much time do you have?"

"As long as it takes…" Emily answered her.

"Well then sit down preggo and get comfy." Rose said. "This is gonna be a long story…"

When Emily didn't say anything to her, Rose immediately dove into telling Emily what happened after she dropped her off home, not leaving any detail out.

* * *

A full hour had gone by when Rose was finished telling Emily about her entire night last night. From the creature attacking her while driving, to her motorcycle crash, her soul nearly being sucked out, Brooklyn saving and healing her, to telling him about her need to be protected by the creature and to sleep; to telling the Clan and the conversation they all had about the creature possibly being a 'Draugr', to Brooklyn taking her home and them about to have a nice intimate evening before the creature was outside her window and Brooklyn chased it down.

While talking Emily over the phone about her experience, she decided to also get out of bed, make her bed nice and neat; take another small bath to rinse her body off from hers and Brooklyn's steamy sex, and got dressed for the day. With her phone still pressed up against her ear, she decided on a pair of black and grey workout leggings, a tank top- hoping to go for a quick run some time either before she started on work, or after she worked and before Brooklyn woke up. With that in mind, she quickly threw her thick and long, slightly wavy, deep red/auburn hair into a pony-tail; pulling it away from her face.

When she was done telling Emily the full story of what happened; she placed toothpaste on her toothbrush, rinsed it and sighed; needing a moment to not speak anymore so she could brush.

"So that's it." Rose told her, unsure if she was still there. "Between everything that happened to me… I didn't get to bed until close to three AM. Brooklyn stayed with me the entire time, and I was able to sleep a little bit. But that's my current reality, the creature still is being aggressive in coming for me. We are pretty sure that it won't attack me during the day, because it thrives in the darkness… and it's terrified of Gargoyles or at least doesn't like them. So when Brooklyn ripped through our skylight to chase after it, it took off… " she paused, chuckled at the common saying that went through her mind and realized how on point it was. "... like a bat outta hell. It tried to capture me, but Brooklyn quickly put a stop to that and attacked the creature."

When Rose was done speaking, Emily was still silent on the other end of the receiver. Rose waited a few seconds, listening for her, before calling out her name.

"Emily?" Rose asked her, pausing. "Are uh… are you still there?..."

After another few seconds of silence, she pulled the phone away from her ear to make sure they were still connected, and seeing that they were, she tried once more. "Em? Hello?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm still here." Emily finally said after a few seconds. "I just can't believe what I'm hearing."

"I know it's a lot to take in." Rose said in a quiet voice, trying to comfort her. "But it's the truth. As terrifying and bizarre as it is, it's true and it happened."

With that, Emily stayed quiet for a few more seconds, allowing Rose to begin to brush her teeth quickly. A few seconds went by before Emily spoke up again and when she did it was in a whisper.

"Oh Rose… what are you going to do?"

"'ang on." Rose said through her foamy mouth. She brushed a few more seconds, then spit her toothpaste out, rinsed her mouth then shut the sink water off. She quickly wiped her mouth clean and then spoke to her best friend again.

"Sorry, I was brushing my teeth." She explained, leaving the bathroom and shutting out the light. She then made her way over to the windows and felt safe to open her blinds and even crack her windows open for a nice summer breeze.

"All we can do now is follow Brooklyn's plan." Rose explained to her, holding the phone with her head tilted, as she collected some of her laundry up. "This demon creature only tries to attack me at night, and so I'm most likely going to work during the day at both jobs; seeing that Dr. Samuel Miller- aka- the _kindest_ man on this Earth; will allow me to move to days. But I will go in and figure it out later. At night, either Brooklyn will keep me company or one of the others will. Either way, I won't be alone."

"But that didn't stop the creature from coming to your house!" Emily cried out nervously. "Who's to say that it won't try again?"

"It was watching me… yes." Rose explained to her, going to gather her clothes up from her hamper. However, when she looked down she saw that they were no longer there. Surprised, she blinked, walked out of her bedroom and opened the small laundry closet and saw that they were in the washer, most likely placed there by Brooklyn. She smiled at his kind act of service towards her, opened the washer and placed them into the dryer, still holding the phone to her shoulder by tilting her head and continued to speak to Emily.

"It wasn't attacking me though." Rose continued explaining. "Brooklyn was the one that attacked it… and man. You should have seen him, Em. He tore after that creature like he was the true hunter and the demon was his prey." She paused, closed her eyes and sighed. "As scary as it was, I was so impressed by his strength and will to protect me. It was… very attractive to me."

"Oh, I'll bet…" Emily answered her with a smile in her voice. "Sounds like he's taking very good care of you, Rose."

When Rose started the dryer, shut the rolling closet doors and walked down the rest of the hallway into her very clean home, she smiled to herself and felt a tremendous amount of love for him and how much he did for her.

"He is, Em." Rose finally said quietly, taking the phone back into her hand. "He is the most amazing, incredibly selfless, kind, service-oriented spouse. If I could tell you how incredible we shine together… I wouldn't know how to explain it. He and I… when we are together… just _fit. _Not to be cheezy, but the stars align. I mean… before coming to my rescue when I dropped you off home; he cleaned the house, did my laundry, and tried to plate me up some food. Then, when our night was interrupted, he saved and healed me; brought me back home and continued to serve me. He made me relax in a hot bath, and then when this creature came back for me, he chased it off." She paused and felt herself getting lost in describing him to her but she knew Emily wouldn't mind, and actually liked hearing smut. "When I was safe again… Emily… I know this is a bit TMI- but he treats me like a queen. He cherishes my mind, body and soul. Whenever he kisses or touches me, it's like, I am the most precious thing to him. And whenever I bring up Kevin, he is so patient and gentle with me; but reminds me how _he _sees me and how I shouldn't listen to my 'past self' anymore. It's so foreign to me… but I love it, Em. I am so in love with him! We uh… we ended having a _very good_ night."

Emily awed at her and began to squeal slightly.

"Rose! Did you two have _sex?!" _She asked her in disbelief. "With everything that's going on with you... ?!"

"Why do you say that like it's a horrible thing? We _are_ married and are entitled to do so if we so wish." Rose laughed.

"Rose... oh, come on... " Emily scoffed out, as Rose laughed some more.

"So what if we did? It's not really a new thing for us now… and... it's not _'having sex,'_ Emily. We made love." Rose corrected her, grinning and blushing slightly.

"Oh… pardon me, _miss hopeless romantic_." Emily teased her back. "Call it whatever you want, it's still the same thing." She paused for a moment, as Rose readjusted the phone over her ear and began to open the blinds and windows in her living room; immediately creating a nice cross breeze and bringing the most vibrant sunlight into the room. She closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled deeply; willing the positive energy the sun was radiating off

"But yes, Em. We um…made love. The most beautiful and breathtakingly passionate love. And do so almost every night."

"_Ooh lala!_" Emily exclaimed out, teasing her. "Quiet Rose ain't so quiet, now are you? Is your passionate Gargoyle hunk of lovin' bringing your inner lioness goddess out?"

At that, Rose laughed out loud; blushing even more and shook her head.

"Yes. But that's all your getting out of me. I'm not saying anything more." Rose said, grinning even more. "So yes. While I am exhausted, a lot of that is by choice. The first half of the night was not by choice, however."

Emily stayed quiet on the line for a few more seconds, before sighing.

"Well, I'm glad things turned out alright with you." Emily said. "I just can't believe that this… skeletal winged creature _actually exists. _Not to be rude, but the more I hear about your world, the more I am unsure if we even live in the same planet anymore."

Rose began to prepare a simple breakfast for her and felt a small pang of sadness in her chest. They had this conversation before, but it was true. The more that strange things happen to Rose, the more distanced she felt from 'normal Humans'. Including Emily.

"Tell me about it." Rose told her quietly. "It's been so weird..."

"Well, on a more positive note." Emily spoke up happily. "It sounds like Brooklyn has got it covered and that you're safe! For that, I'm thankful."

"Thanks Em." Rose said, smiling. "Thanks for being here for me and listening to the madness that is my life."

"Yeah." Emily laughed. "Your life is pretty insane… but it's a good one. While hard times have come your way, I truly believe that you have been blessed by finding Brooklyn; and he to finding you. You both are a gift to each other and have been given the most purest form of love. It's light will continue to protect you both and guide you through the darkness. That much I am sure of."

"Me too." Rose whispered, readying her eggs to be cooked on the stove top. "Trust me. Brooklyn and I talk about that a lot."

"That's so awesome. I'm glad you guys are communicating and that's he's got your back." Emily said quietly, paused for a few seconds and then sighed. "Alright, well I actually gotta go. Katie is starting to wake up and I gotta get our day started."

"Okay." Rose replied, smiling. "Thanks for calling and checking up on me. You're truly the best. I love you."

"I love you too, girl." Emily replied. "I'm so worried for you, Rose. I just gotta tell ya that. I take comfort in knowing that Brooklyn will protect you."

"Thank you." Rose whispered. "It'll all be okay. One day my life will settle down... I... hope."

With that, Emily gasped out and said, "Oh! Speaking of... before I forget. What are you doing on Saturday? You're not working, right?"

"Right." Rose answered her, cracking and placing two eggs on the warm pan over her now hot stove. "I don't work my other full-time job either, because it's the weekend. But... um... I don't know… I haven't gotten that far into this week; it's only Thursday. But normally, I catch up on sleep, laundry, chores and all that fun stuff. At least during the day. I am usually spending the full night with Brooklyn and the Clan." She paused, thought about it and then asked, "Why? What's up?"

"Well if you aren't doing anything, which it sounds that way, you should come and get away with myself, Chris and Katie." She answered happily. "We are going to take a quick day trip down to Coney Island and take Katie to the Aquarium. It's supposed to be 80 degrees, cloudless and all sunshine. After we hit up the Aquarium, we're planning on doing a few roller coasters and then just bum at the beach. We'll picnic and bring chairs, umbrellas and let Katie play in the water. It'll be a day trip so it'll be just you and my family. We are planning on leaving at seven in the morning, beat traffic for an hour or so, and then be able to spend the majority of the day soaking up some sun. What do you say? You in?"

Rose was cooking her scrambled eggs and smiled at the invite. She looked up, glanced around the sunshine in her living room and felt that everything was going to be okay. Kevin was no longer hunting her, the winged-creature only sought after her at night; and her Clan was asleep in stone. Adventure had been calling her name for some time, and hadn't been back to Coney Island since hers and Brooklyn's honeymoon.

"That sounds absolutely perfect." Rose told her happily. "I would love to come!"

"Really?" Emily asked her happily. "You're in!?"

"_Hell yeah_ I'm in!" Rose exclaimed, grinning even brighter. "That sounds like a blast! I haven't seen my Katie bug in _months!_ Plus, I've missed Chris as well. It'll be a good day to catch up with you all and re-immerse myself in normal life."

"That's what I was thinking! What better way than immerse yourself back into normal life, than to sunbathe at the beach with your _beached whale_ of a best friend?" Emily asked her, and immediately began laughing hysterically as Rose burst out laughing.

"Emily stop!" Rose laughed. "You are literally the most gorgeous pregnant lady ever!"

"Oh thanks." Emily said, still laughing. "I feel ginormous, but I'm going to embrace the sun rays in my bathing suit and go anyway."

"As you should." Rose said kindly, placing her cooked eggs onto a plate; got a yogurt out of the fridge and got herself a spoon and fork. "You're gorgeous."

"Awh, thanks love." Emily replied back. "Well, Chris and I figured that we both have that day off and have been wanting some family fun for some time now. Plus, once this prince of mine comes in August, we won't be able to have a trip for a few months until he's a bit bigger. So we are taking advantage of small family vacations, even as short and simple as they come."

"Well, simple is perfect for me. Thanks for the invite, Em! I can't wait." Rose said, smiling brightly. "I've been needing to get away as well, and this sounds like a great little break for me as well."

"Will Brooklyn mind?" She asked her suddenly. "I know we're still in New York, but it's a good hour or so away."

Rose thought hard about her question, and honestly didn't know if he would or not. However, she was mostly unprotected during the day anyway, as he was in his stone sleep. Even if she did face some form of danger, he couldn't do anything to help her.

"No." Rose said, coming to a conclusion. "I don't think so. He's asleep during that time anyway, and like you said, we aren't traveling too far. He would probably only worry about me if I went far away. But, he's always worried for my safety, and hates leaving me alone during the day. But I'll be with you guys, so I'll be fine. I honestly think he'll want me to go and enjoy myself, knowing him."

"He's so sweet." Emily said kindly. "Gosh, I love him. He's the greatest."

"He truly is." Rose replied, smiling warmly.

"It's too bad he isn't Human." Emily suddenly said. "Think of how much fun we would all have together. Him and Chris would get along so well…"

More sadness panged through her, and though she thought about that often, it just wasn't her reality. She had a taste of them being the same species; her being a Gargoyle and him being a Human, and she had similar feelings during those times. However, she was content the way they were and was getting used to their differences. She took a deep breath and forced those thoughts away.

"Yeah... they would. But... I still think Chris should eventually find out about him and when he does, maybe we all still can do those things!" Rose told her, trying to be more optimistic. "Just because Brooklyn looks differently and is nocturnal, doesn't mean Chris still can't get along with him. You guys can join us when we have our weekly group dates. They are a blast! We have so much fun!"

"I know." Emily replied, a bit sadly. "I just am unsure of how he'll react. Chris isn't quite fond of the _'Gargoyle'_ myth and every time it's brought up on the television, he reacts so negatively. So... I don't know, Rose. It's for that reason that I haven't told Chris about him, or your new life, really. He only knows that Kevin abused you and passed away in January."

"It's okay." Rose said in a quieter voice, feeling some sadness pulse through her being once more at that thought. "For now, perhaps, it's better the less he knows."

"Yeah." Emily said. "Speaking of him, it was actually him who asked me to invite you. He's worried about you and thinks you are still caught up in your grief. Which… I guess you kind of are still, but he doesn't know that you're remarried and extremely happy."

Rose smiled and sighed.

"That's so sweet of him."

"Yeah," Emily answered her softly. "He cares for you, Rose. Him and Katie haven't seen you in so long... and when Chris heard about Kevin abusing you, he was absolutely horrified and heart broken."

"Speaking of... How _does_ Chris think Kevin died?" Rose suddenly asked her curiously, raising her eyebrows slightly. "I mean, I know that they weren't close friends. But… he still knew him. I never thought about how he would react to his death."

"He was upset." Emily replied in a solemn voice. "But he was more upset when I told him that Kevin was abusing you. He wanted to hunt him down himself. He was pissed, Rose. He loves you too, and was protective over you. I think he feels… slightly responsible… as do I, for your predicament. He didn't know Kevin all that well and was a _friend of a friend, _but he seemed nice and charming enough. So we both set the two of you up to date."

"Oh, it's not your guys' fault! You know that... " Rose instantly sighed. "You didn't know Kevin would abuse me. Hell, _I_ didn't even know he was an insane psycho freak until we got married…"

"I know." Emily said quietly. "But that's how him and I have been trying to process the news. But anyway, as for his death, I told him a half-truth. I said that Kevin was abusing you, you ran away to escape him and was under police protection; and when Kevin disappeared the first time and faked his death, he ended up driving himself mad after a few months. I told him what you've kinda been having to tell people, that Kevin went insane; poisoned himself with alcohol, overdosed on drugs and killed himself."

Rose sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's… kind of what happened, for sure. That'll do for now." Rose answered her quietly.

"Okay… well enough about the doom and gloom. I gotta get going. Katie is gonna wake up here in just a few minutes." Emily said. "I'll call you Friday night for details on when we'll come pick you up, if that's okay. But you don't need to worry about anything other than packing yourself day clothes, a bathing suit, sunscreen, sunglasses, hats, flip flops, towels… all that jazz. We'll supply the food, water, chairs and fun."

Rose laughed at her and nodded her head.

"Sounds like a plan." She set her plate of food down on the couch, with her water, food and sighed. "Oh and Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling." Rose said, smiling to herself. "You're an amazing friend. I'm very fortunate to have such an incredible family and support group."

"Hey… you're welcome." Emily replied. "You've been my best friend for four years now. You are my family and I look out for family. I'm glad you're okay and safe, Rose. Please keep me in the loop of what's going on."

"Don't worry." Rose replied. "I will. I'll see ya on Saturday, okay?"

"Can't wait!" Emily said. "Bye hon."

"Bye."

With that, Rose pulled the phone away from her ear, clicked the red 'off' button, and set the phone down on the small table next to the couch. She yawned, stretched, and began to eat her food. She was famished, since the last meal she had was at lunchtime yesterday. She had been trying to eat healthier and work out as often as she could; so after she ate her eggs, yogurt and tall glass of water, she stood up from the couch and quickly put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

Once done, she looked over at her computer in the corner of the living room, at the small desk and then looked over at the clock. It was just barely eight in the morning, and she didn't feel like sitting down to work just yet. Quickly making her way back to her bedroom, she walked into her closet, pulled her running shoes out and put them on. Since she was already dressed for exercise, she grabbed the house key from the kitchen and quickly made her way to the top patio to say good-morning and good-bye to her stone love. When she reached the top, she was instantly greeted with the hot, bright sunlight; and a gentle cool breeze. As she inspected the patio, she noticed that last night's altercation with the demon-like creature, left a dent in Brooklyn's wooden shed with a shattered window. As for everything else, other than a few turned over chairs, it was unscathed.

She turned from looking over the patio, to her Gargoyle lover, who was facing away from her; greeting the dawn. Smiling to herself, she walked slowly over to Brooklyn- who was encased in his stone form- and placed a hand upon his shoulder. His face was frozen in a fearsome expression to ward off any evil, and his claws were raised up in the air.

She leaned against his solid figure and rested her cheek down upon his shoulder, gazing out towards the horizon in which he was facing. She turned to face him, still smiling and placed a gentle kiss upon his stone-cold cheek, and spoke to him as if he could hear her.

"I love you, Brooklyn." She whispered. "Thank you for the sweet note. I am so thankful that you're my spouse. I'm going to go for a run for a little bit, then I'll be back."

She then pulled away, placed another kiss upon his beak and then snuggled against him for a few seconds more. A brief thought went through her mind of how it would look for someone to see her doing so, thinking she was an absolute nutcase. Giggling to herself, she leaned back up from his body, gently touched his outstretched claws, before turning away from him and making her way across the patio.

She stopped right by the couches, and began to stretch; wanting to do so before she made her way down her apartment building and outside. When she was done, she looked back at Brooklyn one last time, before making her way back down her interior stairs. She then walked through her front door without any word, locked her door, and made her way down the hallway.

Her apartment wasn't too tall of a building, and had only seven floors; her being on the seventh- and didn't wish to take the elevator. She took the stairs, walked quickly down the seven flights, before she came to the main lobby level. Her new apartment building was similar to the one that she and Kevin lived in, but it was a lot nicer and more historical. The lobby woman was a very kind older woman, named Debbie; and waved to her. Rose smiled at her, waved back, but couldn't help but feel a small sense of sadness. Although Debbie was female; her old age and kind demeanor reminded her a great deal of Larry- her old, friendly and sweet apartment lobby man; who was murdered by Kevin. The first of Kevin's many victims; and it made Rose sick just thinking about it.

Rose pocketed her house key in a hidden zipper compartment of her leggings, and pulled out her portable cassette player with large headphones. She was heading for the front doors, when she suddenly saw someone that made her stop in her tracks. A man was staring down a newspaper that he picked up from his mailbox, and was walking towards her, not paying attention to anyone or anything around him. Her eyes widened and stood frozen. Before he ran into her, he sensed her in front of him and looked up. When he saw her, he too stopped frozen in his tracks and jumped slightly; his eyes wide with shock.

Rose's eyes widened and gasped out loud.

"_Dr. Miller?!_"

Samuel Miller was her rude, belligerent and nasty attending doctor from her trauma team. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, a large black and red pull over Boston Red Sox sweatshirt; and looked to be a normal person instead of his stiff usual self at the hospital. His blonde hair wasn't slicked back, and professional, but was slightly disheveled as if he just woke up not too long ago. His blue eyes pierced hers and he looked equally as shocked to see her.

"_Connelly?_" He asked her in disbelief, and narrowed his eyes at her. He then paused, and looked around him for a few seconds as if someone was punking him. But when he didn't see anything, he turned back to her and looked as though someone had cancelled Christmas. "What… what in the world are _you_ doing here?"

Rose's eyes widened at his question and looked around as well, a bit unsure of what was happening and why her luck suddenly turned sour.

"I could ask you the same question." She said, still in shock. However, when he didn't respond and continued to stare at her in horror, she raised an eyebrow and said, "Um… I live here. Now, what are _you_ doing here?!" She paused, looked at the mail pile he had in his hands and her eyes widened even more. "D- do you live _here_?!"

"Well… given that I'm collecting my mail in pretty much my pajamas. I would say that's a safe assumption." He answered her a bit coldly, however, her shocked expression appeared more prevalent as she felt more confused than ever before.

"Since _when_?!" She asked him, a bit rudely. "I've been living here since February and I have _never_ seen you around."

"I moved in mid- April when I transferred to Manhattan General from Boston Medical." He answered her, sighing slightly. "I've either been a homebody and don't leave unless I have to, or I'm at work. And lately, I've been picking up extra shifts, so I haven't been around."

Rose continued to stare at him and shook her head in disbelief.

"Wow… that's crazy that we are just now crossing paths… what level do you live on?" She asked, lightening up her tone.

"The fourth floor, if you _must_ know." He answered back a bit rudely as if she was a thorn in his side for attempting to make conversation.

She stared at him, inhaled deeply, and with his tone, she had had enough with his poisonous attitude and wasn't going to put up with it any longer. She held her hands up in surrender and backed away.

"_Sorry_ for asking." She answered a bit coldly. "Have a nice day."

"Well, no, hey just... wait a damn moment." He said, stepping in front of her. "You said you've been here since February? How are we now just barely running into each other?"

"Well... like you said, we probably have opposite schedules," Rose explained, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. "Plus, you're on the fourth floor and I'm on the seventh- so I doubt we'll run into each other too much other than at work. I just..." she paused, shook her head and exhaled sharply. "I still think it's crazy that this whole time, we've been living in the _same complex_." She then paused, and added a slight sarcastic quip. "Out of all of the _thousands_ _upon thousands_ of apartments in Manhattan, you found _this one_. What a _strange_ coincidence."

He stared at her for a few seconds, and with her sarcasm, his face turned more sour, and scoffed at her.

"Believe what you want, Connelly." he answered a bit roughly. "But if you're hinting that I'm _stalking you... _then you've got another thing coming…"

She raised her eyebrows up and stared at him at shock.

"I wasn't implying-" she tried to backtrack, but he took a deep sharp breath, looked around the lobby and forced his tone to be more gentle and quieter; interrupting her.

"If you _must know_… I looked at hundreds of places before making my move here, and this place came out of the renter's page, I had been following, at the last second. When I saw it pop up, I knew I had to take it because it was a slamming good deal for what I needed. The location to Manhattan General is ideal, it has a very nice historical; yet upgraded charm to it, and the price wasn't half-bad for Manhattan. So I jumped on it pretty quick." He answered her while his blue eyes bored into hers with disgust. "You being here as well… on the other hand… is like you said... a strange coincidence. A twisted and cruel sense of fate, no doubt."

"Ookay. Y_eahhhh._.. well on that _happy_ note." Rose sneered, completely done with him. "Fate can be a bitch, for sure. Sorry 'bout that. But um... I'll leave now. I would hate to see your face twist up in disgust even more than it is right now. Too many frowns can create early aging lines... we wouldn't want that for you, now would we?" He stared at her with wide eyes at her words, and as she quickly pushed past him. "Have a nice day, doctor."

She walked swiftly past him, but he stopped her.

"Con… uh... Rose!... _Wait_!"

Stopping, she took a deep breath; closed her eyes and slowly turned to face him.

"_What?_" She asked him sharply and when her angry gaze met his; he looked nervous all the sudden and took a deep breath; his facade falling.

"Look." He offered quietly, stepping closer to her again. "Okay... that was a jerky thing to say. I-I'm sorry. You've been nothing but nice to me this whole time and I've been a complete asshole; especially at work. I've just had a rough couple of months is all. And um…" He paused, ran a hand through his hair and exhaled again. "When I joined the team in April and saw you… um… I- I was instantly attracted to you. But when you... shot me down... I- I just kind of lost it!"

At is words, her eyes widened and she did not need this right now.

"Well, I'm sorry to have caused you pain. But the reality is this... I don't need anymore _psycho _men in my life. You don't know me and I don't intend for us to get to that point, but I'm _married._" She said a bit aggressively. "Sorry that burst a pin in your bubble there..."

She then tried once more to step around him, but he stepped in front of her and tried again.

"Wait... please..." Samuel begged, sighing out. "Rose, I'm sorry."

"Oh, we're on first name basis now?" She asked him sarcastically, and he grit his teeth slightly.

"Can you please just listen for a moment!?" He asked her. "I'm trying to apologize!"

"I heard, but am not interested." She said a bit harshly. "I don't have to listen to you for a second more if I don't wish..."

With that, she side stepped him and walked away from him; and this time he didn't follow. She placed her headphones over her ears, and before she reached the door she heard his voice say, "I've had my heart broken, Rose. My whole life has been ripped a part... I'm sorry that you got caught in the madness. I'm not... _the man I've been lately. _I'm trying to change... but... I've failed. I'm sorry..."

She stopped walking, placed her hands upon the door and closed her eyes. She didn't know why she was giving him another moment of her time, but there was a small part of her that could see he needed to talk, and she was the type of person to give the benefit of the doubt and listen. To be a friend to those who had none. She grit her teeth, cursed under her breath, opened her eyes and slowly turned to face him, while crossing her arms over her chest.

She walked over to him, stopped in front of him and stared at him.

"Okay..." She said, giving up and forcing her tone to be more gentle and kind. "You've reeled me in. Say what you have to say... I'm listening."

He took another deep breath and forced himself to talk.

"I- I understand that I've been super mean to you and that's all on me. But... these past few months have been the hardest and loneliest time for me. Not only have I gone through a family tragedy these past few months, but my girlfriend of five years broke up with me; and tore my heart in half. That's why I transferred from Boston Med to here. My whole life fell apart… so I came here to essentially start my life over. I just needed…"

"A fresh start?" Rose offered quietly, completely amazed that he was opening up to her, and even more amazed that she was feeling empathetic towards him. Little did he know, but she completely understood where he was coming from.

"Yeah." He said, looking up at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. "Exactly."

She smiled against her better judgement, and shook her head; laughing slightly.

"_Trust me_… I get that more than you'll ever know." She said softly. "I'm... actually currently there as well."

"You are?" He asked her, his eyes brightening. "What… what's your story? If you don't mind me asking."

"Asks the guy who was angry when I asked _what apartment level_ he lived on?" Rose asked him, teasing him slightly. "Now you want to know my _life story?_"

At her words, his face fell slightly, looked apologetic and began to chuckle lightly.

"Y-yeah. That was dumb of me. I'm sorry…" He said. "You um… you don't have to answer that."

"Yeah." She said, looking down and playing with her headphones. "Well… you asked. So I'll answer; more so you can hope that you aren't alone in this crazy world." She paused, took a deep breath and continued, "Well, the condensed version is this: everyone in my family is dead and I am an only child. I just barely came from an extremely toxic and abusive marriage, and in January my ex-husband attempted to kill me before he killed himself. My current husband… is my best friend and was there for me the entire time as I tried to survive." She paused, refusing to look at him, and shifted her weight onto her right hip. "People will probably think that I'm crazy for having gotten married again, only one month after my ex's death… but to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have to anyone else except my current husband. He was there for me and showed me true friendship, love and what my life could have been if I didn't marry my ex. So, instead of wasting more time, we took that leap of faith and got married. And well… we haven't looked back. We are extremely happy; I… am the _happiest_ I've ever been in my entire life."

At her story; Samuel's eyes widened even more and seemed to have more respect for her.

"_Oh my God_, Rose." He whispered in horror. "Your ex tried to _kill you_?!"

"Yes." She answered, nodding her head. "And he would have nearly succeeded had my current husband not saved my life."

Samuel's eyes were very large as he stared at Rose, and suddenly looked very sheepish.

"Wow. Your husband sounds like a real-life hero." Samuel said to her, smiling slightly. "I'm happy for you two... and I am glad you aren't dead."

"Thank you, and hey! Me too." Rose smiled back, nodding.

Samuel stared at her for a few seconds, then shook his head and exhaled sharply; looking bothered. "God, I… I feel like even more of an ass for being so rude to you, Rose. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine going through what you've gone through..."

"What? Your whole life falling apart?" Rose asked him, interrupting him gently. "I think you can imagine because it sounds like that's exactly what you've gone through. For that, I'm sorry as well. It's not a fun place to be in… but… you don't have to do it alone, ya know."

Samuel stayed quiet, as her words sank in and then he slowly nodded.

"Yeah…" He said quietly. "Tell that to the empty walls around me."

"It'll get better." Rose said, smiling gently, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"You think so?" He asked her quietly, looking up into her eyes with some hope.

"I know so." She said, nodding. "Like I said before, Fate can be a bitch... but it can also be a huge blessing." She paused, laughed at herself and then continued, "If someone would have told me that I would be married again, this time to the love of my life, just _one month_ after my ex-died; or that I would be out of his violent grasp, I would have laughed at them and maybe punched them for giving me hope. Hope that I didn't think existed."

She paused once again, breathed deeply, and shook her head.

"When I was in the depths of my misery, it was nearly impossible to see the light at the end of the tunnel and hope for a new life, but... when it came, I have _never_ looked back nor questioned it since." She paused once again and could see the true misery in his face, and recognized as the same misery she once knew. Stepping forward she gently touched his arm and squeezed it slightly.

"Samuel…" She continued softly, using his first name instead of being formal. "This loneliness, misery and heartbreak _will_ pass. It did for me."

When she stopped speaking, to her surprise tears filled his eyes and he looked like he was either about to run away from her, or burst out sobbing on her shoulder. He shook his head, sniffing and looked away from her; looking awkward all of a sudden.

"Um... wow... thanks Rose…" He said shakily. "I needed to hear that."

"It's okay." She said, offering him a genuine smile now. "You can cry if you need to. Let it out! It's better than holding it all in."

"How can you treat me so kindly?" He asked her suddenly, looking more heart broken. "After how I've treated you?"

"Because I've been treated worse." Rose answered him calmly. "And while I'm no longer going to tolerate poisonous relationships in my life, I will still treat people kindly, and you're no exception. You never know what they are going through behind closed doors. I know that truth more than anyone."

Samuel processed her words, nodding; and sniffed his tears away.

"True." He said, looking back at her. "Well, I know I've said this a hundred times already, but I'm sorry for how rude I was to you. To explain why, which does NOT justify my behavior towards you, I guess when you turned me down it hurt and reminded me what I had lost. That and the fact that I wasn't ready for rejection. I was angry at myself for trying to take a shot back at love again. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve my anger, it had everything to do with my problems and nothing to do with you." He paused, smiled at her and said, "Thanks for listening, Rose. I-uh… I'm actually glad I ran into you today. Despite not wanting to see you originally. Truth was, every time I saw you I was reminded of everything I lost; including your rejection. Plus… please don't take this the wrong way, but uh… you are a very _beautiful_ woman. I understand that you're married and I won't bother you anymore. But it's still been uh… confusing times for me."

Rose smiled at him, chuckled and nodded her head.

"I understand." She said gently. "Well, thank you for the apology. I accept it and hope that maybe… just maybe… we can be friends, then? I know that may be strange, but um… everyone deserves to have a friend in this life."

"Really?" He asked, more amazed at her. "You- you would still be my friend? After the way I treated you?"

"Yeah." She said, shrugging her shoulder. "I knew something was going on much deeper, and I was unfortunately just caught in the crossfire. Story of my life. But it's all good. I'm indestructible from fire now."

"Wow…" He said softly, offering her a true smile now. "Rose… I don't know what to say, other than… _thank you."_

"No problem." She said. "I mean… as long as it doesn't get weird. Then we'll be good."

"Understandable." He said, smiling at her. "No worries, it won't. I've moved on since you told me you were married. But uh- I'll focus on healing and working, and maybe someone special will find her way to me, one day."

"That special someone will." Rose said, smiling brightly at him. "Walk outside Samuel, drink in that fresh air and sunlight and find who _you are _again and like who that person is. Then, and only then, will you allow someone to love you. Someone will find their way to the light in which you shine. Don't give up hope. Every day is a new day, a second chance! You can either take it and run with it, or let it pass you by. It's all your choice."

"Thank you, Rose." He said, nodding. "You're right! Thank you for the perspective! You've been a great help!"

"Hey, no worries." She said, laughing slightly. "That's what I do."

He smiled at her, paused from thinking and then looked up into her face with a new sense of hope.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "So... if it's actually not too weird. Maybe I could meet your husband sometime and start making friends here, along with you. Only… if you're okay with that."

"Oh…um…" Rose said, blinking and not sure what to say. "Yeah. That would be… interesting, for sure. Um… we'll have to see, k? My husband works… _graveyards_… so it might be a bit difficult to work around his schedule."

"Oh sure… I get it." Samuel said, nodding. "I definitely understand how that goes. I work a lot of nights too, and that's a rough shift. What does your husband do for work?"

"He um…" Rose began to say, but then stopped. She thought hard for a few seconds and then smiled at him. "He… works in… Law Enforcement."

She wasn't lying to him, but that's what Brooklyn did every night. He helped enforce laws by stopping criminal activity and was a nocturnal being. Samuel nodded, smiling, and seemed to understand.

"Cool." He said, beginning to back away. "Well uh… I'll let you get working out. Enjoy your run. Thanks for um… talking with me. I really think you've helped in encouraging me to make necessary changes in my life."

"I'm glad I could have helped." Rose answered him sincerely, backing away from him as well, but then stopped and remembered something. "Oh actually… Samuel, before I forget. There's something I need to discuss with you really fast. Work related."

He stopped backing away from her and stared at her.

"Okay. What's up?"

"I am gonna have to switch to days." She told him, stepping closer to him once again. "I'll let the Chief know today, but starting next week, I'm gonna need to change my schedule around. It only affects my Monday, since Wednesdays I work days anyway. Sorry, it's kind of short notice, but it's what needs to be done."

"Oh okay." He said, running his hand through his blonde hair. "Sure. That shouldn't be too hard to work around. I'm actually going to go into work tonight, so I'll let the chief know, and will go ahead and switch your schedule around. No worries."

"Are you sure?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. "I was gonna call him myself…"

"Still do." He said, smiling at her. "That way the chief knows that it's legit, what I'm doing for you. But I'll get it changed for you. No problem."

"Wow… thanks." Rose said, grinning at him. "Thanks Samuel. That saves _a lot_ of time off what I had to do today. I really appreciate it."

"Hey. No big deal." He replied, turning away from her and spoke to her over his shoulder. "It's what friends do for each other, right?"

"Right." She replied, nodding her head, grinning brightly.

With that, he nodded, and walked away.

"See ya later, Rose. Enjoy your run."

Rose didn't answer him, but continued to smile. She didn't see her becoming friends with him, but like she said. Fate was a bitch sometimes, but still good.

Despite how rude Samuel was to her, she could see he was a nice guy. She was glad that it happened, however, as it was now one less negative thing to worry about. She popped her headphones on, pushed play on her cassette player and instantly walked out of the lobby doors, into the beautiful sunny warm morning. She smiled as 'The Cars' came on, playing, '_Let The Good Times Roll,'_and it resonated with her good mood greatly.

A rush of warm/cool air hit her in the face, and made her instantly smile brighter. For Manhattan, the air was completely smog free; and it was like she was stepping out in a new world. It was still loud and chaotic, but with her music playing, the noise instantly was shut out. She put on sunglasses, took a deep breath of fresh air, and began to jog away from her building. She dodged in between the normal foot traffic of New York City, planning on finding a route that would give her enough miles as well as scenery. As she ran, her running footsteps were in beat with her 70's and 80's rock, metal, and funk music playlists, and it made her feel like dancing to the music.

She felt content for the first time in her life, completely worry-free and was going to relish in it for as long as she could. It was a beautiful day and nothing was going to get in her way of seizing it.

* * *

Hours had passed, and Rose was amazed by how fast the day passed by. Before she knew it, here she was, resting her arms next to Brooklyn's stone figure and watched the sun set. The warm breeze blew gently in her hair, which she let out and it was down and straight; hitting the bottom of her hips. After she went for her five mile run around her neighborhood; she came back, got ready for the day. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, sandals, and a long flowing light pink tank top.

She worked online with her full-time job, took phone calls, orders, and got quite a bit done for the medical supply company. She blasted her 'feel good' music, danced a few times to break up her sitting down; and even took her laptop outside at the top patio; unable to resist sunbathing and ended up taking a much-needed nap in the warm sun.

After napping on her swing, she woke up, made herself lunch and finished the rest of her work inside and had gotten slightly sunburned from hanging outside for that long.

Now that it was sunset, she finished her work up; shut her phone off for the day and waited for her love to wake up. She smiled at the beautiful world and was excited that her happy day was just beginning. It was incredible to her how differently today turned out, opposed to her night last night. This light and happiness was the yang to the ying darkness that surrounds her; but right now, she was feeling care-free and only wanted to share her happiness with Brooklyn and seize the night.

To add to the beauty, the sunset was spectacular and wished Brooklyn was awake to experience this with her; however, this stillness and moment with herself was therapeutic for her past troubled soul. Slowly, the sunlight faded down the horizon until it disappeared completely, casting a shadow upon Manhattan and upon herself and Brooklyn's stone skin. The second it did, Rose began to hear his stone skin begin to crack slightly, a little bit at first until it cracked faster and faster. Pieces of stone began chipping off Brooklyn's body, revealing pieces of his red skin; then his eyes opened and were bright white. All at once, he suddenly raised himself from his crouched position and with a great roar, he blasted the stone skin right off his flesh one.

She had learned her lesson, months ago, to stand clear and give him room as he did so; but once the stone shards blasted away and feel to the ground, he finished up his roar, was yawning greatly and stretching his arms high above his head and long wings out as far as he could. Rose watched him from behind with a bright smile on her face, and admired him. His long, wild white hair hit his lower back and his body, though lean, was ripped with muscle.

Brooklyn exhaled deeply and loudly, and instantly relaxed his body. He kept looking out at the last remaining seconds of what was still an incredible sunset; the colors were vibrant and fading from yellow, to orange and pink and was being taken by the dark blue and black night sky; as stars were creeping out.

She smiled lovingly at him and swore she had never felt more in love with someone than him. Instantly, their souls connected and a soft and pleasant electricity ran down her arms and into her fingertips. Right as it did that for her, she could feel him inside her soul; her mind, and instant joy was found. He raised his claw up to look at for a few seconds, and then slowly turned to face her; the largest smile on his face.

"_My love!_" Brooklyn greeted softly, grinning at her. "Hey!"

Rose grinned at him and couldn't take being away from him any longer.

Laughing, she ran forward and shot into his arms. Brooklyn collected her easily, wrapped his strong arms around her and spun her around in circles. Rose secured her arms around his neck, legs around his thin waist and laughed as he kept spinning her.

"Hi!" She cried out, laughing happily.

When he finally stopped, she released her legs to stand upon the ground, but kept herself tightly pressed against his body. Their eyes pierced into each other's with great passion and love that both of them couldn't stop staring or smiling at each other. Brooklyn's dark brown eyes were melting into hers, and their soul-connection was tingling their bodies as though they were being electrocuted with a very weak voltage.

Brooklyn skimmed a talon down her face, through her straight auburn hair and sighed out happily.

"Oh, my _beautiful mate_. My precious wife." He whispered in her face, inching his lips towards hers. "What a joy it is to wake up and see you greet me! I love you _so_ much!"

"I love you too!" She whispered back, meeting his lips with hers, passionately and frantically. "I missed you so much!"

"Not as much as I missed you!" He breathed through their kisses. Their lips danced and pulled on each other's and not long after, did both their mouths open to let their tongues meet. Rose held onto Brooklyn's head tightly; as Brooklyn crushed his strong arms against her back, pressing their bodies together. They breathed deeply, and even breathed each other in.

Rose's fingers slid through his hair and she moaned pleasantly through his addictive kisses and lips; as he ran his sharp talons up her back and collected her hair. His other claw, however, went lower down her back and gently began to cup and massage her backside. When he did that, Rose began to giggle against his lips; before she detached from his lips and fully laughed. He grinned at her laugh and gazed back down into her eyes, looking her over and marveling at her beauty. When she stopped laughing, they stared at each other silently for a few seconds and then slowly pulled each other into a tender hug; both sighing happily.

Rose sighed, nuzzling her face under his and against his shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're awake! Today has been the _best day_! And I'm so excited for it to get even better now that we're together again. _I love you so much_!"

Brooklyn chuckled at her, pulled away from their hug and cupped her face in his claws.

"I love you too." He said softly, gently moving some of her hair away. "I'm relieved and happy to hear that you've had such a good day. You…" He paused, glanced over her face and body once more and looked like he could easily melt right at her feet. "You look _so pretty_! I- I mean you always look beautiful, but uh..." He stopped, glanced over her once more and continued with a small smile on his face. "Something is different about you. You're practically glowing... it's very attractive; and... wow! I_ really_ like what you've done with your hair!"

As he said this, he gently ran a talon through her long and straight hair. Normally, she left it in her natural curls, but decided to take a hot iron straightener to it and do something different. She giggled at him, still smiling brightly, and pressed her body even harder against his.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "I thought I would try something different with it. Ya like it?"

"I love it no matter what. But yes, it looks really nice right now." He said gently. "It's so long, gorgeous and is the most beautiful color. I love red, if you can't tell."

"I had no idea." She teased him, laughing. "But thank you, babe. I'm glad you like it."

"That's not all, though." He continued, gazing over her. "Your skin is so soft and is a bit darker than usual. Your cheeks are pink and you're positively glowing… you're entire aura is just so bright."

"That's maybe because I laid out in the hot sun and got sunburned slightly." Rose laughed. "I didn't mean to, but today was _gorgeous_ Brooklyn. I wish you could've seen it! There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the air was so clear and not disgusting like Manhattan's air can get; and it wasn't too hot! It literally has been the most peaceful day… and it seemed to rejuvenate my soul."

Brooklyn smiled even brighter down at her words, and had never looked happier to hear how happy she was.

"I think I soaked up some of those positive UV rays, that you did, babe. I'm feeling pretty good right now too." He said, holding her closely and then leaned his face down and kissed her lips gently once again, briefly. When he pulled back he continued to grin at her.

"It brings me utmost joy to see you so happy, Rose." He said softly. "Especially what horror we endured last night. I was so worried for you and didn't want to leave your side this morning…"

"I know." Rose said softly, keeping her arms tightly around his neck. "I read your sweet note. Thank you so much for your sweet words, Brooklyn. They kick started me into having a near perfect day! It would have been absolutely pristine had you been there next to me."

"Well I'm sorry that I can't be there with you during the day." He offered gently. "But I'm here now to hopefully make that happen."

"Oh… I'm counting on it." Rose said, holding him tighter to him and giggling. "Tonight is gonna be all about us. We are gonna throw the darkness behind us and, like my good ol' band, 'The Cars' said, 'We'll let the good times roll!'"

Brooklyn laughed at her and held her tighter to him.

"Your joy is absolutely contagious, Rose. I am so thankful to be your mate; oh man. You're positively radiating with light and beauty right now, I'm so overjoyed to see you in such a great place. I'm happy to hear that you're taking care of yourself physically, mentally and emotionally. I'm very proud of you and what changes you're making in your life."

"Awh, thanks baby." Rose cooed, before kissing him happily on the lips briefly. When she pulled back and pulled him into another tight hug. "It's all because you and your perfect love."

"Oh goodness…" he laughed, rubbing his claws up and down her back and hugging her back. "I don't know about that. I can always improve… but I'm glad you feel that way. So… what happened today to make it so good?"

"I think a change in attitude." She answered him, smiling. "After the demon attack last night I was just feeling so… sick and tired of feeling afraid. But, after you protected me and chased it away and we…" She paused, closed her eyes and rested her head against his; smiling widely. "Had the most _amazing_ love-making session, EVER! I uh… have never felt more alive and beautiful than when you touch me like you did."

Brooklyn's eyes melted even more at her words and she could feel his heart begin to race in excitement.

"Last night did turn out pretty good, didn't it?" He asked her, grinning.

"When it was just you and I… _yes._" Rose answered him, as they brought their lips closer to each other's again.

"I agree." He breathed against her lips, holding her body tightly against his. He quickly wrapped his wings around them both for security, as he ran his claws up her shirt and claimed her warm, sun-kissed skin. "Last night's love-making was… mind blowing, Rose. You continue to amaze me with how beautiful you are, inside and out. But… your body… the things you were doing to me were driving me insane…"

"I can do it again if you want…" She whispered, as she ran one hand up and down his beak, and her other hand trailed down his abdomen. Their lips met with an intense passion, instantly activating their mating instincts, and she could feel his body begin to respond to them. He pulled his lips away, as Rose continued to kiss the length of his beak and face; and was moaning in pleasure with his eyes closed.

"Oh… _baby_…" he moaned softly, laughing slightly and opening back up his eyes.

"What? Do you not wanna go make love?" She asked him innocently. "It's our night off… we can do whatever we want to."

"I always do, babe; you know that. But, I'm just still trying to look out for you and your health. You've been so exhausted, lately, I don't want you to overdo it. Don't you wanna catch up on some sleep?" He asked her softly.

"I did." Rose said, grinning. "I took a nap today."

"Really?" He asked her, smiling at her contagious happy smile.

"Yup." She replied. "After I woke up and worked out, I came up here to work and ate lunch. Then, after lunch, I worked for a few more hours and then decided to take a break. I laid down on that swing over there and zonked out in the warm sun. It was a dreamless, happy nap; and it helped me a great deal overcome my exhaustion."

"I'm so glad you've gotten rest, my love." He answered her gently. "Sounds like a wonderful day."

"Yes, it was!" She said happily. "And now it's even better now that you're awake. I'm so happy because I have you in my life, your love, a lovely home, food, water, fresh air and sunshine; and that's all I'll ever need. Brooklyn, we are young, healthy, in love, and there is nothing better than that." She paused, looked up into his eyes deeply, and continued while smiling at him. "I love you more than anything in this whole world."

"Not as much as I love you." He whispered in a low voice, as she could feel his mating instincts kicking on, turned on by her beauty and radiating light. She grinned happily at him, bit her lips and let him pick her up to straddle his waist.

"Prove it." She whispered back; grinning widely and challenging him. He grinned mischievously down at her and raised an eye bone; taking her challenge.

"Oh I will." He answered back. "Hang on tight, babe. We're doing this!"

With that, he held her body to his as she straddled his waist; and launched himself across the patio.

Both of them were laughing hysterically as Brooklyn tore open the door, jumped down all the stairs and ran them as quickly as he could into their bedroom. Rose was shrieking with laughter and he slammed their bedroom door shut with his tail, set her down upon her feet and instantly claimed her lips with his. Both were breathless in their making out, and Rose was tugging on her clothes to get them off; but it wasn't seeming to be fast enough. He quickly took to helping her, moving so fast, both of them couldn't help but laugh at each other. When Rose got out of her tank top and jeans, she was left wearing her underwear and bra. She kicked off her shoes, as Brooklyn launched himself at her and made her scream out gleefully.

He was laughing with her and tackled her playfully, but gently upon their bed, both of them playfully rolling around and wrestling with each other. Brooklyn claimed her lips with his passionately as he laid on top of her. Rose however, grinned through his lips, pushed up on his body and rolled him onto his back. He followed her lead willingly, and laid on his back staring at her with a smile and wide eyes. Grinning back at him, she crawled slowly over to him and rested herself sensually on top of him; straddling his waist with her legs and pressing her groins together. His claws instantly sought her legs and hips out, holding them in place, as she lowered her lips to his chiseled abdomen; kissing and tasting his skin.

He closed his eyes, moaning, and breathed deeply as she played with and teased him. She slowly slid her body across his and pressed her soft, large breasts onto his chest. His claws slid up from her backside, up her back and stopped at her shoulders. When she raised her lips up from his skin, she dug her pelvis over his and encouraged his erection along, making him gasp out in pleasure. Her long hair was all around their faces, and her happy smile still on her face.

As he gasped out, he laughed slightly; moved her hair from her face onto one side of her body so he could better see her face. Then he slid his talon from her face, down the length of her neck, and slowly lowered her bra straps down.

She closed her eyes and moaned at his touch and as she continued to tease his pelvis with her hips, his lips found the bottom of her neck and kissed her deeply; his tongue trailing over her skin. His claws slid up and down her back, down her sides, and was breathing deeply as a trail of heat and pleasurable tingling floated along her skin with every touch. She closed her eyes at his touch, rested herself down upon him as he kissed her neck and kept digging her hips down upon him, exciting him even more.

Brooklyn raised his claws to take her face and brought her lips back down to his; kissing each other deeply. While they kissed and breathed each other in, Rose gently began to take off his belt from his loincloth, raised her hips off him just enough so she could pull his loincloth off him. When he was naked, she smiled down at him and he instantly came for her. He sat himself up on the bed, brought her to straddle him and quickly undid her bra. When it was undone and her breasts were revealed to him, he threw the bra onto the floor; and stared lovingly at her beauty.

"Oh, I love you. You're _beautiful_!" He whispered gently, caressing his talons down her face, neck and then touched her breasts; cupping them gently. She smiled lovingly at him, slid her arms around his neck, began to kiss him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too… so much. Oh my love… please..."

"Please, what?" He asked her as he gently rolled them both once more on the bed, so that he was now on top of her and her lying on her back. He crawled on top of her and with her still straddling his waist, he quickly slid her underwear off as he instantly began kissing her naked body. His lips and tongue claimed her neck, and then went down to her tender breasts; as his claws explored in between her legs, and gently touching her intimately.

Rose closed her eyes, arched her body up and gasped out loud.

"Take me as yours!"

"Gladly... " He asked her again, grinning at her reaction to him; enjoying teasing her. She took a deep breath, looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him. Now that she was completely naked, she spread her legs and brought her body up to his. The moment his erected groin touched her body he gasped out, and instantly began to insert himself into her.

"_Ohh, my love_… " He gasped out in her ear, as she took a deep breath and willed their connection to protect her from the pain. Though her body had gotten used to Brooklyn's larger size, the initial insertion was still overwhelming for her. Sensing her discomfort, Brooklyn slowed his insertion down, allowing her to come to him and take it at her pace. She had tensed up, was breathing in gasps; which sounded more painful.

"Are you alright?" He asked her tenderly, looking down into her face with worry, and instantly froze. Some nights were more easy and pain free than others, but this seemed to be one of those nights where Rose seemed to struggle a bit more.

Rose bit her lip, nodded and gasped out, "Yes. Just uh… give me a second."

Brooklyn closed his eyes, willing himself to respect her wishes and calmed himself down to activate his soul connection. His primary duty as her husband and mate was to protect her; and so far, his soul connection helped mix with her magic and protected her from pain and discomfort when they made love. He took a deep breath, not inserting himself any further into her sensitive center and willed his connection to flow down into her body. A hot liquid, pins and needles, sensation flowed from him and into her; instantly healing her and making her feel better. He opened his eyes and stared down at her with worry. Her eyes were still closed, breathing in sharp painful gasps, but after a few seconds she began to calm down and her breathing grew more steady and deep.

After a few more seconds of this; she slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Phew… that feels much better. Thank you, babe. I'm okay now." She whispered in his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked her quietly, still looking worried.

She didn't say anything to him for a moment, but stared deeply into his eyes, grasped onto his back and used his body to help pull herself closer up to his body and his inserted groin further into her sensitive center. Brooklyn closed his eyes, shuddered slightly, and gasped out in pleasure. She smiled even brighter up at him and wrapped her legs around him to keep him there.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied in a breath-like voice, running her fingers through his hair as she brought her lips up to his. "I love you so much."

Her lips claimed his, deep and strong; making him moan in response to her. He slid his tongue further into her mouth, as he pushed himself deeper into her body after having given the green light. She broke away from his lips and gasped out, "Make love to me, Brooklyn. Ohh… baby _please_… I need you!"

With her plea, he deepened and quickened his strides in and out of her, his own breathing increasing with every intensely pleasurable movement.

"I've got you." He breathed in her face, lowering his mouth to claim her breasts; making her gasp out in small cries, and quickening his strides within her. "I love you… and need you too. Oh, my sweet mate. Don't worry... I've got you… "

* * *

Time passed by in pure ecstasy as they made love.

Their bodies moved together in the most passionate and heated way. With every stride of him inside her, Rose gasped out, arched her body and continued to gasp and cry out as he made the sweetest love to her, fulfilling every desire and dream of hers. Every touch, every movement inside her, every kiss made her want to cry with how beautiful this experience was to her. As she was lost in his love, tears entered her eyes and threatened to fall down her face. She loved him so much; she still couldn't describe it.

Sensations, hot and pleasurable shot through her from her lower abdomen and made her entire body shudder out, as she cried out his name. Tears fell down her face, and she grasped onto his skin, digging her nails into his back.

"_Ohhh! Brooklyn_!" She cried out, as he deepened his strides to further her orgasm along, in which she kept moaning and gasping out. He raised his lips from her breasts after her first release, smiled warmly down at her and then claimed her lips with his own. He wrapped his talons around their headboard and humped her deeply and quickly, while still being gentle for her smaller body.

She moved her body against his and kissed every inch of his body that she could reach and continued to try to please him. With every kiss, touch, and movement of their bodies- they kept building each other up. Brooklyn dug his claws into the drywall above their bed and with gritted teeth, his body was completely tensed up and she knew he was reaching his climax. Gasping out, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed the side of his face and then began to gasp things into his ear, while running her hands in between his wings; a place that was extremely sensitive for a Gargoyle.

"I love you…" She gasped in his ear. "Brooklyn… my mate, my wonderful husband. I love you. I need you… _I need you_…"

With her gasps in his ear, and her touch in between his wings, he increased his movements within her; more rough and wild. She closed her eyes and held onto him with everything she had, allowing him to take her how he needed. She kept stroking the spot in between his wings and moved her body with his.

Finally, after a few minutes; his body shuddered violently, his eyes lit up bright white and after a loud roar; he cried out her name; over and over again. She smiled at his release and felt his body release inside hers. He was still deepening his strides within her, gasping out for a few seconds, before he began to slow down until his release was done. Once he was done, he suddenly collapsed down upon her, breathing deeply. She laughed at him, wrapped her arms and legs tighter around his body. He slowly pulled his claws out of the wall, slid them around her head and slowly looked into her eyes. They were back to normal and were peering deeply into hers with a great deal of warmth and passion. Both of them were breathing deeply, smiling at each other, and Rose slowly caressed her hand up and down his beak and face.

"That was _incredible!_" He whispered, still breathing quickly. "Rose… you are _breathtakingly gorgeous!_ Your beautiful soul… the feeling of your soft and luscious body…" he paused, kept himself inside her and lowered his claws over her breasts and then down to lightly trail over her hip bones and across her lower abdomen, making her shudder pleasantly at his touch over her skin. He smiled at her reaction and continued to whisper, "Oh Rose… you are _everything_ to me. I love you more than I could ever say! I can only let my body do the talking at this time and keep pleasing you..."

She smiled up at him and his words, and a few more tears flowed down her face as she felt overwhelmed by how much love she felt from him. Instantly seeing her tears, he cupped her face, wiped her tears from her face and looked worried.

"Rose?" He asked her urgently. "What's wrong? Have… have I hurt you?"

"No, you haven't hurt me. I'm alright... " She replied honestly, still smiling up at him while running her fingers up and down his back. She closed her eyes and raised her lips to meet his, kissing him gently and deeply briefly. With their naked bodies pressed together and united in perfect oneness, she gasped out while kissing him and longed to keep him inside her all night long.

She released his lips and whispered in his ear, "Actually, I'm more than alright. I feel so beautiful to you, and _amazing_ right now."

"Then why are you crying, sweetheart?" He asked her gently, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Our love-making brings me to tears…" She told him with a smile and slight smile. "It's so beautiful that I can't help, but cry sometimes. It's all a good thing. I just love you so much and you make me _so happy_. I have never been this happy… thank you, my love." She paused, as more tears fell down her face. "I know I may be an emotional mess right now, but truly honey. Thank you so much for choosing me to be your mate and wife. I may be a Human, but you saved my life, Brooklyn… in so many ways. When you make love to me… and I feel your love for me… I am reminded of my purpose and how I've been blessed with a second chance at life. A second chance at true love."

Tears filled his eyes at her words and instantly he sucked in his own lips and stared down at her.

"Oh, Rose…" He whispered, cupping her face in his claws and rested himself down upon his forearms. "It is you, who has saved my life and is continuing to do so… _thank you_ for looking past my appearance and loving me for who I am…"

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Rose whispered fiercely, smiling at him. "I love you my Gargoyle mate. I am so in love with you…"

"I wouldn't have you any other way either. I love you, Rose Connelly." He whispered back, kissing her deeply and passionately. They moaned, wrapped their arms tightly around each other's bodies; and though they both had their releases, her more than him, she could feel his erection inside her grow excited once again and she smiled against his lips. She tightened her legs around his waist harder and began to use her body to hump against his, encouraging him along. He gasped out against her lips and began to laugh, shaking his head.

"You're going to be the death of me, my love." He moaned out, still laughing. "Oh… I don't know if the sun has given me this much energy…"

"Yes it did." She teased him, as he moaned against her lips; his tongue digging deeply down into her mouth, and they began again. This time, however, she pushed him away; so he was gazing back down at her and she gave him a charmingly sexy smile. She sat up and forced him onto his back, as she still straddled his waist and they kept united. When she sat down fully on top of him, his eyes widened in pleasure and she tossed her long hair away.

"_My turn…_" She said, grinning devilishly and began to rock her body over his; instantly making him tense up in pleasure. He watched her with amazement and let her take over their second round of love-making. Rose rocked herself deeply in and out of him; as he groaned and gasped out her name; while holding her body close to his- kissing every inch of her body that he could reach.

Together, they made passionate love; taking each other fully and completely until they both reached their second climaxes; crying out into the peaceful night with their utmost cries of love and beautiful releases.


	7. Chapter 7- Reawakening

**~Chapter Seven~**

**Reawakening**

One hour passed by after Rose's and Brooklyn's second round of amazing love-making. After Rose made Brooklyn release inside her, she collapsed against his chest and stayed there; breathing deeply and gasping for air. Brooklyn stayed on his back, was also breathing deeply, and had his eyes closed.

"_Wow_…" He gasped, panting and trembling slightly. "You're… _oh Rose_… my love… that was… _ohhh… wow_."

Rose slid herself off his incredibly sexy body and rested next to him, completely spent. They panted for a few seconds, gathering their bearings once again, before Brooklyn looked down at her and turned on his side, and pulled her to him. He then wrapped his wings around their, still-naked, bodies as they rested next to each other for close to a half hour. They would occasionally kiss each other, but most of the time they were relishing in how they both felt against each other, and held each other tightly.

She slid her fingers in and out of his talons and was resting her head down upon his chest; listening to his heart beat steadily in his chest; as he lightly tickled and scratched her bare back with his claws. Rose slowly raised her head from lying on his chest and he instantly opened his eyes, moved his head and gazed lovingly into her eyes, before he kissed her nose and then claimed her lips with his. They kissed deeply, but briefly before pulling away.

"I love you so much." He said quietly, smiling at her.

"Mhmm…" She mused, kissing him once again. "I love you too."

After she kissed him, she rested her head back down upon his chest; still sliding her fingers in and out of his talons and both began to converse with each other quietly.

"So… now that we've begun our night of perfection out with amazing mating. What else do you wanna do tonight?" He asked her. "I told Lex and Broadway that we would join them for a group date doing whatever… but I'll leave it up to you. I don't care what we do, as long as I'm with you."

"Same, and yeah, that sounds like fun." Rose told him, still playing with his claws. "We can go hang out with them. I was also looking earlier today and there's a movie in the park, in the Great Lawn area, that would be fun. They are gonna play '_Jumanji_' tonight, I believe. It's a couple years old, but it's a good one."

"Yeah," He laughed, nodding, still caressing her bare back and holding her to him. "That is a fun one. We'll mention it to the others and I'm sure they'll be down with that."

"We can pick up some food and bring it- we'll just have to find a good place to hide in the back." Rose said softly. "Then we can come back to the castle, play games and do whatever else. I mean, that's just an option. If they wanna do something different, then I'm just along for the ride. I really don't mind." She paused, smiled up at him and continued, "You said it best. As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters."

He smiled down at her, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sounds good to me."

They laid in each other's arms for a few more minutes in silence, enjoying being in each other's arms, when he began to speak again.

"So… you kind of told me about your day, already. But what else did you do? Or was that it?" He asked her kindly. "You took a nice run, worked and napped?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Rose laughed, running her hands over his chest.

"Not at all." He chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant… well, I guess you said today was simple. So, if that's what does it, then I hope for each day to be as '_simply'_ amazing as it was for you today."

Rose snorted out a laugh, making him grin even brighter, and snuggled closer to him.

"Good one."

"I try." He replied, still grinning.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, but then remembered the small things that happened.

"Oh…" She said, raising her head slightly to look at him. "Emily called me this morning and screamed my ear off… that was… _fun_."

"What?" He laughed, looking down at her, confused. "Why?"

"I forgot to call her last night and tell her I got home safely." She told him. "Which… at first I really didn't. So she was upset with me because I worried her, and called me to just scream at me. She eventually calmed down; but that was my rude awakening after I read your sweet words and letter."

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I really like Emily, trust me I do, but she… kind of acts like…"

"My mother?" Rose added in. "If… ya know… I had a mother…"

"Yeah." He said, sighing a bit sadly. "I mean, I understand where she's coming from. I was incredibly worried for you as well; but I've been trying to not treat you like you're a breakable object, like you've often mentioned to me that it bothers you. It's hard to balance though, because beings like myself and Emily, we uh… feel things deeply and often are a bit outspoken. So, like I said, I get where she's coming from, but she shouldn't scream at you…"

"Oh, it was fine." Rose told him, shrugging her shoulders. "I restarted our conversation after she got it out of her system and she was fine after that."

"Good." He replied. "So um… did you tell her what happened?"

"I did." Rose answered him, nodding. "I've been trying to be more open and honest with those whom I trust and love. You, the Clan and her. I'll always come to you first, of course, because you're my husband- and I don't share _everything _with her, but I did tell her about the demon creature stalking me at the hospital. So she already knew about it. That's when I told her that it finally attacked me."

"What did she say about that?" He asked her quietly, looking up at the ceiling; thinking deeply. "How did she react?"

"She's worried, like you and the rest of the Clan. But unlike you guys, she really doesn't know what to say to me." Rose replied simply. "And, I don't blame her either. I mean… what _can _you say? She's coming from the opposite side of the spectrum here. She's Human and is continuing to live a very normal life… and me? Well…" She paused, raised herself on her forearm and rested her face down upon his chest to gaze into his eyes. "My life is not so much anymore- which _is not _a bad thing. It's just… getting harder for her to understand me. While we are the best of friends, we are slowly, but naturally, being pulled apart from each other. And one day…" She stopped talking and laid her cheek upon his chest, facing him while sighing.

"One day I can see her saying that she's had enough with me." She finished saying sadly.

At her words, Brooklyn blinked and looked down at her finally, his thoughts broken away.

"What do you mean?" He asked her as his eyes narrowed.

"She doesn't mind the fact that I'm married to you, or that there are living Gargoyles… or even magic in this world." Rose explained to him. "But… as I was describing being haunted by these… _demons _she kind of… just… shut down slightly. It's almost too much for her to accept. That's all. So, I feel that if my life is going to continue to evolve into what the world is truly like, the world of magic and myth that you're well aware of, and continues to be hidden from puny Human minds, she might not want to stick around and deal with me and my ever present problems."

"Oh, babe… I don't think she would do that." He said gently, smiling at her. "I think you're possibly giving her too little credit here. Emily has been a faithful and very loyal friend to you for a few years. Now, I might be very off here, and you've known her longer than I have; but I really _don't_ think she's capable of doing that to you." He paused, raised an eye bone at her and then asked her, "Do _you_ really think she's capable of betraying your friendship and just… _throwing it away_ because you both have become _too_ different?"

Rose blinked at his question and didn't see it coming her way. She stared at him, surprised by his very wise thought and question, and his question hit her hard. She sat there for a moment, staring deeply into his eyes, and then shook her head slowly.

"No." She breathed out, still sliding her fingers in between his talons. "You're right. I don't think she would."

He smiled gently at her, kissed her forehead and then rested his cheek down upon her.

"I don't think she would either." He said softly, smelling her soft hair and smiling at her beautiful scent. Rose could feel what he was doing and smiled at him as well, and even chuckled.

"Do I smell good to you?" She teased him.

"Yes. _Always_." He whispered, pulling back slightly and cupped her face in his claws. "You are beyond beautiful, stunning and completely desirable to me, Rose."

"Thank you. You're beautiful to me too." She breathed back, leaning forward and kissing his lips tenderly, their lips instantly caressing against each other's passionately. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth to her and finally got off his back, rolling on top of her and enjoying the feel of her body underneath his once again.

"Going a third time?" Rose asked him, laughing; when he pulled up from kissing her.

"I uh… would love to, but um… I really don't know if I have it in me." He laughed back, but staring down at her with intensely warm eyes. "I'm just admiring your beauty… the feel of your skin against mine. The delicious curves of your body…"

With that, she grinned as he touched and caressed her breasts again, and lowered his claws down her abdomen. However, instead of encouraging him, she raised herself to sit up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He sat in front of her, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and crushed her body against his. After a few seconds, she pulled away and opened her eyes.

"I'm going to clean myself up." She told him softly. "Once I'm dressed and cleaned up, then we can head to the Castle. Sound good?"

He smiled gently at her, caressed a talon down her face and held her naked body to his, and nodded.

"I miss you already…" He half-teased her, kissing her once again on her lips briefly. She smiled at him, pulled away, and then eased herself off the bed. He watched her walk away from him, and she only got a few steps before her vision suddenly went blurry. Gasping out, she tripped over her feet and luckily clung onto the back of her bed before she fell down.

"Rose?!" Brooklyn asked worriedly, shooting out of the bed and instantly wrapped his arms around her. "Whoa! whoa... Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah." She said, taking a few deep breaths; trying to clear her head, and once she did, her vision cleared up and she no longer felt dizzy. When she looked up into his worried eyes, she smiled at him and cupped his beak. "I'm good. I just um… felt a little dizzy there for a bit. I feel better now that I've taken a second to breathe."

Brooklyn continued to watch her with worry and looked down at her body. She exhaled, shook her head and straightened back up.

"Hey." She said, grinning at him and forcing him to look back into her eyes. "I'm good. I promise."

"Okay." He said, letting her go and watching her warily as she walked away from him. She grabbed her bra, a fresh pair of underwear, her clothes and walked into the bathroom; shutting it behind her. Brooklyn stared at the shut door for a few seconds, feeling unsure about her health, before he walked over to where his dark blue loincloth was thrown, collected it and re-wrapped his waist, securing it with his black leather belt.

When he was modest again, he walked over to their bed and straightened out the blankets and pillows so that it looked nice and neat once again. He then sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Rose to finish cleaning herself up and getting dressed again. As she did, and he sat alone in silence, he thought about her and their strange predicament. Though she had a better day and was happy; he still couldn't shake the feeling that something else was coming. Something dark and evil. The demon creature was not likely to stop coming for her, but it was only a matter of time now before they would see it again. He loved Rose with all of his heart, body, mind and soul; and because she seemed to have a target on her back from these creatures he had to always stay on guard and make sure she was safe and protected.

He didn't know how much longer he sat there thinking deeply about things, when he suddenly heard their toilet flush, rinsing of water, and then a few seconds later, Rose stepped out from her bathroom, fully dressed in the outfit she was wearing earlier and had brushed her hair. She looked so beautiful to him and was smiling brightly.

"I'm ready." She said, walking up to him as he stood smiling at her and collected her in his arms. He could smell that she had reapplied some good smelling perfume and he instantly wanted to melt into her scent.

"What are you staring at?" She asked him softly, grinning up at him. He chuckled, shook his head and pulled her closer to his body.

"You." He answered her softly. "You are so beautiful, Rose. I just… I can't believe it. I'm the luckiest Gargoyle on the face of this planet to have you as my mate. Every time I see you, no joke, I just fall head over heels in love with you all over again. You're everything to me, Rose."

"I love you too, Brooklyn." She whispered back, while wrapping her arms around his neck. Not wasting any time, they both leaned in their faces and kissed each other deeply and slowly; taking their time to enjoy the sensation of their kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away first and gazed deeply into his eyes, grinning some more.

"Thanks for tonight." She whispered, caressing his beak. "That love-making session was the best one yet."

"Of course it was… every time is the _best_ time." He answered back, chuckling lightly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself.." She replied, still smiling. She then took a deep breath, and motioned her head towards their shut bedroom door. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." He answered her, holding her by the waist; but glanced at her alarm clock. It was already close to nine thirty and the others were waiting for them. "Let's get going."

Without another word, they walked out of their bedroom; shutting off all their lights as they went and headed towards the patio door. Rose locked up behind them, and when they got out to the patio, Brooklyn locked up the outside door; as Rose slowly walked towards the ledge and looked up at the night sky. The sun was well gone by now, the dark night sky was blackish blue and stars were all around them. Rose then looked around, seeing if she could see any constellations, but then caught sight of the darkened new moon in its lunar cycle.

She smiled up at it and marveled at how beautiful the night was. When Brooklyn shut the patio door behind him, locking it and hiding the key in a planter nearby, he turned to face her and slowly walked towards her, smiling warmly as she admired the night sky. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatcha doing, babe?" He asked her, gazing up at the sky for a moment while resting his beak upon her head.

"Nothing. Just admiring the stars." She said softly, smiling brightly, and still looking up into the Heaven's. "I told you it's been a beautiful day… and tonight's no different. I have never seen a brighter lit night. The air is clear for once and though the City's lights make them hard to see normally, I can see them a bit more tonight. And even though it's a new moon… it's all so beautiful."

Brooklyn stared down at her, relishing in her awe of the night around them and followed her gaze when she turned in his arms to look up into his eyes, still smiling brightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck; as his claws rested on her hips and they smiled at each other.

"I just had a thought as well…" Rose continued to say.

"Yeah?" He asked her gently, holding her close to him.

"There is _beauty_ in darkness… just as much as there is in light. The more I experience this world nocturnally, the more I see its beauty." She said slowly. "One just has to learn to appreciate that beauty."

At her words, Brooklyn's eyes melted deeply into hers- a small smile spreading across his beaked face.

"Yeah, there is beauty." He whispered, holding her closer to him, staring at her. "It's all a matter of perspective, for sure. Darkness allows the person to appreciate the light, and the light allows someone to appreciate the night. It's a balance. And to quote a historical figure of this country, '_Only in darkness, can you see the stars.'"_

Amazed at his knowledge of that quote, she smiled brighter at him and was blown away.

"Martin Luther King, Jr." She said in amazement, gaping at him, and at her amazed expression he chuckled at her.

"That's right." He said, nodding and smiling warmly back at her. "I found one of his books in the library and read it. You'd be amazed by how much I have learned about this Country's and World history since my original time in 994 by reading history books and autobiographies. That's what helps me keep fighting for the good in this world. Though I see darkness and evil often, I have read of great men and women who've kept this world turning- and I want to be a part of that goodness; a part of that fight. One day; I hope Gargoyles will be accepted by Humans, because _there is_ goodness in their hearts and souls. There is beauty in darkness… because it's through hard times that we often can rise up to our full potential." He paused, smiled at her as she stared at him in awe with tears in her eyes.

"I believe there will be such a day." Rose told him, stepping closer to him while placing her hands upon his bare chest. "I'm just one of the lucky ones who've found out the truth of how incredible Gargoyles are… and how you've changed my life around for the better. Made me strong..."

Brooklyn smiled brighter at her, held her close to him and sighed happily.

"I haven't done anything, love." He whispered. "You've found that inner strength all on your own and were strong long before we ever met. You've gone through horrendous things, Rose… and while I wish I could have taken the pain away; I understand that it's been necessary for your growth. You are a stronger person because of that challenge, and with the increasing darkness; you've risen above it and have shined brighter than it."

More tears filled Rose's eyes as he spoke which instantly brought tears to his own eyes. He bit his lips and then laughed slightly at himself, cupped her face gently in his claws and smiled down at her.

"I know Humans are good and capable of such goodness… because I see _your_ light, pure goodness and selfless kindness, and I have _never_ loved anyone more than how much I love you, Rose. We are each other's light in this darkness… and I'm _so thankful_ for that gift. _You_, my precious wife, are a blessing in my life. My constant North star, keeping me grounded in that light… guiding me home back to you."

Rose took a shaky deep breath, still smiling at him as a tear escaped her eyes and she laughed at herself; as he quickly wiped it away.

"And you're mine." She whispered back in his face, searching his eyes in complete admiration and love. "You took the words right out of my heart and soul… I love you so much, Brooklyn!"

Before he could respond, she then cupped his face and crushed her lips against his, kissing him deeply and passionately. He responded instantly, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and continued to kiss her passionately. Their lips danced a sensual dance with each other; while their tongues found each other's. They breathed each other in, and tasted their desirable and sweet scents; deepening their love and sealing it in their souls and hearts.

Brooklyn's claws ran up her back and into her hair and pulled her body to his; crushing her to him all while wrapping his wings around them- all while deepening their kissing. Rose's breathing was quickening and her heart was pounding against his chest; and with his mating instincts responding to her body and desires for him, he broke apart from her lips and laughed slightly.

"Round four?" He asked her, teasing her slightly; as she kept trying to keep their kissing going. When he said that, she stopped and smiled against his lips; laughing.

"Maybe…" Rose laughed, shaking her head. " But I think we need to force ourselves to not. If we give in, then I'm beginning to think that we are sex addicted maniacs. No wonder the Clan has kind of ignored us. We must be _so annoying _to be around right now."

"Hey…" he whispered to her, laughing. "I really don't care if we are. If I'm going to be addicted to anything in this life, it'll be you and your love. Hands down. No questions asked."

"Did you just refer my love to a drug?" She laughed at him while shaking her head. He grinned even brighter at her and laughed a loud laugh; one that made her extremely happy to hear. His laugh carried through the night air and when he stopped, he stared down at her with a large smile on his face and kept chuckling quietly.

"Maybe…" He finally said, grinning cheekily. "So what if I'm addicted to sex? As long as it's with you, my wife and mate, it's not a bad thing. How I see it… is we are communicating our love, thoughts, emotions, and strengthening our marriage. We do it out of love, sometimes recreation; but there's heart and great meaning behind it. It's not casual."

"Definitely not…" Rose replied, laughing. "It's sacred and beautiful…"

"As it should be." He answered her, holding her face in his claws and smiling at her. "I love you, Rose." With that, he lowered his lips to hers once again and kissed her deeply briefly. When he pulled away, he kept smiling at her.

"Let's get going to the Castle." He said. "Before we turn right back around to our bedroom…"

"Sounds like a plan." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he collected her up in the bridal carry. "I don't mind going back to our bedroom… but let's embrace this night! Let's go have an adventure with the other couples!"

"I agree." He replied, grinning at her. "Let's go have fun!"

With her safely in his arms, he kissed her gently on the lips, then jumped up onto the ledge of their patio. Rose closed her eyes and held onto Brooklyn tightly as he jumped off the ledge, catching the wind currents with his long red wings; and kept her eyes closed until he leveled out in the air.

Brooklyn chuckled at her.

"Still not used to gliding with me?" He teased her, raising an eye bone at her. "I thought you would be used to it by now."

"I am." Rose told him, smiling. "Sort of. I still get those 'roller coaster' butterflies in my stomach when we jump off the ledge of a building; high into the sky. It's a natural reaction of mine, I can't help it."

"Oh I get it," he teased her lightly. "You still don't trust me that I won't drop you…"

Rose raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a sassy look, one that made him laugh out loud.

"Yeah, that's _totally _it." She teased while rolling her eyes at him. "No, that was just a natural reaction to that 'falling' feeling. It's called adrenaline, darling."

He laughed some more at her and kissed her forehead, holding her closer to him.

"Oh babe, you know I was kidding." He said, smiling, and looked up from her face to look at where he was gliding as they flew peacefully into the night.

* * *

Ten minutes passed in relative silence between Brooklyn and Rose, only speaking a few things to each other, before Rose rested her head against his shoulder; resting her eyes for a moment. Brooklyn eased himself higher in the air and used height to better get from their apartment to the castle; and to also be high enough up to land upon the platform. As they glided through the air, she continued to close her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the nice, peaceful flight with her husband, when he suddenly spoke up quietly.

"Are you tired, my love?"

"No, not too much." She replied gently. "I'm just enjoying this nice flight with you."

"I love it too." he told her softly, smiling. "But speaking of sleep and rest. I was thinking that when we get to the castle and see what the others wanna do, that we don't stay very long tonight. Normally on your nights off we pull an 'all nighter' with the couples, but I don't think we should do that tonight."

"What?" Rose asked, blinking and looking up into his eyes with confusion. "Why not?"

"It's only been twenty four hours since your major injury from the bike crash." He explained to her smoothly. "And I don't wanna push it. Yes, you've had a good day today and have gotten some rest, but you still did a lot of work and exercise today. I guarantee it, sometime tonight you'll want to sleep, and when you do, we've gotta allow yourself that time to truly rest and rejuvenate your mind and body. So I suggest that when things begin to quiet down tonight with the couples, then we'll come back home and I'll sleep by your side the remainder of the night. There will be plenty of other nights to pull an all-nighter with them, but I don't think tonight is gonna be one of those nights. Does that sound okay to you?"

Rose smiled at him and slowly nodded her head; loving that he was being so thoughtful and considerate of her needs, well before she thought of them.

"Okay." She said softly. "That sounds fair to me. Thank you, honey."

Brooklyn smiled back down at her and chuckled.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For thinking of me and my needs." She whispered, repeating her thoughts. "Long before I even think of it. So… thank you. I love you so much!"

He smiled warmly down at her, held her body closer to his; their faces resting against each other and he gently kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome, my love." He whispered against her skin. "I love y-"

Suddenly, a sudden flash of lighting was seen in the distance, and stopped both of their conversation. Instantly, Brooklyn's eyes shot forward and stared into the horizon as Rose did, and both saw large cumulonimbus clouds far in the distance, striking lighting over the Ocean.

"_Oh wow!_" Rose gasped out. "Would you look at that!? That's so cool seeing lightning this high up!" She then paused, thought about it and was suddenly confused. "Wait… I didn't know it was supposed to storm tonight."

"I didn't know either." He answered back, looking confused while still staring at the high and very dark clouds in front of them. "That might put a damper on our movie-in-the park plans if it decides to rain."

"Eh," Rose said, shrugging her shoulders. "Not a big deal. There'll be more movies-in-the park, I'm sure. We are just coming into the Summer season, and the City is always putting on events like that over the Summers."

"True. Well if rain really comes down hard on us, we might have to either leave earlier, wait until the storm passes, or we have a sleepover in one of Xanatos' rooms." Brooklyn said, still staring ahead. "I try not to glide in the rain if I don't have to…"

"I understand. But I'll pass on sleeping at the Castle, if we can help it." Rose said, half-teasing him. "I mean, I will if we absolutely _have to_, but I would much rather sleep in my own bed in my own home."

"I know you would, babe. Don't worry. We'll figure it out." He answered, as yet another series of bolts flashed through the vertical cloud; seeming to be at war with each other, feeding angrily off each other's electricity and energy.

Rose continued to watch Nature's fireworks in amazement and interest, as Brooklyn began to turn his body in the direction of the Castle, as the Eyrie Building came into view. They descended through a few lower hanging clouds in the atmosphere, and suddenly the City's light came more into view. They still had a few more minutes of gliding before they would touch down on the platform, when Rose suddenly recalled asking Brooklyn about her plans with Emily on Saturday.

"Oh, hey babe? I forgot to ask you something earlier tonight… before we made love… _twice_." She said, grinning up at him.

"Yeah? What's up, my love?" He asked her, looking down upon her face warmly.

"When Emily and I were talking earlier today on the phone, after her screaming fest, and after I told her everything that happened and excetra. She actually invited me to join her, Chris and Katie on a day trip to Coney Island on Saturday. They wanna take Katie to the aquarium and then hang out at the beach for most of the day. I said that I was able and wanted to go; but wanted to also ask you first and hear your thoughts about it."

"Oh… um.." He said, blinking in surprise. "Well… um… thank you for being considerate to my thoughts, Rose. That means a lot that you would turn to me before making a decision. But you're a grown woman and can do what you please… you know that right?"

"I know." She said, grinning at him. "I am planning on going, but like I said, I wanted to run it by your first. You and I are married and so I wanted to make you aware of the plan and see how you felt with it. It'll be during the day so you'll be in stone sleep anyway, but… still."

"Will you be gone all day long? Or do you think you'll be back when I wake?" He asked her gently.

"Emily said that she anticipates us to be gone all day; but she understands the whole 'night' thing. So most likely, they would take me back home or I find my own way back to you before or around sunset."

"I can also come and pick you up." He told her, grinning. "I can try to have my bike up and running by then… and if not, then I have wings and can just glide to you. Coney Island is only like a fifteen minute flight from here- if that. Not a big deal."

"So… you feel comfortable with me going with them then?" She asked him, looking amazed by how cool he was being; especially with how protective he could be over her. As if he could hear her thoughts, although they weren't completely connected, he raised an eye bone at her.

"I mean… _yeah_." He said, acting just as surprised by her surprise with him. "I'm asleep during the day, Rose. I don't expect nor want you to feel like you have to coop yourself up in our house all day long so you're safe or to make me feel better. I want you to be able to enjoy your life and I know how much you love Emily, Chris and their daughter, Katie. A day at the beach sounds super fun and relaxing…"

"You're _really_ okay with me leaving Manhattan though?" She asked him again, still unsure that he was feeling one hundred percent okay with it. Sensing her uncertainty with his answers, he exhaled deeply and sighed.

"If you're trying to get a rise out of me, it won't work, babe." He told her gently. "_Yes,_ I'm okay with you going off with your best friend and her family and having a fun day trip. It sounds like it'll be a really nice get-away for you. I want you to be happy now matter what."

As Rose listened to him, she could tell he was being sincere, but there was a slight sadness in his eyes.

"But you want to experience that trip with me?" She asked him, guessing his sadness.

"_Of course_ I want to experience it with you." He instantly said, looking down into her face. By now, they had descended down upon the stone platform and his clawed feet touched down. Once they did, he gently placed her down on her feet and kept looking deeply into her eyes, while he touched her shoulders.

"Oh my sweet love, what I wouldn't give to experience all that life has to offer with you each and every day _and_ night again?" He continued sadly, though still smiling down at her. "Especially going back to the place in which we spent a good chunk of our Honeymoon. But… it's what it is, I suppose. Life isn't always meant to be fair, and I can't help that part of my existence means that I turn to stone during the day."

"I know." Rose told him, gently touching his face. "I wish you could come with me though… it's not gonna be as fun without you there."

"Oh Rose, you'll have so much fun. You and I can go on another trip together, some other time." He told her, draping his wings over his shoulders like a cape and held onto her waist. "Maybe once the bike is up and running, then we can head back to Long Island where we Honeymooned, or we can venture somewhere else completely different. If you wanna travel and see a bit more of the world, which I am always down for, we can and _should_! We no longer have to hide and can live our lives the way we wish… plus, I know my way back home at the end of the day."

At his words, she smiled warmly at him and kept holding onto his face gently.

"But you're the Second-in-Command; and Goliath needs you with the Clan."

"I know." He replied, holding onto her tighter. "I haven't forgotten who I am. However, even Second-in-Commands can have a break every once in a while. Plus, it's good to occasionally see beyond our 'borders' so to speak, and see what is out there that could potentially be a danger to our home. Dangers we would never know unless we ventured out from our safe homes."

"That's the spirit…" Rose teased him dryly.

"You know what I mean."

"I do." She said, smiling at him. "I mean, you've thoroughly convinced me to go on a trip… which doesn't take much… but it's not _me_ you need permission from to leave on a trip… "

"Oh _please_." Brooklyn scoffed, raising an eye bone up. "Goliath won't care. I'll be his Second-in-Command until I take over as leader, I die, give that title up, or am replaced by another if I am not doing a good job. Not to toot my own horn here, but I think I'm doing a pretty good job and am around just enough, nor am I dead. So… I think I'm safe."

"Yes, you are doing a wonderful job, love." She told him kindly. "That I am absolutely sure of as well."

"Thanks babe." He said, grinning. "I am a Gargoyle, first and foremost. Goliath knows that as well about myself. I haven't let this new world change that. "

"Or your Human mate?" She asked him quietly, smiling at him.

"Humans and Gargoyles have found a balance, back before I was hatched, to live in peace and harmony. Though we don't all get along now, you and I do… perfectly. You, my beautiful Human wife are adding to my potential as a Gargoyle, and only _you_ can do that. You don't distract or detract from who I am. You're the best part of me, Rose. And that's a fact."

"Aww, _thank you_, love. You are the best part of me as well." She said, grinning at him and feeling her heart melt at his words. She stared into his eyes for a moment then forced herself to focus back on their original conversation. "So you _really_ are okay with me going with Emily on Saturday?"

"_Of course_." He whispered, kissing her nose gently. "I mean… _yes_, I'm always worried for you and your safety when I'm in my stone sleep; and I _hate_ leaving you every morning when I turn to stone, but I'm learning to trust you as much as you trust me, love. You are stronger than you realize and that strength makes me feel much better about things. Plus, other than the demon creature stalking you at night- you've lived a relatively normal Human life, so I don't have to worry as much." He paused, smiled at her and continued, "You're going to have such a wonderful time with Emily and her family; and I'm very excited to hear about the fun adventures you have with them. It's going to be great."

Rose smiled at him, loving it when he went on tangents and raised her lips to his.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully before gently kissing him.

"For what?" He asked her through her lips, chuckling softly.

"For being the most incredible mate and husband, a girl can ask for." She breathed, staring deeply into his eyes. At her words, he smiled warmly back at her and both of them instantly crushed their lips back together, deeply and intimately.

Their lips moved slowly and deeply against each other's, and Brooklyn instantly began to moan in pleasure. He pulled her tighter against his body as she slid her hands up his bare chest, around his neck and into his long hair. They kept kissing each other, enjoying this moment, when they suddenly heard the door open behind them and a light from the castle settled upon their kissing figures.

"Oh good, we thought we heard you guys… we… uh… _oh geez_. COME _ON, you guys_!"

At Lexington's outburst, Brooklyn and Rose broke apart from their kissing, both caught off guard by their sudden interruption. Brooklyn looked up in shock as Rose turned around and instantly giggled and blushed. Broadway and Lexington were staring at them, both looking slightly annoyed by their intimate display of affection. Brooklyn cleared his throat, kept an arm around Rose's waist, and stared back at them as the brother's stared them down.

"Evening boys." Brooklyn greeted his brothers in a low and calm voice, but despite that, they immediately jumped into an argument with him.

"Not that we aren't happy for you two but… _come on,_ dude! This is starting to get ridiculous." Lexington said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah! I mean, we've been waiting for _two hours_ for you guys to show up!" Broadway suddenly said, stepping forward. "We were about to come and get you guys ourselves and pull you guys from your bedroom!"

"_Bad idea_… " Brooklyn muttered angrily at their rudeness of daring to speak about breaking up a mating session with his wife out of a joke. If his brothers dared to try to get in the way of him mating with Rose, especially during the act, he would be far into his Gargoyle animalistic instincts and would probably try to kill them. And they knew it too, being males themselves. Hence why, it was _not_ funny to joke about, but dangerous.

"Yeah!" Lexington added in right after, and shook his head. "I'll be blunt here. I love mating too… but you guys are on a whole new level of _ridiculousness_! Isn't that what the Honeymoon was for? Get it all out of your guys' systems?"

Rose continued to giggle and blush as Brooklyn crossed his arms across his chest and looked to be on the brink of losing it.

"_Hey_!" He snapped back, stepping forward at Lexington. "That's none of your guys' business! We told you we were coming and we're here now, so calm down, and _lay off."_

"Yeah, a whole _two hours_ after sunset!" Lexington came back at him, raising his eye bone.

"_We. Are. Here. Now._" Brooklyn said through gritted teeth, as Rose instantly touched his arm, gave him the 'look,' and then turned to the brothers. She stepped forward and gave Lexington and Broadway a quick hug. They looked a bit shocked at her, but she smiled an apologetic smile.

"Sorry guys. It's all my fault… we…"

"No, it's not." Brooklyn said grumpily, stepping forward to place his claws upon her shoulders and glanced down upon her face. "Rose, we have nothing to apologize for. These guys did not set a specific time for couples night, nor was I aware that it was to start _immediately after_ waking up. You and I had some things to do, and since you're my wife; we can take as much time as we both want." He then paused, turned from looking at her and then looked up at his brothers. "We were planning on joining you guys for couples night but just got a bit slow footed getting out the door, is all."

"Oh?" Lexington teased him, toning down his attitude at their explanation. "Is that what they are calling '_it_' nowadays?"

Brooklyn grit his teeth and growled at Lexington, making a fist, when Rose stepped forward and got in between them.

"_Oookay_ then." She said loudly. "Let's all calm down, shall we? We don't need to start our couples' fun night by fighting with each other. K?" She turned now to Lexington and offered him a small, but sincerely apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry we're late. I didn't know you guys wanted to start earlier. Had I known I would have made sure we were here."

At her words, Lexington's irritated face suddenly faded and instantly relaxed.

"Oh… it's okay, Rose." He said sincerely, shrugging. "It- it happens. Besides, Brook was right. We kinda didn't set up an actual time to get together. Sorry, I hope we didn't sound like jerks..."

"Never." She said, wrapping him in a tight hug and then let go. "You guys are fine. I'm sorry if you all are constantly waiting around for us, but I really appreciate the constant invitations for hanging out and for your patience."

Lexington looked sheepish suddenly as though he felt really bad for treating her like he was, especially for how kindly she was treating him. Brooklyn took a deep breath and couldn't help but melt again at her behavior. She was a very gracious person and extended kindness to all; especially to those who didn't deserve it perhaps. It was a trait he didn't really have and was inspired by. He smiled warmly at his mate, as Broadway stepped forward and held his large aqua blue arms out.

"Where's my hug?" He asked her teasingly, but when Rose laughed and instantly walked into his arms, hugging him tightly; he looked surprised.

"Right here."

"Aww shucks, Rose. Thanks. You are very kind." Broadway said gently, blushing slightly, but hugging her tightly back before letting her go and stared down at her apologetically. "Sorry from me too. We didn't mean to come off rude with you two. You guys are just way fun to be around during couples' game/date nights, and it's not the same if you're not here."

"You're sweet, thank you enjoy and look forward to these dates too!" Rose said, smiling brightly at him, making him blush slightly. "Well, we're here now and here to stay! So…" she clapped loudly and looked at both of them excitedly, "... what are we wanting to do? Hmm? Games? Movie night? _007? Mario Kart_?"

"Well we were thinking of…" Broadway began to say, but stopped when some more lightning streaked through the night; gaining everyone's attention. "Huh… weird. Weather man didn't say anything about a storm tonight."

Everyone looked up at the dark sky and seemed shocked by how differently the night air felt. Somehow it felt thicker, darker and more ominous. Rose played it off as a normal storm approaching, and so far, it was far enough away to not have thunder, but this time a deep rumble was heard in the distance after a few seconds. Warm wind began to blow their way, pushing the storm closer to their location.

After the initial flash, Rose, Lexington and Broadway shrugged it off; obviously have seen a summer storm before and continued conversing, but Brooklyn slowly turned towards the horizon, after feeling the vast difference in the air, walked away from them towards the ledge, and once there, placed his claws upon the stone while staring off into the distance at the approaching storm.

"That's what Brooklyn and I were saying," Rose said to Broadway, turning away from looking at the dark clouds in the distance and shrugged. "Central Park was gonna play '_Jumanji,' _at the Great Lawns, but they might cancel it now due to possible rain from this storm."

"Oh, I love that movie!" Broadway said happily. "That would have been fun! Maybe we can do another movie in the park, maybe tomorrow night or something?"

"Yeah, whatever you guys wanna do." Rose added in, grinning at him. "I'm down with whatever."

"Well, for tonight, we were hoping to start with charades first, then we'll move on to _Mario Kart_ or another multi-player game, and then finish up with a movie." Lexington told her excitedly. "And now that I think about it, Xanatos might have '_Jumanji' _in his video collection, we can probably watch it if you want to. I love that movie as well!"

"Sounds like fun!" Rose exclaimed excitedly, as they began making their way inside. "Let's do it!"

Nodding, Broadway and Lexington turned away from her and walked inside, but when Lexington had his claw on the door he looked past Rose and stopped.

"Brooklyn? You coming?"

Rose turned around at Lexington's question and then realized that Brooklyn was no longer beside her, but at the ledge of the platform, staring out at the approaching storm warily. With his wings wrapped around his shoulder, they blew lightly in the breeze as did his waist long, straight white hair.

When he did not respond to Lexington's question, she instantly knew that something was wrong, and forced her soul to connect to his. The familiar tingling sensation went through her body and once it did, she connected with his mind, and could feel that he was suddenly very anxious about something; and within him, something felt very strange and out of place.

Rose immediately turned away from him and faced the brothers.

"You guys go ahead." She said, smiling at them. "We'll be right behind you."

"Is he… okay?" Broadway asked her, looking at him with slight worry.

"Yeah, he's fine." She answered distractedly, her sole focus on her husband now. "Just… give us a sec, okay? We'll be right in."

"Sure. We'll see you guys inside. We'll be setting up charades." Lexington answered pulling Broadway inside, leaving Rose standing alone. She instantly turned and walked over to Brooklyn as the warm breeze hit her face and blew her long hair in the wind. When she reached him, he was still staring off into the distance, watching the lightning flash through the dark night sky. She placed a gentle hand upon his back and allowed their instant soul connection to activate; making them one mind, one heart and one soul.

"Babe… are you okay?" She asked him quietly, keeping her arm around his thin waist.

At her touch, Brooklyn blinked and turned to face her, his eyes wary for some reason. Her long and straight auburn hair was blowing in the wind, but she didn't move any of it as she stared at him with worried eyes. He gently raised a clawed hand and with a talon, moved her long hair away from her face, and smiled unconvincingly down at her. He then took a deep breath, pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered in a sigh. "Honestly, part of me was just watching the storm. I like thunderstorms they… uh… fascinate me."

"I like them too." She said, smiling at him but raised an eyebrow at him. "But um… that's not the truth and you know it. Something is bothering you all of a sudden." She watched him closely as she said this, and when he began to look more uncomfortable, her smile faded.

"What's bothering you? Was it something I said just now?" She paused again while thinking and racking her brain on what she could have possibly said to upset him, and then gasped. "It's about Saturday, isn't it? Babe… I'm sorry. I won't go if you're worried about me. That's why I brought it up to you first, I-"

"Shhhh…" Brooklyn suddenly whispered, pressing his talons gently against her lips and stopping her thought. "Rose, no. I am dead serious about Saturday. Go. I want you to have fun with Emily. It's not that at all…" He then slowly lowered his talons from her lips, glanced out towards the horizon again and sighed heavily; his face full of worry again.

"Then what is it?" She asked him softly, while placing her hands upon his bare chest. "When I reached out to you with our connection, I could feel that something is suddenly not right within you. You seem troubled, disturbed… or… uneasy about something."

She waited a few seconds for him to answer, but he continued to stare off at the developing storm. A few incredible strikes of lightning flashed, and Rose could tell that storm was coming closer inland and gathering energy from the Ocean. However, it wasn't the storm that was making her suddenly feel uneasy, but Brooklyn's behavior. She gently reached up her hands to cup his beaked face and gently forced him to look down into her eyes.

"Brooklyn, please talk to me." She whispered. "Even if you don't wish to talk to me right now, just let me know. Do I need to be worried? Are you thinking about something? Or are you wanting some space…?"

"I'm fine, my love, really… " He whispered back, taking her hands in his claws and lowering them from his face; holding them tenderly in his. "I… just…" he paused, took a deep breath and sighed again. "All of a sudden, I just… feel… that something isn't right. I don't really know… how to describe it."

Rose blinked in confusion and stared up into his eyes with worry.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you… uh…" He paused, thought about what he wanted to say and then continued, "Do you often feel those tingling sensations from our connection whenever _I'm_ in danger? Or… just when we're together?"

Stunned by his question, she blinked and thought hard about it; and as she did, she realized that Brooklyn had never really been in danger; other than two times she could recall. One of those times was back when she and Emily were attacked by a rapist gang in an alleyway. That night her magic surfaced when Brooklyn was stabbed by a knife while protecting her.

She was able to heal him- but she was never warned about his life being in danger until it happened. Then again, a couple months later, when Kevin shot Brooklyn under his heart, when he was again saving her life, this time from the ledge of the castle. She didn't feel any warning about him getting shot by Kevin until it was too late.

"Oh… um…" she answered quietly, holding him close to her. "N-no. I don't think so, now that I think about it. I've been able to heal you just fine after you've been injured, but I… I don't think our connection has ever _warned me_ when you've been in danger. Which… honestly hasn't happened too much. Not as much as me, anyway." She paused and suddenly felt very troubled and upset that she hadn't been warned of him being in danger; like he was warned when she was in need. "Though _I should be warned_. I mean… you're _my husband _for crying out loud! I should know if you're in danger or not… maybe I should try channeling into it more and keep our connection activated more... "

"It's okay, babe." He laughed quietly at her, rubbing her back with his claws. "Don't worry about it. And don't do that, _please_. If we are constantly connected with our minds, no offense, but it would be terrible. The small times we do connect, it eventually gives me a major headache."

"Ouch." She teased softly, grinning and elbowing him gently as he laughed at her; but pulled her closer to him.

"No, honey- that's not what I meant. _You_ don't give me a headache, I promise. But too much of that connection does, sometimes. That's why we only use it when we really need to."

"You still haven't really told me what's bothering you though," she said, staring deeply into his eyes. "Do you feel something in our connection right now, that I don't? Is that what's going on?"

Brooklyn stared deeply down into her eyes after another series of flashes of lightning and held her a bit tighter to him.

"I'm sure it's nothing…" He whispered unconvincingly, and instantly she cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him showing him irritation, while scoffing out slightly.

"_Brooklyn_…"

"Okay, okay… I just feel like… _something_ is about to happen." He answered her finally, looking up at the horizon. Rose blinked at him in confusion, and tried to piece together what he was trying to tell her.

"Like… with this storm? Or… with something else?" She asked him, still unsure of what was going on, but he quickly shook his head.

"I don't know… whatever it is, it's warning me of danger. " He answered her quietly, still not looking at her, then began to laugh at himself. "I'm sorry… that sounded so dumb. Just… ignore me, babe. I'm sorry. It sounds crazy."

"Hey… " She said gently, placing her hands upon his chest and bringing her face close to his. "I don't care how crazy it may sound, or horrible, or whatever. I love you and want to know when something is bothering you and how I can help. Just be honest with me, okay? That's all I ask. I'm here for you one hundred percent, Brooklyn. I'm your wife, mate, best friend… kick ass sexy lover, booty calling Human friend with benefits, I don't know what else... "

At her words, he burst into laughter and looked down at her in disbelief, shaking his head, as she began laughing as well. When they both stopped laughing, he coughed and kept laughing.

"Oh Rose… you are such a goof. I love you so much." He whispered, still laughing, as she took his face in her hands once again, grinning at him.

"I love you too." She whispered. "And I don't care if it sounds crazy- but I really want us to be able to communicate and be honest with each other. We are a team, and _we are stronger together_… remember that saying?"

Brooklyn closed his eyes, chuckled slightly, and then glanced back down at her. He gently grazed a few talons across the soft skin of her face, and smiled warmly down at her.

"_Of course_, I remember that saying, Rose. I try to _live_ by it and base our marriage around it." He said softly. "But you're right, my love. I'm sorry. I'm just… feeling confused right now. I was just trying to clear the cobwebs out in my mind before bringing it up and discussing it with you. That's all."

"I get that way too." Rose explained gently. "And as you probably know by now, I was _terrible_ at opening up about my feelings and thoughts… but… I'm trying to be better at it. Emily told me to just open my mouth and let it all flow, even if it doesn't make sense at first." She paused, laughed and shook her head. "And although Emily is the _queen _of all things drama and conversation, I must admit that it has been beneficial, though slightly uncomfortable still. But communicating well with you, and trying to change myself as a better person, has been worth it."

Brooklyn chuckled at her again, took a deep breath and sighed, as more lightning flashed; this time with some deep thunder in the distance.

"I agree… okay, my love. Well, if it works for you, I'm willing to try it…" He said, paused once again, and then continued to try to explain himself to her.

"I can just… all of a sudden feel or sense that _something_ is in the air around me or deep inside of me- I'm not sure which yet. But whatever it is, it's warning me. Whether it be that something is about to happen or something is coming… or _someone_… I- I don't know yet. "

"Something or someone is coming?… Bad? Good?" She asked him, slowly shaking her head and trying to keep up with his explanation. However, the answer to the question she just asked him seemed obvious. If he was this bothered, and he was being warned about it; then it was _not_ a good sign.

"_Bad_." He said softly, sighing again. "Something or someone bad is coming, Rose. I can feel it deep inside of me so strongly. It's in the air all around me, somehow, and the storm is like a physical warning of what's coming… I don't know how else to explain it…"

"Is that all you feel?" She asked him, reaching up to touch his face. "Just a general warning for all? Or is it for just me? For you? The Clan?"

"I'm not sure." He replied quietly, reaching up to take her hands in his claws once again and held onto them.

He then looked up from her, shook his head and chuckled a small laugh at himself.

"Or maybe it's me being crazy right now." He said, blinking and seeming to come out of his thought box and turned away from the storm; while taking her fully in his arms and holding her body close to his. "I've just learned to listen to any little instinct that comes my way, whether my own or something from our connection. Both have never steered me wrong before."

"No they haven't." She answered him calmly, leaning into his hug; both of them sighing happily. "Well… I can't say I know exactly what you're feeling in this moment, but I felt similar things when I was with Kevin. I constantly felt that something big was coming for me… bad or good I wasn't sure at the time; but I was starved of hope and it fed off of my depression and anxieties. Maybe this is something you're going through as well?"

She raised her head off his chest and looked deeply into his eyes.

"It hasn't been easy for you or me to all of a sudden have a skeletal, undead-like demon creature haunt, stalk and try to attack me; kill and suck my soul out."

"No… it hasn't." He whispered, looking afraid and when she saw the change in his demeanor, she suddenly became more solemn and searched his eyes; her own panic began to form in her chest by the sudden thought of what the warning 'could be'.

"Is that the warning, do you think?" She asked him in a breath-like voice, looking and feeling terrified. "Are more of those demons coming back for me like they promised?"

Brooklyn's eyes widened with worry, he opened his mouth to speak, when another large strike of lightning streaked across the sky- this time coming a lot closer to them than before. Rose gasped out and instantly leaned in closer to Brooklyn, as he naturally held her closer to him in comfort. A few seconds went by before a much louder, deeper and angrier booming thunder was heard; shaking their frames slightly by the sound vibrations.

When all was quiet again, he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I am not sure." He replied quietly, taking her hand in his and leaning away from the ledge. "Unfortunately, if they are coming back for you, I figure we'll find out sooner or later. But… for right now, my love." He paused, stopped walking and gently pressed his lips against her forehead, while cupping her face. "However, for right now, I'm choosing to seek out the light and focus on our love. Nothing else. I'm aware of this… _warning_… and will be more attentive to things from now on. But, for now, let's not worry ourselves into a frenzy over nothing. Okay? Let's go inside and enjoy our evening with the couples and enjoy each other's company."

"_But_…" Rose tried to say, still worried, but he shushed her lips again with his talon.

"Shhhh... no Rose. Stop." He interjected quietly. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Please… just… forget I said anything, okay? Don't dwell on this. Let's just go inside and have an enjoyable night. Okay? _Please?_"

Rose stared deeply into his eyes, searching them, before she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay." She whispered, giving him a soft smile. "I trust you. I won't worry about it."

"Good." He whispered back to her, kissing her gently and briefly on her lips. "Because I've got you, Rose. I am going to protect you, no matter what. This… this is nothing, I'm sure. Just my mind playing tricks on me."

"If you say so…" Rose replied, kissing him once again, briefly.

At that, Brooklyn opened the door for her and watched her walk inside the Castle. He lingered with his claw upon the door and gave one last look towards the stormy horizon. He really didn't understand what he was feeling, but his instincts were warning him about something bad and evil.

Somewhere, whether near or far; he wasn't sure, but something was coming- and though he couldn't tell her- it was coming for him and Rose. Brooklyn took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at the stormy horizon, anger settling deep within his being. Whatever darkness or evil was out there, including the demons who were going to threaten him, his Clan or his mate; was going to die. He wasn't going to allow anything to harm his wife ever again, and refused to let evil take claim of what was his to love and protect. He had already lost Rose once, even if it was just for a few minutes, but he wasn't about to let it happen again. Rose was his light, strength and life… without her… he would surely die.

Brooklyn exhaled sharply out at that thought and slowly made his way inside after her, placing the dark thoughts into the back of his mind. He was going to enjoy this night with his wife and family, and no matter what darkness and evil was coming, he was ready for it. He wasn't going to let anything destroy the very person he held most dearly to his heart and soul; the love of his life, and the very light in his darkness.

Rose, his sweet wife and mate. He refused to let anything bad happen to her again.

Never again.

* * *

Hela continued to stare out the broken glass window of the abandoned warehouse in which they were in, on the outskirts of New Jersey and stared unblinking at the concrete island of Manhattan from across the Hudson River in the upper bay. Lightning was flashing across the sky coming closer to their location, and once the storm she had summoned arrived, they would be able to use its energy and electricity to encourage their machine along. Once the storm arrived, they could begin their project in resurrecting Kevin.

One full night and day had passed since her Draugr servant, Mortiggan, came to her with word on her daughter. He had nearly killed her in the process of retrieving her, but tonight their rotten luck was all about to change, or so she hoped. It was the last night of the new moon, a strong electric storm she conjured up was coming, making the prime conditions for Kevin Morrison's resurrection nearly complete. Demona had been working tirelessly in making sure his body was all set up and properly readied with science, electricity and the means for magical properties to enter his corpse for his awakening to begin.

A very bright light flashed in their warehouse and instantly the large machine that Demona had acquired had been turned on and was warming up. Hela turned around and walked away from the window, over to her and Kevin's corpse. Electricity was crackling and sizzling back and forth between the metal pieces of the machine and was readying to enter the connectors in Kevin's brain, heart and pulse areas in his body.

Hela stared down at Kevin's young, but pale and gaunt face unsure how to feel other than her usual quiet rage that burned inside of her. The rage of her great betrayal that has led to this…

Reviving Rose's ex-husband was not her favorite thing, but it was necessary for her daughter to reach the dark potential that she needed to reach. Kevin's body had been cleansed from all the embalming, replenished with blood- stolen from nearby blood banks; and with the Draugr poisonous bites; as well as Demona's knowledge of this spell and Hela's power- it had to work.

Kevin's face had four distinguished claw marks across his whole face and part of his neck; and though she could heal him of that mark- she felt it was necessary for him to remember how he met his end and nurture his own rage and vengeance forward. Hela, however, used her magic to heal his neck, so when he woke- he was no longer internally decapitated.

"This had better work…" Hela whispered to Demona, more out of a warning than anything. "Everything must be perfect."

"It will be." Demona replied darkly. "The convergence of all necessary components are almost complete. Once your storm arrives, and the Draugr decide to show back up, then we'll be in business."

"The Draugr should be here any moment." Hela replied quietly. "Time moves more slowly on Avalon, and the same goes for Hel. One hour there is one day here, and the Draugr cannot come into the light without burning them up. Now that it's the darkest part of the night, they should be here _very_ soon."

Just as she said that, her black mirror sitting in the corner of the warehouse began to shake, light up, and Hela could see black figures arriving from it. The mirror glass turned into a liquid-form and in seconds the Draugr would be here.

"Ah... right on time." Hela whispered to herself, grinning darkly. Then, she quickly turned to Demona and pointed her finger at her. "Demona… the lights, _quickly,_ they are here."

Demona quickly jumped over across the room, hit the hits in the warehouse and turned them all off, encompassing the warehouse in blackness, other than the electricity of the machine. As soon as the lights were off, six figures dripping in black tar emerged from her mirror and slowly spread out, staring at Hela.

Skuld, the leader, was dressed in his normal armor and loincloth- followed closely behind by Mortiggan, who was also dressed in the same clothing; and four other warriors. Two more males, Salem and Kurse; and two females, Vixi and Valkyrie. The females were almost more terrifying to look at than the males; their skeletal bodies were covered up in armor, but had thinning hair coming out of their skeletal head. When they arrived, the mirror quit shaking out and hardened back to normal- an instant iciness and an overwhelming amount of darkness filled the room- giving it the perfect temperature to keep Kevin's body frozen from decay.

"Milady Death… " Skuld whispered in greeting, with utmost respect and reverence for Hela, and instantly bowed down to one skeletal knee; quickly followed by the others.

"Rise, Skuld." Hela said, smiling at him. "Quickly now, we've got precious time to make sure this works and that all of your venom spreads through this corpse's body."

Skuld instantly rose from the ground, again followed by the others, and walked quickly over to Demona, Hela and Kevin's corpse; bringing ice and an atmosphere of evil mist with them.

The closer all six Draugr got to Demona, she wrapped her wings around her body and kept herself as far away from them as possible and stayed near the machine. She was not one to feel afraid of much, but with six Draugr in her midst, she couldn't help but feel her natural instincts to destroy them- and their instincts to destroy her as their enemy was apparent. Each one turned to look at her, snarl their sharp razor-like teeth at her; as a natural growl erupted in her own chest and her eyes lit up bright red, snarling back at them.

They quickly ignored her and stepped around the Human male's body, and Skuld the leader, glanced down at his face.

"Milady death…" He whispered softly. "You do realize this corpse has been dead for much too long? I fear our poison will not do anything to him, as there is no more life force to do so. We prey upon the living and their souls, their fresh blood and flesh. We have no appetite for those already among the dead."

"I understand that, Skuld, but for once I ask that you and your warriors pull some will-power out and not think about your endless appetites for once." Hela replied darkly. "This Human has been drained of all his embalming chemicals, and replenished with fresh Human blood… I have his soul in my possession, and Demona here is going to activate a spell to reawaken him, bringing him back to life."

At that, Viki and Valerkery made loud snarls and began hissing in laughter.

"The _Gargoyle_ has the power to do _that_?!" One drawled in laughter. "What power does she have more than you, milady? You're the _Goddess of Death_… surely…"

"I am bound by BLASTED Oberon's law to _not directly_ interfere with mortals, _you dull creature_!" Hela interrupted her dangerously. "My powers have been _restricted_ until I destroy Oberon! I can't destroy Oberon until my daughter joins our ranks! Once she does, we will have doubled our powers which shall finally be greater than the 'all mighty Oberon'. Until then… I have to be humble enough to rely on others to help our great cause… and Demona here… has practiced with Dark Magic- been the apprentice to the Archmage and has done this before successfully."

Viki, the Draugr who spoke out, grit her sharp teeth in disgust at Demona's praises, but silenced herself anyway. Skuld, however, continued to stare at Hela, with his empty eyes and somehow looked thoughtful.

"What use do you have for our poison then, milady?"He asked her in his same quiet voice. "Will you use it to turn the Human into a Draugr?"

"No… _better_." Hela replied, smiling darkly down at him. "He's going to have your super strength, speed and powers for haunting dreams… and will have a bit of my own... _personal_ _touches_. He'll be a strong and vicious warrior; to match that of his evil and vicious spirit. If this works, the way we are planning... he'll be an _unstoppable monster._"

Just then, a large bolt of lightning struck all around them; and instantly Hela grinned brighter.

"It is time." She said, getting straight to work. "Skuld- you and your troop gather around this body. Take a place at each pulse point. Two at his ankles, two at his wrists, and two at his neck… when Demona performs the spell and we activate his life force- you all will bite into him and inject your poison into him. There is fresh Human blood in him, so you will _not _feast upon it. I have called you six here because you are one of my most loyal and strongest warriors. I trust that you will rise above your appetites…" She paused, and glowered at Mortiggan, who instantly cowered slightly away. "I will give you one last chance Mortiggan. All of you. Fail me… and I shall strike you down where you stand. Succeed, and I shall give you the permission to feed upon _one Human life _only, upon my say."

At this, all the Draugr instantly began to hiss with glee; and Skuld bowed down to Hela once again.

"Oh... _Thank you,_ my Queen." He said in a dry voice, as if the very thought of fresh Human blood and flesh was a once in a lifetime treat. "The great pleasure it will be to feast upon Human flesh again... is too much to comprehend at this time. For this reward and for all rewards that come from serving thee, it shall be done, my Queen."

"Good. Do not let your appetites get in the way of this, and enough grovelling. The time for his resurrection is now, and we must be ready." Hela said, as the Draugr positioned themselves around Kevin's pressure points, and waited eagerly to fulfill their roles and receive the treat and reward that they had been promised. Hela activated her red powers in her hands; and instantly her hazel eyes lit up bright red. Lightning began striking all over the warehouse, shaking the walls with thunder, and shaking the ground as if Hela was activating the earth to shake all around them.

"Demona… begin your spell…" Hela whispered, her voice echoing all around the walls, her red eyes upon Kevin's face.

Demona turned up the machine, so the electricity was pulling more and more energy, right above Kevin's body. She then walked over, stood at his head, and raised her claws up and began chanting her spell...

"_Per potentiam Aesthir, Hel vocat te profundis inferni iuxta ortum: Humanum, et tolle tibi secundum spiritum."_

Hela watched in amazement as white power erupted from Demona's claws, her voice echoed all around the walls and a white mist covered Kevin's corpse.

"There… the spell has been cast. All elements are ready. Now it's all up your power and this machine, milady Hela. Release his soul… " Demona said, walking away to man the machine and placed her claws around the energy activator. With a dark smile, Hela grabbed the pendant that was around her neck, ran her red magic over it and activated it. Black swirls of smoke erupted from the middle of the necklace, and with her powers, she blew it towards the corpse. The black smoke swirled around the body, mixed with the white magic and then settled down deeply into the body, disappearing completely.

"His soul is in… _now Demona_!" Hela yelled out, right as Demona activated the full power of the machine. Electricity erupted all around them, and the light was blinding, making the Draugr cry out in pain.

"Hold your positions, my warriors!" Skuld yelled out, warning the rest of his comrades yelling above the magic, thunder, and electricity. "Fight past this temporary pain!"

Hela raised her red electrified magic up towards the ceiling, willed the machine and lightning to erupt all over their building, collected it into her being, and then shot the power and electricity into the corpse's body, shooting the magic at Kevin, giving it all she had. Red, powerful lightning-like magic coursed through the body, making it shudder violently and the floor shook. Demona raised the power to the highest amount possible, as Hela absorbed the energy and shot it into Kevin.

A few seconds passed by, before Demona yelled out, "DONE!"

Hela released her powers, as the machine died down, and was panting slightly; staring down at the Human, praying that it worked. She walked up closer to his body and glanced down at him, with wide eyes. Her power had activated his muscles, taking away his gauntness and when she placed her fingers upon his wrist, she felt something that nearly made her scream out.

"We have a heartbeat!" She nearly screeched out. "Skuld, NOW!"

"Inject your venom, my comrades!" He yelled out in a roar-like voice. "_Now!_"

Instantly, the Dragur stepped up to the pressure points, opened their sharp-like teeth and dug them deeply into Kevin's skin. Hela watched them, feeling the most nervous at this point, than anything. If one of them slipped up, then it would be all over. However, after a few seconds of disgusting sounds of biting through flesh, the Draugr pulled themselves away from his body- each obviously fighting away from their desire to prey upon his fresh blood- but all pressure points had been hit, and their venom was successfully in Kevin's body.

Hela stepped forward, healed each puncture wound from bleeding out by the use of her magic, and then reactivated it, without the use of the machine and placed her hands over his chest. She willed her magic to heal his body, merging the blood with each organ, revamping them with life, and forcing the Dragur's venom to hyper-activate that life force to make him into the true monster she needed him to become. She forced her magic to pump his heart, activating his brain, his vital organs, to feed and nourish his shell of a body. Willing that soul to take charge of his body once again.

When she felt each organ working, his heart continued to beat once again and was taken over by the instant venom of the Draugr's, and stared down at him. Her magic flowed all around him and her, and each being there could feel the raw power and majesty of her right to be over the dead.

"_Kevin Morrison_…" She whispered, her voice echoing all around them. "_I- Hela- Goddess of Death due hereby bring you back to life; and with the eternal flame in which has been bestowed upon me- you are now… REBORN!"_

A very bright and final red electricity flowed through her and into Kevin's body, and once done she pulled her hands away from his chest and stared down at the man, she's hopefully brought back to life. Seconds ticked by as she stared, and everyone in the room was waiting with baited breath, not wanting to be in her way if this failed.

"_Come on_…" she breathed to herself inaudibly. "_Wake up... Come on_… _work... damn you_._.. work..._"

Then, as if by some strange miracle, the body suddenly shuddered, his hands clenched into a fist, and he took a deep first breath in. Demona gasped out and watched in amazement, as the corpse she had stolen from his casket a few months ago was no longer a frail, gaunt and decaying body, but his muscles had been pumped up with the Draugr venom, giving him the super Human strength that Hela desired for him to have. His skin was pale white, his scalp was bald, but his face young- but still scarred by Brooklyn's claw.

Hela leaned over him and smiled down upon her creation, as the body breathed in and out.

"Kevin… can you hear me?" She asked him quietly, her red eyes flashing with excitement. With the sound of her voice, Kevin's eyes suddenly opened. They were slightly glossed over, as if that white mist was still there; but his eyes were as black as the Draugr's dripping jet black skin.

"Yes. I… I can hear you…" He spoke out, in a very dry and raspy voice- due to the time his voice had not been used.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, grinning her sharp white teeth down at him. His black, but glossed over eyes slowly turned to look into her face, into her stunningly bright red eyes. Upon seeing Rose's mother, the Goddess of Death and reason he has been given a second chance at life, his face stretched to smile a pearly white smile back at her darkly.

"_Vengeful_…" He growled back at her, as she smiled even greater at him, gleeful at how much power and evil she felt rise from him.

"Excellent." She whispered in his face, grinning widely. Her waist long black hair- tied back in a high ponytail, fell near his face as he smiled evilly back up at her. "Time to wake up then, my darling, we've got work to do."


	8. Chapter 8- Into the Storm

**~Chapter Eight~**

**Into the Storm**

"Who's my good boy?" David Xanatos cooed at his three year-old son, Alexander. "Bring me the ball… come on, throw it."

His little son, though strapped into his carseat on the helicopter seat, amazed him once again by using his magic that his right hand man , Owen, who in his Third Race form as Puck- had taught him how to tap into. Owen watched with pride as Alex, with the use of his mind and green wispy magical abilities, picked up a small blue ball and tossed it back into Xanatos' hands.

"Oh very good Alex!" Xanatos said happily as Alex squealed out in excitement and clapped his little hands together, obviously proud of himself. Owen smiled brightly at Alex's amazing talents, especially for a Human descent of Queen Titania's magical bloodline.

Xanatos, his wife Fox, their son Alex, and Owen were in his personal helicopter flying back from a business convention he had to attend in Miami. Fox, being a pilot, was flying the helicopter while he and Owen tried to entertain his son. Though the helicopter was loud, his son was doing a good job with his headset over his ears, making it easier for everyone to speak to each other over the headset radio. They had been flying for close to three hours, and according to Fox, a half-hour ago, they were nearing Manhattan and were almost home.

Owen took over, sending the floating ball over to Alex, while Xanatos stood up and walked over to Fox's pilot seat and placed an arm over her headrest.

"How's it going?" He asked her through the radio headset.

"It's good." Fox answered, sporting a hat to keep her long orange-red hair out of her face. "I've just been getting a severe storm warning for Manhattan though. Weather report is reporting high winds, hail, and severe lightning."

"How much longer until we touch down?" He asked her, looking out the windshield and saw a constant stream of lightning flashing in the clouds, and since they were flying at night it was hard to distinguish what was cloud and what was the black sky. As he glanced around, he tried to not to worry himself over it. Fox was a great pilot and he believed in her abilities and skills.

"Eh, five minutes?" She replied back, taking a wild guess. "That's the storm right there. Luckily for us, it's just barely hitting the province of Brooklyn from the Ocean side, we might be able to get ahead of it before it really hits inland."

Xanatos nodded at her, glanced over at her controls and saw that they were getting close to being low on fuel. If they tackled a storm, chances were it would be a lot harder to manage and it would eat the gas down.

"Try to out run it babe, if you can." He spoke into his headset. "We don't wanna run down our fuel or have any issues, especially with Alex on board."

"Oh David, you worry too much." Fox laughed in the headset. "We are just barely flying over the bay. We'll be home in just a moment. Plus, if we did get a hit from this storm, we are close to home and I've flown in storms before, so I'm really not too worried about it."

"Well, you know I trust you." Xanatos told her, squeezing her shoulder.

"As you should. So, how is Alex doing?" She asked him. "He's done very well for flying, and being nine o'clock; I'm surprised he isn't asleep yet. It's an hour past his bedtime.."

"Yes, he has done very well, and he's distracted for now. I'm sure he'll get tired in a little bit." Xanatos replied happily. "Owen is practicing levitating the ball and they are tossing it back and forth with his magic. It's incredible to see that our son has magic within him, and how well he is performing."

Fox smiled at his words and slowly shook her head.

"I know. He's such an intelligent child with amazing skills and potential. I just can't believe my mother is a Fairy Queen… or that Alex has been able to have a magical bloodline."

"Well… with our genetics being what they are, I never had any doubt that he was destined for amazing things." Xanatos said, smiling down at her. He then looked back at his small son and him and Owen were still practicing levitating the ball back and forth; when suddenly the lightning they were seeing in the distance suddenly began to flash and crash all around them. The wind currents caused sharp turbulence in the aircraft.

The helicopter did a massive jolt, causing Xanatos to fall into the side of the metal wall with a grunt, and Fox placed hands on the steering stick, struggling to keep the aircraft steady.

"Wow! I can't believe the storm is already inland! This is bad." Fox called out in her head piece. "I think you're right David… this is gonna be rough. Get seat belted and make sure Alex is safe. We're hitting massive turbulence."

Xanatos fought against the force of the helicopter to stand up, turned to face Owen and yelled out, "Stay with Alex! Keep him safe and calm if you can!"

"Yes, sir." He replied in his monotone voice, seatbelting himself in and staying with Alex, who suddenly looked surprised by the sharp movements of the helicopter. Xanatos gritted his teeth, forced his body to sit in the copilot seat and seatbelted himself next to Fox. The entire helicopter was shuddering and her steering stick was shaking despite her attempt to hold it still.

Lightning was flashing all around them, and claps of thunder were booming through the helicopter, shaking them even worse.

"I've never seen a storm like this before!" Xanatos yelled out, holding onto the dashboard to brace himself. Another set of turbulence hit them and almost took the power out of the helicopter, the engine was sputtering and all sorts of alarms were blaring in warning. Fox's teeth were gritted and yelled, "We're just nearing the helicopter pad! Hang on tight!"

Fox continued to fight for control over the steering stick, stood up from her seat and forced the helicopter to do her will as rain, hail and lightning blasted all around them; blinding the windshield with water.

"I- I can barely see anything!" Fox yelled out, panic starting to show in her voice. "David hit the wipers! I can't let go of the steering!"

Xanatos flipped a few switches, to activate control over to his side of the piloting, and helped her steer the helicopter, while flipping on the windshield wipers at full speed. However, to both of their horrors, they still couldn't barely see anything in front of them. Fox glanced down at her computer screen and saw their GPS signal, pointing them on a map, sputter and then shut off.

"DAMN IT!" Fox shrieked out. "David I'm flying blindly! The GPS is out… I can't see."

Xanatos quickly took over the steering and tried to see where they were in the City, dark shapes of buildings were passing by them, right as they flew past but they both could not see where they were.

"Where were you in location to the Eyrie Building?" He yelled back to her, gritting his teeth; thinking of her, Owen and his son's safety.

"I descended from the clouds just South of it. We should be nearing it any second now! But if I can't see it…then we're gonna crash into the side of it!"

Owen was sitting in the backseat, trying to calm a now crying Alex from all of the loud booms of the thunder, hail and wind hitting the side of the helicopter's body; as well as the violent rocking of the helicopter. Now that Xanatos and Fox were yelling in panic, he was very upset and scared.

"Shhh… it's alright… " Owen tried to console him, but he had his own worries and couldn't sit by and let their dangerous predicament continue. The moment they had descended from the higher atmosphere and entered the storm, he felt his magic instantly warn him. Looking around, he realized that this was no ordinary storm… this storm was caused by dark magic, magic he hadn't felt in some time. Tearing off his seatbelt, he stood and struggled against the force of the helicopter to get up to the cockpit where Xanatos and Fox were.

"This storm has been caused by magic! Dark magic!" He yelled out to them, as they both continued to struggle with steering. "Hang on tight! I'll guide us back home!"

He quickly placed his glasses inside his suit pocket, used his magic to transform himself into his true self, Puck, and reached his hand out. With a blast of his white magic, he took over the controls of the helicopter and yelled out, his voice echoing all around them…

"_Thunder and Hail, Wind and Rain- hear my cry- give us safe passage as we fly! Homeward bound is our goal, let no more of nature's fury take its toll!_"

With a blast of his white magic, and the helicopter steering stick in his control, his magic pushed out of the chopper, and his light magic created a barrier between them and their destination, like a giant umbrella was above them guiding their way through the torrential storm.

"Look!" Xanatos yelled out. "There's the chopper pad! Dead ahead!"

"I see it!" Fox yelled back, and quickly eased themselves forward thanks to Puck's spell. Once they reached it, she slowed them down, raised them above the pad and then gently eased themselves down on top of the concrete pad, and once landed, she placed the brake on and killed the engines. The chopper instantly quieted down, the blade turned off and was slowing down. Puck then released his magic, and the invisible umbrella over them and instantly the hail, rain, and lighting was in front of them again; but they were protected now by the building. They all stared out at the sheer black clouds all around them, the hail and rain so thick they couldn't see any of the City lights around them.

"Wow… what a storm! It's like a Hurricane out there!" Xanatos gasped out, shakily grabbing Fox's hand in his; as Alex continued to scream and cry in the back. "Good piloting, honey."

"It's Puck I should thank…" She said quietly, taking off her headset and then turned to face Puck in his true Third Race from. He was short, close to only five feet, 3 inches tall, had waist long white hair, pointed elven ears, fair skin, and kept his vibrant icy blue eyes that Owen had.

"Thank you so much, Puck." She said, as Xanatos took off his own headset and faced him as well. "We would have perished without your help."

"Oh, well you're too kind." Puck said in a voice much different than Owen's monotone one. "I couldn't let you kids die, now could I?"

"I thought you couldn't use your magic?" Xanatos asked him suddenly, while stroking his beard.

"I can only use it either to train Alex (and now Rose, thanks to Miss Queenie's desires) or protect him." Puck explained with a smile on his face, as if finding the rare opportunities to use it again was a treat. "And I would say stopping all of us from bursting into flames against a skyscraper would constitute under that 'protection' exception to the rule."

"True." Xanatos said, with a smile on his face. "We couldn't do any of this without you and Owen. Thank you for your help."

Puck smiled brightly, wishing he could stay in his form longer, but willed his white magic to transform himself back into his Human form, Owen. Once he was his blonde headed self, he put his large glasses on and said, "You're welcome Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos."

With a small exchange of smiles, Fox got out of her seatbelt, and slid past him to comfort her son and take him out of his car seat, as his screams and cries became more upset and on the verge of a tantrum.

"Shhh… it's okay. Mama's here." She told him, pulling her son into her arms and held him close, as he instantly began to calm down, sniffed and showed his exhaustion. She continued to try to console him, as Owen glanced warily out at the storm and felt a panic rise in himself. "So, you said this storm was cause by magic? Xanatos suddenly asked him. "Who's?"

"I'm not sure yet." Owen replied dryly. "But I intend to find out." He paused, turned to him and placed a upon his shoulder. "For now, take Alex and Fox inside where it's safe. I'll collect your bags and be in shortly."

Xanatos took off his seatbelt, stood and Owen stood back to let him by.

"Why thank you Owen." He said smoothly, walking over to Fox and Alex. He then opened the side door of the chopper, and all exited from it onto the pad.

Rain, hail and wind was spraying all over the pad, soaking the helicopter. Xanatos held Fox close to him, as she covered Alex up, and the three of them ran inside trying, but failing to not be hit by the hurricane force of rain. Owen watched them run inside, as lightning struck all around them. He exited the chopper, looked around at the storm all around him and could feel the intense evil that had created the storm.

Suddenly, before he could register what happened, a blinding light struck the building and the loudest clap of thunder exploded through the air. Owen yelled out, hit the ground and covered his head to protect himself from its sound and intense power. The thunder was monstrous, deafening, and continued to rumble for a good minute after. When it was all over, Owen raised his head, panting and gasping, and raised his hand to feel the magical presence around him. His magical properties could feel its origin, and though there were many Children of Oberon with capabilities to create storms or mess with nature, this storm was different.

It was dark, evil, and yet, was strangely familiar to him because he had been training with a very similar magical property within Rose. Panic shot through him as he realized that it was her magic, however, after a few seconds of continuing to reach his magic out to essentially communicate with the magical storm, he did not think it was her doing this. He, infact, knew it was not her because she was not yet powerful enough nor had the knowledge to do so. There was only one person who could and had the same powers as her and was full of the darkest evil imaginable and was able to access the mortal world and cause this much damage.

The Goddess of Death, the Black Fairy.

"Hela…" Owen whispered in horror. "She- she's _here_… in New York City…"

* * *

****Fifteen Minutes Prior****

**In the Castle**

"It's uh… spider! M-monkey?! A…a SPIDER-MONKEY?!"

"A _Spider-monkey?_ In what universe does a Spider-Monkey exit?… " Brooklyn scoffed out, while laughing at Broadway's guesses, then looked over at his youngest brother and began shaking his head. They were playing Charades, and Lexington was using absurdly silent body language in trying to describe what word they were trying to guess under the animal category.

"Um, _ours_ darling." Rose laughed, wiping tears from her eyes at the boys' hilarious attempt to do charades, and Brooklyn's sarcastic quip. "Spider monkeys are real animals and fun fact, they live in Central and South America. Just in case ya didn't know that… "

Next to her on the couch, Akira was struggling to breathe from laughing so hard and Angela had her face buried in a pillow; laughing and crying all at the same time, her shoulders shaking. Brooklyn was sitting at Rose's feet on the ground, he turned to face her and silently stuck his tongue out at her.

"_Show off_… " He muttered teasingly at her, as she giggled at him.

"Oh my goodness, you guys are killing me here…" Angela gasped out, unable to stop laughing. Back in the center, Lexington was growing more and more angry that people weren't paying attention to him and began jumping up and down, as if he were throwing a tantrum.

"Okay, okay, Lex calm down." Brooklyn laughed as his brother stopped and was panting angrily at him. "I'll take a guess… one that's better and less stupid than a 'Spider-monkey'..."

At that, Rose shot her foot out from under her and kicked him in the shoulder.

"Hey! Ouch!" Brooklyn said, laughing and turning back to face her, where she was giving him 'the look.'

"Be nice." She told him, raising her eyebrow and smiling teasingly at him. "At least he knew what a spider-monkey was."

"Oh! Forgive me for not knowing what the _dumbest animal name_ on the planet was." Brooklyn teased back, as Broadway huffed out a laugh.

"Yeah! I'm with your wife on this one. Where's your _brilliant_ guess then, Brook?!"

Brooklyn rolled his eyes and shrugged off both Rose and Broadway's teasings, turned back to face Lexington who was waving his arms for their attention and began to try again. Brooklyn watched him carefully, but without fail, Lexington began making the same strange yet hilarious movements with his arms, making the girls laugh even harder, and stumping him even more.

"Five seconds!" Akira yelled out.

"Okay… um… uh… a whale?" Brooklyn asked him, shooting in the dark. Lexington stared at him, smacked his forehead and Brooklyn snorted out in laughter.

"Dude… I have no idea here."

Lexington closed his eyes, thought about it and then looked back at Brooklyn, coaxing and encouraging him to keep going on that answer, while making the same movements he was doing before.

"What are you doing?!… Do something else, Lex! I-I don't know… I… uh… a _leech_?!"

"Ding, ding, ding! Times up!" Akira called out, instantly making her, Angela and Rose laugh hysterically, whoop and holler out as the boys groaned out in defeat, as the girls were beating the boys- ten to two.

At this, Lexington broke character, and lost it.

"NO!" He yelled out, grabbing his head in frustration, as Brooklyn yelled back, "Dude, I don't know what the freaking hell you are doing! Doing the same damn movements wasn't helping us!"

"Ugh, you guys! It was a fish! _A FISH!_ Not a uh… freaking spider monkey _Broadway_! Brooklyn's guess was so far the closest!" Lexington said, panting as though what he was doing was giving him a work out.

"HA!" Brooklyn teased, laughing as Broadway shrugged, shaking his head.

"How the heck am I supposed to know that by you getting down on all fours and running? In what world is that motion supposed to describe a fish?"

"Swimming!" Lexington laughed, shaking his head at him in complete defeat. "I was swimming, dude. Whatever. Fail. Just… epic fail."

"Okay! Girls are up!" Akira called out, wiping her eyes from laughter tears. "Angela's turn."

Everyone was in the living room in front of the nice fireplace and having a blast with this game, even though the boys took their turns yelling at each other and arguing. Hudson was sitting in his normal arm chair, watching the game and laughing, as was Goliath, smiling and laughing more than Rose had ever seen him do so.

Lightning had continued to flash throughout their game and the storm from the horizon seemed to be getting closer and closer with each passing minute. Angela stood up from the couch and took over standing where Lexington was, in the middle of the room, and was smiling happily at everyone.

"Okay, new topic." Angela said out loud, pulling out topic cards from the game box, as Lexington took a seat in a small beanie bag they pulled out from the movie room. "The new topic is 'Summer'."

Lexington took over control of the sand timer and had it ready to flip.

"You girls ready?" He asked Akira, who giggled and nodded. She turned to face Rose, who was sitting next to her and they both smiled at each other, ready and focused to win.

"Yup, we're ready!" Rose said, grinning brightly.

"Annnd… go!" Lexington said, right as he flipped the sand timer.

Instantly, Angela silently began making body movements telling Akira and Rose what she was doing. Angela held an invisible something in her claw and began to pretend to lick it.

"I… uh… oh! Ice cream?" Rose yelled out, as Angela grinned and nodded.

"Oh… _that's_ what she was doing?" Broadway teased under his breath, making Lexington suddenly burst out laughing and stared at his brother with wide eyes; and Akira and Rose gasped at him and suddenly began to scream out with hysterical laughter.

"_Broadway_!" Angela gasped, breaking character for a second, and stared at him in disbelief shock, then looked mortified.

"_Whoa_… dude!" Brooklyn laughed, giving him a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Rated PG yo, and you say I'm bad?"

"EW! Broadway!" Rose screeched out, laughing hysterically. She had clasped her hand over her mouth and stared at the 'humble' blue Gargoyle with amazement, unable to stop laughing

"Sorry… sorry…" Broadway chortled, as everyone continued laughing. "Inappropriate… sorry."

At this, Akira looked back at the time, quickly tapped Rose on her knee and said, "Quickly next one! I call sabotage on that!"

"Whatever! No! Keep going." Lexington laughed, "Thirty seconds left!"

"Okay, okay… keep going Angela!" Rose called out, focusing again. "Hurry! Speed round! You've got this!"

Angela nodded, looked at her card and began doing quick movements depicting a two piece of clothing.

"Um… bathing suit?" Akira asked, and Angela nodded; and kept going, placing an invisible something on her head.

"Oh… um… a hat?" Akira guessed and again, Angela nodded and kept going. She threw her arm over her shoulder and cast an invisible line, and Rose knew immediately what it was.

"Fishing!" She yelled out, and Angela nodded again; right as Lexington called it.

"Time!"

"WAHOO, YES!" Akira and Rose cried out, laughing and slapping each other's hands.

"Three more points! Go ladies! We are on fire!" Angela called out, coming back to sit next to them and also slapped their hands. The males laughed at their mate's enthusiastic behavior, and Lexington handed the sand timer back to Akira to keep track of time.

"Alright, alright." he said cockily. "You ladies are doing well. But it's our turn now, and we are gonna dominate on this one, I can just feel it. Brook, you're up!"

"Oooh… _goody_." Brooklyn mumbled sarcastically, standing up to take Angela's place in the center of the room. Rose beamed at him, loving the sight of him and checking him out. Once he noticed her checking him out, he flashed her a charming smile, sending instant butterflies into her stomach.

"Whooo…" She hollered through cupped hands, unable to help herself. "Ow ow!"

"Hey, no catcalling or flirting with the competition!" Angela teased her, as Rose blushed slightly and continued to laugh and beam at Brooklyn. He winked at her, and then clapped his claws together.

"Alright. Let's do this." He grabbed a card out of the pile and read off the topic. "Topic is… 'Random'. Which is… random…yeah, okay, you guys ready for this?"

"We were born ready!" Broadway called out, as Lexington yelled, "Let's DO THIS!"

"… calm down." Brooklyn teased him, read the first line to himself, grinned, and then jumped into his silent movements. To everyone's surprise, he spread his wings out as far as he could, grabbed them and pointed to them.

"Wings?" Broadway asked him, and Brooklyn silently told him to keep going. "Oh… uh… gliding? Flying?"

Nodding, Lexington and Broadway both cheered as Brooklyn kept going onto the next word. Next, he placed his claws together to look like a book, and instantly Lexington yelled out, "READING… uh… a book?"

Nodding again, the boys cheered at another point they had gained, as the girls began to giddily watch the boys catch up in points. Rose couldn't stop smiling at her husband, he pretended that he hated playing these types of games, but he was actually really good at them. Not only that but he was also very animated which made him hilarious to watch.

He read the next line on the card, laughed at it, but kept going against his will. Exhaling sharply out, he looked slightly embarrassed but then went up on his tippy toes; held a leg out and spun around gracefully. At this, Rose and the girls instantly burst into laughter, with the boys and even Goliath. Brooklyn was having a hard time keeping his own laughter under control, and his brother's kept teasing him.

"Oh um… gosh, that's _a tough one_." Lexington teased, grinning mischievously at Brooklyn, who couldn't help but laugh as he lowered his leg back down, and then did a ballet turn, with his arms up in the air. "Any idea what he's doing Broadway?"

"_Nope_." Broadway said, grinning at him. "I'm clueless. Brooklyn ya gotta give us something else, bro."

"Ten seconds!" Akira barely managed to get out from laughing so hard.

Brooklyn grit his teeth, in laughing anger now, his face more red than usual and tried another dance move to give it to them, but it only started another round of hysterical laughter.

"Time!" Akira called out, as Rose wiped tears away from her eyes, struggling to breathe through her laughter.

"What… uh… what was that one, Brook?" Lexington asked him, laughing still. "Care to show us again?"

Brooklyn forced a loud laugh, raised an arm up to guard what he was doing from the girls and Goliath, but Rose saw him flip his middle finger up at his brothers.

"It was 'dancing'," Brooklyn growled out, walking over and sitting down on the floor next to Rose's feet and wrapped his wings around himself. "You bunch of air headed freaks of nature… it was freaking _dancing_"

Laughing at his embarrassment, his brothers rolled their eyes while Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead.

"Good job, my love. Care to uh…show me those moves again?" She breathed in his ear, laughing still, when he suddenly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her off the couch into his lap.

"Ya know what…? How about I show you this…?" He instantly said, tickling her mercilessly, making her shriek out in laughter as the Clan watched and laughed.

"Mercy!" She laughed, barely able to breathe, and he released her. Laughing too, he pulled her to him and kissed her modestly on the lips, before she forced herself up from the floor, gazing teasingly into his eyes.

"Okay…" Akira said, taking a deep breath. "Boys- 4, Girls- 16! Gotta catch up boys! First to 20 wins! Rose… you're up. Let's show these boys how it's done."

Rose stepped up to the middle of the room, grinning as Brooklyn seemed to be checking her out from where he sat. She winked back at him, tossed her long straight hair away from her face and giggled to herself as her fingers tingled with their connection and suddenly heard his voice in her head.

"_Mmhm… Who's that beautifully fine and sexy girl?"_

She laughed at him, grabbed a card from the deck, stepped backwards and read the topic to herself.

"Okay," She said. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" Angela and Akira called life, as Lexington held the sand timer up, ready to flip it the moment she started.

"Cool. We've got this, ladies!" Rose said, grinning and read the first word. "The new topic is…"

FLASH, BOOM!

Angela screamed as Lexington, Broadway, Brooklyn, Goliath and Hudson all yelped out in surprise. A massive flash blinded them all in the room and was followed by the loudest and scariest thunder clap that Rose had ever heard in her life. The clap was deafening and terrifying as it rang throughout the echoing castle.

To Rose's horror, the lights suddenly exploded out all at once, leaving them to stand in darkness with only the light of the fireplace left for light. The thunder continued to echo and pound through the stone walls, due to their lack of insulation, and it left everyone rattled.

"Holy crap!" Lexington yelled out, as Angela and Akira held onto each other, Rose dropped the card on the ground while looking around in the darkness and felt terrified. For her, yes, the lightning strike and thunder startled her, but now that she was standing in the darkness; it suddenly reminded her of what happens when the skeletal, demon-like creatures attack her, and for a moment she thought they were coming back for her.

Tears filled her eyes suddenly and panic filled her chest, her breathing becoming more labored as more lightning flashed in the darkness. Her fingers and limbs tingled automatically and instantly Brooklyn could feel her fear. Without a second to spare, Brooklyn's figure suddenly launched over the table to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, shhh..." He whispered in her ears. "It's okay, it's okay… I'm here, babe."

Just then, a hum was heard and the Castle lights suddenly turned back on as Xanatos' generators automatically turned themselves back on, lighting the room back with its bright light. Rose was trembling slightly, and her eyes were filled with tears as she breathed shallowly.

"_Whoa…_" Broadway gasped out, when the lights came back on and everyone could see again. "That was the loudest thunder I've ever heard in my life. What a freaking crazy storm!"

"Yes," Goliath said, standing up, set his large book down, and glanced out the windows warily. "The storm is very close, if not on top of us."

At his words, they suddenly all heard the pounding of hail against the ceiling of the castle and again, echoed loudly through the stone halls, making it impossible for each other to hear one another without yelling.

"HOLY HAIL! I can't hardly hear anything!" Lexington yelled out, covering his ears.

"What?" Akira yelled back, who had her claws over her ears as well, and both of them instantly began laughing.

"Exactly!" Lexington yelled back, laughing.

As everyone was relaxing from that sudden scary hit of lightning, Rose was still hyperventilating, shocked by how quickly she felt panicked and upset that she was left in the darkness and what usually came to attack her from that darkness. She closed her eyes and instantly turned in Brooklyn's arms, wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and rested her face against his chest; breathing rapidly.

He held her close to him, tightly, when the sound of the pounding hail quieted down as if it had moved on and now it was only left with loud rain. When people could hear, somewhat better, Rose heard someone call out her name.

"Rose… you okay?" Akira asked her gently, looking at them with worry.

"Y-yes." Rose replied back, trying to breathe again as Brooklyn rubbed his claws up and down her back.

"Afraid of a little lightning?" Broadway teased her, as Lexington scoffed.

"Dude, that was not a _little_ lightning. That was a freaking huge one! I don't blame her for being scared…"

"Maybe she's scared of the dark?" Broadway asked, placing a claw upon his jaw and looking over at Rose with interest.

She, however, closed her eyes, moaned and wanted to disappear and not be the center of attention, especially as she felt a panic attack creep up to attack. Her chest began to tighten, her breathing became more difficult to obtain and her limbs started to go numb. This time, not due to her connection to Brooklyn, but due to lack of oxygen as she hyperventilated.

"Rose?" Brooklyn asked her, as he could feel her panic rise.

"Give me a second, please." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Babe, look at me." He asked her, trying to raise her face to his, but she suddenly was hit full blast with panic.

"Rose?"

"I… I can't breathe, Brooklyn…" She gasped out, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He gasped back, as she held her hand to her chest and continued to gasp for air that didn't seem to be there.

"_Panic… attack …_" She gasped out.

"Okay, okay…" He said, instantly taking control, forcing her to look into his face and began breathing slow, deep and long breaths. "Breathe with me baby, just breathe… in… and out… that's it. Good. Now again, in… now out… "

She closed her eyes and breathed with him, trying to get oxygen back into her lungs and brain, but Lexington and Broadway kept arguing loudly in the background, making it difficult to concentrate. Brooklyn grit his teeth, about to yell at his brothers to shut up, but Angela beat him to it.

"Ugh, would you two shut up!" Angela said crossly. "She's obviously distressed, and you're making it worse!"

"Thank you." Brooklyn said sincerely to Angela, as he turned his attention back to Rose. She still had her eyes closed, but she had gotten a hold of her breathing. Her forehead was resting against the side of his beak as she breathed deeply. Finally, after a few seconds, she opened her eyes, turned her face upward and gave Brooklyn a brave smile, as he looked down at her with worry.

"S-sorry." She said shakily, telling him the honest truth instead of trying to hide it. "I uh… thought that the darkness meant that the uh… ya know... creatures w-were back… f-for me."

"I know." He whispered back, holding her close. "That's why I came over to you as quickly as I did."

"T-they aren't here, r-right?" She asked him in a small voice, feeling like a terrified child, but she didn't care. The sudden PTSD trigger was something she was unprepared for, which was slightly ridiculous to her, but she had to face it and try to work her way through it like she had to do with Kevin's memories.

"No, my love. They aren't here. It's just me and the Clan." Brooklyn said in a calm and clear voice helping her to calm down. He pressed his forehead against hers and continued to breathe with her, helping her through her small panic attack. "Keep breathing with me, okay?"

"O-okay." She said shakily, breathing in sync with his slow and steady breathing. She closed her eyes as he helped her breathe regularly again, and rested her head against his chest.

"They aren't here, Rose." He repeated in a whisper against her hair before kissing her head, and began to rock her back and forth in his arms, holding her tenderly in his arms. "It was just the lightning strike that caused the power outage for a moment. You're safe, love, I promise. I'm here and you're safe."

At his calming words, she gently raised her face up to his once again and smiled gratefully at him, love coursing through her for him powerfully and overwhelmingly.

"Thank you so much for supporting and loving me, Brooklyn." She whispered, with tears in her eyes once again.

"You're welcome, my love." He said softly, smiling warmly down at her. "I love you."

"I know… and I love you too." She whispered back, instantly giving him a gentle kiss on his lips, one, which he instantly responded to gently and modestly. When they stopped, she took a deep breath and smiled up at him, when suddenly another voice joined in the room.

"Well that bolt took us out for a second… is everyone doing okay in here?"

Brooklyn and Rose looked away from each other and saw that David Xanatos had entered the room. His shoulder length dark brown hair was pulled back into his usual ponytail, but was soaked as if he just came from outside, was dressed in a usual business suit, which was also wet, and had his same thick but polished goatee facial hair. He, Fox and Alex had been on a small business trip and took the Xanatos personal chopper, and must have just gotten back.

"Yes, we are good." Goliath told him, walking over to shake his hand. "It's good to see you again. Did you travel here safely?"

"It's good to see you as well," Xanatos said, shaking Goliath's claw. "Um, well funny you mention that, we actually did have a bit of trouble at first coming into the storm, but thanks to Owen turning into Puck and using his magic to help guide us to the chopper pad, we were able to fight this storm and land the chopper safely."

"I'm glad you guys made it here safely, and that nothing serious happened." Goliath said seriously, glancing warily out at the windows. "This storm is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"You should experience it from the outside…" Xanatos teased him, laughing slightly, right as Fox came in with her three year-old son, Alex. Fox was soaked as well, and Alex looked to be almost asleep in her arms, but at the sight of the Gargoyles, his eyes widened and he screamed out gleefully; while kicking and flailing to get down from her arms. Laughing, Fox placed him down on the floor, where he ran up to Bronx, Akira and Lexington; who all ran forward to the squealing toddler.

Lexington reached him first, scooped him up in his arms and began laughing and cooing.

"_Hi Alex!_" Lexington exclaimed, holding him tightly in his arms, as Akira cooed happily at him, and made Alex laugh by tickling his neck. "Welcome home! We missed you!"

"He missed you guys too." Fox said, smiling warmly at her son, Lexington, Akira and the rest of the Clan who was smiling and waving at them. Fox was a tall and athletic and beautiful Human celebrity, and looked similar in build to Rose, and who, like her husband, was also soaked from the rain outside.

"When did you guys get here?" Goliath asked, letting Xanatos' hand go.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Xanatos answered him, smiling endearingly over at his son's gleeful laughter. "Right as the storm hit. It's crazy out there… It's one that I haven't seen hit Manhattan before either. It feels like we have a full blown hurricane on top of us right now."

"Yes." Goliath answered him in a dark voice. "It's a strange phenomenon…"

Xanatos smiled at him, clapped a hand over his large bicep and said, "So, what's on everyone's agenda?"

"The trio and their mates were playing Charades, myself and Hudson were watching, until this storm hit us full blown with that lightning strike. We are all settling back down from that."

"Yes." He chuckled. "It was certainly the loudest one I've heard, as well. Speaking of, I gotta go check up and see if that bolt caused any damage. I do have lightning rods, but we'll see how effective they were. If it successfully took my power out, I'm interested to see what else it was able to do to my generators, security systems and computers. Hopefully all the wires and circuits weren't fried. I'll check in with you guys later."

Goliath nodded his head in response, noticed that Hudson was staring out a window, and made his way over to stand next to him. Xanatos walked away over to his wife, and gently kissed Fox on the cheek, gave his son a hair tussle and then told her the plan.

"I'm gonna go check up on things." He told her softly. "Put Alex to bed and I'll find you later, we can have a nice evening of our own if you'd like."

"Sounds good." Fox whispered back, staring lovingly into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, as Lexington handed Alex back over to Fox.

"Hey, would you like any help?" He asked Xanatos. "I can come help you check all your systems out."

Xanatos smiled at him, and nodded.

"Sure." He replied lightly. "Owen is unpacking our bags and it would be nice to have a few extra hands to check the place out. Thanks, Lex."

"Wanna come too, babe?" Lexington turned and asked Akira. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes. I would love to."

"Perfect. Right this way then, we'll head first for the control room." Xanatos said, leading Lexington and Akira from the living room.

Across the room, Rose and Brooklyn stayed in each other's arms, and Brooklyn was slowly running a claw up and down her back. She was feeling a lot better as she rested against his shoulder, and he seemed to sense it.

"You okay now?" He asked her gently and she nodded, her chest feeling a lot lighter and easier to breathe.

"Yeah, I'm good now. Thank you sweetheart."

Brooklyn smiled back at her, took her hand in his claw, raised it up to his lips and gently kissed the back of it.

"Alright then." He whispered, backing away. "Finish your turn, kick our butts and end this game… _please_."

Rose exhaled out a laugh, nodded, and then bent down to shakily pick up her card again as Brooklyn walked away and sat down on the floor where he originally was sitting.

"Rose, you okay?" Broadway asked her from his seat. "Sorry that Lex and I pick on ya. Feel free to smack us around, but really… are you good?"

"Yeah, I uh… " she replied, nodding, but then paused and couldn't keep going. In reality she still was shaken up and didn't feel like playing anymore. Taking a deep breath, she decided on telling them the truth. "Um, I'm good now. But I wasn't at first… um… I uh, thought that we were being attacked."

"_Attacked?_" Angela asked her nervously. "Attacked by what?"

"The skeletal demons." Rose answered her. "When that skeletal, demon creature attacked me, all of the lights exploded out and made every room or area I was in pitch darkness. So, when the lightning hit and all the lights went out, I thought they were attacking again… so I kind of had a small panic attack."

Angela and Broadway's eyes widened in shock and Brooklyn looked at her sadly. She paused from talking, laughed at herself, and acted slightly awkward as everyone gave her a look of pity. "I'm fine now, it was just the lightning, so everyone can relax. '_S'all good_."

"Do you want to just call the game?" Angela asked her gently. "It's okay if you don't want to keep going."

"No it's fine, I just um…" Rose started to say, but yet another flash of lightning hit close by and another series of strong booms followed; followed by stronger rain as it pounded against the ceiling. When she could barely hear them talking, Rose shook her head and shrugged; giving up.

"Yeah." She yelled out, while putting the card away. "Let's just be done."

Everyone nodded in agreement, stood up and stretched and all began to help put the game of charades away. Brooklyn stood from the stone ground, opened his wings and stretched them out, while yawning.

She smiled warmly at her mate, but then looked over at Goliath and Hudson, who had stood up and were looking at the angry thunderstorm from a window, talking quietly with each other. Rain, mixed with hail, was slamming hard against the window at a ferocious speed.

Interested in what they were talking about quietly, she walked over to them. As she passed the couch, Bronx was lying down on the ground and looked up as she came closer to him. She slowed down her walking, stooped down and reached a hand out to him. At first, he seemed very nervous but after a second, he slowly eased his face forward towards her outstretched hand, and sniffed it carefully.

"Hey there, boy. Do I smell better to you now?" She asked him gently. "Are we friends again?"

After a few seconds of sniffing her, he instantly lapped his tongue out, while his stub of a tail wagged happily. He boomed a happy bark, lunged forward, and attacked her with sloppy kisses. Rose laughed at him, wrapped her arms around his large neck and held him close, petting him slowly and rested her head upon him.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She whispered softly, running her fingernails gently over his beast fur and smiled. "Good, I'm glad."

She never had a dog growing up, but always begged her Grandfather for one. He never had any issue and often wished for dogs, cattle and horses and chickens, but her Grandmother didn't care for dogs. They ended up getting chickens for their side yard and her Grandmother owned a very fat and lazy Persian cat; but that thing was mean to her and only liked her Grandmother. She smiled sadly at that memory, always missing her elderly parents, and was very glad to have the Clan, Brooklyn, and Bronx in her life. She pulled away from him, only to have him lick her face once again making her giggle. She stood up, patted him on the head once again and mused, "Good boy."

Brooklyn watched his mate and Bronx make up from the strange interaction they had the other night, and was relieved to see that things now seemed to be back to normal. She gave him a few minutes of love, and then walked towards Goliath and Hudson, who were watching the storm with slight worry.

Rose walked up to them, placed a hand upon Hudson's shoulders and gave him a side hug. Hudson instantly turned to face her, and wrapped an arm around her and hugged her back.

"Ya alright lassie?" He asked her quietly, looking at her with worry with his good eye.

Rose smiled at him, glanced over at Goliath who took her hand in his large claw and held it for a few seconds, offering her comfort as they all stared out at the crazy storm.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She answered him softly. "Thanks for asking."

"I overheard you tell the others that you thought the demon-creature was going to attack you again?" Hudson asked her. "Do you think it would really come back in a Castle full of Gargoyles?"

"If it's that Draugr creature you spoke of last night, then probably not." Rose answered him. "But I'm still unsure what it is. When Brooklyn and I returned home, and it came back to attack us later that night…I saw it's face… and it was _unlike anything_ I've ever seen before. It had a skull for a face, no eyes, and a mouth full of layered sharp teeth. Almost to a 'T' of how you described it, Hudson."

"It came to your _home?!_" Goliath suddenly asked her, tearing his gaze from the raging storm outside; and quickly he and Hudson shared a quick exchange of worried looks before looking back at her.

"Oh… right." Rose answered him sheepishly, turning to face him now. "You guys wouldn't have heard this yet, I'm sorry. But, yes. I had another encounter with the same creature around three in the morning last night."  
"What did the creature do?" Goliath asked her urgently.

"Well, at first, it was… just… watching me." Rose explained to him honestly. "I was in the bathroom getting ready to go to sleep, Brooklyn was in the kitchen, and it was outside my bathroom window. I couldn't see it, but felt its iciness and it was trying to overcome my mind. So I called for Brooklyn, and he immediately shot after it and attacked it. The creature was flying away in a panic from him, and Brooklyn nearly had it until it flew away. So I have no idea if it'll be back or not."

"What does Brooklyn think?" Goliath asked her quietly, still holding onto her hand.

"He thinks it'll come back, it's just a matter of time." She answered slowly. "And I agree. I think it'll keep coming until it gets what it wants."

"Which is?" Hudson asked her quietly.

"_Me._" She whispered back, feeling a slight chill flow through her. Goliath and Hudson again exchanged a look of worry at each other, when another voice joined their conversation, and from her tingling limbs and fingers, she knew exactly who it was.

"But _I won't let it_ get to you… " Brooklyn suddenly said in a low, growling voice, behind them. When Rose turned to face him, he was wearing a serious expression and stepped forward. "I _refuse_ to let that happen."

She smiled weakly at him, opened her mouth to tell him that she knew he wouldn't let the creature get to her, but Goliath interrupted her.

"When were you going to tell us that this creature attacked you guys at your house?" Goliath asked him a bit sharply, dropping Rose's hands from his grasp. "This whole time you guys have been playing games, why haven't you told us?" He paused, narrowing his eyes at his Second-in-Command as Brooklyn stared back, standing up straighter.

"I know, Goliath… I…"

But Goliath interrupted again, looking more cross and angry.

"You also should have called us over when it attacked your home… we would have helped you! Instead, you decided to take it on all by yourself… "

"I know, and you're right." Brooklyn answered again, a bit irritatingly as well. "I should have said something to you sooner when we got here. But it didn't seem to be a pressing issue at the time."

"Maybe not." Goliath argued back, looking very angry. "But from what I'm gathering with what you and Rose have been telling me, these demon-like creatures do not seem like something that we should take lightly, Brooklyn. They sound _dangerous_."

"Don't you think I already know that?" Brooklyn answered a bit sharply, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, I appreciate the concern, but I had everything under control. When I heard Rose cry out for me from the bathroom and I arrived; I saw the demon looking at us from the skylight and so I tore after it and we had a nice cat and mouse chase. By then, it was flying from me and wasn't trying to attack Rose or even myself, but was fleeing from my desire to rip it a new one…"

He paused, glanced over at her as she watched him and Goliath argue, and continued to speak to him more calmly.

"Rose had a close encounter when she came outside to check up on me, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle by myself and the confrontation ended much too quickly to think about calling the whole Clan over, so I didn't. But it's okay… we are both safe and remained safe the rest of the night. I was going to mention this encounter to you tonight, but Lexington and Broadway were insisting on getting our date night started, so I decided to put it off for a few minutes. When the night calmed down, I was going to sit down and discuss it with you. I promise… but I'm sorry I didn't the moment I got here. On top of the couples insisting on playing games, other things have been on my mind… "

Goliath raised an eye bone at Brooklyn's explanation, instantly cooled down as he began to see things from his point of view, and sighed heavily.

"Alright, fine. I see your point, thank you for being honest with me, and I'm glad you two are okay." Goliath said calmly, nodding at him. "I trust you Brooklyn; and I know you are capable of handling things by yourself, but you must forgive me for being worried about this whole situation. We are treading on unknown waters here… "  
"Ha, you're telling me! " Brooklyn scoffed dryly. "I feel that's all I ever am doing lately is worrying and hurdling over new obstacles…" He then stopped talking, knowing that his more negative tone was being processed by Rose, and sure enough, when he quickly glanced over at his wife, she was instantly bothered by his words and had put up her walls; pulling all her emotions inside herself, blaming and feeling responsible for it all.

Sighing, he quickly stepped forward and took her hand in his claw while intertwining his talons through her fingers, and made her look at him, and when she did, he could see it in her eyes that she was blaming herself.

"Hey… I know what you're thinking, my love, and you need to stop. I didn't mean for that to come out sounding negative, okay? It's not a bad thing… so don't even go there."

"Don't go where?" Rose asked him, trying to play dumb, but he raised an eye bone at her and saw right through her facade.

"To the blame game, Rose." He answered gently, smiling cheekily at her. "We all do it, but _none _of this is your fault. I'm going to be worried for you, your safety and well-being for the rest of my life. I know you don't like hearing that, and I'm sorry, but I truly don't mind. Worrying about you, all comes with the _amazing package_ of being married and mated to you. You are the love of my life and my soulmate… and I would never have it any other way. I have never been more happy than I am with you, but… with my new responsibilities as your mate and the Second-in-Command comes anxiety, worry and that burden of making sure that I'm doing the right thing for you and my Clan. So, it's all good, I promise. Don't blame yourself for any of this."

"Aye." Hudson added in, keeping his arm around her shoulders. "You can't help yerself if this creature is hunting you… but it's best to remain cautious. We are all worried for you, and I, especially, have a terrible feeling about what's coming…."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him nervously, turning to face him.

"It sounds like this demon creature really wants you, lass." Hudson told her warily. "If this creature is a Draugr, which the more I hear about it, the more I'm convinced it is… then there is something terrible at play here." He paused from speaking, as Rose stared at him in horror and gazed over at Brooklyn, who was looking very nervous too, and stared out at the raging storm.

"There is something very different about this storm, lass." He continued, warily, while glancing back out at the rain and hail that was still slapping against the window. "I know this air… this is no ordinary thunderstorm. It was created by someone or something very powerful…"

At his words, Rose remembered how uneasy Brooklyn felt outside on the platform and was beginning to think that all the Gargoyles could feel something uneasy in the air that she couldn't.

"Who or what do you think it is?" Rose asked quietly, wrapping her arms around Hudson's bicep, and waited a few seconds for him to answer. A few seconds went by, and suddenly Goliath answered for him.

"Someone capable of dark sorcery." He answered in a very deep, growling voice.

Rose gasped at him, and by now, Brooklyn stepped closer to them and placed his claws upon her shoulders for added comfort and support.

"I'm… sorry… _what did you just say_?" Rose asked him quietly, as Hudson finally began speaking again.

"This storm is not brewed from nature, lass, but from magic… _dark magic._ The atmosphere is heavier, darker, and very ominous… that's why we are feeling so uneasy. And I think it's also why Bronx has been irritated lately. Something bad has been coming our way for some time… and now it's finally here."

"Is… is this what you were feeling tonight as well, Brooklyn?" She asked her mate suddenly, looking over her shoulder at him. "What's been bothering you?"

"Yeah… I think so." He answered in a low voice, looking very thoughtful and worried at the raging storm outside.

"That does not surprise me." Goliath said, turning to face them both. "Gargoyles are instinctive creatures. While we have Human thoughts and emotions, we also have keen animalistic instincts crucial for our survival. By the use of greater sight, smell, and hearing we can feel the air and atmosphere around us a lot better than Humans can, and since we are closer to Third Race members by design, we can also feel magic around us. Thus, we can feel danger a lot easier." He paused, gently placed his claw upon Rose and Brooklyn's shoulders and then spoke to both of them. "Brooklyn, Rose… I do not know what is going on… nor what 'danger' we are feeling is coming or is here now. But be on guard, both of you. Something is not right, that much I am sure of."

"I know." Brooklyn said to him quietly, still holding onto Rose. "I have felt that something is not right as well, and I'm on guard. I just… I don't know what to do, Goliath. I don't know what this 'danger' wants with Rose."

Goliath and Hudson again exchanged a look at each other and looked stumped. Goliath shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily.

"I don't know." He said quietly in a low voice. "And, I hate to say this, but I suppose only time will tell. Whoever or whatever is scheming an evil plot around Rose and us will show their intentions soon, I'm sure. When they do, we've got to be ready and prepared to uphold our Clan and defend against whatever is out there."

Hudson and Brooklyn were nodding silently at Goliath's words, while Rose was deep in thought about what all this could mean and why this 'evil' was after her. Goliath was saying some comforting words to help ease Brooklyn's mind, while her attention was suddenly brought over to the storm raging outside the window. She stared out at it's blackness and slowly began to think things through. Slowly, thoughts began to enter her mind that never occurred to her before now. Hudson and Goliath mentioned that it was created by magic, and due to that, she never thought about reaching out with her own magic to sense it for herself.

Rose slowly walked away from Brooklyn, Goliath, and Hudson and looked out the window, to get a closer look. She didn't know what she was searching for, but the closer she stepped to the window, and willfully reached out the magic deep within herself, she suddenly felt like it had been charged awake as if it had been waiting to be activated this whole time.

For months, she had been having an internal battle, for some unknown and irritating reason with her magic. Normally, as she's trained with Puck; it's been light, wispy, and calm- like her emotions; but now that this demon creature was coming after her, she had been feeling upset, nervous, anxious, and downright scared; which activated her dark, angry and uncontrollable magic.

As she stared out at the storm, her angry magic shot through her entire body, making her gasp out in shock and pain, and it seemed to take over her, thirsting for its chance to be used. Rose blinked in shock, looked down at her hands and saw that her red, electrified magic was tingling and sparkling at the tips of her fingertips and were guiding her hands out to touch the window glass… to feel the magical properties of the storm for herself. Unable to stop herself, she gave into her magical desires and placed her fingers on the cold glass. When she did, her vision went blurry and suddenly felt disconnected to herself.

A series of lightning flashed outside and she felt a physical hum and shock through her body as her magic connected to the dark and electrical magic outside, and then slowly, an icy, dark and powerful sensation seemed to overcome her entire body. Whatever it was out there, was calling for her, and had taken full possession of her mind…

Unaware of what she was doing, Rose slowly walked away from the window, towards the door to the platform, as whispered voices suddenly echoed in her head.

_Rose… come to me…_

Rose didn't know whose voice was calling for her, nor why she was doing what she was, but she suddenly wanted to step outside to feel the power for herself and couldn't seem to fight the power that had suddenly possessed her to do so.

Unable to stop herself, nor get out of its control, she made it to the door, clasped her hand around the door handle to the outside platform and opened it, immediately sending wind, rain and hail into her face; and getting everyone's attention that was nearby her. Someone called out to her, but all she could hear and sense was the power calling for her… luring her into its grasp…

From where he was standing, another warning shot out through Brooklyn's body and he quickly turned from Goliath and saw Rose opening the door to go outside. Confused at what would have possessed her to do such a dumb thing, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Rose?" Brooklyn suddenly asked her, glancing over and realizing what she was doing. "My love, what are you doing?"

However, to his worry, she didn't respond to his voice and kept going with what she was doing. Warning shot through him once again and that was enough for him to know that something was very wrong.

"Rose?" He tried again, walking over to stop her. "Rose!"

Rose heard Brooklyn's voice calling for her, but she didn't know what she was doing, how to stop herself and return back to the safety of his arms. All she could do was walk out towards what was calling her. Outside in the storm, she was surrounded by cold, dark, empty, enraged and powerful magic; and to her horror, her magic wanted to be immersed in it.

Rain and hail was pouring down in front of her like a waterfall, lightning was flashing everywhere, and it roared in her ears. Every part of her brain was screaming at her to stop and return back inside to safety, but again, her body would not listen. Even without stepping out, she could feel the dark magical presence around her, calling out to her, possessing and luring her to keep going.

Again, unable to stop herself, her feet took a few steps out into the raging storm, and once she did, her mind was disconnected from all reality…

* * *

_Taking a deep breath, she walked further into the magical created storm. All around her, there was indeed a very dark, ominous, and terrifying presence in the storm, and she knew that it was conjured up by dark, angry magic. In fact, it was the same angry, dark and electrified magic that she had been trying so hard to battle and tame within herself. _

_Realization dawned on her as this storm seemed to be a physical representation of the madness raging within herself. The same madness that she had been fighting against and trying to push down. Rose's eyes widened at that thought and couldn't believe that she didn't feel it before, nor think to use her magic to be more in tune with the world around her._

_A dark mist seemed to fill her soul, and for some reason, she didn't try to fight it off- not like she had with the demons. _

_This magic seemed to bring out the darkest part of her, and suddenly she was a person she had never met before but knew had always been there. She had been hiding and forcing it away for so long, and now finally, she was beginning to see the truth. _

_Whispered voices were still heard in her mind, and she could feel her body becoming soaked with rain, but as it seeped into her skin, she had never felt more alive. _

"_Rose…" A female voice called out to her in her mind, but was unlike the one she'd heard in a strange dream a few nights ago. It was a new female voice, one that again sounded so familiar to her, but she didn't know how._

"_Join me, Rose… embrace who you really are… come home, my daughter…"_

_Rose's eyes widened at its beckoning, and her feet took a few steps out to join it… but suddenly couldn't. _

_Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and chest and began to pull her away from the dark power's grasp. __Her mind was lost, numb and all she could think about was the magic that seemed to hold her hostage to its powers. In the madness, a male's voice was yelling in her ears, but it was so muffled and distant that she didn't understand what he was saying; and her body was so numb, she couldn't seem to feel who it was. _

_However, with his touch, a light seemed to turn on deep inside her soul and instantly she knew that it was her mate. The light within her was shining so brightly that she was momentarily blinded and was stuck in full blown confusion. On one hand, her heart and mind yearned to return back to the light; but another part of her soul, was desperate to feed upon the dark power all around her and wasn't ready to give in. The more she lingered there in limbo, the more angry of a fight her soul was in between the light and darkness. _

_A massive tug-of-war battle._

_The familiar light connection to her mate was pulling on her to escape the darkness, but the darkness, in a very enraged form, fought back. It wanted her soul and magic to join the storm and continue to feed off its power. The pull to merge with the darkness was so strong, one half of her craved, desired, and needed it, while the other half of her was screaming in terror; and pleading for her to fight its power and temptations; to return to the light._

_The dark part of her felt that she wasn't complete without it and whoever had his arms around her was pulling her away from her potential. Anger shot through her for one single moment in the madness, and her magic instantly reacted in protecting herself from whoever was holding her back from her potential and destiny. _

_Instinctively, her red, angry magic erupted from her hands and traveled up her entire body, clearing her mind, energizing her with great calm, and dangerous clarity. It dawned upon her, in the darkest part of her soul, that she had been a fool for trying to hide it away for so long. Right now, as the dark magic from the atmosphere converged with her own, she never felt more like her true self. _

_She reached up to touch the person who was grabbing onto her and was pulling her from her destiny and sent electricity up through him; burning him and making him suffer for holding her back. As the blast of red, hot electricity flowed her and burst into the being holding her, she suddenly felt the person holding her scream out in pain, and instantly he released her and fell away. _

_With her power flowing through her, having had a glimpse of its true potential, the darkest part of her snuffed out the light and for a mad moment, she felt complete joy in bringing pain and suffering. __However, as the moment came, it passed with a fleeting thought. Instantly, her connection with Brooklyn filled her soul with light like a punch in the gut, took over, and pulled her from the darkness that was possessing her. There was a rush of wind in her ears, and she began to hear things a bit clearer. _

_Just then, someone else grabbed her with greater strength, one that she couldn't fight away from, and pulled her physically back, away from the storm and back inside the Castle. The further away she went from the magic, the more clear back into reality she seemed to get…_

* * *

Rose blinked a few times, trying to clear her head as someone strangely familiar was screaming out in pain. A few seconds passed by as she cleared her head, and once she did, her hearing cleared- but to her confusion, the screaming all around her continued. A terror shot through her, as she instantly knew who it was; sending a brick into the pit of her stomach.

_Brooklyn?_ Rose suddenly thought to herself, and instantly snapped out of what came over her. She looked around in shock, felt herself soaked with water and had no idea how she got wet, what was going on, and why Brooklyn was screaming. She looked over as she felt a tight grip on her upper arm, and saw that Goliath- in full rage- was pulling her away from Brooklyn.

Goliath slammed the platform door shut, as Hudson was leaning over someone who was lying on the ground. The world around her seemed to come back into focus and her hearing came back.

"Brooklyn?" She breathed, shaking her head clear and feeling confused while staring down at who Hudson was standing over. When she looked closer to the being screaming, it was indeed Brooklyn and he looked to be in excruciating pain.

"BROOKLYN!" Rose suddenly screamed out, beginning to fight Goliath off. "What happened to him?! _Brooklyn!_"

With her and Brooklyn screaming, the other Clan Members ran up to them, and more screaming ensued as the couples all yelled out their exclamation and questions at once. Brooklyn's screams had brought Angela and Broadway over, as well as Lexington, Akira and Xanatos.

"What's happening here?" Xanatos yelled out while running into the room; as Lexington and Akira sped past him, heading towards Brooklyn's screaming figure on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, _Brooklyn_!" Akira screamed out, holding her face in terror.

"What's going on?" Angela asked, and then gasped out when she saw Brooklyn on the ground.

"_Holy crap!_… BROOKLYN!" Broadway yelled out in horror, as Lexington slid to a stop at his body, cried out in horror and exclaimed, "_W-what happened to him?!_"

At everyone's reactions, Rose began to panic. Something terrible had happened to Brooklyn, her husband and mate, and for some reason, Goliath was still pulling Rose away from the scene. She grit her teeth and kept trying to fight him off her so she could get over to Brooklyn. With him in this much pain, she _needed_ to get over to him.

Goliath, however, tightened his grip on her arm, which was now growing numb, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that her mate was injured, and Goliath was keeping her from him. And it was enraging her.

"Goliath!" She yelled out in an angry panic, trying to pry his claws off her upper arm without avail. "_Stop it!_ Why. are. you. pulling. me… _away from him?!_ STOP! Let go! I have to get… to… him! H-he's in PAIN!"

When Goliath didn't answer her, she grit her teeth and pulled away from him harder, which almost dislocated her shoulder by his iron tight grip.

"GOLIATH!" She screamed out again, in a complete rage, struggling with him and felt her angry magic rise up within her, threatening to boil over and attack him as well. " LET ME GO! He's hurt! BROOKLYN!"

"Yes, I KNOW HE IS!" Goliath suddenly roared back at her while whipping her to the side and released her arms with anger. His eyes were glowing bright white in rage at her, and she had never been treated as such by him before. "_Thanks to you_!"

At his words, Rose froze where she was standing and gasped out in horror, feeling like she was about to pass out.

"_What?!"_ She gasped out in horror at him and continued to stare into his face with stupefied shock.

Goliath's eyes went back to normal, and though he was angry, he looked terrified of her for some reason. He didn't answer her, but turned away from her and went instantly to Brooklyn's side, leaving Rose to stand frozen, mulling over what just happened. Her thoughts were going a million miles an hour and felt like she had just woken up from a strange dream. The last thing she remembered was walking towards the window, and then her vision went black and she didn't really recall anything after that, until Goliath came into focus; pulling her away.

As Rose thought things through, something instantly did not feel right, she apparently had blacked out and something bad just happened during that time, and now Brooklyn was injured… because of her. Rose's eyes widened, her mouth opened agape and whipped her head up to see the Clan all surrounding where her Gargoyle husband lay. Surely, she didn't hear him correctly, she had to be dreaming this awful nightmare.

She couldn't have hurt Brooklyn… _it was impossible_…

On the ground, Brooklyn was groaning and gasping out in pain, but had quit screaming. He was beginning to sit up, with Hudson's help, but cried out in pain as he was trying to do so, and that was enough for Rose. She didn't believe that it was her that hurt him, and had to see him for herself. Running forward suddenly, she pushed a few of the Clan members away to get to his side, and again, Goliath tried to stop her.

"No!" Goliath yelled out in anger, but she had already reached him, slid on her knees next to his body and grabbed onto him.

"Brooklyn! Babe… what happ-?"

Rose stopped speaking, her words choked in her throat, and froze in horror when she saw Brooklyn's body. He was gasping and crying out in pain; and all over his arms, claws, abdomen, chest and parts of his neck were angry burn marks. They were thin, squiggly, lightning-looking marks which traveled through every nerve ending in his body, giving him the look that he tattooed his entire upper body. Rose's eyes opened widely in horror and felt like vomiting.

"_Oh my God_… Brooklyn!… W-_What happened?_" She asked him, raising her hands to her mouth, barely finding her voice. "You've been _BURNED?_! _H-How?_ I don't…"

"I've already told you!" Goliath snarled out angrily. "It was you! Your magic burned him."

"_M-my magic?_!" Rose asked him, completely lost and stumped and in a completely numbed state. When his words settled with her a bit more, she suddenly felt very angry that Goliath would even dare to say that it was her that hurt him, especially with her magic. Whipping around with tears in her eyes, she looked up at him and snarled, "What in the hell are you talking about?! I did not use magic!"

"BUT YOU DID!" Goliath roared, looking beside himself. "I saw it all! You were walking out into the dangerous storm, Brooklyn pulled you away and you sent red, electrified magic through his body and BURNED him."

"I…" Rose stuttered, but then stopped, and whipped her face down to look into her husband's eyes to see the truth, and what she saw made her want to vomit. For once, in the time she's ever known him, he looked afraid of her.

"_I couldn't have_… " She whispered in his face, as tears spilled down her face, his fear of her breaking her heart into a million pieces. "I don't recall using it… I…" she then stopped again, stared into his fearful eyes and shook her head, trying to convince him that it wasn't her, it couldn't have been her. "Please, believe me baby… I would never intentionally hurt you… it wasn't me…"

"But it was, you, lass." Hudson told her grimly, kneeling next to her and holding the back of Brooklyn's head. "And from my experience with magic, you conjured up _very dark magic_, much like what is out there right now making the storm…"

At his words, more tears spilled from her eyes, and she shook her head at Hudson.

"_Nooo…_" She moaned out, still not believing that this horrific scene before her was because of her, and she began to hyperventilate and sob harder. "It couldn't have been me… I would never hurt you, my love… "

She closed her eyes in horror, sobbing hysterically and didn't know what to do. She opened her eyes, gently touched Brooklyn's face, and to her brief relief, he grimaced out in pain but reached his claw up to touch her face and was thinking hard about something.

"D- do you not r-remember using magic?" He suddenly asked her in a strained voice from his pain.

"No, I don't." She breathed back in horror. "I… I blacked out as I went to look out the window at the storm, and that's all… the next thing I remember was Goliath pulling me away… and you were screaming…" Her words choked again, and she felt like she was about to lose her nerve, still not believing that she hurt him, but yet, here he was in front of her; in terrible pain and physical condition.

She continued to stare down into his face, hyperventilating; when another voice joined the party. Rose glanced up, all the Gargoyles were surrounding them with horror on their faces, Xanatos looked shocked and worried as well, and to her surprise, Owen joined the party and unlike his usual self of blending in the background, he suddenly pushed past everyone.

"Excuse me… coming through…"

When he reached Brooklyn and Rose, he stared down at what she had done and looked horrified.

"_Owen!_" Rose pleaded in a broken voice through her sobs, knowing he was Puck, her magical teacher and trainer, under his Human form. "Please… _please, help him_. I don't know what I did!"

Owen slowly slid down to his knees next to Brooklyn's head, kneeling on the opposite side of where Rose was, and slowly glanced over his burned body.

"Rose…" He whispered in his monotone voice. "_Did you do this?!_"

"I… I don't remember!" Rose sobbed, feeling more awful as the moments passed. "Goliath and Hudson said that I was walking out into the storm, and burned him with my magic when he touched me, but I don't remember doing any of that!"

Brooklyn's claw slowly slid over her hand and was offering her comfort as he listened to her desperate explanation, but more than anything she didn't want it nor did she feel that she deserved his comfort or forgiveness. She only wanted him healed and out of pain.

Owen continued to stare at her in shock and horror, and then glanced over Brooklyn's wounds and shook his head slowly.

"This is _dark magic_, Rose." Owen told her suddenly. "Magic that I have feared was inside you from our lessons. I hoped that I could try to help you avoid it, but I guess I was wrong."

"_Me?_" Rose asked him in a pleading voice. "I… I don't have _dark magic_! I- I'm a good person… I would _never_…"

"But you wielded such power." Owen said grimly. "That much is _very_ clear."

At his words, Rose felt even worse. She wanted to run away and bury herself deep within the Earth out of shame for what she did to the love of her life, and the hatred she now felt for herself and her magic. However, as she raged against herself, her fingers tingled- igniting their soul connection- and Brooklyn's mind as well as his soul connected with hers.

Once they were one with each other, he held her hands tighter in his and comforted her, even though she fought against him and didn't want his comfort. She wanted to hate herself and a part of her wanted him to hate her… to make it easier. However, as he was looking at her, feeling her soul, heart and hearing the thoughts in her mind, she could only feel his love for her now- and no more fear. Though he doubted her for a moment, he could feel that she was telling the truth and truly didn't know what happened nor what overcame her. Although she was hating herself, he was still choosing to see the light that burned so brightly within her, and loved her more than anything in this entire world.

"Don't do that to yourself. D-don't hate yourself."

"_But I do_ for being the cause of this." Rose breathed back, barely able to breathe.

"Y-you were possessed, Rose." Brooklyn strained out in pain, choosing to side with and support her regardless of everyone being against her at the moment. "If you… don't rem-meber, then… maybe t-that's what were walking towards the storm… I tried to pull you back inside… and then…" He stopped and gasped out in more pain. The burns were all over his chest, abdomen, neck and arms and looked like little lightning strikes all over his body; as though her electrical charges followed his nerve endings.

Tears poured down her face, as she continued to gasp out in horror, but he continued to try to speak and gave her more comfort.

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me, Rose." He whispered sincerely, making her feel even worse.

_"I would never_!" Rose gasped out miserably. "Brooklyn… I love you! _I'm so sorry!"_

"I could feel our connection warning me that s-something was happening t-to you, that's w-why I tried to pull you back to me." Brooklyn continued to say weakly, reaching up to touch her face but grimaced in pain as he did, and stopped. "I tried to use our soul connection to bring you back into the light… b-because y- you were being sucked in b-by the dark magical p-presence outside that myself, G-Goliah, and Hud-son had been f-feeling."

With that, Brooklyn's head fell back down upon the ground and he was panting in pain, unable to speak anymore. Rose quickly but gently reached out to him, grabbed the back of his head before he smacked it against the stone ground and allowed him to fully lie down. She kneeled over him, grabbed onto one claw with her hand, and touched the side of his beak with the other.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered weakly through a sob, her own breathing shallow. "I'm going to make this right, okay? I'm going to heal you... I don't care what it takes. I'm going to take this pain away from you."

She then placed her hands upon his charred chest, closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down enough to activate her healing capabilities supported by their soul connection. Brooklyn gritted his teeth at her touch, closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe calmly through his pain and willed his connection to reach out to her- to also help soothe and get her emotions in check and under control. Only then, he knew that she would be able to heal him and then they could figure out what happened.

Brooklyn's soul connected with hers and an instant light overcame her darkness and fear. His overwhelming power and love for her entered her being and took away all her fears and sorrows, replacing them with clarity, love and tranquility. With the sudden onset of clarity, she was able to breathe a lot easier and her mind became clearer. Not wasting another second, she rested her hands upon his chest and ignited everything she had in her to heal him. Even though they had an audience, the connection still ignited their mating instincts to make them one, in every way except physically.

Rose lowered and rested her face against his beak and whispered, in a calm but breathy tone, "_Brooklyn… my husband, mate, and love… heal and be whole once again…"_

Brooklyn's eyes closed at her words as sensations of love and oneness flowed through them both. Rose willed a hot-liquid sensation to flow from inside her and into him which entered through the same fried-burned nerves. Brooklyn cried out in pain at the initial moment of contact, and tightened his closed eyes in pain, so much so, Goliath went to pull Rose from him again; but Akira stopped him.

"No, _don't!_" She gasped out, grabbing onto his large and muscular arm. "She's healing him like she did with Bronx once! _Just watch!_"

Goliath's teeth were gritted, but he did as Akira said and watched warily as Rose's red magic flowed through Brooklyn and encompassed him with gentle, smoke and wispy-like waves; magic much different than what he and Hudson saw moments ago.

After a few seconds of pain, and the magic encompassed his entire body, Brooklyn's face and body instantly relaxed and seemed to be relieved from the pain. Rose kept her eyes closed, willed her magic to heal every burned part of his body. She continued this until her magic let up and Brooklyn opened his eyes, exhaling out in relief. To everyone's amazement, his body was healed, and all the burns were gone.

Now completely healed, Brooklyn opened his eyes and stared up into Rose's closed ones, and a few tears silently fell down her face. Fear was still coursing through her at this moment, and since they are one, he could feel that she was afraid to open her eyes. Smiling up at her, he held her hands in his claws and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

_Open your eyes, my love._ Brooklyn told her in his mind. _I'm okay now…_

His voice, low and sweet echoed through her mind, and slowly she allowed herself to open her teary eyes to find him smiling warmly at her, all fear that once was held in his eyes, gone. When she saw his eyes, she knew all was well once again; although her soul remained troubled. He smiled up at her as the Clan exclaimed out their relief, and slowly he sat up; still holding her hands. Rose's face was wet with tears and kept staring into his, but once he was sitting up, she forced herself to look down and examine his body.

To her relief, all burns and marks were gone from his body; whatever damage she had inflicted upon him was not something she couldn't fix with their love and for that she was beyond grateful for.

"_Incredible…_" Owen whispered, looking at Rose with utmost amazement, never seeing her heal anyone up close. Her magic helped that process along, but that was all hers and Brooklyn's soul connection. And Brooklyn, having no magic, was able to also heal Rose when needed which boggled his mind- a being without magic, could tap into such a hard and amazing skill of magic.

"Brooklyn! Thank goodness, you're okay!" Broadway yelled out, looking down at them both with wide eyes. Brooklyn smiled at his Clan briefly, but returned his gaze back to Rose's and cupped her face in his claws wiping her tears away.

"Yes." He answered Broadway, though speaking to Rose; nodding. "I'm good now."

"_I'm so sorry,_ sweetheart." Rose breathed instantly, as more tears fell down her face; clearly not forgiving herself. "Never would I ever hurt you, I don't know what happened."

"Hey… hey… it's okay, my love." Brooklyn whispered, pulling her closer to him, searching her eyes with his own. "You healed me, Rose. Thank you, I feel one hundred percent healed. I know you didn't mean to harm me, it's okay. I promise. I forgive you and love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too…" She breathed back shakily, tears still streaming down her face, but then couldn't go on. She warily glanced over his body once more, making sure he was completely healed, and while all his burns had disappeared it somehow didn't make her feel any better. More than anything, she was terrified of why she so easily caved into the dark magic around them, and what she was now capable of.

"Are you alright, Brooklyn?" Goliath asked him seriously, giving Rose an angry look, making her want to hide even more. Brooklyn looked from him to Rose, wrapped his arms around Rose and with a grunt, stood himself up from the ground.

"Brooklyn, baby… _don't_. Take it easy, please… " Rose argued weakly, but still helped him up. Now, on his feet again, he took a deep breath, wrapped his wings around his body and held her close to him, while looking around at the Clan.

"I'm okay, you guys." He said, giving everyone a smile but raised his eye bones at them, giving them all a 'chill out' look. "Rose didn't mean to hurt me, don't be angry with her. I'm healed now, and feel great. Let's just all calm down, and try to figure out what we need to do next, okay?"

Owen stood up from the ground, dusted off his pants; and was still watching Rose like a hawk, making her feel uncomfortable. Brooklyn kept his arms tightly around her as he spoke, and she couldn't help but stare back at him. Brooklyn pulled back slightly and gazed deeply into her melancholy face, cupped her jaw gently and moved some of her hair out of the way, as more tears filled her eyes.

"Rose…" He said softly, smiling at her still able to hear her thoughts. "_I'm okay._ Stop beating yourself up, please honey. Just stop, I love you."

"How can you so easily forgive me?" She gasped out, shaking her head. "Brooklyn, I hurt and severely _burned_ you! Had this had been any worse than it was, I- I could have _killed you_!"

"Oh babe, let's not get too hasty here, alright?" He said, rolling his eyes slightly. "I mean, yeah that hurt like hell, but I'm a lot tougher than you may think here."

"It's not about how strong or tough you are, Brooklyn!" Rose cried. "It's about the fact that I blacked out as something dark possessed me and forced my magic to harm you… I... " She closed her eyes, thought about what happened and tried to recall what happened. Pieces were flowing in and out of her mind, but she wasn't sure what was real or not. "_I can't lose you_, Brooklyn, and I can't live with myself knowing that I've caused you harm!"

"You _won't_ lose me, Rose, I promise you that. And you're being too hard on yourself, babe." He answered back, gently touching her face, but she stepped back away from him, shaking her head.

"How can you be so sure of that?" She argued a bit hysterically, staring into his eyes widely. "I was pulled out into the storm by something dark and dangerous and now that I think about it… my magic responded to it and was almost wanting to be joined with it! Then, I hit you with magic when you tried to pull me away from it… and I had _no_ control over it!"

"Rose has a point." Goliath suddenly said, stepping forward. She turned to face him and although he didn't appear angry with her, he was extremely cautious still. "This reaction of her magic to the dark magic within the storm is alarming. No offense to you, Rose, but I must think of my Clan's safety first, and the reality is this… you are a magical being, no question about that. I do not think you are Human although you appear to be so. Since you were adopted and raised by Humans, we do not know who you truly are and where your magical heritage has come from…"

As Rose stood there, his words hurt her a lot more than she thought they would; and it was suddenly like he had opened a deep wound within her subconscious. For years, she had known where she came from; she was Robert and Evelyn Connelly's adopted daughter and that was all that mattered to her. However, now that she had magic within her, her entire world had felt flipped upside down and now she no longer knew who she was. Goliath was right, she probably wasn't even Human, but perhaps only looked like one.

She closed her eyes, as another round of tingling ran through her limbs and felt Brooklyn's thoughts within her own, and even though she didn't want him to hear her deepest thoughts, it was easier if he knew what she was thinking and feeling. When he heard her thoughts, he growled, stepped forward and collected her in his arms.

"Stop it, please." Brooklyn said angrily to Goliath, standing up for her; which she appreciated and admired him for. No matter what, he had her back and she knew she could rely on his love always.

She raised her tear-filled eyes to gaze up into his and smiled gratefully as he continued to speak.

"True, we don't know where she biologically came from, but it doesn't matter, because _I know _who she is! She's the kindest soul and most amazing woman. She is my light in the darkness, she is _my wife. _It does not matter if she's truly a Human or not, I love her for her soul and her heart. I know you all can't see it like I can, but her soul shines brighter than the sun." He paused from speaking so passionately, but then gazed down at her. "There is light and darkness within _all of us_, but that's not defines who we are… _you_ make that choice, Rose. If you are pulled to dark magic, but don't want to be, then that's what defines you. Not the temptation."

As Rose stared into his dark brown eyes, she suddenly remembered something about when she 'blacked out.' His words resonated with her, and a panic slid deeply within her chest, and she looked away from him.

"That's the problem though…" She whispered, looking out at the window. "Looking back on that '_blacked out_' moment, I think I _wanted_ to join forces with it. There's a dark part of myself that craved and desired it… I can't describe it… but it felt _so familiar_ to me…"

Everyone stayed silent as she uttered those words, and when she looked back into his face, he was staying true to his words, but looked slightly more worried.

"Goliath is right." She continued to speak, stepping out, looking at the entire Clan now. "We really don't know who I truly am and where I came from. All my life, I have been content with being an adopted daughter of my parents, or as I call them, _my Grandparents_\- Robert and Evelyn Connelly- but I'm not their biological daughter; and now that I have magic within me… it's apparent that I'm not Human, or at least not fully. What if… what if this darkness surrounding us right now, that is calling me so strongly, is where I truly came from? What if- what if I'm not… _good_?"

"_Oh, Rose_…" Akira suddenly sighed, stepping forward and grasping her hands in her claws, shaking her head. "These are all very good questions, but regardless of where you came from, I'm with Brooklyn on this one. _You are good_. Anyone can see that! You're a good person, a very kind being. You didn't mean to harm Brooklyn just now, and I truly believe that you would protect all of us, right now, if something bad happened. You wouldn't hesitate to be the selfless, kind, amazing and beautiful kind soul that you are!"

Tears filled Rose's eyes at Akira's heartfelt words, she bit her lip and held onto her claws tighter as Hudson stepped forward and joined in.

"Aye, lass." Hudson said, giving her a smile. "Brooklyn and Akira are right, ya know? Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone has their temptations… but…"

"But everything about who I thought I was… _is a lie_." Rose exclaimed out, shaking her head. "Being adopted has never bothered me before until now."

"I understand how you may feel lost right now, but you have _us_ to help guide you through this." Brooklyn added in. "We are your family now, and we don't leave family behind. And also like Akira said… _you are good_, and I'm not gonna stand here and let you belittle yourself anymore. You don't even see or feel what I experience when our souls connect- and can barely describe its bright light and divine beauty." He paused, stared deeply into her eyes with tears, and whispered, "And because of that, _I will defend_ you till the day that I die in declaring the goodness that I see within you."

"I love you so much for that, my love, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart, _truly._ _But_…" Rose whispered back at him, paused to smile sadly through her own tears, and placed her hands upon his chest now. "But what if I'm… _bad, _Brooklyn? What if all this darkness is truly here _for me_?"

"Then you have a choice to make." Owen suddenly said, stepping forward; making Brooklyn and Rose glance over at him. "Your magical properties are indeed built from the same foundations that this dark magic is portraying outside, and though your parentage is unknown at this time… you still have a choice. To join and become that darkness, or to be the light that Brooklyn sees in you and believes you to truly be?"

"You also feel that my magic is the same as the magic outside?" Rose asked him, in amazement.

"Yes." Owen replied in a monotone voice. "My magic, being light, reacts very strongly to other properties. Magic can communicate with magic… and when I first saw you; the night Brooklyn was injured, and you were struggling to keep your magic under control- I knew you weren't just a Human, but something much more special. Then again, when you healed Bronx, back in December. I saw how quickly your powers had grown and felt a familiar power within you that I have not seen in many millenia…"

At this, Rose's eyes narrowed at him, stepped forward slightly and stared deeply into his icy blue ones.

"You know something about me, don't you?" Rose asked him in a whisper. "Do you know who's daughter I really am? Who created me?"

Owen stared back at her, and watched warily as Brooklyn stepped closer to them and was listening intently.

"I…" Owen started to say, but then paused, took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth. "I have a hunch. I do not know anything for sure, but I have been taking special measures ever since I've met you and seen your magic awaken within you."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him quietly, as he slowly smiled at her. "Puck… what do you know that you've been keeping to yourself?"

He raised an eyebrow at her the moment she asked him using his real name, took off his glasses and pocketed them in his chest pocket; then with a flash of bright light, he transformed into his Third Race form, Puck; and was grinning at her.

"Sounds like its _lesson time, _Rose." He said in a much different voice, instead of being monotone, it was whimsical and light. "Why don't I _show you_…?"

He reached his small hand out to hers, and was bidding her to take it. Rose slowly looked over her shoulder at Brooklyn with an unsure expression and looked to him for guidance. He was eyeing Puck with slight distrust, but placed his claws upon her shoulder and stared him down.

"_Show us all_ what you know about Rose, _Puck_…"

"Will do…" He answered cheekily, grinning at Rose and standing even closer to her. "Hold on tight this may come to a shock to you… but it's time to embrace _who you really are_ and find out what you and your magic is truly capable of... "

Rose stared into Puck's eyes and wasn't sure about trusting him with her mind, but since Brooklyn was trusting him, she decided to do the same. Rose slowly reached her hand out to clasp his and instantly felt his light magic flow through her body. She felt unsure about what Puck knew and was going to show her, Brooklyn, and the Clan; but she had a feeling that it was, most likely, going to change her life forever and everything she ever knew about the world and herself.


	9. Chapter 9- From the Depths of Avalon

**~Chapter Nine~**

**From the Depths of Avalon**

_**2 weeks (Avalon Time) after Titania's disappearance**_

* * *

Hours turned into days, and days into weeks since Lord Oberon had last seen his wife and Queen, Titania, and he was beginning to truly panic. Before her disappearance, he had been doing his normal routine checks of Avalon and the whereabouts of his 'Children' from all parts of the globe, but when he came back he found her gone. For a while, he thought nothing of it because Titania came and went whenever she pleased; but when he could not find the three 'Weird Sisters' who were his guards and beings of great sight and knowledge; he knew something was wrong.

Now, as time has passed adding to his uncertainty, he could not feel her magic within the safety of Avalon nor on the mortal Earth for as far as his powerful magic could sense. The only thing that made him not begin to rip through the entire world in his grief and rage was the fact that his magic, though very powerful, could not search the entire world without him going out to physically search for her. And search for her he was about to do. His beautiful wife had been gone for two days, as well as the Weird Sisters, before he had enough.

Her silence unnerved him as many other things did. Normally she let him know before she left anywhere, especially if she ventured to the Humans and visited her daughter, Fox.

As Oberon had gone to check up on Avalon, he could begin to feel that something was not right in their magical world. A great Darkness was rising; throwing the light out of balance, and was alerting him to danger of unknown origins. As he pondered all that was happening, it was leaving him on edge of what was going on and who was playing games with him. Whoever or whatever they were, they were challenging his patience and power.

Now that the Gathering had come and was continuing, a lot of the Children have chosen to stay 'home' and bask in Avalon's glorious beauty and magic; while others left to return to what they were doing beforehand. Before the Gathering, his children as well as his wife were spoiled, and degrading towards mortals- so he sent them away to help encourage their humility by living among them, and during that time, he and Titania were divorced. The past of what happened with her sister, Hela, placed a huge hole in the center of their marriage and when his children were acting like beings of 'all power' he banished them from Avalon to remind them who was truly in charge.

Oberon didn't want to send his Queen or his 'Children' away for a thousand year season, but it was necessary. He had learned that the hard way. Now that the time of banishment had passed, himself and his Queen had remarried; while the other Children learned humility and learned from the mistakes that he had once made- mistakes that he was still reaping consequences of.

Thoughts of the past, which often haunted him, were fading in and out through his mind as he sat inside his bedchambers; while staring unblinking into his magical well- a well of water that was able to see into the present and used its powers to search for her. After one day of her missing and being patient for his Queen to retire with him that night, but she never showed up, he called upon all his remaining Children in Avalon and even the Gargoyle Clan that remained with Princess Catherine and her husband Tom, to search all of Avalon and beyond into the mortal world for his Queen.

However, to his horror, two weeks have passed and there was still no sign of her. No matter how many replicas of Titania's he threw into the well, nothing was coming up, which made him panic even more. While he was staring into the magical well, he was now searching and checking up on his Human half-daughter, Fox and her family, and did not see Titania; even in her Human form anywhere near them. His servant, Puck, who was banished from Avalon to train his Grandson, Alexander, in his magical heritage was there, but not his Queen.

Oberon stared unblinkingly into the water, which was showing him present images of Fox and her family and felt lost. Never in his existence did he ever lose- though he came close. The most precious thing to him; other than his magic and Avalon, was his Queen and now she was lost to him.

Still lost in his thoughts, a knock was suddenly heard on his grand and large oak doors, instantly breaking him back into reality.

"Come in." he called out, and instantly the door opened. When he glanced up at the doorway, one of his oldest children, Odin- Lord of War and leader of Asgard, which was another hidden magical realm outside of Earth, walked into the room in his heavy gold Asgardian armor. He had long white hair, a white beard, and used to have an eye patch- but no longer since he recovered his all powerful eye. He knelt down in front of Oberon's feet, bowed, and then slowly stood back up.

"My Lord…" Odin began to greet, but Oberon swiftly and frantically interrupted him.

"Any word on my Lady wife, Odin?"

Odin glanced up at him warily, took a deep breath and could feel Oberon's anxiety from his own keen senses.

"No, my Lord." He answered him quietly with great sadness. "I'm sorry to say that none of us have found any trace of her whereabouts."

With that, Oberon groaned; whipped his white cape around him and walked away from Odin to gaze out his grand, floor-to-ceiling windows and placed his hands behind his back. It was nighttime in Avalon, and Oberon decreed it to remain dark until he found his Lady wife; giving the Gargoyles a fair chance to help him search. That, and the darkness, matched the sorrow in his soul. If he could not sleep soundly until Titania was found; neither would anyone else. He placed his forearms against the windows and gazed longingly out at his domain, before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Are all the children still searching?" He asked Odin in a defeated voice, allowing his neck to hang down low under his raised arms.

"Aye, my Lord." Odin answered, walking further into the room to be closer to him. "No one has stopped searching…"

"What am I to do, Odin?" Oberon asked in a quiet mutter, placing his trust within him for a moment. "Dark forces are arising somehow…and somewhere my Queen is missing? What am I missing here?"

"I do not know those answers yet, my Lord." Odin answered calmly while standing next to him. "However… there is something coming. I, too, can feel it myself from Asgard. My Lord, this realm is shaking against its opposition. A great upheaval is about to take place…"

"Are you saying that there will be another Great Avalonian War and that this is the beginning of it?" Oberon asked his God of War leader, slowly raising his head to look into Odin's face, while lowering his arms.

"Yes, my Lord. That's what I'm saying and from what I can sense… I fear that… " He paused, lowered his eyes at Oberon's gaze and didn't know how his Lord would react to what he felt in his magical abilities and tell him what he knew.

"_Go on…_" Oberon urged Odin slowly and in a careful tone.

"I fear that Queen Titania's disappearance and the… powerful darkness I feel coming from the depths of the Earth is… interconnected."

"Meaning?"

"I think someone has taken her, my Lord, and is challenging you into starting, yet again another Great and Terrible Avalonian War and she's being used as _bait_."

At his words, Oberon slowly turned to face Odin, face on, his eyes blazing with rage and his fists tightly clenched.

"And _who_, Odin, would _dare_ challenge _me_ by endangering _my wife?!_" Oberon snarled, his powerful green magic buzzing around within his being. At his anger, however, the God of War straightened up in courage, took a deep breath and stared into Oberon's green eyes with his icy blue ones.

"From what I gather and am guessing, the same one who started the first war, my Lord, or that's what makes most logical sense to me." Odin explained carefully. "The being who dared challenge your power and crown, the one who turned half of Avalon's Children against you and us, the one who still hates you and her sister, Titania- _your Queen_. The one who started it all."

At his words, a deep rage settled into Oberon's chest and the usual memories of his past came swiftly up to the surface, as the memories always did.

"_Hela…_" Oberon hissed angrily, as Odin nodded.

"Yes, my Lord. That is what I fear, but don't have definitive proof of." He answered calmly. "Hela- the Goddess of Death was our greatest enemy when you called myself and my armies to fight by your side against her and hers. Again, though I am unsure, but I would bet my entire world treasury that she's up to something, as are the rest of the Gods of Death, including your evil brother- Demetrius… _but… _ if not her or them, then it's a good place to perhaps begin in finding your Queen and finding the answers about the arising dark evil around us."

Oberon stared at Odin in disbelief, and then suddenly a smile flew across his face; his white fanged teeth showing and couldn't help but laugh a loud and dangerous laugh.

"Oh, Odin… though you are the God of War, I did not think you were this capable of mischief and amusement." Oberon chuckled dangerously.

"I'm not joking." Odin told him seriously. "She was a very _real _danger… one very powerful to fight against. We lost many in that war…"

"Yes, I remember!" Oberon snarled, that memory being one of the many that tormented his mind as did every memory around Hela. He grit his teeth, clenched his fists up and shook his head.

"_Hela…_" He breathed out her name as if half recalling that memory of her out of grief and hatred; feeling torn by both. "... I have not seen in some time. So, perhaps it's time to find out what she's been up to all these centuries? That is a wise suggestion, my friend." He paused, thought about the rest of Odin's thoughts and then recalled him speaking about the Gods of Death teaming up; he smiled at this and shook his head again.

"My brother, on the other hand, is _another story_. He has been under my careful and watchful eye since I took the throne from my mother Queen Mab and banished him for trying to overthrow me; and graciously I still gave him dominion and responsibilities. I gave him the undead for our kind, and the power to rule over Hel. I have done that to trick him into thinking his lust for ruling was 'fulfilled' but I'm still Lord and Master over all Avalon and Hel is still a part of Avalon. Therefore, he still answers _to me_. I made him Lord over Hel so I can keep an eye on him and his actions and make sure that he cannot double cross me without my knowledge of him doing so. If he were up to something, I would have almost an instant knowledge of it."

"Have you checked on him recently?" Odin asked him quietly, as Oberon stared back at him in a careful and almost unnerved way.

"No." He finally answered honestly. "I have not… but you're right. Perhaps I should start in Hel, visiting my brother and have him search for my Queen, then… I will head to the mortal Underworld and pay a visit to my dear sister-in-law and see what she's been up to."

"Do you think you'll find your Queen among them?" Odin asked slowly, considering his Lord's options with care.

"I am unsure. But, _if I do_ and they've _dared_ to take her away from me, then I will rid this universe of Hela and my brother for good, and exterminate their souls into _oblivion_." Oberon snarled with bared teeth, making a fireball erupt from his hand and holding it there as to show-and-tell his intention for whoever had his Queen.

"And what if they don't have her?" Odin asked him, as Oberon's fire faded away. "Is it really best to let your greatest enemies know that she's missing?"

"You are the God of War, Odin." Oberon answered him, smiling darkly. "You would understand this more than anyone. I've kept my friends close and enemies even closer. I do not fear them, it is them who should fear me. I am Lord of Avalon and Master of the Third Race. My enemies will bow down to me and understand their place."

"Very good, my Lord." Odin said bowing, and before they could say anything more to each other- Raven- one of the Gods of Mischief burst into the room in his half Raven-half Gargoyle shape shifted form.

"My Lord Oberon…!" He yelled out, but was instantly silenced by a ball of green power; freezing him in place. His eyes were opened wide in shock and his beak opened mid-sentence.

"Raven…" Oberon said in a deadly voice. "Where are your manners? Did you forget to knock and how to properly approach your Lord and Master?"

"I… uh…" Raven tried to speak but he was being gagged by Oberon's magic.

"What?" Oberon mocked him, still very angry at his rude outburst. "I still can't hear you."

"_We've… found_…" Raven tried, but failed to find the air; however, with those words, Oberon quickly let Raven go of his hold and he fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"My apologies for the rude entrance, my Lord, but…" Raven told him a bit coldly, holding his neck; but Oberon interrupted him.

"No matter that now, Raven! You've found something? What is it? Is it Lady Titania?!"

Raven exhaled sharply and shook his head, looking nervous.

"N-no, my Lord. Still nothing on her… however, we found the Weird Sisters who were last seen with our Queen; which might lead us to her."

"Where?" Oberon demanded, coming over and shaking his shoulders."_Where are they?_"

"They are in stone form, my Lord. Down by the Ocean's shore by the Northern lookout, their statue bodies were pulled up from the waters." Raven explained to him, as Oberon's eyes widened slightly.

"_Stone statues?_" He asked in surprise, as Raven nodded.

"Yes, my Lord. Gabriel and the other Gargoyles were gliding over the Ocean and found traces of strange tidal pooling where they lay. So they dove into the water, found their forms in statues, and pulled them out. They should still be alive, but it's Titania's magic that turned them into stone in the first place and thought you should be the one to break their spell."

"So I shall." Oberon answered dangerously. "Come, we've no more time to lose…"

With a quick thought, Oberon, Odin, and Raven's bodies were instantly encompassed in a burst of his powerful magic and transported over to the shores, near the gazebo look out, and when they arrived; they were surrounded by the Gargoyle Gabriel, his mate Ophelia, a few more of his Clan members, Tom, Princess Catherine, _Grandmother_, and a few more of his Third Race children were present; while the rest were not in Avalon and were searching still.

All his children bowed at his arrival, and the same with Princess Catherine, before she quickly rushed forward.

"We've found the Weird Sisters, your majesty!"

"Thank you, princess." He answered softly, walking forward instantly upon the sand and over to where his three Guardians stood, indeed, frozen in stone form. He quickly did a three-sixty of their still forms, before walking over to face them once again.

"Who could have done this, my Lord?" Princess Catherine asked in her soft Scottish accent.

"This handiwork was done by my Queen, princess." Oberon said calmly. "That much is clear… but _why_ is the better question?"

He held his hand out, blew green magic out and instantly it encompassed the Weird Sisters stone beings, and like a Gargoyle; their stone began to slowly chip away at first, but then began to break faster and faster, until their own magic exploded the stone away from them.

A blinding light lit up the night all around them, until it faded, and the sister's, Luna, Phoebe, and Selene cried out and fell to their knees on the sand and were breathing deeply as if they had been without air for some time.

Oberon stepped closer to them and peered down upon them until they were able to gather their bearings and all three, slowly, looked at each other and then up at their Master's angry face. Oberon crossed his large arms across his body and got straight to business.

"_What… happened?_" He asked them dangerously. The sisters looked up at him in surprise, then over at each other for another moment, before they slowly stood up.

"M-my Lord…?" Luna- the silver-haired sister asked weakly, looking alarmed. "Where… where are we?"

"Do not play games with me, witches." Oberon snarled quietly, raising an eyebrow at them impatiently. "The Gargoyles have found you, in stone form, at the bottom of the Ocean here! A form in which my Queen has placed you in, before she has disappeared!"

"_Stone form_?" Selene, the black haired sister asked in shock, as Phoebe, the golden-haired one, gasped out, "_Disappeared?_ What are you talking about?"

"You are beings that tell me the past, present and future, and I AM asking the questions here! YOU shall obey me!" Oberon snarled, growing very angry at their slowness to answer his questions. However, when they didn't and continued to act confused, he calmed down and was more suspicious now. They were very powerful beings and couldn't easily be thwarted like this. He stepped up to them and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Sisters… are you telling me that you do not remember what happened here? My Queen has _disappeared_, and you three were the last to see her. Now I will only ask you one more time. _Where is Titania?_"

Luna, Selene and Phoebe glanced over at each other in shock, and Phoebe then stepped forward and held her hands out.

"My Lord… myself and my sisters do remember speaking with our Lady Titania, but our memories have been tampered with. We do not know where she is, what she said to us, or what happened."

Oberon's eyebrows raised even higher on his forehead and forced himself to remain calm. Instead, he extended his hands out and bid them to come to him.

"We'll see about that." He answered them. "Whoever tampered with your mind can surely be reversed."

The three sisters glanced at each other before nervously stepping forward, held hands as they did so, then Luna and Selene closed the circle and placed their hands in their Lord's hands. The moment they did, he used his magic to instantly search their memories, seeking and feeling his way through their magical beings for any imprints or clues as to who was pulling these strings and playing foolish games.

Instantly, he saw into their minds- and sure enough they had been speaking with his Queen Titania, and their conversation had indeed been tampered with, but he was unsure who at the moment. To his frustration, as he looked further, he magical print was also distorted. Words were slewing back and forth, and replaced out of order; making it appear like he was looking at a jigsaw puzzle. The truth had been distorted, and although he tried to push through to the truth, their memories with his wife had been permanently damaged as if someone took acid and poured it over the memory.

His hands began to shake and the Weird Sisters gasped out in pain with him trying to retrieve something that was obviously broken and damaged. However, holding on a bit longer he forced himself to keep pushing through to get anything he could and he heard a small piece of information.

_"Please, milady." Phoebe asked gently, reaching her arms out. "Please consider what you are about to do. Myself, and my sisters, do not feel right about you leaving the safety of Avalon to venture down there. Since we are the guards of Avalon, we must insist that you do not go!"_

_"Enough." Titania suddenly snapped, silencing the Weird Sisters instantly, her voice echoing slightly around them. "I am your Queen, and appreciate your concerns and warnings, but this is something that I must do. My si-. "_

Then to Oberon's frustration, the memory was tampered with; the conversation muted down to a smudged voice and tried to push further, gritting his teeth as he went.

_NO! Where did she go?! _He thought to himself in desperation. _Come on...! Where are you my Queen? What are you telling them?_

To his luck however, at that moment, the memory came back and Titania was back speaking to the Weird Sisters about something…

_Titania paused suddenly, and looked quite sad, before continuing a lot quieter."... is up to something involving a Human and I must find out the truth about what's going on and what she's planning."_

_"A Human?" Selene asked with an eyebrow raised. "Who?"_

_"Well…" Titania answered smoothly. "She's a half-Human, half-Third Race. Her name is Rose Connelly, and this young woman has the same magic as Hel..."_

And again the memory faded into distortion.  
Anger and frustration flowed through Oberon by the tampered memories, however; with every passing moment heat suddenly shot through their bodies and whoever magically messed with the Sister's memories, placed a curse within them.

Instantly, his skin began to burn as if that was his consequence for trying to access the truth. He opened his eyes and with a shout out in pain, he grit his teeth in anger, but still held on through the pain, when another memory came with his will.

_"If you leave to venture down there…" Phoebe spoke up quietly. "We have a duty and obligation to alert our Lord of your transgression against his most strict and forbidden law."_

_Titania stopped, looked over her shoulder, with her long, straight- red hair falling gracefully out of her head piece and grinned at them with her sharp white teeth._

_"Of course you must." She said gently. "I wouldn't have it any other way… under normal circumstances-" With that, she shot another set of green-wispy power out at the sisters and froze them into stone statues where they stood, so that they could not move or speak._

_"However," Titania continued a bit darkly. "This time is anything, but normal, and you can't interfere. Avalon will send me where I need to be… and you'll see for yourself that this is something that needs to be done, and somewhere, in which, I must go."_

A streak of heat and pain shot through his body again and this time their memories faded completely. Oberon released his hands from theirs and backed away, as they fell to the sand once again, all yelling out in pain. Oberon was panting, massaging his hands and was thinking deeply about what little memories he was able to see; processing all he had heard.

"What do you three remember?" He asked the Weird Sisters heatedly. "Where was my Lady going?"

"We…" Luna said, holding her forehead and shaking it. "We do not remember, my Lord. Never before have we never been able to see… "

"Fine." Oberon snapped, turning away from them and looked around at the land. "I will do this the hard way."

He stepped towards the land, held his hands out and began to speak in unison with the atmosphere around him, making the winds blow and the earthquake.

"_Avalon! I, Oberon your Master, call out to you to intervene! Come wind, water, and Earth to help me seek out the whereabouts of your Queen! Come swiftly to obey and do as I say! Find Lady Titania of Avalon before the dawn of a new day!"_

With a blast of green magic, he summoned all of Avalon's strength to find a single trace of her and where she possibly went. Everyone watched with bated breath as his magic erupted all around them. The rocks began to roll and tumble across the sand, the ocean waves crashed along the shore and the wind blew violently into one center part of the shore. Oberon turned to face what his magic had produced, and to everyone's surprise but not his, rocks stacked on top of each other and made a doorframe of some sorts, and instantly he knew that a portal was being made for him to walk through.

A bright light was created by his magic and was sputtering unsteadily; as if at any moment it would collapse, so Oberon quickly took his chance to find out where she went. He walked towards it, and Odin quickly ran forward and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"My Lord! Do you want any assistance?"

"No, Odin." He replied smoothly. "I know my way back home and do not need any help, but thank you for your offer. I shall not be long."

With that, he entered the unstable portal into the world that his Queen entered in, or at least that's where Avalon last sensed the magic used. When he walked through the portal, he knew immediately where she went and it shocked him. The portal shut behind him and he looked around a world that mirrored Avalon, but was dead. The atmosphere was red, hot, and still- deadly almost. Oberon's eyebrows narrowed in anger at where he was and couldn't imagine why his Lady had ventured down into Hel for.

But he was going to find out why.

Without wasting any time, Oberon quickly walked across the dry ground, full of dead bush and vegetation and headed towards his brother's blacked out castle that mirrored his own and instantly saw the dreaded and forbidden creatures called Draugr. As he walked towards the Castle, he saw them come in hordes flying all around him and landed, as if watching for themselves what he was doing there, but none dared attack him as he could smite them with his powers.

Icy blackness was surrounding him from their presence, and a few snarled and hissed at him, but he was able to focus through their darkness enough to enter the Castle. With an angry burst of his bright white and green power, he burst through the doors without bothering to knock and entered the palace.

"DEMETRIUS!" Oberon roared, his voice echoing all throughout the walls. "SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE ME!"

Shaking in rage, Oberon walked a few more feet before a lightning of bright white power struck in front of Oberon and there, out of a smoke-filled entrance was his younger brother, Demetrius. He was about the same height and build as Oberon, had tan skin instead of Oberon's light blue, vibrant yellow eyes instead of his green, and had long dark red hair, half braided down his back, tucked behind his elven ears, instead of Oberon's white. But, despite the physical differences, they were brothers; and since Oberon had last visited his brother, he could feel the raw and electrified dark magic that ran through his veins, and to his surprise, it had strengthened a great deal since then.

Demetrius was dressed in black armor, held a pointed black staff and stared at Oberon as if he wasn't surprised by his rude entrance into his world, or the fact that he would be there. Demetrius smiled a white, fanged smile at him and chuckled dryly.

"_Well_… isn't it my big brother descending from his throne on high to visit us low-class citizens in Hel? To what do I owe such _an honor_?" He asked in a very low voice, masked with danger and anger. Oberon, however, gritted his teeth and didn't plan to be civil with him- his rage being too great. He stepped forward sharply, swatted his black staff from his hands and grabbed the front of Demetrius' black armor and pulled him so he was inches from his face.

"You know DAMN well why I am here, Demetrius!" Oberon yelled, his voice still echoing through the walls and his magic humming powerfully around them. "Two weeks ago, my Queen ventured down here to Hel, and has been missing since then! I have been out searching… and finally asked Avalon to assist in finding her. Its magic traced her last journey here and therefore, I know you have her! Now… we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell me where my Queen is… and I _won't_ kill you where you stand, or don't and I _will._ Your choice."

"Is that a threat dear, brother?" Demetrius asked him in a soft and dangerous voice, as Oberon tightened his grip upon his front armor.

"Tell me NOW!"

"I don't know where she is…" He told Oberon quietly, keeping his cool; which seemed to unnerve Oberon more. Never before was Demetrius cool-headed, normally he was the first to attack him back in their younger years, but he stood relatively unconcerned that Oberon was threatening to take his life. He stared down at his younger brother with wide eyes, searching every corner of his dark palace for Titania's magical aura, but dark magicks were at work and it clouded everything.

Demetrius continued to stare back at his brother with an unfathomable expression as Oberon snarled, "_Liar_. Avalon sent me here… which means she's still here!"

"No." Demetrius answered him, shaking his head. "Your Queen did come here, seeking to speak with my Fates, but once she got her answer she left. That was two weeks ago… so when she disappeared was after she visited me. I don't have her…"

At his words, Oberon gritted his teeth at him and couldn't tell if he was lying or not, his dark magic thwarting his ability to see into his mind, and quickly let him go with another snarl. Once Demetrius was free of his grasp, he dusted his armor off and still looked unconcerned.

"_Impossible_." Oberon said, more to himself, and began to fret; making Demetrius smile an evil smile to himself. "Why would Titania come to _you _to seek out your _fates? _The Weird Sisters said that they could not see what Titania was wishing to see… but I have no idea what future she was trying to see? Why would she not come to me?"

"All very good questions," Demetrius answered, looking at his nails for a moment, looking very bored, but then glanced back up at him. "Titania came here to seek out a future that is encased in dark magicks… regarding a half-Human in the mortal world. Once she got the answers she was looking for, then she left."

"What _Human?_" Oberon asked him, feeling lost and confused, but trying not to show his weakness to Demetrius. "The Weird Sisters mentioned some… _girl_… but why does Titania care about a half-Human?!"

"I guess this half-Human is much like her daughter Fox, where she is half- Third Race; but her powers have recently awakened and resembles a certain being that has unnerved and upset your Queen." He paused, raised an eyebrow at his brother and shrugged. "That's all I know. Titania is no longer here, and if she were, I wouldn't be able to hide her from you since I am under your rule still…"

Oberon stared at Demetrius for a long moment, before he exhaled sharply and nodded.

"Yes…" He said slowly. "You're right. There is… dark magic at work coming from here, but I do not sense my Queen." He paused, glanced around at his palace and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What have you been up to down here Demetrius?" Oberon asked him, crossing his arms across his chest. "I have sensed a great dark magic rising from the depths of Avalon, and it's center is from here…"

"You _are_ in Hel, brother…" Demetrius stated, still looking unconcerned and cool. "The same life force of magic that is in Avalon, flows down here. Your magic stems from the allfather Aesthir; and mine stems from the other life force, Hel itself. With great light, comes great darkness. Take that as a compliment of your… _greatness_. Hel is only rising in strength due to you…"

Oberon instantly saw through that remark and knew he was being sarcastic; as he knew Demetrius was always envious of his throne and bitter that he was banished down into Hel. He stepped closer to his brother and narrowed his eyes even more at him.

"I know _everything_ that goes on down here and you're not being completely honest with me… _brother_. So, answer me this _one _thing…" he paused, clenched his fists and continued, "The _Draugr._ Why are there so many of them?"

"Whatever do you mean, Brother?" Demetrius asked him, having a hard time hiding a smile, as he stared unblinkingly into his green eyes.

"You know _perfectly well _what I mean, Demetrius. Do not play games with me." Oberon continued to whisper dangerously at him. "The Draugr cannot reproduce with each other but only become what they are when the most evil and unrepented souls journey down here from the Underworld… _or_…" He paused again, stepped closer to Demetrius and whispered dangerously. "Or _you have allowed them_ to cross borders into the mortal world and let them hunt, thrive and inject their poison into their soulless victims, who then drug them down here. So… which is it?

"I thought you knew everything that is going on in Avalon and Hel?" Demetrius asked his brother innocently, which made Oberon roar out in sudden rage, and sent some white green magic straight into Demetrius' chest, knocking him down across the floor. Demetrius grunted out in pain at the sudden force of his magic, and glanced up at Oberon's enraged face from the ground with rage of his own.

"ANSWER ME!" Oberon yelled out angrily, stepping closer to him. "The Draugr have _tripled_ in size since my last visit, and you easily have a whole army of them down here! So you've either broken my law and Queen Mab's law of letting them collect more undead than they and you are allowed to… or you have allowed them to feast upon the Humans; which goes against _two of my laws_. Your law of abusing your power as a Death God, and not directly interfering with the Humans."

Demetrius's face was frozen in rage, but he slowly stood up not flinching at his brother; and again for once, didn't fight back. Oberon could feel how angry he was, but was holding it back for some strange reason. Demetrius smiled darkly at him and when he spoke again his voice was soft and forced-calm.

"It has been some time since you've visited me down here, brother. I assure you… they have not taken more of their share. I let them out once every year and they get to either hunt and eat one Human of their choice, or create more of their kind. No more, no less. That is what I have deemed fair, since you haven't completely _annihilated_ them out of existence _entirely_. As _their_ Lord and Master, I had to come to a compromise with them, or else they would have tried to destroy me. Yes, I've grown in my magic, but so have you. The Draugr either choose to purely hunt out of their endless hunger, but yes, some have brought their soulless corpses back to join the ranks. But they are my loyal servants and have not pushed past _my_ laws…"

"And what about _my laws_, Demetrius?" Oberon asked him in a deadly whisper. "_I_ am your Lord and Master still… or do I need to remind you of that fact?"

Oberon raised his fists at Demetrius, again swirling with magic but Demetrius stared at it and slowly shook his head.

"No." He said softly, in a low voice. "I have not forgotten who is in charge here, my Brother. _Trust me_… _you_ remind me every day of that renewal of truth."

At this, he threw Oberon another dark smile and Oberon could feel the dark magic festering within Demetrius' being and didn't trust him. But before he could say anything more to him, Demetrius began to walk around his brother, looking around at his dark palace.

"And as for the Draugr, if I do not let them out every once in a while, they could take more than their ordered share; killing _more _defenseless and poor Humans out of their desperate endless hunger. I understand this balance being a Lord of Death, and have allowed it to happen. There's plenty of Humans in this world… millions in fact. More than all of the Gargoyles and us Third Race members combined. There is a balance in life, brother; and while there are many things that kill mortals- diseases, old age, natural disasters, accidents, murders… suicides… you name it- the Draugr are only a small possibility whereas the other causes of death are natural and were already engraved upon the Humans' lives like a time clock. One that I can see, but have no control of… whether their time is up or not. That power is for Hela, the Mortal Goddess of Death to keep track of."

Oberon listened to Demetrius' explanation, with a hand on his chin. Though he hated it, he could see his wisdom in allowing the Draugr to thrive in tiny amounts. Sighing out, he took the explanation for now, but then turned his attention back to Demetrius at the mention of the other problem in his hit-list.

"Speaking of…" Oberon said softly, staring at Demetrius with interest. "The Goddess of Death, Hela… have you heard from her? I know you Gods of Death often converse with each other."

"Hela?" Demetrius asked lightly, turning from him now and couldn't help but smile at the thought of his love and Queen- though Oberon didn't know about their union. Thanks to the cloaking power of a God of Mischief that was on their side, Oberon's magic was confused and therefore, he couldn't sense anything around him or see into his mind. He turned back to face his brother and shook his head, lying.

"No. I have not heard from her either. We have spoken since our banishment… but I'm sure she's been busy keeping the balance with the Humans and mortals."

"And she allows the Draugr's to come into her realm when you release them?" Oberon asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Demetrius answered him. "She's well aware of them and knows when they need to hunt… and she guides them to the Humans who are closer to their 'time being up' so that they only take what was meant to be taken sooner than others. Once they feed, she sends them back to me. Call us… if you may… _business partners."_

Demetrius couldn't help but smile at his slyness, and half-truths, it was so easy to manipulate and trick his brother that it was hilarious. Oberon boasted about his 'so-called greatness and power' but in reality, Demetrius was lying through his teeth, and everything around them was hidden; and he had no idea truly what himself and his Queen were up to.

Oberon sighed, nodded at his explanation once again, and then returned his thoughts to Titania.

"Fine. I'll allow those… damnable creatures to do so, as it sounds like you have control over them still." He paused, pointed his long finger at him and touched the center of his chest piece mockingly and making a point. "However, _the_ _moment you do_ lose control over them… I will end their hellish existence. Understand?" Oberon asked him dangerously.

Demetrius smiled again, chuckled and then nodded, "Of course, brother. You must do what you feel is best."

Oberon nodded, feeling content with the Draugr issue; but instantly, he returned to the main reason he was there, and wasn't going to leave until he found out more of what he knew about his Queen.

"Now… back to Titania." Oberon said. "You said she came here to seek out a dark future from your Three Fates? Because the Weird Sisters couldn't see anything… regarding a… half-Human?"

Demetrius shrugged at him and again looked unconcerned.

"I guess so."

"And you mentioned that this half-Human girl has magic that's been recently awakened and resembles one of my Children?" Oberon asked, trying to connect the puzzle pieces together.

"Not exactly." Demetrius whispered. "From my understanding, this half-Human's magic resembles that of a Dark Fairy. So, Titania sought out who she could be related to and journeyed to the mortal world to find answers. I haven't seen or heard from her since then…"

"A Dark Fairy? Oberon asked him in confusion, glancing up with wide eyes. "_Who_?"

"Well… it sounds insane." Demetrius said quietly. "But the powers resemble that of Hela's… and Titania fears this Human girl to be her daughter. However… that's _impossible_. I was there when you beat her at the battle of Avalon; and when you forced me to curse her with my magic and take her soul away to live here in Hel as a prisoner, you took away all rights for her to bear children. So… I do not believe it for a moment."

Oberon stared at Demetrius with wide eyes and slowly stepped closer to him; his powers trying to break into Demetrius' head, but again, being stopped by the thick dark magic all around them.

"Hela?" Oberon asked in a whisper. "Your Three Fates spoke about this girl being Hela's offspring?"

"No." Demetrius said, shaking his head. "You misunderstood me, brother. They said that this Human girl was a halfling and that was it, Titania took to her own suspicions. Titania saw this girl's powers and instantly reminded her of Hela's… and from what I gathered, she was spooked by their resemblance. But again, being the Lord of Death over his realm and having been the one you forced to kill Hela and recreate her as who she is now. I know for fact Hela has not been able to reproduce… even in her shapeshifted Human form, if she chooses to be in that form."

Oberon stared at Demetrius and read every single body language he could and still wasn't convinced.

"Who is this Human girl? The Weird Sisters said that she's… a… I believe her name was Rose, but I did not pay much attention to that part of their memories."

At Oberon's rant, Demetrius shrugged and looked bored again.

"I have no idea either, brother." He said smoothly. "Your Queen received the truth she needed from my Fates and then ventured into the mortal world."

"Then my course is clear from here…" Oberon said, straightening up, as Demetrius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? And what's that?"

With this, Oberon waved his hands and created a portal in the center of the room that would take him into the mortal world. Oberon's light magic was extremely powerful and its light seemed to push the Dark magic around, giving the portal a strange circular motion as if it was turning into a black hole. He walked past Demetrius and towards it, while speaking, "I'm off to the mortal world to speak with Hela. Then, I'll go from there." He paused at the door frame of the portal and turned back to face his brother. "So, if you hear from Titania… you are to _immediately_ let me know. Is that understood?"

"Crystal." Demetrius said with a dark smile.

Oberon nodded and then said, a bit boastfully, "It's good to see you again, brother. Enjoy your dominion."

With that, he stepped through into the mortal world and once he was gone; the portal shut leaving Demetrius to stand alone in his dark palace and instantly his facade could fade

"Oh no, brother…" He whispered in a deadly tone. "It is _you_ who should enjoy your dominion… while it's still yours. And… " he paused and laughed a spine-tingling laugh. "Enjoy your wild goose chase…"

Just then, another bright light appeared from a portal from a different part of the room and Demetrius immediately turned to face whoever was coming through. When he saw who, he smiled darkly and chuckled out loud. Raven, the trickster in his Gargoyle form stepped through the portal and when it shut he chuckled back at Demetrius.

"Did it work, my Lord?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh yes…" Demetrius laughed, stepping forward and clapping a hand against his shoulder. "All of your schemes have worked Raven, well done. Your memory trick on the Weird Sisters was brilliant, and this protection you have put over Hel to hide Titania from my brother's 'all so amazingly strong powers' held up perfectly. He never suspected a thing…"

"Excellent." Raven chuckled darkly. "I'm glad my powers have been able to withstand Oberon's. All thanks to your training and grace, of course, my Lord. I'm ten times the powerful mischievous God that I ever was under Oberon's laws."

Demetrius smiled evilly at him and encouraged him to walk beside him.

"Yes. Our plan is going forward nicely." He explained. "Oberon has come searching for Titania, as foreseen, and now is being sent to Hela."

"And she can handle him?" Raven asked Demetrius with a bit of concern. "He _hates _her, are we sure this was a good idea to send him away to her?"

"My Queen knows how to handle Oberon and fool him even more. Besides, we've planned for such a thing when we kidnapped Titania." Demetrius explained lightly, as they both walked down a dark winding staircase towards his dungeons. "Oberon will sense that Titania is not near Hela, and with more of your trickery around her, he will not be able to sense her lying. Oberon will return back to Avalon, empty handed- all while we continue to train our re-awakened weapon that Hela and her Gargoyle companion were able to successfully awaken from the dead.

My daughter's magic will continue to strengthen, and Hela will continue to encourage it to grow in darkness and evil, with every indirect contact. Through the use of the Draugr and now Kevin, we'll soon have my daughter away from her mate and into our hands. Once she's in our control, then we can combine all of our magicks together and overthrow my brother. He will not see this war coming; and by the time he does, it will be too late. He'll die and the throne will finally be _ours_ for the taking."

Raven laughed evilly and when they reached the bottom of the stairs he hissed, "Wonderful. I'm so honored to be a part of this new onset of history! There is great truth and power in darkness. No limits… no rules."

"Well… there are rules." Demetrius said, giving him a dark smile. "But we do what we want anyway."

Raven smiled at him as they entered the large dungeons, surrounded by lava rivers, and both males walked towards some Draugr who were standing guard over a prison. He stepped up to the guard, known as Vile and smiled darkly at him as the creature bowed deeply in front of him.

"Greetings, my Lord…" Vile hissed before coming up to stand up straight.

"Greetings Vile, I have a favor to ask of you." Demetrius said, as Vile bowed deeply before him once more.

"You've only but to ask, my Lord, and it is yours."

"Please retrieve Skuld for me. I have a pressing matter for him." He told him, waving him to the side. "I'll watch over our… _guest_ for a few moments while you're away."

At this, Vile instantly bowed once more and stepped away from the prison iron gates, opened his large black wings and took off flying throughout the dungeon before finding the hole in the ceiling and took off to find his head guard.

With a wave of his hand, the Iron bars rose up from the ground and split in half, allowing himself and Raven to enter the small prison. Still in iron shackles was the beautiful Queen Titania, and looked as though she had truly been run down by the constant presence of the Draugr and the Iron holding her powers at bay. When he looked down at her plate of uneaten food and water, and saw that this was not the first meal she had rejected, he exhaled a deep sigh. Their Third Race kind was not easy to kill, but they couldn't live without some form of energy to keep their energy sources intact.

"Hello, my dear Titania." Demetrius said quietly and gently, as if he were speaking to someone he dearly cared about. "Enjoying your stay?"

Titania was looking down at the ground and was refusing to look up at his voice. Her once elegant outfit was in rags and her skin was gaunt against her body, making him nervous for her well-being. He didn't care if she eventually died, but not before their plan succeeded. Since he was the Lord of Death over their kind, he knew that she was weak and even getting sick- giving her life force a countdown to her eventual death; and it was much too soon for his liking.

He walked over to her, knelt down and gently cupped a finger under her chin, but he couldn't look at her as she sharply pulled her face away, still not speaking to him.

"_Titania_…" Demetrius whispered disapprovingly. "Love, you've got to keep your strength up. I know you may think dying will solve anything here, but it won't. Your Lord and Husband, Oberon, was here searching for you just now. If you comply with my wishes a while longer, I'll release you and you may see him again."

At this, Titania slowly raised her head up and her green eyes pierced into his yellow ones. Her thin face was more skeletal, but her anger and hatred for him was truly apparent.

"Comply with your wishes… so that you can destroy my Lord, all of Avalon and her Children, and the mortal race including Humans?" Titania whispered back at him, and although her body was weak, her voice was still very strong. "That is where you are wrong, Demetrius. For that reason, I would rather _die_ if it means you do not succeed in your genocidal plan."

"Not everyone has to perish…" Demetrius cooed mockingly whole running a finger down her face. "Just those who oppose my will and fight against me. Just like your Husband did for the First Avalonian War. He spared those from Hela's army that chose to side with him, and destroyed the remaining who stayed valiant to her will. Now, how is this any of what I'm doing different from what he did?"

"Because what you are doing is _wrong!_" Titania gasped out, unable to fight off the passion she felt for it. "Murdering almost all of existence and life is WRONG!"

"Who's to say what's right and wrong during times of war?" Demetrius asked her, while raising an eyebrow up. "It was war when your Husband murdered half of Hela's armies and then thrust her into banishment and it wasn't wrong then? What you and my brother did to her to create such hatred on her end, wasn't wrong?"

At his words, Titania gasped out and lowered her head. Though his mind was twisted, his words were somewhat true. Though hers and Oberon's intent was to rid the world of Hela's evil, what she and Oberon did to betray her, was what created her rage against them in the first place. Demetrius smiled at her darkly and could read her mind, so he continued to speak his point.

"So you see?" He asked her in a quiet voice, while chuckling. "_I'm_ declaring war now. And just like in any war, many lives will be lost… and that is the sacrifice of it. Death is pointless… that is the point. When our Earth is cleansed from those fighting against what's rightfully mine, then we'll once again live in peace and harmony."

"_Your_ version of harmony." Titania whispered. "World domination with one Supreme Leader at its head."

"So you do understand my vision! Good." He said, grinning at her. "It's time our kind takes its rightful place at the top of the pyramid. Those who fight against me, will meet their end. Third Race, Gargoyle and Human. We will all be united under my rule. No more Humans who think themselves inferior to us… but true power and truth will be revealed to all, to all one simple choice. Join me… or die."

"You're insane." Titania snarled, shaking her head at him with tears in her eyes. "My Lord won't stand for this treason."

"Oh… Titania, Titania, Titania." Demetrius sighed, and couldn't help but laugh in amusement. "_Your Lord_ is so far behind the curve it's _embarrassingly pathetic. _He has no idea what's coming, and will be completely blindsided when it does come to him… all thanks to my _new apprentice_ and his amazing abilities to manipulate and trick the mind into alter-realities."

With this, Demetrius waved a hand at Raven, who grinned darkly back and Titania's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ah yes. Raven…" Titania hissed in anger. "You cowardice _traitor._"

"It's nice to be appreciated for who I really am." Raven replied coldly to her. "Instead of having my powers restricted into complete boredom. I have a great hatred for Humans… but when we were all banished by Oberon, I felt an even greater hatred for him. That is… until Demetrius sought me out and offered me an even better deal. One that I simply couldn't refuse to take. Become his apprentice to his masterful plan, allow my powers to flow at full force, and rule by his and Hela's side. Seemed like a pretty good deal to me."

"Yes." Demetrius said, grinning back at her. "Raven has become… let's just say… like a son to me. Family. That's who we are down here to each other, but you _wouldn't _know anything about that word and what it entails, now would you?"

"You won't win." Titania suddenly whispered, resting her head back against the wall.

"We'll see about that, my dear." Demetrius whispered, looked down at her food and water; took it and handed it to Raven.

"Raven… kindly retrieve fresh water and food for our Lady and I'll make sure she begins to retrieve the nourishment she needs."

Raven stepped forward, took the food and water and nodded at him, smiling down at Titania. He then turned away and walked out of the prison leaving them both alone. Demetrius sighed, sat down on his backside and rested next to Titania; much to her dismay but she felt too weak to fight him away. Tears fell down her face and she hated the predicament in which she found herself in, and hated him.

He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close to him, in which she sharply tried to fight away but found she couldn't. With every movement, the iron shackles tugged on her and took away even more of her strength and powers. She gasped out in pain, and Demetrius shushed her, holding her close.

"Titania… your pain will last a short while." He whispered. "You must eat to keep up your strength. We are family down here… and as much as I am angry with your past choices; I am capable of forgiveness if you follow my will. While you're in my care, I will take care of you."

"_I hate you_." Titania snarled out, looking up into his eyes. "You _manipulative bastard_! I see right through your facade and won't let you do this. I will refuse to eat and I refuse to join this insane plan of yours! You can soothsayer and charm your way through this, but I refuse to give in. You are not a temptation to me, nor do I believe that you are sincere. You have been taking care of me. Bounding me with iron to weaken me and holding me against my will… some care you're giving."

"Do you wish to stay in a room?" Demetrius asked her lightly. "Will that make you feel better? More comfortable?"

"No thank you…" Titania said with gritted teeth.

At this, a whoosh of wings were heard and Skuld, the Draugr leader landed near them, saw Titania's open prison and gasped. He ran forward, with his teeth gnashed and peered in to see that Demetrius was sitting next to Titania.

Ice cold darkness filled the room instantly, making Titania shiver and close her eyes at the familiar horrors she had been filled with ever since her imprisonment; and when Demetrius looked up, Skuld looked confused.

"M-my Lord?" He asked in his raspy voice, as Vile landed beside him and stood behind him also looking confused. "What… what are you doing down there with Lady Titania?"

"Apparently trying to _charm my way_ into trying to make the royal highness more comfortable." He answered dryly, standing up and dusted off his armor. "Raven is retrieving fresh food and water for her. Vile…?"

"Yes, my Lord?" Vile asked, standing up straighter, as Demetrius walked out of Titania's prison and both Draugr stood to the side to let him out.

"When Raven comes back with her food, I want you to uh… _convince _Lady Titania to eat her food and keep her nurishment up." He told him smoothly. "Do you think you can do that for me? We need to keep her alive and well until our plan succeeds."

Vile nodded and grinned evilly at his Lord, as Demetrius waved his hand and the iron bars shut once again, before he turned back to look at Titania through them.

"Please consider eating and drinking water, my dear." He called out to her gently. "Oberon wishes to hold you once again… and that can be a reality. It's all up to you…"

Tears fell down Titania's face and she instantly wrapped her arms around her knees and held herself close, as Demetrius turned to face Skuld; who remained at attention.

"Skuld… how is Hela's project going?" He asked, walking with Skuld now, away from Titania's prison.

"Successful." Skuld said, grinning at him with sharp teeth. "She has sent the Human monster into yours and my care for further training on combat and magic, while she lies low like you've instructed her to do, that is, until Oberon returns back to Avalon to further seek for Titania."

"Wonderful." Demetrius replied. "Has my dear brother arrived in her jurisdiction yet?"

"Yes." He answered quietly. "We snuck Kevin out of the warehouse, while she went back to the mortal Underworld. I believe he's with her now…"

"Good." Demetrius said. "Where is the Human project now?"

Skuld opened his mouth to speak when another male voice joined in.

"Right here, my Lord."

From out of the shadows, a tall and muscular Human man stepped out and was dressed in all black, military type clothing. His skin was pearly white, and had black squiggly lines in every single vein, which was the Draugr's poison. His eyes were glossed over with a white haze, while his jet black pupils stared at Demetrius, giving him a sense of a truly deadly warrior. The human wore a black mask over his face, most likely to help keep his oxygen levels up; but to Demetrius' surprise, he took it off, to further speak to him, and he saw that the Human had four large gashes across his face and parts of his neck.

The Human had purple-blue lips from past decay, but relatively from coming from the dead, he was fairly well intact.

"Welcome to Hel… uh… Kevin is it?" Demetrius asked him, stepping up and taking a good look at Hela's successful resurrected Human corpse.

"That's right… but I'll go by anything else if you wish, my Lord." Kevin answered him darkly, smiling a bit stiffly; as if his skin wasn't as flexible as it was once before. Demetrius smiled back at him and chuckled darkly.

"I'll think of something…" He answered, walking around him and checking out everything about the Human. "So… you're my daughter's ex-husband, is that right?"

"Unfortunately." Kevin whispered.

"And you wish to help retrieve her from the grasps of her Gargoyle mate, Brooklyn? And perhaps get revenge for him killing you?"

"There's nothing more than I wish to kill and get my vengeance on that _fucking beast._" He hissed in anger. "Hela told me what your plans are for Rose and I'm all for tearing up her soul and love apart… but the Gargoyle is _mine_."

"Such _harsh language_…" Demetrius whispered, narrowing his eyes at him. "You truly are an evil soul, aren't you? You're almost the perfect product to become a Draugr."

"I don't intend to be anything other than what I am, right now." Kevin snarled at him, making Demetrius raise his eyebrows even more at him.

"Oh… and what is that exactly?" He whispered dangerously, not liking his entitled tone. "You are a corpse made alive once again with the power from my beloved and the poisoned strength and power of the Draugr."

When Kevin wouldn't say anything, Demetrius smirked at him and mocked coldly, "Yes… you're really your own master, aren't you?"

He stepped closer to Kevin and peered down into his black eyes and gritted his teeth at him.

"While you are in my presence and my Queen… you shall learn _respect_, Human." He whispered dangerously at him. "If not, '_what was giveth can be taketh away_…' Now, is there any way I'm not making myself clear?"

At his words, Kevin could feel the pure anger and power coming from Demetrius, and though he was back alive, it was strange how quickly he was to rise in anger and forgot his predicament and how he would truly be nothing without Hela and Demetrius.

"Yes, my Lord." Kevin whispered, nodding. "Understood. M-my apologies for my brashness."

"You have a lot of rage within you, Human." Demetrius said softly. "A lot of darkness which was placed upon you as a young lad from your parents. You've endured abuse and evil doings from such a young age… and took it upon yourself to treat your wife as such… _my daughter._"

"Hela… told me that she encouraged my… habits and addictions along. To make your daughter give into the darkness so her soul could belong to you and her once again."

Demetrius smiled darkly at him all the sudden and chuckled.

"Yes… so she did. And although the method was slightly barbaric, it has worked. Rose has a darkness within her that will only strengthen once we get you trained. Hela will continue to send nightmares her way, once again- like she used to- and tease your return. Then, once the time is right, we'll send you out to retrieve Rose for us, with every violent means if necessary, and destroy her mate. Stand by our side, and you shall have the revenge in which you are desiring… as well as my daughter's hand once again?"

"You would really let me be Rose's husband once again?" Kevin asked him hopefully. "A-after all I did to her?"

"When she joins us… I don't see any reason why not." Demetrius answered him, smiling darkly. "She'll be our all-powerful predecessor and I fear you'll not need any reason to harm her as she will be yours completely and obediently."

"Hmmm…" Kevin mused, smiling evilly at him. "Sounds good to me, I like your plan."

"Good." Demetrius said softly. "I knew you would. Come… we've no more time to lose. Hela will be lying low until Oberon leaves her, but we must be ready to send you back into the mortal world when all is ready."

Kevin nodded at him, replaced his black oxygen mask and walked away with him and Skuld to begin their training, leaving Titania behind to breathe frantically in what she had just overheard. It was enough that made her sick… and she had to somehow warn the girl that they were coming for her, to warn Goliath's Clan.

"Please… Allfather, Aesir. Warn Rose… warn the Manhattan Clan of what's coming… help us all and deliver us from his evil…" Titania whispered as tears fell down her face. "Oberon… my love… find me; and save us all…"

* * *

Oberon walked through his portal into the mortal Underworld with quick steps, and what greeted him was a very similar world of red skies, ashen air and dead vegetation as Hel. However, instead of being full of Draugr, there were normal Humans walking around the world- looking lost and unsure of where they should go. Behind him, Oberon's portal shut behind him and as he looked around, no one paid attention to him as if they couldn't see him. He slowly began to walk through the barren land, where there were little hills and very little look at. However, when he climbed a few hills, he saw a very large, skinny and pointed black castle.

Knowing that's where Hela lived, he quickly made his way across the land until he made it to the Castle. He raised his hand to knock, but before he could; the door opened allowing him inside. His eyes narrowed, but quickly made his way inside and walked across the very grand entrance of the Castle and the large black door shut behind him.

His heels clicked against the cobblestone floor, and inside the castle was a very nice ambiance of fire, light, to his great surprise of what the 'Goddess of Death' would have in her home. As he walked along, a black raven suddenly caught his attention. The bird was perched on a fire torch near the ceiling, high upon a cobblestone wall and once he looked at it, it opened its beak, gave a very loud 'caw call', spread his wings and then began to fly around in circles. Oberon watched the black raven circle around his head for a few moments, before a sudden burst of red, smokey and electrified magic appeared in the middle of the room. Out of a small transport spell, Hela appeared before Oberon and when she did, to his further shock, she took his breath away.

It had been a few millennia since he had last seen his evil sister-in-law; but who she was back then and who was before him now was a great difference. Last time, when she was before him having been beaten in the first Avalonian War, she was dressed up in all black armor and a tight bodysuit, but here she was dressed in a very long, flowy, black dress, one that sparkled as if she was truly royalty.

Her dress was tight against her body and showed off her assets. Her long black hair was down, curled loosely and hit her hip bones. Her light tan skin was soft and smooth looking, her eleven ears poking out slightly from her hair and her makeup done dramatically dark, making her vibrant hazel eyes pop with dark red lipstick on for her only color. Oberon blinked at the stunningly black beauty before him, and had to keep himself in check.

Both Hela and Oberon stared at each other for a long minute, until Hela cocked her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Well, well, well… Lord Oberon." She said in her very soft voice. "I have never been visited by your greatness since my banishment all those millenia ago." She paused, stepped closer to him and made him feel even more unnerved by her beauty. "It's been much too long, my Lord."

Oberon blinked, cleared his throat and forced himself to focus.

"Uhmmm… yes. It… has been too long, Hela." He finally got around to saying, but choked on his words again. She stepped even closer to him, and he couldn't believe how much more beautiful she had grown since he last saw her.

"What's wrong, my Lord?" Hela asked him. "You seem… nervous or… uncomfortable?"

"I'm not." Oberon suddenly said, forcing himself to focus. "You've just… caught me by surprise is all."

"Why?" She asked gently, piercing his icy blue eyes with her vibrant hazel-green ones.

"No reason." He suddenly said coldly and got straight down to business. "I'm sure you are wondering why I have come to visit you, after all this time, but I have been led here by my brother Demetrius. I'm looking for Titania, your sister. She was last seen in Hel, for some business two weeks ago, and has not returned home. I was hoping that I would find her here with you."

Hela stared at him as he explained why he was there and then couldn't help, but chuckled and raised her arms to point out the empty room in which they were standing.

"I'm sorry to say that she isn't here, My Lord." Hela said, shaking her head and remained staring unblinkingly at him. "Why in the world did you think she'd be here with me? No one has come to visit me since my banishment."

"She's missing, Hela." Oberon sighed out, reaching out with his magic and to his surprise, Hela did not have as much dark magic surrounding her as Demetrius did. For having been his past, greatest enemy, Hela seemed to live a relatively normal existence, unlike his brother who seemed to be hiding a lot more than he led onto. But to his continued anxiety and disappointment, he could not feel Titania's presence here either. His magic was able to search for her, but she was not there.

Upon hearing that her sister was missing, Hela raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head, tisking her tongue.

"She's _missing?_ Oh… no. That's _awful. _Surely she hasn't gotten overwhelmed by her responsibilities of the crown?" Hela asked in a very light voice, as if she were teasing him. She began walking around the room, and with another loud caw, her black raven re-entered the room and settled down upon her shoulder. She reached a few of her black painted nails up to caress the bird's soft feathers, smiling at Oberon.

"Tea, my Lord?"

"No, thank you." Oberon suddenly said, feeling like he was going to lose it. "I must return back to Avalon. Thank you for your time."

He turned to leave her palace, when he suddenly noticed a large glass case sitting near the fireplace. Inside the glass case was a blackened Rose flower, resting peacefully on a white pillowcase. His eyes narrowed at it and when he walked closer to it, it reminded him of a few questions in which he had for her. He turned back to face her and then offered her a small smile.

"Actually on second thought… I think I'll take that drink now."

Hela raised an eyebrow at him, waved her hand in front of her and both him and her were quickly transported through her castle, until they were sitting in a more formal and comfortable sitting room with couches and another hearty fire going. She raised her arm and instantly her black raven flew off and went for a metal perch nearby, then Hela conjured up two tea cups and a piping hot pot and began to pour him some tea.

"Sugar?" She asked him, surprising him with her kindness. He blinked a few times, cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes, please."

Hela smiled at him, turned away from him and with a punch to his gut; he noticed that her dress was open in the back; revealing her tempting skin, but not only that, but two large black gashes that ran all the way down her shoulder blades. The gashes reminded him what he had done to her all those years ago, and he suddenly felt like he was going to be ill. Not only was she incredibly beautiful, but the whole reason for the first Avalonian War and he couldn't lose his focus around her, nor let old feelings arise.

When she turned back to face him, she had placed some sugar in his tea and handed it over to him silently.

"Thank you, Hela." Oberon said, taking his tea and couldn't seem to keep his eyes off hers. She smiled at him, and poured herself a cup of unsweetened tea; then sat down across from him, crossing her legs.

"So?" Hela began, raising the tea cup to her lips and took one tiny sip. "Lord Oberon… coming to visit me while searching for his Queen? I'm assuming that things in Avalon are not going very well right now?"

Oberon hadn't yet taken a sip of his tea, and didn't know what to say.

"I… no." He finally decided to say. "I am worried for Titania, Hela. I know you and I… well… we have all had a rough past with each other, but there is great darkness rising up from all corners in this Earth and I fear that her going missing is just the beginning of it. Someone is toying with me, challenging me… and I…"

"And you thought that it was me?" Hela added in, now in a much colder voice as if she were masking her anger at his assumption. "Didn't you?"

When Oberon raised his eyes to look into hers, took a deep breath and shook his head slowly.

"One can't be too careful…" He said softly. "It appears that you're doing well for yourself here, but you also can't fool me, Hela. Not after what you did in starting the First Avalonian War and all that's passed between us. You're not fooling me."

"Hmmm… yes, I agree. This dress is a _tad bit too formal _for our reunion."Hela suddenly said in a very deadly voice. "And yes, I do wage war against you… but do you not remember what _you did_ that evoked my rage?!"

"I remember that you were not following my law, Hela." Oberon said softly, almost just as dangerous as her tone and stared her down. "So how about we drop this facade… and get down business. Tell me where Titania is and what's really going on here."

Hela stared at him, put her cup down and stood, walking slowly around the room.

"Titania is _alive… _if that's what you want to know. And hmmm… let's see… the better question is why are _you_ are here?" Hela asked him, coldly. "Have you finally come to apologize and beg for my forgiveness…?"

Oberon stared unblinkingly at her, smiled, and then laughed. He placed his tea cup down, after not having drunk it yet and crossed his legs in front of him, staring her down.

"Hela… I do not look back, only forward. What I did to you, I _do not_ apologize for. You dug your own grave and buried yourself in it. It brought me no pleasure to banish you… but you simply would not obey my laws and waged war and destruction everywhere you went. Your magic created too much noise and disruptions to my other magical children, and you had to be controlled."

"My magic is powerful because I worked my entire life to strengthen and master it… unlike my dear sister, who cheated her way into power." Hela snarled, growing angry by discussing their past.

"No matter." Oberon interjected, waving his hand in front of him. "I am not here to talk about our past. Since you do not have Titania… and I believe you because my magic does not sense her here, I wish to discuss one more thing that has been made known to me regarding a half-Human girl, named Rose. According to the Weird Sisters, with what memories I could acquire on behalf of what Titania was seeking after; there is a young Human girl that lives in the mortal world that has powers that emulate… yours. And I was thinking to myself… how could that be? Seeing that you cannot produce a child anymore." He paused, stared deeper into her face to see her expression and continued, "Is there something you wish to tell me, Hela?"

Hela smiled darkly and him and slowly shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my Lord." She answered him. They kept staring at each other for a few moments and Oberon's magic told him all he needed to know.

"_Liar_."

"Ah yes." Hela whispered with a smile. "Lord Oberon and his _great _power… you've always been able to see right through me. Haven't you?"

"I always have." Oberon said coldly and that did it for Hela. She stood up, sighing out dramatically and with a wisp of red smoke and power her appearance faded so her skin tight black bodysuit was back, with a long black cape and her hair held high in a ponytail with a black horned crown on her head. Black makeup streaked across her face and her iris' lit up bright red.

"Alright, enough formalities then, your _worship_. You see what you only _wish to see. _So… since you see me as only being capable of evil- that's what I shall be." Hela snarled, wielding a long sharp sword out of thin air and faced him dangerously. "I'll give you one last chance to surrender to me, Oberon."

"Surrender to _what?" _Oberon asked in a mocking tone, standing up as well, feeling a fight coming on.

"To your rightful Queen of Avalon, _of course… _" Hela replies with a sharp and mocking smile. Oberon stared at her with a hard gaze before he suddenly wielded his own large sword from thin air.

"First born of the Fairies, yes, but not the rightful heir to Avalon's throne. That right is mine and mine alone. But I'm not discussing this with you again, I've had enough of you, witch. I will not back down from defending Avalon from the likes of _your evil._ I will fight and defeat you once again, even if it means another war is to begin… then so be it."

"Hard to start another war when the first one hasn't _ended!" _Hela snarled as she raised her sword up with a scream of rage and bore it down on him- which he easily deflected with his own sword.

"Last chance Hela." Oberon grunted out in effort, pushing back against her. "_Don't make me destroy you."_

Instead of responding verbally to him, she willed a blast of red power out from her hand and exploded the room apart. Oberon quickly placed a magical shield over himself, and found that he was able to deflect her blow but the room was torn apart. Now with couches moved out of the way, they now had room to move. Hela's raven screeched out in surprise, flew away quickly, as Hela stared into Oberon's eyes.

"No… let's finish what we started." She whispered dangerously in his face, as she pushed her sword harder against his. "But this time, I'll DESTROY YOU!"

Hela screamed out again and pulled her sword away and both began a violent and aggressive dance with each other, slapping their swords against each other's with loud clangs. Hela willed another sword out from her magic and began to double fight with him, using both hands. Oberon met her strength with ease, and enjoyed a good sport of fighting- as their younglings were required to learn to fight.

With every blow Hela delivered with her masterful and tactical hand combat, Oberon was able to keep up with and even though she had wielded two thin black swords, his thick pure white one matching hers. For the next few minutes, both him and her fought valiantly, but it felt like a warm up for the both of them. Other than to wield their swords, magic hadn't yet been used against each other.

Oberon was beginning to sweat slightly but wasn't tiring out- however, he knew her and she was a very strong and cunning warrior. Their fight was going to end with one of them defeated, if not dead.

As their swords clanged, Hela suddenly upped her game, used her magic and jumped up in the air, flipping over his body and swiped her other sword to deliver a blow through his abdomen, but he stopped the blade from slicing through his skin by using his own magic to stop it. With a grunt in effort, green magic stopped her blade from his bare hand as he held her other sword from sliding down his blade into his neck. Hela was grinning evilly at him as he was gritting his teeth.

"Getting tired?" Hela asked him mockingly.

"Not even close…" He grunted out and then with a huge explosion of his own magic he got himself out of the predicament she had him in and pushed her away.

Hela backed away from him, held her swords out to her side and slowly began to walk around, with him mirroring her, both re-evaluating their next strike.

"Why are you doing this Hela?" He asked her angrily. "Is what I did to you _so awful_ that we are to banter back and forth for the rest of our existence?"

At his words, Hela screamed out again and threw a ball of fire at him, exploding the air around them. Oberon roared out and stopped her attempt to kill him once again, but she kept coming. Throw after throw she exploded her magic out at him, so much so he had to create a barrier of magic around him- but she kept coming using both magic and combat. Bombs of her dark magic were exploding all over his shield, but again with an explosion he tried to throw her off balance.

He sent his green magic blasting across the room and when he looked, she was no longer there but had used her own magic to jump up in the air and again flipped herself over his head. When he turned to face her, before he could react- one of her swords sliced across his abdomen. He gasped and grunted out in pain, shocked that she was able to be that strong and quick against his defenses but as he looked down he realized that she had wounded him.

A burning sensation shot across his body and instantly he felt his power weaken. His vision went blurry and he began to gasp in the air.

"What… is… _happening_?" He gasped out, unable to stand anymore. He collapsed to the ground as Hela slowly advanced on him, smiling brightly.

"Like it?" She asked him, looking up at her sword. "I wear gloves so I don't get burned by it. But who knew that _iron_ would be our weakness… and that the almighty Oberon is affected by it just as much as the rest of us? _Hmmm_…" she paused, held her hand out and encompassed him in her magic- electrifying every fiber of his being making him grunt, groan and cry out in pain.

"It's a bit _humbling _now isn't it? To be under _my mercy?_" She asked him in a whisper, still keeping him petrified under her control. "Yes that was a bit of a work out, but you didn't make our glorious battle all that hard. You've gotten _weak, _Oberon. Gone soft… while I've been doing nothing but training harder and getting stronger all these millenniums in isolation…" she paused again, tears were in her eyes and he slowly looked up into them as she continued to grovel and boast. "I've been waiting so damn long for this moment."

"So what are you waiting for then?" He gasped, still struggling to breathe past his injury. "Kill me… take your revenge, since that's all you care about."

"Oh I will." Hela answered him, smiling sweetly. "But not _just yet. _This act of destroying you and gaining revenge isn't just for me. But also for my Lord and Husband."

At this, Oberon laughed darkly- despite his desperate pain and weakness and looked up at her again.

"You are… _married_?" He mocked, chuckling darkly. "To whom? Another _rock? _You don't know the meaning of love, nor are you capable of that emotion." He paused at her darkening expression and decided to take it farther. "Who in their right mind would want you?"

At his jab, she kept him paralyzed in her magic, forced more electricity through his body making him hurt even more; lowered her face to his and then grinned brightly.

"Why your brother, Demetrius, of course." Hela whispered in his face. With his widening eyes in shock, she thrust her thin blade through his abdomen once again, making him roar out in pain. Though it wouldn't kill him like it would with mortals, the iron on her blade was sucking all his energy out- which would.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He cried out, clenching his eyes shut, tried to pull the blade out but the iron burned his skin and had to pull it away and endure the torment of her keeping it through his body. His magic began to fade and was in full control of him with her strength and dark magic.

"And _boy _do we have _so much _in common." She continued to whisper dangerously in his face, slowly pushing her blade farther in and twisting to give him more pain.

"AHHHH STOP! I beg of you Hela!"

"Funny…" she breathed, while staring deeply into his eyes. "I begged that same thing of you when you tore EVERYTHING and EVERYONE I ever loved away from me!" With that, she pulled the blade out of his abdomen, as he screamed out in pain, and then back handed his face- still keeping him hostage in her magical grasp.

"You pretended to _love _me, but then chose my sister instead to be your wife. Not only did you stomp on my heart but then you came after my identity and ripped my wings away all because SPOILED Titania was _jealous _of then. Then… when I built up an army against you, they became my family and you had to come and take them all away from me…"

"I…" Oberon gasped out, trying to keep his focus clear, but he was weakened near critical levels. He tried to tell her that he was wrong and was sorry, but she back handed him once again across his face and was getting more enraged with every passing moment.

"You _murdered_ all of my family, my first husband and even murdered my _newly-born child!_" She paused from her screaming, as tears filled her eyes to capacity but never were shed and lowered her voice. "And you still say that you don't regret anything you've done to me?"

SLAP. She backhanded him again this time with an enclosed fist and wished for him to keep feeling the pain that she had been holding onto for forever.

"Not only that… you then brainwashed and turned my _sister _from me! Leaving me truly alone to fight a battle that _I knew I was right _in fighting."

"I didn't turn her against you…" Oberon gasped out. "You did that all by yourself… and you speak as if your child was something good. It was… a monster…"

"_What the hell do you know about what it could have been?" _Hela hissed out in pure rage. You BASTARD! I never got to WATCH MY FIRST-BORN CHILD GROW!"

SLAP!

Oberon groaned out as she punched him hard across the face again, and she kept going, her pain and rage spilling over.

"You have _nowhere_ to hide from the truth of what you've done to me and all those 'lowly' beings you call your _children." _Hela hissed out through gritted teeth, her eyes burning bright red and her voice began to echo all around them. Only then, could he truly feel her dark power and it was even more powerful than his brother's- which unnerved him even more.

"We are rising up in anger, vengeance and have had enough of your rule!" She continued to say in rage and disgust. "You call yourself benevolent, a defender of good, but what you did to me was _pure evil_…"

With that, she pushed more electricity through his body and made his pain and weakness worse.

"_I'm sorry! _You're right, Hela! It was wrong! I should have never done that… I…" Oberon cried out as sweat poured down his face. He turned his pleading eyes up into her enraged red ones and kept crying, "Is that what you wanted to hear?! _I'm sorry! _I never should have done those things to you…but I…"

"You're _sorry?_" Hela whispered dangerously. "That's all you can say for what you've done?! You murdered innocent lives because you had to _prove _to all the armies of Asgard and your _magical children _what would happen if they crossed you." Hela hissed. "You were still new in your power from defeating Queen Mab and had much to prove. A giant head with an even more giant ego- but a heart as icy and small as an ice cube."

"I'm sorry!" He yelled out as she continued to hurt him. "Hela… I've been hiding it for so long! I'm guilt ridden and I wish I could take some things back! Believe me… I lost more than you realize by those choices. Not only did we lose you, but the banishment of you from Avalon was one of the reasons Titania and I first divorced. It hurt me more than I could ever say to send you away, and Titania couldn't bear it. _I'm sorry_!"

Hela stared down at Oberon, who was on his knees at her mercy, and more tears filled her eyes as she finally had him in her grasp.

"It's _too late_." She whispered through her tears and pain. "You destroyed what was left of my heart when you killed my first husband and our unborn child… and now... after all this time- you're going to start to answer for your betrayals. I'm not the only one who hates you and thirsts for your destruction."

"My brother…?" Oberon panted out, as a she nodded.

"Yes. After you ordered him to take my soul away so you could curse me to be who I am today…" she paused, gritted her teeth and snarled, "_The Goddess of Death. _He sought me out and told me of a prophecy that he heard even before the First Avalonian War that spoke of Avalon's death… and he knew he needed me to be a part of it."

"_Prophecy_?" Oberon gasped out.

"That's right… it spoke of a halfling child- from Human and Third Race descendant who would be born from "two deaths" and bring Avalon to its long awaited destruction." She paused, leaned in closer and smiled at him. "The Three Fates said that the 'Goddess of Death' shall rise again and bring balance to the world. Now… with that in mind, Demetrius and I fell in love and worked very hard to find a way to create a child… and eventually we did find a way."

"_You… _created a child with _him_?" Oberon gasped out in horror. "_How?_"

"An elixir of life that enabled me to conceive a child in my Human form... and of course, by the act of procreation. And it worked. Nine months later, my daughter was born… and to hide her from you, she was raised among Humans. But now her magic has awakened and now my own _Gathering _has begun." She paused, grabbed onto Oberon's face and lowered hers so they were inches apart.

"Can you guess who that child is? And why my sister… so _desperately _wanted to find her before I could?"

Oberon stared deeply into Hela's bright red eyes and was breathing shallowly through his pain. He didn't know much of anything, of their plans or this prophecy, but he recalled a memory he saw from the Weird Sisters about a girl in the mortal world. One who's powers resembled Hela's and went out to seek the truth from the Three Fates before she disappeared.

"_Rose_!" Oberon gasped out, feeling sick to his stomach. "The Human girl I've heard about from the Weird Sisters!"

All this time, he had no idea this was going on and that Hela and Demetrius teamed up, got married and created a child who was destined for great evil.

"That's right." Hela whispered with a smile. "I successfully had a _beautiful _baby girl… and she's been destined to destroy you! Her magic has awakened and my lovely sister told Puck to train her which helps me when I get my powers on hers, her darkness is being nurtured by me, and her destiny to destroy you and all of Avalon is coming right along nicely."

"_Puck?!_" Oberon snarled out. "What does _he _have to do with any of this! I've forbidden his magic to be used only for the training or protection of Titania's Human grandson!"

"Because Rose lives with Goliath's Gargoyle Clan with your grandson's family… and she is mated with Brooklyn- Goliath's Second-in-Command."

Oberon stared numbly at Hela and wished she was bluffing, however, from the look on her face she wasn't lying.

"Another Human and a Gargoyle…? A mated pair?"

"Ohhh, I know." Hela said darkly, gritting be teeth angrily at him. "I know how much you _hate _inter-species love… but perhaps it's the next thing. Ya know? A new species? Or as you called them… _monsters."_

"And you're allowing your daughter to do this?" Oberon asked her through gasps.

"Of course I am." Hela whispered. "For her to become who she needs to be… she has to lose _everything _like I did."

"You would do that… to your own daughter?" He gasped out again.

"No…" Hela snarled. "I won't sink to your level but I will make her into who she needs to be. For now, I'm letting her magic and darkness strengthen. Puck is training her and doing all the work for me. He sought out my sister about Rose's powers and she gave him permission to train her magic…" Hela explained to him with a smile. "However, when my plans go through, she'll give into the darkness within her and join her true family."

Oberon was panting in trying to stay conscious

"You _won't_ win, Hela." Oberon whispered back, placing every ounce of strength into the hope of this strange girl he's never met and her Gargoyle Clan. "I've seen Human nature with my own eyes and I know she will choose good over evil… and as much as I don't agree with inter species mating- I know of Goliath. His Clan is strong and are good. As Gargoyles are defenders of the night- I know they won't let her fall into your grasps."

"We'll see." Hela whispered and smiled evilly at him. She then glanced down at her hands and willed a very strong amount of red electrified power to dance around her palm and then looked over at him.

"Don't worry, Oberon. Until Rose is ready, I'll let you see your dear sweet Titania. Come… be a guest at our home and we can finally have a real _family reunion. _Until then… _relax_. Your brother will be surprised that I've changed the Plan, but pleased, nonetheless. He might even allow you to share an iron wrapped cell with her."

"I will _destroy you _for touching my Queen, Hela." Oberon whispered with the last bit of energy he had left. His vision was swimming painfully and he was soon going to pass out. "_Mark my words_… you and Demetrius will pay for this treason."

"Oh… I don't think we will." She said with a grin. "Now, let's go see your brother. Trust me, we're gonna have a _hell of a good time."_

Oberon wasn't able to say anything back to her, because the next thing he knew Hela slammed the power she created from her palm straight into his head. With a gentle fading of his vision, he quickly and thankfully lost consciousness and all of his pain faded away.


	10. Chapter 10- Memories

**~Chapter Ten~**

**Memories**

_*Present Time from 'Into the Storm'.*_

Rose, Brooklyn, the Clan, Elisa, Xanatos and Fox all stood in a circle, surrounding Puck, in the living room of the Castle. He had just barely asked to take Rose's hand, to show her his memories of what Queen Titania said about her, and she was nervous to take it and find out the truth about herself, or even a portion of the truth. She glanced over once more at Brooklyn for support and he gently nodded his head.

_It's okay, I'm here for you. _He whispered to her in his mind, peering deeply and warmly in her eyes. _It's better to find out the truth now so it can help us better protect you from the Draugr attacks._

_What if we find out something that you don't like? _Rose asked him back in her mind. _Never did I really think about where I came from until now… and now that I'm this close to uncovering some truth… I'm kind of terrified and don't know if I'm ready. I mean…what if it's bad news? What if I'M bad?_

Brooklyn smiled warmly down at her and slid his claw into her hand, gripped it tightly in his grasp.

_You're not, my love. It's impossible for you to be bad or 'evil'. I see you for who you are and you are the best of the best.… _He replied softly in her mind.

_But… _Rose tried to interrupt to argue, but he kept going and tightened his grip on her hand.

_Shhh… Rose. It's going to be okay._

"_But_ what if it _is_ bad news, babe?" Rose asked him out loud in a whisper to still keep their conversation on the 'down low'. "What will we do?"

Brooklyn stayed silent for a moment, both in their minds and by mouth and stared thoughtfully back at her.

"If it _is_ bad news… well then… we'll tackle it together, okay?" He whispered back after a moment. "Do you trust me?"

Rose smiled at him, shook her head in disbelief and couldn't help but chuckle.

"You _know _I do." She breathed back. "With all my heart, soul, and life."

"And I trust _you_." He whispered back, inching his face closer to hers and smiling at her. "You will do the right thing because you are strong, good, and capable of rising above this darkness… but you don't have to do it alone. I'm here next to you Rose, and I will _always_ love you. I promise… I won't love you any less by what we find out from these memories. I won't leave or forsake you… no matter how hard it'll get, no matter what this next adventure takes us on, you'll always have me. That is what I vowed to you on our wedding night, and even before then; and _I meant every word_, my love. I'm here and I love you."

At his words, Rose smiled and felt her heart melt. Tears filled her eyes and he grinned at her reaction. She nodded her head in agreement and mouthed, "Okay." She then turned to face Puck, who was still waiting patiently for her to take his hand and raised a thin eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her teasingly. "Don't you trust _me_?"

"I do… but is there a good reason I shouldn't?" She asked him, raising her own eyebrows at him, teasing him back slightly.

"We'll see, now won't we?" Puck whispered, grinning his sharp white smile.

Rose nodded, took a deep breath, and slowly inched her hand towards Puck's who then quickly took it in his. Instantly, when their hands met white magic spread out from his body and into hers. It felt strange, but was familiar because of her soul connection to Brooklyn. It's magical property was the same and now she knew what Puck meant when he said he could 'feel' magical properties. Without hesitation, Puck entered her mind and with a wave of his hand he pulled her memories out from hers and his mind and suddenly showed the entire Clan, like a movie screen, all that was in their heads.

Rose's eyes widened at this amazing skill and found it was amazingly simple to do. From what Puck just did, all she would have to do was touch the person, will their memories out, and peer inside their head. He was willing for everyone to see, but it was simple enough to keep it a private thing as well. She saw images of her when she had just barely left Kevin, after his business Gala back in mid-October last year, and met Brooklyn for the first time when he saved her from the Brooklyn Bridge. She was wearing a long black evening gown and was standing up on the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge, looking down at the water, when they suddenly saw Brooklyn from the shadows speaking to her- telling her there was another way and another life… one with him.

Upon seeing them from those memories, tears filled her eyes and instantly she turned her face up to gaze into Brooklyn's, and sure enough, he was already looking back down at her with tears in his own eyes. He gripped her hand even tighter in his and both didn't have to say anything about how they felt.

Though that memory was filled with pain over what Rose was about to do, that was the first night they ever really talked and truly met each other. With their connection keeping them together, that was the night Brooklyn took a courage dive at finding love once again and trusting a Human with his heart, and the moment when Rose trusted him with hers and her life. Both smiled lovingly at each other for a moment and then focused upon the images as Puck began to tell their story in sync with every passing image…

"Once upon a time, I met a lovely young woman, named Rose Connelly. She had just been saved by her dark Gargoyle knight, Brooklyn, and was brought to live in the Castle to escape her abusive and psycho husband. I did not feel anything out of the ordinary with her at first, but was interested like everyone else was by who she was and what she was hiding. After opening up about her abusive husband and her predicament; it was clear that she was not living her _happily ever after_ so she stayed and lived among the Clan, and things were pretty normal, happy and good. And alas… the Gargoyle and the Human _fell in love_ with each other despite their odds turning their story into one that would _for sure _be full of adventure. Then, one night a month after that occurred, Brooklyn was injured by protecting her and her friend from a gang fight and the injury wasn't looking good…"

As Puck spoke, flashes of her memory passed through the air around them. Brooklyn was about to kill the rapist gang leader and Rose was stopping and urging him to do the right thing. Then they all watched as he set the rapist leader down and Rose backed him away; holding onto him tightly, only for the gang leader to draw a knife and haul himself in the air to stab it into Rose's head. Brooklyn looked up just in time, pushed her out of the way and took the knife in his abdomen instead. Brooklyn was stabbed despite her efforts to save the rapist, and he winced, in real time, slightly while others gasped out at how severe it really was.

"_Ow…_ I still remember that…" He grumbled in her ear, making Rose smile sadly against her will, and he held her tighter against him. Rose rewatched the painful memories and it was strange to her to watch from a third person point of view. As she kept watching, she was then amazed to see the incredible sight of her red power, when it burst out of her hands and body out in protection of Brooklyn. It looked as though smoke was surrounding her, red light was all over in her veins, and her eyes were bright red; and she easily exploded the gang members away from herself, Emily and Brooklyn.

"That was truly incredible." Brooklyn muttered under his breath, as a few Clan members gasped in awe. Rose didn't know what to think about it as Puck continued to retell their story and the images moved on.

"Well, time passed and they made it back here, safe and sound, and Brooklyn was able to heal through the night, thanks to the use of Rose and Emily's medical skills… as well as Rose's subconscious magic. With her staying by Brooklyn's side… he was truly able to heal. I could feel her magic seeping into his body, just by touching him and holding his hand. Rose's love saved him… as his love has saved her." He paused, turned to face Rose and Brooklyn now and batted his eyes. "It's so _romantic._"

Rose smiled a shy smile and looked down as Brooklyn stood confidently and nodded his head at Puck's story explanation. Both Rose and him knew that it was their love that saved them all those times. Magic or not, they were able to overcome so much by believing and loving in each other. Puck turned to face the other and continued to tell the story.

"Brooklyn was in his stone sleep, healing; while Rose continued to display normal signs of awakened magic throughout the day, and as much as she was trying to hide and deny it. I, of course, still sensed her awakening. I never thought it was possible, like the rest of you, but magical beings can communicate with and feel magic; and hers was exploding off her like fireworks."

Rose watched the memory as she left Xanatos' office and bumped into his other half Owen; and was hiding her shaking hands due to her angry magic going crazy inside of her. Puck grinned over at Rose and shook his head.

"However, she couldn't fool moi." He said lightly. "So… being a _master of mischief _and lover of all things challenging, I took it upon myself to find out more about our little Human friend, or in this case… _half-human. _However, she did not wield her magic anymore that I could tell, so I decided to wait and be patient. Sooner or later, her awakened magic would soon _have _to be used. So, time passed…" Puck explained, moving the memories forward, until it settled on when she was healing Bronx from his injury. Her same red wispy magic was surrounding herself and Bronx, and the Clan was watching in amazement at her very first reveal of what she could do.

"... And it finally happened out of needing to heal those who needed her, and I got to see what I had been anxiously waiting for! _Her magic!_ And oh boy, was it strong and amazing to see! Rose was no longer an ordinary Human from Bar Harbour, Maine. No, this girl was special… _different_. I knew then, after seeing her physically heal Bronx, that she _was_ a Half-Human, like Queen Titania's daughter; Fox is, but a few questions came from that experience. With whom did she come from and whose magical lineage did she belong to? I then asked myself the question that she hadn't yet cared to ask herself… _who is she really?"_

Rose stared at him with tears in her eyes and couldn't help but silently wipe them away as his prodding to her deepest wounds and he continued still, as he seemed to be on a roll.

"Then as I watched her heal Bronx and saw and felt the red magical properties for myself… and I was surprised! Her magical properties were one in which I hadn't felt in a _few millennia_. So, I immediately called up Queen Titania of Avalon and sought out her opinion on if she knew who you were, and to whom you were created from, and that's where I got _this _memory… the one I have been wanting to show you."

Rose watched in shock as she watched Puck's memories suddenly reveal a green skinned, pointed eared, beautiful elven looking female standing in front of Puck; doing the same thing that they were doing, and gazing at the same memory of her healing Bronx. And then they heard the conversation between them…

_"Puck, you've called upon me to watch a half-Human wield magic, but she's one I've never seen before. No more riddles, please. Who is she?" _Titania asked him in the memory, and once Rose heard her voice, she again, felt as though she had heard it before. She gasped quietly and stared intently at the Queen of the Third Race in front of her, and while others didn't hear her, Brooklyn did. He glanced down at her and squeezed her hand slightly.

"What is it?"

"I… I don't know." Rose whispered back, still staring at the memories. "I just… I feel like I've heard her voice before but can't remember from what."

Brooklyn raised an eye bone at her in confusion, as she racked her brain as to why it sounded so familiar.

"You've heard her voice before?" Brooklyn asked her quietly. "How? When? You haven't met Titania before… right?"

"No." Rose answered honestly. "I haven't… but she… feels _so familiar_, it's as if I… have met her in a _dream_ or something… but…" She stopped talking, closed her eyes and shook her head, chuckling slightly. "Never mind. I'm talking crazy talk here and it doesn't matter right now. Let's listen to what she's saying."

With that, Rose quickly put it in the back of her brain and paid attention to what Puck was showing them all- suddenly feeling thirsty for the truth about her possible heritage. Brooklyn stared down at her for a few more seconds, studying her, before he too turned back to watch and listen to the conversation that took place back in December, before Rose was forced to leave the Castle and live in the Labyrinth with the Mutate Clan; Talon, Maggie, Claw and the Clones.

_"That's what I was hoping you could help me with my Queen, because I honestly do not know either." Puck said. "Rose was abandoned by her biological parents, and raised by Humans in Bar Harbour, Maine. Her parentage is unknown, and thus, I do not know where she came from. But, the other day, a few weeks ago, her magic awakened and it's been growing stronger with every passing day. Oh… and have I mentioned that this memory you seek now, is one of the first times she had ever wielded magic? And it's already this powerful…? "_

_"Yes… it is." Titania mused softly, her voice echoing in the room. "Her magic has been awakened a lot later than normal Third Race members. Normally, it awakens in childhood, not in early adult years… but with her being half-Human, they age much more quickly than us, so that may be normal for her. Fox's powers never showed in her until I pushed her to do so two years ago in protecting her newborn son. And it looks like Fox is a few years older than this girl. But if that is truly the first time, this,… Rose girl… has wielded her powers then I am very impressed. She has amazing control over them…"_

_"Yes," Puck said, smiling cheekily at her. "Hence why I have brought you here to ask you about her. We have a new half-Human, Third Race hybrid, with an unknown biological bloodline. But her magic reflects that of yours, my Queen."_

_"But she is not mine." Titania said, thinking deeply. Then, with a flick of her hand she brought up the memory, so she could rewatch it in the air in front of her. _

Rose watched the memory with bated breath as Titania slowly rewound Puck's memory and froze it in a frame that showed only Rose and seemed to be studying her physical traits.

_"The only half-Human I ever had was with Halcyon, my ex-husband. Fox was the only child from that birth." Titania explained in the memory. "My Lord and I currently have two children together and they are of our pure blood- line. But… this girl… does look similar to my kin, as though we are somehow related. She looks similar to myself in Human form, and her powers resemble that of my bloodline… but… I haven't had any more children. It's… almost as if…" She then paused and slowly her face fell. _

_"M-my queen?" Puck asked nervously, reaching out to her._

_"Hela." Titania whispered, her voice full of terror, great sadness and regret._

_"H-Hela, your evil sister? The Goddess of Death?! That Hela?" Puck asked her, a bit hysterically. _

_"Yes." Titania said, killing the memory in front of her and paced the floor now, thinking deeply; her face very serious. "Hela, the Goddess of Death and my older sister._ _Four millennia ago, then known as Helena, was banished from Avalon for starting the first Great Third Race War against my Lord Oberon. Once he defeated her, he then banished her to the mortal world to reign over the underworld of mortals as well as the Humans, and renamed her to be Hela." She paused and then continued to think deeply about how her sister's powers were similar to Rose's._

_"But I thought my Lord had taken away all powers that allowed her to reproduce her own kin, and all powers in getting involved with Humans with the exception except to use with her calling." She paused, was thinking deeply about something and sighed. "Hela's is the only other kinship of mine that wields the same power and could carry that resemblance in our genetics."_

_"Yes, I had that hunch too, but I didn't want to be right." Puck said softly, unnerved that his powerful queen was showing nervousness for the first time. "That is why I have called you here tonight, my Queen. I haven't sensed magic like that in a very long time, as I was just a young lad during that first Great and Terrible War. But I remember fearing Hela, and how powerful she appeared…" he paused and immediately began to backtrack, as Titania threw him a very angry look."Which is… untrue, my Queen. She's nowhere near as powerful as you and our Lord Oberon, of course."_

_Titania glanced down upon his face, as he quickly bowed, having meant no disrespect to her or her Lord, but was just as nervous as she was. She took a deep breath, and then forced herself to remain calm._

_"Thank you for sharing this with me, Puck." Titania said softly, straightening up and maintaining her posture. "Though your powers have been restricted to only be used when training or protecting Alex, and my daughter; I ask that you keep an eye upon Rose and communicate with me what new developments you see. Train her in her magical abilities if you see that she is struggling with them. I must attend my other business and will also speak with my Lord about what you've shown me; and perhaps…" she paused and another wave of sadness waved over her face briefly. "It is time I pay a visit to see my sister and see what she's been up to."_

_"Are you sure that's wise, my Queen?" Puck asked her nervously._

_"Hela is my sister." Titania whispered quietly. "And once, long ago, we were close friends and all each other had. Alas, but now we are enemies, and have a damaged relationship beyond help or repair." She paused from speaking, and looked sad._

_"But… if this girl, Rose, is of my bloodline and is Hela's daughter; then she must be protected from her evil at all costs. If Hela is involved, then there's something much bigger going on here, one that could be a danger to us all… "_

Puck's magic faded, and reality came back to everyone in that room. Rose was staring unblinking at the floor, while Brooklyn was frozen beside her. Puck turned to face her now and everyone remained silent for a few seconds; until Rose broke it.

"So… this… Hela… is the mortal Goddess of Death, and is Queen Titania's _sister_?" Rose asked Puck quietly.

"Older sister. Yes." Puck replied, nodding his head.

"And… you all think that I am her…" Rose paused for a moment, stared Puck in the eyes and then couldn't help but laugh slightly. "_Her daughter?!_"

"I have no idea." Puck answered her honestly, but then pointed a finger at her. "But your powers _and_ their magical properties, mirrors hers _exactly_! I know how bloodlines work and you, my little red-headed friend are magically- _a spitting image of her_."

Rose stared wide eyed at Puck unable to say anything for a few seconds, but Brooklyn came out of his shock and suddenly scoffed.

"You think that… Rose?… _My_ wife?… This… _this_ woman standing _right here _next to me? Is the daughter _of Death?_" Brooklyn asked him, with a slight growl, and in response, Puck grinned, and slowly nodded sheepishly.

"_Yeeeaaah…_ I know it's kind of nuts balls when you think about it that way, huh?"

Brooklyn growled at him, and shook his head in disbelief.

"That is the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard before in my life." He then turned to face Rose, but she was looking down at her hands and looked to be thinking deeply about his words.

"Rose?" Brooklyn asked her, taking her hands in his claws. "Don't listen to him, babe. He's obviously screwing around with us…"

"No, "Rose told him suddenly, looking up at him with imploring eyes. "He… he might be onto something here."

"Oh… you've _got to be kidding me_ right now." Brooklyn answered sarcastically, shaking his head in disbelief. "Rose, read my lips love, okay? _You are not the daughter of death!_"

"How do we know that, though?" Angela suddenly asked quietly, stepping forward. "I mean… Puck wasn't messing around with those memories, as we all saw him gather them from Rose and himself. In the memory, even Queen Titania of Avalon thinks that Rose is possibly related to her. And if anyone would know Hela's magical properties, personality and capabilities, then it would be her _sister_! If both Puck and her believe Rose might be related to her somehow, then perhaps we should consider it instead of throwing it to the side."

Brooklyn's eyes widened in shock and anger; but Angela continued to speak in a calm tone, speaking to both him and Rose now.

"_However_, with that said, _it is _a hard thing to swallow because that title is not fitting to you at all, Rose. You are a beautiful, sweet, and kind person with a heart of gold… but… if we look at this from the outside and all sides, in every direction, it _does_ make sense why so many dark and evil things are happening right now and are coming after you."

Rose smiled kindly at Angela's words, and slowly nodded her head.

"It would kind of explain a few things, that's for sure." She said quietly. "But… I don't know _what_ to think right now to be honest. It _all_ sounds insane still to me! Gods, Goddesses, Fairies, Magic… I mean, you guys really have to understand that I'm struggling with my identity right now. All my life, growing up, was normal for a Human! I had friends, I had family, I had a good childhood- with no magic- and then it all shot down to hell when my Grandparents died; leaving me alone, and then again when I met Kevin." She paused, closed her eyes and then turned to face Brooklyn.

"My life has been brightened since meeting you all and marrying Brooklyn, and I'm the happiest I've ever been… but with this new life, it has seemed to bring a whole new beast with it. Now, I'm no longer Rose Connelly… But I'm a half-Human, half- _something potentially dark and evil_\- and am being hunted by dark magic and skeletal creatures!" She paused, closed her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. "I mean… _nothing makes sense to me anymore._"

"What… _what did you just say_?" Puck suddenly gasped out and asked her, looking horrified all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Rose asked him, feeling stumped at his sudden panic and horrified face, she didn't know what she said that upset him so bad, but she felt confused by his reaction. To her further shock he quickly came over to her, grabbed onto her arms and shook her slightly.

"_Just now!_ Something about a _skeletal creature_ hunting you?" He asked her, coming close to her face and staring wide- eyed into her eyes.

"Oh yeah…" Rose told him casually, easing herself out of his grasp."You wouldn't have known this, because I didn't tell anyone until last night. But… for um… the past four months, I've been stalked by something… evil and um… well, dead. It's ice cold presence would follow me around whenever I was working nights and away from Brooklyn. It would sit in the shadows and affect my mind with nightmares and horrible memories, but last night, I finally confronted it when I got off work and it nearly killed me as I drove away from it. Brooklyn saved my life, but it was trying to suck my soul out… and then wanted to eat my body…"

"Let me see the creature." Puck interrupted, holding his hand out, looking grave. "Show me your memories of it."

Rose stared at him for a few seconds, and felt her heart pound quicker in her chest.

"Why? Do you know what it is, Puck?" She asked him nervously.

"_I might. _From what you've described just now, but I don't wanna be right. Like… _I really don't wanna be right_." He whispered, grabbing her hand without her permission and instantly activated his white powers to search through her mind and memories.

Again, he portrayed her memories like a movie screen so everyone could see the images, and it took everything in her to not focus on the intimate times that she and Brooklyn had in between the bad memories. She closed her eyes, and Brooklyn quickly intertwined his talons in between hers for comfort and support.

_He better not show the memories of what we did last night_… he whispered to her in his mind, and instantly she snorted out laughing, despite the seriousness of the situation.

_I was thinking the exact same thing, my love._ Rose replied back in her mind jokingly. _Don't distract me, I'm trying so hard to recall the first time it attacked me so he can't get that far into the night._

Brooklyn smiled, held her hand tighter in his and looked up at the images, however, as he saw them flash across the air, his smile faded. Just then, Puck found the memory of the creature chasing Rose on the motorcycle and it was even more horrible watching it from a third person point of view. Everyone stared at the images, as if they were watching a high-speed chase scene in a thriller movie, and Rose's heart began to freak out as she was forced, yet again, to relive it.

Everyone watched her drive the motorcycle as fast as she could while she ran from the flying- jet black creature. The sounds with the images were still so fresh in her mind, and slowly Rose glanced over at the Clan and every single one of them looked terrified and horrified.

To her surprise, Fox had walked in and was standing next to Xanatos; and even Elisa had snuck in and was standing next to Goliath with her hand on his biceps and the other hand was over her mouth in silent horror.

She then slowly turned her head to look into Brooklyn's face, and he was staring in horror at the scene in front of him. Then, everyone gasped out loud when the demon slammed into the bike, which sent her flying off- like a ragged doll- and thanks to her magic she crashed into the side wall without dying, but broke nearly every bone in her body.

Brooklyn's claw tightened painfully around her hand as they heard every bone crack within her body and every blood curdling scream from her. When she fell to the ground, bounced a few times off the concrete and then slammed head first into the dumpster, Rose heard Brooklyn cuss the F- word angrily under his breath.

With a whoosh of wings, everyone saw what she didn't at the time; and what she didn't care to see _ever again._ Rose closed her eyes in horror as everyone saw the creature from her memory. It was a tall, skeletal creature, with jet-black dripping skin falling off it's bones, with large bat-like wings, claws for its hands and feet; a loincloth on its waist and armor over its chest. The creature's face was a skull, with black holes of its eyes, two sharp horns coming out from its head and a mouth full of multiple layers of razor sharp teeth.

Fox cried out, grabbed onto Xanatos as he gasped, "What in the hell is that thing…?!"

Angela shrieked out in terror, and Broadway backed away from the image while taking Angela with him; Goliath and Elisa gasped out in horror and held onto each other, Hudson instinctively grabbed onto the end of his sword as if the evil creature was right in front of him, and Bronx seemed to lose his nerve. He whined like a wounded animal, and hid behind Hudson. Akira and Lexington grabbed onto each other in terror, while Puck cried out in terror.

"AHHHH, _Holy Gods… Nope_!" He yelled out, killing her memory instantly, letting her mind go. "Nope, nope, nope… NOPE! Not going there…. Oh, Gods!"

Now that the image was gone, Rose slowly opened her eyes and instantly Brooklyn pulled her fully into his arms, letting her rest her head upon his chest; wanting to forget the creature and the true terror that came with it. However, seeing Puck react the way he was, she knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Puck…?" Rose asked him, trying to get his attention from freaking out, but he was too far gone in panic.

"Puck!" Goliath yelled out, stepping forward and taking charge. "Focus! You know what that damnable creature is! _Tell us_… tell us so that we may know how to defeat it! Rose… you're right. It's even more horrible than I ever thought that it would be."

"_Defeat it?!_" Puck sputtered out, looking over at him if he was stupid. "There is very little chance in defeating a creature like that…"

"_What is it?_!" Rose suddenly cried out, stepping out of Brooklyn's hold, walked across the room and grabbed his hands in hers. "It attacked me _twice_ last night! I have to know… "

"Rose…" he breathed. "Those creatures are called Draugr's, and they are demons from Avalonian's Underworld, Hel. Lord Oberon's younger brother, Lord Demetrius is the Lord of the Underworld and the Draugr are his army of the undead…"

Rose stared back at him for a few intensely silent moments from everyone around her but only one thing seemed to stick in her mind.

"So they _are_ Draugr!" Rose gasped out in terror.

"Y-you know about Draugr?" Puck asked her in amazement, his eyes widening wide. _"How?"_

"Yes, from Hudson. When I described the attack to the Clan, he told us all about stories of creatures that sounded the most like what I described. He thought it was a Draugr, and told us it's history of living in Hel with the Lord of the Underworld… but… now that we know that they truly are Draugr. What do they want with _me_?! It said that no light belonged in me… "

"I don't know…" Puck answered her, thinking deeply. "That is what is confusing me greatly. The Draugr, no offense, are a _lot _stronger than you'll be. Although they are skeletal, that does not mean that they are weak. He spoke about feasting upon your soul and body, but did not… it looked as though it was not supposed to; but the smell of your spilt blood was making it lose its will power…"

"You said that a God of Death _controls them_?" Goliath asked him seriously. "Do you believe that Hela is controlling them?"

"With her magic all around this storm? I am very well convinced that she is here pulling these strings." Puck answered him, nodding.

"Why does she want them to attack me?" Rose asked. "Does she truly want me to die? I mean… what mother would do that to her _daughter?_"

"Not a very good one. I assure you that." Puck answered her in a quiet voice. "To answer your question, if you died, your soul would naturally go into her realm of the Underworld before you decide whether to move on to a better place or to venture to Hel. If your soul was in her realm, then she would have total control over you until you chose to move on… it's a possibility."

"But the Draugr was trying to _suck her soul out_." Lexington brought up, thinking deeply about what they were all discussing. "Hela wouldn't have access to her soul after it's essentially been eaten by them? Right?"

"Right." Puck answered, nodding solemnly. "That must be why the Draugr hesitated in killing her. Truly… she would have been long gone _the moment_ it had her in its grasp. Draugr are not normally here on Earth, so for them to hesitate from killing her and sucking her soul out immediately, is very telling to me that it was under strict orders and was struggling to follow them correctly."

"Are the Draugr not normally allowed here on Earth?" Angela asked him nervously.

"Nope, if they did the Human race would no longer exist." Puck explained. "Because of that, Queen Mab, Lord Oberon's mother at the beginning of our time, banished them to Hel. They are vicious creatures; unthinking, unfeeling and undead beings. They are the souls who choose not to 'move on to a better place' and choose Hel, like I just explained. Those evil souls are then turned into Draugr- the flying skeletal creatures who prey upon the weak, suck souls out and eat the very flesh off their victims. They have a super strength and speed that overcomes most beings…and I…" He paused, walked over and took Rose's hands in his and squeezed them hard. "I actually still can't believe you survived its attack, Rose. Their appetites are so endless and rarely have the ability to not instantly rip into Human bodies when they have them under their control. They suck out their souls and blood, rip and eat their flesh right off their bones and eat them alive, leaving the victims wishing they were dead…" He paused, and seemed to be speaking to a wall, "I _can't believe _you're still alive, Rose… I mean, _it had you_…"

Rose's eyes widened in horror at his descriptive words, and never truly thought about how they feasted… and now that she had, she felt like she was going to vomit by his description. Brooklyn ran forward, grabbed her from him while holding her tightly in his arms, and looked terrified.

"_Enough_!"

"No seriously, Brooklyn! You don't understand how terrible this is!" Puck cried out, looking crazy and holding his hands out as Brooklyn ripped Rose safely back into his arms. "You took it's prized dinner away! Draugr do not forgive and will only come back for revenge now!"

Gasps from the whole Clan erupted and Puck's panicking was sending a chain reaction through the room. Rose felt like she was going to fall over and faint and didn't know what to think or do, other than just fall to the ground. However, before she could, Brooklyn's eyes lit up brightly, he bared his sharp teeth violently at him, and his body was shaking in pure rage.

"_Stop it! I'm warning you…_"

"NO! You must realize how terrible this really is, Brooklyn!" Puck yelled out, his eyes wide and panic coming on full blown. "It's now going to come back for her with _more Draugr_! They won't stop until they get her and rip her apart! If they are here in Manhattan, then they'll sense her magic and scent from where we are even now. They won't stop until she's dead! She's now a marked piece of meat to them! Something they desperately want and won't stop until they have her!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Brooklyn suddenly roared, inches from his face, and raised his fist to punch him in the face.

"No! BROOKLYN! DON'T!" Rose screamed out, grabbing onto his arm to stop him from attacking Puck. When he was inches from Puck, he shakily pointed a talon in his face from his fist and continued to roar in his face, his eyes enraged.

"_I don't want to hear anymore!_ Do you hear and understand me, PUCK!? What I _do_ wanna know is what can we do about them?! How I can protect my wife and my Clan!" He paused, ignored Rose and her attempts to pull him away from Puck, and when he saw the fear on Puck's face, he took a deep breath and continued to speak- this time forcing his voice to descend a few octaves and forced himself to calm down.

"I'm sorry…" He suddenly muttered, shaking his head and exhaling sharply. He then ran a claw through his wild white hair, and then held onto Rose tightly while opening his eyes to look back into Puck's eyes. "Let's try this again, shall we? And _not panic_?"

Puck closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Sorry… sorry I freaked out everyone." Puck said. "But even the Third Race has its limits and enemies."

Brooklyn closed his eyes, willing patience to enter his being, took a deep breath and then reopened them and were no longer glowing bright white.

"Okay… let's say this… _Hela_… is the one pulling the strings. From this storm and its dark magic and to the Draugr demons attacking Rose. What can we do to stop them? _To stop her_?"

Puck was staring into Brooklyn's eyes and seemed to come to his senses, slightly. He placed his hands over his nose and looked to be thinking deeply about their predicament.

"I… I really don't know." Puck said nervously. "This is out of my hands, Brooklyn. _I'm sorry_… but the truth is that my magic simply isn't strong enough to fight off Hela _and _a whole army of _Draugr!_ I am a master of the mischievous arts, but when it comes to being strong enough to overcome _that _much evil and dark magic… _forget it_. I'm not strong enough and don't wanna be remotely close to that fight."

Brooklyn bit his lip, raised a talon to him in anger and then slowly closed his fist, shaking it slightly at him and then closed his eyes once more.

"_No._" He argued shakily in a low voice, opening his eyes once more and was peering desperately at Puck. "I _refuse_ to accept that as an answer, Puck. Come on, let's think here… what else do you know about them? About Hela? Anything we can use against them? Weaknesses? _Anything!_"

Puck opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say; but luckily for them, Rose seemed to know the answers already.

"I know of some." Rose said, stepping forward and taking Brooklyn's fist in her hand; peering deeply into his eyes. "I told you when we were last here, my love. These creatures hate Gargoyles, as you very well know, but _can't _dwell in the light. Not just the sun, but artificial light as well. It couldn't be around any light… so if we are confronted with them we need to just seek out light and turn it on."

Brooklyn instantly relaxed and nodded seriously at her, and was surprised that she answered the question that he was asking. But not only that, but he was in awe by how calm and mature she was acting. Since these creatures were after her, she wasn't hiding behind the Clan, but proactively trying to solve the problem alongside them.

At her words, Puck clapped his hands together and nodded at her enthusiastically.

"Yes! That's right, Rose." He exclaimed. "They do hate light of all kinds. And their natural enemy is a Gargoyle. Good, Rose… good."

"Thanks…" Rose teased darkly. "It comes with experience."

"Yeah, that's what I gathered as well, when one came back to our house for her." Brooklyn said seriously. "I fought and chased it off and it was _afraid of me_. Hudson mentioned that they are afraid of Gargoyles and that we are natural enemies to them? So, can we continue to work with that advantage, Puck? As long as we keep Rose here with the Clan, will they dare to attack us? Will we all be safe from it? Will Rose be safe?"

"I don't know the future of the dark ones or their motives, I'm sorry." Puck said honestly, shaking his head and sighing.

"I'm not _asking _you to look into the _future._" Brooklyn growled, slowly losing his patience with the trickster. "I'm asking for your _knowledge _over these damn things and their witch master!"

"That is how I'm trying to help you, _Brook-lyn._" Puck argued back a bit childishly, and placed his hands on his hips. "I am a being that can see into the future to help you guys figure out what we have to do, but I cannot see one revolved around Hela or anyone from the dark arts…" he paused, closed his eyes for a moment, "And… actually… I hate to say this. But that also includes you as well, Rose."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him hesitantly.

"When I try to look into your close future, I can't see anything but a dark void." He explained a bit better. "It's like you… don't exist, or… you don't have a future to see."

At that, everyone seemed to freeze and it truly felt like he had delivered a death sentence to her.

"Oh…" Rose said quietly. "Well… thanks Puck. That's um… _comforting to know_."

Brooklyn grit his teeth at him and lost his nerve for a few seconds.

"That's…NO! _Why _would you say that!? That's _not helping! God_, Puck! _Come on…!_" He stopped talking suddenly, placed his claws in his hair and stepped away from Rose and Puck and stared out at the stormy night. At his small meltdown, Elisa luckily stepped forward and placed her hands upon Brooklyn for comfort, then took over as Rose remained frozen where she stood.

"_What do_ you know, Puck? Let's start there… _please_."

"Okay, okay…" Puck said, pacing back and forth. "Well… Lord Demetrius is their master and that's the confusing part of this. He's pretty evil and for that reason he's under Oberon's close watch and direction; making it so that he can't do anything without Oberon's say… so I don't know how the Draugr can leave Hel without Oberon knowing… that's something I'll have to ask Titania about."

"Where _is_ my mother?" Fox asked, stepping forward suddenly. "When did you speak to her last?"

"I spoke to her in December and she said that she was going to speak to Oberon about all this." Puck answered her, while shrugging. "She said that she would check back in with me, but I haven't heard from her since that memory in which I just showed you."

"Can we reach out to Titania then?" Rose asked him.

"Yes…" Puck replied softly.

"How?"

"Titania's mirror." Goliath answered her in a serious voice, speaking as if Rose should know what that was, but then turned to face Xanatos and looked angry. "So you _do still have it_!"

"Of course I have it." Xanatos replied smoothly. "It was too precious to give back to the museums. Besides, now that Puck is also Owen, he still needed a way to contact Avalon somehow. And I would say now is a very appropriate time to contact them."

"It sounds like Avalon is in trouble." Angela suddenly said, thinking hard. "It's almost like the balance has shifted in power and is more evil. Perhaps they are in trouble and that's why the Draugr are roaming free… ?"

"They aren't though." Puck said seriously. "If they had been released you would be seeing torn up bodies laying all over the City streets like a zombie apocalypse. They are under someone's command… and I'm presuming Hela. The mortal Goddess of Death can control them, and with that, her magic was all over the creation of this storm. This is _her realm_ and can go anywhere she wishes on Earth."

"And she can order the Draugr to kill people, right?" Elisa suddenly asked, making her presence known and stepping up as a detective and City police officer.

"Probably." Puck answered. "I would guess she isn't letting them go amuck right now because it would draw too much attention to herself and Oberon would come down upon her and end her existence for directly interfering with Human lives."

"So why can't this… _Lord Oberon… _ stop her now?" Rose asked. "If she's trying to come after me, isn't that enough to come and stop them?"

"No, because you are not a full Human, Rose, and other Humans haven't been injured or killed." He said, looking into her eyes deeply. "And that's possibly how she's able to do what she's already done unnoticed. Other Humans aren't being terrorized by the Draugr, against their utmost desires to kill and feast upon them, so it would not bring attention to her for disobeying Oberon's law."

Rose stared at him and was thinking deeply about things, trying to process it all, when Elisa stepped forward and faced her.

"When did all these attacks truly begin?" Elisa asked her."When did these creatures begin to follow you, Rose? Let's start there."

"Right after our Honeymoon, when I started working at Manhattan General." Rose answered. "They only watched and followed me at first. They would send horrible memories into my mind and would torment my dreams into nightmares- but just last night when I confronted it, did it finally attack me- nearly killing me in the process."

"Okay," Elisa said, looking at Rose with worry, "And they are natural enemies to Gargoyles? Did I hear that correctly?"

"Aye, lass." Hudson said, nodding. "That is why Brooklyn has been with her every night since then… and we will all take turns to stay near her."

"I've also moved all my shifts to work during the day." Rose explained. "So they cannot attack me unless they choose to even with the Clan around me."

"And we haven't contacted Titania about any of this yet?" Elisa asked, turning to Puck who shook his head.

"No. Because I've just barely heard about the Draugr here on Earth, coming for you." Puck answered her. "But I will attempt to make contact with her once again. And perhaps Angela has a point that we should consider. I am cut off from Avalon, but if the Goddess is Death is making some risky moves, then perhaps Avalon is in danger after all. Great evil has risen… that much is clear. And if we are to beat her then we've got to call upon those who are in charge."

Rose turned to look at Puck, and grabbed onto his arm. "When you speak to her, may I please be there? I have much I want to ask her…"

"I… don't know… " Puck began to say but stopped when he saw Rose's pleading eyes, and she looked desperate.

"_Please, Puck?_" Rose asked softly. "Titania might know more about me… and now that dark things are rising from my magic, I must know the truth about who I truly am."

"She might not speak to you, Rose." Puck urged her. "I mean, I have no issues if you came with me, but keep that in mind…"

Rose stared at Puck for a few moments, thinking deeply about something and knew if she uttered it then Brooklyn would become more angry than he already was, but she didn't care. It had to be said.

"If she won't let me speak to her… then maybe I should stop this game right now and tell Hela to come to me and speak to her myself?" Rose said bravely, and to her prediction, Brooklyn swiftly turned around, with eyes wide and looked as though he was about to lose the last of his patience.

"Rose, _don't you even think about it!_"

"Ummm… I don't think that's a good idea." Puck said sarcastically, as Goliath instantly stepped forward and angrily said, "_NO Rose!_"

Everyone looked at Goliath, and his 'final' tone, and Rose felt slightly defeated. Between Brooklyn staring her down in enraged anger and Goliath, she felt like she was a child being reprimanded, and she hated it. It was slightly embarrassing and upsetting that her idea was so easily thrown away; and true, she admitted that it wasn't the best of ideas, but it was one that might have to be considered before things got worse and other people suffered from the Draugr's claws and Hela's hands.

Goliath stepped closer to her and shook his head at her.

"That is much too reckless and dangerous Rose. With your safety at risk and potentially the Clan's and everyone else involved here, I cannot let you do that."

"I didn't say that I was going to seek her out." Rose defended herself a bit sharply, while crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not stupid, just trying to see two sides of this problem. I wouldn't risk any of your safety… but… please try to see it from where I stand, okay? Yes, it is a more dangerous option, but I think we should keep it on the table to consider, at least."

"No, Rose, it's _not an option!_" Brooklyn answered angrily and sharply, walking over to her now and grasping her shoulders to look into his eyes. "Don't act like a sacrificial lamb again! _It pisses me off _more than anything and _you know that_… "

"So be pissed off then!" Rose snapped, pulling out of his grasp and glaring back at him. "But I think it should be considered."

"_No! _Rose… _Goddamn it!_ I'm _not _going to let you just hand yourself over to these evil forces. _End of discussion!_" Brooklyn snarled, glaring at her; and for the first time in their relationship, his eyes glowed bright white at her and his teeth were bared. Rose held her ground, crossed her arms over her chest and grit her jaw, trying not to react to his anger with her own, or burst into tears. She wasn't sure at this point.

"You're not even going to hear me out?" Rose asked him in a quiet voice, staring at him with tears in her eyes. "You're going to just treat me like you would an enemy?"

At her words, Brooklyn looked shocked for a moment, closed his eyes and forced his anger to settle deeply into his chest. He exhaled deeply, shook his head and looked positively exhausted. He walked past her, still shaking his head and made his way over to the couches, but his withdrawal made her even more irritated. She quickly followed after him and continued to speak; even though it was obvious he didn't want to hear her argument.

"Babe! Listen to me, _please_! I know this isn't something that you wanna hear, _but please hear me out!_"

"I won't!" Brooklyn snarled at her, but she ignored him and kept pushing.

"Brooklyn, what happens if, _God forbid_, something bad _has happened_ to Titania, Oberon and Avalon and they can't protect us like we think they can? _Hmm_? What then?!" Rose argued, trying to grasp onto his arm. However, he childishly tore it away and continued to walk away, trying to ignore her, but she kept following him. The Clan followed them towards the couches, and when Brooklyn sank into a chair by the fireplace with a large sigh, she too, sank to her knees at his feet and grasped onto his claws in her hands; forcing him to look at her since he had nowhere to go.

"Rose… _please… stop._" Brooklyn tried to plead, but she wasn't having it. She brought his claw up to her face and rested her elbows on his thighs, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"_What if_ the Draugr or Hela can't get to me like they want and they go _on a Human frenzy hunt _all because of _me_?" Rose whispered frantically. "Hela could send them out to begin to kill innocent Human lives! _What then, Brooklyn!?_ Are we gonna let that happen, and pretend it isn't happening just to hide me away?"

Brooklyn's eyes were back to normal, but he looked completely spent, worried, and defeated. He exhaled sharply, and suddenly leaned forward to grab onto her arms, making it so their faces were inches apart.

"What if the Earth explodes tonight?" Brooklyn argued back. "What if the Yankees win the World Series this year? What if this life is all a dream in which we are dreaming?"

Rose rolled her eyes and him and started to become angry.

"_Brooklyn_!"  
"We can play the 'what if' game all night, Rose." He finally snapped at her and held her arms tightly. "But hear the words that come from my mouth, _right now! _I won't let you speak this way… you're _not _to _sacrifice yourself_!"

"But Brooklyn innocent people could DIE!" Rose suddenly shrieked in fear and desperation, tears falling down her face now. "And it would be all because of ME! _I can't_… let that happen!"

"It won't, Rose." Brooklyn replied, his eyes softening and finally pulling her to him.

"How can you know that?" She asked him in a whisper, shaking her head. "I apparently don't have a future, Brooklyn! _Nothing is sure anymore._"

At her words, he sighed in defeat again and shook his head.

"Rose…" He started to say, but Goliath suddenly stepped forward and placed his large Claw upon her shoulder.

"We will protect the Humans. Together as a Clan, we will make sure they all stay safe." Goliath answered her, but then paused looking worried and sighed out heavily. "And… while I see your point of view, Rose, it is _the last resort only_."

"_Last resort-!?_" Brooklyn suddenly yelled out, looking stupefied that they were even considering just 'handing' his mate over to the evil Goddess and her Draugr creatures, willingly. He stood up from his chair and knocked Rose onto the ground, on her backside. She glanced up at Goliath and Brooklyn who were glaring at each other, and Akira suddenly came over and helped her up, which she gratefully took her assistance.

Rose smiled at her and whispered, "Thank you."

"I have much I wish to discuss with you, Rose. It'll just have to wait until later, I suppose." Akira whispered back, giving her a sad smile, while wrapping her arms around her and giving her a hug as Goliath and Brooklyn continued to argue with each other.

"Yes!" Goliath said firmly. "We _will_ protect the Humans, our Clan _and_ Rose, Brooklyn. However, it might be prudent to speak with this… Hela… ourselves as a last resort." He paused, turned to face Rose and pointed a claw at her. "We will NOT sacrifice you to do so, but I agree that it may have to come that we _speak _to her."

Rose took a deep breath, nodded in defeat; seeing his point, and hung her head low feeling dumb for even mentioning it, since she knew how much it bothered Brooklyn. She would have to beg for his forgiveness later on, and this was now becoming close to the second largest fight they've had. Only time was going to tell.

Goliath turned back to Brooklyn, with a much calmer tone and said, "_For now_, I suggest that we all continue to follow the plan in staying with Rose, while Puck talks with Titania and sees what she has to say about all this."

Everyone nodded, other than Brooklyn- who looked like he had been betrayed again. Rose glanced over warily at him and could feel how upset he was. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but with a sharp pull he walked away from them, behind the couch, and took another few moments to cool down. As he did, Rose stared at him, feeling defeated herself; but she had a question sitting in the middle of her heart and part of her did not want to ask it, but knew she needed to.

The Clan had settled down into the couches at this point, and Xanatos and Fox were standing near the fireplace now, Elisa was sitting on Hudson's recliner chair's arm, and Puck had come closer to the couches, standing near the back as their drama unfolded. She turned to face him, walked out of Akira's arms and faced him once again.

"What if _I am_ the daughter of Hela?" Rose asked Puck. "What would that mean? And… why… _after all these years of abandoning me_ would she want me back _now_?"

Puck thought long and hard about it for a few moments, and sighed, "I don't know the answer to that nor do I know her intent… but if you were possessed by the magic outside and hurt Brooklyn- the one that you love the most and gives you the light within your soul… then…" he paused, was thinking deeply about something, and suddenly looked alarmed.

"Then what?" Rose asked him nervously.

"Then that's perhaps what she wants." He answered her quietly. "To have the light within your soul destroyed and for you to join forces with _her_."

"_But why?_" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Because…" Puck suddenly answered her in a low voice, his own realization dawning more. "If _I_ sensed your magic awaken, then _she_ would have felt it too. Knowing her, and being a Death Goddess, she wants the light destroyed from your soul…"

At this, Rose's eyes widened in horror and with a tingling sensation through her and Brooklyn, connecting them again- they both came to the same conclusion.

"She wants my connection to Brooklyn's soul… _destroyed_?" Rose whispered in horror.

"Exactly." Puck replied quietly, looking somber for the first time since she's known him. Rose and Brooklyn slowly turned to look at each other, at the same time, with expressions of horror, fear and great sorrow. Tears filled her eyes, panic filled her heart and she instantly began to stumble towards him. Brooklyn walked quickly over to her, pulled her back into his arms, holding her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"It _won't_ happen." Brooklyn muttered against her hair and squeezed her tightly in his arms to the point where she almost couldn't breathe. "I promise you Rose, you _won't_ lose me. And I _won't_ let anything happen to you. If Hela's really the one behind all this, we'll stop her. I don't care what it takes… I'll stop her."

"_You'll_ stop the _Goddess of Death_?" Rose asked him in a terrified whisper, peering up to look into his eyes.

"_Yes._" Brooklyn said fiercely. "I will."

"You and what army, Brook?" Lexington suddenly asked from the couch, looking extremely worried. "I mean… sure the Draugr might be scared to take us on as individuals, but I don't think they will be alone anymore. In fact, that's exactly what they said they would do according to Rose's memory! They are gonna come back with _more_… and from how hard it was to fight Oberon when we were rescuing Alex three years ago, I don't think defeating the Goddess of Death will be any easier! Or an army of Draugr- even as a Clan. It's gonna be hard… if not impossible."

"No. It won't." Goliath said seriously. "Not impossible, Lexington. Hard? Yes, absolutely, it will be difficult. But we can fight them together as a Clan, as we always have with any enemy of our past. We have experience with the Third Race, and yes, dealing with _any _of the Third Race hasn't been easy… we've learned that first hand… but regardless of how challenging it might be, _we must try._ It is not in our nature to back down from a fight, but we perhaps need to change up tactics and approach this differently."

"Yeah… like frustrating her efforts." Brooklyn said, rubbing Rose's back and still holding her tightly to him. "That's what I think will work best still. If we tag team watching over Rose and stay close to each other; they'll be forced to make the first move and we'll be ready for them on our turf."

"Yes. I agree." Goliath said, nodding his head. "That may have to be our play for a while until we find out more about who's behind the Draugr attacks. Is everyone else in agreement?"

Rose glanced around at the others, and while they still looked terrified, they all nodded giving her a smile of bravery as they did so. Gratitude flowed through her being as she stared at her family members and was floored by how strong they were being for her, and even Puck nodded and stepped forward again.

"It's a good plan, I also agree." He then turned to face Brooklyn and Rose. "Now, don't freak out, you two love-birds, that's just one possibility of what she might want. So don't act like you've both been given the death sentence just yet. I'll contact Titania and see what she has found out or what she has to say about it; and then we'll take it from there."

"That's a good plan." Goliath said, talking to everyone now. "From now on- we keep near Rose, the Egg, and each other. Once we figure out more, we'll do more. But for now, everyone needs to take great care from this moment forward. And as for the rest of tonight, given what happened with Rose, no one is to leave this Castle until this storm has passed. Understood?"

With everyone's nods again, he then turned to Rose and spoke to her and Brooklyn.

"Do not fear this night, you two. Be cautious, be smart and keep protecting each other. Do not fight with each other, but do what you two do best and unite against this evil."

Rose nodded, and rested her head against Brooklyn's chest willing him to forgive her in their connected minds, sending sparks of their connection so that it settled deeply within his skin. Luckily, in their silent moments of listening to Goliath, she felt Brooklyn's arms tighten around her waist and back and he sent some tingling sensations back to her, making her smile slightly. Though they would have much to figure out later, she knew he had forgiven her.

"Rose?" Goliath suddenly asked her, and she was forced to gaze back up into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"D_o not_ seek this dark power out anymore, okay? Curiosity can be a deadly thing. Trust all of our instincts. We are worried, feel uneasy and have every instinct of warning coming our way. You're a good person and your own instincts will steer you right, that I am sure of."

Rose smiled at him and slowly nodded.

"Thank you, Goliath. I will… and I'm so sorry about what happened tonight."

"You're forgiven." Goliath said, smiling at her. "Just… take special care to understand yourself and your magic better, and try to avoid it from happening ever again."

With that, Puck came over and draped an arm over her shoulder casually, getting in between her and Brooklyn; to both of their irritation. "I agree with Goliath, here. I actually think that we should _speed up_ your magical training."

"Why?" Rose asked nervously.

"Because, like Goliath said, I too want you to be able to handle your magic to protect yourself against her influence and any other possessive powers. We need to truly understand what your magic is made of and what it can do. Challenge it more… wouldn't you agree?"

It made sense to her, but she still looked over at her mate and waited for his thoughts on what she should do. Brooklyn looked pale and beyond nervous for everything that had been discussed, so she tightened her arms around his waist and placed a hand upon his chest.

"Babe?"

Brooklyn blinked a few times and then set his jaw firmly.

"Yeah…" He replied heavily with a low voice. "Fine. I agree."

"_Right on!_" Puck said happily, punched him in his bicep and irritated him even more. "Well… what are we waiting for? What better time to start that now? I will contact Titania first and then we can start a lesson. If we can't leave the castle tonight, which I would agree with, then let's make sure you're prepared to meet your… _potential maker._" He paused, snickered at himself and then asked, "Get it? 'Potential maker?'"

"We get it… we just don't think it's remotely funny or something to joke about." Brooklyn snarled at him, gritting his teeth at him.

"Jeez, you're so serious, Brooklyn. Lighten up. It was just a little 'death joke,'..."

Brooklyn, however, made a fist and his growling became more enraged- his eyes lighting up.

"_Whoa there_…." Puck said, using Rose as a shield, which made him angrier. "Hey now! Put your claws away, I was _kidding!_"

"Get _off of her!_" Brooklyn snarled, pulling Rose away from Puck; but she pushed them both away from her and sighed out in frustration while stopping Brooklyn from tackling him, feeling truly exhausted from this night already..

"Knock it off, you two!"

Puck glanced up at her, raised his eyebrows, and asked, "What's the issue? Was that joke too soon?"

"_Yeah_…" Rose said sarcastically, pinching her fingers close together. "Maybe just a _tad_."

"I'm just trying to alleviate the tension, but okay. Noted." Puck teased her and backed away from them. "I'll go set up the mirror. Meet me in ten minutes in the Archives room one floor below the Atrium, and we'll see if Titania will speak with you both."

With his retreating form, Brooklyn quit growling, exhaled sharply in irritation and held Rose close to him. He rested his beak upon her head and she could feel how exhausted he was as well. This night took a turn for the worst and it was still not yet midnight. Rose watched Puck walk away, and a silence followed after that. The worry as well as the tension could be cut with a knife. But she still had one more question for him.

"Wait… Puck?" Rose called out, and everyone looked at her in surprise while Puck turned back to face her, with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

Rose pulled out of Brooklyn's hold gently and walked over to him.

"You've told us who Hela is." Rose said quietly, staring deeply into his eyes. "And you've explained that she is Queen Titania's sister as well as a Dark Fairy. That much I know so far."

"That's right. What else are you wanting to know?" Puck said slowly, trying to figure out what she was asking him.

"I want to know who she really is… and what her story is?" Rose said softly, stepping even closer to him.

Puck looked shocked for a moment and then laughed at her.

"Why in the world would you want to know her? She's a Goddess of Death. An evil fairy, one that is powerful and angry."

"But _why?_" Rose asked him, pushing a bit more. "Not knowing her story is like going into battle without knowing who your enemy is and what they are capable of." She then turned to face the Clan and looked around at each of them individually. "Now… I'm not a warrior, but tell me if I'm right or wrong here. I think we should find out more about Hela… that way we can better understand her motives."

Brooklyn was staring inquisitively at her, thinking deeply; as was Goliath, Hudson and Elisa. But it was Akira who stepped closer to her and spoke up.

"You _are_ a warrior, Rose." Akira said softly, smiling at her. "Your intuition is the same as ours… and for that reason… yes. You are correct. It is wise for us to probably find out more about her. How do you propose we do that? What are you thinking about?"

"I think that if Puck has more memories then he should show us all." She paused, turned to face Puck and he looked confused.

"I have _a lot_ of memories, dearie." He said in a whimsical voice. "Thousands of years worth, in fact. I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific."  
"Do you have a memory of Hela and what happened in Avalon, between her, Titania and Oberon- the events that made her the Goddess of Death?" Rose asked him, not skipping a beat and being as clear as she could with him, and it shocked him. Puck raised his face a bit and his mouth froze in a small 'o' for a few seconds before he chuckled out a laugh and exhaled his breath.

"You want to know about the First Great and Terrible Avalonian War?" He asked her in disbelief, with another slight laugh. "Well that's… a _dreadful_ story- I have much more invigorating stories about Avalon."

"But it's the _most important _one with what's happening now, Puck." Rose argued back. "Something happened between her, Titania and Oberon- that's what Titania said in that memory in which you showed us and I want to know what that was. I also want to know why everyone thinks that I am related to her." Rose answered him seriously. "If I am… _her daughter… _then _yes_. I want to know _exactly _what happened that could possibly be the reason that she is pulling the strings on me today. I want to know her past and get to know her in a _safe way_." She paused, turned to face the Clan and said, "I think we all should find out who she is, what she's capable of, and really start to dig into the truth. Her _and_ this Lord Demetrius, if Puck has the memories. If they are behind these attacks on us and upon me… I want to know why."

Rose met Brooklyn's eyes for a few seconds across the room, and he looked shocked and nervous, but with a determined look on his face he nodded at her again, and stood taller.

"I agree with Rose." Brooklyn said. "If Queen Titania thinks that Hela is involved, and Puck has pretty well confirmed that she is by the magical properties from the storm and the Draugr… then I say let's start off fighting her by finding out who she is, what she's capable of and even any weaknesses in which she may have.. If we find out more about Hela now, through memories, then we won't have to talk to her. Knowledge is power in itself and a very useful one if used appropriately."

"Aye." Hudson said, speaking up for the first time in a long while. "I agree with the lass and Brooklyn. I, too, know that these Draugr creatures are nasty… and have heard rumors about this… _Goddess of Death_\- but if we are to face her; which… I believe we will, sooner or later, then we must know more about her."

Puck stared at Hudson for a few moments, and then slowly looked at each Gargoyle in front of him warily, then glanced over at Xanatos and Fox; and then finally rested his gaze upon Rose's face. He could sense her hunger to find out more about Hela, and although he was terrified of her, he knew this was one story in which he had to tell them.

"Okay." He answered after a few moments. "I'll show you what happened. I would um… find a comfortable place to sit. It's kind of a long story."

Rose smiled and nodded at Puck, turned around and instantly the Clan was settling themselves into the couches. With the fire burning hot and heartily, it felt like they were all settling around a campfire to listen to spooky ghost stories of the past. She glanced over at Brooklyn, who gently took her hand in his and pulled her back towards the chair nearest the fire.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, my love." Rose whispered to him. "I understand the error of my thoughts… and I'm sorry for bringing it up when I know how much it bothers you." She paused, as Brooklyn silently sat down in the chair and pulled her down to sit on his lap; wrapping his wings around her for comfort and a small moment of intimacy among their present company. Still not saying anything, he gently caressed her face and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes; while staring deeply in them.

"We can discuss it later, sweetheart." He whispered back, and to her relief didn't seem angry at her anymore, but still looked scared and worried. "For now, I forgive you babe. I love you."

"I love you too, so much." She whispered, while smiling gratefully back at him. "Thank you for putting up with me. I'm sorry for everything… " She then paused, bit her lip to hold back tears, but he gently pulled on her lip with his thumb to stop her from biting it and smiled warmly back at her.

"Hey… _Come here_." He breathed, pulling on her face gently to meet his lips and for a brief moment, they kissed and with a smile, she pulled away loving their intense connection as it flowed through them, tingling their fingers and limbs. Rose raised her hands to cup his beaked jawline, and was about to speak, when Puck cleared his throat and the entire Clan quieted their small conversations.

Puck stood in the middle of the room, and with a small wave of his hand he turned the lights out so that they could better see his visualizations. When it was dark, and only the fire provided light, Rose closed her eyes and leaned into Brooklyn wanting to feel nothing but his warmth and love- ignoring the fear that came with darkness. Brooklyn tightened his hold on her and kissed her head.

"It's okay…" he breathed. "I've got you, babe."

Rose smiled at his words and paid attention as Puck slowly raised his hands to his forehead, closed his eyes and then shot visuals out like a hologram, surrounding them with amazing images. Small dots of lights filled the room all around them, and it was suddenly like he had brought the night sky and universe into their small room. Amazed, Rose raised herself a bit more on Brooklyn's lap, and looked around in awe.

Brooklyn, with the rest of the Clan, was stuck in frozen amazement as well. The dots of light didn't move but danced and twinkled around their heads. There was one close to where they sat, so Brooklyn reached out a taloned finger to touch the light and to their further awe, he was able to touch and push the dot away from them as if it was anti-magnetized from his physical hand.

"Our story begins many millennia ago." Puck started out, controlling the visuals with his hands and mind. "Many of you know stories of the Third Race and how we came to be, but there are a few here who don't. So it's easiest if I just start from the very beginning… So, here we go."

Puck cleared his throat once more, clapped his hands together enthusiastically and began.

"Once upon the beginning of time, after Earth's creation, many forces of great power and magic, without a physical body, and were stuck in the void of space, searching for a place to call _home. _These forces were capable of thinking and evolving, and journeyed far through space until they happened upon the brand new Earth, already bursting with all manner of life, air, water and vegetation. These forces saw that the Earth was _good_, so they came down and made a part of Earth their home.

Our Third Race origins were said to be formed from Aesir, the Allfather and Asynja the allmother of light magic- who were the life forces. Together, it was said to have created many different Gods and Goddesses; and as the Earth was made livable, they descended down much after the creation of Humans. The original Gods and Goddesses took liking to the physical bodies and made themselves into a similar form. One with flesh and bone, but became how a lot of us look now. Elven and fairy descendants. Others took the form of mythological beasts, such as centaurs, dragons, pixies… you name it.

The Gods and Goddesses lived on the Earth for many Eons in great peace and abundance. They continued to reproduce their own kind, and all seemed well. Aesir and Asynja were said to have a son, in whom they named Hel, because of its darker and more 'death' like appearance. And as you can imagine, with great light in the universe, a great evil had to rise to challenge that light; much like the sun to the moon, ice to fire. Aesir and Asynja understood that this being had to come to be and therefore greeted him with welcome arms. Well, more time passed, and it would have been millions of years at this point- when Aesir and Asynja realized that their children only could live a few thousand years before their great deaths. Thanks to Hel- he made their energy forms more 'mortal' in a sense that they would die.

Aesir and Asynja created Avalon- a beautiful isle dedicated for their magical descendants to live in peace and to be defenders of this world. Hel- however, had his own plans. Knowing that he, his father and mother were nearing the end of their lives, Hel created his own world, which is known as the Underworld of Avalon where all disobedient children and other souls would be cursed if they chose to remain there.

When Aesir and Asynja died, their energy forces seemed deeply into the soils of Avalon, and their descendants would then follow; fueling Avalon with great power, might and magic. Hel- did the same thing. Hence why any ruler of Avalon has the power to speak to the Isle and use great power in controlling all creatures upon its soils.

Well… more eons passed, and one of the descendants of Aesir and Asynja was a very powerful fairy by the name of Queen Mab and ruled over Avalon for many millennia. Then, when she became weak and _coo coo_ in her ways of dealing with the Children of the Third Race… Oberon… her eldest son took over and destroyed her for the good of Avalon. He is the current Lord and ruler of Avalon and calls upon us, the other Third Race, his children. During that time as well, he sent his younger brother, Demetrius, to be Lord of the Underworld since he desired to rule so badly. Demetrius has always hated Oberon, but they've managed to work together nicely for all the time that Oberon has been King of all Avalon."

As Puck had been telling the story, Rose was mesmerized by the images of Earth in its earliest forms, as if she were witnessing the Creation right in front of her eyes. He then moved all the stars and amazing Earth visuals away and suddenly they were confronted with Avalon, in vast greenery, as if they were really there. Rose almost thought she wasn't in the Castle anymore, and wouldn't know that Brooklyn was with her had she not physically felt his body against hers.

Puck's magic was full of his senses, and they were suddenly on top of Avalon's volcano mountain. They could all feel the warmth of the beating sun upon them, see the sparkling ocean from all areas, and could even feel the warm summer breeze. Rose closed her eyes, loving this visual and when she glanced down at Brooklyn, he too, had his eyes closed and seemed to be recalling how wonderful the sun felt against his skin when they were on their Honeymoon, and Puck gave them the gift to experience the world as each other's same species. When Rose glanced around at the others, the Clan seemed overwhelmed by how beautiful it was during the daytime, as they had ever seen it before. Hudson especially. When she looked over at him, she instantly wanted to go and wrap him up in a hug because tears were slowly exiting his eyes, marveled by the beauty around him.

Puck then moved the images, and their experiences with it, down to a beautiful flower infested meadow, where the sound of two children were heard. As they zoomed in closer to the children, everyone saw that it was two females. One was older, had long and beautifully thick jet black hair and beautifully thick avian- looking bluish/silver fairy wings attached to her back, and the other one younger and had long, straight red hair- but though she was a fairy, did not have wings.

"Back in the days when Queen Mab still ruled, were two young sisters. Fairies. Descendants of Aesir and Asyinja- much like the rest of the Third Race. These fairies, if you can't already tell, are Helena and her younger sister Titania." Puck explained to them.

Rose glanced over at the two girls, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was Titania, the youngest one and recognized her because of the memory Puck showed them earlier. Titania had green skin, like the youngest sister, long red hair and elven ears, but when Rose glanced over at Helena, the older sister, she looked very different.

Helena had tan/white skin, like Rose's, elven ears; long jet black hair and had vibrant hazel green eyes- also much like hers. But as Rose compared the two sisters, and then compared herself to Helena, she suddenly felt very confused. She already saw the memory of what Titania looked like, but seeing that Hela was Helana, the black haired fairy _with _wings, she looked nothing like Rose. And it seemed she wasn't the only one who was thinking that same thing.

"The older sister is Hela?" Elisa asked, cocking her head to the side.

"That's right." Puck answered her, and Rose joined in the question.

"She looks… _nothing_ like me." She said, unable to laugh in relief. "Hela _can't _be my mother. We are seriously polar opposites! She had black hair, elven features and even has _wings_." Rose paused, looked down at Brooklyn and grinned at him. "Unless I have wings hidden somewhere on me that I'm unaware of, I don't think I have them."

"No." Brooklyn replied in a quiet voice, trying to hide his smile. He raised an eyebone at her, and then breathed, "I've checked every inch of you, my love. Other than the time Puck transformed you into a Gargoyle by that potion, I'm pretty sure you don't have wings."

Rose giggled, nodded and winked at him.

"Thought so, but I thought I would check."

Brooklyn snorted a laugh at her, as she turned her attention back to Puck, who hadn't heard their quiet conversation.

"Oh well… there's a lot more to this story than just her appearances. Care to still listen and let me show you?"

"Yes, please." Rose said, behaving once again, and Brooklyn laughed under his breath; tightening his grip on her, around her waist. Puck moved the images along, and time had apparently passed. Both Titania and Helena had grown into older beings, around their teenage years from a Human timeline.

"Helena and Titania were extremely close to each other growing up. They were best friends and all each other had. Helena, being the older one, cared for Titania and essentially raised her as her own around the time when they were young children. For reasons, which I don't know, Mab did away with their parents when she began to lose her mind and went crazy. Queen Titania does not speak of her parents, but due to her being different than Helena at the time, it was said that there was some sort of scandal when Helena was born."

"Of course there was…" Rose muttered to herself slightly sarcastically. "I needed to potentially descend from not only evil and darkness, but a love affair. Yay me."

Brooklyn shushed her quietly, squeezed her tightly to him and was smiling, despite how solemn and quiet he was being during the story. He seemed to be completely engrossed in the story, capturing every detail he needed to know about Hela and what happened, Puck continued.

"Helena and Titania grew up with strong magic, much like each Third Race, but there was something very different about Helena. She was able to wield her magic without having to study incantation, like how most of our spells are uttered. She could do pretty much anything with her mind, without having to speak or say any incantations. Helena's magic was bright red, opposite to Titania's, and though it had similar properties, Helena was definitely one of the strongest among the fairies."

Rose watched as more time passed in Puck's memory, and Helena as well as Titania grew up to be stunningly beautiful. Titania seemed to develop the 'looks' out of the sisters, while Helena- still beautiful- dressed more modestly and didn't bring much attention to her body.

"Titania and Helena grew up to be 'of age' and Titania was popular among the Third Race members, not only with her beautiful looks but her grace and goodness. Helena was a lot tougher, as she had to be to be the responsible one since she raised Titania; and even took it upon herself to defend Avalon from trespassers."

Rose's eyebrows narrowed at what Puck was saying, and glanced down at Brooklyn with confusion.

"_Wait_…" Rose said out loud, turning back to look at Puck. "I thought Hela was always evil… what you're showing us here is that she wasn't! She used her magic for good and was a protector of Avalon."

"Like a Gargoyle…" Brooklyn whispered, adding to her thoughts and both were on the same page.

"At first… yes." Puck said, then continued to show the images. "But there was... unfortunately many things that took place that lead up to the war and Hela's banishment. So, back to the story. Time passed, Lord Oberon rose to power, knew of the two sisters, and used their powers often. He especially used Helena for her wings and power, and deemed her as a protector of Avalon. As time passed, Oberon desired to have a Queen rule by his side and instantly he saw the two beautiful fairy sisters as his top choices. On one side, he saw Helena. The oldest sister, strong, beautiful, and truly a warrior through and through. She had been dubbed the Queen of the Fairies, and she did a wonderful job keeping the peace between different creatures and the Third Race. When Oberon sought her out, he saw that her magic was almost as powerful as his, and though she looked different, she was desirable to him. But on the other hand he saw Titania, her younger sister, and her great beauty, popularity and grace with the Third Race and he sought after the two of them in _secret_."

The Clan and Rose watched as Oberon's figure walked out onto their 'movie screen of images' and Rose saw him for the first time. He was very tall, had a strong, broad chest; light blue skin, elven ears, long white hair and bright icy blue eyes. Rose cocked her head to the side and still didn't know what she had to do with _any _of their past, but she knew that Puck was just barely gearing up to tell them.

"Lord Oberon courted both Titania and Helena, without telling them; but ultimately, he had to choose Helena. By Avalonian law, he was to marry the Queen of the Fairies to even out the bloodlines of royalty. So, following the law, he sought out Helena's hand in marriage."

The images showed Oberon walking alongside Helena, holding hands and having my conversations with each other, both looking very happy, but Rose, following her instincts, began to see where this was going to go wrong and instantly felt sick to her stomach. She never thought that she would feel bad for Hela, but this was going to be a tragic story.

"Helena had fallen in love with Oberon." Puck continued to explain with the images. "And Oberon had fallen in love as well…" He paused, looked at the Clan with raised eyebrows and then pointed to the image where Oberon was holding Helena in his arms but was looking past her to Titania with lustful eyes. "... just not to Helena. Oberon and Titania, at the very beginning of their relationship, had feelings for each other; and when Oberon realized he loved Titania, and not Helena; things began to lose control. In their early years, Titania was spoiled, and often rebelled against her sister's guidance and advice; but more than that, Titania was secretly very jealous of Helena's magic and her beautifully strong fairy wings. So when Helena got engaged to Oberon, Titania often met with him in secret and together they hatched up a plan to be together, the way they wished. There was only one way to rise above the Avalonian Law of him being forced to marry the Queen of the Fairies, and that was to rid Helena of that title. So… he called off his engagement to her, and changed the law. Oberon decreed that he loved Titania, wished to marry her, and then gave the title of 'Queen of the Fairies,' to Titania. With this, Helena was enraged, cut off her fairy wings to show Oberon her violent appetites and then created something… I think you all will be _very _interested to see."

With that, Puck willed more images and sure enough Helena no longer had wings and wore black battle suit armor; and it was clear to everyone that the betrayal from not becoming Queen of Avalon was what turned her heart dark.

"Helena went up to the Mountain of Avalon and carved strong, warrior beings from the 'Mountain stone' to raise up an army against Oberon for his betrayal to her, to be defenders of what _she thought _was evil. She used magic, and was able to bring nocturnal creatures to life from stone…" Puck paused and glanced over at the Clan. "Wanna guess what those creatures were?"

"Gargoyles!" Rose gasped out, almost feeling like she was going to pass out in Brooklyn's lap. "_Hela_ created… _Gargoyles?!_"

"Bingo." Puck said, pointing his finger at her and Rose couldn't believe it. She stared, wide eyed at Brooklyn who was in the same amount of shock; and as they were connected together, she could feel that he was going through his own 'identity crisis.'

"I have never heard of such a thing." Hudson suddenly said, shaking his head. "Gargoyles have always existed and have evolved with time, as I've been told. I have never heard that Helena, now Hela the Goddess of Death, _created us_."

"But it's true." Puck answered him. "You have to remember though… this memory happened close to one hundred thousand years ago, our mortal time. But remember that time moves more slowly on Avalon and is even longer. And I can guarantee you… your descendants were, indeed, created by Hela- but they wouldn't have told you that because of what Hela did. She shamed herself and the Gargoyles- and it wasn't until they proved their worthiness and favor with Oberon that he allowed their species to continue to live."

Rose stared at Puck, shook her head and then looked down at Brooklyn, who was just as engrossed as her within the story.

"Oberon sounds like a mighty piece of work." Rose whispered to him. "I mean… I know that Hela isn't any better, but he straight up betrayed her and now wonders why she has fought against him in hatred?"

"Yeah." Brooklyn whispered back, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm not seeing any right or wrong on either end just yet."

"It sounds like they've made a mess in Avalon and somehow smeared me into the middle of it just because I have magic that 'looks' like Hela's." Rose whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What I'm still waiting for is how does this story have _anything _to do with me?"

Brooklyn chuckled at her and held her tightly to him, still keeping her within his wings. "I was thinking that exact same thing, babe. But don't worry… we'll hear the rest of what Puck has to say and then we'll take a much needed break from all of this. Even I'm beginning to feel like I am in the 'Twilight Zone.'"

"_Right?!_" Rose laughed, resting her head against his and kissed his forehead lightly. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you feel that way. I'm beginning to think that this is the _'story that'll never end.'_"

Brooklyn chuckled at her nodding and said, "It very well might be."

"Well... whenever it does end, can we just… run away? Leave all of our cares and worries behind us?" Rose asked him.

"Run away, huh?" He chuckled again in a low voice, keeping their conversation between them. "I like the idea of that… where would we go?"

"Somewhere where all of our troubles can't find us…" Rose breathed back, tracing a finger over his bare chest.

Brooklyn thought about it for a second, snorted out, and then breathed sarcastically, "Right, so… um… _the moon_? Maybe Mars?"

Rose grinned at him and his sarcastic joke, and nodded her head, sighing. "I was thinking of Saturn, but the moon is good. Way closer… but it sounds like another adventure!"

Brooklyn smiled at her, kissed her on the forehead and breathed against her skin, "You've got it babe, it's a date. You and me… we'll go to the moon. We'll leave… whenever this story ends."

"So… next year? Maybe next Century?"

Brooklyn snorted in laughter in her hair and whispered, "Yeah, sounds about right."

Puck moved more images in front of everyone, and began to speak again.

"On Oberon and Titania's wedding day, Hela showed up, in her full evil glory, and crashed their wedding. I was there for that one… so for this, I'll show you the whole thing…

Rose turned back to face the memory and saw Oberon and Titania about to kiss to seal their vows, when the two tall oak doors burst open and with lightning strikes all around, red smoke and obvious rage- Hela (then still Helena) walked in with a brown skinned, tall, and very muscular Gargoyle male…

* * *

_The male Gargoyle was covered in a loincloth, had armor over his chest, and had long black dreadlocks for hair which was pulled back into a half-pony. The warrior Gargoyle male was easily the size of Goliath, if not larger, and looked fierce next to Helena. He had a layer of horns going across his head, and had very large wings; with a long tail coming out of his backside._

_Everyone in the audience gasped in shock and horror at the, apparently new, species with Helena; but also at her difference with having no wings._

_Oberon turned from Titania and looked positively enraged to see Helena walking in. Her long black hair was pulled up in a very elegant bun, which eventuated her thin face and sharp jawline. She wore a very tight asymmetrical black, long sleeved but had an open back, and flowed out into a very long train. Her makeup was done in a black smokey eye; dramatic look and wore dark red lipstick. _

_Helena was grinning darkly at the pair, walking down the aisle towards the almost married couple, and as she passed the audience they caught a glimpse of her very dark scars that were on her shoulder blades and people gasped out in horror._

"_Helena!" Oberon yelled out angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"_

_Titania was staring in shock at seeing her sister for the first time without wings- and wearing such a dark arrangement of an outfit. Helena stopped just a few yards from them, with her Gargoyle next to her and was wearing a series of different swords and looking fiercely at Oberon._

"_Whatever do you mean?" Helena asked them in a dark voice. "I've come to my sister's wedding. I was sure that it was today… but never received an invitation."_

_Titania opened her mouth to speak but Oberon snarled out, "That's because you were not invited."_

_Helena raised an eyebrow at him, chuckled evilly and then turned around slightly and both of them gasped when they saw the scars on her back from where her wings used to be- and Oberon glanced around nervously as more whispering erupted from their audience. _

"_Not invited?" Helena whispered turning back to face him with rage in her eyes. "She's my sister…"_

"_And your Queen now." Oberon said back to her. "If she does not wish for you to be here that is her right! Leave… now!"_

"_And if I don't?" Helena asked, challenging him. _

"_I will force you… and destroy you if I must."_

"_Why so much hostility?" Helena asked him with obvious pain on her face. She then looked out at the audience and saw their faces. Odin, the God of War, stepped forward with some Asgardian Guards with their weapons at the ready. The Gargoyle next to her stepped closer to her, with his own claws on the top of his sword and seemed to be her personal bodyguard. _

_He growled at their approaching tactics and they gasped, backing away slightly._

"_And who is this?" Oberon sneered in disgust. "Another experiment obviously gone wrong?"_

"_This is Adrian…" Helena introduced with a dark smile. "And he is a Gargoyle. I've created them, and are my own personal guard… you know… since you tried to kill me and do away with me."_

_At this, his Children in the audience began to buzz with quiet conversations and again Oberon looked around nervously. However after a few moments he raised his hand and silenced the crowd._

"_Enough!"_

_Instantly, silence followed and he stared down at her with great contempt and anger. _

"_Helena… it is against my law that you create a new species. You've used your powers for evil and for that… and for your other transgressions against your Lord and Master- I have no choice but to punish you."_

"_What transgressions do you speak of… my Lord?" Helena asked dangerously. "Are you referring to the one where __you __drugged me and cut my wings off? Or the fact that you sent me to the mortal world, trying to get rid of me, so it looked like it was an 'accident' and Titania then got my title as Queen of the Fairies and thus would become your Queen and wife?"_

_Again another hush of conversation erupted from the audience, Oberon grit his sharp teeth in rage and white/ green power erupted from his hands._

"_LIES!" Oberon roared. "You attempted to kill me and take my crown all for yourself! I banished you to the mortal world for your transgressions! You only wanted to marry me to then stage my death!"_

To Rose's shock, Helena looked completely betrayed and enraged; as if that was the first time she had heard that. With tears in her eyes, stepped towards him, despite Adrian trying to hold her back.

"My _Queen!" Adrian urged in a very low voice but she kept coming for Oberon._

"_Is that what you told your precious children!?" Helena screamed out emotionally. "That I betrayed you?!" _

"_I told them the truth." Oberon snarled back at her. "Now LEAVE this place and NEVER return or else I'll have no choice but to destroy you!" _

_Helena glared up at him with pure rage, her eyes filled with tears and slowly shook her head._

"_You can try…" Helena said after a few seconds. _

"_Is that a threat…?" Oberon whispered dangerously, eyeing her with hatred. Titania looked horrified, stepped back slightly as more Asgardian soldiers stepped forward, surrounding them on all sides, making Adrian to growl fiercely. His eyes lit up bright white and with that, the guards pointed their swords at him- causing even more tension in the room than there already was. _

"_Tell your… demon to stand down." Oberon hissed angrily. "Last chance to leave Hela, or there will be death here tonight."_

"_You'd kill your sister in law for trying to come to her own sister's wedding?" Helena snarled up at him, obviously not standing down._

"_For attempting to kill your Lord and Master…! Yes!"_

_Helena stared up at him for a few seconds, grinned darkly and then laughed a hysterically evil laugh._

"_Oh Oberon… you've dug yourself a deep grave with this moment. If it's my death you desire right now, it's death you'll get!"_

_With a quick whip of her hand and red power, she suddenly wielded a long, thin and very sharp sword and heaved it at him with all her might. Screams ensued all around them, Titania screamed out, but Oberon caught the sword in mid air, turned around within one spin and chucked it back at Helena. _

_Adrian instantly pulled his sword out, stepped in front of her and with a swift swipe of his arm he stopped the attack and roared out in anger. _

_Helena wielded red, smoky, electrified magic from her hands and instantly through a ball of fire and lightning up at him. He dove out of the wall with a barrel roll, and her magic stuck the wall and tapestries, instantly blasting part of the wall apart- catching the tapestries on fire. Screams erupted from the Children all around her and all of them stood up and came to the aid of their Lord and Lady. _

_Helena turned to face all of her attackers, the Banshee, the Weird Sisters, Coyote, Puck, and Odin. _

"_TRAITOR!" Odin roared out, wielding his sword at her. Adrian and Helena stood back to back and faced their attackers head on. Helena willed her strong power of her hands and braced herself as the Children closed on her, with all manner of magical capabilities and skill levels, as Adrian faced the Asgardian guards with his sword. He quickly pulled another sword out, crouched down in an attacker pose- sharp teeth bared at the guards._

"_NO!" Oberon roared out suddenly, having grabbed Titania and was protecting her in his arms. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! She is mine…"_

_The other Children paused from their attacks, when another figure slowly stepped up to him and had the same physical body type of Oberon. He was dressed in all black armor, had mid back long deep red hair, pulled back away from his face, elven ears, deep tan skin and vibrant yellow eyes. _

"_Shall I deal with her, my Brother?" The newcomer asked in a very quiet voice. "As Lord of the Underworld… I can take care of her for you, if you wish…"_

"_No!" Oberon snarled, shipping his white cape to the side and stared down at Helena with pure rage. "Thank you Demetrius…. but she is mine." _

_Just then, Oberon raised both of his hands up in the air and chanted, with a loud booming and echoing voice, "AVALON! Hear thy master and obey! Bring to me EXCALIBUR, I pray!"_

_With that, a burst of white light erupted from his hands and a very large, white, and power filled sword was suddenly in his hands. Everyone gasped out, Demetrius' eyes went wide as Odin whispered out in reverence, "Excalibur!"_

_Helena gasped out in horror, and Adrian looked over just in time as Oberon roared out in rage, and heaved it across the room straight for Helena's heart. _

"_NOOOOO!" Adrian roared out, pouncing to protect Helena from the sword but as he wrapped his arms around her to take the fatal kill for her- Helena's magic erupted all around them and they disappeared in a smoke of red power. Excalibur went straight through where they were, seconds ago, and the sword slid across the cobblestone floor- leaving silence in the hall for a moment._

_Oberon was breathing deeply, and when he saw they were gone, Odin ran up to him and said, "My Lord! We can still track them down! She can't have gone far."_

_Still panting slightly, he held his hand out and bid Excalibur to return to his hand with his magic and quickly pocketed it._

"_No…" he said angrily. "I am going to marry my Queen and give her the night she has always dreamed of. Helena can wait… Titania is all that matters to me now."_

_With that, he turned back to Titania took her hands in his and whispered, "I'm sorry for that rude interruption, my love. If you'll have me as not only your Lord but your husband, I give you my vows and my heart right now."_

_Titania glanced warily out at the audience, over to Demetrius who was staring angrily at them, and then looked into Oberon's eyes._

"_Yes, my Lord. That was please me so, to have you as my husband."_

_With a smile of pure happiness, Oberon pulled Titania to him and whispered, "Then, so it shall me… my lady… my wife."_

_They leaned in to kiss each other and then the memory faded…_

* * *

Rose, Brooklyn and the Clan were back in the Castle and all felt as though they were truly there at their wedding. Rose glanced down at a Brooklyn with confused eyes, and then Puck finished up speaking.

"So there you have it. Helena wanted Oberon's title as the ruler of Avalon so she staged an attack upon the wedding. She created Gargoyles to be her guards… and did many evil and otherwise dangerous things."

"So, what happened then?" Rose asked him quietly, not feeling convinced of the story. "What happened that made her _Hela_?"

"Helena waged war against Oberon. Her army of Gargoyles against the Children of Avalon and the Asgardian soldiers. Though she fought well and with great strength, once the sunlight hit- the Gargoyles turned to stone- leaving Hela alone. She was captured and decreed that she will be made 'Hela' the Goddess of Death because of how much damage she caused to Avalon. He forced his brother, Lord Demetrius to take her soul away and have it in Hel as a eternal prisoner- but it was Titania who wanted her to be banished from Avalon and be over the 'mortals' who then… mortals and Humans were beginning to be seen as 'below the Third Race' and a huge embarrassment.

Oberon allowed it and she has been the Goddess of Death since then. Forced to be here on this realm and given the greatest chains around her so that she couldn't again abuse her power or taste the beauties of Avalon…"

At this Puck stopped talking, willed his memories to fade and the lights turned back on- making everyone gasp and groan in pain at the light and Rose felt like she had just come out of a deep sleep. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her arms up and when she looked around everyone looked to feel the same way. Puck looked downtrodden, exhausted, took a deep breath and willed himself to turn back into Owen. He quickly put his glasses back on and now was back to his very wooden personality and monotone voice.

"There you have it." Owen said tiredly. "That's the story of Hela. She has always hated Oberon and Titania and it wouldn't surprise that she has somehow managed to find a way to seek revenge against him…"

"And you think _I'm _the revenge?" Rose asked him in disbelief, as he shrugged.

"Only time will tell, I suppose." He said in a quiet voice. He then, closed his eyes, turned away and said, "if you'll all excuse me now, I have to rest. Summoning my memories has drained my power reserve and I need to regroup. Rose?"

"Yeah?" She asked, as Brooklyn yawned and moved her off one leg and onto his other one, and glanced warily up at Owen.

"We will do our magic lesson on a different night. Now that it's past midnight, I'm assuming you'll need some sleep yourself soon."

"Okay…" Rose said, nodding. "Thank you." She paused, could tell something was bothering him and asked, "Are… are you okay?"

He turned to walk away, looked at her over his shoulder and laughed slightly.

"Just… a bit homesick is all. And these memories are a bit painful for me to reminisce on." Owen replied sadly. "I'm not about to turn to evil, but I too, have been banished from Avalon and miss it greatly."

"I'm sorry." Rose offered quietly as Owen shrugged it off again.

"Don't worry about it." Owen said. "But thanks all the same. For now, stay close the the Clan and Brooklyn- and I'll see what I can find out from Avalon about Hela."

He turned to walk away when Rose suddenly said, "oh Puck?"

Owen paused from walking, glanced over at her, and sighed, "Yes?"

"Whatever happened to the Gargoyles that turned to stone during the battle? Are they the ancestors of all Gargoyles?"

"Yes." Owen replied. "Before the battle a lot of Gargoyles, with their mates, took their eggs and traveled to the mortal world to create their own Clans- and apparently Hela let them. The ones who stayed behind to help her fight either died, were destroyed, or Oberon allowed them to live. All I know is many Gargoyles were killed who stayed to fight with her, but many Clans still lived and Oberon even awarded those who turned to his law and made them honorary warriors."

Rose stared at him thoughtfully, glanced down and nodded, deep in thought. Owen then walked away; leaving Xanatos, Fox, Elisa, Rose and the Clan to stand and sit in silence- deliberating over what they had been shown.

Brooklyn glanced up into Rose's eyes and together, as she sat in his lap inside his wings still and rested her forehead against his.

"So uh… Saturn?" He teased, holding her tightly as she snorted and nodded. "Saturn."

"So…" Hudson said out loud. "What does everyone think about what we've been shown and taught?"

"The Third Race is kind of _crazy…_" Broadway said in an overwhelmed voice. "I mean no offense to you Rose if she's your mom, but wow! Hela is _nuts! _To cut off her _own wings! _I mean… that's intense! They have always been a mystery to all of us and closed off to us 'mere mortals.' And that part that Hela is the one who created us…? I don't know if I buy it! That would make us descendants of evil! We are _defenders of evil! _It doesn't make any sense… "

"I too have a time believing it, but the timing is accurate, and that is what is alarming me slightly." Goliath said suddenly, standing above the couches as Elisa sat on an arm of the couch next to him and Hudson.

"I thought Gargoyles have always existed…" Elisa added in thoughtfully. "But… I guess at the beginning of time, just like Humans, someone or something would have created us to be- and then we reproduced and evolved into who we are all today. It's just… I don't think anyone saw Hela being the creator of Gargoyles."

"No." Akira suddenly said thoughtfully. "But… I don't know… part of me believes it."

"How babe?" Lexington asked, sitting next to her on the couch and holding her claw. "I mean… sure we've all been created by something but _not from her!_"

"Why not her?" Akira asked thoughtfully. "According to Japanese culture we were created by the Gods to fight away evil. And from what it sounds like Hela wasn't always evil. According to Puck's memories, she turned after Oberon denied her the crown… and Oberon himself, as well as the Children, looked as though they had never seen a Gargoyle before. It can be coincidence."

"No." Goliath said, thinking deeply. "Perhaps not." He then looked up at Rose and Brooklyn and asked, "What do you two think about all this?"

Brooklyn was running his talons up and down her arm and she was slowly losing energy, as it was nearing past midnight. She was rested against Brooklyn's chest, listening to the soft and steady beating of his heart.

"I really don't know." Brooklyn answered, bringing one leg up to rest on the other; cuddling Rose even tighter against him. "None of this makes much sense. I mean… yeah Hela's powers look like Rose's but she doesn't. I mean… she has black hair, pointed ears and had wings! I don't see how she, being a full blown fairy, was able to have Rose- one without the means to do so- and two, without her looking like Hela…"

"Well… they _kind of l_ook alike." Broadway said, thinking deeply. "I mean.. sure the hair color is different, but they looked to be the same height. Same nose and jawline even… and your eyes are almost the same."

"I'm just missing the enraged desire to destroy Oberon and all the Third Race." Rose laughed, joking with him. "Maybe I'll put on a black wig, black clothing and we'll do a similarity contest."

"You joke, but I can see it…" Broadway laughed back at her. "Genetics can be funny that way. Just take us Gargoyles for example. Sons take from their mother's physical traits and Daughters from Fathers. But all in all, Gargoyles are all very different."

"Well I'm _apparently _a half Human, half Dark Fairy." Rose said ominously while shaking her fingers. "But I look one hundred percent Human…"

"I don't know." Angela said, shaking her head. "If Puck has said that this storm was caused by her magic, and she has so much rage and hatred against Oberon… maybe there is more to this story than meets the eye."

"Well… only time will tell," Goliath said in a deep sigh. "For now, everyone is to stay on guard. Hela is powerful, and not someone we want to get entangled with. We will stick to our plan of staying close to each other and to Rose, and we should be just fine."

Rose stared at her Clan for a few moments as they nodded and began to talk among themselves about what they had seen. Brooklyn had been unusually quiet and thoughtful ever since she accidentally injured and burned him.

She glanced up at him and lifted her face up to better see him and when his face moved to look down into hers, she smiled at him.

"You okay?" She asked in a quiet voice. He stared down at her for a few moments, searching her eyes when he suddenly lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly and unhurriedly, as if he were savoring how her soft lips felt against his. He held her in one arm, while he brought up another claw to delicately touch her face- caressing it across her soft skin.

When he released her from his kiss, he slowly opened his eyes but still kept his face close to hers.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Rose asked him in a whisper, smiling even brighter at him- but couldn't help but feel a bit worried when he didn't smile back at her.

"Babe?" Rose asked him, searching his eyes seriously now.

"I'm… good." He replied back in a low voice. "Just worried."

"Worried _about_…?" Rose asked him gently. "The Draugr attacks? Hela? My magic?... worried how we are going to get to Saturn and breathe? Because I was thinking about that too…"

At her joke, Brooklyn chortled and smiled at her.

"Yeah… _totally._ That's what I was worried for." He teased her back as she snapped a finger and said, "I knew it."

"No," he said softly, cupping her face again. "All of the above, love. Tonight has been a long one. I am worried for your safety, but am also worried what we've learned about Hela. I mean… she waged a war and created Gargoyles to fight by her side. I just… can't believe it. And from the power in which I have felt tonight in this storm, to the warning, and how it easily took procession of you… I am worried."

"Are you having an identity crisis like I am?" Rose asked him lightly, making him smile again and he shook his head.

"No love." He said softly. "I know who I am and even if we were created by Hela for evil purposes, I'm proud of who we have become. Protectors, guardians, crime stoppers and defenders from evil. I mean… it's just a shock is all, I guess." He paused, smiled down at her and said, "And you shouldn't be having an identity crisis… we don't know for sure if you are related and as far as I'm concerned, if you are, then what does it matter? You're Rose Connelly, my beautiful wife and mate. You were raised among good people and your choices are what makes up who you are- not where you were conceived from. I mean… just look at Angela. She's Demona and Goliath's daughter. Just because she's related to Demona… does that make her evil?"

Rose thought about it for a moment and then slowly shook her head.

"No."

"That's right." Brooklyn whispered, bringing her hands up to his lips. "She isn't. She was raised among Humans but that doesn't make her any less a Gargoyle. Don't let these similarities to Hela scare you. I know who you are, and that's all I care about. Now what the Draugr and Hela have planned for you? Yeah… that's another story. That's something we have to worry about."

Rose smiled, rested her head against his. beak and sighed happily.

"You're right, my love." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I shouldn't worry about it because my pop and nana raised me right."

"Yes they did." Brooklyn replied happily. "Don't forget that I met your pop in the dream before Kevin infiltrated the Castle, remember?"

Rose laughed out a sigh and shook her head.

"How could I forget?"

"I met your pop for the first time then and he loves you so much. Not only did he accept me with open arms, but from your stories, they seemed incredible. Which makes sense because… well… you're incredible."

"Thank you." Rose whispered at him warmly. Snuggling against him even more, making him laugh.

"You're uh… starting to squish parts of me here, babe."

"Hmmm." Rose teased, grinning at him and kissed his lips deeply for a moment, teasing him even more. "Sorry."

She gently pushed open his wings and got off his lap, but he grabbed her hand to stop her and chuckled, "I didn't say that to have you get up. Get back here…"

Giggling, she tried to resist him but he pulled her back down on his lap and held her tightly in his arms. As they teased each other, the other couples got up from the couches and walked over to them.

"You two okay over there?" Hudson teased from his chair, grinning at their laughter, and Rose sighed out as Brooklyn quit tickling her.

"Yes, we're good." Rose said.

"Even with all that's going on?" Lexington asked. "Aren't you guys nervous at all?"

Brooklyn and Rose stared up at Lexington and saw that he wore a look of disbelief that they were laughing. Brooklyn took a deep breath and said, a by dryly, "Of course we are, Lex. Rose and I like to try to make the most of our trials… and not be moody or melancholy. But we can definitely go down that route if you wish…"

"Hmmm… moody Brooklyn?" Lexington asked him, teasingly. "Nah… you're right. We'll pass. Laugh away."

Rose giggled at him and after a moment shook her head at all of them and got serious for a moment.

"No, you guys are right though. Tonight has kind of been the longest night ever. We were having so much fun and then… drama unfolded." She paused for a moment and then continued sincerely, "I am so sorry, you guys. You say this isn't my fault for any of this, but I feel responsible because it's _me_ Hela is potentially after. I love you all and am sorry for hurting Brooklyn, for causing drama and tension… I'm just… _so sorry_. I don't know why bad things happen to me, but I don't ask for it, I promise."

Tears filled her eyes and Brooklyn instantly held her tighter and kissed her head. There didn't seem to be words that he could say at this time to make her feel better, but still wished to offer her comfort. Akira, however, stepped up that challenge, kneeled down and hugged both of them.

"Oh, come here! There's _nothing _to apologize for! It's okay! We love you guys! We are a Clan and we will tackle this next obstacle _together_."

"Yeah!" Broadway added in, coming over to hug them all. Brooklyn groaned out as he squeezed them all together- but before he could complain, Lexington, and Angela came over to finish their group hug.

"Thank you everyone!" Rose whispered, as they all let go.

Lexington smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up within their hug, as Angela held her close and said, "We are a Clan. We will fight for and with you, Rose."

"Aye," Hudson said, coming in for a hug with Rose when the group let her go. Rose stood up from Brooklyn's lap, and held her arms out as Hudson took her in his. He held her tightly for a few seconds before he let her go.

"Things have not been easy for you and Brooklyn, have they? And they are not looking to get any easier… "

"No, but it's alright." Rose said softly, sighing. "As everyone has said, as long as we have each other, we can battle any fight waged against us. Together we are stronger, and we also have you guys. The Clan gives us great strength during this dark time."

"And we'll always be here for you." Goliath said suddenly, walking over to them and Brooklyn stood from his seat and stood behind her as Goliath gave her a hug. When he released her, he was giving her a forgiving smile- one that she had been needing to see. Tears filled her eyes, smiled and nodded gracefully at him.

"Thank you so much, Goliath. I'm sorry for everything."

"You've already been forgiven." Goliath said, waving her comment away. "Just take care of you and Brooklyn. We will take care of the rest."

Rose nodded at him and then turned to gaze up into her husband's eyes and found that he was peering deeply into her own and feelings of deep love coursed through them both. His vows to protect her renewed with a stronger purpose, at this new threat, and he held her tightly to his body.

"No matter what." He whispered fiercely down into her face. "We will take this battle on _together_. That's a promise."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Rose said softly. Then, to her joy, Elisa suddenly came up to her and also gave her a gentle hug. When they released each other, Elisa stared at her for a moment as if she didn't know who she was and both started laughing.

"Hi, Rose!" Elisa laughed. "Never a full moment between you two, huh?"

"Nope." Rose laughed back. "Brooklyn and I… we uh… laugh at the face of danger."

Elisa laughed some more and nodded.

"I can tell!" She paused and then reached over to touch Brooklyn's arm. "You guys good though? This whole thing seems very stressful to deal with, especially from having just barely dealt with Kevin and the Quarrymen."

"Yeah, we're doing really well, Elisa. Thanks." Brooklyn said, wrapping his arms behind Rose and holding her against him. Elisa smiled at him and then faced Rose.

"I'm sorry we haven't seen much of each other." She said gently. "I've been working a lot… and just when I think my work is about to slow down, it doesn't . I'm glad you two are keeping your spirits up through all this, but really, I'm so sorry to hear that all this is happening to the both of you. You both put up with so much with Kevin, I'm just glad you two have each other and are happy."

"Thank you, Elisa. We are happy." Rose said smiling at her and glancing back up at her mate. "Or at least, I am. Brooklyn might just be really good at putting up with me and putting on a happy face."

Brooklyn glanced down at her with eye ones raised and snorted out a laugh.

"Yes, I'm very, very happy. Just… worried about all that we've learned tonight."

Rose's smile faded and she gently held onto his waist as Elisa stepped forward and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"You're tired. You both are… and scared." Elisa offered him gently. "It's okay to be both of those things. Just don't let it tie you down. Never give up…"

"I would never, and I refuse to let Rose give up either." Brooklyn said, as Elisa smiled at him.

"I know you won't. That's what I admire about you two. You draw strength from each other and are positive through the hard times."

"We certainly try." Brooklyn laughed, as Rose nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we do."

"I'm glad." Elisa said, smiling warmly at them. As she did so, she noticed that Brooklyn's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

When he caught her looking at him and seeing past his mask, he sighed and said, "I'm just unsure what's going on right now and it does scare me, that's all. I finally have the love of my life and am incandescently happy, but now something dark and evil is already trying to tear that happiness away from me."

"I know. That's gotta be hard, I'm sorry." Elisa said, smiling sadly at both him and Rose. "But… you two have a great relationship, and I know that together you two can overcome this. You've already accomplished one very tough thing, I know you two are more than capable of overcoming even more."

"I know we can." Rose said, but then couldn't help but laugh. "The problem is we _don't_ _want to_…"

At her laugh, Brooklyn couldn't help but break out a small smile and nod, as Elisa laughed as well.

"Well, no one _wants _trials in their life, but ya gotta just 'keep on keeping on'. That's all anyone can do." Elisa explained softly, placing her other hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Thanks, Elisa." Rose said. "We are taking this one night at a time and in the meantime we joke about going running away. Ya know… the normal stuff."

"Sometimes, that's all you can do." Elisa replied, giving her a smile at her joke. "It'll be alright, you guys. Feel free to call me anytime you need anything, okay?"

"Will do, thanks Elisa." Brooklyn answered her. Elisa gave his shoulder a squeeze and walked towards Goliath to spend the rest of her night with him. Brooklyn slid his talons in between her fingers and took her hand. Rose turned to face him and sighed happily.

"Are you tired?" He asked gently.

"Very… actually." Rose said, running her fingers up his chest. "I know that we should probably stay here tonight. The storm is passing us, but I don't wanna make you glide in this."

"I agree about staying here… thank you babe. And uh… I'm sorry." He said, rubbing her back.

"For?" Rose laughed looking up into his face.

"I know you don't really like sleeping here, but I'll stay with you and make sure you get a restful sleep. "

"Oh honey, thank you, but you don't have to." Rose said gently, smiling up at him. "If the Clan needs you, feel free to go do whatever you need or want. I should be fine."

Brooklyn, however, smiled back down at her and shook his head gently. "No, my love… there is nowhere more important I have to be than with you. Plus, I enjoy sleeping next to you. It's one of the things I look forward to the most."

"Oh yeah?" Rose asked him in a teasing voice. "What are some of the other things that you look forward to doing with me?"

Brooklyn's eyes melted at her tease, wrapped his wings around her for privacy and lowered his lips to hers.

"I'll give you _one hint_…"

Rose smiled as he pressed his lips against hers, held onto her body tightly and both kissed each other deeply, on the brink of being passionate. He pulled on her lips with his, using some suction and Rose's body suddenly felt warm and tingly. When he detached his lips from hers, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her expression.

"I enjoy that… and I enjoy _this…_"

With that, he gently caressed his talons down her chest, abdomen and lightly caressed over her jeans, turning her on just from one touch. He then moved his claws over to her back side and pulled on her to press up against his body.

"Hmmm." Rose mused happily, wrapping him tightly in a hug. "I'm glad you enjoy being with me."

"I do. _Every moment _is bliss with you, Rose." He whispered in her hair as he hugged her back. "You're the love of my life."

"And you're mine." Rose breathed back, running her fingers through his long white hair. "But aren't you eventually gonna get tired of me? Most couples do after a while…"

Brooklyn chuckled at her, shook his head, and pulled her away to look into her eyes. "_Never. _I chose you to be mine forever, Rose. Besides, you are fun, funny, kind, adventurous, beautiful and incredibly sexy. Every moment with you is exciting."

"Good, I'm glad." Rose laughed. "Because a life with me is gonna be one adventure after another…" she then paused as he laughed, and a thought occurred to her. "Actually… you wanna know something funny?"

"What?" He asked her, smiling lovingly.

"My life was actually really boring and risk-free before all of this. That's probably why it feels like I'm living two lives… because they are so polar opposite to each other."

"Well.. then it is me who will introduce adventure after adventure to you." He laughed. "And for that, I'm sorry."

Rose smirked at him and shook her head.

"No… don't be. I love it. Any adventure, good or bad, is amazing because you're on the adventure with me."

"Funny… I feel the exact same way." Brooklyn said, kissing her forehead. "So don't worry about me getting bored of you, love. One: it's impossible and two: I _want _to be with you and three: It's my duty and honor as your mate to keep you safe, so I _want _to sleep next to you, if you'll have me."

"_Of course I do._" Rose exclaimed. "You're my husband… I just feel bad that you sit there, and could sometimes be bored."

"I'm not bored. I usually nap next to you, read a book or honestly… just watch you dream and admire you and your beauty."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him and laughed, "You watch me _sleep_?"

"Sometimes." Brooklyn laughed, shrugging. "It's fascinating to me. Gargoyles are capable of dreaming but we are in stone. We don't have the joyous pleasure to hold our mates in sleep. Plus, you're so beautiful so I really can't help it."

"I'm gonna take that as a really sweet thing and not _creepy._" Rose laughed, teasing him.

"You think it's creepy?" Brooklyn laughed back, holding her out so he could look at her better.

"No." Rose said sweetly, kissing his lips briefly. "I really don't. I was kidding. I think it's so sweet, and I'm glad you stay with me at night."

"I will do so forever." He said, smiling at her. "Tonight and every night."

"Good… well.. after I'm asleep you can hang out with Lex and Broadway, if you want to." Rose encouraged. "I'm sure I'll be safe here by myself…"

At her words, his smile faded slightly and she suddenly wished she didn't say anything to him. They were having such a good and light hearted conversation before she ruined it.

"No babe." Brooklyn said in a low and serious voice. "I'm not gonna risk that…"

"Oh Brooklyn, do you _really_ think Hela or the Draugr would know to find me here? And even if they do, Xanatos has top security windows… it'll be near _impossible _to break them down" Rose asked him a bit jokingly and wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. "Besides, I don't think they are _that_ strong."

Brooklyn sighed at her and shook his head, forcing himself to remain calm.

"I really don't know babe, but I don't want to risk it and find out. Okay?"

Sensing his anxiety, she smiled a tight smile at him and nodded, deciding to let the topic rest.

"Okay." Rose said quietly. "You're right. I'm sorry babe."

Brooklyn stared at her for a few moments, touching and caressing her face when suddenly Lexington and Broadway walked back up to them and interrupted them.

"So, tonight's turned out weird, but we are wanting to still watch _Jumanji_." Lexington said with a hopeful tone. "Want to join us? Relax a little bit before going off to bed?"

With a smile, Brooklyn glanced down at Rose for a second before he shook his head.

"We actually are gonna pass." He replied. "Rose needs to get some sleep and I'm actually wanting a nap as well. We will just see ya guys in a few hours and probably will even plan to do a movie night another night. Sound good?"

Lexington and Broadway nodded and waved at them.

"Okay, sounds good." Lexington said happily. "We'll see ya guys later! Good night!"

"Night guys." Rose said, waving back at them. When they turned away, Angela and Akira came walking over and Rose broke out from Brooklyn's arms to give them hugs.

"Are you going to bed?" Angela asked kindly.

"Yeah." Rose said, hugging her tightly. "I'm beat…" she paused, looked over at Brooklyn and said, "we both are."

"I bet." Akira said, pulling Rose into a tight hug. "Well, get some rest you two. We will catch up in a little bit."

"Sounds good." Rose said, pulling away from her; and when they walked away, Brooklyn intertwined his talons through her fingers and took her hand. They began to walk, claw in hand, towards her old bedroom when they ran into Xanatos and Fox- who were chatting quietly with each other. Rose smiled at Xanatos, who was studying her quietly as if thinking deeply about something.

"Hi! Are guys doing well?" Rose asked.

Fox smiled at her and nodded.

"We are. Thank you. But the real question is how _you two _are holding up? Tonight has kinda been dramatic and full of eventful things."

"Well… ya know, somethings never change." Rose teased, as Brooklyn held her hand tighter.

"And hopefully they don't unless it's for the better." He said sweetly, making her smile at him.

"We hope so too. I'm proud of both of you." Xanatos said, still studying Rose with great interest. "Things have not been easy and you both are staying strong. It's inspiring to see how much you two love and support each other."

"We always will." Rose told him, staring back at him thoughtfully.

"Good." Xanatos said. "So are you two going to stay here for the night? The weather is really terrible and I know I can't tell you what to do, but I would highly encourage you to stay."

"That's actually what I was hoping to ask you." Rose told him. "Could I please stay in a room tonight? I'm tired and want to head to bed."

"Of course you may stay, Rose." Xanatos told her, waving her comment away. "You can stay in your old bedroom if you so wish. The bed has been replaced, all sheets are clean, the bathroom is still well stocked with all hygiene products you'll need and the closet still has most of the clothes that you never took with you. Please stay, I insist."

"Thank you, Mr. Xanatos." Rose told him gently. "I really, really appreciate it."

"Hey, there's nothing to thank me about." Xanatos said, holding Fox to him. "That room is yours Rose, and will always be yours. I know you got your own place, but this is still your home whenever you need it and that room will always be welcome to you for use. You don't even have to ask. Just let me know when you do, so I can be sure that the bedding is fresh and bathroom products restocked, but other than that, you have free reign to it."

"Thank you." Rose said gratefully.

"You're welcome." He told her smoothly. "You two have a nice night."

"You guys too. Thank you for everything." Brooklyn said, walking with Rose down the hallway. They walked a few feet when a Fox suddenly called them back.

"Oh and uh… Rose?"

They stopped walking, she turned to face her and said, "Yeah?"

"I had a thought while Puck was showing us his memories of Hela." She paused, smiled at her and walked over to them. "Titania is my mother and had me in her Human form. Hela could have had you in a similar way…"

"_If _she's my mother." Rose told her, laughing nervously. "Then sure… I mean… I guess that's a possibility."

"The next thing I realized is, if Hela _is _your mother and she's _my _mother's _sister _then that would make you and I biological cousins; real blood family. Titania would be your aunt and Hela would be mine." She paused, and her words settled deeply into Rose's heart. Fox smiled at her, and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "If it's true, wouldn't it be something, after all this time of living under the same roof, that we are actually family?"

Rose stared at Fox for a few moments and didn't know what to say or think. She hadn't connected that together and was overwhelmed by that thought.

"I…" Rose began to say but stopped, took a deep breath and continued, "Wow Fox, I never thought about that before. That um… would really be something!"

Fox smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, it sure would. It would make this large world a lot smaller." She paused, saw that Rose was looking exhausted and wrapped it up. "Well… I'm sure we'll find out the truth of all things eventually. For now, I won't take up any more of your time. Get some sleep, and we will see you guys later."

"Sounds good, thank you." Rose said, and both Brooklyn and her watched as Xanatos took Fox by the waist and slowly made their way towards their wing of the Castle. When they were out of sight, Rose turned to face Brooklyn and sighed heavily as they began to walk to their bedroom.

"Well… that was certainly _odd._"

"Yeah." Brooklyn said quietly, glancing down at her. "She would be the only blood family you've ever had…"

Rose stared down the empty hallway, smiled sadly and shook her head slowly as they continued to walk.

"But that's… for some reason… not a big deal to me." Rose said quietly.

"Yeah?" Brooklyn asked her.

"Yeah." Rose replied, looked up at him and tightened her hand around his. At this point, they arrived outside her old bedroom, and both stopped. Rose stared at it for a few moments and thought it was strange to be back here, when the last time she slept there was before Kevin's attacks, a good six months ago. Blinking, she turned to face him and smiled up at him, choosing to ignore it for a moment.

"I wasn't denied a good family growing up; and still haven't been denied one… now that I think about it. I had my Nana and Pop growing up, and then when they died, I got Emily and all of my friends and roommates from college. Then when I was in my most loneliest state, I then found _you_. And it didn't stop with you. I found Elisa and her family, the Mutates and our Clan." Rose paused, smiled at him happily and whispered, "I have _everything _I've _ever_ needed and wanted; and honestly… that's why I'm really not bothered by this _Hela. _I feel great peace, instead of fear, and do not fear this _uncertain future _that Puck has teased. At the end of the day, I have friends and family; my Nana and Pop in my heart, and you. I have your love and light- and that's everything that I'll need to guide through this strange life."

Brooklyn stared down at her in awe and slowly shook his head.

"You're right, Rose." He whispered, smiling at her warmly and pulling her into his arms. "I'm so amazed by you, your strength and light, babe. I'm going to need to draw from that strength… because I am afraid for you."

Rose smiled up at him, leaned her face upward and kissed him on the lips gently, running her fingers up his chest until her arms wrapped around his neck. He held her tightly to him, kissing her back, and after a few seconds of kissing deeply Brooklyn reached a claw out and opened the door. Both detached their lips and looked inside the dark room, which had its amazing windows uncovered and was allowing light in from the City.

"Wow…" Rose whispered, shaking her head slowly. "I haven't been back inside this room since before Kevin first attacked the Castle."

"I know." Brooklyn said in a dark voice, looking ahead as if those memories still bothered him.

"And now look at us…" Rose whispered, taking his hand and squeezed it. "He is gone from our lives and we are happily married."

Brooklyn smiled warmly down at her, and loved her.

"Yes, we are."

"Even though we are battling another set of scary uncertainties… we don't have to fear them because we have each other."

"You're right, my love." He said, easing his claw out of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. "With our love… we don't have to fear."

"Exactly." She grinned lovingly up at him, as he slowly pressed his lips against hers.

"Shall we then?" He whispered against them, after a few seconds and gestured to the room. Rose smiled bravely up at him and nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm ready."

* * *

Brooklyn stood with his claws behind his back, looking out the floor-to-ceiling windows out at the large City as Rose was getting ready for bed inside the bathroom. The room was dark all around them, as they hadn't bothered to turn on lights, and shut the door behind them. The bathroom light was on, but everywhere else was dark. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but his thoughts were lost in his own anxieties that he couldn't push away, no matter how hard he tried.

The storm outside was still raging, but was certainly more calm than it was and was probably a natural occurrence due to the high humidity from the Ocean a few miles out from the bay and rivers. Lightning was still flashing, thunder rumbling, and rain catapulting angrily against the window in which he was staring out at.

A lot had happened tonight, including Rose being possessed by dark magic. Although she said she wasn't worried about it, she had never actually met any Third Race member other than Puck, and he had. He had once faced Oberon, and he sorely lost the battle; and luckily, thanks to Fox wielding her power they came out on top in the end.

Not only was he worried for his sweet wife, but as he stared out at the storm and was back in Rose's original bedroom, his thoughts were somehow on her deceased, abusive and murderous ex-husband, Kevin. He wasn't sure why, but the warning he had been feeling deep inside his instincts were still going crazy- as though he was somehow still nearby.

Brooklyn wasn't sure if he was feeling this way because they hadn't been back inside this bedroom since before him and Rose were married, before Kevin's first attack even or if it was because of something else. Although Xanatos replaced the large king-sized poster bed with another one, along with sheets, pillows and blankets; and even new oak doors- Brooklyn couldn't help but still feel haunted by the memories that seemed to linger within the walls. It felt like the memories of what Kevin did were recorded within the stone walls all around them; whispering eerily in his ears and sending shivers up his spine. As he glanced around, he could almost still see the awful words and messages he left to Rose- claiming that he was coming for her and was going to kill her; among other unspeakable things.

Many things haunted Brooklyn about Kevin. One being that he was the reason he was dead. Although he did it to protect Rose, after Kevin seemingly shot her fatally, Brooklyn still couldn't seem to shake the sound and feel of his frail fleshy neck snapping in two within his strong claws. Those memories seemed to leave a feeling of anxiety, self-loathing and guilt within his heart, and knew he would forever be haunted by what he did. Even though he did it out of love and protection for Rose, he still killed the evil Human. As much as Brooklyn tried to tell himself that Kevin deserved it, nothing seemed to make him feel better.

Brooklyn was so lost in his thoughts and pressed his forehead against the window with his eyes shut that he didn't hear Rose come out of the bathroom. He jumped slightly when his limbs and talons tingled with her nearness, seconds before her soft hands touched his back, caressed over his sensitive spot between his wings and then they slid down his spine, around his waist and continued to explore his muscles on his abdomen. Her warm body pressed against his from behind and her lips found his shoulders; kissing him silently and sensually.

Brooklyn kept his eyes closed, but as she came near to him and began to touch and kiss him; his haunted thoughts were pushed away. He groaned out in pleasure at her touch, took her hands in his claws as they explored his chest and abdomen; and slowly he turned to face her.

Rose had gotten ready for bed, brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair; so every inch of her looked soft, clean and natural. She had found a black, silky nighty dress, that was a spaghetti strapped, short outfit. Her long auburn hair was still straight and in the darkness, her hazel eyes seemed to be even more vibrant.

Wordlessly, he held her tightly against his body- loving her soft and warm skin, mixed with the silky piece of fabric against his rougher skin and how incredible she felt to him. They both were staring deeply into each other's eyes, their breathing quick with desire. Brooklyn rested his forehead against hers, ran his claws up and down her body and marveled at how she felt to him. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, making her chest soft and utterly desirable to him.

Rose had her eyes closed as he touched her sensually, so much so heat was rising off both of their bodies and their connection flowing insanely through them. Brooklyn raised his claws from her breasts and slid them up her neck, cupping her jawline and held her securely to him as he slowly but passionately lowered his lips to hers and claimed her.

They kissed deeply, their tongues dancing with each other madly and both were gasping at how amazing it was to share this love in which they both felt for each other. Brooklyn detached his lips from hers, lowered himself down and easily picked her up in his arms, her legs straddling his waist and gently lowered her onto the soft mattress. She was breathing deeply, and smiling up at him as he stared down at her beauty for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, as more lightning flashed- filling their room for a moment. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly crawled on the bed until he was straddled over her body. She watched him do so wordlessly, raised her hands up to his jawline and searched his eyes; knowing something was bothering him.

"Nothing is wrong, my love." He answered her softly, trying to not let his haunted thoughts burden hers. He placed his claws on her thigh, right where her skirt hit, eased his claws under it and explored her flat abdomen. He closed his eyes, was breathing erratically and lowered his lips to hers, both of them getting lost in their endless desire to make love to each other. She gasped out in pleasure as he lowered his excited groin over hers; caressed his claws over her skin- finding her breasts- and let his body talk to hers.

Rose was gasping out as his mouth claimed hers, and his claws touching every inch of her. However, as their connection flowed through them and connected them, she could feel that; though he was being sincere in wanting to make love to her, it was a cover up for what was truly bothering him.

"Wait, wait, wait…" She suddenly whispered, pushing him off her slightly and searched his eyes worriedly. "Babe… I… I can feel that something is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me." He breathed in a low growl. "I love you, and just desire to feel you. All of you… _please._"

At that, he lowered her straps down from her shoulders, raised his claws out of her skirt, cupped her face in them and began to kiss and taste her neck, while rubbing his body against hers, making both of them gasp out in pleasure. However, after a few seconds, Rose opened her eyes, grasped gently onto his beak and raised his lips off hers so she could gaze into his eyes.

"As much as I want to make love… you know it's weird for me to do so here, especially with your Clan around." She said uneasily.

Brooklyn chuckled out a soft laugh, shook his head and kept teasing her body with his.

"You don't need to worry about them, my love." He whispered in her face. "They won't bother us."

With that, he lowered his lips to hers; claiming her mouth with his- but to his slight frustration she pushed him away again.

"Maybe not. But something is bothering you. I can feel it… and your using sex as a cover up."

Brooklyn froze, stared down at her and knew he couldn't hide himself from her. She and him were on, in every sense, and he couldn't lie to her. Though it was frustrating to always be vulnerable and transparent to someone, he was often humbled by it; and especially with his soulmate being Rose, she often was so kind, patient and helpful to him.

He closed his eyes, exhaled out sharply, and decided to open up and tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, still lying on top of her; in which both of them did not mind. "I never would use sex as weapon against you…"

"I know that…" Rose immediately said, caressing his beak. "I didn't say you were."

"Something is bothering me." He breathed, moving her long hair away from her face and gazed deeply into her eyes, about to tell her; when she suddenly looked upset.

"You're bothered by what happened tonight, aren't you?" She guessed and seemed to be convinced of it; even thought that wasn't it.

"I… no… that's not… " Brooklyn began to say, but she interrupted him.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about what happened tonight." Rose whispered, gently touching the side of his beaked face with her hand. "You do believe me that I would never intentionally hurt you, right?"

Seeing where she was coming from, he exhaled out again and took hold of her face gently.

"Yes, my love, I not only believe you won't, but fully embrace that truth." He paused, eased himself off her body and laid next to her. He took her in his wings and she rested her head upon his chest keeping her face close to his. She raised her hip over his and he took hold of her waist, keeping them pretzelled together in a sensual way. "But, no that's not what I was going to say."

"What were you going to say then?" She asked him in a small voice, and he couldn't help but smile warmly at her.

"I know you never meant to hurt me, it just struck me by surprise is all." He answered her softly. "I've completely forgiven you, and honestly, now that you healed me I feel just fine. I'm just…worried for you. So much so, it's about all I can think of right now. I know you told me not to, and I'm sorry. I…" He paused again, eased himself upon his forearm and slid his talons down her neck and over her soft chest. "I truly do desire you every moment… and I love you."

She smiled warmly at him, as he continued to caress her chest and skin lovingly.

"I knew that something bad was coming with this storm, and from what Puck explained, it makes sense that it was created by dark magic. But… it _terrifies me_ that the darkness was speaking to you, and took possession of you even! I never cared for magic and still don't, especially _that_ type of magic. But the fact that it took over you _that easily_, and then… Puck saying that he can't see your future. It… it makes me want to vomit. I don't want you getting hurt, honey. I want you safe, and I'm feeling unsure of myself that I'm going to be strong enough to truly protect you. The reality of what I'm being faced with, is that these dark and magical forces are _way beyond_ my control. And I'm just trying to find my way around my fears…"

Rose smiled sadly up at him, gently pushed him onto his back and slowly slid up on top of him and straddled his waist. He could feel her sensitive center, under her skirt, against his covered groin, and he longed to become one with her. She slid her hands over his chest and laid down upon him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He raised his arms, wrapped them around her back and held her tightly against him; going insane with desire for her.

"You _are_ protecting me, Brooklyn." She whispered, when she released his lips. "I love you so much, and the reality is that I… I am scared too. Yes, of the Draugr and maybe a little bit of this magic that possessed me tonight… but what really terrifies me… is _myself_. I easily fell into that trap and hurt you; and I don't think I can live with that again."

"Rose… I told you, I already forgive you for that…"

"But you couldn't stop me." Rose interjected, while shaking her head. "Heck, I couldn't even stop myself… but to be honest… I did kind of know what was going on when I was possessed. The magic spoke to mine, and… it…" She paused, closed her eyes and exhaled sharply, hating that she was admitting this. "It felt so good to me, babe; and that's what disgusts and terrifies me. My brain was screaming at me to break away and fight, but there was a different side of me that felt free and like I was truly myself."

He stared up at her in shock at what she was telling him, but she smiled at him and chuckled. "However, even though I am scared of that happening again; I don't feel afraid when I have you near me. I certainly don't want to unlock the darkness that's within me, because it's there, and it's real. But I've had to learn, from unfortunate circumstances, to always look for hope in times of darkness. That's… that's how I managed to survive all that Kevin would do to me. I held out for hope."

At her words, Brooklyn grit his teeth in anger and hated hearing about him, hated hearing what he would do to her, but she gently touched his closed eyes and when he opened them he found her gazing peacefully down at him.

"Hope is like the sun," She whispered. "Even when it's not shining, I know that it's there and is real. Same thing applies here, even though you and I are afraid- we must look to each _other_ and hold out until 'morning' so to speak. We aren't being attacked right now, love. The storm is raging outside, yes, but you and I are safe. Literally and figuratively. As long as I have you, Brooklyn, I am safe and have found a bright, ever burning hope."

As Rose spoke, Brooklyn stared up at her and seemed to be thinking deeply about what she was confiding in him. Tears filled his eyes and he, again, was amazed by her strength. Though she said that he was her strength, in all reality, she was his.

"You're right." Brooklyn whispered against her hair. "I love you so much, Rose. Thank you for that reminder, we'll figure this out together."

He then gently pushed her off him, eased her onto her back and straddled his body back over hers. She smiled up at him as he was gazing down at her; grabbed onto the bottom of her skirt, lifted it up and off her body- revealing her beautiful, naked body to him. He watched her do so, with reverent awe, and drank every inch of her body in. Lowering his claws down to his belt, he quickly undid it and let his loincloth fall away from his waist.

Rose smiled lovingly up at him, also in awe of his beauty, as he wrapped his arms around her body. She spread her legs apart, letting him come even closer to her, and slowly he inserted himself into her. She closed her eyes in pleasure while gasping out, and he instantly groaned out and began to kiss her lips deeply and passionately.

At this, Rose couldn't help but chuckle against him, and teased, "Oh Brooklyn…my love... _of course we will do this together."_

They kissed, tasted each other and got lost in the ecstasy of their love, as he pushed himself even further into her body. Rose smiled, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed her body back against his and began to laugh. "That is, if you're really going to stick by my side? Especially with all of this madness happening?"

Body shaking with anticipation over how beautiful she felt to him, he couldn't help but laugh back, and stared into her eyes; pushing himself even deeper into her as he whispered the truth.

"I am going to stay, happily and loyally by your side until the very end, my love." Brooklyn breathed in her face, smiling down at her. "Without a doubt, I'm yours- you're mine- and I'm not going anywhere. No matter how much scary magic comes from you, it won't scare my love away. I promise."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, pulled him down upon her and kissed him with unbelievable passion. He began to rock their bodies, making sweet love, as Rose's lips detached from his; and he instantly found her neck.

"Good." She breathed out, loving how he made her feel when he made love to her. Normally, she was nervous to make-love with others near them, but at this moment she didn't care. How he felt she was sacred and something she never thought she would have. Every moment with him was a prayer answered, a miracle, and blessing. Rose threw her head back in pleasure, pushing her body against his and grasping onto his skin with everything she had.

"Brooklyn?" She asked him in a gasping whisper.

"Yes, my love?" He replied back in a gasp, pushing himself even deeper and harder against her body, making her begin to cry out in pleasure.

"I…. oh… _I love you_." She whispered, as his lips moved down to claim her breasts. "As long as we stay quiet… can we please make love until the sun comes up?"

"Sunrise is hours away…" He replied, raising his lips to find hers again; however, before he did, he smiled at her.

"I know." She replied, with an eyebrow raised; and with a laugh, she said,"You promised me that when Puck was done telling his 'never ending story' that you would take me far away from our troubles. Maybe to Mars or the moon."

"Oh yeah, that's right." He breathed in a laugh, lowering his lips back to hers and began to rock himself slowly inside her. "So, I did. Where do you want to go?"

Rose held him tightly against her body, closed her eyes and arched her body up against his; raising her lips to begin to kiss his.

"_To the stars..._ " She whispered against his lips, and instantly, he responded to her and wordlessly kept kissing her; while whispering in his mind, _You're wish is my command, my love._

With that, he pulled on her and together they rolled across the bed, claiming each other and continued to make passionate love, silently and powerfully throughout the night, until they both collapsed in exhaustion. Though they didn't make love all night, they held each other tenderly and slept peacefully. Allowing their bodies and minds get the rest in which they both desperately needed. Just as Rose told Brooklyn, as long as they were together, no amount of darkness or raging storm could stop them from burning as brightly as the sun, basking in and partaking of their light, its warmth, love, hope and safety.

Nothing or no one could stop their love, not even the 'supposed' _Goddess of Death _herself.


	11. Chapter 11- Duty To Act

**~Chapter Eleven~**

**Duty to Act**

_Ring, ring, ring__**.**_

A strange, loud and shrill sound faded in and out of Rose's ears, and shocked both herself and Brooklyn wide awake. Both of them gasped, opened their eyes, and suddenly Brooklyn sat up in bed, making Rose jump slightly. He looked around the dark room fully alert and seemed momentarily confused, just as she was.

_Ring, ring, ring._

Knowing now that it was only her bedside telephone ringing, she blinked and groaned slightly. Brooklyn has seemed to calm down as well because he gently turned on his side, gathered her naked body up in his arms against his and kissed her forehead.

She inhaled slowly against his skin, turned to look at her clock. To her dismay, it was almost four in the morning and she had only been sleeping for only three hours, barely.

Brooklyn and herself had come to bed around one, but spent a good hour in a few intense rounds of beautiful and passionate love making. While it was incredible, as every time was, she was beginning to feel the pure and delusional exhaustion from having not slept very well for the past few weeks.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

Dazed still; she groaned unhappily and reached her hand blindly out to retrieve it when Brooklyn suddenly leaned over her, squishing her slightly under his strong body weight, and picked up the cordless phone.

"Shhh, shhh… babe. It's okay, I've got it. Go back to sleep." He whispered to her in the dark, and kissed her deeply on the lips for a moment. Rose moaned happily and snuggled close to him for warmth as he laid on his side. He draped his arm around her, took a deep breath, clicked the phone on and answered it in a very low and quiet voice.

"Hello?"

Rose moaned tiredly against him, as he was listening to a male's monotone voice, one that Rose instantly knew as Owen's, and she instantly wondered why he was calling so early.

She rested her head upon Brooklyn's bare chest, lifted her hips over his and locked her naked body to his. With her being close to him she could hear Owen's monotone voice, who also sounded extra low, as if he too had been sleeping and had just woken up.

"Brooklyn, it's Owen. I'm sorry to bother you and Rose this early, but is Rose available to talk?"

"Uhmm…" Brooklyn muttered, pulled her closer to him, rubbed his claws down her bare back and glanced down to see her half asleep already. "She is not. Is this something that can I help you with?"

"Rose's friend, Emily, is on the other line and is insisting to talk with her. She says that it's urgent."

Rose was dozing in and out of sleep completely in bliss against his naked body, but when she heard his voice say that; she quickly sat up, making Brooklyn jump, and turned on the lamp. Both of them groaned by the sudden light, but she sat up, held the blanket against her chest to keep herself modest and held out her hand for the phone.

"It's okay. I'm awake now, I'll take this." Rose told him quietly.

"Does Emily own a clock, babe?" Brooklyn teased, making her laugh.

"If Em is calling me this early… there's gotta be a good reason…" She said softly, but the stopped when Brooklyn raised an eye bone at her in disbelief and she couldn't help but smile, and snort out a laugh. "Okay… so it's an optimistic guess. Either way, I better take this."

Brooklyn smiled at her, nodded, and spoke into the phone's receiver, "Alright Owen. Rose is up… I'll hand the phone over now."

He handed the phone over to her but when she took it, he grabbed onto her wrists and scooted over to her. His eyes were blazing into hers, and with a gentle pull, he lowered the blanket to reveal her breasts to him and sighed happily.

Rose smiled at him, held the phone against her shoulder and whispered, "I know what you're trying to do babe and _no_, this is _not_ a good time."

Brooklyn, however, smiled mischievously, pulled her over to him and began to kiss her neck, while caressing his claws gently over her breasts.

"And what am I doing? Hmm?" He muttered through his sensual kisses. "I'm simply greeting my gorgeous wife after, yet another, breathtaking night of intense love making."

At that, Rose shushed him with wide eyes and instantly pressed her hand against the receiver to block out noise.

"Shhh… _oh my gosh, Brooklyn!_"

She pursed her lips together in a tight line and gave Brooklyn 'the look,' as he laughed at her, making her exhale out a laugh and shook her head at him.

"Cool your jets there, buddy boy, _I mean it_. I have to take this." She whispered as he continued to laugh through his kisses, still trying and succeeding in seducing her. He held her body against his, and slowly began to rub his body up and down hers, making her groan in frustration and pleasure.

"_Babe…_" Rose laughed out in slight frustration, holding the phone tightly against her hand, so no one could hear what was going on. If Owen did, she was sure she was going to die of embarrassment.

However, instead of stopping, Brooklyn pulled her on top of him and began to suck on and kiss her breasts. She closed her eyes, gasping out in pleasure and laughed out again- trying to breathe through the new sensations he was making her feel.

However, she only allowed him to tease her for a few seconds before she pushed herself away, smirking, and knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with him at the moment; especially with them both being naked.

Sighing out, she shook her head and laughed in a whisper, "You are _impossible_."

"Sorry." He muttered against her skin, still kissing and running his tongue against her neck.

"_Sure _ya are." She snorted back, making him laugh some more through his kisses. He pressed his body to hers and made her groan out with how amazing his erected groin felt to her. She bit her lip, and placed the phone to her ear, trying not to laugh or sound like she was being seduced; which she was.

"Heyyy…" she tried but her voice cracked, which made Brooklyn snort in loud laugher against her skin. Rose coughed out a laugh, playfully punched Brooklyn in the arm and closed her eyes, trying to focus and ignore his laughter at her embarrassment.

"Hey Owen," Rose said again in a much clearer voice. "What's up?"

"Good morning, Rose. I'm sorry to bother you this early, but Emily has been trying to reach you and says that it's quite urgent. She is on line 2."

"Thank you, Owen. I'll take it from here." Rose said, trying to still ignore Brooklyn's lips which were back kissing her jawline and neck, and he slowly rubbed his body against her. She closed her eyes, placed her hand over the receiver to block noise as Brooklyn kissed her; his lips and claws beginning to massage her breasts pleasurably and bringing fire deep into her abdomen.

"Sweetheart… oh my goodness! Brooklyn, seriously, _do you mind_?!" She whispered in a giggle and pushed him playfully away. He grinned at her reaction, stopped teasing her and laid back on his side while resting his head upon his claw.

"What? I was just greeting my wife…" He whispered in a very low and sexy voice. "Especially when she's the most beautiful goddess I've ever beheld."

Rose giggled and whispered, "Is that the _code word _now? Just _greeting _me."

"Damn straight." He teased.

Rose stared at him lovingly and couldn't help but check him out. Every inch of him was muscular and the blankets were barely covering his lower half of him, making her bite her lip. She continued to hold the receiver with her hand to block all noise, and he chuckled at her.

"You're blushing." Brooklyn whispered, smiling up at her as he watched her check him out. Rose cleared her throat, narrowed her eyes playfully at him and stuck her tongue out. He chuckled at her teasings, and watched with amusement and desire as she covered her breasts back up again with the blanket, holding it under her arms and rested her back against the backboard. She then winked at him, and hit the number two on the phone, and then placed the phone on speaker, while giving Brooklyn the 'I win' look.

"Ha… sucker." Rose teased him, knowing he couldn't do anything naughty while on speaker phone.

He smirked at her and slowly shook his head, winked and puckered his lips at her as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Instantly, they both heard Emily's voice and she sounded a bit frantic.

"Rose! _Oh my God_… _finally_! I've been trying to get a hold of you for like… the last half-hour! What the hell are you doing at the Castle?"

"Why have you been trying to call me?" Rose asked her, looking over at Brooklyn with confusion, who was staring back at her, listening and sensing Emily's frantic tone. "Em, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, of course I know what time it is!" Emily snapped at her. "Why aren't you at home?"

"The Castle is my home as well, Em." Rose answered her with a small laugh. "I've been with Brooklyn and the Clan, you know that. Which… by the way, you're on speaker. Say hi to Brooklyn."

There was a pause, Emily sighed and said, trying to sound upbeat, "Hey Brooklyn! How's my other husband doing?"

"Uhhh…" Brooklyn began to say, as Rose smiled and shrugged at him; mouthing, _just go with it._

"I'm doing well, Emily. Thank you." He finally said loud enough so she could hear him. "How are you?"

Emily sighed and laughed, "Tired and getting more pregnant by the minute."

Brooklyn laughed, rested himself against Rose and teased, "Well, I had nothing to do with that… I assure you."

Rose and Emily laughed at his joke and Emily replied, "Yeah… I feel huge now, I don't know what I would do if I had a Gargoyle egg inside of me. I probably would explode."

"Well, Gargoyle eggs aren't explosive… so hopefully not…" Brooklyn teased back as Rose suddenly felt a pang of anxiety.

Although Emily and Brooklyn we're teasing each other, it was a very sad thing for her to think about. Brooklyn and her still didn't know if they could have kids together or not- but both highly doubted it.

For that reason and because she was terrible at remembering to take her pill, she stopped taking her birth control; and so far, for the past four months of almost nightly sex they've had zero scares of anything happening and her menstrual cycles have been completely normal.

When Rose stayed quiet and didn't say anything as he and Emily bantered playfully back and forth; Brooklyn glanced up at her and stared at her, their connections activating their minds. Quickly thinking of something else, she cleared her throat and came back to the present moment.

"So… uh… Em. What's up? As much as I love you dearly, I also love sleep. Why are you calling so early? Is everything alright?"

"Oh right." Emily said, coming back to why she was calling. "Um… yes with me, Chris, baby and Katie. No, from the medical world."

"Why?" Rose asked while narrowing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"All trauma teams are being called in to the ER because of this storm. Now that it's mostly passed, there was some damage, apparently done to the Manhattan Bridge from the severe winds. I also don't know why there were so many people out, but many people are trapped on the bridge and there have been multiple car accidents; as well as partial bridge collapse. Many people have been hurt, or are trapped; and so we've all been paged into work."

At this, Rose's face fell and saw why she was now calling.

"What?" Rose asked in a gasp. "The storm caused _that much damage?!"_

"I guess." Emily answered her. "I mean, sure it packed a punch and we don't often get hurricanes, but it seemed to catch a bunch of people while they were trying to come into Manhattan for work. Manhattan General is the main hospital, so we are under emergency protocol. We all have to report in for work."

"Crap! … and I left my pager back at home because I'm off shift until Monday." Rose said with a moan. "Has Kim tried paging me?"

"Yeah, Kim and Dr. Asshole… he even called me and said he can't get a hold of you. So I thought I would try. I knew that if you weren't answering at home then you were probably at the Castle, and I was right." Emily explained, as Rose gasped and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Dang it…"

At this, Brooklyn quickly got out of bed, after hearing that multiple Humans were injured and trapped under a bridge. He grabbed his dark blue loincloth from the floor and secured it tightly over himself with his large belt. Once he was modest again, he turned to face her with a serious expression.

"How many people are injured?" Brooklyn asked quietly so only Rose could hear him. She blinked through her shock, as her mind was racing and nodded.

"Um… h-how many people are injured, Em?" Rose asked, repeating Brooklyn's question.

"Anywhere from 40-100 people is what I've been told." Emily answered seriously. "But that's just the ones that have called 911, there are more apparently and even a few crushed or trapped vehicles. The bridge is unstable… so there might be more because people are being forced to abandon their cars. Or at least until Police can shut down the road."

Rose looked up in horror at Brooklyn, quickly threw the blanket off her and jumped out of bed, retrieving her silky outfit from the floor. She placed the phone on the bed and quickly slipped into it as Emily continued to speak, "All I know is every hospital is projecting more patients and will be overwhelmed for a few hours until people are triaged."

"O-okay." Rose said shakily, pacing back and forth and trying to think straight. Her mind was now in emergency response, but she was so tired it was not coming to her as quickly as it normally does. "I uh… I gotta get to the hospital… somehow."

Rose glanced up at Brooklyn, trying to think of what to do and luckily he crossed over from his side and took her in his arms to help ease her anxieties.

"That's an easy answer babe, I'll take you."

She smiled gratefully at him, nodded; but then thought of all the other things she needed.

"Ugh… damn it!" She groaned out, grasping her head.

"What?" He asked her in worry, and she shook her head.

"I… I need my scrubs. My employee badge… my pager. All that's back at the house!" She explained anxiously.

"Don't worry, Rose." Emily suddenly said from the phone, which was still on the bed. "I'll bring an extra pair of scrubs for you and you can change when you get there. Borrow a pager and have the front desk assign it to your name when you clock in, and just… sneak in through the ambulance bay or something. Or meet me near the front and I'll let you in. It'll be okay… the hardest thing for you is how you're gonna get here. You're clear across town."

Rose sighed, closed her eyes and tried to think clearly, and then said, "Okay, okay. Em- I'll be right there. I'm at the castle and will have Brooklyn take me. I'll quickly call Samuel and let him know that I'm on my way, but since you'll beat me there, can you please bring me an extra pair of scrubs? I won't have time to stop at home and grab some."

"Yeah, I already said that I would bring some for you." Emily said. "It's not a problem at all."

"Oh…" Rose said, not remembering that she said that. "Okay. Thank you so much, I'm gonna call Samuel now and give him a heads up. Man… he was probably banging on my apartment door to wake me up when I wasn't answering my pager…"

At this, Brooklyn glanced down at her in confusion as Emily asked the question he was thinking.

"Why in the world would he come knocking at your door, Rose?" Emily asked, paused and then continued, "... and why the hell do you keep calling him _Samuel_? He's Doctor Asshole… _remember?_"

"Why are you calling him that? Who is this guy?" Brooklyn asked in a laugh, Rose opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Emily.

"_She didn't tell you about Dr. Asshole?_! Ohh man. Ha! Wait until you get a load of this Brooklyn. I have a feeling you're gonna go all 'scary Gargoyle' on his ass! Especially for treating Rose like he has." Emily squawked out, and Rose suddenly felt nervous as Brooklyn suddenly looked at her in shock.

She didn't have anything to hide, but because she hadn't yet told Brooklyn that she once had a man ask her out, and he now lived in the same building as her- knowing Brooklyn- that would be another thing for him to potentially worry and be bothered about.

Brooklyn looked at Rose with narrowed eye bones and asked, "What is she talking about, Rose?"

There was silence for a few seconds and as they ticked on, she felt more nervous; though she didn't know why.

"I… um… well…"

"Why haven't you told him?" Emily asked. "What? Are you afraid he was gonna burst in the hospital and kick him where it hurts? Because he should… Brooklyn you really, _really_ should. This guy is like Kevin 2.0."

"Emily… stop, no he's not…" Rose tried to say but was interrupted by Brooklyn, who stepped closer to her.

"_What_?" He asked her worriedly. "Kevin 2.0?" He paused, stared at her and slowly asked, "What is she talking about, babe?"

"I…" Rose tried to say again, but Emily continued loudly, "Rose, I can't believe you haven't told him yet! Well, get a load of this Brooklyn. There's this new attending doctor over Rose's team who…"

"Okay, okay… you know what? I'm gonna stop this right now." Rose said, smiling but being firm with Emily. "I haven't told Brooklyn yet about what happened with Samuel because it doesn't even matter. Okay? I'm a big girl and took care of it. Plus, with all that's been going on with the Draugr and everything else, it hasn't even crossed my mind."

"What are you talking about?" Brooklyn laughed, shaking his head. "Who is this… Samuel guy? And why would I want to, as Emily said,'go all _scary Gargoyle' _on him?'"

"Samuel Miller is the new attending doctor over my medical team." Rose explained to him calmly, while wanting to reach through the phone and strangle her best friend for making a bigger deal out of it than it was.

"He transferred here from Boston Medical two months ago. When he first joined our team, he often flirted with me. I, of course, didn't encourage him or anything, but after like… two weeks of him being a flirt he finally asked me out."

Brooklyn's eye bones raised high on his face as he glanced down at her face and she could feel his emotions.

Shock, brief confusion and then… jealousy. Jealousy so hot and bothered that she instantly placed her available hand on his chest and continued to tell him the story calmly and willed him to feel her loyalty, faithfulness, love and desires to him through their connections; telling him with sincerity that this was nothing to worry about.

"I told him that I was married and that I wasn't available. I went my own way after that, but he uh… kind of turned into a…"

"Asshole." Emily said for her through the phone, as Rose chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, what she said." Rose finished saying and continued to stare at him. The entire time she told Brooklyn about the doctor he seemed to be watching her very carefully and though she could feel his feelings, his face was blank.

"Now… during the whole time the Draugr was hunting me, he was… _harassing _me at work and overall just being a huge jerk. But, I told him off and didn't let it bother me because at the end of my shift I could come home to my wonderful husband and he was completely forgotten." She paused, walked over to Brooklyn and raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm _serious_… I'm not even bothered by him, and neither should you be babe. Emily is just being dramatic…."

"I am not…" Emily tried to cut in but Rose overrode her and continued, still speaking directly to Brooklyn and smiling at him, "After him and I spoke to each other yesterday; it turns out he's a really nice guy… with his own personal demons and drama that he's trying to pull through. He apologized for being rude to me, is no longer being a flirt, and respects the fact that I'm married."

"Wait... what do you mean you two _talked it out_?" Emily asked.

"Ha…" Rose said teasingly, as if gearing up to tell a punch line in a joke. "This is gonna sound nuts but… he actually is our neighbor."

There was more silence and then Brooklyn and Emily both responded at the same time.

"_What?_" He asked, still looking to be in shock.

"Nuh-uh! _Get out of here!_ Is he really?" Emily cried out at the same time.

"Yup…" Rose said nervously. "Turns out that despite _all of the thousands _of apartments he found on the rental website, he found our same building." She continued to stare deeply into Brooklyn's eyes as she spoke, smiled at him, but to her nervousness, he didn't return it and was looking at her warily.

"Holy crap!" Emily said. "Talk about bad luck. Which floor does he live on?"

"He's on the fourth floor." Rose explained. "I had no idea he lived there until we randomly ran into each other yesterday when I was going to go for a run."

"Wow… that sounds like _fun. _So what happened? What did he say?" Emily asked her.

"At first, he was _not _happy. I mean… neither of us were to be honest, and as usual he was a huge jerk to me, but I told him off and said that he wasn't going to treat me like crap anymore… and then he just kinda… opened up to me about his life and sincerely apologized for being rude to me. It was crazy! He told me about how he had a recent break up and other stuff and now he has been a lot kinder to me, so that's relieving. He's just looking for friends and is trying to get over his own heartbreak. That's all. Nothing to it other than that."

Both Brooklyn and Emily stayed quiet for a moment and then Emily spoke up.

"Damn… well maybe I won't give him shit anymore… but that remains to be seen. He better be nice to you next time we run into him or else I'm not gonna forgive him. Right now, I gotta get going or else he will turn into the _big bad wolf _again and be pissed at _both of us_." Emily said, and Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I'll give him a quick call. Thanks Emily."

"See ya there." Emily said. "It's gonna be a _long _day." She paused and then perked up. "Bye Brooklyn! I'll let Rose give you kisses from me."

At this, Brooklyn's stony expression melted for a moment as he chuckled.

"Will do. See ya."

"Bye Em." Rose said, clicked the phone off and gently tossed it on the bed. She stepped up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and stared deeply into his eyes; getting straight to the point.

"Why the long face?" She asked him softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, love." Brooklyn replied casually, shrugging and trying not to look bothered. "I have a long face… this is my face."

Rose giggled at him, rolled her eyes playfully and gently kissed his lips briefly.

"Don't be jealous, _please?_ Because there really is not anything to be jealous about!" Rose softly asked. "Don't let this bother you, okay? I'm serious! Dr. Miller is not _remotely _a threat to me or us. He just asked me out once and was a jerk about it when I turned him down. I handled him just fine and he's been a lot nicer to be since I put my foot down. We are coworkers, and that's it. Plus, he hasn't bothered me since we found out that we are neighbors."

"I… I'm not jealous." Brooklyn finally said sheepishly. "It just- it just caught me by surprise to hear you talk about another Human male courting you. I don't know why, but I guess I never really thought about that being an issue. I mean… I _shouldn't_ be surprised because… well… _look at you. _You are the most _gorgeous _woman and I don't blame the dude, honestly, for seeking after you. Plus, he _is your same _species. It's only natural for him to want someone like you. Strong, hard working, kind, beautiful…" he paused, ran a few talons through her long hair, down her neck and over her silky get up and his voice became reverent as he touched her. "The way your eyes light up when you smile… your beautiful assets and how your body reacts to mine. You're amazing, Rose. You… you truly are the most beautiful person, inside and out. It's no wonder he wants you…"

"_But I don't want him_. I want, need and choose _you _as my mate and husband_, _Brooklyn." Rose explained, holding his beak in her hands. "I _don't care_ how many men seek after me; I'm not remotely interested because I am _yours. _I'm off the market." She paused, and raised her eyebrows. "You believe me, _right_?"

Brooklyn's expression softened and he gently pulled her body to his, his arms around her waist.

"_Of course_ I believe you." He whispered. "I trust you, Rose. Please don't feel like you gotta tip toe around my feelings. I mean… it would have been nice to know about him earlier… but…"

"I know and I'm sorry. I meant to tell you, but didn't because of everything else that's been going on." Rose explained as if she were in trouble. "Between the Draugr and the fact that he means _nothing to me… _I…"

Brooklyn smiled at her gently, pulled her to him and gently pressed his lips to hers, stopping her from speaking, kissing her sweetly.

Rose closed her eyes, tightened her arms around his neck and let him kiss her. He ran his claws over her thinly covered backside, and enjoyed how she felt to him. Her soft skin was silky, much like the thin black outfit that he desperately wanted to tear off her again, but understood that she was needed to help other people, as he would soon leave to do as well. They kissed deeply for a moment, before he slowly pulled away and rested his head against hers.

"I understand, Rose." He whispered. "I'm not mad and I'm not suspicious, I promise. Thank you for telling me about him, and…" he paused, grinned at her and said, "I'm actually glad you didn't. Had I known he was being cruel to you, I would have happily had a _friendly_ chat with him."

"Friendly chat?" Rose asked him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yeah…" he grinned. "His face versus my fist. One, to teach him how to treat women and two, how _not _to treat _my mate._"

Rose stared at him for a moment, before she quickly pulled him into a tight hug and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled at her and wrapped her tightly to him as she whispered shakily in his ear, as if she was moments from crying.

"Thank you for being so good to me, Brooklyn. Seriously… many times I am pinching myself to make sure this is all real. Our love is dreamlike, it's _perfect_. You're the most wonderful husband and I am so grateful for you. Thank you for loving me like you do. I didn't think I would ever get to this point of being as happy with someone as I'm with you. But here I am… living the dream with you."

Brooklyn pulled her away from his arms and cupped her face in his claws while staring deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you, my love." He said, looking downcast and it surprised her.

"What's wrong?"

Brooklyn stayed quiet for a moment and then sighed.

"It upsets me that, what should be considered _normal _for two mated beings in love, including romance and respect; is what you are expressing gratitude for because you haven't experienced it before." Brooklyn muttered, while shaking his head while running his claws up and down her back. He rested his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"I still _hate_ Kevin for what he did to you, Rose. It makes me physically ill when I think about what he would do to you, and sometimes I can't help but see the damage path he's left, though you've been doing all you can to heal and move on. I mean… for him to even make you _think_ that you deserved what _he_ dared to call _love _is asinine and unthinkable to me! I just… _he…_"

"I know, I know." Rose whispered through her tears and looked at his chest. "Babe you… you don't have to say anything more. I didn't mean for you to take it that way, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Kevin, but I guess that's just the fact of my past. He abused me and never treated me well and there _is_ gonna be damage around me due to that, and I'm really sorry that you have to see it…"

"Babe… it bothers me, yes, but don't apologize for it. Okay?" Brooklyn said in a sigh. "I'm trying to be supportive of you when you need to talk about Kevin, and all the evil he did… but it is hard on me to hear because I love you so much, it's sickening to me. But love… seriously, please don't apologize and don't stop talking. You've done nothing wrong. I take care of you because I love you with everything I am… and if you were just simply expressing gratitude, well then, you're very welcome. I don't do it for your praise or because I want something out of you… I hope you know that."

"No, I know." Rose said softly, smiling up at him. "You're wonderful to me and I truly am so thankful for you. And… I'm sorry, I really wasn't trying to pull Kevin into this conversation. Yes, he _did not _treat me well, but I am slowly forgetting him because you are creating a timeless love story for us, one that is almost like a fairy tale and I… I really am just so thankful for you, all that you do for me, and for our marriage." She stopped, smiled up at him again and caressed his beak. "I simply wanted you to know that I appreciate all that you do for me and that I love you. All of your expressions of love and service to me do not go unnoticed and I am so incredibly lucky to have you. I love you with all of my heart. Thank you so much, babe."

Brooklyn smiled warmly at her, his eyes softened; and with a smile back she leaned her face forward and kissed him passionately.

She opened her mouth to his and let her tongue dance with his; making him moan in desire. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before she pulled away, tossed her long hair back and groaned in despair against his face.

"What?" He laughed, watching her for a moment until she pulled away and was still pouting.

"I'm sorry… but we gotta get going. I need to call Samuel to tell him that I'm on my way and we need to get me to Manhattan General… like…_really_ _soon_." She paused, pouted her lips even more and laughed, "Even though I _really _don't wanna go. _Ohhh honey, _I wish I could strip you and me back down and go back to bed. I want nothing more than to kiss, touch and taste you everywhere and I know people need me… but… I need _you_."

"Mmhmm, I like hearing that." Brooklyn mused as he lowered his lips to her neck, just below her jawline, and slowly lowered her spaghetti straps down her soft shoulders. "Because I always need you too, love. You're the air in which I breathe, and without it, I would surely die.."

Rose closed her eyes and moaned, wanting and needing him, but knew that her emergency duty as a medical provider had been activated and she now had a duty to act.

As he kissed and tasted her; one claw gently cupped her breasts while his other one ran over her backside and pulled her tightly against him.

He slowly pulled away from her lips, looked back into her eyes; his desire for her was burning as hot as the sun, but he slowly smiled at her; quit touching her sensually and raised her straps up on her shoulders.

She groaned miserably and begged, "Noooo… oh _please don't stop._"

Her plea nearly did him in, but if anything was stronger than his desire to mate with Rose, it was his sense of duty; and right now, he had a duty to help suffering Humans and Rose was needed to help heal them.

He smiled sadly at her, leaned his face forward, kissed her forehead and said the words that she was thinking.

"I know you do babe… and _trust me, _there's nothing I want more of either. However, you are a paramedic… and _right now _people need you to help and heal them. Which means that more than likely, if people are in danger, then that means we are needed as well to protect them… whether people realize or not. We need to tell the Clan what's going on and get you to the hospital."

"Are you sure you're okay to take me?" She asked him, placing her hands upon his chest. "The storm…"

"Has mostly passed…" he added softly. "And even if it's still raining, I've flown in a storm before and the worst part is over. It's not ideal, but hey, it's a good workout and a test of my endurance. It also keeps my wings strong. So, it'll be fine, don't worry about me, babe. How about you get dressed and I'll go tell Goliath what's going…"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Brooklyn stopped talking and both turned to face her shut door and heard Goliath's deep voice on the other end.

"Brooklyn, it's Goliath. Open up, something has happened down at the Manhattan Bridge and we are needed."

"Well…" Brooklyn mused to himself. "Speak of the devil."

Rose smiled, quickly pecked him on the cheek and said, "I gotta call Samuel anyway, no worries."

"Okay." He said and watched as she turned from him, picked up the phone and walked into her bathroom; shutting the door behind her. When she was out of sight, he opened the door and immediately saw a grim look on his face.

"Sorry to bother you and Rose, Brooklyn, but we…"

"Manhattan bridge damage? People are hurt?" He asked Goliath, cutting to the chase.

"Uh… Yeah. Elisa just got the dispatched call just now. How did you know?"

"Manhattan General has been activated as an emergency hot spot and Rose has been called in." He answered. "I figured we would be needed to help out as well. So, I'm gonna drop her off to the hospital when she finishes getting dressed, and then I'll meet you at the bridge."

Goliath nodded at him and said, "Good. We'll meet you there."

With that, Goliath walked away and Brooklyn closed the door, sighing. He knew something bad was in the air, but these few nights weren't seeming to end, which unnerved him slightly.

He didn't have any more time to worry, when Rose walked out from the bathroom. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue casual jeans, her long hair was pulled into a bun, and looked a bit more freshened up. The phone was pressed against her ear, arguing with presumably the doctor, and in her hands she had white walking shoes.

"Yes, I understand that… but… " Rose was saying, but pushed as he was speaking over her. Her face was irritated, frustrated and exhausted; and it made him angry. She was speaking to the one who had asked his wife out a month or so ago, and who he wasn't sure about whether or not he should be bothered by yet.

He never thought about other Human males seeking romantically after Rose, but now that he knew it had happened, it was bothering him greatly. He wasn't sure why, because he knew that she loved him; but there was a part of him that wondered and worried if she would decide that she would rather have her 'normal' life back. One with a Human male? One without him…?

Tears filled his eyes at that thought and it seemed to punch him in the face. It was almost too much to bear, too great a sorrow that he couldn't comprehend and it was one of his nightmares also coming true. If he lost her in any way, he was sure that his heart would cease to stop beating. As a life without her was not a life worth living.

Brooklyn watched as Rose sat down on the edge of the bed and was placing her shoes on her feet, holding the phone to hear ear by her shoulder, and felt himself getting sucked into his dark and suddenly tormented thoughts.

Knowing she was speaking to this _man_, it was throwing a pain into his chest. He clenched his fists as he stared at the phone and suddenly wanted to knock it out of her hands, but when he blinked a few times he suddenly came back to reality and his jealous rage faded slightly, and his wife's sweet voice was heard once again. And she seemed to be arguing in frustration with said man.

"Look… _I'm sorry, _but you have to understand that I wasn't anticipating being called in, Samuel, and I'm clear across town! I will do all I can to get there, but we're still talking about maybe thirty minutes." She paused, gasped out in frustration and leaned down upon her knees, obviously in distress, which made him even angrier.

"Okay, okay… I can _try_ to be there in twenty minutes, but anything sooner than that is unrealistic, sorry to tell ya but that's the sincere truth." She paused again, and Brookyn could hear the doctor's frantic voice on the other line, obviously chewing her out.

"Copy that." Rose snapped. "Look, I gotta go, Doctor Miller. I'll see you soon. Okay… bye."

With a click of the phone, she finished putting her shoes on, tied them tight and then stood up, sighing out heavily. She quickly walked over and placed the phone back on the base, sighed out heavily and turned to face him.

"What was all that about?" He asked her warily. "Was he upset with you?"

"Dr. Miller always seems to be upset about _something._" Rose told him warily. "That's why Emily calls him Dr. A-hole cause he always seems to have something up it."

"Hmm… he sounds like a real _winner_." Brooklyn growled, already hating him; but to his further irritation, she kept talking about him.

"I mean… yeah, he and I are now on the same page where he understands that I'm married and he has backed off from trying to court me. But when things are chaotic and out of his control, he tends to freak out and ya know causes…" She paused, held her hands up and waved them sarcastically, "_Widespread panic._"

"Sounds like he's an _amazing _doctor." Brooklyn grumbled dryly, not like seeing her frustrated over his man, but she shook her head and to further his anger, stood up for him.

"No, he's a great doctor." Rose said softly. "He just struggles with his one-on-one communication is all."

Anger and hurt fluttered through his chest again and he tried everything he could to calm down and not be jealous. She wasn't doing anything to make him feel insecure with their relationship, and knew he was overreacting. However, her even mentioning him seemed to stoke the fire, making it burn hotter with jealousy.

"Gotcha..."

Rose took a deep breath, leaned against her nightstand and closed her eyes, looking exhausted. As he stared at her, however, and let his love for her take over, it seemed to extinguish all feelings of jealousy and left him feeling slightly ashamed for not subconsciously trusting her.

He smiled sadly at her, seeing and feeling how utterly exhausted she was, and as he looked over her face, he loved it when she pulled her long hair up, allowing him to see her face better.

"You look beautiful." He offered softly.

She looked up at him, smiled lovingly, and walked over to him.

"Why thank you dear…" She teased him, as he gathered her up into his arms and held onto her tightly. "This is a new look called, '_extreme- exhaustion_.' It'll all be the rage soon… you'll see."

Brooklyn chuckled at her, lowered his lips down to hers and gave her a deep kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself to him. They kissed deeply for a few seconds, before she detached from his lips and sighed heavily, resting her forehead against his beak.

"Well… I think you look nice." He whispered. "I always think you're beautiful, no matter what you wear or uh… _don't_ wear."

She giggled and he smiled wider at her laugh, pulled her against him and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist now, and squeezed him back as he rocked her back and forth.

"I don't wanna go." She said softly, and he kissed her on the top of her head. "Please tell me that this is all a dream and that I don't have to go…"

"I know." He offered gently. "I wish we could spend the next little bit together, but the community needs us. More you than me probably. I just feel bad that you're so tired. We've been a bit foolish to let you stay up, and even when we come to bed… we have _other _things on our minds."

Rose smiled against his chest, snorted out a laugh and raised her head to look into his eyes.

"You won't ever hear me complain about that, babe." She said, grinning widely at him as he chuckled and kissed her tenderly on the lips again.

"Me either." He whispered against her lips, but then pulled back and looked serious. "However, tomorrow night is not gonna be like how it's been the last few nights. We can hang out a bit in the early evening, but I'm gonna make sure you get a full night's rest. Especially now that you're forced to work some overtime hours. You've been exhausted, Rose. As your husband and protector, I'm gonna make sure you take care of yourself. Okay? Even if I leave and have one of the others babysit you. You're gonna sleep."

Rose smiled tiredly at him, rested her head against his beak again and sighed.

"You don't need to do that, unless Goliath wants you on Patrol, babe. And I don't mind if one of the others hangs around… because I plan on sleeping tomorrow night. Trust me… with only getting three hours of sleep last night, barely, and only a few hours each night for the past few weeks; I'm starting to feel delirious. Now that people have been injured by this storm, and there's a big mess waiting for me at the hospital, you don't gotta threaten me with a good time of doing nothing but catch up on sleep tomorrow night. Trust me, I plan on doing just that."

Brooklyn smiled at her and nodded.

"Good. It's a date then."

Rose grinned at him, sighed again and quickly turned to make the bed. Brooklyn raised an eye bone at her and laughed, "Uh… babe? We gotta go. I can make the bed later…"

"Sorry. It's an old habit." Rose said, quickly pulling the sheets and blankets up nicely and smoothing out the wrinkles. "I can't go anywhere without making my bed first. I… I don't know why it's a big deal to me, but that's just a weird piece of me, I guess."

Shaking his head, Brooklyn smiled and quickly walked over to his side and grabbed the sheets and blankets; making it look nice and smooth as well. Rose watched him with gratitude for his help, and she quickly tossed the decorative pillows on her side, and then tossed his over to him. He put them nicely up, and then held his claws out.

"Looks good." He teased her, as she continued to smooth out the blanket. "Shall we go?"

After a few more wipes at the blanket, she laughed at herself and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go."

She shut off her lamp, blinding her with instant darkness as her eyes weren't used to the dark. The large windows with the City's lights offered her some light, so she could feel her way to the door, but suddenly Brooklyn's figure was seen and he gently took her in his arms and gave her a quick peck.

"I've got you." He whispered while guiding her over to the door and opened it; instantly bathing their room with the soft hallway lights.

"Thanks." She said softly, and allowed him to guide her out of the dark room and into the hallway. When he shut the door behind them, they walked hand-in-claw out to the living room where there was a clatter of talking. Elisa was on her mobile phone, and was pacing the floor, as the Clan was all gathered around each other, ready to go. They all looked up when they entered the room, and Elisa quickly finished up her conversation and then shut her phone.

"Morning you two." She said, walking up to them.

"Morning." Rose said, still feeling exhausted.

"Goliath told me that you've been summoned to the hospital to help with patients. Is that right?" Elisa asked her in a rush.

"Yeah. Emily is gonna meet me there with some scrubs for me. I'm on trauma team 1, so I'll be helping with triaging, and then will deal with patient care after that." Rose explained unable to stifle a yawn, and Elisa nodded as Goliath stepped forward.

"Brooklyn, we actually need to leave right now and can't make a stop at the hospital. There are innocent Humans trapped on that bridge; many people are injured. No more time can be wasted."

Brooklyn opened his mouth to speak, but Elisa stepped forward and placed a hand on his bicep.

"I'll take Rose and drop her off on my way out to help." She told him gently as he looked nervous and uncertain, but she kept talking, reassuring him.

"I'll keep Rose safe. I _promise_." Elisa told him, shaking his arm slightly. "This storm was dangerous, and there might be more to these injuries than meets the eye, so you guys are needed right away. Especially if these _Draugr _creatures are hanging around…"

Brooklyn sighed out heavily, turned to face Rose, and she instantly grasped onto his claws.

"Hey… I'll be alright." Rose whispered, smiling encouragingly at him. "Promise. I'll be around enough people that there shouldn't be any problems. If there is, I'll walkie talkie you."

Brooklyn stared at her for a few seconds, still looking unsure about leaving her alone, but then finally nodded.

"Okay. Keep your ear piece in and let me know what's going on and how long you'll be there."

He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly, and Rose hugged him back, closed her eyes and whispered, "I will, my love."

Brooklyn released her, cupped her face in his claws and kissed her briefly. When he released her, he backed away and said seriously, "Be careful please… I love you _so much_."

With that, he turned around and began to walk away with his Clan, and before he walked out to the platform, he looked at her over his shoulder and stared longingly at her. She smiled at him, nodded in encouragement and replied back in her mind, _I love you more…_

He smirked and turned away from her but before he disappeared, she heard his voice trickle through her mind.

_That's impossible… _

_With our love? _She thought back as their connection became more distant. _Nothing is impossible._

_Good answer. You're absolutely right, my love… I love you. Be safe… please… _ His voice trickled back, before it went silent and she was back in reality with Elisa.

"I love you too…" Rose muttered under her breath, looking out the window where she saw them gliding away into the night. "Be safe as well…"

"Ready to go?" Elisa asked her from behind, making her jump slightly. Rose turned around to face her, laughed out in slight embarrassment and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." She said. "Thanks for being willing to take me."

"No problem." Elisa said, smiling at her. "I've gotta go code though, hope you don't mind going fast."

"I don't." Rose replied with a laugh. "My boss said I have twenty minutes to get there, so that helps reach his impossible request."

They walked quickly towards the elevators, and Elisa snorted.

"That's dumb and unrealistic… but okay…"

"_Right?_" Rose laughed but then couldn't stop another yawn to hit her. Elisa smiled sadly down at her, knowing exactly what she was going through but didn't say anything. They waited for the elevator to make it up to their level before she turned to face Rose and smiled at her.

"Well, this'll be nice for us though." Elisa said hopefully. "We haven't had much time to talk and catch up for a few weeks. Now that you and Brooklyn are forced to come up for air from being with each other, you can tell me how being married to a Gargoyle is…" She paused, grinned as Rose's face began to blush, and laughed at her.

"I… uhm…" Rose tried to say, but couldn't and laughed.

"Sex is that good, huh?" Elisa teased her, while elbowing her playfully, and Rose laughed out loud, going beet red; nodding.

"It… yes, Elisa. It _really_ is!" Rose finally managed to get out right as the elevator arrived up to them. When the doors opened, they walked in, Elisa pushed the garage button, and stood next to her.

As the doors began to shut, Elisa turned to face her, still smiling and said, "Yeah, _I know_. I just didn't say anything to you before your wedding because I wanted you to experience it all for yourself without any outside opinions… but yes. Gargoyles are _amazing lovers._"

Rose laughed, bumped into Elisa's arm and shook her head.

"Ooh lala, _Elisa Maza_!" Rose teased her, laughing as they both broke out in hysteria. "You _would _know about how incredible it is by being Goliath's mate."

"Yes, yes I do." Elisa answered, winking at her. "I'm happy you two are so happy together. Brooklyn needed a mate like you, and I'm glad you two found each other… plus it's nice to have someone in the same situation as I am, having a Gargoyle mate and all. It's nice to know that you are not alone."

Rose stared at her and smiled softly.

"Yeah… it's nice to know that." Rose told her, as Elisa smiled back at her. "Thanks, Elisa."

"Thank _you_." Elisa said, winking. "You're changing Brooklyn's life, Rose. Never forget that especially with how stressful and dark things seem to be. You are each other's light… that much is obvious."

"Thanks, Elsia." Rose replied, as she nodded.

"Now… we've got at least a hundred more floors to go. You can catch me up on everything with these Draugr things… I only got a preview when I walked in last night. So, spill…"

Rose laughed darkly, nodded and sighed.

"Where do I ever start?" She laughed, not really wanting to dive into what's been going on, but Elisa was right. They hadn't really been able to talk recently, and she was a vital friend, support and person in Rose's life.

"How about the beginning?" Elisa teased her, sticking her hands in her pockets. "When all this started…"

"Okay." Rose said, smiling at her. "It's… kind of freaky and isn't normal though."

"Normal?" Elisa teased. "What is this _normal _thing in which you are speaking of…?"

Laughing, Rose nodded and said, "True."

Then, she dove straight into her story and told Elisa everything that had happened to her ever since February, when her and Brooklyn got married, returned back from their Honeymoon, and when the Draugr began to hunt her. Elisa listened the whole time down the elevators and didn't say anything until they reached the garage floor. They walked out to Elisa's police unit, which was another red classic car; much like her other one, and she listened closely.

When Rose was done speaking and Rose finished telling her about the Draugr attack at hers and Brooklyn's home; Elisa looked extremely nervous.

"I've seen many things in my time of being a member of this Clan, Rose." Elisa whispered, but then stopped walking and faced her. "But this… this is _scary_ stuff…"

"I know." Rose said, looking around at the dark garage, luckily not feeling any Draugr near her. "But we gotta keep moving and fight against the darkness. That's all I can do… it's all I've ever done."

Elisa sadly nodded at her, placed her hand upon her shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry that you've been dealt this hand."

"Don't be." Rose told her with a brave smile. "No matter how terrible things may appear… this hand has given me Brooklyn, the Clan and you. I have _everything _I need to fight it."

Elisa smiled at her words and said, "Yes, you do." She paused, unlocked her car and said, "Well… we'll chat later and maybe meet up for coffee. For now, we gotta get going. Duty calls."

Rose nodded and instantly walked over to the passenger side, as Elisa slid in and started her car. Rose shut the door, and barely started to put on her seat belt when Elisa threw her car into reverse, flipped on her lights and grabbed her radio.

"Unit 23- enroute."

Rose clicked her seat belt in and had a small moment of nostalgia, when she and Emily were Paramedics months ago in their huge ambulances and felt a slight longing to be back in the field, helping people.

However, the more she thought about it, though her life has changed a great deal since then, it has changed for the better because of Brooklyn; and nothing seemed to matter other than that.

* * *

When Rose arrived at the hospital after Elisa dropped her off, she was met with instant chaos. Ambulances were lined up in the ambulance bay, all whisking patients into the ER, and she knew that she had a very busy night ahead of her.

Knowing that not having her badge could cause a few issues so she looked around, and to her luck there was a unit of paramedics pulling a patient from their bus; ready to run them inside. As soon as they began walking towards the ER doors, Rose walked quickly behind them and stayed on their tail as the doors opened, letting her inside.

Once in, she immediately walked to the employee laundry room to grab a pager and a pair of back up scrubs to change into and wear.

The front desk could temporarily assign her name to the pager as she clocked in, and would wear the older scrubs since she doubted she would be able to find Emily for some time.

She quickly opened the laundry door and grabbed a clean pair of dark blue scrubs, ones that had either been found and was used as back ups, found a corner where no one was, and stripped down to her bra and underwear.

She kept her shoes on and quickly put on her pants, tightened the drawstring up around her small waist, and went to put on her shirt when the laundry room door suddenly burst open. She gasped out and jumped in surprise; and didn't have time to cover her bra up. To her shock, Samuel; her attending doctor, burst in and looked around.

However, when he saw her he also jumped and his eyes widened huge at seeing her shirtless.

"Oh _wow_... I… uh… _oh_ _boy_… um… _sorry_."

Unable to help himself, Samuel stared at her, his eyes drinking in her perky breasts in a lacy bra hungrily, and Rose stood there in shock until she blinked, and quickly covered herself up.

"_Dr. Miller?!_" Rose asked, deciding to use his proper name, and felt herself turning bright red. "What? What are you…?"

"I… yeah. Um… _God_, _this is awkward_… I… I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't realize that you would be… uhm… " He tried to say, and was blushing himself. However, to her further discomfort, he wasn't hiding the fact that he was still drinking her body and beauty in.

Rose stared at him in silent horror and felt dirty and guilty for some reason as his eyes briefly gazed over her body before he seemed to come to his senses, turned away and faced his back to her.

"Sorry Rose."

Rose blinked back tears of embarrassment and felt horrible. She wasn't doing anything wrong, but her thoughts went immediately to Brooklyn and what he would think about this situation if he were here. Here she was in a room alone, standing half naked in front of a man who had been previously seeking after her for intimacy and a potential romantic relationship, and he obviously wasn't over his crush on her… though he said he was, his actions just now proved otherwise.

Knowing Brooklyn like she did- it wouldn't be good and for a good reason too. She was his mate, and he was extremely protective of her; as all Gargoyles were protective and territorial over their mates. Although Brooklyn wouldn't openly admit it back in their bedroom, he was jealous when she told him about Samuel and how he had courted after her and she had sincerely told him that he had nothing to worry about. And now, here she was, standing half-naked in front of him and enduring a painfully awkward situation with him.

The last thing she wanted for Brooklyn to feel was threatened by other Human men, and nor did she want him to think that something was going on between them, because there wasn't.

As Samuel was struggling to find his words, she felt even more strange about it because he was a doctor and shouldn't be acting this weird. Normally, it wouldn't be a big deal that he was seeing her half-naked because he was in the career where he has seen plenty of naked and half-naked people. Because to him, the Human body was his job and shouldn't have been a big deal. But here they were, and it felt like a _very_ _big deal. _She never imagined that another male would see her half naked, as it was always Brooklyn who she knew she would leave Kevin for. Never in a million years did she think that she would be caught in this awkward of a situation with someone other than Brooklyn. Her husband and mate.

"Sam- I mean… Dr. Miller, what are you doing here?" Rose asked him nervously, holding her shirt tightly to herself.

"I um… I'm working, Rose…"

"Yes, I know that." She said a bit exasperated, closing her eyes and trying to calm down. "I um… I was meaning _here_ in the laundry room of _all _places? Aren't you needed elsewhere? Ya know… with _patients?_"

"I… yes, I am. Things are quite crazy out on the floor, I'm so sorry, Rose." He answered, still facing his back to her and giving her the space to be modest. "I didn't mean to barge in on you like this, but I was looking for our team and you were the only one we were waiting on."

Rose sighed in irritation and said, "I'm sorry. I tried to get here as _fast _as I could. But I was without all my stuff and scrubs. So I had to quickly change."

"Hey no… it's okay." Samuel told her, still facing away from her. "You told me that you were coming, so it's all good. But while I've been dealing with patients, I told the front desk to let me know if they saw you walk in, and about five minutes ago they paged me and said that you had arrived and were heading in this direction. So, I followed after you to give you the debriefing for the night… and I… I truly didn't think you would be undressing in here. Um… I'm sorry."

Rose took advantage of this moment of him giving her space and quickly slipped into her scrub shirt so that she was fully dressed. Once she was, she picked up her day clothes and slowly walked towards him.

"It's okay." Rose told him, trying to remain calm. "Um… I'm dressed now, so you can look at me and we can try to communicate like normal people now."

Samuel took a deep breath, closed his eyes and slowly turned to face her. When he did, he looked extremely nervous and as she stared stiffly back at him, she could help but notice his eyes quickly gaze over her face and body before he focused on her.

She kept a safe distance from him, but to her further discomfort he took a step forward to close in on her line.

"I really am sorry, Rose." He breathed out nervously. "Really… I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it." She suddenly said dismissively, side-stepping around him, and threw her clothes in a locker. "You act like you've _never _seen a half- naked woman in a bra before." She paused, stepped past him as she still looked to be in shock and hated his silence.

"Doctor Miller?" She pressed in irritation. "We have patients to get to. Remember?"

At her words, he cleared his throat and seemed to come out of his weird phase.

"Oh right… uh… yeah. Are you ready then?"

"Just gotta get clocked in and borrow a pager from the front." Rose said dryly while nodding her head. "And… just uh… waiting for you to quit imagining me inside your head."

"I… you…" Samuel stuttered, looking completely shell shocked and horrified; and Rose laughed darkly, while punching him in the shoulder.

"Kidding." She lied. "Come on. Let's go save some lives."

At her teasing, he snorted and left the room following after her. However, after walking silently next to each other for a few moments, he turned his head to look at her.

"Are you mad?" He asked, trying to catch up to her.

"No, I'm _married, _and don't want to give you anymore opportunities for things to get complicated and inappropriate." Rose told him, trying to keep honesty up. "And you enjoyed staring at me, you made that _very _obvious and it made me feel uncomfortable."  
"Oh jeez…" Samuel groaned. "Ah… look. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to stare at you, or make you feel uncomfortable… but…in all seriousness, Rose. Yes, I promise that I'm over you and am backing off… but… I'm still a guy and you're a beautiful and _attractive_ woman… so sue me for checking you out…" he paused, looked at her in horror and shook his head. "Actually you probably could, so _please don't! _I don't have money. That's a fact, all my paychecks are going to my rent, utilities, food and my damn medical school loans…

Rose couldn't help but smile, stopped walking and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna sue you, Sam." She said, briefly clapping her hand against her shoulder and then walked away; with him still following her. "I just don't want you to be creeping on me while I'm married."

"I'm not _creeping _on you, Rose." He said a bit heatedly. "So I saw a very beautiful and attractive young woman half- naked. Oh well… what's done is done and we can move on from it… right? Pretend it didn't happen?"

"Already done." Rose said seriously, not looking over at him. "I'm more than happy to help you get settled into the dating phase if you want. Anything to have me _not_ be the last half-naked woman you've seen."

"I can manage my own dating life… ." He whispered back in irritation, paused, minded his tone and then begrudgingly said, "... but thanks."

"That's what _friends_ are for." Rose reiterated, putting annunciation on the word 'friends.'

"Yeah…" He said dryly, cleared his throat and thankfully moved on, getting into a more professional demeanor. "Well, we've apparently got lots of lives to help fix, that's for sure. What all do you know about what's gone on?"

"Um… apparently more people than normal decided to wake up early to get a start on their day, most likely to have a longer weekend; and the storm weakened the bridge?" Rose guessed, as they walked down the chaotic hallway.

"Yeah." He answered, as they stopped at the front desk and continued to speak as she signed herself into payroll and got a pager to link to her name. "Okay, well down to business, I suppose. The storm's winds somehow damaged the bridge and for another strange reason, lots more people than normal for this time of morning, apparently decided to get an earlier start to their day so that's why more people have been injured. All of our rooms are full, so we have chopped all of the ER into sections. Section 1, 2 and 3. Triage 1 nurses or techs are meeting the ambulances in the entrance and giving their injuries a color based on the severity of their injuries. Greens are walking wounded, yellows are intermediate, and reds are critical's. Blacks, if we have any, are the dead."

Rose stared at him and couldn't believe that they were dealing with this, but she continued to listen as he continued to speak and give instruction to her.

"I'm going to assign you to triage 2 in hallways A, okay? All green walking wounded, and our yellow intermediate injuries will come to you and your section, okay? Reds are going straight into critical care with us doctors, and blacks are being brought into the morgue or left on scene. I guess part of the bridge collapsed… so, glove up, wear proper PPE and get working on splinting people, stopping their bleeding, and giving an IV so they are ready for further care.

A station has been set up for you near the end of the hallway, and there's a paper to fill out for each patient. We just need documentation of their first and last name, their birthdays, what triage color they are, their vitals, and what their injuries are; as well as the interventions you did for them. Then you sign or initial it. Do that for every patient, okay? Think you can handle all that?"

"Yeah." Rose said, placing her pager on her pants and nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"If anyone turns into reds while they are in your care and need immediate critical care, page me or the Head Nurse Kim, and we'll come to you. Or if you need anything; like more supplies, or if you need a bathroom break… whatever it is, just call one of us. Okay? This is gonna be a very long night, and we'll all need a break eventually." He instructed, and she nodded.

"Okay, thanks."

With that, he nodded and walked away and Rose immediately walked down hallway A to head to her station. She had never worked in a triaged state, since she was slightly newer to this job, but the concept was the same and dealt with plenty of emergencies while on duty as a field paramedic. She would treat each patient quickly, stop their immediate dangers, such as heavy bleeding and move them along to the waiting room or for further help if they needed it. When she got to her station, she quickly put gloves on, a mask, goggles and quickly checked her station for what equipment she had.

When she opened the doors, it was like the back of an ambulance; but in a cart form. She had a stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, and temperature gauge for basic vitals; a variety of different wraps, gauzes, and tape for bleeding; splinting needs, as well as a few tourniquets if she needed. Then, in another drawer was her IV supplies, with basic medications for pain and nausea. She sat down on the chair that was supplied to her, looked over the papers for documentation and had a pen ready to go. It didn't take long for the patients to walk her way, and for her to instantly jump in to treat their wounds.

* * *

Rose worked quickly for the next hour or so, and didn't realize that it was getting closer to sunrise until the sky outside got a bit lighter. And of course, that being the case; Brooklyn was on her mind. She wondered about him and the entire Clan, if they were safe and how they were doing. To her relief, she didn't feel the Draugr's presence anywhere, since the last time she was there she had one tailing her all night, and she stayed relatively busy; just enough to keep her mind off things.

Most people who had come to her weren't too severely injured and it was nothing she couldn't handle. Some people only had some limb injuries, in which she splinted, or head injuries which always looked bad, but wasn't, by the time she patched them up with wrappings. All people who came to her, however, were all the same in their explanations of what happened on the bridge.

They all felt the desire to wake up early, to take advantage of it being Friday and wanted to get their work done early. They were shocked, scared and stated that something attacked their cars and the bridge; making it partially collapse; but most people thought that it was the hurricane-like winds. Rose had listened to everyone tell her what happened, but none gave good descriptions. Most people said that it was the storm that must have weakened the iron, but she felt nervous as she had a feeling that the Draugr could have been behind it, but wasn't sure.

She was wrapping a larger man who was in his forties, and who had a small gash on his head, a bruised eye, and a small cut on his lip; but no other injuries, when she found out more information. Rose quickly took his name, birthday, and vitals before she tended to his head wound; pressing gauze to it.

"What is your pain, on a scale of 1-10?" She asked him calmly. "10 being the worst you've ever been in?"

"Uh… a 2?" The man, named William, answered her gruffly in a thick New Jersey accent. "I'm really fine, doll. You shouldn't be fussin' over me. I'm fine. No need to do what you're doin'. People will begin to think I had a worse injury than I really do."

She smiled kindly at him, and continued to wrap his head with gauze.

"I know it may look silly, sir, but stopping your bleeding is the priority right now." She explained while finishing her wrapping job, and then decided to tease him lightly. "Besides, I'm all about setting fashion trends… people'll be so jealous of you. Women will swoon over ya, I mean you name it. You're gonna set a whole new trend, I guarantee it."

William laughed a gruff laugh and asked, "Does that work on every sad sucker you meet tonight?"

"You tell me." Rose replied, smiling down at him as she finished, and he laughed.

"No. But thanks all the same for the laugh."

She ripped open an alcohol wipe and began to clean the blood off his face.

"You're welcome. My Pop always used to tell me that if I could make one person laugh or smile in a day, just one, then I'm doing pretty well in life." She told him, smiling. "Even if I'm not really funny, it's worth it."

The man, William, nodded at her, and once she was done cleaning him up she threw all of the trash away and said, "_Voila_. You're done. Sorry I can't do anything for your bloody shirt, but hey. Can't win everything, I guess."

William chuckled again, nodded and said, "Yeah. Well, thanks for the patch work. You did a fine job. I gotta go figure out things with my insurance over my totaled car, which sucks! I seriously doubt car damage due to a damn '_Gargoyle attack_' will be covered under my insurance policy."

At his words, Rose gasped and turned to face him; looking up from his paperwork.

"_W-what did you just say_?"

"A Gargoyle attack." He said casually. "You know? The winged- demon freaks that have been spotted and living in downtown Manhattan for a few years now; haven't you heard about them oversized bats yet? They have caused us all grief for some time a few years back, but they must've upped their antics to try to get rid of us all. Call me a conspiracy theorist, but I think they were remainin' quiet all this time and to come back at us like the terrorists in which they are. Ya know, claim the world as their own?"

"What... in the world are you talking about?" Rose asked him warily, standing up to face him. William looked around shiftily, back and forth, leaned into her and whispered, "Human Annihilation. That's what those bastards want."

At his words, Rose stared at him in horror and couldn't believe that someone actually thought that about her Clan, about Brooklyn! She had a feeling that if William knew with whom she was married to, that he would drop down dead from shock. She felt shaky and light headed and tried to passively persuade him from thinking those terrible things, but was scared because it validated her thoughts. The Draugr were involved with all these injuries; she was sure of it. None of the Clan left the Castle last night, and even if they did they would not do such a terrible thing, nor would the Labyrinth Clan or the Clones.

"Everyone I've talked to so far says that the storm is what weakened the bridge, not by any…" She paused, gulped and felt sick to her stomach. "_Gargoyles_."

"Yeah," William huffed out. "Well, that's probably true as well. That storm was one of the strongest storms I've seen in some time, but it _wasn't_ the storm that attacked all of us. No, ma'am. There were winged- beasts flying all around my car, attacking our _and_ the bridge, I am positive about that. I tried to tell the Police, but they insisted that I abandon my car and come here for medical attention." He paused and leaned closer to her again, and she smelled the smoke on his clothes.

"Between you and I, I think the storm did weaken the bridge, but the Gargoyle monsters were making it _worse_. I saw them bastards do it with my own eyes… most people had probably crashed by then and didn't see them, but I saw them from where my car was, further back on the bridge. They were comin' from the shadows, so I couldn't see them in clear details, but it was those fuckers, all right. That much I'm absolutely sure of."

Rose stared at him in horror, with her mouth open and felt herself begin to panic. One, because the Dragur were _definitely_ involved in these attacks, as Rose felt all the damage and injuries _couldn't _have _just _been due to the storm. But two, this man was placing blame on _her family _for their injuries. His short-sighted beliefs, if spread, would destroy all that the Gargoyles had tried so hard to do in trying to finally be accepted by Human society, and she couldn't stand by and allow it to happen.

"How hard did you hit your head there, William?" She asked, trying to tease him with a light tone, despite her internal panic. "Do…do you hear what's coming out of your mouth? I mean… you are speaking about… stone guardians on buildings who are coming to life just to try to hurt us? Don't Gargoyles protect from evil?"

William stared at her, huffed out a laugh, but had no humor in his face.

"Huh… not these Gargoyles, sister." He replied darkly and Rose crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the need to further push him.

"How do you know?" She asked a bit heatedly. "Have you met one in person? Had a face-to-face conversation with them?"

William scoffed at her and was looking at her like she was the crazy one now.

"These Gargoyle beasts are unfeeling and unthinking things. You can't have a reasonable conversation with them."

_Maybe the Draugr and you, yes. _She thought angrily. _Them? No._

"How do you know this much about them?" Rose challenged him. "Have you actually seen them do evil or are you one of the millions of people blinded by what you only want to see and hear?"

"Yeah, well… believe what you want to, lady." He said suddenly slightly affronted. "I know what I saw at the bridge and what I've seen with them before. It's unfortunately short-sighted people like yourself who live cozily in your homes without an idea of what's real, that'll wish they listened to us 'morons.' But we'll see who gets the last laugh. Those Gargoyles are _monsters…_ and will be the death of us all if we don't kill 'em all first. Don't be an ignorant fool, young lady; you're much too pretty for that."

She gaped at him and couldn't believe how much he truly didn't know, but claimed to. She took a slow, but deep breath and stared at him with tears of anger in her eyes and couldn't stop herself from defending _her Clan and family _from his prejudice._._

"Everything you said about the Gargoyles, is _wrong. _And _clearly_, I am no match for our level of _ignorance,_William. The highest form of ignorance is when you speak of something in which you _don't know_ _anything _about." She muttered angrily, gulped down her tears and exhaled sharply. She knew the truth, and his 'sure' stance against her Clan made her blood boil.

"_Excuse me? But who the hell are you_ to talk to me like that?" He asked her, stepping closer to her; but she didn't want to put up with him a minute more.

"The one who just saved your life." She said through gritted teeth. "If I didn't get your bleeding under control then you could have bled out. But… that's of little importance, isn't it?"

"But-" William began to argue heatedly, but she had enough.

"Please proceed down this hallway to the waiting room, Mr. Peterson. Someone will be with you shortly to give you further instruction."

William stared at her as if she were insane, looked slightly disgusted at her, and then slowly backed away as she glared him down. Knowing that she couldn't stay in this state with all her other patients, she turned away from him, quickly wiped her angry tears away and took a few deep and calming breaths. It wasn't just his iditotic stance against her Clan, but his witness told her what she had been wondering all along.

The Draugr had attacked the bridge during the storm, and were forcing all the innocent Humans to crash their cars. So far, she hadn't seen anyone physically attacked by the Draugr, nor did they speak about the sensations of icy-cold darkness they feel inside of themselves; however, she did not have the critical care patients, nor seen the dead and didn't know how many there were.

Rose looked down the hallway and saw that she, luckily, had a small break in the patients; and further down the hallway her partner, Sophie, another tech, was just finishing up her last patient and sent them towards the waiting room. Rose quickly walked down to her and tried to keep her breathing under control; she didn't want to call Samuel back or her head nurse, Kim, to cover her for the few minutes that she would be gone.

"Hey Sophie, how are ya?" Rose greeted, and the girl- close to the same age as her- looked up and smiled nicely.

"Hey Rose! Long time, no see. How've you been?"

"I'm great, so great." Rose answered distractedly. "Hey um… since we don't have any patients right this second, I was hoping I could run to the bathroom for a quick second. I don't wanna bother Kim to come down, so I was hoping we can help each other out with small breaks?"

"Oh yeah, totally!" Sophie exclaimed. "I could use a bathroom break myself after you are done, if you don't mind as well!"

"Of course." Rose answered, nodding and smiling. "Done."

"Cool!" Sophie said, " I'll cover your station and take the patient's until you come back."

Rose smiled gratefully at her and backed away.

"Bless you." Rose told her, as Sophia laughed, "Hey, someone's gotta watch out for our bladders on a nurse's schedule, right?"

"Ha… yeah, right." Rose answered back, still super distracted and walked away as she muttered, "So funny."

She quickly made her way to a secluded hallway, one that wasn't under triage, and found a corner to activate her high-tech earpiece to talk to Brooklyn. Rose looked up and checked the clock on the wall and only had ten minutes before the sun would come up. Quickly raising her hand up to her ear, she raised her necklace up to her mouth and spoke into it; but wasn't sure if she wanted to know what her Clan found out at the scene.

"Brooklyn? It's Rose… are you there?"

* * *

Brooklyn had been out with his entire Clan, gliding around the Manhattan Bridge and all were amazed that one of the levels of the roadway had collapsed. They had to keep their distance because cops were lining the streets and had shut it down; while fire and heavy rescue crews were rescuing trapped Humans from their cars and ambulances were coming in and out of the scene to transport hurt patients to either Manhattan General or neighboring hospitals.

It was a madhouse of bright lights, sirens, and busy work; while Goliath led his Clan to a nearby rooftop where they could stand watch near the scene and listen for trouble anywhere else. As they did one quick patrol of the bridge from a distance so that they wouldn't be spotted, it was noted by their amazing sight that parts of the iron supports were twisted in unnatural ways which allowed a section of the roadway to collapse.

When Brooklyn touched down on the rooftop next to his Clan, both him and Goliath were thinking deeply about what could have caused it to fail.

"Hmmm…" Goliath growled darkly. "It looks like the Police, EMS and Fire crews have got this all under control- and we would only make things worse if we dared try to help." He paused, turned to face his Clan and looked at their faces individually. "I suggest we split up into pairs and do a quick patrol of the City. We have two hours until sunrise and that should give us enough time to make sure that things are going well while most of the Police are busy with this high-scale problem. Angela and Broadway? Take the western quadrants and then you may head back to the Castle to protect it and your egg, since we've left it alone. Lexington and Akira? Take Northern Manhattan and into the Bronx. Hudson take Bronx with you and let him run through Central Park as you do a fly over; then you both may also head back home. Brooklyn?" He turned to his Second-in-Command. "You're with me. We'll take the East and South end."

Brooklyn nodded at his leader and the others took off without another word, while himself and Goliath remained on their rooftop glancing down at the chaotic disaster below, both still thinking deeply.

"Goliath… do you really think this storm, as crazy strong as it was, could have done the damage to the iron supports?" Brooklyn asked him quietly. "I mean… I have nothing but respect for Mother Nature, but that damage down there… I don't know… it doesn't look like something wind could have done."

"I agree." Goliath replied darkly, raising one leg upon the rooftop ledge and placed a claw on his chin, while still looking down at the wreckage. "Wind, as we know, can be very powerful- and this storm was a Hurricane-like storm. It could have weakened the bridge, if it wasn't built with great engineering… but we'll have a better look at it before sunrise if we can. I'm hoping that we can sneak over and get a better look at it."

Brooklyn nodded at him silently, as Goliath lowered his clawed foot to the ground, opened his large bat-like wings and growled softly, "Come. Let's go."

With that, he jumped up on the ledge and threw himself off, instantly catching the softer wind currents with his strong wings, and Brooklyn followed suit after him. The storm had luckily calmed down, but was still steadily raining on them; but both didn't mind and were in their mind frame where they had to act and not care about if they were comfortable or not.

They glided side by side for the next two hours, checking out the Southern and East side of the concrete Isle and only broke up a few burglaries, but nothing too insane, as most Humans were asleep or just barely waking up to begin their mornings. Brooklyn yawned deeply as he glided behind Goliath, exhaled it sharply out, and shook his head.

"Ohh man." He grumbled slightly. "I'm ready to call it a night."

"In a moment. We have a half-hour before sunrise. The others will have returned to the Castle by now, hopefully, but I really think we should check out the bridge ourselves."

Brooklyn thought it through and instantly nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Good idea. I still don't think that it was _just _the storm that could have caused this much damage."

"I agree. That's why I wish to investigate it." Goliath answered and swooped down towards the Manhattan Bridge with Brooklyn following on his tail. The Police investigators, with Elisa, were there and most people had been rescued from their cars. Carefully, Goliath and Brooklyn touched down on one of the levels, close to the collapsed roadway, and looked around to make sure that they hadn't been seen. Behind them, the sky was beginning to lighten and had precious time to investigate the Bridge themselves before they had to return back home.

Goliath knelt down, and looked carefully at the bent iron; and both were shocked to see it bent in many different places the iron was twisted unnaturally and the more they silently looked at the damage, it did not match any specific wind pattern.

"Do you see these iron bars right here?" Goliath asked him, pointing to one set and thinking the same thing Brooklyn was.

"Yeah, it's completely opposite of the ones next to it." Brooklyn answered him, placing his claw over the damaged supports. "There is no way that the wind did all this."

Goliath stayed silent for a few minutes and slowly looked around some more.

"No, I don't think so either. But what could it have been then?"

Brooklyn turned around, not seeing anything that _could have _caused the damage, until he saw something that tipped him off.

"Uh…. I think I have the answer to that." Brooklyn said darkly, facing a flat piece of iron metal. Goliath walked over, stood beside him, and gasped at what he had found. There, in the middle of a support section was a very large and gashed claw mark, about the same size as their own.

"A claw mark." Goliath gasped out and gently placed his own over it to feel its indentation. "But… who would…?" Then Goliath stopped and both of them stared at each other in icy horror, as the truth dawned upon them both.

"I think I know who would be as heartless and evil to do this to innocent Humans." Brooklyn growled, feeling his heart beat faster with rage. His thoughts instantly went to Rose and hoped that she was safe, since this was obviously another attack from the Draugr. However, right as he opened his mouth, both of their walkie-talkie's static and all their Clan as well as Elisa were on the channel and could hear what was being said. However, to their surprise it wasn't Elisa, but Rose.

"Brooklyn? It's Rose, are you there?"

Like clockwork, he instantly picked up the radio to speak to her and wasn't surprised that he was hearing from her, right as he thought about her.

"Yes, my love. I'm here. Are you alright? Are you safe?"

"Yes, yes. I'm okay. I'm still working triage in the ER." Rose's voice explained to him, and to all the Clan who would be on that specific channel. "I'm safe, don't worry. What have you guys been up to?"

"We've done our patrols, and couldn't glide near the scene at the bridge for some time, but Goliath and I are here now and checking out what could've caused the damage… and… uh… I would say we figured it out." He answered her darkly, but felt unsure if he should worry her or not. However, before he could, her voice statackied through.

"It was the Draugr." She said seriously. "I had a few people tell me that they didn't see what was happening because of the rain and wind, but one man told me that he saw winged-creatures swoop down and attack the bridge and people's cars… and of course he's placing blame on you guys."

"Surprise, surprise." Brooklyn muttered to himself, shaking his head as Goliath stared at him and sighed heavily. He brought his own earpiece up to his mouth and joined in.

"What did this man say?"

"He was saying that it was a '_Gargoyle attack_' but don't worry… I set him straight. He's not very pleased right now with me, but I don't care. It wasn't you guys and you would _never _do such a terrible thing."

"Yeah, well tell that to all the rest of the Humans who are gonna eventually figure out that it wasn't just the storm. Draugr or not, they only know about us." Brooklyn said darkly. "It'll be so easy and natural to pinpoint the blame on us; and just like that, despite all the good in which we do for them, we get yet another demerat for our good works. An ice cold eye turned our way."

Goliath sighed out heavily at Brooklyn's words, because while they were harsh they were true. They all had worked so hard to be seen and accepted by the Humans, that the Draugr were now creating attacks to make it look like them. Rose stayed silent on the radio for a few seconds, before the radio static turned back on with her voice, soft and full of sorrow.

"I know, babe. I'm so sorry you guys... I'll literally do _everything that I can_ to try and steer people from thinking that it was you guys. They have no definitive proof yet and only that _moron,_ so far, was the only one to have seen a bit more of what went on. This isn't over, Brooklyn. Don't give up on Humanity, please. We're idiots, yeah, but we're mostly good."

Brooklyn chuckled at her words and couldn't help but smile at her witty attempt to make him feel better.

"Thanks, and I know my love. You don't need to convince _me_. I know you all have potential because I'm married to a Human. I'm married to you…" He answered back; but before they could get mushy, Elisa came on the air and interrupted.

"It's Elisa. Rose, what injuries have you seen so far on your end? Have people actually been attacked by the Draugr, or were their injuries due to the Bridge collapse?"

"I have only seen people with basic injuries. All critical injuries have been taken straight to the doctors." Rose explained over the radio. "Has anyone died?"

"Just three people." Elisa answered sadly. "However, they were all crushed when the bridge collapsed. Their injuries were not directly from Draugr from what I've seen. So… take heart that while the Draugr were behind these attacks, it wasn't as gruesome as Puck said it would be. There aren't half eaten corpses lying around…"

"Or at least not yet…" Rose added in grimly and it added to the tension.

Upon hearing that Humans were killed, Brooklyn's shoulder dropped slightly and he felt truly downcast. Their whole purpose was to protect; not just the Humans, but everyone that they come into contact with. Manhattan was their domain, their Castle. It was their job to protect all who lived there. He understood that death was a part of life, but the death of innocent lives for an evil purpose was something he was not alright with.

"_Crap_…" Brooklyn muttered heavily as Goliath stayed silent for a few seconds. The radio was still on and both Elisa, Rose and the entire Clan could still hear what was being said. All of them stayed in melancholy grief before Goliath spoke up, coming to grips with the news.

"There's nothing we could have done." He suddenly said quietly. "I ordered the Clan to stay in the Castle because of the severity of the storm and I had to keep the Clan safe; first and foremost. We can't be _everywhere_ to stop evil from happening…"

"But that's still our responsibility and duty, is it not?" Brooklyn said hopelessly, not looking at him as he processed the news.

"I know." Goliath said, placing a claw on his shoulder. "But we are only one Clan in a City full of thousands of lives. We _can't_ protect them all; natural selection will always find a way to each life."

"I know." Brooklyn said quietly. "But an attack from Draugr's _isn't normal_."

Goliath sighed and nodded in silent agreement, as Brooklyn raised the radio to his lips and spoke into it.

"Rose… are you safe? Since there are Draugr's around, I don't know if I'm comfortable with…"

"I'm good, babe." Rose answered back in a light tone and when he closed his eyes, it was almost like she was there in front of him. "I haven't felt any of their presence around me, so I think we are good. Besides, sunrise is in a few minutes and they can't come out in the sunlight." Rose continued to explain. "And as for what's going on from my end, most of the triage of the victims has been done and since the scene has been cleared of all the injured, I don't think that I'll be here for too much longer unless they need me to stay."

"Where will you be when you do get off?" He asked her, looking towards the horizon; wishing he didn't have to leave her at all.

"I'll go home, do some work with my other job, shower, eat something, and sleep." Rose explained to him. "When I wake up, I'll probably work out and then wait until you wake up. Just remember, at nine Puck wants to train with me for an hour, so I will meet you at the Castle before sunset."

Brooklyn nodded and felt good about that plan, but silently groaned at the same time. He didn't like the fact that Puck was taking precious night away from him and Rose, but getting her magic trained was important; especially with what they strongly suspected was going on with the Draugr and the Goddess of Death.

"Okay." He answered back. "We are gonna head back to the Castle. Be safe, Rose… I… I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She replied back. "I'll see you tomorrow night, love. Sleep well."

"You too babe. Please…" he said quietly, closed his eyes and emphasized, "_Please _get some _sleep._"

"I will. Don't worry. Sorry… I gotta go. I love you." She replied softly, and with that the radio went silent.

"I love you too." Brooklyn said out loud to the silent radio and slowly stood up to face Goliath. He was staring at the claw marks in the iron for a few more seconds and then out to the horizon.

"Come." Goliath said gently. "We've only got a few minutes before sunrise. We can't do anything more here right now. We will split up the next few nights in patrolling the City for the Draugr and see if we can get to know our new foes a bit more."

"Yeah," Brooklyn said quietly as Goliath spread his large wings and took off. Brooklyn gave one last look at the claw marks, feeling angry and upset that the Draugr were beginning to make their moves. As he stared down at them, it was almost as if they were marking their territory over _their _protectorate, Manhattan and its people.

Not only that, but they were obviously mocking them for their failure to protect the Humans, and he couldn't help but worry that they would eventually get Rose… and he wouldn't be able to stop them from taking her from him. That, in itself, was worrisome and terrifying for him. He took another deep breath, spread his long red wings and took off after Goliath.

For the first time in a long time, both himself and Goliath were cutting it very close to sunrise. He had caught up to Goliath, stayed close to his ankles, but could feel the sun creeping closer and closer to rising over the horizon and in his instincts, he knew they wouldn't make it back in time. Goliath must have felt the same thing because he turned to look at Brooklyn over his shoulder, and yelled out, "We are too late. Let's land on this rooftop here."

Right below them was a skyscraper on the East River side, and both quickly descended and touched down. The Castle was just two minutes of gliding time away, but they didn't have that time as the sun was right on them.

Goliath raised the radio necklace to his lips and said, "We are two minutes away from the Castle, Hudson. Brooklyn and I won't make it, so we'll roost nearby. We'll see you all at sunset."

"Be careful lads, we'll see you then. Sleep well." Hudson's voice said back, and instantly Goliath and Brooklyn turned towards the horizon, stood back to back, struck a fearsome pose and instantly were encapsulated in stone right as the peaceful sun rays rose up in the orange, yellow and pink sky; and Brooklyn's thoughts lingered on Rose as he wished to dream sweet dreams of her.

* * *

Hours passed since she first got to the hospital at five AM and she was exhausted then, now, Rose was sure that she was sleepwalking through the hallways like a zombie because of how exhausted she was. Her feet were shuffling along the ground, her reaction time was a lot slower and no matter how many times she tried to focus; her will power was gone. Her tank was empty and her 'give a crap' meter was at an all time low as well.

It was close to eleven in the morning and she had been in the ER for six hours now. During that time, she hadn't eaten, hadn't been able to have a real break, and was even finished with her triaging station, but she was still somehow insanely busy. No other bridge disaster victim had come in, there wasn't a sign of any of her supervisors, so she self-assigned work for her to do. However, with each passing hour, since this wasn't her shift, she was curious if anyone would wonder where she had gone if she left. She had helped get the walking wounded taken care of and then discharged from the hospital.

So why was she still there?

That question lingered through her fuzzy brain and wasn't sure if _anyone _knew what was going on anymore. She had seen her head nurse Kim walk past frantically a few times, but Rose was invisible to her by how tunnel vision she was and Rose also hadn't seen a sign of Dr. Miller since they had their awkward situation when she first got to the hospital.

Rose sanitized and restocked her triaging station with medical supplies, and then decided to find _someone _in charge. This group of medical providers weren't usually who she worked with, because she had certain rotations; so it was difficult to try to find anyone who knew what was going on. If Rose didn't find someone soon, she would blend in with the ER crews for the next year straight and work her non-stop, if they could.

Rose looked up at a nearby wall clock and saw that it was nearing eleven thirty. As much as she enjoyed the extra money that would come with this check, she still had _a lot _to do back at home with her other job, _after _she got some sleep. Thanks to this new stick in her plans, she was running out of daylight to do all she needed and wished to do. Since it was Friday, and Emily apparently was gonna take her to the beach tomorrow with her family, she wanted to get as much work done with her full-time job as possible. However, it wasn't looking like she would be able to get it all done if she didn't leave very soon.

Rose closed her weary eyes briefly, pulled out her pager and when she opened her eyes again, she searched for her head nurse, Kim, and then paged her. After a few rings, a message came back saying, '_Unavailable_.'

"Ugh… of course. You've been unavailable all _freaking_ day!" Rose snarled to herself, ripped the pager off her pants and brought it closer to her eyes. She wasn't losing her vision, but sleep deprivation was making things malfunction, and now her eyes were apparently going slightly fuzzy. Rose skimmed through the pager's employee list of names before she found Samuel's name.

She hesitated on pushing the send button to 'Dr. Miller', closed her eyes and really wished that she didn't have to talk to him. However, she wanted to leave the ER more; so she sent it and waited for her message to go through. To her surprise, it did and all she had to do was wait a few minutes for him to make his way to her location.

As Rose waited for him, she searched for Emily and then sent her a page of her location and also hoped that she could talk with her best friend for a few minutes before leaving. However, as the page was sending to her pager; the message was denied and stated that her pager was offline.

"Off line?" Rose growled out in irritation. "_She's not here?!_"

Growing more angry and irritated with each passing moment, she walked over to a nurse's station, grabbed an available phone and then instantly dialed Emily's cell phone number. It rang for a few seconds before she picked up.

"This is Emily."

"Hey, this is your best friend, Rose." Rose said a bit snarky. "Don't tell me that you have been relieved and are going home?"

"Yeah… girl, I've been home for _two hours_ now." Emily replied in surprise.

"_What the hell_?!" Rose asked, feeling like throwing the phone; her behavior completely sour by her lack of sleep. "You've been home for _two hours!?_ I have been stuck here since 5, and am _finding _work to do. I can't find anyone in charge in this hell hole, and no one is answering their pagers. I'm starving, and a raging bitch right now, if you can't tell. Sorry… _I'm so tired_."

"Wow, you _are_ done!" Emily laughed back. "Miss goody-clean mouth that never swears."

"Yeah… well sometimes it's just gotta come out."

"Yes, it does." Emily said, sounding proud of her. "So, tell me, how did that feel to say such _naughty words_?"

Rose smiled at her friend's attempt to make her laugh, and shook her head.

"It felt so damn good." Rose replied with a smile.

"Ooh a double whammy! Well, atta girl!" Emily laughed. "I'm proud of you… but I'm sorry you're still stuck there. I feel bad that I never got to see you. I was in hallway D and E; and never thought to page you."

"It's okay." Rose sighed. "We were all a bat-shit crazy mess here for a while."

Emily laughed at her use of another swear word, and said, "It really was. Well, hopefully you can leave soon? I mean… honestly if I were you, I would just clock out and walk away. You're just an 'extra' on their team right now."

"I trust me, I thought about doing that, but don't need anyone to freak out at me." Rose sighed, resting her elbow on the counter and face in her hand, yawning deeply. "Oh my gosh, _I'm so tired_, Em. I haven't been getting the sleep I've promised to get, and feel like I'm gonna fall over at any second."

"_You haven't slept yet?_" Emily exclaimed. "Rose, I thought…"

"Now, hang on! I have gotten _some, _but this mess threw a huge mess in the middle of it." Rose said, laughing. "And before you scream at me and activate my inner 'she' Hulk; I am planning on going home, showering and then hitting the sack. Food can wait and my other job, even. But, I have _got _to get some sleep."

"Didn't you get some last night?" Emily asked her gently, trying to be the calm one for the first time. "Owen said that you and Brooklyn were asleep when I called?"

"We were." Rose sighed, closing her eyes and talking through a very light sleep; falling deeper and deeper until her face slipped out of her hand and she was jerked back awake. "Ah… um. But we didn't get to bed until late in the night."

Rose hadn't yet told Emily about what all happened with her magic getting possessed by the storm's magic, but at this point, she felt like she was constantly playing _catch up_ with Emily because nonsense kept happening to her; and felt like giving up in telling her anything with her life anymore.

"Why? Did you two have sex again?" Emily guessed, teasing her; and Rose snorted out a laugh.

"Umm… sha! _Always_." Rose laughed deliriously back. "We are on fire... I mean we…" She paused and suddenly saw Samuel turn the corner and was walking towards her; looking like a zombie as well; but to her shock he was dressed in his street clothes. "Oh… crap. Dr. Miller is here. I gotta go, Em. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but if you need to take the day to catch up on work or sleep then that's okay. Just let me know what you need."

"Sounds like a plan." Rose said, nodding her head and watched Samuel approach her warily. "I'll try to call you tonight."

"Okay. Bye hon! Get some rest!"

"Ha," Rose teased her. "I'll sleep when I'm dead…" She then paused, didn't think that through and how sensitive Emily was to it as Brooklyn was, and shook her head. "Um… sorry. I was kidding. Okay… um… bye."

She didn't even let Emily respond to her awkward and delirious mutterings, as she slammed the receiver down on the phone base. Samuel approached her, sighed out heavily and looked distraught.

"Ohhh crap." He said apologetically. "I didn't realize you were still here. I'm so sorry! I've sent our team home an hour ago and you luckily caught me before I was leaving to head back home."

"Ha…" Rose said dryly. "Last to get here and last to leave… no, I get it. It's fine."

"You can go home, Rose. Thanks for coming in and staying way past the crisis point." Samuel said softly. "I'm actually glad that you paged me because I would have forgotten about you. Which is… I mean… that's _terrible_. What kind of an attending supervisor loses track of his team?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but didn't say the sarcastic quip she wanted to say. Samuel looked about as tired as her, if not a bit more, and it was the nature of their job in the emergency medical services to live in sleep deprivation. Seeing his large bags under his eyes, she bit her lips and nodded her head.

"It's okay." She said, forcing herself to be nice and behave herself. "It happens to the best of us sometimes. I would have kept working until someone saw me here anyway… as much as just clocking out and running away passed through my mind."

At that, he snorted out a laugh and nodded his head.

"I would have done that, as long as you don't do that for your actual shifts; if someone stupidly forgets to send you home, please just go home." Samuel told her. "This job at the end of the day is just that. A job. Losing our sleep and sanity over it, isn't worth it."

Rose smirked at him, took her pager and handed it to one of the nurses to deactivate as she clocked out of the hospital system.

"I agree. Thanks." She said, getting successfully clocked out; and once she did, it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She turned to face him, offered a small smile and then said, "Well, enjoy your day and weekend. I'll see ya on Monday, bright and early."

She turned to leave, but he called her back.

"Uh… wait! Did you take the bus or something down here? I can give you ride back to our apartment, ya know, since we live in the same place."

"I gotta get changed back into my day clothes." Rose told him, pointed a finger at him and teased, "And _no,_ you can't come and sneak a peek this time."

At her joke, he laughed at her, placed his hands on his hips and shook his head in embarrassment and disbelief. "Oh boy… you're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Never." Rose teased, but then stared awkwardly at him. "And uh, thanks for the offer to take me home, but I'm gonna pass. I will just walk back home and get my steps in for the day, ya know? Plus, I uh… actually have to run a few errands around town, anyway."

"Okay." Samuel said casually. "Cool. Well, sorry again for almost ditching you here. I'll take better care of my team and their whereabouts. Enjoy your weekend, and I'll see you on Monday."

"Cool. See ya." Rose said, and turned away from him. She walked quickly back into the laundry room, collected her clothes from a locker and hid in her corner once again to change. She kicked her shoes off, put her jeans and shirt back on, and then reattached her shoes. Once changed, she threw the scrubs in the laundry basket and walked out.

It was a lie that she had errands to run around town, but she didn't want to give Samuel any more opportunities to be around her alone. Sure, he was a cute guy, but she wasn't tempted by him because she had Brooklyn and his love; and that was everything she would ever want and need, _he _was everything that she would ever want and need. She didn't notice that he was a Gargoyle anymore, but was her very handsome, attractive, kind, sweet, romantic, protective and most amazing husband. Balancing her life was seeming to feel impossible, but she wouldn't let her marriage fall. No matter what other things fell down around her, Brooklyn would always come first in her life.

Rose left the hospital and was met with instant sunshine which beat warmly down upon her face. The City was loud and busy in its midday rush, but the fresh air was giving her energy to take the ten mile walk back to her home in walking distance. With her wallet back at home, and no money, it was all she was left with and she didn't really mind. Taking a deep breath, she began walking towards her home; thinking about Brooklyn and hoping that he was somewhere safe, dreaming and thinking sweet things about her as she was constantly thinking of him.

* * *

An hour and a half of walking went by and Rose finally made it home. She walked into the foyer doors, almost tripping over her feet and stumbled up to the front desk. On her extremely long walk, she realized that she didn't have her apartment keys with her and were left back at the Castle. Rose exhaled out sharply, wondering what other small and stupid things could go wrong as she stopped in front of their lobby woman, Debbie.

She smiled a kind and wrinkly smile at her, and said, "My goodness, you look exhausted, Miss. Rose."

"Yeah." Rose said, unable to keep her eyes open. "I uh… just got off shift from Manhattan General."

"Oh dear." Debbie said sadly. "With the bridge collapse this morning… isn't it just tragic!? I can't seem to wrap my head around it, nor can't imagine what horrors you've probably seen. I never thought Gargoyles were real, but to do such a disgusting act of terrorism just makes me sick to my stomach. I worry that they'll start snatching up our kids next…"

Rose was only half-listening to her speech, too tired to force herself into the conversation to ask for her room's spare key, but when she heard the last part, Rose's eyes widened and she suddenly felt wide awake.

"What… _what did you just say?_!" Rose gasped in horror and Debbie pointed to a television that sat in the front room of their apartment landing.

"It's all over the news." Debbie explained. "A Police Chopper caught some of the beasts on camera during the act."

Rose whipped around and stared at the television in the corner of the room and read the '_Breaking News_' headline with horror. She slowly raised her hands to her mouth and felt like collapsing to the floor. The video was shaky from the stormy winds, but Rose saw black skinned winged Draugr flying all around the bridge, however, below the video footage was the headline across the bottom of the screen-

"_Gargoyle attack on Manhattan Bridge! Over 100 injured. 3 confirmed deaths."_

Rose couldn't feel the world around her as she read those words on prime time television and felt like she was truly about to collapse.

"_Oh my God._" Rose gasped through her hand clasped over her mouth, and Debbie came and stood next to her.

"I know." She said seriously. "I've heard about these beasts but see them actually attack the bridge which caused the collapse! I mean… I actually kind of began to think that they were _good_, but this obviously proves that they aren't."

Rose turned her head to look at Debbie with wide eyes and couldn't seem to breathe. Debbie looked over at her, grasped onto her shoulders and said, "Hey, hey. Miss Rose, you look like you're about to fall over dead. Don't be afraid of these Gargoyles, soon the Police will reactivate their search for them and we'll show them how us Humans feel about these attacks."

"I…" Rose said, staring at her and felt like she was going to vomit. "I… I gotta go. Um… before i do, I actually locked myself out of my apartment. Could I please use my spare one?"

"Of course, dear." Debbie answered nicely, helping her over to her front desk. "Now, let's see. Miss… Rose what apartment are you again?"

"723." Rose answered her, and had to lean against the counter as the news reporter's words, who was still speaking about the bridge collapse, crept across her brain.

"_The mayor of New York is taking a stand against these creatures and is saying that this is a 'Domestic Terrorist Attack.' He states that these Gargoyle monsters are not to be approached and reported to Police, if any are seen."_

Rose closed her eyes and couldn't seem to listen to any more of the lies that were being spread like wildfire by the media, and when Debbie handed her the spare key, she quickly took it and thanked her. She started to walk away form her desk, when she had another idea and forced herself to ask.

"Actually, Debbie. There's one more thing that I need, please."

"Sure thing doll, what do you need?"

"Do you know what room Samuel Miller lives in?" Rose asked her kindly. "I know that he's on level four, but I forgot his room number."

"Oh… the doctor, right?" Debbie asked her, and she silently nodded. "Sure. Let me flip through my book here… um… Miller, Miller… ah, yes. Here it is. He is in room 404."

"Thank you so much." Rose said smiling, and began to walk away; when Debbie suddenly said, "You know, he's a quiet man. But very handsome, _and _a doctor. I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds here, but you two seem to be the same age… and I think you two would make a very cute couple."

Rose's eyes widened and her mouth hung open for a few seconds, unable to find her words. After a few seconds, she closed her mouth and eyes and shook her head.

"Ummm… no." Rose said, trying to be kind but anger was pulsing through her. "Thanks Miss Debbie, but I am uh… already married." At this, she flashed her the red ruby wedding ring that she was wearing on her left, fourth finger in her direction. When she did this, it was Debbie's turn to look completely shell-shocked.

"Oh my goodness, my dear. _I had no idea_ that you were married!" She said, stuttering slightly and looked confused. "I… I have never seen you with anyone before and so I just assumed…"

"It's alright." Rose said as she dropped her hand and began to back away from her. "My husband works a graveyard shift and…" she paused and lied wildly, "Is currently deployed in the military. So, you might not see much of him. I go and visit him a lot where he is located, but it's rare for him to find his way here. And… you aren't here during the nights, our security guard is, so that's probably why you haven't seen him before."

"Well, dear me." Debbie laughed a bit sheepishly. "You'll have to pardon this old woman in trying to match-make you with another man. My sincere apologies."

"No worries." Rose said, taking a deep breath. "It's a common mistake, so I'm used to it by now, but I'm happily married."

"Oh, well I'm very glad to hear that." Debbie said sweetly. "You are such a gorgeous and kind young woman and just hated the thought of you living alone and single."

"Hah." Rose laughed briefly and nodded. "Thanks… but I'm great! And thank you for the key. I'll uh, bring it back down, but I … have to go now. Have a nice day, Miss Debbie."

"You as well, Miss Rose!"

Rose turned from her, walked down the hallway and to the stairs. With a push of the door, she took the stairs two at a time, all the way up to the fourth floor and then exited. She wished she didn't have to knock on his door and bother him, but she had to ask him a question about the critical patients he dealt with. She needed to know the full truth of what he saw and what the Draugr did, if anything.

If they didn't, then this attack was to place the blame on the Gargoyles.

She found Samuel's room, took a deep breath and then loudly knocked and kept knocking for a few seconds. He was most likely asleep and she felt bad for bothering him, but this was important. A few moments passed, and she was unsure if he was going to answer or not; so she raised her fist to knock again but then she heard footsteps approach, the door unlocked and he whipped it open.

She had indeed woken him up, as his eyes were red and he still looked half asleep.

"Rose…?" He asked in a mumble. "What in the world are you doing here?" He paused, blinked himself a wake a bit more and then seemed to come to the reality that she knew where he lived. "How…how did you know what apartment was mine?"

"Debbie told me." Rose told him shortly and then dove into her question. "Look, I'm sorry to bother you because you were obviously asleep, but I _have_ to ask you something. It's _really_ important."

"Okay." He answered irritatingly, leaning against his door frame, trying to stay awake. "What's up?" She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her. "No wait… if it's about me seeing you half naked… seriously. I don't wanna hear it."

"No." Rose said quickly, shaking her head. "No, it's not about that. I was wanting to know what your critical patient's injuries were? I forgot to ask you at the hospital."

"Oh." Samuel said, looking surprised and stood up a bit straighter. "Um… well, they were the few first cars that the bridge collapsed on. So, I had a few minor impalement patients from when some iron supports shot through the car hoods, they went straight up to surgery though. We had head injuries worse than just a laceration; ya know, the ones that needed stitches. We had a few broken limbs… um… and that's about it. The family of three that died were crushed by the bridge and were dead upon scene, so we actually didn't have any dead that were brought to us."

"Okay." Rose said seriously, staring at him and thinking deeply.

"Why do you ask?" Samuel asked suspiciously. "What was so important about asking me about their injuries?"

Rose bit her lip and debated telling him; but since it was 'National News,' she figured it would be safe to bring it up- although it was nothing, but lies.

"The news is saying that… _Gargoyles_ attacked the bridge. And… well… I was just curious about our more serious patients. If they were all car accident related and didn't have… I don't know… _claw marks _on them or something."

"_Claw marks?_" Samuel asked her in a snort. "Oh, _come on_, Rose. _Please_ tell me that you don't believe any of that garbage about _Gargoyles living here in Manhattan, _do you?"

"I… I may." Rose said, trying to be light and unconcerned. She bit her lip and decided to tell him a sliver of truth. "I know it sounds crazy… but I was actually saved by one a year ago."

"What?" Samuel gasped, sounding unnerved and stared at her like she was insane now.

"Yup." Rose said, nodding. "It's the truth… so… the media is trying to place blame for the attacks of the bridge on them, because they've seen _large winged- monsters_ flying around; but… well… like always; the media is lying and bloating the truth. _It wasn't them_, I just know it. So, since no Humans were actually harmed by their hands, I know that for sure they are innocent."

Samuel's eyes got wider with every passing second as he stared, mouth wide open, at her. He looked like he about to saying something, as his face darkened slightly, but he cleared his voice.

"Okay… um… Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Go home. _Now_." He said in a serious voice. "Get some sleep. You're talking _crazy talk _right now."

Rose stared at him for a few seconds, sighed and nodded slowly. She got the answer that she was searching for, and now freaked Samuel out from ever talking to her. Though it was not what she was originally planning she was sure that Brooklyn wouldn't mind.

She smiled a bit deliriously at him and chuckled at herself.

"You're right. Sorry that sounded super crazy." She laughed, and began to back away. "Okay. Well, sorry again that I interrupted your sleep with that question. I'll see ya later." She turned away from him, her mind reeling, when he called her back.

"Rose?"

She turned back to face him, and he was looking a bit hopeful in her direction and it sent a brick into her stomach. Perhaps she wasn't crazy-sounding enough to push him away.

"Do… do you maybe wanna come in for a minute? I can brew up some coff-?"

"No." Rose said a bit too quickly, and had to take a deep breath to not sound mean. "I mean… no, thank you. But, I just got home and I need sleep. _Obviously. _So, um… I'm gonna just go."

He nodded in her direction and didn't say anything as she turned and walked away. She pushed on the staircase door and after a second, she was gone. Samuel stared after her for a moment more, before he slowly closed and locked his door. He stood there for a moment, thinking deeply about things, and then walked into his small and darkened apartment building. It wasn't big at all, but it was enough for just him.

Rose was beautiful, and sure he still had a massive crush on her, but something about her felt very off to him. Now that she brought up Gargoyles randomly and actually seemed to care for their well being, he fixed his jaw in anger, walked into his dark bedroom, into his closet and turned on the light.

He pulled a picture of his cousin, who had recently passed away out, and held up the only keepsake that he got. In the picture, his cousin was giving him a side hug and the two were best friends growing up. John Castaway was a few years older than him, but was always a friend whenever he needed one. He was only fourteen in the picture, and it was taken many years ago. His cousin's family and his parents did not share the same views, but years later, he always looked up to John and thought that it was very cool that he hunted Gargoyles… like a real life batman. He even wore a mask; the same one that Samuel was holding in his hands.

A large black Quarryman mask.

He held it to his chest as tears filled his eyes; as he lived in Boston with his family, he knew what his cousin did and always wanted to join the Quarrymen, but his father and mother forbade him. But now that he was killed by them, and his fiancee broke up with him, he had nothing else to lose.

"Don't worry, John." He whispered to the picture. "Know this and mark my words… _I will finish_ what you've started. These Gargoyle monsters _will pay _for their murderous crimes against you, the Quarrymen and these innocent people."


	12. Chapter 12- Haunted Dreams & Promises

**~Chapter Twelve~**

**Haunted Dreams & Promises **

A blast of red magic hit Kevin squarely in the chest and sent him flying backwards across the training room in Demetrius' Castle. He slammed down onto the hard stone ground with a grunt and looked up angrily at his attacker. Hela was dressed in an all black battle suit, stepped back from her fighting stance and willed her magic to fade back inside her.

"Is this what you call controlling yourself?" She asked him dangerously. "I gave you some of mine and the Draugr's powers to be able to help retrieve my daughter and battle the Gargoyles, not be stopped by one _tiny _ounce of magic."

Kevin was panting through his black respirator mask, was dressed in a militaristic black outfit and slowly stood up to face her.

"I was only Human before you brought me back to life." He said, his voice a lot lower and mechanical sounding. "You can't expect me to already know how to wield _magic_."

"But _I am_ expecting just that." Hela whispered, her voice echoing through the chambers and reaching his ears. "That's why I have given you one last chance at redemption; at your revenge. If you cannot find the willpower within yourself to master the gifts I have given to you, then perhaps I was wrong about you. You _are_ weak… and Rose has truly won this battle by getting rid of you… by getting rid of the darkest part of her life."

Kevin growled through his mask and eyed Hela with great contempt, hating to be under someone else's control.

"Never." He snarled. "She'll _never_ win. I will have my revenge against her and her damn Gargoyle lover…"

Hela smiled dangerously back at him, stepped closer and then whispered, "Then prove it. _Fight_… and show me that I'm not wasting my time with you."

Kevin gritted his teeth, willed his rage and desire for revenge to flow through his body and wanted to prove himself to her. With an enraged yell, he pounced forward with his super speed and strength, raised the sword given to him above his head and clanged it down upon Hela's. She deflected his hand-to-hand combat with ease, and with another enraged attack he came at her, both of them grunting and slapping their swords together, dancing a violent dance.

Secretly, she was impressed with his sword-fighting skills since he had never picked one up before, but he still needed practice with it as well as his magic, but that's why she was there. Once she honed his skills so that he was more trained and comfortable with his corpse body and energy raging within him, then she would let him free to try to break Rose apart from Brooklyn and bring her daughter home once and for all.

Kevin slashed his sword back down upon Hela's, slid around her body with super-speed; grabbed her waist and then threw her over his head; slamming her down onto her back. She cried out in surprise that he was able to get the best of her, as no one had in a very long time, and looked up at him in disbelief.

"I win." Kevin sneered, grinning down at her with a smug expression.

"Very good." Hela said in a light tone brining her legs behind his and kicked them from under him. He slammed down to the ground on his back with a painful crash and she laughed at his pain. She then rolled over to her side and looked down into his face.

"_However…_" She whispered dangerously. "Never underestimate your opponent. Use your head, Kevin, not your cock to fight."

"Should I know what that means?" Kevin growled at her, as she laughed.

"It means don't be stupid and predictable, _dearie_. Be swift, be strong and show no mercy to your opponent. Don't gloat your success before you've truly won…"

"Like you are?" Kevin snarled back, and Hela's vibrant hazel eyes suddenly glowed dangerously red.

"I am trying to teach you how to _win_, you insufferable bastard." Hela whispered, and at her insult, Kevin jumped up from the ground and pointed his finger at her.

"I already know how to win… thank you very much, _mother._"

Hela's eyes burned bright red as her power suddenly burst out of her body in full rage. She stood up, slammed Kevin in the chest with her power, and temporarily separated his spirit from his body. He gasped his last breath and stared in shock at his ghost-like hand, as his body fell to the ground. With the magic performed at his awakening, this wasn't the end for him… but was a lesson.

"Look at yourself. Do you _really think _you've _won_?" Hela asked him in a calm rage. "Where are you without _me? _Who would you be... ?" She paused and slowly walked towards his spirit as he stared helplessly down at the shell. "I brought you back to life, Kevin. I gave you a second chance to get your vengeance from Brooklyn as long as you brought my daughter back to me _alive_. And this is how you repay me? You don't give me the _respect _and humility in which I command? I could send your spirit back down into the Underworld to _forever rot_, if that is what you wish?"

Kevin's spirit slowly looked down at his body and exhaled out a breath that didn't exist.

"I'm sorry. You're right, of course. Please… please forgive my brashness and pride. I'm very grateful for this second chance."

"Then realize that perhaps others may know more than you… _dear_." Hela said softly. "Only when you willingly and humbly submit to my instructions, will you finally grow into the incredible force in which you've always yearned to be. It does no good to have an untamed amount of power when you don't learn how to properly use it. That's just called a waste. "

Hela's magic encompassed around his spirit and then she forced it back into his body. Demona's spell was still attached and within a few seconds, his body began to breathe again as his soul and spirit joined into one. Kevin's glassy eyes blinked a few times, and he breathed deeply; gathering his bearings once more.

Hela slowly walked over to him, knelt down, and gently touched his scarred face.

"You're strong, Kevin; but you are proud and pride has _always_ been your downfall." She whispered. "You have been such a _vital _tool in bringing Rose's darkness back to life and that is why I need you to be _the best you can be. _You've been vital to this plan long before you even realized that it was me behind _it all along_."

Kevin slowly raised his face to gaze up into her eyes and wore an inscrutable expression.

"Are you saying that _you_ made me abuse Rose?" He asked her in a whisper. "All those times that I felt my brain go fuzzy and longed to drown my pain with alcohol? That rage in which I held deep inside me and had to take it out on her… it was all from _you_?"

"Well, no I can't take credit for all of your sick, twisted ways..." Hela replied back. "But… I often uh… _encouraged_ your own darkness along sometimes. You see, you have always been a haunted, dark, lost and broken little boy, haven't you? Your father used to beat you and your mother, and his father to yours. All that hurt and rage continued into your own marriage with my daughter."

At the mention of his father, Kevin grit his teeth behind his respirator mask and he gripped his gloved hands into fists.

"_Don't…_ mention that bastard to me."

"Hmmm yes…" Hela mused, teasing his anger on. "I remember, your father was not the nicest man. I knew him… as I know all passing mortal souls on this Earth, all who have been and are. I can see so much of your father within you… and that's why I led you to seek out Rose when you both were searching so _eagerly _for love back in your college days. I knew I could place my hands into your weak and disturb mind to encourage her darkness, and truly make her believe that she didn't have a chance in _this_ world."

"_Why_ did you do all this?" He asked in a low and growling voice. "Not that I care… but why your _own daughter?_"

"Aw yes… the old '_why would a parent do that to their own child'_ question." Hela continued to mock. "Well… the answer is simple. Your father hurt you because his father did it to him and it's been a cycle of abuse from the beginning. However, for me, I am doing this because it's what's _best_ for my daughter. I do care deeply for her and want us to be a proper family again… but I understand how vital her role is in this war. She _needs _trials and something _pushing _against her to bring out the strongest part of her."

"But _why?!_" Kevin asked in a whisper. "Why can't you just use your powers and force her to bow to your will?"

"Because until now, Lord Oberon was watching my _every _move. And I couldn't abuse my powers as a Goddess of Death. As for why I've done what I've done to Rose… well… the hardest choices sometimes require the strongest wills."

"Oh… right. So that makes it justifiable to _fuck_ with _my_ mind? To encourage my sickness upon Rose, just so she and I could become another _pawn_ in your game?" Kevin asked, challenging her.

At his words, Hela stared back at him for a moment and smiled wickedly.

"Now, now… is this… _concern _for my daughter that I sense in you and am hearing, Kevin? Does a small part of you still _care _for her and her well-being?"

Kevin stayed silent and stared at her in heated hatred.

"_No_… but I'll admit that it's still slightly… _complicated._" Kevin whispered. "Yes, I wished some days to strangle her and watch that pain and panic in her eyes, but others, I did love her. She was still my wife and I am… uh… I mean… _was_ her husband."

"Hmmm." Hela mused, nodding her head in understanding and slowly stepped closer to him, using empathy to connect with him. "Well… this whole thing is complicated, I suppose. You and I aren't so different from each other though. We've both lost people that we _deeply _cared for. Even if it was… as you said… _complicated." _

Kevin watched her warily as she approached him and slowly walked around him like a vulture as she continued to speak.

"The reason I haunted your already haunted mind was because I hoped that you could help her towards her dark destiny and potential; and during your fights that she would finally fight back would have awakened her magic and then I could have sought her out. However, it turns out she needed _Brooklyn_ to awaken her magic by the power of their soul-connection and… dare I say… pure _love_."

Kevin's eyes darkened at her words as they slid and in and out of his mind, sending rage, hatred and jealousy into his artificially beating heart.

"While, yes, I have been upset that her soul is attached and connected to another; making it nearly _impossible_ to get close to her." Hela continued to explain. "I've stopped kicking against this obstacle because her magic has been awakened like I've wanted. And although Puck has been training her, her dark magic has naturally come out due to her practicing magic more, which is something I can work with until I can take over her training."

"If we can't get close to her easily… then where do I fit into all of this?" Kevin asked in an irritated tone.

"You know Rose better than anyone here, even better than me." Hela whispered, smiling darkly. "I used to give her nightmares so realistic and terrible that she was left haunted for days. I even warned her about your coming a few times before you died…"

At this, Kevin scoffed out in anger and couldn't hold back his temper anymore.

"Are you telling me that _you're the reason_ she was able to get past all of mine and the Quarrymen's traps at the Labyrinth?! _You _double crossed me and warned her that I was coming for her?"

"Of course I did, dear. I've been in the background pulling all the strings all along." Hela said, grinning even brighter at him as his mouth stayed open in horror and rage. "I _had _to. Don't you see? I _had_ to play _both sides _of the playing field here because I knew that if _you_ were in my grasp, then we could work _together_ and take her down once and for all."

"So, you _let_ that winged _monster _of hers kill me? To get my soul completely in _your control_?!" Kevin shot out in anger, standing up and facing her now.

"Something like that." Hela whispered, unconcerned over his anger.

"Y_ou used me_…" Kevin snarled, his anger activating his magic given to him from her and she grinned happily.

"Yes… because you're the _perfect_ weapon to use against Rose and her precious Gargoyle Clan. Something they won't be expecting as the Draugr keeps them distracted."

Kevin continued to stare at Hela and grit his teeth at her, as she continued to speak softly, almost as if trying to comfort him.

"It wasn't always going to be you, Kevin. At first, when she caught you cheating on her at your business gala and she ran away… I tried to get Rose to give into her depression and jump off the Brooklyn Bridge and straight into my arms… but that's when her Gargoyle mate came and another destiny was realized."

"What other destiny?" Kevin asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at her, this was the first time he was hearing anything about how Rose actually found and fell in love with the Gargoyle beast.

"Rose is the daughter of death and darkness… mine and Demetrius' _great_ creation. Her true identity masked behind a Human shell. But, despite her dark potential, she was raised among such good Humans." Hela said quietly. "I admit that choosing the Connelly's to raise her might have been a mistake, but I did the best I could to start her journey by killing them off. Grief… is one of the best teachers, as is loneliness." Hela paused, turned away from him so he couldn't see her face and she took another deep breath.

"When she met you, Kevin, she was searching for that… '_missing puzzle piece'_ so to speak; and I hate to tell you this, but you weren't it. It was Brooklyn, the devilishly handsome Gargoyle and Second-in-Command to Goliath's Clan who was meant to meet and love her _all along_. As much as I hate to admit this… their paths were _always_ meant to cross. That much is clear to me from their soul-connection."

"Soul-connection?" Kevin asked her quietly, masking his own rage. "What are you talking about?"

"Rose and Brooklyn are what you Humans call, _soulmates_. They have a soul-connection that gives them both the ability to hear each other's thoughts and feelings, ability to feel when each other is near or in danger, and even gives Brooklyn a bit of magic to heal her when activated with hers since she hadn't learned to hone that vital skill with her magic yet. She can heal others, but cannot heal herself. Their connection is made of the strongest of light-magic… and is their main, most dangerous and incredible defense I have ever seen.

Ever since she's been around him, falling deeply in love, and immersing herself in that light magic, I have had to get _very creative _to still try to reach my dark magic to her." She paused, glanced over at him and grinned wickedly at him. "That's where _you _come in dear. You and the Draugr's haunting presence will bring Rose to _me_."

"What are you going to do?" Kevin asked her quietly.

"I'm going to show her that you're alive again through a _very _realistic nightmare." Hela said, smiling still. "And it'll be the most _terrifying _nightmare she's had yet. Knowing her, she will be uneasy about you coming to life and will investigate. As she searches for the truth… the darkness inside of her will begin to eat away at her light. Fear, mixed with grief, is the power tool that I have to work with."

"You're going to give her… a _nightmare_?" Kevin asked in a cold sneer. "That's your _great_ master plan?"

"Yes." Hela replied with a widening, sharp smile. "She will be living in a nightmare, knowing that your body is no longer in its resting place, and that fear of you returning to claim her; will eat her alive. Only once that fear works within her will we finally be able to act upon her true dark magical nature."

Kevin stared back at Hela for a few moments, thinking deeply about what she was saying, when a door opened behind them and Demetrius walked in. He was still dressed in his black armor and long black cape. Hela turned around to face him and smiled at him; but to both of their shocks, he was not happy.

"My love." He greeted her coldly. "May I have a word?"

Hela nodded silently, turned to face Kevin and said, "Take a break. Soon, you'll be ready to enter the mortal world."

Kevin nodded and quickly walked away, not wanting to be near Demetrius' anger, and left the room. Hela walked slowly over to her husband and placed her hands upon his chest, still smiling softly.

"Welcome back, my love." She whispered, leaning her face to kiss him but he stayed stiff and cold, glaring dangerously down at her. Seeing his reaction, she stopped inches from his lips and then leaned back.

"What is wrong, my Lord?"

"You know _perfectly well_, darling." He whispered. "I leave to recruit other dark creatures to our side, and I come back home to find that my _brother _Oberon has joined the prison with Titania…" he paused, and then gritted his teeth. "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to fire that shot yet, my love.

I understand your anger with him was always great, but did you not think this through? With Oberon missing from Avalon, the other Children will surely come seeking for him soon; and we don't have our own armies ready yet. If they strike, we will surely fall into failure, especially if Odin and his Asgardian Armies come for us. Capturing Oberon this early on was foolish, Hela. I thought we agreed that when Oberon came to visit you, that you would _control yourself, _lie and send him away… not… _capture him!_"

"Why are you angry?" Hela asked him calmly, masking her own anger. "Avalon is without protection from the _great _Lord Oberon and is _yours_ for the taking. We have just enough Draugr to easily take over, and your powers _are _ready. Have faith in yourself, my love. With Oberon out of the way, we can take over finally…"  
"And what of _our daughter_?" Demetrius snarled. "You have NOT followed the prophecy correctly and might have thrown this _whole plan _off course! I asked you to do _one simple thing_… and you had to let your emotions get in the way…"

"Why does it matter _when _Oberon was captured?"

"Because… _my love_… everything has its time and season! Without Rose's powers fully developed…"

"The plan is still on course, my Lord; that's why I'm not worried or anxious. Rose is almost ready to join us, and we have many fallen Children on our side." Hela said softly, not letting his anger defeat her. "The other Children would have to know _for a fact_ that they are here in Hel before they summon all their armies up to attack us, but they don't. The Weird Sisters can't see into the Forbidden Dark Arts and see what we are planning."

"But they…!" He argued, but Hela gently placed her hand upon his arm.

"If you feel uneasy about my decision then consult the fates, but I stand by my decision to take your brother. When I saw how… _broken _he was without Titania, I couldn't just let Oberon out of my grasp because he was alone and vulnerable. Had he left, he would have continued to seek for Titania, built his strength up, and _then _would have _surely _summoned up armies against us."

Demetrius thought long and hard about her words and point of view before his face softened slightly.

"I hope you are right, my Queen."

Hela slowly raised her hands and touched his armored chest.

"Don't you trust me?"

"You know I do." He said back, still standing stiff. "I've placed a great deal of trust in you."

"Then tell me what's bothering you, my love?" Hela asked him, leaning her lips forward and gently began kissing his lips. "Plans are going along very well so far. It won't be long now until we have won this war…"

"I guess I am weary from my travels and seeing Oberon in the prisons made me nervous that we've messed up the timing. The Children will notice his absence, if not already, and it's now putting that much more pressure on me to make sure I have a strong enough army to take over them all."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, my Lord, but have faith. You will." Hela whispered, moving her lips down his neck. "I have complete faith in you."

As she kissed him slowly and sensually, Demetrius finally wrapped his arms around her, holding her body close to his and cupped her face. He then crushed his lips down upon hers and began kissing her madly, while moaning in pleasure. Hela smiled against his lips and looked up into his eyes.

"You seem so stressed out, my Lord." She whispered, moving her body against his.

"I am, a bit."

"Hmm… is there anything I can do to help you _relax_?" She asked, while raising her lips to his near, nibbling on it slightly.

Demetrius chuckled darkly at her attempt to seduce him, slid his hand down from her neck, over her large chest and towards her abdomen.

"Now that you mention it… _yes. _I think you can help me relax." He whispered in a low growl. "Head on up to our bed chambers and I'll be up in a few moments."

"What are you going to do?"

"I wish to have a quick word with my dear brother." Demetrius told her. "Say a quick hello, welcome him to our home, you know… all my civil duties."

Hela grinned wickedly and laughed.

"As you wish, my Lord." Hela said, stepping away from him. "I also have something I need to do before we engage in our union."

"Oh?" He asked her lightly. "What business do you have?"

Hela turned and looked at him over her shoulder and said, "I'm going to send our daughter a nightmare. One that'll awaken the dark magic within her once and for all…"

"_Excellent_." Demetrius mused, grinning evilly back at her. "Well done, my Queen."

Hela grinned happily at his praise, turned and walked away as he was left standing and staring after her, before he made his way down into the dungeons. Two Draugr were standing guard and both straightened up in attention as he approached them. With a wave of his hand, he bid them away.

"Astua syrjään." (Step aside) He commanded quietly, and instantly both Draugr nodded and stepped away so that he could open the iron gates with his magic. The iron bars slowly descended down, and once open, he stepped inside the prison cell and looked around. Titania was still in one corner of the prison, had a plate full of fresh food and in one other corner was his older brother, Oberon. Both weakened by their iron shackles and the Draugr's powers.

"Hello, my family." He greeted happily with his hands held out. They both looked up, but Titania slowly looked back down too weak to hold her head up and Oberon's gaze was one full of rage and hatred for him.

Demetrius was about to ask Titania what was wrong, but Oberon suddenly roared out, "YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, BROTHER! _Mark my words_ Demetrius, I swear to Allfather Aesir, when I get out of these… _shackles_… I WILL DESTROY YOU AND HELA… the _Draugr…_ _your daughter _even. ALL OF IT! Demetrius, all this you've managed to accomplish, I will rip away. I will _end you all._"

Demetrius stared at Oberon for a few seconds, but did not respond. Instead, he gazed over at Titania and felt even more of her life force leaving her body. Concerned, he walked over to her and before he could touch her, Oberon once again spoke up.

"_Get away from her_!"

Demetrius ignored his brother, gently touched her head and knelt down in front of her.

"Titania." He whispered softly, placing a finger under her chin. "You _have _to begin eating. Keep up your strength."

She warily looked at him as Oberon yelled, "Why would you care if she died? Release her if your heart isn't as dark and evil as I know it to be."

"I can't release her." Demetrius told him quietly, still looking at her. "I'm afraid I have a plan for you both and it's not your time for death…" he paused, stood up and faced Oberon seriously.

"And I'm not as evil as you may think brother, but then again, it doesn't matter what I say to you. You believe whatever you want about me anyway…"

"_Silence! _I won't be spoken to like…"

"Brother, you need to encourage Titania to keep her strength up." Demetrius whispered, coming across the room and standing close to him. "Never mind my motives… think of your wife's life force. It is draining and fading fast. I have _tried _to get her to eat and take in nourishment. But she refuses to listen to me… I need you to convince her to eat and drink something. If not, she _will _die. And I don't want that..."

Oberon stared at him in horror, knowing that him being the death God, that he could feel life forces either live or die.

"You're lying…" he whispered, feeling unnerved.

"I'm not." Demetrius answered back sincerely. "She is dying, brother."

"Only because I would rather die than be a pawn in any plan of yours." Titania suddenly spoke up in a raspy voice. "You're planning to conquer all this world, not just Avalon. And for you to still want more from us after conquering over myself and my Lord, then I don't want to be any part of it."

Demetrius ignored her and kept staring at Oberon, with one eyebrow raised.

"_Convince her_, Oberon." He urged quietly. "I don't wish for her to die and I know you couldn't bear to lose her either. Soon, very soon, my brother. You'll see my plan fulfilled and you'll want to hold your wife once again."

With that, he gave his brother a slight smile before walking out of the prison and shut the iron bars shut behind him.

"Giving up is so unlike you, Titania." He said loudly as he turned and walked away. "You'll need your strength if you are to truly see what Hela and I have planned. Trust me… you won't want to miss out on it."

He turned at the doors, waved his hand across and released Oberon's shackles from his and Titania's wrists; giving them the freedom to walk around the inside cell.

Oberon gasped in shock, looked over at Demetrius through the iron bars as the two Draugr stayed near.

"Take care of your wife, Oberon. Let me know if she needs anything and we will supply it." Demetrius told him seriously and then shut the door behind him, leaving them alone with the Draugr.

Stunned by his brother's surprising kindness, mercy or a trap, he exhaled out and ran over to finally collect Titania off the icy ground and into his arms.

He was strong and while she had always been skinny, it terrified him by how sickly thin she was and light in his arms. Her once fine silk clothing was ripped, hair a mess, and her green skin was pale; telling him that she was very ill and weak.

"I swear to you, my love." He whispered fiercely, holding her tightly to him. "I will make Demetrius and Hela _pay_. I don't care what he does to me, but to _dare _touch you… he _will burn._"

"Now that I'm back in your arms, I feel stronger already." Titania managed to say quietly, but the attempt made her even weaker and made him panic even more.

"Titania… my Queen. You must eat so we can keep our strength up. Stay by my side and we _will_ get free of this prison. I'm here now and won't let Demetrius and Hela win. We will get free, summon _all _of our children and this now means _war_."

"I will eat and get strong again, my Lord." Titania gasped out and weakly touched his face. "But we _must _venture to the mortal world and save their daughter, Rose, from their grasp. I do not believe they have been able to fight against your law yet, but like you were willing to break your own law to take our Grandson, Alexander, from his parents, we _must _do the same for her. Rose lives in Goliath's Clan and is mated with his Second-in-Command, Brooklyn. He won't let her go easily, but we must protect her from her parents. She is good and was raised by very good Humans. Her magic is strong, but she uses it for good… until Hela gets claim over her. We _must _stop them…"

"Then eat, my love." Oberon urged her. "Use some of my life force, I'll give myself to you if need be, but we must work together if we are to escape. Odin is temporarily in charge, as I've placed my trust in him should anything ever happen to me… and by now… seeing that I'm missing, he would have taken over and brought his armies to Avalon. That is my _hope _anyway…"

"Odin knows what to do." Titania whispered, with tears forming in her eyes. "Oh… Oberon… I'm so sorry."

She closed her eyes and lowered her face from his, as if her tears were indecent in front of him. He had never seen his Queen cry before, so he froze and stared at her in shock, amazed that her strength had truly been worn down.

"Titania?"

"If I only listened to you… and not ventured down here to find out their plans, we wouldn't be here…"

Oberon closed his eyes, groaned and held her tightly to him. He gently took her face in his grasp and whispered, "If you hadn't ventured down here to find out their plans with this next war and their half Human child, Rose, we would have been _blindsided_… and by trusting my Brother to not rise against me again, it would have been our down fall. Now, we know who our threat is and we have a fighting chance. Don't be upset, my love. I'm here and have a plan…"

"A plan?" Titania whispered as Oberon grinned at her.

"Yes my love. A plan to get out…" he whispered in her ear, so that the Draugr couldn't hear their conversation. "I have just enough power to break past this cell. Demetrius forgets that Hel is still a power in which _I can also _absorb."

Not realizing that, more tears filled her eyes but this time it was in relief.

"That's right… _you can._"

"Of course I can, love." He said, smiling at her. "I'm Lord Oberon of Avalon… and Hel is still a part of Avalon. So eat up, gather your strength and I'll slowly begin to absorb Hel's energy now that I'm not shackled by iron. Something I doubt my brother realized. Now that I'm unchained, this war has truly begun and we will win. We will protect Rose, and with her on _our _side, I can watch my brother and Hela _burn _for daring to turn against their Lord and Lady."

"I'm with you then, my Lord…" Titania said with a brave smile. "I've always been with you."

Oberon gently skimmed a finger down her face and gently kissed her lips. Once he let her go, he slowly held her hand to his and closed his eyes.

"_Lady Titania_…" Oberon whispered in her ear, activating his powers. "_My Queen and wife, with all of my energy, power, and soul- I give you some of my life. Gain your strength back and heal, use my strength to get you through his dark time; and nothing but my love shall you feel._"

As he uttered those words he willed some of his bright white energy and soul to deep into her. Titania closed her eyes and gasped quietly at the sudden light and tingling sensations that flowed from him into her body, giving her new life and energy.

Instantly, though he felt power leave him, he could see her skin brighten, and once again, she was the strong being in which he always knew. He rested his forehead against hers, holding her tightly to him as she breathed, "Thank you, my Lord. My sweet and wonderful husband…"

"Anything for you." He whispered back and held some food and water up to her lips. "Now, nourish yourself and we will take back what is _ours_…"

Titania smiled gratefully up at him and did as he instructed, finally taking in some food and water for the first time in a few long and agonizing weeks.

* * *

Hela was sitting quietly on their very large bed brushing out her long black hair with a brush, patiently waiting for Demetrius to return to her. Once her long hair was soft, she stood up and walked around their grand room towards a well of 'living water' much like what Oberon had in his quarters and waved her hand over it.

Instantly, she saw her daughter Rose asleep in her bed, having showered for getting off her shift at the hospital from the 'fun' she let the Draugr have with the Humans during her storm. It was during the day there still, and therefore Brooklyn, her mate and protectorate was in his stone sleep, allowing Rose's mind to be completely open and vulnerable to her will.

Hela smiled at how beautiful Rose had become from the once tiny, but still adorably rolled polley Human baby she used to be, to the strong, beautiful, smart and talented adult she was now. Hela couldn't wait for Rose to join them and for once they would be a complete family.

"I am sorry for this, my dear." Hela whispered over the water and activated her red magic; her eyes glowing bright red. "I'm afraid this is the _only _way…"

Hela conjured up the real life memory of Kevin being alive… and many other memories of what he used to do to her; and sent the terrifying nightmare her way. Hela's red magic flowed from her hands into the water and into Rose's unsuspected and unprotected mind. When she was done, she slowly backed away and suddenly heard Demetrius enter their bedroom. Hela slowly turned to face him as he entered the room, and said, "It has begun. Our dark Rose will only bloom from now on and soon, my love, we will have _everything _we've worked so hard for."

Demetrius continued to walk slowly towards her and eyed her with great desire. Slowly, he reached out and touched her shoulders, crushing his lips and body against hers not wasting any time. Hela closed her eyes, arched her head back and moaned in desire as his lips and tongue found her neck.

"I have _everything _I'll ever want right here." He whispered against her skin as he slowly zipped down her battle suit, exposing her large breasts to him, flat stomach and finally her groin. He closed his eyes in reverence before he ripped the black leather off her body, allowing him to claim her soft, naked body.

His lips and tongue instantly claimed her skin, from neck down to her groin and made Hela cry out in desire. Not wasting anymore time, he collapsed himself on top of her, onto their bed, and began taking off his armor as they went. Demetrius quickly stripped himself down and began to please Hela's highly sensitive spots. She was unable to say anything as she kept gasping out in pleasure when he inserted himself into her, pushing hard and then rocking into her roughly.

Their love-making, screams and yells of pleasure continued in a madly passionate and lustful state- while in the background in the well, their daughter was screaming and writhing in unimaginable terror, unable to wake from the horror in which she was seeing in her nightmare...

* * *

Rose had been sleeping peacefully for close to four hours since she got home from her hospital shift at noon. She took a much-needed shower when she got home, put on a sports bra, tank top and short-shorts, closed all of her blinds and immediately climbed into bed. Her exhaustion was beyond what she could comprehend and couldn't fight off sleep anymore. Thankfully, her online job was one she could make her own hours for and decided to sacrifice the time that she had allotted for it, to sleep instead. She sighed happily when she wrapped all of the blankets around her, and fell instantly and blissfully into a very deep sleep.

Hours passed and Rose slept deeply and peacefully for most of the day and even slept without dreaming. Normally thoughts and sweet dreams of Brooklyn came into her subconscious, but not this time; as her brain desperately was taking the time to heal, rejuvenate and process all that she'd experienced the past few weeks. High noon turned into late afternoon, to early evening and the sun began to settle on the west horizon; but Rose hadn't moved an inch. She was breathing slowly, softly and deeply- but as the hours ticked by- she slowly began to come to.

Rose came to, just enough to finally stretch her stiff body, turn over on her back and kept sleeping; breathing deeply. Her room remained silent and she was nice and warm within her bed, but then suddenly something icy began to enter her body, disrupting her deep sleep. She groaned and moaned slightly, moving her head over to the other side of the pillow; but the iciness kept coming.

Before she could wake up and register what was going on, the iciness suddenly crept from her head, like someone was blowing frigid air on her and trickled all the way down her body. Instantly, her mind shot awake alerting her to danger, but her body wouldn't respond. To her horror, her mind was captured and she was unable to break free. Her breathing quickened, and suddenly her mind was completely awake and aware that she was being attacked.

_Is it a Draugr_? She thought to herself, panicking. _Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP! _

However, no matter how hard she tried to wake up, she couldn't fight the force over her. Rose internally began to truly panic, when suddenly a very familiar force overcame her. Visuals slowly began to appear in her subconscious mind, vivid and real- but she was still asleep… and she was whisked back into, what she remembered as a realistic nightmare. Much like the one she had when Kevin stabbed her to death and Brooklyn ended up joining her dream by their connection all those months ago.

Now, she was back into that same dream-like reality and didn't know if it would be a good dream or a living nightmare… and before she realized it, she felt herself falling…

* * *

_Rose was falling through blackness, screaming at the top of her lungs, until her feet slammed onto fresh grass with a thud and she had to take a few staggering steps backwards to catch herself from falling over. __Panting out in fear, she looked around her surroundings and noticed that she was still wearing what she wore to bed; a tank top over her sports and sporty short- shorts. By now, her long auburn hair was dry and was wavy; but she was no longer in her bed at her apartment sleeping in her nice, warm and comfortable bed, but in a different sort of resting place._

_ It became clear and obvious to where she was as she looked around her outdoor surroundings, because she recognized it immediately. She was in the New York City Cemetery; just outside Central Park, where Kevin was buried. However, instead of being the correct season of early Summer, the trees were all dead, the air still, and snow was packed frozen on the ground. It looked and felt like it was the time in which she first buried Kevin, which was mid-January. _

_Rose walked bare-footed on the ground and gasped at how cold it was and how under-dressed she was for that type of weather. The snow had now sat long enough that it was icy and was burning her feet. The ice crunched under her weight and in between her bare toes, threatening to cut her feet open by all the ice with every step in which she took. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked a few steps, minding headstones as she went and gasped out white puffy cold air._

"_What is going on?" Rose asked out loud to whoever was doing this to her. "Why am I here?"_

_The world all around her was still and eerie, and no one answered her questions, which she expected and hoped. Rose observed, as she walked along the frozen ground, that there wasn't any noise at all. There weren't any cars, birds, animals, or the sound of water. Nothing was heard except for the wind gently blowing through the dead twigs of the trees and her footsteps through the crunchy snow. _

_As she walked through the familiar path, she naturally gravitated towards Kevin's grave which was near the edge of the large gated community of dead and the large reception house was directly across the lawn in the middle of the entire cemetery. _

_Nervously, she slowly made her way towards Kevin's head stone with bated breath; her heart pounding in fear and anxiety with every step. This dream was so real, yet so incredibly eerie. It felt like, at any moment, something was going to jump out of the shadows and make itself known; just like every murderer or evil creature did in any horror film._

_When she reached his grave and stared down at Kevin's engraved name on his nice granite head stone, tears filled her eyes and wasn't sure why this 'realistic dream' was bringing her here. She still believed that her ex-husband's death was necessary because he nearly killed her before Brooklyn saved her, but it wasn't the ideal ending. Both of them tried so hard to rise above Kevin's evil, and fight him in other ways, but he kept coming for her. One way or the other; it was going to end in death with either hers or his death. __Thankfully, Brooklyn was her love and protectorate and was the strong one to save her life from Kevin and kill him instead, as hard as that was on him. Rose knew that Brooklyn was just as haunted by it as she was, and he hated that he had to do it, but he loved her more. _

_Rose stared at Kevin's name and thought the headstone turned on nice. __'Kevin James Morrison. 07/25/1970 - 01/10/1997', was written nicely across the headstone, but nothing else commemorated his life in words._

_Tears fell slowly down her face as the icy cold wind blew her long hair all around her, and she took this time to kneel down on the ground and give him a moment of her time; to give herself a moment to grieve. She hadn't been to his grave since she buried him and didn't think she would ever come back. True, he was her abuser and made her life completely hell, but at the end of the day, Kevin was still her husband. _

_Truthfully, she didn't want this end for him, and equally as much, Brooklyn didn't want to kill him- but Kevin forced his hand, making his end a violent and tragic one. So much so, it reminded Rose of a quote from Shakespeare's play, 'Romeo and Juliet'. _

_Tears continued to fall down her face and wished to speak the words to him… ones she didn't realize she knew._

"_These violent delights have violent ends." Rose whispered through her tears, staring at his name. "And in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Death… a necessary end, will come when it comes." She paused from speaking, swallowed a large lump in her throat, closed her eyes and continued to silently sob._

"_I'm so sorry, Kevin." She whispered. "I hope that one day you can find it in yourself to forgive me, to forgive yourself, and be set free from the bonds that have chained you for so long. I never wanted this end for you; despite how you would hurt me daily, regardless of what hell you put me through, I only ever wanted you to get help and for you to one day, hopefully; start your life over. __I wanted you to find the sweet and pure love in which I have found with Brooklyn, and the pure happiness that comes with love. As much as you believe we had love, we did not. But now… I hope you are able to find happiness and peace wherever you're at. I pray that you've found peace in the afterlife and are healing. You deserve to be at rest and peace."_

_After uttering those words, she then slowly took a deep, but shaky breath and reached her hand out to dust some of the icy snow off his head stone. However, the moment her hand touched the ice-cold rock, a rotting hand suddenly shot up from his grave and grabbed her ankle. __Rose jumped up and screamed out loud in surprise and terror, fell backwards onto her backside and back-crawled frantically away from the hand. She was gasping in horror, not believing what she was seeing as the Earth suddenly began to quake all around them and his rotting body was bursting from his casket, breaking all the grass around him. _

_Her eyes widened in horror as she watched Kevin's rotting corpse come to life and begin to crawl out of his coffin towards her. Rose clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle her screams, but couldn't seem to breathe to allow one out. Kevin's face was slashed with four claw marks, his skin was rotting off his body and his neck was still broken. _

_Seeing this, Rose screamed as loud as she could and continued to crab crawl away from him as he advanced towards her. His eyes were sewn shut, but she could still imagine the black color of his iris' that so often haunted her memories. Panic shot through her as she frantically tried to get away, but as she tried to run, it was like she was running in place as he slowly advanced on her. Rose shrieked out in pure terror and alarm, but before Kevin could reach her, the scene thankfully changed…_

_The world swirled weirdly around, vivid colors mixed together and then settled back into another scenario. Rose's eyes were filled with tears, her throat was closed with panic as she began to hyperventilate; and she felt like she was about to pass out. She quickly looked around, found that she was still in the cemetery, but his body was no longer breaking out of his coffin and coming after her. _

_Rose closed her eyes, shedding some tears, and cried out a shallow exhale of relief while she bent over and placed her hand upon her chest to slow her heart and breathing. Her head was swimming dangerously as if she could easily pass out, but now that Kevin's corpse was no longer there, she was immensely relieved. __A few silent seconds passed by as she breathed deep, calming breaths in and out; and slowly opened her eyes to courageously look around the dark cemetery to face what was coming next. She had a nagging and instinctual feeling that this nightmare was nowhere near close to being over, as much as she wanted it to be._

_Unlike the last terrible scene, it was pitch dark outside, but she was still standing in the same spot in which she was in from before, and icy snow was still all around the ground. By now, she did not care about the cold, but was completely focused on what this nightmare was showing her. Right in front of her, at Kevin's grave, was not Kevin anymore; but two strangers in which she didn't know. Or at least, she couldn't see them from where she was standing and with it being pitch dark out despite the City lights in the distance._

_Rose hated being in cemeteries and avoided them if at all possible, but she especially hated being in them at night; and right now she was wishing to be anywhere but here, especially after just barely having just seen her ex-husband break out of his casket in full horror-movie; zombie-mode._

_Rose slowly walked towards the two strangers and was breathing deeply to calm her heart as snow began to fall gently around her. As she carefully observed the scene around her, she noted that the images in front of her didn't seem just like the ordinary-realistic nightmare in which she was having from before, but were more like a vision or a memory; as if it really happened. _

"_Hello?" She called out in a very shallow and shaky voice. "Can you please tell me what's…?" but she froze, stopped talking when she got close enough to see what they were doing. When she did, Rose's eyes widened in shock and alarm, and her heart began to thump erratically in fear and horror; her breathing quickened again in panic. _

_A man, dressed in all black had a shovel in his hand was digging up Kevin's grave; with a small camping lantern next to him; while nearby in the shadows a very tall figure with wings wrapped around her body was standing and overlooking the man's work. Her bright red eyes glowed in the night and the figure looked vaguely familiar as Rose squinted her eyes. She was very obviously a female Gargoyle, but at the moment, that didn't matter to her. What mattered was that they were obviously grave-robbing and digging Kevin's body up from his resting place. _

_After seeing and realizing this, Rose instantly shot forward angrily across the cemetery to intervene._

"_Hey… HEY!" Rose screamed out in an outrage when she got close to them and clenched her fists. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? This is my ex-husband's GRAVE! What you're doing is ILLEGAL!" She paused to let them react to her, but to her great rage, they acted like they couldn't hear her at all, so she tried again to get their attention. "Stop! STOP! HEY! HELLO?! I SAID STOP!"_

_When they wouldn't acknowledge her again, she growled in pure rage and ran up to stop them with any means possible. Her angry magic turned on within her limps and she was willing to blast them apart with everything she had inside her. However, before she could stop them or see who the man was and the presumed female Gargoyle; the ground suddenly opened up like a trap door and she suddenly fell through pitch darkness for a few seconds, screaming her head off. _

_She free-fell for a few seconds in black, empty madness; shrieking and screaming in terror, when her feet suddenly slammed onto hard ground. She cried out in surprise, staggered again to catch her balance; and once she did she looked up and was shocked at where she suddenly was. Alarmed more than ever before, she realized that she was no longer in the ice-cold cemetery and wasn't even sure if she was still on Earth. She was now in a very hot and dark place, one that instantly reminded her of what the biblical 'Hell,' was described as because all around her was fire and brimstone; and behind her was a lake of fire and lava._

_Panting and gasping in terror, she quickly looked around at this new place; one in which she had never seen before and it was just as eerie and quiet as the cemetery above. The sky was red and ashen, from what little sky she could see; and in front of her was a very large and black opening to a large cave._

_Rose was panting, sweating profusely and was still shaken down to her core from the last two visions in which she had; but this time, nothing could have prepared her for what was coming for her next. There was nowhere to go except to walk inside the pitch black cave in front of her, but she wasn't about to step there if her life depended upon it. An intense darkness and great evil was in there, so much so, her magic was going insane within herself. Suddenly, out of the pitch black void of the cave, whispered hissing and various voices began to echo all around her, letting her know that she was no longer alone. _

_Instinctively sensing great danger in front of her, her red magic formed at her fingertips and she knew this was going to be the worst part of this nightmare. She had to woman up and fight her way out of this situation or die trying. She faced the pitch black tunnel opening, shakily but courageously bracing herself for the horror that she was going to be faced with, planning to fight them, but was not prepared for what creatures did emerge from the darkness. _

"_Be with me…" Rose whispered to herself, willing her connection to Brooklyn's love and light to be her strength. "Please, my love… Brooklyn… I need you, now more than ever. Be with me, please…"_

_However, to her despair, she couldn't feel anything except the familiar iciness that only came with one evil creature; one that had been haunting her for months. As she stared into the abyss, her eyes widened in silent horror as skeletal creatures with wings suddenly emerged from the dark cave. Their flesh was jet-black and falling off their bodies, their skeletal faces had horns coming out of their foreheads and their eye sockets were empty. One, two, three Draugr stepped out, but to her terror, they kept coming for her until an entire Clan of Draugr stepped out from the cave; and in the distance, hundreds, maybe thousands more were seen._

_Her eyes widened as her true nightmare had begun… _

"_Oh my God! Nooooo… please, no!" She gasped out as her nightmare seemed to enter a new terrifying level. One so horrible and terrifying that she was petrified where she stood. She clasped her hand over her mouth in horror as tears fell down her face. _

_Many Draugr creatures emerged from the tunnel, their empty faces focused on her and were surrounding her like a pack of wolves to their prey. They walked slowly towards her as if real-life zombies; hungrily seeking for her flesh. Their mouthful of razor sharp teeth were gnashing, and sounded like knives were sharpening. Ice filled her heart and she felt like she was truly going to die. __Draugr continued to surround her on all sides, forcing their hellish thoughts upon her mind; torturing her with all manner of fear and numbing darkness. She fell down to her knees, grasped her head and began to scream bloody murder; begging her mind to wake up from this nightmare, to wake up from her own personal hell, but to her terror, she didn't and couldn't seem to._

"_We're coming for you… we're coming for you… " The Draugr were whispering as they closed in on her. Their words of warning flowed in and out of her mind and she felt her soul and light inside her begin to die. The light within her soul that was shared with Brooklyn was fading and was being sucked out by them._

"_Brooklyn!" Rose pleaded, barely able to move from their evil presence. "My love… please… help me! Where are you when I need you the most!?"_

_Rose continued to cry out in desperation, panic, and pure fear for her Gargoyle husband to come find her and take her home; but she still did not feel his light, love or presence near her. Instead, another familiar presence and voice spoke instead and came out from the pitch black tunnel._

"_Sorry…" The male voice whispered. "He's not here, but… I… am."_

_Rose slowly looked up and through her tears saw a man, dressed up in all black militaristic clothing with a bullet-proof vest over his chest, emerge from the same cave in which the Draugr came from. He was wearing a black respirator mask that filled his entire face except for his familiar black eyes. __The familiar man was bald, had pale white skin with black lines all over his body, as if he injected his veins with black tar. As he stepped closer to her, she could see four deep red lines starting above his right eyebrow and most likely went down the rest of his face, although it was covered, and she instantly recognized him._

"_Oh my God!… Kevin…!?" Rose barely managed to say as her hand covered her mouth in horror and her whole body was shaking in uncontrollable fear. _

"_Hello, Rose. It's so good to see you again, babe." He whispered, coming over to stand in front of her. He stopped and wasted no time in checking out her body lustfully with his black eyes and exhaled out a sharp breath. "God... it's not fair. With every passing day you grow more beautiful… and me? Well, my once handsome face and body now belongs to a rotting corpse… thanks to you and your precious Brooklyn." _

_Rose stared at him with wide eyes and couldn't speak, as he continued to speak to her._

_ "Even in death, I'll always find a way back to you, my Rose. Your monster lover might have killed me… but death cannot hold me back! If I'm to rot for all time in a grave, then as your rightful husband, you get to come with me." _

_He knelt down in front of her and suddenly shot his hand to grasp onto her face tightly like he used to with his familiar pincer-like grip. She gasped out in pain and shock as he squeezed her chin and cheeks together painfully, and cried out as he tightened his surprisingly even stronger grip. His skin was ice-cold, and she froze from trying to pry his fingers off her. His artificial breathing vaguely reminded her of Darth Vader's haunting breathing from 'Star Wars'. His black mask didn't cover all his face like that fictional character, but was more like a surgical mask worn by doctors, as it covered his nose and mouth to help him breathe. _

"_Your betrayal was unbearable to me, Rose." He whispered dangerously in a low and mechanical voice that didn't sound like his for a few moments. "I have been waiting a long time for the chance to talk to you… and here we are… you've come down to Hel to visit me. I'm flattered." _

_After listening to him for a minute, she began to hear the similarities, but all at once her mind was observing the true monster in front of her. His skin was beginning to rot, and he was extremely gaunt, pale and terrifying to behold. His glassy black eyes were staring intensely into hers; holding her hostage with fear._

"_But don't worry, love… your very heartfelt speech above my grave made it 'all better'." He continued to whisper in his low voice. "You chose Brooklyn, a Gargoyle, over me… and because of that, you're going to pay dearly for that mistake, babe. You said, at my grave, that we never knew love in our marriage…? But, I disagree. Don't you remember all the good times in which we had, Rose? Huh? All the times I would make you scream…?"_

_Rose stared back at him silently, as more tears streamed down her face and to her horror Kevin suddenly was able to force memories into her mind, as if she had a connection to him, instead of with Brooklyn. His connection was dark, cold, and empty; one void of light and love- and only filled with rage, lust and revenge. __She closed her eyes and tried to fight away from his mind, but couldn't when memories suddenly flowed through her mind. It felt like she was in a layered nightmare, whenever she would wake up from one, she would be stuck within another; and wasn't sure where reality was anymore. _

_All their memories passed by in a fast-forward motion and it was highlighting all their abusive moments together. Her screams were piercing through her head, fading in and out. Times when he would beat her over and over again… screaming down at her… grabbing her by the neck to force her down on their bed while he greedily kissed, bit and ran his tongue over her skin and raped her. Never once did she feel like she loved him, but was claiming her as an object for his sick obsession… _

"_See?" Kevin whispered in her ear, pulling her back into her new reality. "You are MINE, Rose, you ALWAYS have been and always will be. You not only have me to deal with now… but my new friends here. And we are 'all' coming for you."_

_The Draugr all laughed viciously and excitedly at his words and Kevin came even closer to her, whispering through his low and mechanical mask._

_Rose instantly chose this moment to try to fight, and allowed her red magic erupted from her hands, but, to her horror, he seemed to anticipate her attack and easily stopped her by holding her hands up above her head, with a grip she couldn't fight off. Rose tried to fight away from him some more, but he was freakishly strong. Rose was panting, gasping in panic and stared at him as he laughed at her sad attempt to fight away from him. _

_Then, with an unbelievable of speed, he brought his hand up and clenched her neck, choking her airway like he did when he nearly killed her and then slammed her down onto her back. Rose cried out in shock and pain, but his newfound strength was completely stopping her air. She gasped, choked and sputtered out, trying to receive air, but to no avail. She kicked her legs helplessly, but no matter how much she did, she couldn't kick him away from her. Her eyes widened as she realized that he had her. Help was not coming from Brooklyn this time, and she was going to lose. _

_As if he was thinking the same thing, he slowly, without breaking eye contact with her, reached up and took hold of the edge of his respirator mask and asked, "Do you want to see what your precious love did to me before you die, my Rose…?"_

_Hyperventilating now through her tears, Rose tried to say no, but couldn't speak or move her head in his iron-tight grasp. With a pull, Kevin revealed his face to her and Rose wanted to scream but still couldn't. Like the nightmare before, he was gaunt and even more skeletal than she'd ever seen him before and four dark and deep clawed gashes ran across his face. She continued to sob hysterically, unable to breathe, as he squeezed her neck even tighter in his grasp. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, and was slowly losing consciousness. _

_Rose closed her eyes in pain as tears streamed down her face and felt like he finally had her in total submission. She couldn't fight anymore, not with how dark she felt, not with the Draugr weakening her down._

"_I am awake again, baby! And I'm coming for you!" He mocked, squeezing her neck even tighter. _

_She kept her eyes closed, willing her death to come already and couldn't stand to be in this nightmare anymore. However, instead of fading away, she suddenly felt Kevin come closer to her face and his icy, rotting breath breathed in her ear, sending chills down her body._

"_Oh… and by the way… when you spoke over my grave and 'lamented' over me just now. You were wishing all of these fake sentiments over my soul and hoping to save me from plunging into hell. Well, it's too late for me, baby; I'm here in Hel and you're gonna join me. You were right about one thing during your heartfelt speech. Violent delights do have violent ends… and boy, do I have an ending in mind for you..."_

_Unsure why she was opening her eyes to look at him, she couldn't believe what she was seeing as his face suddenly morphed into a Draugr's. His skeletal face turned jet-black, his eyes disappeared leaving empty sockets and his teeth suddenly morphed into thin razor sharp ones. They stretched his face into a mouthful of layered razor sharp teeth and before she could try to fight him away, his teeth launched for her neck and all she could do was scream, and scream and scream and scream…_

* * *

Rose's high-pitched scream continued to ring through her bedroom, through her entire house so loud and terrifying that she was sure she was dying. The pain she felt when Kevin's sharp teeth dug through her neck and ate her flesh was indescribable. As she screamed in bloody murder, moisture was all over her body as she was sure it was blood. She rolled all over her bed arching her body up and suddenly bright red, electrified magic erupted out from her hands and shot through her walls like lasers; and even blew her bedroom window completely out.

With the sound of shattering glass, Rose's eyes snapped open as she finally woke up from the worst nightmare she had ever had in her life. Her throat was sore from all her screaming and she was drenched in a cold sweat, as if she had just come inside from the torrential thunderstorm, from just a few nights ago.

Rose clenched her throat and tried to breathe properly, but to her further terror, no air was coming in. She looked around the room in a panic and realized that she was back in her bedroom, but still did not trust what seemed like reality. Still unable to breathe, her entire body hurt, her chest was tight and her throat closed off. She was sobbing hysterically, and had her mouth open to try to get more air in. When they wasn't working, she kicked all of the soaking wet sheets off her body, rolled off the bed and slammed onto the carpeted floor. She continued to kick the remainder tangle of sheets off her while screaming and crying desperately into the carpet. Her clothes were soaked with sweat and her stomach was doing somersaults.

Everything was silent for a few seconds as she laid on the ground, trying to breathe. The solid ground offered her a sense of reality and support to the point that she finally calmed down enough to finally take a deep breath, gasping it in, only to let it go with a blood curdling scream mixed with a sob. She clenched the fibers of her carpet, stayed lying on her stomach and kept screaming a cry out in despair. Her stomach kept flipping and after a moment of finally breathing in air, a huge wave of nausea hit her.

Unable to stop the vomit, she quickly shot forward from the ground on all fours, slammed into the bathroom door and barely made it to the toilet before violently emptying the contents of her stomach. Rose continued to vomit and was unable to stop until she was left dry heaving nothing but stomach acid. Crying now more than screaming, she sobbed hysterically over the toilet bowl and shakily reached up to flush all the vomit down. Getting past her sickness, Rose crawled herself over to the cabinets next to the toilet and couldn't get herself to stand, so she collapsed on the cold bathroom tile. Her body felt so hot against it and its coolness seemed to settle her stomach.

Her body continued to shake, sweat, and she cried helplessly.

"Brooklyn!" Rose tried to scream out, but her voice was fading and raspy. She swallowed to try again, but she had lost her voice by screaming so much. "Brooklyn! Brooklyn! _Help… me… please!_"

When he didn't answer, as she figured he wouldn't, she crashed her head against the cold tile, crying earnestly in a hopeless and helpless state. The sun was still shining through the west bathroom window; and while it was obvious to her that it was getting later in the day, Brooklyn wasn't here and would still be in his stone sleep.

"Nooo…" She sobbed needing him there with her and felt betrayed that she was alone.

Still having a hard time breathing, she slammed her fists down upon the tile as hard as she could and an instant pain shot through her wrist, which surprisingly felt good to her because it felt _real_. Many things were going through her mind of all that she saw and felt like she was just barely mentally raped. Here she was, feeling violated and attacked, left on an unfamiliar floor, trying to recall what was real or not, what happened and what the hell she could do now.

Pain, terror and unspeakable horror shot through her mind as she slowly began to recall all that she saw.

_Two strange beings standing over Kevin's grave in the middle of the night digging up his body, to his corpse rising from his casket, to Kevin being alive once again and joining the Draugr; eventually becoming one to finish her off..._

"_No_…" She moaned out as tears fell down her face. The fear of what she just saw was so real that she could barely move. Then, as she was hyperventilating through her sobs, her fears quickly turned into rage. Rage at Kevin for all he did to her and for not leaving her alone, even in death. Rage for currently being alone and even rage that her current husband wasn't there to help her through this. In her normal mind, she didn't fault Brooklyn for turning to stone, but she wasn't in a normal state of mind and was living through a panic attack.

None of this made sense to her, and she was exhausted in every sense.

"No. No." She yelled out, slamming her fists down on the tile, harder and harder- allowing all her rage, fear and panic to release. "GOD PLEASE! PLEASE, DON'T LET THIS BE REAL! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Then she was back to screaming through her tears, sobbing so hard she felt like she was going to vomit again. She slammed her fists down upon the tile over and over and over again, screaming 'NO'. The last slam of her fist came a painful snap in her wrist and instantly made her stop; breaking her out of her insane tantrum.

"Owww… _Goddamn it!_" She gasped out through gritted teeth and slowly turned herself to lie on her back to cradle her wrist against her chest. Rose closed her tear-soaked eyes and kept crying. This position of her lying on her back was therapeutic, as it seemed to help open up her lungs making breathing a lot easier. She willed oxygen to enter in her body and fill every single part of her lungs. She stayed there for a long time, breathing in and out deep and slowly; trying to find another 'happy place' since her current one was asleep in stone until he awoke at sunset.

With Brooklyn not here to be her light, peace and safe haven, she had to figure something else out until he woke up.

Rose didn't know how long she laid there on her back, on her bathroom floor with her eyes closed for. But part of her slowly began to fall in and out of sleep since she was still exhausted. The realistic nightmare seemed to drain the energy stored from her nap, and she was left feeling like she never took one at all. With her breathing now under control and her stomach was no longer flipping, she slowly opened her eyes. Her nausea was gone, but her head felt like it was seconds from splitting open and the sunshine coming through her window was torture in itself. She normally didn't get migraines, but this nightmare did a number on her brain and body.

She groaned out and slowly tried to turn to lie on her side, but that movement was not nice to her spinning mind. She closed her weary eyes again, exhaled out and told herself that she would most likely have to make herself comfortable where she was, because it was likely she wouldn't be able to move until her migraine disappeared. More time passed by, and when her head stopped spinning, so she went to try again. She opened her eyes, instantly hated the bright sunlight, but tried to focus on one thing at a time. First, as she stayed on her back, she gently raised her hurt wrist to her eye level and tried to check it out.

To her shock, her hand and wrist was swollen and had a great deal of bruising. Her mouth hung open and she couldn't believe that she had done such a thing to herself, although she didn't do it on purpose. She slowly tried to rotate it and instantly regretted it as a sharp pain shot through her wrist and up her radial bone, making her cry out in pain.

"OH OWWW!" Rose shrieked out in pain, closed her eyes and bit her lip while bringing it back over to her chest to keep there.

"Great." She sighed to herself. "Just _freaking _great, Rose. Nice going. You've most likely broken your wrist… smooth. It's not like you don't have enough going on."

Not sure why she was talking to herself, she took another deep breath of air, and wanted to now try to sit up and rest against the cabinets. That way, if she vomited again, then she was still close to the bowl.

Taking it slow, she gently rocked her hips to the side and used her other arm to help her sit up. She kept her eyes closed, breathed deeply the whole time and was not feeling nauseous to her relief. Her head was pounding with a migraine headache, but it wasn't spinning as badly as it was before. She exhaled in relief when she made it and rested in exhaustion against the cabinets. She planned to sit there for a while, like she did on the floor, and was in no rush to get up just yet. She warily glanced up at her wall clock and read that it was almost seven in the evening.

Rose groaned and didn't know how she was going to make it to the Eyrie Building in this state. From her, most likely, broken hand and wrist, to her exhaustion and sickness from seeing the most terrible nightmare to date, there were many things she didn't want to face. The biggest one being she didn't Brooklyn to know about her nightmare or the Clan. Part of her wanted to lie back down and stay there until someone came to find her. It was an option, and because sunset was an hour and a half away it wouldn't be that bad of a nap. Shortly after sunset Brooklyn would see that she wasn't there and would, hopefully sense, that something was wrong and would come find her.

The other part of her wanted to rise up from the floor, like she always did whenever Kevin slapped her down, and blindly stagger her way towards the light; her light, Brooklyn. She wanted to run to her husband, stay in his safe arms all night long, and pretend she didn't have the worst nightmare she'd ever had before. As she thought about what she should do, to her disdain, she realized that no matter what she chose to do, Brooklyn _would_ find her and immediately sense her great distress. Then, when he did, she would be forced to tell him what she saw and dreamed of, which was _the last thing_ she wanted to do. She didn't want to relive what she saw and certainly didn't want to talk about it.

The other terrible thing that she didn't want to face, was if she told Brooklyn that she believed Kevin was somehow alive and working with the Draugr, then that would make it true and not an _insane _figment of her imagination. Brooklyn wouldn't think her to be crazy, because out of everyone, he knew what it was like to live through such a horrible thing, but the huge downside to telling him, was that he did not take to talking about Kevin lightly.

He wouldn't just freak out, no, she was sure that he would absolutely lose his mind.

Even though he had been a part of her last two nightmares, this one took the cake. And unfortunately for her, he wasn't there this time to pull her from its grasp. She no longer felt angry or resented him over that inevitable fact, but it was still taxing to be dealing with so much darkness all the time, and deal with it all alone. She wanted to tell Brooklyn about her nightmare, but part of her was too exhausted to even imagine going through all of his reactions, expressions and questions. It was almost too much for her. She had hundreds of questions about her nightmare as well and no answers, which did not help her anxiety levels at all.

Rose continued to stare blankly at the shower door in front of her and thought of all her options. So far, all of them involved immediately telling Brooklyn about what she saw, but then another idea slid into her head and made her second guess herself completely.

_What if I don't tell him anything?_ She thought to herself. _Or at least until I found out some answers first? Could I get away with sneaking around?_

Rose closed her eyes and exhaled out in frustration. These questions she already knew the answer to and more than anything she didn't want to sneak around Brooklyn. She opened her eyes and made up her mind. She would continue her honest streak and tell him the truth. She had to. He was her person, her husband and mate. Yes, it was going to be a _very difficult _discussion, one that they would both prefer to ignore and wish away, but it _had_ to be brought up and talked through. No matter how hard it was going to get, they both vowed to do this together; which relieved her. Because she didn't know how much of this she could handle on her own anymore.

This was a burden she couldn't carry by herself without raising red flags with everyone around her. She spent a whole year hiding the truth from Emily, who was her only true friend and family to her at the time of her being actively abused by Kevin; and she didn't think she could hide the truth or lie to Brooklyn or to the Clan.

One: it would be exhausting and would not be how she would want to approach such a delicately sensitive topic with Brooklyn. Two: he would see right through her barrier thanks to their connection, and would hurt or upset him more… especially being about Kevin. And three: hiding the truth would just cause a fight between them, and that was truly the _last _thing she needed or wanted to deal with.

Minutes ticked by, as she let her body and mind settle and continued to think about how she was going to best deal with what she saw. The first question she wanted answered immediately was if Kevin's body was still safe and secure in his grave. If it wasn't, she didn't know what she was going to do, or how she would handle it.

However, as she thought about the nightmare and his body rising from his casket… that's exactly what she feared had happened somehow. If that was the truth, then she didn't know how to open her mouth and tell Brooklyn.

Anything to do with Kevin was a _huge _deal to her and Brooklyn, and even though he was her protectorate, she wanted to protect him from the thing that nearly tore them apart. Kevin was so close to killing them that it haunted both of them still. If he was back, she didn't know how they could win this time, especially if he was all '_buddy-buddy_' with the Draugr.

Then another question flowed through her mind.

_What if they were and it wasn't this… Hela who was behind all the attacks?_ The more she recalled the nightmare, they seemed to be under _his _command more than anything; or at least that's what it appeared like to her in the nightmare.

Rose's eyes widened as her mind took off running and she felt like she was going to be sick again. What if Kevin was behind all the Draugr attacks and some sort of force was warning her through these nightmares? What if he was really back to life, and was trying to suck her soul from Brooklyn, so she would join him in Hell for the rest of her existence?

Tears filled her eyes, and she had to work on her breathing again as a panic attack began to quickly rise in her chest.

"Don't go there, Connelly. Easy, easy girl." She whispered shakily to herself, through her tears, trying so hard to not begin crying again. "You're overreacting. You don't know if that's the case. Just… _breathe_. This is _Kevin _we are talking about. Yes, he was insane, evil and a monster… but he couldn't find his way to become a Draugr… could he?"

Again her question was met with silence and she didn't know what to think about anything. Rose slowly raised her wrist up to observe and it was definitely broken. Her wrist remained stiff, was tingling painfully anytime she tried to move it and was double the size of her other wrist. Keeping it secured against her stomach, she slowly forced herself to stand up. Luckily, as she stood there, her mind was nowhere near as dizzy and she didn't feel like vomiting anymore.

Rose took a deep breath and once she was confident that she wasn't going to fall over, she slowly turned around and faced herself in the mirror. She was still soaked, and was going to take another shower to get all her sweat off, but she looked terrible. Her skin was pale, had large bags under her eyes, and had lost weight. As she stared at herself, it now occurred to her that she hadn't found the time to eat, and couldn't remember the last time she was able to nourish herself.

Not wasting any time, she minded her hand and wrist and tried to get undressed one handed; however it was very difficult since everything was sticky from her sweat. She pulled on her shirt, secured it in her teeth and carefully tried to ease her wrist out, but bumped it instead.

"AHHHH!" She cried out, slamming her good hand down upon her counter and couldn't help but start to cry from how badly it hurt. Breathing shakily, she held her bad wrist out and had the thought to try to heal it herself. She had never been able to before, but now was the best time to practice.

Rose focused on her broken wrist, closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. In all their past magic training, Puck's words would say, '_Clear your mind, Rose. Be focused on what you want to make happen around you. Magic is all around us, you just have to move the elements to your will._'

Rose would always tease him and call him 'Jedi Master' which Brooklyn and the other couples always loved and laughed at, but the concept was about the same in her mind. Whenever she was able to heal Brooklyn from his wounds, they had to be connected; but she still willed for her magic to heal him and give extra power to their connection. She knew that Brooklyn would happily heal her, but she wanted to try it herself.

She breathed in and out deeply for a moment, and then finally opened her eyes. Her magic suddenly appeared, and a slow but gentle flow of red wispy magic came out of her hand. Thinking deeply about her injury and how it looked before, she waved the magic over her broken wrist and willed her magic to heal it. To her amazement, she felt a deep and hot sensation begin in her wrist and for a moment she thought it was going to work; but after a few seconds, her magic suddenly sputtered and faded completely away.

"What the-?" She asked herself and then tried again.

Two, three, and even four times, she tried to heal herself, but her magic wouldn't do it, or couldn't. She wasn't sure which yet. Rose tried this for ten more minutes, trying to be patient with herself and her magic, but after all those attempts, she just couldn't do it. Sighing out in defeat, she gave up and went back to doing things the hard and painful way again. It took close to five minutes for her to get out of her clothes, but once she did, she stepped in the shower and rewashed her entire body and hair one handed. It was difficult, but she got creative and got it done. Amazed that she was able to get it all one handed, she turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and dried off her body and hair. Next, she used her mouth to try to wrap herself in the towel and once she did, she walked out into her bedroom to tackle her next obstacle.

Getting dressed.

A half hour went by slowly and painfully, but again, to her amazement, she was able to get dressed, got her hair and teeth brushed and face washed. She chose a pair of comfortable black sweatpants and a white tee-shirt tank top, with her black converse shoes. She placed a black 'Giants' football hat on and felt extra 'grunge' or lazy, but she was comfortable. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but wasn't planning on going out with the Clan tonight nor felt any need to impress anyone. With how badly her wrist was hurting; she also didn't care what she looked like.

Brooklyn always thought she looked beautiful and that was enough for her, plus when she saw him, he would have to heal her. But for now, she was going to have to self-split her wrist using what she had around the house.

Luckily, her magic was able to help bring things to her, and even did things like dry her hair so it was naturally wavy again and even helped her tear her bed sheets off. They levitated over, with the guidance of her good hand and she placed them in the washer. She started a load so that the sweat sheets could wash, and then she continued to do what she needed around the house before leaving for the Eyrie Building.

After the laundry was started, she walked over to her dresser, placed her wedding ring on her finger carefully, since it was her bad hand; and then went to try to put on her necklace that Brooklyn got her forever ago. She gently willed her magic to levitate it up in the air and over to her neck, but with her wrist being what it was, she couldn't clasp it together.

Rose gritted her teeth in annoyance, took the necklace and placed it in her pocket to put on later. Once all lights were shut off in her bedroom and bathroom, she walked out to the kitchen and forced herself to eat some food first before taking a pain reliever. She settled with an apple and protein bar with water. It wasn't much, but it was simple and wouldn't bother her stomach or so she hoped.

Rose went to cut the apple into slices, but then again, realized how difficult it was to work with one hand. She tried to slice on side of the apple but slipped and very nearly cut her finger off.

"Ohhhhhh..." Rose moaned out and immediately put the knife away, saying, "Nope. Not doing that..."

Instead, she grabbed the clean apple, bar and walked over to the couch to finally sit and relax. When she got there, she then realized that this would be an ideal time to ice her wrist. Rose held the apple with her teeth, set all her food down and walked over to the freezer to get ice. When she looked down at her injury, she nearly dropped her apple and gasped. Within the time of getting showered and dressed, her wrist was black and blue and was swollen three times the size of her other wrist.

"_Geez louise_… way to go, Rosie." She muttered through the apple, gathered an ice pack up, and then kicked the freezer shut. With arms full, she walked back to the couch, carefully sat down and placed her wrist upon a pillow to rest. Then she carefully placed the ice upon it, gasped out in pain and accidentally bit into her apple because it hurt so badly.

For the next few minutes, she ate her food one-handed and let the ice help with her swollen wrist, while casually searching for a television show to keep her occupied. By now it was seven thirty and in one hour, Brooklyn and the Clan would be awake. Rose was usually always excited to see her husband and the Clan, but tonight, she was anxious and felt troubled. Her anxiety still hadn't gone away and the terrible images she dreamt up weren't leaving her mind either. To make matters worse, each television channel she was on; was the news and talk-shows area, and to her further worsening mood they were all talking about one thing; her Clan.

"_Many people are asking the Governor and mayor what we should do about the Gargoyle problem-"_

Click, Rose moved onto the next channel with disgust and anger.

"_Gargoyles have attacked the Manhattan Bridge…"_

Click.

"_We are frightened and have always been frightened about what these creatures are- I mean we need to stand together as Americans and take on this problem! Think of our kids, we…"_

Click

"_Eyewitnesses are coming forth after yesterday morning's deadly attacks on the Manhattan Bridge, and one victim who was recently released from Manhattan General Hospital, has come forth and let us interview him… and his words are something we will be sure to never forget-_

The scene cut over to an interview and Rose was about to change the channel when she immediately recognized the man as William, the larger set man from the hospital in which she got in a small argument with.

She gasped and watched, with wide eyes, at his interview.

"Yeah, _I was a few cars back on the bridge. I wasn't a part of the initial bridge collapse luckily, but my car crashed into the guy in front of me, and the guy in front of him... so that was where a lot of our injuries came from. But, as I sat there in my car, I saw dark winged creatures flying all around the bridge, like bats. They was hittin' into cars, breaking the bridge and their iron supports. The bridge didn't collapse from the weather. It was those damn Gargoyle monsters, I saw them with my own eyes. They are blood-thirsty savages, and I think we should do to them what they've been willing to do to us."_

His interview cut back to the news anchor and Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, and how angry she felt. She grabbed the remote with disgust, clicked it off and shouted out, "BOOO… _shut up you ass-hole_!"

Rose groaned out in frustration, threw the remote back onto the coffee table and rested her head back against the couch. Her head was beginning to hurt again and longed to be in Brooklyn's arms once again. She couldn't believe that everyone was placing blame on her Clan for the attacks, but the more she thought about it, no one else knew about the Draugr, so of course, the more obvious target was her Clan. It still didn't make it right, but Rose sighed out in defeat and exhaustion and would tackle that separate problem a different night. For now, she only wanted to run into Brooklyn's arms and stay there for the rest of the night.

Making up her mind to get out of there and head towards the Eyrie Building, she kept the ice on her wrist, used a rolled up towel to splint her wrist, and secured it with a strong gauze wrap that she found in her at-home medical kit. Rose quickly took a pain reliever to take some of the edge away; then she grabbed her wallet and keys and took off, locking up behind her and headed down the staircase towards the lobby.

Once she reached outside, she observed with relief that the sun was not yet set and because of what nightmare she saw she wanted to get somewhere safe before the sun went down. The last thing she needed was to be face-to-face with Draugr or the new zombie Kevin before she reached Brooklyn, or while her wrist was still broken and couldn't easily protect herself. Rose wasn't sure when she could make it happen, but she was going to check up on Kevin's grave as quickly as she could. However, before she did, a few things needed to be figured out first and she wanted to ask advice from Brooklyn to see what he thought about it all, or even Elisa, being a Police Officer.

Rose began walking quickly down the sidewalk, towards her other home and hoped to beat the sun. Xanatos' building was a good half hour walk from their apartment building; and she had about that long before the sun completely set and it would be dark. Rose took a deep breath, guarded her wrist and walked quickly towards safety, trying to get there before nighttime hit and the true 'blood-thirsty' monsters awoke to come hunting for her. It was just a matter of time, that much was made very clear by her nightmare, the Draugr demons and possibly Kevin were coming for her and she had to be prepared for them when they did.

* * *

Rose continued to walk as quickly and steadily as she could through the, still crowded, side-walks to make it to the Eyrie Building. However, it has been a half hour, the sun was quickly setting and she was running out of daylight. Dark shadows were already covering the sidewalk and streets, and to her horror she could feel the familiar icy darkness and evil presence of a Draugr following her. She knew this wasn't going to be a good situation if she couldn't get to Brooklyn quickly, and it dawned upon her that walking to the Eyrie building might have been a huge mistake.

Rose slowed her walking and felt herself begin to truly panic, because the more in tune with it she became with the presence around her, the more sure that it was them hiding in the shadows, waiting for the sun to set completely. Her magic was instantly coming to life inside of her, and to her direct left, there was the familiar icy presence of the Draugr. She couldn't see anything yet, but she knew one was there.

"_Oh… no_. Not now! This can't be happening already, the sun's not down!" She whispered to herself, knowing it was too late. She shouldn't have left her apartment, or maybe this was their plan all along; to attack her, the moment the sun went down. Brooklyn would still be waking up and would be too far away to help her, and the more Rose thought about it, they could easily grab her and go.

Rose gasped out in terror, looked over at the set sun and had to make a quick decision now that it was dark. Run the remaining ten minutes and pray they wouldn't catch her first, or hail a taxi and pray that it wouldn't follow. She had to consider the safety of all the innocent Humans walking all around her. How could she protect all of them from the Draugr if she couldn't even protect herself?

Making up her mind, she only had a block left before she was safe at the Castle, so she decided to make a run for it. She held her broken wrist wrapped in a towel, in her other hand to hold it steady as she began to run as fast as she could. Making sure to check for incoming cars before sprinting out into the streets, she ran and felt the Draugr's presence following her. Running faster and faster, she bolted in between a sea of people and cars, giving it everything she could to get to Brooklyn first before the Draugr got to her.

Evening was one of the worst times to try to commute on foot, because people were either still walking home, or tourists and club-goers were coming out to play. No longer able to protect her broken wrist, she ran through a sea of people who were walking towards her and made her way as quickly as she could through them. People were gasping out in shock and staring at her as she focused solely on the destination in front of her and nothing else.

"_Hey_!"

"What the…?"

"_Watch it!_"

"Ugh! Excuse _me_!"

Different dialogue from random people were heard as she slammed into and pushed them out of the way, even using her broken wrist if possible. Rose was panting, sprinting as fast as she could and kept her eye on the sun. Even though there were dark shadows from all the skyscrapers, she knew she had at least two more minutes before the sun would settle behind the horizon completely, which would give the Draugr its opportune moment to fully come after and hunt her down.

Tears filled Rose's eyes from the pain in her wrist, and as panic filled her soul because of how close the Draugr was to her now. It was in every dark crevice and was somehow finding its way to her or there were multiple. Rose sprinted around a corner and to her relief, the largest skyscraper was right in front of her. She couldn't see the Castle as high up in the atmosphere that it was, but she had made it. Not taking another moment to be out in the open and vulnerable, she sprinted forward and decided it would be easier for her to use the parking garage, instead of fight with the security guard to use the elevator all the way up to the Castle. Ever since Kevin's Christmas attack, Xanatos had upped his security measures a great deal and even though she had an ID that allowed her everywhere in his building, security still had to run the ID and make sure it was legit and it took forever.

She ran down the adjacent road as fast as she could, but now the moment in which she was terrified of the most was here. The sun had fully set, and she was heading for a very dark part of the building which was perfect for the Draugr. As if they heard her, she felt more iciness fill the night air around her and their high-pitched screams in the night. Even though the street lights just barely turned on, the Draugr's presence exploded all the lights out, sending glass exploding everywhere all around her.

She covered her head, screamed, but kept sprinting as fast as she could, fighting off her own panic attack. Rose catapulted herself over a cement barrier one handed, and ran through the parking garage. More high-pitched screams were heard in the once-peaceful night air around her, and ice was quickly filling the garage. They were close but she was closer. The weak yellow lights of the parking garage were flickering on and off as Rose pulled out her Xanatos ID from her wallet, held it against the elevator pad while frantically pushing the 'up' button over and over again to bring the slow elevator to her.

"_Come on_!" Rose begged. "Come on, damn it!"

Lights exploded out, encasing the parking garage in total darkness making Rose scream out in panic. She whipped her head up to look at the elevator and luckily one was coming from the main lobby level and wasn't coming from the Castle level, hundreds of levels up.

Rose kept pushing the button with her good hand and muttered, "Come on… any day now would be nice!"

The elevator dinged, letting her know that it was there, but before the doors opened a jet-black Draugr suddenly slammed itself into her, sending her flying backwards a few yards. Rose screamed out in pain and panic as she slid along the gravel, giving her instant road rash. When Rose skidded to a stop, her elevator opened and the Draugr was flying around to come back for her. Without any minute to lose, she catapulted herself up from the ground and tore as fast as she could towards the elevator. The Draugr held its sharp claws out at her, his sharp teeth shining against the blackness of the area, and halfway to the elevator, her door began to shut.

"NOOO!" Rose shrieked out and sent herself flying through the closing doors. Her body skidded on the ground, head smacked into the side of the elevator, but she quickly ignored her pain and hit the atrium button; being the first Castle level she could reach. Right then, the Draugr landed in front of her and it's sharp claws caught the doors inches from closing, and began to force it open.

The elevator shuddered against the Draugr's powers and strength. To her horror, she realized that if the Draugr got to her, one; she would be dead, but two; the elevator would stop working and she would still be dead. Gasping in terror on the floor, Rose activated her red magic in her good hand and waited for the Draugr's chest to be open to her as this was her only chance to escape. She watched, in full terror as the evil skeletal creature pushed the doors wide open, its sharp teeth grinding in the night as the lights in the elevator began to sputter on and off. When she was fully faced with him, she screamed out in effort and pain and sent a ball of electrified magic directly into its chest.

The Draugr screeched out in surprise and went flying backwards, luckily leaving the elevator to still operate. Rose pushed the 'close' button as fast as she could, frantically hitting it until the doors finally shut and the elevator activated in pulling her up towards the atrium. Silence was left for her when the elevator pulled her up towards the Castle and it was the most blissful thing.

Rose stayed on the floor, with her back rested against the wall and couldn't help but begin to cry in earnest; having had enough from all the events of this night. She clasped a hand over her mouth as tears streamed out down her face and she kept crying. Fear had been eating her alive for the past few days and weeks, and now, the Draugr were being more aggressive in trying to get her. Not only that, but she was also now dealing with horrifically real nightmares returning; foretelling that Kevin had returned back to life.

It was all too much; she had no more strength to give. Rose desperately needed her mate, love, light, and protector to help bring balance back into her soul.

She needed Brooklyn.

* * *

Minutes passed in silence as Rose sat upon the elevator floor and rested her head against her knees, crying helplessly. She grasped onto her hat and tried to pull herself together but upon touching her head she gasped out in pain, through her tears, and felt a bump in which she got from slamming her head into the elevator. As Rose examined herself more, she noticed that on her good forearm was a road rash abrasion, one that was barely bleeding, but hurt a great deal. Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath and felt embarrassed to be going to Brooklyn in such a vulnerable and pathetic state, but she needed him.

Minutes passed and she had cried a great deal, which felt nice to get out, but once she arrived at the atrium level, she stood and didn't bother to push the upper level of the Castle. She didn't mind the walk, and was going to use the time to further pull herself together as she didn't want to draw anymore attention to herself. Rose walked quickly out in the Atrium and headed towards the stairs that would take her to the Great Hall of the Castle. However, the closer she got to walking inside, she felt panic arise within her.

She closed her tearful eyes and sobbed quietly; thinking of Brooklyn and willed their connection to come to life. She hoped that maybe by sensing her distress, then he would come to her and she wouldn't have to face everyone else. Just as she willed their connection to wake up, a very strong, tingling sensation came to life inside of her, giving her a sense of hope and light.

Brooklyn was near to her and was most likely in the kitchens or Great hall with the Clan.

Anxious that he was so close to her now, she ran up the stairs and held her wrist against her stomach to keep it from moving around. Rose walked quickly through the hallways and took more stairs to find her way up into the main levels of the Castle. Luckily, as she walked and tried to stop crying she couldn't feel the Draugr anymore. They probably didn't dare follow her up the elevator shaft, even though they very well could have.

She was thankful to feel physically safe, but now needed her mate's love to begin to feel emotionally and mentally safe. The nightmare rocked her down to her core and made her feel like there was nowhere in this entire world that she could go without some form of evil darkness being able to find her and continue to haunt her mind with memories and visions of her true hell.

After a few minutes of walking through the Castle, she walked down a set of stairs that dumped into the hallway where her old bedroom was and could hear the Clan chattering happily from the kitchen.

Tears fell down her face and didn't think she could handle everyone's questions so she stopped on the other side of the door, knowing her mate was just on the other side. Her limbs and fingers tingled pleasantly and grew more intense with every step she took towards him. However, before she could open the door; the kitchen door swung open and Broadway, Angela, Akira, and Lexington walked out from the kitchen; having just ate. They were laughing at something Lexington was talking about, but all stopped when they saw her standing there.

Their eyes widened in shock upon seeing her; but after a second of realizing that it was her, their shocked looks suddenly grew to horror and it dawned on her that she probably looked horrible.

"_Rose!_" Broadway said in surprise, looking instantly concerned for her. "Hi… uh... ya okay? What… what's wrong?"

Angela and Akira could instantly sense her distress and stared at her with mouths open in shock.

"Is… um… is Brooklyn in there?" Rose tried to ask them in a calm voice, but their attention was not helping her unstable emotions and fear and they could sense it.

"Oh, Rose. Are you alright? You look absolutely disheveled and in distress. What's wrong?" Angela asked gently with great concern in her eyes.

"Um… nothing. I'm fine." Rose tried to say unbothered, but did a poor job because Akira stared at Rose, stepped forward and searched her eyes, almost as if she too was able to read her mind.

"No, you're _not fine_, Rose." Akira gasped out and took her face in her claws. "You are so pale… are… are you ill?"

"No… I…" Rose tried to say, but Lexington stepped forward nervously.

"Um... maybe you should go lie down, and we'll bring Brooklyn to you." He offered gently. "You look like you're going to pass out, or that you've seen a ghost or something."

Rose took a few deep breaths, hated being the center of attention, but more than that Lexington's words suddenly seemed to break what last control she had over herself. If only they knew what horrors she actually saw and endured just an hour earlier; they would understand why she suddenly felt something erupt inside her. Without warning, Rose broke down and began to sob hysterically again, shocking all of them. She closed her eyes and held her hands up to her mouth, and all of them saw more of her injuries.

Akira gasped and instantly grabbed Rose and held her tightly in her arms, hugging her.

"Oh my gosh, Rose… honey, you're bleeding! What happened to your _wrist _and arms?!"

Rose, however, didn't answer and just kept sobbing in Akira's arms, so Akira took control and turned to face her mate and her siblings with great alarm.

"I… I think she was attacked…" Akira gasped out. "Mugged… or…" She paused and didn't dare utter the other form of attacking, one that could cause so much emotional trauma as well as physical.

Angela caught on immediately, backed away with wide-eyes and ran back inside the kitchen crying out, "BROOKLYN! Father! _Come quick!_"

Rose wished that she could speak to tell them the truth, but she was so exhausted, terrified and in pain that she couldn't seem to break away from Akira's tight hold. At least someone was physically holding her together, because if she let go, Rose was sure she would shatter to the floor.

"Who did it?" Broadway suddenly asked with his eyes going white, his teeth bared. He stepped up to her and gently placed a claw on her shoulder. "Who attacked you, Rose? Tell me and Lex and I will instantly go and track down the _son of a bitch_..."

She continued to sob into Akira's shoulder and didn't know how to control the situation because just then the kitchen door burst open and Brooklyn, closely followed by Goliath, ran out of the kitchens.

"Rose?! What happened?" Brooklyn yelled out, looking completely shell-shocked. He had felt Rose nearby but didn't realize she was in pain until Angela came bursting in to tell them that she had been attacked. He ran over to her and Akira and when he saw the condition Rose was in, he froze.

From where he stood, Rose was dressed in comfortable clothing, a white tank top, black sweat pants and a black hat. Her long dark red hair was down in a wave; and she looked beautiful as always, but something was off. Her skin was pale, she looked incredibly skinny and looked as if she hadn't eaten in some time, and more than that, she was in obvious, terrible pain. As Rose cried on Akira's shoulder, he saw that she was bleeding on her forearm, and her other wrist was wrapped in a towel.

He blinked a few times in confusion, slowly approached Rose and touched her shoulder.

"Baby?" He asked gently. "I'm here… what happened to you? What's wrong?"

"I think some _asshole _attacked her, Brooklyn." Broadway growled. "Possibly mugged her or _worse_…"

"_WHAT?_" Brooklyn cried out in rage and shock, and pulled her from Akira's hold. "Rose… _someone attacked you_?! Who? Where?"

Rose took a few deep breaths, couldn't look him in the eye and needed to feel him against her; needed to feel his strength. Crying out, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and continued to sob in his shoulder. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and instantly their connection flowed between them and he couldn't believe how much emotional and mental pain she was in. The pain was like frozen ice being squeezed through his brain, and gave him an instant brain freeze.

He quickly observed her and used his Gargoyle instincts to piece together what she wasn't telling him. To his instant relief, she didn't smell like any Human or their mating pheromone in case she was raped. However as he smelled her nice-smelling hair, he caught a hint of a revoltingly rotting smell, one that he recognized immediately; making it obvious to him what happened and he felt horror flow through him right as her voice appeared in her mind, confirming his thoughts.

_I was attacked by a Draugr. _She told him in her mind. _Down in the parking garage…_

Brooklyn exhaled sharply, and tightened his grip around her waist and supported her head with his other claw as she cried helplessly in his arms.

"Draugr." Brooklyn quickly relayed to the Clan, with his own eyes turning bright white with rage and protection for his mate. "Down in the parking garages!"

Upon hearing that there were Draugr lurking about at the building, Goliath instantly stepped forward and began to quickly bark out orders to his Clan.

"Hudson, Akira, Bronx, Lexington and Broadway; come with me! We're going after it! Angela stay here with your egg, Brooklyn and Rose!"

Goliath then turned away after making that strict order, but Brooklyn kept hold of Rose and called out, "Wait! I want to come with you guys and hunt these BASTARDS down for daring to… !"

"_NO!_" Rose suddenly screamed out and her sobbing came out even hysterical. "Please don't leave me alone… Brooklyn, _please don't leave!_! I can't do this anymore by myself, please… stay…!"

Brooklyn was so shocked by how upset she was, that he held onto her tighter and shushed her gently.

"Okay… okay. I'm sorry, you're right. I won't leave." Brooklyn whispered in her hair, kissing her head gently and felt himself losing his cool. Protection and love for her shot through him so strongly that he was terrified to hear what really happened to upset her this badly. All he could do was hold him against her and let their connection try to heal, taking away her hurt and the great burden that she was carrying on her shoulders. "I'm here, babe. I'm so sorry for upsetting you more. I'll stay and am here for you. I'm always here for you."

"Yes Brooklyn, stay with Rose and find out more about what happened." Goliath answered him gently, looking at Rose with great concern. "The four of us are strong enough to give these monsters a taste of their medicine. But we've got to leave instantly in order for Bronx to pick up its scent to tell us where it went, so we'll catch up with you later."

With that, the Clan and Goliath ran from where they stood, outside and took off into the night without another word. Brooklyn stayed holding Rose, and warily looked over at Angela with great worry.

"I'll uh… I'll make her a quick pot of tea if she wants a cup, and give you two time alone with each other." Angela said kindly, giving Rose a sad expression before she turned away and walked into the kitchens. When they were alone, Brooklyn wasted no time and reached under her legs to pick up in the bridal carry. Rose's tears had begun to slowly stop, and for the first time in a long time, she felt relief because she was safe. She was with her husband and the person she relied on and loved the most.

Brooklyn didn't say anything, but could feel how incredibly relieved she was to be in his arms and walked them down the hallway to enter the large library. Although it was mid-June, the Castle always ran a bit cooler and therefore, a hearty fire was always going in the fireplace. Brooklyn carried her into the library, shut the door behind him and walked her over to the couch where he sat down, coddled her to him, and wrapped his long wings around them both.

Rose was breathing deeply, her tears had slowly, but she still didn't speak to him since her hysterical outburst. She was shaking in fear and that fear made him want to fight all that was haunting and bothering her away.

Brooklyn rested his beak down upon her head, rubbed her back and urged, "_Please,_ talk to me, Rose. You're scaring the hell outta me, babe. Tell me what happened so we can try to make this all better. The Clan are searching for that Draugr right now, okay? You're safe now…."

"From the Draugr for the time being, yes." Rose whispered, calming down. "Safe from my mind getting broken into? No, I'm not safe and don't think I'll ever be…"

"_What?_" Brooklyn asked and pulled her away from his embrace to stare deeply into her teary eyes with great confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She could feel his anxiety and knew that it was time to tell him the truth, no matter how hard or terrible it was for them, they had to tackle this next issue together. She sat up in his lap, rested against his chest and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that I came in here losing my mind and last nerve." Rose said quietly. "For crying uncontrollably and looking like a homeless bum with a broken spirit and broken limbs. I didn't want to come at all because I was such a _freaking unstable mess_…"

Brooklyn chuckled at her as he gently wiped her tears away and cupped her face in his grasp.

"I actually, no joke, think you look gorgeous. Yes, something is bothering you and I can tell you've come down with something. Whether that be a physical illness or something else, but I would say your look is more 'grunge-rock' worthy, and I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. There's no one I'll ever love as much as I love you, that I can absolutely promise you." He told her softly, bringing her face close to his.

"Really? I'm beautiful in my homeless bum/grunge look and all?" Rose asked quietly.

"It's my favorite kind of look." He whispered back, and made her laugh softly through some softly shed tears.

"Thank you." She breathed, as more tears fell down her face. "I don't deserve to have you, but thank you for loving me."

"Oh, this again." He teased with a great inhale and let it out slowly. "Babe…"

"I know, I know." She said, touching his beak and offered a small smile. "I'm sorry. I've just had a hell of a time, these past few nights. But…" She paused, bit her quivering lip and barely managed to say, "... this one took the cake tonight and I can't do this alone, Brooklyn. I need you by my side… and God, I really don't wanna tell you what happened. I don't want to burden you with my never ending problems. I'm so afraid of everything, but mostly I'm now afraid that all my baggage will scare you away and you'll walk away from me."

Brooklyn listened to her rant, before he shook his head, laughed and said, "Wait, wait wait… pause. _Stop_." he paused, and encouraged her to take a deep breath. "Breathe babe. Let's start from the very beginning, okay? And… whatever you tell me… look at- look at me, Rose, please… "

Rose looked up into his eyes as he asked her to, and even though she was beginning to cry again, he wiped them away and whispered, "No matter what you tell me, _I'm yours forever_, Rose. Those vows I made four months ago didn't have an expiration date, or a list of conditions. I didn't vow to be your mate, husband and protector only when the sun shines, when life is good, and when we are in our best, healthiest and sexiest condition in our lives."

At his words, Rose laughed against her will; and he smiled, happy to see her lightening up a bit.

"When I married you, _I meant every word_. You're mine, my love; and I'll always be yours. Now, did I put conditions on our vows?"

"No." Rose answered him softly, smiling lovingly up at him as he wiped more tears away.

"No, I didn't." He whispered back. "And I know you didn't either. I vowed to love you, stand by your side and be your mate until we both pass from this world… and even then… thanks to our connection- I know I will always have you in the life to come after this one because, you complete me, Rose."

"We complete each other." Rose whispered back at him, grateful to be having such a good and peaceful conversation with him.

He smiled, nodded and gently touched her ruby ring on her broken hand.

"I gave you this ring because it means forever." He said softly, reaching down to grab his necklace from a side pouch on his loincloth. He never slept with the necklace, with his wedding ring on it, because it could break when his stone skin burst away, but he put it on and Rose helped him by moving his long white hair out of the chained necklace. It made Rose incredibly happy to see him wearing her wedding ring around his neck, so much so, she pressed her forehead against his and gently kissed his forehead.

When she pulled away, he cupped her face in his claws and brought her body to straddle his. No matter what evil or darkness happened earlier, being with Brooklyn always made it melt away.

"I love you so much, Rose." He whispered before gently kissing her lips. "I will happily tell you how much I care and how you will always be my mate for the rest of my life until you believe me."

"I love you too…" Rose whispered through their kiss and then pulled away before they dove into it deeper. "And I _do _believe you. You just haven't heard what I have to tell you, and I don't want it to change your mind."

"Nothing you tell me will change my mind. I'll always love you, Rose." He whispered, and when she giggled, about to argue with him when he pressed his lips to hers and held her close to him. Their lips danced together for a few seconds, un-rushed and unhurriedly before Rose moaned, pressed her body to his, and raised her hands to cup his beak. However, the moment her broken hand touched his face, she gasped out in pain and wished she didn't move it at all. Brooklyn pulled away and stared dreamily into her eyes for a moment, but then slowly lowered his gaze to her towel-wrapped wrist and looked concerned.

Brooklyn gently pushed her away from him so he could better look at her injury.

"May I?" He asked quietly and immediately she nodded.

"I… I was going to go to the doctor for it." She began to explain. "But… umm… they cost money and I figured our connection was cheaper and more effective."

Brooklyn raised an eyebone at her, as her towel-wrapped hand rested upon his claw; and he carefully raised her other arm to see her road rash abrasion.

"Were these caused by the Draugr?" He asked quietly, pointing to the road rash and her wrist.

"Uh… the road rash, and a bump on my head was the Draugr, yes. But the uh… broken wrist was… all my own doing, by accident, of course."

Brooklyn raised his eyes to stare at her in shock, then quickly went to unwrap the towel, being very careful. Rose closed her eyes, bit her lip and tried so hard not to scream as he carefully touched it, but when he saw the black and blue discoloring, and massive swelling of her hand and wrist he gasped out loud.

"_Holy crap, Rose_!" He exclaimed in disbelief and whipped his face to look at her. "What in the hell did you do?!"

"I… I uh." Rose tried to say through the pain, but the words came out shaky. "After I woke up from a nap from earlier I… slammed it down on our bathroom tile. Over… and over… and over again."

Brooklyn stared at her numbly for a moment and then looked like she had delivered a blow. His eyes were full of pain and anger towards her; and a newfound anxiety and fear that she was unstable and would revert back in trying to hurt herself again.

"That doesn't sound like an accident, Rose. That sounds like you intentionally hurt yourself!" He paused, shook his head in disbelief and whispered, "D-did you? Did you intentionally do this to hurt yourself, babe?"

"Not to hurt myself, no. To feel pain and that I was alive and in this reality, yes. I wasn't in a good state, Brooklyn, I wasn't thinking right… if only you knew what I just went through, you wouldn't understand what I'm talking about… "

"_Then start talking_." He snarled, looking completely disconcerted.

"I'm not suicidal, Brooklyn." Rose whispered, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "If I was, _breaking my wrist _is the last thing I would attempt."

At her words, he looked even more upset and she had to try again.

"Okay, no… that… that didn't come out right, babe. I'm sorry." She paused, took a deep breath and cleared her mind. "I'm not suicidal. That I promise you, okay? I would never and _could never _do that to _you_. Do you believe me? Are we on the same page in understanding that I'm alright in that way?"

Brooklyn stared at her with great worry but slowly nodded.

She could feel him searching their connected minds for truth and even though that bothered her, she knew he was just making sure she was being truthful and honest with him. When he felt that she was being truthful, he nodded, and whispered, "Okay, babe. I believe you. So… why did you break your wrist to _feel pain_? What really happened to you tonight?"

Rose stared back at him, closed her eyes for a moment to gather strength and composure, before she opened them and let the truth fly free.

"Do… do you remember the very _realistic _nightmare that I had all those months ago?" She suddenly asked him quietly, still straddling his waist. "The one… where Kevin was stabbing me? It was _so real_, like we were actually there. I felt everything around me… from the grass to the wind, to the ocean breeze… to his stab wounds…?"

"Yeah, how in the world could I forget that night?" Brooklyn whispered back, tears filling his own eyes. "Rose, there have been very few times that truly molded and made me into a different Gargoyle, and that particular memory was one of those times. It changed my life forever; both for good and bad."

"How so?" She asked him, as he gently held her wrist in his claw and used it as her splint as they talked.

"Good, because that was truly the moment in which I _knew _without a single doubt that I was to be your mate and husband." He explained quietly, keeping hold of her hands in his, still minding her wound. "The feelings I had for you were the strongest I had ever felt. To love you… to mate with you… and to protect you from every single dangerous thing that wished to take you from me. And bad, because I witnessed your death… and that fear…" He paused and rested his beak against her neck, holding her close as tears welled up in his eyes. "... that fear of losing you was the _worst thing_ I had ever faced before. That first time when I had to hold you in my arms and mourn over the fact that Kevin took you from me, was life-changing for me. So, when it happened in real life, and I mourned you back in January… I… I can barely think about it, Rose."

He stayed silent for a few moments and Rose allowed him to cry silently, which only activated her own tears. They held each other tightly as Rose kissed him on the side of his head as he kissed her neck and allowed some tears to fall down her chest.

He slowly pulled away and Rose gently wiped his tears away, kissed him deeply on his mouth, allowing their lips and tongues to slowly touch, before she pulled away and whispered, "I know. It was awful… and so was the other one I had. The one at the lighthouse and you got to meet my Pop."

"Yeah." Brooklyn answered softly, but then smiled slightly. "However, between the one where you got stabbed and I was too late, to that one, was night and day difference. Meeting your Pop was really cool, and something I really needed actually. To be accepted by the man who raised you, despite how I look to most Humans, and he thanked me for loving, caring and protecting you. It… it was _everything_ to me, Rose. Meeting your Pop, and having him essentially giving me his blessing to marry you was a huge deal. I know you miss him a lot, but that dream warned us about Kevin coming for you. So, as hard as it was- it wasn't as terrible like the first one was."

"You're right, it wasn't." Rose agreed, nodding, and then thought about what she was going to say next. However, before she could, Brooklyn adjusted her on his lap and then kissed her good hand.

"Before you say anything more, my love." He whispered tenderly. "Let me heal you, okay? I can tell you're in a lot of pain."

Rose closed her eyes and nodded with gratitude.

"I am, a bit." She answered softly. "Thank you, honey."

"That's why I'm here, love." He told her, held her close to his body and rested his forehead against hers. Instantly, with both of them willing their connection to flow between them, he supported her broken hand in his claw and whispered the usual words he uttered whenever he healed her, "Rose, my mate and love, heal and be well."

Instantly, a hot liquid sensation shot through both of them and settled into her body, attacking each injury and healing it. When the sensation flowed around her hand, she nearly screamed out at the initial touch, and a faint _pop_ was heard, making both her and Brooklyn wince slightly. However, once that was over, Rose watched in amazement their connection healing her hand completely. All the bruising faded away, like someone took a paintbrush of her skin color and painted over it; and all of her pain vanished. She closed her eyes, exhaled out deeply and rested her head against Brooklyn's as her road rash faded away and her head quit pounding.

Once it was done, their connection faded and Rose felt more energized, whole, light, and pain-free. She was able to move her hand and wrist around without anything hurting; and once healed, Rose glanced up thankfully at Brooklyn who was smiling lovingly back to her.

"Thank you so much." She said happily. "I feel so much better."

"I figured. Your wrist looked like it hurt a lot; so I'm glad you are no longer in anymore pain."

Brooklyn pulled Rose tighter against him and with how she was sitting on him, the feelings they felt through a connection like that, they couldn't help but kiss each other deeply. Brooklyn's tongue found hers and his claws found her skin, massaging her back and holding her body to his as they kissed deeply.

"Mhhmmm…" Brooklyn moaned against her lips and barely pulled away. "Is it just me, or wherever we heal each other, I just want to make love to you and kiss you for the rest of my life?"

"Nope, definitely not just you." Rose giggled quietly and stared down at him lovingly. "I want the same things because in order to heal each other we have to activate our mating instincts and become one in every way. It makes sense that we come out of it aroused slightly." She paused and then laughed. "That's why I prefer to heal each other in _private_. It's so hard to hide what goes on between us."

"Yeah." Brooklyn laughed back, but then he suddenly became somber. "Well… I think that's by choice though. It's an easy feeling to slip into with each other, but… I felt something completely different when you were first attacked by the Draugr, when it made you crash my bike and I found you completely broken on that alleyway."

"Yeah?" Rose asked him, running her fingers through his white hair and stared seriously back at him.

"Yeah." He replied quietly. "I felt nothing but love for you, but you were so broken, bleeding everywhere and I could only think about saving you by giving every part of me over to you, in order to heal you. I know you hate hearing me say this, but I would give my life for you, Rose, and that's what I did. I told our connection to give myself to you and do whatever was needed to heal and save your life."

"I wasn't dying though." Rose whispered. "I… was critically hurt and could have died if I was left there for a while, but…"

"I know." He answered quietly. "That's just an example. But I'm thankful for our connection, for the chance to heal each other when we need it. To feel your mind and emotions in me… it helps guide us both through these hard times."

"Yes it does." She said, smiling at him. Brooklyn smiled back at her and silence passed between them for a few seconds before Brooklyn slowly raised his claws up to cup her face and looked serious again.

"Okay… now that you're healed my love, let's talk about what happened tonight." He said. "You're still bothered by something… haunted even… and you brought up all the nightmares you used to have." He paused, stared deeply into her eyes and whispered, "Tell me what's happened."

"Well… a lot of things have been building up for some time now, that have been bothering me." She began to say quietly. "You know this."

He nodded and continued to listen patiently to her.

"From the Draugr, to Kevin and all the trauma he inflicted upon me; all of that… _jazz._"

"Right." Brooklyn said.

"And I have been exhausted." Rose continued to explain. "I haven't been catching up on sleep, and between working my two jobs, it's just… it was a cover for a long time to keep me busy from confronting what was really going on with me; again with dealing with memories from Kevin and the Draugr bothering me at work."

"Yeah." He replied, still listening intently, and Rose took a deep breath to tell him about the full day.

"I got on shift and dealt with all those victims from the bridge collapse, and dealt with stupid a-hole idiots who claimed it was a '_Gargoyle attack_' and now it's all over the stupid news…"

"Yeah, we're _really_ famous now." Brooklyn added in sarcastically. "I mean who knew that people would freak out that we were screwing around and decided to break down a bridge to intentionally crush puny Humans… ya know, all done in just a night's work for us. Oh… and we are planning on robbing each cradle next. Shout it from the mountaintop..."

"Not funny…" Rose said, shaking her head at his sarcasm. "But seriously, I was and still am _really bothered _for how _STUPID _my Human species can be. I can't believe they're pinning all those attacks on you guys!"

"Yeah, it sucks, but there's nothing we can do about it right now." Brooklyn finally admitted while shrugging. He rested his back and head against the couch and shook his head. "You and I both know that we are innocent, and... honestly, the more I think about it; while yeah, it's not us and it's unfair to be blamed for it, I can't really blame the Humans for seeing footage of winged creatures attacking the bridge and all the cars…and _not _blame us. It's not the truth, but fear does that. It blinds and twists the truth around easily."

"Yeah... well... it doesn't-!"

"_It's okay_, babe." Brooklyn told her calmly, holding her close to him. "The attack was most likely set up to frame us. But… just like we always have done, we will continue to do our part in protecting Manhattan and all its people, no matter what people think. We will always look like monsters to most, and that's okay because the only Human whose opinion matters to me is yours."

"You're not a monster." Rose told him seriously as he grinned.

"I know." Brooklyn said. "But… that's not what's bothering you, is it? The media thing will blow over…"

"No, that's not it." Rose said quietly. "Not even close."

"So spill." He said softly.

"I came home from my shift and did exactly what I said I would do." Rose explained to him. "I took a wonderful nap and slept dreamlessly for about four hours… until… " she paused, closed her eyes and took a deep breath; dreading this part. "Until my mind was broken into."

"I'm not following." Brooklyn said nervously. "What do you mean someone _broke into your mind_? You say that like it was a car thief, or someone broke into our home..." He stopped talking as his mind dawned on something and suddenly looked like he was about to freak out. "No one broke in our house, right?! It wasn't… a… a Draugr, was it?"

"No, no one broke in. And um... no, I don't think it was them either." Rose said. "All the nightmares they've imposed on me were normal ones, or ones that would make me relive what Kevin would do to me. Plus, it was day still and they can't come out in the sunlight."

"So what do you mean when you say someone '_broke into your mind_?' I'm still not understanding... " Brooklyn asked her softly.

"I had another realistic nightmare, Brooklyn." Rose told him quietly, dreading telling him about it, but diving into it anyway. "Just like the one I had all those months ago. It was _so real_, everything was just as real as me sitting across from you, right now."

"Oh, I know how real they are, babe. _Trust me _on that one." Brooklyn said dryly. "How could I forget what horrors I saw with the first one?"

Rose nodded silently, and couldn't seem to look at him for the time being. Brooklyn immediately saw her demeanor and calmed down. He gently touched her chin and whispered, "I'm sorry, that wasn't the correct reaction that I wanted to give you. Are you okay, Rose? I thought they went away..."

"I thought they did too." Rose whispered, shaking her head and began to shake in fear. "I guess we were both wrong..."

Brooklyn stared at her, holding her hands to help her shaking and offer her the comfort she was needing. "Will you tell me about it? I know you don't want to re-live it if you don't have to, but it might help to talk to someone about it. And... if anyone can help you through it, I know I can, since I understand how terrible they can be."

"Yeah, I know, love." Rose said tearfully, braving a smile at him. "That's why I came to you as soon as I could, and tried to do so before the sun went down. But… the Draugr are waiting for me in every shadow now, so on top of this nightmare, I don't think I was ever going to be safe tonight without you near me."

"I'm so sorry, my love." Brooklyn whispered in concern. "You're safe now, though. But I'm sorry you have been dealing with all of this mess. We're going to make it right now, okay? The Clan will find the Draugr and we'll start to weed them out… I promise you that."

Rose sniffed back some tears and breathed shakily.

"If… if you say so."

Brooklyn was about to open his mouth, but stopped and wanted to get to the root of what was bothering her so much.

"What was this nightmare about, my love? Tell me about it, please."

"It was the worst one I've ever had." Rose said through her tears, and felt herself begin to fall apart again. "You say that the stabbing one was bad? Well... nothing could have compared to this one and for the first time... I didn't have you to pull me from the depths of it. And… and… I'm not blaming you, of course, because you can't help turning to stone during the day and to make this one even weirder, was it happened during a _nap, _for crying out loud! It was still daylight outside, and I couldn't take a nap without being _tormented _by this _darkness_! I think it was done that way on purpose so that I could see what horrors I saw and… wake up… _all alone_."

"Oh... my love. I'm so sorry, Rose. I can't imagine how you must have felt... " Brooklyn whispered, feeling terrible that she was feeling this way. "Baby, trust me. If I could be there with you, I would… but…"

"No, don't feel bad, please. I didn't tell you all that to make you feel bad, but I'm just trying to be honest so you understand by meltdown;and because you're my husband and I know I can rely on you." Rose said, wiping her tears away. "I... I know you can't help it to be away from me during the day, and it's never been an issue really; but after waking up from this nightmare, all alone, it... it was the _worst feeling. _So much so, that I woke up physically sick and couldn't stop vomiting... and on top of all this... CRAP; this evil darkness is like these Draugr creatures. It's always there waiting to prey upon my mind when I'm alone or trying to rest and it makes it _impossible_ to do. I'm just… _so tired and want to sleep!_ I also just wish this whole thing would go away…"

Brooklyn stared sadly at her and didn't know what to say to make her feel better; and worse yet, he didn't know what she was going through when she was alone. He thought she had been safe and alright during the day and these problems were only occurring at night, but now, he was being proven very wrong and it was making him feel helpless and like a failure. His wife was in danger, being attacked at every corner and he wasn't around to protect and help her; that in itself, made him want to crumble into a million pieces out of shame and guilt.

Rose felt all his thoughts go through his head and exhaled out sharply.

"See? This is why I didn't want to tell you all this." Rose suddenly exploded out, as tears fell down her face more. "You internalize things so deeply! _You're not a failure_! Please, _stop thinking that_! We just need us to work together and figure it out… especially now that things are constantly changing and getting crazier. I don't know if the nightmare was _warning _me like the others had, or if this was to mess with my mind; but I'm scared, Brooklyn! _I'm so scared_, and I need you by my side, _please_! I need your strength and light to keep me firmly grounded in that light, to fight off all the darkness threatening to take me away from you."

"Nothing will take you away from me, Rose." Brooklyn said firmly, willing to give her anything with how she was pleading. "I'm with you always… just tell me what you saw and we _will _fight it off together. Tell me the nightmare, please."

Rose stared at him for a few seconds, shakily took a breath and then finally told him.

"In my nightmare… I was in the cemetery that Kevin is buried in, down by Central Park. Two figures, a masked man and a… I _think _female Gargoyle were there… digging up his grave." She paused for a moment as his eyes widened in horror and it was clear that he didn't think that the nightmare would be about the taboo subject between them; Kevin.

"_What?_" He breathed shakily. "Digging up Kevin's grave? Why? Wh-? W-who was the female Gargoyle?"

"Those are all questions I have as well, and unfortunately, _I don't know the answers._" Rose whispered through her tears. "It was dark in the cemetery, the man was masked so I didn't see his face. And the Gargoyle was standing in the shadows. I only saw wings and her red eyes… so I really don't know…"

"Do you think it was _Demona_?" Brooklyn suddenly asked her in a fearsome growl. "There's only one female Gargoyle I know that would do that kind of crap; and this sounds like a scheme that she would pull."

"I... I really don't know… _maybe_." Rose whispered, shrugging. "I only met her once at our mating ceremony, and I guess she seemed capable of maybe having revenge against me or us… or… I don't know though. I don't even know her and even if it was her; she doesn't know me! How would she even know about Kevin? And if she _did_ know about him, what in the world would she want with Kevin's body?"

Brooklyn shook his head and gritted his sharp teeth, snarling slightly.

"Knowing Demona, there could be a number of evil and twisted things she could do with magic or science, but unfortunately, there's no telling with her."

"Can we maybe go visit her? Try to figure out if she was a part of it?" Rose asked him, trying to find out all her possible investigations to understand this nightmare.

"Unfortunately, no. It's not that easy with Demona." Brooklyn sighed heavily. "She doesn't just stay in one place. No one knows where she lives, or what she does. All the times we've run into her, she's either scheming something that involves us or Humans and we find out about it, or we randomly run into her. Either way, she's extremely difficult to catch…" He paused, saw the defeat on her face and held her closer to him. "But we will try. If she was possibly in your dream, then we will find her and force her to talk."

"Why do you sound so hostile when you talk about her…?" Rose asked him. "I know what she did to you, Goliath and the Clan in the past, but…"

"Because she's used up all her chances for forgiveness for myself and the Clan." Brooklyn explained darkly. "So the only way to get to her into submission is to attack first, and ask questions later. That's the only way to possibly reach her level of evil, but even then, Demona is tough. If she doesn't want to talk or gloat about a plan of hers, she'll either fight us and get away, or use tricks to get away. But we will try… _I promise_. If she's involved, then she'll sure as hell get a visit from me."

"Thank you babe, but there's more about this nightmare to tell you than just her, unfortunately… " Rose said, gently holding onto his claws to keep her hands from shaking.

"Okay." Brooklyn said, holding onto her hands. "I'm listening, tell me."

Rose took a deep breath, closed her eyes briefly before jumping into the rest of it.

"The dream was split up into three sections. The first was that I was standing over Kevin's grave and was able to… for the first time, give him some of my thoughts that I never got to say to him… but then… his rotting corpse shot up and grabbed me. He was like… a full-blown zombie and was coming for me, and it was…." she paused and shuddered at the memory, as Brooklyn stared at her in horror.

"It was the most _terrifying thing _I have ever seen, Brooklyn." Rose continued shakily. "Then, it went to the grave robbers part that I've already told you about… and I was screaming at the top of my lungs to make them stop, but then I was sucked down to a place with fire and lava, and was facing a very dark and scary cave. Then… out of the cave came an entire Clan of Draugr. I mean… there were _so many of them _that I could barely breathe, and then… Kevin came walking out with them. He was alive again, Brooklyn, but was still a rotting corpse. He said that he and the Draugr were coming for me, and that death wouldn't hold him back from bringing me down to hell where I belong, with _him_."

Rose took a deep but shaky breath and couldn't help but cry some tears out.

"This nightmare was warning me that Kevin was coming back for me, Brooklyn." Rose whispered, hardly able to breathe. "He was _so much stronger _than before, I couldn't fight him off. Then… he… he…" Rose paused, looked away from him and had to clench her chest to keep her lungs open to oxygen. Brooklyn stared at her in horror, grabbed onto her hand and held onto it tightly as she finished her sentence.

"What happened, Rose?" Brooklyn breathed, not wanting to know if she was reacting this way.

She took a shallow breath and then slowly opened her eyes and stared at him.

"He morphed into a Draugr, Brooklyn." Rose whispered, shaking in fear. "He said that he was coming for me again; and that death could not hold him back from claiming what belonged to him. That nothing could stop him from claiming… _me_."

Brooklyn stared at her in horror and didn't know what to say to her. She wiped some tears away from her eyes and shakily said, "Brooklyn, I hate this. I hate that Kevin is _still _an issue in our life, but this scared me more than anything. More than him stabbing me, more than him coming for me. If Kevin somehow is involved with the Draugr…"

"He's not." Brooklyn suddenly said firmly, shaking his head and coming out of his trance. "Kevin is dead, Rose, okay? _He's dead!_ I killed him and by GOD, he's going to _stay that way._"

"Wishful thinking, because that's what's normal… dead bodies don't just _come to life_. But this nightmare was a warning, Brooklyn! I just know it! I woke up shaking, sweaty and vomited because it made me so sick with worry and fear. It's not a coincidence that I saw people robbing Kevin's grave, to him knowing the Draugr. I don't know what all of this is about, but for Kevin to come back to life it'll require…"

"Magic." Brooklyn whispered, and both of them stayed silent for a few seconds, before Rose broke it.

"Do you think Hela brought Kevin back to life, and that's what all of this is about?!" Rose whispered, completely terrified. "What if Kevin is behind these Draugr attacks… what if that was him below at the parking garages…?"

Rose couldn't go on anymore, the fear was too much and Brooklyn knew it. He grabbed onto her and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Babe, listen to me. Okay?" He whispered urgently. "First of all, thank you for telling me all this; I know it hasn't been easy on you and I'm _so sorry _that you endured this nightmare alone. I will be with you as often as I can, and I will always be your light in this darkness. You won't lose me and I refuse to lose you, okay? I promise you that. No amount of evil or darkness can kill our love, Rose. I love you too much to ever let that happen. And second, we _will fight him _again, I promise you that. He and the Draugr will not get their claws on you; I _refuse_ to let it happen. If Kevin has found a way to come back to life, well then… I will do what I must and kill him again. I don't care what it takes of me, I will protect you, Rose. We will stand strong and take this on _together_."

Rose slowly smiled up at him, wiped her tears away and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly; he returned the gesture and held her with everything he had.

"I won't let Kevin, or the Draugr win. Do you hear me, babe?" Brooklyn whispered fiercely in her ear, with tears filling in his own eyes, and she nodded beginning to sob into his shoulder. "This is scary shit, yes; but you're _not alone_, as much as you may feel alone sometimes, okay? I'm right here, babe.. I am here for you, the Clan is here for you, and I love you… so… so incredibly much. God, honey, I can barely begin to describe how much you and your love means to me, and I won't let you go."

He rubbed his claws and arms down her back as she cried, breathing and sniffling deeply.

"I'm so scared, Brooklyn… I don't know what to do…"

"I'm scared too." Brooklyn admitted, rocking her in his arms and kissing every available inch he could of her head and neck. "Trust me, this is a new level of terror that I'm not used to. But we will do this together. I'll tell the Clan everything and we will take more steps in fighting away this evil…"

"We can fight as much as we want to, Brooklyn… but the real question is, will we win?" Rose asked him, and her question made his heart sink deep into his stomach. He slowly pulled her away to look at her and stared at her in shock.

"What?" He asked. "_Of course _we'll win, Rose. How can you even question that? I certainly won't let _him or the Draugr win…_"

"But we thought we won when you killed Kevin." Rose whimpered. "And now _he's back_…"

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on babe, we don't know that for sure…"

"How do you know that? How can we say that this nightmare wasn't another warning, like the others were?" Rose came back at him, with wide eyes. "All of this is happening for a reason and all of these clues that we keep seeing. Obviously something and someone is brewing up something terrible for me, us, or all of the above- I don't know- but how can we say that he's not back and live in this ignorant denial… ?"

"I'm not saying that he isn't back, Rose." Brooklyn sighed heavily, leaning his head back against the couch cushion, looking as exhausted as she felt. "I'm saying we haven't actually gone to see his grave yet to double check. I can go tonight to check if you want…"

"No." Rose suddenly said firmly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Brooklyn, but… but that... that's something that I'll have to do by myself. The only way to properly dig up his grave is to have the Cemetery do it and even then, I still have to have probable cause for them to do so. For example, if I find evidence that his grave was touched or dug up, then they will dig him up. And the other reason I have to do it, is the Cemetery hours only run during the day. I can't go and endure that nightmare yet, because I don't have any proof yet, so that'll be something I'll have to figure out here in a little bit."

"Rose… no, we are doing this _together…"_ Brooklyn argued back, but Rose gently placed a finger on his mouth.

"I know. We are and we will, I promise, but that's something that Elisa and I or Emily and I will have to do." Rose explained gently. "Unfortunately, that's a day activity."

Brooklyn nodded in defeat and sighed out heavily again, closing his eyes.

"I hate this." He finally said in a low voice. "This whole situation with the Draugr, your nightmares and even magic… I hate that you're being put through so much pain, anguish, fear and loneliness; and that I can't be around to help you when you need me the most. I… ugh… God, I _hate_ Kevin _so much, _Rose…" He paused, placed a claw over his eyes and was trying hard not to cry himself. "I hate him so much. You… you are the best, most beautiful, kind, wonderful and most incredibly strong woman I've ever met; whose light burns so bright in my life, and you're being attacked from every angle, and I feel like I'm always getting to the battle way too late to help you fight them off. It's… it's so frustrating for me to watch this happen and all I can do is hold you through it all. I feel so helpless, Rose, and _I'm sorry_…"

"You're not helpless, Brooklyn, and you're not a failure." Rose whispered, gently touching his face. "I know you've been feeling that way, but I promise, you just holding me and giving me your love is giving me _everything I need_. I don't think you realize how strong you help me feel when I'm in your arms, how much better and whole I am. Your love has changed me, my love. Just as it has changed you; all we can do is hold on tight to each other and ride out this rocky roller coaster together."

"_Together._" Brooklyn whispered with a small smile and they stared at each other lovingly for a few seconds, thinking deeply about things. Rose slowly smiled back at him and leaned into his body; wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips to him and kissed the length of his beak.

"All I need right now is you and your love, Brooklyn." Rose whispered through her kisses. "That's all I'll ever need to get through this darkness."

"You can have it, my love. All of it." Brooklyn breathed back and began to devour her lips with his. Their mouths opened to each other and both kissed each other crazily, sensually and frantically. Brooklyn gently picked her up, kept her body straddled against his waist and twisted them so that she was now lying down on the couch and he braced himself over her. Rose tossed her hat off, so the rim would stop getting in the way, and Brooklyn slowly ran his claws over her body, over her flat abdomen, large breasts, but then stopped.

He lifted up his lips and gazed down at her.

"What?" She asked him breathlessly. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because someone has to take responsibility for you." He answered with a small smile.

What?" She laughed, and blinked in surprise when he suddenly crawled off her and placed his claws on his waist.

"When's the last time you've eaten a decent meal, babe?"

Rose stared up at him for a few seconds, thought deeply about it and then chuckled, "Um… the… uh… the other day."

Brooklyn raised an eye bone at her and shook his head laughing. He held his claw out to her, in which she took and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, my love." He said softly. "Let's get you to eat something and then you're going to bed. No more nightmares, I will stay by you until Goliath needs me, but you need food, water, rest, comfort and my love. I can provide a few of those, while food and sleep provides the other. So far, the Clan is still out searching for the Draugr and my orders remain with you, so it's a win-win. For now, all of our troubles are outside the Castle, but while we are together, they are to stay there. Okay? Tonight is all about taking care of you and your needs and being together."

"No more haunted dreams?" Rose asked hopefully as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him with one arm. He raised his other claw to gently caress over her face and looked solemnly down at her.

"No more haunted anything." he whispered back, bringing his lips down to hers and kissed her deeply. "I promise you with everything I have within me, Rose I will fight all of your demons away, and day soon, we will be free of all of this darkness. I promise you that, Rose. We will win this."

Rose smiled through his kisses and gazed up at him lovingly.

"You're wonderful, did you know that?"

"Am I?" He teased, holding her tighter against his body. "I mean… I _try…_"

"You succeed." Rose said, kissing him on the lips tenderly for a few minutes, both breathing each other in, until Brooklyn broke away and stared down at her thoughtfully.

"Rose, do you remember the first time we kissed? Our connection allowed us to see very real-_good _visions? Almost like these nightmares, but they were of our happy future?" Brooklyn suddenly asked her, still staring down at her.

Rose's face broke out into a very large grin and for the first time that night, he truly saw a light turn back on in her eyes.

"I do, actually." Rose said, leaning into him. "Oh my gosh… that was so long ago. Back when you… put all your moves on me."

Brooklyn broke out laughing as she laughed out loud, her worries melting as only Brooklyn's presence could do.

"Nuh-uh! _Whatever!_" He laughed, teasing her. "_You_ kissed _me_, remember?!"

"I did not." Rose argued back. "I'm pretty sure it was you… darling. But regardless of who kissed who first, I was so happy that we kissed. It happened so fast, yes, but the moment I laid eyes on you I wasn't scared for the first time in a long time and I was _so _attracted to you. I thought I was going crazy at first, don't take that as a bad thing, but I'm so thankful I found you. There's no one I have ever loved as much as I love you."

"Mhmmm…" Brooklyn mused, pressing his groin to hers and began to run his claws over her back side and back. "Me too. I thought I was crazy for loving a Human as quickly as I did, especially how much I distrusted Humans, but you flipped my world upside down, woman. And oh boy, I'm so glad you did."

Rose laughed at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as she wrapped his arms fully around her and held her tightly to him. Brooklyn then slowly took hold of one of her hands and began to gently move them both in a slow, back and forth dance.

"What are you doing?" Rose laughed, as her head laid against his chest. "This doesn't look like '_eating'_."

"Don't worry. I'll feed you in a moment." Brooklyn whispered. "Right now, I want to enjoy this moment with you and dance slowly, if that's okay."

"Of course it is... but to no music?" Rose asked him lightly and he hummed softly.

"We don't need any music. We are dancing to the beat of our hearts." He answered her and after a few seconds; both of them snorted out in laughter at his cheesiness. No matter how funny or cheesy they both were, they loved each other for it. Rose laughed and was so thankful for him, his jokes and how romantic he was. Only he was capable at taking her away from all the darkness around her and replacing it with light, happiness, love and good memories.

"_Good one_." She snorted after she was able to breathe from laughing so hard, and Brooklyn smiled at himself.

"I thought so." He laughed, and continued to dance and hold her body tenderly to his. "Anyway, like I was saying before. One of our memories showed us standing at a beach. Remember this one? I mean, the details were kind of fuzzy, as if the future is still unwritten and it's up to us to finish writing it… but… whenever things are dark and uncertain for us. I always think back to that memory. I can remember everything about it… the smell of the Ocean and sand. Somehow we were able to be standing at sunset… so… maybe somewhere down the line we find a way to spend our days together? I mean… with your magic as powerful as its getting, who knows."

Rose kept her eyes closed as he danced her in his arms and hummed happily at his words. She did remember this memory, and allowed her mind to take her to the place that he was returning to and visualizing.

"The air was warm, but the breeze cool and comfortable. There was the sound of children down below us- whether it be our own or the Clans, I still don't know any of that yet. But you were in my arms, Rose. I could still smell the sweet scent of your hair as I stood behind you and held you in my arms, the feel of your body against mine. Rose… we were so incredibly happy, we were content with our life; we were _together_ and enjoying the simple treasures that life gives us. I'd like to think that… that memory is our future, my love. We just have to make it through the hard challenges, like a diamond has to go through the refiner's fire to be made the strongest gem on Earth. It's kind of like that, I think. Life is dark, crazy and hard right now; yes, but one day, Rose… I believe _so much _in _that _vision, Rose. I believe standing with you, having joy in our Clan's prosperity and possibly our own if life allows us to have such a gift… then that's the future I'm going to fight for." Brooklyn paused from his speech and slowly raised his head off hers to gaze into her eyes, which were filled with happy tears.

"Don't you see what I see now, Rose?" He breathed. "That future is what'll make us win. That's the end goal and I will sacrifice _everything I have _to accomplish that with you. Those feelings of peace, tranquility and hope… even if we have to take those moments in strides, like this one, but right now… I feel so much love for you and I have _hope _for us and our future. For our happily ever after… because we _deserve _one. You and I… deserve to be happy."

Tears ran down her face as he said those words, and just like that, he seemed to make everything disappear that made her feel anxious, terrified and worried. Just like that, her light was turned back on and she felt alive, truly, once again.

"Yes, we do." Rose breathed back, searching his beautiful eyes and seeing the soul that belonged to her. "And we are happy now… because we have each other."

"That's right." He whispered back, his lips inches from hers. "So just… remember that vision instead of all these nightmares, okay, babe? Remember _our _vows, our connection, our light and our love. That's what pulls me out of my fear, and I hope it can do the same for you too- even if I'm not physically there to fight off the demons for you. I know you are strong and more capable than you know. Believe in yourself, believe in our love, and cling to that happy future that _I know_ will be ours if we face this battle with love and courage in our hearts. One day, my love, we will see the sun again. It will shine upon us so bright and warm and all of this darkness and trials will have made us stronger; making our reward all the sweeter to obtain."

Rose stared at Brooklyn in awe and was speechless. Tears continued to slowly fall down her face, and he smiled at her silence.

"You okay?" He asked gently, and she slowly nodded.

"Yes." She answered honestly, leaning her face against his. "I am. Brooklyn… I… I am so amazed by you. Thank you so much for sharing that with me and reminding me of those beautiful memories, I needed to hear that hope _more than you can possibly know_. After all this time… I did kind of forget about them. But you're right. They were real and they were good, which means…"

"Which means our futures are not yet written." Brooklyn said gently. "We can make that future, a real possibility, by seeing it clearly in our minds and hearts and _fighting _with everything we have to make that dream a reality, because with our love, anything is possible."

"You're right." Rose said, grinning up at him. "So… let's make each other a promise, right here, right now."

"Okay." Brooklyn said, grinning brightly down at her and playing along.

"Let's promise each other, that no matter how hard things get, no matter how dark and hopeless… we _will _make that future happen. Promise?"

Brooklyn gazed intently into her eyes, making her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and swore that they were making love in each other's eyes.

"I promise." He whispered, and Rose grinned.

"Good. Because I promise you that, as well."

Without saying anything more, both of them broke their short distance and hungrily kissed and claimed each other's mouths, kissing and making out passionately. Rose held him strongly in her arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and Brooklyn instantly launched them both over to the couch, where it slid a few inches against the stone floor as he crushed his body on top of hers.

Brooklyn and Rose's tongues danced in each other's mouths, and he pressed his strong body down on top of hers, grinding and giving her pleasure, as he touched, caressed and passionately kissed every inch of her body. Rose's lips and tongue detached form his and he instantly claimed her neck, as his claws massaged over her breasts.

"Babe, the Clan…"

"I know." Brooklyn grinned against her skin, and continued to kiss her. "I won't make love to you here, Rose. You need food and rest… but… uh…"

"Shhh… it's okay, babe. I need you too." Rose whispered up at him, and he grinned mischievously down at her.

"And that's exactly what I'm giving you, my love. Just a small taste of my love for you." He whispered back. "Don't worry… we can pick back up with this moment later in our own bed, after you've eaten and slept, but… for now… I just want to kiss and feel your body against mine."

"Then kiss me." Rose breathed against his lips, and without another moment to waste they were at it again; kissing and making out like they used to before they were married.. They teased, aroused, and took each other to their breaking point, but wouldn't engage in intercourse because sometimes, the chase and enticement was part of the fun. Brooklyn rubbed himself against her, and made her begin to gasp out in pleasure; sending her close to an orgasm.

"Oh…. I love you so much, Brooklyn. Thank you… _thank you baby_… "

"I love you too, Rose… ohh… my sweet angel. _I love you so much_." He breathed against her neck and instantly she brought his lips back to hers and both kissed and teased each other in a mad frenzy, holding on to each other with all the strength they had. They knew that at any moment the Clan would be back and Angela was nearby, so they wouldn't and couldn't make love just yet, but for right now they kissed and would make out passionately to seal their promises to each other for the bright, beautiful, happy and hopeful future of a life spent together with their Clan, families and each other.


	13. Chapter 13- The Edge

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

**The Edge**

Goliath and the other six Gargoyles were gliding along the City skyline searching for the Draugr that attacked Rose at the Eyrie Building. They had let Bronx down and checked out the parking garage, where they saw evidence that there had been a small altercation. Within a few sniffs, Bronx took off running down the City streets, and the others were following close behind but far enough away to stay out of sight from the Humans.

Bronx ran all the way to the docks that lead to the other side of the bay of New Jersey, where one broken and abandoned ship that was docked nearby. He skidded to a stop, boomed a loud bark and was growling ferociously at the nearby ship with his fur sticking up on end. Goliath, Akira, Lexington, Hudson and Broadway landed down and Lexington rushed forward to hold Bronx, who looked alarmed and was barking as if he smelled and sensed something that he didn't like.

"What is it, boy? Where did the Draugr go?"

Bronx continued to snarl and bark at the ship and Goliath narrowed his eyes. Something felt off and he suddenly felt uneasy about this situation. The air was colder where they were standing, but it wasn't because of the bay. He looked over at a dark opening to the ship and stared into the darkness with a growl of his own developing.

"I think the Draugr is inside that ship." He growled in a low voice. "Take care… there may be more of them in there. Stay together… "

"Where are you going?" Akira suddenly asked him nervously. "You… you aren't going in there, are you?"

"The Draugr is in there… " Goliath whispered. "Can't you sense it?"

"Um… yeah, we can. And not to sound like a coward or anything, but my senses are telling me to get as _far away from this place as possible_." Broadway said nervously. "Not to go in the pitch darkness after it."

"Aye, I agree with Broadway." Hudson said, keeping his claw on the butt of his sword, and his focus on the dark hole in front of them. "We may have six of us here, but we don't know how many of them are in there… I say we try to lure them out here, if we are to attack. Bring them to us where we can control our surroundings. In there, we won't be able to see very well, and we don't know the layout."

"Yeah." Lexington added in. "If we go in, it might be a trap and they could out number us."

"There was only one Draugr that attacked Rose… only one who came to their apartment and with whom Brooklyn chased after, and only one who attacked Rose when she was biking home from her shift earlier this week. So far, there's only one that needs to be eliminated… and he's in there." Goliath snarled quietly, staring at the darkness and thinking deeply about a way to lure it out. Then, the thought came to him. It was a risk, but he knew his Clan would back him up.

"Alright… here's the plan." Goliath said, turning to all of them. "I'm going to go to the ship and see if I can see anything. If it attacks, be my backup… but I am going in."

Akira made a nervous squealing noise, as both Lexington and Broadway gasped in unison, "No, you can't!"

"It's too dangerous, Goliath!"

"Goliath, I don't think this is the best…" Hudson tried to say, but Goliath turned to them and all quieted down. Goliath, knelt next to Bronx, petted his head and said in a low voice, "Come on boy. We will do this together… I need your nose."

Bronx looked over at Goliath with pleading eyes and whined slightly, but when Goliath nodded at him, he snorted out a breath and slowly stepped closer to the broken and abandoned ship with Goliath right behind him.

"Be ready, you four. Lexington, go around on all sides and see if there are any other exit points."

Lexington looked nervously over at the others, then over at Akira who nodded at him and gave him silent support. He nodded back, then with support from Broadway and Hudson, they threw him into the air so he could watch some wind currents and gently circled around the ship. Two minutes went by as he looked at every area, before he landed back down.

"There's only two openings that I can see." Lexington told Goliath. "One here at this hole, and then the top of the ship where the Humans would enter. But… this hole right here looks like they burst through the iron with ease. They can probably do the same anywhere else…"

Goliath nodded at him and walked over to the dark hole; keeping a steady claw on Bronx who was appearing extra antsy. Goliath carefully approached the side of the ship and peeked his head inside, looking around quickly. The air around the belly of the ship was damp, stale and smelled of rotting corpses, so much so, Goliath could barely breathe. Bronx whined slightly from his side at the smell, and he gently shushed him. From behind him, Akira and the other were holding their breath and readying themselves for anything to attack; the tension was thin all around them.

"I don't like this." Akira whispered to the others. "I don't like this at all…"

"Steady…" Hudson murmured. "Steady you three…"

Goliath placed his claw on the steel of the ship, and went to step inside. There was water up to his ankle inside the ship, and very little light; if any. Everything was still around himself and Bronx, except for occasional drippings of water from the ceiling. Goliath and Bronx slowly and carefully walked inside the belly, looking around in the darkness around them. Bronx was sniffing around, and although they had an option to go right or left, Goliath hung back, keeping watch, as Bronx made the decision to follow his nose to the left.

"Stay close… " Goliath muttered to Bronx, and slowly followed his watch dog into the darkness. They luckily had night vision, but even this level of darkness was difficult for Goliath to see without light. They continued to walk through the cold water, deeper into the darkness, when suddenly Bronx stopped and began to growl and snarl dangerously.

Goliath whipped his head up and froze where he was standing. Though he couldn't see far, or much of anything, his senses were also picking up something. Icy darkness was filling the room, and suddenly all around them creaks of the steel ship were beginning to be heard due to the sudden temperature change.

Goliath gripped his claws tightly into fists and braced himself for what was coming, bared his fangs and his eyes lit up bright white. As suddenly as he did that, the ship stopped creaking and an eerie silence was left behind. Bronx was becoming more anxious as they stood there, and Goliath couldn't see anything around them. He slowly turned around in a circle, keeping Bronx's body next to his right leg the entire time, but as they turned to face where the hole in which they entered; a skinny and skeletal figure was standing right in front of jet black skin blending in with the blackness around them perfectly.

Goliath gasped in shock, Bronx yelped out in surprise; and with a blur of their vision the Draugr let out a terrifyingly high-pitched scream and jumped Goliath; knocking him backwards into a steel wall. Bronx was barking loudly and the Draugr's rotting flesh was burning in Goliath's nostrils. Goliath braced the Draugr's claws from tearing into his face or skin and was gritting his teeth.

To Goliath's surprise, the Draugr, as skeletal as it was, was insanely strong and Goliath was giving it all he had to keep it from getting closer to him. From where he laid, half his body in water, the Draugr's skeletal face had only sockets for eyes and layers of sharp and thin teeth. Horns were coming out of his head and had wings on his back, much like Goliath's. The Draugrs mouth was open, trying to take a bite out of Goliath, but with a roar, he threw the creature off of him, and the creature slammed into a bunch of soggy boxes as well as part of the ships's steel side. From near the exit, Bronx was booming in anxiety; alerting the others to come charging in.

"Goliath!" Broadway yelled stepping into the ship. "Hang on! We're coming!'

"NO! Stay away!" Goliath roared. "I'm going to lure it outside if I can!"

Goliath jumped up from the water and attacked the creature, which shrieked out in terror now that it knew that Goliath wasn't alone. Goliath grabbed onto his neck, slammed its skull multiple times into the side of the ship, but that wasn't seeming to slow it down. So, he threw it towards Bronx and the others will do all their might, roaring out again.

"HE'S COMING TO YOU! GRAB IT!"

The creature slammed into the water, and finally Bronx got some nerve and charged the creature, as Broadway, Hudson, Akira and Lexington ran in; with their eyes all lit up, and upon seeing the creature in front of them, Hudson whipped his sword out of its holder and came barreling down upon the Draugr with a roar.

All of them landed on top of the skeleton, which was flapping its strong wings frantically to fly away and shrieked a high-pitched scream that hurt their ears. From the corner, Goliath charged towards his Clan, and helped them hold it down.

"It's… so… freakishly _strong!_" Broadway gasped out, as they all struggled to hold it down. Goliath landed near them and with a slam of his fists, he barreled his fist down upon the creature's skull, sending a crack through the bone and the creature screamed out in pain.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Goliath bellowed out, coming down and holding the creature's skull against the water-filled ground. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" When the creature didn't answer but continued to screech out, Goliath seethed, "_Talk! _I know you can!"

Suddenly, as if he heard Goliath finally over his own screaming; the Draugr relaxed and slowly looked up in Goliath's general direction and it was almost like he was not bothered that the Clan was holding him down.

"We are here because we have been ordered to come here." The Dragur answered in hiss, sending ice down everyone's spine. The water all around them began to turn into ice as he spoke, and Akira glanced down just in time.

"HE'S TRAPPING US! _The ice_! MOVE!"

Goliath glanced down right then and saw that the Draugr was silently creating ice all around the area, trapping their ankles, and all at once; the Gargoyles pulled up on the Draugr and pulled him from the ship. The Draugr screamed out once again, knowing his plan failed, and though it was dark all around them; he was rolling around trying to get away from them. Once out on the dock, they held him down and once again Goliath took charge. He stepped hard down on the skull with his clawed foot and pressed it down against the wooden dock.

"Shall we try this again?" Goliath snarled. "WHO SENT YOU?"

"My… master." The Draugr answered in an angry hiss; and although the ground was filled with frost and a light layer of ice, they had nothing to trap them.

"Who is your master?" Goliath asked, and when the Draugr wouldn't answer he roared and punched him in the skull. "ANSWER ME!"

"The Lord and Lady of Death."

"And what does the Lord and Lady of Death want?" Goliath snarled. "_Who are they?_!"

"They are my masters…" The Draugr replied with a laugh that made all of their spines freeze.

"Ughhh… my God, I think I'm going to be sick, this bastard _reeks_!" Broadway groaned out, holding the Draugr down by its legs. With every passing minute they touched it, it felt like a disease. Something that would surely enter their own skin if they kept touching it; and the smell of decay was even worse. Like the stench of a skunk, it was using it as a weapon. "This thing is grossing me out so bad…"

"Keep strong…" Akira gasped out, feeling the same way, and just then, Hudson knelt down and pressed his sword to the Draugr's neck and gritted his fangs.

"What do yer masters want?" Hudson snarled. "Why are ye chasin' one of our own?"

The Draugr seemed to grow extra nervous at Hudson's sword, and slowly turned to face him; looking the older Gargoyle in the face.

"They want the girl." He hissed. "_Rose_."

"_Why_?" Goliath snarled out, his bright white eyes boring into the Draugr's.

"Because that's what my masters want. And what my master's want, they get." The Draugr answered with a hiss. "Give up the girl to us, Gargoyles; and all these innocent Humans around here… get to live. Refuse us much longer, and we will feed upon every soul on this concrete Isle."

"Is that a threat?" Goliath snarled, pushing its head harder down upon the dock, and to their surprise the Draugr hissed out a laugh again. "Think of your predicament here, monster. There are six of us and one of you… so how's this for a threat?! Enter our dominion again, and you'll never exist to see another cursed moment of your life. Refuse and we will kill you, right here, right now."

"Well, you better do it now." The Draugr laughed. "Because we aren't leaving. There are more of us waiting for the opportunity to grab her and bring her to our masters. We will leave much sooner if you give up the girl… if you do, then we'll take no more than a fair share of Human lives."

"NEVER!" Goliath roared in full rage, and suddenly the Draugr grinned his awful smile.

"Have it your way then… more flesh for us. You've been warned. The Human's deaths will be upon you all. Let the war begin… "

With that, to their surprise, he kicked all of them off him; grabbed Goliath's ankle and tossed him over into the bay, grabbed Hudson's sword by the blade and threw him off of him as well. Hudson fell back on his backside, but instantly jumped back up and with a roar and running start he drove his sword into the Draugr's chest, where his heart would be. The skin was thinned and completely transparent; but when the Draugr looked down at Hudson's sword he grinned even wider.

"That's not how you kill us, Gargoyle." The Draugr hissed, pushing against the sword so that it sank deeper and he got closer to Hudson. "We are already dead and have no hearts…"

Hudson's eyes widened as the Draugr suddenly swung back and punched him as hard in the face as he could and sent him flying across the docks and into the water as well. The Draugr pulled the sword out of him, and then with a quick flap of his wings he took off into the night, taking all the ice cold air with him.

Goliath watched the Draugr fly away with an enraged and horror-filled heart, but when he saw Hudson go under, obviously unconscious, he gasped out.

"_Hudson!_"

With a dive, he took a deep breath and went under the water to pull his mentor out of the water. He found Hudson after diving a few feet under and then pulled him up to the surface. When they broke through, Lexington and Broadway ran towards them from the dock and offered her claws down.

"Goliath, here! Give him to us!" Lexington called out.

Goliath swam and pulled Hudson with him and when they reached the docks, he lifted his mentor up and both Lexington, Broadway and Akira grabbed their elder and pulled him up. Goliath went under water for a moment, but then once Hudson was out, he resurfaced and then pulled himself out of the water.

"Hudson! Ya okay?!" Lexington asked, as Broadway rubbed his sternum roughly. With a cough and sputter, Hudson came to and coughed the water out of his throat and lungs. All of them breathed with relief that he was breathing and was uninjured. He was just as stunned as they all were.

"I'm fine, lads. I'm fine…where'd the Draugr go?" Hudson said weakly, sitting up with the help of the others. Goliath turned away from him and glared out at the horizon where the Draugr flew away and gritted his fangs at it.

"He got away." Goliath snarled, with his eyes lit up in rage.

"And he said he's gonna come back, and keep coming back until he gets Rose!" Broadway said nervously.

"Yeah, and he's not the only one out there. Apparently there are more… " Akira added in a shaky voice, supporting Hudson's shoulders with her body. "Goliath, how can we protect ourselves, our Clan, Rose, and all the Humans in Manhattan from these things?! These Draugr are _way _stronger than any of us thought! If one got away that easily with the six of us, then how can we fight off a whole Clan of them or more?!"

"We will do what we must." Goliath answered in a very low voice. "Next time, when we face them, we will learn from this fight. We must find and exploit their weaknesses and show no mercy to them. Even if the end of this means our own deaths… we _will_ protect our home and our Clan. That is who we are… that is what we do."

Though they all believed in his words, and knew their duty as Gargoyles; Akira, Lexington and Broadway all shared a look of panic and true nervousness at the thought of dying at the evil hands of the Draugr. The only thing that made it better was that they would be dying in protecting their Clan and the ones they loved.

Goliath took a deep breath, closed his eyes and thought of Elisa, his Human mate and his heart hurt with how much he feared for her safety as well. There was so much uncertainty and fear, not only was he worried for his Clan, his home, the Humans, but for Rose and Elisa. The Draugr were going to begin targeting Humans… and he wasn't sure what to do other than fight, and keep fighting.

"Come." He said softly, turning to face the three young Gargoyles, Bronx, and Hudson who had stood with their help and Akira retrieved his sword. "Let's go home and update Angela, Brooklyn and Rose on what happened; take a rest for a minute and then head back out to protect our home. This isn't over, not by a long shot, and we have a very long night still ahead of us."

* * *

An hour passed by peacefully and happily for Brooklyn and Rose. After they got their make out session out of their systems, they made their way to the kitchens so Rose could eat some food. Once she ate, they then decided to enjoy some time snuggled on the couch in the main living room. With most of the Clan gone, especially Hudson, they had the rights to the television and could watch whatever they wanted. On cable, they found a comedy skit show and were laughing quietly as they watched people perform funny skits.

For Brooklyn and Rose, laughter was one of the things that they often both turned to and no matter how hard or dark things were, once they got each other going; their laughter was contagious and both would have a hard time stopping.

Rose was in her happy place finally as she was sitting on the couch in Brooklyn's arms with her legs resting on his thighs and felt more relaxed than she'd ever been the past few weeks. No longer was she in any pain, nor was the nightmare bothering her (though it remained in the back of her mind) and when she told Brooklyn about it, he reacted in a very surprisingly pleasant and calm way; instantly making her feel calm and much better about it.

As they sat together, Rose couldn't help but look over at him and be in awe of how amazing her mate was. Not only was he incredibly handsome, strong and patient, but he was very thoughtful and romantic. Each time she was with him, she felt like they were on their first date together, she had butterflies in her stomach in attraction for him and longed to kiss him. Both felt the same way about each other, and were completely and hopelessly in love.

Brooklyn was softly caressing his talons over her skin as they sat together, and occasionally she would look up at him to find him already looking down at her as if he was wanting to start making out again. They would exchange a loving smile with each other; and then he would sneak a few kisses from her, or she from him.

While they were in the library, Angela disappeared to go and check up on her egg to spend some time with it, and when she came back, Rose was surprised that she had made her some tea. Rose and Brooklyn looked up from their show when she walked over to them with a tea tray in her claws and Angela offered them a soft smile.

"Hey! Can I join you guys? Until the others come back from their Patrol, I have nothing to do, really."

Rose grinned at her, moved a few pillows next to her away and slapped her hand down upon the cushion.

"Of course you can. Get on over here, ya hot mama."

Brooklyn smiled at Rose's kindness and funny humor, and moved over to make room while bringing her with him. Angela sat down next to Rose, smiled, and offered her a small cup of tea.

"Tea?"

"Oh, thanks Angela. How sweet.." Rose said gratefully taking it and instantly brought the cup up to her nose to smell. "Hmm… this smells good. What kind did you make?"

"My go-to on a calm night; mint green tea." Angela said, as Rose hummed happily again. Rose softly blew on the hot beverage, took a small sip and instantly melted.

"Ohhh my gosh, Angela. That is the bomb."

"You like it?" Angela asked, smiling brightly and she nodded.

"Mhmm. Nothin' like green tea, I love this stuff." Rose said.

"Me too." Angela replied, taking a sip of her own. "So… you're looking a lot better, which makes me glad." Angela offered kindly.

"I feel _a lot _better." Rose told her with a smile. "I'm sorry about… all that drama from before when I came in looking like a bat straight outta hell."

"A _what?_" Angela laughed, looking confused.

"Oh, it's um… a phrase people sometimes use to explain a frantic situation." Rose explained lightly. "Like… uh… running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Ever heard of that one?"

Brooklyn laughed and looked down at her, as Angela also laughed.

"Oh um… No, I don't think so." She giggled. "That's actually kinda gross and sad."

"Yeah." Rose laughed back, shrugging. "It's just a saying people sometimes use to explain something. But um, anyway, I just meant to say that I'm sorry for scaring everyone. Things have just been… kinda… well…"

"Scary? Stressful?" Angela helped, grinning at her.

"Yes, and yes." Rose said. "But I don't wanna get into all that… crap… so, how's your egg?"

"It's doing very well, thanks for asking." Angela said with a smile, playing with her tea bag. "It's thriving and growling the way it should. We are hopefully on track for it to hatch next April."

"Ooh, that's so awesome! Are you super excited?" Rose asked her giddily. "Do you wonder what gender it'll be?"

Angela giggled at her. "I'm very excited, yes. And as for the gender, well we won't know until it hatches. Gargoyles usually have no preferences, we only want healthy hatchlings."

"Makes sense." Rose said. "Well, do you need any help with it at all?"

"That's sweet, but no… the T_erminegger _is doing just fine."

Rose froze, stared at Angela for a moment before turning to look at Brooklyn in shock. The moment they locked eyes, both burst into laughter.

"_Oh no_… you found out our code name for the egg?" Rose laughed, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah." Angel teased. "Your big mouthed mate over here told Broadway that you two make up funny names for my egg and he told me what they were."

"I'm sorry if they bothered you." Rose said gently. "We meant no offense or anything, we were just having a night full of laughs is all."

"_Offended_?" Angela asked her in disbelief. "Heavens no. You guys are just fine, I actually like the names, they are funny and creative. I approve… well.. until the hatchling is born and then we will re-evaluate a different and more suiting name for it."

"Well, I would sure hope so." Rose laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad you approve of our temporary favorite name for the Terminegger. It's an _egg-celent _name." Brooklyn said and both girls instantly burst out laughing.

"_Nice. _Always the jokester " Angela laughed.

Rose continued to laugh, and said, mocking him slightly, "Ho-oh, that was so _pun-ny_, Brooklyn. You just '_crack' _me up."

At this, both him and Rose burst out laughing, and Brooklyn high-fived her for her own creativity.

"Yes! That was awesome, babe! _Good one_." He laughed, and Angela leaned back and groaned slightly, teasing them.

"You guys are sickening sometimes, ya know that, right?"

"We just like to stay on the _sunny-side up_, is all." Rose said again, and Brooklyn continued to lose it. Laughing hysterically, he held her shoulders and laughed against them, as Angela stared at Rose as if she were nuts. However, after a few seconds, her facade faded and she, too, burst into laughter.

"_Oh wow_, Rose." Angela laughed. "Yup, you win. You've officially stepped up to be the Queen of corny jokes and puns, you're even worse than Brooklyn is. What an accomplishment, what a dream to be had, you must feel so proud."

"Why thank you, and I do, thanks!" Rose laughed, nodding her head in thanks to Angela; raised her cup to hers. Snorting with laughter, they clinked their tea cups together before sipping it and once again Rose moaned in delight at the tea and sighed happily.

"Dang, this is so good." She complimented Angela again. "Way to go, girly."

"Thanks." Angela laughed, getting comfortable on the couch beside them.

Brooklyn took a deep breath, came up for air from laughing against Rose's shoulder, and pulled her against him tighter, and whispered in her ear, "I am so in love with you, Rose."

Rose smiled at him as he suddenly began to kiss her neck, cupped her face in his claws and then claimed her lips with his for a few seconds, before pulling away. Rose grinned happily at him and then leaned into his chest.

"Thank you, my love. I love you so much too… I'm so glad and relieved that my puns keep our vows, love and commitment in check."

"Pshh… damn straight, you know it." Brooklyn teased, grinned and kissed her on her cheek as she giggled again. Rose then raised her tea cup up to his face and offered it to him.

"Good, I'm glad. Would you like some tea, babe? It's delightful."

"_Delightful?_" Brooklyn teased her, with a smile. "Wow… you're going proper now?"

"I'm always a proper lady." Rose teased, sipping her tea with her pinky sticking out and Brooklyn snorted in laughter.

_Not in bed, you're not… _He teased her in his mind, and she nearly choked on her tea, which made him laugh even harder.

"Wow… thanks." Rose teased, as she quickly had to lean over her cup and wipe her face off with a napkin.

"Ha, oh, you're _so welcome_." Brooklyn laughed, pulling her over to rest against him as she, once again, offered him some.

"Okay… all that put aside, you didn't answer my offer. Would you like some tea?"

Brooklyn smiled at her for a moment before he kissed her gently on the forehead and said softly, "Nah, I'm good, babe. Thanks though, that's sweet of you to offer."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Brooklyn doesn't like tea." Angela said with a smile, and drank hers some more.

"What?" Rose asked in shock, not knowing this about him. "_Since when_?"

"Since… _forever_, I guess." He laughed. "I've never cared much for tea. Whenever I've had it, it's like I'm drinking dirt, and I think it's gross. Sure, the stuff is good for you when you're ill or if you need herbs and stuff. But I don't like it for a nightly routine drink, that's just my opinion though."

"Hmmm, interesting. I did not know that about you… okay, noted. _But, _I think you would actually like this kind." Rose said, waving the minty smell near his nose and giggled as he grinned back at her, but pulled back from her slightly as if the smell wasn't that pleasant to him.

"Oh _come on_, don't be a wee baby." She laughed. "_Try it_! You're going to hurt Angela's feelings if you don't. She did _not _make liquid dirt, I can tell ya that right now; it's delicious and you'd be missing out."

"Okay, bossy lady. Fine, give it here." Brooklyn said while taking the cup from Rose and took a small sip. Angela was smiling, brought her legs up against her chest, and rested her claws upon her knees, waiting for his reaction.

"So?" She teased him as she watched him drink some down. "Do I pass?"

Rose watched Brooklyn's face carefully as he swallowed the hot drink and to her amusement, he made a small disgusted look briefly, but then offered Angela a forced smile and a thumbs up.

"Mhmm… _yum_. It's _sooo good_. My life is officially complete from having tasted that." He said sarcastically, handing the cup back to Rose as both Rose and Angela laughed.

"_What? _You don't like it?" Rose laughed, taking her cup back.

"It's just alright. I mean, I'll admit that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The mint certainly helps things, but tea… as an overall drink, is an acquired taste… and it's uh…" he paused, cleared his throat and said, "It's just not _my_ cup of tea, if you get my drift."

Rose and Angela burst out into laughter; and their laughter triggered his own.

"That was clever." Rose laughed while laying her head down upon his bare chest. "How do you think up puns or jokes so fast?"

"I don't know." He replied while running his talons down her arm again, tickling her softly. "I'm just a smart guy, I guess."

"Correction." Angela teased, taking another sip of her tea. "You _are_ very smart, but you're also a very huge _smart ass_; which are two very different things."

Rose laughed out loud, as Brooklyn looked over at Angela and grinned devilishly at her, taking her teasing like a champ.

"Well, thank you, milady." Brooklyn said. "I pride myself on my humor and I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't let it get to that head of yours." Angela continued to tease him. "If your head gets any bigger, then it'll get too hard for you to function."

_That's what she said… _Rose said in her head and snorted into her drink as Brooklyn suddenly burst out laughing, louder and harder than she'd ever heard of him before. He slapped his available claw down on his knee and both of them couldn't seem to stop laughing for a few minutes.

"Holy crap, Rose…" Brooklyn gasped out through his laughter. "Oh babe, that was _awesome_!"

Rose kept laughing as she tried to hide her blushing face in his chest and held her hand against her mouth to muffle her laugh. Angela smiled widely at their laughter, but looked confused.

"Did I just miss something?"

"Uh…" Brooklyn laughed and looked down at Rose, who was still blushing, and couldn't help but laugh harder. When Angela continued to stare at them, he cleared his throat and said, "Um. Nothing. Rose was just thinking something and it was funny."

"Oh…" Angela said, looking surprised. "That's right. You guys are able to sometimes read each other's minds. I forget about that, which is _crazy_. What a bizarre thing to think about."

"Yeah, sorry to just randomly take off on that and leave you behind." Rose finally said, calming down her breathing and wiping a few tears from her eyes. "It takes a lot to get used to it for sure. Especially when my thoughts were just mine and he suddenly can hear it, it surprises me as well sometimes."

"Well… I'm glad you two have each other." Angela said, nodding her head and smiling down into her tea. "What an incredible gift to be able to be as connected as you two are." She paused for a moment and then sighed sadly, "Man, I sometimes envy you two… it would be nice to have a mate who could understand how I'm feeling without having to even speak."

At this, Rose and Brooklyn suddenly could feel her tense up and things weren't funny anymore, but awkward. Brooklyn cleared his throat and looked back at the television, not wanting to get involved in a conversation that was meant to be between mates. Though they were friends, he knew the line that was set and didn't dare cross it without Broadway there. Rose, however, knew this was a good moment to ask her if she was okay and the suddenly awkward silence invited her to make sure her Gargoyle sister was doing alright.

"Speaking of… um… how are you and Broadway?" Rose asked her lightly, as Brooklyn focused on the television show and was tense in his body language suddenly. "I am sure it's exciting to be new parents soon! You're going to make a wonderful mother and he will make a fantastic father."

"Yeah, we are excited." Angela said quietly, looking down at her tea; gently pulling on her tea bag to disperse more flavor. "And thanks. I'm nervous to take this next step, but Broadway has been wonderful, he's very excited! But um… to be honest, things are just… _weird_ right now; not just with us, but for everyone including you guys, for sure. But um… yeah. Things are just in a strange place between us right now, that's all."

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that." Rose said, thinking deeply about what she should say next to her and was coming up blank. From how uncomfortable Brooklyn was acting at the moment, to how sad Angela looked, Rose made the decision to make this a 'girl-only' discussion.

"Hey… um, babe?" Rose asked Brooklyn casually, rubbing his arm.

"Hm?" He replied, still not tearing his gaze from the television.

"Brook?"

"Yeah?" He replied, this time looking down into her eyes and she responded by giving him a gentle smile.

"Um, do you think you can give us a minute alone?" Rose asked him in a very quiet voice, silently nodding to her head in Angela's direction. Catching on instantly, he nodded, stood up and looked relieved to not be near the conversation of what Angela was going to confide in with Rose.

As a Gargoyle male with his own mate, he didn't want to know anything or impose upon Angela's issues about Broadway. He didn't want to appear to be a threat to Broadway or have Broadway feel threatened by him knowing something about his mate that he didn't.

"Yup, you got it." He replied, stood up and kissed her on the hand. "I'm gonna clean up the kitchen from dinner since we all kinda took off when you arrived. Take all the time you need, just holler for me when you're done."

"Thanks babe." Rose said gratefully, smiling lovingly up at him. "I love you."

Brooklyn winked at her and then whispered, "I love you too."

Before leaving, he gave Angela a wary look of concern before he wrapped his wings around his shoulders and walked away. When the girls were alone, Rose turned the television down and scooched closer to Angela. However, before she could say anything, Angela spoke up first.

"You didn't have to send him away. It's not really a big deal. Honestly, I should really just speak up to Broadway about how I feel and be honest with him.

"You don't have to open up to me if you don't want to, but I'm here to listen if you need to talk to someone." Rose said quietly, placing her hand softly down on Angela's arm.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Angela replied quietly. "I don't wanna bother you, you've got enough going on to be bothered by my dumb issues."

"I know I have my own _problems _occurring right now_,_but that doesn't mean I don't wanna help you with yours. It actually will give me a nice break from my own." Rose said kindly and smiled at her. "Besides, us females gotta stick together. There's no point in going through things alone if we don't have to. If you need to vent and just talk, then I'm here to listen."

"Thanks, Rose." Angela said kindly.

"Hey, it's what sisters are for." Rose replied, as Angela nodded. They stayed quiet for a few seconds and then to Rose's surprise, Angela sighed and then dove right into what was bothering her.

"Okay, well… see, the thing is… Broadway and I have been mated the longest out of the trio of brothers. So while we are in love, I guess we are past that "Honeymoon" stage. Whereas, Akira and Lex are still new in their mating, as are you and Brooklyn; and all of you guys seem to have a lot of things in common. Broadway and I do get along very well, that's not the issue… but out of the brothers, Broadway is definitely a lot more… um…"

"Clueless about women?"

Angela stared at her with her mouth open, and for a moment Rose thought she crossed the line, but then Angela suddenly burst out laughing and nodded her head.

"Yeah, actually he _really_ is." Angela gasped out, as if that just occurred to her. "That was… phew, wow. Yeah, way to hit that one directly on the head. Rose." She paused and gave her a teasing smile. "I guess all males, humans or Gargoyle think the same, don't they?"

"For the most part, yeah." Rose answered back with a wide smile. "But that's not a bad thing, Angela. Us girls have our stupid and complex ways that aren't always good. For example, compared to males, our emotions are sometimes so complex that I don't blame the poor guys for not knowing what the hell to do with us or how to act."

Angela laughed out loud at her words, and Rose kept going, laughing at herself too.

"_I'm serious_, Angela. We are incredibly complex creatures and think one way, while the guys are more logical and primal and often think the complete opposite. They definitely have the ability to understand our emotions, of course, but I get your frustrations. Sometimes when our hormones get in the way, our issues, or what we see are issues, fly right above our poor mate's heads and they are left scratching their heads trying to understand why we are going from 0-16 in ten seconds."

Angela kept laughing for a moment and then sighed.

"That's so true. Oh my goodness, okay. So I'm not alone in feeling this way…"

"Absolutely not." Rose laughed and shook her head. "Brooklyn and I have the same issues sometimes."

"_Really_?" Angela asked her, sounding hopeful.

"Of course. Why do you sound so surprised?" Rose asked her with a small giggle before sipping more of her tea.

"It's just… that you two seem to have it all together for the most part." Angela replied slowly. "I know that things are perfect right now, but you two when you're together are just… well… _perfect._"

"Are you _kidding me right now?_" Rose asked and burst out laughing again. "Oh, honey _no_. Brooklyn and I are not perfect. I mean, we love each other, but so do you and Broadway. Brooklyn and I can be… I'm sure pretty obnoxious with our public display of affection, but that doesn't make us perfect. No one is, and not one single relationship is either. Marriage takes work, Angela. It is a daily choice to love that individual for their flaws, quirks, and to love ourselves. And just because Brooklyn and I can hear each other's thoughts, we still struggle in communication just like every other couple does. Trust me, you're not alone."

"But Brooklyn and you can read each other's minds, so how does that make sense? When there's an issue, you two can understand that it's a problem and talk it through…"

"I mean… okay, yeah we can, and I'll admit that it definitely makes our communication open and easy to understand; but we are also very _vulnerable _and that can be hard on both of us." Rose explained to her gently.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"Well, sometimes… our subconscious thoughts can be harmful because they are _so honest _and unruly." Rose replied honestly. "In every other normal person, our subconscious thoughts are _our own_ to think and it's a safe space for most people. But because Brooklyn and I share a mind essentially, those thoughts are always open to each other and we don't have that… space of our own to have our own thoughts and opinions; and it's hard! We've both been hurt so many times by thinking things, not realizing that we can hear each other, and then later we realize that we've offended each other."

Angela stared at Rose and was slowly processing what she was saying, as Rose continued.

"To make it worse, when we hear each other's thoughts and they are a hard discussion to have, are almost forced to hash it out and discuss those things before we are able to think them through or even process them. So, yes, we eventually get past those arguments and discussions, but not smoothly. Our connection is beautiful, don't get me wrong, but sometimes it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah, that would be hard to share your thoughts constantly." Angela said, thinking deeply about what she was saying.

"It can be, but despite how different it is from 'normalcy'… Brooklyn and I love each other _so much_; and that always makes it easier for us to deal with things. Now, I can see that you and Broadway love each other too; so with that being said, no matter what issues you two are facing, they won't be that huge of a mountain to climb if you two climb it together." Rose continued to explain. "The thing I've learned the most with being mated to Brooklyn and to married to a, ya know, normal- not psycho and abusive husband, is to remember to keep that communication open and honest. Even if it's a brutal conversation; ya gotta express it."

She paused, took a deep breath and said, "Like tonight, for example. I was attacked by a Draugr down in the parking garages, but that's not why I was so upset."

"It's not?" Angela asked her, looking up in surprise.

"No." Rose replied, while shaking her head. "I experienced something I haven't dealt with in a long time, and when it happened, I was so traumatized that I didn't know how to come back here and tell Brooklyn. I was so sure he was going to freak out…"

"What happened?" Angela asked her, now looking worried.

"Remember that night, all those months ago, when I lived here? I had a nightmare; woke up screaming my head off and you all ran into my room?"

Angela thought hard about it and then nodded.

"_Oh yeah_, I actually do remember that, now that you mention it! Back in November, right? Yeah, you scared all of us so bad! I remember you were thrashing around in your bed and Brooklyn couldn't wake you up. But then when he touched you, he was sucked into your nightmare because of your guys' connection. When it was over, you both were so pale, shaken up and I thought you both were going to be ill. You guys said that the nightmare was extremely real, almost as if it wasn't a dream, but was something that happened in real-time."

"That's right." Rose said quietly. "Well… I had another realistic nightmare earlier today and I was all alone. It's been months since I've last had one… and it was… the worst and _scariest_ thing I have ever seen. It made me physically ill when I woke up out of it so much that I laid on my bathroom tile unable to move for like… twenty minutes. Then I broke my wrist because I needed to make sure I was awake and alive, and didn't know how I could reach you guys and tell Brooklyn what I saw. I was so convinced and upset that Brooklyn was going to reach his own breaking point tonight and… leave me."

Angela's eyes widened at her words and she gasped, "Leave you? Why would Brooklyn leave you?"

"Like… break off our marriage." Rose explained a bit better, and Angela's eyes widened.

"Oh… my goodness!" She gasped out in shock. "Brooklyn would _never _do that! D-don't you know that? He would die first before willingly giving you up and would never just _quit _being your mate because things get too hard in life to deal with. Gargoyles mate for life… and while some are the exception to the rule, like my father and mother for a prime example. Brooklyn is way too loyal, faithful and in love with you to betray or do anything like that!"

"Oh, I know." Rose said quietly. "Ridiculous, that I thought that, right? Well, that's what I truly thought and felt at the time of waking up from it. What I saw and experienced in the nightmare was so awful, overwhelming and upsetting to me, that I honestly couldn't imagine how he would react; nor did I know _how_ to tell him."

"What… was your nightmare about? Do you mind me asking?" Angela asked her, fear and uncertainty all over her face. Rose stared at her for a moment, sighed and shook her head.

"No, I don't mind. It was… uh… about Kevin actually. The great taboo subject between Brooklyn and myself… it was about him."

Rose paused, sighed heavily and crossed her legs upon the couch and leaned back against the backrest while closing her eyes. "Kevin… has been a huge issue in our communication and marriage, Angela. I struggle with what he used to do to me, and Brooklyn struggles to even hear me speak his name. Brooklyn tenses up and his rage and hatred for him turns on and is almost _uncontrollable_. I mean… it can be scary to be honest."

"You do know that Brooklyn would _never _turn that rage on you, right?" Angela asked her, as Rose immediately nodded.

"Oh, of course I know that. But… I hate seeing Brooklyn struggle with my ex-husband. So much so, that I've buried Kevin deep inside my soul the moment his body was buried in the Cemetery. We didn't bring him up unless it was _absolutely necessary_, and even then the conversation didn't get very far. But… as time has gone on, I can't continue to ignore that Kevin lived, we were married, and he abused me. It happened, it was real, and I have to learn to cope with it…"

Angela nodded in silent agreement as Rose continued to speak.

"So, with the nightmare I had of Kevin, I had to tell Brooklyn about it because, like the other ones, it was a warning."

"Warning?"

"Yeah," Rose whispered, nodding slowly. "I dreamt that Kevin rises from the dead and comes back for me to kill me and drag me down to Hell where he's at, and it was… the _worst _thing I have ever seen. The nightmare was _so real_, Angela; it was like it was happening right in front of my eyes. The nightmare was in three parts; the first was that someone was grave robbing in the Cemetery and took Kevin's body. It was dark and I could barely see them, but there was a masked man and even a female Gargoyle… and I don't know who they are; but they dug up his body and Kevin was somehow brought back to life.

Then, I saw Kevin come out of his casket for me, and was a zombie-rotting corpse still, but his soul was back and said he was coming for me. He also said that he was working with the Draugr to make that happen… to pull me away from Brooklyn and you guys; to destroy my connection to Brooklyn. Then… the last part was him turning into a Draugr and ate my face off… and I felt the pain in real time until I woke up screaming my head off, so… that was that."

Angela gasped and stared at her in horror and looked like she was going to faint.

"Oh my goodness… _Rose_…"

"Yup… I know. That's why I feel like I'm going crazy, Angela; because my life _is_ going crazy all around me. That's why I was so upset when I arrived. Not only did that Draugr freak me out even more than normal, but I… I never anticipated or thought Kevin could _ever_ come back in my life again." Rose said quickly, wanting to finish her thought. "_He's dead_… and yet he's still managed to somehow find a way to come back and try to ruin my relationship with Brooklyn."

Rose paused, tears welled up in her eyes and slowly she began to feel numb.

"The best thing in my life, Angela, and it's being threatened once again." Rose sniffed, wiped a few tears away and then took a deep breath.

"So trust me when I say… when I came here… I didn't know how to tell Brooklyn what I saw nor how to bring up the one topic that sends both of us over the edge. I mean… how could I tell him that I believed Kevin was alive again? After all that he and I had been through with him? After all the trauma, scars, and haunting memories that Brooklyn holds inside him for being the reason for Kevin's death? _After all the trials_ we faced all those months ago and last year, is now back for a vengeful second round? That all of our worries and troubles are _far from over_?" Rose paused, sighed and leaned against the couch.

"It wasn't an easy conversation, Angela. However…Brooklyn actually surprised me and stayed very calm. He didn't freak out like I thought he would, and more than anything, he has been my rock through his whole thing. He has been the one to comfort, love, support and encourage me along, despite how overwhelmed, tired, and scared he is as well."

She paused, smiled at Angela and nudged her playfully, to help comfort her.

"So, let this be a great example of how our mates can pull through if we give them the chance, because they can and will because they love us first and foremost, I promise you that. We, as females, just gotta get it out of _our_ heads that our guys won't be able to understand our emotions, because they will and do; sometimes even better than we understand ourselves. Brooklyn and I understand and agree that our love is worth all the bumps, bruises and… sometimes concussions from hitting into those problems so hard, but we get through it _together_. And I know the same will be for you and Broadway, ya gotta just give him the chance to prove himself, instead of automatically assume that he won't understand what you're going through and how you're feeling."

Angela nodded at her, and began to understand Rose's point of view.

"Hmm…." She mused. "I didn't think about all that. Thank you, Rose. You've helped me more than you realize… but now I just feel bad. My problems are more hormonal based, and really doesn't have anything to do with Broadway, and are certainly _nothing_ compared to what you're going through…"

"But that doesn't make what you feel or what you're going through any less important." Rose offered gently. "I didn't want to bring my issues up to anyone, because well, I'm kinda sick to death of them, but they are constantly teaching me new things. For example, tonight was a great communication step that Brooklyn and I had to take, that's why I told you about it, not for your pity…"

"Well you get my pity, because I love you and feel so terrified for you." Angela said sadly. "I can't imagine seeing all the horrors in which you've seen and continue to see…" She paused, tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down at her claws. "You're my sister, Rose, and Brooklyn's mate. I tease him, but I care so deeply for him and worry about his happiness. You've made him the happiest, most wonderful leader and brother, and if he lost that love and happiness… if he lost _you_… I… it would be _the death of him_, and would be the most tragic thing for us, as a whole Clan, to witness."

"He won't lose me, nor will you guys lose me." Rose whispered, feeling her own tears come into her eyes. "Brooklyn and I have made it very clear to each other that we will not let each other go, nor will we let anything tear us apart."

Angela nodded, wiped her tears away and sniffed.

"Sorry." She said, crying harder. "I uh… I've been struggling with my emotions, but the thought of something bad happening to you guys, just… yeah. You know what I'm meaning. You guys better stick around for a long while, okay? _You especially_… ."

"I will, don't worry. And, hey, it's okay to cry. Don't apologize for being emotional, you just barely had an egg and your body is still adjusting to the change." Rose explained gently, rubbing her back as Angela cried softly. "Every new mom has a hard time adjusting. Just give yourself time, it'll be alright…"

"Thanks, Rose." Angela said, wiping her tears away as Rose smiled at her, grabbed a napkin from the tea tray and gave it to her. She laughed shakily, took it and used it to continue to dab her eyes.

"Thanks for listening and talking with me. I uh, only brought it up because Broadway and I are struggling in our relationship. He doesn't know it though, so I guess it's just me overreacting. We are in love and he is _wonderful, _sweet and so thoughtful; but we are… um… out of sync right now. I don't know how else to explain it." She paused, took a deep breath in and continued, "I have no idea if it's because my hormones are still settling from having the egg, or… what's going on, but a lot of stupid and small things are bothering me."

"Like?"

"Like… the other night, I was wanting to spend some more… one-on-one time with Broadway. I wanted him to take me out, do something thoughtful for me, just… court me again, you know? But he hasn't… he prefers to hang out with Lexington; so much so, that I know it's bothering Akira slightly. Broadway tries to hang with Brooklyn, but ever since the Draugr have attacked you, they both understand that nothing or no one can come between him protecting you. So… while it's not a bad thing at all, I just wish Broadway will treat me like he still cares about me. I mean, I know he does… but the passion and initiative to do anything thoughtful for me is kinda gone."

Rose nodded slowly and smiled sadly at her.

"No, I get that, trust me." She said quietly. "I had that with Kevin… as well as a lot of other things which were extremely toxic; but I never felt more alone with someone than how I felt with Kevin. He would only do nice things for me when he wanted sex, or to show off his money and power to other people. It never was for me… never once sincere." She paused from speaking, took a deep breath and continued, "Now, I'm not comparing Broadway to Kevin, at all, because they are _nowhere_ near the same. But our feelings are still sincerely hurt and lonely. That's why I do feel so lucky that I have found Brooklyn. He is a million times the mate and husband that Kevin ever was or could have dreamed to be. So, I guess that's why we are so passionate. We both felt such extreme loneliness that we just… have that drive to always keep our love and passion alive, ya know?"

"I do." Angela said softly, looking at her with great sadness. When Rose gave her a snippet about Kevin, her stomach lurched and her heart hurt for her. "And I don't fault you guys. I just wish that Broadway and I had that same thing going for us…"

"Why do you say that like it's completely dead?" Rose asked her, looking at her with a small smile. "You are a _stunningly gorgeous _Gargoyle, Angela. Broadway is a wonderful Gargoyle… and isn't gonna just let you go either."

"I know he won't."

"So… have you talked to him about any of this yet?" Rose finally asked her. "Yes, guys love sex and intimacy, but honestly, he really might just need a kick up his tail end and reminder of how good he has it to be your mate."

Angela chuckled at her words and began to look hopeful.

"No, I haven't talked to him yet. I was hoping that he could just… _get it _and that I wouldn't have to essentially wave it in front of his face_. _Ya know? I just want him to step up and fulfill my needs and wants; like I'm trying to for him. Because, to me, my need to be sought after again as an attractive mate and _desire_ are _so obvious_, but to him; he has no clue any of these problems exist. I don't know… this is just something I just need to communicate with him. Just like you said, communication needs to be open and honest."

"Yes, it does and yes, you do need to tell him." Rose told her, smiling at her. "Broadway is a great guy! I mean, heck, all of our Gargoyle mates are _incredible_. However… I have noticed that Broadway has gotten lazy and comfortable with your routine because you haven't said anything. So, when he chooses to hang out with Lex or even Brooklyn instead of you, that's because they are his crutch and always who he's been able to back up to. True, they all need some 'guy' time like we need some 'girl-nights,' but if you continue to allow Broadway to ignore you, or choose someone else over you, then you need to _tell him _and correct that behavior_. _I almost _guarantee _that Broadway will instantly drop those controllers, remotes, and food even to take you back into his arms, if you tell him that you need that of him. If you tell him that you've been unhapy and need to feel his love again, that you guys need to go have more sex, time alone and as a couple… well hell, that's what marriage is and those things are _vital _for marriages to grow and thrive. You need those things just like we all need air to breathe."

Angela smiled up at her and took in a deep breath, her tears no longer falling down her face.

"You're right… you're so right, thank you, Rose. I needed to hear all of this advice. I've just been so nervous and didn't want to make a big scene over dumb things with Broadway…"

"No, _do!_" Rose exclaimed with a laugh. "Because they are _vital for a marriage! _Tell Broadway to step up and be your mate, not your roommate or friend. Tell him that you need a Gargoyle partner, a strong protectorate! Just because you are strong and capable of protecting yourself, it is in their biological nature to be the provider. They just… um… need to be reminded of your need for that still."

Angela smiled at her, nodded and laughed a small laugh.

"True. Okay… I'll talk to him when they return from hunting down those damned Draugr creatures…" She paused, slowly looked up at Rose and took her hand gently in her claw. When Rose looked up at her, Angela had more tears in her eyes and looked like she was going to burst out into tears again.

"I… I am _so sorry _about what you're going through, Rose." She whispered. "Thank you for telling me why you were so upset earlier. It makes so much better sense, and I can't believe what is happening to you… I am truly speechless. I can't imagine how scared you and Brooklyn must be, because these Draugr are… _terrifying_. Even for a Gargoyle… we are all unnerved and on edge because it's so unnatural and an enemy to our livelihood as well. I just… I am so sorry, Rose. And to now hear that Kevin might be back… I mean… are you _sure he is?_"

Rose stayed silent for a few seconds, took a deep breath and slowly shook her head.

"I don't know for sure, no." She whispered. "I need to talk to Elisa and ask her what I can do about this. Robbing a grave is illegal and a major crime; but until I can figure that out, when I saw Kevin come to life; naturally, the first thing I wanted to do was to visit his grave and make sure it hasn't been broken into. To make sure that the nightmare was just that… a nightmare. But… I don't know what I would do if it really was robbed and he was gone. The only way to be sure that he was there would be to re-dig up his casket and see for myself that his body is still there or not."

Angela's face looked disgusted at the thought and Rose sighed heavily.

"But ya know… as much fun as that sounds… I don't know what I would do if he wasn't here. I don't know what I would do if I did see him again… I just… ugh, my _God, _Angela. It all just makes me want to vomit, and can't think about it right now, sorry." Rose paused, placed her cup down and held her stomach as it lurched nastily.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked her worriedly.

"I uh…" Rose said, beginning to feel a slight sweat coming on. "Yeah, just the thought of all this… makes me sick. So um… I might need to step outside for some fresh air. Wanna come?  
"Absolutely." Angela said, putting her cup down to help Rose stand up. "Gosh, you've gotten so pale just now."

"Yeah, I very well _might_ throw up, but I'm gonna do all I can to avoid that again." Rose said, trying not to think about things. More than anything, it felt like a psychological thing than an actual illness, but the nausea wasn't going away. Angela placed her arm around Rose and helped her quickly walk outside to the platform, where fresh cool air hit Rose in the face and seemed to help ease the uncomfortable butterflies in her stomach.

Together, they walked over to the ledge, where Angela lifted Rose up onto her back and she climbed up the wall to the tallest section of the castle, where Goliath perched. When they reached the tallest part, they both sat on the ledge, overlooking the whole castle platform and the City, and sat with their legs dangling over the side.

Rose took a deep breath of fresh air, let the wind blow through her long hair; and without caring what her hair looked like, took off her hat and ran her fingers through her hair to ease the sweating.

"Feel better?" Angela asked her as Rose breathed deeply, in and out, with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm getting there." Rose answered, still keeping her eyes closed. The world was beginning to spin slightly, and Rose quickly grabbed her claw to hold something steady. "Just… don't let me fall, okay?"

"I would never; but if you did I would catch you." Angela said, looking more concerned for her.

"Good." Rose laughed weakly, wiping her forehead as nausea kept up with her.

"Um… a...are you sure you're okay, Rose?" Angela asked, becoming even more concerned for her health. "You're looking even more pale… I can get Brooklyn if you need…"

"No. I'm okay." Rose whispered, taking deep breaths of the night air. "That nightmare I had earlier took a lot outta me and although I took a nap before it, I still feel like I haven't gotten much sleep in weeks. I need to take it easy and probably just need to call it a night."

Angela nodded and both sat in silence for a few minutes with their legs dangling over the ledge looking out at the City.

"That's probably smart."

Rose kept her eyes closed and the fresh air did help her a lot.

"Oh yes." Rose sighed. "The fresh air is helping. I feel so much better already."

"Good, I'm glad." Angela said quietly, smiling. "Hey, and I know I've already said this, but thanks for talking to me. I didn't mean to make you and Brooklyn feel uncomfortable earlier by saying that you guys are perfect. I really am happy for you and Brooklyn; you two are so in love, and are shining so brightly through these hard times. But… I can't help but sometimes envy what you two have, ya know? I wish that Broadway and I had that same level of passion in our relationship. You and Brooklyn seem so _in sync _with each other, while Broadway and I are struggling to stay in sync. It's like we're dancing and we keep missing the steps or stepping on each other's feet… "

Rose giggled and nodded.

"You should see Brooklyn and I when we do try to dance. Maybe that'll change your perspective about how _in sync _we are with each other. Most of the time we just settle for the chicken dance and laugh our way through."

"That's not what I meant." Angela giggled.

"I know what you meant, I was just kidding around with you." Rose said softly, giving her a gentle smile. "Sometimes that stuff takes time, so don't give up or think it's impossible. You two will get there. But, you might get there quicker than you'll realize if you just tell Broadway what's been on your mind and in your heart."

"That's what I'm planning on doing." Angela said. "Thanks so much Rose. It was so helpful chatting with you."

"Anytime, it's nice to think of something else for a change. I think we needed to talk and have some girl time."

"I agree," Angela said happily. "You've seemed so down lately, and I just wanted to offer you my support and love. And the tea was just a small gesture to hopefully help lift your spirits."

"Well…" Rose said quietly with a smile. "Spirits were lifted, thank you so much."

They smiled at each other when they suddenly heard footsteps approaching them from behind as someone climbed the tower to get to them. When Rose turned to look at who it was, she knew before she saw him as her limbs tingled pleasantly with familiarity.

"There you guys are. I came out and found you two gone." Brooklyn said, coming over to join them. "What are you two doing out here?"

When he approached Rose, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder blade.

"Oh… when Angela and I were talking, my stomach started acting funny again and I felt nauseous, so I thought fresh air would help." Rose explained to him calmly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you feeling alright now?" He asked, kissing the side of her head and moving her long hair to one side so he could see the side of her face.

"Yeah, the fresh air has helped, thanks babe."

"Are you sick?" Brooklyn asked, looking at her with concern, but then he leaned forward and teased, "It was the tea, wasn't it? It's okay, you can tell me… I won't say a word." Brooklyn paused, glanced over at Angela and winked at her as Angela snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes at him.

"No, it wasn't the tea, silly." Rose laughed. "I woke up sick from my nightmare earlier and I kind of felt nauseous back inside as I was telling Angela about it. That's all, not a big deal, I'm fine now."

Brooklyn stared at her for a moment, making sure that she wasn't putting on a front, when he finally nodded.

Before anyone could say anything more to each other, Angela suddenly pointed a talon out and said, "Look! The Clan is coming back!"

All three of them looked out at the horizon and saw five Gargoyles flying back, with Broadway holding Bronx as the sixth member. They saw Brooklyn, Angela and Rose sitting on the top level, and flew down upon the perch; all of them looking slightly winded.

"How was it?" Brooklyn asked instantly when they all touched down around them. "Did you find any trace of the Draugr?"

"Aye." Goliath said darkly as he wrapped his large wings around him like a cape. "We caught its scent heading towards the New Jersey border. It was down at the docks, and we had a confrontation and altercation with it."

"A _confrontation_?!" Rose asked in shock, swinging her legs over and then jumped down from the ledge. "Why would you confront the Draugr? Are you guys okay?!"

As Rose looked from each Gargoyle, to her relief, all of them looked to be uninjured. Akira stepped up to her and wrapped her up in a quick hug.

"Yes, we are all right. The Draugr ended up getting away, but we hope that we were able to… send our message of them staying away loud and clear to them." Akira said gently, pulling away. "The real question is, how are you doing? You look a little better than when you first arrived…"

"Yes, I'm a lot better now, thanks." Rose answered her with a kind smile, as Brooklyn turned to Goliath and asked, "So, what happened?"

"We cornered the Draugr near the docks and it told us that it wanted Rose. And if we released our hold of her then they would spare all of the Humans in this City." Goliath explained in a low growl, looking extremely angry.

Brooklyn's eyes went large, and Rose stepped closer to Goliath.

"What do you say to him?" Rose asked him.

"That if he and his wretched kind stepped on this Isle again then we would not hesitate to destroy them. I gave them their first and final warning." Goliath said in a very vicious growl, his claws tightened into fists and his eyes glowed bright white. "This is _our _home. _Our _Castle; and they are threatening a member of _our Clan_, as well as the lives of the Humans. We will not allow them to get near Rose or any of us anymore. From now on, each and every single one of us is going to Patrol and take turns patrolling the City. If we tighten up our security, then they'll either back down or this fight will turn into something _much bigger_. We must all be prepared for what we will be faced with these coming nights and weeks."

Rose listened to Goliath with a new sense of horror and dread and couldn't help but think of all the Draugr she saw in her nightmare at the cave. As the images came back into her memory, Rose realized with dread and alarm that there were hundreds, and maybe even thousands of them waiting to be set free. If the Clan did not give her up… then there would be a bloodbath massacre of Human and possibly her Clan Members lives… or of Brooklyn's.

At that thought, Rose felt like passing out again and fell back slightly just enough that Brooklyn rushed forward.

"_Whoa_… Rose… are you okay…?" Brooklyn asked, holding her up, but Rose was focused solely on Goliath and began to beg him to reconsider his decision.

"_No, Goliath…_ you _can't_…!" Rose gasped out as tears welled up in her eyes.

"We can, Rose." Goliath instantly argued back angrily. "And we _will_. We will protect our home, and our Clan; which includes you, Elisa and her family, and Xanatos' family. Come what may, Gargoyles protect our home and others like we breathe the air. We will protect this entire Isle from the Draugr because it is our _duty_ to do so; they are unwelcome and unwanted threats that _must be _eliminated."

"Goliath, _please _reconsider what you're about to do! There must be another way to deal with them!" Rose cried out, stepping away from Brooklyn's grasp. "Starting a full-on war with them is _not_ a good idea! You have _no idea _how many there are…!"

"_And you do_?!" Goliath snarled, making her freeze slightly, because the truth was that she did, but he wasn't about to do well with hearing that.

"Well… I…" She began to say but he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear anymore Rose. Thank you for your concern, but we _will_ protect our home; _end of discussion_. If it's a war they want then it's a war they'll get. We are warriors and will protect all who live here… "

"_At what cost_!?" Rose exclaimed hysterically. "There are more of them out there! Goliath, please… please don't respond to them with deadly force. There _must _be a different way-"

"What way, Rose?!" Goliath snapped, holding his large arms out to her. "There is no other way! We won't give into their threats, nor will we sacrifice you…"

"So you are going to sacrifice _yourselves_ to them…?!"

"WE WILL DO WHAT WE MUST TO PROTECT OUR HOME!" Goliath suddenly roared.

"_But…_!"

"_Enough_ Rose! _I'm _the leader and this is my decision for my Clan!"

"Goliath, _please listen to me…!"_

However, before Goliath could argue back with her, Brooklyn suddenly stepped forward, placed his claws around Rose's shoulders and pulled her behind him, getting in between them.

"Rose, stop! That's _enough._" He urged firmly and looked up at Goliath with angry eyes as she gaped in shock at Brooklyn for not siding with her. "Goliath, we are with you, you know this. But can you please calm down and stop yelling at my mate?"

"I will, once you tell _your mate_ that perhaps _I, _the leader, know what's best for _my Clan_! I'm just trying to fix what problem she's created!"

Rose gasped at his comment and tried hard not to burst into tears as they welled up in her eyes, and instantly things went from bad to worse. Brooklyn stared up at Goliath and looked as though he was going to punch him, so Rose quickly placed her hands on his arm and allowed their connection to flow into him and stop from fighting with their leader.

_Brooklyn, no! Stop… he's right…_

"No, _he isn't!_" Brooklyn snarled out loud at her with angry eyes, and then whipped back to face Goliath. "This _isn't_ Rose's fault, Goliath! She didn't ask for _any of this_, so don't you _dare place blame _on her! I _won't allow _it! Not with all she's gone through…"

"I wasn't trying to place _blame_, but the Draugr are after _her_, Brooklyn, and her _only_." Goliath said in a more calm voice, and instead of anger in his tone, it was fear. "I'm trying to do what's best for her and for everyone here. I understand we are taking a big risk, but we _must._"

He paused, turned to look at Rose and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Rose, nor do I mean to get after you. I'm worried for my Clan, my home, you, and now the Humans; including my own Human mate. These Draugr aren't very many in numbers but their strength is unnerving and a force to be reckoned with. It took all of us to wrangle one…"

"I know, and that's what I'm so afraid of, Goliath." Rose whispered, her voice barely able to speak. "I was trying to warn you that there's more out there, more than you realize…"

"We know the risks, but no matter what they are we will protect our home." Goliath said again in a growl. She was about to tell them about her dream, and the thousands of Draugr behind Kevin, but with a tingling sensation she felt Brooklyn's mind enter hers and his words stopped her dead in her tracks.

_Stop please, babe. Don't keep pushing him, he's upset and this is only making it worse. _Brooklyn whispered in her mind. _This conversation won't go anywhere except back to anger. You won't convince him… so please just back down, please._

At Brooklyn's words, Rose suddenly shut her mouth and shut down. No more was she going to fight against her Clan, but would willingly accept how they were trying to protect her without any thought, as much as it pained her to surrender to someone. Thanks to her marriage to Kevin, whenever she was forced to fight she _couldn't _back down, because if she did, she would die under his hands.

A few tears escaped down her face and Brooklyn heard the words about how hard it was for her to surrender. He exhaled sharply, slowly slid his talons through her fingers, interlocking their hands and then squeezed it in comfort.

_It's going to be okay, love. Just breathe._

Rose closed her eyes at his voice inside her head, took a deep breath and then nodded at Goliath, and Brooklyn's words.

"Okay." She whispered. "You're right Goliath. I agree and I'm sorry for arguing with you. I… I'm also sorry for being the reason they are here and coming after me. Just _please_ everyone..." She paused, looked around at each member of her family's faces and exhaled deeply. "Please, _be careful_."

"We will." Broadway suddenly said while stepping forward and patting her on the back lightly. "Don't worry, Rose. We'll take care of ya… it's you who has to watch your back. These Draugr things are _nasty_."

"I know, thanks Broadway."

Rose smiled at him and then slowly looked over at Angela, who was looking anxious at the conversation she was eager to have with her mate. She smiled an encouraging smile at Angela, and Angela sadly looked back at her as though silently apologizing for her father's anger.

"Thank you for understanding Rose, and I am sorry for my anger towards you. It's not your fault, but the Draugr had us all on edge..." Goliath said, bringing Rose's attention back to him.

"It's okay. I deserved it…" Rose answered quietly, even though it wasn't true. Brooklyn made a noise as if he wanted to argue with that, but Rose squeezed his hand painfully in anger; while Goliath nodded his head and turned away from them.

"Come everyone, let us head inside for a bit until we go back out on patrol again." He said to the Clan. "There's nothing more we can do at the moment. We will hatch up a plan later and send a group out to hunt these demons down.."

Rose stared at Goliath with wide eyes as dread flowed through her, and Brooklyn felt her great fear; which only made him feel more frustrated. The Clan was following Goliath down the tower steps, leaving Rose and Brooklyn to stand hand-in-claw staring after them. When they were left alone, Brooklyn gently pulled her into his embrace and held her close.

"_Hey_… _I'm sorry._" He whispered in her hair. "I wasn't trying to get after you as well, but no one likes to be on the blunt end of Goliath's anger. Okay? I was just trying to protect you…"

"I don't need protection from Goliath, my love." Rose whispered through her tears. "You know that, but he's right… everything he's said…"

"I don't think so, Rose." Brooklyn whispered, holding her close to him. "Just give him time to cool down, okay? I'll try and talk to him later. But… he is right about one thing. We are a strong Clan, Rose and can handle a few Draugr's easily. I know you're scared, but just think about our future, like I told you back inside, and hold fast to that blissful future. It's going to be alright, you'll see…"

"I don't know if it will though." Rose interrupted, looking up at him with terror-filled eyes. "As much as I _want it to be_… but you don't know what detail I just barely remembered from the nightmare!"

"_What?_" He asked quietly, looking more nervous. "What is it? What else did you see?"

Rose gazed up at him and slowly closed her eyes in complete exhaustion, sighing out heavily.

"When Kevin was walking out of a dark cave with the Draugr…" Rose explained quietly. "There weren't just a _few _Draugr with him." Rose paused, leaned her face closer to hers and was shaking in fear. "Babe… there were _thousands of them._"

At this bit of news, Brooklyn's coloring seemed to pale and the fear that she was feeling was now flowing into him and beginning to show in his dark brown eyes. Rose quickly raised her hands up to cup his face and continued to speak with a shaky voice.

"That's what I was trying to tell Goliath, but he won't listen to me! He blames me for all of this, and I can't fight that argument because I _feel _responsible for this."

"No… Rose…" Brooklyn tried to argue, coming out of his shock. "It's not…"

"I know it's not my fault, but he's right, it's _me_ they are after! _I'm their prey!_" Rose explained in a frantic rush, still shaking in fear. "Babe… _trust me _when I say that I'm trying to focus everything I have on our _happily ever after _with that sunset vision of us, because I want nothing more than to be together with our Clan, happy and to be at peace! But… something has _changed inside me_ and _it's so hard for me _to overcome all this fear and darkness inside me. I-I'm _trying_ though, I really, really am. All this darkness and fear inside me, I'm trying to fight away with everything I have!" She paused, shook her head and continued to hold his face while shaking in fear.

"But if my nightmare was a forewarning of what's to come, it's _not good. _If Goliath has challenged the Draugr's motives, then I fear that they will keep coming back with more of their numbers, especially if Kevin is now involved! If he and all of them do team up and come for me and us, I don't know how we can possibly win! How can this whole situation turn out alright without making some sacrifices…? Without losing the ones we love? Isn't that what a war is? Taking and losing lives to win at any cost?"

Brooklyn closed his eyes, rested his beak against her head and sighed heavily.

"Please… Rose. I need you to remain strong, okay? We can and will do this together; but we can't let this nightmare drive you into madness, alright? I think it's time that we _both_ take a few steps back and try to see things as they are. So far, it's just a _few _Draugr hunting you. We'll exterminate them, and then if more come or other show their faces, then we'll tackle the issues as they appear. But…" He paused, and looked a bit unsure at saying this. "But… enough with creating more fear and drama because of what you saw in a _nightmare, _okay? _Please… _just try to forget about it."

At his words, Rose looked up at him and instant betrayal flowed through her. Upon feeling her shock, he groaned and tried to hold her close.

"Rose… no… _don't_."

"It wasn't just _any nightmare_, Brooklyn. _You_ know that more than _anyone_!" Rose breathed, still staring at him in disbelief and hurt. "How could you have said that to me? After what horrors you saw when Kevin was stabbing every inch of my body in the last nightmare?! This one was _even worse! _It teased that Kevin was back to life and was joining forces with the _DRAUGR_." She paused and felt herself losing all control, she stepped away from him and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "_Babe_… I thought you were on _my side_?"

"_I am!_" Brooklyn gasped out, trying to collect her in his arms, but she resisted him again. "Please honey, don't do this, just please stop freaking out and listen to me! You know I didn't mean it that way! I wasn't trying to… _downplay_ what you saw and experienced. I know more than anyone how you might feel right now, and how scared you are. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when it happened, but I'm here now, okay? I love you and won't leave you alone. All I ask, is that we both take a deep breath and from now on, take this one step at a time, okay?"

Rose slowly exhaled out a breath and tried everything she could to throw the feelings of betrayal down inside of her. More tears streamed down her face and with her frozen where she stood, Brooklyn eased himself forward and slowly wrapped her back in his arms. He held her close to him, but he kept her arms down by her sides and cried.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He breathed in her hair. "I didn't mean to make you feel that I have betrayed you. I would never do such a thing… don't you know that?" He pulled away and cupped her face gently now in his claws. "I love you, let's just take a step back and clear our minds a bit better. That's all I was meaning by what I was saying…it's a tactic I use in battle. I can't be so emotionally invested in the situation, but have to keep distance so that I can better see the _whole _picture. That's all I'm trying to help you do, my love."

Rose listened to him and finally looked up into his eyes, which were imploring hers desperately. She could see how much he loved her and was being sincere in his words as he gently wiped a few tears away with his thumbs. She sighed out in defeat, smiled gently and instantly trusted her mate with what he was trying to do for her.

She slowly nodded, rested her hands upon his chest and leaned her forehead against his beak.

"Okay." She whispered. "I trust you."

Brooklyn instantly smiled at her, wrapped his strong arms around her waist, closed his eyes and slowly kissed every inch of her face.

"Thank you, my love." He breathed against her skin while sensually kissing her face, lips and lowered down to her neck. Rose laughed shakily as he kept kissing her, and then slowly made his way back up to her lips. He ran his claws up and down her arms and back and gazed intently into her eyes.

Rose smiled back at him before he could kiss her and said, "I'm sorry for freaking out, thanks for… ya know, putting up with my drama. I'm just so tired, I guess."

"I know you are." He said softly and cupped her face. "And it's okay, honey. There's nothing to apologize for, that's what I'm here for. I'll always love you, even when you're being a drama queen and all."

He paused and chuckled as Rose gave him a soft glare and he teasingly grinned at her.

"Kidding." He whispered, holding her close against him. "You need some good, uninterrupted sleep and things will look a lot brighter in the morning, I'm sure. To make sure that happens, I'll stay with you all night, Rose, and I'll fight away all those bad dreams. I'll do everything I can to make sure you feel nothing but my love for you to allow your body and mind to get the rest you need."

"Hmmm, that sounds amazing… _thank you for all you do for me_." Rose breathed out while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently pressed her lips to his. She kissed him deeply and instantly he reacted and began to breathe her in. Rose opened her mouth and slid her tongue to dance with his, making Brooklyn moan and react in mad desire for her.

He reached under her legs and lifted her up so she could better reach his mouth, so they both could kiss passionately. Brooklyn carried Rose over to the ledge and sat her down. She moaned in pleasure as he pulled her close to his body and wrapped her legs around his waist. They used the support of the ledge to press their bodies together, kissing and making out in a fiery passion. Rose began to pant and gasp as Brooklyn ran his claws over her delicate skin of her arm and then trailed up into her hair.

"Are you sure you're gonna let me sleep tonight?" Rose teased him and fire began to erupt in their bodies; both their connection and mating instincts activated. Brooklyn chuckled against her lips, gently licked them and then breathed, "Yes. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy moments like these…"

"Hmm, true." Rose mused as he roughly pulled her against him and began to devour her neck, making her moan louder. "Ohh… I love it when you do that."

Brooklyn laughed a hot breath against her skin and then slowly raised his lips to hers and breathed against them.

"When I do what?" He teased her with a grin. "I do a lot to you, my sweet wife."

"Well… I love _all of your love_, but when we are making out, I love it when you kiss my neck and caress my skin."

Brooklyn stared at her with a mischievous smile on his face, and slowly pushed himself against her harder.

"Oh, do ya now?" He teased. "Well… I guess I better please you and do just that."

She closed her eyes as he took the back of his hand and ran it from her cheek, down her neck, over her large breasts and down to her shirt. He found the bottom of it and quickly slid his talons up her soft skin and began to devour her lips with his own.

Rose ran her fingers through his white hair and then pulled on him to bring her even closer to him, as he kissed and tasted her. Their tongues and lips danced together fiercely while Brooklyn was feeling every inch of her available skin. After a moment he slid his lips and tongue down to her neck instantly making Rose moan in pleasure. She held onto him tighter as her body tensed up, threw her neck back and arched her body to his. Both of their hearts were pounding in desire, and their connection was flowing beautifully between them. They were loving this moment with each other.

Brooklyn slid his tongue then down towards her chest and suddenly she remembered the necklace that still was in her pocket.

"Oh… I just remembered something." Rose said breathlessly, as Brooklyn slowly lifted his face up to look at her. His eyes were dreamy as though he had been lost in their moment and was having a hard time coming back. He rested his beak against her face and kept his body pressed against her.

"What's up?"

"With my broken hand earlier, I couldn't put this on…"

She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the sweet gift that he had gotten for her, the night they became engaged to be mated. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a small red heart between two angel wings.

Rose held it up and smiled at him, "Do you think you can help me put it on?"

Brooklyn's eyes softened even more as he looked at the gift that he had gotten her all those months ago, and was so happy that she wore it every night. He gently took it from her hand, looked down and smiled even more as she was also wearing her ruby red wedding ring.

He kissed the side of her forehead and whispered, "Of course I will, angel. It would be my honor."

With that, he carefully unclasped the small necklace and Rose gathered up her long auburn hair to one shoulder. He slid the necklace around her neck, breathed down on her skin, and once it was clasped together, he gently slid his talons down the length of the necklace, straightened the thin chain out and rested his claws over the wings and heart which sat nicely in her cleavage, between her breasts.

Brooklyn smiled lovingly down at her, rested his forehead against hers and Rose grinned happily up at him. Their hearts were pounding ferociously against each other's chests, and the night was perfect around them. A few stars were shining around them up into the night sky and since they were on the highest tower of the highest skyscraper, they could see them. The moon was in a beautiful waning phase, and the air was cool, but not cold; and was blowing peaceful around them. Brooklyn didn't move his claws away from her breasts, when he suddenly opened his large wings with a _whoosh_ and wrapped them around her for privacy.

Brooklyn pulled her legs to straddle against his waist better, so their groins were touching, and within an instant he began to devour her lips with his own,rub his groin against hers, and massaged her breasts in his palms. Then, he took no time in sliding his claws all over her chest, abdomen, back, hips and inner thighs and then back up into her hair.

"Brooklyn… " Rose gasped out against his lips and felt like crying, but this time out of true joy instead of sorrow. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too, my sweet angel; my beautiful wife." He gasped back, wanting to take her and mate with her right then. They continued to kiss deeply and passionately and he, once again, slid his lips down to her neck; as his claws slid down in between her legs.

Rose rested her head against his while gasping in pleasure at him touching her, she felt the build up in her stomach and she quickly dug her fingernails into his skin to keep herself from falling. Him touching her was the most beautifully, exotic and sensual thing and she loved every second of it. He grinned against her neck, and both began to chuckle at her reaction.

"_Oh Rose_..." He groaned in a low voice. "You are so beautiful and are _driving me crazy_… uh…I know I said I'll let you sleep, and I will, but um… I need you, babe... please? If you truly don't want to make love, then please tell me, but I want to mate with you before you go to sleep. I know you're exhausted, but we can be fast, if you'd like."

Rose laughed at him, as he raised his claws up her shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter.

"No need to make it _fast_, I'm feeling just fine, babe. I'm not too tired at the moment, and I'm always down for making love, so lets do it. But, if we are going to love, then we're going to do it slowly, take our time to enjoy it and _do it right_. Besides, we've made love every single night for four months now." Rose laughed in his ear. "It would just be stupid and pointless to end that streak now."

"Oh, I see how it is." Brooklyn laughed, trailing his claws against her skin. "So, it's not because you love me and we wanna share those sacred feelings with each other, but it's now a _competition_ to see how long we can make that nightly streak go?"

Rose laughed hysterically and never thought of it that way, though it wasn't the case, it still was something extra that might have subconsciously been done.

"Hmmm… _maybe_." She teased, and he instantly growled playfully; kissing her lips once again, as she laughed against them before kissing him back. They made out passionately for a few seconds before he pulled away and kept kissing her neck. Rose closed her eyes and was about to tell him to whisk her away to their bedroom, or find a secluded spot on a rooftop somewhere; when there was suddenly a curious _pop _sound with a small bright light from somewhere nearby.

Rose froze slightly, blinked and began to look around as Brooklyn had not yet heard what she heard.

Then, out of nowhere, Puck came flying right in front of her face and yelled, "BOOOO!"

Rose jumped and screamed a high-pitched scream of terror, piercing through the night and right into Brooklyn's sensitive hearing. He jumped, yelped out in surprise as his heart almost exploded, and to his alarm he nearly stabbed his sharp talons into her skin out of surprise. His eyes went wide with the quick-second thought of almost stabbing his love through her chest and rib cage, but her continued screams made his protective instincts instantly jump into action and he was going to kill what was making her scream.

His eyes lit up bright white as he pulled his claws out from her shirt, opened his wings and whipped around to stand in front of her body. He held her close to him, guarding her with his body; all in half-a-second. Brooklyn then growled ferociously when he saw that it was only Puck who startled them, but knowing the trickster it was done one purpose, enraged him even more.

"PUCK! What the _HELL!?_" Brooklyn roared out, and threw a punch towards his young elven face, however, Puck laughed gleefully and levitated away from Brooklyn's attack so that he swung into open air instead.

"Missed me." Puck teased, as Brooklyn's sharp teeth were gnashed even more prevalent than before; and turned as Puck landed behind Rose, levitating over her head. Brooklyn turned in full rage, having been in a worse protective mode over his mate with his mating instincts interrupted; raised his fist to punch him again and swung as hard as he could, but was shocked to see that Rose was right in his way.

Rose jumped, gasped, and raised her hands to defend her face right as he made a swing.

"NO Brooklyn! _It's me_!" She cried out, flinched and closed her eyes to take his punch, but he yelped out in surprise and stopped himself, inches from touching her skin; gasping out in horror.

He hadn't yet lowered his fist, but Rose slowly opened her eyes to warily look at him and both stared at each other with wide eyes. Seeing the shock and fear on her face as he was so close to punching her made his heart sink into his stomach and couldn't believe what he almost did. She was shaking slightly, breathing raggedly and was still staring at his enraged face and raised fist, when his eyes went back to normal and he relaxed his hand.

"_Oh… babe_…" he whispered and kept his claws up, showing her that he was in control. "Rose… I… I… _I'm so sorry_…"

"It's okay, shhh… it's okay." Rose instantly said, forgiving him instantly and taking his claws in her hands. "You couldn't help it in the state you were in." She kissed the top of his knuckle. "I'm fine, you didn't mean to. It's not your fault…"

Brooklyn continued to stare at her, sick at what he was so close to doing. If he had actually punched Rose, or stabbed his sharp claws into her skin, he would never forgive himself. Brooklyn's thoughts continued to go crazy, when he pulled her into a tight hug; hoping that she was okay.

"_Phew_… that was close!" Puck teased him and he slowly raised his face to stare at Puck's with bared teeth. "I don't think your wifey would appreciate having her face punched in, no siree. Her last husband did that kind of thing… but _surely not you too_!"

Brooklyn growled even more fiercely at his words, and his eyes lit up in rage.

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT! You nearly made me hurt _my wife_ by your damn _tricks_, and you think it's _FUNNY_!?"

"Absolutely not, domestic violence is not a laughing matter." Puck continued to mock in a whimsical voice. "But why are you angry with me, Brooklyn? I didn't make you do anything to her, that was all _you_. You knew she was behind you, but you just were too hell-bent on attacking _me _to care that her face was in the way, instead of mine."

"_I was protecting her_!" Brooklyn snarled, and looked as though he was going to attack again, and Puck laughed.

"Oh _whatever_. Potato, tomato, pomato, totato…"

Brooklyn growled even angrier and louder, clenched his fists together as his body and muscles tensed up, but before he could lose control again, Rose placed a hand upon his chest and rubbed her hand up and down gently to calm him down.

_Breathe, my love... _Rose whispered in his mind, as she stared deeply into his eyes. _He just wants a rise out of you. Let me handle him, please._

Brooklyn was breathing deeply, but feeling her calm demeanor flow into him from their connection, his eyes faded from his excited and enraged state, and instantly calmed down. He nodded, took her hand in his claws and took one last slow breath to slow his heart down. Rose offered him a small smile, then quickly turned to face Puck and took a deep breath of her own to try to calm her own racing heart down.

"Puck…" She said, taking another deep breath. "What in the world do you think you're doing appearing out of thin air like that? You scared me half-to-death, and me screaming my head off freaked Brooklyn out, so _of course _he went straight into protection and attack mode."

"I am sorry…" Puck said with a heavy sigh, not looking sorry at all. "You two just seemed so… _cozy and preoccupied. _I _had_ to get your attention _somehow, _you know… before things got even more steamy, exotic… and uh… well… dare I say naked? I mean, I'm all for the _love_ in which you two have for each other, but golly… you two are like two alley cats in constant heat."

"And you're point IS… ?" Brooklyn huffed out in great annoyance.

"_My point is_… how will I ever train Rose's magic if you two are always glued to each other and doing the _dirty_ _deed_?" Puck asked them with raised eyebrows. "She needs to continue her magic lessons and if I have to rip you two apart, mid- coitus, then so be it…"

"_Don't… you… dare…_' Brooklyn snarled, trying to push her out of the way while stepping towards Puck. "You joke, but I could _kill you_ if you dared to get in the way of a mating Gargoyle and his mate…"

"Ewwww! Ahhh, no! I don't wanna know, don't wanna hear about that, just lalalala, _blah blah blah, jajajajajaja_." Puck said, holding his hands up and plugging his pointed ears. "Zip it up and pack it back in, would ya?"

Brooklyn was furious with him, but Puck was so un-phased by it that it was strangely hilarious to Rose. Unable to help herself, she snorted out a laugh, and when Brooklyn glanced down at her in shock; she quickly drew her lips back in and shook her head, trying to hide her smile.

"Rose and I had planned to have a magic lesson at nine and it is now..." Puck continued to tell him, paused and whipped a pocket watch out of his shirt to show them. "My goodness! It's Nine-_twenty-four_. We're already behind schedule, so that being said, _chop chop, _we're losing night and I've got other things to do as Owen! It's time to get to work, so if you'll kindly hand her over, it's my turn with her."

"_A magic lesson_?" Brooklyn groaned, looking truly defeated in his attempt to mate with his wife. "Are you kidding me right now?!"

"Oh… yeah, I completely forgot that we were gonna have one tonight." Rose said, sighing heavily.

Brooklyn looked down at her and then back up at Puck and looked angry again.

"_This is ridiculous_…" He growled angrily, crossing his arms across his chest. "You know what? _No_. She's _not _going to go with you tonight, sorry Puck. I'm putting my foot down with this."

"Why? All because you aren't gettin' some sex if she comes with me?"

"_No_!" Brooklyn snarled angrily, clenching his fists. "Because a stupid magic lesson is the last thing she needs! Thanks for your time, but now is not really a good time…"

"_Oh wow_, I had no idea that Rose can't think for herself anymore!" Puck mocked him, crossing his arms over his chest, as Rose watched them begin to fight over her in disbelief. "How lucky she is to have you to speak and think for her. I bet Rose just _loves it _when her husband controls her… "

Rose opened her mouth in shock and hadn't yet had the opportunity to speak for herself, but was now thoroughly shocked at Puck, poking things that she used to have with Kevin and throwing them in Brooklyn's face. She watched as he became angrier at Puck, but instead of the situation deescalating, they kept taking a go at each other, fighting over her.

"I'm not controlling her Puck, but I'm her husband and will fight for her! Rose is exhausted and needs _sleep_! Yes, she can decide perfectly well for herself, and I always have and always will support her with whatever she needs or wants to do, but I also know her better than anyone here and what's best for her; and a magic lesson is the _last thing_ she needs right now!"

"Oh, I see, and uh… mating with her is going to help achieve her going to sleep… _how_?" Puck asked, challenging him. Brooklyn stared at him with shock for a moment, but then began to lose all his patience. His muscles tensed up, his tail stiff, and his claws were in fists.

"You better tread _very carefully _over your next few words… _fairy_."

"Guys, _stop_!" Rose finally called out, trying to intervene, but Puck couldn't resist the opportunity to keep going as Brooklyn's rage was beyond amusing for him.

"You're teaching me so much, right now, Brookie. Gosh, where is my notepad? I gotta take notes here… I had _no idea_ that coitus was the key to getting some shut eye. I guess there's nothing like getting' Melatonin flowing through the brain and body like S_emen_ apparently can..."

"Whoa, whoa… okay… stop you two! _Enough_!" Rose cried out, as Brooklyn roared out and lurched forward for Puck; his eyes blazing with rage. Rose tried to pull him back, but he was in 'prey mode' as Puck crossed a line, and she wasn't strong enough to stop him.

"Brooklyn… _hey_!" Rose tried to say, pulling on his arm. "Babe… _calm down_!"

"You think you're so damn clever, but I'm about to _rip your face off _and no amount of magic, or magic spells can stop me!" Brooklyn snarled. "You've got some nerve to dare speak to me like that in front of my mate!"

"She's a big girl and can handle us speaking about _sex_, I'm sure." Puck came back at him, looking completely amused by his rage.

"Okay! Seriously, _enough_!" Rose yelled out, stepping in between Puck and Brooklyn. "We are done here. Puck, I'm coming and will be down in five minutes. Brooklyn?" She turned to look at him and when she saw how mad he still looked she couldn't help, but laugh at his expression and he looked shocked that she dared laugh. She stepped forward and grabbed his face and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you; he's just being a pest. I'm used to this kinda thing because Emily does the exact same thing to me. Yeah, it's hella annoying, but he's harmless. Just take a breather and don't let him get under your skin, okay? Puck is a child and enjoys getting a rise out of you, babe. Don't give him that power… ."

"You're going to have a magic lesson? With all that you've been through tonight and how exhausted you are?" He asked her in disbelief and shock; and seeing the look on his face, it was clear to her that he didn't seem to listen to her words just now, but only seemed to hear her tell Puck that she was coming downstairs with him.

"Well… yeah, I am. I promised that I would." Rose told him softly, still holding his face. "It'll only be for an hour though, this will be a quick activity… "

"Uhh yeah, well actually, about that... tonight might be longer." Puck said to her, and he quickly began to back pedal when both Rose and Brooklyn looked at him with frustration. "I... uh... well... we can try to hurry, since you know... you've got so much _sleep to catch up on._" He paused, cleared his throat and stepped towards Brooklyn now. "Brooklyn, sorry for upsetting you, I just enjoy teasing ya. We'll try to hurry through the magic lesson so Rose can get some rest; and when we're done you then can… uh… _rock her to sleep_ if that's what does the trick, I guess…"

Puck began laughing as Brooklyn glared daggers in his direction, growling angrily and Rose moaned at Puck, placed her hand upon Brooklyn's bare chest and pressed her forehead to his skin as her head was beginning to pound.

"Okay, stop it, Puck, please. _Enough_." She sighed heavily, and when she looked exhausted, Puck finally backed down.

He nodded and stepped past them.

"Alright, alright. Damsels in distress always get to me, so I yield… _for now_. Thanks for the laughs, Brooklyn, you're a hoot. We gotta do this more often."

Brooklyn growled at him in response and held Rose against him, as Puck turned back to face them and was grinning happily.

"I'll meet you down in the gymnasium, Rose. And uh… guests are free to come watch you work your magic." He grinned cheekily at Brooklyn, who continued to growl back. "However… like I said, tonight might take a lot longer than an hour because I am going to try to challenge you a bit more than I've done in the past."

"Challenge me? How?"

"Oh, you'll see." Puck answered her with a grin. "We've been doing basic magic for four months now, and I think you've got a good handle on it. But, now that dark magic possessed you with the storm, I think it's best to step up a few levels and get ya not only trained in other magical abilities, but even learn how to fight. I believe it's important for you to learn how to physically fight and defend yourself. I can teach you a little bit, but I think that's actually something that your Clan should begin to teach you. If you ask nicely, I'm sure Brooklyn will teach you… but taking clothes off isn't part of it..."

"I think I have proven that I can defend myself already." Rose replied quietly, before Brooklyn could growl out a remark at Puck's never ending sex puns and jokes at him. "That's all I've ever done."

"Yes, yes." Puck said. "Welp… we're gonna push your defenses to the edge. Okay? I'll explain more when you come downstairs. For now, you in?"

Rose stared at him and thought about it for a moment, thinking deeply. Surely this was what her magic needed, to be pushed and challenged? For her to learn new things except how to levitate and move elements around her. She glanced over at Brooklyn, who looked angry still. He had his arms crossed over his chest, looked at her and instantly exhaled sharply.

"I don't like this Rose… but it's your decision." He said grumpily. "You're exhausted and have already been put through so much these past few nights… I still think this can wait."

"It can't if the Draugr are involved." Puck said lightly. "If Hela is involved… she _must _learn all about her magical abilities; what she can and can't do, what limits she can reach. All of that jazz."

He floated down to the ground and stepped up to Rose. He was at least a foot shorter than her, but though he looked young, she could see some wisdom in his eyes.

"If you trust me Rose, which you're gonna have to… tonight will be hard." He warned. "But I would be doing it if it wasn't crucial for your growth. So… what do ya say? Are you in for a bit of a challenge?"

Rose continued to stare into his icy blue eyes for a moment and then slowly nodded.

"Okay. I'm in."

"Good girl!" Puck said, clapping his hands. "Now, like I said, guests are free to come and watch. We will set up a magical barrier to no magic or flying objects can hit your beloved and the Clan… but with that, I do have one request to ask of Brooklyn first…"

"What do you want?" Brooklyn snapped, looking bothered and very displeased by her decision to go through with it.

"I want you to make me a promise, a… a deal of sorts, if you will." Puck said, sticking his hand out and offering to Brooklyn. "Now, before we make the deal, I promise you, on my life, that I will not injure Rose...but…"

"Are you really going to start a deal out like that? If so, then there's _not a chance in hell that I'm gonna_… " Brooklyn growled in hostility, getting more worked up.

"Just shut up and listen, would ya?" Puck interjected, lowering his hand and spoke to both him and Rose. "I won't injure Rose."

He turned to Rose now and spoke to her now.

"The whole exercise you can yield at any time and I'll stop… but… it's gonna push ya in ways that might seem completely overwhelming." He stopped and then turned back to Brooklyn. "There will be a magical barrier up to protect you and your Clan from magic and other flying objects like I said… but no matter what Rose is being put through, it's gonna be for her growth and own good, okay?"

"Oh because you know what's good for her now, don't you?" Brooklyn snarled.

"With her magic? Yes, yes I do actually." Puck replied a bit smugly. "And because of that… you cannot, I repeat, cannot interfere. Capisce? If she's on the ground writhing in agony, uh… which she won't," He added quickly, "she can yield and I'll stop… but if she doesn't, _you can't interfere._ Don't connect to her mind and be talking to her, like I know you guys can. She needs to be of a sound and clear mind. Got it? You can't swoop in and save her… she's got to do this all on her own."

Brooklyn stared at Puck with a hard expression as though he wanted to rip his face off still, and Rose suddenly felt very nervous.

"Goodness, Puck. You're making this sound like I'm about to be tested in a do or die situation… it's unlike you to be so serious." Rose teased, trying to laugh off her nervousness, but when Puck looked at her, for once, he wasn't smiling.

"No… this exercise won't kill ya, Rose. But I'm gonna be honest… it ain't gonna tickle either." He paused, stared at her and said, "Ya still in?"

"You're going to challenge my magic and my mind?" Rose asked him a bit unsure.

"Yes I am." Puck replied with a smile. "Tonight, we are going to dig deep Rose. Into your fears, your mind, your magical abilities and we are gonna see what you can and can't do. It's gonna be exhausting, it's gonna be hard, but from now on… you're past learning the basics. You're ready for the big guns, so to speak. Besides, what's waiting out there for you right now, is not gonna back off if you need to yield, like I will. _The Draugr… will… kill… you_. And if Brooklyn or the Clan isn't there to save you, then you'll have to save yourself. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing for you. It will take more than an hour too… but we will still allow you to sleep. You'll need it afterwards, I promise."

He paused and smirked over at Brooklyn, "Which means that you'll break your making love streak. Sorry about that…"

"Okay, we get the picture." Rose sighed, ignoring Puck's sex jab once again and turned to look at Brooklyn, searching his eyes with her own. "What do you think, love? Do I have your support with this? I mean… I see the necessity… but… I would love your support, and need you to trust me that I can do what Puck is asking of me."

"Of course you have my support and trust." Brooklyn said, looking down at her. "It's _him _I don't really trust." He then paused, stepped forward while throwing Puck a nasty look and growled, "I'm _ONLY_ going along with this because of her magic needing to be trained and because it's ultimately Rose's decision. Okay? That being said, I, too, also see the necessity and I promise to not interfere if she's okay and is able to handle the challenges you hand her. However… " he stepped even closer to Puck and glared him down coldly. "If you do anything that hurts my wife in _any way_… I will not hesitate to rip you a new one and make you wish you were dead. Do I make myself clear, Puck?"

Rose slowly looked up at Brooklyn and couldn't believe how scary he was acting, and how sincere his threat was, but Puck took his threat with humor as he did with everything.

"Crystal." Puck whispered, smiling at him. "Well, no more time to waste! Come on then love- birds. Gather up the others, they'll want to see this I'm sure…"

With that, Puck walked away and left Rose and Brooklyn to hang back for a moment. Her heart was pounding slightly with anticipation, and Brooklyn's anger was beginning to make her nervous. She slowly slid her fingers through his talons and held his hand carefully; approaching him with caution.

"Can you do this?" She asked him nervously. " I'm sorry if this is about… the sex being broken up… but… can you stand by and not interfere?"

"It's _not _about the sex, Rose." Brooklyn snapped. "That's not what's upsetting me right now…"

"Then what's bothering you? It's not him poking fun at you, is it?"

"Yes and no. I dislike Puck and don't trust him and that's ultimately what's bothering me, right now." Brooklyn sighed heavily. "He pushes my buttons and does it for fun and enjoyment; and most of the time I can take it, but what bothers me is that he'll do the same to you, I just know it. He makes me nervous whenever you two train together because he's unpredictable. He's even admitted and made it _very clear_ that he was going to push you hard tonight, and I hope you're prepared for it. He's going to poke, prod and bring out every painful thing in your mind, in your memories… he might even tap into the nightmare you had… not only psychologically speaking, but he's going to attack you with magic and expect you to fight him off. He's a very strong Third Race being Rose, he's tricky and manipulative… and I just…"

"Worry that I'll get hurt?" She asked him quietly.

"_Yes,_ but it's more than that, babe. This is protection for your mind, body _and _soul, I'm talking about." Brooklyn whispered back, looking very nervous. "You've been through enough darkness and heartbreak; and I just want to protect you and help you stay in the light. This magical exercise is going to drag you farther into darkness because Puck wants to see how much darkness lives inside you. So, yes… that worries me a great deal." He paused, looked down and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "I love you too much to watch you go through that kind of pain willingly, Rose. I understand that there's a part of who you are that you're searching for, but letting Puck force it out is unnerving to me. Because when you're done and the damage has been made… I worry about how you'll be able to cope with it afterwards."

Rose understood where he was coming from, stepped closer to him and rested her forehead against his beak; while closing her eyes. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him as she opened her eyes and glanced up at him.

"Tonight? Tomorrow night?... Next month?" Rose murmured. "With what's inevitably coming…do we have a choice? As much as I wish I could just _wish away_ my magic, I can't. It's a part of who I am… and it's time I got to know that part of me, even if it's bad." She paused, sighed as tears welled up. "My only fear is that I'll push you away if it's too much to bear. My fear… is losing your love."

"It's an irrational fear, because that'll _never happen_. I will always love you, Rose Connelly. I vowed to do so forever, and I will happily keep that vow for all eternity." Brooklyn whispered, taking her chin gently in his claws. "Come hell or high water, babe… this will be the test of our lives, but I'm willing to take it with you. You are beautiful, inside and out, and are the light of my life. As long as we do this together, I will be your beacon of light in the storm; as you've always been mine. I won't let you get lost… and I won't let you go."

"Promise?" Rose asked him, staring deeply into his eyes and holding his claws tightly against her chest.

"I, Brooklyn; Second-in-Command to the Manhattan Gargoyle Clan, vow and promise to always love you, Rose Connelly." He whispered back, his lips inches from hers. "You have my heart and soul forever, my love. There's not a corner on this Earth and Hell where I won't follow you… I promise you that."

Rose smiled up at him and together they pressed their foreheads together, connecting their minds, bodies and souls together, sealing that promise.

"_Thank you, my love_." Rose breathed, as a few tears fell down her face. "I love you so much, Brooklyn."

"I love you more."

"I'm starting to believe that." Rose laughed through her tears. "Looks like, I have to now step up my game to reach your level of passion and play catch up."

"No need." Brooklyn said. "We'll take on that next level together."

"Right." She whispered, took a deep breath and then sighed, "Well, I guess we should head downstairs and collect the Clan; get this over with. Ready to go?"

"Ready or not…" Brooklyn replied with a heavy voice. "It's here, but I believe in you Rose. You are stronger than you realize, smarter than you know, talented, skillful, and a warrior like Akira has always said. You are more than capable of doing this, okay? Focus your mind on what's around you, what your magic can do, and let Puck teach you. I will be with you the whole time, cheering you on; we all will."

Without saying a word, Rose leaned into him and kissed his lips for a few seconds. Holding onto him tightly. He breathed her in and wrapped his arms around her, before she detached her lips and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Thank you, Brooklyn." She whispered sincerely. "I love you so much, thank you for your unbreakable love and support for me. You raise me up to the stars and do everything you can to help uplift me and reach my dreams… I am so lucky and amazed to have you as my husband."

"That's because you have already taken me to eternal paradise, my love." He breathed back. "I'm only giving you what you give me, and I only wish to give you more…"

"Thank you." Rose said happily, and gave him another kiss. When they broke apart, Brooklyn set her down on her feet and sighed.

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Rose answered nervously, as he took her hand and began to guide her down the tower steps.

"Let's do this then." He encouraged, trying to be optimistic and hopeful, even though he was secretly terrified and beyond nervous for her.

As they walked down the steps, through the Castle and towards the gymnasium, he couldn't help but worry the entire time for her well-being. Puck wasn't going to go easy on her, and he promised not to interfere… but he truly didn't know how well he was going to do watching the love of his life struggle, fight and try to wield her magic against her attacker. He was also going to face one of his worst fears and watch Rose struggle with all of the hardship she would be faced with.

But the worst part for him was that she would be pushed to the edge and be forced to fight, like she was in the nightmare, all alone.


	14. Chapter 14- Darkest Part

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

**Darkest Part**

Brooklyn and Rose walked hand-in-claw through the castle on their way to the gymnasium to get her magical training with Puck over with. They stopped at their bedroom so that Rose could change into better work out pants and shoes to be more able to move around and train with him.

On the way they had been talking quietly to each other and when they walked inside their bedroom, Brooklyn released her hand, leaned against the door frame with his arms across his chest and watched in admiration as she walked further into the room. To him, she was the most beautiful and strong being alive and was always thanking the Gods for her. As Brooklyn watched her, to his surprise, Rose walked straight for the windows to lower the blinds slightly so no one could see directly in their bedroom, despite them being hundreds of miles above the ground.

Interestingly enough, he realized that this behavior was something she had never done before, until recent events with the Draugr. When she turned around, she froze with a small smile and caught him looking at her.

"Um… you okay?" she laughed. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful and I love you." He replied quietly, with a warm smile on his face. "Do I really need an excuse to check out my gorgeous wife?"

"I guess not." Rose giggled, and walked towards the bathroom. "Why are you still standing by the doorway?"

"I was gonna go tell the others the plan and round them up while you change. We most likely aren't gonna go out for Patrols probably until closer to eleven or midnight, but I wanna go speak with Goliath first before making an assumption."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, no worries." Rose said lightly as Brooklyn continued to stare at her with slight worry on his face, making her more suspicious. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You look worried. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He exhaled with a small laugh. "I'm fine, just still a bit nervous about you doing this thing with Puck, I guess. I'm trying not to worry because you're tough and I know you'll do good, but it's Puck that's proven himself as untrustworthy in the past."

"Maybe so, but _someone's _gotta beat his ass at his own magical game every once in a while." She said with a smile. "If someone's gonna do that, then it may as well be me. I can try to humble him down a bit and tame the mischievous trickster. "

Brooklyn stared at her for a moment and then slowly smiled a cheeky grin.

"Ohhh, Rose Connelly, _I love you_. Did you know that?"

"Hmmm… _I think so_." She teased back with a bright smile. "But… now that you've mentioned it, you haven't said that you loved me in like… _two minutes,_ so it was getting pretty iffy to me if you did or not."

Without breaking eye contact, Brooklyn continued to smile at her, pushed himself off the door frame and slowly began to walk over to her. With every step, their connection shot through them, tingled through their limbs and was turning them both on. He gathered her up in his arms and then pressed his body to hers, against the wall, with the same thoughts going through his mind.

"Hmmm… that _is _a problem." He whispered. "Whatever can I do to fix it?"

"I can think of one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Rose whispered and together they met in the middle and shared a deep kiss. Brooklyn held her tightly in his arms, crushing her chest, hips and groin to his, and ran his claws up into her long hair while cupping the back of her head for support. Their lips danced together sensually for a few blissful moments, break apart briefly, then reattach to begin again.

As they kissed, Rose caressed and slid her hands over his strong shoulders, down over his chest and down further towards his muscled abdomen before running them across to his back. Brooklyn closed his eyes at her touch, shuddered and gasped out, making Rose smile against his lips.

"What are you doing to me?" he growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She breathed, sliding her lips over to his neck while caressing her hand further down his abdomen and lightly over his loincloth.

"You're asking for trouble, missy. Keep this up and you're going to miss your _precious _magic lesson, and I'll never hear the end that I'm a sex- maniac of a husband." He growled in her ear, as she continued to tease his groin and kiss the side of his face and neck, humming lightly.

"Oh, but that's how I like you to be…"

At her seductive tone, pleasurable touch in between his wings and over his groin, he exhaled out a moan, then a laugh, and dug one claw into the wall by her head as another pleasurable shudder shot through his body.

"Are you seducing me?" He asked quietly.

"Hmmm, maybe." She whispered with a wicked grin, leaning forward and began to kiss his neck."Or maybe, I'm just trying to encourage you to not let Puck get under your skin and perhaps let _other things _be on your mind. He's a pain in the butt, but… _I'm just as much _a sex maniac that you are. So, it's all good. Stop worrying about what he thinks about us, because what goes on inside these walls is our business and no one else's."

Brooklyn growled in pleasure, eased his claw out of the wall, but then raised his other one so that his claws were pressed on either side of her head. Rose grinned up innocently at him as he stared down at her, with a deep purr of a growl forming inside his chest.

"What?" She giggled, still running her hands over his lower abdomen. "You're acting like I've done something wrong."

"At this moment… yeah, ya have." He teased, and glaring playfully at her. "You're so mean to me."

"_What_!?" She laughed. "How am I being mean?"

"Ohhh yeah. Miss-_I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing-to-my-husband_… please." He teased her with a laugh, and then to her surprise he suddenly pressed his aroused groin to hers and made her gasp out.

Now it was his turn to smile wickedly at her before he pressed his lips to hers and urgently kissed her passionately. He slid his tongue into her mouth, making her moan out, but did so briefly, before pulling away all together, leaving her to stand there with her eyes still closed. He slowly backed away from her, smiling a seducing smile of his own.

"Meanie." Rose giggled as Brooklyn grinned cheekily at her.

"Just giving back what you're dishing out."

"Oh… well… you're missing out."

Brooklyn stopped from backing away, grinned at her and then whispered, "Yes, yes I am. All thanks to _freaking _Puck, I'm getting cock-blocked."

Rose lowered her head at him and shook her head.

"_Cock-blocked_? Oh that's _nice_…"

"Just telling the truth." Brooklyn said, grinning at her. "You owe me big time sweetums."

"Don't worry, love." Rose said, turning around and seductively looking at him over her shoulder. "I plan on making it up to you, and I promise that I'll rock your world when I do."

"Mmmm, atta girl…" Brooklyn mused in a growl and launched himself forward, landed in front of her, and playfully grabbed onto her. She laughed hysterically for a moment before she jumped up onto him, straddled his waist and kissed his lips passionately. He moaned against her lips and kissed her back for a few minutes, before he gently set her down. Unwillingly, they broke apart and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"We gotta go or else I'm gonna strip you down right here and make sweet, hot and passionate love to you." Brooklyn said in a growl, gathering her up tighter in his arms.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Rose teased, as he smiled warmly at her.

"Will you be good by yourself for a minute while I go and find the Clan?"

"_Of course_ I will be." She murmured gently. "I'm a big girl babe, I think I can change into different clothes all by myself. I don't need anyone here to babysit me to do that."

"That's not what I meant." He said, grinning down at her. "I just don't want to leave you alone and have something bad happen…"

"Oh, Brooklyn..." Rose sighed, gazing deeply into his beautiful dark eyes. "If something _attacks _me the _minute _you leave me alone, in the most high-tech and secure building in New York, then I don't think I was gonna be safe anyway."

"Yeah… I guess."

"You guess…?" Rose laughed in slight frustration while cupping his face and gently kissing the tip of his beak. "_Of course_ I'm right about this. Look, _I'm good_. Go talk to the Clan, and I'll go get changed really fast. I'll meet you at the gymnasium, okay?"

Brooklyn smiled nervously, kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered, "Okay. See you there." He then hugged her body tightly for a few seconds before letting her go, and walked towards the door. Rose watched him walk away for a moment and noticed how his body language was anxious, so smiling warmly after him, she called out to him softly.

"I love you, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn had his claws on the door to leave, stopped, looked back at her over his shoulder, and his anxious expression seemed to melt at her words of love as a smile dawned upon his face.

"I love you too, Rose, more than anything in this entire world."

With that, he softly shut the door behind him and Rose stood staring at the shut door for a moment, already hating the anxious silence that left with him. Not wasting anymore time, she quickly walked into the bathroom to change into better clothing. Turning on the light, she used the restroom, washed her hands and then pulled her messy, wavy hair into a long ponytail.

She then walked into the closet and settled with a pair of tight black workout leggings while keeping her white tank top on and grabbed a pair of tennis shoes. Once she was dressed, she shut out the light and made her way through her bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, she went to shut off the bedroom light when the lights suddenly flickered. Rose gasped, whipped around and looked around at her deserted room with cold fear. She didn't sense any Draugr near her, but there was a possibility of one being outside the building. Rose's heart sped up as she slowly backed away from the room and placed her hand upon the door handle.

Although she told Brooklyn she was good, she couldn't help but turn out her light at the very last second before leaving. In her mind, once it was dark she didn't know if it was possible for a Draugr to break into the building and get her, even though she told Brooklyn that it wasn't. However, she wasn't sure; and she wasn't about to take a risk to find out. She backed away from her room, shut the light off, then quickly shut the door and backed against the hallway wall with her eyes closed and breathed out a sigh of relief.

From her lack of sleep, to the nightmare she had, the fear and paranoia was almost too much for her and her mind was getting close to being in a constant delirious state. As much as she longed and needed to sleep, she promised to do the magic lesson with Puck; so that's what she was going to do. She didn't know how badly Puck was going to push and challenge her tonight, but she had to be mentally, physically and emotionally prepared for what was to come. If Brooklyn was anxious for her, then it was enough to be anxious for her own well-being as well.

Rose stayed leaned against the wall for a few minutes, taking deep breaths to calm her mind and listened to the loud talking and laughing of the Clan from out in the living room, when all of a sudden her fingers tingled and knew it was Brooklyn again.

She opened her eyes and looked down the hallway, anticipating that she would have to tell him to calm down and that she was fine, but when she saw his face; he didn't seem to sense her fear yet in their connection.

"Brook-?"

"Oh good, you're dressed, I want to quickly introduce you to someone before we go to your lesson!" He said excitedly, taking both her hands in his and began to pull her down the hallway. However, after a moment of being connected he sensed her fear and great unease. So he stopped walking, turned to look at her and his smile faded.

"Hey… what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She said a bit too quickly and offered him a small smile, though she wasn't sure how convincing it was. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. So, uh… who's here?" She said, changing the subject quickly.

"Goliath's rookery brother and his mate; they've come to visit us and I want them to meet you."

"Goliath's… _brother_?" Rose asked in surprise. "Wait…_what_?"

"Yeah. You've never met them, but it's Goliath's rookery brother, Coldstone and his mate, Coldfire. I think we've mentioned them to you a few times before, but they've just barely showed up and have come to visit us. We haven't seen them in almost a year."

It took her a minute of racking her brain, but she quickly recalled Brooklyn, Elisa, Goliath and some of the other members of the Clan talking about Goliath's brother, Coldstone and his mate, Coldfire casually before.

It was a strange tale, but from what she remembered from the story, a year or so ago, Demona, with the help of Xanatos (back in his evil scheming days) brought Coldstone's soul back to life, with his mate and his evil brother all sharing a half hybrid-robot, half Gargoyle body. That was until Puck, with the help of baby Alexander, fixed the situation during a magical lesson- and separated their souls into their own bodies. It was a lot for Rose to swallow at the time, but by now, it wasn't too far out of what she was used to and certainly wasn't the strangest thing that she'd heard or seen anymore.

"Oh yeah, I do remember you guys talking about them." Rose said, nodding and smiling at his excitement as they began walking down the hallway again. "They're here?"

"Yeah." Brooklyn said happily. "I wanna introduce you to them. They've never met Akira either, so they are chatting with her now."

"Oh, okay, sure! Yeah, let's go meet them." Rose said, following after his lead as he led her to the living they arrived, the entire Clan was there; including Xanatos, Fox and Owen. When he saw them approach, Owen raised a thin blonde eyebrow at them.

"Nice of you two to leave your bedroom to join us. I thought I told you to meet me in the Gymnasium?" Owen asked in his usual monotone voice.

"I had to go back and change into better clothes. We were just on our way to the gym, when Brooklyn told us some Clan Members were here." Rose told him casually, shrugging her shoulders. Owen stared at her and Brooklyn without emotion, until a small smile formed on his thin lips; and for him, it was Puck showing through because Owen rarely smiled.

"You uh… needed _Brooklyn's_ assistance in doing so, did you? Was this another _code word _situation in which you two couldn't possibly contain yourselves from participating in_?_"

Brooklyn tightened his grip on her hand, cleared his throat and said sarcastically, "Yup… and we had a hell of a time in doing so. Ripped up all of the furniture, had sex on the ceiling while swinging from the chandelier… I mean… _goodness_, we sexed it up so hard, thanks for asking. We had a little lesson on our own because it was so… _magical_."

Rose snorted with laughter at his response, which made Owen immediately shut up. Though they didn't make love, Owen's face was priceless as he cleared his throat and walked away. Brooklyn and Rose glanced over at each other and burst into quiet laughter as they gave each other a high- five.

"Nice job, babe." Rose said to him quietly. "Way to rise above his constant prodding."

"Why, thank you dear." He grinned. "He's easier to deal with as Owen."

"Looks like it." Rose giggled but then stopped laughing, held his claw tighter and suddenly felt very nervous. "So, uh… do you think they'll like me? Your… well they would be considered your Aunt and Uncle, I guess."

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Brooklyn asked her with raised eye bones. "You're incredible!"

"But I'm… well… _Human_." She said quietly, and Brooklyn looked stunned for a moment as if that was suddenly news to him.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"Well, if they are from your time they might not like I'm your mate." Rose said.

"Oh, they won't mind _at all_, my love." Brooklyn said with certainty, waving her comment away. "They love Elisa and she's Goliath's mate, so they'll certainly be bound to like you too. I mean… what isn't there to like about you? You're beautiful, kind, funny, loyal, charismatic… you name it..."

"But-"

"Hey, _hey… _don't be nervous, it's going to be okay." Brooklyn whispered so only she could hear him and gently kissed her nose. "They'll love you, I promise you that. But… now that you mention it, you are right about _one thing_…"

"What's what?" Rose asked nervously.

"They won't love you as much as I do, because no one can…" He answered softly and Rose chuckled at his words; grinning happily despite her nerves.

"Okay." She breathed back. "Thank you Brooklyn. You always know how to ease my anxieties."

"That's what I'm here for, so just relax and be yourself, Rose. You have nothing to feel anxious about." He said, grinning back. "Now… ya ready to meet them?"

Rose nodded as Brooklyn placed his claw on the small of her back and guided her through the Clan's circle. Goliath was laughing with Coldstone, while Coldfire was speaking to Akira and Angela; and Rose gasped quietly at her first sight of them.

Coldfire, the female, was a golden robot gargoyle with glowing red eyes, and Coldstone, her mate, was a half robot cyborg and half flesh Gargoyle. He was the same height and large frame as Goliath, but looked like the Frankenstein monster by how jumbled together he looked, and it made her heart jolt. She wasn't one to judge one for their appearances, and wouldn't let this affect her opinion over him since she had never met him before. Besides, in her mind, no one's appearances scared her more than the Draugr's, but he still looked very intimidating.

When Goliath saw Brooklyn and Rose approach the circle, he cleared his throat and said, "Ah, brother, you already know Brooklyn, my Second-in-Command; but we would like you to meet his mate, Rose Connelly. Rose, this is my brother Coldstone, and his mate, Coldfire."

Upon hearing her name being spoken, Coldfire turned from speaking to the other females and robotically walked over to stand next to her mate, while Coldstone turned and faced Rose fully on. He stood close to seven feet tall, and towered over her making her even more intimidating-looking than ever before. With each second she glanced over him, she could see more details and scars on his face and body that seemed to tell his story of resurrection a lot more vivid than what she imagined.

Rose smiled kindly and tried to keep herself calm, but Coldstone's face was gruff and scary. He reminded her of a corpse and even more unnerving he reminded her of Kevin from her nightmare; which made her heart pound even more frantically.

Sensing her further fear, Brooklyn slid his talons in between her fingers and held her hand. Coldstone had one normal eye and one robot one, and both were glancing over her; from her feet to her head and settled upon their intertwined hands. Rose stayed quiet for a moment, swallowed a few times and then stuck her hand out to greet them.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you both."

Coldstone's robotic eye and his normal eye continued to glance over her body and hand once over, and was obviously processing what he was seeing in front of him since he was half-computer.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Rose. We've heard so much about you." Coldfire greeted her, but did not shake her hand, so Rose slowly lowered it and stepped a bit closer to Brooklyn.

"Likewise." She said kindly, and warily looked from her golden face to Coldstone's rugged one. He was still calculating her, but now his personality was showing through and was giving her the impression that he didn't like her very much. It was as if _she _was the abnormal one in the room.

"Brother… forgive me… but did you just say that _she's_ Brooklyn's _mate_?" Coldstone finally asked in a very low and growling voice.

"Aye, that I did." Goliath answered with a smile. "Much like Elisa is my mate. Brooklyn found Rose over six-months ago, they fell in love and have been inseparable ever since. They were officially mated back in February, but Rose joined and has been a member of our Clan around the same time that Akira did, months prior."

Coldstone continued to stare at her without expression, and Coldfire suddenly stepped closer to her, filling the awkward silence.

"Yes, it's been wonderful for us to see this Clan thriving; from Broadway and Angela mating and having one egg in their rookery, to Lexington finding a mate in Akira, to Goliath finally being mates with his long-time friend and ally, Elisa, to now Brooklyn finding his own mate. How wonderful! It brings us great joy to see this Clan thriving and doing so well." She paused, looked around at everyone in the circle and said, "We offer our congratulations to all of you for all of these happy and momentous steps in life."

Everyone in the circle nodded and thanked her for her words, as Rose smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you, we… we are very happy." She said, turning to Brooklyn and smiling at him, who smiled back at her and squeezed her hand gently in his.

"Yes." Coldstone added in slowly, still staring at Rose with a shrewd and calculating expression. "But one question remains unanswered in my mind… is your pairing out of desperation or love, I wonder?"

Rose blinked in confusion at his question and then slowly looked over at Brooklyn, who looked just as confused.

"Uh… what?"

"We are not ones to judge appearances, for _obvious reasons, _but you'll have to forgive me Brooklyn for being a little bit slower in accepting a Human as your mate. I find it very strange and against the laws of nature."

Brooklyn blinked in shocked and looked utterly taken aback at his words, as Rose's heart continued to sink into her stomach.

"Um… why not?" Brooklyn asked him, breaking apart from Rose's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Elisa is Goliath's mate and you have no issues with them. What makes Rose and I so different?"

"To make you feel better, it's also been a lot for me to accept Elisa as my Brother's mate, but it eases my disapproval knowing that he's already had an egg, who is now hatched and grown." Coldstone explained, still staring right at Rose; who couldn't seem to look away from him either. "But… to see the _younger Gargoyle generation _follow suit after that example is what's _worrying me_."

Brooklyn looked as though he was going to begin arguing back as his mouth opened in a snarl, but Coldstone turned to face Goliath instead and spoke to him instead.

"Forgive my brashness Brother, but aren't you concerned that this will lead to our extinction if we allow more Gargoyles to have interspecies pairings? A Human and a Gargoyle can't logically conceive an egg, and since you and your ex-love had Angela and fulfilled some of our species' reproduction, you choosing Elisa for a mate, is different in my eyes."

He then turned to face Brooklyn and Rose, who both had frozen, and couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth. Rose was so hopeful that this conversation would go well, but so far, it was exactly what she was worried about. Part of her felt hurt while the other part of her was completely shocked and to her further dismay the conversation kept taking a turn for the worst. Coldstone kept speaking about her, in a demeaning tone, as if she wasn't standing in front of him.

"If this young woman is Brooklyn's first chosen mate… then aren't you concerned that he will be a bad example to the future hatchlings for not having a posterity of his own? _Especially _being your Second-in-Command and future _leader?_"

At his words, Rose's heart sank even more into the pit of her stomach and she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick again. Hearing such harsh, but honest words from a 'Clan member' was heart wrenching and the very _last_ thing she needed..

Goliath opened his mouth a few times to try to defend them, and to Rose's further hurt, Brooklyn didn't seem to know what to say either and struggled to stand up for their love, but he tried.

"Well… Rose and I… we uh… I don't think it'll be a big deal. There's other ways to…"

"I may be wrong or my sources are outdated, but Humans can't have Gargoyle eggs, can they? Or is there something in which I don't know?" Coldstone asked Brooklyn coldly.

"Uh… well… I… we don't know…"

"Of course you don't know because it's _never _been done in our history. So, how I see this situation is by choosing _a Human_ as your mate, is you are then knowingly _choosing_ to damn off more of our kind for generations to come." Coldstone said firmly. "Eggs belong to the _whole Clan, _but you as leader will eventually be the main role model to those young lives." He paused and then turned to Goliath with raised arms. "Aren't you concerned about this, my brother? Shouldn't Brooklyn have his _own hatchlings_ to help aid in our numbers, _especially _if he is to be the eventual leader to this Clan?"

"Brother…" Goliath began uncomfortably, looking mortified by having this conversation in front of them and the whole Clan. "We…"

"I mean no offense to Brooklyn or Rose, but I'm merely concerned for their future is all. We've all managed to survive, some of us against _impossible odds_, but we should be allowed to live and thrive… and not _settle for anything and anyone less than what we deserve_."

Bam.

Those last words struck Rose straight through the heart and she felt like crumbling to the floor. Coldstone was attacking every other part of her that wasn't being attacked already, and he didn't even know her. Tears filled her eyes in hurtful sorrow, but she also felt true anger fill her being. This Gargoyle didn't know her, what she had been through, and what her and Brooklyn had with their beautiful connections; but here he was claiming to know everything about them.

That ignorance was a trait that bothered her to no end, in Humans and Gargoyles. Beside her, Brooklyn was staring at Coldstone with wide eyes and she could feel his own anger coursing through him.

"_I did not_… _settle for less._" He growled angrily. "Rose is _my_ choice and _my_ mate Coldstone, and you're being cruel and unfair. I… I thought you would be accepting of her like you've been with Elisa!"

"Well, that's different in my eyes because my brother has already had an egg and was not his first mate. I'm not trying to be cruel, but am merely being realistic." Coldstone retaliated back. "Who's going to carry on _your legacy_ Brooklyn? I've heard great things about Rose, so don't take this personally dear, but it's your duty as leader to help in replenishing our numbers and be an example to your Clan…"

Brooklyn opened his mouth in a snarl, but Coldfire interjected and placed her metal claw upon Coldstone's arm.

"My love… I'm sure they already know this and this isn't the time or place to discuss any of this. Besides, this isn't our place to decide for them, so it's probably best if we stop talking about…"

"I'm not trying to be rude to them, my love, but I am surprised to see that there's _another_ Human as a Gargoyle's mate. Back in our time, the Humans _slaughtered _us as we protected them and were only tolerated because our survival depended on it. That was until they betrayed us… or have we all forgotten that small piece of our past?"

"That happened a _thousand years ago_, brother." Goliath said in a low voice. "We have chosen to move on in tolerance and forgiveness…"

"Maybe so, but we're also forgetting who _we _are as Gargoyles? Being mates with Elisa is one thing Brother since you're much older, but allowing our younger generation to _mate _with Humans as their _first and only choice_? It'll damn us from thriving like we used to." He paused and left a very awkward silence behind him and one dared to look over at Rose and Brooklyn. Rose couldn't seem to take her eyes off Coldstone, who continued to dare speak by exhaling deeply.

"Well… I guess things have certainly _changed_."

Tears filled Rose's eyes and didn't know how much more she could handle in one night, his words were so cold and uncalled for; but what made this situation even worse, was that he wasn't trying to be vicious. He was part computer and was only stating facts which was enough for her.

"Okay…well, uh… I'm gonna go. I would hate to soil any more of this happy reunion." Rose said shakily through her tears, ripping herself from Brooklyn's grasp and slowly began to back away. "It's nice meeting you both."

"No… wait… _Rose_…!" Brooklyn tried to say, reaching out for her, but she needed to go now before she burst into tears.

"I'll see you guys later."

With that, she turned around and walked as quickly away from all of the Gargoyles, trying to keep her head held up high. As she went, she swore she could hear Brooklyn yelling and getting after Coldstone, while a few of the others tried calling out for her, but she didn't turn back and didn't care what they were saying to Coldstone. For her, it didn't matter anymore because she was done and needed space.

Tears streamed down her face and once she was fully out of the room; she ran and kept running, letting her sobs go out of control. The Gymnasium was a few floors below the Castle, so she ran to the elevators. Crying earnestly, she punched the button to go down until one door opened and she was able to get inside, then pushed the button she needed for the Gymnasium level.

Rose backed up against the wall and waited for the doors to shut, and as they did she felt her limbs tingle and Brooklyn's voice called out to her from the dining room.

"Rose! _Honey, stop please… _ no, no, NO!"

However, he didn't make it to her as the doors shut and she didn't do anything to stop them from shutting. When she was alone, she slid down to the floor, hugged her legs and instantly began crying. Rose didn't want to feel anymore pain and had about twenty floors to cry it all out and try to pull herself together before she reached the level she needed.

Until then, she would cry all of her pain and sorrows out for feeling never good enough.

* * *

"Rose! _Honey, stop please _… no, no, NO!" Brooklyn yelled out while skidding to a stop in front of the elevator doors, but he didn't make it in time and they shut. Roaring out in anger and pain, he slammed a fist against the metal doors.

"GAHHH! NO!" He roared, closed his eyes and defeatedly kept lightly punching the doors with his fists. Rage was flowing through him at his uncle and couldn't believe how hurtful he was to Rose. He pressed his forehead to the elevator door, pinched his nose with his claw and had to take a few deep breaths. He felt absolutely horrible.

Rose was so nervous about meeting his Uncle, but he was so sure that it would be a good meeting and pushed her to meet them, only to be completely dumbfounded and blindsided as Coldstone was cruel, demeaning and cold; instead of kind and accepting to his mate.

If he knew that Coldstone was going to be so cruel to her, he wouldn't have even bothered to ruin what originally was a good night by bringing Rose to meet them, and he would have protected her from further stress and sorrow. But the damage had been done, she was offended, upset and enraged; so much so, that she had cut herself off from him and their connection.

"_Shit…_" Brooklyn breathed to himself, backed away from the door that she took and quickly pushed the 'down' button to activate another elevator. Next to him, his brothers and their mates came running behind and stopped when they saw he didn't catch her in time.

"She probably just went to the Gymnasium floor," Akira said hopefully, walking forward and placing a claw upon his sunken shoulders. "I don't think she actually left the building…"

"No, I don't think she would either." Brooklyn sighed out heavily, waiting for the slow elevators to come from multiple levels below them. He rested one arm against the wall and cheek upon his palm. "But, I've got to catch up to her. I'm just so… ugh… I'm just so _freakin'_ _pissed off _at Coldstone! I was so excited to introduce them to Rose, _she was nervous _that they would judge her, but I convinced her that they wouldn't…and then this happened. I'm just… I am _livid _with him."

"You should be, dude!" Lexington said, stepping next to him. "If I were you, I'd be ripping Coldstone a new one. I don't know what the heck his problem was, but he literally was like… _disgusted _by Rose. Apparently Elisa being Goliath's mate isn't disgusting because he knows her already and Goliath's already had Angela. But… _that's crap_. Even when Gargoyles mate, it's not _for sure _that they'll have a successful egg, that's just the nature of our kind; hence why we live longer and can heal in the sun. What he said to you guys was so rude and uncalled for."

"It was, but we know Rose better than he does and the fact that she's Human doesn't even register for us anymore. One day he'll realize that as well, hopefully." Angela added in, placing her own claw on Brooklyn's other shoulder. "I wouldn't let it bother you, Brooklyn. What you and Rose have is beautiful and special, and if we wanna talk about something _impossible_, then let's talk about the fact that Coldstone was brought back to life with _three _other Gargoyle souls, and _magic _did all that. I don't wanna give false hope to you and Rose, but I wouldn't worry about the stupid '_reproducing_' comments from him, because we'll never know if children will be a possibility! All we do know is that you and Rose are _meant to be_, and that we will _always respect_ and accept you as our leader."

"Yeah!" Broadway suddenly said angrily, clenching his fists. "The comment that you will be any less a leader for us and our hatchlings is a bunch of utter rubbish! Our children will all love and admire you _and _Rose, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn kept his eyes closed, fighting away tears as Akira nodded, walked up and rubbed his upper back. "I agree with Angela. So… go after Rose, Brooklyn. Stop sulking and tell her what we _all know _that you two are _soulmates!_ And _nothing _will get in the way of your love."

Brooklyn took a series of deep breaths, stood up straighter and turned to face his brothers and their incredible mates with a strong smile on his face.

"I'm _trying _to get to her if these stupid elevators can get here. But thanks for the pep talk guys, I'm gonna make this right."

With that, he punched the down button of the elevator again to take it down to the Gymnasium level of the Eyrie Building, and began to impatiently tap his talons against the wall, becoming more frantic to get down to Rose.

"No problem." Angela said, smiling at him. "We are all here for you guys."

"Yeah," Broadway said, stepping up and touching Angela's shoulders. "We've got your backs, always."

"Thanks. Are you all coming with me to her magic lesson?" Brooklyn asked them all, as they still waited for an elevator to come.

"If Rose will allow us to," Akira said gently. "If not, we are all wanting to watch a movie or television show until Goliath gives us the 'go-ahead' for Patrols."

"I'm sure she won't mind, but we'll just have to see what kind of mood Coldstone has managed to put her in." Brooklyn said dryly, hitting the button again and growing even more impatient waiting for the slow machines to come up.

"Can't you feel her through your connection?" Angela asked him.

"Usually, but not right now." He said with a sigh, punching the button again. "Right now she's closed herself off to me. She's been learning how to do that, and as much as it's a relief sometimes, it's freaking me out because I want to know if she's alright."  
"If she's closed herself off from connecting with you, then that's a bad sign, right?" Lexington asked carefully, and Brooklyn exhaled sharply as the elevator doors finally opened for them. They stepped forward and stood inside the small elevator.

"Unfortunately, yes." Brooklyn replied darkly and wished he could reverse time back to when it was just him and Rose in their bedroom in each other's arms; when it was just the two of them, life was simple, life was good and blissful.

Lately, everytime they took a step outside they would get hit from all sides and felt like they were truly in a battle; one of which they were fighting for their right to live life and love each other. Sighing heavily, Brooklyn went to touch the button twenty floors down, when Goliath, Hudson, Coldstone and Coldfire came walking towards them.

"Brooklyn, _wait_!" Coldstone called out gruffly and was holding an arm out. "Please."

"Oh… _perfect._" Brooklyn growled out angrily, stepped forward begrudgingly and slapped his claw against the elevator door to hold it from closing. He watched Coldstone come closer to him, but glared angrily at him.

"Sorry Uncle, but this isn't really a good time to chat. I've got to go try to see if my mate is alright… _no thanks to_ _you_."

"Brooklyn, I'm very sorry for upsetting you and Rose." He said quickly, looking uncomfortable. "I… I was _way_ out of line. I would like to blame it on my programmed mind, but that despicable behavior was all on me and I can't blame it on anything else. I'm sorry."

"Thanks for the apology, but it's not really me you've got to apologize to." Brooklyn said coldly.

"Right…" Coldstone said, taking a deep breath. "Um… where is your mate? Uh… Rose? I will go and try…"

"I have no idea, but once I find her I gotta try to repair the damage you've done and then we will see if she's up to trying to talk with you again. If not, there's not a chance I'm gonna let you see her." Brooklyn snapped, and Goliath stepped forward now.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Rose has a magic lesson with Puck down in the Gymnasium." Brooklyn explained. "We were gonna go support her for a few hours and then we'll go out on patrols."

Goliath thought for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Alright. Myself, Coldstone and Coldfire are going to be in the living room with Hudson and Bronx. We'll see you guys soon… and when you find Rose… tell her…" He paused, sighed and said, "She's loved by all of us and that the conversation wasn't intended to go that way."

"Will do." Brooklyn replied less hostile with his leader, when Coldstone looked shocked.

"What…what did you all say? Did you say Rose has a _magic _lesson?"

"Yup. Rose is a very special Human, one unlike you've probably ever met before… but you would have found that out for yourself had you not gone straight for attacking her." Brooklyn said coldly, stepping back and letting the door shut, seeing the last of Coldstone's stricken face. But Brooklyn didn't care or feel bad for him. He only cared about and wanted to find Rose, wrap her up in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, how wrong Coldstone was and how wanted she was by everyone in the Clan.

He quickly pushed the level button, backed into the wall and hoped that when he found his mate that she wasn't doing anything reckless or stupid in her pain, hurt and anger, or that he wasn't too late in fixing what damage was done.

Rose was very forgiving, but because of what pain and rejection she received from Kevin in the past and how upset she seemed, he knew she wouldn't be in a good state and that frightened him.

* * *

Rose had a good cry on the elevator ride, but now she was enraged.

When she exited her elevator, she walked into an insanely large gymnasium down the grand hallway, and to her further irritation Puck wasn't even there to start their _vital _magical lesson that _had_ to happen tonight.

As Rose looked around, she momentarily forgot about her anger and admired the large gym as she always did. All the floors were mated, and in a few corners were a full set of weights, free weights, and cardio machines. Rose shut the door behind her and once she was over admiring the room, her terrible mood came back full force. She was extremely irritated over what Coldstone said to her and she suddenly needed to punch something.

Next to the cardio machines, sat a punching bag with nearby gloves, so she quickly walked over to it, grabbed the gloves, put them on her hands and wrapped them tightly around her wrists so they wouldn't fall off. Then she stretched her arms across her body, up in the air and moved them in large circles to activate her rotator cuff, then moved her neck around in a circle.

Once she was loose, she got into a fighting stance, raised her gloves up to her eye level and began to punch the bag with all her might. With every punch to the hard bag, she tried to punch every single doubt, anger, and painful memory and thing said to her.

Coldstone didn't know her, didn't know what she had gone through with Kevin, how much a blessing, light and strength Brooklyn was to her and didn't know what she was currently going through. Coldstone's words pulsed through her body like poison and infected every part of her body and mind with anger and rage.

_Should we allow our younger generation leaders to settle for a Human as his first and only choice…?_

Punch!

_A Gargoyle and a Human can't possibly conceive an egg…_

Punch!

Punch!

_We should be allowed to live and thrive and not settle for anything or anyone less than what we deserve…_

Punch!

Punch!

Punch!

Tears welled up in her eyes as she furiously kept punching the bag. She hated how she let other people get under her skin, and even more bugged that couldn't follow her own advice.

She told Brooklyn to not let Puck bother him when he teased about their sex life, which really bothered him, but here she was imagining Coldstone's stupid face against the bag. His words cut through her heart and fed her insecurities that she wasn't good enough for her mate and never would be good enough…

Realistically, she wasn't mad _at _Coldstone, but at his ignorant message as it was the same message that she had endured for a full year when she was married to and abused by Kevin.

_Who'll ever love you like I do, Rose? _Kevin's voice suddenly flowed in and out of her head with a memory she wished she could forget. As she punched she no longer imagined Coldstone's face, but Kevin's and punched even harder; hating him.

_You're not worth anything and won't amount to anything. You should be lucky that you have me to take care of you. Any normal person would have thrown you out or killed you by now… _Her screams from him hitting and beating her, flowed in and out her mind, making her punch the bag harder as tears flowed down her face.

_You'll always be mine… my precious Rose. I'm coming for you… _

Rose screamed out in full rage, punched the bag with all her might and with an explosion, her magic erupted from her hands and destroyed the bag by sending it shooting across the floor from its chain and exploded sand all over the floor in front of her. She gasped out in shock at her strength and angry magic that was pulsing through her, and took a few steps backwards. She was crying, sweating and panting from how hard she was pushing herself.

She closed her eyes, placed her hand on her hips and leaned her head back; forcing herself to calm down. Her magic was humming angrily inside herself and her heart was pounding with the desire to just keep destroying everything around her. She was so angry and disconnected to anything but her anger, that she didn't hear or feel Brooklyn's presence when he suddenly called out her name.

"Rose?"

Rose jumped and gasped out, raised her magic- filled hand above her head to attack her sudden visitor and turned around; but was shocked to see that it was Brooklyn. At her attack stance with activated magic, he raised his claws up, stopped approaching her and gasped out.

"_Whoa, whoa_, babe it's just me!"

Rose stared at him for a moment, blinked and seemed to come out of the mind set she was in. Her magic faded and she was left standing there, feeling lost and confused. When Rose looked up into Brooklyn's face and saw him slowly approaching her like he was approaching a dangerous animal, she looked around and saw the terrified expressions of the Gargoyle couples from behind him, and all the destruction of the punching bag behind her. Rose whipped her head back to her mate and began to breathe raggedly with panic.

"What… what did I just do?"

"Nothing." He whispered calmly, slowly sliding over to her, carefully touched her hand with his claw and took her hand in his. "You only were punching that bag back there and your magic took over you for a moment. I swear… you've done nothing else, don't be afraid, it's only me."

Tears streamed down her face and the instant he touched her, their connection came to life and light filled her soul, pushing all of the hatred, pain and darkness away. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her body as she cried earnestly into his chest.

"Brooklyn… what is _happening!? _What is _wrong with me?_"

"Absolutely nothing, Rose. You're perfect."

"Then why does your Uncle _hate me_?" Rose sobbed into his chest. "Why is all this hatred, darkness and pain following me everywhere I go?... I… I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!"

"Oh my sweet love, you're not doing anything wrong, and as for what happened back there… I… I'm _so_ _sorry_." He whispered in her hair. "You're doing _nothing wrong, _this is all my fault! I feel horrible, Rose, I really do. I was so excited for you to meet them, and it never occurred to me that my Uncle would react that way. Had I known Coldstone was going to be such a _dick _I wouldn't have bothered to let him meet you. Babe… you're wonderful, beautiful and _perfect_. Trust me… believe or not, all those things he said about you wasn't actually about you. He's still bitter and hung up on the attack at Castle Wyvern a thousand years ago, and is even more distrusting of Humans than we were. That's what his reaction was about; that and the fact that he couldn't accept that Humans could change this much to be our mates."

At his words, Rose took a deep breath, wiped her tears away and pushed away from him, getting a grip on herself.

"Are you alright?" He continued to ask quietly. "I never wanted anymore sorrow or stress to enter your life…"

"No, I'm… I'm fine. It's not your fault, you didn't know he would say those things." She said, trying to calm herself down. "I know there will be many who'll disapprove of us being together. What _really_ bothers me is pig-headed ignorance and people, Humans and Gargoyles-alike, who think they know everything about me, my life, what I've been through and what I'm going through, and try to dictate their opinions upon me. When in fact they _don't know me_… at this point _nobody does._"

Brooklyn stayed silent for a moment as she vented her frustration out. She turned away from him with her hands crossed tightly across her chest, and he tried to not to feel hurt by her comment.

"I know who you are, Rose."

Rose kept her eyes closed, took a deep breath in defeat, and tried to not burst out into tears. He walked forward and gently, but cautiously placed his claws upon her shoulder, as if she was fit to lose control of herself. When she didn't react negatively to his touch, he slid his arms across her chest and held her against his chest; resting his face against her neck and holding her tightly.

Rose closed her eyes, sighed out in defeat and rested her head against his while bringing a hand up to caress his beak. He closed his eyes at her touch and after a moment of embracing, she turned around in his arms to face him and placed her hand upon his chest.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn… I just… feel like I'm losing my mind! Why is it that every time you and I take a step forward together, we are punched backwards?" She pleaded, staring into his worried eyes. "Why do I feel like that no matter how much good I do, how in love we are, that our love is only a temporary thing? I feel like I don't deserve to be happy and to have you… why is that?"

"Rose… I…"

"Have we made a mistake?" She suddenly whispered through her tears. "Have I… have I really damned you from thriving in this life? Is it because you chose me that you no longer have the opportunity to have a wonderful Gargoyle mate of your own and have hatchlings with? To… to be the leader you are working so hard to be?"

Brooklyn stared down at her for a few moments and was breathing shallowly; and in their connection she could feel his fear. Not of anything she said, but fear of losing her.

"_No_, we haven't made a mistake." Brooklyn managed to say. "You… Rose Connelly, are my life. Being mates with you doesn't make me any less of a Gargoyle, doesn't affect my leadership negatively or any of the… _preposterous _things you've just barely said." He then pulled her tightly against him and stared down at her.

"Coldstone was _wrong _about so many things, my love. And I… am _so furious _with him for what he ignorantly said and for how he treated you. It was uncalled for, cruel and _untrue._ He sounded a lot like how Demona thinks; in that being affiliated with Humans makes us any less Gargoyle, _but he's wrong_. I've only been made better by knowing you, Rose. Our love is rare, beautiful and worth the fight… don't you agree?"

Rose gazed up tearfully at him and then slowly smiled as he caressed a talon across her face.

"Of course, I do." She said quietly, nodding.

"I do too." He whispered back, holding her face gently in his palms. "Rose… there is nothing about you that is damning me or my potential. My future is with you, and these hatchlings coming into our Clan will learn tolerance, acceptance and differences. They will learn to _love_ all and protect _all._"

"Our children will not judge or disapprove of you, Rose." Angela suddenly said, stepping forward and looking directly into Rose's tear-filled eyes. "Brooklyn is right. You complete this Clan, and our children will all be better because of us being a whole family. And…" She paused, looked at Brooklyn with a smile and said, "Brooklyn will be a _wonderful, _kind, fair and just leader. That much is obvious… and since these hatchlings will be ours, we will be sure that they are raised in knowing such things."

Rose smiled at her, feeling relief and gratitude for their kind and supportive words; then turned back to look at Brooklyn, who's eyes were also filled with tears.

"I'm sorry for reacting like I did, it wasn't just what he said about me that upsets me. It was his jabs that I'm detracting from your potential as a good leader, and I couldn't handle it. Besides, with that, I kept hearing the same message that I would hear from Kevin. The message that I'm not… _good enough_."

"You are good enough, my love." Brooklyn whispered, pulling her closer to him. "You are _precious_ to me, to this Clan, and are _my chosen mate. _For all time and for all eternity. Nothing and no one will ever change that."

Rose smiled through her tears at him, jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He held her so tightly in his arms that she was gasping to breathe, and kissed the side of her face repeatedly.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered in her hair, as tears slowly ran down her face and dripped onto his skin. "I'm so sorry that you had to endure that…"

"I love you too, and it's okay. I've been through worse." She replied, wiping her tears away and taking deep breaths. "It was just bad timing is all."

"I know it was." Brooklyn sighed, closed his eyes and slowly pulled away from her, looking extremely worried. "For that reason, I… I don't think you should do this lesson tonight. Why bring on more stress when you don't have to? I don't care if Puck throws a tantrum over it, but let's just get you to bed and tackle this some other time. I'll draw you up a nice bath, and we can snuggle in bed until Patrol time… then we can figure out an arrangement for someone to stay with you while you sleep, and before you know it, I'll be back."

"It's only ten o'clock, Brooklyn." Rose said quietly. "I'm planning on going to bed right after this, besides, I'm still a little worked up thanks to your Uncle and could use the exercise."

"Or you can let _me_ ease your pain." Brooklyn tried saying to convince her. "Let's get out of here and forget all these problems, Rose…"

"We will… _after… _I promise." Rose said, stepping backwards and smiling at him. "I haven't had a magic lesson with Puck in a week. Please, trust me Brooklyn? It'll be good to work some of my angry, built up magic and energy out."

Brooklyn stared at her for a few moments as if he was wanting to press the issue further, but jumped slightly when Puck suddenly _popped _in and was grinning cheekily at them, dressed in his usual whimsical, purple outfit.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Yes," Brooklyn snapped angrily, right as Rose calmly said, "No."

Brooklyn paused, glanced over at her in disbelief, but she offered him another smile, walked over to him, and grabbed his hand; pressing her lips to it and kissing it gently.

"Please… trust me, Brooklyn. I need to do this."

She stared at him earnestly before he slowly nodded and backed away, looking bothered. His claw slid out of her hand and walked away towards the others, who were taking their seats on the pull out bleachers. Broadway was already setting up and opening all his snacks; sharing with all of them. Brooklyn wrapped his wings around his shoulders, walked up and sat down next to Akira; immediately resting his face down upon his palms and having no part of the food sharing.

Rose smiled sadly at him, turned to face Puck who clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Alright! Ya ready for this?"

"Yes." Rose replied, paused and then said, "Oh well… let me clean up my mess first."

With a small wave of her hands, she willed her red magic to form and made the punching bag repair itself, willed it to reattach to its chain, and cleaned up all the sand so that the room was clean again. When her magic faded, Puck clapped his hands and looked proud of her.

"Very good, Rose!" Puck said happily. "You're well on your way to our next step! Good… let's start then."

He then turned away from her, willed his white magic to form and created a magical barrier between them and the couples. Lexington looked surprised and gasped, "What is he doing?"

"I'm creating a magical barrier between you guys and myself and Rose. Things could get a bit intense down here, so we don't want anything to hit you guys." Puck answered with a smile, and when he connected the circle of magic, he looked up at Brooklyn and for a moment his melancholy expression met with Puck's amused one.

"Remember… no getting involved."

"Whatever." Brooklyn muttered and Rose stared at him with concern.

_Babe… _she tried to say in his mind, but then stopped when Puck suddenly turned around and began his lesson.

"Okay! So it's been a week since we've last worked on things, but you're well versed on what we do so far! Let's sit down and clear our minds. We need you to be focused and have no residual anger within you; if I am to help figure out all your magic can do, we need to begin with a clear mind."

He sat down on the mat, crossed-legged and Rose joined him, sitting across from him. She felt like they were doing a yoga session as she sat up straight, rested her arms on her knees and closed her eyes; willing herself to relax and to throw out all of the bad vibes that had been stored up inside her.

They both breathed deeply and she thought of Brooklyn and his love; willing her connection to reach him. When it did, she could feel his fear, anger, hurt and frustrations; but with her trying to be calm, she could feel him doing the same. As Puck and her sat across from each other, it occurred to Rose that Brooklyn should be down here with them, because he had the capabilities to wield magic in his own way like she did. She could feel his love for her as they gathered strength from each other, to help them both become calm.

"Are you calm?" Puck suddenly asked her; she opened her eyes and nodded at him.

"I am."

She glanced up at Brooklyn and he too opened his eyes and looked a lot more relaxed. He smiled at her, nodded silently and then she heard his voice in her mind.

_We're good… you've got this, babe._

She smiled at his words, turned to look at Puck who seemed to catch on with what was happening.

"Are you connected to Brooklyn?"

"Yes."

"Okay… it's time to turn that off now." Puck told her. "I need to work with just you tonight."

Rose stared at Puck for a moment, then slowly nodded her head. "Okay." She closed her eyes, thought one last thing to him before willing their connection to turn off, and she was alone once again.

_Sorry, babe. I love you._

Once she shut their connection down she looked Puck right in his eyes and nodded her head. "It's done."

"Great." Puck said quietly. "Then let's get to work. Here's what's going to happen… tonight I wish to challenge you and your magic, to see what you're truly capable of under more pressure. For four months I've taught you how to wield your magic, levitate things, manipulate matter around you, and you've already self-mastered your defensive magic. Now, opposite of me, I have to say incantations in my mind or out loud; but you're able to wield it by your thoughts only. So, here's what we will do first."

He stood up and helped Rose stand up as well, and they stood in the middle of the gymnasium.

"I want you to use any means possible to defend yourself from me and attack me with whatever you feel is right. If any of us get injured, we will say 'Yield,' and I'll stop the exercise immediately and the same goes for if you need a break, but _try _to stay with me as long as you can, okay? No lethal magic is allowed as we're not trying to kill each other- but just stun each other enough into submission and exhaustion. _Capishe_?"

Rose felt extremely nervous as she listened to him give their rules, but all the same she nodded and said, "Okay. Understood."

Puck nodded at her, turned to face Brooklyn who sat a good distance away and said, "No Gargoyle intervention allowed."

Brooklyn nodded stiffly as the others were eating and looked very giddy and excited to watch Rose and Puck battle each other; but her mate looked downright nervous and anxious for her.

Puck turned to face her once again, grinning, and said, "Alright, let's begin. Rose, back away towards the windows a bit and make sure we have enough room to work and move."

Rose did as he asked and backed away so that there was a considerable amount of space between them, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes; willing good energy to enter her soul and being. She was alone, cut off from Brooklyn, and only had her own skills and wits to protect her. Puck was facing her and looked to be getting ready.

"Alright, Rose." He called out across the room to her. "I'm going to count down from 3; and I'll make the first move. You just simply need to deflect it… then… use any means necessary to stop me and if at any time you need me to stop or get injured, just say, '_Yield._' Okay? This will be our first exercise, then I have another afterwards that'll test your mind a bit more. For now, we are gonna fight! Are you ready?"

"Ooh this is gonna be good!" Broadway exclaimed excitedly from the bleachers while eating fistfuls of popcorn. "Rose is gonna wipe the floor with him!"

"Ehh, I _hope so._" Lexington said, looking less optimistic. "Last time the whole Clan took on Puck, he was wiping the floor with us for a while- _ow_! _Hey_!" Lexington stopped talking, rubbed his ribs and looked over at Akira, who had just barely elbowed him. "What was that for?"

Akira narrowed her eyes at her mate and jerked her head over in Brooklyn's direction, and suddenly all four of them looked over at their brother, who was sitting in a crouch as still as he would in statue form, with his beak rested on tightly grasped fists, staring down with hawk-like vision at his mate and Puck.

"Brooklyn… she's going to be okay." Akira whispered, placing her claw upon her shoulder. "She's strong and can handle this."

Brooklyn continued to stare down at Rose, who seemed to naturally gravitate her gaze back to him. He couldn't feel her from where he was, but he knew she was nervous; they both were.

Rose stared back at her mate for a few seconds, before turning back to face Puck.

"Yes. I'm ready." She called out, braced herself for his attack and willed her red magic to activate and dance around her hands as she crouched down in a pose to take him on.

"Alrighty then! Exercise numero uno under way! In 3, 2, 1… GO!"

Instantly, Puck willed a large amount of green power from his small being and sent it charging her way, most likely to force her off balance. Brooklyn held his breath, unsure if he could handle watching his mate being attacked, but to his relief, Rose willed her red magic to explode out of her and deflected Puck's attack easily. Then, just as Puck warned her, once his offense was done, they both began to attack each other with their and green blasts of energy flowed between Puck and Rose, and they began to dance around the floor, giving and taking each moment they could to knock each other off balance.

"Wow! _Cool_!" Broadway laughed, while the other began to clap and give her support.

From the floor, Rose willed her magic forward again and sent a powerful blast of her magic across the room shaking the floor all around them. The power nearly hit Puck, but with a quick jump he floated above it in the air, and it slammed into his magical shield instead; sending giant shock waves through it. Rose's powers were floating all around her and with him still coming for her, she had never felt more in control of them. Puck was grinning at her from up above, and then suddenly began spinning faster and faster, creating a tunnel of wind to whip through the gym, pulling her into it.

Gasping out, she braced her face from the wind, but then saw all the weights near her. Picking them up with her magic, she threw them at him and got caught in his whirlwind. A few were spit out and hit into the magical shield, in which the Gargoyles covered their faces just in case the shield failed, but didn't. However, to Rose's success, one flipped up at Puck and knocked him in his stomach. He gasped out loud, and fell; stopping the wind from whipping around anymore. However, instead of crashing to the floor, he levitated and threw more power in her direction, in which she easily deflected.

"Alright, warm ups over!" Puck called out, "Let's see you get out of this one!"

With another blast of green magic, Rose watched in amazement as Puck summoned all the items in the room to suddenly come to life.

Near her, jump ropes that were resting near the weights suddenly jumped to life, and coiled themselves tightly around her body. Rose cried out in surprise at the newness of inanimate objects coming to life and lost her balance when the jump ropes tied her limbs together. She fell to the ground and was rolling around desperately to try to get out, but the more she rolled around, the tighter around her body they got.

From the bleachers, the Gargoyles were now watching nervously, and Brooklyn was fretting, losing his will to not break his promise.

"_Come on, babe_…" He muttered to himself, wanting to break through the barrier and take on Puck himself. "Come on, break out of them..."

Rose was crying out in effort but was going nowhere. With every movement, the ropes would only tighten around her body, but she wasn't wanting to yield this soon in their exercise. She rolled on her back, gritted her teeth in anger, and with a scream of effort she forced her magic to blast the ropes off her. Finally free from them, Rose rolled away from them, and sent another powerful stream of power at Puck, who easily flew away from it, laughing at her.

"Come on, Rose!" He laughed. "This is supposed to be a _challenge_! Attack me!"  
Rose was panting in a crouched position, looked at him high up in the air and suddenly had a thought and smiled.

"_If you insist._"

Rose threw her hands to her sides and with another explosion, she launched herself up in the air and threw herself at Puck. His eyes widened at her new ability to fly through the air, before she slammed into him and as they fell, she created a ball of energy and forced him away from her and sent him down to the ground harder and more painfully.

Puck bounced, rolled and cried out in pain with every hit on the matted ground then came to a sliding stop, groaning out in pain. Rose was free-falling, but with another pulse of her magic, she levitated above the ground to catch her fall and then landed nicely on her feet. From the bleachers, the couples cheered and screamed out their support and approval.

"YES, YES!" Akira shrieked out, while clapping her claws, Broadway and Angela stood up hollering and sent food flying everywhere.

"She… she can use her magic to _fly _now?!" Lexington shouted out happily. "THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!"

Rose glanced up at the cheering couples with a very proud smile on her face and although Brooklyn was still nervous, he was never prouder of her. He released his claws from his seat and found he had crunched the thin metal down out of anxiety for her, but seeing her new ability to launch herself in the air was very impressive; and the fact that she took Puck down was even more impressive. Brooklyn couldn't help but smile at her and began to clap as well. Rose was looking up at him, curtsied and then walked over to help Puck up from the ground.

He was groaning out slightly, saw her walking towards him and was panting heavily now. On all fours, he gritted his teeth and with a yell, threw a ball of magic at her. Rose's eyes widened and didn't have time to react when the blast of energy suddenly slammed into and sent her flying backwards across the gymnasium.

At this sudden attack, all of the Gargoyles stopped their cheering and cried out with horror as Rose was thrown through the air, slammed into the mirrors; shattering them, and watched her crumble down on top of the weights, crying out in pain. Glass shards fell all around her as she covered her head.

"HEY!" Brooklyn suddenly stood, threw his wings out and roared. "_You promised you wouldn't injure her!_"

Puck looked over at Rose's enraged mate and pointed a finger at him. "She's fine, calm down!"

"No, she _isn't_! DAMN YOU, PUCK! _ENOUGH_!"

"_Sit down_, she hasn't yielded yet!"

Feeling helpless, Brooklyn watched as Puck approached his wife, who was recovering from being thrown across the room and painfully into glass. Rose was gasping out, stood up shakily and was bleeding from her arm.

"What… _what the hell, Puck?_!" Rose gasped out. "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me!"

"I'm sorry, Rose." He said innocently. "But ya gotta learn from this. I never yielded, so you have to realize that this exercise is still in play." He paused, stopped in front her as she stood up warily, breathing deeply. "Do you want to yield?"

Rose looked down at her bleeding arm, saw it wasn't too bad and internally checked her injuries out. Although the impact against the glass hurt a great deal; she didn't feel too injured and so far, her arm was the only thing bleeding, which was a small cut down her forearm. Looking over at Brooklyn, he looked enraged that Puck had hurt her.

"Yield, Rose! Come on, babe. Enough." Brooklyn called out to her, jumped down a few steps on the bleachers and stood inches from the barrier. "You've done well, but you're injured now... open the barrier, Puck. We're done."

Puck ignored Brooklyn and stared down at her. "Well? Do you yield or not?"

Rose stared back at him as Brooklyn's yells were echoing in the room all around them, telling her to yield, but she smiled darkly at Puck and refused to give up just yet.

"_Not yet!_" Rose yelled out in a grunt and sent a ball of power at his chest, which sent him flying backwards across the room. Puck slammed to the ground, and Rose again launched herself into the air, over all the weights and landed softly on her feet at Puck's feet and he didn't stay down. Red and green power slashed through the air as Puck jumped to his feet and together they seemed to be fighting their magic against each other like normal beings would with swords or other weapons.

"_What?!_ NOO!" Brooklyn roared out in frustration and slammed his fist against the barrier, which shocked him slightly and made him back away. Unable to do anything, he watched Puck and Rose go at it again. His sharp teeth were gritted and sat down with true anger hissing, "_Damn it, Rose_!"

To his dismay, he knew Rose's mind and the fact that she was going to keep coming at Puck, refusing to give in because she was a survivor because that was the nature of her brain when she was in fight or flight mode. This was most-likely going to end badly if she didn't yield soon, and was perhaps the reason why he felt so nervous for her to do this magic lesson in the first place.

For the next fifteen minutes, both Rose and Puck battled each other with a light and magic show fighting with each other. Every offense Puck threw her way, she easily deflected; and even was getting better at stopping inanimate objects that he would bring to life. Puck was panting, growing tired as she seemed to get stronger, but slowly looked over at the side door that led to Xanatos' indoor lap pool and had an idea. With a wave of his hand, he willed water to come flying out of the pool, burst through the door and suddenly encompassed her in a large ball.

Rose gasped a breath in and held it as she was caught in a wall ball, one that she couldn't reach the edge of. Swimming against the current of magic that held her in the air and in the water, she closed her eyes and willed her magic to turn the water into ice and then burst out of the ice, landing on her feet. Right when she touched the ground, she gathered the shattered ice up and sent it flying towards Puck's face, but he turned it back into water; soaking him. Both of them were now soaked, sputtering out water and breathing deeply, and Rose saw the moment to attack Puck.

He was tiring out, but she never felt stronger.

Rose made a large ball of electrified magic in her hands and then with a yell she sent it flying for his face and this time he didn't fight it off. It hit him squarely on the chest and face and charged through him, sending him flying a few feet before he slammed to the ground, panting and grunting out in pain.

Again the Gargoyles cheered at her success, but Rose slowly advanced on Puck with her magic activated, learning from the last time that if he hadn't yielded then he wasn't finished with her. They had been battling each other with all the elements they had to work with for close to a half-hour, and both were tired, but Puck seemed to be more exhausted. When she approached him, her red magic flowed naturally all around her and out of her hands, and he looked up warily into her face.

"Do you yield?" She asked him, completely ready and bracing to fight off any surprise attack from him.

"Not quite yet." He panted. "I'm just catching... my breath... "

"Oh come now, Puck." Rose teased. "Where's my great _challenge?_"

Puck continued to take a few deep breaths, closed his eyes and began to chuckle dryly.

"If it's a challenge you truly desire, then I guess it's time to turn up the intensity of this exercise. Your magic is strong, Rose, and you're very good at defending yourself; but let's see how intense your magic can get when you're faced with what I've got in store next for you."

"Oh yeah?" Rose asked him a bit smugly. "What are you gonna do? Try to _drown_ me in the pool again?"

Puck was continuing to breathe deeply, staring at her, and then looked over at Brooklyn warily.

From where he was lying, Brooklyn had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and looked displeased that the lesson was still happening. However, when he heard that Puck was upping the intensity and was looking over at him, as if gauging his reaction, Brooklyn felt something terrible was coming.

Puck then turned back to Rose and took a deep breath.

"Nope, for this next exercise, _I'm not_ going to be battling you…"

"_What_?" Rose asked a bit shocked and was taken aback. "Who will be battling me then?"

Puck didn't say anything to her as he stood up from the ground. To her surprise he was looking more serious than he ever had before and then closed his eyes. Rose still had her magic activated and was crouched slightly as magic suddenly encompassed Puck's entire body, blinding her. Everyone watched with shock and amazement as Puck's body grew taller and Rose watched Puck transform into something else with wide eyes. When the light and magic faded and Rose saw who was in front of her, Rose was _not _prepared for it and felt her whole world collapse around her.

All of the Gargoyles cried out in horror, Akira and Angela clasped their claws against their mouths, as Brooklyn's face fell in complete disbelief and alarm and wanted to break past the barrier to protect Rose; mostly from the hurt that Puck was now encouraging along. For him, it now all made sense why Puck was guarding him from getting involved, because seeing what stunt Puck was pulling, Brooklyn wanted and _needed _to protect Rose from the hurt and damage that she was going to endure; damage that could _destroy _his sweet mate.

There, standing in front of Rose, was no longer Puck, but a tall, muscular human male with dark brown hair, tan skin, sickeningly white teeth and dark brown eyes that were closer to black coals than anything.

To Rose's horror and great fear, Puck had transformed and shape-shifted into Kevin.

"_I_ will be facing you." Puck said in Kevin's voice, smiling wickedly at her and slowly began to advance on her.

* * *

Rose gasped and stared at him with wide eyes and lost connection with her magic as it sputtered and faded away. She knew that it was Puck, but no matter what she told herself, it was physically Kevin standing in front of her and looked just like he did before she ran away from him all those months ago. He was dressed in a t-shirt, black cargo pants and military-fitted boots. This Kevin was buff, like he used to be before she left him, and had the air of arrogance, pride and power over her. He was grinning a wide smile at her, but his eyes were dark and had the same gaze that warned her that danger was coming.

Backing away from him slowly, tears welled up in her eyes and she felt numb- unable to think, without strength to fight back.

"_Kevin!?_" She gasped out, and shook her head trying to clear the awful image in front of her, but to her horror he wasn't going away. He wasn't the corpse she saw in her nightmare, but he was here, and in her mind, Puck no longer existed.

Over in the bleachers, Brooklyn was roaring out in pure rage, slamming his fists against the magical barrier repeatedly and was beside himself. All the other couples stood up and looked lost and alarmed by the change of tactics used by Puck, but knowing how much damage him turning into Kevin would do to Rose, they were panicking and felt suddenly trapped by the thing that was supposed to be _protecting _them; but was in reality keeping them in.

"NOOOOOOO!" Brooklyn roared out while grabbing at his long hair in rage and desperation and turned to face his brothers. "We _have to stop this!_ Puck's gone too far! He's trapped me in here because he was planing on shape-shifting into Kevin _all along!_ Rose can't handle that right now, it's going to _destroy her_!"

"What do you want to do?" Lexington asked in alarm. "We are with you, but… he's blocked us in!"

Brooklyn looked around frantically at what was around them, and all there were was bleachers but that was good enough for him. Grabbing a bleacher seat, he roared out while breaking a large section off and held it above his head.

"HELP ME!"

Broadway and Lexington rushed forward, helped him carry it over to the barrier. With a heave and roar they rammed the aluminum piece into the magical barrier trying to break through the magic and not giving in as it hissed and sputtered angrily at their strong force.

* * *

Rose stared at Kevin and was at a loss; a loss of words, a loss of her will-power, a loss over what was happening right now. Puck was there one moment, and the next it was her abusive ex-husband. Puck, as Kevin, stepped closer to her and was grinning darkly.

"Hello, Rose… aren't you going to come and give your husband a kiss?"

"You're _not my husband anymore_." Rose gasped back, trying to clear her mind and tell herself that it was really Puck. "You… you're not really here, _you're not real! _Y-you're dead!"

"Really?" He retorted back. "I think I would know if I were dead, Rose."

"_Stay back_!" Rose ordered him shakily, holding her hand out as Kevin was walking closer to him, but he smiled wider at her and continued despite her holding her hand out. Blinking she tried to clear her mind and to activate her magic again, but it wasn't coming to her.

"I will never stay away from you." He whispered dangerously. "You're _mine."_

Rose was beginning to truly panic as she watched his ghost walk towards her, but after a few moments of blinking she recalled where she was and who it really was. A hysteria of panic was rising in her chest and she was about to lose all control.

"Puck… I… I can't do this." She gasped out. "You win. I yield. Please…"

"Who is _Puck?_" He whispered, getting closer to her, cornering her.

"Puck… _please stop!_" Rose begged tearfully. "I _yield! _This is over!"

Kevin began to laugh an evil laugh, above the roaring of her mate that was getting louder. She glanced over and saw Brooklyn trying to burst through the magical barrier that Puck had secured, to get to her and put an end to this madness. However, at her quick glance the barrier was holding and Kevin was getting closer to her.

"What's it gonna be?" He breathed, closing in on her and as he did, she could smell his usual cologne mixed with ladies perfume, and had no idea if that was a memory messing with her or if Puck really had thought of everything. But regardless of what it was, she was done.

"I'm serious, Puck!" Rose cried out as tears streamed down her face. "_Please, stop…_"

However, instead of letting her yield, Kevin's face suddenly darkened and he grabbed her by her neck and threw her across the ground, pushing her limits. Rose hit onto the ground with a painful thud and she began to crawl away from him in a panic.

"GET UP!" Kevin shouted, coming for her again and then mocked her. "Come on _baby… _get up and defend yourself! Use your magic… or are you forever going to be my weak little _bitch? _What's it gonna be?"

Rose gasped out in terror, unable to find it in herself to snap out of her fear, until Kevin lurched forward and grabbed her by her neck again, fell on top of her and began to pin her down. She screamed out in terror as he sat on top of her and held her tightly down by the neck.

"Come on, Rose, _fight me_!... FIGHT ME!"

Back by the bleachers, Brooklyn and his brothers were desperately trying to break through the barrier, roaring and grunting with effort, but they weren't getting very far. Brooklyn was shaking with rage, and was trying to force the aluminum bench through the barrier, but froze when he saw what happened next. Puck, as Kevin, stepped forward and grabbed Rose by her neck, threw her to the ground and was holding her down by her neck; then called her his _weak bitch. _

Brooklyn watched as this horrible scene unraveled and with a scream from Rose, his protective instincts flowed through him like power of his own, power that would not keep him from his wife. Seeing Puck as Kevin, hold his wife down by the neck while sitting on her body, Brooklyn felt murderous.

His eyes lit up bright white and he began hyperventilating deep enraged breaths.

"That slimy son of a bitch... " He hissed, shaking in pure rage. _"I'm gonna kill him!"_

"Brooklyn!" Akira gasped out with tears in her eyes. "I know that this situation is _upsetting_, but it's not really Kevin out there!"

"I know and I _don't care!_" He snarled at her. "That's my WIFE being _assaulted _right in front of my eyes, Akira! I'm no longer going to sit here and allow this! Puck is going to _pay _for what wound he is inflicting upon my wife!" He turned back to his brothers and snarled, "Hold the bleacher at the barrier and push it against the barrier with all you have! I'm gonna force myself through."

"Will that work?" Broadway asked him in panic.

"It should." Lexington answered for him. "This magic acts just like electricity. If we weaken it enough, he might be able to force himself through."

Brooklyn nodded, grabbed hold of the end of the bleacher and stared at 'Kevin' advancing upon his wife, screaming, "COME ON! FIGHT ME!"

And Brooklyn never wanted to take that invitation on more. He was going to get out of this damn trap and Puck was going to pay for this treachery.

Back on the floor, Rose was crying earnestly, her heart was racing as she desperately tried to fight Puck as a shape-shifted Kevin off of her, but he was as strong as she remembered him.

"_Get up_!" Kevin snarled at her, holding her down. "Fight me off!"

"Puck, _PLEASE_, I beg of you! I can't do this! Please, stop! I yield!"

As she stared up into Kevin's black eyes and he was staring down at her; he suddenly was not acting like the Kevin she remembered, as he was having an internal battle with himself under the mask, and looked unsure with himself if he was to continue to push her or not, but he did. His face darkened with anger and determination, and suddenly gripped her face tightly and brought his face down closely to hers.

"_You're mine_, Rose. Don't like it? Then fight me..."

"I _won't!_" Rose screamed out in a cry. "Get _OFF of me!_"

"Fight me off, Rose."

"PUCK!"

"FIGHT ME!"

"RAHHHH!" Rose screamed out and finally found the rage within her soul and blasted him off of her with her magic. Kevin went flying backwards, landed painfully on his back, but got up and faced her with an evil smile as she advanced on him; her magic blazing once again.

"That's right, come on then!" He urged, encouraging her forward. "Show me that you aren't _weak!_ That you're strong enough to take _me _on and that you aren't a WORTHLESS waste of my time!"

Rage flowed through Rose more than she had ever felt before and her magic reacted to it. Red, electrified magic was pulsing from her hands and body; her eyes glowing red. From all the pain Kevin put her through, to the realistic nightmare she had of him returning, now to Puck doing this… something finally snapped inside of her and a darkness unlike anything she had ever felt before took over her.

"What are you waiting for, ATTACK ME, or am I gonna have to beat you to it?" Kevin sneered as he advanced on her. Rose held her ground, breathing through her rage and letting it fill her soul, empowering her.

"Very well then… I guess I have to beat ya to get what I want."

Puck yelled out, ran towards her as Kevin and raised his fists as if he was going to hit her, and that did it for her.

Rose screamed out in rage and sent her magic flying out of her body, wanting and needing to hurt Kevin with everything she had in her. Her electrified magic slammed into him and he went flying backwards, but with a launch of her magic she flew through the air after him, grabbed onto him and then body- slammed him onto the floor.

To Rose's surprise, Kevin shot some green magic out of his hands to blast her off of him, but she repelled the magic with her own and arm-wrestled his hand back down. He was grunting in effort, trying to get her off, but she was too strong. Rose then raised a hand up to his skull and shot electricity through his brain, willing torture and madness to enter his mind.

Kevin started screaming out in pain as she suddenly allowed herself to hurt him as much as he had hurt her in the past. He continued to scream in torment but she didn't care and only wished to hurt him further. She forced a stream of electrified magic to press into his head and was getting stronger and insane pleasure from doing so. To her side, still behind a magical barrier, Brooklyn and the others were still trying to get out and were screaming for her to stop, but she didn't want to stop.

"You _hurt me… _every single damn day." Rose hissed out pushing her magic harder into his skull, tormenting his mind and body. "I'm going to make you _pay…"_

With a whip-like movement, Rose then pulled her magic away from his skull; giving him a second to gasp for air before she wielded a long, skinny sword from her hand and was going to slice him in half.

Puck looked up at her in horror and as she sliced the sword down, but before it could hit him, he willed his magic to protect himself just in time. The jumping ropes burst to life again and coiled around her arms, holding her back, but she sliced through them and came for him once again with the sword raised to fatally end him.

"Rose, NO!" Puck yelled out as Kevin. "_Okay, I yield!_ I've crossed a line I shouldn't have… I'm _sorry_! I yield! We are done!"

But she wasn't stopping.

"ROSE!" Angela screamed out from being the barrier, and Brooklyn was furiously trying to get out still.

"PUCK! LET US OUT!" He roared out, needing to get to Rose. He couldn't activate their soul connection without touching her, and though he hated Puck and wanted to kill him himself, Rose was about to do something she _would _regret and he needed to be there to bring her back. Until then, he was watching in absolute horror as Rose kept torturing Puck and somehow wielded a weapon out of thin air. She had been possessed again, by her own dark magic and things were out of control.

Rose, however, ignored all that was going on and whispered, "Any last _words_, Kevin?"

"I'm not Kevin!" Puck tried to say, even though he still was physically Kevin, "I'm…"

_Slash_!

Blood sprayed all over the ground, her and in the air as she slashed her sharp, thin sword across his face. Puck staggered backwards, howling in pain and was covering his face.

"ROSE, NOOOOO!" Brooklyn roared out.

"Brooklyn, we've got to stop her! _She's going to KILL HIM!" _Angela shrieked out in pure terror, watching the soon-to-be assassination unfold.

On the floor, Rose raised her sword up again and with a scream of hatred she shot forward again, but he quickly blocked it with a shield of energy and raised his other hand to throw magic out at her, but again she stopped it.

"ROSE!" Puck shrieked out in desperation. "_It's me! Puck! STOP! I yield!_"

"LIAR!" Rose screamed out, kicked him in his stomach, and then sliced the sword across his shoulder; more blood splattering out.

Puck as Kevin fell to the ground, having been beaten and raised his hands up in surrender. However, she wasn't going to spare Kevin's life; so she sprang forward with a scream, sword raised, but was blinded by a bright light. She grasped her face to cover her eyes for a moment, backed away, and when the light faded, she raised the sword again to kill him; but instead of Kevin in front of her, it was Puck. He was bleeding profusely from his face and arm and was cowering in the corner, shaking in fear and was begging her.

"I'm not Kevin! It's me, Puck! I yield! I YIELD! Please… _please_ don't kill me, _I beg of you!"_

Rose froze and was momentarily confused, until she got a hold of her mind once again. She stopped and stared down at him with tears streaming down her face and felt her magic buzzing powerfully through her, wanting and desiring to still shed his blood but it wasn't Kevin anymore, it was Puck… but for some reason, that didn't matter. Her dark magic was lusting for death and destruction, no matter who it was; and as those thoughts flowed through her, she suddenly felt ashamed.

Just then, she registered what she had done and was about to do, looked down at the sword with disgust and shock, dropped it to the floor with a loud _clang_ and clasped her hands over her mouth. Her magic faded into her body and she couldn't believe what Puck had done, what she had done to him, and what she was about to do.

Puck was panting and gasping frantically, touched his face and began to whine at the pain as she fell to her knees and shakily began crying at his feet.

From the sides, Brooklyn threw the aluminum bleacher to the side and was pacing the floor, eyes brightly lit and growling menacingly at Puck, as the other couples watched him warily. Brooklyn was furious at Puck, and couldn't wait to be let out of his magical cage. It was because of him that his mate was sobbing on the floor and it was him that willingly made her stoop to a level of magic that was detrimental to her soul.

"Puck… _Let. Me. Out_." Brooklyn urged shakily, clasping his claws into fists in anger; and upon hearing his voice, Rose tearfully looked up at him, gasping through her sobs. When she saw how angry he was, how fearful the others looked, she immediately felt more ashamed of herself and wanted to hide away. She couldn't believe that she had fallen victim to Puck's tricks while he warned her over and over again that he would try to trick her, and was mortified that the Clan saw her nearly kill and torture him with her darker magic.

Puck sat up and leaned against the side wall, clasping his face and tried to stop the blood while staring at her in fear. When she calmed down enough from seeing him turn into Kevin, she instantly wanted to fix what damage she inflicted upon him.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Puck…" she breathed out and slowly crawled over to him and placed her hands upon his face.

"What are you…?" He gasped out, trying to push her away, but she kept him there and willed her magic to heal his face.

Puck stared at her with wide eyes as it occurred to him that she was able to have capabilities to light _and_ dark magic upon will. He watched her in amazement as she closed her eyes, began to breathe calmly while keeping her hands over his slashed face; willing her light magic to heal it and the wound across his shoulder.

A few minutes passed of healing before she opened her eyes, leaned back away from him and watched as he took a deep breath of relief and felt his newly healed face. He then looked at her with amazement and began laughing out loud; but she felt hurt, betrayed and didn't find anything funny about this at all.

"I can't believe that you're able to wield light _and _dark magic at the same time, Rose!" Puck exclaimed, forgetting his own fear for a moment. "I mean… don't get me wrong, you were… absolutely _terrifying_ to behold for a moment, but when I faded back to myself, you were able to just _snap out of it_ and went back to the light! Your capability to heal is something only Aesir, our all father could do. Yet, you can still wield weapons and torture minds like Hela can… which makes me even more convinced that you are her daughter!"

Rose stared at him, stood up and backed away from him shaking her head. Puck's excitement over her nearly killing him was sickening to her and the fact that he did it to prove a point was almost unbearable.

"Are you satisfied with this new information, Puck?" She whispered through her tears. "Was transforming into Kevin your master plan to see how far dark I can go? To see how _evil _I am?"

"Yes." Puck answered her hesitantly. "But take heart that you aren't _completely _capable of true evil. It's inside you, yes, but just like everything in life; it's a choice you have to make. The question you have to ask yourself is _who do you want to be?_ Evil or good?"

"And haunting me by being _Kevin _was the _only _way to tell me this?!"

At her expression of outrage and pure betrayal, he suddenly looked a bit sheepish and began to fret with his fingers.

"I'll admit… that it wasn't an easy choice for me, Rose. But don't you see _why _I had to do it? I _had _to see what you were capable of… and had to unearth the darkest part of you. " He paused, stood up and held his hands out to her shakily.

"Believe me, Rose, I… I _don't_ agree with abuse; and threatening to hurt you like he would while saying those _awful _things, was so hard for me. However, it was the best way I knew to convince you that I was Kevin; and believe me, it was really heart wrenching to do. Many times almost yielded because I couldn't bear to see the fear in your eyes…"

"Then why didn't you stop when _I yielded_?" Rose cried out desperately, crying harder now. "Why would you turn into Kevin… when you _know _how I feel about him!?"

"Because I had to see the darkest part of you and try to see how you reacted. Turning into Kevin told me what I've been wanting to know."

"Which is what?"

"That… I really think you are the daughter of Hela somehow by how you wielded a sword from thin air and was able to enter my mind with one touch and torture me. But… despite that, you have _somehow_ been blessed with _light magic _in which we, most all the Third Race, are made from." Puck explained. "You and Brooklyn's connection is pure light magic, but opposite to that light, you have the capabilities of great _evil, _but it looks to be a choice! So, it's something we can work with!"

Rose nodded slowly at this answer and could feel Brooklyn's great rage from behind the magical wall, and she couldn't take this night any longer.

"Well, I'm glad you found what you wanted from me because I'm _done, _Puck." Rose whispered. "I am _not evil_! I am _scared _and because of what stunt you've pulled, you've made me feel _more insecure _and unsure about myself! I don't know what to _think _or _feel _anymore, so I am going to make my own choice right now and walk away. I don't want to do this anymore if you're going to pull these stunts on me. I can't."

She turned to walk away when Puck stood and exclaimed, "Rose no! You can't just _quit_!"

"Oh yeah? _Watch me_."

"Look, look…" He urged while following her. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Rose, but it was _necessary! _Don't you see that? Now that we know what you're capable of, I can try to further help you control your magic… both light _and_ dark!"

"Not if you are going to shape-shift into _Kevin, _Puck!" Rose yelled back, crying. "You could have challenged me in different ways, to activate my other skills, but pulling Kevin back into this mess is something _I can't handle _right now! It was _cruel _and _evil_."

"It was necessary." Puck repeated quietly. "Painful, yes, but you've got to learn from this lesson! You need to get over what your ex- husband did to you, Rose. And that's a fact. If you don't, he will continue to be the chains around your heart and soul! Is that what you really want for yourself, and for your future with Brooklyn? How can you two truly move forward if you have him as your anchor?"

Silence passed between Puck and her for a few intense moments and she felt her magic begin to ignite in pure rage. Again, it was the ignorance that she hated and how he was speaking about things in which he had _no idea _about.

Silently, but furiously, she turned away from him to leave, but he grabbed onto her arm and she again whipped around to stare at him with enraged sorrow.

"Let me go." She snarled, but he only held onto her tighter.

"No, not until you calm down and look at this situation with a _logical mind_! Stop letting your magic control you, Rose! Your magic is willed by the mind, not the other way around if you don't let it! Letting yourself become enslaved by it will _destroy_ _you_!"

"_Let me go!_" Rose screamed out, but he kept hold of her.

"No, Rose! _Listen_! We…"

With an enraged scream, she willed out another thin, long and sharp dagger and held it against his neck. Puck gasped out in fear, and all of the Gargoyles froze as she held it against his neck.

"_No, we are finished_." She hissed in his face, red power flowing through her skin and up into her once hazel eyes. Puck shakily exhaled and nodded his head frantically, not daring to say anything more with a sharp iron sword held against his fragile neck.

"Y-yes. W-we're finished."

With that, Rose whipped around, released him from her grasp and the sword threat, threw the sword with a loud CLANG and walked away; losing herself in tears.

Puck watched her go, breathing deeply and shook his head. He couldn't let her go without telling her the truth, no matter how much the truth hurt.

"I can see it now…" He called out after her, making her slow her walking for a moment. Hating him, and wishing to be done already, she closed her eyes and forced herself to turn and face him again.

"You can see what now?" She whispered.

"Hela." He answered bravely.

She stared at him tearfully and felt herself losing control again. Gasping out in her sobs, she stared at him as he continued to tell her the hard truth.

"I can see Hela inside of you, Rose… and if you quit my lessons now, then that hatred, rage and darkness flowing through you _will_ take over, and once it does, no one can or will be able to save you. You'll lose everything and everyone you've ever loved…" He paused and gestured towards Brooklyn and the couples. "You'll lose your Clan, and even worse. You'll lose Brooklyn, Rose… is that what you want?"

As the seconds ticked by, Rose felt Brooklyn watching her and though she kept their connection away, she could still feel his true anger at Puck and desperate concern for her. Despite that, she couldn't help but feel torn. He had warned her that something like this could happen, and she didn't listen to him, but now wished that she had.

Unable to speak anymore, she shook her head at Puck, backed and turned away; crying hysterically. Without looking back, she sprinted out of the room and disappeared. She wiped her tears away and headed towards the elevators to go up to her room for the night, and didn't look back.

She couldn't look back.

* * *

Puck felt awful as he watched Rose run away, sobbing, from him, but at the same time he felt like he had to do what he needed to as her teacher. Pushing her past her comfort level was the _only _way he was going to see her dark magic capabilities. She was strong with her light magic abilities, but he was surprised by how dark and violent she had become out of defense, how much she truly was like Hela.

Because of this, he would need to continue to help her magic grow and develop … after giving her time to cool down. Until then, he would have to soften her down again to trusting him. He sighed heavily and ran a few hands through his long white hair.

"Well… that went _well_."

With that, he raised his hand up and opened the barrier to the Gargoyles, who slowly made their way down off the bleachers and looked shocked at what happened. Brooklyn, however, looked beyond enraged and instantly walked purposely down towards Puck with enraged white eyes and clenched fists.

"_Brooklyn…_" Broadway warned, holding a claw out to him, but he ignored his brother and kept walking towards Puck. Seeing and sensing his furious rage, Puck backed away from him, held his hands up and said, "Now _hold on_, Brooklyn… I may have been a _little rough _on her, but she isn't injured." He paused and stared as Brooklyn stopped in front of him, breathing deeply and gritting his sharp teeth at him. "So… with that being said, let's just all _calm down_. Okay? I didn't break any promises to you… Rose is _fine _and will get over this. Once you both cool down, she'll realize what I was trying to do for her, as will you!"

"You call shape-shifting into _Kevin_ and _traumatizing my mate_, just _FINE_?_!_" Brooklyn seethed, growling ferociously.

"Yeesss?" Puck answered a bit sheepishly. "Okay, so it's not fine, but I _had to!_ Don't you see that it was the _only way _to see what Rose was truly capable of; magic wise?"

"No, it wasn't, Puck." Brooklyn snarled, raising a fist up. "You've betrayed my trust for the _last time_. Now, you've got _five seconds_ to try to make me change my mind from knocking you unconscious for what you did to Rose!"

At his threat, Puck gaped at him and exhaled out impatiently.

"_Seriously_? More violence?!" Puck exclaimed, not taking his threat seriously. "You two need to seriously take a chill pill and see what's in front of your faces! Brooklyn, did you see how _dark _Rose went, how _evil _your… _mate_ can be?! _Doesn't that make you nervous_!? The only way I could have seen that was by pushing her. It was hard, but it was worth it… because now we know what she is capable of. Shape-shifting into Kevin was the _only way_ I could have made that work! Now that I've done that, I know what she can do with her magic with both light and dark magic! Because of that, you have to convince her to let me keep teaching her! If not, she'll become just like Hela… and _you'll lose her forever!_"

The whole time, Puck was talking, Brooklyn was shaking and seething into a further rage, but that last part made him lose it.

"_Wrong answer…" _Brooklyn snarled as he quickly drew his fist back and slammed it into Puck's face. With a loud PUNCH, Puck went flying across the room, and landed roughly on the ground completely unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15- Hard Decisions

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

**Hard Decisions**

Hot water pulsed therapeutically down Rose's back as she bathed in her stand up shower. After the awful magical lesson she had with Puck, she left Brooklyn and the others back in the gymnasium and couldn't bear to face their judgments. Not only did she feel awful for hurting Puck, but she also felt betrayed that he shape-shifted into the man she feared and hated the most: Kevin.

She had been standing in the shower for close to fifteen minutes with her eyes closed and head resting against the tile, trying to calm down and clear her mind of all negativity, but she was hurt, mad, and felt betrayed that Puck pulled what he did. In his only defense, he did warn that he was going to push and challenge her more than ever before; but that did not make her feel better.

Never did she think that he would stoop so low to torture her by bringing Kevin back in shape-shifted form and have her battle him once again. Tears silently fell down her face and mixed with the shower water as she recalled the events of the night. She was so tired and worn out that she was falling asleep while standing up.

As she stood there, every inch of her was numb, sore and weak; but the pain was nowhere near how terrible her head and heart felt. For months, she had been trying so hard to not succumb to her dark magic, and within one moment of madness, she fell hard and fast and she was ashamed. Brooklyn was her light and the only one that helped her out of those moments, but in that training she had to endure that all on her own and she failed. The shame was so great that she didn't know if she could face her husband again.

Just then, as she thought of Brooklyn, her fingers began to tingle with familiarity and knew he was behind her, long before he slowly opened the glass door and stepped inside the shower to stand behind her.

Rose didn't bother to open her eyes or face him as he slowly slid his claws over her shoulders, down her arms and then around her waist. His lips caressed over her skin lightly, which left a trail of pleasurable trail of warmth on her skin, making her moan out slightly. He then pressed his body against hers and she could feel that he was still dressed in his loincloth and was partially thankful for that. As much as she loved him and always wanted to make love, she had no love for herself at the moment and couldn't imagine being okay to share herself with him intimately.

The moment their skin met, however, their connection flowed through them and for one small moment, her world made sense and was whole once again. She kept her eyes closed as his lips and tongue glided over her shoulders and neck, while his claws divided; one caressing up her abdomen towards her breasts, while the other ventured downward. Heat built up in her stomach as he touched her intimately and made her breathe erratically.

However, as good as it felt to her, she was too upset with herself to be okay with him continuing to try to please her sexually.

"Brooklyn, baby please stop. Please… _I- I can't do this_… " She gasped out, reaching down to his claw and stopping him from teasing along an orgasm. His lips stopped kissing her skin and he stopped as she asked, and now felt even worse for denying him.

Brooklyn gently kissed her neck briefly before he rested his beak down upon the crook of it, wrapped his arms around her waist. Offering her companionship and comfort instead of sexual pleasure and desire. To her relief, as they stayed connected, she felt only his love for her and not an ounce of him was angry or upset. Instead, he was highly concerned for her and only longed to take her burdens away; nor was he ashamed of her like she was of herself.

The warm water hit them both as they stood in silence, and was now soaking Brooklyn's skin and hair. She naturally leaned into him as he moved a claw up into her long wet hair, moved it from her face to her other shoulder, and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Are you alright, my love?" He whispered.

Rose exhaled out as more tears fell down her face and held onto him tightly.

"I-I've been better. I just… _can't_ imagine what you must think of me right now. I… _I'm so sorry,_ Brooklyn."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were right about _everything_." She whispered miserably. "If I had just listened to you, I wouldn't have lost control like I did. Now, I've proven myself to be an evil witch and have thoroughly shamed myself in front of you and the other couples."

"You did not shame yourself and you're _not evil._" He whispered firmly in her ear, holding her tighter against him. "Puck pushed you more than even _I _thought he would and horrified _all _of us by shape-shifting into Kevin to urge your darkness out. _You _did _nothing _wrong, Rose. You hear me? You used your magic to defend yourself and I certainly don't blame you for diving deeper inside your darker magic in order to do so.

Now, near the end… that was… yeah, that wasn't you exactly but you were in survival-mode. So, take heart with this, love. It may be that you have dark magic inside you and you gave Puck what he _deserved_, but then you turned yourself right around and showed him compassion and mercy when you healed him. You came back from the darkness all by yourself… and I'm so proud of you."

"How can you say that?" Rose whimpered, trying hard not to start sobbing again. "I hurt him!"

"_He deserved it _for pulling that crap on you!" Brooklyn snarled quietly, letting his true anger through and she had to be sure it wasn't because of her.

"Are you mad?"

"At you? No. Him? _Very_."

"What happened after I left?" Rose asked him quietly.

"Well, let's just say that he and I had a little _chat _when he finally released me from that stupid cage."

Rose closed her eyes, wiped her tears away in the warm shower water while sniffling, and Brooklyn gently cupped her face in his claw and encouraged her to look over her shoulder up at him.

When she looked up at him, he was soaked already from being in the stream of warm water making his white hair sticking to his red skin instead of being a wild mane; but what stunned her was that he looked more concerned for her than she originally felt. His dark eyes were holding her with his gift for passionate intensity and it held her full attention.

"I don't blame you for what you had to do, sweetheart. I mean… _he shape-shifted_ into _Kevin_ and began _attacking_ you, for God's sake!" Brooklyn told her with great intensity, shaking his wet head slightly. "Baby, the last time I saw Kevin attacking you _I… killed… him_." He paused from speaking as Rose stared up at him and her heart began pounding with pure love for him. When he continued to speak, his voice was shaking with emotion as though he was about to burst into tears.

"Kevin is _dead_ _because of me_, Rose, and to see Puck shape-shift back into him and come after you like he did…" He paused again, closed his eyes and grasped his claws into fists. He stayed quiet for a moment breathing deeply, before he opened his eyes to her again. "That should put things in greater perspective for you, my love, and perhaps it shouldn't be yourself that you should be ashamed of, but of _me_. Had I gotten free from that… _stupid _magical barrier earlier, Puck wouldn't have lived to see another day. "

Rose slowly turned in his grasp to better look into his eyes and held onto him tightly. He held her body close to his and glanced over her naked body before she took his face in her hands.

"I'm _not _ashamed of you for what you had to do, and you know that. Had you not killed him, I would have died."

"I know… and that's why I did it. To save you from him, and I would do it again in a heartbeat." He whispered with tears in his own eyes.

Sensing his pain, she instantly pressed her lips to his, kissing him madly and with gratitude for what he did for her, for loving her still even when she didn't love herself at the moment.

Their lips pulled and danced with each other for a passionate moment, before she pulled away and rested her forehead against his beak.

"My love, I know why you killed Kevin and I wouldn't be standing her in front of you if you didn't, so _please don't _continue to beat yourself up for it. I know it wasn't easy to take his life, as you are much too good for that as well, but it was _necessary_…!"

"Precisely." He answered her softly, gently pulled her naked body to his partially naked one. "You weren't ashamed of me for doing what I had to do, so neither should you be ashamed of yourself for doing the same thing tonight out of defense." He paused and let those words sink into her mind for a moment before he gently grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Rose, I'm _not ashamed of you at all_. You did incredibly well in dealing with what you were faced with, and are much farther along in your magic training than you were back in January when you last faced Kevin. It only _makes sense_ that all of the rage, hurt, grief and _natural _feelings of hatred for him came back, because it did for me as well." He paused from speaking, grit his teeth and looked as though he too, was going to burst into tears.

"What Puck did was unfair, cruel, and not right, my love. That exercise of battling you should have enough for Puck to test your skills, but he is a master manipulator and couldn't settle with him losing to you. I could see right through his trap the moment he began to play rough with you. That magical test was not only for you, but it was for me, because it was testing my own sanity and patience ten-fold."

Rose couldn't help but chuckle through her tears at his words, as he shook his head and exhaled sharply, still looking irritated at Puck but was grateful that she was cracking a smile.

"Trust me, my love." He whispered against her hair. "Had I been down there with you, it would be _me _that you would be ashamed of, not you. So, please, give yourself a damn break and love yourself because you are the most incredible, beautiful, kind, strong and amazing woman. You're _my wife and mate_ and I'm _so _proud of you and all that you're able to accomplish. Tonight was just too much… and… I _did try_ to spare you from this pain…"

"I know you did, and I'm so sorry for not listening to you." She whispered as more tears streamed out of her eyes. "Truly I am, because it's _you_ who truly has my back and gives me full support, love, trust and comfort. You were right about everything because tonight broke me down, Brooklyn…"

"I know it did, babe, and I'm so sorry. Tell me how I can take this pain from you and I will do it" He breathed, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'll do anything for you, Rose.

"I don't think there's anything you can do, but thank you all the same, my love. Though I don't agree with Puck, we did find out what I'm capable of…"

"Puck is a fool." He growled angrily. "He could have used other means to try and test your skills…"

"Yes, but now that I'm away from the emotional part of it, I do understand why he did it. There was a very distinct difference between the two magicks inside me, Brooklyn. One is light and is found within our connection, but the other is pure power and rage. Puck understood this and had to bring out the only thing… the only person… that could bring out that much hatred, rage and darkness from inside of me."

Brooklyn sighed, shook his head and didn't say anything as she reached up a hand to touch his beak and smiled briefly at him.

"I'm just glad you still love me even with what I did." She whispered, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I didn't know how you were going to react to me, and I was so scared that I would have scared you away."

Brooklyn stared at her with great intensity, before he cupped her face, walked her backwards and pressed her back into the cold tile, making her gasp out slightly. He smiled apologetically as he breathed, "Nothing can scare me away from you and you know it."

"I know." Rose replied softly. "I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you." He answered back as he leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers, kissing and claiming her mouth and tongue with his; as she slid her hands up his bare chest and around his neck.

Brooklyn pressed his rock-hard chest, abdomen and groin against her soft body, gently massaged her breasts and rubbed his covered aroused groin over her naked one. Their tongues danced together with great passion and his claws explored all over her naked and wet body as he did so. After a moment of hungrily and passionately making out, she slowly broke away from his lips, and gazed deeply into his eyes. He held her waist against his and slowly ran his claws down her face, along her shoulders and then down over her bare backside. He cupped her cheeks and urged her to straddle his waist. He lifted her up with great ease, held her back against the wall and began to passionately kiss her once again, so much so, she wasn't sure why he was still clothed.

Rose was gasping and moaning as she was pressed up against him until he broke away from her lips and began to kiss her neck; and for her, all felt right again. Warm steam was rising up all around them from the hot water and naturally created a very strong sexual tension between them. Despite everything that happened tonight, him being here with her was making it better. However, as they kissed and with every touch, she leaned her head back and just couldn't reciprocate what he was desiring. As much as she longed to make love to him, there still was much to talk about.

"Wait… wait, please." She whispered, as he had lowered his lips to claim her breasts. He slowly stopped and looked up at her with confusion, which made her tearful again. "_I'm sorry_. I want to babe, I love you so much and _I want to_. Trust me, I do. I just…"

"No, no, it's okay. I understand if you're not feeling quite up to it." He answered instantly, slowly easing her back to stand on the ground. "I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't be so damn selfish and pushing sex when you're obviously so upset still."

"You're not pushing me, and I am standing here naked, so I kinda don't blame you" Rose laughed through her tears as he chuckled.  
"Yeah, but _I _stepped in on your shower time."

"And I'm _very _glad you did, babe. You're welcome to join me any and every time." She whispered, while cupping his beak. "I'm just not feeling up to having sex tonight if that's okay. It's not anything against you, at all, I actually feel awful because I always want to… but…"

"No offense taken." He said with a smile. "I get it. Some nights I feel down and as much as sex always makes me feel better, I don't want it to be a distraction or use it as such. When I make love to you, I want to be fully there."

"Exactly." She answered with a smile. "That's how I feel about it too."  
"Don't worry then, love." He said, kissing her on the forehead. "You're good, we can just talk and I can stay by your side tonight so that you can sleep dream-less."

Tears streamed down her face as she felt more uncontrollable sobs coming through.

"Really? You will?"

"_Yes_ babe." He breathed in her face. "I will."

Rose exhaled with relief as he stroked her face and looked at her exactly the way she loved.

"Thank you so much." She breathed out and hugged him tightly. They stayed embracing each other like that for a few moments, and he let her take as much time as she needed to open up to him. His great patience allowed her to take a few shaky breaths before she got all of her frustrations off her chest.

"I have to ask this… but was Puck right? Am I like Hela? " She suddenly asked in a whisper.

"Oh Rose… _no_."

"How do you know that? We don't know her…" Rose argued tearfully as he shook his head.

"True, but _I know you _babe, and I can already tell you that you don't." Brooklyn told her firmly. "If she really exists, then she must really be a piece of work of evil for sending the damned _Draugr _after you, especially if you're her _daughter._ If she is, she doesn't have a heart or soul and is without a shred of happiness in her future. Besides, even if Puck was right, he is on my hit-list for doing what he did to you, so I don't care. I don't trust him anymore and never will again, _especially _with you."

Rose sighed and rested her head against his bare and chiseled chest, loving the feel of his rougher but wet skin against her soaked, but soft skin.

They often loved to shower or bathe together for that reason of incredible sensation, but couldn't at their apartment because their shower and bathtub was too small for him to fit. The last time they were able to shower and make love doing so was during their Honeymoon. Rose smiled at that memory, and despite the situation she was in, Rose was loving being tightly held against him and being drenched with hot water. Their love for each other was slowly melting her walls down, but she wasn't quite emotionally there yet for her to give into his touch and let him begin to kiss her; though close, she wasn't ready yet and he knew it.

"Speaking of my tormentor, where is Puck?" Rose asked him softly, and instantly, she could feel anger pulsing through him again.

"Don't know and I don't care." Brooklyn answered a bit savagely. "He's probably still unconscious in the gym for all I know."

At his words, she blinked in confusion and raised her head off his chest to look at him.

"_Unconscious_?" She asked in shock. "What happened, you said you spoke to him?"

"Yeah… I guess you can say that I did." Brooklyn answered her darkly. "After you ran off and he let me out of my magical cage, I kinda spoke to him with my fists and uh… knocked him unconscious."

"Are you serious?" Rose gasped in a whisper. "You knocked him _unconscious_?"

"Yup and I'm not sorry." Brooklyn said angrily. "What he did to you was unspeakable, horrible and he broke the last bit of trust I had in him. He was pushing his luck by injuring you earlier, anyway. He was destined to be beaten up by me at the end of the lesson, regardless of what he did."

Rose scoffed and looked at him with an impressive smile. "Huh, good work, babe. I wish I could have seen that actually…"

"Anytime he dares to show his stupid face around you again, I'll happily repeat it."

"Thank you for taking care of me, Brooklyn." She said softly and kept her head rested against his chest. "I was so ashamed of myself back there… so embarrassed… and I didn't want to exist anymore. Not like that anyway…"

Brooklyn didn't say anything to her as Rose kept her head against his chest. He ran his claws up and down her bare back, backside and gently scratched his talons against her skin and through her long, soaked hair.

With each stroke, she felt herself weakening with exhaustion and he had to tighten his hold on her body, which made him re-evaluate her mental, emotional and physical condition.

"My love?" He suddenly asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"If I ask you something a bit tough to discuss, can you please try to be honest with me?"

"Of course." Rose said, raising her head warily up from his chest and stared deeply into his eyes, which looked suddenly very sad."Babe… I've always been honest with you."

"I know you have." He replied shakily, and slowly raised his claws up and down her arms and back. "But answer me this then… are you alright? Like… mentally and emotionally okay? Emily would speak to me about your mental and emotional health sometimes, worrying about you. I'm trying to support and help you with them as best as I can, especially with what you went through with Kevin. But… please, Rose. Sometimes you scare me with some things you say, so are you _okay?_ Is there anything I can do for you? Or… would it be helpful to reach out to more medical professionals?"

Rose stared at him and was truthfully taken aback by his depth of question and concern. Normally she would have reacted defensively over her 'sanity', but his honest concern for her in those ways, stunned her.

"Oh, um… well I… I don't know, to be completely honest with you." She answered honestly. "Right now I feel numb, lost, and am beyond exhausted, so… as for talking to a medical professional for my PTSD over what Kevin did to me, it probably wouldn't hurt; but my life is a bit more complicated than what they've even come across in their professional careers, I'm sure. There won't be many domestic abused victims that live with a Clan of Gargoyles and my new, incredibly sexy, amazing, romantic and wonderful husband being one of them." She paused, smiled at him, and cupped his beak in her hands. "I would have to perform CPR on them, most likely, and I would be sent to a Human Asylum for saying those kinds of things. So, I'm gonna pass and figure something else out."

Despite their conversation, he cracked a small smile, chuckling at her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said, pulling her closer to him. "Well, in all seriousness now, babe. What can I do for you for you? How can I help you through this trial with everything? Not just what Puck did, but with the nightmares, the Draugr… and everything else that's hurting and burdening your heart and soul?"

Rose stared up at him and felt her heart melting in pure love and appreciation for him. As their bare chests pressed into each other, she could feel the steady beating of his heart and his true love for her was the most powerful and awesome thing to behold. His dark brown eyes were peering intently into hers and she wanted to take his worry away. Never did she want him to worry about her hurting herself or being unstable through these dark, uncertain and hard times.

"_Oh Brooklyn_…" She whispered, smiling through instant tears. "I promise you that I'm okay, yes things are hard, but that doesn't mean that I am mentally unstable. I have kept my promise ever since we've met on the Brooklyn Bridge and will keep promising you that same thing. Never would I take myself from you or hurt myself; I could not comprehend doing that. Okay? Thank you for asking though, my love, I know that wasn't easy. But… _I'm good_. Trust me, whenever I'm in your arms, my world just makes sense and feels whole again. I feel loved, safe and like nothing bad can ever touch me whenever I'm with you. So, as long as I have you in my arms, feel your love, then I'm happy and am not hurting anymore. I promise."

Brooklyn stared at her for a few seconds, with tears in his own eyes and looked relieved.

"I do trust you, love." He whispered shakily. "Thank you for being honest with me. I do believe you, but still worry. Sometimes you say darker things that unnerve me slightly, and if anything happened to you, I would surely die alongside you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Rose said softly. "But you're not going to lose me."

"Good, you won't lose me either, Rose." He breathed back. "I love you more than anything, and I only want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Rose said, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips inches from his. "It's just been a very long week, and I'm exhausted. I probably just need to sleep."

Brooklyn stared down into her hazel eyes, looked slightly sad for a moment before he slowly nodded his head.

"Okay." He said softly. "Are you fully bathed then?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you your towel and once you're dried off and dressed then I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. We still have an hour before the Clan plans on leaving for Patrols."

"Who'll stay with me while you're gone?" She asked him curiously.

"Probably Akira or Angela." He answered quietly. "But I don't know yet."

Sensing his growing sadness, Rose gently took his face in her hands and smiled up at him.

"You asked me if I was alright, and I told you. Now it's your turn. Are you alright? What can I do for you?"

He smiled endearingly at her and chuckled softly, while caressing her face.

"Don't worry about me, my love, I'm in bliss when I'm with you and life is good all other times too. I'm just sometimes worried for you. Every night this week it's been _something _dramatic and slightly traumatic, so I just wanna make sure you're keeping strong. You have my oath that we will keep strong and keep trekking up this mountain together. That's all we can do, and as always, we'll do it together. Thank you for asking, though. You're so kind to think of me when you've been so stressed out."

"Of course." Rose said bluntly. "We are a team, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Then I gotta make sure that my teammate and wonderful soulmate is doing well, as well."

Brooklyn smiled down at her, slowly shook his head in disbelief at her.

"You're the best, Rose. Do you know that?"

"I…" Rose replied, trying to flirt back with him, but found that she still didn't have it within her. "I'm having a complicated relationship with myself right now. It's nothing to do with you, but I'm really frustrated with myself, so thank you for the compliment, but I don't think I am."

"Why?" He asked her, with narrowed eye bones. "Because of what happened tonight?"

"Well… yeah."

"Oh, Rose…" Brooklyn sighed out in exasperation. "Please don't do this to yourself. You've been punished enough, there's no point for punishing yourself further."

"I know." Rose said, smiling sadly up at him. "I'll get there… I'm just not there right now."

"Because of Puck?" Brooklyn asked urgently. "Or because of Kevin?"

"I…" She sighed and bit her lip. "A lot of Kevin, yes. Puck bringing it up, sure, but my ability to fall so quickly into darkness and hatred was all my choosing and that… bothers me a great deal. He shape-shifted into Kevin and I seemed to lose all hold upon reality and fell so fast into my defense mechanism that it triggered that dark magic and I hate that about myself. I hate what Kevin did to me, Brooklyn; but what I hate more is the fact that he's gone and yet he's somehow still an active part of my life… and… ugh, I don't know. I'm so tired of talking about him, thinking about him, having nightmares… I sometimes wish I could take a forget potion or something and pluck that entire year away from my life. "

"It'll take time to heal, sweetheart." Brooklyn replied quietly. "But, I understand. I'm sorry what you're going through, so… let's get you to bed. I know a lot of things will be better if you can get a full night of restful sleep."

With that, he stepped past her and went to turn the faucet off when he suddenly noticed something he never did before. Blood was in the water on the floor, and when he traced it back to its source, her arm was bleeding from when she slammed into the mirrors. His eyes widened and he slowly turned her and saw that her arm was bleeding.

"Oh… honey! I totally forgot that you got hurt tonight." Brooklyn breathed out and then gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn that Puck."

"Oh yeah, I did, but it's not a big deal." She said casually, shrugging her shoulders, but he pulled her to him, moved her long hair over to one shoulder and pressed his palm over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I tried to heal myself, but I failed every time." Rose told him as he looked back up into her eyes. "I was going to ask you to heal me in a little bit, but honestly I don't really care about it. It's just a dumb scratch."

"It's not, but even if it was, there's no point in you being in pain. I'll heal you… you never have to ask that if I'm here." He whispered, stepping closer to her.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him in relief and leaned into his body a bit more; and as she did so he glanced down at her naked body and hesitated.

"Um…" he began to say, chuckling nervously. "Let's uh… actually get you out of this shower and dressed first. That way after I heal you, you can just go straight to sleep. I know how relaxed you feel after our connection heals you…"

"It does." Rose agreed, but when he went to turn off the faucet again, she stopped him once again. "However… it does _other things _to us as well… "

"I know it does." He answered back sheepishly. "So, let's get you dressed so you're not… tempting me as I dive into my mating instincts and heal you. As much as I want to make sweet love to you, and it's taking _everything _in me to restrain myself right now, but I can't be selfish. You are injured, past exhausted and have had a rough couple of nights, especially earlier tonight. We… we can accomplish our intimacy in other ways, but for right now, I really think it's best if we just get you to sleep."

"Thank you for understanding." Rose whispered as he shut off the water.

"You're welcome." He whispered back, opened the glass door and grabbed her towel. When he turned back to give it to her, she stepped forward, pressed her soaked and naked body to his and grinned mischievously up at him.

"Kiss me."

"What?" He laughed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss his lips sensually.

"I said kiss me." She breathed and instantly he caved, moaned against her lips and crushed his body to hers. Their lips and tongues moved sensually and slowly in a dance that took both of their breath away. He was still soaked, re-soaking her; and the fire she felt for him she was sure that he was feeling as well. As much as he was trying to be good, it was obvious that they couldn't keep their hands off each other in times like this.

However, after making out passionately for a few minutes, he slowly pulled away; kept his eyes closed and rested his palm down upon her wound. To her surprise, he never said anything, but their connection flowed intensely through each other, giving her the hot-liquid sensation that meant that he was healing her, and after a few seconds, he opened his eyes and removed his claw.

To both of their happiness her skin was healed, and she felt more rejuvenated, happy and whole. He smiled warmly at her and gently traced a talon over her newly healed skin, sending sparks into her body.

"Thank you, my love." She whispered, looking up into his eyes with fierce desperation, and he was slowly losing his will. After healing her, he too had a great urge to mate with her by feeling how much better she felt; but he promised that he would get her to sleep, and he was going to keep that.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

Rose smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him again. He happily kissed her back, lowered himself for a moment and began to kiss her neck, breasts, and abdomen; before he quickly gathered her legs up in his arms and scooped her up into a bridal carry. Rose still held her towel in her arms and cried out in surprise as he carried her out of the shower.

"I promise we will make love another night. I love you, Rose. For now, get dressed and ready for bed and I'll meet you on our bed."

"Okay." She said softly, and without another word he smiled at her, caressed a talon down her face and went to get out a towel of his own. Rose wrapped her towel around herself, smiled at him and with a flick of her hand she encompassed him in a smoke-like layer of wispy and warm magic.

He quickly looked down at himself, then whipped himself around to look at what she was doing, but relaxed when he felt that she was drying him. When he was fully dry, he blinked in surprise, ran his claws down his now-dry body and loincloth and then looked back up at her.

"Oh… uh… thanks babe."

"You're welcome." She said softly, turning away from him and walking into her closet.

Rose quickly changed into a pair of comfortable short-shorts and a poison tee-shirt and walked back out to brush her teeth. When she hung up her towel, Brooklyn was no longer there in the bathroom but she could feel that he was nearby. She carelessly brushed through her long auburn hair, didn't bother to dry it and quickly brushed her teeth. Once she was ready for bed, she walked out of the bathroom, shut off the light, and walked straight over to the bed.

Brooklyn was reading a magazine on motorcycles and laying on his side on top of the blankets. When she walked out he glanced up at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

Rose was quickly taking the pillows off the bed, threw them carelessly on the floor and glanced up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Oh… thanks."

Sliding into bed, she laid down on her back, pulled the blankets up over her chest and exhaled deeply, instantly closing her eyes and lying in silent bliss. She truly was so tired that she found herself already falling asleep. Brooklyn chuckled softly at her, put his magazine away and leaned over her, making her warily open her eyes and saw him smiling lovingly down at her.

"I know you're tired… but I can be your blanket if you'd like." He offered quietly, and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"You're the best kind of blanket, thank you."

Smiling at her, he scooted over closer and pulled her into his arms, while wrapping his wings around her. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist, entangled her legs with his, and rested her face down upon his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as he laid on his back and let her lie more on top of him than the bed.

Brooklyn stared down at his wife, as she naturally molded herself to him and smiled happily down at her. Once she was comfortable and settled on top of him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and moaned happily.

Her scent of having just been showered was overpowering him into a state of pure happiness and he loved it when her hair was still wet, like it was. Her skin was so soft, smelt good, and even though she was dressed; he could feel that she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt and could feel her soft and luscious curves of her large breasts against his rock-hard chest.

He closed his eyes, brought one claw up to gently cup her head and could feel their hearts synchronizing as one. Their limbs and fingers tingled pleasantly as they stayed connected, and though he tried not to hear her thoughts, he could still feel how much resentment she held within herself for what she did tonight.

There was darkness, hatred, and pure rage at herself; and he couldn't bear to let her keep those things bottled up. He wanted her to feel how much love he felt for her, and so, he closed his eyes and silently willed his light and love to enter through her skin, everywhere his claws were touching.

Rose was lying on his chest, with eyes closed and suddenly felt their connection come to life and flow peacefully from him into her. She inhaled deeply and held her breath for a moment as his amazing warmth and love flowed through her, then she exhaled more relaxed than she had ever been tonight. He was making her feel better, and giving her strength… his strength; and if possible, she instantly fell even more in love with him.

She opened her eyes warily, looked up at him, and saw him already gazing down upon her face. She reached her hand up and slowly took hold of his claw and slid her fingers through his talons, relishing in the connections that were still flowing into her. She wanted to give back to him all of her, because he was giving so much of himself to her. She leaned her face closer to his and was about to kiss him when he suddenly spoke.

"I couldn't help but feel what you were feeling just now, my love." He whispered. "And I don't want you to hate or blame yourself anymore for what happened tonight. I will keep sending pieces of my soul into yours so that you can sleep in complete and total bliss because you deserve a chance to rejuvenate and to be happy. If I can give that chance to you, I will and am going to happily do it." He paused, gently took his claws out of her hand and caressed her face.

"I love you more than anything in this entire world, Rose, and I'm sorry what you've gone through tonight, From the awful nightmare about Kevin, to my stupid Uncle's words stating that you weren't good enough for me, to what Puck pulled on you… you've been through so much negativity and pressure; and it's been heart wrenching for me to see. I just want you to know that, regardless of how dark you feel you went, _I'm so proud of you_ and that I love you. You've accomplished so much tonight, even if you can't see it, and you have been incredibly strong through it all. I often look at you and not only admire your exquisite beauty, but who you are as a person. I know you're exhausted and feeling down on yourself, but please know that I love you, and even when you don't see all those amazing traits in yourself, _I do. _You are my whole world, my love, and I just want you to be happy."

At his sudden heartfelt speech, Rose's eyes welled up with tears and was incredibly moved that he would say all of those kind and loving things to her.

Gasping out, she crushed her lips against his and kissed him fiercely. Forgetting and ignoring how exhausted she was, she didn't care. All that mattered was right next to her and the love that was spilling from him; Brooklyn often offered her his heart, and whenever he did, she took it with grateful reverence and gave herself back to him.

Brooklyn kissed her back and leaned onto her slightly; but she broke apart from him slightly and breathed against his lips.

"I love you too, Brooklyn, _so much_!" She paused and crushed her lips against his once again briefly, before she shakily pulled away again and couldn't help but collapse against the bed, and begin to cry. She placed her hand over her mouth, and he instantly sat himself up to gaze down upon her in shock and moaned.

"Oh sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"Because you are an incredible husband and mate, and although you don't agree, I'm very undeserving of your love" She whispered back through her tears. "_Thank you so much _for all you've given me. You do so selflessly and even though I am struggling, you remain so strong in how much you love me, and I have no choice but to believe and trust you. For that, I am so grateful… you're helping me love myself."

"Of course," he whispered, with a smile and gently wiped her tears away. "You'd do the same for me."

"Absolutely." Rose said instantly, bit her lip and ran her hands down his shoulders, before she raised her head off the pillow and kissed his lips again. They breathed each other in, and since he was on top of her now, she wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck and pulled him down to her body. He braced his forearm next to her, so that he didn't fully crush her, but gave into her desires and kissed her passionately back.

Rose was running her hands all over his body, and then found her way to his belt and began to quickly undo it. To her great shock and surprise, it was him to suddenly stop her. Brooklyn gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her from taking his belt off, and pulled away from her lips.

"My love…" he began quietly, as she touched his lips and shakily shook her head.

"No Brooklyn, _please_… let me give you this… "

"Rose, you need to sleep." He answered her softly and braced himself gently over her. "That's the _only _reason I'm saying no, okay? I love you baby, and I'm not denying you, but please get some rest. I don't have much time until I have to leave…"

"Exactly, and I want to spend that time getting lost in _you and your love!_" Rose begged. "Yes, I am very tired, but please, Brooklyn I want to make love to my husband and feel something _good_! I'm sorry for denying you earlier… I _definitely _owe you for some good shower sex next time, but I really want and need to feel you. I love you more than anything… _please_?"

Brooklyn stared down at her for a few moments in silence, thinking deeply, before he slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her modestly, but deeply. Their kiss continued for a few minutes before Rose opened her mouth to his and let his tongue meet hers. The moment their tongues met, it was like a dam burst open, and they both shuddered at the sudden passion they both felt. She was gasping through his kisses and their connection began to speed up their intense desire for each other.

Brooklyn groaned against her lips and crushed his body down upon hers, slowly rubbing his covered groin over hers, making her gasp out happily. They kissed and continued to make out passionately, taking their time to fully taste and feel each other, before stripping each other down. Brooklyn placed his claws on her hips and slowly began to raise them up her shirt.

Rose's stomach burst to life with energy as talons moved up to her breasts and began to touch and massage them. She detached her lips from his, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he slid his lips and tongue down to her neck. Their bodies moved against each other's in complete unison while his claws gently massaged her breasts. Rose gasped out in pleasure and to her further desire, he kissed and tasted her sweet skin. Rose closed her eyes, held onto him tightly as he claimed her neck and chest and was in complete relaxed bliss.

However, with Rose's eyes being closed and her enjoying the blissful feel of Brooklyn on top of her, she slowly began to weaken and before she could do anything to stop it, sleep and exhaustion overtook her instead of her mating instincts and slowly her world faded into blissful rest. Brooklyn continued to kiss her passionately and was loving the feel of her body against his, but after a few minutes, he gradually noticed that Rose was no longer reacting to him. Her head was leaning against his, while her arms slowly and gradually slipped from his neck.

Slightly confused, he slowed down his kisses and then pulled up from her to see what she was doing.

"Babe?" He asked but then saw that she had fallen into a deep sleep and was breathing deeply. He was surprised, at first, to see her asleep that quickly, but knowing how exhausted she was, he was thankful that she was getting the rest she needed and he wasn't remotely upset but thankful and relieved. Brooklyn smiled, chuckled at her, and slowly slid his claws out from touching her naked body, adjusted her shirt so it covered her again, and gently caressed his talons down her face instead. Then he carefully lowered her body down to the mattress and continued to gaze down lovingly upon her face and body.

He had seen enough _Disney _Princess movies to know a beautiful princess when he saw one; and his wife was one of them. That, and also the fact that this was an opportune moment for a kiss, one that would be 'magical' in the movies. Smiling down at her, he hovered on his forearms above her and gently pressed his lips down against hers, kissing her wholly and modestly. Brooklyn pulled up on her soft lips for a moment before he would claim them again; kissing her deeply.

He continued to kiss her like that for a few seconds, before he pulled up completely and eased himself onto his side, pulling her over to cuddle against his. He closed his own eyes, kissed her forehead before resting his own face down on the pillow above hers.

"Good night, my angel." He breathed in her ear, using his other free claws to shut out their lamp, encasing their bedroom with darkness and he held her closely to him.

"I love you with my entire heart and soul. Sweet dreams and don't be afraid anymore… I'm here… I'll always be here."

* * *

Rose didn't remember falling asleep but it wasn't until icy coldness ran down her arms, legs and settled deep inside her chest that she began to realize that something wasn't right. She clenched out her hands and tried to grasp onto Brooklyn, but only found empty sheets and to her horror, he wasn't there anymore. She tried to wake up, but it was too late as she began to breathe quickly, working up a sweat, and began tossing and turning in the bed.

To her horror, another nightmare took over her mind and although it wasn't a realistic one from before, it was still one that she didn't know how to escape from.

"_No…_" She gasped out, tossing and turning in her bed, working up a cold sweat. "_No… please_…"

In her nightmare, she was back in the gymnasium and Puck was working with her until he turned into Kevin again. He was stalking her with his black onyx eyes and bright white smile, and she could only watch as he quickly took her down to the ground, climbing on top of her body and laughed at her fear.

_She was gasping out in terror as Kevin stared down at her with his white and brightly grinning teeth._

"_Nooo!" She cried out as he held her down. "No please!"_

_Kevin was slowly sliding his hands down her breasts and in between her legs, somehow managing to pull her clothes off of her._

"_Come on, Rose…" he whispered in her ear, pressing his aroused groin against her. "Give your husband a kiss."_

"_Please." Rose pleaded in a sob. "Kevin, I can't do this anymore."_

"_Then surrender yourself to me." He breathed, kissing and biting her neck. "You're tired, Rose. Just let me in and give yourself back to me. Do it and all of these nightmares will go away… it's just that easy."_

_She wanted to fight, but for the first time in a long time, she felt trapped and didn't know how to fight him off anymore. There was no point. Rose closed her eyes through her sorrowful tears, crying as he quickly finished ripping her clothes off; hungrily touched her bra and panties. _

"_Your Gargoyle mate isn't here to save you." He continued to whisper in her ears. "Even though he promised you that he always would be there to protect you. But yet here we are, alone, and it's me who is reminding you of your place in this story. Reminding you that you're mine…"_

_Unable to fight anymore, Rose closed her eyes and let Kevin strip her naked, kissing her roughly and greedily. He then slid his groin inside of her and began to rape her roughly and lustfully; but she didn't fight back. She couldn't anymore._

_Minutes passed and she numbly allowed him to take her, until he cried out his release. When he had finished, he smiled wickedly and looked down upon her face. _

"_Thank you for complying, my Rose. Isn't this so much better?" He whispered. "Every moment you let me inside of you, it's how it should have always been. You're slowly dying inside… and soon you'll join me six feet under your own headstone."_

_He paused from speaking and saw that she was staring blankly and was without emotion at his words. So with a growl, he grabbed her face roughly and forced her to look into his eyes._

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

_To her dismay, she had to look back into his coal black eyes and when she did, he was no longer the living man in which Puck had shapeshifted into, but was the corpse that she saw in the realistic nightmare._

"_You know who you are and what you must do." He breathed. "This fight is too much for even you to win. Give itup and give in; join me in your rightful place in death, Rose. You're already halfway there…"_

_Rose stared up at him and felt herself losing all will to live, all will to fight and slowly felt him suck out the very last of her light and happiness as his face suddenly morphed into a Draugr's again and she could only close her eyes as he took her life. _

With a terrified and high pitched scream, Rose quickly gasped awake and shot up in bed, gasping and crying earnestly. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was back in her room at the Castle and it was pitch dark outside. She was sweating, shaking and crying in full despair as her sleep was once again disrupted and disturbed. The more in tune with reality she felt, the more she realized how ice cold it was around her.

This nightmare was not the realistic one she had before, but with as cold as she suddenly felt, she knew from experience that a Draugr was close enough to her,feeding her these awful nightmares of her worse thoughts and fears.

Her breath was coming out in puffs and she swore she was about to drown in the icy cold fear, darkness and despair. She felt weak, ill, and felt like a Draugr had been feeding off her soul again, her heart was sluggish and her head was spinning.

"Brooklyn… _Brooklyn_?" she whispered out in a sob, reaching out to wake him, but to her further despair, the bed was empty and he wasn't there. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning, and while she got a few hours of sleep, he most likely was gone on patrol, and she was alone.

Rose closed her eyes and clenched her hair, sobbing, unsure what to do and feeling more afraid than she had ever felt before. She continued to sob earnestly, holding tightly onto her legs when her door suddenly opened. Light from the hallway peered in for a few seconds and a Gargoyle outline was seen. Rose barely glanced up to see it before she continued to cry earnestly.

"_Rose_?" Akira's voice asked quietly and upon hearing her sob, she gasped and quickly crossed the room, turned on the lamp and sat next to her. When light filled her room, Rose felt the iciness fade and Akira's small claws touched her shoulders.

"Oh Rose, you look terrible, what's wrong, honey?" Akira gasped out and was looking around the room with alarm. "Why… is it _so cold_ in here?"

"Where is Brooklyn?" Rose barely managed to ask, ignoring Akira's questions,, as she looked up in Akira's face with exhaustion and despair.

"He just barely left to go on patrol." Akira told her softly and touched her soaked face. "I went to grab a quick snack as we traded places and only left you alone for two minutes. He stayed by your side up until then, sleeping by your side."

Rose closed her eyes and took a series of shaky breaths, nodding in understanding. Though she felt abandoned by him, in truth, he was the reason it was only four in the morning that she was _finally _being plagued with her nightmares. He had protected her until then and now Akira was here for her. She was safe again… though the damage was already done from yet another Draugr attack. Though it was without contact, she felt like she was somehow dying more inside with every encounter.

Rose continued to cry and mumbled, "I'm just so scared. I keep seeing and hearing things… _I'm so tired, I'm just so tired, Akira."_

"My sweet sister, was it your nightmares again? Was it the Drau-?" Akira moaned out and then did something strange. She gasped, looked up at the ceiling as if she could sense, smell or feel something nearby and then quickly stood, backed away and clenched her fists as her eyes lit up bright red.

"Bronx!" She suddenly called out loudly. "BRONX! Come here boy!"

Rose wearily lifted her head up from her knees and looked at Akira's heightened senses. Rose was still feeling cold and knew then that it was a nightmare from the Draugr. Wherever it was, it was close to her, and it was draining her of what strength she had left. Bronx, their Gargoyle guard dog walked into Rose's room and sniffed the air instantly and started to growl menacingly.

"Stay here with Rose!" Akira ordered and without another word, ran out of the room and left Rose alone once again. Now that the light was on in her room, the iciness has faded; but the terrible depression she was caught in, was lingering.

She hugged her legs and kept crying for a few seconds, until she suddenly heard Bronx whine and bump her leg with his head. She looked up and he instantly rested his head on her mattress next to her legs and seemed to sense how she was feeling, as most animals could.

"Hi boy." She sniffled and patted his head. "I'm fine…" she then paused from petting his fur, as he whined some more and she lost it, sobbing hysterically. "Actually, I'm not. I'm not alright, Bronx! _Please, stay with me."_

Bronx whined, licked her hand, stood on hind legs to better comfort her and she instantly wrapped her arms tightly around his large neck, sobbing hysterically into his fur. Rose knew how good dogs were with Humans in crisis times, and Bronx would be even better at sensing it. Rose slid herself out of bed, pushing him over towards the edge of her bed and laid next to him on the cold stone ground, still sobbing. The Clan did not allow the large beast to lay on furniture, mostly because he was too large and it wasn't allowed, so she willingly laid on the cold stone.

To her relief, he let her lie on his neck and molded himself to her body, keeping her warm and protected; as if he were taking Brooklyn's place at protecting and offering her a type of companionship in which she desperately needed. Rose was still so exhausted and crying, but Bronx's presence was soothing to her. He rested his head down on her legs and took a deep breath out of his nostrils, keeping vigil over her as she slowly calmed down and thankfully fell asleep again, back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sunrise was a half-hour away when Brooklyn, Goliath, Angela, Broadway, and Lexington returned back to the castle from going out on patrols. Brooklyn paired up with Goliath and Angela, while Broadway and Lexington took another half of Manhattan. Brooklyn, Goliath and Angela touched down on the platform and saw Lexington and Broadway glide towards them from a distance.

When they touched down, Goliath stepped forward and gathered their report.

"So? How did it go for you two?"

"It's pretty quiet tonight from the lower parts. A few burglaries were broken up, but for the most part it wasn't too busy." Lexington told Goliath. "How about for you guys? How was upper Manhattan?"

"There was a gang fight up in the Bronx," Goliath explained. "We broke it up and had a few more burglaries in various stores. But all in all, a quiet night for us as well, although we went out later than usual, it was good to switch up times."

Brooklyn nodded as Angela smiled at Broadway, ran forward to her mate, and he collected her in his arms; embracing and kissing each other modestly. Whatever had been bothering Angela earlier seemed to have cleared up, and Brooklyn smiled. Goliath also smiled at them, looked over at Brooklyn and Lexington and nodded at them.

"Good work, you two. I'm going to say a quick good-bye to Elisa. She finally has the next two nights off and she and I wish to have a date."

With that, Goliath began to walk away when Akira opened the door to the platform and walked out. Brooklyn glanced up at her and smiled, but when he saw her nervous face, he knew something was up.

"Hey babe… w-what's wrong?" Lexington asked, stepping forward and embracing her quickly, before she turned to Brooklyn and Goliath.

"There was another Draugr hanging around." Akira immediately said. "It came just outside of your guy's room and haunted Rose when you left for patrols, Brooklyn. I was gathering a quick snack as you left and only left her alone for two minutes. I came into the room, found it was ice-cold and it gave her another horrible nightmare. Bronx stayed with her as I tracked it down."

"What?! _Another Draugr_?!" Brooklyn snarled, clenching his fists.

"Yes, I think it was waiting for you to leave her. When I ran out to hunt it down, I could smell and sense that it was outside your guys' window, so I checked the entire building and found no trace of it, and couldn't smell where it went because the wind carried off its scent."

Goliath growled and clenched his fists as well.

"The Draugr seem to know where you and Rose live, Brooklyn. From that attack at your apartment, to here last night. It must know exactly when she isn't being protected anymore and attack a little here a little there…"

"Yeah, well with how evil and dark those things are, a small, but frequent attack is still horrible and Rose is barely holding it together as it is." Broadway said nervously, looked over at Brooklyn and Goliath, as Hudson came out to greet them.

"Did you hear about the Draugr?" Hudson asked Goliath, as he nodded.

"Akira was telling us just now… what time did it come?"

"When you all left." Hudson answered him. "Around four this morning."

"Has it been back since then?" Brooklyn asked, feeling absolutely sick and horrible that one attacked her with more nightmares the second he left her side to go on patrol.

"No." Hudson said gently. "Bronx stayed with Rose when Akira and I left to check out the building and he's still with her now. Owen, Xanatos and Fox are all still asleep, so we left them out of it."

"Is Rose still asleep?" Brooklyn asked.

"Aye." Hudson nodded. "Bronx is still in your bedroom with her; the poor thing hasn't moved since I checked up on her last. She… looks to be in rough shape lad… I dunno how else to explain it, but it's probably best for you to check up on her before sunrise."

Brooklyn nodded, feeling helpless and hated that he was gone when she was, again, attacked. Rose had been through enough and he felt like he was slowly losing this battle and Rose's light was being sucked out by these horrible, evil creatures. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath as Goliath placed a claw on his shoulder, giving him silent comfort.

"What… what can we do about these creatures, Goliath?" Brooklyn asked his leader quietly, feeling lost and defeated. "What can I do for my mate?"

He opened his eyes and looked pleadingly into Goliath's dark and worried eyes. Goliath exhaled out a deep breath and shook his head slightly.

"We must stay vigilant by her side, all of us and then we must find the Draugr creatures and put an end to them. If not, then I fear they will keep coming for Rose. Now… as for her _magic_, I heard what happened at the magic lesson and I must say that I am very nervous for her, Brooklyn. For you both."

"I… I'm nervous for her well-being, as well." Broadway chimed in nervously. "These Draugr things are ruthless and slipping right past our claws like ghosts… but even worse than that… you should have seen her when Puck pulled what he did tonight, she went unhinged with her dark magic."

"We should not have expected anything less from Puck." Goliath answered with an angry growl. "But her wielding her dark magic is unnerving to me. I suggest that Rose not return back to him and we not encourage her dark _or_ light magic along anymore."

"I agree with you, and don't worry, she _won't_ return to him for magic lessons." Brooklyn snarled. "I knocked Puck out for what he did to her," he then paused, saw the fear on their faces and sighed, "... but you all don't have to fear her. Rose won't hurt any of us! She was only reacting to a shape-shifted Kevin coming back to life and trying to strangle her to death. Think about what we would have done if we could have stopped him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Broadway said. "We would have beaten him up to a pulp for her."

"Yeah… and I would have _for sure_ done much worse than what she did if we weren't trapped in a magical cage." Brooklyn said.

"Still, Rose is being put under a great deal of pressure." Goliath said nervously. "We must all still be very cautious around her and try to keep these Draugr away from her at all costs…"

"I disagree. " Akira suddenly said very quietly, and all of the Clan looked over at her.

"What about keeping the Draugr _away _from Rose, _don't_ you agree with, Akira?" Brooklyn asked her carefully, narrowing his eyes at her. She looked nervous but took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"I want them away from her too, but… I think we need to be a bit more realistic."

"Realistic? How so?" Goliath asked, looking at her with a confused look, as did with everyone. If anyone was more protective of Rose over Brooklyn, it was her.

Akira fretted with her talons nervously, looked up at Brooklyn and took a deep breath.

"Please don't rip my head off, Brooklyn, because she's your mate… but she's my sister and I love her dearly too." Akira said, speaking mostly to him and stepped closer to him. "I hope you can trust that I will protect her with my life, and I have only supported you two from the moment you two met."

"Of course I know that." Brooklyn said with a chuckle and took her claws in his. "I trust this entire Clan and especially you and Angela with Rose. Why are you trying to convince me of that trust?"

"Because I have a thought that I know you won't like." She told him quietly. "And I don't want you to be angry with me for bringing it up."

Brooklyn stared at her for a moment and after a moment smiled at her. Akira was a special case with him, was the youngest of the Clan, very similar to Lexington, and she was one of the most supporting and wise members. She took to caring for him from the second she met him, and for that loyalty, he felt very protective of her. She was one to always have his and Rose's back when it came to their relationship, and she dearly loved Rose. She was wise, supportive and one that he trusted with his entire life and would never second-guess her opinion or thoughts.

"I won't be angry with you, 'Kira." He said gently. "What's up?"

"I… I think we should talk with the Draugr and see if we can come to any… _arrangement_." She said quietly. "I mean… so far, we've only spoken to the one, and he said that there were more of them out there. They seem to be under the control of someone and while we've had thoughts about it being Hela, the Goddess of Death, but it could be just… _more Draugr_."

"What are you getting at, babe?" Lexington asked her. "I thought it was clear to us all, from the one we did talk to last night, that they are unthinking and only want Rose's soul?"

"Yes, but _why her_ and not any other Human?" She asked quietly. "Don't you want to find out _why_ they are attacking _her_ and once we truly knew the reason why, then perhaps this can be settled peacefully."

"Of course we want to know why, but I highly doubt that this can be settled _peacefully._" Goliath said. "They are a danger to her and our Clan and from the actions of the one last night, it was _clear _that they have an agenda and aren't going to break it…" he paused, stepped closer to her and crossed his arms across his large chest. "What are you suggesting though?"

"There must be… a leader of the Draugr, right?" Akira asked them all, but looking at Brooklyn with pleading eyes. "What if we spoke to him or her and _tried _to ask them what they wanted with Rose and come to an agreement? For her sake and for all the Humans on this Isle?"

Goliath stayed silent as Brooklyn caught on with what she was asking and he couldn't help but feel angry, as much as he did love and trust her.

"I think I know what you're getting at… and I don't agree with it _at all_, Akira." Brooklyn replied slowly in a forced-calm voice. "You should know this better than _anyone._"

"I know, and I don't like it either, but I think it's time to at least _consider…_"

"_Fine_, for your sake, I'll consider it for a _second._" Brooklyn suddenly interrupted her and couldn't help but let some of that anger through. "Let's say we spoke to the leader, if there was one. We would first have to get their attention and have _bait_ to bring them to us."

"Right, that's what I was thinking."

Brooklyn stared at her with gritted teeth and she suddenly couldn't look at him anymore.

"Akira?" Brooklyn whispered, shaking with anger. "_Rose_ is the _only thing_ that is truly getting their attention… so we would have to use Rose as _bait_ to bring them to us."

Akira looked back up into his eyes and he saw tears filling them

"Precisely." She said nervously. "We would all be there to protect her… but we would have to use Rose to bring them to _us_."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment as Brooklyn stared, wide eyed at her and couldn't help but feel as though she had slapped him across the face.

"_Absolutely not_." Brooklyn snarled instantly. "Akira… how… how could you even suggest that?! You know what Rose means to me!"

"I do, Brooklyn, but these Draugr are _killing her with every attack!_" Akira suddenly cried out. "Don't you see it? Can't you sense it?!"

Brookln slowly turned back to face her.

"What are you-?"

"You know what's happening, Brooklyn, and you can't keep denying it." She whispered, stepping close to him. "I wouldn't be suggesting this if I truly didn't think it was best for you and her, but… Brooklyn, Rose's light is fading. You uphold it and rejuvenate it when you two touch and connect, but when I saw her in that bedroom crying and sobbing from the attack, she was all alone and the Draugr was _still able _to find and haunt her. It's sucking out her light and is killing her little by little." She paused, turned from his wide and tear-filled eyes to face the Clan.

"Goliath is right. They are going to keep coming for her, little by little and that might be their tactic right now. But what happens when nights turn into months? They've already been following her around for four months now… can she stay strong against them for four more? A year? I mean… they only attack when she's not around us! But they are _still attacking!_"

Akira turned back to look at Brooklyn and she began to earnestly cry.

"I want you two to be happy, Brooklyn, _more than anything in this world _and you know that I'm your guys' _biggest fan_! But… I can also see what's going on from the side-lines here; and… she's dying, Brooklyn. I think you've known this for some time, but have only buried your face from the truth. You're guys' connection keeps you two alive with that great light, but hers is a slow death and is only getting worse the more they keep coming for her."

As Akira was speaking, Brooklyn stared wide-eyed at her and suddenly couldn't feel his body, but her words sunk deeply inside him.

"The Draugr are _vicious _creatures and are somehow _still_ somehow able to suck out more of her life with every attack, with every nightmare, with every push on her dark magic; without even touching her. And… I… I don't think we can keep this up anymore, because I don't think she can fight anymore! They've changed their tactics up, so I think we need to as well. We've tried a direct approach with _one_, but there's more of them out there. I just know it and they are slowly closing themselves into our home and protectorates. It's time we put a stop to this, once and for all. I know I'm not in charge here, but I fear if we don't do something risky and drastic soon, then we _will_ lose her."

At her words, Brooklyn felt numb but he was no longer angry at her. He couldn't be; because to his great sorrow and hopeless despair, he knew she was right.

Ever since they returned back from their Honeymoon and the Draugr found and began their slow haunting attacks on her, he had noticed that she was more tired and withdrawn. She would get almost completely normal whenever he was around her, but now that the Draugr were being more aggressive in their attacks, she was exhausted and completely worn down.

Brooklyn closed his eyes, lowered his head and pinched the top of his nose; trying to breathe, when Akira gently took hold of his face and he opened them to look at her.

"I promise we won't let _anything _happen to her, but we _have _to do more or else one night we will wake up and find that it's too late." Akira whispered through her tears. "I love her too much, as well as you, to bear that heartache. Not when we can do so much more about these creatures, and do more, _we must_."

Brooklyn stayed silent as the Clan suddenly formed around him, offering him strength and support. Nobody said a word as Akira's words seemed to ring throughout the night, piercing his soul and heart, but their resolve was all the same. She was right and this was what needed to be done, as hard as it was, it was necessary. Patrols for them weren't effective, as they still were able to come in, attack her, and then vanish into thin air.

Brooklyn glanced up into Goliath's eyes and both of them had a silent conversation as Goliath nodded in silent agreement to Akira's words. They had to do more about the Draugr and perhaps it was time to face them, even if that meant using Rose as bait to do so.

* * *

Brooklyn was miserable, but was trying as hard as he could to be strong. The Clan made plans to face the Draugr tomorrow night, but he wasn't ready for it. The risk was too great and the potential of him losing Rose to them was unbearable, but could no longer allow them to live and attack her. Akira was right, with every attack from them, her life force was fading and like the Draugr, she was slowly sliding past his talons, no matter how tightly he was trying to grasp onto her.

He cried quietly on his way to their bedroom, and when he slowly walked into Rose's bedroom, his sweet mate was not in the bed, but on the hard stone floor, completely asleep with Bronx carefully safe guarding her. Seeing her on the floor, being protected by his guard dog, broke his heart further.

Bronx grunted awake at his presence and quickly looked up at Brooklyn, who walked over to them and glanced down upon them both. His eyes filled with tears when he saw Rose up close. Akira was right, she looked pale, gaunt and utterly exhausted from the constant attacks from the Draugr. Even though they have been without contact, it's been something that has still taken a huge toll on her. Brooklyn exhaled deeply and knelt down on the ground next to Bronx and Rose, and leaned his shoulder against the bed post, feeling miserable. Bronx whined quietly, sensing his distress but couldn't move to comfort Brooklyn without waking Rose up; and Bronx looked torn.

"I'm alright, Bronx." Brooklyn whispered as some tears streamed down his face. "Thank you for taking care of and protecting Rose. I'll take care of her now and you can relieve yourself before sunrise."

With that, he carefully grabbed hold of Rose from Bronx and with one swoop of movement, he took hold of his wife in his arms. Bronx yawned, stretched, and slowly made his way out of the room as Brooklyn carried her to the bed. To his surprise, she didn't move a muscle when he moved her and looked even more pale when he was up close to her. He carefully kept her in his arms as he slid them both into bed and laid down; with her resting peacefully next to him.

Rose was breathing deeply against his chest as he rested her against his body. He wrapped his arms and wings around her and exhaled sharply, resting his beak upon her head. Their connection flowed nicely between them and to his relief, he naturally gave her more of his strength and life. Through his tears, he watched her skin warm up and he couldn't help but smile. Their connection was truly magical and a blessing; knowing that he could help his mate heal and get through these hard times was everything to him and made him feel like his purpose was still being fulfilled, even though he felt helpless most of the time.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, my love. I had to go on patrol… and left Akira in charge of you. But even in those brief moments of leaving you alone, you were attacked." He breathed in her hair, trying to fill the silence but still keep her asleep. "I'm sorry for everything, Rose… I wish I could take this all away from you. All of the darkness, I wish I could give you the sun to forever shine on you and chase it all away."

He paused from his speech and slowly looked over at the covered window that was slowly lightening with colors and to his true self-hatred, the sun was minutes from rising and he would be forced to leave her side, once again.

"Rose…" He choked out, holding her tightly. "_I… I don't know what to do for you_. I love you and don't want to go… I can't go. God, I really don't want to leave you…"

He cried quietly in her hair, trying not to wake her but as his body shook, her hand slowly slid up his arm, making his gasp out in surprise. When he looked down upon her face, her hazel eyes were open, and though she still looked exhausted, she looked relieved to find him there with her.

"Oh no… Rose," He whispered, trying to wipe his tears away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Please, go back to sleep, you need to rest."

Rose stayed silent, and slowly caressed her hand over his beak, gazing intently into his eyes and shushed him.

"It's okay, Brooklyn." She breathed, holding onto him tightly. "I heard everything, please don't cry. You can't help that sunrise is coming."

"I'm so sorry that I left for patrols and a Draugr somehow found its way to attack you!" He gasped out, his whole body shaking with rage and sorrow. "Babe, I can't forgive myself easily for not being here when I should have been."

"I just had another nightmare." She whispered. "It wasn't a realistic one, but still horrible all the same. I don't blame you at all. You can't stand watch over me every second of the night, you guys have needs to attend to, and it was just another lesson to be learned. They want me… and so does Kevin."

"_Kevin_?" Brooklyn suddenly gasped out, looking down at her, tears still falling down his face. "What does he have anything to do with any of this?"

"Because all of my nightmares have been about him." She answered numbly, too far gone to shed another tear and her mind was made up. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I fear that this is the truth that we have to face, whether we want to or not. Death is calling me, Brooklyn, and Kevin is calling me from the grave." She paused and closed her eyes. "That's why I think the Draugr are haunting me so aggressively because they represent death. I've been piecing together all of these memories and nightmares from them and I think… I've missed many moments where I was supposed to die, but didn't, and now my clock is coming to its end. Whether it be the Draugr or it's truly Hela, but either way, we are losing Brooklyn and after every attack… I feel like I'm weakening and like I'm… "

"_Dying_." Brooklyn whispered through more tears, closed his eyes and crushed himself to her; hating that Akira was right. Hating that the one person he loved the most in this life was being torn away from him and there wasn't anything he could.

"Right." Rose whispered, looking up into his miserable face. "You feel it too?"

"Yes." Brooklyn answered her, feeling like he could barely breathe. However, with that sorrow came a strength that he suddenly found deep within himself. He opened his eyes, grit his teeth and shook his head, refusing to give up on her. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up, Rose, and neither are you."

"I know." She suddenly said, looking up into his eyes as the sun was moments from peaking. "And we won't. I won't give up, Brooklyn. A new day is dawning and I'm going to fight these creatures, but we are going to have to start making some hard decisions."

"What are you suggesting?" Brooklyn asked quietly.

Rose slowly sat up in bed, cupped his beak and tossed her long wavy hair from her face.

"I'm going to find out if Kevin is truly dead or not. Today." She whispered. "Instead of going to the beach with Emily, like we had planned, I will recruit Elisa in helping me because I know she has today off. Once I for sure know if he is involved or not, then we will take on the Draugr tonight."

Brooklyn wanted to argue with her, tell her not to go, but with it being seconds from sunrise, there wasn't anything he could do to stop her. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Akira… suggested that we step up our tactics." Brooklyn told her miserably, hoping he wouldn't regret telling her. "She thinks that it's time to face them, _all of them_, and come to an arrangement… or die trying."

Rose slowly opened her hazel eyes and stared down into his as she slowly held his face in her arms.

"You would have to use me as bait to get all of them there." Rose whispered.

"I know." He breathed shakily, keeping his eyes closed and resting his head on her chest. "Babe… I don't know what else to do. I fought against her at first, of course, but she said that you were dying with every Draugr attack and while I have been denying it and refusing to see it, I can no longer ignore it. I'm losing you with every attack, with every nightmare, with every tap into your dark magic… no matter how much I love you, you're being pulled away from me."

Rose stayed silent for a moment and could barely breathe, as tears welled up and a new onset of sorrow filled her chest. He was vocalizing all that she had been feeling, but hadn't said out loud either. She felt pulled away from him, unwillingly, and they had been grasping onto each other's hands with all they had, but now it was time to fight or let go.

"I know." Rose whispered back. "I don't want to go away from you, so… I think Akira is right." She looked down into his face as tears flowed down both of their faces. "We have to fight this Brooklyn. No more hiding away because I am dying with every Draugr attack, they are somehow sucking out pieces of me, and while our connection fills it back up, we can't keep living like this. We both have to fight… and though it's terrifying, we must face the Draugr."

"I won't let you go, Rose." He breathed fiercely, suddenly raising himself over her body. "We will fight but I won't let them win. We will get free of them, and will live our lives together in happiness, peace, and bliss. That I promise you."

"I believe you." She whispered as his lips lingered inches from hers. "I trust you."

Brooklyn gazed down upon her, looking desperately miserable as the room lit up even brighter, the sun inches from peaking. He gasped out, looking as if there was so much more he wanted to say to her, but instead, he crushed his lips down upon her; passionately and fiercely kissing each other. He lowered his body to hers, and for a few intense seconds, they made out; giving each other all of them, all of their love and energy, as their connection flowed between them. It was almost reminding them to never give up, to never give in, because what they had was real and it was powerful.

Brooklyn rubbed his body against hers, as she wrapped her straddled legs around his waist and as he kissed her he somehow managed to whisper that he loved her, repeatedly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, Rose." He breathed against her lips and skin. "I'm sorry I have to leave, I love you, please forgive me. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered through her tears, and pulled him closer to her. "I love you so much."

They crushed their lips together, one last time, before Brooklyn ripped himself off of her, backed away and stood by the window; looking truly defeated.

"Please be safe today, Rose." He whispered. "I will be here for you when I wake up, so please don't take on more than what you can handle. I love you."

"I will be." She whispered back, staring after him longingly. "We can do this, together."

"Yes, together. So, please don't give up, because I'm not giving up. I refuse to let them win. I love-" He breathed, before suddenly his whole body was encased with stone and sunlight peered through her window.

Rose closed her eyes, allowing more tears to stream down her face. Unable to help herself, she climbed out of bed and staggered her way over to him. Gently, she caressed his stone face and hugged her body against his stone one.

"I love you too, and I won't give up." She breathed back at him, kissing his beak. "I promise."


	16. Chapter 16- Pursuing the Truth

**~Chapter Sixteen~**

**Pursuing the Truth**

Rose ended up falling asleep for most of the morning and caught up on her patchy and nightmare-filled sleep from the night before. When she woke up around noon, she had a clearer mind, felt happier and had obtained the strength in which she needed to accomplish what she had needed to do later on.

Before falling back asleep earlier, she called Emily and told her that she wouldn't be able to go to the beach anymore and needed sleep. To her relief, Emily understood and said that they were going to go next weekend to the beach, and re-invited her to join them then. At the end of the phone call, Rose's heart was filled with gratitude knowing that she had something else to look forward to, because today, she was going to put this bad week behind her and focus all of her strength on finding out the truth about Kevin. She planned to visit his grave and to find out if it had been tampered with or not.

Her nightmare was scary enough to haunt and stay with her, but with the Draugr attack last night, she has had enough. She was so tired of feeling terrified, weak, and torn away from her mate and their happiness. Today she was going to end this nightmare and fight for her right to live a happy life with Brooklyn, once and for all.

When she got up, as always she made her bed, then got dressed in blue jeans, a black tank top, black converse shoes, and left her long auburn hair down and wavy. She applied a basic amount of makeup, brushed her teeth; and then when she was ready to leave her room for the day, she glanced over at her husband in his stone form. Sadly, his face looked truly miserable because of what was happening with her, but she wasn't going to allow misery to plague them or their love anymore. Smiling confidently, she walked over and kissed him on his cold stone cheek.

"It'll be alright, my love, you'll see. I'll keep fighting..." She said softly, lightly caressing her hand over the cool stone not knowing if he could hear her or not. "I love you."

With one last smile at his stone figure, she walked away, exiting her room, and quickly into the kitchen to eat some food before heading out to catch a taxi. Upon entering the kitchen, she was surprised to see Owen preparing lunch for Xanatos, Fox and Alex with his back facing her.

Instantly, she groaned and instantly turned around, but he had already seen her.

"Rose… _wait_, please."

She froze with her hand on the door, sighed, and begrudgingly turned back to face him. He turned from making a various assortment of lunch foods for Xanatos and his family and walked over to her; his bright blue eyes piercing hers underneath a very large black eye. Upon seeing his wound, she sucked in her lips and tried not to feel too bad for him; not saying anything to him as she stared at his black and purple bruise.

"How are you?" He finally asked in a monotone voice, watching her carefully.

"I… uh… I'm okay, I guess." She answered quietly. "How are you? I- I see that Brooklyn gave you a black eye."

"Oh this little thing?" He asked, touching it lightly and then chuckled slightly. "It'll heal, and I guess _I did_ deserve it for what I did to you last night. Your mate _was not _happy with me, but I'm counting my blessings. Getting socked in the face by a Gargoyle is better than having my face slashed open by a sword, I suppose."

Though he was teasing her, she blinked, bit her lips and looked down away from him. However instead of letting her spiral, he placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Rose? I'm kidding."

"Yeah, huh, _good one._" she said shakily, backing away. "You are funny, so very funny."

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said, making her stop again. "For what I did to you last night. I made a mistake."

"Yeah." She said softly. "Well, there's no use in crying over spilled milk. What's done is done. I've learned my lesson and won't be making that mistake again."

"Rose… look, I'm gonna level with you." Owen told her seriously, getting down to business. "You can be mad at me all you want and yes, what I did was uncalled for, but _you really do_ need to continue magic lessons with me. If you don't, things may continue to spiral with you and your magic."

"It's hard to spiral out of control when I'm _in_ control of myself and my magic." Rose said, walking past him and pulling out an apple, and protein drink from one of the many refrigerators. "But thanks for your concern, so uh, if you'll please excuse me, I have a lot to do today. We can discuss this later, perhaps." She started to walk away, but he stopped her once again.

"I _am_ sorry for what I did Rose." He said softly. "I didn't even know Kevin; but it would seem by your reaction that I got his personality just right…"

Rose closed her eyes, sighed heavily and said, "Yeah. It was pretty uncanny, well done. You played your part well and managed to screw me up a little bit more than I was before, so thanks for that."

"That wasn't the intention, I promise. Instead, I was trying to show you that you are, indeed, strong and capable of moving on from what's holding you back." Owen answered her, and then took a deep breath before continuing. "It appears I will have to atone for a while longer for last night, but I will keep trying, I promise. So, to start, how about I drive you where you need to go? Hm? After I feed the Xanatos family, of course."

"Um… thanks but no thanks." Rose told him. "Where I'm going I need to do alone, and you've got other stuff to do for Xanatos, I'm sure."

"Where are you going, may I ask?" He asked with an eyebrow raised at her.

"Running some errands." She answered simply, beginning to eat her apple with a loud crunch.

"And how do you plan on getting there?"

Rose stared at him as she ate her apple, chewing it a bit loudly and then slowly smiled at him.

"It's a _novel_ idea, really." She replied sarcastically, yet innocently. "You see, Human beings have what I like to call _legs_. I have two of them… so I was going to use them and _walk_."

Now it was Owen's turn to smile back at her, as though he thought her humor was funny, and both began to snort in laughter, unable to help themselves.

"Alright, alright." He teased her, as she chuckled at him. "Point taken, but are you sure? It's really not an issue for me to drive you-"

"_Yes, I'm good._" She replied with a smile. "Thank you, Owen."

He watched her for a few seconds before he slowly nodded his head. "Alright, enjoy your walk then, but before you go, can you please do me just _one _favor?"

"That depends… but what?" She sighed.

"Don't give up on _my _ability to teach you, _just yet_." He said while fixing his large glasses and staring at her. "There is still _much _you need to learn and a lot I have to teach you. So please, all I ask is that you don't write me off immediately for my mistake from last night, okay?"

"Oh… Owen," she sighed again. "I… I don't know..."

"Think about it, at least." He replied. "Please? That's all I ask. You're capable of such greatness and your magic is a _choice_. Your light _and _dark magic can be channeled for _good_. You just have to believe in yourself, know and love yourself and accept yourself for those differences. For example, the sun has the moon and stars to continue to light us through the darkness. Both are needed to supply us with the light and darkness; and they shine in perfect unison, which is something we all _need _on Earth."

Rose stared at him, blinking in surprise by his words, as he stepped closer to her and kept talking.

"Just keep that in mind, alright? I know you're hurt, mad and upset at me, but you're _not_ evil and I was wrong to say that you were. You're a _very good _person, Rose and I'm sorry for comparing you to Hela. Although you have her magic, you are _not _like her because you are _choosing not to be_ and unlike her, you have great love and light in your soul placed there by your mate, Brooklyn. With that, you have a huge heart and much to offer so I'm sorry for upsetting you by shape-shifting into Kevin, but I _had _to push and challenge you. Yes, it wasn't fair, but life rarely is. Despite that trial, you still ascended above your darkness and channeled into your light magic at the end. That… I can work with, so please, give me another chance to be your teacher."

"Oh, well… thank you for your apology, but I'll uh… I'll _think about it._" Rose said quietly, letting his words settle deeply inside of her. "I do feel really bad that I hurt you."

"I'm fine, really." He said, waving her comment away. "Thank you for giving it a second chance."

"I didn't say that I would train with you again, I just said I would _think about it."_ Rose told him a bit firmly, so he didn't misinterpret her.

"Okay, okay, fair enough, well if you choose to walk away from my lessons for good, I understand and won't hold it against you, but I want you to remember that no matter how dark things are or seem; _you _can _always choose_ life, love and light over darkness, evil and hatred, okay?"

"Okay." Rose whispered gratefully, trying not to get emotional at his words. She cleared her throat and awkwardly looked away from him. "Um… thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied stiffly. "Well, I'll leave you to run your errands, but I also wanted to tell you last night that I was very impressed with you; and am really proud of you and how far you've come in the short time frame we've trained together. If I don't see you, then good work and good luck Rose, you're an incredible person."

"Thanks… Owen."

Owen nodded at her, turned away and began to finish preparing the lunches. She turned away to leave again when he called her back.

"Is that all you're going to eat?"

She stopped and looked down at her apple and protein shake. "Um, yeah. I'm not too hungry right now." She answered him.

"Well there's more food here if you want to take it to-go." He offered, looking back at her and with a smile she kindly declined.

"Maybe later. Thanks."

"See you around then." He said, nodding. "Be safe out there."

"Thanks, see ya." She smiled at him and then left the kitchen; his words reminiscing with her greatly.

Brooklyn was right, perhaps she had been too hard on herself last night; and now that she had gotten sleep, what Puck pulled on her didn't seem to be _as bad_, but only helped her in her resolve in finding the truth about Kevin and why he was appearing in her nightmares. For that, she had to give him some shred of gratitude and recognition.

Rose quickly made her way to the elevators, clicked the button to go down to the lobby level and ate her food. Minutes passed, and on the way down, she couldn't help but begin to think about what she would do if Kevin was no longer in his resting place. She slowed her chewing down, and as she thought about the corpse Kevin, her stomach did a nauseous lurch. She placed her hand over her flat stomach and closed her eyes, struggling to finish chewing and swallow the apple bite. Any thought of Kevin truly made her ill, but the nausea wasn't really getting better with time.

Swallowing the bite was difficult, so she tried to chase it down with her chocolate protein drink, but the heavy liquid was also something she was unable to stomach. Rose was glad she was alone in the elevator because she carefully spit the drink back into the bottle, slowly twisted the cap on, and suddenly had to sit down. Dizziness and nausea waved over her and she was sure she was going to vomit suddenly.

Rose closed her eyes, placed one hand over her mouth, held her stomach, and took steady, deep breaths of fresh air; willing herself to stay focused on _not _throwing up. She needed herself to stay stable; and couldn't think about Kevin at the moment.

Minutes passed by and luckily calmed herself down enough to not be as nauseous. Though it was still there, it was manageable. When her elevator finally touched down on the lobby level, she walked out, and instantly threw her food and drink away in a garbage bin right outside the doors. Rose walked through the grand lobby of the Eyrie Building and passed the new security guard, who was a heavier set, middle-aged man; reading a newspaper at his desk. Upon hearing the elevator ding, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Good afternoon, miss!"

"Good afternoon." Rose greeted with a smile.

"Where ya off to on this beautiful day?"

"Oh… just… wanting to take a walk." She answered him with a smile. "You?"

"Pretending to work while playing my Sudoku." He answered with a tease and Rose laughed at his joke.

"Kidding, of course." He chuckled. Well, you have a wonderful day and enjoy that sunshine."

"Thank you, have a nice day as well." She said while waving to him as she left the lobby and was instantly met with the nice, hot, noon- day sun. It was lovely outside, but being mid- June, it was starting to get much hotter as it got closer to the summer months. She grabbed her sunglasses from on top of her head and put them on, while stepping out to the curb to hail down a taxi cab.

"Taxi!" She called out, but the one she tried, passed her by, so she tried again. "Taxi! Taxi! N- no, _wait_! Oh _come on_!"

A few yellow cabs passed her and didn't seem to pay her any attention. Rose slowly lowered her hand and sighed out in frustration. Trying to find transportation was a nightmare in this City, and she was very lucky and spoiled even, to have Brooklyn to be her wings; but during the day, she was left to live like any normal person would. All around her, people passed her on foot, all lost in their own world or on their phones chatting loudly and walked around her, and some into her, without a care that she was even standing there. Gritting her jaw, she saw more yellow cabs conning her way down the street, so she stood close to the road and hailed down the closest one.

"TAXI!" She yelled out while waving her arm and finally caught the attention of one. The yellow car pulled over and she felt proud of herself. When the car came to a complete stop, she opened the back door and slid into the backseat. When she shut the door, a middle-aged brunette woman looked back at her with a smile, and was loudly chewing pink bubble gum.

"Hey there doll, where to?"

"Calvary Cemetery in Queens, please." Rose told her.

"You got it!" The lady responded perkily, pulled the car into 'drive' and merged back into traffic. They drove in relative silence while Rose looked out the window of the cab and tried very hard not to listen to the suddenly very irritating smacking and popping of her gum. Rose glanced up at the lady, with slight irritation and couldn't help but stare as the lady continued to smack it aggressively around in her mouth. The car smelled of smoke and made Rose's stomach lurch some more with nausea, making her angrier. She held her stomach, rested her hand on the handle of the car and tried to cover her nose, but with the strong smell gone, the popping of the gum seemed to get louder in her ears.

As she sat there, it occurred to her that things were weirder than normal, not just with the nightmares, but with her _body_. Her senses seemed to be higher, her sense of smell, hearing, and sight even. She didn't know what was going on, but lately, _a lot _of small things were getting on her nerves. This lady and her gum popping being a prime example. Rose closed her eyes and forced herself to remain calm, and to not let such a small and trivial thing bother her.

They continued to drive for another few minutes, and Rose decided to focus on another thing other than the gum smacking, and quickly realized that the taxi driver was quietly listening to a classic rock station on the radio.

When Rose continued to observe her, she seemed to be in a sincerely upbeat and happy mood, despite how tedious being a taxi driver could be. She was patting her hands against the steering wheel, while beat-boxing to the music happily, and then would pop a large bubble of gum out of her mouth. On occasion she would look back at Rose to find her staring at her, but would continue to whistle and hum along to the tune of the song, and thankfully, Rose couldn't help but chill out, and smile slightly at her contagious mood.

Ten minutes into their drive Rose heard _Def Leppard_'s '_When Love and Hate Collide' _come on the radio and it instantly made her smile even more. She was a fan of classic rock music, but _Def Leppard _held a special place in her heart, as it was one of the first big dates that she and Brooklyn went on together.

Back when life was, unbelievably, more simple than it was now. As she reminisced on that memory, she remembered that it was at the time where she and Brooklyn were new to their relationship and were trying to figure out if they were going to give into their desires to be together as mates or not. Almost instantly, however, they realized that their love was worth the risk and challenge and started a romantic relationship with each other very fast, despite her being a Human and him a Gargoyle.

She was so thankful and happy that they figured it out and followed their hearts. Without Brooklyn in her life, she didn't know how she would be able to continue to fight and have the strength to go on with what was happening. The catchy words, that she knew well, echoed through the small stereo of the cab and Rose couldn't help but begin to tap her foot to the beat while quietly singing along.

Hearing her soft singing voice, the driver suddenly looked up into the rear view mirror and smiled at her. "Hey, you like _Def Leppard?_"

"Very much so, yes." Rose replied with a smile.

"Me too!" The driver exclaimed. "Did you by chance get to see them at their concert last November? In the Park?"

"I actually did, now that you mention it. I was just barely remembering how much fun I had that night." Rose said with a wide smile. "It was an _incredible _concert!"

"Hell yeah, it was!" The driver exclaimed excitedly. "Tickets were a bitch to get and cost me a good month of rent; but I worked a few extra shifts around Christmas, got time and a half, and paid it off. So, it turned out all right in the end."

"Nice." Rose chuckled.

"Want me to turn it up?" The driver asked her as the chorus started, and with a wider smile, Rose smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

The driver turned up the radio and the lyrics burst through the small stereos, sounding slightly fuzzy, but it didn't change how good the music made Rose feel and it was if the words were speaking right to her soul.

"_Without you, one night alone, is like a year without you baby. Do you have a heart of stone? Without you, can't stop the hurt inside when love and hate collide..."_

Rose sang along with the driver and the band, and upon hearing her voice, the driver whooped out. "Whooo! Sing it girl!"

Rose laughed at her and shook her head, blushing slightly. "No, no… no solos for me."

"Why not? You've got a good voice! Mine on the other hand is broken 'cause I got a smoking problem, but yours is pretty! You should sing more!" The driver said, giving her an encouraging smile through the rear view mirror and Rose only smiled back at her.

"I do like singing." Rose said with a snort. "Just not in public."

"Ah, I gotcha." The lady said, resting one hand on the steering wheel. "Say no more. My daughter is kinda shy like you, but loves to play the cello. Man… she turns into a completely different girl when she's on a stage. She blooms! That could happen to you if you take a chance."

Rose laughed at her and teased, "Yeah, I'll make it big and be on MTV."

"Hey… it _could_ happen, you gotta just believe in yourself, just like the song says. '_Don't Stop Believin'_. If you have a dream, ya gotta keep reaching for the stars and it'll come."

"Thanks." Rose said kindly. "I'll keep that in mind."

The driver winked at her, then went back to focusing on driving and didn't say too much more to each other. They turned onto another road and she could suddenly see that they were driving along the bay, leaving Manhattan, and slowly, Rose's happy aura faded slightly. So much so, the driver noticed, so she turned down the radio slightly.

"Hey do you uh… want me to drop you off at a flower shop first? I will, at no extra charge to you."

Rose looked away from the window and up at her in confusion.

"Flower shop?"

"Yeah, to get cheaper flowers than what the mortuary offers. I ask because I'm guessing you're going to visit someone's grave."

Stunned that the driver was being so cool and thoughtful, Rose blinked a few times and was taken aback.

"Oh… um… thanks for the offer, but that's alright."

"Are you sure?" The driver pushed. "I'm serious. It's not a big deal if you want to get something…"

"That's so kind of you, truly. But, no thank you." Rose told her sweetly and the driver nodded, looking unsure still.

"Alrighty then… your call."

Rose smiled up at her and then slowly glanced back out the window. By now, a new song had come on and the driver kept the radio turned down. They stayed quiet for close to another ten minutes and Rose saw that they were getting closer to the cemetery..

"I don't wanna pry, but I'm curious. Whose grave are ya going to visit?" The driver suddenly asked casually, breaking the silence up and Rose's heart sunk at her question. She slowly took a deep breath, but decided to answer her while still staring out the window.

"My ex-husband's." She answered quietly, and the driver looked up at her in horror.

"_Ohhh no! You poor thing... _ I'm so sorry to hear that! You look too young to be a widow."

The word _widow _made Rose groan out in disgust and she slowly looked up at the driver unsure what to say to her. She settled with closing her mouth and giving her a sad smile instead, knowing she was only trying to be friendly.

"Thanks. That's life I guess." She barely muttered back, not wanting to give her any more details. Thankfully at that moment, they arrived close to the cemetery and the taxi stopped.

"Sorry for your loss, doll, and I'm afraid that it's all walking from here. Are you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good, thank you for the ride." Rose told her, paying her the wage and a generous tip. The driver took and once she saw how much extra she received and looked shocked.

"Oh honey, I don't need this much of a tip…" she said, giving Rose back the money. "Thank you kindly, but you need it more."

"I don't need it at all." Rose said, pushing her hand back. "Take it and thank you for making me smile and sing. I needed it."

The driver looked at her sadly, then reluctantly took the money. "Thank you dear… truly. You take care of yourself, a'ight?"

"I will, thank you, take care as well!" Rose said, stepping out of the car and began to walk away.

"Hey! In the words of _Journey... _'_don't stop believing'_! Good luck!" The driver called out after her, honked her horn and drove away.

Rose looked back at her, chuckled and waved back. When the taxi drove off, she turned away to face the tall cemetery gated entrance, and with her heart pounding, she took a deep breath and stepped through.

* * *

The grass was green, birds were chirping in nearby trees, and the warm sun was beating down upon Rose's neck and back as she walked quietly and slowly through the cemetery. It was a massive amount of land for the dead and to her great relief, it wasn't as scary looking as it was in her nightmare.

The air and scenery was incredibly beautiful and peaceful all around her as explorers, tourists and people were out enjoying the beautiful Saturday across the cemetery in a nearby green space and walking trails. Some were taking picnics, while others exercising, and the rest were spending time as families and couples.

As Rose looked across at the, children were laughing nearby playing tag, an old couple was holding hands on their slow walk, while younger couples were picnicking; and Rose had never felt more confused. Here she was in the place of her nightmares, but now it felt like a piece of Heaven.

Forcing herself to head back to why she was there, she took a deep breath of fresh air to steady her heart and nerves. She didn't feel as nauseous now but it was still lingering. To her annoyance, she had been slightly nauseous, off and on, since the first Draugr attack at the beginning of the week; but she blamed that on her terrible week and the anxiety that came with it.

Rose continued her walk across the cemetery, passing strongly built headstones of all shapes, stone materials and sizes, angels with wings and crosses even. They surrounded her on every angle. Although she disliked cemeteries for what they represented, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of being in one of the most histrionic and oldest cemeteries in the City.

The cemetery overlooked the beautiful Manhattan skyline and had rows of huge oak trees while being beside the green park. This beauty, history-rich and tranquil place was partially why she chose to bury Kevin here. All she wanted was for him to feel at peace and to no longer be chained down by the demons she knew haunted him; closely followed by the choices that damned him to his fate.

Taking calm breaths, Rose slowly made her way to the very northern part of the lawn, across from the mortuary building to Kevin's grave. The closer she got, the more her heart was pounding with fear, but as she looked around, she was grateful to not alone.

In various parts of the cemetery, there were other people taking walks, or a few visiting their own departed loved ones; adoring their headstones with flowers and for one mad moment she thought that she should have brought _something_. Kevin was cruel and heartless, but that didn't mean that _she_ had to be. Closing her eyes, she sighed and instead of going straight to his headstone, she turned the other direction and walked towards the mortuary building. She had plenty of sunlight left, but honestly part of her was wanting to put off looking at his grave as long as possible.

Rose walked across the lawns and into the church-like mortuary building. It smelled old and was stale, but was mixed with flowers and years of use. The reception area wasn't very big, but in the center of the room was a very nice, but large white marble statue of Christ hanging on his cross; and she really felt like she was at church.

Then an older gentleman, wearing a suit and tie, glanced up at her. He had the white hair, wrinkly skin and big brown eyes behind large glasses. He was working on paperwork, and had a large white computer beside him with a security camera, showing multiple parts of the cemetery on a screen behind him. Noting that, she walked up to his counter and smiled kindly up at her, pushed his papers away and gave her his undivided attention.

"Hello miss, can I help you with something?"

"Hi, yeah, I was just wanting to purchase some flowers."

"Of course!" He exclaimed, walking slowly around his desk to help her. "They are right around the corner here."

She followed him as he walked down the hallway and over to a small nook where many flower arrangements were hung up nicely on the walls. Though there wasn't a very large assortment, they were beautifully kept and would do for her.

"Here we are." He said, showing her the assortment of arrangements. "Any specific flower or arrangement you have in mind?"

Rose looked over them all and chuckled out a small laugh.

"No."

"Hmmm…" the kind man hummed, glanced over at her and then seemed to have an idea. "Well, who are you here visiting? What was their favorite flower?"

"Um…" she replied quietly, tucking her long hair behind her ears. "My ex-husband, but I don't think he liked flowers, much. I just thought I would be kind and get him some anyway… not that… " she paused and chuckled, "… not that he would really know that I was here." She then stopped, paused again and felt fear deep inside her come closer to the surface as she remembered her nightmare and continued in a mumble. "Or… maybe he _would_ know. I'm not sure."

The man smiled sympathetically at her and offered what belief he had.

"I always say the departed out there don't truly leave us. Our loved ones will always live within our hearts."

Rose warily glanced up at him and even though he was trying to offer comfort, that belief scared her more than anything.

_That's what I'm afraid of_, Rose thought to herself, stayed silent and only smiled at half smile at him, staring back at the flowers.

"When did your husband pass, may I ask?" He asked softly, trying to make small talk with her and offer grief assistance as he was in the business to do.

"January. And he was my _ex_-husband."

"Oh, so recently. I'm sorry for your loss, dear. Well, regardless if he was your ex, once upon a time he once was your husband and you loved him, I'm sure." He said, crossing his frail arms over his chest and she slowly turned her head to him and tried not to get angry.

"Please, don't assume anything about me or my relationship with him, mister. You have _no idea_…"

"Sorry, dear. You're right and I'm sorry for overstepping my bounds." He said, holding his wrinkly hands up. "But, you being here to visit his grave is telling me that, regardless of how much past hurt passed between you two, you still care for him; and there's nothing to be ashamed of with that. That tells me that you are a very kind, considerate and compassionate young lady."

Rose blinked in surprise and cleared her throat.

"Thank you." She then glanced up at a small and simple arrangement of colorful flowers and pointed at them. "I'll take these, please.."

The old man nodded, reached up and grabbed the arrangement she pointed at and made an approving sound. "Ah, yes. Daisies and primroses, how delightful! Good choice, most people pick a simple red rose and are on their way."

"Yeah… not me." Rose said quietly with a small laugh, following him to the cash register. "I don't care much for roses. They are beautiful and classic, but too generic and… predictable."

The man rang up her flowers and said, "Alright, that'll be $25.00 please."

"_Twenty…_?!" Rose exclaimed, stopped and then shut her mouth. "Wow... okay, fine."

As she pulled out cash from her wallet, she was kicking herself that she didn't listen to the taxi driver's offer at getting cheaper flowers elsewhere, or the fact that this was Kevin's grave that she was trying to make look nice when she was being haunted by him. If she recalled, he would buy the cheapest things for her and expected her to kiss and worship the ground he walked on for thinking of her in the first place.

Shaking those memories away, she handed the man her money and he took it.

"Out of thirty?"

Rose nodded as he gave her the change back.

"Here is a five back… and you have a wonderful day, young lady." He said, smiling a kind smile at her. "Enjoy that sunshine and take care."

"Thank you." Rose said, pocketing her cash and wallet, taking the flowers and quickly walked out of the mortuary. The fresh air hit her in the face with a nice difference from the stale memorial building; the sun was hot and beating down upon her face. She peeled a few price stickers off the flowers, put them in a nearby trashcan and then made her way across the lawns towards Kevin's grave, trying to breathe deeply and keep herself calm.

When she reached his grave on the north end of the cemetery, she slowed down her walk and held her breath. Kevin's flat headstone laid on the ground where he was buried, and around it, the grass looked patchy as most newly buried areas did, however, it had been four months since he was buried and the grass should have grown in by now.

Hesitant and growing worried, she knelt down on the side of where she knew his casket to be and gently placed the flowers at the base of the headstone. The headstone was the same as the nightmare, but she hadn't been back since she buried him in January. Staring down at his name, written in the stone, her eyes welled up with tears and grief filled her heart. She wanted to tell him, in real time, what she said in the nightmare; but before she could open her mouth to speak she suddenly saw something that made her freeze.

The top of the headstone was cracked and pieces of it had been broken off while the grass around it looked even more patchy than the rest. Narrowing her eyebrows, she reached forward and ran her fingers over the cracked stone. On the reality side of things, she was upset to see it broken because his headstone was one of the more expensive things that she had to purchase, but the other half of her knew, deep down, that something bad had happened here.

Shaking, she tried to keep her breathing steady; and began talking to herself out of a panic attack.

"Breathe… just _breathe_. You don't know if anything has happened yet. It could have been damaged… by that… storm. Yeah, the storm and all the hail. The hail and high winds must have damaged his headstone."

Rose nodded at herself, taking that explanation for now, and then looked over it again and to her gnawing horror, the other headstones around her did not look damaged at all. Especially the older and more fragile memorial pieces, they were still in decent shape, while his headstone looked torn apart.

Rose's breathing quickened as she inspected more of the area and picked up on little things. But what made her heart sink the most was when she suddenly saw a claw mark embedded into the grass, above his headstone. and looked to be the reason for the broken stone.

"_Oh my God…nooo… please, no._" Rose gasped, reaching forward and touching the grass. Breathing quicker now, she crawled on her knees to the top of his headstone and began ripping up the grass, which was much easier to do than she hoped.

There, mounds of dirt were seen but to her ongoing horror, so were more claw marks and boot prints. She was no detective, but it was obvious that they were left by someone who should not have been there. As she stared at the marks in the dirt, grass and Kevin's broken headstone, Rose suddenly remembered pieces of her nightmare and she felt her heart quicken with horror and ice-cold fear. She recalled the second half of her dream when, around the winter time, a masked man dressed in all black was digging up Kevin's grave, while a hidden shadow; which looked like a female Gargoyle stood by to watch.

Rose ran her hand over the claw marks in the ground and then it all hit her.

The nightmare _was _true, she just knew it… but now had to be _completely _sure. Jumping up with a gasp in terror, Rose turned away from Kevin's grave and sprinted through the lawns, heading back for the mortuary. It didn't take her long, as she was a fast runner and tore through the glass doors. The kind, old man from before was helping some other people, so instead of bothering him for the moment she located a phone down the hallway and walked quickly towards it.

Not wasting any time, she picked it up and immediately dialed Elisa's number. As the phone receiver rang in her ear, Rose felt bad for bothering her on her day off, and hoped she wasn't waking her up, but this couldn't wait. She needed the Police and more importantly, she needed a detective.

Rose waited for a few rings with eyes closed, anxiously pacing around, and wasn't sure if she were going to pick up or not.

"Please pick up..." Rose begged. "Please, please, please..."

And finally, after close to seven rings, it went straight to her voicemail.

"_Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Detective Elisa Maza…_"

"_Nooo!_" Rose groaned, closing her eyes and pressing the phone against her forehead for a minute before putting it back up to her ear. "_I am either not in right now or am busy, but please leave your name and a detailed message and I will call you back as soon as I can…_"

Rose waited for the beep of the voicemail and when it did, she jumped right in, trying not to sound crazy or frantic: but now matter how much she tried to breathe, her voice still shook.

"Elisa, it's Rose. I know this sounds completely insane, but I need your help! I'm at the Calvary Cemetery in Queens, Second Calvary graveyard section at the mortuary offices. I will be here for the next few hours and I _really _need you to meet me here. Okay? When you get this message, please come right away and _hurry!_" She paused, closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. "I'm not in… immediate danger, and this is a long story… but… I strongly believe and have reason to believe that Kevin's grave has been broken into, and his body grave robbed. I… I need you to come help me out, please… please come as quickly as you can."

At that, she couldn't speak anymore so she quickly hung up the receiver and leaned her hands down upon the desk, trying to breathe, trying to not vomit, and trying to keep herself from passing out. All of which she was struggling to do at the moment. Tears slowly fell down her face as the fear seemed to fear her apart and didn't hear the old man approach her.

"Miss...?"

At his voice, Rose jumped and screamed out with a high pitched yelp.

"Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed, clutching his heart at her scream as she startled him back. "_I'm so sorry_ miss, I didn't mean to startle you."

Rose couldn't speak and was struggling to breathe, so she clutched her own chest, leaned over the table and felt her world spinning around in circles.

"Dear?" He asked nervously, placing his hands upon her shoulders. "My goodness, you look unwell! Are… are you alright? Do I need to call someone? A… ah… do you need an ambulance?"

"_No, no_…" she gasped out, placing her hand upon his arm for support so she didn't fall over. "I just… barely… called the… police."

"_The police_?" He asked in shock. "Whatever for dear? Did… did you get attacked by someone out there? Are you hurt?"

"No." Rose repeated again numbly and felt more detached from the world as time moved on.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked in a distant voice, looking distressed. "Here… sit down. I'll get you some water."

When she wouldn't move, he took her by the arms and with his help he guided her over to his desk chair to sit down; then quickly called over someone else who worked there.

"Jessica! Come here, please!"

A young woman with blonde hair, who was also dressed as if she were about to go to church, came over and looked shocked by what she was seeing.

"Frank? What's…?"

"Can you please fetch this young woman some water? She's in great distress right now."

The employee, Jessica, stared down at Rose with wide eyes and then nodded at Frank. "Of course."

Rose didn't see what was going on after that, but Frank was trying to keep talking to her, keep her with him as her world spun around like a merry-go-round. She stayed where she was, staring at nothing, when a small cold bottle was shoved in her hands and Frank was still trying to talk to her; and for a moment she came back.

"Miss- uh- what's your name?"

"It's Rose… Rose Connelly." She answered him.

"Alright, Miss Connelly, I need you to try to drink some water and come back to me, alright? If not, I'm gonna have to call an ambulance over. I need you to tell me what is going on. Why did you call the police?"

With fuzzy vision she glanced up at him, and into his brown eyes and couldn't help but start crying again.

"Because an evil crime was committed." She whispered back shakily through a sob.

"What did you just say? A… a crime?_What crime_?"

"My ex- husband's grave has been broken into." She glanced back up into his face and watched as it moved from confusion and worry, to shock and horror.

"_W-what _did you just say_?"_

"My ex-husband. Kevin Morrison! His grave is over on the north part of the gate! I believe his body is gone and has been grave robbed…"

The old man sputtered in shock at her words, looking like that could never happen, but she didn't have any more time to try to explain it as a wave of nausea hit her like nothing before. She jumped up from her seat, found a waste basket and emptied all the contents of her stomach into it. The very idea of that nightmare being true made her violently ill.

* * *

A half-hour later, a red classic undercover police car came roaring into the mortuary's parking lot, skidding gravel and dust all over the hot air as it slid to a stop. Elisa, dressed in her usual black t-shirt, jeans, and black boots; flung over her car door and ran inside the mortuary. Her long and straight, black and blue hued hair flung in her face as she did so and saw two mortuary employees comforting a very pale, terrified and ill-looking Rose sitting in a chair near a large white marble statue of Christ on his cross. She walked quickly up to them and when the employees looked up, she held up her badge to them.

"Detective Elisa Maza, NYPD. Rose is a good friend of mine and called me here." She then placed her badge back on her belt, knelt down and grasped Rose's hand. "Rose? I got your message and am here now. What's going on? You said something about Kevin?"

The moment Rose heard her voice join their party, she whipped her pale white face up at her and stared at her dear friend. She quickly grasped onto Elisa's tan hand, still unable to speak for the moment and had to hug someone familiar to her. With a cry, she lurched herself at Elisa and hugged her tightly.

"Rose…? Oh." Elisa gasped out in surprise at her hug, looked over at the employees who were looking completely stunned and gave them a small, nervous smile; before wrapping her own arms around Rose. "What's going on?"

Rose took a few steady breaths and then whispered in Elisa's ear through her hair.

"It's a long story, but do you remember how I would have nightmares and dreams so real, that I felt like I was actually there in real-time?"

"Goliath mentioned them to me, yes." Elisa replied quietly in her ear, keeping Rose in a hug as they secretly spoke. "And Brooklyn was able to enter a few by just touching you, because of your guys' connection, right?"

"Right." Rose breathed back. "Well, it happened again yesterday afternoon. I was asleep and then one came upon me. I haven't had a nightmare that real and horrible for _months_, and it gave me… visions…of Kevin coming to life again. But not just that, there was a masked man digging up Kevin's grave alongside a female Gargoyle. She was hidden in the shadows, but I could tell it was a Gargoyle because of her glowing red eyes. And something inside told me that this wasn't just any ordinary dream and I had to come and investigate it."

Elisa listened with intent as Rose whispered this story to her, and slowly she seemed to already know who it was and hoped it wasn't true, or that she was wrong.

"Okay." Elisa answered back, trying to stay calm. "What else happened?"

"I've been visited by the Draugr almost every night since then and they've given me more nightmares. Not as realistic, but they've been about Kevin being alive again. So, I came here to check the grave myself…"

"And?"

"It wouldn't be as obvious to these guys, like it is to me, but there is headstone damage; and the grass has been pulled up at the head. When I looked closer, there were claw marks in the grass and underneath those pieces of sod, so I pulled up on it to see underneath and there are footprints and more claw marks."

At this piece of information, Elisa's eyes went wide and slowly Rose released her from the hug; staring at her with tear-filled wide eyes, full of terror.

"You didn't see the man or the Gargoyle in your nightmare?"

Rose shook her head.

"Do you think it's Demona behind this?" Elisa asked her in a mumble, barely moving her lips. "She's done this type of thing before."

"Brooklyn had the same suspicion, but we haven't had the time to come here and check it out yet. Plus, I needed to come during the daylight hours when the mortuary was open." Rose explained. Elisa nodded, looked around the mortuary room and sighed heavily, as Rose took her hand tightly within hers.

"I know this isn't a coincidence Elisa, nor is this me being paranoid…" Rose whispered. "Someone has taken him, I _just know it._ Can you help me please? This mortuary won't dig the casket up without a police investigation and probable cause, so I…"

"I know, I believe you Rose. Don't worry, I've got your back." Elisa said seriously, pulling away from her; and faced the workers who looked worried. "I am going to check out the grave myself, take pictures for evidence sake, dust for fingerprints, and will be right back with my decision." She then turned back to Rose and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Walk with me?"

Nodding at her, Rose walked out, with Elisa following her.

"We'll be right back." Elisa told the workers before they walked outside. Once out in the June heat, Elisa quickly went to work. Rose watched her retrieve a few things from her car, including a camera and her detective kit. She then put on rubber medical gloves and turned to face her.

"Lead the way. I haven't been here to his grave before."

Nodding again, Rose led the way across the lawns with Elisa closely following behind her. They walked in relative silence for a few seconds, before Elisa spoke up.

"So… do you think these dreams that you've been having are telling you the _future_ or something?"

"I'm unsure, but some have to a point…" She replied quietly. "Like the one where Kevin was stabbing me, for example. Although it wasn't in the right place, or time, I knew he was coming for me the moment I had it. Then, the second one I had where I saw my pop, he warned me that Kevin was coming and that I needed to be ready. And as we all know, that came true. Kevin did find us all and tried to kill everyone. Now, with this one, I saw three different visions all in one dream. The first was of him coming out of the ground as a zombie-like thing, which was… _terrifying, _then it changed into a masked man and shadowed Gargoyle digging his grave up. That's when I felt that something bad had truly happened, and then the last part of it was him telling me that he was alive and was coming back for me."

"God… " Elisa said. "That sounds _awful_, Rose. I'm so sorry what you've been going through. The first time I met you, you were hiding and running from your life from him; and now you're living in fear from the Draugr trying to kill you, and now an undead ex-abusive and murderous husband? I can't imagine how worried, anxious and upset that you've been."

"Yeah, well that wasn't the worst part of it." Rose explained quietly.

"There's _more_?"

"Yes." Rose said, stopping at Kevin's grave and facing Elisa. "Behind him was a _whole army _of Draugr. He said he was working with them and they were all coming for me if I didn't join him in death."

Rose paused with tears welled up in her eyes and shook her head.

"Then he morphed into a Draugr and ate my face off…" She quickly wiped a tear away as Elisa stared at her in complete horror and Rose continued shakily. "So yeah… that's why I'm here. I feel like this is all… _connected _somehow. The nightmares. The Draugr. Hela. Kevin. They are all parts of the _same _puzzle, and I _need _to find out the truth, no matter how hard it might be. I have to know if his body is still here, Elisa. If it is, then I can breathe again and move on. If not, then I know that the dreams are real and that I have even more to worry about and fear."

Elisa stared at her with true worry, as Rose wiped more tears away and gestured to his grave.

"Well, this is it." She said, kneeling down next to her flowers and his headstone; and Elisa stepped over the grave and followed her. "This is the damage that I saw, and right here are the claw marks."

Elisa followed what she was saying and stepped closer to carefully look at the damage. It didn't take very long for her to also see what Rose was saying, and even though Elisa had never been on a grave-robbery, she knew enough about them that she could tell that the sod was horribly put together.

"Oh yeah, this has been tampered with alright." Elisa whispered seriously, making Rose's heart pound with true fear. "You buried him in January and by now, the sod _should_ have formed together into grass. So, even though it has been molded together, it looks terrible. Whoever did it did a _horrible _and lazy job." She paused, glanced over at the claw mark made in the grass and took a deep breath.

"Part of me wants to believe that they just did a crappie job in burying him and maybe broke his headstone during landscaping, but the other half of me knows that these Catholic Cemeteries would _never _be that careless or disrespectful. So, here's what we will do. Let me dust for fingerprints really fast and take pictures, and then we will go back inside and make them re-dig the casket up."

Even though she knew that needed to be done, Rose couldn't help but hate the prospect of glancing down at her ex-husband, months after death, and didn't know if she had it in her to do so; so she focused on what Elisa was doing and quickly cleared her throat of tears.

"I uh.. did touch this section here briefly." Rose told her, pointing to a few crumbly pieces of granite, and wiping some tears away. "But that was it."

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll separate yours and whoever else was on here. If they were smart then they should have worn gloves, but you never know." Elisa told her, beginning her dusting process. "Criminals are stupid."

Rose stayed kneeling down on the ground, nodded and remained quiet while watching Elisa finishing her dusting job. After fifteen minutes of carefully collecting evidence in safe bags, including pieces of the broken granite, Elisa then took pictures of the entire grave and the damage, plus claw marks. She then pulled up on the sod that Rose pulled up and saw, for herself, the extra claw marks and footprints that Rose told her about.

"Oh yeah… someone _definitely_ was here, because they weren't being careful about leaving these prints." Elisa told her seriously, snapping more pictures and once done, she relaxed and took a deep breath, thinking deeply. "This… this just feels so _obvious_ to me, Rose."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I know crime scenes and the criminals behind them and _most_ try so hard to cover their crimes up. But this one _didn't_, which _puzzles_ me. It's as if they _wanted_ to be found out eventually and left clues for us. That, or they truly are the _dumbest _criminals I've come across and didn't think anyone would find out." She paused, thought some more and then shook her head.

"No, that wouldn't make sense either. Landscapers come through here daily, and there are visitors all the time… I mean this is a very active and beautifully kept cemetery. Someone would be _bound _to see the damage and report it by now."

"It's so subtle though." Rose said quietly. "I don't think anyone would bat an eye at it other than me."

"True." Elisa said, nodding.

"Do you really think it was Demona?" Rose asked her.

"I don't know yet, but it would make the most sense. I mean, she's the only one who's sick and twisted enough to pull something like this; and was the first to come to my mind when you told me about the female Gargoyle in your dream." Elisa answered her darkly. "The only female Gargoyles you and I would know that would know about you and Kevin are Angela, Akira, and Maggie. None of which would do _anything_ like this."

"Yeah, I guess." Rose said quietly. "She's also the only female Gargoyle I know that hates me as well and made that quite obvious at me and Brooklyn's mating ceremony. But… what I still don't understand, is if it was her, then _how_ did she know about _Kevin_? Or how did she find out he was dead and where he was buried? And what would she want with his _corpse_?"

"Those are all very good questions... ones which I don't know the answers to, but if Demona was behind this then she probably could have found out about him _easily, _unfortunately." Elisa answered her. "She turns into a Human during the day and is known as Dominic Destine and could have easily found out things about you and him on the internet. She might have followed you around, even." She paused, thinking harder about things then asked. "When was the last time you visited his grave?"

"Just today and when he was buried back in January. We had his memorial on January 25th; a week and half after he died. But it was just myself and Emily there. No one else was around us, other than the mortuary workers."

Elisa glanced up and looked around the area; examining it closely. Close to them was a gate and was overlooking the street, but on the backside of them was another gate that looked through to the picnic areas of a small park, and slowly Elisa had an idea.

"Anyone could see into this part of the cemetery from that park over there. I would bet you _anything_ that she followed you here when she was a Human and watched you during his memorial; and because you've never seen her before you wouldn't have batted an eyelash in her direction, especially with how hard that day was on you. It wouldn't have even crossed your mind."

"What are you saying?" Rose asked her cautiously.

"I'm saying that I believe you're right." Elisa told her seriously. "I think it was Demona that did this… and the other guy or girl who dug them out? I'm guessing they were partners of some sort. Now, I'm unsure, but we will find out. For now, let's go back to the mortuary since I've got all the evidence I need from here."

"What do we do now?" Rose asked her a bit hysterically, as Elisa stood and gathered up all her supplies.

"What you know you've needed to do." Elisa answered her sadly and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "We have to dig up the casket, and just like any crime scene, you're going to have to verify the body. I'm sorry…"

Rose closed her eyes and tried to stomach her nausea back down.

"I know."

"Let's go." Elisa said, helping her stand up and practically dragged her across the lawns. "We've got a lot to do."

When they reached her car, Elisa carefully placed all of her evidence inside a locked safe, and then both of them walked inside. The workers were still hanging around the front desk and talking quietly to each other, most likely about Rose and her situation, but when they saw them walk inside, the workers stopped walking and faced Elisa.

"Well?" The worker, Frank, asked.

"It's been obviously broken into." Elisa answered him, glanced around the room and instantly their jaw dropped in horror. As the workers quietly freaked out, Elisa saw a small computer screen on the wall behind the front desk, with split images that showed different sections of the cemetery. Raising her finger at it, Elisa pointed at it and turned to Frank.

"Are you the mortuary director here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, perfect, then I'll speak to you mostly. Do all these cameras cover the entire Cemetery? I saw some by your front door, but is that all it covers?"

"Uh… yes, for the most part. There are a few more cameras around the building that cover _some_ of the cemetery, but not the entire thing, ma'am. The camera's are just in front of our building for safety reasons. D-do we need to try to pull some footage?"

"Possibly." Elisa answered him. "Can you pull up footage from January 25th on on your North camera?"

"Uh… yes. Um… Jessica, can you please do that?" Frank answered Elisa, and then turned and faced Jessica, who nodded and immediately began to type on their computer.

"Good, then we will need all the information on Rose's ex-husband," Elisa continued to delegate orders, "... and then get equipment ready for his grave to be dug up. Can that be done?"

"I… uh… yes it can. " Frank explained nervously. "I'll give our excavation guy a call and have him come here as soon as he can. I must warn you though, the process of re-digging up a grave can take hours…"

"I don't care." Rose answered him. "Please, sir. I'm _not_ leaving until I find out if my ex's body is in the casket or not."

"Understood." Frank said, nodding. "Alright. Well, Jessica is going to be looking up the footage, and I'll help you find his grave. What's um… what's the name? And his passing date?"

"His name is Kevin Morrison." Rose answered. "He died January 10th, 1997."

"When was he buried?"

"January 25th."

"Okay…" Frank said, typing away on a separate computer. "Give us a bit. I'll call the excavation guy and we will take care of things."

Rose nodded and sighed heavily, sitting next to Elisa and waited as Frank looked up Kevin's grave, and it only took him a few minutes when he printed off a piece of paper and handed it to Rose.

"Is this your husband?"

Rose glanced down at the paper and her heart jumped at Kevin's picture. The paper had all of his death and birth information, and the picture was the one that she picked out for his obituary, and was the one from their bedside table; the only picture she somewhat tolerated of him. With a sad expression, she slowly nodded and he made a second copy of it and then handed it to Jessica.

"His grave is lot number 000175643." Frank said. "In the upper north corner. Can our northern camera's reach that area?

Jessica nodded, getting the right camera footage with the date.

"Yes, I believe it can actually. Give me a moment, I'll fast forward through the footage starting on January 25th and we will see what we can find. Day and night."

"Thank you." Rose told her quietly. "It might be more beneficial to search at night, since you guys are closed and more thefts are prevalent."

"That's what I was thinking, but we will still fast forward through it all. We have months worth of dates to check." Jessica replied.

"It's okay," Elisa said, leaning close to her and the computer. "We have time."

Rose stayed quiet for a moment before remembering a detail about her dream and then whispered to Elisa, "There was still snow on the ground in my dream and it was freezing cold. If I could guess, it was still back in January when he was taken. It would have had to been around then, with the decaying process and all that."

Elisa glanced over at her with a slightly disturbed face but slowly nodded.

"Good point, and okay. Don't worry Rose, I'm hopeful that the camera's caught something."

Rose nodded at her with a small smile, as Frank lifted up a phone and began dialing a number and then shortly after, began speaking with the guy that would come and re-dig up Kevin's grave. Jessica then stood up and said, "I'll bring you into his office, so we we don't bother him. That way we are keeping this front reception area open."

Nodding, Rose and Elisa followed the blonde into a nice, mahogany filled room; with a large desk and another computer. Jessica quickly signed herself in, opened the security system and began to plug in the dates that they needed. Rose and Elisa quickly grabbed chairs and sat close to her to watch.

"Okay…" Jessica said. "Here is January 25th… what time were you here for his burial?"

"Two PM." Rose said quietly, as Elisa took her hand and held it tightly. Jessica quickly moved the camera to that time, and to her amazement, both her and Elisa saw her standing with Emily, in front of Kevin's casket, across the cemetery lawn.

"Is that you?" Jessica asked, as Rose nodded and gasped.

"Yes. That's me and my best friend Emily."

Jessica nodded and pressed fast forward, making the small figures of Rose, Emily and the Mortuary worker go in fast motion; their movements made even quicker than usual. Elisa moved even closer to the screen and was focusing hard on the details, while Rose was having a hard time re-watching that day.

They were all silent for a few seconds before Elisa suddenly said, "Stop. Wait, go back a few seconds…"

Jessica did what she wanted, rewound the tape for a few seconds before she stopped her.

"Freeze it there."

Rose squinted her eyes at the slightly fuzzy frozen picture and wasn't seeing what Elisa was seeing.

"What do you see?" Rose asked her.

"Dominique Destine." Elisa answered in a mutter, pointing to the upper corner of the tape. "You can barely see her, but she's there, through the trees."

Knowing that Dominique was Demona as a Human, Rose looked closer and saw that there was, in fact, a human female with long, vibrantly red hair standing just outside the picture and looked to be minding her own business, while chatting on the phone.

"Are you sure?" Rose whispered to just Elisa.

"Let's find out." Elisa answered her, then spoke louder to Jessica. "Alright. Let's keep going. Fast forward through the night, past when you guys buried the casket."

Jessica nodded and fast forwarded the tape through the remainder of his memorial, past when Rose and Emily left, past the mortuary placing the casket in the hole and replacing the dirt. Minutes passed, while silently watching the video, and then minutes turned into a half-hour; and only three days had passed on the tape; and still nothing.

Rose rested her cheek down upon palm and waited patiently; until they finally started seeing what they've been waiting for. In one of the sped up footage, Rose saw one man, dressed in all black walking around the mortuary, well into the night, and was hanging around Kevin's grave; and strangely she recognized him.

"Wait… pause that right there." Rose said, and immediately Jessica did.

Rose stared at it wordlessly as Elisa looked over at her.

"What is it?"

"I recognize that guy from somewhere… but I... I don't know where I know him from." Rose whispered, racking her brains as to where, but then it slowly dawned on her who it was.

Rose quickly grabbed onto Elisa's arm, leaned her face forward and whispered, "Oh my gosh, Elisa. _That's him!_ That's the guy from my dream! The one who was digging his grave."

"Are you sure?" Elisa whispered back, staring at the frozen picture. "You said the guy was wearing a mask."

"He was, but that's the same outfit. Same type of build. Trust me, that's him. He was working with Demona… supposedly." Rose breathed in her ear, leaned away and then casually cleared her throat.

"Who, um… who is that?" Rose asked the worker, trying to remain calm.

"Who? This guy?" Jessica asked, pointing to the frozen man in the picture and Rose nodded. "Oh that's Ricky Sullivan. He takes care of security for us part time on a few the overnight shifts."

At her words, Rose and Elisa quietly looked over at each other, suspicious over him, but stayed quiet. Jessica fast forwarded over the video until they were near two AM on January 29th, three days after Kevin's burial and almost a week before her and Brooklyn's wedding night, when they suddenly saw the guard collecting shovels, a lamp and a body bag stolen from the mortuary.

At this, all of them perked up in full attention, and Rose knew she found her man who was partially responsible for digging Kevin up.

"Wait… _what is he doing?_" Jessica asked, looking shocked and horrified at this new piece of footage and information.

"I would bet my whole paycheck that he is grave-robbing... " Elisa answered her a bit sarcastically.

"I…" Jessica gasped, looking truly distressed and almost like she was about to start sobbing. "He… was always _quiet_, but he seemed nice enough. I _can't believe what I'm seeing!_"

"Looks like we've found out the answer... but I'm sure he is nice, serial killers can be nice on occasion… trust me on that." Rose said quietly, letting that morbid thought settle into the already tense room. The three of them watched with bated breath and the man put on the black mask that she saw in her nightmare, and waited around.

"What's he waiting for?" Jessica asked shakily.

"Not what… but _who._" Elisa said. "He was not working alone."

Jessica stared at the screen, not believing what she was seeing until a large winged creature glided in and she jumped and yelped.

"Whoa… _what was that?!"_

Rose's eyes widened and watched as a large, winged creature flew in and landed nearby and with glowing red eyes. They talked silently for a moment in the tape, but then she handed him a large wad of cash.

"Zoom into that creature." Elisa suddenly said, and the mortuary worker looked like she had truly seen a ghost.

"You want me to do _what?!_"

"Zoom in. I want to see her up close."

Jessica took a large gulp but did as she asked and when she did she screamed out loud, and Rose and Elisa got the answer they were searching for this whole time.

"It's _her_…" Rose breathed in horror.

"_I knew it." _Elisa muttered. "Only Demona would be sick enough to do this and has the money thanks to her being CEO at her company. He must have been very desperate for money and she knew it."

"What… what is that _thing?_" Jessica squealed out, but Rose and Elisa didn't answer her. The last thing they wanted was to create a panic over Gargoyles and freaking people out more over their existence.

Rose leaned forward and watched carefully as the masked guard began to dig around Kevin's grave until Demona stepped forward, ripped the headstone up with her bare claws and helped the guy get a starting point on the frozen dirt before they kept going. Rose watched in continued horror as they dug, and with a fast forwarded motion, it took them close to two hours, in the tape, to reach the casket. Then with a swipe of her claws, Demona ripped open the cement casing to his casket, then to his casket, and Rose had to look away.

"_Oh my God!_ Never in my life have I ever seen anything like this… " Jessica cried out, truly crying now as Demona put Kevin's corpse in a body bag and glided away; leaving the guard to replace the dirt all by himself.

Once Demona left, then Jessica paused the video and nobody said a word.

The truth sunk even more horribly low inside Rose, more than she ever thought possible; and it was almost like a Draugr was nearby. But either way, she had no emotions and for once, she didn't cry, she couldn't cry. The truth staring her right in the face, bitter, terrifying and morbid; but at least she knew now and could move on doing what she did best, surviving.

"Do you know where Ricky lives?" Rose suddenly asked her quietly, knowing now what she had to do.

"Uh, yeah sure." Jessica said, looking truly shaken up. "Let me look it up… it's in our files. Give me one moment, okay? And I need to quickly find Frank and tell him what we've seen. We will get to the bottom of this… I promise you that."

Rose and Elisa watched the worker quickly walk away and when they were alone, Elisa turned to face her and looked worried.

"Rose…?" Elisa said cautiously, but Rose ignored her disapproving tone and turned to face her.

"No, don't try to stop me please. I don't care if it's not a good idea or not, I'm _going_ to find this guy." She urged softly. "With police or without them. I don't know where Demona is, but this guy I can try to find and find out more."

"I know, but... _Rose_..."

"It's official now, Elisa… Kevin is out there somewhere and I need to find him. This happened _months _ago, and I'm _just now_ finding out about it. So far, my nightmare is coming true, and I can't rest until I put a stop to it. Kevin's body has been stolen, and might have somehow been brought to life… I don't know, but I'm going to find this guy. End of story."

"Rose, are..." Elisa tried again, but Rose interrupted her, this time, becoming more emotional as tears welled up in her eyes and her voice thickened.

"Elisa, please try to understand this, okay? For the first time in a _long time _I am finally _happy and in love!_ Brooklyn is my _entire world_, and I have _got _to put a stop to this madness again before it completely spirals out of control like it did before. Kevin ripped _everything _good from my life, and he's going to continue to do so until he brings me down with him. I love Brooklyn too much to let this happen. So, I don't care what it takes... I am _finding _that security guard, and I _will _get more answers as to _why_ all of this is happening."

"I know." Elisa said gently while taking her hand again. "I was just going to ask you… if you are okay. This is _traumatizing_ and _a lot_ to handle, all of a sudden. I mean, are you alright?"

"No." Rose whispered back honestly, as tears rolled down her face. "No, Elisa, I'm not okay... but I will be, once I find out the truth. No matter how hard it is or bitter it tastes, I've got to pursue the truth. Once I do, at least I will know where Kevin is and what's being plotted against me."

"Rose, you know that I'm with you and I can sympathize with how you are feeling, but I need you to listen to me right now, okay?"

Knowing where this was going, Rose gasped, "Elisa, no. _Don't_."

But Elisa interrupted her.

"Perhaps it's best if you go home, or go to the Castle and stay out of this. Truly, Rose, this kind of thing is too much I feel like and you're already going through hell. Look... it's two PM now, and sunset it's still a few hours away. How about you go home and spend this time relaxing and turn on a movie? Hmm? Or perhaps, work a little bit of your online job, if you need to stay busy and keep your mind off of things? Go shopping even, take a '_you'_ day at a spa? I mean… whatever it is you need to do to stay busy and keep your mind off of this, as _hard as that is_, I'm begging you to do it. I understand that you are scared, I really do, but it's time for you to step back and allow me to take over; this is police work now. I'll find this security guy, question and arrest him. I have enough evidence for that."

"Elisa, I _can't._" Rose told her firmly. "I can't just sit around, not doing anything about it, _knowing_ he's out there somewhere in the _wrong _hands… or claws, for this matter."

"Then wait at least for the Clan to wake up, Rose." Elisa tried to push. "Brooklyn and the Clan will hunt both Kevin _and_ Demona down, and won't give up until they find her or him. Let's not forget that she's in a _key_ criminal in this, if not, the boss of this whole operation. Demona paid off the guy so _she _could take off with him in a body bag."

"Can't you go to her as a Human?" Rose asked her, trying to rack her brain on what to do next. "Obtain a warrant for her arrest?"

"It's not that easy, I'm afraid. '_Dominic Destine's_' hand prints won't be the claw marks that are on his headstone." Elisa explained. "From all my years of trying to pin crimes on her, Demona is by far one of the most _difficult _and cunning beings to track down. She's smart, clean and knows what she's doing. As a Gargoyle she never stays in one home, and moves around. As a Human, she's a successful CEO business woman who always has her _henchmen _do her dirty biddings and cleans up after herself. From an investigation view point, she's pretty much _impossible_ to pin a crime on."

"Ugh, well we can't just _give up_." Rose said frustratingly.

"We aren't and we won't, I promise." Elisa said reassuringly, placing her hand upon her shoulder. "I'm just telling you the facts."

Rose took a deep breath and sighed, "I know, thank you for being honest instead of sparing my feelings and giving me soft facts. I'd much rather deal with it as it is and move on. That's what I'm used to."

"I know and I'm sorry it's been like that for you." Elisa said sadly. "Trust me on this… don't go any further into this. Let me deal with…"

Just then, Jessica came back with paperwork and Frank was with her, he too, looked a lot paler than usual.

"As director of this mortuary… I give you my heartfelt apologies to you, Miss Connelly, for what shocking and truly _disturbing _information we have found out today. Rest assured that Mr. Sullivan will be dealt with in a very strict matter. I uh… take it that he will very soon be under police custody?"

"Yes, he will." Elisa answered and he nodded solemnly.

"Good." Frank continued to say. "Because we, here at the Calvary Mortuary, _do not _put up with such heinous behavior and it will not be tolerated. He will be fired immediately, and we will cover these fees of re-digging up your ex-husband's grave, one hundred percent; and if you find his body, and choose to have him re-buried here, we will cover those services fully as well. No cost to you."

"Thank you." Rose said. "That's very kind of you."

Frank nodded seriously, clasped his hands together and took a staggering deep breath.

"As for this situation, we have received his casket from his casing and it's in a private viewing room. And uh..." He paused, wrangled with his wrinkly hands more and looked like he was either going to pass out or begin crying, Rose wasn't sure which yet, but she was preparing to catch him if he fell.

"There is no easy way to say this, Miss Connelly, so I'll just blurt the truth out... but the uh, the casket is... _empty_ and your ex-husband's body is no longer there. There is some damage done to the casket, so it'll probably be best if we invite officer Maza into the viewing room to do fingerprints and take pictures for her investigation and evidence collection, and uh, Miss Connelly, you're more than welcome to come and see for yourself if you wish."

"No." Rose said quietly, thinking deeply. "That's alright. I've seen the video and already know he's gone. I will let Officer Maza do what she needs to do. I'll uh… I'll wait here for her to finish."

Elisa nodded sadly at her, stood up and started giving out some orders, speaking to the mortuary workers.

"Okay. Here's what needs to be done by you folks. I will need that video evidence released to my office, here is my card with my department email on it."

Elisa handed Frank her officer card, then continued to speak.

"Email that video over to me, all of Kevin Morrison's information, including death certificate, embalming and burial information. I'll do the rest of the fingerprinting, pictures and will get back to you guys for further investigation. For now, leave the casket there in that room, untouched and protected. Okay?"

The mortuary workers nodded, as Elisa turned to face Rose.

"Fingerprinting the casket will take me a bit longer to do than the headstone, but I want you to stay here and wait for me, okay? When I'm finished, I'll have to drop all this evidence off at my office, but then I will take you back home."

Smiling at her, she said smoothly, "Okay, sounds good."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Rose stared at her blankly for a moment and then whispered, "I guess."

Elisa gazed worriedly at her and then left the room with Frank, and Jessica turned around to face her.

"Can I get you any refreshments? Food? Water? Mints?"

"No, thank you." Rose said through tears. "I have no appetite."

"I understand." Jessica said sympathetically. "Well, if that changes, don't hesitate to let one of us know and we'll help you with anything you need. For now, feel free to relax in here, there a remote for Frank's television and you can watch a show. Seriously, anything you need and we'll help you out."

"I appreciate the hospitality." Rose whispered. "Thank you."

Jessica nodded at her, then left; leaving the door open a crack and almost instantly Rose heard Elisa speaking to the workers just outside of her door about the situation. And now that she was in silence, she felt herself having an out of body experience almost. Memories of the nightmare floated through her mind and she couldn't seem to get herself out of the never-ending nightmare. More than anything, she wanted to wake up and be told that this was all a dream; that this wasn't real... that it was impossible to bring back the dead.

_I'm coming for you... _

Kevin's voice echoed inside her head and Rose slowly took her head inside her hands and wanted to squeeze all of the darkness and fear out of it. Tears streamed down her face as she cried; and more than anything, she wanted to scream and keep screaming, but couldn't find the energy to do so. At the bottled up anxiety, fear, rage, and grief; Rose suddenly felt her angry magic creep up her arms and into her fingers, and blasting apart the room went through her head, once or twice, but she stopped herself. More than anything, she kept thinking to herself and this was not something that she could just sit and wait out. Rose closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe deeply; calming herself down and trying to keep her nausea at bay.

Many things were going through Rose's mind and the timeline of when all this went down, and that seemed to keep her magic from exploding out of her body.

"Okay... calm down." Rose whispered to herself. "What do I know so far... okay, so, January 29th, that's when his body went missing. That was five months ago… and many things could have been happening since then." She paused from speaking to herself and realized that if anything was being plotted against her with Kevin somehow coming back to life, then it would have already happened; and in her mind, there was no more time to waste. She had to act, and had to act now.

Rose glanced down at the desk, and to her great luck saw that Elisa had accidentally left the paper of the guard's name, address and basic information on the desk; and when she saw it, a light bulb went on inside of her. Immediately intrigued, she grabbed it and read over the information, glanced over at his picture and saw that he was a guy, very close to her age, with a full head of jet-black hair that hit his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and had a somewhat nice face.

His name was Ricky Sullivan and to her other feeling of good luck, he lived not too far away from where the cemetery was in Queens. Grabbing a post-it note from the desk, she quickly grabbed a pen and jotted down his name and address from the paper. Then, moving quickly, she checked each drawer desk for a phone book. She saw one, grabbed it out and checked the business section for a _Dominic Destine,_ but to her frustration couldn't find her anywhere in the business or personal section.

Exhaling sharply, she slammed the book shut and put it back inside the desk, thinking deeply. Rose rested her chin on her intertwined fingers and stared down at the guard's address. If she left now, before Elisa could interfere, she could possibly find this, Ricky, and force him to tell her what Demona wanted Kevin for. Then, if he gave her enough to go off of, she would hunt down Demona later and force her to talk as well.

Making up her mind, Rose stood up, pocketed the post-it in her jeans, and then walked quickly over to the door. She peeked her head through the half-way open door and saw that the coast was clear. Elisa was nowhere to be seen, and was most likely inside the room with the two mortuary workers, giving her the valuable time to sneak out and leave. With quiet steps, she quickly ran down the hallway, out through the glass doors and into the hot, June air.

By now, it was close to three PM, and Rose still had daylight before she had to worry about the Draugr's finding her. It was now or never in her mind, so she began running past Elisa's red car and down the dirt pathway towards the exit. She didn't know how she was going to get far without Elisa somehow finding her, but she didn't care; nor did she care if she would be mad at her for running off.

She had to find out the truth about Kevin, and she had to find out now, before it was too late... if it wasn't already.

* * *

Elisa had spent an hour fingerprinting collecting evidence and taking pictures of Kevin's casket. Though interesting at some moments, collecting data, evidence and fingerprints was a very careful science, but a painstakingly long one that often exhausted Elisa. As she had checked out Kevin's casket, it was obvious that Demona had clawed open the lock of the casket, and left a few marks on the dark mahogany wood, but the rest of it was nicely held together. Even though Elisa was used to crimes and crime scenes, she wasn't an autopsy doctor or police investigator, and there was a good reason for that. Death, morgues and corpses disturbed her slightly.

Once all her evidence collecting was done, she carefully walked all the evidence out to the car, put it safely in her safe box, disposed of her gloves and then walked back inside to retrieve Rose. At the front desk, the mortuary workers for waiting for her to return, so she walked up to them and said, "Thank you for all of your help today."

"No, thank you, Officer. We are very sorry for Miss Connelly's loss, and for this terrible situation." Frank said softly. "As Director of this establishment, I am thoroughly mortified that this has occurred on our premises and that something this terrible, sick and tragic has happened. We will give her our profound apologies once again."

Elisa nodded at them and then walked through the door following behind them. When she walked in the room, to her shock Rose was not there.

"Wait…" Jessica suddenly said. "Where did… where did she go?"

Elisa walked past her, walked over to the desk and saw that Rose was in deed not there. Not wasting any time, she groaned, turned and asked them, "Where are the bathrooms?"

"Down the hallway and to the left." Frank answered, and she instantly ran down the hallway and burst into the woman's room.

"Rose, are you in here?" She called out, looking in the two unoccupied stalls and seeing that it was empty, she smacked her boot against the tile floor.

"_Shit_." She breathed to herself and then ran back to the office, past the workers and saw that she accidentally left the paper about the security guard out for her to see. Cussing to herself, she knew exactly where Rose went. Grabbing the paper, she whipped around and ran out of the room, passed the stunned workers, yelling, "We'll be in touch! I've got to go!"

Elisa then ran down the hallway, burst through the front doors and straight to her car. She slid into her seat, turned her engine on, thrust the car forward and sped quickly down the dirt pathway towards the cemetery exit.

"Damn it, Rose! I asked you to _stay here!_" Elisa snapped through gritted teeth. She whipped her car out into traffic, ignoring other cars as they honked at her for cutting them off, and took off speeding towards the guard's address, which is where she presumed Rose went. To her luck, the kid didn't live too far away, but Rose had at least an hour head start and she hoped that when she got there that it wasn't too late. Elisa didn't know what Demona wanted Kevin's body for, but if she paid this sketchy kid to do it for her, then this wasn't something that Rose should get involved in. It could be very dangerous.

As she sped through Queens, Elisa hoped with all her heart that Rose hadn't gotten herself into any danger or done anything stupid to jeopardize her investigation or more importantly, her life.


	17. Chapter 17- Reassembling Shattered Piece

**~Chapter Seventeen~**

**Re-Assembling Shattered Pieces**

A short twenty minute bus ride later, Rose arrived at the address on her post-it note and was suddenly standing in front of a very run-down apartment in a dirty industrial part of town. Glancing down at the address again, she made sure that she had the right unit before slowly walking up the stairs towards the door. Taking a deep breath to stabilize her nerves, she then knocked on the front door a few times and waited for someone to answer. As she waited, she glanced nervously around her and found that it was unnaturally quiet in this particular neighborhood.

By now it was close to mid-afternoon getting closer to early evening and it was around this time she had her nightmare yesterday. So far, she was in shock by how her life had changed in such a short amount of time, and was still in shock over the fact that Kevin's body was no longer in his grave. A full on panic attack had been building inside of her since she found that out, but she wasn't allowing herself to lose control; just yet.

Rose waited patiently for someone to come to the door, but after a few minutes of waiting, the small and dingy apartment remained dark and silent. She knocked loudly a few more times and waited again to see if any movement was heard, but it appeared that no one was home.

Sighing out, she walked to the nearest covered up window, cupped her face in her hands against the glass to try to peek inside, but since it had a black-out curtain over it, she couldn't see anything and to her dismay, there still wasn't a sign of life inside the dark home. Her heart sunk slightly at the prospect of her coming this far to not get any answers, but she wasn't about to give up. She backed away from the window, down the front steps and walked alongside the side of the shotgun style home down the dark and graffiti-filled alleyway. Knowing her bad luck with dark alleyways, she quickly jumped up on some side stairs to the apartment and began climbing up them to get to a window.

Rose didn't care that she was entering someone's home illegally, but this guy had dug up Kevin's body and she had to find out why. To her, his crime outweighed her breaking and entering into his home. She had no intent on destroying his property or stealing anything. She was just there to find some answers. When she reached the top of the stairs, she found one small window that was dirty and hard to see in and instantly began checking it. Jiggling the window slightly, she found that it wasn't locked and could be forced open.

Looking around and behind her, she made sure the coast was clear of anyone seeing her entering and even checked for any security systems. When she saw that there were none, she proceeded with great caution and care. Grunting out, she lifted the old peeling window up and peeked her head in, looked around the stale and musty small room; and listened for any sign of movement. When there weren't any signs of humans, dogs or an alarm, she looked around and saw that it was a good place to enter; being a half-bathroom with the door shut.

Rose bit her lip, grabbed onto the window pane and began easing herself through the small space and into the bathroom. Luckily for her, she was skinny enough to fit through the window pane, but it was still quite a challenge. Her thin, yet slightly curvy hips and large chest caught on the side for a moment, but as she used her arm muscles, she successfully pulled and shimmied herself inside this stranger's home. Looking down, she saw it was quite a distance to jump down, and she didn't want to risk being heard. As she sat on the ledge of the old window, her only option was to climb in and use the toilet as a footrest to then help ease the rest of her body inside.

Grimacing in disgust at how dirty and gross the toilet and bathroom looked and smelled, burning her shoes and clothes after this investigation was over, ran through her mind. Easing herself down, she carefully placed her feet on the porcelain throne, and then stepped down upon the dirty laminate tile. When she was inside, she glanced around and found that very little light was reaching the small bathroom, as the sun was beginning to sit in the west, opposite of the apartment. That observation wouldn't be a huge deal to other people, but for her, the fading of light meant that she had a greater threat of being attacked by a Draugr.

Rose hoped that there was still enough light that she wouldn't be visited from the Draugr, as this place gave off a very '_creepy_' vibe by how dark and abandoned the home looked. To her, it was a prime place for them to hide and use for a lair. The last thing she wanted as she snooped around was to have them suddenly jump her, like the murderer or monster characters did in a horror film.

Pushing those terrifying and unnerving thoughts from her mind, she took a deep breath to calm herself and stay focused on why she was there in the first place. Her intention was to find out _something _about where Kevin was taken, _why_ he was taken, and then be on her way to the safety of her home, the Clan, and Brooklyn.

Tip-toeing her way through the small powder room, she reached out and very quietly turned the rusting handle of the door; slowly pulling the door open. The wooden door creaked softly at its movement, which made Rose close her eyes, hold her breath and pause slightly; listening if the noise alerted anything or anyone to her presence. When no movement was heard, she opened her eyes, exhaled out a breath silently, and then finished opening the creaky door just enough to peek her head out into the hallway.

To her further fear and unease, the inside of the apartment was even darker than the powder room, as all of the windows available, were covered up with thick black-out curtains.

Rose stayed at the door frame and began to second-guess this choice of seeking this guy out or any clue to what was going on. So far, the eerie unease of this place was not somewhere she wanted to be in alone, only to find out that she was no longer alone. She was continuing to play the stupid character that 'walked into the haunted house' when she shouldn't have entered in the first place.

Her heart was pounding violently in her chest as she hung out in the door frame, her panic attack coming closer to bursting outside of her body, so she closed her eyes, eased herself back into the bathroom and leaned against the wall; right next to the door.

Forcing herself to take deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart, nerves and constant nausea; she thought of Brooklyn. He would still be in sleep, but as she closed her eyes and forced herself to daydream about him and his love, it was almost an instant fix for her fear. Memories that she chose to remember flew through her mind, as if she were watching 'home videos' on a movie screen; and she chose to recall each happy time with her mate.

Even back when they weren't mates, and Kevin was hunting her down, every moment with him was bliss. One of her favorite nights, even though it was terrible at first and the situation slightly dire, was when they first met at the Brooklyn Bridge. She was about to throw herself over the edge, into the icy East River and commit suicide when Kevin betrayed her for the last time; and Brooklyn came to save her. She was terrified and unsure of him at first, but when he reached his claw out to her, beckoning her to take it, trust him, and return to the safety of his home… she fell fast, hard and irrevocably in love with him. Their connection shot through them like lightning and magnetized them together, sealing their fate.

And now, even though he wasn't physically there beside her, she could easily imagine the tingling sensation that often flowed through them.

The moment she trusted him to save her life and slid her soft hand into his rougher claws, that life force came to life and connected them as strongly as a thread to a tapestry; knitting their souls and destiny's together. Their hearts, minds and bodies became one and their pathway was clear, they were soulmates and were meant to be together and love each other. To them, it was the best night- not because she was about to jump from the bridge, or that Kevin was hunting her, but because it was then, that they both finally found the safety, comfort, companionship, trust and true love within each other that they both had been searching and yearning for. At that moment, they knew that they no longer had to be alone.

Rose stayed against the wall reminiscing over her mate and couldn't help but smile at the memory of their first meeting, as it was the strongest force of life, light, comfort, strength and warmth she had ever felt before in her life. And now, more than ever, she longed to feel those things.

She slowly opened her eyes and even though Brooklyn wasn't physically beside her in the creepy and, she was almost convinced, haunted house; she felt him, his light, love and strength within her heart and soul. It was the same strength, light and comfort they found within each other, like a blanket or safe haven, and was what she needed desperately to feel right now. To her relief, her heart had calmed down, and wasn't pounding as violently in her chest and her mind felt clearer.

Feeling ready and stronger to move on, she took another deep breath, leaned herself away from the wall and carefully peaked her head back out into the dark and deserted hallway.

Rose took another deep breath, closed her eyes momentarily; still trying to focus on Brooklyn before she opened her eyes again and chose to be completely focused. The quicker she found out what she was here for, then the quicker she could leave. All around her, the house stayed as eerie and silent as it was before and once she was convinced that the coast was clear for her to proceed, she carefully eased her slim body through the door frame and tip toed a few steps down the dark and deserted hallway.

The apartment was made up of very old flooring which creaked under her weight, and with every slow and soft footstep, she held her breath as the house seemed to move all around her with her steps. To her right, there was a small sitting room, which looked to be an office, then to her left was the kitchen that flowed into what looked to be the main living room; and then further down near the end of the hallway was another shut door, which she presumed was a bedroom.

Torn as to where she should check first, Rose decided to 'do the right thing' and take a right, into his office room. She hoped that if this creepy guy left something lying around that she would find it in there. She tip-toed into the small room, which was open, and carefully looked all around. It was a simple space, but still very dark and uninviting. The guy had a dirty, but small red love seat couch in the center of the room against the back wall, and in the far corner stood a tall bookshelf full of various college textbooks, movies, video games, a few novel series, and magazines.

As she looked around more, against the wall that was the same wall as the hallway, stood a small wooden oak entertainment center that held a simple computer, with a keyboard and a torn up office chair.

The window in the room was blacked out and didn't offer her much light to work with, but luckily for her, the guy had put down a dingy rug in the room, muffling her footsteps and made sneaking around quietly, easier. Rose walked slowly towards the bookshelf and observed the books, movies and video games; hoping to get a small glimpse into who this guy was, without ever meeting him.

She picked up a few books and quickly looked over the titles; most of which were murder mysteries, science fiction and action books. Next, she noticed that he had various kinds of science fiction, horror, then fantasy and adventure type movies. Not seeing anything too crazy, she picked up a few of his magazines; some were comic books, some about guns and shooting; and even a few provocative magazines of '_Sports Illustrated_,' with half-naked women on the front.

Rose disapprovingly placed them down and moved on to the college textbooks. He owned a few English and history books, a human anatomy and physiology textbooks; all of which didn't send any _red flags _up for her just yet, but one textbook she picked up with interest. It was a very large hardcover textbook and had a drawing of a crime scene, chalk body outline on it and was titled, '_Law and Crime._ _Third Edition.'_

Rose casually flipped through it, and though most of it was words, there were a few pictures of the most horrendous nature. Pictures, used for educational purposes for police officers to visually instruct them on different types of crimes and fatalities were seen and she couldn't continue to flip through it.

She quietly put it back on the shelf and felt horrified. Had she found the book in Elisa's apartment it wouldn't bother her at all; but being in his stranger's very dark, eerie, and slightly terrifying home, knowing he was a freakier looking guy who worked at a _cemetery _at night and willingly dug up her ex- husband's corpse for a bit of cash, made her feel uneasy. Sure, he could be going to school to study law, mortuary sciences and other more morbid subjects; but something felt wrong and off about him which sent shivers up and down her spine; and suddenly she wasn't sure if she wanted to meet this guy.

Having not found anything in the books, she turned and silently made her way over to the desk. Since nothing was on it, she instantly went for his desk drawers. Slowly pulling on the first one, she opened it and quickly began to rummage through its contents.

To her dismay, nothing in there was jumping out at her either. He just had a junk drawer full of pencils, paper, paper clips, markers, a few candies and pennies, and the occasional stick of chewing gum. She closed that one and moved onto the others. Crouching down now to check the lower drawer, she opened it to find folders and files of bills and other essential information items; not important to her.

Sighing, Rose closed the last drawer and stood up. So far, she had checked all that was in the room and desk and found nothing. If Lexington was here, she would ask him to try and hack into his computer, but she didn't dare turn it on by herself. Giving up on the office, she quietly ventured out of it and over into the next set of rooms, going across the hallway, and into the kitchen and living room with the front door.

The kitchen was a disaster. Old food was lying out, the trash cans were full, and piles of paper lined the counter tops. Glancing around, it was amazing to her that his office remained so much cleaner and organized than the kitchen was. She walked over to the counters and began rummaging through the papers.

Again, she was finding nothing out of the ordinary. He had piles of mail, including his rent, phone bill and utility bills. All of which looked to be past due.

It wasn't abnormal for her to see this because she used to be a poor college student as well, and couldn't imagine trying to make due in Queens, New York, while working part time at a cemetery, going to school, and doing whatever else he did to pay rent.

_He probably robs graves professionally_. Rose teased in her mind but then it hit her. He probably has found some sort of sketchy avenue or odd jobs to obtain the income necessary to continue to live here. Because of that, she was sure that his financial stress, with him working in the graveyard every night, was why Demona sought him out; and him looking for relief from his financial crisis is why he took the job from Demona. In the security footage, they saw her giving him a wad of cash, him pocketing it and then getting straight to work.

He must have been desperate for money, which made her feel sorry for him _slightly. _The rest of this was down-right wrong in her mind still.

Sighing, and feeling slightly frustrated that she wasn't finding anything _useful_, she placed his bills back down on the counter and moved on. She moved various bills, ads, newspapers and more mail papers to the side when something interesting finally _did _catch her eye and she had to take a sudden double take.

Right next to her hand, sticking out from under a few white envelopes was a black and white newspaper clipping of Kevin's face. Ice cold horror trickled down her spine, her heart panged painfully, and the air suddenly seemed difficult to obtain.

Rose slowly pulled the newspaper clipping out and found that the guy had cut out Kevin's obituary from the newspaper, and finally she was beginning to see _some _shred of evidence. But as she glanced over the clipping, more questions pulsed through her mind. The biggest being _why _this guy cut out an obituary article of Kevin and what the significance of it was.

Thinking deeply over what it could mean, she glanced over the simple article that she wrote over his life, which she didn't say too much about it or her; but at the end of the article Rose froze. There, at the bottom of the newspaper clipping was her name written and circled in red marker.

Unsure what it meant, how the guy found out about her, or _why _he cared about her name, she suddenly heard creaking coming from the house.

Gasping out, she whipped her head up and listened carefully. The creaking sounded as if someone was suddenly walking along the wooded floor like she was, just moments ago, because they would start, listen for noise or danger, then keep coming… and they were coming for her. Rose's heart was pounding in her chest, head and ears; and was instantly placed into a fight or flight position. She carefully placed the obituary on the counter, stepped back and willed her magic to flow through her in protection and defense of herself. Whoever was in the house was going to get the surprise of their life as she stunned them into unconsciousness. She was going to restrain them first and then ask questions later.

Red, electrified magic suddenly flowed from her fingertips as she crouched down behind the counter top and waited for her visitor to come to her. She had no idea if it was the guy who lived in the house or not, but thankfully because the air wasn't ice-cold she didn't think it was a Draugr.

Rose waited with bated breath for the person to walk through the kitchen and had her red magic as the only source of light, ready to attack the second they stepped foot inside. Seconds passed before she saw a pair of black boots slowly tip toe cautiously into the room, followed by legs in a pair of skinny jeans. Not knowing who it was, Rose jumped up from her hiding place, raised her magic-filled hands to strike them down; but to her instant shock it was Elisa that was standing right in front of her with her own black glock gun raised at the ready.

Upon seeing each other, both girls jumped and squealed out quietly, but once their defensive way of thinking faded, Elisa instantly raised her gun towards the ceiling and Rose's magic faded from her hands.

"Oh my _GOD, I could have shot you, _Rose!" Elisa breathed out, looking at her in true shock and horror. "_What in the hell do you think you're doing!?"_

"_Elisa?_" Rose breathed back, their voices barely carrying over to each other. "What are you doing here!?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Elisa whispered back as she placed the safety on her gun and carefully placed it back in her holster.

"How did you find me?" Rose breathed, still in shock that she was found.

"I'm a _detective_, Rose. Finding people is what I do." Elisa replied in a hushed tone. "But when I came back from dusting fingerprints off his casket and found you gone, I knew you went to see this through. Besides, I forgot that I left this guy's address information on the desk right next to you… so I knew you were coming here." She then stepped closer to Rose and snapped back at her, in a breath-like voice. "Which brings me to this… I thought I told you to _wait at the mortuary_ and that you _weren't going to get involved with this!_"

"I was and I'm sorry, Elisa, but I was panicking! I just couldn't wait around and do _nothing_." Rose replied, keeping her voice down. "I _have_ to find out the truth about this, and that's what I'm doing. With or without your help."

"Rose…" Elisa sighed quietly, trying to remain calm. "You are _committing a felony_ by being here! You've broken and entered into a house that isn't yours! Do you know that I could place you under arrest, right here and right now for that? You could serve up to twenty years in federal _prison _for burglary!"

Rose stared at her with wide eyes and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm not stealing _anything_, Elisa." Rose whispered back heatedly. "I knocked on the door, found he wasn't home, but I couldn't just give up. So I found a way in, with the intent to look around and see if I could find anything myself. No one will know I was here… so… no harm, no foul, right?."

"_Wrong._" Elisa whispered dryly. "It doesn't matter if you've stolen anything or not, what you're doing is wrong and I _can't allow_ you to continue to do this."

"You won't _allow me_…?"

"Yes, because I'm a _Police Officer_, Rose! I'm sworn to uphold the law and can't be breaking them; or let you slide around them." She paused, sighed and continued. "Look, I'm sorry for being so harsh, I understand where your heart is at, but I _can't let you do this_. Okay? Leave with me right now and for this time _only_, I'll pretend that this didn't happen with the promise that you won't do anything like this _ever again_. Refuse to leave and I will have no choice but to drag your ass outside to my car in handcuffs, under arrest. I don't want to do any of that, but I gotta be straightforward and honest with you, okay? So, what's your choice?"

Rose scoffed at her and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, so you're gonna play it that way? Fine then. _Arrest me_, but I'll let you know that this guy has done a _way worse crime _than me entering his home!" Rose whispered back, side stepped past Elisa and grabbed the obituary from the counter. "See this? I found this just now… Kevin's obituary was cut out from the newspaper, and look…" She paused, showed Elisa the guy's handwriting with her name in red marker, with a circle around it, and Elisa took it. "This guy was doing his homework on Kevin… and on _me_ apparently. I have no idea what part he plays in all of this, but I can't just step away now, Elisa! I _have _to see this through, _please!_"

Elisa sighed heavily, placed the newspaper clipping in her jean pocket then placed her hands on Rose's shoulders, trying to get into her stubborn head once again.

"Rose, _I will_ take care of this, okay?" Elisa whispered. "I _promise you, _I _will_ find Kevin's body, this guy, _and Demona, _alright? We just… _can't _go about it like this. Come with me back to my office, I'll drop off all of the fingerprinting evidence off to the labs and have them run fingerprints; then I will type up a quick warrant for our…" she paused and glanced around the dark and eerie house, "... _casper-the-friendly ghost-like _friend, and send his 'wanted' warrant all across the state and nation if I have to. If this guy took off, then we will soon find him. If not, then he'll get turned over to the FBI and they'll have at him. No one robs graves and gets away with it. Okay?"

Rose stared at Elisa for a few seconds as she thought it through and it seemed that she had no choice but to leave with her, unless she wished to live in a 5x5 cement room with bars, and a hole in the floor for a bathroom for the next ten to twenty years of her life.

Sighing heavily, Rose gave up and nodded her head.

"Alright. You win." She whispered. "I… I'm sorry for taking off like that."

"I understand why you did it." Elisa answered quietly. "Trust me, I do. You are so strong and… _very _stubborn." She paused, smirked and stepped closer to her. "But, your heart was in the right place, even as you chose to break the law. I just wish that you would trust me to do right by you and not feel the need to endanger and take on the entire world all by yourself."

"I'm sorry. It's not anything against you personally… but… last time I placed my trust in the Police to take care of Kevin, back when he was actively pursuing and hunting me down, he slipped through everyone's fingers… and same with Demona! No one has been able to capture and _keep _hold of her. I just… I can't take any chances with this guy. I wanted to beat _someone_ at this same game for once…"

"I understand, and true, Demona has been near impossible to catch; but in my defense, her problems are w_ay more complicated_ since she's truly a Gargoyle and doesn't adhere to our Human laws." Elisa whispered. "And with Kevin… I mean, yeah, I'll admit that we dropped the ball on him and sorely underestimated him and his abilities by losing track of him on multiple occasions. But _this kid_…?"

Elisa paused from whispering and looked around the apartment once more and sighed.

"I don't think we have to worry about him being _cunning or vindictive_. Creepy? Mmhmm… _very_. Possibly mentally unstable? I would bet an entire paycheck on it. But knowing Demona and her past help, she wants the most desperate and simple-minded humans to do her dirty deeds. Hence why I think a strange, isolated, but seemingly financially desperate college kid would be a good choice; especially since he had an '_in_' with the mortuary. He was an easy target for her to use, that's all. And that's something, I, _for sure_ can handle. Promise."

Rose slowly smiled at her, as her words settled deep inside, and for once she felt a little bit better.

"Okay." Rose whispered. "Thanks, Elisa."

"No problem." She whispered back, taking Rose by the arm. "Let's get out of here, okay? This place is giving me the serious creeps."

"Yeah… tell me about it. It's a very _haunted _and eerie feeling..." She paused as they snuck out into the dark and creepy hallway. "All we need is to see the twin girls from _The Shining _standing at the end of the hallway here, or a chucky doll wheeling out on a tricycle from that bedroom door…"

Elisa froze, glanced slowly back at her with anger and breathed, "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"_Shut… up_…"

Rose bit her lip, trying to stop herself from bursting out into laughter.

"Sorry."

With a heavy exhale, Elisa rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking around at the dark house; and obviously got spooked.

"What is wrong with you?!" She muttered. "_Why_ would you say that right now…?! I mean… isn't your life horror-filled enough?"

Unable to help herself, Rose quietly snorted out a laugh.

"Sorry. You're right, bad timing. I guess I joke about it because… well… my life really is this crazy and scary that I have no choice but to just laugh at it. It's honestly how Brooklyn and I get by with what's been going on. Nothing makes us feel better more than dark, dry and de-sensitized humor.

"_How romantic._" Elisa teased in a breath-like whisper, took a deep breath but warily glanced over at the front door as if Rose was on to something. Rose tried not to laugh again as Elisa shuttered at the thought of horror film moments and characters. She then placed a finger on her lips, gesturing for her to be quiet, and both continued to slowly walk as quietly as they could, trying to minimize the creaking that came with their footsteps on the old wood walking to the half-bathroom.

"Oh, I was going to ask you this before, but forgot." Rose breathed from behind her back. "How did you get in here?"

"Same way you did." Elisa whispered back amusingly. "When I pulled up and saw that you were nowhere to be found, I did a perimeter check on the house and saw that the side bathroom window was open."

"Oh… right." Rose whispered lamely. "I did kinda forget to shut it."

"Yeah… ya did." Elisa breathed with a small smile, looking back at her with her hand on the bathroom handle. "Well, next time… you know, _hypothetically_ speaking because you _won't do this again_; it's best if you… " but then she stopped, froze, and stared past Rose's head with wide-horrified eyes.

Rose was about to ask her what was wrong, but the hairs on the back of her head stood up and she could feel that something was behind her. To her _only _relief, the presence she felt was not of a ghost or Draugr, but an actual person. With that sensation, her magic instantly sensed danger and tingled around her fingertips.

"T-there's… someone behind me, isn't there?" Rose asked Elisa in a whisper, as Elisa slowly eased her hand over her gun.

"_Don't move_…" Elisa muttered back, barely moving her lips.

Rose listened to her and stayed frozen as the man behind them suddenly spoke in a very soft, but chilling voice.

"Who are you two? And what are you doing in my home?"

"We don't want any trouble." Elisa whispered. "My friend has made a critical error in coming here, and we were just on our way out."

Just then Rose heard a gun cock, and Elisa naturally whipped her own gun out and pointed it at the guy. Not staying frozen anymore, Rose whipped around and was suddenly face-to-face with a guy dressed in a black t-shirt, dark grey sweatpants and shoulder length black hair; who to her horror, was pointing a very large automatic rifle at them.

Shocked at the very large gun, one that would easily outgun Elisa's glock handgun and kill them both, Rose gasped out as Elisa pushed her behind her.

"_Hey, hey hey_…" Elisa said loudly, while holding her free hand out to the guy. "Alright… _put the gun down_… let's talk about this… okay?"

The guy was hidden in mostly shadows but slowly stepped forward, still pointing the gun at them.

"You're in _my house_ and are armed." He whispered dangerously. "I have _every right _to defend myself if I need to."

"Yes, yes you do." Elisa said, holding her gun up, showing him that she wasn't going to use it. "We are sorry! Listen to me… you don't have to do this. Myself and my friend are leaving right now."

"Why aren't you telling him that you're a cop?!" Rose breathed frantically in her ear. "You know… go all bad cop on his ass!?"

"_Shush_!" Elisa breathed back frantically, while slowly crouching down to place her glock on the floor. Once she did that, she then slowly stood back up with her hands up.

"There… see? We aren't here to hurt you." Elisa told him calmly. "Now your turn. Let us go in peace… and…"

"You're a cop." The guy suddenly said, glancing down at the badge on her belt; and now the gig was up. He instantly looked very nervous, and with that, trigger happy. Shaking and getting worked up, he raised his gun up with gritted teeth and began breathing deeply.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Elisa said, holding her hand out and keeping in front of Rose. "Don't do anything stupid, okay!?"

"Are you here for me?" He gasped out, stepping closer to them, his dark eyes full of fear; and the closer he got to them, the more Elisa was trying to stop him. Rose stared at him with wide eyes, thinking deeply about what she could do; but then she knew she had to talk.

"Are you Ricky Sullivan?" Rose suddenly whispered from behind Elisa, and instantly she got Elisa's elbow in her rib cage. "_Ow…_" she grimaced, gave her an angry look but then looked back at the kid, whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Who wants to know?" He asked slowly.

"My name is Rose Connelly." She whispered, taking courage and stepping forward. "Kevin Morrison is my ex-husband. You work at Calvary Mortuary… and helped dig up his body for the female Gargoyle Demona…"

With her words, it suddenly didn't matter that he had a large gun in his hands; because what she was telling him seemed to be more terrifying than anything he could have ever prepared for.

He was hyperventilating now, lowered his gun and stared at her with wide eyes.

"_H-how… w-hat… _?!"

"_Please_…" Rose pleaded. "I just want to know what happened and then I'll leave! But… I _have to know _why did the Gargoyle want his body?"

He continued to stare at her with wide, horrified eyes; and began to slowly back away, obviously looking for any way out.

"Ricky… calm down." Elisa said, holding her hand out, trying to reach for him. "My name is Elisa Maza, NYPD. I am a cop, and I'm here to _help_ you. We know of Demona and how evil she is… just please, let us help you. Tell us why you helped her dig up Kevin's body."

Ricky slowly continued to back away, breathing out in gasps, as Rose and Elisa slowly followed him.

"_Please…_" Rose whispered with tears in her eyes. "Please, tell me."

Ricky backed into the back wall of the hallway, right next to his bedroom door, and to his immediate left was the living room and front door. Sweat was forming on his forehead as he gasped out, "Nuh-uh! I'm not saying _anything! _I didn't sign up for this shit!"

Then without warning, he swung the butt end of the gun like a baseball bat and slapped Rose across the face, knocking her into Elisa.

"Rose!" Elisa cried out, trying to catch her; but she fell into her, knocking them both down to the ground with a cry and he took off like a bullet across the living room and out his front door. Rose was dazed from being hit in the face with a large gun, but blinking away the stars that were created from his hit, she was up instantly charging after him, running as fast as she could with Elisa screaming after her.

"NO! Rose, WAIT! STOP!"

Elisa tried to stop her, but it was too late. She took off on foot, sprinting after the guy. Cussing, Elisa grabbed her glock gun and took off running after them. She slammed the front door shut, and sprinted out to her car, turned the engine on and instantly began to pursue lights and sirens after them. Elisa stepped on the gas pedal and tore down the adjacent alleyway, which turned into a maze of side roads and dead ends. She quickly grabbed the radio and called out to her fellow officers the situation.

"Dispatch, this is NYC23! I am in pursuit of a 27-year-old male near 57th Street and 31st Avenue in Queens and need some backup! I have a suspect of grave robbery who could be armed and dangerous!"

As Elisa raced through the narrow streets of the run-down neighborhood, she noticed that it was nearly six in the evening, and the sun would be going down in an hour; which meant that she had to get Rose to safety or else they would have even _bigger _problems on their hands. But, to her dismay and frustrations, Rose and the guy were nowhere to be found.

* * *

Rose was sprinting as fast as she could, following on the guys' tail and doing everything she could to keep up with him. He was tall, skinny and extremely fast, but her will to catch him and find out more answers was stronger, or so she hoped. Heart pounding seconds were turning into minutes and he was slowly getting away from her.

Pushing herself faster and faster, she grit her teeth and yelled out, "STOP, PLEASE! I just want to talk!"

However, the guy kept running; slipping further and further away. They had probably run close to half a mile, and he dodged in and out of alleyways, hopping over dumpsters and to her horror, he began to climb a chain-linked fence at the end of the alleyway they were currently in, getting away.

"_No_!" Rose gasped out while running faster after him and watching his retreating figure. She wouldn't let him get away because if he did, there was a very good chance that she was going to lose out on the opportunity to find out the truth about Kevin forever, and she was so tired of this mystery, it was ending right here, right now. No matter what it took. Just then, a darkness overcame her at her desperation for answers, and just like the night of the storm, she suddenly felt her dark magic arise up within herself, giving her the power and control over the situation that she so desperately was seeking.

With her light self pushed to the side and all reality lost, she only focused on her prey and didn't care nor think about anything else. Her brain was screaming at her to stop and to not pursue the guy like this, but all her normal thoughts were muted and no longer seemed to be hers. Her mind, body and magic belonged to a much different, powerful and dark entity that was still a part of her; and she was now fully in control.

"_I don't think so_!" Rose snarled out in a rage, skidding to a stop at the fence, activated her dark, electrified magic and threw a ball of power at him, hitting him squarely in the back. With a cry of surprise and pain, he lost his balance and went slamming to the ground, landing directly on his back and losing wind.

While Ricky was gasping out for breath to enter his lungs, Rose lunged forward; feeling angrier by the minute. She skidded to his side on her knees, grabbed his shirt by the cuff of his neck and brought his face inches from hers.

"I'm _through being civil, DAMN IT!_" Rose screamed in his face. "Tell me where Kevin's body is, NOW! WHY DID DEMONA WANT HIM?!"

Ricky was gasping out in pain and moaning, but she knew that he still heard her.

"Ahhh… my _God, _what in the fuck did you _do to me_?!" He moaned.

"_Answer me!_" Rose snarled, shaking him slightly. "This is your _last warning._"

He slowly opened his eyes, and she saw that he was sporting a small cut on his cheek from his fall, but ultimately he wasn't hurt as he stared up at her, breathing deeply.

"Or you'll do what?!" He mocked. "I don't have to say a _damn thing _if I don't wanna-"

SLAP.

Ricky screamed out in pain as she suddenly whipped her hand across his face with as much force that she could muster and left a very painful sting on his face. Not giving in, she grasped the back of his neck and squeezed hard so that he was unable to fight back; and with her free hand she willed her red, electrified magic to surge in her hand and in between her finger tips. His face was illuminated with the red hue of her magic and she saw true fear enter his eyes as she was suddenly not someone he was expecting.

"_What the fu_-?"

"Care to try that again?" Rose whispered dangerously, bringing her face inches from his and enjoying the power mixed with rage, flowing through her. "I could make you writhe in pain if I so choose… so you better answer me, _right now_, because I am _THROUGH PLAYING GAMES! _Where is Kevin's body? WHERE IS DEMONA!?"

He scoffed at her, as if she were bluffing, and snarled, "Bitch, I don't know what you're…"

SLAP!

"AHHHH OWWW!" He yelled out as she whipped her hand across his face again, this time mixed with magic, giving his skin a hand print shaped burn. Rage was flowing through her like anything she had ever felt before, and this pathetic human was making it so; and this time, he began crying.

"I don't know!" He finally sobbed. "I don't know what she did with him!"

"_Wrong answer_!" Rose hissed at him in a full on rage; and by the way her magic was flowing, she knew her eyes were glowing bright red.

"What... are you going to do to me? How are you doing this?!" Ricky asked her in fear, trying to keep her from attacking him.

"Oh, it's easy." She said softly, looking down at her magic which was flowing in between her finger tips like small lightning. "It's called magic, and with it, I'm going to forcibly enter into your mind and _force you_ to talk. If you won't tell me the truth… then you leave me no choice…"

Ricky stared up at her with wide, terrified and teary eyes.

"_What?!_" He gasped out. "I… I _am_ telling you the truth! I SWEAR!"

"I don't think you are-" Rose raised her hand to hit him again, but behind her a car with police lights came skidding to a stop just outside the alleyway in which they were sitting, and Elisa jumped out.

"ROSE!" She screamed, running towards them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Gritting her teeth, Rose turned to face Elisa and yelled, "Elisa! Stay _out of this!_"

However, Elisa ran up to her, with her glock gun out and looked to be in complete distress over what to do.

"Rose… I can't believe what you're doing!" She cried out. "This is _assault!_ I can't stand by and…"

"GO AWAY, Elisa!" Rose screamed at her and launched magic out at her. Elisa gasped, body rolled away from Rose's attack and recovered on her knees while looking up at Rose in fear and disbelief.

"_HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?_"

Ignoring her, Rose turned back to Ricky and brought her electrified magic close to his face and hissed, "_Talk…_"

Seeing her magic inches from his face, he cried out in fear, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you all I know!"

"_I'm listening!_" Rose snarled, lowering her hand and listening to him stutter and shakily explain himself to her and Elisa.

"I have been hurting for money! The mortuary doesn't pay me much to do security. I'm trying to get through school… but… it's been hard!"

"Oh, spare me your sop story." Rose suddenly interrupted. "Tell me about Demona! How do you know her!?"

"_Who?_" Ricky asked in pure terror. "I… I don't know who…"

"YOU DO SO!" Rose screamed in his face. "_Don't LIE_! She's the female Gargoyle you worked with while digging Kevin's body out!"

At her explanation, he gulped and began to stutter.

"Oh… _her_?! _That's the creature's name_?!" Ricky asked nervously, holding his hands up to block Rose's hands and her magic from blasting him in the face again. "I… I truly didn't know she had a name. But… I still don't know the winged-creature! She was only an associate that was sent to take his body away, I swear!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Rose asked in frustration. "Demona wasn't an _associate, _she was over seeing the whole operation! I know her and know she was in charge that night!"

"Y-yeah, she was; but she wasn't in charge. The lady in charge of the whole operation was a… uh… red-headed business woman, by the name of Dominique Destine… I think it was. She called me on the phone one day and asked if I wanted to help her out with something. She said it was something that was illegal, but she would pay me beyond my wildest dreams and would cover the trouble. When I asked her what she wanted from me, she told me that she wanted a body dug up from the cemetery… and at first I said no. I told her that she was out of her mind and that I wouldn't break the law for millions of dollars…"

"So what changed your mind?" Rose asked, calming down slightly.

"Well… I received a random… check from her company in the mail. It was for ten- thousand dollars!" He explained with a loud voice. "I… I couldn't believe it! It came in an envelope and a note from her was in it. She explained that this was my first payment and that I would receive another ten grand after I finished the job for her. So… I called her office again, and still tried to fight my way out of it, but she was… very convincing. So, I agreed that I would help her out. She asked me my work schedule and then we agreed on a night that I would be working, where no one would be around to bother us, and she said that she was sending an associate to overlook my work. She warned me that her associate was… different-looking… but I had _no idea _that she would send me a winged… _monster!_" He paused with tears in his eyes and took shaky breaths as Elisa and Rose glanced over at each other; thinking deeply. What this kid didn't know was that Demona and Dominique were one in the same person.

"I _have no idea_ what Ms. Destine wanted with the body, and what the winged creature had to do with the business woman, I swear! All I was instructed was to dig up the body, by the name of Kevin Morrison… and that if I ever encountered a woman by the name of…" he paused and looked up at Rose, gulped and continued, "_Rose Connelly,_ that I tell Ms. Destine."

"Is that why you have a newspaper clipping of Kevin's obituary with my name circled on it?" Rose asked him quietly, her magic fading completely and her mind becoming more like herself.

"I…" Ricky started, but then glanced up at her in amazement; losing track of his focus for a second. "You found that?"

"Yes." Rose replied, glancing back at Elisa. She was still holding her glock gun, but slowly put it away on her holster belt, reached into her back pocket, walked over to them and crouched down showing him the clipping.

"What else did Dominique say to you?" Elisa asked him quietly.

"N-nothing else, I swear. I have been living in shame ever since then! Months of true torment and depression for taking aid in such a terrible crime have plagued me..." he paused from speaking, glanced up into Rose's eyes and whispered, "I have no idea who you people really are, other than that man meant something to you… so I… I'm _so sorry."_

As Rose stared down into his tear-streaked face, she slowly relaxed and gently released his t-shirt from her hands. He watched her in awe as her magic faded back into her body and the darkness that overcame her, in a moment of rage and thirst for vengeance was gone, and she was back to who she was normally.

"I…" Rose began to say, but stopped and had to focus on breathing deeply herself. A few seconds went by in silence when she finally looked up at Ricky and Elisa and had tears in her own eyes.

"I'm sorry as well. To the both of you… I should never have acted like I did, nor try to hurt someone with my magic." She turned to Elisa with pleading eyes and bit her lip. "I'm sorry I almost hurt you, Elisa. Truly…"

"Thank you for the apology, Rose." Elisa said quietly, barely glancing over at her. "We can talk about this a bit later. For now, let's deal with Ricky here."

"I'm sorry!" He urged again. "I didn't want to do it… _I really didn't_…"

"Don't worry about that right now." Elisa told him calmly, but he was continuing to freak out.

"That winged-creature was so forceful and… and… _scary_! I had to do what she said or else she told me that she was going to bury me alive in Kevin's casket. I didn't want to die!"

Horrified by Demona's threat, Rose and Elisa glanced over at each other and couldn't believe that she could sink that low.

"I'm glad that she didn't do anything to you, Ricky." Rose told him quietly. "But, this situation is _very serious,_ more than you could have ever realized."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, I need you to hold onto yourself here…" Rose told him suddenly. "But the winged-creature and Dominique Destine are the _same person, _and she only used you to get my ex-husband's body, Kevin, from his grave."

"They are the _same being_?" Ricky gasped out in horror as both Elisa and Rose nodded.

"Yup. She goes by the name, Demona." Rose explained to him. "And she _hates _me, and hates all of Humanity, really. That is why I have to find out _why_ she took my ex-husband's body. Are you sure that she didn't mention anything else to you?!"

Ricky thought deeply about something for a moment, before something dawned upon his face.

"Actually… yeah, she did. Now that you mention it." He said. "Ms. Destine, or I guess this winged-creature named _Demona,_ wanted me to call her if I ever came across you. That's why I wrote your name down, so I didn't forget."

"Why?" Rose asked, with raised eyebrows.

"She didn't say." he answered back. "She only mentioned to me that you would eventually come and look at Kevin's grave; so because of that, she gave me strict instructions on how to leave his grave, so that a grave robbery was obvious. But it sounded like a trap to me… and… I feared for you, even though I didn't know who you were. I only did it because I didn't want to be killed by the winged creature."

He paused, shuddered slightly and continued, "So, I did what I was told, and have been hiding in my house ever since. I was so afraid that the crime would come back to me. And terrified that she would come back, wanting more from me. I haven't wanted to be a part of this mess, I swear."

"Is that why you haven't called her?" Elisa asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be involved with this mess anymore. So, when you guys were snooping around my apartment, while I was sleeping, I freaked out thinking it was her or something else. That's why I had my gun by my bed. But when you introduced yourself as the gal that she wants… I panicked. I didn't want to be a part of this anymore. I'm sorry."

He paused and then looked up miserably at Elisa.

"It didn't occur to me that the cameras at the mortuary could pick up our location, but seeing that you are the Police, and know the truth of what I did… I know my time is up. I'm going to jail for what I did… I just know it."

Elisa stared at him with pity, exhaled out a breath and carefully placed her hands upon her waist.

"Yeah, unfortunately you are. I'm sorry, Ricky. However, with good behavior and if you can supply evidence against Dominique Destine, like phone calls and such from her; we can maybe do more to lessen your sentence, but for now, my hands are tied. I'm sorry, but thank you for your honesty."

Ricky looked down at the ground and sighed out in true misery.

"Well, I gotta start cleaning up my life somewhere. I'll come quietly. I'm sorry for the trouble, for the both of you."

With that, he stood up, followed by Rose and Elisa and turned around to allow Elisa to handcuff his wrists together. Sighing out again, Elisa reached around her belt and began to cuff him, when Rose walked around to face him once again.

"Is that it?" She asked desperately. "Is that all you've got for us? Are you sure Dominique or Demona didn't say _anything more to you?_ Give you any hint as to why or where she was taking Kevin's body? Anything like that?"

Elisa finished securing the handcuff with a small snap, as he sighed and looked up into Rose's eyes.

"Nothing. I swear… well, actually that's not true. She did mention one small thing… but it was weird, random, and didn't make _any sense _to me _at all_." He admitted.

"What did she say!?" Rose asked frantically.

"Well…" he said quietly, looking nervous. "The winged creature gave me a coupon for an ice-cream company when she gave me the rest of my money, and said that if I should ever cross paths with you that I should give you the coupon to go out for ice cream."

"_Demona _gave you a _coupon_?" Elisa asked in disbelief, as Rose joined in, just as confused.

"For… _ice cream?_"

"Yeah," Ricky answered slowly. "Weird, huh? It's actually still in my pant pockets. I've kept it on me just in case…"

Elisa glanced over at Rose, who was looking back at her with true confusion. None of this was adding up or making sense. Rose sighed, closed her eyes and reached her hand up to rest her face on her palm, as Elisa gently leaned into Ricky and asked, "May I grab the coupon? I also have to search you for weapons."

"Go right ahead." He answered. "It's in my left pocket."

Nodding, Elisa did a quick search of his sweatpants, feeling for weapons of any kind; before she found the small rectangle paper.

"Here." She said, handing it over to Rose, who took it, and then finished searching Ricky.

Rose slowly opened the piece of paper, but when she looked down at it, she froze and felt herself pale and grew faint. In large black writing, it was a legit coupon for ice cream, but it was the place that caught her by surprise, and told her everything that she had been searching for.

"_Oh no…_" Rose whispered in horror.

"What?" Elisa asked, standing back up from shaking the bottom of Ricky's pants and reached out to take the coupon from Rose. "What is it?"

Rose gave it to her and whispered, "It's a coupon for _Cold Stone _Creamery ice cream."

Elisa stared down at the coupon and looked to be thinking deeply about what it meant, almost as if she didn't realize what that meant. Sensing her confusion, Rose eased her face closer to hers, placed her hands on Elisa's, and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Demona brought Goliath's brother Cold Stone back to life by a mix of science and sorcery, Elisa." Rose explained to her in a whisper, with her mind going high speed; and then it dawned on Rose. The horrible, ugly truth there in front of her face; and she gasped.

"_That's what she's done with Kevin! _That's why she wanted his body! She's the _only one _who's been successful in bringing a dead being back to life!"

At this Elisa's eyes widened in horror, and her hands came up to her mouth as it dawned on her how terrible the situation truly had become.

"_Oh… my… God_!"

"My nightmare wasn't just a dream, Elisa!" Rose gasped, staring back up into Elisa's eyes. "It _was a vision!_"

Elisa continued to stare at her with wide-horror-filled eyes and looked like she could easily scream, but for Rose, she was past freaking out. All this time, somehow deep inside of her, she already knew the truth and had her freak out when she woke up from her nightmare.

"Which… means…" Elisa breathed.

"Which means that the whole nightmare was telling me the truth of what is coming. It was right when it showed me Kevin coming back to life, Demona and Ricky digging up his grave… and… " Rose whispered back numbly, then froze.

"What is it?" Elisa asked her.

"If all of that was true…" Rose whispered, feeling faint. "Then that means that Kevin working with the Draugr, in the last part of the vision, was true as well. He's helping them come after me…"

"But… _why_?" Elisa asked.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Rose asked, feeling nauseous and faint. "_To kill me_, t-to have his revenge against me and Brooklyn! He's coming back to try to destroy my happiness!... That's why I've been haunted and hunted ever since Brooklyn and I got married! It all makes sense now!... That's when all of this started, was when Kevin was allegedly brought back to life! It's been five months of him pulling strings on me as a ghost…!"

"Wait, wait, back the truck up and _calm down."_ Elisa gasped out, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Now, those are all good ideas of what could possibly be going on, but there's still a lot of questions that are unanswered. The first being, how would Kevin know about the Draugr? Or Demona for that matter? They have never met! I know you're freaked out, but this can't be it! It feels like we are missing a huge piece to this puzzle. So, let's look at what we do know. Kevin was dead, but is now alive, the Draugr are dead creatures from the Underworld… but… Demona is not dead… so… it's gotta be someone else pulling the strings…"

At Elisa's words, Rose's face suddenly paled and everything they had been pondering this week, sprang up into her face, and suddenly she knew the truth because it had been living inside of her for months.

"_Hela_."

At this, Elisa blinked in surprise and looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Hela," Rose repeated in a whisper, thinking deeply and following her gut instincts of what it was telling her. "The _Goddess of Death_ is behind _all of this_…of course! It all makes sense…"

"_What?_" Elisa asked in shock. "That _doesn't_ make any sense!"

"Yes it does! Just think about it, Elisa!" Rose exclaimed, stepping away from her and pacing back and forth, letting all the pieces of shattered puzzle re-assemble together.

"Puck says that the Third Race being I resemble the most, in my magical abilities, is _Hela_. He also mentioned that she was responsible for that terrible storm because he felt her magic all around it. Which also makes sense why my magic was possessed, because it was _her_ doing it and my magic mirrors hers, apparently. So, I believe him when she says that she's here... now… as for the Draugr being from some… Third Race Underworld… she would _have _to have control over them in some sense because she's a Death Goddess over the mortal world. And… if she's the Goddess of Death over mortals, then she would know who Kevin was… because he was dead! His soul was in her possession!"

Finally getting it, Elisa stared at her in horror and whispered, "And all spirits of the dead go to _her_ before they move on…"

"_Exactly_!" Rose whispered with tears in her eyes, holding tightly onto Elisa. "She's behind _all of this_, Elisa, she _must be_! From the storm, to the Draugr attacks… to _everything_! She must have known how much Kevin affects me, and instructed Demona to get Kevin and bring him to life because she's done it before with Cold Stone!"

Elisa's large honey-colored eyes stared at Rose with wide horror, but with her words, her jaw dropped and it was what they both knew and feared.

"How would Demona know her… and even if this was all true, _why_ would she do all of this to you? Why would the Goddess of Death have it out for you?" Elisa whispered, as Rose turned away from her and glanced up at the darkening sky peaking through the buildings all around them.

"I don't know." Rose answered back. "But that's the next thing that I will find out."

* * *

Hela had been watching her daughter from her magical black mirror with an evil smile on her face out of her success in darkening her daughter's soul. She was back in the old warehouse in New Jersey, with the company of the Draugr, who were hiding in the darkest hallways to stay away from the sun. Demona was in a corner, picking her Human fingernails and waiting patiently for the sun to set, while Kevin; her newly trained undead 'dark knight' stood beside her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Just hours ago, in Avalon time, she had sent a realistic nightmare to her daughter; sending a vision and message that her ex-murderer of a husband was back to life and watched, predicting it perfectly, as Rose took down Puck during magical training in full-on forbidden dark art magic that flowed through herself and her Lord. To now, only a short time later after taking the bait and finding out that Kevin wasn't in his grave and was alive; her daughter was figuring out the truth, and was spot on in her hypothesis.

"She is _finally _ready." Hela whispered, unable to keep herself from grinning. "After all of this time, after all of our hard work; she is finally ready to come home and her magic has been primed for me to finish out her training. This is the hour in which we have been waiting for."

"I can't tell if I should be honored, offended or find it absolutely _pathetic _that it took bringing _me _back to life to dig deep into Rose's dark soul." Kevin said quietly.

"Are you ungrateful that I did bring you to life?" Hela asked him darkly.

"N-no of course not, my Queen." he answered quickly, not wanting to upset her. "I'm merely pointing out a small question in which I have."

"Which is what?" Hela asked softly.

"How will kidnapping Rose give _me_ the vengeance against her _beloved mate_ in which I'm searching for?"

"Losing her will weaken Brooklyn." Hela explained simply to him. "And when he is at his most vulnerable… that is when _you_ will _destroy him. _If we are to succeed, Brooklyn cannot remain alive once Rose is in our control. If he does, their light and connection will live, he will find her and die trying to free her from our grasps… and with his _love _he very well might win. But if he dies _beforehand, _it'll allow us to fully take control of her darkness and not allow her to stray back to the light."

"What about the Clan?" Kevin asked. "They always fight and travel together and won't allow us to harm him…"

"That is why _you _are an honorary member of the Draugr, Kevin." Hela explained softly, turning to look at him. Her long black hair was straightened and cascaded down her back; as she was dressed in a long, tightly fitted black dress. She smiled a bright white smile at him and touched his armored chest.

"With you on our side, we will _finally_ be able to take Rose as ours because her magic is finally ready. Now that she knows about you being alive, she'll stop at _nothing _to find you. That is why we are taking her… _tonight._"

"Tonight?!" Kevin asked in surprise, but Hela didn't answer him. With a dark smile, she backed away chuckling evilly and glanced out the large glass ceilings and watched as the sun faded from the horizon, casting a dark shadow over the entire building.

"Yes… Rose is finally ready to take her place as a daughter of Death." Hela replied. "As is my personal army…"

Instantly, when the sun disappeared, Demona began to moan, groan and cry out in pain as her pale white human skin began ripping away and a pale blue, female gargoyle with wings emerged. Her eyes lit up bright red, a long tail slid from her backside, her hands and feet turned into claws, and her teeth into fangs. With a cat-like shriek, Demona spread her long wings out right as the Draugr, led by Skuld, ventured out from their pitch black hiding place. Hissing noises followed by their ice cold nature filled the room, and each being was ready for Hela's orders.

With an evil smile, Hela turned to them all and whispered, "It is time my comrades. Tonight is the night where our plans _finally _get put into place! Demona?" She suddenly ordered, turning to the newly transformed Gargoyle.

"Yes, Hela?" Demona asked.

"Your place tonight will be next to your old Clan. Be on the lookout for Goliath's clan and _stop them _from interfering at all costs. Understand?"

Demona nodded at Hela with an evil smile, readying a large semi-automatic gun in her claws as Hela looked over at her head Draugr guard.

"Skuld?"

"My Queen?" He hissed as he stepped forward and offered her a small bow.

"Bring my daughter to me… and once you do, you and your troop have my permission to take _one _Human life, per Draugr, as reward for your loyal service with my gratitude."

At her words, the Draugr hissed excitedly, all smiling large and sharp smiles as Skuld hissed, "Yes, my Queen. _Thank you_! Very good, my Queen. It shall be done."

"Do _not _fail me again." She whispered back dangerously as Skuld nodded at her.

"Have I ever, my beautiful goddess Hela?"

With a dark smile, Hela replied, "_You _have never, no. But some of your troops have…" she paused and glared at Mortiggan, who cowered slightly away from her anger, as she looked back at the head guard. "So don't end that streak tonight…"

"You don't have to worry about myself or my troops, my Queen. We are ready… and now, especially now that we have been promised deliciously ripe and juicy Human lives and flesh as reward? We would never risk that… " Skuld asked her with an amused tone. "Or dare risk disappointing you.._._"

With a sweet smile, Hela touched his skull face without fear and cooed, "Good answer…".

"And what of _me, _Hela?" Kevin suddenly asked a bit smugly. "Surely you have something for me to do for this attack… or did you just bring me back for the purpose of giving Rose a _nightmare?_"

Hela chuckled at his arrogance, that she couldn't seem to beat out of him, and lightly walked towards him; her long black dress flowing past her feet.

"Oh darling, you always have to be the center of attention, don't you?"

Getting the gist of her demeaning remark, he stayed silent, she sighed and continued to speak quietly.

"To answer your question, yes you do have a _grand _purpose as I was telling you before. You shall remain here with me, so that when the Draugr brings Rose back here, and Demona takes care of the clan… _you_ will finish off Brooklyn, who I am almost one-hundred percent positive he will follow after Rose."

"Do you really think he will follow? Or will he stay and help his Clan from Demona's attacks?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, he will be torn for sure as he is the Second-in-Command to the Clan, but knowing my darling Gargoyle _son-in-law_ like I do, he _will not _let his mate and _love of his life_ be taken by the Draugr. Ultimately, he will choose her over his Clan. So, with that in mind, the plan is this. Skuld and his troop will capture Rose and bring her here, as Demona watches out for the Clan. Then, once Rose is here and Brooklyn follows; as he will know where she's at by their connection, a trap will be laid out for him. You, Kevin, are the trap; and he will not be expecting you. You will have your revenge against him for killing you, and once you kill him; then we will _all_ _finally_ have the revenge in which we've always desired."

Kevin stayed quiet, but thinking about killing Brooklyn brought an evil smile to his face and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright… you've got my attention. So, when do we start this offensive war?"

Hela slowly turned around and faced him, the Draugr and Demona with a wide grin on her face. Red magic flowed up all around her and her hazel eyes suddenly lit up bright red.

"_Right… now_…"

* * *

Bright red and blue lights were blinding the scene all around Rose, as she paced back and forth across the alleyway. Elisa's police back up had arrived and although they were no longer needed, they were making a scene and taking forever to leave. Elisa was carefully placing Ricky into the back of one of the officer's cars to be taken to the station, but as Rose was pacing and contemplating what she had learned from Ricky, even though he didn't see how massive the ice cream coupon was as a clue, she and Elisa understood.

_Kevin is alive… Kevin is alive. _Rose thought to herself, trying to keep herself calm, but her thoughts and brain were taking off into full panic mode. But not only that, she was trying to stay calm over the fact that it was close to six-thirty. The sun was beginning to set, and it would be dark soon. Not only did she have to tell Brooklyn what she had discovered in a twelve hours time, but the Draugr would be searching for her, especially the closer it got to nighttime.

Elisa tapped on the back end of the officer's car, that was taking Ricky away, and both her and Rose watched the officer drive away. Elisa's red-headed partner Matt, shook an African-American officer by the name of Morgan by the hand, and the rest of the officers finally began to depart from the scene. As they did, Rose listened to Elisa speaking to Matt and Morgan.

"Thanks for bringing my partner to me, Morgan. I owe you a dinner or something."

"You owe _me dinner_." Matt teased, gently elbowing her. "That's now the second time this month you've ditched me."

"Sorry." Elisa laughed. "It's uh… all for good reasons, I assure you."

"Oh, I know." Matt laughed, as Morgan joined in.

"Hey, it's not a problem Maza." Morgan said, teasing her. "You gotta quit losing him though. Put him on a leash or something, or else I'm going to have to turn you in."

At his joke, all three laughed and Rose was going slightly mad, just sitting there. Sensing her anxiety, and seeing her obviously pace nervously around, Morgan stepped towards her.

"Hey! You're uh… Rose, right?"

"Oh um," she said, stopped pacing and faced him; not in the mood for civil chatter, but sighed and moved some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, that's me."

"Remember me? I saw you back in November. You were taken to the hospital for injuries you sustained on a brutal domestic violence call."

"Yeah…" Rose said slowly. "That's uh… me."

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband."

"What… did you hear about him?" Rose asked him, glancing over at Elisa with warning in her eyes.

"Well, that he killed himself back in January. It was all over the news and with such a public display of the serial killer we were all trying to hunt down, we knew he off-ed himself; but that couldn't have been easy on you. With all of the hurt and abuse you endured from him, to have to go through a hardship like that, to now having some creep of a guy steal his _body from his grave_?! I mean, people are gettin' bat-shit crazy here in New York! I thought I've seen it all in the fifteen years I've been on the service, but no. Something always gets thrown into the mix, something that hasn't been done since the eighteen century… I mean… who robs graves anymore?!. It's just crazy to see! But, I'm so sorry that you've gone through such a rough spell with your ex-husband, honey. I'm glad you have Elisa here as a friend, to keep ya safe and have your back…"

"Yeah." Rose said, trying to smile as Morgan retold every painful moment to her. "She is really great…" she paused and melted into sincerity. "...and is one a kind. I'm very lucky to have Elisa in my life and all of you, officers, for that matter. Thank you for all you do to keep us safe."

"Eh, ain't nothing but a day in the life of the good 'ol black and blue." Morgan said, waving her comment away. "But it's nice to hear that we are appreciated every once in a while."

Rose smiled at him, as he glanced down and checked his watch.

"Speaking of… I gotta get goin'. I'll see you detectives later… see ya Rose. Always a pleasure! Be safe, ya'll."

With that, Morgan walked away and into his car where his partner was waiting and then they drove off, leaving Elisa alone with Rose, Matt and her car.

"Phew…" Matt said, laughing. "I love Morgan, but man, that guy can talk! So, what's _really _going on?"

"Demona, Goliath's estranged ex-mate, has stolen Rose's ex-husband's body. She's somehow brought him to life."

Matt's eyes grew larger and he didn't seem to know what to say.

"Uhhh… what?" But Elisa ignored him and glanced down at her own watch.

"Six-thirty." She muttered to herself, then looked up and spoke to Rose. "We have a half-hour before sundown. We need to get this evidence to the labs before the fingerprints get old, and then I'll drop you off before nightfall."

Rose nodded, as Matt looked over at Elisa with an eyebrow raised.

"Why does Rose need to be back with the Clan before nightfall? Does she have a curfew or something?"

"Yeah, _something_ like that." Rose replied with a smile; and he grinned teasingly back at her; winking. She and Matt hadn't had too many conversations before now, but she liked and trusted him. He was down-to-earth, easy going, and knew about the Clan's existence. Not only that, but he knew about Elisa and Goliath being mates and even about her and Brooklyn. He was a friend and ally to the Clan; and that loyalty meant everything to both Elisa and Rose.

"I guess I can respect that." Matt replied with a small smile, walked over to her and patted her shoulder. "Hey, I've heard a little bit of what's been going on, and I'm very sorry what you've been going through. You're taking on a lot, and I sure hope that you are taking care of yourself…"

"Yeah." Rose said, nodding. "I'm trying, but I've got an amazing support group behind me and a wonderful husband. I'm just taking this one day at a time, I guess."

"Good, that's all anyone can do." He said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we do need to speed things up. I have fingerprinted evidence in the car that I _really _need to get to the lab." Elisa said, opening her car door and sliding into the driver seat. Rose and Matt quickly followed suit, Matt in the front and Rose in the back seat. Once they were in, Elisa turned the key to her car on, and took off quickly through the streets, getting them back into Manhattan.

"I thought tonight was your night _off_." Matt asked her.

"It is." Elisa said, completely focused on driving. "I just need to drop it off, start paperwork on this kid for grave robbing, ya know, start all the paperwork for the investigation, and…"

"Hey, _stop_." Matt interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "_I _will start all of that for you. Go and enjoy your night with Goliath… seriously, you've been picking up shifts like crazy, and even covered for me last week so Laura and I could enjoy our anniversary. Just… take a load off and let me help you out. Okay?"

Elisa stayed quiet for a moment, sighed and then asked a bit nervously, "Really? You don't mind?"

"I don't." Matt said sincerely. "I mean it, besides, I owe you one."

"But it's your night off as well!" Elisa tried to argue with him. "Won't Laura be expecting you home?"

"Yeah, but she won't be too upset if I'm home a few hours late." He explained casually. "No worries about that. You just go home, get showered and enjoy your long-awaited night out with Goliath."

Hearing that Elisa had plans that Rose unknowingly stomped on, she suddenly felt horrible. Elisa had been working all week long and hadn't seen much of the Clan or Goliath for that matter.

"Um… Elisa?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Just drop me off to the station when you take Matt. I'll catch a cab back to the Castle so that you can go straight home." Rose told her. "No need to make a double trip when you don't have to."

"I really don't mind taking you to the Castle, Rose." Elisa said. "Besides, there's much I wish to talk to you about."

Dreading that conversation, Rose sighed and answered, "_Please _Elisa? We haven't seen much of each other this week, but I promise you that I'm okay. I want you to be able to spend time with Goliath. Take the time to shower and get yourself nice-looking for Goliath."

"But what about what happened tonight?" Elisa asked her suddenly, looking into the rear-view mirror.

"I…" Rose tried to say, but Elisa suddenly cut in and spoke to Matt.

"This conversation is _confidential_, okay Matt? Nothing you hear gets passed around."

"Whoa, okay." Matt laughed, placing his hands up in surrender. "I've kept the Clan a secret haven't I? And in the two years that we've been partners, haven't I proved to be trustworthy."

"You have, and that's not what I was meaning." Elisa said with a small smile. "There's just… things you don't know."

"Like what?"

"I have magic." Rose answered for Elisa dryly. "And I used some tonight on the kid, and not only that, but I broke into his house. So, Elisa is mad at me."

Matt never got to answer, but Rose knew that he was shocked, as Elisa suddenly spoke up in a motherly tone, and even though she was eight years older than her, it was slightly annoying to Rose when Elisa took on that role.

"And I have a right to be. I'm a cop. I can't be breaking the law or letting you slide past them. We've already talked about the whole, 'breaking in' thing, and I know where your heart was… but back in the alleyway, you were hurting the kid, _willingly_. I have _never _seen that out of you before, especially with your magic." She paused, and Rose couldn't help but feel attacked, which triggered her magical defense. She had to clench her fists together in anger as she continued to listen to Elisa lecture her.

"I mean… hasn't Puck been training you with it?" Elisa asked a lot softer, as if she could sense her anger. "Do you need further help?"

"No." Rose said a bit too sharply. "I don't, but thanks for the offer."

Elisa stared at her from her rear view mirror, which was bothering Rose even more.

"Rose?"

"Look, I'm sorry for screwing up!" Rose suddenly snapped. "I have been screwing up and getting screwed in _every _possible way this week. It's literally been a week from hell, and I don't know what else to do, Elisa! I'm sorry for breaking in the kid's house. I didn't break anything, nor take anything other than the newspaper clipping of Kevin's obituary, so I thought it to be justified because I only wanted to talk to him and find out some sliver of truth.

And yes, I lost control of myself and my magic for a moment there, but I pulled it back. I take that as a success! I just… I feel like I'm being cornered in every direction here and have nowhere to go. A darkness is constantly trying to take over me and my magic; which I'm _constantly fighting_ away… but it's exhausting! You have _no idea _what horrors I've endured this week. You've been gone at work, and that's not your fault, but if you knew truly what I had endured in that last forty eight hours, including what we've found out today… I mean… yeah, I am barely hanging on! I have no choice but to back down, because we don't know where Demona is, or Hela for that matter. So, I will go home and be with Brooklyn tonight. That's all I can do at this point… because running away isn't an option either."

Elisa stayed quiet at her venting session, as did Matt, and when she was done; hot-tears fell down Rose's face and she rested her head against the window. They were driving over the Queensborough bridge, where Kevin nearly killed her and she had to close her eyes at that memory.

"Rose?" Elisa tried again and Rose had to take deep breaths to calm herself.

"_What_?"

"I'm concerned about you, honey. That's all." She said softly. "You're right, I haven't been around much this week, and haven't seen all that's gone on. It sounds like you've been attacked from every angle from various things and I'm sorry. I will do everything I can to help you. I am just worried for you… you aren't acting like your normal, happy self."

"Life sometimes does that." Rose replied darkly. "People change with every passing day with every good time and bad. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Elisa stayed quiet for a few seconds, cleared her throat and then tried to keep the conversation light.

"So, um… do you and Brooklyn have fun plans for tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?" Elisa pressed. "Goliath and I are going to go out. You two should do the same."

"I have to tell him what I found out today, and knowing how he reacted when Kevin was alive, I can only imagine how he will take this news." Rose said softly. "I fear all good times have faded from here on out and we're not meant to be happy, I guess."

"Do you really believe that?" Elisa asked sadly.

"I don't know. That's how it feels though…"

"I am sure it does, but it's not true and you know it." Elisa told her kindly. "When you and Brooklyn get together tonight, you will find true happiness like you guys always do. You two shine like the sun and I believe that all of these troubles will fade when you see him. Just try not to let this bother you too much, Rose. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Rose replied to appease her, but in her mind, nothing was simple anymore. Everyone in the car stayed quiet for a few minutes before Elisa and Matt started to talk softly up at the front and left Rose to stare silently out the window.

The sun was getting closer to setting and as Rose checked the clock, it was six-forty. She was exhausted, emotionally, mentally and physically from being at the mortuary since noon, chasing down the guy that dug Kevin up and finding out that Demona had taken him and given her a clue about '_Cold Stone_'; meaning that she brought him back to life.

Rose stared down at the ice cream coupon and felt numb. All of her troubles and fears were laughing at and taunting her, her mind was at great unease and the nausea that was bothering her all day long had returned and wasn't going away. More than anything, at this point, her strength was spent and she needed Brooklyn. Every night this week, she had been haunted by various things from the Draugr's to her nightmares, to her magic being at great unrest, and now Kevin being alive once again. It was too much.

Like Brooklyn felt on the night of the storm, she too was feeling anxious and knew that something was coming. It was on her heels, beating her at the race in which she had been trying so hard to run, and now she couldn't do anything to stop it, nor did she have the energy to stop it. At this point, whatever was coming for her, she wanted to give up and just give in. Rose's dark thoughts continued to be her own company until she felt Elisa's car come to a stop in the parking lot of their new Police Station. Rose glanced up from the window and blinked, surprised to see that they were already back in Manhattan.

Elisa placed her car into park and turned back to face her, as she was unbuckling herself.

"Are you sure you don't want me taking you home?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rose said with a smile. "I'm sorry for being all negative. I am just really tired, in all aspects, and will just take a cab home. It's not too far from here. Ten minute drive if that."

"It's almost sunset, will you be okay by yourself?" Elisa asked her softly, and Matt glanced over at Elisa, looking confused by her concern. What he didn't know was that they were talking about the Draugr, which seemed to attack her any second they could.

"Yeah." Rose answered, nodding. "I don't feel _them_ here. So, if I can beat the sunset then I'll be in the clear."

Elisa nodded and offered her a small smile.

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight then, hopefully you have a much better night."

"Thanks Elisa." Rose said with a sincere smile, scooted forward and clapped her hand on Matt's shoulders.

"It's nice to see you again, Matt. Thanks for being so awesome and putting up with some pretty bizarre things."

Matt laughed at her, and then nodded his head as if agreeing.

"This world is a strange one, that's for sure." Rose slid out of the car, but he turned back to face her before she shut it and he spoke to her. "Hey… just take care of yourself, okay? I'm not sure what _all _is going on, but I know what it looks like when someone is being put under a massive amount of stress and is suffering under that weight. Take time for you and don't let it drag you down. You're too young, too awesome and wonderful to allow things to drag you under. You've got a wonderful and happy life to live, just try to focus on the positive and let it carry you through this."

"Thanks Matt." Rose said with a smile. "I appreciate that. I'll see you all later."

"See ya."

"Bye Rose." Elisa called out. "Be safe and I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Sounds good, bye." Rose said before shutting her door and walking away from her patrol unit, towards the street to hail down a taxi cab. The pavement was still warm from the hot day and was heating the cooling air nicely. She pressed her hands deeply into her pockets and walked casually across the parking lot, thinking about what Matt and Elisa were saying to her. It was hard seeing Elisa's expression of horror and true worry when she attacked her, back when she was lost in her own darkness, and suddenly she didn't know who she was anymore.

The girl that grew up in small town Bar Harbour, with Evelyn and Robert Connelly, was no more. For a long time, especially when she met Brooklyn, her life felt complete; however now that she had the love of her life, everything else was seeming to crumble into ashes all around her faster than she could try to save it.

Lost in her thoughts, once again, Rose kept walking and found herself on the sidewalk of a very busy part of the City. Many people were either commuting back home from their jobs, touring the City near the end of the day, or were people coming out to start their bar and club hopping to live up their Saturday night. People passed her on all sides and it was a surreal feeling; as if they were moving fast-forward and she was stuck in slow motion. No one paid much attention to her, and she to them as she was lost in her own mind and thoughts. All she knew was that she was slowly making her way back towards the Eyrie Building.

Glancing over at the setting sun, she had the thought to hail a taxi cab and keep herself safe, but the other dark part of her didn't care anymore and was too tired to fight what felt like the inevitable. She told Brooklyn that she would never give up, but that was before her true nightmare came true; that was before she found out that death couldn't even hold her ex-abusive and murderous husband back from harming her.

Even though she had no definitive proof that he was alive, Demona's hint with the coupon, the video evidence of his empty grave, and the nightmares; she knew it was true. Her life was shattered all around her and she didn't know how to reassemble the pieces anymore.

Rose quickly crossed the street not sure why she wasn't hailing a cab yet, but the walk and fresh air was nice for her, so she kept going; however in the back of her head, she felt a warning coming on; telling her to make a run for it. After five minutes of walking, she chose to ignore it, but then she suddenly felt an icy shiver slide down her spine, and a darkness that was so familiar, entered her mind, intensifying her dark thoughts of giving up.

Rose slowed down her walking, looked around at the sidewalk, full of people and surrounded by tall skyscraper buildings, and knew that a Draugr was nearby. Watching her and waiting for the sun to fully set. Her heart sunk as time seemed to move even slower in her mind as she tried to figure out what to do. Dark shadows surrounded her in every small crevice and when she glanced up at the buildings, she realized that the sun had gone down completely. Stunned that time went by so fast, when it only felt like five minutes for her, she glanced down at her watch and was horrified to see that it was five minutes past seven.

The sun was down, Brooklyn and the Clan would be awake by now, and she still wasn't back at the Eyrie Building. Nor was she anywhere close; and now, a Draugr had emerged from hiding from the sun, and now that it was nighttime; they had found her, all alone, unprotected and was now a very easy target. Amazingly, even though moments ago, she was thinking about giving up; a fire lit up inside of her and she wanted to still fight. She would not allow them to take her away from Brooklyn; she couldn't.

People were beginning to get irritated at her as she stood frozen on the sidewalk, but she didn't care. All of her focus was on a dark shadow, down an alleyway near her and the fact that if she didn't move, it was going to come to her and all of these innocent people, as aggravating as they could be, would be in serious danger.

Making up her mind, she stepped out towards the curb, hailed out her hand and yelled, "TAXI!"

Normally, she had the hardest time finding one, but to her surprise one flipped on a blinker and pulled over next to her. Ignoring the strengthening anger and desire from the Draugr in the shadows, Rose quickly opened the door, slid in, slammed the door shut, secured her seat belt and ordered the driver, "Xanatos Enterprise Headquarters at the Eyrie Building on 78th. Step on it, please."

The taxi driver, a Hispanic man with a black goatee; who looked to be around his forties nodded and said, "You got it."

They merged into traffic and left the Draugr behind, and when they did, Rose relaxed against the seat and exhaled deeply; feeling grateful that she was on her way to Brooklyn and the Clan.

They drove for a few minutes, and both Rose and the driver did not speak to each other. When she looked out her window she saw that they were a few blocks away from the Eyrie Building. The driver was listening to the radio quietly, whistling happily and then finally spoke up.

"What part of the building do you want me to drop you off at?"

"Um… the West Side lobby should be just fine. Thanks." Rose told the driver and he nodded. They stayed silent with each other for a few seconds, when he asked, "So uh, do ya work for Mr. Xanatos?"

Rose was dazed and didn't realize the driver was talking to her until a few seconds passed by. She slowly looked over at him and saw that he was looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Huh? Sorry… were you talking to me?" Rose asked him.

"Uh, yeah. I was just curious if you worked for Mr. Xanatos, ya know the billionaire industrialist? He's the richest man in New York; and I would wager the richest in all the East Coast."

"You don't say?" She chuckled dryly. "Well, there's a lot of rich people around here, but yeah, I guess he's pretty well-off. And uh… no I don't work for him. I… I guess you could say that he's my adopted family."

"_Get outta town!_" The driver yelled out in a laugh. "What the hell are ya takin' a taxi for then? Doesn't he have a personal limo car and helicopter for family to use?"

"Ha, well he does." Rose chuckled back, still distracted. "I'm more of a family friend, I guess. I don't quite fall under the full Xanatos family care, but am just a normal-"

CRUNCH!

Something loud and strong suddenly slammed into the side of the taxi, exploding the metal of the car inwards and activated all of the airbags off in the car. Both Rose and the driver didn't have time to scream as they were suddenly sent flying across the road in the opposite direction, slamming into other cars. Horns were honking, more explosions of metal with impact and she didn't have time to register what happened, as glass exploded all over her.

The taxi cab was sent, with incredible force, into a side roll, flipping over and over and over again, until it landed back on its roof, leaving them to hang upside down. Then, after a few seconds of scrapping metal, all went silent and left Rose feeling rattled and unsure what happened. All she knew was that she was upside down, her head was hanging painfully, and her entire body hurt a great deal. So much was happening all at once…

Blood running down her face as she hung upside down, the smell of gasoline prevalent in her nose, and her mind suddenly felt captured, as if she were stuck in a state of comatose. The last thing she remembered, before blacking out, was the feeling that she was, once again, drowning in the icy East River and that her entire body was captured in ice.

_Draugr! _Her mind screamed at her. _It's a Draugr! Get up, Rose! Fight! Run!_

But the pain she was experiencing and cold was so intense and overwhelming that she slowly felt her world go black and she knew she was losing consciousness.

"_B-Brook-lyn_…" She breathed out, begging for him to hear and feel her. All of her thoughts were about him as she hoped that this wasn't it for her. The sounds of people screaming were all around her, as she faded in and out of consciousness; but before her world went black, she felt her fingertips tingle with familiarity, and she knew that he was aware of her and that he was coming for her.

"_B-Brook_…" She tried to whisper again, but the icy darkness overtook her and enveloped her mind in pitch black darkness and she fell into a state of unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18- Beginning Of The End

**~Chapter Eighteen~**

**The Beginning of the End**

Rose was stuck in a dark and unfamiliar void, but strangely enough within it she could feel pain; _intense_ pain, and could hear screaming all around her. With every passing second the pain seemed to get worse and worse, and was pulling her from that dark world. The screaming got louder in her ears and suddenly shocked her body out of unconsciousness.

She opened her eyes and gasped awake to find herself in an even stranger predicament. She was hanging upside down in a car, and the seat belt she was wearing was keeping her from falling, head first, onto the roof of the vehicle. There was still screaming coming from other people outside of her vehicle, and as she weakly looked around, she remembered where she was and what happened. She had been taking a taxi cab back to the Eyrie Building when something crashed into them, forcing them to roll a few times and landed upside down. As she observed her surroundings, upside down, everything was broken, glass was shattered, and blood was dripping from her head onto the roof of the taxi; creating a pool of blood beneath her.

Coming to finally, Rose gasped out in pain; did an internal check of her body, and found that while she was in a great deal of pain she could luckily still feel all of her limbs. Sighing out in relief that she was alive and alright, thanks to her seat belt, she suddenly smelled an overwhelming amount of gasoline in the car, and saw smoke filling the air all around her.

"_Oh no_!" Rose gasped out, instantly snapping out of her daze and taking action. "HEY! Hello! Driver… are you okay?!"

When he didn't answer she started to panic as her life wasn't the only one in danger. Moving around, trying to get free of her seat belt, she grunted and inhaled in black smoke as she reached for her seat belt clicker. After a few strains against gravity, she finally got it, clicked the red button and released her seat belt. But with gravity, she fell on the roof of the car, headfirst, and screamed out in pain as the rest of her body fell.

To her, pain was good as it meant that she was still alive and able to move, and wasn't burning to death. To her, that's all that mattered at the moment.

"_Gotta get out_…" Rose gasped out to herself, coaxing herself on. "_I gotta get out_."

Smoke was now filling the car rapidly as she reached her hand up in between the seats to pull herself up, and saw the driver's head hanging to the side.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Rose yelled out, shaking his shoulders. "The car is on fire! We have to get out! _Hello_?!"

When he still didn't answer, she cursed, turned herself on her back and knew she had to get herself out before helping him, despite how much the paramedic in her wanted to make sure he was okay first.

At her feet, there was a broken window that she could try to get out of, but it was a very small opening. Looking around at her options, the back window was completely shattered and laid against the road, and the main windshield was also against the road, and on fire; which left her with only one way out.

Rose braced herself around the headrest and began kicking the window as hard as she could to shatter it even more. It took a few kicks before she was able to break the glass completely. When there was an opening for her to escape, she saw people's feet and legs scrambling outside the car on all sides, screaming for the helpers to get her and the driver out. Then, a man in his thirties, peaked his head down through the newly shattered window at her feet and reached in to grab her.

"Grab my hand!" He yelled at her, pushing his arm as far through the window to get to her. "I'll pull you out! The car's on fire and gasoline is dripping everywhere! HURRY!"

Black smoke was now everywhere in the cab, and not only that, but it was getting very hot and hard to breathe. Visibility was becoming an issue, but she knew that if she didn't move then she would die. Barely able to see his hand, Rose pulled herself up and blindly reached her hand out to grab his, wherever it was.

"GRAB MY HAND!" His voice yelled again, but this time was getting more panicked, which told Rose that the situation was getting dire by the second. Coughing violently and struggling to breathe, she reached her hand out into the black cab and tried to find his hand again, but wasn't having luck.

"GRAB MY HAND! HELLO?!" The man tried again, and she began to panic.

"_I'm trying_!" Rose called back, and then finally, to her luck, she reached her hand out as far as she could reach until she found his hand, which instantly grasped onto hers firmly.

By now, bright orange flames were coming from the car's front engine, and with a very strong pull, the man pulled her out of the window, scraping her body along the broken glass and metal, cutting her up some more. She tried not to scream out, and when he pulled her out; her head emerged from the window, and she was instantly relieved to find air. Coughing violently and sucking in all the fresh air she could, the man forced her arm to hang around his neck and then with a great grunt of effort, he lifted her body in his arms and carried her bridal style away from the burning car.

"_The driver_!" Rose weakly gasped out. "Someone needs to get the driver out!"

"He's out, don't worry! Was anyone else in the car?" The man answered, panting and running away from the cab as quickly as he could.

"No. It was just him and I."

The man nodded, still panting and sweating, as other men and women were all around them, yelling various things.

"AWAY! Get away from the cab! It's gonna blow!" A man yelled, as a woman cried out, "I've called 9-1-1! Fire crews, Police, and Medical are on their way!"

Rose was barely able to see her savior, but after blinking a few times, she saw that he was a brunette haired man and that was it. He quickly ran away from the burning taxi cab, giving them a safe distance from it, and gently eased himself down to the ground to carefully lie her down.

When he did, she was more aware of how much her entire body hurt, and all around her, people were hovering anxiously over her; including the man who saved her. She was about to thank him for saving her; when suddenly an icy sensation, one she knew well, settled deep into her soul.

Gasping out in panic, she tried to get up, but the man was pushing her down.

"No! No, don't try to get up! Lie still!" He panted out. "You're hurt!"

Rose blinked a few times and did as he instructed, but glanced around the area in panic, looking for the Draugr. Across the street the cab was fully involved with an aggressive fire, and near her, lying down on the ground being evaluated by other people, was the Hispanic driver who looked to be completely unconscious.

Dazed, Rose was about to tell her savior that she was fine; when a black winged creature quickly flew past them like a shadow and it dawned on her what was going on. They weren't hit by another car, or person even, but by a Draugr; and they were attacking her.

Rose gasped out in horror and began to freak out.

"_Ohh shit!_" She gasped out, trying to get up again. "No, no, NO!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" The man was panting, trying to hold her down. "Stop moving! _What do ya think you're doing!?_"

"I gotta get out of here!" Rose shrieked in panic, trying now to push him away. "You're not safe with me!"

"Hey lady, calm down! Don't move, you're injured!" The man said calmly, as a black skinned Draugr landed right behind him. Rose gasped and watched in horror as the creature slowly advanced on them with claws out and sharp teeth bared.

"It's alright." The man continued to say to her, oblivious to the danger behind him. "You are going to be okay. You've been in a car accident and it looks like you've hit your head cause you're bleeding pretty good. Try to stay still. People have called 9-1-1 and help is on its way…"

"LOOK OUT!" Rose suddenly shrieked out, pointing past his head. The man turned around to face it and upon seeing it, suddenly began to scream a high-pitched scream that she didn't think could belong to a grown man.

At his scream, every single person at the scene, looked up, saw the Draugr for themselves and began to join in; screaming out in true terror and began to scatter. However, the man who saved Rose was petrified by it and wasn't moving. That, or he was playing the hero, staying to protect her; she wasn't sure.

Rose was about to scream at him to leave, but more screams occurred all around them and she sat up and quickly looked around, and to her continued horror, more Draugr creatures suddenly arrived, swooping down like black shadows or large bats, and began to attack the humans. By everyone's screams of absolute terror, it became evident that the Draugr were on the hunt for human prey. Rose finally looked at the monster in front of her with wide-eyes when he suddenly attacked.

He grabbed the man by his neck and opened his mouth to eat the man's fleshy neck.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed out over the man's yells of panic, stood up despite her incredible amount of pain, and ignited magic from her hands. With a scream of effort she blasted the Draugr in the face, forcing him off the man, and sent it flying into the burning inferno of a taxi cab with an explosion of smoke and fire.

Rose jumped backwards in shock, having not meant to send it over into the fire, but watched what happened anyway. It shrieked out in pain as its flesh and bones burned in the hot dancing flames, rolled around in the death roll, and then fell off of the metal hood and onto the gravel. However, no matter how much the Draugr tried to roll around, it was if their skin was flammable and kept burning. To Rose's amazement, after a few seconds of burning alive right in front of her the Draugr fell victim to the flames and moved no more, still burning just as hot and furious as the car behind him.

Breathing raggedly and rapidly, she watched with silent horror at what she had done, but as she recalled what she killed, she didn't feel any remorse. The man slowly turned to look at her, with wide-horrified and shocked eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rose was standing up, with blood streaming down her face and red-electrified magic forming all around her hands and body; and despite her injuries she was taking a stand against them and fighting back. However, for her, she learned something very valuable about the Draugr.

"They _can_ be killed!" She gasped to herself in amazement. "They can't survive being lit on _fire_."

"What… the…?" The man gasped out as he stared at her magic and began backing away, but Rose wasn't focused on him. Screams were all around them in the newly night air and people were running in every direction like scattering mice from the other flying Draugr. Cars were squealing to a stop to avoid their accident debris, and other crashed cars; while screams from people on the streets and sidewalks echoed all around them.

"AHHHHH! HELP US! It's the GARGOYLES!"

"They're attacking again!"

"Call the COPS!"

Beyond irritated that they thought that the Draugr were the Gargoyles, Rose wanted to scream that it wasn't her Clan, stop the bigotry and hatred against the Gargoyles. However, before she could, another Draugr landed in front of her and replaced the one she accidentally killed. It was obvious that he was extremely angry that she killed one of his comrades, and he wasn't holding anything back from her now.

His thin, sharp teeth were bared, his sharp claws raised up to rip into her and as terrifying as he looked, she suddenly wasn't afraid of them anymore; only enraged by their consistent plague upon her life.

"I'm _so not in the mood _for this Draugr!" She snarled at him and he responded with a terrifying roar back at her, showing his mouthful of sharp teeth. Rose and him continued to have a stand off with each other, when the man who saved Rose suddenly shrieked out.

"It's a _G...g...Gargoyle_!"

Gritting her teeth in anger at his ignorance and the fact that he was still there, she turned to look at him and stared at him with great disbelief.

"_That is NOT a Gargoyle_! NOW, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! _GO_!"

With wide eyes, the man listened to her instantly, braced his head in his hands and ran away from the scene. When he was gone, the Draugr wasted no time, roared and launched himself at her; but she was ready for him.

Ignoring all the pain in her body, she blasted the Draugr with magic in its skeletal chest and sent it flying across the intersection, trying to aim it for the inferno taxi cab like she did the first one, but missed by a few feet. It slammed into the side of a building instead, above the burning cab, with an explosion of glass and bricks.  
Cursing out by her miscalculations, she threw her hands down to her side, blasted a gentle stream of magic out of them to jump into the air from the sidewalk and into the middle of the street. Wanting to see more of what was happening around her, she looked around and could see what was going on. To her alarm, police cars were showing up and the Humans around the scene didn't seem to be getting anywhere productive as four Draugr were swooping down and herding the terrified Humans into a trap.

With a gasp, she suddenly knew that she had to do something about the Humans and get them all to safety. As she was thinking hard about what to do, the second Draugr suddenly got back up from the rubble of bricks with an enraged roar, kicking a whole pile of bricks away from him.

"GO HOME! GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" She yelled at the people all around, while sprinting in the opposite direction, hoping that the Draugr would follow her instead and to her prediction and slight relief, he did.

The Draugr from the brick rubble screamed out into the night, spread his large bat wings and took off after her, instead of the terrified bystanders, at a speed that was much faster than the Gargoyles.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY! MOVE! _GO!_" Rose shrieked out, pushing through a sea of people, who were running in a panic towards the Draugr, which made no sense to her. One man even roughly ran into her, knocking her down onto the ground, and she braced herself with her hurt wrist. A sickening crack was heard and she cried out in pain, sure it had been broken. However, she ignored it, quickly stood back up and whipped around to look at where the Draugr was. To her horror, he was right on her tail with his claws out to grab her.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Rose snarled, threw another stream of lightning-like magic at him, did a back bend and threw him over her into a small grove of trees in a meridian. People continued to run around wildly, screaming in terror; but when Rose rolled onto her stomach from her back bend, she was very impressed with herself. Not only had she been able to hold the Draugr back so far, but made a move that was straight out of '_The Matrix_.'

For a small moment, Rose felt that Brooklyn would have been incredibly proud and amazed by her; but then her proud moment quickly faded, as the nightmare was nowhere close to being over. With wide-eyes, she watched in true terror and could only watch as the Draugr, flying around the Humans, suddenly sucked all the summer air away, leaving only ice. The road's instantly became slick, lights from every nearby building, car, light poles and business exploded and went completely dark; blacking the block out.

In all the sudden blackness and panic, cars began crashing into each other, and even into running people on the streets. The sounds heard were awful and was already giving her extreme traumatic stress; the dark night around her was full of screeching tires, crashing cars, the sound of cars slamming into bodies; and even more screams. Various people were crying, sobbing and praying for help; and Rose felt even more panicked. Men, women and even a few kids and teenagers were getting caught in the chaos; and she didn't know what to do other than just watch as more of her nightmares were unfolding.

People were falling, slipping and getting hurt right and left. The Draugr looked gleeful as they flew around; purposely knocking people down; and if she didn't do something soon the Draugr were going to have a feeding frenzy on the weak ones that couldn't get away and escape.

Panting, gasping and thinking desperately on what she could do to save them; their screams of terror filled her soul and seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. Just then, she knew what she had to do. Her Clan wasn't here to help out just yet, so it was up to her to save herself and the Humans all around her from the Draugr; and it would require all of her magic to do so.

Right then, she closed her eyes and willed herself to reach out to Brooklyn with their connection; and he instantly responded. His strength and love gave her a purpose she didn't realize she had in her, giving her the will to keep going; despite her own injuries, and to her great relief, she heard her mate's panicked voice in her mind.

_ROSE! We are coming! I felt the danger the moment I woke up, so I alerted the Clan and we are all coming! Are you alright?!_

_I'm alive! But don't worry about me, humans are getting slaughtered, Brooklyn! _Rose screamed back in her mind. _I'm trying to hold the Draugr off with my magic as much as I can! But, I'm not strong enough… I can't hold them all back and save these people! Brooklyn… what should I do?! My magic isn't strong enough against them!_

_You are strong, my love. _Brooklyn suddenly replied calmly back in her mind. _Remember the words Puck would tell you during your training sessions? Your magic is a choice, Rose. You must have a clear mind and calm demeanor if you are to wield it. Breathe and keep breathing… then, once you are ready, control the matter all around you to do your bidding… the air, earth, fire and water will do as you command it… _

Rose opened her eyes and suddenly felt a clear focus on what she needed to do at his words. Her first priority being the innocent people that were around her, and knowing that the Clan was close to helping out, she knew she could do it.

Without another thought, she forced her magic to shoot through her entire body and then out her hands in every direction, reaching out to every single Human around her; taking control of their souls and minds. It took a few minutes, but once she began to take possession of their minds, it was the strangest feeling. However, in that moment, her mind never felt clearer. When she knew she had them all in her control, she yelled out an order in a loud and echoed voice.

"GO HOME AND FORGET ALL YOU SEE HERE!"

To her shock and amazement, her plan worked, as all the remaining people around the area became slaves to her magic and dispersed calmly away from the scene. Pushing her magic out even more like a wave, she ordered _all_ Humans within the near distance to go home and forget what was happening.

Rose was breathing calmly and deeply as her power flowed out of her and she had never felt more in control of it before. To her further amazement, her magic made a large bubble-like shield that stopped the Draugr from coming in and hurting the people who were escaping to safety.

Minutes passed which allowed people to get away, and to her prediction, the Draugr were waiting on buildings all around her shield, obviously waiting for her to lower it; because they were here for _her_ and not them. When everyone was gone and it was just her and the Draugr, Rose allowed her shield and powers to fade, but wasn't prepared to lose all of her strength.

Gasping out in shock, she fell down to the ground and braced herself slightly so that she wouldn't smack her face against the road. Taking a few deep breaths to steady herself and recover; it was too late. The Draugr's iciness encompassed all around her; draining what strength she had left. She groaned out while trying to get back up when a force, unlike anything she'd ever felt before, slammed down into her body and sent her flying across the air.

"AHHHHH!" Rose screamed out while flying and flipping through the air. Before she hit the ground, she blasted magic out of her hands and used it as a barrier to protect herself. Within her personal shield, she bounced a few times on the ground, but then her magic faded and she skidded against the gravel road painfully, giving her road rash on her arms and on the side of her stomach when her tank stop slid up to her bra.

Rose groaned in pain and slowly began to stand up, refusing to give in as a high pitched shriek was heard from her side and this time she was prepared for it. Her magic flowed all around her and when she turned to face it's attack, she blasted it with an electric blast of magic and sent it flying down to the ground.

The Draugr's body indented into the gravel and slid a few feet before coming to a stop. However, it didn't stay down for long as it did a forward flip up onto its clawed feet and was now extremely angry. Drool was streaming out of his mouth, his claws were bared at her and was stalking her in a circle around her magical defense.

As terrified as she felt, nothing could have prepared her for more shrieks that were heard in the night. More Draugr were coming, and unlike the two that were attacking her; she counted four more joining the two on the ground; giving them a total of six.

As they flew around her, like bats, the summer night was suddenly a frozen world. Every light nearby was blasted out from store fronts, to buildings, to street lights. The Draugr's presence caused an explosion of power outage, and when they touched down all around her, she set up a perimeter of magic around her body.

The Draugr who was facing closest to her grinned wildly, with drool spilling out of his mouth, and the other evil creatures began grinding their awful sounding sharp teeth together, sending shivers down her spine.

Rose crouched down and braced herself in a warrior pose, feeling all the Draugr around her and tried to remember everything Puck ever taught her about feeling the world around her magic and had to just rely completely on her magic to fight her way out of this battle.

Rose was sweating, her heart was pounding in fear and anticipation, and could feel Brooklyn's connection to her growing even closer and closer to her.

_Almost there!_ His voice suddenly said in her mind. _Rose… are you still there?!_

Before she could respond to him, a male Draugr, dressed in armor, landed heavily in front of the five Draugr; slowly stood up from his crouch and stared at her with his empty eyes. Terror shot through her, allowing Brooklyn to feel it, as the Draugr hissed out something in a foreign language.

"_Viimeinkin, meillä on hänet. Livini!_" (_Finally, we have her. Attack!)_

Rose assumed that was his order to attack her, because all at once, the six Draugr surrounding her suddenly let out their battle roars and pounced forward to rip into her. Thinking of a way to protect herself, she screamed out and slammed her good hand against the ground with magic; blasting apart the road all around her.

To her continued amazement by her strength and ability, cars went flying away, windows in nearby buildings shattered, and to her amazement the six Draugr went flying away in every direction and slammed into nearby cars, trees, light poles, and buildings. Rose smiled at what she was able to accomplish, and turned to face the nearest Draugr. It stood up, stalked towards her and punched a car angrily away of his way.

Rose activated her magic once again to take him on, when he suddenly roared out, "TAKE HER NOW!"

Right then, another force slammed into Rose from behind and she went sliding face first against the gravel; ripping up more of her face. She screamed out in pain and forced her magic to electrify the Draugr off of her and again, to her amazement, it worked; but not for long. She quickly jumped up and started to run away when another Draugr took his place, and ripped her up from the ground; taking off into the night air.

Being held against the skeletal being's bony body was horrible, and the smell was traumatic for her, but now matter how hard she kicked and screamed, they were flying higher and higher into the air. Rose turned in its skeletal arms and forced herself to face it and wished that she didn't have to.

It's skull was inches from her face and was enough to give her a heart attack. The Draugr holding her was not male, but a female. It had no definite features, but had longer but very thin and patchy hair coming out from its skull and to Rose, she was more terrifying than the males were.  
"No more chances for you, girly." The female screeched out. "That's enough magic for tonight!"

Just then, icy sensations entered Rose's body and froze her from moving, to the point where she could no longer think or feel anything. The Draugr's presence was like icy fire, and drained her of all her strength, leaving her completely weak and helpless; her magic dormant and unresponsive. She could barely breathe, and every second she stayed in the creature's bony arms, she felt herself slipping farther into death's grip.

"_Sääri äppäntä. Djonjel harue." (I have the girl, let's be on our way back.) _The female Draugr, called out to the others; and soon they were joined by the others in the air.

Rose tried everything she could to fight for her life, but she had no strength left. Her world kept going black, would come back to reality, and then would go black again. Her heart was pounding in her ears and to her great alarm, it was slowing down.

"_Brook-lyn_…" Rose whispered out, willing him to feel and hear her before she left this world, but then a familiar light, burning brighter than anything she'd ever felt, turned on inside of her chest. She inhaled a fresh breath of air and felt like she was being resuscitated; while a familiar, beautiful and strong tingling sensation shot through her like a bullet. Tears filled her eyes and relief flowed through her as she felt Brooklyn inside of her soul.

He was there.

_Brooklyn! _Rose screamed out in her head and instantly she heard his voice, in full panic, in her mind.

_I'm here, my love! Hang on!_

Enraged roars erupted in the night as Rose watched a line of more winged creatures flying into the small of Draugr and attacked them. The Draugr holding Rose suddenly shrieked out in alarm, flapped her wings trying to do an evasive action, but was too late.

"LET MY MATE GO!" Brooklyn's enraged voice roared out, right as he slammed into them. His red claws dug into the Draugr's chest; while his other claw grabbed onto Rose's arm, trying to pull her from the skeleton's grasp. The Draugr was screaming and howling out in pain, and Brooklyn's face was seen above her shoulder. His eyes were glowing bright white, his sharp teeth bared in his beaked mouth and was struggling to rip Rose from her.

Seeing her mate made Rose cry out loud in relief, and his touch made her come back to reality. They were miles high above the City, and seemed to be having a battle high in the air. She squirmed around in the Draugr's grip and saw that the entire Clan, including Coldfire and Coldstone, were flying all around the Draugr, attacking and roaring out in the most incredible way.

"YES!" Rose screeched out in complete relief knowing that her Clan and mate were there. The Draugr was still screaming as Brooklyn ripped his sharp claws further into her chest and crushed every bone he could reach.

"TAKE MY CLAW!" Brooklyn screamed at Rose over the Draugr's howling and tried to get a firm hold on Rose. Instantly listening to him, she tried to reach up to her mate, being careful not to get caught in the Draugr's open mouth full of sharp teeth, when she suddenly saw a Gargoyle with flaming red hair and glowing red eyes diving towards the war zone with an automatic laser gun in her claws, coming for her and Brooklyn.

"BROOKLYN, BEHIND YOU!" Rose screamed in panic, pointing behind him. "_DEMONA_!"

Brooklyn's white eyes widened in shock at her words, looked behind his shoulder but was too late as Demona joined their party and shot a laser at Brooklyn's shoulder. A small amount of blood exploded out of his arm, and he roared out in rage and pain.

"_Brooklyn_!"

He gritted his teeth at the pain, but to Rose's relief, kept hold of her hand and was enduring the pain of being shot. Seeing that he was going to be somewhat alright, she then tried to help him free her from the Draugr with the use of her magic, when suddenly Demona's cat-like shriek filled the air around them.

With a gasp, both Rose and Brooklyn looked up to see her, once again, dive at him. Her body slammed straight into Brooklyn and ripped him away from Rose and the Draugr. But, not only that, she knocked the Draugr off balance and made her lose grip on Rose.

"ROSE!" Brooklyn was screaming, but she couldn't hear him as she was suddenly falling head over feet towards the world below. Wind was roaring in her ears, her hair was whipping all around her face, and she could only scream as she fell; unable to find control of herself to stop it. Seconds passed as she fell uncontrollably through the air, when another force slammed into her and something wrapped it's thin, but strong arms around her waist.

Rose was sure she was going to vomit from all of the sharp movements of free-falling to suddenly flying again, and her stomach was doing upheavals. She looked up to see who caught her, and to her horror, saw that it was another Draugr. This time it was the male with armor all over his body; the one who ordered the attack on her to begin. He was flying as fast as he could through the air, looking beyond alarmed.

"_Gaärdhiksel ävil jenäsky! Rejajai! Rejajai!" _He roared out at the other Draugrs, and was heading towards the ground. _(The Gargoyles are upon us! Retreat! Retreat!)_

He was panting heavily, flying incredibly fast; but thanks to the small amount of light that Brooklyn brought with him, Rose had her magic back, and wasn't wanting to be in its arms anymore. With a scream, she willed her red magic to erupt out of her hands, and when he looked down at her he looked shocked.

"See ya freak!" She yelled out, slapped his skull with magic and temporarily blinded him. He roared out in pain, released her to hold his face as if her magic burned him, and then she was free-falling again through the night air again. Rose cried out as she fell faster and faster through the night, but it didn't fall as long, when another figure slammed into her and a female cried out, "GOTCHA!"

Rose gasped out in pain and was about to fight her off, but stopped when she saw who it was, and cried out with relief.

"_Angela_!"

Rose's dark headed Gargoyle sister was holding onto her tightly, gliding them both to safety as a full on Gargoyle battle was happening in the air all around them. Angela's red eyes were activated and she looked more serious and alert than she had ever seen her.

"Don't worry, Rose!" Angela cried out in a panicked voice. "We're here now! I'm getting you to safety!"

"Where's Brooklyn?!" Rose asked her, while wrapping her arms around her neck. "Demona had him…!"

All around them, Rose saw Goliath, Hudson, Akira, Broadway, Coldstone, Coldfire and Lexington all fighting fiercely with the shrieking Draugr in the air, but Brooklyn was nowhere to be seen. She felt his connection through her body, energizing her with love, light and knew he was near them; but she didn't know where.

"Don't worry…" Angela panted out, gliding them as quickly as she could away from the battle and towards Central Park. "He's okay… he… "

SLAM.

Without warning, a Draugr slammed into Angela's back, making her cry out in pain and sent her free-falling down towards the ground and ripped Rose from her arms.

"ANGELA! _No!_" Rose screamed, as she watched her sister fall towards the trees in horror. Rose instantly activated her magic and slapped the Draugr in the face like she did the last one, and to her prediction, the Draugr roared out in pain and dropped her from its grip, so that she was free falling towards the trees; just a few meters above Angela.

Rose shot her magic out and willed it to enclose around herself and Angela, in a magical defensive barrier, right as they ripped through the trees. They broke through branches, tree limbs and twigs, until they slammed to the ground.

Still in her magical barrier, they bounced a few times on the grass before Rose lost control of the barrier. When her magic faded, they rolled a few times, then slid to a stop a few feet from each other. Both of them were gasping out, and Rose was in a delirious amount of pain. Everything had happened so fast, from the car accident to this Draugr attack, that she could barely keep her eyes open and keep fighting.

She laid in the grass for a few seconds, looking up into the night sky and saw fighting figures with wings still having a battle above her; and she quickly realized that they weren't safe yet, and she _couldn't _give up. With a gasp, she forced herself to get up, and in a desperate amount of pain, she crawled one-handed over to Angela, who was also groaning and stirring from the ground near her. They looked to be in a part of Central Park; somewhere with a large amount of green grass and trees.

"Angela!" Rose gasped out, touching her back. "_Are you okay_?"

Angela groaned, held her head in her claw for a moment and warily looked up into her eyes about to say something, but her eyes went wide and shrieked, "LOOK OUT!"

Rose turned to see what she was warning her about, but before she could react, the same female Draugr that had her earlier, slammed into her and sent her flying away from Angela with a bone-breaking force.

Rose screamed out and didn't have time to create a magical barrier as she crashed into a nearby tree trunk with a shriek of pain. Crumbling to the ground, unable to breathe as the air, she landed on her chest and felt paralyzed. Blood poured heavily out of her face, arms, legs and abdomen; and she felt like every rip was broken. Unable to move or breathe properly, she laid face-down on the grass and remained there, awaiting her death.

The world swayed dangerously as she laid on the ground and could only watch as the female Draugr landed a few feet from her, her empty eyes wild, drool dripping from her mouth, and charged for her. Rose closed her eyes at her inevitable death, as another booming roar was heard. Rose snapped her eyes open right as Bronx, their watchdog, snarled forward and ripped into the female Draugr's arm, crushing her bones in his strong jaw.

The Draugr shrieked out in pain, and tried to whip the large puppy off her, but Bronx kept holding on tightly. Then, with a cat-like shriek, Angela pounced from the ground onto the female's back and had her in a neck lock, trying to rip her head off. Rose watched in amazement as Bronx and Angela tag-teamed an attack on the female Draugr, but still couldn't move. With Bronx and Angela busy, Rose suddenly gasped out in horror when the lead male Draugr, dressed in armor, landed heavily beside her; his face was more terrifying than the others with rage.

Before she could react, he roared out, lurched forward and snatched her neck up into his strong, bony grip. He lifted her off the ground and up in the air with one arm, squeezing her windpipe shut and closing off all air. The pain was unbelievable, but since she didn't feel tingling or numbness, she knew she wasn't paralyzed. Kicking and flailing her legs, she grasped onto his bony claw with her own hands and tried to fight him off; but couldn't. He was a lot stronger than she was and with a terrifyingly horrible smile, his icy darkness took over her will power to fight back.

"You've been quite _difficult _to catch, dearie. But we've _won_ this battle, despite your _precious Gargoyle _Clan's attempt to _protect you._" He whispered in her face, making her almost black out from his horrible stench; and with him choking her neck, she felt herself losing consciousness. "We have been successful in claiming you, and now you're _ours_."

While fighting the female, Angela and Bronx noticed that Rose was in danger, as the leader was choking her out; and Angela screamed.

"_Rose_! BRONX protect her! GO!"

Instantly, Bronx let go of the female, leaving her to Angela, and bounded forward to save Rose. Growling, the leader, whipped his arm back and backhanded Bronx across the face, sending him flying away.

"_No!_" Rose cried out hoarsely. "BRONX!"

"SKULD!" The female Draugr suddenly shrieked in the background, still trying to fight off Angela. "WE _HAVE _TO RETREAT! Our other comrades have been defeated, and the rest of the Gargoyles are on their way to us!"

"_NEVER_!" The leader, Skuld, roared out and continued to choke Rose. "_We have the girl_! We must finish what we've been sent here to do!"

Rose's world was fading in and out and she was losing consciousness as he choked her out. She wasn't sure what he was going to do to her, or what they were going to do to her; but to her amazement and shock, Skuld willed magic from his claws creating a black holed portal in the middle of the park.

"Come… _girl._" Skuld snarled. "Your destiny awaits with Queen Hela."

Rose's eyes widened at his words and told her what she had been wondering all day as to who was behind all the attacks, but it almost didn't matter anymore. She still couldn't fight him off her as he walked towards the portal, they were inches from disappearing into it when a familiar roar echoed through the night.

"GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF OF HER!"

Skuld looked up in time just as another figure slammed into them from a free fall. Skuld was ripped away, dropping Rose, and she fell to the ground hard, gasping for air as her windpipe opened back up. Rose coughed violently on the ground, rolled onto her side, and watched through fuzzy vision as the Dragur battled viciously with a blurred red figure with wings.

Rose blinked a few more times and saw her Gargoyle husband, in full rage, battling the Draugr, slashing his claws at him and holding his own against Skuld's great strength. She cried out in relief at seeing Brooklyn, but at the same time, never felt more terrified. That particular Draugr was incredibly strong and had shown the first ability to wield some form of dark magic.

Brooklyn's teeth were bared and gnashing at the Draugr, both fighting to the death it looked like. Just then, another set of roars erupted in the night all around them. She looked over and saw Goliath leading the charge, with the entire Clan behind him, to aid Brooklyn from the Draugr leader.

Upon seeing that he was completely outnumbered, Skuld roared out, right as Brooklyn punched him powerfully in the skull, knocking him backwards onto his back. Not a moment was wasted as Brooklyn roared out, shot forward to maim the skeletal creature with his sharp claws and snap his bony neck in half. Inches away from Brooklyn killing him, Skuld roared out, raised his feet up and caught Brooklyn by the stomach; launching him up through the air a few yards away.

Brooklyn cried out in shock as he was sent flying face-first away from Skuld, and slammed to the ground. He grunted out at impact, but looked to be uninjured.

Skuld then turned with bared sharp teeth at Rose now that Brooklyn was out of the way, but before he could advance on her; a laser shot out and hit Skuld square in the chest, sending him flying away from. Rose gasped at this sudden unexpected action, and when she looked over at who shot him, she was shocked to see that Coldstone had landed right in front of her, holding his weaponized arm out.

"Not tonight… bones." He said in a very low, growling voice.

Skuld groaned from where he was lying, stood up and suddenly was faced with the entire Clan, who landed all around Rose; as she stayed lying and bleeding on the ground. With a roar, Hudson came in last with his sword out, and landed behind the female Draugr, who had been defeated by Angela.

The Draugr shrieked out, backed quickly away towards Skuld, but Hudson didn't relent or give her mercy. With a roar, and quick swipe of his sword, he slashed his sword through the air and took off the female Draugr's skeletal head.

Rose gasped out in shock and Skuld gave a howl of rage as he watched his commrad's body fall to the ground. Her skull rolled on the grass for a few seconds before coming to a stop and her body crumbled to the ground.

Seeing that he was overpowered and surrounded by enraged Gargoyles, Skuld didn't move or get his revenge for her death. Brooklyn jumped up in the air, where he recovered, and landed next to Rose, crouching in front of her; his claws and teeth bared in full protection of her. Cold Stone remained in front of her, pointing his laser at Skuld, and everyone else strategically placed themselves around Skuld preparing for a battle or to ambush him.

Goliath slowly advanced on Skuld with his muscles bulging and bright white eyes lit up in full rage, but Skuld did not battle Goliath, but nor did he try to flee.

Rose was lying on the ground still, closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Her entire body hurt, and with every second she laid on the ground, pain shot through her body in waves so strong and frequent she was sure that she was going to be sick once again. Her wrist was no longer the worst pain, as her head was fit to burst, her chest and ribs achy, and legs felt like jelly.

Broadway, Coldstone, and Lexington were standing closest to Rose, protecting her, and slowly their eyes faded back to normal as they panted out breath, from their sudden cardio work out of fighting off Draugr.

"It's OVER… you FREAK!" Broadway huffed out, and slowly the armored Draugr gave a very sharp amused smile. Brooklyn was snarling at his amused and mocking smile and stayed crouched in front of Rose; as Akira ran up to Rose, skidded to her side, and wrapped her claws around her shoulders.

"Rose, _are you okay_!?" Akira gasped out while touching her bleeding head. "Y-you're _bleeding_!"

Breathing deeply to keep herself from fainting, Rose stayed lying on the ground warily raised her hand to grasp onto Akira's claw, holding it tightly for comfort, while staring unblinkingly at the Draugr, who was staring back at her through the battle line of Gargoyles.

Goliath stepped forward with his eyes lit up brightly and claws clenched into fists.

"You are _beaten_!" He snarled venomously. "Give up, Draugr! Leave this place… and _never return._"

"Oh, Goliath… I don't think it's going to be that easy." Skuld replied with an evil grin.

Goliath looked stunned that he knew his name, glanced over slowly at Hudson, who stood as his sword was still raised up, and then over at his brother, Cold Stone; who looked worriedly back over at him.

"How do you know my name?" Goliath asked him in a growl.

"Because I hear things about my enemies." Skuld answered, stepping forward slowly bringing iciness with him; killing and freezing all vegetation all around them. "My name is Skuld and I am the leader of the Draugr."

"Well… _Skuld_…" Goliath growled, using his name. "As you can clearly see, there are ten of us against you. We will not hesitate to kill you for attacking one of our own, but leave now, and we'll consider showing you mercy."

At his threat, Skuld hissed out a laugh; sending a shiver down everyone's spines.

"_Hmmm… _interesting word… mercy is." Skuld answered in a muse. "You didn't show my other comrades _mercy _now did you? What stops you from making me share their same fate?"

"Oh don't you worry, you'll join them soon enough… " Brooklyn snarled, and Skuld grinned even wider at his words.

"Brave words, young Gargoyle. However, as you can see that I'm still here and unafraid of all of you… perhaps that should warn you that there's a _reason _that I'm the leader of the Draugr's. I'm not afraid of battling and killing every single one of you in order to take what I've come for, and that's the girl." He turned back to Brooklyn and sneered. "Your _precious_ mate… _Rose Connelly_."

At this, Brooklyn growled out a more venomous snarl and raised his sharp claws up in defense."_Over… my… dead… body_."

Rose gasped and glanced up at her mate in terror, as Skuld grinned even more amusingly over at him and laughed a high-pitched echoed laugh.

"Another interesting choice of words… _Brooklyn_." He said, paused, and then slowly advanced towards him. "You are speaking to a Death demon. Taking life away from mortals is my _speciality_."

Brooklyn growled even nastier at him, as all of the Gargoyles began to slowly make a tighter circle around him, growling venomously; but as Rose observed Skuld; he smiled even more in amusement, as if he was toying with the Clan.

Rose's breathing increased in fear for her Clan's safety and Brooklyn's, and knew she had to do something; but not only that, she needed to use this time to find out the truth of what was going on. Closing her eyes, she forced her limbs to unfreeze from their pain inflicted paralysis, and was grunting out in pain trying to stand up. Blood was dripping down her face, arms and legs; and her world spun as she stood.

"Rose, no, don't! _You're injured_…!" Akira gasped out, standing up with her. At Akira's words, Brooklyn quickly turned his face to look at Rose and see what she was doing; and to his shock, she was standing on her feet, swaying dangerously. Seeing her for the first time in full light, and how badly she was hurt, made his heart shatter and he wished that he arrived a lot sooner than when he did. She was bleeding a great deal from her head and from almost every limb in which he could see, but she was not giving up; and that strength amazed him more than anything.

"_My love_… _don't_." He warned, stepped forward and gently collected her into his arms, minding her injuries as much as possible. The moment their bodies touched, their connection turned on like a light, and an intense sensation flowed through both of them, giving them both strength. Rose slowly wrapped her arms around Brooklyn's waist and glanced up into his eyes, which had faded back to normal. His dark brown ones piercing her with fear and grief for her pain that he could feel.

"Please lie back down, Rose." He whispered to her. "Let us take this _bastard_ from here…"

"I will." Rose breathed back, gently taking his beak in her hands for a moment; wanting the danger to go away and allow their moment to be a sweet reunion. "But if we are going to just stand here for a moment before you all kill him, I have some questions I would like to have answered first…"

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed with worry at her weak condition, but nodded. He didn't know all that happened to her before he woke up, but from their connection, he could see pieces of her day. She spent the day in a cemetery and her mind was a chaotic disaster of rage, worry and rage. Something terrible had happened to her, long before this Draugr attack; and to his true horror one word was inside her mind.

_Kevin_.

Unsure what that meant, or what was happening with Kevin, he watched as she slowly lowered her hand from his beak, rested it down on his chest, then turned to face Skuld.

"Why are you trying to kill me, Skuld?" Rose asked with a snarl.

"_Oh no_, dear girl!" Skuld gasped out as if he was shocked by her question. "We aren't trying to kill you… no, no. You have it all wrong. We are demons of Death, sure, but we haven't been trying to kill you at all…"

"Then why have you been attacking me?! Haunting my dreams? Following me around all these months…? Trying to suck my soul out?" Rose whispered with wide- tearful eyes, and felt unnerved by his sudden concern for her. "_I don't understand…_"

"Hmmm…" Skuld growled. "No. One of my comrades, the one that attacked you on the motorcycle wasn't supposed to do what he did. He lost control of his desires…"

Rose stared at him for a few seconds, before she shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Draugr are simple demons." Skuld explained to her softly. "We live in and protect Avalon's underworld, Hel, and once a year, we are allowed to come to the mortal world to feed upon mortal's souls, eat their flesh and give into our… endless appetites. That is what we do… that is who we are."

Lexington and Broadway gave gagging noises, and Brooklyn held onto Rose more tightly as Skuld continued to speak to her.

"However… Mortiggan, is slightly newer to our troop. He was only supposed to follow you around, haunt and terrorize your dreams and encourage your dark magic within your veins to come to life. When you crashed your bike, trying to run from him and got hurt… like you are now… he doesn't have the… uh… _control_ like I do to not feast off of your _delicious smell of blood _and ripped flesh._._"

Brooklyn roared out a warning, held Rose even closer to him; and Goliath even stepped closer to Skuld with his claws raised up to maim Skuld. However, seeing that he wasn't attacking just yet, Rose screamed out, "WAIT! STOP!"

The Clan froze from attacking, and Rose gently pushed Brooklyn's weight off of her. She breathed deeply, staring into the face of the terrible nightmare before her, but she wasn't' done with him just yet.

"So it was an _accident_?" Rose whispered mockingly. "You only have been haunting me, tormenting my dreams and making my life dark… to bring out my dark magic?"

"That's correct." Skuld said softly, nodding. "We have been ordered to bring you in… and to not harm you…"

"_Why?_" Brooklyn suddenly hissed through his teeth.

"Because I have been commanded to." Skuld answered Brooklyn in a whisper.

"By _whom_?"

"My Queen, of course." Skuld replied with a dark smile; and Rose blinked in surprise at his answer.

"Your… Queen…?" She asked and didn't know what to say.

"Yes. Hela… the Goddess of Death, is my Queen. She has ordered myself and my kind to hunt you down and bring you to her… " He answered darkly while slowly walking towards her and all around them. Ice covered the ground and their breath became white puffs of air with every step he took.

A deep growl formed in Brooklyn's chest and he held her tighter to him, but Rose gently rubbed her hands on his chest, silently telling him to calm down.

"_Why_?" Rose demanded, gathering strength from Brooklyn. "What does she want with me… and why did she order you to capture me, instead of doing so herself?"

"Because my Queen delegates more tedious and less enjoyable tasks to her servants, I suppose." Skuld replied dryly, with a shrug. "I assure you, _I did not beg_ for the job…"

"You didn't answer my first question." Rose snapped through gritted teeth. "Why does Hela want me?"

Skuld remained silent for a moment, picking at his claws, when he smiled and looked up at her with great amusement.

"Why are you asking me questions that you already know the answers to?"

Stunned, Rose blinked a few times, and narrowed her eyes at him."_What_?"

"Ohhh… Rose. Are you _really_ telling me that you do not know who you _truly_ are?" He asked in a whisper. "Whose _power and magic_ pulses through your veins?"

Everyone stayed quiet in the circle and Rose had to hold onto Brooklyn a bit tighter to calm her nerves and keep herself from losing consciousness from her intense pain and bodily shock.

"And you do?" Rose shot back at him, playing his game for a moment.

"I do." He answered softly, giving her a small smile. "I have known you for a _very long time_. I have sent my comrades to haunt you these past few months and test the boundaries of your growing dark magic… but I have watched you grow up from the time you were a _wee little baby._"

Rose's breathing turned staggered, and Brooklyn tightened his arms around her. They remained in silence, but everything that was going through her head was being heard in his. All of her fear, anguish and uncertainty was his own.

"What are you talking about?" Rose breathed, as tears welled up into her eyes.

"Think about it, Rose." Skuld suddenly snapped a bit impatiently. "Piece it all together! You know the truth, it's been inside of you this whole time, so just _say it out loud_. I've seen inside your heart and mind and I know you know the truth. You're just too afraid and ashamed to admit it."

Tears slowly streamed down her bloodied face as his icy words settled deeply into her soul. He stepped even closer to her, but Brooklyn snarled out a warning, growing anxious by allowing Rose to talk to the head Draugr and not kill him while they could.  
"That's _close enough_!"

But Skuld ignored him. "_Say it_." He hissed at her through his sharp teeth. "Who are you, Rose? Who are you truly?"

Intense seconds passed by and Rose suddenly felt her entire world crumble around her. Deep inside her, she did know the truth and he was right, she was too afraid to admit it; too afraid, that by saying it out loud would destroy her life with Brooklyn, and everything else she held dear. With her thoughts swirling around in mass chaos, she could feel Brooklyn inside of her tormented soul; and he was getting worked up again upon hearing her thoughts.

"Don't listen to him!" He suddenly snarled in her ear, holding onto her tightly, after hearing her thoughts. "He wants you to believe this nonsense to drag your soul down! You're his prey! He doesn't know you like I do!"

Skuld growled at Brooklyn, stared at Rose with his empty soulless black holes for eyes and hissed, "Say it Rose. You know the truth…"

Tears streamed down her face and she slowly closed her eyes, dreading saying it out loud.

"Hela is my mother…" Rose whispered through a controlled sob, and even though her and the Clan had discussed it at length a few night earlier, they all thought it to be impossible. However, with as much as she has been able to glue the pieces together, Rose had known the truth ever since her magic was possessed in the storm; when she heard Hela's voice speak her name.

The Clan gasped out quietly, and Brooklyn closed his eyes while clenching his fists against her back.

"_Enough of this_!" He snapped, pushing Rose behind him and into Akira's arms and advanced on Skuld for the kill. "Your time here is up! You're going to _die _for poisoning my mate's mind and soul with _lies_! Goliath… let's end this! NOW!"

However, needing to still hear more, Rose burst out of Akira's arms, grasped onto his arms once again, and cried out, "NO! Not yet! _Please!_"

Again, Brooklyn and Goliath stopped from advancing their kill upon Skuld, and Rose whipped around to face the Draugr.

"Tell me that it's not true…" She whispered numbly. "Tell me that my mind and magic has steered me wrong."

"No, it's not a lie." Skuld answered with a smile. "Hela is indeed your mother and Lord Demetrius; God of the Underworld and Oberon's younger brother, is your father. You are a pure-blood daughter of death. Next in line to rule Hel, after your parents."

At his words, Rose froze and stared at Skuld in disbelief.

"_What?_" She gasped, feeling lost. "That… that would mean that I'm a full blood Third Race being… and not Human… _at all_."

"Hmmm yes." Skuld chuckled. "Very intuitive, dearie. You may look like a Human, but you are _not _one."

Rose gaped at him in shocked disbelief and slowly looked over at Brooklyn, and could feel his own shock within his soul and mind.

"_I knew it_…" Akira suddenly muttered to herself; and before Rose could reply, Skuld stretched his skeletal arms out in a proclamation.

"The golden era of the Death Gods is upon us. Now that Rose's magic has been awakened and primed by the trickster Puck; she and the death Gods are… I guess you can say… being gathered back home to Hel." Skuld said. "Like Lord Oberon gathered his Children back home, after a thousand years, the same is happening in Hel.

With Rose reunited with her parents again it will be the start to a _new life and order_. The _Second_ Great and Terrible Avalonian War has begun and Rose…" He paused, pointed a claw at her and continued in a whisper, "... is the key to us winning and taking back what is rightfully ours. With her by our side, we will overthrow Lord Oberon and all of the His insufferable Third Race Children who oppose us. Death… and darkness… shall conquer over Avalon and fill all realms of the Earth once again."

Silence followed his death-filled words and Rose didn't dare look at her Clan or Brooklyn.

"And _I'm _the one who'll make this happen?" She breathed out, almost not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, your birth, growth and purpose has been foreseen in a prophecy from Hel; you are the key to Avalon's fall… ." Skuld answered with a grin, reached his bony claw out to her, like Brooklyn did on the night they first met.

Her heart sunk as she stared at it and he hissed, "It is time, Rose. Come home. Your mother and father are waiting for you to take your rightful place in Hel.."

Rose stared down at his outstretched rotting flesh and skeletal claw and felt numb. All around her, her Clan looked horrified by the truth; and slowly turned their faces to stare at Rose as if suddenly terrified of her.

She glanced up at each of their faces and felt like she was suddenly their enemy. Even worse, Brooklyn slowly turned around to look at her, and when her eyes met his, she could feel his fear, shock and uncertainty. However, to her relief, it was not of her; but for her. His love for her was constant and shined brightly; so much so, she knew what they were going to do. Yes, she wasn't a Human like they all thought, and yes, she now knew where she came from; but that didn't change how they felt about each other.

True, she had light and dark tendencies inside of her, but it was the light that she longed to live in. It was with Brooklyn she truly loved and belonged with; not the Gods of Death that were responsible for all of the darkness within her life. Unsure what to do or think, tears filled her eyes as she glanced over at Brooklyn, needing his guidance; and they instantly shared thoughts with each other.

_I know this is a lot… but please be honest with me. Is this a deal breaker for you? _She asked him in their minds, and almost immediately, he replied with a firm voice.

_Never. It's a shock, absolutely. But I still have a hard time accepting that you're Hela's daughter._

_Why? _Rose whispered back, while gently touching his chest and staring at Skuld's outstretched bony claw. While they were conversing in their minds, only seconds were passing in real time.

_Because it doesn't match up to the beautiful woman that I know and love; and I know for a fact that you aren't a daughter of death. Sure, Hela and this… Demetrius guy might be your biological parents and the reason you were born… but they aren't your real family. You were raised by the most incredible and loving Humans, saved by this dark destiny… and now you have me and the Clan. Defenders from all things evil._

_I now see the full truth as to how we are connected that night on the Brooklyn Bridge. You are my soulmate, and our love is our own path to take. With this light connection, I believe that you are also meant for greater things than this dark path of rejoining your death-God parents. Because of the pull to the light, and to me, you have the option to be happy if you wish… _

Upon hearing his thoughts, Rose's heart synced up with his, and she slowly gazed deeply into his own tear-filled eyes. Feeling his great love for her gave her the answer she needed; adding more strength to the choice in which she was always going to choose. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and hugged him tightly, as he hugged her back.

"Thank you." She whispered, let him go, and then courageously faced Skuld with her mind made up.

"My magic is a choice," Rose suddenly whispered. "And for so long, I've had a battle within myself between light and darkness… "

"Oh, _I know_." Skuld breathed in a mocked sympathy. "It must have been _so_ hard for you… but it's time to give into your dark side and come home to your _real family_."

Rose slowly glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"My real family… is standing all around me." Rose answered him firmly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer to take me to Hel. So… have a nice flight and tell my mother that I'm not interested."

At her words, Skuld laughed a high-pitched shriek and looked amused.

"Oh… dearie that's not how _any of this _is going to work. You're coming with me; you have no choice."

"And… _if I refuse_?" She challenged him, and Skuld chuckled darkly.

"Then your _family_… dies. Now, tell me Rose. Do you _love _your mate and this Clan?"

"With everything I am." She replied.

"Then, _surrender_." Skuld snarled. "This is your last chance before things get _really nasty_."

"There are ten of us… and _only _you. Rose has declined to come with you… and that is just fine with us, because Rose belongs with _us._" Hudson suddenly said, as the entire Clan began to gear up for another fight. "We don't wish to kill you, but if you do not leave now, _we will_."

At that, Skuld hissed out a dangerous laugh.

"You best do it now, old soldier, or you'll never get the chance again."

Growls and hisses were heard from each Gargoyle, and Rose knew the fight was starting again but she had to keep going to find out all the answers. If she was truly a Third Race member, specifically from Hela; with whom she still had never met before, she wanted to know about Demona and Kevin; and what their parts were in all of this.

"And what of Demona?!" Rose randomly demanded. "Why has she joined you?"

"The rogue Gargoyle has much rage within her and lust for revenge…" Skuld answered in a bored voice, looking over at her again."She found out about Hela from her time on Avalon with the Weird Sisters and Macbeth, and sought her out to seek the destruction of all Humanity. Hela has promised her many things, and being the Goddess of Death over the mortal world… they've become… _allies_."

Goliath and Angela gasped out in horror at this new information.

"Is that why she attacked us to help you all out tonight, but then disappeared?" Angela whispered in a horrified and teary voice. "She has joined forces with your kind and Hela?"

"That's right." Skuld answered her in a whisper. "That, and the fact that she knows precious magic that Hela needed…"

"Why?" Brooklyn asked quickly, but Rose answered for Skuld; already knowing the answer.

"To bring Kevin back to life."

Brooklyn inhaled sharply, took her arms in his claws to stare down at her and gasped in horror. "_WHAT?!_ _No!"_

Rose stayed quiet for a few seconds, slowly, stared into his wide eyes and then nodded.

"I went with Elisa to the mortuary today, Brooklyn… and I've found the rest of this puzzle. Hela is over _everything _that has been happening to me and to us… and she's recruited Kevin in helping to destroy my light magic."

Brooklyn continued to stare, with his mouth hung open and she continued, "Back in January, A mortuary security guard was ordered to dig up his body by our good _friend_, '_Dominique Destine_'… and was told that her '_associate,' _would come pick Kevin's body up. So, that night, when the guard did as Domonique told him; Demona took his body from the casket. I found this all out today and was about to come home to tell you… before the Draugr found me right at nightfall and attacked me."

"My mother took Kevin's _body_?!" Angela gasped out, clasping her claws over her mouth.

"Yes." Rose whispered miserably. "She paid off the security guard to help her… and used her magic, from the Grimorum Arcanorum, to bring him to life. The same spell that brought Cold Stone." She paused, closed her eyes to let fresh tears fall down her face. "Lets just say… it's been a _very long day._"

Everyone in the Clan stared at her with wide-eyes, not saying a word, and even Coldstone didn't seem to know what to say. However, Brooklyn moaned and pulled her more tightly into his arms.

"_Oh God_." He whispered in her hair. "He… he really is _back_?"

Rose didn't say anything, and Skuld suddenly laughed and was thoroughly enjoying their pain and horrified grief.

"Ohhh yes." Skuld grinned. "Kevin is alive again and has joined our ranks as an honorary Draugr. Demona is on our side, and we are all working together to bring you back home to your mother and father, Rose. There, they will train your dark magic to destroy this world… and you shall be the reason for our success."

Rose rested her face against Brooklyn's bare chest, slowly glanced up into his dark brown eyes and together they had another silent conversation to see where his mind was and if he was okay.

_I wish I had better news for you, my love. _Rose whispered into his mind. _I… I'm so sorry._

_Please, tell me that it's not true… _He whispered in her mind. _Tell me he's not back… _

_I wish I could, but… it's true. _Rose replied miserably.

_And you just found this out today?!_

_Yes_. _His body is not in its grave anymore and was taken by Demona back in January. One week before our wedding… actually. _

_And that's when this all started… five months ago now… _

_Yup. _Rose whispered back in their minds.

_Oh dear God… _he replied back and then went silent for a few seconds, as he slowly processed everything.

_I know this is a lot to take in. _Rose finally said in their mind. _I was going to ease into this later tonight with you, but with what's happened with the Draugr attack, it's all a part of one insane attempt to turn me evil. _Rose paused in her thoughts and then tried to look on the bright side. _Well, at least we finally know the truth._

_I guess…_

_Are you with me still?_ Rose suddenly asked him. _Despite me being… a product of death gods? Despite Kevin being back to life… and all that's going on… do you still love me?_

Brooklyn stared down at her and together their eyes melted into each other's and she knew her question was a stupid one to ask. He slowly caressed a talon down her bleeding face and held her body tightly against his.

"You know I do." He whispered out loud in her face. "I love you no matter what, Rose, and I'm with you until the very end."

"Good." She whispered back, with a smile. "That's all that matters."

She turned to face Skuld who was waiting patiently for her to make a decision; however, he didn't have to ask for it, as he sensed the light and fire that was burning inside of her soul. Knowing her decision, he gritted his teeth and pointed his claw at her in a threatening manner.

"Think about what you are about to choose _very _carefully, Rose." Skuld warned. "You're coming with me, regardless of what you choose, but do you _really_ want your clan and mate to die protecting you?"

"Or… _it is you_ that's going to die." Coldstone suddenly said, raising his robotic arm back up and pointed a laser at Skuld. "Rose is a part of our Clan and Brooklyn is her mate… tearing them apart will surely mean death upon _you_."

Moved by his words, Rose glanced over at him with a shocked face, completely taken aback. He quickly offered her a wink, as if apologizing and offering his support for her and Brooklyn's union, and was taking the lead in attacking Skuld. And now that they knew the full truth of _why _things were happening the way they were, there was nothing else stopping them from ending it all, starting with the head Draugr.

"There's nothing to think about." Rose answered back firmly, smiling at each of her clan members, who nodded and smiled back; before she glared at Skuld.

"My magic is a choice… the light and dark parts make up _who I am_. And while I have capabilities to be dark- I'm choosing light, life, love, this Clan, and my mate… Brooklyn."

She paused, smiled up at him before looking back at Skuld, and activated a hand full of red magic.

"It's not that hard of a decision." She continued in a quiet voice. "I am with my _true family; _my Clan and mate, and I have _no desire _nor plans to join my mother, father, or whoever the hell else wants a piece of my soul and magic. So, _if _you ever get the chance… can you tell her that she, Demona and Kevin can _stay and burn_ in Hel for all I care."

Brooklyn smiled proudly down at Rose, while the Clan roared out their approval by clapping, cheering, and grunting out war cries. Regardless of the cries of joy, Skuld suddenly made the air around them turn impossibly cold and icy with his rage; making tensions run extremely high again.

"I'll have you know that in all of my eons of serving Lord Demetrius and Queen Hela…I have _never _failed them…" Skuld whispered dangerously.

"Looks like you already have." Brooklyn mocked, holding Rose tightly against him, and she smiled proudly up at him, agreeing.

"Last chance to surrender, Skuld." Goliath suddenly warned, stepping forward. "Rose has made her choice. She does not wish to return to her parents, nor does she have to. We completely love and support her and her choice; and will fight you, Hela, and everyone else who tries to tear Rose and Brooklyn apart. Her rightful place is here with us and with her mate; and no amount of _darkness _or _power _will ever change that."

"_How touching_…but I'm afraid that I must _insist_ she comes with me." Skuld sneered, glanced over at Rose and bared his sharp claws at her. "Our Queen is expecting you… as is your _ex-husband _for a _sweet little reunion_. You're coming with me… _right… now_!"

"NEVER!" Brooklyn roared out, having finally had enough and pushed Rose back behind him; but Skuld was ready for him and within a second, everything exploded into chaos.

Skuld shot a stream of icy magic out at the Clan, which created instant ice all around their legs which kept them frozen in their stances, and then easily blocked Brooklyn's attack with his super strength and speed.

Rose had to catch herself from falling over as Brooklyn pushed her out of the way, whipped around, and watched as Skuld suddenly came to life and was beating down her mate with great ease. They were roaring, gnashing their teeth and fighting to the death again, however, with the Clan frozen and unable to help him out, she truly feared for his life.

"_Brooklyn_!" Rose screamed out, activating her magic to help him, but was stopped when suddenly another Draugr landed behind her and tackled her to the ground.

"ROSE!" Goliath roared out, as well as a few of the others, but their limbs were frozen in unbreakable ice, caused by Skuld's dark magic and unable to help her. Rose braced herself from the fall and tried to fight the male Draugr off of her, but he was weakening her magic by his very touch.

"TAKE HER TO HELA, MORTIGGAN!" Skuld roared out. "_NOW! GO, GO, GO!_"

In mid-fight with Skuld, Brooklyn whipped his head around at his sudden orders, and gasped when he saw that the Clan was fighting against large chunks of magical ice, unable to move, and Rose was on the ground fighting off another male Draugr alone.

"NOOO!" He roared out, tearing away from Skuld to get to Rose, but Skuld used his state of distraction to flip him onto his back. Brooklyn landed with a grunt of pain, and Skuld held him down with ease; and Brooklyn gasped up at him in horror as Skuld opened his large, multi-layered mouth of teeth to kill him.

"BROOKLYN!" Rose screamed from the ground, fighting with everything she had to get away from Mortiggan and save her mate. With a scream of effort, she magically electrocuted Mortiggan and burned his rotting skin. When he let go, roaring out in pain, she forced a huge explosion of magic out of her body to burn and electrocute Skuld.

However, to her horror, he saw her coming.

Jumping off Brooklyn, he used his large black wings to catapult himself into the air and flew around in a large circle. Brooklyn whipped his head up from the ground, panting, to see what Skuld was doing; then when it became clear, his eyes widened in horror.

"_No_… _no… _NOOOO!" He gasped out, scraping himself off the ground and launched himself at his mate to protect her, but it was too late. Skuld ripped Rose from the ground and with his fast and strong wings, took her away as she was screaming out his name. Brooklyn slammed down onto the ground, with a grunt, right where Rose was seconds ago, looked up into the sky in defeat and watched his mate being quickly taken away by Skuld.

"NOOOOOO, ROSE!" Brooklyn screamed from the ground, reaching a claw out to her retreating form.

* * *

Grief, sorrow, terror and intense dread tore through Brooklyn's heart as he watched Skuld take off with his mate and love of his life. His wings did not allow him to take off into flight like the Draugr's did; and he needed height to be able to properly glide on the wind currents; but he refused to give up on her.

Quickly forging a plan up in his mind, he looked around and saw that his clan was fighting against the icy magic, and luckily, with each moment Skuld flew away, the magic was fading and they were beginning to break free. Relief flooded through him, knowing that they were going to be okay.

Hudson was slashing away at the ice with his sword, beginning to win; and Coldstone was shooting away pieces and would soon be out and then would be able to release the rest of the Clan.

Knowing they were all alive and safe, he quickly turned his attention as to how he was going to get up into the air to follow after Skuld. The further away he got with Rose in his arms, the more he truly feared for his mate's life. There was more at stake now. Not only did he have to protect her against a dark and evil destiny being with her mother and father; who were Third Race Death Gods, but from Kevin, who was now alive again and would surely be thirsting for revenge against them both.

Not wasting any more time, Brooklyn whipped around just in time to see the Draugr that Rose blasted off of her, warily beginning to get up from the ground. As much as he longed to end its despicable and miserable life; he saw it as a ticket into the air.

Almost as if right on que, Skuld roared over Rose's continued screaming and ordered, "MORTIGGAN, TO ME!"

Looking up with a hiss, Mortiggan spread his long bat- like wings, which were able to take off and fly like a bird, to immediately obey Skuld and Brooklyn made his move.

Growling out in rage, he lit his eyes up and launched himself at Mortiggan, right as he jumped into the air. Stabbing his claws into his back, Brooklyn held onto the skeletal creature as he took off into the air, and instantly he responded by shrieking out in pain and alarm.

"Care if I hitch a ride?" Brooklyn hissed in his ear and kept holding on, as Mortiggan flew higher and higher into the air, almost as if he didn't know what to do. However, before he figured out a way to get Brooklyn off of him, they were high enough that Brooklyn was able to spread his own wings and use the air currents to glide.

"Thanks! This is my appreciation for your cooperation!" Brooklyn snarled, whipped himself in front of Mortiggan, and punched him as hard in the skull as he could. He then kicked off from his body to follow after Skuld and Rose, not caring if Mortiggan recovered in flight or not.

Brooklyn urged his body and wings forward to follow after Rose, keeping them close. From the distance, he could see that Rose was trying to fight away from Skuld, using her magic, but he was overpowering her and making her too weak to fight back. With enraged lit eyes, he urged himself closer and closer to Skuld, and after a few minutes of gliding; he carefully snuck up behind him.

By now, they were flying over the bay, heading towards some abandoned warehouses in New Jersey; before he finally got close enough to take her back. Brooklyn raised himself higher above Skuld and stayed above his scent to tactically plan his attack.

However, forgetting about Mortiggan, he suddenly heard a loud shriek from behind him.

"SKULD, ABOVE YOU!"

At the same time, Skuld and Rose both looked up to see Brooklyn gliding above them.

"BROOKLYN!" Rose screamed out in relief as Skuld looked positively enraged, but he was too late to do anything. Brooklyn dove at him with a roar and punched Skuld in the face, while ripping Rose away at the same time.

"_No_!" Skuld shrieked out, as both Brooklyn and Rose continued to free fall. Crying out, she instantly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and glued her body to his.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She cried out in tears. "_Brooklyn…_!"

"I'm here! I'm here, my love." Brooklyn gasped out, spreading his wings and catching the wind currents. With tears stinging in his eyes, he held her close and breathed into her hair. "I wasn't ever going to let you go…"

"_When will this nightmare end!?_" She sobbed in his ear, and he felt just as unsure.

"I don't know, babe. I don't know."

They glided for a few moments, over a few warehouses when another shriek was heard. Skuld body slammed into Brooklyn, catapulting all of them into a free-fall once closed her eyes and held onto Brooklyn as tightly as she could, as Brooklyn struggled against the strong Draugr.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He roared out, but it was too late. He glanced up to see that they were falling for a building whose ceiling was made of mostly glass, which would make for a very rough landing.

"_Hold on_!" He yelled at Rose, cradled his body all around hers right as they crashed through the ceiling with a high impact that nearly took his breath away. As they fell to the floor, he closed his eyes and braced himself for more pain. However, to his surprise, seconds before hitting the ground Rose shot her hands out behind his back and magic encompassed them in a shield.

When they hit the ground, they bounced a few times and then both slid against the ground when her magic shield broke and faded. Rose and Brooklyn cried out as they rolled away from each other and landed roughly in the middle of a chemical warehouse. Rose was groaning out in pain, barely conscious as Brooklyn quickly scrambled himself off the concrete floor and slid to his knees at her side.

"_You okay_?" He gasped out. "Baby, you okay?"

When he gathered her body into his arms, she was barely awake, and was losing strength fast.

"I… I…" she tried to say, but faltered and was struggling to breathe. With wide eyes, he held her close and allowed their connection to tell him all he needed to know; and to his utmost fear, she was slowly dying. From her injuries, to the Draugr's feeding on her soul, she was fading and he was losing her. Tears filled his eyes and a panic attack settled around his chest, and he held her close against him.

"_Brook-lyn_?" She breathed out shakily through her own tears. "I- I think… I think that I'm…"

Unable to let her finish, he shakily inhaled a sob and cradled her in his arms.

"No, you're not. Don't talk… like that… _please_?" He whispered frantically. "Y-you're not dying, Rose! I'll heal you, okay? So please, hold on… I'll heal you…"

"I think this is what Hela wants." Rose breathed back, as he placed his claw down upon her chest; trying to calm himself down. "To have me for my magic… but it's why she brought Kevin back to life… to… rip us apart…"

"I won't let it happen." He murmured through his tears. "You're _mine_ to have and hold forever, okay? Not hers and _certainly not his_! We are going to get out of here, and none of us are going to die tonight. Okay?" He paused and stared intensely down into her bloodied face. "Do you _hear me? _I _refuse _to let her and Kevin win!"

Smiling gratefully at him and gasping breath in, he then closed his eyes, placed his claw down over her breasts and willed their connection to flow through both of them. Immediately, familiar, hot liquid coursed through them as he healed her, and as always, it was painful; but this time, it was absolutely horrible for her. It took everything she had to not scream out bloody murder at the initial touch of him healing her, as it felt like her entire body was on fire.

She grunted, cried out in pain, and tensed up in his arms as the sensation flowed through her body and healed every injury; but after a few seconds, her body cooled and relief was finally felt. Tears rolled down her face as she slowly looked up into his, and found he was also crying at her reaction to the pain. Soothing sensations continued to rock through her body like a wave for a few seconds more, and they stared into each other's eyes, fully letting their mating instincts take over to fully heal them both.

Rose weakly reached her hand to grasp onto his claw, to give him back what he was giving her, but suddenly before she could fully be healed; she glanced past his eyes and saw a shadow falling down towards them.

Upon seeing it, she inhaled sharply in shock and screamed out a warning.

"_Brooklyn, move_!"

Instantly trusting in her, he pulled her body from the ground and cocooned her into a body roll right as Skuld landed and stabbed a large sword into the floor right where Brooklyn was seconds ago. Recovering from the ground, with Rose held tightly in his grasp, he gasped out in shock at how close that was.

Even though Rose felt a lot better and wasn't actively dying anymore; her critical wounds had been healed but she was still weak in his arms and slowly their healing connection faded as Brooklyn was now focused on the danger in front of them.

He held her closely against him, stood up and protected her body against his as Skuld lifted his sword out of the ground with an enraged roar; faced them with all of his teeth exposed and was huffing out like a rabid animal. Then, with another crash of glass, his partner Mortiggan slammed through the ceiling and onto his feet, and to their further horror, two more Draugr joined in. Another male and the last female.

Rose gasped out in horror at the four Draugr's standing in front of them, and with as weak as she felt, se knew they were going to surely die.

"_Oh God, Brooklyn_..." Rose panicked. "What should we do?!"

"I'm thinking!" Brooklyn urged back, trying to hatch up a plan. "Hang on, babe. Stay calm! I'm thinking..."

Skuld looked behind him, seeing that Mortiggan, Salem and Vixi we're behind him and then snarled at the fact that they lost both Kurse (who was thrown into the inferno car fire by Rose) and his best female warrior, Valkyrie.

Snarling venomously, Skuld roared a deafening roar and sent his icy magic to freeze Rose and Brooklyn where they stood, but Rose quickly somehow managed to automatically place up a magical barrier between herself, mate and protect from his magical attack. Rose gasped out in shock that she was able to do so, and Brooklyn kept his arms around her waist, to keep her standing.

"Good job, Rose!" He breathed.

Growing even more enraged, Skuld and his other comrades iced out the entire warehouse, making it difficult for her and Brooklyn to breathe.

"Steady love." He whispered, thinking quickly as to what they were going to do. He sensed that she was still very weak and was struggling to keep her magical barrier up so he willed his strength to enter her body by their connection. "We will get out of this… _somehow_…"

"_How?_" Rose pleaded, still in a panicked mode. "We are outnumbered, the Clan isn't here yet, and I'm still injured! I'm weak… and… don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"

"Don't worry, my love. You have _me_!" Brooklyn urged passionately. "Do all you can to keep his magic from us...and when you can do no longer, I will die protecting you as I have always promised you that I would."

"No… !" Rose suddenly snapped, turning around in his arms to face him while still holding her hands above her head to keep their shield up, but was slowly losing energy. "Don't you _dare…!_"

"Rose… please, _listen to me_!" He urged frantically while grasping onto her half-healed face. "My mind is made up. I see now that we are outgunned, as you just said, so here's the plan. I'm going to hold them off and you're going to _run... _!"

"_No_! You said we both were going to make it out of here alive! I won't leave you!" Rose hissed through gritted teeth, as tears streamed down her face; and he grew more angry and frantically alarmed by her stubbornness.

"Rose, damn it… _listen to me for ONCE! _We don't have time for this…"

"You _promised!"_

"ROSE!"

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" She suddenly shrieked back while grabbing onto his beak, gasping for air through her panic. He was shocked by her amount of rage, fear and force as she suddenly began to sob, resting her head against his chest.

"_Rose_…" He tried to say, weakly, but she raised her face off his chest and stared up into his eyes with true sorrow.

"Get this through your _thick_ and _stubborn _head, Brooklyn!" She sobbed. "We are _mates_; meaning that you and I are in this _together _now. If you die… then I will die too. I love you and will never leave you behind!"

Brooklyn stared down at her, breathing frantically and shook his head; fighting back his own tears. With her hands still raised about her head for their shield, she quickly wrapped one arm around his neck and crushed her lips against his. At first he was shocked that she was choosing to kiss him now, in this situation, but he instantly understood how this could be the end for them. With that morbid thought, he gave in and kissed her back; claiming her as passionately and meaningful as he could; and time seemed to slow down.

Brooklyn gasped out against her lips and crushed his arms around her sore and injured body, pressing every inch of him against her. Their chests were crushed together, allowing both of them to feel their hearts sync into one. Their lips moved slowly and sensually against each other as they kissed passionately and deeply as if it were their last time. She kept one hand raised above his head to keep the shield up, but locked her arm tightly around his neck, kissing him just as passionately and powerfully as he was.

Blissful seconds passed, before Brooklyn pulled away and raggedly breathed against her lips and face; while still crushing her body to his.

"I can't lose you, baby." He whispered tearfully and looked as though he was about to drown in sorrow. "I _can't! _Not like this… not with them… not _ever!_"

"Neither can I…" She breathed back, breathing deeply and trying to remain calm in what felt like their end. "But you won't lose me, babe. I'm here and we will get through this together or die trying."

He stared intently down into her hazel eyes for a moment, gently caressed his claws over her face and then slowly gave in; smiling softly.

"Yes, _together._ I… I love you so much." He eased his lips closer to hers again; as she breathed, "Oh, I love you too…"

"ENOUGH!" Skuld suddenly bellowed from behind them.

Rose gasped, turned around in Brooklyn's arms and braced herself and her shield as Skuld jumped up into the air and landed right outside of Rose's magical barrier. "I _will have you, Rose! _Dead or alive at this point! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

He then shoved his clawed hand against her shield and Rose watched in horror as his rotting skin burned against her magic, revealing his black bones. With every inch he made inside her shield, the more able he was to use his own numbing influence to take over her mind to suck out her soul.

Rose grunted and pushed back with all her might, as Brooklyn yelled in her ear, still holding onto her tightly, "What can I do for you?!"

"Give me strength!" She yelled back. "We will fight until we die! Use our connection and help me push him back!"

At her words, he instantly gave all of himself to her and their connection; giving her even more energy to her magical shield. He was not able to wield magic by himself, but connected to Rose, he felt like he could and was.

As he and Rose struggled and gave their all to protect themselves from the Draugr, the other four Draugr's suddenly joined their leader and pounced on top of the shield, clawing like maniacs to get in and sacrificing themselves to do so. The smell of their rotting and burning flesh was awful and it was taking everything in her to keep them away from her and Brooklyn.

Then, Rose had an idea.

The thought of their burning flesh reminded her of the one that burned to death in the burning taxi cab and then looked around and saw that they were surrounded by cans of oil and cleaning chemicals for mechanical merchandise. Since they were connected as one, Brooklyn heard her churning thoughts inside of his mind; and knew that she had a plan.

"You have a plan?" He gasped out in her ears. "What are you thinking?"

"Yes!" Rose grunted back. "It's a very risky and dangerous one… but I think it's a sure way out of this mess!"

"More dangerous than being eaten alive?" He asked a bit sarcastically as he grunted and struggled to hold the freakishly strong Draugr back. "Okay, I'm listening! Lay it on me."

Before she could tell him her plan, Skuld suddenly roared, "Give it up _girl_! You're strong! I'll give you that… you're mother will be proud, but you are merely delaying the… _inevitable!_"

At this point he was forcing his body through, and his entire shoulder was inside of her shield. Rose was sweating, exhausted and losing energy fast; even with Brooklyn's strength and watched with horrific dismay that he kept coming for her. She had to engage in her crazy plan now, before it was too late. Hoping and praying with all of her heart and remaining strength that she had left, that they would survive her plan.

"Brooklyn! My love! _D-do you trust me_?!" Rose yelled out desperately, gasping and grunting against the force of the Draugr's attacks.

"_You know I do! _" He gasped back, giving everything of himself to her and the shield.

Tears flowed down her face, and couldn't believe that she was about to do what she was going to do. Brooklyn suddenly felt her sorrow, glanced down at her nervously, and gasped out, "Why do you ask?!"

"I don't know if we will survive this… but if not, please know that I'm yours forever!" Rose suddenly gasped out in a sorrowful sob. "I love you, Brooklyn! _I love you so much_! No amount of time or words can ever describe how I feel about you. I'm sorry that all of this has happened, but you made this trial of darkness bearable… and it was you that saved my life! In _every way_, every day, you saved me; and I am forever in love, amazed and indebted to you!"

Brooklyn listened to her yell out, what sounded like a heartfelt goodbye, and he didn't know what to think.

"W-what are you going to do?" He gasped out, feeling terrified all of a sudden. "Rose? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?"

"I'm ending this, right… _NOW!_"

With a scream of effort, Rose forced the Draugr off of her shield in a blast of power; and sent them flying across the warehouse floor. The energy spent made her instantly fall down to the ground, and Brooklyn went down with her to catch her body.

"_Rose!?_" He yelled out, shaking her body; but she was focused on staying awake and alive for a few moments more. With the shield down, the Draugr instantly jumped back up on their feet and with shrieks all four of them pounced at Rose and Brooklyn with their claws and teeth out. Brooklyn's eyes lit up bright white as he held Rose against him, and guarded her body so that they got to him first; but Rose had other plans.

"FORGIVE ME!" Rose screamed out at Brooklyn, then shot her hands out from his entangled arms and with a scream; red, electrified magic blasted out of them like lightning; and aimed for all of the cleaner cans, chemicals and barrels of oil.

Brooklyn watched, in shock and horror, the last few seconds of what Rose's plan was; and all he could utter was two words in response to it."

_Ohhhhhhhh_… _NO!"_

_BAM! BOOM!_

Rose's lightning-filled magic hit the explosives and the entire warehouse blew up in an inferno fire, creating a chain reaction of explosions. The last thing Rose heard was the Draugr's shrieks of panic and pain as the fire hit and enveloped their bodies.

Then, as the ball of fire barreled towards them, Rose whipped around in Brooklyn's arms, held onto him tightly, closed her eyes and gave every last strength she had to protect them with her most powerful shield yet. Her shield barely enclosed over them both, before an unbelievable amount of heat, light and fury crushed into them. Explosions kept occurring and Rose felt like she was in the middle of being bombed.

The waves of the explosions hit into her shield and knocked both her and Brooklyn off their feet, knocking him on his back. He held her tightly on top of him, so she could control the magical shield, and couldn't believe what was happening but just held on and helped give her the energy to keep them protected from burning up. The explosions lasted a few seconds as the closest barrels and units of chemical ignited; but it felt like hours of torture for them. With every wave of heat and furious force, Rose felt herself losing consciousness into the familiar black void from earlier, or she was truly dying; she wasn't sure at this point.

When the last explosion took over them and all that was left was extreme heat and black smoke, Rose's eyes rolled up in the back of her head, her magic faded away and she collapsed on top of Brooklyn's chest; her energy completely spent.

* * *

Seconds turned into minutes as Brooklyn laid on his back in a black world that felt like Hell. His body felt like it was one fire, his lungs were burning as there was no oxygen in the air, and he was sure he was going to die. However, his instincts to survive forced himself to wake up from his very brief state of unconsciousness.

His eyes snapped open; all around him was black smoke and intense heat that was about to melt all of his thick skin off his body. Instantly remembering where he was and what happened, he sat up from the ground and felt a body lying on top of him. In the fire's orange and bright yellow glow he glanced down and saw Rose, lying unconscious on top of him; and to his horror, her skin was beginning to burn from the heat.

Not wasting a second, he gritted his teeth, grabbed onto her and looked around for a way out. He could no longer see the ceiling, but nearby, there was a glass window, which had been shattered from the explosion; and that was their only quick way out. Staying low, he kept one arm around his mate; keeping her body against his to protect her from the incredible heat, and crawled with one arm towards safety.

He had no idea if she was still alive; but he had to be sure by saving them both from burning alive. It was so hot, his palms and knees were burning.

Grunting out in pain, he kept going, willing himself to go on and endure the pain. They had to get out before more chemicals exploded, and if it did, they would for sure be done for. Struggling to breathe, Brooklyn was a few feet from the window when he felt his own body shut down.

"No… _can't stop! _" he groaned, thinking of Rose and saving her life. "_Gotta… keep… going…_!"

He reached his claw out to the open window, giving it all he had and pulling Rose with him; when suddenly a strong lavender claw grasped on to him and instantly pulled him and Rose through.

"_Goliath!_" Brooklyn gasped out, instantly knowing who it was, but his leader didn't stop. He, Broadway, Hudson and Angela grabbed onto him and Rose and pulled them away from the burning building, towards the docks.

"Go! Get them wet! Quickly!" Goliath yelled, placing Brooklyn onto his shoulders, as Broadway ran with an unconscious Rose. Images of what was happening passed in patches, in Brooklyn's eyes, but all he could feel was that his entire body was burning still. He reached a claw up to tell Goliath to put out the fire, but Goliath continued to run. Then, once they reached the bay, he quickly dunked Brooklyn into the cold water of the bay.

The minute the cold water hit his burning skin, he opened his mouth and screamed out; only to find that he was under water. Brooklyn wasn't sure if he was going to drown now, but before he could worry about it; Goliath quickly pulled him back up out of the water and he was able to gasp in fresh air. However, all Brooklyn could do was scream out in pain. The water against his burned body and skin was excruciating. He flailed around in the water, unable to think; and then Goliath jumped in and kept him afloat.

"Breathe! Hey, breathe, Brooklyn!" Goliath ordered, holding him up and scooping water on top of his head and beak.

When he was able to come to a bit more, Brooklyn felt a bit childish being bathed with water by his leader, but it seemed to be for a good reason. Goliath held onto Brooklyn tightly, allowing the cool bay water to soothe his skin and it took a few seconds for Brooklyn to come to. Once he did, he gasped out, looked around and saw Broadway doing the same with Rose a little ways away.

"_Rose!_" Brooklyn gasped out, instantly pushing away from Goliath and began swimming towards her.

"She's not breathing!" Broadway yelled out, quickly handing her soaked body up to Hudson, who carefully took her and laid her body down on the dock.

Swimming faster, Brooklyn pushed himself to reach the dock, quickly reached a claw up and both Hudson, and Lexington pulled him up from the water, then did the same for Goliath. The burning building was still raging behind them, but they were at a safe distance; and as he looked down upon his mate's face, she looked dead. He collapsed at her side, instantly took her in his arms, closed his eyes and willed their connection to finish healing her. She had given up everything to save his life, and now he was going to do the same for her; as he always would.

Closing his eyes, he could still feel her soul inside his and gave everything in him to heal her body and bring her back to him. If she died, then Hela would win. Alive or dead, it wouldn't much matter as Hela would have Rose's soul in her control. Hot liquid like sensation flowed from him and through Rose's body like a wave. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he willed her to live and to completely heal. Minutes passed as he gave himself to her and willed her to be alright once again.

The Clan stood around Brooklyn and watched in complete amazement as he healed her, like he did the night Kevin seemingly killed her. Her cut up, burned and charred skin slowly healed; leaving her to look completely whole. Then with an inhale and gasp, Rose started breathing again. The Clan burst out into joyful cheering, and Brooklyn slowly opened his eyes to look down into his wife's face.

Gasping out, she slowly opened her eyes and gazed up into his face with a bright smile. Seeing her smile and not in any more pain, brought much relief and joy to his soul.

"_Brooklyn_?!" She gasped out, gently touching his beak as tears of joy ran down his face.

"Yes, my love." He whispered back. "It's me, I'm here."

Relief dawned on her face, as she closed her eyes; smiling, and then slowly sat up with his help. She exhaled a deep breath, slowly glanced over at the burning building and stared at it in disbelief.

"Did… did my plan work?" She asked in pure shock. "Did my magic really protect us from the explosion? Are the Draugr dead?!"

"YOU TRASHED THEM!" Broadway suddenly boomed out, punching his fists in the air. "How _bad ass_ is that!? GO ROSE!"

The Clan continued to celebrate their survival, against extremely defying odds, and Brooklyn smiled down at her; holding her close to him.

"Uh…. yeah, _I think_ the Draugr are dead because they are now ash." Brooklyn said dryly. "And thank God that your magic protected us, babe, that was uh… a pretty ballsy risk you made there. I mean… you _freaking blew up _a highly flammable and explosive building with _us _still inside of it."

"I know… but… I had no choice." Rose told him quietly, gently touching his still-burned skin and looked completely sorrowful. "I'm so sorry… I just… I found out that the Draugr could be killed by fire tonight; and when I saw all of those oil and chemical cans, I knew I had to trust in myself and end it all. I wasn't going to let you die, Brooklyn. Even if it killed me, I trusted my magic to protect you, at least."

Brooklyn stared down at her in disbelief for a moment before he slowly smiled at her and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, _we_ survived." He whispered, smiling at her with a very proud expression and gently took her in his arms. "Thank you, my love. You saved us both."

With the Clan still celebrating, Rose grinned brightly at him and was beyond happy to be rid of the Draugr. Sitting up, she pulled Brooklyn into a tight hug and held onto him tightly, while kissing the side of his face. He held her back, resting his beak down upon her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck.

Knowing he was still burned, she gently placed her hands on his back, closed her eyes and willed her magic to heal him, just as he healed her. Even though she wasn't a hundred percent back to normal, all of her injuries were gone. Her red magic flowed peacefully from her, into him and with a small gasp, he slowly began to relax as all of his burns seemed to melt away, leaving his skin smooth and healed. When she was done, she kept her eyes closed and rested against him; still beyond exhausted from all that she had to endure.

He hugged her even tighter, now that he was healed and whispered in her ear, "Thank you my angel. That feels a lot better!"

"You're very welcome." She whispered back, pulled back from his hug; and with a smile he pulled her back in for a sweet and modest kiss.

"All's well that ends well, I suppose." Goliath said with a happy smile, with his large arms crossed over his chest. "The Draugr are beaten… but we still have much to still face. Perhaps now that we've delivered a huge blow to the death Gods, they may come back at us; and if they do , we must be ready for them."

Brooklyn and Rose slowly detached from their kiss, and then he helped her stand up; and kept his arm around her waist.

"Yeah," She added in, leaning into him as she still felt weak. "Now that I know where I truly come from… and that I'm Hela's daughter, I'm almost positive that we haven't seen the last of all of these traps."

"I agree." Goliath said. "We best all be ready for them when they arise."

"And… what about my mother?" Angela asked quietly, suddenly; and stepping forward to stand next to Goliath. "What should we do about her?"

"Stick her in an asylum." Brooklyn muttered dryly, making Rose crack a smile, as Goliath sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure…"

"She was helping the Draugr." Rose added in. "Now that we know that Hela, the Draugr, Demona and Kevin are all _one big happy family, _what can we do about her?"

Goliath stayed silent for a moment, thinking deeply and then grumbled, "She almost acted as though she was under some sort of… spell. Like she was when under the Weird Sister's control a few years back. Hela needed her to bring Kevin back to life… but I do not know what Hela would still want her around for…"

"Skuld mentioned that there's going to be a Second Avalonian War," Angela said nervously. "Perhaps they are gathering their armies up."

"Where is Demona now, do we know?" Rose asked. "Perhaps we could find her and force some questions out of her?"

Goliath exhaled deeply, shook his head and turned towards the bay.

"Demona disappeared from the fight shortly after arriving. We were all so preoccupied by the Draugr's attacking you, that I did not see where she went. Demona has always been difficult to track down. She never stays in one place at once and keeps herself very quiet until she sees hers plans for attack through." He then paused, and glanced over at Rose. "Don't worry. We will find her."

Rose smiled at him gratefully and nodded.

"Yeah…" Brooklyn piped up with a very low and growling voice. "I've got a few _bones to pick with her _for the crap she's pulled with Kevin."

Rose snorted at his words, glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"_Really_? _Bones_? Don't you think you're overdoing it with the puns?"

He looked down at her, semi-serious and chuckled. "Sorry. Too soon?"

Rose slowly shook her head, chuckling dryly and pinched her fingers together. "Just a _little _bit."

Brooklyn smiled at her, held her tighter to him as Akira spoke up suddenly, in a very thoughtful and quiet voice.

"Then what of Lord Oberon, Queen Titania and the other Children of Oberon? If Avalon has been defeated… and the war is coming here, for Rose and her magic, then that could be very, very bad. They might need our help."

Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments and Rose sighed.

"Yeah, I fear that something is definitely coming for me and this is just the beginning of it. All of you were right to feel uneasy when Hela created that storm a few nights back. Something dark is coming; and while it came in its second wave, I think the third time is going to be the charm."

She paused, closed her eyes and then faced them all.

"I… I think I have always known that I'm a Third Race being, as _crazy_ as it was to hear that I'm the daughter of two death Gods. Even though I look Human, I've always known something was different about myself, but I don't feel like I belong to that world! And, as much as I don't want this to be my fight, I think this is what my destiny is; to stop Hela, the Draugr and this evil from taking over. Skuld mentioned that there was a prophecy about me, that I would be their reason for success… but… I would never let anything evil like that win."

She paused again, turned to face the bay and continued, " Everything bad that has ever tested me, my soul and my endurance so far has been for this test, I just know it. I need to be strong enough to survive long enough to see this through…"

Brooklyn stood behind her, glancing out at the bay as well, and placed his claws upon her shoulders as the Clan came to stand next to her.

"You will be." Goliath suddenly said with a smile. "Because you have us. We will fight beside you Rose. No matter what the cost, we are your family and will be there for you until the very end."

"_Really_?" Rose asked hopefully, turning her head to look at him. "You… you guys aren't scared to be associated with _the daughter of Death?_ I mean, at this point, I might attract some more pretty nasty visitors from Hel."

"Nah, we aren't scared of much." Hudson said with a smile, placing his claw upon her shoulder. "You're our family, Rose. You may be a child of Hel; but that doesn't pre-designate your destiny to be an evil one. You're the most wonderful woman and you'll always be that in our eyes."

With a smile and tears in her eyes, Rose was moved beyond words and slowly nodded her head as the rest of the Clan nodded in agreement.

"And now that Kevin is alive again…" Rose said quietly, glacing back out across the dark bay with the fire blazing behind them, and slowly shook her head. "I fear this is just the beginning of Hela's tricks… and we may even see her. I might finally meet my biological parents, which... huh... I don't think will be a happy family reunion by any means."

Brooklyn tightened his grip around her waist and held her to his side.

"We took Kevin down once." He told her softly. "We'll do it again… and once we do, let's make sure he _stays dead._ To do so, it may be best to cremate his body next time."

Rose glanced over at him and couldn't help but crack a smile. As usual, their slightly morbid and dry sense of humor, over the darker situations, came out. They both chuckled quietly, and held each other tightly; thankful to be alive and have come out of this night together.

"And as for Hela…" Brooklyn continued in a whisper. "We will face her together, just like we did tonight and proved to me that we can." He paused, turned to face her and brought her with him. "Rose, my love, you amaze me. You are absolutely my equal in every way and a true warrior. Your strength, beauty, kindness and will-power is beautiful and awessome to me. Honestly, Hela may be a piece of work; but I'm thoroughly convinced that there's nothing that we can't face, as long as we face it together."

"Hmmm… " Rose mused, turning to face him as the soft light of the fire burned behind them and softly kissed his lips. "I couldn't agree more."

They gazed passionately into each other's eyes and couldn't help but be magnetized to each other's lips once again; giving into their love and desire for each other. Their lips met in the middle as they faced the bay and kissed each other deeply, still keeping it modest for the Clan. Their lips danced together passionately, Brooklyn's arms held her body close to his and he slowly raised his other claw up to cup her jawline and face.

After kissing deeply for a few seconds, Rose pulled away and smiled up at him.

"So… how do you feel about being married to a _Third Race_ hybrid? Apparently I'm more pure-blood than everyone was thinking." Rose asked him, with a teasing smile.

"I think it's hot." Brooklyn grinned back at her. "But, I've always thought you were the greatest being in this entire world. So, that just adds to your awesomeness."

Rose smiled up at him, feeling truly happy and lucky; despite how awful today and the start of the night was. Behind them, in the burning building, it felt like a physical weight had been lifted off their hearts and chest as the past burned behind them. In front of them was the beauty of the night, with stars lining the horizon with the moon shining brightly over the placid water.

"Good." Rose whispered, feeling more in love with him with every passing moment. Their connection tingled through their limbs and silently they shared how much they loved each other; when Goliath suddenly came up and placed his claws on their shoulders, breaking up their moment.

"The Police and Firefighters are on their way her." He said softly. "And, I don't' know about you two, but we all need to get rest before the third wave of Hel's fury heads our way." Rose and Brooklyn smirked at his small attempt to joke, he sighed softly and then smiled down at them. "Let's go home."

The Clan quickly took off from the docks, using the bay's moisture winds to climb into the sky.

Brooklyn collected Rose up into his arms, spread his long wings and followed after the Clan. As they climbed higher into the night sky, leaving their nightmare behind them and facing their future in sync with each other, they couldn't help but feel more confident about the future; despite how dark it appeared.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Brooklyn quietly asked her as they smoothly glided miles over the bay, heading back into Manhattan.

"I'm exhausted… sore… and still feel a bit weak; but I mean… finding out that Kevin is alive again, emotionally took it out of me today. Then I got in a car accident, battled six Draugr's and was caught in the middle of a massive building explosion. So, ya know," She paused, smiled up at him and rested her head against his neck. "That would do it, but I'm good. Really, I am. I have you, your love, the Clan, and that's all I'll ever need to be happy."

"Good, I'm glad you're feeling good." He said softly. "And uh… correction there my angel. You didn't get _caught_ in anything… you _caused_ the explosion. There's a big difference there."

"_Har-har_. So funny." Rose dryly faked a laugh, making him laugh, and she couldn't help but grin at his contagious laugh, and looked up into his eyes. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He answered softly. "Like you, I'm tired and sore. It'll take a full day's rest for me to heal completely, and same for you. But I'm good. Despite everything, it is a slight relief knowing why all of these things were happening." He paused, glanced down upon her and then chuckled. "Is that weird to say?"

"Not at all." She replied softly. "I have been through… _a lot _today, and even more with tonight's attacks, but I too feel relieved knowing what we know now. I feel like… I can _breathe._ You know? Yes, it's… _terrifying _thinking about Kevin coming back for me, and what Hela might have in store for me next; but I really don't feel afraid anymore. As long as I have you by my side, I feel like I can conquer anything."

"Me too." Brooklyn breathed.

They glided in silence for a few seconds, and held onto each other tightly, before Brooklyn spoke up quietly.

"So, I know we both are very tired and need to heal completely from tonight, and I plan on sleeping by your side all night long… but uh… I was actually thinking of... um…" he suddenly paused and seemed to be rethinking something; when Rose smiled and caught onto his drift.

"Making insanely passionate love?" She guessed lightly, tracing a finger along his collarbone.

Silence passed between them for a few more seconds before Brooklyn cleared his throat, laughed nervously and then looked down into her eyes.

"Did you read my mind?"

She smiled as their warm but intense desire for each other flowed between them.

"No." Rose answered truthfully, shaking her head and continued to grin at him. "I was just thinking of the same thing and hoping you were feeling up to it."

"Really?" He asked hopefully. "After all you've been through, you want to?"

_Of course I want to_!" Rose said softly, taking his face gently in her hands. "We missed last night, so, I would very much like to make up for that and replace all I've seen today with your love. With you, my future is bright. We are alive, the Draugr are dead and I can finally breathe. So yes, I want you to make love to me… and never stop."

"Not even to breathe?" He teased in a very low voice. "To eat?"

"Nope."

"What if I have to go relieve myself?"

"Sorry…" Rose laughed as he grinned. "Tough luck."

Brooklyn continued to laugh, but then slowly gazed down into hers as they continued to glide peacefully through the calm night air. He lowered his face close to hers and breathed in her face.

"I'll take it." He whispered. "I'll take you, Rose Connelly, all of you, every moment for the rest of my life. I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." She headed back softly as he hummed against her lips.

"We'll see about that."

Smiling at each other, they both crushed their lips against each other's, kissing passionately. Rose moaned in desire and love for her mate and tightened her arms around his neck as he continued to claim her lips with his and danced his tongue against hers. Sliding his claws up and down her back and legs, he began to also moan out, needing and wanting to feel her body against his.

Sending his urgency, she laughed against his lips and breathed, "Glide _faster_."

Brooklyn laughed back at her.

"Yes ma'am. Getting a little… anxious, are we?"

Rose moaned out, raised her lips to his ears and whispered, "Let's just say… I'm anxious for you to touch, kiss and become one with me, my love. So… glide… _faster._"

Brooklyn stared down at her, breathing quickly as she raised her lips to his neck and began to passionately make out with his skin.

"_Ohhhh_… _you've got it, _love." He moaned, feeling himself losing control over her incredible and desirable heat.

Smiling, she slowly raised her lips from his neck and he met his lips with hers; crushing them and his tongue against hers. He slid his claws everywhere he could touch on her, as they kissed passionately.

Brooklyn continued to glide towards the Castle, as fast as he could, to make passionate love to his beautiful wife; under a beautiful full moon night sky and celebrate a new beginning for them both.

* * *

Hela slowly walked inside the newly put out burned warehouse, just a few blocks from the location in which she told Skuld, the leader of the Draugr's, to meet her with Her daughter Rose; with shock and utmost rage. The warehouse, which had been full of oil and chemicals, had exploded; killing Skuld, Mortiggan, Salem and Vixi. Their burned bodies were unrecognizable.

Everything had been going according to plan until she watched from her mirror, in horror, Rose fully come into her own magical abilities, and with her light connection to Brooklyn, they were able to survive an un-survivable explosion; coming out of it with only burns in which were easily healed through their light connection.

Yet again, her daughter had gotten away with her Gargoyle mate, their Clan, while all of her Draugr guard met their own fates and died. Hela didn't know how long she had been standing there, staring down at the black skeletal and ashen bodies of the Draugr in the smoking warehouse; fuming with rage. Her hands were clenched in fists while Kevin was slowly observing the destruction around him; unsure what to say. However, a few minutes of awkward silence he whistled out in a low tone.

"I can't believe Rose survived _this_." He muttered. "She's like a fucking cockroach and can't be killed no matter how many times you try. Or she's like a cat… and has nine damn lives and somehow lands on her feet."

Kevin kept talking quietly as Hela stared at the Draugr with tears in her eyes; too enraged to speak. Her plan had failed, which meant that she had to step it up… they were running out of time. She willed her angry tears back, closed her eyes and slowly took a deep breath; calming herself down.

Turning to face Kevin, she walked over to him and stared intently into his glossed over, black eyes and he stared back warily.

"Yes, she is." Hela whispered dangerously. "The Draugr failed to retrieve Rose for me; which is saying a lot. Skuld has never failed me before, and this goes without saying that he died giving his all, but my daughter is a lot stronger than we've originally expected."

"So… what now?" Kevin asked. "Are you going to send more Draugr after her?"

"No…" Hela said quietly, not looking at him now. "My Lord will not keep giving me Draugr for this purpose. He… he will _not_ be pleased when he finds out that six of his personal guards have been destroyed. The rest of the Draugr are too unruly to control, and aren't ready to come to the mortal world yet."

Kevin raised an eyebrow up and continued to stare at her, unsure what to say. To him, Hela; the Goddess of Death, was seeming to lose her nerve slightly. Which meant that he was up; she brought him alive for a reason and it was time to show her what Kevin Morrison could do.

He slowly smiled at her and placed his gloved hands upon her shoulders. Shocked that he was casually touching her, she quickly glanced up to look into his face.

"Perhaps it's time to send me in to finish the job." Kevin told her quietly. "The Draugr failed, but that doesn't mean that _we_ have failed. Rose is feeling pretty cocky right now about what she was able to achieve. However, if we wait a week, giving her a month of earth time to recover and feel like things are back to normal. When I strike… she won't be expecting it and, as usual, I will bring her to her knees in front of me. She'll be yours in one week. Can you spare me that time to fully prepare myself?"

Hela slowly smiled a wicked smile up at him, giving him the answer he needed; when suddenly a black and red portal burst through the center of the warehouse and to both of their shock, Lord Demetrius, in his full black armor walked through.

"_M-my Lord!_" Hela gasped out, again losing her nerve slightly but he didn't acknowledge her. He looked around the warehouse, which was still hot and smoking and saw the ashen bodies of his four Draugr guard, including Skuld.

Whipping around, he suddenly faced her with his yellow eyes blazing with rage.

"What… happened here?" He asked in a very low and dangerous voice.

"Rose, our daughter… defeated Skuld and all of his troops." Hela answered him, standing frozen where she was at.

"_Rose_ defeated them?" Demetrius whispered, repeating her answer and continued to stare at her as he walked over to her.

"Yes. I… I'm just as shocked as you are, my Lord."

"I am not shocked." Demetrius said quietly, gently placing his gloved hand to raise her chin to look up at him, and then squeezed her cheeks, making her gasp out in pain. "I _am enraged_… what should have been a simple task for you, has grown out of your reach, as per usual."

Shocked by his behavior, she stared at him with disbelief and then ripped her face out of his grasp.

"Excuse me?" She snarled. "I am your _Queen_!"

"AND I AM YOUR LORD!" He suddenly roared back, losing his control and continued to snap at her. "So now that we've settled that… let's discuss how our plan on all sides is _being ripped apart. _Shall we? Rose is still not in our grasps and is protected by her Gargoyle Clan and mate!"

"So kill them all!" Kevin suddenly added in. "You are Gods of _Death_… forgive me, but can't you take away life as you will?"

At his rude interruption, Demetrius gritted his teeth at Kevin.

"Myself and my queen still have the _chains _upon us placed there by my asinine brother! We cannot take just _any _life, and we have very little control over whose mortal life we take. The laws are the utmost controlled and restricted with us."

"Forgive me further, my Lord, for prying or… _stating the obvious_… but isn't your brother locked up in your dungeon and under _your_ control? Just kill him already and take full control of the Avalon that way. I don't understand how something that simple can't be done…"

"Because, MORTAL, a Third Race being cannot be killed by just _anything_. For us, it lies in the power of Excalibur." Demetrius snarled.

"Excalibur... the sword?" Kevin asked with raised eyebrows. "Like… Merlin? King Arthur? _'The Sword and the Stone?' _That Excalibur?"

"Yes." Demetrius seethed. "Merlin is one of Oberon's biological children, and he's one of the most powerful sorcerers of us all. He chose to aid a pitiful Human in a quest for world peace by making him a _benevolent _king and ruler on the mortal plane, and in his great wisdom, he constructed a sword for his father, my brother, that allowed him to kill any Third Race being in which he needed to…"

"That's how he stripped my soul away." Hela suddenly whispered in an enraged voice. "He used Excalibur on me, ripped my wings from my body…"

"Wings?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, wings." She whispered. "I used to be a full-born Fay, with more power and direct line to our ancestors than my precious little sister, Titania. Avalon named her the Queen of the Fairies after Oberon did away with me…"

"Okay…" Kevin said, not wanting to touch Hela's past and focused on the present problem. "So, let's get the sword Excalibur and end Oberon's life. Done." He then turned to Demetrius. "Like I was telling your Queen, give me a week to prepare; a month of Earth time for Rose, and we'll find the sword and open the chains that encase you both. Once we do that, you can smite anyone you wish with a thought…" He paused, smirked through his black respirator mask and pointed at Demetrius. "Just leave Rose's mate to _me_."

"Excalibur is safely guarded on Avalon!" Demetrius snarled. "Hidden by the Lady of the Lake and every spell of protection known to the Third Race. Now that time has passed, Odin of Asgard is in charge of Avalon and has summoned armies against us. We cannot just _stroll_ onto Avalon's soil and take over… we have been banished and are chained from ever returning there!"

"Then send _me_ in." Kevin whispered and to him, was stating the obvious. He would never say it out loud, but while these powerful death Gods were powerful, he was the most cunning one out of them both. "I'm not banished from Avalon."

Demetrius stared at him, looking slightly affronted that he didn't think of that sooner, but he sighed out and turned away from Kevin.

"It's too late now." He said angrily. "Odin has full control… and… I fear my brother is back in power there." At this, Hela gasped out, charged for her husband, whipped in front of him and placed her hands upon his shoulders.

"What did you just say, my husband?!"

"I have destroyed my dungeon guards just now because of it." Demetrius whispered, angry with himself now.

"Oberon has… _escaped_?!" Hela shrieked, as Demetrius nodded. "HOW!?"

"I took the iron off his wrists to help Titania's health." He explained. "I felt Hel lose power, and it by the time I realized that he was soaking up enough of its powers; he had already broken out of the cell, got past my guards and escaped with Titania. I am enraged and ashamed that I forgot that my brother can wield the powers of Hel, as well as Avalon's."

"So… he… _he's gone_?!" Hela gasped out.

"Yes." Demetrius said. "So you'll have to forgive my anger at you my Queen for losing Rose, but without her; the prophecy given from my fates seems to be further away from our grasps."

"Where is Oberon now?" Hela asked.

"I do not know." Demetrius answered softly. "Probably Avalon…"

They stayed in silent horror for a few seconds, when Kevin suddenly began to laugh; and couldn't help it. Hela and Demetrius turned slowly to face him, their faces full of murderous expressions.

"I'm sorry." Kevin laughed. "You two… you two just make me laugh."

"What about all of this is _amusing_ to you, Kevin?" Hela hissed, her bright red eyes glowing with rage.

"_All of it_." Kevin suddenly said in a dead serious face and voice. "The fact that two POWERFUL Death Gods are _giving up_."

"Giving up!? _Giving_-? You DARE... !?" Demetrius suddenly roared out in rage as bright green magic suddenly burst out of his hands, with the intent to kill him. However, Kevin stepped forward and interrupted him.

"Yes, I dare! You two are giving up when you have one more option right under your noses."

Demetrius stared at him with pure hatred and rage for a few seconds, before he willed his magic to fade and listened.

"Which is?"

"Send _me_ in to attack all those pompous Third Race beings." Kevin whispered. "I'll knock them off their feet to buy you all more time. Then, once I'm done there, send me to rip Rose from her perfect little world, and like before… I will bring her to her knees before me before she even realizes what hit her."

Hela continued to stare at Kevin with an enraged face, when Demetrius suddenly walked over to Kevin, standing inches from his face. They were about the same height, and Demetrius' bright yellow eyes bored into Kevin's glossed over black ones.

For a moment, Kevin thought he was going to be killed for overstepping a line, but suddenly Demetrius' lips slowly curled up into a smile and slowly chuckled out an evil laugh.

"I knew I liked you, Kevin." He whispered. "Underneath your cocky and self-absorbed attitude; you are a cunning, ruthless and murderous bastard of a warrior. For a Human… it's impressive."

"I've been made from Hela's influence to destroy your daughter's light. So, of course I'm impressive." Kevin whispered dangerously, with a cocky smile. "So let me fulfill _my destiny_ again of ripping that light from Rose's soul… and I'll do just that."

"Alright Kevin." Demetrius said, nodding and making up his mind. "If you can prove yourself strong enough to knock Avalon on her knees, I'll trust you to take on a full Gargoyle Clan again and bring Rose to us."

"Easy." Kevin drawled. "So… when can I start?"

"_Right now._" Demetrius hissed with a dangerous smile. "Send Avalon a little message from the Death Gods of Hel that we are coming for them. Succeed? And you'll be rewarded greatly..."

Demetirus then created a portal for Kevin to step through and stared dangerously at him. For them all, it was their last chance to bring Rose in and fulfill the prophecy. It would be the beginning of the end if he succeeded, and that's all they could hope for. Kevin had on his full black armor get up, knives, guns and swords all around him; ready for any battle. He stepped towards the portal and then turned back to face them for a small moment.

"Easy enough. I'll prove to you that I'm strong enough for your _precious daughter_ and her insufferable Clan. I'll see you both very soon… if there's anything I'm good at. _It's murder_."

"We'll see." Demetrius whispered dangerously, holding Hela around her waist. "Don't disappoint me, Kevin."

"Wouldn't dream of it, pops." Kevin replied darkly, then turned from them, stepped through the portal and was gone.


	19. Chapter 19- Anything But Normal

**~PART TWO~**

* * *

**~Chapter Nineteen~**

**Anything, but Normal**

Three weeks had gone by since the terrible night of the Draugr attacks, and life, to Rose's relief, had slowly gone back to normal. As she began to wake up for the day, thoughts passed through her mind about that 'hell week' while lying in her bed and as it replayed in her mind, she couldn't believe how much life had changed for her and Brooklyn. They almost died in a building explosion (and for her, she nearly died multiple other times), but thanks to that trial, some of her full capabilities with her magic were realized. Her and Brooklyn defeated the Draugr, while finding out who she truly was. To their amazement, she was a daughter of Death and a Third Race descendant.

That revelation of truth wasn't an easy pill for her to swallow. But now that she knew that she wasn't a full-blooded Human, the whole situation somehow didn't feel as daunting or foreign to her, and she was strangely at peace with it. Brooklyn had been wonderful, as always, with the new piece of information and hadn't treated her any differently. In fact, knowing that she was a Third Race member, who was capable of strong magic, gave him a peace of mind that was refreshing for them. However, their feelings of contentment and peace weren't always there at first.

The following week after the Draugr attacks, Brooklyn would continue to vigilantly stay by her side to sleep and protect her from harm or further attacks. But as the nights passed in peace and without incident, Brooklyn slowly relaxed his protection over her, but was still skeptical. He didn't believe that the danger was fully past them.

Rose and him both agreed and felt that either the Death Gods received Rose's message of killing the Dragur's, loud and clear and backed down, or their silence was a terrible sign that they were gearing up for more attacks. And as much as she didn't want it to be true, Rose leaned towards the latter and knew that this thing wasn't over; as much as her band Brooklyn both tried to be positive and hoped for it to be past them.

However, for now, it was and that was enough for them.

Rose continued to lie peacefully and quietly in her own bed after a full-night's sleep, and kept thinking about how lucky she was that great life was again now that the Draugr were gone. Each night of sleeping without interruptions was a treat and gift for her; and for three weeks straight she hadn't had the terror or fear of having a nightmare, felt like she was being watched or haunted around every dark corner, nor felt any evil demons weighing down her soul. Life, to her, was now as it always should have been after her and Brooklyn met, fell in love, and got married.

Rose smiled happily to herself at the thought of her mate and decided to wake up a bit more. She inhaled deeply in a yawn, stretched her arms over her head; waking each limb up, before relaxing again. She had only been up for a few minutes and already felt awake and ready to take on the day.

Glancing over at her side clock on her nightstand she read that it was almost four thirty in the morning, and while she could have easily gone back to sleep; she didn't want to. The sun would be coming up in an hour, and wanted to spend the remaining time with Brooklyn before he went into his stone sleep for the day.

At the thought of her husband, Rose gently reached over to Brooklyn's side to feel for him, but found his side empty. Turning her head, she was slightly disappointed that he wasn't there, but it was alright. He was most likely up on their party deck tinkering with his motorcycle, as he had been doing almost every morning for a week straight. Him and his brothers were hoping to get it going for their date tonight, but even if they couldn't get it working, she knew that he was also taking some time alone for him, which was great.

For the first time in _years_, life was truly peaceful, happy and amazing for her and it was all because of him. She and Brooklyn had seemed to grow to a whole other level in their love for each other, ever since the night of the Draugr attacks, as well as their love-making. To her relief, their honeymoon was _not _over, despite the nightmare in which they both went through, and their goal to never have it be over was still in full swing. Each night together was filled with laughter, fun, adventure, date nights, movie and game nights; whether with the other couples or just them, and then would usually end in the most amazing and wonderful love-making before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Being married to Brooklyn truly was a dream for her, one she never wanted to wake up from. He was wonderful to her and always made sure that she was happy, felt loved and cherished. Regardless of how much she thought about Brooklyn, her ex-husband, Kevin, was still in the back of her mind. She dealt with the Draugr's attacks, but on the same day of the attacks, she also found out that his body had been taken by Demona and was brought to life again.

Rose hadn't yet heard from him, or seen him, but knew that he was out in the world somewhere working with Demona _and _her mother, Hela; to try to turn her magic evil and her soul dark.

It was a disturbing and bothersome thought, but she still had never met Hela and didn't know her character other than her being a Death Goddess. As she contemplated her mother more, she had to believe that Hela had some sort of goodness within her because she was her daughter and wasn't evil. And in her mind, what mother would continually torture their child willingly? It was an unfathomable thought to her, so she continued to cling to that thin hope that Hela wasn't _all evil_ and that there was a bigger reason behind it all.

Thinking of her mother and father was a slightly unnerving thought for her, but she tried not to worry about her parentage too much or her Third Race lineage. As dim and uncertain her life and future looked at times, she had Brooklyn to turn to and he always brightened her life with his constant light and love. Now with her magic as strong as it is, and how connected she and Brooklyn were to each other; she knew they could tackle _anything _together with their unbelievably powerful love and light bond.

Finally awake enough to get out of her bed, Rose's thoughts broke away as she yawned slowly, slowly sat up in her bed and lazily looked around her bedroom. Today was an exciting day for everyone in New York being July 4th. Summer had officially begun and the City was buzzing with excitement for all of the celebrations that came with Independence Day. Tonight, she, Brooklyn and the other couples were planning on plopping down on top of Lady Liberty, to have a front row seat, at the jaw-dropping and magnificent firework show over the bay. And more excitingly, in two hours, Emily was coming to pick her up and they were finally going to make their day trip to Coney Island and the beach, a reality. Today was going to be a day of adventure, fun and happiness; and she couldn't wait.

Excited to start the day, she quickly got out of bed, made all of the blankets and pillows look nice and then went into her bathroom to relieve herself and freshen herself up. After brushing her hair, teeth and going to the restroom, Rose looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself, loving the girl in front of her. Throwing her long, wavy auburn hair up into a long ponytail, she then got dressed in comfortable tan khaki shorts, a dark blue tank top and sandals, put on a basic amount of makeup, and then made her way through her dark home to walk out to the walk-out 'party deck', or so her and Brooklyn called their rooftop patio.

Walking through their home, she quickly opened the blinds to let the dark blue sky peer through her living room, and cracked the windows open to allow the crisp summer morning air in. Breathing in happily, she turned and walked towards the patio door. Halfway there, as she passed the kitchen, a wave of nausea suddenly overcame her and was sure she was going to throw up.

Gasping, she stopped walking and grasped her stomach, closed her eyes and then groaned audibly out in irritation.

Annoyingly, the nausea that came on three weeks ago, she blamed on the stress from the Draugr, Kevin and everything else that was going on in her life. More annoyingly for her, the nausea was still lingering even after the Draugr's deaths; which was dampening her happy world slightly. If she kept antacids on her stomach, drank water and had a small snack throughout the day, it seemed to make it better; but it was still a major nuisance for her. The nausea would come and go all day and night but would be way worse in the mornings when she woke up, and if she stayed on top of it, she rarely threw up.

However, right now, the nausea was so strong that the idea of throwing up seemed relieving to her. In her mind, or at least what she's told herself over the last few weeks, she was guessing that the nausea was all stress-related and could even be a possible ulcer. Taking that explanation for now, she crossed over to the medicine cabinet and then got out some antacids, which had become her go-to drug to help calm her nausea, and sometimes the strange heartburn she would receive at nights.  
Rose popped two chewable tablets into her mouth, chewed up the chalk-like substances, and then poured herself some water to help rinse her mouth out of the peppermint taste. When they were gone and she drank some water, she took a few deep breaths and allowed the antacids to do their job and calm her stomach down.

Minutes passed, but to her further annoyance the nausea did not settle down. Rose closed her eyes, reached her hands out on the counter and started to sweat slightly. Thinking it must be a form of food poisoning, she recalled what they ate last night. She, Brooklyn and the rest of the Clan had some pizza from a nearby corner pizza place, one they ordered from frequently, but she was feeling nauseated last night as well and couldn't really eat that much because of it, but the pizza must have irritated her stomach even more.

She stayed holding onto the counter and was mentally willing herself to be stronger than the nausea. She had been wanting to go to the beach with Emily for a long time now, had already bailed on her once before, and wasn't going to allow this to stop her plans now. Swallowing her bile down, she straightened up, took another deep breath and then made her way up the stairs to see Brooklyn and get fresher air.

As she walked and her nausea continued to grow, she made herself a mental note to pay closer attention to her symptoms and possibly have Dr. Sato, her general doctor, give her a prescription for stronger antacids.. She never had ulcers or any other medical issues before, but she had been under a great deal of stress recently and blamed the nausea on that.

Rose finally reached the outside door and stepped out into the cool morning air and instantly she felt much better. It was such a calm and lovely summer early morning. Even though it was still dark out, it instantly gave her more energy. As she walked along their rooftop patio, she couldn't help but admire their fun set-up all centered around social gatherings. Their party lights hung along the entire length of the rooftop, and were on; bathing the roof in a soft light. To her left, her small garden was being watered by a timed misting system that Brooklyn installed for her a week ago since she kept forgetting to water her poor garden. Smiling in gratitude that he did that for her, she walked further out onto the patio and passed their fun outdoor furniture, fire pit and swings.

In front of her, in the right hand corner of the patio was Brooklyn's shed, where the sound of power tools and the clinking of tools were heard. As she stepped closer, she also heard Lexington, Broadway and Brooklyn talking quietly about various things over the clicking of tools being used against metal.

Being careful to not disturb them, she walked up to the open door and leaned against the frame; watching the three Gargoyle brothers working collectively on Brooklyn's motorcycle. Brooklyn was lying on his back, on a rolling creeper and was working underneath the bike. Lexington was tinkering with the engine and Broadway was reading an instruction book out loud to them on how to fix various items in an engine.

The bike was stripped down to its bare bones and Rose couldn't help but feel guilty because she was the one who crashed it in the first place. Her only defense was that she was being attacked by her first Draugr and was knocked off the bike and forced to crash.

Rose was about to open her mouth to speak, when her limbs and fingers started to tingle.

Brooklyn then eased himself out from under the bike and glanced up at her in slight shock that she was there.

"Babe?" He asked, and both Lexington and Broadway turned to face her.

"Oh hey Rose!" Lexington said, smiling at her.

"Hey girl!" Broadway greeted, raised his claw up and slapped her hand.

"Hey guys." Rose greeted kindly as Brooklyn stood from lying down on the mechanic creeper, wiped his oiled claws off on a clean towel and then walked over to her; lovingly holding her in his arms.

"What are you doing up?" He asked softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm great, thanks for asking." She whispered, smiling endearingly up at him. "I was up and just wanted to come greet and give my wonderful husband a good-morning kiss and spend some time with him before he turns into a statue for the day."

Brooklyn chuckled at her, leaned his lips closer to hers and crushed her body to his.

"Hmmm… sounds like a plan. I was going to come in and kiss you before the sun rose, but you were so peaceful when I left, I couldn't bear to wake you, so I'm glad that you're here now." He paused, leaned in closer to her and breathed against her lips. "Hello my sweet angel."

"Hello, my love."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist; then he crushed his lips to hers kissing her modestly, but still deeply passionate.

After a few minutes of kissing intensely, Lexington cleared his throat and said, "_Wow_, okay, we get it. You two are still insanely hot for each other and were away for a whomping _two hours, _but we kinda are running out of night here… so… can I ask that you pause from sucking each other's faces off so we can focus and get back to this project, please?"

Smiling against Brooklyn's lips Rose pulled away, as Brooklyn hugged her tightly, glaring down at his brother from over her shoulder.

"Oh calm down, Lex. You know Rose and I by now. We'll take all the time we want in greeting each other. I can't help it that I'm such a romantic stud and make out with my sweet and _beautiful _wife." He stopped, turned to face her and smiled happily. "I mean it, you look beautiful right now, my love. As always."

"Thank you sweetheart." Rose giggled as Lexington rolled his eyes and slowly went back to tinkering. "I like your new look as well… it's hot."

Brooklyn glanced down at all of the black oil all over his red akin and chuckled, "Yeah, I know… I figured you would appreciate it."

"I like you oiled up babe…"

"Hmmm… I know that too." Brooklyn growled back in her ear and both of them began laughing. Broadway was ignoring them while Lexington glanced over at them again and looked impatient by their giggling and flirting.

"Okay, you two. Settle down now. Brooklyn? _Dude_, if you want the bike up and run before tonight… we _gotta_ figure out why the engine isn't starting!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your tail in a knot."

"Thank you." Lexington sighed, giving Rose an apologetic look. "Sorry Rose, I don't mean to be such a jerk right now, but this bike is _pissing me off_. I don't know why it's not freaking turning on."

"It's all good." Rose chuckled softly, as Brooklyn glanced over at her apologetically, but she understood."Sorry for being a bother. I just thought I would come kiss you good morning, but I'll go now and leave you guys to it…"

"No, you're not a bother at all, my love. You don't need to go, please stay and hang out." He then gently caressed her face. "Look… here's a chair, make yourself comfortable as we work for another half hour or so, please?"

"Okay, if you insist." Rose said with a smile. "Thanks." She turned to sit on a chair in the corner, but was stopped when Brooklyn kept her in his strong arms, lowered his lips to hers and breathed, "Hang on, I gotta give '_suck your face_' one more time..."

Rose smiled happily, leaned her face forward, meeting him halfway, and crushed her lips against his, kissing him deeply. Their lips moved with each other for a few seconds before he pulled away, smiling blissfully.

"I love you, my sweet angel."

"I love you too." She replied happily and couldn't help but tease him slightly. "You're my _sexy beast._"

Brooklyn laughed at her, as Lexington gave another annoyed sound; in which both of them ignored, but Broadway suddenly chimed into the fun.

"He _is_ pretty damn sexy." He teased and grabbed onto the side of Brooklyn's head; pulling him over to him in a headlock, trapping her in between her mate and his brother. "I mean… just look at him! What a stud. Come on, Brook, give me a kiss."

Rose laughed at them, as Brooklyn grimaced out a laugh, held his arms out and pushed Broadway away from them.

"Okay, we get the picture! Get off me, ya big lug!" Brooklyn laughed.

Smiling at their constant brotherly love, Rose eased out of Brooklyn's arms, backed away and sat on the stool near the back of the shed as another wave of nausea overcame her slightly from being squished by Broadway. Wincing, and trying to focus on not getting sick in front of her mate and his brothers, she sat down on the stool, took a few deep breaths and held her stomach gently, waiting for the antacid to kick in.

"I'll be back here, keeping an eye on you two so you better keep things _appropriate_." Rose teased them, trying to act casual. "But uh… I'll let you guys get back to work."

Brooklyn smiled and nodded at her, however, she noticed that he was watching her closely, as if trying to figure something out.

"What?" She laughed with an eyebrow raised back at him in confusion.

"Nothing, just… something seems off about you."

"_Off_?" Rose asked, taken aback. "How so?"

"I'm not sure." He said softly, still staring at her thoughtfully. "I… I actually wouldn't say 'off', but more different. Something feels different about you somehow, I can't put my talon on it."

"Different?" She asked slowly. "Like… in a good way?"

Brooklyn continued to glance over her face and body with interest and calculation and then seemed to be stumped.

"I… I don't know to be honest."

Broadway and Lexington glanced up at him in confusion now.

"Smooth." Broadway teased. "I'm taking notes from you, Brook, since you're the _stud muffin of romance_. But the best explanation you can give your wife is that _something feels off?_ That's like telling a girl that she doesn't look fat in an outfit, when in fact she does… "

"You think I am fat?!" Rose asked frantically, and now it was Brooklyn who looked confused.

"No, no, no!" He cried out, waving his claws. "Babe, no. You're perfect, seriously! Don't listen to Broadway, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Well, _you're_ the one who isn't making any sense." Broadway continued to say, leaning his large frame against the counter. "For someone who shares a mind with his mate, you're kind of terrible at speaking your mind."

Brooklyn glared at Broadway and began to growl slightly.

"I _would love _to clarify my thoughts if _someone _would shut up for two seconds…"

Broadway smiled teasingly at him, zipped his mouth shut and threw the imaginary key away, allowing Brooklyn to finally clarify what he was saying.

"Rose knows what's in my mind and heart." He began to say, speaking mostly to Broadway. "She knew I wasn't trying to offend her…"

"_Well_…" Rose argued quietly, but Brooklyn turned to face her with wide eyes.

"Oh _come on_, Rose, you know that you are the most beautiful woman in this entire universe in my eyes. I… I wasn't trying to be weird or offend you. So, I'll clarify my thoughts, I guess, since it didn't come across that way to you. I just feel… something _strange _in our connection right now, but that's not a bad thing, I promise. It's also not a warning or anything dangerous… it's just… I… I don't know. Something's new and different about you is all, I guess. You're still the most beautiful woman in my eyes and nothing is wrong with you."

Rose smiled a pained, yet sympathetic smile at him as he stumbled over his jumbled thoughts, and Lexington and Broadway stared at him with dropped jaws as if it was difficult and painful for them to watch him fail in communicating effectively with her.

A few seconds passed by in an awkward silence before she chose to take his thoughts as a compliment Tossing her long tied back hair dramatically back, she leaned back against the work counter and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Well, I'm fine and am the same old me." She said softly, paused and then teased him, "Is it a bad thing?"

"No, never." Brooklyn replied with a smile. "You're beautiful and perfect the way you are."

"Thank you." She then leaned back on her forearms and draped herself over the workbench for a moment, and Brooklyn's eyes softened in desire for her. Realizing how uncomfortable that was, she cleared her throat and awkwardly sat back up, trying not to lose control over her nausea. But Brooklyn continued to watch her with great desire, and then his voice came into her mind.

_I know the next place we are going to make love…_

Knowing he was teasing, she couldn't help but still be shocked and disgusted slightly.

_What the hell?! In… here?!_

_Sure, why not?_

_Um… because I have standards and refuse to be mated in a shack... _Brooklyn burst into laughter at her thoughts, making Broadway and Lexington look up at them in shock.

"What's so funny?" Broadway asked.

"Oh nothing." Rose replied, still staring at her laughing mate and slowly shook her head in slight disapproval, with a smile creeping on her face. "Brooklyn's being inappropriate, as per usual."

"Oh, well that doesn't surprise me _at all_." Broadway teased. "Are you guys reading each other's mind's again?"

"Yup." Brooklyn said, after recovering from his laughs. "I enjoy teasing my dear, darling wife."

Rose smirked at him, then playfully stuck her tongue out. Just as maturely, he responded by puckering his lips and blowing her a kiss; adding in a flirtatious wink. Rose snorted out a laugh, unable to help herself, and shook her head again at him.

_You're ridiculous, but I love you. _She said in their minds.

_I love you too. You know I am teasing you…_

_Oh, I don't know. You would make love to me here in this dingy shed, on your bike, if I allowed. Don't deny it, you know you would._

_I won't deny it. _Brooklyn replied in their mind, smiling up at her as she snorted out a laugh. _I will make love to you anywhere, anytime, babe._

Rose continued to quietly laugh as Broadway watched them communicate silently, looking very interested.

"Man." He suddenly said thoughtfully. "I dunno if I could handle sharing thoughts with Angela. Don't get me wrong, I love her with everything I am, but I think us hearing each other's thoughts would wreck our relationship. Too many hurt feelings would be shared, dumb thoughts that are only meant for your subconscious… ya know? That type of stuff. I don't know how you guys do it."

Rose thought about what she was going to say about it, when Brooklyn chimed in.

"We tread _very carefully _when we are connected. Trust me, we've had our fights because of wandering thoughts, but…" he paused and then looked up at her. "I actually like being connected to my mate in that way. Nothing is hidden, we are honest, communication stays open; and we are both dirty minded, so it makes foreplay a lot more fun and adventurous."

"_Brooklyn_!" Rose cried, shocked that he would say something like that out loud, and began blushing fiercely. He burst out laughing again, but luckily his brother's either chose not to respond or they didn't care and were used to that type of a conversation topic. Still chuckling, Brooklyn came over and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry." He whispered in her ear apologetically, and then kissed her forehead. "I know you are a bit more tight-lipped over that type of thing than I am. I apologize, that was a bit more than they needed to know."

"_Ya think?!_" Rose whispered in a horrified gasp. "Thank you for the apology, but it's called _being tactful_, love. You should try it sometime."

"Sorry, you're right." He said with a kind smile, calming down and taking her reaction more seriously. "That was probably too far, so I apologize. But, remember, we _are_ brothers. While we don't share _everything_, we are adult males and… well… sex does occasionally come up in our conversations. I hope you don't mind and can try to understand."

Sighing out a laugh, Rose gently shook her head.

"No, of course I don't mind, and I do understand. Emily and I are the same way. I just ask that you don't be inappropriate or… embarrass me by revealing too much, please."

"Oh babe, I would never." He said with narrowing eyes. "Do you really think that I would betray your trust like that?"

Rose thought about it for a second, and then instantly felt bad for thinking that he would.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry for implying that. Normally, I wouldn't care if you did or didn't. I guess I'm a little sensitive right now, which is weird for me." She paused, took a deep breath as her stomach continued to churn uncomfortably. She then glanced back up at him and offered him a gentle smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything wrong. You are just a private person when it comes to these types of things, and that's perfectly fine." He whispered, and then kissed her again gently and briefly. "I gotta help Lexington really fast. You good?"

"Yeah." Rose said with a smile. "Sunrise is in an hour, you do your thing."

"Thanks babe, you're the best." He said, kissing her again, and then turned away, picked up his tools and began to help Lexington figure out the engine issue.

"Alright, I'm back." He told Lexington, grabbing protective goggles and putting them on over his eyes, then grabbed a variety of tools. "Is the alternator still not firing?"

"Nope." Lexington replied angrily. "I don't know why. I just barely installed it and everything is connected how it should be! This is… frustrating me so badly right now."

"Calm down, we'll figure it out." Brooklyn replied coolly. "Even if we don't figure this out by tonight, then we still have wings. I'm not even worried about the timeline, I'm just merely tinkering with my bike. You've taken this project on as a personal goal to figure out, and that's on you."

"Yeah well can you blame me?!" He bantered back. "I normally can figure out things pretty easy, but nothing I'm trying is working. It's so frustrating!"

"So uh… what are Angela and Akira up to right now?" Rose asked Broadway, as the other two began to quietly converse about mechanic things. He was reading up on a manual to try to help the others with the bike, but looked up when he heard her speaking to him and placed the book down with a smile. "Are they doing anything fun while you guys are here hanging out?"

"Hmmm… I'm not really sure, to be honest with ya." Broadway answered. "I know Angela was spending time with our egg when I left, and then it seemed like her and 'Kira were wanting to do their own thing for the next couple of hours while we came to work on this hunk of junk. We went on patrol earlier in the night, so yeah, I don't know what they are doing. I hope they are relaxing while we are doing our thing here."

"Akira has been really into reading lately." Lexington chimed in from behind the bike. "That's kind of her 'go-to' thing when she's having her quiet 'me' time."

Rose nodded with a smile. "I'll have to ask her for some recommendations on things to read."

"She'll want some from you, most likely." Lexington said with a smile. "But you girls should get together soon for girls night."

"Yeah, we actually talked about that the other night. I think we are planning on it." Rose replied casually, relaxing against the workbench when suddenly another annoying wave of nausea rolled over her. She quickly shut her lips, groaned, leaned over slightly and tried not to show that she was feeling ill. However, without hesitation, Brooklyn felt her slight illness in their connection and looked up from working on the bike at her.

Sensing his eyes on her, she stood quickly and faced away from them to breathe in the fresh cool morning air, but nothing was seeming to make it go away.

Within a few moments, to her dismay, she felt his claws on her shoulders.

"Rose? You okay?"

Putting on a brave smile, hoping to stump him, she slowly turned around to face him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Looking unconvinced, he continued to gaze deeply into her eyes.

"_Right_." He mused. "How about this time you try telling that to your face…?"

Smirking at him, Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm good, happy and doing wonderfully, babe. If you don't believe me then feel free to read my mind."

Brooklyn smiled cheekily at her and then chuckled, "I don't need to read your mind, love, I believe you… but… um…"

"_But?_"

"I can tell that you're not feeling well, and look slightly pale." He said softly, touching her forehead. "Are you feeling alright? Are you ill?"

"I… um…" she began to say, then paused and stopped herself from lying to him. "No, I'm not really feeling all that well."

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern, sliding his claws up her arms.

"Oh, nothing, really." Rose replied casually. "I'm just kind of nauseous right now, but it's nothing to worry about."

Hearing that she was feeling well, his eyes narrowed in deeper concern. "Is that why you got up so early?"

"No." Rose answered him gently, touching his forearms. "I was feeling completely well when I got up. It wasn't until a half-hour after I woke up that I started to feel nauseous. But I'm good. I'm up this early because Emily will be here at nine to pick me up for our Coney Island and the beach trip today, remember? So, since she'll be here soon, I decided to get up and get ready for that and then spend some time with you before sunrise."

Brooklyn studied her a moment in concern, and she couldn't help but smile at his natural state of being concerned for her.

"No… nightmares? Or anything… like that… _right_?" He asked seriously.

"No." She whispered, smiling at him and gently kissing him on his lips again. "No nightmares, no more Draugr attacks; nothing. Just a little bit of an upset stomach, which I've already taken some medicine for, so I'm not even worried about it. I'm just waiting for the antacids to kick in. But thank you for making sure that I'm okay. I appreciate you and your concern."

"Of course." He said kissing her lightly on the forehead. "That's what I'm here for. You weren't feeling well last night either… was it the pizza?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Probably, but you don't need to worry about me sweetheart. I'm okay, I promise."

Thinking about what she was telling him, he gently caressed his claws up and down her arms, creating warm friction against her slightly cold and bare arms.

"Do you want to try to lie down?" He asked gently. "Eat some toast or something? I can make you food if you want to try to eat."

"You're sweet and wonderful, but no thank you." She whispered with a smile, then wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, hugging him. "I'm gonna pass on food for a little bit. I will eat soon, I promise, but I want to see if this goes away."

"If you're sick, then maybe it's best if you stayed here and didn't go to the beach." Brooklyn offered quietly. "I know you and Emily were looking forward to it, but I would feel horrible if you went and have a case of food poisoning or something. Maybe stay here, lie down and I'll get you set up for the day with light food and drinks. Elisa or Owen can come check up on you and I'll continue to take care of you when I wake up… "

Rose chuckled, and couldn't help but continued to smile endearingly up at him for his endless concern for her.

"Oh my sweet and thoughtful husband, _don't worry about me_, I'm not sick. Just nauseous." She whispered, emphasizing that she was alright a bit more. "_I promise_, it was probably that pizza last night. It'll pass through my system soon, and I'll be one hundred percent again, okay? Besides, Em and I have been looking forward to hanging out like this for _weeks, _and I've already given one rain check before this, and would feel awful for doing it again. I know you're worried for me, but I promise I wouldn't be going if I wasn't feeling up for it."

Brooklyn continued to glanced down at her with a nervous expression, still unsure about her decision to go, when Broadway suddenly came up to them.

"You're sick?"

Turning to look at him, she closed her eyes for a moment while exhaling a laugh and shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. My stomach is just a little funky right now, is all."

"Oh, that sucks!" He said. "Sorry. I often get an upset stomach too."

"That's because you overeat." Lexington teased. "Our metabolism doesn't need as much food as you down throughout the night."

"Hey, lay off." Broadway growled. "I'm trying to calm it down! Ever since Angela and I became mates, I've lost some weight. So, shove off."

"I think you're looking awesome, Broadway." Rose said kindly, giving him a smile. "I can tell you've been working hard at it, and I'm proud of you."

Broadway extended his arm out at her and looked at Brooklyn with a smile and a _that's- how- it's- done _look.

"She's wonderful." He told Brooklyn softly. "So kind and supportive! I think you two should take a lesson and hint from her."

"I already am." Brooklyn said, offering him a smile. "It's true though. You have been working really hard at controlling your appetite and I'm proud of you too."

"Same goes here!" Lexington said from behind the bike. "We are just teasing you."

"I know. But it's nice to have more support than you guys ganging up." Broadway then turned to smile at Rose. "See? A woman's touch in our gang is nice to have on occasion! Thanks, Rose."

Rose began to smile at him, but stopped when another strong wave of nausea overcame her and wasn't sure if she could control it this time. Suddenly, her world began to spin all around and was unsteady on her feet.

"Babe?" Brooklyn asked, stepping forward to grab onto her, but she had to give herself relief.

Without a word to them, she quickly jumped up from the stool and sprinted across the patio as fast as she could, running for the nearest bathroom. Tearing down the stairs, through her kitchen, she barely made it to the half-bathroom when she collapsed at the toilet and violently emptied the contents of her stomach. A few seconds passed of her throwing up, before the nausea rolled away and she felt instant relief.

Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes, wiped her mouth clean with toilet paper and then flushed the toilet. Closing the lid, she warily lifted herself to sit on it and leaned her head down in between her knees. She stayed that way for a few seconds when footsteps came her way and her limbs began to tingle.

"Rose?" Brooklyn asked warily. "Honey?"

"I'm okay, you… you don't need to come in." She answered weakly, as he walked around the corner and leaned against the door frame.

To his shock, she was incredibly pale, shaking, and was holding her face in her palm, trying to calm her breathing. Knowing that she had thrown up and was ill, he still came in to see if she was alright. Brooklyn eased himself on his knees in front of her and gently took her face in his palms, running his talons over her face.

"How about you come and lie down for a bit?" He asked her softly. "Emily won't be here for a few more hours. Let me take care of you until then, please?"

"But your bike…" She tried to say, but he shook his head.

"... _can wait_. I don't care about that right now. I was just playing around with it when the guys came and joined me. Lexington won't stop until he figures out why it won't start and Broadway is just along for the ride. You are my first priority, everything else comes second."

Rose smiled gently at him, and said, "You _really _don't need to do that. I mean, I just vomited, yes, but I already feel a lot better."

"In sickness and health, remember?" He said with a smile, scooping her suddenly up into his strong arms. "I want to take care of you, babe; and I know that you're used to doing things on your own, but you don't have to with me as your mate. So… bed or couch?"

Rose stared up at him for a few seconds and suddenly felt a great wave of emotion overcome her. Tears filled her eyes, she clasped her hand over her mouth to stop her sob from bursting out, and he suddenly looked ready to drop her back down to the toilet.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"No… it's just that… " She said in a muffled voice, shuddered slightly and then burst out crying. "_You're just so wonderful to me_! I love you so much!"

Stunned by her behavior, he stood with her in his arms as she cried earnestly into his shoulder. Blinking in shock, he had never seen her in such a weird place emotionally.

Sensing his surprise, she looked up and wiped her tears away.

"I… I'm so sorry! I am a mess right now." She explained as he carefully carried her out of the bathroom and towards the couch. When he sat down, he kept her in his arms allowing her to sit on his lap so he could hold onto her and try to figure out what was happening.

"Are you sad?" He asked softly.

"No." She said as more tears streamed down her face. "I'm happy… you make me so happy."

"Are… you just not feeling good?"

"I actually feel a lot better now that I've thrown up. I'm actually really hungry."

"_Really_?" He asked, looking even more surprised at her strange answers. "Um… Rose, what's… wrong?"

"I don't know." Rose told him, calming down and wiping tears away. "Do you actually mind grabbing me some water?"

"Sure." He replied, gently moved her over to lie on another cushion and then stood up to get her taken care of. "Do you want to try some toast as well? Something bland so you don't upset your stomach more?"

"Yes, please." She replied with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime."

Rose watched him as he moved through the kitchen and then continued to speak her thoughts out loud, knowing he would be listening.

"I uh… I've actually been feeling quite nauseous since '_hell week_' three weeks ago, now that we are dealing about this. But… it's been really weird. The nausea comes on at random times, but it's been doable. Annoying? Very, but nothing I couldn't handle, this is the first time I've thrown up."

"Yeah?" He asked thoughtfully as he placed some bread down the toaster. "I mean… I've noticed as well that you've had moments of not feeling good, but it's never seemed to bother you this much before. Any ideas what's going on?"

"I don't know." Rose replied while leaning back against the couch cushions, closed her eyes and actually started to feel extremely fatigued. "I've begun to wonder if I've developed a stomach ulcer from all the stress I was put through with the Draugr, my magic and all of that crap. I think my body is slowly adjusting to normal life again and my emotions are outta wack, because the Draugr's were constantly messing with my mind and soul. I've got enough PTSD to worry about with Kevin, and now I think my body is going through a process of what other trauma I've endured."

At her words, he slowly turned towards her and waited by the toaster for her food.

"I've never thought about that being an issue before…" He said quietly, suddenly worried that she had suffered complications from the attacks and didn't realize it until now. "What you're saying makes sense."

When her toast was ready, he buttered it and then brought it over with her glass of water, sat down next to her feet and placed them on the table next to her. He then wrapped an arm around her as she leaned against him and gratefully ate her food. Silence passed between them as she inhaled her food down, leaving him to think deeply about what could be happening to her. And then a scary thought came to him.

"Hey… you don't think the Draugr, Kevin and Hela's absence from our lives all of a sudden is because something has happened to you, and they are waiting things out for you to get worse, do you?" He suddenly asked nervously, and she glanced up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it." He said urgently. "We haven't seen or heard from anyone in three weeks after we killed those six Draugr, and now you're sick! I mean… what if the Draugr released some sort of disease upon you that'll kill you!? Hela is the Goddess of Death and can take any mortal's life if she wanted! _What if_…!"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, sweetheart. I'm not _dying_." Rose instantly said, shaking her head. "Trust me, I feel a heck of a lot better now than I did that night. With them all around me, feasting on my soul, yeah… I felt like I was truly dying. But now? No. I think my body has been under a great deal of stress, that's all. I may be mostly a Third Race being, but I am still in a Human body and will be subject to those kinds of illnesses."

Brooklyn continued to stare at her with worry, but she smiled up at him, took his beak in her hands and whispered, "It'll be okay. I feel a lot better now, thank you. It was just probably the pizza last night and it was too much for my stomach. I'm thinking it's something more to do with a medical issue than the Draugr's influence. I've noticed that my nausea comes and goes at random times, but some foods do make it worse. So, it's probably just an ulcer I've developed from stress. Believe me, stress is the true killer in anyone's life, whether they are healthy and young or not, it eventually catches up to them."

Brooklyn stared down at her for a few moments, still thinking deeply. To him, Rose was still pale, and had been losing some weight, but for the most part she looked just as beautiful as the first night he met her. But he was still concerned for her.

"Since this hasn't gone away and has been an issue for a few weeks, then you should probably see a doctor…"

"Oh honey, _no_." Rose laughed. "That's not necessary. I don't need to see a doc-"

"_Rose_." Brooklyn suddenly interrupted, looking very serious. "I'm _not_ playing this game with you. Will you _please_ ease my mind and see Dr. Sato?"

At this suggestion, Rose rolled her eyes and groaned, "Ugh… Brooklyn… _no._"

"Just _listen _to me please." Brooklyn argued back with his eyes narrowed slightly, trying to be calm and patient with her. "I know that he and you had a bit of butting heads a few months ago, but getting an overall medical evaluation of what's going on with you will make me feel _a lot_ better. So... just… _for once_, can you please let others take care of you?"

At this, his eyes were peering intensely into hers and he held her close. Rose blinked in surprise at his intensity and felt herself becoming overpowered by his love and incredible concern for her. Closing her eyes, she sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh… Brooklyn…"

"If you won't do it for yourself, then do this for _me_." He begged. A few seconds of silence passed between them and she continued to stare deeply into his deep brown eyes in shock. She could feel his worry, anxiety and concern for her flow from inside of him through her through their connection.

"_Please_?" He pressed in a whisper, and she caved in with a heavy sigh.

"Okay." She breathed back. "I'll call him."

"Tomorrow." He added, knowing he won. "I get that today is a holiday for the Country, and most people are off work, so please call him tomorrow."

"_Fine_, yes, okay… " Rose snapped slightly, but then stopped herself from being irritated with him as he looked a bit hurt by her reaction. He was only looking out for her well-being, which was something that she didn't do for herself. Closing her eyes for a second, she forced herself to calm down and then lightly grasped onto his claw, giving him a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, you're only trying to look out for me." She whispered, trying again. "Yes, I will call him tomorrow. Thank you for looking out for me, sweetheart. I love you."

Brooklyn's face melted in relief and he instantly held her close to him.

"Thank you, Rose. I love you more than anything. I just want you to be taken care of, is all. I don't mean to be overprotective… "

"It's okay." Rose said softly, caressing his beak. "It's one of the things that I love so much about you, even though it can drive me _crazy_." She paused, chuckled at herself and then continued with a smile. "I know your heart is in the right place and that you would do anything for me… because I would do the same for you."

Brooklyn smiled softly at her, pulled her closer to him to kiss her when the back door to the patio suddenly opened and his brothers came down. He looked over to see Broadway and Lexington enter their home, and made their way over to them.

"We came down to check up on things." Broadway asked, coming over to face them, and saw for himself how pale she was. "You okay, Rose? Did you get sick?"

"A little bit." She answered softly, still resting against Brooklyn's chest and side. "But I'm okay now, thanks guys."

"Is there anything we can do?" Lexington asked, looking at her with worry; and Rose smiled a bit more.

"No." She chuckled lightly. "Thank you so much for the offer, but my mate's already got this."

"Alright, well if you don't need anything from us and you're doing better, we need to get going." Broadway said, clasping a claw down upon Brooklyn's shoulder. "It's almost sunrise, Brook, so we are gonna head back to the castle."

"Okay. Thanks for coming guys." Brooklyn told them, running his claws up and down Rose's arms and back. "Lex? We will keep working on the bike, but it's not a huge deal to get it running right now. Our date tonight will be just as fun without it."

"Yeah, I agree." Lexington said, nodding. He then glanced over at Rose and offered her another kind smile.

"You gotta get feeling better, Rose! Tonight is gonna be _epic_!"

"I know." Rose replied with a smile. "I will be there, don't you worry. I've been looking forward to this night for a long time, and lucky for me, I'm already feeling a lot better."

"Good! Okay, well we'll see you tonight then. See ya later!"

"Sounds good." Rose said, waving goodbye to them. "See ya."

"Are you coming, Brook?" Broadway asked. "Or are you gonna stay here?"

"I'm staying here to take care of Rose for a bit longer." He answered. "Will you please tell Goliath for me where I'm at?"

"No problem." He replied, waving goodbye and then him and Lexington walked up the patio stairs, shut the door behind them and left them alone.

Rose continued to rest her head against Brooklyn's bare chest and was slowly giving into the fatigue that was now overcoming her. It was five-fifteen, which meant that they didn't have much time before the sunrise. Rose had eaten her toast, drank her water, and was slowly falling asleep on his warm body. Seeing that she was almost out, he carefully scooped her back up into his arms, stood, and walked her back to their bedroom.

"I already miss you." Rose mumbled against his chest, making him smile.

"I know." He said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She whispered. "I don't know why though. I got a good amount of sleep last night and was completely awake when I woke up. Why am I… so… _tired_ again?"

"Because your body is fighting off something. Let's put you to bed so you can sleep and let your body reset and do its thing." He whispered softly, walking into their bedroom and carefully set her down. "I want you feeling better for tonight's date."

"You and me both." Rose mumbled, as he began to take the pillows off, to strip the blankets down from their bed. Feeling a lot better, but still feeling unbearably tired, she stood up and warily walked into the bathroom to quickly rinse her mouth with mouthwash to freshen up her breath, then used the time to go to the bathroom once again. When she was done, she washed her hands and then walked back out. Brooklyn was still taking their bed sheets apart, leaned over with her back to him, and she couldn't help but smile; loving him with all of her heart and soul.

Just then, as she stared at him, desire built up inside of her and all she wanted to do in that moment was walk over to her mate, and make passionate love to him. Unsure why she was feeling so much urge all of a sudden, but unable to resist the intense heat anymore, she slowly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist; resting her face in between his wings, over his long coarse white hair. At her touch, he straightened up and gently took her hands in his claws, intertwining his talons through her fingers, holding her body against his back.

"I've got to get going..." he said softly. "The sun will be coming up here soon."

"One moment more, please..." she whispered against his skin, closed her eyes and began to kiss the sensitive spot in between his wings. She caressed her lips over his skin, exhaling hot breath upon him as she kissed him, and he gasped by her touch, part of him wanting more but part of him fearful of what was happening.

Brooklyn was stunned by her sudden change of behavior, but the more she kissed him, he couldn't help but begin to shudder slightly at her touch, and when he felt her great desire for him through their tingling connection; he felt very unsure of what was going on or what to do.

"Oh _baby…no._" he breathed with his eyes closed, allowing the fire to claim him for a moment. "We _can't_ start this now, _I'm sorry_. I… I want to… but…"

"Shhh." She whispered against his skin, pressed her body against his backside, making him go crazy with desire. However, with sunrise only one minute away, his body clock was ticking down.

"Sweetheart, we _can't! _Sunrise is moments away and you are sick..." But she wasn't listening. She pulled one hand from his claw and slid it down his chiseled abdomen towards his loincloth. Fire and desirable heat followed Rose's hand on his skin, and Brooklyn's breathing grew more shallow and uneven.

She trailed her hand over his groin, but before she could begin to encourage an arousement, he growled slightly and gently took her hands within his, turned around to face her and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Rose… please… I…"

"No." Rose whispered, placing her fingers over his lips and continued to press her body against his. "Don't speak, my love. Just touch me, please. _Kiss me_."

Rose then took his claws in her hands and eased them down to her chest, making him cup her breasts. His eyes widened at her and hated the predicament in which she was placing him in. Now that Rose was feeling better and she had freshened herself up, she leaned her face closer to his and kissed him.

Groaning out in desire, he kissed her back, wishing that he could rip all of her clothes off and give her what she was asking for; what he could feel that she was _needing_… but he couldn't. The sun was about to rise, and he was about to turn to stone. Growling out in frustration, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, kissing her passionately.

"I wish… ohhh my love, how I wish I could stay. I wish things were different right now." He breathed through their kissing.

"How so?"

He took a deep breath, dug his claws into her skin, making her gasp out in pleasure, as he crushed his lips against hers one last time, but then suddenly pulled away from her all together.

"What are you…?" She started to ask breathlessly, but stopped when she saw what he was doing and suddenly felt distraught. He walked to the corner of their bedroom, knelt down and lowered his head down in dismay.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I wish I could stay with you… get some rest, feel better, and I'll see you tonight."

"No- no! Brooklyn, _please_… don't!" Rose begged, reaching out for him, and that nearly killed him.

"I'm _sorry_! I love-"

But his words were frozen when his body was suddenly encompassed in a thick layer of stone, right as a golden sun ray shined through her window blinds.

Normally, when Brooklyn turned to stone for his sleep, she didn't think too much over it, but at this moment she felt abandoned. Unsure why she was feeling so insecure and emotional, tears suddenly streamed down her face.

She needed him and his love; but he was now a stone statue. Sighing out frustrated tears, she paced her bedroom floor in front of him for a few moments, trying to get a hold of her insane emotions. She closed her eyes and didn't know why she was feeling this crazy; why her emotions were all over the place and her mind didn't seem to have a trace of logic within it like normal.

"Get control of yourself." She whispered to herself. "You knew he was going to turn to stone, it's not a new thing!"

Groaning out, she suddenly felt exhausted again. Placing her head back down upon her palm, she took a few deep breaths and then slowly walked over in front of him, knelt down and gently placed a kiss on top of his beak.

"I love you too, what I wouldn't give to have you here with me right now." She paused, and stared into his stone eyes, and as expected, he didn't respond.

"Sleep well, sweetheart, sweet dreams." She sighed, kissed her fingers and then placed it on his beak; slowly stood and decided that it was perhaps time to go back to bed herself.

Crawling into the soft covers, she had close to three hours to take a nap before Emily would be there to pick her up. Three hours to try to find the 'normal' button in her brain and not be an emotional wreck.

* * *

Three hours passed and for her it felt like three minutes. The warm sun was beating down upon her through the closed blinds and Rose knew it was getting close to being time to wake up again. She opened her eyes and warily looked around her bedroom. Brooklyn was still in his stone form, on the ground near the edge of their bedroom, and she was still very tired but felt better than she did before.

Seeing that it was close to nine, she got out of bed to find herself already dressed, and was still even wearing her sandals. Rose quickly made her bed, then walked over and pulled out a bikini to wear underneath her clothing. Once completely dressed, she walked out of her bedroom and was feeling slightly nauseous again. Wanting to get ahead of it, she quickly ate some more toast and drank water. Right as she was drinking, a small knock was heard on her door and she knew exactly who it was.

Running, she opened it and standing there was a little girl with curly blonde hair and big round brown eyes, who was smiling up at her; and she felt like bursting into tears again- all past troubles forgotten.

"_Katie_!"

"Auntie Wose!" Katie cried out in her young voice while jumping into Rose's arms, giggling and squealing happily.

Rose wrapped the little girl in her arms and spun around the room, kissing her head and making Katie scream with delight. Emily walked in and behind her, her husband, Chris, who smiled upon seeing Rose spin Katie around like a tornado, shut the door to the apartment. He had curly blond hair like his daughters, tan skin and was a muscular frame due to his job in construction.

"Alright, alright! Cool it!" Emily said with a grin. "She just ate, so be careful that you don't make her throw up."

Rose stopped spinning her and gazed down into the three-year's sweet face and couldn't help but start crying.

"Ohhh my gosh! Katie girl! I have missed you, little bug!"

Katie didn't say anything but stayed glued to Rose's arms, her face resting down upon her shoulders with a bright smile on her small face. Rose held her tightly and turned to face Emily and Chris with tears streaming down her face, and Emily moaned and held a hand to her chest.

"Oh sweetie," Emily gushed emotionally. "Don't cry! If you cry then you're going to get me going."

Emily's hair was down, slightly curly and hit her collarbone, and was wearing a swimming suit under a cute dress cover with a large baby bump. Next to her, Chris was grinning brightly and quickly walked over to her.

"Get over here! I haven't seen you in MONTHS!" He cried out, grabbing onto Rose and held her and Katie tightly in his arms. "You look _amazing!_"

Rose hugged him back tightly, kissed the side of his head, and after a few seconds of hugging, he let her go; beaming. Tears were still coming down Rose's face and she had forgotten how much she had missed Emily's family. She had seen Emily quite a bit over the last couple of months, but Katie and Chris she hadn't seen since August, before she left Kevin, all of the drama with him, unraveled.

"I'm _so _happy to see you all!" Rose said emotionally, glancing back down into Katie's face. "It's been too long!"

"It really has!" Chris exclaimed. "So, what the heck have you been up to?! Emily tells me just a little bit, but man, I'm sure there's more to it!"

"_Oh, there is_…" Rose said through gritted teeth and cleared her throat. "But um, lately not much." Emily then came up to hug and kiss her hello, while she continued to speak to him. "Just been working and all that jazz."

"Yeah, Em was telling me that you have a full-time online job as well as the gig at Manhattan General ER. What do you do for it?"

"Oh, I take calls and internet orders for a medical company. It's pretty boring, but it pays well and has great insurance, so I've kept it and do it on the side." Rose explained to him.

Emily brought her face close to Rose's and then whispered, "I tried to have him wait in the car, but he wanted to see your apartment. You uh… might want to hide your pictures of your husband, or we steer him from looking around…"

At her words, it dawned upon Rose that Chris didn't know about Brooklyn, the Clan or Gargoyles in general; and didn't think about it. If he walked into her living room, he would soon find a shocking amount of pictures and a very large wedding photo of her and her Gargoyle mate. Rose's eyes widened in comprehension, as Emily pulled away and took Katie from Rose's embrace, as Chris kept talking to her.

"That's great!" He said happily. "I mean… I… I have only heard about your life through Emily, but God, I gotta just tell you that I'm so happy to see that you're doing so well… despite what happened and what you went through with Kevin." He paused, stared at her and looked to be processing it all in front of her, but losing his grip. "_I'm so sorry_, Rose. Had I known he was such a creep, I would have never pushed Em to introduce you to him…"

"It's okay." Rose said suddenly, smiling painfully at him. "You would have never known that he was like that, so there's nothing to forgive. What's done is done, Kevin is… um…" she paused and tried to finish telling them that he was dead, but realized that it was no longer true, which brought on some more nausea.

"Gone." She finished with a forced smile. "He's gone. So, uh… enough about him, I say we go to the beach and have some fun. I want to put all of my past with him…behind me and make new, happy and positive memories with the ones I love."

Chris nodded at her sympathetically as Emily narrowed her eyes at Rose, as though she saw past what she was hiding. Rose cleared her throat, smiled over at Emily and Katie and said, in a more enthusiastic voice, "Shall we get going?!"

"Yeah!" Emily echoed, letting Rose hold Katie again, as Chris stepped forward and looked around her apartment some more.

"Care to give me a tour of your home?" He asked. "It looks really nice, and Em says that you have a rooftop party pad!"

"Uhhh… yes I do." She replied, beginning to feel nervous for him to see the picture on the wall of her and Brooklyn as well as his actual statue in their bedroom. When he got closer to the living room, she stepped in front of him and placed her hand upon his chest.

"How about we go see that first? The rest of my apartment is just a simple, two bed, two bath home… not anything too interesting to look at."

"Maybe not to you, but to me being in construction? I'm interested! I love seeing this older architecture!" Chris said, stepping past her and admiring more of her home. "I also love this area of midtown Manhattan. It's old, historic but is so nicely updated. Plus being a top floor, _with _a private rooftop access… I mean… _damn, _this place must cost you a fortune!"

"It's not too bad." Rose said, getting more anxious. "But um… we probably should get going…"

Chris, however, continued to look around the living room, and was closing in on the pictures that lined her walls. Rose carefully placed Katie on the couch and then looked over at Emily, silently begging her to help.

"_Uhhhh honey!_" Emily said, stepping forward and taking him by the arm. "Look at her view!"

When they stood in front of the window, he blew out a low whistle and gazed out at what views her place offered, as Rose quickly got to work and pulled her wedding picture down. She hated doing it, but she had enough drama and didn't feel like putting up with more. Nor did she feel ready to tell Chris about her 'secret life'. She loved the man dearly, but he wasn't like Emily in that regard. He was very opinionated about certain things and she feared that he wouldn't be as accepting to the Gargoyles like Emily was.

"Babe… have I not told you that it's time to move and upgrade to a place like this?" He said softly to Emily. "This kind of an apartment would be _perfect_ for us."

"Mmmhm." Emily mused distractedly, watching Rose quickly take down all the pictures and hiding them so that Chris wouldn't see. "Yeah, babe. I'm all for it, it's just very expensive and we are running out of time, so I'm a bit weary about moving so close to giving birth."

"Oh, we can make it work, plus you wouldn't have to do a thing. That's what I'm here for…."

As they spoke, Rose took her large wedding picture down and quickly ran it down to her bedroom, placed it on her bed and then quietly shut the door. Emily backed away from her husband, who was still distracted by the views, and quickly took down her photo frames from the various shelves, fireplace and hid them in the entertainment center as he continued to stand with his back to her.

Katie sat quietly on the couch, watching her mom and Rose run around the apartment on her tiptoes to keep their footsteps quiet, with an amused smile on her face.

Slightly breathless, Rose glanced around her home and was relieved that everything was put away. Knowing her secret life was safe from Chris for the time being, her and Emily met up right as he turned towards them. Acting like kids who just barely got caught in a cookie jar, they froze and both struck an unnatural pose. At this, Chris narrowed his eyes, but grinned amusingly back at them.

"Why… are you two standing like that?"

"Like what?" Emily asked dumbly, with her hand raised up in the air, as Rose rested her elbow unnaturally on her shoulders. "This… this is how we stand."

"Like a bunch of weirdos?"

"Yeah." Rose answered awkwardly, with a smile. "You know better than anyone that Em and I have a very interesting relationship."

At her words, Chris slowly smiled at them and chuckled.

"True. That's… very true. You two have always been weird, I swear if you weren't straight, then you two would be married to each other."

Emily and Rose glanced over at each other and then began laughing, agreeing.

"Probably." Emily teased, as Rose shrugged. "Eh, maybe."

"_Maybe_?" Emily laughed, turning to face her. "It would be a glorious and passionate affair if you and I were married. You love me and you know it."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I could live _and_ work with you." Rose teased back. "It would be too much for me to handle… besides, I like my men."

"Thanks _darling_." Emily said with a grin. "Well, you're missing out… "

Chris snorted at them, turned away and continued to venture around the apartment. Rose then turned to Emily, who winked at her, and silently mouthed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emily mouthed back, linked arms with Rose and then said out loud, "Hey Chris, sweetheart, how about you quit being a creep over Rose's house and let's get going. Huh, Katie bug? What do you think? Should we head to the beach now?"

"Yes!" Katie squealed in her tiny voice, scootched off the couch and began to run around happily. Rose couldn't help but smile seeing her so happy, so she decided to add to it.

"Hey, Miss Katie! Guess what? I have a surprise for you!" Rose said, crouching down to Katie's level. At the word _surprise_ Katie gasped, widened her eyes and came running over to Rose.

"What?" Katie asked. "What is it Auntie Wose?!"

"Wait here. I'll get it for you."

Rose stood up and walked over to her fridge, opened the top cabinet and pulled down a wrapped present. A few days ago, Brooklyn helped her pick out a gift to give to Katie, since it had been so long since she'd seen her, and to her surprise, he found it and was amazing at picking out gifts. Brooklyn has never met Katie or Chris, but she and Emily hoped to one day introduce them both to him, as well as the rest of the Gargoyles.

With a smile, she pulled down the small gift, walked over and handed it to her.

"Here you go!" Rose said happily. "We'll call it a pre- birthday gift!" With an excited squeal, Katie began ripping through the paper with Rose's help.

"Her birthday isn't for another two weeks." Emily laughed, stepping forward. "You are coming to her party right?"

"For my Katie girl's fourth birthday? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rose said happily, more talking to Katie than anything, and was using a more playful voice.

When Katie got into the box, she exclaimed happily, "Prwincess Auwowa!"

Katie pulled out a plush doll of her favorite princess from _Sleeping Beauty_ and clutched it to her chest, beaming brightly. Rose grinned even brighter and loved to hear Katie's slight speech impediment, since she was not yet able to say her _r's _and also loved that she had a favorite princess because she too had curly blonde hair.

"Awe, Princess Aurora, you're favorite! Auntie Rose is so nice!" Emily exclaimed in her 'mom voice', and Rose could even hear some slight sarcasm in her tone. "Wherever will we put _another _toy?"

"If we move into another apartment we can have more space for those kinds of things." Chris muttered to Emily.

"_I know._" Emily whispered back in an irritated tone.

"Are you guys thinking about moving?" Rose asked, while picking up the present wrappings to throw away.

"Yeah." Emily sighed. "With this little man coming soon, we do need more room. We've been saving up for a long time to get more than a loft, but it's taken a long time. And unfortunately, I'm already at thirty weeks and could have him anytime after thirty five or thirty six weeks."

"Is that when you had Katie?"

"Yeah, I had her at thirty six weeks; so a bit earlier than usual. Just to be prepared, I'm anticipating having the same timing with this one, but who knows." Emily said, rubbing her large stomach. "I've heard that second babies can be even quicker or come sooner, but every pregnancy is different, so I won't know when he will come until I go into labor, I suppose. Only time will tell. But if we are to move we need to do it soon, but it's been a massive mess to find a home. Prices are insane."

"Yeah they are." Rose sympathized. "Well, I'll keep an eye out for places that are renting. There aren't any in this building, but that doesn't mean that there won't be others around here if you like the area."

"Thanks, Rose." Chris said. "I like this place, but we'll find one like it I'm sure." He then clapped his hands together and turned to his little daughter, scooped her up into his arms with a playful growl and placed her over his shoulder, as she squealed in happy laughter.

"Let's go to the beach!"

Katie clapped happily as they walked out of the apartment, draped over her dad's shoulders, snuggling her new plush princess friend.

"Are you ready to go?" Emily asked, turning back to Rose. "You don't need to bring food, we have snacks, water, and chairs for you."

"Let me grab a towel really fast." Rose told her, walking down the hallway and into her room to grab one from her bathroom.

Emily followed after her and called back to Chris, "Go to the car, we will meet you there."

"Got it." He replied and then left with Katie on his shoulders, shutting the front door behind him. When Emily reached Rose's bedroom and walked through the door, she jumped and yelped slightly when she saw Brooklyn's stone form in the corner; clutching her heart she chuckled at her own reaction.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked, coming back out from the bathroom.

"I wasn't expecting to see Brooklyn here, is all." Emily said with a nervous laugh. "Do… do you normally let him turn to stone _inside _of your house?"

"Why… in the world wouldn't I?" Rose asked with a laugh. "It's his house too."

"Well, don't Gargoyles make a big mess when they burst the stone skin off their flesh ones at nighttime?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Rose said slowly. "What's your point?"

"Nothing much, it just seems like an _outdoor_ activity to me, knowing how clean you are and how much scattered stone skin pieces all over in your carpet would bother you."

"I mean… I guess, but he's my _husband_, not a pet." She laughed. "Besides, he is pretty clean and respectful about his waking up, and usually cleans up after himself, so I don't mind and aren't too worried about it to be honest with you."

Emily nodded, smiled and glanced over at the sorrowful looking Brooklyn.

"He looks sad." She said,cocking her head to the side thoughtfully. "Like… downtrodden. Why is that?"

"Because he and I sometimes wish we didn't have to say goodbye during the day." She sighed heavily. "We love our life and are happy, but sometimes we both wish it was slightly different."

"Ohh." Emily moaned, pouting her bottom lip. "That _is _sad. You two really do have this magical, almost forbidden, love story. A romantic tragedy, like Romeo and Juliet. Both come from different worlds, you two have to cherish the time you do have with each other and fight for the time to be with one another. Then you have the public negativity and disapproval that would come with the revelation of your relationship. You both are extremely passionate… and would sacrifice everything for each other… even if that meant the bitter end of _death_."

At her words, Rose slowly straightened her back and stared at her best friend with shock and slight disgust. Emily was staring ahead at nothing, apparently lost in the horrible comparison that she made of hers and Brooklyn's marriage, and she couldn't help but think about the shocking similarities as well. Emily's words struck a nerve because they were true.

Hers and Brooklyn's relationship was a lot like the Shakespeare play, which, unfortunately, ended in tragedy. A tragedy that both her and Brooklyn were trying everything in their power to avoid.

Rose quietly folded up her towel and tried not to let her sudden depressing and horrible feelings ruin a good day, nor did she want to burst into tears with her strangely heightened emotions. She glanced over at her mate and felt tears springing up in her eyes.

Happiness. That was all she ever wanted in this life, and she felt as though she had achieved it with him; but sometimes still felt like some force was trying to tear them apart, no matter how much they clung onto each other. Silence passed between her and Emily for a moment before she snapped out of her daze and turned to face her best friend.

Emily cleared her throat and then smiled up at her. "Any who. Enough about that… let's catch up. How _are _ you and your Gargoyle lover doing?"

"Fine." Rose answered simply, while folding her towel carefully to fit into her swimming bag.

"_Fine_?" Emily asked dryly. "That's all I get? The cover- word for '_well-things-could-be- better… but…_"

Rose dropped her hands on top of her swimming bag, with the towel in them and gave Emily a bored look.

"Okay… I didn't mean to use the _cover word_. We are doing well, _really_ well actually… despite what we've been put through."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, looking more attentive and concerned.

"Well, to put it simply, a few weeks ago… things were… _bad_… but not between us. I'll tell you the details of everything later when we have more time to talk in private… but um… the horrible death creatures that were haunting me? Do you remember them?"

"_Of course_ I do. How could I forget?" Emily said sharply. "I've only been thinking about those damn things since you told me about them."

"Well they upped their hunting game against me, and both Brooklyn and I nearly died, before we killed them off."

"Wait… _what?_" Emily gasped. "You guys nearly _died_?! Why is it every time we talk, and catch up, you almost die?"

"I know, right?" Rose teased back then took a deep breath. "It's been crazy, but we are good now. We got rid of the awful creatures, and I haven't been bothered by anything bad for three weeks now. That's why I'm able to go with you. With them dead… I am free to be _normal_ again. Or… at least as normal as _my life _usually gets."

"Oh my God, dude! I still can't believe your life sometimes." Emily gasped, staring at her in disbelief and slight awe. "But... those awful things are _gone!?_ That's great news! I'm so relieved and happy to hear that!"

"Thank you." Rose said with a smile. "It has been a great relief knowing that they are gone… but I have a feeling that more will come back. But as for right now, I've been free from them for three weeks, and that's what I'm focusing on. As for Brooklyn and I, well we have never been stronger in our marriage, nor more in love than we are right now." She paused and looked up into Emily's eyes with tears in them. "I have never been this happy before, Em. He's a dream that I never realized I needed. It was like… the universe heard the silent plea in my heart of needing and wanting someone to love me like he does, and because I was with Kevin, I was granted it and received the greatest wish of a lifetime. A prayer that the stars answered."

Emily's eyes widened at Rose's poetic explanation and clasped her hand against her chest.

"That was _so beautiful!_" Emily whispered through tears. "Rose… honey, I'm _so happy _for you. You deserve him… and he deserves you. You both have the most perfect love story. I'm so happy you two found each other."

"Thanks, I'm glad too." She replied quietly, wiping her own tears away. "He's the greatest and I truly believe that _I'm _the lucky one."

Emily smiled at her, as Rose walked away into her bathroom and then came back out with a bottle of antacids; placing them in her swimming bag. "Okay. I think that's everything that I'll need today, so let's get going."

Narrowing her eyes suddenly, Emily stepped forward and grabbed the antacids from her bag, shook them slightly and held them up to Rose. "Why are you bringing these?"

"Oh um... " Rose replied, taking them back from her and placing them back inside of her swimming bag "My uh… stomach has been acting a bit funky lately is all, so I'm bringing them in case I need them."

"Why is your stomach acting up? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Em. I don't know why it's acting up, but I'm not really worried too much over it to be honest with you."

"You're dodging the question." Emily said bluntly.

"I am _not._"

"Then tell me the real reason why you are bringing an _entire bottle_ of chew-able antacids with us on a _day trip_? Normally one person takes only a few, not the entire bottle…"

"Fine." Rose spat. "If you _must know_ _everything_ about me, I've just been having patches of nausea and digestive problems for the past few weeks, so I've been taking these to help ease my symptoms. That's all. People take antacids all the time, so I don't understand what's so strange about me needing some, or why you're freaking out all the sudden."

"Because you've never had stomach problems before." Emily told her smartly, and for a small moment, Rose forgot that Emily almost knew more about her than even Brooklyn did.

"Okay… so that may be true, but it's still not anything I'm concerned about and neither should you be concerned."

"Have you seen a doctor about them?" Emily asked, as Rose rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Now you're sounding like Brooklyn."

"Does he want you to see one?" Emily asked, surprised to hear that her Gargoyle husband was pushing her to seek medical help.

"Yes." Rose replied heavily. "But I _don't need to. _You and I are paramedics and know the Human body well, and Brooklyn… while I love him with everything I am, he is a bit overprotective of me. The symptoms are bothersome, but they are manageable. I'm hoping they will go away soon."

"What are your symptoms?" Emily asked, growing more intrigued, making Rose more irritated by the twenty questions.

"Emily… I'm not getting into this with you right now." Rose snapped. "I just have nausea, that's it. No big deal"

"Caused by food or is it always there?"

"I…" Rose sighed, and shook her head. "I don't know. It's kind of always there. Some food makes it worse, but sometimes it doesn't even matter what I do, and I'm just nauseous all day long." She paused and then stared at Emily and groaned. "Seriously, can we just go? Your family is waiting for us… "

"Why is your problem right now?" Emily asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Normally I'm the bitch in our relationship, not you."

At her words, Rose stared at her and scoffed. "I am _not_ being a bitch."

"Hate to say this, but yeah, you kinda are."

"Okay, well you're irritating me, so you deserve it!"

"_Why_?" Emily laughed, looking very amused by their argument. "What am I doing that is irritating you so badly? I'm only asking you a series of simple questions…"

"You're trying to diagnose me, and that has always _pissed _me off when you do that." Rose came back at her in anger. "You treat me like I'm one of your patients, but I'm your friend! So, for once can you just please allow _me _to come to _you_, instead of endlessly badger me when I'm not ready to talk! I've been open and honest with people, but I'm being honest with you now. I'm just dealing with nausea… it's probably due to all the stress I've been through, is all."

"Wow… okay." Emily said coolly. "God, sorry for asking."

Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly; calming down.

"Look, I'm sorry, Em. I don't want to fight with you, not on our fun family outing. I'm sorry…you're right, I've been a bit… emotional for some reason lately. This morning has been the worst. I threw up when I woke up to hang out with Brooklyn before sunrise because my nausea was so bad, which has never happened before, and then the next moment I was wanting to have sex with him and cried when he turned to stone! I mean… I have never cried about that before!"

As Rose was talking, Emily's eyes grew wide and Rose continued, sighing.

"I don't know, Emily. I just feel so… _unusual_ right now. I've been getting more sleep, but then become exhausted at _random_ times. I'm nauseated all day long and nothing seems to help. I honestly have probably produced an ulcer since those attacks three weeks ago, but I just want things to be normal again. Now that the Draugr are gone from my life, I want to enjoy my life with Brooklyn and be done with these 'new' trials. You know? So, I'm sorry for ripping through you, I just wanted to enjoy this day with you and your family, and for once not have anything be about me. I hate the attention."

"I know you do, and get that." Emily said after a moment, thinking deeply. "But you have people all around you who love and care about you. That's why we ask and make sure that you're doing okay, because we give a damn about you."

"I know." Rose sighed, feeling bad for snapping at Emily. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Emily answered with a smile. "Now… with all that being said, I _am _going to drill you with a few more questions, and you _will _answer them. Okay?"

Rose groaned, flung her head back dramatically as Emily shook her head and laughed, "Nuh-uh Rose, you don't get to throw a tantrum, that's my three-year-old's job, okay? Once I ask you these questions, and you answer them honestly, I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

Rose stared hard at Emily, glaring for a moment then flung her swimming bag down on the bed and then sat down, crossing her arms and legs in anger.

"Fine." She said in irritation. "Ask away, so we can move on with our day."

Emily laughed at her attitude and shook her head.

"Man, this is too much fun. I have never seen you this crazy before. But, welcome to womanhood Rose. The hormones are the true bitch to live with."

"What do you want to ask, Emily?" Rose asked again, trying to be patient and Emily grinned wider at her.

"Alright, fine, we'll cut to the chase. When's the last time you've had your menstrual cycle?"

Rose gaped at Emily with wide eyes for a few seconds and knew exactly where she was heading with this conversation."Oh _God_, are you serious?! Not this again…!"

"Rose, answer the question."

"You know I can't get pregnant with Brooklyn." Rose told her angrily, the fresh wound of that topic rising; making her emotions even more prevalent and hard to control.

"How do you know?" Emily asked her. "Has someone told you that you can't have children with Brooklyn that knows _for a fact_, or is that yours and Brooklyn's opinionated guess because it's never been done before that you know of?"

"I…" Rose blinked and felt stumped for a moment. "It's… more of a guess, I suppose. Goliath has been with Elisa intimately for a few years and they haven't been able to produce children yet…"

"Yeah, well you don't know if Elisa is on birth control or not, nor do you know if that's an issue between them." Emily told her, raising her eyebrows. "And from what you've told me, yes, there hasn't ever been a Human to have a child with a Gargoyle, but you don't know that for a fact. What if you, whose not really a full-Human because of your magic, and as well as with your connections to Brooklyn, means that you are the exception to the rule? What if you _are_ able to conceive a child with Brooklyn, but it has just taken some time for it to happen, like it sometimes does for _any _normal couple?"

Rose stared at Emily for a few seconds, feeling her heart begin to pound more painfully.

"What… what are you getting at here?" She asked her quietly. "Do you really think that I'm… _pregnant_?!"

"I don't know, but I'm saying you have all the symptoms of early pregnancy. Trust me, I would know." She then rubbed her swollen pregnant belly and raised her eyebrows at Rose. "Have you been taking your birth control?"

Feeling more anxious, Rose racked her brain and suddenly realized that she had not been taking them and suddenly felt stunned considering Emily's thoughts.

"No…" She whispered. "I… I haven't taken birth control for at least one to two months. With everything that has been happening with the Draugr, and with lack of sleep, I have forgotten."

"And you two have been making love frequently?"

Glancing up at her nervously, she began to blush and shrugged her shoulders. "Um… almost every night."

"_Every…_?" Emily gasped. "Well, wow, yeah. I would say you have a good chance that you are pregnant then. So, I'll ask you again, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Rose thought for a few seconds about that, and the longer she stayed silent, the more Emily glanced down at her with raised eyebrows.

"You don't even know, do you?" She asked her.

"I… I don't." Rose said, shaking her head and standing up. "But that doesn't mean that I'm pregnant! Look, Em… I already told Brooklyn that I would see Doctor Sato. In… in the meantime I guess I can try taking a pregnancy test. But, I really don't know what to think right now. I kept thinking that I've gotten an ulcer from all the stress I've been under… and never in a million years would I have considered myself able to get pregnant. And… if I was, I... still wouldn't know what to think!"

With that, Rose slowly sunk back down onto her bed and felt faint. "_I thought it was impossible…_"

"What would you do if you were pregnant?" Emily asked quietly, sitting next to her. "Don't Gargoyles produce eggs? I mean… you still have a Human body! What if yours grew like a Human did, but was still a Gargoyle? Would you…?" She paused as Rose looked up at her in horror, guessing her thoughts.

"Would I what? _Live_ through the pregnancy? The birth?"

"I mean… yeah, I hate to say that, but it's something to seriously consider." Emily said softly. "If you were truly pregnant, it would be a very high risk pregnancy and would be extremely dangerous for you..."

"Not to mention I would have the first Gargoyle/Human hybrid child in _all_ written history…" Rose said quietly, feeling numb. "Oh God Em... what if you're right?! How... how could I tell Brooklyn? He's worried enough for me as it is..."

Seeing her worry, Emily gently took her hands.

"Yeah… well, we won't know until you take a test. So, for right now, let's not worry about this. Okay? You're right, let's go to the beach with my family… and afterwards I'll give you an extra unused pregnancy test that I have in my bathroom. That way you can test before seeing Doctor Sato, and can maybe give you a peace of mind. Who knows, you might not be pregnant and have something else going on…"

Rose closed her eyes while nodding her head, and felt like she was being torn apart with her emotions. On one hand, _if_ she was pregnant (which she truly never would have guessed was what her symptoms were), she wouldn't know what to do or even how to tell Brooklyn. Their life was crazy enough. As scary and unknown their future was, throwing a hybrid species child into the mix seemed like the icing on the crazy cake. However, the other half of her wanted it more than anything and longed for it to happen. The hope for a child of theirs to be true was more than she could ever dream. To finally be a mother, raising a child alongside the love of her life, was more than she could comprehend.

As she sat on the bed, thinking deeply about what her best friend brought up, she gently touched her flat stomach and desperately hoped that Emily didn't feed her false hope for that possibility of her having a child with her mate and true love. With tears in her eyes, Rose pushed those thoughts away, turned to look at her and couldn't help but smile.

"So much for normal, huh?"

"With _you_? Yeah… no. " Emily teased. "Nothing is simple or normal with you anymore. But that's okay, I would rather be anything but ordinary as well."

Nodding, Rose chuckled and then slowly turned to look at her stone mate in the corner of their bedroom and wished she could talk to him. Her heart was still pounding with the anticipation of possibly being pregnant with his child, but with that anticipation came great fear, stress and further anxiety.

However, as she stared at his stone face, she couldn't help but smile. Their tingling sensation flowed through her and she felt a hope that gave her strength, it was his strength; and for one moment, she knew he was thinking and dreaming of her as well and that all would be okay as long as they stuck together.

"Hey… you okay?" Emily asked, gripping her hand tighter. "I didn't mean to upset you. I know you've been under a lot of stress, and I could be very wrong about you being pregnant. I know you've been wanting to be a mother for a very long time… I don't want to give you false hope if it isn't the case."

"No, it's okay." Rose told her, turning back to her. "I appreciate your concern for me. I have no idea what's in store for me and Brooklyn; but the reality that we've come to realize and live by is that he and I can get through anything with each other and our love. If I'm pregnant or not, I know that I'll be okay. I have you, your family, the Clan and Brooklyn. My life may not be normal… like… at all, but that's okay because I have everything I need to be happy and that's the most important thing."

"Yeah, it is." Emily said with a large smile. She sighed out, clapped her hands down on her lap, stood and then reached down to help Rose up. "Come on. Are you ready to get some Vitamin D and accompany this beached whale to the beach?"

Rose laughed at her, took her hand and stood up.

"Oh stop! You're _not a beached whale! _You're one hot and gorgeous mama, so just flaunt your stuff and let's go have fun! I'm ready. I've been looking forward to this day for a _long _time."

"Me too." Emily said with a wide grin, wrapped her arms around Rose's neck and hugged her tightly. "Happy Independence Day, Rose."

With tears in her eyes, Rose squeezed her best friend tighter knowing that Emily would never truly understand how much that saying personally meant to her. She looked over Emily's shoulder at her stone mate and couldn't help but feel even more emotional. Even though it was their Country's celebration day today, and she was pretty patriotic, she was also celebrating her own breakaway from the evil in her life.

Today was a personal reminder of her newfound independence and success from the wars she and Brooklyn have battled so far, and that in itself was worth celebrating.


	20. Chapter 20- Surprises

**~Chapter Twenty~**

**Surprises**

Hours passed and Rose was having a blast with Emily, Katie and Chris on their family outing. They spent the first half of the morning at the Aquarium showing Katie all of the fish in their different oceanic exhibits, before deciding to make their way to the beach where they ended up staying throughout the rest of the afternoon. It already proved to be a very warm day, so as much fun as Coney Island was, they knew Katie wouldn't appreciate the rides in the hot sun. So, instead they went to the beach, found a nice spot in the sand, ate lunch, and now Chris, Emily and Katie were playing in the ocean; while Rose stayed on the beach relaxing.

She got in the ocean a few times just to cool off, but was now lying on her towel in her bikini under the hot sun with sunglasses on. Since it was a holiday, the beach was incredibly busy but she was enjoying people-watching.

All around where she was laying, children were running and squealing in happiness all along the beach, making sand castles while some were playing in the water. Further down, there was a sand volleyball game going on with a group of college friends who were laughing and making a lot of noise. Other people were running along the water line getting a work out in, and then there were multiple model-like women strutting around in their very revealing bikinis, trying to gain any attention they could from the opposite sex.

Rose enjoyed watching all the people on the beach for close to a half hour, but slowly the fatigue that had been following behind her nausea all day took over, and she ended up falling asleep in the hot sun. It had been so long since she actually had the chance to relax like she was and enjoy the small, but enjoyable moments of life. With nothing pressing with work to bother her, she took advantage of it and let more uninterrupted and peaceful sleep take over her.

Rose wasn't sure how long she was out for, but when she woke up, her skin was sunburned. Looking around, she noticed that Emily and her family were still playing in the water, so it couldn't have been very long that she was out. Grimacing to herself in slight pain, she stood up, walked over to her beach chair to sit under their large umbrella to seek shade, and pulled out a water bottle to drink water to re-hydrate. Now that she was awake, her nausea was coming on again and she was sure the lack of keeping hydrated wasn't helping.

Sighing in slight frustration, she placed a swimming suit cover over her body to further protect her burned red skin, settled comfortably into her chair while sipping on her water, and began wondering what she should do about the nausea and if Emily's theory was correct of her being pregnant.

Her thoughts were interrupted momentarily when she heard the familiar squeal of Katie's laughing. Emily and Chris were swinging Katie into the crashing waves, making her shriek out in laughter, and she couldn't help but smile endearingly over at them. Part of her felt a little bit strange that she was tagging along alone, without kids of her own, on _their_ family outing. The other half of her was grateful to be spending time with them, as it had been way too long since she'd participated in anything _normal _or seen them, since they were like her other adopted family.

As Rose kept watching them, Chris then grabbed Katie, swung her over onto his shoulders and then grabbed onto Emily, bringing them both into a very large wave. Their screams of laughter carried all the way over to her, who couldn't help but laugh along with them. Once they all recovered from being blasted by a strong wave, Chris held onto his pregnant wife and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. Just then, a pang of longing shot through Rose as she watched her best friend and her husband share a romantic moment together, and more than ever, she was missing her own mate; Brooklyn.

The last time she and him were ever able to hang out during the day was during their honeymoon, five months ago. Puck gave them both a potion that allowed them to enjoy being the same species for a day and a night; and it was one of the best nights of her life.

As she recalled that wonderful experience, she enjoyed being a Gargoyle and felt completely natural in that state, but when Brooklyn turned into a Human and they were able to spend the day at Coney Island, and experience _normal human life _with her. It was incredibly surreal and something she sometimes wished she had right now, as everyone else's lives were thrown in her face. No matter how much she loved her Gargoyle mate and their life together, there was still a small desire for them to be able to live a Human life sometimes.

However, as seconds passed and she recalled all that she did have with Brooklyn, it occurred to her that their worlds were now combined happily and peacefully, but she couldn't deny that they still came from very separate worlds at first. She happily sacrificed her Human world to be with him; but it was still that, a sacrifice and with that, a price. As she continued to observe people, she couldn't help but notice all of the couples around her. Some were walking along the beach hand-in-hand, others were kissing and making out passionately in the sand, while some were laying out in the sun and tanning next to each other, some sleeping, and the rest were dealing with their children.

Unsure if it was her heightened emotions, but she suddenly felt very alone, even though she was surrounded by hundreds of people. Rose was immersed in the world in which she grew up in; but now more than ever, felt like an alien. Her _normal life _now existed at nighttime with her Gargoyle mate, where a different beauty and series of activities occurred, and even though it wasn't _this_ world… she suddenly was alright with it and internally slapped herself for wishing she had anything different. Rose had something much better than the status quo, she had Brooklyn. His connection, commitment, friendship and unconditional love was a reward and treasure in itself.

Not quite sure why she had been feeling so jealous of other Human couples, when she had something even better, she decided to blame it on her strange behavior. As of late, she didn't feel quite like herself and was becoming increasingly unnerved by it. As if on cue to her thoughts, another wave of nausea suddenly overcame her, crashing into her body like the ocean. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and gently touched her flat stomach.

At this, Emily's words from earlier returned, and had not left her mind alone. Their conversation this morning about if she was somehow pregnant with Brooklyn's child or not took precedence over all other thoughts. The possibility of her being pregnant, left her with more questions and anxiety over not knowing the answers; but at the same time, it also left her with great hope and excitement.

Although she knew that her husband would not wish for her to risk carrying his child, she would do it in a heartbeat and wanted to have a child with him more than anything. Seeing Brooklyn as the eventual leader of his Clan, and a future father figure to all of the children of the Clan, was something that she was incredibly proud of. However, it wouldn't be the same because they wouldn't be theirs.

Long ago, she and Brooklyn had visions about each other's futures and she swore that she saw two children in them. They had no idea what they looked like or who they were at the time, but Rose always knew deep down that they belonged to her and her mate.

They had a sure feeling that they were somehow their children.

Her children.

As Rose sat, holding her stomach and thinking about that vision, a very strange thing suddenly happened. Strong lightning-like sensations shot through her veins, much like it did when she and Brooklyn were very first connected at the Brooklyn Bridge, and settled deep inside of her abdomen. The sensations were so intense, light, and powerful that they made her physically jump and cry out, while holding her stomach. To her shock and amazement, the sensations weren't painful, but instead, made her want to pass out from pure joy and amazement. Her magic instantly awakened to it and encouraged it to spread through her body one time, before it slowly faded.

Rose was speechless, and didn't know what to think or do except sit frozen in her seat and hold her flat stomach. She didn't know what happened, or how she knew, but for a small moment she thought she felt another soul inside of her, connected to that light bond that was shared between herself and Brooklyn. Offering it protection and ability to grow. Tears entered her eyes at the pure joy she felt, and for a mad moment, she was sure that she was pregnant. However, as quickly as the sensation shot through her, it disappeared, leaving her to feel nothing but nausea and wondering if she was going crazy or not.

Gasping for air, she blinked a few times and sat back in her chair completely stunned and processing what she felt within herself. But as she sat there, the connection no longer was felt and had no idea what it was. There were still so many questions she had about her soul bond to Brooklyn, her magic and her apparent Third Race descendants. Was she pregnant, and could it truly be possible since she wasn't a true and complete Human? Could she nurture and carry a hybrid species child within her body properly and deliver it safely?

Racked with uncertainty, Rose wasn't sure about anything at this point, all she knew was something incredible with her bond magic occurred and tied her destiny to another's, or so she thought happened. But was it truly a child or something else? And if it was a child, was she, a half-Human and her Gargoyle husband and mate fully able to conceive a child together? Rose still did not know enough about her parents or the Third Race to know if such a thing was possible or not. As she recalled all that she had learned so far about her parents through Puck and the Draugr, it became clear to her that there was more to her parentage that met the eye.

She also didn't know, at the time of watching the memories from Puck, all those nights ago, that Lord Oberon's brother, Demetrius, was her father, and Hela was her mother. So far, that's all she knew about them, nothing else on what their magic was capable of. As she pondered all these questions, it was also unclear to her how Hela and Demetrius got together to create her in the first place. Did they end up falling in love? Or did they do it out of a twisted way to spite Oberon and Titania? How was she born as a Human, and why did they give her away to let her adoptive parents raise her? She wasn't complaining or ungrateful, as she probably was saved from them in many ways, but her entire existence didn't make any sense, and didn't know what to expect with her own life and mate. It occurred to her that she truly didn't know what she and her magic were capable of.

Questions and worries continued to plague her brain worse as she sat in the chair, but was forced to sit in the back of her mind when a soaking wet Emily suddenly came walking up to her. She was dressed in a one piece pink swimming suit and looked amazing with her adorable baby bump. Rose blinked a few times, realizing that she had stared into nothing, without blinking, and her eyes were dried out.

She gave Emily a brief smile, as she placed a large sun hat on top of her soaked head, then put on a light cream swimming cardigan over her suit and plopped down next to Rose with a happy sigh. She then grabbed an ice-cold water from their cooler and began to drink water as well.

"Ahhh, that's good stuff. By the way, hey!" Emily greeted, relaxing and digging her soaked feet into the warm sand.

"Hey." Rose answered with a smile. "How was the water?"

"Refreshing." She replied, watching her soaked husband walk over with their equally soaked three-year-old daughter. "How come you haven't been getting in the water much?"

Rose shrugged. "I felt more like lying in the sun and tanning my white skin than getting slammed by the water."

"Uhhh... Forget tan, dear. You are burned, fried, toasted." Emily teased, poking at her painful skin. "I would say you were trying to match your husband's skin and went more brick red."

"Yeah, I know…" Rose sighed. "I totally got fried."

"Didn't you put on sunscreen?"

"Yes _mommy_, but I fell asleep." Rose teased her back. "Besides, my pale skin has not seen the sun like this for a _long time._"

"Well, we are having a ton of fun out there." Emily said with a smile. "We hope that you weren't feeling like you had to stay away or… awkwardly sit by yourself."  
"I'm not awkwardly sitting here. I was _relaxing,_ and wanted to tan… which is not what ended up happening, but it's fine. Besides, I found that I can't be in the water for long."

"Why not?" Emily asked, getting snacks out and looking at her with a strange expression.

"The waves, weirdly enough, were making my nausea worse." Rose explained quietly, and Emily instantly nodded, as if she understood, while scarfing down a granola bar.

"Hmmm, I get that. That's a real thing, ya know. The salt water from the Ocean can easily dehydrate you, so if you're having nausea or anything, the sensation of the waves plus the moisture being sucked out of you will make it worse. That's why I'm taking a break, I need to drink some water too."

"Yeah." Rose mused, nodding her head. "The antacids aren't helping like they normally have been."

"Do you want to try eating a snack? If I graze throughout the day, it seems to help my symptoms."

"That's because _you're_ pregnant." Rose muttered, trying to act normal and not discuss what just happened to her connection to Emily. It's not like she wouldn't understand, but instead, would make a much bigger deal over it than Rose wanted, so she chose to keep it to herself for the time being. "I'm not sure what's going on with me… "

"I know I kinda freaked you out before." Emily said, eating some pretzels from their snack bag. "But the more that we are together, I am growing more and more convinced that you very well might be pregnant. I mean… if you're really starting to feel nauseous all the time, and aren't showing yet, you could be very early on…"

"Fine." Rose said quietly, cutting her off. "I… I am starting to believe you, but, I'm not going to say that's what it is until I take the test. So, until I find out for sure, please… _please_ don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"I know." Emily replied, looking a bit insulted. "Who would I tell?"

"Well… Chris for one thing…"

"Hmmm, no, I wouldn't." Emily said, shaking her head. "Hon, he doesn't even know you're _married_ again, much less to a _Gargoyle _or even the fact that they _exist. _I would _never_ say anything about you possibly being pregnant…" At this, Emily's eyes suddenly widened in excitement, went off her chair onto her knees in the sand and knelt at Rose's side; taking her hand.

"Okay, I'm sorry for bringing it up again, but I just have to freak out for a second here!"

"About what?" Rose asked in amazement.

"Over the possibility of you being _pregnant_!" Emily explained. " I mean, what if you really are?! I… I can't get over how _incredible _that would be! You would be getting everything you've ever wanted!"

" I know." Rose said, unable to hide her smile anymore and the tears that quickly followed. "I want it to be true… _especially _with Brooklyn… but…" she paused and cleared her tears away. "I can't focus on it right now, I need to stay distracted. It could be a fatal thing for me to carry his children, I mean… we still don't know if I am truly a Human or not; nor if having his children is a possibility. But if we find out that I'm _not_ pregnant… I will be…"

"Heartbroken?" Emily guessed softly.

"_Devastated_." Rose whispered, nodding at her. "So, I need to not think about it right now. I _can't_. It's too much."

Emily smiled an encouraging smile, squeezed her hand tighter and nodded. "I know. It's okay… we won't talk about it yet. And you have my word. I won't say anything to anyone."

Sighing, Rose knew she was being too anxious and could trust Emily. She had kept her secret of being married to Brooklyn, and the Clan existing; so she wasn't sure why she was worried about it now.

"I know," Rose whispered. "I trust you… thank you."

"You're welcome. We'll chat about this later." Emily said winking; right as Chris and Katie joined them from the Ocean. Chris plopped down on the sand with a towel wrapped around his swim trunks, pulled on a cotton tank top shirt over his upper naked half, and then wrapped Katie in her towel to be drying off. Emily silently handed two more water bottles over to them, and Chris took them. Katie gulped down the water like she was truly a fish out of water; and they all couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Are ya thirsty kiddo?" Rose asked, as slopped some water down her front, giggling and nodding. Emily and Chris both started laughing at their daughter.

"So, is everyone having fun?" Chris asked, leaning back against Emily as Katie crawled onto Rose's lap to snuggle.

"We are." Rose replied, smiling and gently running her fingers through her fine, blonde curly hair.

"Ah… I see that your tan turned into red lobster." Chris teased. "Fall asleep on the sand?"

"I did… but I meant to do it. Burned, red skin is the new fashion trend." Rose teased back.

"Says who?"

"Says everybody."

"Hmm, sure." Chris laughed, drinking down some water. "Whatever you say then."

"Hey… leave her alone." Emily piped in with a wide grin on her face. "Red is Rose's new favorite color…"

At this under-the-table tease, Rose glanced over at Emily with a slight glare, in which Emily winked, and smiled even wider at her. Laughing now, Rose shook her head and chose to ignore it, since Chris wouldn't know the significance over 'red skin,' since he didn't know about Brooklyn.

Chris offered her a small bag of pretzels, in which Rose gratefully took and decided to try to snack on. It was a salty and dry carb which would hopefully help settle her stomach. Everyone ate their snack in silence, and after three pretzels, Rose could feel Katie began to fall asleep in her arms. Rose kissed the top of her head, snuggled her closer to her and looked over at her best friends, feeling a great deal of love, admiration and gratitude for them taking such good care of her.

"Thanks so much for inviting me, you guys. I have missed hanging out with everyone."

"We've missed you too." Chris replied, settling against Emily's leg, still sitting on the sand. "Em has obviously seen you more than I have, but I'm glad that life has slowed down enough for you that we can do these things again."

"Yeah." She said, chuckling slightly. "My life has been… _interesting_ to say the least."

"I bet." He said, taking a drink of water. "So… you're working two jobs, dealing with the aftermath of Kevin. But, is that all that's going on in your life?"

"Isn't that enough?" Rose laughed.

"Yes, very much so. I wasn't trying to downgrade anything." Chris laughed back. "You've just always been way more quiet about your personal life, so because of that, I just want to make sure that you're happy and taken care of. Yes, Emily is my woman and lovely wife, but you're our family too and I feel slightly responsible for you."

Rose laughed again, but this time a bit more awkwardly, still rubbing Katie's back and feeling her body weight grow heavier on hers.

"I… I'm good, you don't need to worry about me." She said kindly. "You've got your family to worry about. I am very happy. I'm free from Kevin and I…" she paused and smiled to herself. "I'm in love with _all _that life has given me."

Emily smiled knowingly at what she was saying and Chris looked pleasantly surprised by her upbeat attitude, regardless of what horrors he heard from Emily.

"Awesome." Chris said happily. "I'm very happy to hear that you're doing well and finding you again."

"Thanks, Chris." Rose replied.

"So… no dating yet?" Chris suddenly asked her, and she couldn't' help but freeze at the question.

"Oh… um… well, that's uhmm…"

"I know we kinda screwed up the first time introducing you to someone," Chris continued over her mumbling. "But, I've got a lot of single friends that I could try to set you up with..."

"Oh no, that's alright-"

"She's using the time to heal and is taking time for herself." Emily stepped in with a smile. "Rose isn't interested in dating anyone yet."

Chris stared at Rose for a moment, while chewing his food, and looked thoughtful. "I get that. However, you're such a wonderful, kind, smart, funny and stunning woman… I don't want you to be alone. Not after what you've gone through with Kevin. You deserve to find someone who completes you, and loves you completely. Marriage is _not _what Kevin gave you… I can tell you that right now."

"I know." Rose suddenly said, making him glance up at her and Emily looked shocked. "I… the truth is that I… actually have found someone like that, and he's… well… he's my soulmate and the love of my life."

"You… what?" Chris asked her in shock.

"_Rose_…" Emily warned, but she ignored her, took a deep breath and decided to tell him part of the truth. She hated lying to Chris and wanted to give him the explanation that she had been giving everyone else who asked about her love life; because she was so happy to be married again she wanted everyone to know about it.

"Um… it's okay, Em." Rose said calmly. "You don't need to cover for me anymore."

Emily's eyes grew wide and looked suddenly very nervous as she began to tell Chris the truth.

"I um… I am actually seeing someone right now." Rose told him with a smile. "And… we are… _very, very _happy."

"_What_?!" Chris exclaimed as Emily continued to stare at her with frozen anxiety. "Rose! That's _awesome! _How come you haven't said anything? Emily has told me that you were single."

"That's because she was being a good and loyal friend like she always is, and has respected what I have asked of her." Rose explained with a gentle smile. "The truth is… I didn't want to say anything because I understand that it has happened really fast, especially since Kevin's death. I didn't want drama or judgement from everyone who knew me. So, I've kept it on the down low."

"_Wow_!" Chris gasped out. "I mean, yeah that makes sense for sure. But good for you! When did you meet him? Who is he?"

"Uhh…" She started to explain, but stopped as Emily quickly shook her head from behind Chris', mouthing and begging, '_No! Don't!' _

But again, Rose ignored her and knew what she was doing.

"I met my… guy… when I ran away from Kevin, and we began dating while I was technically still married to him. I was always planning on divorcing Kevin when I could legally get close enough to him, without him trying to kill me."

"_God… _the more I hear about that _bastard_, I just… " Chris growled, shaking his head, took a deep breath to calm down. "Sorry. I don't want to hear anymore about Ke- I mean, _that guy_, so please, continue about this new guy. He sounds wonderful for you."

"He really is." Rose explained gently. "He and I have been together for over nine months now and I am… head over heels in love with him."

Chris whistled. "Nine months… wow… that's a long time. What's his name?"

"Brooklyn." Rose told him quietly, ignoring Emily's silent freak out.

"Oh cool… he sounds like a New York man, through and through." Chris said with a large grin. "Let me guess, he was born and raised here in Brooklyn?"

"Well… not, not really. He and his family are from Europe, well… Scotland, to be exact."

"Oh… wow.." Chris looked completely shocked. "A foreign guy!" He paused, then leaned forward and pushed on her leg teasingly. "Well, what the hell Rose? You've been dating a European guy for over nine months; and now you two live in a bad ass party house? How come I haven't met him yet? How come we haven't had a party at your place yet?" He paused and then looked at Emily. "And _you've_ known _this whole time_ and have kept her secret from me?"

"Uhhh…" Emily said, looking more and more panicked as the moments passed. "Um. Yes… honey, I have met him… but…" She paused, and then freaked. "I'm so sorry! I wanted to, but couldn't say anything! It's all Rose's fault."

Rose scoffed at her, amused that she was being thrown under the bus by her best friend, but all of it was true and deserving.

"Okay… yes, it is." Rose said. "But please understand that it wasn't anything personal. Emily found out about him and I begged her to keep him a secret. At least, for a small while. I wanted all of the legal stuff with Kevin to calm down first."

"I understand." Chris said, nodding at her. "That couldn't have been easy to deal with… I'm sorry for all the hell that _he_ put you through. But, I'm glad that you've found what sounds like a dynamite guy. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah," Emily said, now looking relieved that Chris knew about Brooklyn (kind of). "He… he is super nice, awesome, funny and treats Rose like a Queen. They are perfect together."

"I thought we were the perfect couple?" Chris teased her.

"We are, but Rose and Brooklyn come close to second place."

"Hmmmm." Chris mused, gently kissing Emily's hand. "Good to know… I can't wait to meet this dream boat."

"Yeah… he… he saved me from Kevin actually, and stayed by my side through it all." Rose said, feeling more in love as she carefully retold her story. "He's been my light through it all, for sure."

"No kidding!" Chris said in disbelief. "I can't believe you've been in a relationship for that long and haven't said anything. Shoot, he sounds like an awesome dude."

"He is."

"Makes me feel like you two might be getting a little close to marriage?" Chris pushed further. "Would I be correct in assuming that's the next step for you two?"

"Um… yeah, about that… " Rose laughed, taking him a bid deeper in her secret life. "Well, funny enough, we uh… actually got married in secret five months ago."

Silence passed between them for a few seconds before he exploded.

"Are you _serious_!?" Chris cried out in amazement. "FIVE MONTHS YOU'VE BEEN MARRIED! Oh my God, Rose… tell me you're joking!? _You're married_ and I'm _just now_ finding out about it?!"

Rose glanced over at each other warily, and slowly she shook her head; almost as if she could hear Emily's thoughts. Her face said very clearly, '_I hope you know what you're doing…'_

Just then, Katie suddenly jumped in her arms due to her dad's loud voice, so she glanced down and saw her completely asleep in her chest. Moaning out at how adorable she was, Rose shushed her, cupped the back of her head against her chest and gently held onto her; smiling down at the _sleeping beauty _and felt her heart melting.

Chris and Emily smiled endearingly at their sleeping daughter as well.

"Ohh… she loves you." Emily whispered. "She has missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed her." Rose replied quietly. "She's gotten so big…"

"Well, you have missed out on a lot... " Chris said and that sent another shot of pain into her heart. She had been a part of Katie's life since she was an infant, and held her as a newborn baby. But he was right, now she was a potty- trained three year old; and she had missed a lot of that growth.

"We should get going soon." Emily turned and said to her husband. "She's had a lot of sun and it's getting closer to dinnertime."

"Yeah, I'll start getting our stuff cleaned up here in a second. But I have a few more questions for Rose, first. So, what does Brooklyn do for a living? When could we meet him… since he's your _new husband_?"

Rose could feel Emily's eyes on her as she contemplated her usual answer, and although she felt really bad about lying, it was necessary for the moment.

"Well, his schedule is a bit tricky to work socializing around." Rose explained softly. "He works a graveyard shift, helping the Police as well as forms of law enforcement, I guess you can say. I can't say too much other than that."

"Is he special forces or something?"

"Y-yeah, I guess you can say that." She answered and Chris grinned at her even more.

"That's _so __bad ass_, dude. This guy sounds hard core! Especially if he protected you from Kevin. He sounds like a really awesome guy. I'm really, really happy for you, Rose. It's about time you have a good marriage."

"Thanks Chris." Rose said sincerely. "So.. um… yeah. When I'm not working, he and I pull all-nighter's to spend time with each other. It's a bit of a change of schedule, but I don't mind it."

"I gotcha." He said, paused and then suddenly looked confused. "So… where is he now? Why couldn't he come?"

"He's working till really late tonight, so he was sleeping in our room." Rose said. "But uh… he does really want to meet you and hang out as well. It might just take some time for things to settle is all. He is um… a bit… _different _so, we just want our families to meet at the right time."

"Sounds fair." Chris said with a smile, looked over at Emily and then sighed. "Well, my congratulations to you, Rose. That's so awesome to hear! I hope to meet the stud one day, and uh… let's say we head? Beat traffic and have some time to relax before fireworks?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Emily answered, glancing back over at Rose and gave her an impressed look. Other than the small lies, most of it was pretty much the truth, without divulging that he was a Gargoyle to Chris. Brooklyn did work with the Police, assisted in catching criminals and protecting the city, and he did 'work nights' making him unavailable during the day. They did get married in secret and for the most part, Rose's relationship was not a lie.

Smiling at her, happy that she actually didn't completely lie to her husband's face, they both worked together in packing up their beach party, while Rose stayed and snuggled Katie. When they were all done, Chris was holding onto everything but reached out to carry Katie.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No, it's okay, I'll carry her." Rose said softly, carefully standing up, allowing him to take her beach chair. Emily came over and placed a cotton skirt around Rose's waist to cover up her bikini bottoms.

"Thank you." Rose told her gratefully.

"No, thank you." Emily said very quietly. "It didn't occur to me that you would have to have an alibi for your life. Chris is now in the loop, other than he's a Gargoyle, and I really appreciate you telling him. Even though you were giving me heart palpitations."

"Yeah, of course." Rose laughed. "He's my friend too… and I care about him. I don't want to lie to people anymore. It may be slightly different from the truth, but at least he knows that I'm married again."

"Yeah, I bet it's relieving for you to tell people."

"Yeah…" Rose said with a smile. "It keeps all of the preying bachelors off my back as well."

"It's a win-win then." Emily smiled, and she smiled back.

"Exactly."

Walking next to each other, they all made their way towards Chris and Emily's family van, as Rose held their sleeping daughter.

"So, Katie is pretty much going to be sleeping most of the night," Chris said. "And Em and I are wanting to stay in- but you're more than welcome to come and watch the fireworks on TV since Brooklyn isn't available to join you."

"That's sweet, but no thanks." Rose replied. "But I've got other plans. Brooklyn has tonight off, so when he wakes up, we are going to watch the fireworks at the bay and actually, before that, I wanted to surprise him with a romantic date. Being the 4th, it's been five months since we got married, so I want to make it special."

"Awe." Emily gushed. "How cute is that? What are you planning on doing for him?"

"Um… well I'm not quite sure yet." Rose replied, as Chris began to pack their van up. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, you could prepare a nice dinner for him and watch your wedding home video with each other? I mean… it's kind of crappie cause my hand was shaky, but it could be fun to do!"

"Yeah, that would be really nice." Rose said quietly. "I'll do something like that, for sure. I was kind of snappy at him earlier today today, and I want to make up for it."

"Sounds good." Emily whispered as Chris came over and carefully took the sleeping Katie from Rose's arms to put in her car seat.

"Come here sweetheart… shhh… it's okay." Chris whispered to Katie, as she stirred slightly. When Emily and Rose were alone, Emily turned back to her and placed her hand on the small of her back.

"Thanks again for being honest with Chris."

"You're welcome, I don't know when it'll be good to tell him that he's a Gargoyle… but that way, he's more in the loop, but still safe."

"Safe? Why wouldn't he be safe?" Emily asked.

"Because my life often attracts dangerous things or situations." Rose explained. "So, that's why I would like to take my time with telling him and completely immersing your family with mine. It'll just take time is all."

"I know." Emily said, smiling at her. "Well, hopefully there will be another little Brooklyn or Rose running around soon."

Rose slowly turned to look at her best friend and still didn't know what to think. She chose not to tell her about the strange connection she felt down at the beach, but now that time passed and it was such a quick thing, she had no idea what it was.

"I'll go and buy a test soon." She said, giving Emily a small smile.

"I have tons of extras at my place. You can just take them…"

"Can you actually just take me home?" Rose asked. "I'm really tired and need to prepare my surprise for Brooklyn. Besides, pregnancy tests are super cheap and I can get them at any convenience store."

Emily studied her for a moment and then quietly chuckled.

"Sure thing. Okay, we'll take you home, no worries. Have fun showing off your new skin tone to your husband, I'm sure he'll be flattered." Rose laughed at her joke, and leaned in to hug her tightly. Emily rubbed her back gently and talked in her hair. "Call me when you find out the results, okay? Whatever the tests say, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

"I know. Thank you, Emily." Rose whispered back. "I love you so much. Thank you for being my best friend."

"I love you too, Rose. Thank you for being mine, as well."

"Hey… wife one and wife two! Ready to go?" Chris called from the side of the van as they broke apart. Rose smiled tearfully at her best friend, ever thankful to have her in her life, as Emily nodded at her, holding her hands tightly.

"Yup. We're ready." Emily called back. They then broke apart, Emily climbed in the front seat of the van as Rose squeezed herself into the back, next to the sleeping Katie; shut the sliding side door shut and then clicked on her seat belt.

Chris started the car and then said, to both of them, "Alright… onward? To Rose's place?"

"Yes, please." Rose said.

Chris nodded and then instantly put the car into drive, and made their way out of the beach parking lot. They drove in relative silence for a few minutes across the providence of Brooklyn heading back towards Manhattan. Emily and Chris were quietly listening to the radio, and as they were driving over the Brooklyn Bridge, Rose couldn't help but recall the cherished memory of that life changing night. When she met Brooklyn and he saved her life, in more ways than she could even comprehend.

Their fun day was fading into early evening, and it had been a near perfect day. However, it wasn't over for her and was only about to get even better the minute the sun set.

* * *

When Chris and Emily dropped her off back home, she quickly entered her apartment, went up to her level and got to work. It was close to eight thirty in the evening and Rose wanted this night to be perfect. The other couples were going to be coming over, shortly after sunset, and since it was summer and the sun lasted longer in the day, she wouldn't see them or Brooklyn until close to nine-thirty. Even then, they would still have an hour before the firework show started out at the bay, and even less time with Brooklyn before the others showed up to eat dinner.

She hoped that the few minutes it took them to arrive down at her apartment that she and Brooklyn would have some time alone to begin _some_ romance. More than ever, she wanted to apologize for her behavior from earlier and show him how much she truly appreciated him. Rose quickly defrosted some hamburger meat and got it ready to barbecue up top, cut up fruit, made a green salad and then put together a pasta salad. They had chips ready to go, drinks, and the rest of the barbecue for the other couples.

Once all of the food was ready, and meat seasoned and ready to be put on the grill, she quickly walked to the living room and took out all of the picture frames that Emily put away; placing them back on the fireplace shelf and other shorter surfaces where they lived. Then she quickly walked into her bedroom to grab the larger canvas wedding photo of her and Brooklyn. To her happiness, Brooklyn's stone form was still sitting in the same position on their bedroom floor and smiled at him. She hoped that the surprise she had for him would be something he would appreciate, even if it was a quicker thing. Rose quickly crossed over to him and kissed his stone beak.

"I'll be showered and dressed before you wake up, my love. I can't wait to see you."

With that, she walked over to her bed, picked up the canvas picture of their wedding and walked it out to place back on their living room wall. When that was done, she made sure that some candles were lit, their wedding home video on pause on their television, and the song she wished to have playing when he woke up on pause.

At their wedding, she and Brooklyn slow danced to a classical song, but for tonight, she wanted to make it more personal to them both and chose one of her favorites by Elvis, '_I Can't Help Falling in Love .' _It was one they danced to when she lived in the Labyrinth, and had become a good go-to love song. When all of the romantic mood was set, she walked back inside her room, undressed and took a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, and slightly hating life, Rose carefully placed aloe lotion on her skin to help cool her slightly red skin. She then brushed her teeth, did a face of nice make up and curled her hair into nicely loose curls. Even though they would be hanging around, she wanted to look nice for her husband. Luckily for her, grazing on food all day seemed to be helping her nausea; and for once, she was feeling better. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she quickly put on laced underwear, a strapless bra and then walked onto their closet. It wasn't very big, but in the back laid a large white box.

Grinning even bigger to herself, she opened it and felt butterflies forming in her stomach, out of excitement and not nausea.

"Hello, old friend." Rose whispered to herself, looking down at what was inside. "It's time to wow my husband tonight… and I think you'll do just the trick."

* * *

The sun faded from the horizon and created a shadow upon Brooklyn's stone skin, instantly cracking it, allowing his normal flesh and blood self to break free from his sleeping slumber. Faster and faster, his stone skin cracked and broke away from his red, flesh one. He fell asleep crouched down, and now he longed to stretch his entire body out. Standing up, Brooklyn stretched and burst out of his stone skin with a great roar. Stone shards exploded everywhere, littering his bedroom carpet.

After his initial roar, he yawned a great yawn, stretched more of his body and wings out; waking up fully now. Brooklyn exhaled his last yawn out, glanced around and saw that he was all alone in his and Rose's bedroom. All of the lights were off, but out in the hallway leading to the living room and kitchen had light coming into their bedroom slightly.

He didn't know where Rose was, but out in the living room, someone suddenly turned on some quiet music. With his good hearing, he guessed that it was probably his wife. Brooklyn took a deep breath, and decided to quickly clean up his stone skin mess so that he didn't stress Rose out further. Inside the bathroom, behind their door, they kept a small broom for cleaning purposes; so he decided to quickly use it to pick up after him. After a few minutes, he finished cleaning up his stone skin mess, relieved himself in the bathroom and took the time to freshen up and brush his teeth.

Gargoyles didn't usually take the time to do such things, as their hygiene purposes were taken care of during their stone sleep, but it was always nice that Rose made herself presentable for him, so he wanted to do the same for her. As he thought about his beautiful mate, she had a strange morning. He dreamt of her his entire sleep as always, but this time he had nightmares. He could not remember what they were about, but all he knew was that he woke up as confused as he did falling asleep.

Since she was mostly Human, he was used to her having potential things that would be strange, but this morning took the cake for him. He had never seen her in such a confusing and peculiar set of behaviors before. One moment she was physically ill, then was snappy and irritable… then the next she was trying to jump his bones and mate with him. But the strangest thing for him, that he had never experienced with her before, was seconds before he turned to stone. She had become emotional and truly upset that she was leaving him and not mating with her.

And that made him feel awful.

He never wanted to leave his mate, especially when she had needs or desires, but there was something else about her that was slightly strange. He could feel it in their connection, and inside of his soul. It wasn't anything that jumped out at him as dangerous, but when he observed his mate earlier this morning, he couldn't help but notice that she was holding herself differently. Unsure if it was because of her not feeling well, he was planning on watching her very closely to make sure that she was alright.

Now that he was done refreshing himself, he walked out of the bathroom, wrapped his wings around his shoulders and went to walk out his bedroom to find Rose. More than anything, he wanted to kiss, hold and cherish her; remind her that he loved her and how sorry he was that he had to leave earlier this morning. However, before he could leave their room, a soft song was playing on their stereo out in the living room and it made him pause with his claw on the door. He still didn't know if Rose was out there or not, but he could sense a series of different things.

Candles were burning, making their apartment smell of amber and vanilla mixed with wax, his and Rose's go-to slow dance song by Elvis was playing quietly, and the lights were mostly shut off. When he looked down at the ground, he was amazed when he saw individual pieces of red rose petals lining the floor, making a trail for him; leading him out into the living room. Smiling and taking a few breaths, he slowly emerged from the bedroom and walked down the hallway, following the petals and prepping for anything. He didn't know why he felt nervous, however, after a few seconds of getting closer, he could feel Rose's soul near his and all of his worries instantly melted. Their connection sensations flowed through them and he could feel her great light and love for him; as well as some excitement on her part for him to join her in the living room.

After a few steps, he finally entered the room and what he saw made his heart pound with amazement, awe, love and surprise. Candles were burning calmly all around the dark room, red rose petals were all over the room, and soft, romantic music was playing softly in the stereo in their entertainment center. Rose had moved their couches to the side, opening up their living room a bit more for space, but the biggest surprise of all was what was standing in the middle of the room. The beautiful woman who was in front of him was not what he was expecting to see, but was a breathtakingly beautiful reminder of who he vowed to love and marry, five months ago. Rose had found her wedding dress and put it back on for him, surprising him for a romantic evening before the other couples arrived.

Brooklyn's jaw dropped at the sight of her, his heart began pounding and the breath in his lungs escaped him. Her long auburn hair was down and curled beautifully; her makeup was done glamorously and she was reminding him of how incredibly lucky he was to have her in his life. Even though he never forgot how lucky he was, seeing his wife in front of him as a bride again was everything to him. She was smiling a sweetly bright white smile, and all bad energy inside of her, from earlier, was gone. When he saw her, his heart pounded out of his chest and his breath left his lungs. His eyes widened as he brought one claw up to his chest.

"_Rose?_" he gasped out, unable to stop the tears that formed in his eyes.

Looking around some more and taking in all that she had put together for him; she had prepared the food for their group date barbecue before they left for the firework show, but she had poured herself and him a glass of sparkling juice, dressed up in her wedding dress and made a wonderful effort at giving _him _a romantic evening before the others showed up. And that for him was the nicest, thoughtful and most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him.

Still frozen where he stood in stunned awe, Rose grinned even brighter and slowly began waking up to him.

"Hey sweetheart, I missed you." She said quietly.

As much as he wanted to proclaim his undying love for her, he couldn't find any words in his brain or any air in his lungs to try to describe how much this moment meant to him, or tell her how beautiful she was. Her face was glowing, her body curvaceous and beyond desirable, and the beautiful white dress hugged every curve like he remembered. A long train followed after her as she walked towards him and he wanted to burst into tears at how beautiful and stunning she was to him.

Their wedding night was one of the best nights of his life, and as dark as their lives had been recently, she surprised him by bringing that joy and utmost love back; which was everything to him, she was his everything. When he didn't say anything in response to her greeting, she giggled and continued to slowly make her way over to him.

"You look like you're about to fall over and pass out." She suddenly said softly, looking concerned. "Are… are you alright?" She then glanced around the room in worry. "Did I… did I do too much?"

Wanting to punch himself out of his daze, he still wasn't able to speak. With his silence, she then began to panic.

"It's too much, isn't it?" She asked him nervously. "Oh my goodness, I _knew_ it. I… I'm so sorry honey. I… I just wanted to surprise you and do something romantic for you, since you do so much for me. This was mostly to um… apologize for my behavior this morning. I was acting super weird, but things got better once I took a nap. Emily, Chris, Katie and I had a blast down at the beach, but uh well… as much fun as I had, I missed you like crazy all day long as always. I wanted to show you how much I love and appreciate you… and…"

Brooklyn didn't let her finish her explanation and finally found the strength in his legs. With a powerful whoosh of air, he burst his wings from his shoulders, stepped forward quickly and closed the gap between them crushing his lips against hers.

Her interrupted words were muffled against his lips as he passionately kissed her, and slowly she moaned and melted into his grasp and kiss. Not realizing that tears were slowly falling out of his eyes, he wrapped her body tightly in his arms, wrapped his long wings around them both, and claimed her as his wife, mate, and forever the gorgeously cherished bride that she would always be to him.

Their lips and tongues danced sensually against each other, their breathing staggered and gasp-like. He could feel the desirable heat coming from her body, and every part of her felt perfect to him. Her scent smelled of shower soap, her coconut shampoo and conditioner, mixed with her natural scent and it was driving him mad with desire. Making out with great passion and intensity still, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her body against his every inch; molding herself to him.

Moaning and gasping out, Rose detached her lips from his and leaned her neck back like she always did when she got turned on; and instantly he took the bait and explored her skin with his lips and tongue, while letting his claws do the talking. He was barely able to breathe at how soft her skin felt, and it made not ripping her clothes off all the harder for him. As he claimed her neck, kissing and tasting her madly, he used one claw to explore her back, backside and hips; while the other slowly took its time to come from her hips, all the way up her stomach; exploring higher on her luscious body.

Rose closed her eyes and began to whimper and gasp out his name, her legs becoming weaker with every touch. But his strength to hold onto her increased. He caresses his claws over her large breasts giving them a few moments of admiration and love, before he brought his claw up to her soft, smooth and exposed shoulders. Her dress hung delicately off of them, and slowly he stopped kissing her neck. With an open mouth slid his lips up her neck back up to hers, exhaling hot breath over her skin as he did so, making her whole body shudder with pleasure.

Rose quickly raised her hands up to cling onto his wrists as he brought both claws up to cup her face and jawline. They kissed passionately again for another few seconds, before he finally pulled away.

Tears were falling down his face, as well as hers, and both were panting and gasping for air as if they both had run a marathon. They stared into each other's tear filled eyes for a long time, smiling in amazement, and even with their bodies and minds connected, they had to still take the time to process what incredible desires and love they felt for each other just now. Brooklyn didn't know how long he kissed her, but he couldn't seem to stop. His emotions could only be expressed physically, at the moment.

Rose was breathing deeply as she stared into his eyes and she looked incredibly happy.

"_My love…_ that was…" she began in an amazed whisper, but he wasn't done kissing her just yet. Still holding gently onto her soft and beautiful face, he caressed his talons over her cheekbones, down her jawline before he took one talon and slightly pulled down on her bottom lip. Fire built up within them again, she raised an eyebrow at him and bit her lusciously plump lip; which did it for him. Crushing his lips against hers again, he growled as he kissed her more rushed and rougher than before; and to his joy, she gave back to him just as rough as he was wanting.

Rose roughly pushed him against the back wall, next to their entertainment center and he happily let her. Now with a stronger surface to lean against for support, he turned her in his arms and pressed her back against the wall; pressing his lips and mouth deeper against and inside of hers, and pressed his aroused groin to hers; which was likely lost under all of her heavy white fabric. His claws explored everywhere on her body, wanting and needing to get to her skin. He massaged his palms over her large breasts, making her gasp out his name. Their tongues stayed dancing on each other as she crushed her body to his, and ran her fingers through his long white mane of hair.

Brooklyn began to growl, getting closer to needing to make this passionate mating fest a reality, however, she suddenly broke away from his lips and tongue, leaned her head back against the wall and gasped out a laugh.

"Ohhh… babe, how I've needed this. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Rose, more than anything!" He breathed back, claiming her neck and kissing it tenderly.

"So… I take it that you liked your surprise?"

"Ohhh, my sweet angel." He whispered, coming up from her skin, grasped onto her face and held it tenderly, as he intensely gazed into her eyes. "_Yes_. This is the most thoughtful, sweetest and most romantic thing _anyone _has ever done for me."

Rose smiled and seemed to melt in his gaze and strong arms.

"Oh good," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his. "I'm glad you like it. It's not much, but… I wanted to surprise you. I…" she paused and gently cupped his beak. "I felt really pathetic and bad for how I was acting this morning. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked. "You weren't feeling well and longed to have me stay longer to comfort you. There's nothing wrong with that, my love. Even for a moment when you wished for me to mate with you, I was wanting to do so. I hate leaving you, and this morning was even harder for me because I knew you were needing me to stay. And believe me, I wanted to stay more than anything, my love."

"I know, I just didn't want you to feel even worse about our situation." Rose said softly. "So I apologize that I didn't make it any easier for you."

"It's never easy for me to leave you, as I know it's not easy for you either. But… I'm awake and am here now. I'm happy to make up for that lost time." He whispered, bringing his face closer to hers and resting his forehead against hers. "My wife and mate… my beautiful bride."

Rose smiled at him, closed her eyes and both of them met in the middle to kiss passionately. He breathed her in, crushed his body into hers against the wall and made out fiercely.

"Can I help you out of this dress my love?" He breathed against her lips. Running his claws over her, she could feel his excitement, but with the other couples on their way she had other plans for now. Breaking away from his lips, she smiled happily at him and caressed his beak.

"Later… we will pick this back up. _I_ _promise_."

"Later?" He asked in a groan. "Ohhh _no babe_, come on, that's mean. Why _later? _Why can't we take this beautiful moment and run with it? Let's make love to each other _all night long._" He paused and then gazed more deeply into her eyes. "I will do _anything _for you Rose. Please, let me show you how much I love you. Let me _touch you_… let me love you with everything I am."

Brooklyn leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck, caressing his claws over her breasts. Rose closed her eyes at his sensual touch, leaned her head against his and held onto him tightly.

"That sounds _amazing_… but… that might be slightly awkward to do while the others are over here."

He suddenly froze at her words, stopped kissing her as he remembered about the others coming at any moment. Groaning out, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead down upon her chest.

"Oh… _crap_… I forgot about them."

Smiling even brighter at him and chuckling at his reaction, Rose wrapped her arms around him more tightly, closed her eyes and gently began to sway him to the music that was lightly playing behind them.

"I will make love to you when we are alone again. I _promise_. " She told him softly. "But for now, while we are alone for this short time, I have something I wanna do with you."

She pulled away from him, walked over to the stereo and rewound the tape so that it replayed Elvis' love song. When she pushed play, the soft and romantic melody filled the room around them. Smiling brightly at him, she then walked to the middle of the room, and watched him stare at her in awe as she did so. Rose turned around slowly, moving her dress out of the way of her feet. Reaching her hand out to him she beckoned him to come over to her.

"Brooklyn, my love, will you please have this dance with me?"

Brooklyn's face slowly split into a blissful smile at her request. Wrapping his long wings around his shoulders, he walked up to her, took her hand within his and pulled her body close to his.

"Of course I will, my love." He whispered, while wrapping his other arm around her waist. "It would be my pleasure."

Smiling brightly, he slowly turned her around in a circle once, before bringing her back to him. He stepped closer to her and with their eyes glued together they began a simple slow dance to the soft beat. Brooklyn took control and swayed a few steps back and forth with her gently in his arms. A few moments passed as they were lost in each other's eyes, smiling at each other. He then backed away a few inches, extended their arms and then turned her around in another twirl.

Rose giggled as he did so, then he brought her back to him, holding her close to him again. Brooklyn's dark brown eyes melted into hers and slowly their connections flowed into each other; making them one. Lost in each other, he lowered his lips down to hers and kissed her wholly and modestly. Their lips pulled and danced in a very slow manner, not pulling away until they had to, only to reattach and kiss longer and deeper. When his lips pulled away briefly, Rose took the moment to whisper and sing quietly along with Elvis with her soft soprano voice.

"_For I… can't help… falling in love with… you- _Brooklyn."

Brooklyn stared into her eyes, melted into her and broke out into a huge smile, as tears filled his eyes.

"I am so _unbelievably _in love with you, Rose." He breathed on her lips. "You're the most wonderfully kind, sweet, thoughtful, sexy, beautiful and stunning woman. You're the very air I breathe…"

"So you liked what I've done for you?" Rose asked him in a hopeful voice. "I know we kind of have to split our romantic night up because the others will be here any minute, but I wanted to seize the moment and show you how much I love and appreciate you."

"Well… I never doubted anything. If anything, I feel like _I_ needed to pull this romantic night out of my head and heart, not you. But yes, this is _amazing_, babe, and I am blown away by how incredibly awesome you are for thinking of this for me. You're _gorgeous_ and so incredibly hot. I'm lucky to have you, Rose. I've always known that I'm blessed, more than what I deserve."

"Me too." She replied softly, leaned her face up to his and kissed his lips briefly. The song was beginning to end so when they detached their lips, she closed her eyes, leaned into his chest and rested against him.

He closed his own eyes and rested his beak down upon her hair, held her close to him as they continued to sway to the music.

"I especially liked the red rose petal trail from our bedroom into the living room." He told her. "That was a nice touch…"

"Oh thanks," Rose laughed. "I know it's a bit cliche but I thought it was clever. Ya know, a bunch of r_ose petals_ leading you to me. I was more being funny than serious about it, but it's always a go-to romantic touch people use to create intimate moments."

"Oh, I know." He chuckled. "I know how much you dislike that flower, so I knew it was more a joke." He paused for a moment and then smiled to himself. "But I still love it, babe. I'm pleased to say that I've gotten to know you pretty well. I know your likes, dislikes, habits… but I'm still learning new things, which is awesome. I love getting to know you better with each passing night."

Rose hummed happily to herself as she leaned against him. She looked up into his face, keeping herself tightly pressed against his chest and grinned up at him.

"That's good, because I love getting to know you more as well."

"I'm glad." He whispered gently, pausing briefly to kiss her forehead, still swaying with her. By now, another classic rock love ballad came on and kept up the romantic vibe; allowing them to still dance.

"So, how as the beach today with Emily, Chris and Katie?"

Smiling against his chest she kept her eyes closed as she spoke.

"It was really good, we had an awesome time." Rose explained softly. "I love little Katie bug with all of my heart and I can't believe how big she's gotten! Chris is doing awesome and really loves our apartment."

"He saw our apartment?" Brooklyn asked warily.

"Yeah, they all came up. I had to hide our pictures for a moment from him, for a moment, but things turned out okay. I uh... I actually told him my alibi for my life."

"Your alibi?" Brooklyn inquired, slowing down his swaying and looking down into her face. "What is that?"

"The story that I tell normal Humans who are in the 'need-to-know' basis part of my life." She told him simply.

"Oh... kay? I still don't get it."

"You know how I tell people that Kevin was abusive, was trying to kill me and I ran away. When he was caught by police, then he drank himself into oblivion and killed himself?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's like that. It's mostly the truth, but small details have been changed to protect myself or the ones I love, so... you." Rose told him.

"Oh, I see." he said, nodding. "So you told Chris mostly the truth about us?"

"Yes, I did." Rose said.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he knows about you and knows your name. I told him that you are from Scotland, work nights and have a special forces jobs assisting Law Enforcement agencies... and you saved me from Kevin. We fell in love, and got secretly married five months ago."

"Oh..." He said, raising his eye bones up at her. "So... you did tell him everything?"

"Yeah, kinda." Rose said sheepishly, and he began to pick up dancing with her again. "He still doesn't know that you're a Gargoyle, and while the job thing isn't quite the truth, Chris... who I care for deeply, is now in the know of my life. I don't have to hide that I'm married or that... our life is complicated when it comes to socially gathering together and have date nights, and all that jazz. But... he really wants to meet you."

"Yeah, I would like to meet him too." Brooklyn said gently. "Him and Katie. They both sound like two very important people in your life. So if they are important to you, then they are important to me too."

"One day, I'm sure you will." She replied with a smile. "Chris is an awesome guy; a family man through and through. However, when Emily has secretly known about you guys and us, she has overheard Chris say things when listening to the news about you guys and it wasn't... positive. So, I just want to protect you and not freak him out. I hope to one day let our families become one and friendships flourish."

"Me too." He said. "And don't worry... I understand that he listens to what the news is saying about us. We are used to it by now."

"Oh but it's crap." Rose grumbled angrily. "They don't know what they are talking about; they are only spreading fear because they don't understand you guys, but I'm hoping that one day Humans and gargoyles will live in peace and harmony and that you guys don't have to hide anymore."

"We will." Brooklyn whispered, gently caressing a talon over her face. "I believe that we will come out on top one day. But if not, at least I have the love of the only Human in this entire world that I truly care about."

"Oh contraire, but I'm not really a Human... _apparently_." She said teasingly.

"Potato, tomato..."

Rose gazed up into his face and stared at him with a frozen smile.

"Did you just compare me to vegetables?"

"No." He whispered, and then kissed her on the forehead. "To a vegetable and a fruit. Tomatoes are _technically _a fruit."

"Says _who_?!" Rose laughed.

"I don't know... science? biology? Mother Nature?"

"Wow..." Rose sighed, shaking her head and laughing.

They continued to dance quietly to the background music, relishing in each other's love for a few minutes, when Brooklyn spoke up again.

"I'm glad you told Chris about us." he whispered. "That makes me feel good that you are telling people that you're married."

"Of course." She said, looking up into his eyes again. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know... to keep your life simple, I guess."

"Pshhh... that would not help my life stay simple if I didn't tell people." Rose laughed. "Trust me on that one... I would have even more guys hitting on me and I would be apart of the never ending meat market of courting again. Talk about a nightmare..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, laughing. "You're mine, my love. Officially taken off the... what did you call it? Meat market?"

"Yup."

"Hmm..." Brooklyn mused. "That's an interesting way of describing courting and dating. I'm not sure how I feel about referring to you as meat..."

"Oh, it's just a figure of speech." Rose laughed. "It's not quite literal, unless you take it in a sexual way..."

Brooklyn glanced down at her with wide eyes and looked confused.

"Why in the world would I...?" He asked, stopped and then shook his head in disgust. "Never mind. I don't really want to know the dirty way of Human minds, thanks."

Rose laughed hysterically at him and smiled widely up at him.

"You're _adorable_. Do you know that?"

"Of course I know that." He teased her, pulling back and twirling her around in a circle, before bringing her back into his arms. "I'm the cutest..."

Rose laughed again at his teasings and pulled herself to him, holding him close.

"You make me laugh."

"I try." He chuckled, holding her tightly. Minutes passed as they held each other, swaying back and forth and as the minutes passed in silence, they slowly came back to getting lost in each other's eyes as their bodies, souls and heart's synchronized.

"Hmmm... this is so nice, Brooklyn." Rose whispered, with her eyes closed. "Isn't it so funny how I hated dancing when I first met you... and now here I am, dancing with you without complaint?"

"Yeah, you've come a long way." He breathed back with a smile on his face, and face rested down upon her head. "And yes, this is very nice, I love dancing with you. I'm flattered that you did this for me."

"Of course." Rose giggled. "I love you... and wanted you to know it."

"I do know you love me. But..." he suddenly said, sounding a bit unsure suddenly. "I have to admit that while this is _so nice _and wonderful of you to put this together for me, I keep having a feeling that it's for _something _celebratory and I'm ashamed to say that I don't know what I'm missing_._ What have I forgotten?"

At this, Rose giggled at him and shook her head.

"Oh no, honey, it's nothing like that. It's just something that I've thought of earlier today. Plus, I've been _wanting _to surprise you with romance on my end for some time, so when I realized what today was, I decided to put something special for us." She explained gently. "So, with that said, do you know what today is other than the country's Independence Day?"

Brooklyn slowed down their dancing and then glanced down at her with nervous eyes.

"Um…" he mumbled, looking on the verge of panic. "Well, uh, okay… I know for _a fact _that it's not our anniversary because that's in February. Uh… it's not your birthday; that's in October. We don't really celebrate mine other than in the Spring when all eggs hatch. Um… UGH… _crap_… I'm drawing blanks right now, babe! Whatever I've forgotten, _I'm so sorry!_ You're so wonderful and I don't want you to be upset with me!"

"Brooklyn, baby, calm down." Rose laughed. "I promise you haven't forgotten anything."

"So what are we celebrating then?"

"Today is July 4th…" Rose told him with a smile. "I know it's not quite our 'half-way' six month mark since our wedding, but tonight marks _five _months since we got married, and well, since tonight has fireworks and all things celebrating, I thought it would be nice to make a romantic one out of it. As you also know, it's been three weeks since the awful Draugr attacks, so to celebrate being left alone, I wanted to be your bride again and enjoy this peaceful season in our lives with you."

At her explanation he smiled at her and chuckled quietly. "You're right… it has been five months since we said our vows…"

"How has it been for you?" Rose asked him, still swaying gently along with him.

"Well…" he said slowly. "Minus the Draugr…Hela… your nightmares… "

"... and Kevin?" Rose added with a smile.

"Precisely." He said seriously. "Other than those dark moments, it has been absolutely _perfect_." He leaned down and kissed her face softly. "You're perfect to me, Rose, and my time being married to you has been the best time of my life."

"I'm so happy to hear that. It's been the best five months of my life as well." She said softly.

"Good." He whispered against her head, holding her close to him. "Well, this is very sweet and thoughtful for you to put together for me, babe. You're incredible and constantly outshining me."

Rose laughed. "That's not the point of any of this, I promise."

"I know." He laughed back. "But, my competitive wifey has slowly rubbed off on me and I only want to try to keep up with your sexy and thoughtful amazingness. _So_…" He paused, stepped away from her, quickly picked up their sparkling juice champagne glasses and handed hers to her as he held his up. "Let's make a toast to the best five months of our life. Even though there were very stressful, dark and hard times in the mix, it has been perfect when I'm with you, my love. I have nothing but high hopes for our bright future because it burns as bright and powerfully as the sun." He paused again, held her hand tightly in his and squeezed it. "And _I can't wait_ to see what the next five months holds for us. No amount of time is ever going to be long enough with you, Rose; but I've enjoyed the hell out of each passionate moment with you. Here's to our little forever."

Rose grinned brightly at him and nodded at his words. Gently clinking her glass to his she said, "I love it, yes, to our little forever; cheers to that."

They both drank a little bit of their sparkling juice, since Rose chose not to drink alcohol because of how Kevin acted whenever he had a drink. When they were done, he took the glasses from her, placed them on top of their fireplace and then took her back in his arms.

"I love you so much, Rose." He whispered, gazing down into her eyes with great intensity.

"I love you too." She replied softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "So, so very much."

With her face pressed up against him, she loved the feel and smell of his skin and wished that they could make love, but that would have to wait until after the other couples left. Brooklyn slowly lowered his claws down her face, caressing her skin and gently lifted her face up to look into his eyes.

"So, when did Broadway and Lex say that they would get here?" Rose asked him softly, wanting to melt into his lips and body more than anything.

"They said after they woke up." He replied. "It's been almost fifteen minutes since I woke up, so I would suspect that they would be here soon."

"How soon do you think?"

He stared down into her beckoning eyes, felt her heat and desire again, and smiled as he cupped her face.

"I don't care at this point…"

Grinning at him, Rose closed her eyes and instantly molded herself to him again as he passionately made out with her again. He lowered himself down, grabbed onto the bottom of her legs through her poofy white dress and picked her up, still kissing her. Hiking her dress up higher to her waist, she jumped up on his waist and let her dress skirt cascade back down, so nothing was a barrier between them anymore, except for his loincloth and her panties.

Brooklyn easily carried her to their bedroom, still kissing her madly. Slamming the door shut behind them, he walked over to the bed and collapsed down upon her. Rose gasped out in pleasure at his sudden body weight on top of her and continued to kiss him back madly. Brooklyn lowered his claws down to her exposed legs and touched her thin laced panties, turning her on more tremendously.

"Baby… they'll be here any minute." Rose whispered against his lips. "I told you we can pick this up tonight…"

"I know." He said in a deeper, growling voice. "But are you planning on wearing your wedding dress all night?"

"No." Rose replied with a smirk, knowing what he was getting at.

"Well, then… if I do recall our wedding night, you had a little trouble in getting out of this thing. Right? That's all I'm trying to do now…"

Brooklyn lifted her up off the bed, and kept her straddled over his waist, allowing her covered sensitive center to touch his arousal, and smiled mischievously at her. He slowly brought his claws to the zipper in the back and slowly brought it down. With eyes glued to each others, Brooklyn slid his claws through the opening and touched her soft skin, making both of them moan out with desire.

Rose stood up with his help and let the beautiful dress fall to the ground at her feet, exposing her to him in her lace panties and strapless bra. She kicked the dress to the side, wanting him to drink her beauty in as he took in every single part of her. Expecting for him to quickly claim her and kiss every part of her body, she was stunned when he suddenly looked confused, then horrified.

"What's wrong?"

"Baby... what… happened to your _skin_?" He asked seriously with widening eyes. "Patches of your skin are… well… like mine! You're turning _red_! Why are you turning RED, Rose!?"

Looking down at herself, she realized that she was seeing her sunburn and white tan-lines where her bikini sat, and she laughed hysterically at his fearful question, unable to help herself. He stared at her with wide eyes as she held her sides and laughed; unable to get the breath to set him right.

"What's so funny about this?!" He demanded. "Rose, talk to me! What is happening to you?!"

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry for laughing, babe!" She gasped out, wiping tears from her eyes. "I just can't help it… you should see your face right now!" Laughing again, she clasped her hand over her mouth as he looked still very concerned and confused.

"I don't understand…"

Feeling bad that he was so worried about nothing, she took a deep breath and gently took his claws in her hands.

"Relax, honey. _I'm okay_! You've probably just never seen this before. But this?" She gestured to all of her burned skin. "This is called being out in the hot sun for too long. I got _sunburned_ today at the beach when I was there with Emily and her family. I fell asleep in the sun, and apparently didn't put enough sunscreen lotion on to protect it. My skin will eventually tan and then pale again. Don't worry, it's harmless for the most part."

At her explanation, he exhaled out in relief and then cracked a smile at her.

"Oh…right." He said a bit sheepishly, then cocked his head up and looked smug. "Pshh… _I knew that_."

"_Right_, sure ya did." Rose laughed, holding onto his beak. "For a nocturnal being, I'm sure you knew _exactly _why I look as ridiculous as I do right now. For all you knew, I was magically turning into a demon..."

"I wasn't thinking that, but… I… I gotta admit my mind was somewhere close to that." He suddenly said very seriously. Rose stared at him for a moment in disbelief and then exhaled a laugh sharply.

"Oh, _Brooklyn_…"

"No, don't take that tone with me, please. I'm not stupid!" He snapped suddenly, and she was suddenly shocked that he was taking this conversation that way.

"Brooklyn!" She gasped out. "No, you're not stupid at all! I'm so sorry! I wasn't meaning to sound demeaning, I just..."

"... think it's all a joke." He said in a hurt voice. "Well, regardless of whatever you may think Rose, I _am _still worried that the Draugr did something to you in the attacks, and yeah okay, you can tease me all you want to. But please don't joke about you being turned into a demon. I've been really worried and concerned about you not feeling good since the attacks."

"_Babe_... " Rose gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth, slightly hurt and unsure how they got to this point; but it was clear to her that she hit a major trigger for him.

Exhaling out in anger, he stepped past her and walked over to their window to brood. Rose watched him in silence and wasn't sure if the best thing to do was to give him a few minutes to cool down, or to approach him and try to apologize. She had been trying to control her own emotions, since the nausea was still a very real thing in her life; but she didn't know how to bring up what she _guessed_ what was happening with her sickness with him. The last thing he needed was more stress, hence why she tried to create a romantic night for him, because she had been the source of stress for him, whether intentional or not.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to approach him now and not let his problem fester, especially when it was not a big fight. Rose slowly walked up to him, raised her hand to touch his back but hesitated for a few seconds. Going for it, she gently placed her hands on either side of his waist and then slid into him, hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry, Brooklyn." She whispered. "I wasn't trying to upset you or mock your feelings of protection over me. Thank you for all you do for me, thank you for loving me, and I'm really sorry again. You're not stupid, honey, not even close. I'm sorry my words and tone made you feel like I was demeaning you. That was _not_ the intention… I'm so sorry."

At her words and her touch, he closed his eyes and melted in submission to her. Quickly turning around, he cupped her face and felt foolish for reacting they way he did over such a small and stupid thing.

"No, I'm sorry." He breathed back, shaking his head at himself and pulled her tightly into him. "I'm an idiot, Rose and I overreacted completely. This was all on me, not you. We tease each other all the time over what's happened, and humor is how we get through it, and you were just trying to do the same thing that we always do, but I just… snapped. I'm sorry, that was unfair of me, especially when you've prepared such an amazing night for me. And now, here I am ruining it…"

"You're not ruining anything, I promise. Tonight has been incredible and will only get better." She told him softly. "I forgive you, Brooklyn, but there's nothing more that needs to be said other than I love you so much… and thank you for loving me. I know things haven't been easy and that I'm not the easiest person to live with sometimes, but you're the reason I'm still alive and happy; and that's a priceless reward. Thank you so much."

At her words, Brooklyn melted again, touched her face and then slowly trailed his talons down her neck, chest and then lower down her flat and exposed abdomen. He watched her expression as she closed her eyes, leaned into his touch, and smiled at her.

"Come here…" He whispered, pulling her over to the bed.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully laid her down in the center and then climbed over her body, straddling her.

"Thank you for forgiving and loving me as well, my angel." He breathed. "I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you."

Smirking at her, he then raised an eye bone at her in a challenge.

"We'll see about that…" He then lowered his body down to hers, rubbed his groin against hers as he crushed his lips down upon hers.

Rose gasped out at how amazing he felt to her, spread her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist, inviting him closer. He cupped the back of her head with one claw, while caressing the other down over her bra, taking hold of her large and perky breasts. Desirable fire and heat settled deeply into her abdomen as he touched her, however, as the seconds passed of him caressing and massaging her breasts, they suddenly were very painful to the touch and tender.

Rose broke away from his lips as the paramedic inside of her came to life and she thought about all of the symptoms that she had; and more than ever, they were slapping her in the face. _Nausea, mood swings, fatigue, tender breasts, unknown menstrual cycle_… And then it hit her. The prospect of her being pregnant was now a very real thing, and she still wasn't sure what to think about it.

As she thought of those things while breaking away from his lips, Brooklyn instantly took her detaching from his lips, as if she wished for him to take claim of her neck to turn her on even more, and luckily didn't seem to realize her anxiety yet. He lowered himself down to her half naked body, rubbed his aroused groin over hers, kissed the base of her neck and seemed to set her entire body on fire by rubbing every inch of him over her; but with the new symptom that she was experiencing, she was growing more anxious.

Damning herself for thinking that, Brooklyn suddenly stopped kissing her, raised his face to look down into her eyes and stared deeply into her eyes.

"You're anxious and in pain…" He suddenly said in shock, knowing how she was feeling through their connection. "Baby, what's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"Oh, no… I um. It's nothing. I'm okay… You're doing great, let's keep going, I'm fine…" Rose said softly, trying to bring him back down to her, but he resisted.

"Are you still having nausea?" He asked her. "You seemed to be doing a lot better, but you were pretty ill this morning. Am I going too rough on you?"

"No, sweetheart, you aren't being too rough on me." Rose said softly, and decided to be honest with him; without divulging her theory just yet. "I have been having nausea all day long, on and off, but I've been sleeping it off and eating small things throughout the day, and that has helped a little bit. But I feel great right now, that's the truth. I promise."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"_Yes,_ thank you for asking, but I'm doing great. I'll do what you ask and see the doctor soon, but for now, I'll get dressed so we can start our night. If you want to go and start the grill, the hamburgers and hot dogs are all ready to be cooked, and all the rest of the food has been prepared."

Brooklyn smiled at her, sighed and then leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"You're amazing my love. Did you know that?"

"Hmmm... I _think _you've mentioned it a few times to me." Rose teased, as he slowly lowered his lips to hers again.

"Good." He breathed as he kissed her deeply. "Because it's true. I love you so much, babe."

Smiling at him, she wrapped her around his neck and let him kiss and touch her a few minutes more, before their guests showed up.

"I love you too… so… can we have each other and make out for like… five minutes before they get here?" Rose breathed against his lips.

He smiled lovingly down at her and whispered, "Just five?"

"I'll take anything I can get."

Brooklyn grinned mischievously at her, before he held onto her tightly and then crushed her back down to the bed, kissing her passionately. Though they couldn't make love yet, they could play with the fire burning within them a little bit. Then once they were alone later after the couples left, they planned to give into the inferno of passion and love which was burning within them and was awaiting to be set free.

* * *

Avalon

(Three Weeks Ago~ Mortal Time.)

Kevin walked slowly through the portal from the burned warehouse that his ex-wife had destroyed with the four Draugr soldier's with it, and into the beautiful world of Avalon. It looked just like Hel, but had vegetation, an ocean and life all around… instead of death and burning hills. The air was fresh and he could feel the light magic within the atmosphere like he had stepped into a star. Kevin smiled behind his black respirator mask, closed his eyes and took a mechanical breath trying to take it all in.

"Oh, what a _beautiful_ place." He mused to himself. Just then, he heard running footsteps and clanging of armor approach him. When he opened his eyes to see who was greeting him, twenty or so Asgardian soldiers in their gold armor, approached him with their hands on the handles of their swords. One man, with bulging muscles and dark skin approached him with a very serious face.

"Halt. Who goes there." The guard commanded in a low voice.

Kevin smiled a dark smile through his respirator mask and stared at the guard with his black glossed over eyes and stood his ground.

"My name is Kevin, and I have come for the sword Excalibur." He answered softly. "Kindly tell me where it is, and I'll be on my way."

The guard narrowed his eyes at Kevin, not taking his request lightly, and slowly began to step forward towards him; tightening his grip on his sword handle as he went.

"Sorry," the guard snarled. "I can't grant that request… _Human._ I don't know how you, a mortal, got here or how you know about the sword Excalibur, but it belongs to our Lord and master, Lord Oberon and to no one else."

Kevin smiled even brighter at him.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Well… I have a little… _surprise_ for you all then. I _am_… in fact, leaving with the sword, and I _will_ kill you all if I have to, in order to retrieve it."

At his threatening words, it was now the guard's turn to smile, as if Kevin's threat was nothing but a joke to him. With a deep laugh, he whipped his long and sharp sword out and pointed it at Kevin's throat, advancing on him. Kevin's bright white smile widened with glee at his reaction, as the other soldiers whipped out their own swords and stood behind their leader, ready for battle.

"_You_? A puny human dare to challenge _us_? We are Asgardians… protectors of Avalon; and Children of Oberon." The guard mocked, stepping closer to him and pointed the tip of his sword against Kevin's chest, right where his heart would sit. "You don't have a prayer to hold a threat like that against us."

"Ooh, _scary_. I'm _trembling_ in fear." Kevin whispered back; making the guard grow more enraged. He pressed the blade against his throat now and pressed it tightly to his skin.

"Well, _mortal_? What have you to say now?"

"I've come for Excalibur." Kevin repeated again. "My Lord requires it for his uses…"

"Your _Lord_?" The guard scoffed. "What master do you serve?"

"The one who's about to become yours. Lord Demetrius of Hel… and Queen Hela; the Goddess of Death."

At hearing this, the guards all gasped out and the head guard pushed Kevin roughly into a nearby tree, holding the blade firmly against his neck.

"They are NO masters of us, nor will they _ever_ be!" The guard roared. "_How dare you_ come here and threaten us with this treachery! I should kill you right here, right now, but I think I'll let Oberon get his hands upon you first…"

"_Hmmm_... sounds fun, but I'm going to have to pass. I still need that damn sword." Kevin replied casually.

"You've got a pair on you... _tough guy_." He mocked, reminding Kevin that he was back in school. "_Nice mask freak_… what happens if I tear it off of your face? Will you die?"

At this, Kevin laughed his mechanical laugh and shook his head.

"No." He slowly reached his hand up, took the mask off and exposed his corpse-like and slashed up face to him; and instantly the guards behind them recoiled and gasped out in horror. "It's hard to kill someone who's already _dead._"

Then with the magic that Hela gave him, he whipped a very long and sharp sword out from his palms and held it at his side.

"TYR! LOOK OUT!" One of the guards suddenly yelled out in warning, after seeing his weapon being drawn in mid-air, but Kevin already made him move. With a grunt, he thrust the sword clean through the Asgardian guard, who gasped out in shock and pain.

His eyes widened at him, as Kevin grinned evilly. "_Surprise!_"

With a slice, he took his sword back out of the guard, who fell to his knees with a grunt, clutching his stomach, then with blood pouring out, fell to his side.

"Tyr! NOOO!" The guard yelled again, looked up at Kevin with rage and then roared, "YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT HUMAN!"

"Oh… there _will_ be death here, all right, but it won't be me again. _I'm already dead_." Kevin sneered.

"Then we'll have to make sure you STAY DEAD this next time!"

Grinning evilly at them, their threats were hilarious to him. With his new onset of magic, super strength and speed, it was them that had no prayer or hope to live another day.

"If it's violent blood-lust you want... then that's _exactly_ what you'll get." Kevin whispered, readying himself for them. "I'm ready when you are."

The soldier gritted his teeth in rage at him, raised his sword and then pointed it at him.

"MEN! ATTACK!"

Kevin smiled darkly as the Asgardians advanced on him with their swords raised to slaughter him. They were roaring out their battle cries in rage, and he never felt happier or more excited than he did right now. Whipping out a second sword from his other hand, he stood his ground and let his prey come to him in a slaughter house round of the beginning of a war.


	21. Chapter 21- Underneath the Surface

**~Chapter Twenty-One~**

**Underneath the Surface**

After their romantic dance and passionate make-out session, Brooklyn begrudgingly left a half-naked Rose in their bedroom to greet his brothers and their mates when they heard them arrive at their home. He paused with his claw on their door and looked back at her.

"Thank you for this night, my love." He said softly. "But just you wait…when we are alone again, I will make sure we finish off our romantic evening _my way_."

"_Oh_?" Rose teased in a flirtatious voice. "How so?"

"Just you wait." He said in a very sexy and low voice. "It'll blow your mind."

"_It had better._" Rose whispered teasingly with an eyebrow raised and a smile. "Bring it, babe."

With a wink, he slowly checked out her body one last time before he turned from her and shut their bedroom door behind him. While he headed up to the patio to greet the others and get their dinner cooking, Rose quickly got dressed. Wanting tonight to be absolutely perfect for their romantic date, she rummaged through her closet trying to look for a nice outfit for the night, and after a few minutes, she found what she thought would drive her husband crazy with desire. She decided on a floor length, tight fitting dark blue spaghetti strapped, summer dress that swooped down low on her chest, which would show off her perky cleavage. It offered her a built in bra, so she didn't have to wear one, and had a criss-cross back.

Quickly putting it on, Rose smiled at herself in the mirror and felt beautiful and sexy. Her long auburn red hair was down and curled loosely; her makeup was done really nice, and with the dress hitting her in all of the right places, she felt like a million bucks, if she did say so herself. Then, she finished it off with her necklace Brooklyn gave her when he proposed, and her ruby red wedding ring. Turning away from the mirror, she quickly hung up her wedding dress, put on some sandals, then left her room and made her way out to the kitchen. Grabbing as much food as she could in her arms, she made her way up the stairs to go to the outside patio; when she was suddenly met with Angela, who looked at her with wide eyes

"_Whoa!_ Hottie alert!" She exclaimed. "I love that dress on you! You look so pretty!"

"Oh, thank you, you're so sweet, Angela." Rose exclaimed with a smile.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Sure, thanks!" Rose said, handing her some bowls of food to bring upstairs. "Did you guys just barely get here?"

"We've been hanging out for close to ten minutes, but Brooklyn was prepping the grill for food, and we were all just waiting for you."

"Oh dang it, sorry for making you guys wait, I was just finishing getting ready." Rose said. "Luckily for us, since we need to hurry and eat so we can make it to fireworks, I've prepared all the food already. So once the meat is done then we can start eating."

"Perfect." Angela said with a grin. "Let's get this party going then!"

Smiling, they both walked up to the patio and were both met with a wonderful sight. It was a nice, dark and warm summer night, the party lights were on, the fire pit was going, and someone had turned on the outdoor stereo playing soft rock music. Rose smiled at the party outdoor space with pride and loved this home as this was the very reason she bought it. They put the food down on the outdoor table, and instantly Akira came walking over to give her a huge hug, squealing out a greeting.

Sitting in front of the fire was Broadway, Lexington, Hudson, Goliath and Elisa who had also come to join in for dinner. Rose was finishing giving Akira a hug and receiving her compliments, then she saw her mate standing over at the grill working on cooking hot dogs and cheeseburgers; watching her.

The moment their eyes met, their connections instantly flowed through them, and instantly she could feel how much he loved her and hear the thoughts that were shooting through his mind. Most of them being naughty, but she didn't care. He was her mate and the sexy thoughts were about her, so she didn't mind at all. Taking his bait, she raised her shoulder up and seductively smiled at him and he couldn't help but grin back at her in awe.

_Jalepena… I don't know how you do it, Rose. _He suddenly said in her mind.

_Do what? _

_Become even more beautiful with every passing second. _She smiled at his comment and felt herself growing more turned on by him, as he continued to speak into her mind. _Seriously, babe. This is getting ridiculous._

At this, Rose laughed at herself and then raised her eyebrows at him in humor.

_What is?_ She asked.

_I value my life and the breath I breathe… so I'm gonna have to ask you to quit taking it away every time I see you. _

Rose's heart melted at his cheesy pick up line, but she absolutely loved it. Smiling brighter at him, he slowly shook his head at her with a loving smile. Then, she watched as his eyes lowered to her chest and suddenly he looked like he could easily throw the spatula across the patio, jump on her and make love to her. He cleared his throat and quickly looked away, but she grinned more teasingly at him.

_I saw that_. She teased him.

_Saw what? I don't know what you're talking about…_

_You were checking out my breasts._

Silence passed between them for a moment, and she wasn't sure if he was going to respond, but when he did; she could hear the desperation in his voice.

_Yeah… so? _He teased, trying to remain calm and collected. _I would be an idiot if I didn't…_ _I'm actually gonna have to ask you to put them away. Those beautifully perfect pillows of sexy pleasure are only meant for me to see and enjoy. Okay? They are mine! You hear me? They are mine, woman, MINE!_

Rose suddenly burst out into laughter at his comment, gaining the attention of the others. Clasping a hand over her mouth, she quickly stopped and broke off their silent mind conversation; walking over and began to converse with the others, who were smiling back at her.

From where he stood, Brooklyn couldn't help but smile as she broke off their connection, but couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. When he first saw Rose and how beautiful she looked again, she left him breathless. First with her wedding dress, to this one she was wearing. The long, thin, dark blue summer dress was flowy, but hugged her hips and breasts in all the right places. The dress hung low and showed off her beautifully perfect cleavage which made his talons sweat and his heart pound.

She was so beautiful to him and he had to pinch himself every second knowing that the beautiful goddess standing there was _his_ mate and wife. She was beautiful and perfect in his eyes. Everything from her bright hazel eyes, to her smile and laugh, to her waist-long dark red hair, to her body; he loved her with every ounce of his being. Smiling endearingly at her, he watched as she laughed and smiled with his siblings and their mates, and his life was truly complete. He often experienced quiet moments of romanticized slow-motion events as he watched his mate shine like she always did, but underneath that happiness was a creeping feeling of anxiety and worry.

Ever since the Draugr attacks, three weeks ago, he had been incredibly worried for her safety, but he tried to remain cool about it. Not only that, but they also found out that she wasn't a full-blooded Human. While finding that out wasn't too big of a deal for him, it was still a strange thing to think about. It still didn't feel real. The only Third Race beings he knew were Puck, Lady Titania, Lord Oberon and the Three Weird Sisters; all of which were _nothing _like Rose. She didn't look like a fairy, act like she was better or more powerful than everyone else, and was simply… Human, despite her powerful magic, which is how he preferred her.

He still couldn't believe and was in true amazement and awe over the fact that she held off the Draugr like she did back at the attacks, all by herself. She even managed to kill the remaining Draugr by exploding the chemical warehouse they were in together; while also protecting them both from death. His wife was extremely powerful… but she never basked in it or let it change how she treated people, and that was one of the most awesome things about her. She loved all she met, didn't judge by appearances and was the kindest soul. However, no matter how much he admired his wife, her strength and the way she was able to handle herself during stressful situations, he still was very worried for her well-being, happiness, and safety.

It was made official to them, from Skuld, that she was Hela's and Lord Demetrius' daughter, and with that news, it brought a variety of fear into his heart and mind. He knew that she would not _turn evil_, because she was too good for that, but it wasn't _impossible_. Nobody was perfect, and even the most goodliest being could turn evil if certain cards were played right, and though he knew her soul… he knew there was a very strong darkness lurking deep within her. He saw it emerge during Puck's last training a few weeks ago, when he transformed into Kevin and pushed her past her breaking point.

He was still extremely pissed and bothered about that, but now that certain events have transpired, he was secretly grateful that Puck did what he did. They knew just a little bit more about Rose now, and how they could better help her from going down that dark path. But if anyone made it possible for Rose to break and lose all will to be good… it was Kevin. The same day of the Draugr attacks, Kevin's body was taken out of its grave by Demona, in which Rose dreamed that he was brought to life and was now working with Hela in trying to bring her down. They still hadn't heard from Kevin, Hela or even Demona, so it was hard to say that it was true, but the Draugr knew of Kevin… and that haunted him the most.

Some of the most dangerous and lethal beings existing on this earth were out there somewhere; working together to bring the love of his life, down to her destruction and it scared him more than anything. He couldn't lose her and couldn't even fathom these evil beings, especially Kevin, getting a hold of her. It was enough to stop his heart in fear. Ever since the Draugr attacks, he slowly felt the evil beings closing in on them somehow, despite him trying to protect her from it all. And even though things were good and peaceful right now, he could almost sense danger slowly stalking towards them; surrounding them strategically in every way, coming closer with every passing night. Like a ghost in the night.

Everyone's silence from the world of the undead caused him more anxiety than he ever realized would, and knowing Kevin like he did, he would not remain silent, or stay away, for long. His anxious thoughts stormed through his head, poisoning his thoughts, but when he heard his name being called, he snapped out of it.

"Brooklyn?... Babe? Are you okay?"

Blinking, he looked up and was shocked to suddenly see Rose standing in front of him. He could instantly see in her eyes that she looked concerned for him, and he hoped that she hadn't heard his thoughts. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times, trying to look cool and happy.

"Yeah, I'm great." He answered with a smile. "Sorry, my mind just kinda… wandered a little as I've been waiting for the meat to cook. Life is amazing and you're amazing."

She touched his chest and leaned into him while gazing deeply into his eyes, as if trying to peer directly into his soul. Her eyes narrowed slightly, as if she knew that he was withholding something from her, but after a second, she relaxed and smiled lovingly at him.

"Okay, good." She whispered calmly. "I'm glad." She then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips briefly, before pulling away. His heart leapt happily again at her touch and longed to continue their kiss, taking it deeper and more passionate. Sensing his thoughts, she smiled lovingly at him again, caressed his beak, which always managed to send shivers down his spine, and then glanced down at the grill.

"So, how's the food coming?"

"Good," he answered, lifting the grills hood up to check the meat with a billow of heat and smoke. "We are pretty much there, are we all ready to eat?"

"Yes, I think so."

He smiled down at her, wrapped his arm around her waist and then pulled her to him once again, kissing her again modestly briefly. When they detached, he sighed happily and shook his head at her.

"You're incredible, babe." He said softly. "I'm so damn lucky to have you as my wife and mate. I love you so much."

Rose opened her mouth to react sweetly to his compliment, but couldn't as Broadway suddenly came up to check up on the food. Overly casual, he draped his arms around his and Rose's shoulders playing it like he wasn't hungry.

"Hi guys! How are my two favorite sex-crazed siblings doing?"

"Hey," Brooklyn greeted dryly, immediately bothered, as Rose giggled.

"Hi, Broadway!"

"You know Rose, I think you're misunderstanding the whole '_being mates_ _with Brooklyn thing'_." Broadway teased her. "You can still be yourself and don't need to sport red skin or wear blue clothing just because Brooklyn does. What's next? You're going to dye your hair white?"

At his second jab, Brooklyn rolled his eyes and flipped a few burgers with his spatula and growled. "Ha- ha. _You're so funny_…"

"Pshhh _no_..." Rose scoffed teasingly, played along. "It's called I'm being _patriotic_, Broadway. Red, white and blue are the colors on the American flag. I'm just showing my support to my Country. _Duh_..."

"Ohhh okay. So it has nothing to do with the fact that you are sunburned?" He teased, poking her burned skin. She laughed, but flinched and leaned away from him.

"Nope. That has nothing to do with it."

They laughed at each other, while Brooklyn checked the meat. Seeing that it was done and fully cooked, he closed the lid, whistled loudly and called out, "Yo! Dinner's up! Come and get it."

At hearing those words, Broadway pumped his fists in the air and whooped out, "YES! Finally! I'm starved!"

Then, without wasting another second, he pushed them out of the way, grabbed a paper plate and began dishing up on enough food to feed an entire Human family. Snorting a laugh at herself, Rose watched Broadway pile on the food with awe and slight shock. She slowly turned to look at Brooklyn, who was staring at Broadway with a glare and slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wow… somebody's hungry." Rose whispered to him with a laugh.

"Yeah, he's always been that way. It's kind of embarrassing, actually." Brooklyn replied bitterly.

"Oh, it's not. He's okay…" She replied lightly, trying to be positive while rubbing his arm. "That's what people are here for, right? To eat food and enjoy each other's company."

"Sure, yeah, _eat food_. Not have a buffet fit for ten people."

Rose snorted out a laugh while leaning into his side, and then crossed her arms over her chest, sighed and suddenly looked nervous.

" I… I just hope I made enough food for everyone." She whispered.

"You did." He whispered back while instantly wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her against his side; his talon resting on her hip bone. "We just made the mistake at inviting the _one-man-band_ over there."

Rose snorted out another laugh briefly, but then rested her hand upon his chest and gently rubbed his pectoral muscle.

"_Be nice_, babe. He's not eating that much… it's okay."

"No, it's not, Rose. He always pigs out everywhere we go and I'm really getting sick and tired of it." Brooklyn argued quietly. "I'm not being mean, but it's just the truth. He doesn't think of anyone except his stomach sometimes. Broadway has always had this issue. We are just trying to be patient with him, but it's getting old."

"He's fighting a personal battle like the rest of us are everyday." Rose suddenly told him quietly and gently. "You are brothers, warriors and comrades. In a war, if you saw that he was in trouble and overwhelmed with his fight, would you just… leave him on the battlefield and say, '_Well... looks like you're struggling, but you've got this, so uh… we'll leave you to it. Good luck_?"

Blinking in surprise at her, he glanced down at her; looking shocked. "No, never."

"Right… well the same thing applies here." She said softly. "He's struggling with a lifelong issue of overeating and controlling his weight. So, perhaps instead of constantly reprimanding, teasing or mocking him for his trial, I think you all should look at his health with more sensitivity. Encourage and uplift him when he makes healthy and conscious strides to be better." She paused, while watching him and then tapped his chest again. "See? Like that. Look at him and Angela."

Brooklyn looked up at what she was pointing at. Broadway was sitting down next to the fire and was sharing the pile of food with himself and her.

"He got food for himself _and _Angela." She continued gently. "You judged too quickly before knowing the situation."

Feeling a bit ashamed of himself for being rude, he felt slightly downcast. However, before he could overreact, she gently touched the side of his face and forced him to look into her beautiful hazel eyes. She was smiling lovingly at him, leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips. When she released him, she rubbed his beak and whispered, "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, babe. Just pointing out what I was seeing, is all."

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and held her body more tightly against his, breathing in her scent and hair.

"I know… and it's okay. I'm not offended, you're just amazing, Rose." He whispered, cupping her face and caressing a talon over her soft skin. "Thank you for the reminder of being more kind and less judgmental, babe, I needed it because I can judge too quickly sometimes. You're incredible and constantly helping me to be a better leader, mate and Gargoyle with every passing night. Thank you so much." He paused and stared intensely into her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

Rose grinned brightly up at him and shrugged. "I don't know, I'm sure you would get by just fine."

Even though she was teasing him, a pain shot through his heart and that was the most untrue and unfathomable thing that she had ever said to him before. Unable to help himself anymore, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her desperately, but still modestly. Their lips danced with each other for a few moments, before he pulled away and smiled.

"No, I wouldn't be fine and you know that. I love you so much, my love. My sweet angel. Thank you for helping me to be better."

Sensing the pain in his soul and hearing it in his voice, she looked up into his eyes a bit concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I… I'm fine."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad…"

"It's not that." He suddenly said, holding her tightly to him.

"Then what is it?" Rose asked, gently touching his chest. Brooklyn stared down into her eyes for a few seconds, before he slowly smiled and then pulled her into a hug. He closed his eyes, cupped her head against his and gently ran his claws through her hair.

"Brooklyn?" She inquired quietly, still sensing his sadness.

"I love you." He whispered suddenly, while squeezing her body more tightly against his. "I love you so incredibly much, Rose. I just… I just want you to know that."

"I do know that," She whispered, rubbing her hands up and down his back and feeling extremely confused by his behavior. She could sense something was wrong, but when she tried to reach into their connection, he was using all of his energy to keep her closed off from gaining access to his mind. Trying not to feel hurt or worried, she slowly pulled away from him as he cupped her face.

"You're pushing me out from hearing your thoughts." She whispered. "Babe… what's wrong?"

"I'm only doing that because I want to _enjoy _tonight and not worry about my anxieties, okay? I promise, I will tell you what's bothering me later. Not tonight. Please, Rose? I'm just having anxiety and I ask that we not dig into it right now? You slow dancing with me and surprising me has helped a great deal, so let's just let this night be blissful and romantic." He paused, caressed a talon over her face and smiled gently at her. "I promise, I'm okay."

"Okay…" Rose said with a smile. "Thank you for telling me that much, at least, my love. I just want to make sure you're happy and doing well."

"Well, I am." He lowered his lips to hers, kissed her softly and then pulled up. "I have you, and because of that, life is amazing."

"Thank you." She whispered. "I love you so much. I'm sorry if I offended you with the whole Broadway thing."

"No, you didn't." Brooklyn instantly said, waving her comment away. "It's just that-"

"You are wonderful just the way you are, and are a very good and supporting brother." Rose suddenly said, as if nervous that he wasn't being truthful to you. "_Please know_ that I am _very proud_ of the leader and Gargoyle you are, and are becoming. I was just trying to encourage you to remember that in a world where you can be anything, choosing to be kind and patient, especially to those closest to you, you'll never regret anything."

He stared down at her for a few seconds, smiled and then kissed her forehead again. "You're right, I should be more kind, thank you for your thoughts. I promise I'm not offended by your words, if anything I'm thankful for you because I needed to hear them. I hope to become more like you my love."

"You're welcome." She said kindly, but then chuckled. "And… I don't know about that. I'm not _that great_, Brooklyn, I have my own issues as you already know. I wasn't trying to be preachy."

"I didn't think you were being preachy. Sometimes I need a kick in the backside, so no worries at all." He paused, smiled as the Clan had all gotten their food and were sitting around the fire pit eating, then glanced down at her. "So, do you want to get yourself a plate of food?"

"Yeah, we should." She said, stepping away from him and getting her own plate of food set up. "Now that I'm finally not nauseated for once, I'm _starving_."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Brooklyn said with a smile. "Let's keep it that way."

"I agree." Rose replied, smiling back at him.

"Hey love-birds!" Lexington suddenly called out. "Are you guys going to join us?"

"Yeah, we're coming." Brooklyn replied back.

He and Rose quickly filled their plates up with food, then walked over to sit down on their large and nice outdoor couch, surrounding the fire. They sat down next to each other and began eating and joining in the table conversation, which was random and about various things.

After being there for a few minutes, the conversation moved onto various patrol situations that they've recently been on that were hilarious to them, and Rose smiled as laughter filled the air around them. She was happy to be surrounded by such good company and to be finally feeling better from her nausea. It was still slightly there, but she was more hungry than anything. Diving into her food, she ate and enjoyed the food as she snuggled next to her mate under the stars.

Brooklyn was right, life was amazing.

* * *

~_Three Weeks Ago~ _

_Avalon_

Kevin slowly walked along the smoking battlefield that was now burning in his wake. His very first introduction to the magical world of Avalon was one that was sure they would remember for eons to come. He easily took down the twenty Asgardian soldiers that greeted him, but word quickly spread that a threat was there and more soldiers came. When they did, Kevin gave them the same fate that he did the others.

Using his ruthless and cunning skills of killing, and now the power that flowed through his veins from Hela and the Draugr; they were nothing for him. His black combat boots crunched on dead vegetation as he slowly stepped over the wasted corpses that once belonged to Asgardian soldiers and smiled pitifully down at them, shaking his head in disappointment at the fact that they had all failed horribly in protecting their home.

He didn't win this fight all by himself unfortunately, as a portal opened half-way through his violent slaughter, and a group of blood-thirty Draugr burst through helping Kevin take as many Asgardian lives as they could get their claws on; and take lives they certainly did. The bodies that weren't half eaten and mutilized, Kevin made sure were no longer alive. Compared to him or the Draugr, Kevin was the _merciful_ killer.

Fires burned all around them, but luckily for him he was wearing his half-face black respirator mask again, so the smoke did not bother him. A few excited Draugr landed behind him and were making sure any remaining soldiers, who were dying, were quickly eliminated. Some screamed out in terror as the Draugr opened their large mouths and quickly stabbed their teeth into their fleshy necks, ending their screams.

Tisking his tongue, he slowly walked along the carnage when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle. Somewhat surprised, he stopped and then glanced down to see Tyr, the first soldier he stabbed, still alive. He was gasping for air, blood was running down his mouth and gushing out of his armor. He held onto Kevin's ankle and with his dying breath, gurgled, "_You… won't… win."_

Groaning out at his words, Kevin slowly crouched down, while grabbing Tyr by the cuff of his neck.

"Oooh." He cooed mockingly. "I already have."

Then with a slice, Kevin slit his throat, ending his life as he originally meant to. Blood splattered all over his face, hands, boots and legs; and he ignored the pool of blood that was slowly draining out of the Asgardian. Not bothered by it, he stood up, but was suddenly blinded when a white light appeared and lightning, as large as he's ever seen, began striking down the screaming Draugr behind him. It was bright white, blue and its electrical charge shook Kevin down to his core; capable of burning him up right where he stood. He was sure he was going to die.

However, after the blast of thunder, he looked around to see that his back-up Draugr had been destroyed and he was still alive, but all alone.

There, standing in front of him was a very tall being, wearing all white armor, a white cape and looked to be Demetrius's twin, but with slightly different physical traits. Next to the light-blue skinned powerful high-Lord, was another being with long red hair, green skin and looked very similar to Hela, in were accompanied by a large blue skinned Gargoyle male, Three Avalonian witches, and a large white bearded man.

And with a smile, he knew exactly who they were.

"Ah… finally. Some _real_ action." Kevin whispered, knowing they could hear him from the distance. "At last… _Lord… Oberon_."

* * *

Lord Oberon and his wife Lady Titania have never been more grateful to be back home in their rightful birthplace of Avalon than they were right now. But it came with a price. For almost three weeks, Titania was held hostage in Hel by his evil brother, Lord Demetrius and when searching for her, Oberon was captured by Hela.

Together, they shared the same cell for a short time before he was able to escape the iron shackles that held his strength and powers in. When his brother released him, allowing him to help Titania, Oberon sucked up just enough power from Hel and escaped the cell with his wife, destroyed the Draugr guards, and returned back to Avalon where both Demetrius and Hela were forbidden to enter.

Now that Oberon knew that his evil brother and his evil queen had teamed up to declare another war, it was a war that they were going to get. The moment he returned, and his powers regained their strength, he and Odin, who stepped in as guardian of Avalon in his absence, had spent the time in hatching up their Avalonian and Asgardian armies to slaughter his brother, the Draugr and Hela. Oberon was putting an end to the children of Hel once and for all. Tensions had been very high between the two families for some time, but now a second war to keep the peace and save all of his 'children' from the evil grasps of the children of Hel, was here and there was no turning back.

Titania had been nursed back to health, but hadn't said much to him since they've been back, and he could sense that his lady was in great distress over the coming war between his brother and her sister; but there was nothing more to be said or done at this point. Oberon, and Odin were in the room, coming up with a plan to begin a war with children of Hel. Oberon and Odin were conversing quietly when suddenly the Weird Sisters came running and bursting into the room.

"_My Lord_! Come quick!" Phoebe, the blonde headed sister suddenly gasped out.

"Someone from Hel is here on Avalon!" Luna cried out, as Seline screamed, "Asgardian soldiers are being _slaughtered_!"

Oberon and Odin looked over at each other with wide eyes, then Oberon turned to them.

"Who?" he demanded. "Who from Hel was able to come onto our soil. _Who is it_?!"

"It's a… a _human corpse_! A mortal turned immortal!" Seline answered in a deadly voice. "He has the magic of Hela, but the strength and power of a Draugr."

Upon hearing this, Oberon grit his teeth and faced Odin, who wore a look of complete deadliness.

"Let us go and meet with this… _immortal_…"

"Come quickly, my Lord, we beg of you to _make haste_! He isn't the only one here! He's brought _Draugr with him_!" Luna screeched, and the moment Oberon heard that, he cursed himself, ran over to his Titania's mirror and summoned the Gargoyle leader, Gabriel, from the Avalonian Clan.

"Gabriel, to me! QUICKLY!"

Gabriel, a light blue-skinned, blonde-haired and very strongly built male Gargoyle, who was sitting in his chambers with his mate, Ophelia, glanced up in surprise at being summoned by Oberon, but instantly stood up and came. He walked through the mirror and into their chambers with wide eyes.

"My Lord?" Gabriel asked, bowing. "What is wrong?"

"A great threat has come upon Avalon, and I need your fighting skills. Can you aid me in this?"

Upon hearing that Avalon was in danger, he puffed his chest out and stood up taller.

"Of course, my Lord. Where is the threat?"

"Down by the river!" Luna cried out, since they didn't actually know yet. Not wasting any time, with a whoosh of his hand, Oberon instantly transported himself, the sisters, Odi, Gabriel and his Queen to the scene of the slaughter and what met their eyes made them all gasp out in terror.

Hundreds of slain Asgardian bodies laid on the ground with blood soaking the grass. Some were simply slain, but the rest had been mutilated by the Draugr and eaten alive. At this horror-fest, Oberon glanced up with wide-eyes and saw that twenty to thirty Draugr were hissing, laughing and standing behind one man, dressed in all black, with a black respirator covering half of his dead face. Seeing his soldiers laid to waste, Odin roared out in rage, raised his hands up and shot out powerful white and blue lightning from his hands, destroying the Draugr from the battlefield. Their screeches were heard for a moment before their boned, decaying bodies disintegrated into ash with an explosion.

Once they were all destroyed, Odin pulled his powers back and all of them stood and stared at the masked human standing in the middle of it all, with two bloodied swords in his hands.

"Ah, finally, some _real _action." The masked man whispered in his mechanical voice. "At last… Lord… Oberon."

Oberon stared down at the human with a glare and clenched his hands into fists, standing with Odin and Gabriel, leaving the Weird Sisters and his Queen behind them.

"Who are you?" Oberon immediately demanded in an echoing voice. "And what is the meaning of this outrage! This… unspeakable _massacre of my people_?!"

"My name is Kevin… and I'm nothing more but a messenger."

Snarling, Oberon gritted his teeth even more. "A messenger from _where?_"

"It doesn't matter where… so heed my message for I'll only say it _once_. I've come for the sword Excalibur, but now see that but I am overpowered and right now, it's not possible. So, take these soldiers' death as a forewarning for what's about to come to all of you. The real war is _coming._" Kevin told them in a dark voice.

Then, suddenly, he waved his hands and opened a portal behind him, stepped back and disappeared.

"My Lord?" Gabriel asked in confusion, as Oberon stared after the mysterious Human with wide eyes and instantly took control.

"Odin, summon _all _of your soldiers and have them ready to fight. Gabriel, tell your clan and fellow warriors that this evil will be returning to Avalon and we _must _all be ready for it when it does. Sisters?"

The weird sisters stepped forward with uncertainty.

"Summon all of my Children home and fetch Anubis… he's the only God of Death I can trust at this time. Tell them Avalon is under attack… we need to collect all of our powers together to protect what is ours. And then make sure the Lady of the Lake stands guard over Excalibur still. That is the key for our deaths and it cannot fall into the wrong hands"

They nodded and instantly disappeared as Gabriel stepped forward.

"_Protect Avalon_… from who?" Gabriel asked nervously. "You are acting like a war is soon coming for us…"

"That's because one is." Oberon said quietly, turning to face the fallen soldiers.

"From _where_?!"

"Hel… where my fallen and evil brother, Demetrius and his Queen, Hela; rule and reign. They've grown in great power, strength and numbers all of these years, without my knowledge, and now they are coming. Demetrius is rising up against me and wishes to rule, and I fear that I alone am no longer strong enough to battle him."

"He may be stronger than you've ever known… but _you_ are still the rightful Lord and ruler of Avalon, my Lord." Titania finally said, stepping forward; speaking for the first time in hours. "Demetrius is _not _stronger than you. You still have the final say in his existence. Much like you overthrew your mother, Mab, you must get rid of your brother. You've kept him alive all these years because you love him, but just like I still love my sister… the damage of the past has been too great. We must do what we should have done all those years ago and destroy them _for good. _Anubis should be the only God of Death in charge."

"True, my Queen." Oberon said, turning to face her. "But this is the beginning of the Second great Avalonian War. They are powerful together… him and Hela."

"Yes… they are. But they are not stronger than all of us, children of Aesir. Avalon will stand with us… with you." Titania said slowly, she then walked forward and placed her hand upon his arm. "My Lord… but what of their child? Rose?"

"What of her?" Oberon asked suddenly a bit coldly.

"She is still in the mortal world with Goliath's Clan, but she is their daughter and they seek to bring her home to Hel. I do not know what plans they have for her, but I feel so strongly that we need to protect the child. They are going to make her a weapon against us, I just know it. We _have_ to protect her from that deadly fate… please my Lord? She is of _our blood _and is our full-blooded niece."

"The girl is not a concern for me at the moment." Oberon said smugly. "I have more important things than to worry about her."

"Then _I_ will go to her…"

"No, you won't." Oberon snapped. "My love, you are _not_ to leave Avalon again, not while this war is gearing up. That is an order. If you venture into the mortal world then you will be at the mercy of your vengeful sister again." He paused, stepped forward and took her hands in his. "I just got you back, my Queen. I need you, your strength and wisdom by my side. I _cannot _lose you again."

"But what of Rose?!" Titania begged. "My Lord, she _must _be warned of what they are planning! Puck needs to know so he can help her! Let's bring him back, please undo his fate and let him return home to us. He will help us, I know it!"

"No, Titania-"

"You say you need my wisdom, and here it is coming from my lips, yet you refuse to listen to it." She continued to urge. "_We need the girl on our side_, my husband. Possibly Goliath's Clan as well as _all _of the Gargoyle Clans throughout the world. Hela might have created them, but they are good and noble creatures, who I know will stand with us, just as Gabriel's Clan has! And I know your anger with Puck is fierce, but we need him too... and you know it."

"I agree with your Queen, my Lord." Gabriel suddenly said, stepping forward. "I don't mean to overhear this conversation, but I know Goliath's Clan will help us fight as will other Gargoyle Clans. If we asked, I know they will stand with us."

Oberon opened his mouth in a snarl, but Titania clenched his hands tighter in hers, and leaned her face closer to his, getting his attention on her once again.

"Gabriel is right. _Please_ put the past behind you, my love. All of the hurt, the pride, the hatred… we _need_ them, and we need the girl! She, along with them, could be of use to _us_! Hela is trying to recruit the girl right now as we speak, to fight on Hel's side. If we reach her first, having her and all of the Gargoyles on _our_ side, is how we might _win _this war!"

"I've already made up my mind." Oberon said in a finalized voice, squeezing her hands tighter in his. "I shall consider your words, but for right now, it is much too dangerous. I will send the sisters to Goliath's Clan in the mortal world to speak with them, the girl, and Puck; when they return with the rest of the Children. Until then, we must ready and exhaust _all_ other sources before retrieving the girl to fight in a war that she did not ask to be a part of."

"But _she is one of us_… her Human form is a temporary _shape-shifted form_. A shell. One that she doesn't know how to break yet" Titania whispered frantically. "She's not really a Human. This _is _just as much as her fight as it is ours."

"I shall consider it." Oberon whispered, gently kissing her on the forehead. "Fear not, my Queen, and please have faith in me. I shall soon set this all right again and when the time is right, we shall send for her."

With that, he turned from her and placed his hand upon Gabriel's shoulders, discussing war plans, as she looked out at the horrible and sickening gore fest in front of her. Unable to help herself, tears slowly fell down her tears, grieving the lost lives. Ever since she was captured by Demetrius, she knew time had already run out and they were too late.

"No, my Lord…" She breathed to herself in a sob, tormented that she couldn't disobey his wishes again and take leave of Avalon to warn the girl. "The time to act is _now_."

* * *

Kevin stepped through the portal from Avalon back into Hel, in Demetrius' and Hela's castle, and was instantly met with a very angry Demetrius. He was glaring at Kevin, with arms crossed across his armored chest, and his yellow eyes piercing his.

"_Well_?" Demetrius snarled. "Where is it? _Where is Excalibur?_"

"I didn't get it." Kevin answered smoothly. "Myself, and the Draugr you sent to assist me killed a bunch of Asgardian soldiers; however before I could venture more into Avalon, I was met with Oberon, Titania, a Gargoyle, the weird sisters and a white bearded God… who's name escapes me, but looked enraged by me killing the soldiers."

"That would have been Odin. All father of Asgard… God of war." Demetrius answered angrily. "Which means that your act of _killing _has now started this war and without a way to DESTROY Oberon, we are now _very _under prepared. We have _no weapon_!"

"If you want to place blame, then look in the mirror." Kevin snarled, looking cool and unconcerned by Demetrius' rage. "It is not _my_ fault that Oberon is back in Avalon and at full-power. If you hadn't released your brother from his iron chains, he wouldn't have escaped in the first place."

"WHY YOU-!"

"Hang on." Kevin said calmly, before Demetrius could rip him apart. "Now that he's back on Avalon, his strength is back and he's gearing up for war. You must have a plan E or F at this point? Excalibur can't be the _only _weapon of plan you have in mind to kill Oberon and his children… _right_?"

"It's _not_ our only weapon." Hela suddenly said, stepping into the conversation from the side, before Demetrius could blow his lid at Kevin's insolent words. They both looked over at her in surprise, and she looked as if she was ready to go to war. She was dressed in a black armored suit, her waist long jet- black hair down and straightened, her shoulders open and exposed, with a black cape coming out from them. Her eyes were glowing red and she looked dead serious. From her tone, Kevin knew exactly who she was talking about.

"If you say your daughter, _my ex-wife_ is your grand and oh-so-powerful _weapon_, I just might slit my own throat and end this farce right now."

"_Be our guest_." Demetrius snarled.

"Enough of this." Hela snapped, looking from Kevin to her husband with disdain in her eyes. "True, nothing has gone our way so far, but we aren't weaponless! As…" she turned to face Kevin. "Asinine as you are to work with Kevin, I have made you for a reason. For weapons; we have you, a curse that'll destroy all life on this Earth, the rest of the Draugr are ready for battle and now our daughter _is _ready to transform into the daughter of death that she was meant to be." Hela finished in a deadly voice. "Since we were unable to secure Excalibur, we will continue with our last resort, and original plan. I've given Rose all the time she needs to grow in her magic, and even though we lost Skuld and his troop, her magic has proven to me that she is ready."

Interested, Kevin smiled at her. "What are you saying?"

Slowly, Hela turned to face Kevin as she went to stand by her husband, who was watching her with zero emotions. Hela placed her hand upon his shoulder, turned and then eyed Kevin with great contempt.

"Bring Rose to us." Hela whispered. "Fail… and I will not hesitate to kill you. Succeed, and you shall have her as your wife again, if that is what you wish. But bring her to us… _alive_. Do what you wish to the others, but she is to come home. You have one full day to accomplish this, for we are to go to war in a few days. We have to ready the rest of our curse… which Demona is aiding us with."

"One day here means a month on Earth." Kevin mused. "So how many days are we talking until you release the curse?"

"The curse will be ready in one month, Avalon time, one year in the mortal world." Hela replied. "But once you bring Rose to us, it will not matter anymore what Earth's time is. You have one day, Avalonian time, to bring her back home."

"You're going to release me to the mortal world, for one whole month their time, and let me hunt down my ex- wife?"

"Yes, I'm glad you're good at math." Hela replied darkly. "Go… and do not fail us again."

"Don't you want to come with me?" He asked lightly. "Surely you two want to meet your daughter finally?"

At this, Hela smiled widely and whispered, "Don't worry, I plan to. We are preparing the curse, and I'm needed here for it. Once you have Rose, I'll come."

"You've got it, see you then." Kevin said while opening the portal. Without another word, he walked through into the mortal world. When he walked through the wispy black and red portal doorway and out into Manhattan's Central Park, he smiled through his mask and began laughing mechanically.

"Hello… New York. _I'm back_."

* * *

_~Present time~_

_Manhattan_

Everyone had eaten their dinner and the food was put away. Rose, Brooklyn, the couples, Hudson, Elisa, Bronx and Goliath were all playing _Pictionary_ and laughing a great deal. They split up into couples, but not mates. Rose was paired with Hudson, Elisa and Lexington, and all were playing against Broadway, Goliath, Akira, Brooklyn and Angela; and of course, things had gotten competitive. The teams were slightly uneven, but it didn't matter. Not to Rose anyway.

Laughing, she, Elisa, Lexington and surprisingly Hudson were all very good at drawing things quickly; so when they were asked to draw what the card said, they were able to hold themselves up against the other team. But the game was very close, and they were barely winning by one point. One full game went by, and by tooth and nail, Rose's team barely won.

"Times up!" Akira called out, and instantly Rose, Lexington, Elisa and Hudson cried out happily; as Broadway groaned, "Damn… we lost _again_! We can't pair Rose and Lexington up on a team anymore, they dominate every time!"

Rose giggled. "Nah, we just barely won. You guys were a point behind us every round. I say it was a very close game."

Brooklyn was lounging on the couch, staring at her with a smile and reached his claw out to her. "Good game, babe."

Reaching out, she took it and he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He leaned his lips forward and began kissing her, as she was giggling. Then his kissing turned into him tickling her. Rose burst out in laughter, trying to wiggle free from his grasp but he held her tightly and didn't relent.

"Mercy, Brooklyn! Mercy!" Rose cried out, laughing. He was laughing along with her, but then stopped and held her tightly on his lap.

"Alright, mercy granted." Brooklyn whispered, kissing her shoulder, just as Hudson warily got to his feet, and stretched.

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you for the invite, Rose and Brooklyn. I'm off to visit my friend Jeffrey, so I hope everyone has fun watching the fireworks."

"Bye Hudson!" A few of them called out, and Rose watched her 'grand-father' leave their party.

"Thank you for coming." She called out with a smile, and to her joy, he came walking over and gently took her hand in his claws.

"This was fun." He said happily. "Thank you for inviting all of us. Enjoy yourselves tonight, you deserve it lass."

With that, he pulled away from her, walked to the edge of her rooftop and then took off. Rose watched him leave and glide farther away, when Elisa and Goliath also stood up. Elisa yawned, stretched and sighed, "I've gotta get going as well. Unfortunately, it's one of the busiest nights for Cops. After fireworks, what are the rest of you all planning on doing?"

"Myself and Bronx will go back to the Castle where I will catch up on some of my reading and protect the castle and egg until others return. If you should need anything, we all are wearing our radios."

Everyone nodded, and Brooklyn spoke up, "Yeah, Rose and I are going on a date after the fireworks, but we will be around should anything extreme come up. We all plan on doing patrols while we are out."

Elisa nodded, smiling at her family.

"Well, have fun and be safe everyone. I'll talk with all of you later." She then turned, as everyone said good-bye to her, and walked over to her mate.

Goliath instantly pulled her small frame into his huge arms and hugged her tightly. Rose smiled at the two, and even though she had her own incredible inter-species romance of her own, watching the very first Gargoyle/Human romance right in front of her was heart-melting. Goliath whispered a few things in Elisa' ear, which made her blush and smile, then she slowly looked up into his eyes and he quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed deeply, but briefly, before Elisa turned and walked away. Her waist-long black hair moved in the warm wind behind her, and with the moonlight shining showing off the blue-hue within the black hair color, and there was a new spring in her step.

As she watched Elisa walk away, she suddenly had a thought and wasn't sure if she should ask her or not. Elisa had always been loyal and easy to talk to, and she always encouraged Rose to come to her if she had any questions or things she wished to discuss, since she was the only one who understood being Human and having a Gargoyle mate. And Rose did have a question or a series of questions. Instantly making up her mind, she jumped up from Brooklyn's lap and quickly followed after her.

"Elisa, wait up! I'll walk you out."

"Oh, thanks Rose." Elisa turned and smiled at her. Together, they descended the stairs together until they were inside her cozy home. "That was a really good dinner! You and Brooklyn seem to be finding a nice balance in marriage, even more than Goliath and I have."

"Well, I'm sure it's different because Goliath's the Clan leader." Rose said, trying to be positive, as they entered her kitchen. "Brooklyn takes being the Second-in-Command very seriously, but he doesn't have the weight or complete responsibility of the whole Clan's safety and well-being on his shoulders, and mind, all the time like Goliath does. So I guess that helps. And besides, your career is a lot more grueling and time consuming than mine is. I think you two have a fine balance with what you have to work with. Goliath is head over heels in love with you, and you with him, and I think your guys' relationship is very special and beautiful."

Elisa smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, I think it's special and beautiful, as well. It's different, for sure, but we've made it work out and we are very happy."

Rose smiled at her, but stayed quiet and bit her lip; unsure how to bring up her question. She watched Elisa grab her red jacket and zip it over her black tee-shirt. Sensing that she was being watched, Elisa glanced over at her and instantly saw how nervous she was.

"Hey… you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Rose replied simply, nodding her head; but her mind was full of questions and she wasn't sure how to ask her. Elisa stared at her for a few seconds, adjusted her jacket's collar and then nodded at her answer.

"Okay. Well, thanks again for tonight, it was fun. I'll see you later."

Elisa walked away from her, reached out and grabbed the front door handle, making Rose act upon her questions, now or never.

"Actually… Elisa. I have uh… a question to ask you really fast."

Elisa stopped with her hand on the door handle, dropped her hand and then turned to face her.

"Sure, what's up?"

Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened her eyes to look into Elisa's honey brown ones. "I uh… I hope this isn't an insensitive question, but I need to ask your opinion on something… a bit _personal_."

Elisa smiled, crossed her arms across her chest and nodded. "Go on, I'm an open book. Ask me anything."

"Do you and Goliath… um…" She paused again, bit her lip and then forced it out. "Do you and Goliath ever talk about having children… together? Or um… has that been an… impossible thing to achieve since you're a Human and he's a Gargoyle?"

At her question, Elisa blinked in shock and even though she said that she was an open book, her question seemed to trigger something sad inside of her, making things a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. Elisa took a deep breath, lowered her head and moved her long hair away from her face and behind her ear, and seeing the sadness on her face, Rose instantly felt awful for prying.

"Oh Elisa… I… I'm-"

"No, no." Elisa suddenly said, holding a hand up. "It's alright, Rose. You- you don't have to apologize. Your question is a valid one, since you are the only other Human in a mated Gargoyle Clan that we know of. You've been intimate with Brooklyn, as I've been with Goliath, and it only makes sense to wonder if children can come about from that act of love and procreation."

Rose stepped closer to her and placed her hands upon Elisa's, thirsty for an answer. "Can it?"

"For me?... No. It's becoming very obvious that my body can't support Goliath's DNA as a Gargoyle." Rose blinked in surprise and stared at her.

"How are you so sure that it's impossible to conceive with him?"

At her question, Elisa smiled sadly, squeezed her hands and took a deep breath; the sadness within her eyes made Rose's heart hurt.

"I have been with Goliath intimately as his mate for two years now." Elisa explained quietly, and though her eyes were sad, her voice remained strong and steady. "I have spoken with Doctor Sato and even though I am in my thirties, I am healthy and my reproductive health is still good and fertile. However… with Goliath, at least, I am unable to produce a child with him." She paused, and Rose continued to stare at her, not daring to ask why. When Elisa was ready, she told her the rest of what she had been longing to know, but wished she didn't find out.

"Over these past two years, I have had countless miscarriages, Rose. I've now lost track of how many exactly, but the last one I believe was fifty. Some were almost immediate, but others… I would find out that I was pregnant, to only lose it a month in. None of them have lasted past the twelve week mark. My body just… flushes the fetus out because my body doesn't recognize what it is."

At hearing this, Rose's heart sunk into her stomach and she felt like she could easily throw up once again, this time out of heartbreak for one of her best friends. She slowly raised her hand from Elisa's and touched it to her mouth; wishing she didn't ask, bothered that she pried. However, despite that shame, she couldn't' seem to keep the questions from flowing from her mouth, this time out of complete shock and concern.

"Oh… _Elisa_!" Rose gasped in a shaky voice. "I- I am so sorry! I had _no idea_…"

"It's alright." Elisa said quietly. "I haven't told anyone… not even my own parents. It's just something that Goliath and I share together, a burden that we are faced with. It's not anyone's fault… he and I chose each other, knowing the risks. Even though it's heartbreaking, and it's something I want with him, it's just not meant to be… biologically, at least."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Goliath and I do really want a child together, but biologically it's not looking likely. So, I've gotten on birth control and don't plan on coming off of it ever again. However, he and I have talked about adoption. It would most likely be a Human child, but I've worked a good career and have a lot of money saved up since I've ever settled down. The child would be in my name, but Goliath and I will be its sole parents." She smiled to herself, tossed her long black hair away from her face and said, almost to herself, "He said that he loves me with his entire soul and supports me with whatever I choose; and would love whatever child I bring into this life. He will be its father."

Rose slowly lowered her hand from her mouth and placed it on her chest, while still clutching onto Elisa's hand with the other.

"I am so sorry for bringing up that hurt…" Rose whispered, feeling extremely emotional. Now that she knew that she and Goliath had been trying for children, but terribly unsuccessful, Rose was unsure if she should even tell her that she believed that she was pregnant with Brooklyn's child.

"It's okay." Elisa said softly with a meaningful smile. "You didn't know, but I've come to term with it."

"When… when was the last miscarriage?" Rose asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"At Christmas." Elisa replied in a numb voice. "After that security guard, Adam, shot me in the shoulder; when Kevin attacked the castle and bombed my car. I didn't know I was pregnant until I went to the hospital later to have the bullet in my shoulder cared for. As I was lying in the hospital bed, I started cramping horribly and bleeding everywhere. The staff freaked out and didn't know what was going on. They thought it was another injury, an internal one, that was making me hemorrhage; but since I had so many miscarriages I knew this was one of them. I told them there was a chance that I was pregnant and had a history of miscarriages. And I was right. We quickly found out that I was pregnant and miscarrying." She stopped talking and looked very emotional all of a sudden.

"They tried all they could to help me, but it was too late. The fetus was only a few weeks along, so there was nothing really to see. But this time was different for me, more _traumatic_, I guess. Being in front of an audience, when I usually dealt with my miscarriages alone, was my breaking point. I told Goliath about it when I came back and told him that I was done; and he agreed. For my health, for my emotional health, for my happiness- he didn't want me to hurt or suffer anymore. He held me as we both cried… a great deal… but eventually we moved on and agreed that there are other ways of having a child, and at the end of the night, if all other options don't work out, we still have each other, our love and the Clan. So, I called up Dr. Sato the day after Christmas, asked him to make me a birth control prescription and he did. I've been taking them every day and I haven't looked back on that decision since then."

Rose stared at Elisa, unsure what to do or say to her and didn't realize that she had been crying until Elisa chuckled softly, reached forward and wiped tears away from her face.

"It's okay, Rose." Elisa whispered as tears came to her own eyes. "It's sad, yes, but you don't need to cry or be upset for me. You, of all people, know that this life is full of trials and hardships. This is merely mine and Goliath's to deal with and we are at peace with it."

Rose blinked and slowly reached her own hand up to wipe her tears away, shocked that her face was wet with them.

"I… I…" She tried to say, but words weren't coming to her. Strangely enough, she actually felt a great deal of shame and guilt rip through her. The stress that Kevin brought during that attack must have made Elisa miscarry, and even if it wasn't a sure thing that the pregnancy would stick the full term, Rose couldn't help but wonder if that time would have been it or not, had it not been for Kevin.

Elisa held her hand tighter and seemed to read her mind somehow. "Hey, don't do that. It's no one's fault… not Kevin's, not mine, Goliath's, yours… no one's. It's alright, Rose. I'm good, I promise. You… you don't have to say anything."

"I do." Rose said. "But all I can manage is that… I'm sorry, Elisa. I had no idea… and I can't imagine the pain in which you've endured. The pain that both you and Goliath have gone through. I've been so caught up in my own stupid problems that it hasn't even registered to me that other things could be going on. And yet, you guys have lost so much and have still been there for _me_."

"Of course." Elisa said with eyebrows raised. "True, we've had it rough lately, but we haven't had demons of death hunting me down. You've been focusing on surviving, Rose, no one blames you for doing that."

"I feel so selfish though..."

"For focusing on yourself for a change and fighting for your life?" Elisa asked, looking more surprised and confused. "I don't see how that's _selfish_. Pure instinct, yes, but not selfish."

"I guess." Rose said, still feeling numb and frozen where she stood. With that, Elisa dropped her hands and smiled sadly at her.

"Don't worry about me, Rose." Elisa whispered. "I'm good, really, I am! You are such a kind-hearted person, one who is always thinking of others; don't punish yourself for not knowing what Goliath and I were going through. There wasn't anything you could do to help, but knowing that your desire is there, is enough to warm my heart. Thank you."

Rose still stood frozen, when Elisa walked forward and tightly wrapped her in a brief hug. They hugged for a few seconds, when Elisa pulled away; smiling down at her.

"I've got to get going." She said, glancing down at her watch. "But uh… was there something else you wished to talk about? Or was wanting to know the possibility of us having children together something you were truly wondering?"

Rose continued to stand frozen, unsure what to say or think; and her silence seemed to tell Elisa all she was questioning. Her smile faded and she slowly walked closer to her.

"Is… is there something going on, Rose?" She asked, and then gasped. "_Are you… and Brooklyn_-?"

Elisa didn't finish her question, and even though Rose didn't know the answer for sure, she knew what she was asking. Even if Rose was pregnant, she wouldn't tell her. She couldn't; it didn't seem right, or fair- not after what horrors and heartbreak Elisa had gone through.

"No." Rose lied, coming out of her stunned silence and shook her head. "No um… I'm still on birth control… I was just um… curious is all."

"Oh." Was Elisa's answer, and Rose felt awful for lying.

In truth, she had no idea if she was pregnant or not. She hadn't yet taken a test, but all the symptoms were there. However, now she was wracked with more than guilt for possibly being pregnant when Elisa could not seem to hold a pregnancy. She now also had the fear that if it was true, that her body would also reject the baby, and she and Brooklyn would go through the same heartbreak and loss that Elisa and Goliath did.

Rose knew what she was capable of handling, but Brooklyn had been through so much pain and worry; all thanks to Kevin. He also took the same risk of being Rose's mate, like Goliath did with Elisa, despite them being different. But Goliath had Angela; and Brooklyn first love and mate was her. The desire for him to be a father was there, and it was incredibly great; which made Rose feel all the more grief-stricken and sad if she couldn't provide that want for him.

Rose and Elisa stared at each other for a few seconds, before Elisa slowly backed away.

"We'll talk later, okay?" She said, opening the door. "Go back up there and don't worry about me, sweetie. Have a nice and enjoyable night with your mate, be selfish for once and be happy. You've gone through so much darkness and horror-filled nights, it's okay to be happy and relish in your own peace for a change."

Rose forced herself to smile and nodded. Elisa slipped through the door, shutting it behind her, and left her to stand alone thinking about all that Elisa had confided in her. It wasn't something that she would be sharing with anyone else, that wasn't her place, but it instilled more questions in her mind.

Minutes passed and she still stood frozen, somehow unable to move from her spot; when a second-long lightning sensation passed through her entire body from her abdomen. Gasping out, she lifted her hands up and grasped onto her flat stomach. She didn't have time to try to contemplate that feeling again, it wasn't as breath-taking as when it first happened down at the beach, but this one was almost a small reminder that seemed to say, _yes, I'm still here._

She stood there and held her stomach, unsure what to think or feel. Something was definitely inside of her… she knew it now by the felt its soul, even for a second.

"Rose?" Brooklyn's voice suddenly entered the room; making her jump and scream a high-pitched scream. She whipped around to face him, and when she did, his eyes went wide as he jumped. She seemed to scare him just as badly as he did her.

"_Oh my gosh, Brooklyn._" She gasped out with a laugh, placing her hand upon her chest. "It's just you."

"Who else would I be?" He exclaimed, looking completely alarmed.

"No one." She answered, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry for screaming- I didn't hear you behind me, or felt our connection like I normally do, and you scared me."

"I'm so sorry." He said, calming down, stepping over to her. "I didn't mean to scare you, my love. I just came to see where you went. Goliath just barely left with Bronx and it's getting close to ten-fifteen. The fireworks are starting soon."

"Oh, right." She said nodding. "I was just showing Elisa out. We… we can go now."

She smiled at him, but Brooklyn didn't smile back as he got closer to her. She still had one hand over her stomach; and for a moment she wasn't sure if he felt that twinge in their connection or not, or if it was just her that could feel it.

"Sweetheart… are you alright?" He suddenly whispered, reaching his claws out to her hips and pulling her close to him. "You look sad, worried… and like… you were crying a minute ago." He paused, and his dark-brown eyes lingered down her body and saw her holding her stomach. "Are you still feeling ill?"

"I… I'm fine." She answered a bit lamely, and she knew he didn't believe her so she pressed. "_Really I am_… Elisa just um… confided something confidential to me and it… it made me feel really sad for her is all."

"_Really_?" He asked in surprise, clearly it was news to him as well that Elisa had been having a rough go. "What's wrong… is she alright?"

"Yes."

"What did she say to you?" He asked, caressing a claw up to her face, while sliding the other around her lower waist and upper backside. Rose closed her eyes at his touch, but slowly shook her head and turned away from him; holding onto her arms.

"I can't say. It wouldn't be right… it's hers and Goliath's secret to tell, not mine."

"Then why did she tell you?" He asked, coming back closer to her and resting his claws upon her bare shoulders. Brooklyn's body was hot against hers, and even though the situation was semi-serious, she could feel his great desire for her. The heat flooded from his entire body and seemed to wave into hers. He lowered his face down on top of her neck, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because I asked her a question and she answered it by telling me something that she and Goliath have gone through in private. It made me cry for her… and that's it. She didn't actually ask me to keep it a secret, but if I were her, I would not want anyone to say anything until I was ready to tell more people."

"Including your mate?" Brooklyn purred against her skin, making her shudder slightly. "The one who knows your every thought without much effort?"

Rose exhaled a laugh, turned in his grasp and let him hold her body tightly to his, as she rested her face against his, while caressing her hand up and down his beak.

"Just… we'll talk about this later, perhaps. Okay? And please don't read my mind, my love, I would feel awful if you found out and Elisa didn't want the Clan to know."

"Relax, babe." Brooklyn breathed, kissing her lightly on her nose. "I was kidding. I would never betray your mind or trust like that. I can understand and appreciate you keeping Elisa's secret from others until she's ready to tell us. That's admirable, my love."

"Yeah… well… I guess." Rose breathed, leaning into his body; loving and needing more of his touch. She softly kissed his beak and then smiled up at him.

"Let's not make the others wait any longer." He said softly, smiling back at her, and she nodded in silent agreement. When he started to pull away, she suddenly still needed more of his touch. Without saying anything, she squeezed his claw and pulled herself back to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and digging her face and lips against his red skin.

"Whoa there-" Brooklyn laughed, having to take a few steps backwards as she clung to him, but he instantly responded to her hug. He wrapped his arms around her body, and squeezed her tightly to him. These were the moments that they both lived for.

Without needing to say anything, he could feel that his mate needed him to hold her, needed his comfort; and he needed her. Their connections flowed gently between them, and even though there was something in their connection, like a small disturbance of some sort, he could feel that she was happy but knew of its presence. He closed his eyes, cupped the back of her head and sank his beak down into her amazing smelling hair.

Brooklyn knew she would confide in him when she was ready, but he still worried for her. Whatever was going on, whatever he felt in their connection, she knew about and was keeping it from him; but he wasn't going to pry. Just like Rose was doing for Elisa, he was doing the same for her. He knew something secret was going on, but he was going to remain patient and supportive until she came to him; unless he felt it endangered her life.

Minutes passed as they silently held onto each other; both of their minds connected, yet thinking separate thoughts. Rose ran her fingers through his long white hair and breathed on his skin, longing to be held for a moment longer and feel his warm body against hers; and his hot breath was running down her neck, intensifying this moment together. Finally, Brooklyn slowly lifted his head off of hers, kept her body against his and smiled down at her. Her hazel eyes looked dazed as if she truly wasn't there, but after she blinked, he could feel that she was back from searching her own mind and its thoughts.

"Will you also tell me what's going through your mind soon?" He suddenly asked boldly, taking her by surprise once again. She raised her head off of his bare chest and had to crank her head upwards to look into his eyes. His eyes were intensely gazing into hers, and though they held concern, they were kind and sincere. Just like they were the first night they met when a gunman was about to kill her; the very first time she ever met him and he saved her life.

"I know something is up, Rose, but I'm trying to give you space since it's not life-threatening… or at least I can feel that it isn't."

"What… what do you mean?" She asked quietly, and they both knew that he wasn't a fool.

"Don't do that." Brooklyn said softly, forcing himself to be patient. "You know what I'm talking about. I can feel that something is… _weird_ about our connection… and I honestly don't know how else to describe it other than that, but you know about it and feel it too." He paused, raised an eye bone at her and exhaled deeply. "Whatever is bothering you, whatever it is that is on your mind… you can tell me and I'm here for you. I won't force myself to read your thoughts against your will, unless your life was in danger, but I would like you to confide in me soon please. I love and support you no matter what, Rose. You know that, and even though we've been through some tough times, I'm here for you if there's more to tackle. If it's more hardship, then we'll do it _together_."

Rose stared up at her mate with wide eyes and slowly opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words or oxygen to properly express what was on her mind. It seemed too complicated at the moment, too much for even her… but he was right. She needed to stop holding secrets in and let him help her.

"Thank you." Was all that she could muster through an exhaled breath, smiled up at him, touched his face and then slowly leaned forward and kissed him. "I will talk to you about this very soon, _I promise_. I just… need to find out some answers for myself first before I bring it up to you."

Thinking her answer would be good enough for him, she was surprised when it wasn't. His beak had formed into a hard line and slowly he lowered his claws from her waist. The hurt and anger in his eyes shot through her like a bullet, and when he turned away from her, she reached out and placed a hand upon his chest, stopping him.

"Babe?" She tried to say, but he whipped around and faced her; inches from her.

"I don't accept that answer, Rose." Brooklyn said in a hushed tone. "I know I said I wanted tonight to be worry-free; but you are hiding something from me and it's disconcerting. If you don't want to tell me yet, then… _fine_, but don't be surprised as I tell you that it hurts my feelings. When you don't tell me things, I feel like you don't trust me. I'm trying to be patient with this, but I also know that you hold things in and whatever is bothering you, is making you sick… making you cry and beyond tired… you pretend that I can't see it, but I'm not an idiot, Rose. I can see these things and I'm growing worried." He paused, stared down into her wide-eyed face and sighed a more calming tone, as he gathered her back into his arms. "Babe… I just don't understand why you won't let me in. Haven't I proven to be a more loving, trustworthy and better spouse than Kevin ever was…?"

Seeing where he was coming from, Rose gasped out and couldn't believe that he was thinking she didn't trust him; and that he was comparing himself to Kevin. When it came to their marriages, Kevin's came nowhere near close to Brooklyn's ability to love her.

"Sweetheart… _no_!" She gasped out, grasping onto him. "That's not it at all."

"Then why can't we find out answers together?" He whispered. "Let me in, Rose, _please_. Tell me what's going on. I want to help you out… perhaps I can help you find these answers…?"

"Because I don't want to scare you!" Rose suddenly whispered back. "I don't want to worry you if it's nothing."

"You don't want to _scare me_?" He asked as his eyes widened with worry. "Nothing scares me much, except for the thought of losing you. It… so this is something bad! I do need to be worried… !"

"Brooklyn, no." Rose breathed, placing a hand against his mouth to stop him from talking. "Please listen to me, okay? You don't need to be worried, I'm fine. I'm just… feeling sick and you're right, something… _strange_… has been felt through our connection. I can't explain it either and I don't know what it is, but I'm hoping that some medical tests can point me in the right direction. Tomorrow morning I will meet with Doctor Sato and have him give me a physical examination. Once I find out some answers, ones that the medical and science world can explain to me, then I will tell you. Regardless of what the tests tell me, I will tell you what is going on and what I feel is happening. Sound fair?"

"But-" He tried to argue through her hand, but she gently lowered her hand from his mouth.

"You and I are one, Brooklyn." Rose whispered. "I do trust you… and never do I ever want to hear you compare yourself to Kevin, because… there's just… no comparison. Understand? You are the most loving, patient, understanding, kind and most… incredible husband and mate. I am sorry for hiding things… I don't mean to do so, but I am only trying to internalize what's going on. I'm not used to having someone equal to me, share my same thoughts, and I only want to understand them first before we discuss them. I know that you want to help me, and if this were you, I would be pushing to help you as well. But please my love, can we just go out and have fun for now? I want us to have this night together, worry-free. I don't want to think about anything bad…" Rose closed her eyes, leaned her face against his and began caressing his face, making him breathe deeper and hold her tighter to him. "I want to laugh, smile, kiss and make memories with you and the others. I want us to go back to that place of romance and bliss. Trust me to tell you tomorrow night, but please give me this night Brooklyn."

Slowly, he opened his eyes and internalized her words. After a few minutes, he finally smiled at her and his worried eyes melted away, being replaced with love for her.

"Okay." He breathed against her face. "I can do that, my love. I will give you this night and I will make it one to remember… if you promise to tell me the truth tomorrow night what's on your mind."

Rose smiled gently at him, eased her face closer to his and barely grazed her lips to his.

"It's a deal."

Brooklyn growled, pulled her at her and crushed his lips to hers; kissing her fiercely. Even though it was brief, it still took her breath away. He smiled at her when he pulled away and saw her reaction, then intertwined his talons through her fingers.

"Come on…" He beckoned her towards the patio door. "Our night of fun, happiness and romance starts right now…" With a grin, she tightened her grip around his hand and followed him out of their home, not bothering to lock up the patio door behind them.

* * *

Their house remained in silence for a few minutes, nothing moving, nothing out of place. While they, and the other couples leapt off the rooftop of their home to head towards fireworks at the Statue of Liberty, a smash of glass was heard in the silent house from their master bathroom window.

A figure, wearing all black suddenly descended down from the ceiling and looked around the darkened bathroom. His black combat boots landed on top of the shattered glass, his breathing loud and mechanical through the silence. Silently the creature walked through the bathroom, taking all of it in, then he slowly opened the door that led out to the master bedroom.

Kevin slowly looked around with great fury and contempt.

Here, in this room, was where most of the 'magic' happened, where the red-skinned monster mated in great heat with his ex-wife… with the woman _he_ used to make scream. He felt like throwing up, if he had anything to throw up in his empty body by the very thought of her having sex with the Gargoyle. Walking around, their apartment was slightly smaller than his and Rose's was; and a lot more her style than his. His and Rose's apartment was modernized, fancy, and a lot nicer than this one was. However, this one had a great patio up top the roof, one that Kevin did like.

As he looked around the dark room, he couldn't seem to stop staring at the large king-sized bed; couldn't stop thinking about what the damn Gargoyle would do to her on that bed. What _he_ used to do in bed with her. Pictures of her and Brooklyn were lined all over the bedroom, he was on a motorcycle, dressed in sunglasses, a helmet and a leather jacket; and they were all smiles. Their happiness and love for each other was obvious and sickening to him. Rose's eyes were twinkling the pictures in a way that they did not shine when he was her husband.

Just then, something strange happened to him; even though his heart had been stilled thanks to Brooklyn; he still felt his heart break. The rage of losing Rose to him, losing all that he had with her, came crashing into him like a wave; and more than anything he longed to rip his heart out and crush it in his fingers so that he couldn't feel anything anymore. Then his brain, so he couldn't think of her anymore.

With an enraged growl, he whipped himself from their bedroom and walked out into the living room. Rage pulled at his heart even more, but with every step into the living room, his heartbreak and rage only grew with each step. Again, there were pictures of them lined everywhere. Flowers were in a vase, ones that he gave to her no doubt, love letters were everywhere, and on a wall; a very large canvas picture of her and the monster in wedding attire.

Kevin didn't need to breathe to live as his new life was cursed by Hela and the Draugr, but he still couldn't seem to catch his breath. He crouched down, holding himself and couldn't believe that entering her home would bring him down to his knees, to offer him a weakness. Yes, he loved her once, but this was a whole new level of hurt and betrayal. A whole new level of hatred and rage.

He was dead, thanks to her and her beloved mate, and yet, here he was still losing, still being mocked by what he lost.

_Damn her, damn him… damn them all_… He thought to himself, trying to calm down, but hatred flowed through him like never before. He was here to scope the place out, find out how to attack her really good. He wanted to take them down… while still leaving some pieces left of Rose for Hela and Demetrius. They promised him revenge, and this was his last shot at it.

So far, Rose knew he was gone from his grave; but she had no idea how close he was to taking her. How very close he was to making her pay for what she's done; and scream again… _for _and _because of him_. He wanted to make himself known, without blowing his plan.

Slowly, he stood up and was going to leave a message for them, loud and clear, but for now; he wanted to haunt Rose slowly and watch her lose her mind. Hela said she was going to send her more visions and nightmares again, and when Hela gave her a nightmare when she fell asleep after their 'romantic' date, Kevin wanted to be there to haunt her further, let her know that he was indeed alive and real again.

Walking over to her bookshelf, he searched for a book that he knew she had. One that she had when they were married as Rose was always a sucker for romance novels, but she also loved Shakespeare; especially, '_Romeo and Juliet_.'

Finally seeing it, Kevin grabbed the book from the shelf and started to rummage through its pages. When he found what he was looking for, he ripped the page out and then put the book back. Smiling to himself behind his mask, he then walked up to every picture of her and Brooklyn, and slugged his fists against the small picture frames, shattered them. Then he grabbed the large picture of their marriage and ran a knife through it, ripping it to shreds. Dropping the broken wedding picture on the ground, he slowly walked back to their bedroom, broke every single picture again; then once every memory of them together, destroyed; he placed the paper with the poem down on her pillow, with his signature gift to her.

Pleased with how simple yet haunting it was, and knowing this would be a proper build up to what he had coming for her next, he slowly stalked out of their home, going through the patio. Brooklyn would sense his smell, the one of rotting flesh and decay, the moment they returned home; and it was everything he wished for. Kevin wanted Brooklyn to worry himself senseless for his mate, Rose to faint with fear, working herself up to be weak and helpless against him and Hela's influences. He wanted them to know that he was back and was coming back for her and to take up revenge against Brooklyn, all when her precious mate was asleep and unable to fight back

And this time, Kevin didn't plan to lose, as he had nothing left to lose except the vengeance that burned within his empty and blackened soul.


	22. Chapter 22- Star Crossed

****Rated M! 18+ please! Had to give my lovers some love and romance before things really unravel, but they are married now... so... use your imagination. Also, a bit of language in this one. Brief, but strong. Chapters will be getting darker as we get closer to the end. Please R/R. Thanks and enjoy!**

**P.S- I never really thought that my story would be a 'Romeo and Juliet' base, as most of Gargoyles is either shaped from Shakespeare or myth, but I'm pleased with it. So, it was unintentional but works out, I think. Especially to where I want this story to go. Anywho, enjoy. :D****

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty-Two~**

**Star Crossed**

Gliding with Brooklyn was still one of the most exhilarating things for Rose, and even though he had to carry her in his arms the whole time, she could feel that he loved it too. Now that they had been together for many months she was comfortable being miles high above the City, even with her old fear of heights. She remembered when they first met and he took her gliding, she clung onto him for dear life, closed her eyes and refused to look down; but now, he could throw her in the air, do crazy maneuvers even, and she wasn't bothered by it at all.

Plus, she had fallen too many times to be afraid of falling now, especially when she knew that he would always be there to catch her.

Rose rested her arms around Brooklyn's neck, looked around at the amazing sights of the City below and marveled. All around them was tall skyscrapers, a buzz of summer fun, and even the warm summer breeze blowing through her long hair seemed to have an air of fun in it. Broadway, Angela, Lexington and Akira were flying close by, all smiling and chatting excitedly about how awesome the firework show was going to be.

As she recalled the last time that they all watched a firework show together was during the ice-cold month of January on New Year's Eve. A few nights before Kevin came to infiltrate the castle with the Quarrymen, before hers and Brooklyn's temporary death, and his death. Now, seven months later, she was being held tightly in her beautiful Gargoyle mate's arms, and all was well again; or how it appeared anyway.

With the warm wind blowing all around her face and hair, she glanced up into Brooklyn's face and studied every inch of him; as if she hadn't ever done so before.

Feeling her gaze upon him, Brooklyn looked down from watching where he was gliding and into her hazel eyes. Silently they stared at each other, a smile creeping on both of their faces and it was obvious that they were both thinking about the same thing. Brooklyn grinned happily at her and chuckled a soft laugh.

"What are you thinking about, my love?"

"You, of course." Rose answered gently, paused and then added, "I was actually thinking about the last time that we went to a firework show together on New Year's Eve. Do you remember that?"

He chuckled again, looked up to watch where they were flying since they were still above the City, and all around skyscrapers.

"How could I ever forget?" He said lightly. "Every single moment with you has been memorable, but that night was especially wonderful. It was during a hard time since you were living in the Labyrinth and we were forced to live apart. But our reunion from being apart, made that night all the more special, and if I recall, it was also one of the last romantic dates before… everything… went downhill with Kevin." He paused and took a deep breath. "But it was beautiful before all of that crap happened. So yes, I do remember. I also remember… how much I wanted to make love to you that night and not give you back to the Labyrinth Clan."

Rose smiled at that memory and added to his thoughts.

"Yeah, I remember that too. When we kissed each other at midnight… it was truly one of our most magical kisses we've ever had. I don't know what was so different about it, but it was amazing."

"It was and I fully agree with you. But that was only because we weren't allowing ourselves to mate with each other until we were married. That kiss was the only way we allowed ourselves to communicate those intimate feelings without actually having sex; by kissing so deeply and passionately, that we felt like we were one… while we undressed each other with our minds." He paused and they both laughed, before he continued, "but now that we are mated… it's almost kind of silly to look back at our past selves. Am I alone in feeling that way? I kind of feel like we've graduated to a completely different level of our love."

"No, you're not alone in thinking that way because we _have _and it's completely natural to feel that way." Rose agreed with a wide smile, holding herself closer to him. "I mean, before we chose to save ourselves for marriage, but now tonight, when we are alone again nothing has to stop us from seizing the rest of the night to become one with each other."

"_Shhh_…" Brooklyn said, glancing down at her once again with a bright and teasing smile. "Don't spoil the surprise, Rose. That's for me to know and _you_ to find out. "

"Oh, right, my bad." Rose snorted, holding herself closer to him. "I would hate to guess your _great surprise _before you show me what it is." She then coughed the word, "S_ex_."

Brooklyn grinned a sharp smile at her, showing more of his pointed teeth and laughed, a fake evil laugh, which was adorable to her more than anything.

"_Smooth_." He laughed. "But yes, that'll be there too. Just you wait, Rose. I can't wait to see your face when I show you what I've planned for you."

"You actually had time to _plan_ something for me?" She asked, impressed.

"Yes, of course. I always knew and planned that tonight was perfect for a little… _romance_. You just beat me to it when I first woke up. Which was… so awesome of you to do. Our minds truly are one and think alike."

"We are _mates_." Rose laughed. "Equals in every way."

Brooklyn smiled down at her again, grinned happily and then lifted her body up in his arms so he could gently kiss her on the forehead.

"Yes, we are."

They continued to glide along, but when the breeze changed to have slightly more humidity and coolness coming up from the ground, she knew that they were over the bay heading towards Ellis Island, where the infamous and iconic American statue stood.

There, shining brightly in the night sky against the dark bay and stunning skyline of Manhattan, majestically stood the Statue of Liberty.

Rose had only been there once with Emily, as a normal human tourist when she first moved to the City two years ago, but it was different being with the Gargoyles. Since they had wings, they could easily glide to places that she didn't think she could ever go.

The other's landed carefully down upon Lady Liberty's green crowned head, and Brooklyn followed suit. When his feet touched down, he carefully set her on her feet but she didn't stray too far from him. The views were incredible, but so was the sudden fear that she suddenly had course through her. The statue wasn't as tall as some buildings she had been on top of, or even as high up in the air, but somehow seeing the curvature of her large head and then the edge, so close to her, was enough to make her feel faint. Not feel- but actually started to black out.

Gasping out, Rose backed further away from the edge, towards the crowned head, her hands out behind her to grab onto something steady. Anything. She wasn't sure if the statue was blowing and swaying in the bay breeze, but she suddenly felt like she was on a boat- a very tall boat. Staggering backwards and feeling faint, Brooklyn's arms were suddenly around her waist, giving her the stability she had been searching for.

"Whoa hey… are you okay?" He whispered, as she took a few staggering breaths, closed her eyes and instantly grasped onto his arms, locking her body to his.

"Sorry." She gasped. "Yes, I'm alright. Just… felt dizzy all of a sudden, and it doesn't help that I'm still slightly afraid of heights. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Are you going to be okay sitting up here?" He asked gently. "We can move to a different spot if you're uncomfortable…"

"No, no. It's okay babe." Rose chuckled, tapping her hand against his large bicep. "That's kind of you to offer, but I'm good now. The statue isn't swaying like it was a second ago. It must have been my mind playing tricks on me."

"Nope, this thing does sway." Broadway said, not being helpful. "This statue is made of copper, so it gives and takes in the wind."

Rose paled slightly at his words, as Brooklyn threw a nasty look over at his brother.

"Thanks Broadway…" He snarled.

"It's okay." Rose whispered to him with a smile on her face, turning to face him. "I'll be brave, I'm already a lot more comfortable now that we are here."

"I don't want you to have to be _brave_… " Brooklyn said, gazing down in her eyes with worry. "I want you to be comfortable and enjoy yourself tonight. Let's go somewhere else."

"But the fireworks are being launched directly across from us." Lexington argued in a whine, gesturing his claw out, as Rose opened her mouth to speak. "If we move now, then we'll miss it and not have the best spot in the City!"

"Yeah!" Broadway added. "Besides, you've been here before Rose. You weren't afraid of the heights then…"

"That's because we were sitting at Lady Liberty's _feet_." Rose mumbled more to herself than anything, but Brooklyn heard her, as did Angela.

"If Rose is uncomfortable up here then we can go somewhere else." Angela said with a smile, but spoke firmly to her mate and Lexington. He opened his mouth to argue again but she cut him off. "It's not a huge deal Lex, we have _wings_. We can be at a new spot near here in under two minutes."

"We are only a couple hundred feet up!" Lexington argued. "We glide higher than this… we've been on top of skyscrapers with her before for Merlin's sake!"

"But this statue feels a lot more unstable than those buildings do, darling. Please, don't be insensitive." Akira said softly. Rose smiled gratefully over at her as she always had hers and Angela's back, even if it meant that she argued with her mate. "I agree with Angela, we can move to another outlook point. It's not a big deal, besides, it won't be fun for Rose up here if she's terrified the whole time."

Rose glanced over at the bickering couples on if they should stay or leave, but she made up her mind. She had faced scarier things recently and the heights weren't that big of a deal. Pushing herself and Brooklyn back towards the crown, once she felt the base of the statue's crown, she slid out of his arms and onto the copper base, leaving Brooklyn to stand and stare down at her.

"It's good now guys!" Rose called out, ending their arguments. "Everyone sit down! We're here, and I'm comfortable now. No worries!"

Everyone stopped arguing and looked over at her.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked. "It's really not a big deal for us to move to a building or-"

"Nope." Rose said with a smile, crushing her knees up against her chest and holding her skirt around her ankles. "This spot is perfect."

Angela watched her with a sympathetic smile, but then nodded. The others then all then shrugged and went back to finding a comfortable spot on the edge of the head to watch the fireworks. Broadway was already ripping open some snacks and drinks that were being shared between everyone, and they were chatting excitedly about the upcoming fire show.

Brooklyn slowly slid to his knees next to her and took her hand back in his claw, and she glanced up into his eyes. "If I hold onto you and sit with you, would you wanna come sit next to them on the edge? Or would you rather stay here?"

"Um…" She began to say, wanting to be brave, but a smile crept up on his face and he instantly rotated around to sit on his backside, settling right next to her. With his back against the crown as well, he placed an arm around her shoulders, pulled her to his side, then intertwined her fingers through his and held onto her side tightly.

"You don't need to say anything." He said with a smile. "We'll stay here. It's still an awesome spot, plus we have back support."

"You sure?" Rose asked him weakly but completely relieved, and he instantly leaned into her, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Just then, a pop was heard from somewhere in the distance before an awesome blue and white explosion of fire erupted in the night sky, gaining the attention of everyone.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Lexington exclaimed as Akira sat next to him; cuddling close. He instantly wrapped his arm around her, kissed her forehead and rested his head down upon Akira's. Broadway and Angela doing the same. Rose took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax and eased herself closer to Brooklyn.

However, he suddenly opened his wings, pulled her onto his lap and then closed them both in them. She giggled as he pulled her onto him, but after a moment of sitting there, she completely relaxed against his chest. She wasn't tired, but could easily fall asleep against him listening to the gentle beating of his heart, while being in his warm and safe embrace.

She glanced up to look into his eyes as the booming of fireworks lit and sounded just a short distance away from the bay. The others were right, this was the best place to sit- but for her- it was here with her mate.

Brooklyn smiled and awed at the fireworks for a few minutes, but then slowly looked down into her eyes. The moment he did, she gently touched his beak and brought her lips to his. With the explosions of fire and celebration all around them, their own connections flowed between them like lightning. Her lips pulled and danced on his lips for a few seconds, before she pulled away and gazed lovingly at him. Looking at her in awe, Brooklyn wrapped his arms tightly around her, urged his face forward and began kissing her fiercely back.

This happened for a few minutes, they would kiss each other deeply, pull apart, to only attack again. The last time she did this, she pulled away from him, smiled and giggled at his desperate expression on his face; and then crushed her lips back to his. One arm stayed securely around her waist, while one claw slid up her half-exposed back, up into her long-thick hair; his rougher skin seeking and finding her soft one. With each caressing stroke of his hand on her back, Rose's body arched forward into his and responded in ways that she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

As if on cue to her thoughts, Brooklyn instantly pulled away from her lips, looked over at the other's winged-backs and saw that they were all in their own worlds watching the firework show. Rose smiled at him, knew what he was searching for, and couldn't help but feel heat, deep within her stomach, filling her entire body. It was a hunger for him that only he could fulfill; a hunger that he was also feeling.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he looked back at her, reached a claw out to her neck and touched the necklace that he proposed to her with, and gently slid his claw down her perky cleavage, right over her the roundness of her breasts; then hungrily crushed his lips against hers. They kissed deeply for a few seconds before Rose hiked her skirt up enough that she could slide her legs apart to press herself to him. She opened up her hips against his waist and loincloth, pressed her groin and body to his, and opened her mouth to let his tongue in.

Brooklyn's body shuddered, he took a gasping breath in and grabbed onto her body at the same time an explosion of a close firework rocked through them, lighting that fuse that was burning within them. Just then, Brooklyn tore away from her, glanced over at his brothers and their mates and looked angry almost.

"Sorry…" She breathed, not really feeling sorry. "We can stop."

"Nuh-uh." He said instantly, bringing his face back to hers. "They are fine… and even if they see us, I don't give a shit."

He crushed his lips back to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as she giggled, "Whoa… _language…_"

With a growl as his response, she laughed against his lips and wrapped her arms tighter around him, closed her eyes and gave into this moment.

With her safely hidden inside his wings, Brooklyn brought his legs up closer to his chest; bringing her body even closer to him and continued to touch, kiss and taste her. Rose gasped softly against his lips, pulled away to extend her neck, and he lowered his lips to claim that space. He kissed, licked and sucked on her skin, as one claw ventured over her breasts tenderly. She gasped at his touch and the feeling of his lips on her neck but her heart began pounding a great deal when he slid them down to touch her soft legs near her calf.

He cupped the back of her exposed legs, and he relished in how silky smooth they were, like the rest of her body. Her dress was sitting on her upper thigh, so taking advantage of it, he slowly eased his talons up her leg, towards her thigh and then kept going, exploring and caressing her skin higher on her leg.

Quietly moaning, her body melted as he got closer and closer to her sweet spot in-between her thighs. Breathing raggedly, he barely grazed a talon over her panties and it took everything for her not to cry out. She wanted him so much in that moment and wished that they were alone, instead of with the others. More than anything, she wanted him to keep going- keep teasing and touching her in that sacred spot. As if hearing her thoughts, he didn't let up with his teasings, which forced a small moan out of her lips, making her mouth go dry slightly.

Brooklyn kept kissing her neck, teasing her near her center by making small circles with his sharp talons, and used the other claw to cup her breasts. She closed her eyes, rested her cheek against his shoulder and tried to even her breathing as he touched and caressed her so intimately in between her thighs and over her breasts.

When Brooklyn realized that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her dress, his own breathing began to stagger with desire. Still kissing her neck, he then slowly slid his lips and tongue up her skin until their lips met once again. The booming fireworks all around them were picking up with more frequency and being louder than thunder, they kissed feverishly now.

Minutes went by of them making out heavily, before Rose opened her eyes; held the back of his head and peered down into his dark brown- almost black eyes in the dark. His, unlike Kevin's, were soft and full of light and true love. She rested her head against his beak, held onto his neck tightly as he held her body to his. She smiled at his look of awe, then slowly began kissing him again starting with his closed eyes, his nose, and then lower down his beak until their lips crushed together again. Before he could urge her mouth to open to his, she pulled away again, grinning and ran her fingers through his long white hair.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He breathed back. He rested his claws down on either side of her hips and ground her pelvis harder onto his hard one. She grinned at his arousal, tossed her long hair away from her face and rested her arms over his neck.

"You're so beautiful." He gasped out a bit breathlessly, still staring up at her. From her position of sitting slightly higher than he was, and could see the different colors of the fireworks reflecting on his skin; and nothing made her happier.

"You should see you from this angle." She whispered back. "You're beautiful too, my strong, amazing, handsome, devilishly sexy Gargoyle mate."

Brooklyn chuckled at her words, took a deep breath and then sat up a bit taller against the crowned head of the statue. He spread his legs apart and she slowly moved her pelvis off his, twisted around and sat with her back against his chest. With his wings still giving them privacy, he wrapped his arms around her chest and stomach. Rose watched a few amazing explosions of fireworks right above them with a big smile on her face, enjoying some of the show.

But with him right behind her, it didn't last for long.

Brooklyn's arms were draped over her large chest, the scent of her hair was in his nostrils, and instantly he felt himself melting. He took her hands in his, slid both of his talons through her fingers and Rose slowly played with them, easing her fingers in and out of his. It must have sent some erotic feelings through him, because she smiled as his hardened groin was pulsing harder against her back. With a growl forming in his chest, he slowly took one of his clawed hands and moved her long hair over to one side of her chest, and then began to slide his tongue and lips along her neck.

Laughing out quietly, she relaxed her neck back and watched the firework show, relishing in her very own show of fire and majesty within her body that only Brooklyn could make her feel. She reached a hand up and caressed his jawline, and when she met his eyes again she wanted to turn around and begin to release him from his loincloth.

His heart was pounding fiercely, their connection shooting through them like fire and ice; turning them on and bringing them both to life in a way they haven't felt in some time. This fierce desire to make love was overpowering and as raw as their honeymoon night, if not more. Unable to help herself, Rose inched her lips to his and kissed him. Her neck was hyper-extended, her chest open for exploring. Brooklyn slowly slid a claw over her breast before he brought it to rest around her neck. His talons played with her chin for a few moments as they kissed, but ultimately stayed there.

Normally, she would have never allowed anyone to touch her in such a way, not since her experience with being choked out by Kevin, or all the time he would hold her down by her neck in bed as he essentially raped her; but with Brooklyn, it was an entirely different experience. For her, Brooklyn's touch was like a whisper, and she trusted him with her entire life, soul, mind, heart and body. His touch was tender, respectful and very exotic for them both.

Almost as if he heard her thoughts, he slowly pulled on her lips a few times, before he pulled away all together and then moved his claw away from her exposed neck to hold onto her shoulder, and rested his beak against the side of her face. By this time, the firework show had been going on for close to an hour, the night had gotten even dark as it was nearing eleven o'clock; and Rose knew the show was almost over since the explosions picked up, building up to its finale.

Just like they were.

They watched the show for a few minutes, trying to keep their hands off each other, before another shot of intensity pulsed through both of them, making them both moan. Their connection urging their mating on.

"I can't wait for this to be over and for us to be alone…" He breathed against her skin, pressing small, slow, sensual and wet kisses on her skin- over and over again. "I can't wait for me to show you what I have planned for you."

"You don't have to do anything extravagant for me, Brooklyn. I just want _you_." Rose replied back in a whisper while turning her face to look up into his. "_All of you_."

She then slowly turned her body to face him better, touched his chest with her hands, then closed her eyes and lowered her lips to his neck. Her tongue ran against his rougher skin and with each pulse of her lips, her body seemed to pulse against his, making him growl in approval. He closed his eyes, groaned and cussed quietly as she moved her lips along his skin, her fingers slowly down his chiseled chest. Her fingertips admired the lining of his pectoral muscles, before she moved them down his ripped abdomen, going further down to touch his aroused groin through his loincloth.

The moment she touched him, he gasped in air, his claws went into fists and his sharp teeth exposed as if he was in a great deal of pain. Seeing his reaction, she stopped her teasing and moved her hand away, watching him further.

"Sorry." She breathed, but he didn't respond. He took a deep breath, closed his mouth and then slowly lowered his gaze to hers. His eyes were piercing hers and instantly she felt the strong male Gargoyle that her husband was. She hissed a breath in at his intense gaze, and felt his uncontrollable desire to mate with her; the desire rattled through her being and awakened her own fierce self to match his hot and untamed side. She had activated something that he couldn't very easily fight away.

Luckily, just then, the fireworks went insane and the air was filled with bombs, explosions and never ending thunder as the night sky lit up with the firework finale. The excited bowls of the couples were lost in the noise, and despite all of the rumbling when he pulled her against him to hold and finish watching the show, he growled in her ear, "The moment this is over… _you're mine_."

"What about your surprise?" Rose teased him, turning away to face the spectacular show; one in which they barely watched.

"It's all going to be a part of it. We'll have our own grand finale."

Rose shuddered at his low, growling voice against her ear. As he spoke, his sharp teeth lightly grazed her earlobe and furthered along her feelings of intense desire for him to claim her body.

She took a deep breath, and tried not to think about what incredibly hot, wild and breathtaking sex they were going to have later on. He had rarely used his sharp teeth on her, but when he did, they were soft nibbles that only added to her insane releases.

"I look forward to it." Rose whispered with her back once again to his chest, and with the beast tamed within them, they watched with incredible awe as the night sky exploded all around them. The fireworks were right above them and were so loud, so intense, that she and Brooklyn could have mated; making each other roar and scream out in pleasure, and no one would have heard a thing. But they didn't and Rose wished that he would.

Again, hearing her thoughts through their connection, he gently grabbed onto her, whipped her around so that she was facing him, and growled, "_Come here_…"

Smiling blissfully, Rose wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as Brooklyn crushed his lips to hers. They made out fiercely, urgently, and took advantage of all of the noise and exciting chaos all around them. And they weren't alone. The other couples in front of them screamed in joy at the first part of the explosions, and then took to making out with their own spouses until the very end of the show.

* * *

"Wow! That was _incredible!_" Broadway gasped out in awe as the last explosion took to the night sky, leaving behind a smoky echo of silence. Seconds after that silence lingered over the bay, a strange wave of screams, yells and applause came from the City as all of the humans applauded at the incredible firework show.

From sitting on top of the Statue of Liberty, smoke, ash and pieces of firework settled all around them, making the air dense with gunpowder. The finale took close to ten minutes, but it was the best ten minutes of passionately making out that they had ever had. Since her and Brooklyn quit teasing each other intimately, they stuck with kissing, but to her joy; she could still feel his deep desire to let his own explosions go on her still strong. His groin wasn't hardened, so it didn't look like they were both highly aroused, but they both were barely able to breathe properly.

Lexington, Akira, Angela and Broadway all stood up and stretched; Broadway yawned, "I love this time of year! Humans do such cool things for their holidays."

"Yeah, we always love finding any excuse to blow things up." Rose teased.

"Well, we'll take this type of thing every night." Lexington laughed. "That was awesome!"

"It was!" Akira gushed, her long black hair flowing in the wind behind her. "What shall we do now?"

"We could head back to the Castle and turn on a movie?" Broadway suggested, but Angela stepped forward and placed her claw upon his shoulder.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. We have to check up on our egg as well." She then turned to the others, smiled and waved. "We'll see you all a bit later!"

"We're right behind you!" Lexington called, spread his wings and called behind his shoulder to Brooklyn and Rose, "See ya guys!"

From where she and Brooklyn still say, Rose smiled and waved at them. Akira turned back to face them and gave them both a kind smile. "Are you guys going to be joining us back at the Castle?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Brooklyn quickly mumbled in a low growl, "No."

Silence followed after that, and Akira couldn't help but smile more, seeming to understand what was going through his head.

"Alright then, have a wonderful evening you two! I hope to catch up with you woman to Gargoyle here soon, Rose. Let's make it happen, okay?"

"You got it." Rose said with a smile, waved at her, and watched as she turned from them, stretched her small wings and jumped off the head of the statue. Akira glided away, following after the others, and leaving her alone with her mate.

Brooklyn hadn't moved from his spot and was almost a bit too still, a stillness that was a little bit unnerving for Rose. Either the others felt his intense desire to mate with her and were staying clear from a male gargoyle who was feeling that way, or they all were moving on with their night. Either way, Rose could barely contain her own feelings inside of herself for him, but was trying.

With a sigh, she straightened her clothing, cleared her throat and gently pushed herself up from him; and to her surprise, he let her go. He opened his wings and watched her as she stretched, yawned, but she didn't move too far away from him.

Standing was even worse for her being on top of the statue, but the view was still nothing but incredible, even with the bay covered in a thin layer of smoke from the fireworks. Thoughts were going through her mind as she stared out at the Ocean, which was so dark, and calm. They were far enough away from the City that she couldn't hear any cars, people, or machinery.

It was just her and the wind for company, like her childhood.

"You know…" Rose suddenly said thoughtfully, speaking to Brooklyn and knew he was still behind her, watching and listening. "When I was eighteen, and my pop was still alive, I had so many dreams and plans for myself. I had just barely graduated high school, had some college under my belt, and was going to finish college… which I did. But then… after that, I was going to go on through medical school and become a medical doctor; I was going to help people heal. I was going to stay in Bar Harbor, maybe move to Portland Maine to have a bigger city to work out of, but still be close to my Pop. I was going to travel the world to poorer countries, help villages in need of doctors and medicine; then after my travels, I was going to come back home to Maine, get married to a man of my dreams… have children… grow old and watch those kids grow from my wrap-around front porch." She paused, shook her head and moved some of her long hair away from her face. "Never in a million years would I have ever guessed that a few short years after leaving Bar Harbor that I would be living in the busiest, loudest, and most godforsaken city in the entire East Coast. A city I always _hated_.

I loved Bar Harbour, with it's quiet, small-town cottages, the beauty of the trees around me especially in the autumn time, the only sound around me being the ocean, fishermen's boats, and an occasional chime of someone's wind chimes. So peaceful… so beautiful… yet… even with my Pop around, I was so alone. All of my childhood friends had moved away to find a better life for themselves, one away from the quiet where I was so content to stay, but still so restless." She paused for a few moments, wrapped her arms around herself and then couldn't help but feel a bit emotional, her eyes welled up with tears. "Even with all of those dreams, I always knew that I was going to stay with my Pop, run his store and help provide for him… putting my entire life and future on hold to care for him. But when he died, I didn't know what to do or where to go. I wanted to stay, but I quickly realized that without my Pop, I had no good reason to stay. No one to talk to. No future even though my future always returned back to Bar Harbor."

Rose took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and shuddered slightly.

"I know we don't talk about _him_… but… when I met Kevin, at Emily and Chris' wedding, believe it or not, I wanted nothing to do with him. Call it a forewarning, but I only ended up dating him because he was the only man who kept courting me… and I quickly fell to his charm. He was so handsome back then, had so many dreams of his own, and I understood that desire to be better than what I was. At the time, he was so… kind and thoughtful, he never raised his voice to me, never indicated that he had a drinking problem… or that he was abused all his life by his father. All I knew was that there was some bad-blood between them and he never let me meet the man. I met his older brother once, but he didn't seem as put together or nice as Kevin was. Isn't that incredible?" She mused to herself, knowing Brooklyn was still listening. "There are men out there _worse _than Kevin and I still didn't piece it together. I still didn't know that I was a lamb being led to the slaughterhouse. We never lived together before we got married, but when we did get married- I remember thinking that I had made it to my goals. My dreams were coming true… everything I ever wanted, I had, that was until I realized that I didn't." She paused again, this time speaking numbly with a shaking voice. "Never did I _ever_ think… that I would have settled down with someone like Kevin and endure the abuse that I did. Never did I ever think that I would live in a City that I hated… with a monster I quickly learned to resent and hate… but… even through all of the nightmares I endured… _had I not_…?" She paused again and felt his body heat behind her, so she slowly turned. His eyes were piercing into hers as he slowly slid his claws over her waist and hip bones, pulling her close to him.

"I would never have met you, Brooklyn. Never would my life be so… _complete _so… _happy_." She finished in a whisper, tears falling down her face.

He slid a claw up her body, took hold of her right hand and then brought it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles, still not saying anything, but she could feel everything that was pulsing through him. Unspeakable amount of love, desire, light, comfort, and friendship for her…

He was her mate and equal, and she, his.

"It's unfathomable..." He mumbled against her skin, moving her hand along his cheek. "...to think that we came from two different worlds, two different _times_… and yet… that night when the gunman was about to kill you, I found you. Then again at the Brooklyn Bridge when I thought I lost you forever… I found you again… and you have been mine ever since."

"Yes." Rose breathed, stepping even closer to him and longed to get lost in those eyes that she fell in love with the moment she saw him. Tears continued to fall down her face, as she took a staggering breath and whispered, "And _I thank God every day_ that you did find me, Brooklyn. That you never gave up on me, even when I had given up on my life… and that you continue to love me the way you do. You say I saved your life, but you have truly saved mine. I would have been dead if not for you. Not just by Kevin's hand, but my own..."

At her words, he pulled her body to his and crushed his lips down on top of hers, forcing her mouth to open to his so he could be one with her. Rose gasped when his tongue entered and touched hers, felt her body shudder at his sensual touch, but he never let her go. His claws were all over her body, back and was pulling at her dress.

"We've been blessed, my love." Brooklyn suddenly gasped against her lips. "That's all I can describe it as. Never did I think that I would leave my time in the year 994, lose most of my Clan, but end up here in New York in the year 1994; my thousand year spell of stone sleep broken. Never would I have thought that we would be hunted like we've been, hated… and yet… so richly blessed with finding and adding Elisa, Angela, Akira… and now you to our Clan, as well as an _egg_." He paused from kissing her, looked down into her teary face, and caressed a talon down her face as soft as a whisper. "I love you Rose, my sweet mate… my beautiful wife. I only wish for you to be happy… to chase your dreams and to feel fulfilled. If you want to go to medical school to become a doctor, then do it, become a doctor. You have my full support. If you want to move to Bar Harbor… then that should be where you go to feel peace and at home. I never want to be the reason that you aren't fulfilling your dreams…"

Rose blinked at his words, and seeing the sadness on his face, she suddenly realized that he misunderstood her thoughts. Somehow, he was mistaking that he wasn't being included in her vision, her dream, when in fact, it all revolved around him now.

Shaking her head, she grasped onto his face and whispered her thoughts to him, "All of my dreams revolve around _you_, my love, and nothing has ever made me happier. I was saying all of those things because it's amazing to me how my life has changed for the _better_. I've received a life that I never thought I would have, a life that an eighteen-year-old girl from a small fishing town could never conjure up in her brain… because I've gotten _so much more._"

She caressed a hand down his face, down his chest and then lower to his abdomen, her eyes trailing what she was doing. She slid them across his waist and wrapped her arms tightly around him, bringing her lips up to his pointed ears.

"_You_ are my new dream, Brooklyn. And it's _everything_ I'll _ever_ need to be more than happy"

A breath was finally exhaled out of him, and it was almost like he had been holding it in the entire conversation. His hot breath waved across her neck and then within a swift movement, he bent down and cradled her up into his arms, spread his long and strong red wings out, stepped up to the edge of the statue's head and breathed in her face, "And you are mine."

Then, without a moment to lose, he crushed his lips to hers, and somehow they were now gliding through the air, still kissing fiercely.

* * *

Minutes turned into a half-hour, or so Rose thought, and yet they were still gliding over dark, placid waters of the East River and bay, but by now, Manhattan was far behind them. Wherever Brooklyn's surprise was, wherever he was taking them, it was a long way north of Manhattan. To their left, she saw the providence of Brooklyn, but he soon made a curve, north east, and they were suddenly over the dark ocean- away from all civilization. She had tried asking him where he was taking her a few times, but he would only smile down at her and tell her, '_it's a surprise_.'

_Well obviously_. She thought to herself. _Unless you're gonna drop me in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean_. He smirked at her mental sass and attitude that he heard in his own mind, but still wouldn't budge. After a few times of it being the same answer, she stopped asking.

The night was growing closer to midnight at this point, and she still wasn't sure where he was taking her, or how much longer they had until they reached their destination. So, to help pass the time by, they began talking about more of her childhood, his childhood, and were essentially finding out new pieces about each other that they didn't originally know.

"Wait, wait… so… you decided that it would be smart to jump down from a tree branch and try to ride a horse?" Rose asked him, midway into a conversation.

"Yeah, all of the Humans were doing it, so I was intrigued by what it would be like." Brooklyn said with a smile, which quickly turned into a smirk. "It was fun until the horses decided they didn't like it. I got bucked off a few times."

"Horses are very smart animals." Rose laughed. "So it probably serves you right. You are a being with _wings_ and have no such use for riding a horse for transportation."

"It was still fun." Brooklyn grinned.

"Maybe for you…" Rose teased. "The horse? Not so much."

"True that." He laughed, the cooler oceanic breeze blowing through both of their skins. Rose shivered slightly and he instantly tightened his grip on her.

"Sorry, we are almost there."

"_There_ being… _where_, exactly?"

"Even if I told you, I don't know if you would actually know where it's at." Brooklyn said with a devilish smile. "I only found out about it by reading a map book… and from searching, I was intrigued by this place a few nights ago, so I flew here and brought some supplies with me, and fell in love with the spot. I hope that this can become _our place_"

"Can't you tell me more than that!?" She cried out, and he smirked at her.

"Okay… you may ask _one_ question, so make it a good one."

"Oh don't you worry, I've got one." She replied.

"Let's hear it then."

"_Where are we going_?" She immediately asked, and he looked down at her with raised eyebrows and a look of amused disbelief on her face.

"_Seriously? _You're wasting your one and only question on the same one you've been asking me for the past half hour?" He then laughed at her and she growled in true frustration now.

"Guh… okay _fine…_ can you please give me _one_ small hint to where we are going?"

"Hmm…" Brooklyn mused. "No."

"_But you just said_…!?" Rose exploded and Brooklyn laughed and placed a talon on her lips to quiet her down.

"I'll give you _three_ hints." He explained with a smile, trying not to enjoy teasing her too much. Rose glared at him for a few seconds before she exhaled and took his compromise.

"Alright, fine, what are they?"

"This place we are going to is beautiful, far away from city lights, civilization, and is surrounded by cliffs and forestry."

"Is it still in New York?" She inquired and he smiled at her, loving how easy she was to tease and how much she hated surprises.

"That's two questions."

"_Brooklyn…_"

"Okay, okay- yes, it's still in New York." He answered with a laugh. There was a slight pause and then Rose asked another.

"Are you lost?"

"_No_, I'm not lost, I know where I'm going." Brooklyn laughed again and she continued to push him back.

"Because if we are… it's okay to ask for directions."

"I'm _not_ lost." He repeated again, but again she kept pushing him.

"You males are all the same… we are lost and you are too damn stubborn and prideful to ask for help…"

"Rose! Holy crap, I'm not lost!" Brooklyn snapped and glanced down at her. Seeing her amused face, he then snorted and shook his head at her. "You're such a brat sometimes."

"But I'm _your_ brat." She said in a sing-song voice and then held her ring finger up to him. "Forever baby."

Brooklyn smiled, kissed her ring and then went back to gliding. Rose laughed at herself slightly, which then faded into a sigh. After a few minutes of quiet, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are taking me, Brook?"

Brooklyn barked out a laugh, then cried out, "Oh for Merlin's sake woman, you're driving me kinda nuts here!"

"Then tell me one more clue of where we are going!" Rose laughed.

"Holy hell, Rose…" he then looked at her and grinned. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah…" She teased and then clapped her hands. "_Okay… _secret place. Ummm… you said it's in New York, but we are flying over in the middle of the ocean… so yeah, that's weird…"

"How is that weird?"

"Well… seeing that I'm annoying you enough, you might drop me in the middle of the Atlantic to play survivor."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes at her and scoffed, "No I would never. Try again. One more question about this place…"

"Is it secluded?"

"Yeah." He added happily. "Where we are going, especially at night, no one will be around to bother us."

"_Hmmm…_" Rose mused. "So the plot thickens…well, it sounds like a super romantic place or is the perfect setting for a slasher horror film. It could go both ways here."

Brooklyn snorted. "Oh… Merlin… give me strength."

Rose laughed at him, but then as she let his description settle into her mind, flashes of similar scenery seemed to show through her mind, and she suddenly turned very serious. His description felt as if she had been where he had described before.

"Wait… did you say that it has cliffs and forest?" Rose asked, suddenly realizing something.

"Yup."

Then, before she could stop herself, she suddenly asked, "It's not… in the location where I dreamed, all those months ago, that Kevin was stabbing me to death… is it?"

She felt Brooklyn jump under her arms as he whipped his head down to look into her eyes, and for a moment, she saw the great shock over her bringing up that horrible first nightmare she ever had to him.

"_What?_ No, Rose, I…" He began to say, but then stopped and suddenly looked horrified as he thought it over, and instantly, she regretted asking him. "It… actually does look similar now that you mention it… it… _oh…_ NO!"

_Ohhh crap. _Rose thought to herself, seeing him instantly spiral.

"No, babe it's fine!" She instantly said frantically, pulling on his neck and trying to calm him down. "Hey! Look at me… It's fine, no! It's okay!"

"No, it's not okay." Brooklyn said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "It's too similar, you're right! I'm so sorry… I never thought about that… we'll turn around. Forget this whole thing."

"No, please, Brooklyn take me there." Rose begged, wishing she didn't ask or say anything. "I'm sure it's not the same place!There are a lot of places around here with cliffs and forests… "

However, he wasn't listening.

"It was during the summer months…" He mumbled to himself, his eyes growing wide. "And you were… wearing a dress…"

"There are no similarities to that vision and this night, Brooklyn-"

"And you are my mate now…."

"Brooklyn! _Stop_!" Rose finally snapped, grabbing onto his beak and forcing him to look into her eyes. His wide eyes met her angry ones. "I want to go where you've planned. I don't want to live in _fear _anymore over the chance that something bad might happen or is going to happen, or whatever! I want to begin _living my life _with you. I want to be swooned and brought to a romantic place where you and I can bond, be alone, and… make… the most insane, passionate and wild sex all we want without any judgement, without anyone around to tell us that we can't or shouldn't. Okay? I want this night _so badly _with you! Please… just… take me there."

He stared down into her eyes, and her anger faded, leaving her only with desire and longing.

"_Please_… take me there."

"Okay." Brooklyn finally mustered, giving in, but his jaw was set and firm when he looked back up. "Well, we already are here… but if there is any sign of trouble, we are leaving. You understand?"

"Of course."

He nodded once, before he started making a slow descent over the ocean, turning south towards a piece of land. There were no lights, no cities, no towns; just cliffs, beaches, trees, and the night sky all around them. He came to a cliff, a few miles above the ocean and slowly touched down on a nice forested opening with grass and a circle of trees all around them. He carefully set her down on her feet, and she found that short grass was all around them. This place was very different from her dream, thankfully, and was not a place she had been to before; which was a small relief in her mind.

While he was looking around for any signs of danger, since she stupidly freaked him out, Rose's breath caught in her throat as she looked around at the setting that he had made. On the ground was a large blanket, with wine glasses, a tall bottle of sparkling juice, candles and on the nearest corner of the cliff was a telescope. When she looked up to see what they were going to be looking at, her breath was taken away. Magnetized almost, she slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff to stand next to it, and looked up at the sky that she had been flying in just moments ago. But somehow, it wasn't the same sky.

The mist of the ocean must have passed by, because now, the sky was clear, and the entire universe, milky way and stars… were all within her reach. All around her, as far as she could see, the vast black sky was lit up with celestial stars, and for a moment she was reminded just how insignificant she was as one small human in this large of a world. It was humbling.

"Do you like it?" He asked her from behind, his claws sliding up her arms. He had obviously calmed down since there was no sign of danger.

"_It's beautiful_." She breathed, not realizing that she was crying again. He stepped in front of her, cupped her face and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She tore her gaze away from the stars above to look into his eyes. He smiled lovingly at her and pulled her tightly into his arms. He was right, there wasn't a soul in sight, and beneath the heavens it was just him and her and their love.

"This isn't the place I had that nightmare." She whispered, hopefully to make him feel better. "Instead, this will be a place of refuge, of peace and love." She paused, ran a finger down his beak and whispered, "You're right, it'll be _our_ place."

"I'm glad you like it." He breathed back.

"In all seriousness, where are we?"

"This park is called _Caumsett State Park_. We are technically in the northern part of Lloyd Park, New York, right below Connecticut."

Rose continued to admire the area, and he was right, she had never been here or heard of it before, but it was beautiful. The air was so still around them, the ocean crashing so far away, whispering was all it took to communicate with each other and still hear.

"_I love it_." She said with a smile. "Thank you so much."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she pulled him to her, and passionately kissed him, pressing her groin to his, wanting and needing to feel him. He kissed her back with great fierceness for a few seconds, before he pulled away and smiled down at her.

"There will be a full night of that later," he said. "For right now, I want to show you my surprise to you."

Rose grinned at him widely, "Okay."

Still smiling, he intertwined his talons through her fingers and pulled her back towards the blanket. She sat down on the soft fabric, took off her sandals and watched him pull out a match box, from a bag he had sitting next to the blanket, and began lighting the five to seven candles all around them.

Once they were lit, he grabbed the wine glasses, popped the sparkling juice bottle open and began filling her drink with sparkling grape juice. She smiled as he did so, and then took her glass when he handed it over to her.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He said, filling his own glass up. "I know you don't like alcohol, so I figured this would do."

When he set the bottle down, he wrapped his wings around his shoulders, and then laid down on his side on the blanket. He stared at her, patted the ground next to him in encouragement, and instantly she settled down on her hip, facing him, and held the drink in her hand.

"A toast… to us." He said, holding his glass up. "To you and me Rose, our love and our future together. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." Rose said, clinking her glass to his and then took a few seconds to sip hers down. The grape taste and bubbly sensation of the drink sent butterflies into her stomach, and seemed to ease the nausea that seemed to always be at bay during these parts of the night. And for her, it was when she could relax, eat food and pretend that it wasn't an issue for her.

"Mhmm." She said, placing her drink down and holding onto it. "I love this… you are so sweet and thoughtful, thank you."

"You're very welcome." He said, placing his own drink down after gulping most of it down. "I've been wanting to surprise you with a night of romance for some time now."

"Well, I'm definitely surprised." She said, smiling lovingly at him. "This is so wonderful. Candle light, drinks and laying out underneath the stars… it can't get much better than this."

"I'm hoping it can." He said with a smile and wink, taking another drink until his glass was empty. "But we'll see."

He poured himself some more juice, topped hers off, and then continued to gaze at her, as if memorizing every inch of her.

"_Hmmm_… you know, I used to really like wine." Rose said softly, coming up with anything to talk about. "I didn't drink alcohol too much, and the last time I really did was at Emily's bachelorette party the night before her wedding…" She snorted and began laughing.

"What happened?" He asked with a smile, loving her laugh.

"I was hammered… plastered…and straight up _drunk off my ass_." She replied, shaking her head and laughing more as he laughed. "Oh my goodness, I was… miserable the next day. I was throwing up, my head was fit to burst at any sound and light, and I had to endure a full day of being there for her wedding as her maid of honor. She was hung over as well, but not as bad as me. I couldn't stop throwing up, and the nausea… ugh… it was terrible. She even served seafood at her dinner… and I just hugged any garbage can I could get a hold of."

"That sounds pretty awful." He laughed and she nodded, "It was. I haven't touched the stuff since then... and especially with how much Kevin drank, I never wanted to."

"Understandable, I don't blame you. Me, however, it was different. I grew up on red wine because that's all we really could drink." He said, adding to the conversation.

"What?" She laughed. "Why?"

"The drinks back then weren't what they are nowadays. Some drinks had horrible amounts of alcohol content, but for us, it was more like juice since our metabolisms burned off the sugar and alcohol faster than it did with Humans."

"Didn't you ever drink water?" Rose asked with raised eyebrows.

"No. Not unless I wanted to die from Cholera." He paused to chortle. "Trust me, babe, back then you did not drink any water. It was _not_ clean." He paused, shook his head and was reminiscing as well. "We had clean water from the lakes and rivers for some time, until the humans took over our hills and the cliffs, and built Wyvern Castle. Our waters turned dirty, and the water they collected… they would have ways to clean it but it still never was… pure. Sanitation wasn't as great in the medieval days as it is now, so we never drank water and only wine."

Rose made a face and groaned. "_Ew_… I can only imagine… how gross."

"Yeah, it could be pretty rancid, but we took care of the place and of each other to the best of our ability."

"Do you sometimes miss that time?" She asked softly.

"When I first woke up in this strange world… at first… yes." He answered. "It was a very hard adjustment to make, but now? I wouldn't go back to 994 if I was forced at gunpoint. I like the sanitation here, technology, how far advanced literature, science and technology has come along; even war and weaponry is incredible." He paused, smiled and reached out to touch her hand. "Plus, the year 994 didn't have you."

"It had princesses." Rose said with a shrug, drinking her drink down with a smile.

"Which doesn't mean a damn thing compared to you… my angel."

"Awe…" Rose moaned, placing her drink aside. "Thank you." Winking, he drank the rest of his second glass down as she caressed his hand.

"So…" she said. "Since we are talking about our childhoods, tell me about your very first crush. Or kiss. Who were you pining after in your Clan back then?"

Brooklyn snorted the last of his drink, nearly spitting it out and had to carefully swallow it, instead of spraying her.

"Um…" He cleared his throat and set his drink aside as well. "Well, no one… actually. My Clan was full of my rookery brothers and sisters that I hatched and grew up with. If I wanted a mate, which at that time, I was just barely coming into mature age to begin looking into before our curse, I would have had to venture to another nearby Clan and seek out one; but as you know, I never got the chance."

"So…" Rose asked slowly, piecing it together. "Maggie, Delilah and Angela were kind of your first… loves?"

"No." He answered honestly, took a deep breath, placed his arms behind his head, and laid completely on his back. Rose slithered closer to him on her side, laid on his bicep and rested her head close to his.

"_No_?" She teased. "Oh come now, Brooklyn, you can admit your past loves to me. You are kind of a flirt and womanizer anyway, so don't deny it. If I could guess out of those three… I would definitely say… Maggie, and then Angela second..."

"They weren't my first love." He said, looking back over at her with his piercingly dark eyes. "Crushes… yeah, okay, I'll admit that they were. But first love? No. My first love is you… Rose, and will always be you."

An overwhelming feeling of love and amazement went through her as he stared at her with intense eyes and a smile that melted her down.

"Oh… _Brooklyn_." She whispered, placing her hand upon her heart.

"You were… my very first kiss." He continued to muse. "My very first girlfriend, the very first female I felt my soul connect to, which is rare and doesn't happen to just anyone. You share my thoughts, my feelings, my heart, my soul… and my body." He paused to smile endearingly at her. "And you were the first one I've ever made love to."

At his words, a sudden sadness filled her being, and with all of her heart she wished that she had the same purity to give him. She wished that she hadn't been violated and touched by another man before him…

"Well… I hope I've met your expectations." She said quietly, and to her surprise, he laughed out loud.

"Ohhh babe, you not only have met them, but you've blasted above and taken me higher than I've _ever_ expected. I am more in love than I ever thought was possible, and I'm happier… the happiest I've ever been in my entire life, Rose. You've done all of that, and I love you more with every passing minute."

Rose continued to clutch her chest, smiled and mumbled, "Thank you," and let him take her body down to his to kiss. She expected for that moment to quickly turn into intimacy, but he let her go and suddenly stood up, lifting her up with him.

"Well… enough chat for a moment, what do you say? Want to look at some stars and planets through the telescope now?"

With his sudden excitement, she couldn't help but smile brightly and nod. Taking her by the hand, he dug into the backpack he brought and pulled out a star chart, as well as another piece of paper. They walked over to the telescope together, and Rose quickly began to look up into the heavens and check out the stars up close.

For the next several minutes, they both peered through the lens and found the moon, Venus and Jupiter, and without the telescope they both found all of the major constellations. Rose excitedly pointed up at a gas giant she found, and even though it wasn't a clear view, she was still excited that she found something that amazing to behold from so far away.

Brooklyn glanced down at the other paper he brought, which still looked like a map, and suddenly handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked curiously, taking it from him.

"Since you're a lot better with the telescope than I am, do you think you could find me… this star?" He asked, pointing to a star circled in red that looked to sit dead center in between the milky way galaxy.

"Um… sure." She responded, looking at him with an eyebrow raised and then slowly began to compare the night sky with the map. Minutes passed as she studied the map, then studied the stars above. Brooklyn watched her with a smile as she would go to the telescope, look into it, adjust it to where the map said, and then would look again to make sure she was right.

She kept doing this, over and over again, until she was absolutely sure that the telescope was pointing to the right star. She adjusted the distance of the telescope and was amazed at how bright and beautiful it was.

"Okay… I think I found it."

Excitedly, he walked over, leaned down and carefully looked through the lens, to see that it was indeed bright and beautiful… perfect like he wished it to be. When he stood back up, he chuckled and nodded.

"Yup… that's it all right. It's absolutely stunning, thank you for finding it…"

"Why did you have me look up this star?" Rose inquired softly, standing next to him and looking up at the sky with him.

"Because that is my favorite star, _of all time_."

"Yeah?" She grinned brightly. "And why is that?"

"Because it's name is 'Rose'."

Stunned, Rose quickly looked over at him, her eyes searching his face as he slowly looked over her. From behind his back, he pulled out a scroll-looking piece of paper and shook it at her. "I found a really cool website called the '_International Star Registry_' and I paid to have this beauty named… " He pointed to the star above and then looked back at her. "After _you_, my love."

Silence passed between them for a few seconds and she wasn't sure what to say. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was stunned beyond words.

"See?" He told her, unfolding the paper and showing her the document. "I mean… it's uh… not from NASA or anything, so it's probably a marketing gimmick, but I thought it was-"

Rose stepped forward and crushed her lips against his, kissing him deeply, passionately and with as much depth as she could. Tears fell down her face as she kissed him, her tongue slid into his mouth and her arms tightly around his neck.

He moaned against her lips, and pulled her body in his arms, sliding his claws up into her hair. The kiss didn't last very long, as she suddenly pulled away from his lips, slid them along his jawline and then crushed her body to his and hugged him tightly; and before he could say anything, he quickly realized that she was sobbing. Her breath wasn't coming very easily and her body shook in his embrace. Finally when she could breathe again, she inhaled a gasp and continued to cry earnestly in his shoulder.

"Rose?" Brooklyn asked, pulling away and looked nervous. "Sweetheart… what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She gasped, as he wiped more tears away. "I promise, nothing… I just… I've never had anyone… I've never… you are… " She took another staggered breath, controlled herself and then looked up into his eyes.

"I love you so much, Brooklyn. I've _never _had anyone do anything like this for me before, and I… I am stunned and… honored to be yours. I've never loved anyone more than I love you and… I am so thankful that you are mine. " She turned to face the whole set up with tears still streaming down her face and laughed at herself. "Thank you, what a _beautifully _sweet and thoughtful surprise."

"_Oh Rose_…" Brooklyn breathed, holding her face in his palms. "You're very welcome, my love. You are my life, my heart and my love. I would give you the entire heavens if I could, for there's no one I've ever loved as much as I love you, as well." He smiled at her, pulled her to him and kissed her lips wholly, yet slow and unrushed. Their lips pulled on each other's, their bodies moved in a sway and with every touch and every passing moment, she felt closer to the heavens being in his arms.

Again, he pulled away, held her tightly in his embrace and smiled down at her.

"I did this… so now… whenever you look up into the night sky, right in between Cygnus or the heavenly cross, you'll see that you are the center to my universe."

Again, Rose didn't say anything as she held onto him. He was too sweet, too amazingly romantic and too wonderful- she didn't deserve it- but then again, a small part of her screamed that she did. As if he heard her thoughts, which she didn't doubt that he couldn't, he lowered himself down, scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the blanket, kissing her sweetly. Their connection flowed through them, coming to life again, bringing the heat and mating desires that they felt so strongly at the firework show.

Keeping her pressed to him, he slowly lowered her to the ground on their blanket, with all of the candles surrounding them and kissed her.

Their lips pulled on each other passionately, she began to moan and urge her body upwards to his, her hands going all over his body trying to pull him down to her. However, for whatever reason, he kept teasing her- and stayed off of her- as if waiting for the perfect moment. He pulled away from her and with him straddled over her, gazed deeply into her eyes and exhaled a breath, again as if he had been holding it.

"You're so beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you are." She said softly, but he chuckled, shook his head and mumbled, "_Not a chance_."

Slowly, he then lowered himself to her again, this time to her absolute pleasure, pressing his entire weight and body on top of hers, making her gasp out in desire, and slowly began to claim her neck. His lips and tongue slowly slid over her skin, making her mouth go dry with how much she was gasping. He placed one arm under her head for comfort and kept them grounded, while the other claw ventured from her soft face, down to her shoulders and slowly- even slower than usual- went to her breasts and began to massage them.

Rose closed her eyes, hiked her skirt up to wrap her legs around his waist and straddle him back, and instantly he gasped at her skin as heat entered both of their bodies. When she re-opened her eyes, looking past his head, she got lost in the way he was making her feel while staring up into the vast and beautiful heavens above. Brooklyn slowly started to rub his body all along hers, making her gasp out some more and hold onto him tighter, but his love reminded her of one of her favorite lines from a favorite play, one she knew he would know.

"_For when he shall die_…" She whispered in his ears. "_Take him and cut him out into little stars. And he will make the face of Heaven so fine, that all the world be in love with the night… and pay no worship to the garish sun._"

Brooklyn slowed down his movement on her, slowly looked up into her eyes and could see the very reflection of the stars in her eyes. He swore that his heart would burst at her beauty and awe.

"Romeo and Juliet." He breathed back with a small smile on his face.

"Yes… very good… how did you know that?" She asked with a small gasp, and he laughed at her.

"Um… babe, you do know that myself and the Clan read at least a couple hundred history and fine literature books over the years to fully encapsulate us into this century, right? We had to know what happened in this world from 994 to when we woke up. And Shakespeare was one of the writers that we all loved… plus he wrote all about the Third Race in '_A Midsummer's Night Dream,_' and our old… enemy of sorts, '_Macbeth._' His plays were… almost personal history for us as he brought certain legends to life."

"Oh yeah, that's right… " she mused, thinking to herself, and then snorted a laugh as she thought of something that he didn't hear.

"What?" He asked.

"Emily thinks that you and I are living out a '_Romeo and Juliet' romance, _as we are apparently, and I quote her, '_Star-Crossed Lovers_'." Rose then laughed a small laugh. "But I am not sure about that."

"And why not?" Brooklyn mused curiously, resting down on top of her with his forearms holding him up. "I think we are such lovers like them. To be a '_star-crossed lover_' means that we love each other despite outside forces trying to tear us apart… and give what has happened to us, I would say that's a pretty accurate description."

"Yeah, okay, maybe so, but that story ends with such tragedy." Rose said a bit too softly, as though afraid to say it out loud. "And with as much darkness as been following me around… I would hate for our ending to be similar to the woeful story of, '_Juliet and her Romeo._' "

Brooklyn pondered upon her words for a few minutes, leaving them both in peaceful silence. There were a few crickets nearby that made noise, but nothing else. Their connection flowed strongly between them, sending lightning and tingling sensations through every single limb of theirs, all the way down to their fingertips and toes.

"Our story won't be a tragedy…" Brooklyn finally said in a breath-like voice. "Nothing can tear you from me, Rose, and I from you. Our love is a force stronger than any force on this Earth."

"What about forces not of this Earth? Like Hela's?" Rose whispered, and again, he froze. Seconds passed by, before he slowly shook his head and lowered his lips to hers. His lips pulled on hers, before he breathed against them, "Even then, _nothing_ is stronger than our love Rose, that much I am positively sure of."

With an exhale, he pressed his lips down upon hers even stronger.

"How can you be so sure?"

Brooklyn chuckled lightly against her lips, lifted up and gazed down into her eyes for a few seconds. "Because I am choosing to believe it my love, and that's good enough for me. That's all I can do is hope for a bright future with you. We've discussed this before… I know we have one, but we gotta just keep believing in that."

When she didn't say anything more, he lowered himself back down to her, opened his mouth to hers and slid his tongue in. Rose closed her eyes and moaned against his lips, believing and trusting in him; wanting and desiring for him to take her as his and help her forget all of her fear and uncertainty.

_As you wish, my love… _ he said in her head, and she had to smile at his silky voice.

Just then, their intensity picked right back up again like back at the fireworks. Brooklyn lips and tongue crushed against hers, as his claws went for her breasts. He moved one palm along the curvature of one, before he slid a talon underneath her strap, pulled on it and slid it down her arm. Rose worked with him in helping him lower her dress straps down off of her shoulders, leaving it to be one easy pull before her breasts were naked to him. Moaning, he began to slide his body the full length of hers, creating such heat and intensity that nearly made her faint.

"_Oh Brooklyn_…" She gasped, but they were nowhere near their end point.

Brooklyn's claws ventured down to her legs, which were wrapped around his waist, and began to lift up the loose fabric of her dress, higher and higher again towards her panties. At the same time, he gave her mouth a break and lowered his lips and tongue to caress down her neck, over her necklace and then in her cleavage.

Rose clung to his head, ran her fingers through his long- white hair and was gasping for him to continue. Feeling that he was completely aroused, he growled, sat up and stared down at her once again, this time, debating which pleasurable point he wanted to start with. Rose wet her lips, smiled up at him and kept breathing deeply, wanting him; needing him. To her utmost joy, he gave her a devilishly handsome smile, slid himself lower and pressed his lips to her legs, bringing his lips and tongue higher and higher up her legs towards her thighs.

Rose closed her eyes, arched her head back and grasped the sides of the blankets in her hands. Her toes curled forward as his mouth came to her underwear, when he did, he stopped. Unable to breathe properly, Rose stayed still and let him continue to do what he wished with her. He then grabbed onto the bottom of her dress, slid it up over her hips, which exposed her underwear and then flat stomach to him and further up to tear completely off of her. She arched her back up, threw her hands up to make sliding the dress off of her easier, and when she was naked, he threw her dress off to the side and gazed down at her with intense hunger and passion.

To him, her body seemed to gleam in the soft light of the moon, candles and stars, but that light that came off of her was all her own and nothing else. It was as if he could see the beautiful soul within; the one that shined as brightly as the sun. She was still wearing a thin and lacy pair of underwear, but her flat stomach was exposed as well as her beautifully large breasts, and he felt his breath leave his lungs. Each time with her was like he was mating for the first time. He had seen her naked countless times, but each time he did, it was a new experience for him.

"Oh… Rose… so… _beautiful_." He whispered, a growl formed in his chest and he quickly relieved himself from his loincloth, making her eyes widen with pleasure. Her breathing intensified seeing him completely naked in front of her, and with a smile, he slowly came back down to her lips, teasing his aroused groin to her underwear and stomach as he kissed her passionately.

Then, he trailed his tongue down her neck and finally gave her beautiful breasts all of his love and attention. Cupping them gently in his hands, he placed his mouth around her nipples, making her cry out instantaneously in pleasure. She hadn't orgasmed yet, but he could feel that him licking and sucking them were bringing her incredible pleasure. Her body began to move and rock against his, begging and pleading for him to enter her, but he wasn't going to, not just yet.

Rose held tightly onto his hair as he did erotic things to her breasts, flung her head back and tried to focus on her breathing.

"Brook-lyn…" She gasped, moaning and groaning for him. "Take me… take me… _please!_"

He raised his lips from her breasts, smiled at them and then trailed his lips and tongue further down her abdomen, his claws pulling her underwear down as he went. Again, Rose closed her eyes and was crying out happily that he was giving her so much pleasure. His hot breath against her skin was delicious and everything she wanted and needed.

With her underwear pulled off, Rose spread her legs for him as he kissed her lower. He was near her hip bones, when he suddenly began to speak against her skin.

"_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!_" He breathed. His tongue, lips and hot breath hovering around her hips. "_For I ne'er saw…_" lower… Rose gasped… "_true beauty… _"

"Oh God… _Brooklyn…!_"

"_Till this night."_

Rose arched her body up in a shuddering motion, crying and gasping out into the silent night as he claimed her sensitive center with his mouth and tongue. The true sensations that flowed through her were intensified somehow. Her connection to him was stronger, sharper, and was feeding them both with an inferno fire of passion. She continued to shatter, crying and gasping out; when he lifted himself up, growling now, and reclaimed her lips and tongue with his. He adjusted himself over her, held her hips down with his claws and entered himself into her hot slick body with more ease than they both remembered being possible for them.

Again, Rose gasped out at how he felt to her, and with their naked bodies one and pressed together, he began rocking himself inside of her. Her lips, tongue, taste and scent was all around him and it was intensifying everything for him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" Rose kept breathing in his ear, her voice between a gasp and a moan. "Oh, I love you…"

"I love you more." He growled, pushing himself in her deeper and harder, going faster and faster.

"I know! Oh… Brooklyn… _I love you so much_!" She gasped out, and instantly he crushed his lips down to hers, kissing, tasting and breathing her in as they rocked in unison. With the hard ground beneath them, he could feel more of her than he could on a soft mattress. Here there was less give and take, here they could feel every muscle, every sensation and it was just them.

With the stars crashing down upon them, they made love more passionately than they've ever done before. Rocking, touching, tasting, humping and kissing each other madly until the minutes passed into an hour. By this time, they both were sweating a great deal, their bodies slick, and he had made her orgasm twice. A third was building and it would be his finale. Rose detached her lips from his, breathed into his neck and then shot her hands up his back, in between his sensitive wings- and he was there.

Her body arched up against his, a scream left her lips and he roared, shattering the peaceful calm all around them as he dove himself rougher into her. His claws grabbed the grass, dirt and earth to the side of her head as he shattered inside of her, giving himself to her as she had given himself to her. He rocked himself a few more times past his amazing release, when he finally stopped and was breathing raggedly and hoarsely on the side of her face. His body was trembling, and for her, she could barely feel her body it was so numb from sensation.

Both of them were shaking so badly that it felt like the ground was actually shaking. Rose kept her eyes closed, ran her fingers through his long hair and let him lie on top of her as long as he needed until he got the strength to look up at her. Sweat poured down both of their bodies, their lungs both gasping for air. Brooklyn kept himself inserted inside of her, but slid his head to lie on the ground, just on top of hers and closed his own eyes.

"I love you." Rose breathed against his shoulder while gently running her hands along his back and arms, tickling his rougher skin. He shuddered at her light touch, and with a grunt of effort, he raised himself up just enough to look into her face; and upon seeing the stars still in her eyes, he knew that this would go all night long.

"I love you too… oh, more than I could ever begin to describe." He breathed back. "My sweet love… my precious mate… my goddess wife… _I love you_."

He crushed his lips back to hers, wholly and tenderly, kissing her passionately for a few minutes. Then he pulled back up and both laid there, breathing deeply until their breathing slowed down. Minutes or hours could have passed as they both laid there, and with him still inside of her, they both had nowhere they'd rather be than to be one with each other.

"Brooklyn?" Rose suddenly whispered, and at her soft voice, he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Yes, my angel?"

"Can we stay here like this all night? Making love under the stars? I never want to leave this place… to never want to be apart from you."

"We can stay as long as you wish." He whispered, lowering his face and kissing her breasts while still staying inside of her. Upon his touch, like gasoline to a fire, both of them began to fire up again. Her nipples were tender to the touch, but he was so soft and gentle with them, a fire coursed through her again, warming and wetting herself for him, and instantly, his groin harden even more inside of her, their bodies revamping for more pleasure.

"Until sunrise?" She breathed, and to her pleasure, he wrapped his arms and wings around them, allowing her to come on top of him as he laid down on his back. Grinning down at him, she slowly began to rock herself pleasurably over the length of him and with a gasp and a laugh of joy, Brooklyn closed his eyes and gasped, "Yes, my love. I'm yours all night…"

"Hmmm… yes." Rose purred, coming back down to lower her mouth to his. "You're mine."

"I'm sorry… what?" He asked, grinning and she laughed.

"You're mine."

"I can't hear you." He growled as she dug herself harder over him.

"Brooklyn… _my bounty is as boundless as the sea; my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite_.' "

As if he got what he wanted by her quoting Shakespeare again, he growled louder, rotated her back onto her back and used every muscle he had to pulse into her, their bodies one, their lips and tongues all over each other.

"That's right, and you're mine." He breathed against her skin as he made love to her again, and again, and again. "Our love… is forever."

* * *

They continued to make love all throughout the night, taking only a few breaks before going at it again. The heaven's above them slowly rotated out and the sky began to lighten with the coming of the dawn. Sometime around three or four in the morning, Rose begged for a rest and within a few minutes of him pulling out of her, did she finally fall into a deep sleep, and had been unmovable since. Brooklyn held her tightly in his arms, wrapped in his wings and slept by her side, allowing his body a small rest and nap before sunrise.

They had been sleeping peacefully for an hour, when Brooklyn's eyes slowly opened. His body clock being stirred to the coming of the sunrise. Their candles had burned out by now, and the once pitch black darkness of the night was being replaced with a lighter blue. Knowing he still had to bring her home, he inhaled through his nose, yawned and got up. The air was cool, if not cold, and the minute he moved away from her naked, warm body, she shivered and melted herself back to the warmth.

He glanced down lovingly at his beautiful wife and mate, hovered over her and began to slowly kiss her lips, cheeks, nose and forehead. Surprisingly, she moaned a little but didn't stir after that. Her breathing was still deep and he could tell that she was in a very deep sleep.

"I love you…" He whispered, kissed her again, and then breathed, "_so much_."

Reaching over her head, he grabbed her underwear, dress, sandals and carefully began to dress her. To his further surprise, he was able to get her clothes back on, all without waking her. Chuckling, he kept his wings around her for warmth and pulled on his loincloth and large black belt, and whispered, "You must be exhausted, love."

When she still didn't answer and he was fully dressed, he caressed a talon lightly over her face and pecked her cheek again. "You sleep then. I'm bringing you back home…"

Still no word from her, he smiled, opened his wings quickly with a whoosh of cold air, scooped her up into his arms and then took to the sky with a running start. When he jumped off the cliff and into the night sky with ease, he held her tightly to him and took the time in silence to go over the amazing night they had, over and over and over again. Reminiscing over how lucky he was, how beautiful and amazing she was, and how blessed they both were to have their love.

* * *

A half hour passed and Brooklyn was gliding over the Manhattan skyline, heading towards their rooftop home, when Rose suddenly started to stir in his arms. He tried hard to shield her from the cool morning wind and upper atmosphere chill, but without a jacket on, it was hard for her to keep sleeping comfortably.

She inhaled through her nose, her eyes fluttered open and when she saw that they were gliding, she gave him a sleepy smile and cuddle even closer to his warm skin.

"Good morning." She breathed.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered back. "You can keep sleeping, love. We are almost home."

"Mmmm… I love you so much." She whispered, still in delirium, which made him smile. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he held her closer and whispered back, "I love you too… more than I could ever say."

"Last night was…" she yawned, "... _unbelievable_. The things you do to my body…"

He chuckled, but felt a sense of pride wash over him. "Thank you. But it's all because of how you make me feel… I am in love with you, mind, body and soul, Rose."

"Me too." She breathed with her eyes closed, then she scrunched up her nose and shivered again. "Crap… it's cold out."

"Sorry." He chuckled. "I see our rooftop just up ahead. I'll get you inside and snuggled into our nice warm bed before you know it."

"Can't you stay with me?"

Even half-asleep, her same question brought a gut punch to him. What he wouldn't give to still be with her during the day. It seemed like such a simple thing to want, but for them, it was something deeply desired.

"I… I wish I could, but I can't." He looked ahead, took a deep breath and rested his head down upon her face. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"S'okay." She mumbled, half-way asleep again. "I love you."

Feeling horrible again, he sucked his lips in and willed his body and wings to get them to their home faster. Sunrise was closer to five-thirty now, and it was only five. He would have a half-hour to rest next to her in bed before he turned to stone, and that was something he could give her before being forced to sleep. When they got there, he flapped his wings to land gently on their rooftop, and when his claws hit the ground, he adjusted her in his arms and smoothly walked across their patio, heading towards the door that led inside.

When he looked down at her, her eyes were open and staring at his chest; her finger making a small circle on his skin. He smiled endearingly again at her, opened the door to the top patio and began to walk down the steps.

"I can walk." She said softly.

"I know you can. You just rest though… I'm happy to carry you to our bed."

"Thank you." She mumbled, and his heart melted again for her. Carefully balancing her in one arm, he turned the handle of the bottom door, stepped inside and shut the door behind him. However, when he turned around and smelled a deadly scent, he gasped, froze and stared ahead at his dark house. Sensing his sudden change of behavior, she lifted her head up from his chest and sleepily asked, "Sweetheart…?"

"_Shhhh…!_"

Rose blinked in shock that he rudely shushed her, but when she looked up into his face and saw his utmost look of protective alertness, she felt more awake.

"What is it?" She asked, looking around their dark house. Just then, he sniffed the air a few times, shuddered, and his eyes lit up bright white.

"Someone has been here…" He growled.

"_What?_" Rose gasped, fully awake, and he carefully let her down from his arms. "Who?"

"Someone who doesn't belong here!" Was all he growled, before he swiftly grabbed her hand and kept her close to him as he investigated the intruder.

Rose's eyes peeled for any shadow movement, sign of burglary, or damage; but there wasn't any- until they walked further into their living room. She flipped on the light and saw that someone had indeed been in their house, and whoever it was, disliked them a great deal and their pictures apparently. Nothing was ruined or touched except for all of hers and Brooklyn's pictures that were out on display. Glass was shattered all over the hardwood floor and rugs, the frames destroyed; but luckily the pictures inside remained intact.

Stunned and shocked, Rose kept hold of his claw and looked further to see that one picture was destroyed, and it was their nice wedding picture from the wall- it was shredded up and laid wasted on the ground. Brooklyn growled even more venomously, and she instantly touched her hand to her chest.

"_Who_… what burglar would do _this_?!"

"This was no burglar." Brooklyn hissed in a low voice, his bright white eyes still searching the house all around them. "Whoever was here smells of death and decay… but it's been hours. The scent has faded slightly, but it's all over the place…"

Gasping, she turned to face him, and placed her hands upon his chest. "Do you think it was another _Draugr_?"

"The Draugr smelled way more foul than this intruder did… and neither did they care to destroy our personal property… unless you killing those six _really pissed_ them off."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Rose whispered, feeling truly sick to her stomach again. Being early morning, and after a night of intense countless rounds of sexual pleasure, her stomach was beginning to clench, churn with intense nausea, and this break-in wasn't helping.

"Come on…" Brooklyn whispered, pulling her with him, heading towards their bedroom with a sharp claw out to attack whoever and whatever visited them, if they were still hanging around. She clung onto his claw and arm, and had to remind herself to breathe, to will the vomit to stay down as they rounded the hallway into their bedroom. Brooklyn stopped outside of their closed bedroom door, glanced over at her, and then kicked the door open. He pulled out of her grasp, jumped into the room snarling and looked around.

However, again, nothing was there… but the smell and more damage to their pictures. He stalked into the room further, and then turned and entered the bathroom, as Rose entered behind him and looked around at the mess of glass from picture frames, but again, nothing else was tarnished.

"Where did they enter from…? Rose asked in a whisper.

"I think I found out how."

Rose turned to look into the bathroom and stood behind him. There in the middle of their bathroom was more glass shattered all over the tile and the busted skylight. Brooklyn's eyes faded back to normal, even though she could still feel how angry he was; and he growled out a sigh.

"I've _got_ to figure out a different layout for this ceiling. This is now the _second_ time that something unwelcome has broken into our home by this damn skylight."

Rose took a deep breath, backed up and held her stomach while leaning her back against the nearest wall. She closed her eyes and willed herself to stay calm and breathe. Even if it was another Draugr, she had dealt with them before, and though they weren't pleasant, she knew how to kill them. Setting them on fire or decapitation of their heads and they were done for; and fire was something she could try to learn how to better will out of her magic, if that was the case.

She stayed against the wall, feeling more ill with every passing second and hated that she was dealing with it again. For once, she just wanted all of the nightmares to go away, the nausea, the drama… why couldn't it stay away and let her and Brooklyn live their lives in peace?

From inside the bathroom, she listened to Brooklyn continue to inspect and talk to himself, or her, she wasn't sure.

"_Who in the hell_…?!" He muttered. "Someone would've had to have wings to get in here… but there are no claws marks from the Draugr's like before… I don't understand…"

Rose opened her eyes to get back in there to assist him with cleaning up, but before she could, something strange was on her nicely made bed… something that she didn't recall leaving there. Even though she couldn't see it exactly, her heart began to pound with fear. Deep down, she almost knew who had been here, and though she couldn't bear to face it, she just knew that it was _him_.

But, it couldn't' have been… he didn't know where she lived…

When she approached her side of the bed and saw what was left for her, her breath left her lungs, her blood ran cold and she couldn't feel anything. Unsure how she managed to reach out to touch the gifts, she lifted up a single piece of paper- which looked to be a part of a book that was ripped out- and then in her right hand she picked up a single red rose, with a black ribbon around the stem.

A dead, wilted, red rose.

There was only one person she knew who ever spited her by leaving her a red rose… only one person would play a cruel mind game like this. Rose stared down at the words of the poem and found out that it was ripped out of her Shakespeare book… more specifically… '_Romeo and Juliet_' and now she was more than sure she was going to black out.

She heard Brooklyn's voice behind her but it was muffled, faded, but he could feel that something was wrong, very, very wrong….

His claw grasped down upon hers, and he whipped her around, his mouth moving but she still couldn't hear, but she knew what he was asking. Without another word, she gave him the poem and finally managed to whisper, "I know who was here…"

Brooklyn stared at her with wide eyes, and had to hold onto her to keep her from falling down. Without another word, he looked down at the paper and read it, and when he did, his blood went cold as well.

"_These violent delights have violent ends, _

_and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, _

_which as they kiss, consume…"_

Brooklyn looked up from the words at Rose and was horrified. From the dead rose in her white, shaking hands, to the words, he knew who it was as well- and who very well might have stalked them all night while they made love under the stars. Who had found their safe haven, _their home_ and left his dead scent all over the place. Mocking them and telling them that he was back, and never really left.

"_Holy shit… _" Brooklyn breathed in horror. "... _Kevin_…"

Rose didn't need to hear anymore. She dropped the rose on the ground, pushed past him and sprinted for the bathroom. She slid into the glass, not caring that she cut her knees up, and violently emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain toilet bowl.


	23. Chapter 23- The Power of Love: Part 2

**** Not as long as the others; but this is a huge chapter for my characters I feel like. A lot of this chapter pays homage to 'The Power of Love,' back in my first book. '_The Heart of Everything,_' hence why it felt fitting to do a part 2.**

**Side note: This chapter having some strong language was absolutely necessary to describe Brooklyn's thoughts, in my mind anyway. ********

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty Three~**

**The Power of Love: Part 2**

Another terrible wave of nausea rocked through Rose as she kept her face plunged inside of her toilet and vomited, over and over again. No matter how much she let it go, the sickness wasn't seeming to want to let up.

_Breathe. One, two, three. Breathe, two, three. Breathe, just breathe._

Crying, gasping and trying to gain control of herself, she closed her eyes, spit, and quickly flushed the contents down so as to not make her even more sick by the smell. She tried to push Brooklyn away as she vomited, but he stayed behind her the entire time holding her long hair away from her face and rubbing her back in comfort. He hadn't said a single word, but what they had just found out was something none of them could barely comprehend just yet. A shock so intense, it seemed to shake them both down to their core.

_Kevin is really back, he's alive once again, and knows where we live… he's back… this isn't just a nightmare anymore… it's real_

Those terrible thoughts pushed through her mind like hot, black tar, and with each second they remained in her brain, the more pain, fear, and anguish it brought to her. To make matters even worse, she could feel Brooklyn's own fear, anguish and pure rage pulse through his mind and body. He was in a state of complete shock and disbelief. Their night of blissful romance and beauty had been quickly shoved to the side by one moment of unspeakable horror and madness.

She continued to cling to the white porcelain bowl, thinking that the worst was over. She spit a few more times, breathing heavily, and then slowly closed the lid and laid her head down upon it. Her entire body was shaking, mind racing, and stomach clenched with sickness and horror.

_No… _Rose begged in her mind. _Not this again… anything but this again…_

"Rose?" Brooklyn finally said quietly, after her thoughts quieted down and he patiently supported her as she fell ill. "Are you okay now?"

_Are you referring to the nausea or my mental state? _Rose wanted to ask him, but he heard her thoughts.

"Your sickness."

"I think so-" She gasped from the toilet and felt another shudder of nausea overcome her. "Oh… no, maybe not."

Opening the seat up again, she sat up and emptied vomit into the bowl again. However this time, nothing was coming out- nothing to relieve that awful sensation of nausea, the horrible brick in her stomach, nothing to take away her gag. If Brooklyn was disgusted, he didn't show it, but instead continued to gently rub her back. When the wave passed, she spit, wiped her mouth with toilet paper, flushed again. When she closed the lid and rested her head, she began crying, out of pure exhaustion.

When Brooklyn pulled her to his side to hold her, she didn't try to stop him because she needed his comforting touch.

"_Why is this happening_?!" She sobbed in his arms as tears fell down onto his bicep. He slowly stroked her hair, still not saying a word. "I don't understand what I've done wrong in this life to deserve this hell!"

She slowly raised her face up to finally look into his and saw that it was passive, unreadable…and numb.

"_Brooklyn_?" She choked out, begging him now. His eyes remained somehow distant… but still watched her with great pain. "Why can't Kevin just let me be? Let _us_ be? Was me leaving him, escaping his abuse and my death, truly the reason that I'm now being hunted down again? Him, who is an undead corpse, along with the powers of Hel, are joining together to try to kill and capture my soul? Is what I did to him so sinful and full of betrayal that it's worth this much… _torment_?!"

Brooklyn's eyes welled up with tears and she could tell that he was on the verge of breaking down as well. His jaw trembled and suddenly looked away from her; as if her tears were indecent.

"I-I don't know." He finally managed to also choke out, his own breathing erratic. "I don't know why this is happening to you… to us… I'm so sorry."

Rose closed her eyes in his embrace and wished that he had answers for her, but since she didn't even have answers for herself, she couldn't expect him to know either. Minutes passed as she sobbed in his arms, but slowly, she calmed down. More minutes passed, and when her mind was more clear, she was suddenly shocked out of her woes. Brooklyn had been very still as he held her, but he wasn't upset... no.

He was enraged.

Stunned, his anger and rage was animal-like, a hunter to his prey, a livid beast full of vengeance. She slowly turned to look into his face and saw that his eyes were brightly lit, his claws clenched so tightly that he was drawing blood from his own skin.

"Brooklyn?" She breathed with uncertainty, and upon hearing her soft voice, his eyes faded back to normal as he looked back down at her, but the rage was still there.

"I swear…" He growled shakily, a conviction in his tone so fierce she didn't dare move a muscle in his arms. "_I swear to you_ my love… I _will_ find Kevin this time and _will_ end his secondary-cursed life with every ounce of life and strength I have left in me. He _will not exist_ to see another day; I killed him once… and I will gladly do it again."

"But… but we don't know where he is." Rose begged, but that didn't seem to matter to him.

"_I don't care_. I won't let him win, you're _my_ mate, not his! _Never his_!" Brooklyn suddenly snarled, standing up and pulling her with him. "Not even the powers of Hel can't tear you away from me. Gods forbid it. I will tear his flesh and bones apart… when I finish him off… there won't be a body to house his soul."

She stared into his eyes, and froze.

It was terrifying to see him in this vengeful state, so foreign and strange to think that the enraged Gargoyle standing in front of her was the same beautifully sensitive male that made passionate love to her just a few hours ago under a heaven full of stars. Those intense eyes full of rage staring at her, were once soft and peered deeply into her soul with such light and love as he moved and shared himself within her.

Now, there was nothing.

He didn't scared her, but the strong warrior in him was radiating off what he was truly capable if anyone crossed him, his Clan or his mate; and it was unnervingly awesome. It was obvious what he would do for her, for his Clan, if it came down to it. He would sacrifice himself for it all, without question, he _would_ die for her.

Rose stayed silent, took a deep breath and lowered her gaze from his as he snarled and turned to face the door. When he did, he suddenly froze, and to his horror, the dawn so close to breaking, he had run out of time with her.

Cursing under his breath, he whipped around to face her. "_Damn_ my existence right now…"

"What?" She asked in confusion, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"The sun is about to come up, we've just got a few more minutes." He then reached out for her and held onto her upper arms tightly, and looked at her with wide, pleading eyes. The eyes she knew him to truly be.

"Rose… my love… my mate and precious wife, _please… I beg of you… _ listen to me. Okay? There's nothing I can do further until tonight, so please, go to the Castle and _stay there. _Stay with Xanatos and Owen, and _do not leave their sides. _Do you understand me?! Stay there until I awaken and then I will return to you. We'll alert the Clan to what's happened and the hunt will begin again, _I swear, _we'll stop Kevin again_, once and for all._"

"Brooklyn, _no_." She argued back, and she had to pluck up courage to keep staring into his eyes, which suddenly lit up in anger at her. "I'm not leaving you."

"This. is. _not_. up. for. discussion, Rose. You are to leave. _Now_."

"_No_." She snapped again. "I'm staying here with you. This is my home… _our_ home, and I'm not leaving you alone while you're in stone form."

"Kevin knows where we live now, Rose." Brooklyn snarled, shaking her slightly. "You are _not_ to stay here _alone._ _Go to the castle, _please! You'll be safe there until I awaken tonight."

"_No,_ Brooklyn." Rose shook her head angrily, ignoring his enraged face. "I understand that Kevin has found out where we live, but I don't care. I'm _staying here with you, _so he doesn't find your stone form and smash _you_ to pieces."

"Rose." He snarled, clenching his fists up again and looked as though he was about to explode. "_Leave me here. _That is an _order_."

At his authoritative tone, she snarled back at him, growing more angry by the minute. "Ummm… _excuse me?! _I am _not_ a Clan member that you can order and boss around, Brooklyn. _I am your_ _wife!_"

"You _are_ a part of this Clan, Rose!" He suddenly yelled, roared, and spread his long wings out. She had never seen him so mad before, but she didn't care. "I am your husband _and_ Second-in-Command, and _I_ say you need to leave, _right now_! It's no longer safe for you here!"

However, by the look of outrage on her face he knew that, once again, he had not taken the right approach and her stubbornness would not budge to his will, nor was it right for him to force that upon her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him with a fiercely stony expression, and he knew he lost the battle. His eyes then grew large with worry and desperation.

"_Please…_" He gasped, reaching out to her folded arms and held her to him, pleading. "PLEASE, my love, I am _begging you_. I _can't_ have him find you, not again… _I can't bear_… holding your dead body in my arms again. _Please_… Rose… _leave_. I'm just trying to protect you."

"He's already found us…" Rose whispered, trying not to burst into tears again at his words. "... _again_. Whether it's here or the Castle, he already knows where we are, so there's no sense in fixating on that fact. How he found our new home, I have no idea, but it no longer matters. The damage is done. I only care now about what I can do about this whole thing, and that's staying here with you. I am staying here to protect you while you're vulnerable during the day. Just as you would never leave me willingly, unprotected or in danger… I refuse to leave you."

"Rose, no, _please_-"

"NO!" She yelled, getting inches from his face. "We are _mates_, _goddamn it_! Get. That. Through. Your. Head! You protect me and I will protect you as well. We are _equals, _and there's not a chance in hell that I'm leaving you here alone and unprotected while you're in stone form, not with _him_ out there somewhere hungry for our destruction. He hates you just as much as he hates me, and I _won't_ let him get the opportunity to come in here and smash you to pieces!"

"What happens when he does come again and _kills you_, and I'm not there to protect you!? _Huh_?" He snarled even louder, his eyes full of true fear as the night clock ticked down. "_What then_? I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

"Then I WILL KILL HIM FIRST!" Rose suddenly screamed, a pure fury suddenly shooting through her like ice. Red-electrified magic pulsed down her arms and circled around her hands. Brooklyn didn't flinch at her rage, or at her magic which suddenly encompassed around them like flames, but held steady, breathing deeply as their eyes did not leave each other.

"I _will_… I will kill him if it comes down to it again." She breathed shakily inches from his face with angry tears welled up in her eyes. "_I hate him, _Brooklyn. _I hate him so damn much. _I _hate_ what he would do to me, what he's done to us, and what he's continuing to do." She took a shaky breath and then gasped, "I _hated_ my life with him in it as my abuser, and I _won't_ let him come back to plague, soil and ruin this beautiful life that you and I are building together. I _refuse_ to be scared anymore or to let him have one more _second_ of power and control held over my head. I _refuse_ to be his prey or personal _whore_ any longer."

She paused, and realized that this was the truth. Now that the nausea was gone, the shock faded with his return, she was left with nothing but rage and resolve on how best to move on; and amazingly, for the first time Brooklyn seemed to believe and trust her words.

Pain shot through Brooklyn at the last of her words, and he too hated Kevin for all that he'd done, but he hated him even more when he heard that he would treat _his mate _as his own personal sexual object. Brooklyn recalled the words he heard from her in his mind tonight before they made love… how sad and horrible she felt hearing that he was a virgin when they first had sex with each other, and she wasn't. But he never let that bother him, but it bothered her and he could feel her losing it as she also remembered what she was thinking when he told her that he was a virgin when they first met.

Shaking everywhere, she finally released and admitted the deeply rooted secrets from deep inside of her mind out loud to him, ones she had never mentioned before, but he knew about them and waited for her to come to him.

Angry tears streamed down her face as she shakily snarled, "I _hate_… that he _defiled_ my body, Brooklyn. I hate that, _because of him_, I wasn't a virgin or whole for you when we first became one and sealed our mating bond. That I wasn't saved for _you_, for _my mate_. For the one my soul was made for! I _hate_ that _he_ was the one that took my innocence away instead of you. I realize it the more I'm with you and feel such love from you… how tender and gentle you are with me. I hate him, Brooklyn. For all he's stripped from me… and I'm not putting up with his shit a moment longer. I'm not just your wife, but I'm _your mate_, and that bond goes much deeper than any normal being falling in love. Because of that, I'm strong, and also am no longer the full-blooded Human, Rose Connelly from small town Bar Harbour, Maine. I don't care that I'm a member of the Third Race, and daughter of Hel or not, I am _yours_. I, Rose Connelly and you, Brooklyn, are _one_. Mates and soulmates. And together… with us fighting against him again… I know we can _win_ and wipe his ashes from the very face of this Earth because _we_ are _warriors_."

She could feel him calming down as he trusted in her power and abilities, but tears were still streaming down his face. It was a lesson they were both learning as mates, they were equals, soulmates. She drew strength from him and he from her. Yes, he was the main protector, guardian and provider in their marriage, but she was just as much a warrior as he was and could step up to protect when the time came.

And that time has come.

Brooklyn stared into her eyes, exhaled in defeat, but still looked afraid for her.

"I know you're a warrior, that's something I've _always_ known." He whispered, reading her mind. "You're stronger than you've ever realized or given yourself credit for… and I know you've been haunted by this… but…just because you weren't a virgin doesn't mean that I didn't love you any less or see you as anything less than the goddess you truly are."

She always knew that he always loved her, regardless that she used to be married to Kevin, but it still was relieving for him to hear those words from him. She wasn't a piece of used trash to him, to him, she was priceless. And she loved him for that. Rose reached up and closed her magical hands around his claws gripping her face, and let her tears fall down in relief. Amazingly, when she touched him, her magic didn't hurt him like it did once before. It didn't burn him, but instead joined with him and acted like a shield around them. He could feel its power pulsing like an active electrical line, and was another layer to their connection, adding another shield to their current one.

"You are my mate, Rose. You're _mine_." He whispered through his tears, not being territorial, but speaking the truth. "I can't change or take away all he would do to you, as much as I may want to. I can only hold you as you still have nightmares or as the traumatic thoughts and memories enter your mind. You don't say anything to me about those inner most thoughts and feelings, but I can hear and feel everything, and wait for you to come to me, but most of the time, you don't and just hold it all in and I wish you wouldn't. There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you, my love. Nothing I wouldn't do to reach in and take away those memories, that pain, and replace it with me and all of my life for you. All of me, but never do I ever want to push you. Tonight was… tonight…" He paused and didn't know how to even describe how beautiful their night together was.

But she looked up, and together flashes of what they did went through both of their minds, instantly making them step closer to each other's bodies, keeping those sacred thoughts as close to both of them as they could. Brooklyn moaned quietly, closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against hers- and within her shield of magic, they both shared the vivid images with each other. Shared all they felt and experienced again from each point of view…

_Together, they could feel how it felt again when he saw the stars reflecting off of her eyes, the light glow of her body under her soft, silky skin- the light that belonged to her soul that only he could see. They felt the way their connection pulled them together and as close as he was to her, as one, it was never close enough. They felt how her body felt against his, how good she tasted to him when he claimed her sensitive center. What incredible and erotic bliss they both experienced._

_They both felt how she felt when he tasted and sucked on her with his lips, tongue and teeth against her, and how she was begging for more. For him to never stop. They felt as her heart and soul's walls shattered down like a dam with the power of his love for her. All past pain and memories, gone. Though scar tissue still remained. She would do anything for him and he would do anything for her… _

_They both felt from each other's point of view how it felt when he inserted himself into her and began to rock inside of her, feeling every part of her. How his length felt and filled inside of her. His claws all over her body, rough skin against smooth. Hot, sweet breath on each other's faces. They were one… but never close enough. Each motion, each sensation… each kiss, each taste, each touch... when his name fell off her lips and hers off his…_

Then they were back.

Rose had to lick her lips and breathe deeply to calm herself down. Heat entered her body, turning her back on for him to do those things to her again, but she had to remind herself that it wasn't the time to do so and that she had vomited just moments ago. The images were almost too sacred to watch from an outside view. They were purely for them… and them alone. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as her, because she could feel his intense heat rising from his body as he stared into her eyes. But they couldn't give into their desires… especially when they were moments from sunrise.

_But those images… those sensations… _

His eyes were peering into hers and she felt the intense heat off his body. However, it was short lived when he suddenly closed his eyes, his forehead still pressed to hers.

"You have healed me… heart and soul, Rose, as I feel that I have done the same for you." He whispered. "But… I have to be honest with you, and there's no more hiding it. With Kevin back to life... you and I need to be honest with each other and use this gift of communication that we have a lot better. Do you agree?"

Rose nodded, "I agree."

"So, since you were honest with me about what he used to do to you... which consist most of your nightmares... I have a confession to make."

She blinked in surprise. "A confession?"

"Yes. It's obvious why you didn't want to tell me about all of those horrible memories of what Kevin would do to you, because of how much I hate hearing what you went through… but I admire your bravery and am thankful you trust me. So, I wish to do the same with you. The truth is... that there are things, these past few months, that I've held away from you as well, for the same reasons that you withheld information from me. To protect you... because you've dealt with enough. But we are mates... and there are things about me I feel you deserve to see and know if we are to both move on and heal. You told me what unspeakable horrors Kevin would do to you… and I… will always listen when you have those nightmares. But, the truth is that, I too have been having horrible nightmares that have been haunting me... and I need to show you them. It'll hopefully show you why I am... the way I am around you. So protective... so... hard to let you be your own person sometimes, especially around danger."

"Okay." Rose said, looking at him with wide eyes, her heart pounding. "I'm listening."

"These memories aren't pleasant… but we are a team and I need you to help me heal if we are to take on Kevin again. Okay? May I enter your mind and share with you a piece of my soul I've hidden from you? I shouldn't have…and I'm sorry… but I never wanted to burden you with it..."

With a shaky nod, Rose immediately breathed, "_Of course_ you can my love, I _want_ you to share every part of your soul with me, and I will try to be better at doing the same and being honest with you. I'm here for you… _please_… show me."

He gazed down at her warily, as if unsure, and then tears instantly filled his eyes. He looked as if he was about to fall to the floor and shatter at her feet in his sorrows. His pain was so raw that it took her breath away. Before she could ask or offer comfort, he took her in his arms, rested his forehead back against hers and held her close to him. Just then, she felt his mind re-enter hers and suddenly a horrible image entered making her physically jump. There, in their eyes and minds, were images of them. Moving memories, playing back like a movie.

To her horror, they were back on the ice-cold Castle platform again on the night Kevin attacked, and were at the spot where they had always avoided, never talked about… and it was suddenly as if they were there again. Rose saw and heard everything from Brooklyn's point of view and she quickly realized that she was about to re-live that horrible night with him, from his point of view, from his mind and thoughts.

Before she could prepare herself to not throw up, she felt his physical pain push through her, so heavy and intense that she was sure her brain and heart was about to blow up as she experienced what he was feeling… what had been haunting his dreams...

* * *

_He was howling a deafening roar of grief into the silent night, his skin was drenched by the ice-cold sleeted snow while holding a broken, bleeding and dead body in his arms. _

_He was holding her. _

_Her dead body was limp in his arms, blood was dripping and oozing everywhere. It was all over him, all over the platform, in her soaked hair, on her drenched clothes. At the base of her neck was a huge gun shot wound. The fatal shot from Kevin that had been her undoing. _

_Kevin's dead body laid not too far away, his own neck snapped in half by Brooklyn's hand- but he did what was necessary and didn't care about it at the moment. What he had to do would always haunt him… but this… there was nothing that could have prepared him for what he was seeing, what he was feeling. He was too late to save her… to save his mate and all of those promises he made to her that he would keep her safe from him. _

_Broken. _

_He failed her. _

_He was sobbing through his broken howls, barely able to see past his tears and could barely manage to look down into her face, for it was no longer her in this body, she wasn't here anymore. _

_Her hazel eyes were wide open, un-moving and fixed, her head falling limp past his arms when he scooped her off the ground and held her tightly to him. Her bleeding, broken body and blueish pale skin, was cold, heavy and lifeless against his. _

_Rose then felt his grief and it was unspeakable. Unbearable. It was heavier and darker than anything she'd ever felt before. It was physically crushing down upon his heart, chest and soul to the point where he didn't know how to breathe, yet his roars, screams and howls were all he could give as he held the woman he loved in his arms. _

_And inside of his mind was chaos. Enraged, horrible, grieving chaos._

_He was damning this life, damning Kevin and damning the Death Gods, or any God, Power, or Celestial Being that ruled over this universe, for taking her from him. He was cursing and roaring in his mind at them, his thoughts barely heard over the roaring he was making into the night sky, but internally he was screaming at Kevin's ghost and any being that could hear him, that was responsible for this cruel twist of fate._

'_FUCK YOU! You insufferable BASTARDS! How dare you take her away from me! It was suppose to be me! NOT HER! Take me! Just take me! Goddamn you all!... take… me! KILL ME TOO!'_

_However, with each passing moment, with each breath he took… he still wasn't dead. He was still alone and she was still gone. Another terrible wave of grief, sorrow, rage, self-hatred and unbelievable shame rocked through him, and more his thoughts echoed through the memory. Thoughts of regret that betrayed him, slowly poisoning him, taking away his very will to live._

_He and Rose never got to make their mating bond a reality and get married, he never would get to live his life with Rose, grow old with her, and experience life through her eyes, smile and laughter. Never again would he feel the warm touch of her hand in his claw when he reached out to her, beckoning for her to trust him and take his hand… which she did every time. Never again would he feel his heart melt over that experience… for he no longer had a heart._

_He would never again see her stunningly beautiful smile, hear her song-like laughter, nor would he ever see the light that he loved so much about her shine. He would never again feel her soul within his- and instantly he felt lost without her. She was the other half of him, and now that she was gone, he was fully gone. Yet still alive, still breathing._

_He sobbed even harder, roared even louder and held onto her, but the thoughts kept coming of all that he would be forced to endure with her gone._

_Never again would he see her bright and beautiful hazel eyes as they were… not the empty, glassy eyes that stared back at him… never would he feel her warm, beautifully sacred body against his, or experience the deep love of mating that he had been longing to dive into for so long with her. Never again would he be able to receive her touch, whether it be a hug or her holding his claw, or when it was more intimate. Never would he feel her naked body against his, or feel the way her hands would caress his beak, not caring that it was different than hers, or her soft hands touching his chest, his arms, his abdomen… with so much reverence, respect and love. _

_Never would he get to hear his name falling off her beautiful pink lips as they became one… _

"_NO! ROSE, NOOOOO!" Brooklyn roared out loud again, louder, more raw- his voice almost gone, but the damning thoughts kept coming, shredding the remaining parts of his blackened soul._

'_Oh God… no please… not her…' He begged in his mind. Her lips… the ones he truly never kissed enough to make this moment bearable, nothing was bearable right now. _

_She was gone. Dead. His mate was dead. _

_Even though they weren't married yet, she was his mate… his life… his very purpose in life. And now that was gone, the light bond shared between them black and empty. Never again would he be able to live, or let his heart love, ever again. He had nothing to give to anything or anyone else, like he gave to her. His heart was broken, dead, gone. __A flutter of wings was heard from somewhere far behind him, and he knew the Clan had heard his unearthly screams and roars of grief, and were coming. _

_He closed his eyes, pulled Rose's body to him and cried into her soaking wet hair. _

_Then, for one wild moment before he was joined by his family, as he held Rose against him and looked over her shoulders, he saw something small, shiny and sharp on the ground near Kevin's dead body, and more than anything… he longed to go over and take hold of it. __The shiny knife was like his new beacon of light like Rose once was for his soul, and he was suddenly drawn to it. He craved to feel it pierce his skin. He wanted to plunge the nearby knife straight into his broken heart and end it all. All of the pain. The thoughts. What he wouldn't have anymore… _

_However, whether by an answer to a prayer or cruel fate, the thought was pushed back as the Clan landed near him… each of their faces and howls shrieking with shock and grief. He didn't want to share this with them, he didn't want them to see him like this- but he couldn't say anything. He didn't feel anything as Goliath's wings drooped, his claws outstretched for him, horror on his face._

"_Brooklyn!" he gasped, falling to his knees next to him and held onto him as he held onto Rose. Brooklyn couldn't feel Goliath's claws around his skin, and longed to rip into his leader, scream, and hurt him as much as he was hurting. Not for anything he did, but because he was the closest being to him._

"_There's no words I can say, other than… I'm so sorry!"_

'_Don't-' Brooklyn's mind pleaded, a fresh grief filling his soul as he sobbed into Rose's hair. 'Please Goliath, just leave me here to die. I have failed her and I will fail you... just leave me... ' _

_But again, no words could seem to leave his mouth. Goliath continued to hold and cry with him, and all around him the Clan, with Akira the closest, were all sobbing. Hudson drew out his sword, placed its tip down on the cobblestone ground and sank to one knee; giving Rose his utmost honor as a fellow warrior._

"_Oh lass…" was all the old one could say through his own tears, but Brooklyn could only look at his sword. How easy it would be to knock Hudson down, take that sword and plunge it through him. It was much closer than the knife was, much bigger… more durable and capable of causing enough damage to his thicker skin._

_Hatred, that's all he felt for himself. He would hate himself for the rest of his life if he lived on without her. She wanted to live life, she never wanted to die, except for back when he saved her from her death at the Brooklyn Bridge. She was willing to jump to escape from Kevin and the pain he inflicted upon her daily… and now he understood what she was feeling. _

_He was willing to stab himself to death to be free of this pain of losing her, but was hesitating. Here, his Clan, his family was surrounding him… they loved him. They cared for him._

_But not as much as Rose did._

'_Oh God…'_

_Brooklyn held onto her body tighter, when Goliath suddenly whispered, "I wish there was something we could do to bring her back…"_

_His words sank down into Brooklyn's body, slowly, but deeper, and then suddenly his body jolted with a familiar feeling. A light deep within his soul, one that was so familiar, so very familiar. It was almost as if…_

'_No, it couldn't be...' He thought, but again, he felt it. A pull on his soul, a light that seemed to speak deeply to him and in it he heard her voice. _

_Rose's voice. So soft, so sweet, so loving seemed to say, _'_I'm here… can't you feel me? I'm here…'_

_Brooklyn gasped, stopped sobbing and suddenly looked down into her wide open eyes. No, she was still dead… but that voice…_

_Again, he felt it pulling on him, getting his every attention, and then he remembered all of the times that their connection flowed between them and made their souls one. He realized that he could heal her from her wounds… and right as he thought that, the light pulled again._

'_I'm here.'_

_Just then, light filled his entire being- his lungs could breathe again, his heart was pounding in his chest and he started to feel reality around him. _

"_There's… is still something I can try…" was the only thing Brooklyn had been able to say out loud, and as he searched her empty eyes, but felt the incredible light within him, he knew he had to try. Anything to bring her back to him. He closed his eyes, sat up a bit, and gently touched his claw down upon her chest, willing every single fiber of his being and soul to bring that light out of his own and back into the body that he held._

_The connection he was so familiar and in love with filled his being, stronger than he ever felt before, and hot-liquid like sensations poured out of him and into her; and the whole time, he prayed to his only hope. His only salvation for her to come back._

'_Save her please.' He begged in his mind as he gave everything he had to her, to their connection. 'Whatever you are, whatever this power is, please save her! Let her wounds heal, let her heart beat again, I love her! I'll give everything I have to her. Please work- please save her!'_

_And they knew what happened next… what vision they both saw of each other… moments before he returned her soul back to her body, and she gave her first breath of life once again._

* * *

Rose gasped in a breath of air when he released her from his mind and memories, then unable to catch her, she crumbled and fell down to the ground at his feet, gasping, sobbing, and felt like she had been drowning in his pain; and instantly Brooklyn lowered himself to the ground with her, watching her with such distress, it made her feel worse. Her magic acted like a shield during their sharing of memories, which allowed them to communicate so effectively, she was sure, but then slowly faded.

On the ground she felt like vomiting again, her stomach was clenching and churning violently, but there wasn't anything left inside of her to vomit. All of those _horrible_ images and his gut-wrenching thoughts shot through her like a bullet, creating physical pain that she hadn't felt in some time. She wasn't there for any of that, but part of her remembered being inside of him… part of it felt familiar, but she still never knew how bad it truly was. Never realized how deeply he felt for her, how much he grieved to the point where he wanted to kill himself to be with her again, and not feel that pain anymore.

Rose held onto herself, sobbing harder and instantly Brooklyn wrapped his arms and wings around her body, crushing himself to her. When she looked up, he too was fully crying now, sobbing with her. The pain was so real in his eyes, and finally she understood why he was so protective of her. She understood, and never truly knew how much she meant to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, leaned forward and kissed her forehead; holding the back of her head with his claw.

"I'm sorry." He bawled. "Baby... I'm so sorry! I _had_ to show you… I'm sorry for giving you this pain."

"No." Rose managed to gasp out through her tears, holding onto him so tightly she took her own breath away. "No, I'm glad you did… because now I understand. I… I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. I… I love you so much!"

"I love you too. Truly… with everything I am. My love for you can not be described, cannot be contained." He breathed against her hair. "But now you know. I truly can't lose you, Rose. I'm not strong enough to endure it. And when… when I held your body after you crashed my bike…" he paused, closed his eyes and sobbed into her hair, his body shaking violently. "It was too much for me, too have your nightmares… but those images are mine. Every single damn day when I sleep and I can't escape them until the sun goes down, I see… I see your face. Your… empty eyes. That is why some nights, when I roar awake, I literally am screaming my head off and the first thing I do is come and find you. Hold, kiss you and feel your heart against my chest. Only then, can I finally relax. I can breathe knowing that you are breathing as well, that you're happy and that you're mine."

"I had no idea they were that bad." Rose breathed, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I had no idea that my death was enough that you were going to…"

She couldn't say it, it was too awful. Her death was horrible, yes, but the thought that he was moments away from plunging Hudson's sword into himself, was unfathomable. And now with Kevin alive again, this nightmare could very well be repeated. They had even more to be afraid of if he succeeded in killing her again or if he killed Brooklyn, she wasn't sure if she was strong enough either.

"I never wanted you to worry about me, and you still don't need to worry." He whispered in her hair.

"Promise?" Was all she could muster in his hair. "Promise you won't ever take yourself away from me?"

_"I promise_." He breathed, taking her face back into his claws. "I'll never take myself from you Rose, _never_. As... as long as your heart is still beating and lungs breathing... I will always be here. I will be just fine. I'm truly fine."

She searched his mind, feelings and intentions and knew he was telling the truth. She didn't like it, especially because she was still a mortal and would die sometime... but she would take it for now. Relaxing a bit more, she eased back into his hold, and he stroked her hair in comfort.

"I never told you any of this for the same reason that you never wanted me to know that you were being haunted by your own memories and being chased around by the Draugr, or worry about it. But it's no excuse for not being honest with each other, and I'm sorry."

"Me too." Rose sniffed. "I never wanted you to worry... because... we already had endured so much."

"I know." He replied, still caressing her long hair and holding her close. "I think that's why we were both so willing to blind ourselves from the hurt and the pain of our pasts, both unwilling to discuss it because of how painful it was, in the attempt to further protect each other." He paused and then chuckled darkly. "We put our blinders on and just wanted to focus on our marriage, which isn't a bad thing and I'm guilty of it too, but it's bad when there was important things to discuss that will help us grow together and not hold us down. I wanted to focus on you, your smile, your laughter, our happiness, our marriage, and the light in your eyes. But… then once you told me about the Draugr's and everything else has happened… the memories of that night have been haunting me even worse now. To the point where I am overprotective and on the verge of a panic attack, like I was just now with you… I'm sorry. But now that he's back… I feel like I'm about to lose my mind."

Rose pulled away from him, cupped his beak and nodded her head.

"I understand... so please, you don't need to apologize for anything." She whispered. "I understand why you want me safe…" she paused. "But… it still doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to run anymore. I _will_ fight him, my love, as I always have. With that, I will protect you from him when you're vulnerable, as you protect me, and together we will beat him again."

"I know we will, but I can't help but still be so scared for you." He gasped out. "I relive that moment on the platform often in my dreams every time I fall asleep, Rose, and it's a _nightmare_ I feel I can't wake up from. I am forced to relive when I held you in my arms, saw the light leave your eyes and soul leave mine… when our bond fade into blackness… when I physically felt you die and leave me completely and utterly alone." She wanted to stop him, but he kept going, his voice shaking and cracking. "When you died, my soul and heart died with you… only my body left to numbly roam this Earth like a Draugr. Unfeeling… and cursed… just waiting to die."

Rose stared at him in horror, and couldn't bear to see him in this much pain. She blamed herself for this and their inability to speak about their torments they've both experienced because of her habit of holding things in. And now, because of it, this pain they both were experiencing was nothing short of being detrimental to their relationship and health. He had been living with so much horror within him, and she within herself for so long. While their love burst through those walls of black smoke like the sun when they were around each other, it didn't take away the fear that was eating at them both when they were alone. The fear of losing each other.

All this time… all of these months… he had been suffering, as she had. But both were so afraid and stubborn to admit their weakness, both so afraid to go back to that awful place and risk losing what happiness they had. Both had not fully trusted in each other as they should have, and didn't' realize it. Her thoughts pulsed through his, and his through her… and both held each other and actively cried again, both apologizing to each other.

Rose hugged him close to her, kissing the side of his face and kissing his salty tears away, as his face dug in her shoulders. His claws were on her back and grabbed at her dress. Their breathing ragged out of sheer pain and vulnerability.

"_I'm sorry!_" Rose breathed in his hair, crying. "Brooklyn, my love, my sweet husband and mate... _I'm so sorry_! I had no idea! We should have both discussed this _a lot_ sooner… about that night. About what is coming now for us. He's back, and we need to be ready to face him again."

"I'm so sorry too, and I agree." Brooklyn mumbled through his own tears, rubbing her back and crushing her body against his. "I've been such a hypocrite. When you opened up and told me about the Draugr attacking you a month ago, and how you never told me anything for four months, I was so angry that you didn't. But in reality, I was just as bad by not telling you about what I was being plagued with every day, during my own sleep, for the same reasons you hid yours from mine. You were being haunted by your own nightmares, your own PTSD, and I didn't know how to help you… because I didn't know how to help myself."

Rose pulled away from, grasped his beak and offered him a small smile.

"We haven't faced these emotional scars because we wanted to protect each other, when in fact, we need to face them together. You lost me… and I lost you. This vicious cycle has been poisoning us… and while we've shared everything good and bad with each other, it's time that we completely and totally trusted each other to handle the past. Handle what _he_ did to us… because now that he's back, we have to be unified in our strength. That's the only way we'll win is if we are in this together."

"I know." Brooklyn breathed, his entire body shaking in rage again by the pain Kevin brought them both. "I just… I just am terrified, Rose. I _can't_ lose you again… some nights I can barely breathe when I think about that night… your empty eyes…"

"You _won't_ lose me." She breathed back, stopping him from describing it again, then grabbed onto his beak and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I give you this promise, right now. Okay? I will fight… _we_ will fight him! He's taken away so much from me already… and now that I've experienced so many beautiful nights with you and know what I can lose if he wins… it's unfathomable and unbearable to think about. Brooklyn…" She paused, and then felt more strength pulse through her like never before. "I had nothing to fight for except for my own life before I met you… but I now have an entire family, friends, our bond and love to fight for. Now, because I have so much more to protect, I _refuse_ to let him control my life with fear like he did before nor let him take you away from me. I'm no longer afraid of Kevin, but it's _him_ who should now be afraid… of _me_."

Brooklyn stared back at her for a few seconds in great intensity, but then as he saw the strength and power in her eyes, as well as the magic that was flowing between them, the strength of their bond and connection… the strength of their love. She was right, as long as they did this together, Kevin didn't truly understand what love was or how powerful it could be.

"Of us." He whispered with a dark smile. "He should be afraid of _us_."

"Damn straight." She replied, a smile spreading on her face now as well. "He's going to wish that he stayed in his grave."

Brooklyn caressed a talon over her beautiful face, but looked worried still. Seeing the same darkness within her soul that was in him just moments ago, but sensing that her dark side was feeding upon it as if it was starving, unnerved him greatly. He was her light, she was his, but as she stared into his eyes with such dark intensity, he felt like he needed to protect her from herself; from that darkness that was screaming to come out.

"Rose…" Brooklyn whispered, holding her tightly to him. "Now that we are being completely honest with each other. I… gotta tell you that… while I admire you for your strength and resolve, I am worried for your soul and the darkness that lingers there."

"Why?" She was stunned by his change of topic, especially with what she saw and how much pain Kevin put him through.

"You have every reason to hate Kevin, and trust me, I hate him too; but please my love… don't let that darkness consume you. That's what Hela and him want. They want this darkness to consume your soul to snuff out the light that I love so much about you. Don't let them win by giving into it. Be mindful of that part of you that has been hunted and sought out."

With his words, she felt the darkness awakened in her soul jump and hiss back, as if he was speaking blasphemy, words so cruel and evil. The darkness was just as much a part of her that the light was, but she understood his worries, because they were hers as well.

"Okay." She whispered. "I will."

Brooklyn smiled in relief at her, but then quickly looked up over at the window in their bedroom with panicked eyes. He cussed under his breath, stood up, and then glanced back down at her.

"_Rose_-" But his rushed words were frozen as the sun suddenly peaked over the horizon, and his entire body was encompassed in a hard stone layer. Against his will, he was now frozen in a stone sleep.

She opened her mouth, wanting to say much more to him about how wonderful tonight was- before this moment of madness- how much she wanted to go back to when it was just him and her back on the star-kissed cliff. When it was just her, him, and their love. Their love and screams of releases reached the stars and the stars answered back by giving them the most beautiful night in all history. He planned all of that for her, named a star after her, made love to her so fine and complete… it healed every wound she's ever had in her heart and soul. He made her feel completely alive again, and for that, she was forever his.

But now, it was over, those moments will forever be linked to this new moment of horror. Kevin was back. He had been in their house, and was like a ghost in their life. Watching, waiting, calculating and following them everywhere. Haunting their love with his own insanity and demonic pleasures. Tears welled up in her eyes as she was left alone, yet again. She stood up and faced him.

His face was frozen in a panic, as if there was so much more he wanted to say about what they both shared with each other, but she knew what was in his heart.

They shared a lot with each other, opened up all of their emotional wounds and overcame a great deal just now, but never did she feel closer to him. Again, a new level of love and intimacy unlocked, and even though it was painful, she was thankful for it. She reached out to touch his beak, and her magic flowed suddenly from her hands as she willed herself to hear what he was trying to tell her. Upon touching his stone skin, his voice whispered in her mind and she quickly realized that they were his remaining thoughts which waved through her magic and into her own mind like an echo.

_Be safe, be well… I love you more than anything._

Sniffling, she gently pulled her hands from his stone ones as her magic faded then placed a gentle kiss on his beak and whispered, "I know. I will be safe, I love you too, _so much_."

Minutes passed as the sun pulsed brighter through the closed window, broken sky light, and she couldn't seem to move an inch. Tears fell down her face, and she was unable to help herself anymore; his memories were haunting her now, but not over her death, but the pain he endured, the thoughts of killing himself...

She slid past his outstretched claws and carefully wrapped her arms around his frozen form; holding onto him, needing any form of comfort still, needing him to know that she was there if he was being plagued with them again. She didn't want him to endure those memories all by himself ever again.

She pressed her magical hands into his back and whispered, "I'm here… rest well. I love you so much… I'm safe."

Unsure if her thoughts reached through his stone form, she continued to hold onto him and silently cried. The truth was that she _was_ scared knowing Kevin was back, and that fear was enough to make her feel faint or want to vomit again. She was scared of his return, and that fear fed into her utmost rage at him, which in turn, turned back into greater fear. Rose trembled against Brooklyn's stone form and silently cried, thinking about all that could go wrong. Which to her, was everything. With him back and hungry for hers and Brooklyn's destruction the biggest thing that she was terrified of the most was not her death, as Brooklyn was scared of, but the fact that she had so much more at stake. So much more for her to lose and for Kevin to take away if he got the chance again.

The fear of losing Brooklyn, the Clan, Emily, Katie, Chris and Elisa, felt like bait that Kevin was dangling in front of her face. Taunting and mocking her as if saying, '_Look at what I've been capable of doing to your weak minds since dying? How much I've been able to haunt you and your precious mate's minds? And now you have so much more to lose. Is fighting against me worth their deaths? Will their sacrifices to protect you be worth the pain and bloodshed? Wouldn't it be so much easier to just… give up? Give into me? You're mine … not his.'_

Silent tears fell down her face and dripped onto Brooklyn's stone shoulder. He wasn't here to comfort her and Kevin wasn't there… but his ghost felt near to her and seemed to poison her mind with the same stupid fears that he always instilled in her. It came from his mind, or hers, she didn't know, but all of the old trauma seemed to flow back into her mind, unwillingly.

She remembered how small and worthless Kevin would make her feel, how his disgusting hands felt on her body when he wanted to claim her as his, how quickly he would snap from a lustful monster then into a violent one. She was nothing but eye candy for his associates, then a punching bag or plaything within closed walls. She was just a female body to use and abuse at his pleasure, then a piece of trash for his disposal. When he wasn't screwing around with other women, he was screwing with her.

Kevin never did anything kind, selfless, romantic or thoughtful like Brooklyn did. He never respected, loved or cherished her. She was his property and that was it, and now it seemed that even death couldn't hold back his lust for power and control over her. His rage and evil intentions shook the chains of death right off of him- and even though she knew he didn't do this alone- he was in control of this next step. Rose had a feeling that she would soon see his rotting face again, but he wouldn't be alone. The Draugr would be quickly behind him, just like in her vision nightmare a few weeks ago.

He was coming for her… she didn't know when or how he would… but he was coming. It was inevitable. And when he did, this time, she didn't know if she, Brooklyn and the Clan would be strong enough to take him down a second time.

As much as she hated to admit it, Kevin was a very cunning, strong, and smart man, one that learned very quickly from his mistakes and would swiftly and mercilessly attack in different ways, different angles until he succeeded. So much so, it was as if he had never truly been a human. It was if he had the powers of Hel and the Underworld always working with and helping him destroy the light within her soul.

Now, with the Draugr involved and working with him… her life truly was a ticking time bomb and would soon be over. Perhaps this was why Puck couldn't see her future a few weeks ago when all of these issues came to show its ugly face. Maybe she didn't have a future at all, thanks to her ex-husband. Perhaps those feelings she felt daily, when she was still married and living with him, that her death was inevitable must have always been true. Even before she knew she wasn't fully a Human, her gut always told her she was going to die soon. And she had always trusted her gut first and foremost.

More tears flowed down her face, she closed her eyes and held onto her statue husband harder, willing those thoughts away as he would do for her. He would stop her from spiraling and remind her about the bright vision they once had back in the Hospital when he first healed her, after Kevin's attack on Christmas. The future that he was sure was theirs and bet his entire life on, even with the fear of losing her again. The one where they were somehow able to both be out during sunset, without him being stone. They were watching the ocean crash against the beach as various children's voices and the sound of Gargoyle beasts were playing and yelling out happily all around them.

She longed for that to be true… for that 'happily ever after' to belong to them. However, at this moment, she wasn't sure how it was possible. The darkness that was on her heels, drooling and viciously hungry for her death and fall was now breathing down her neck.

The other thing that also scared her about this whole situation, that he was also nervous about, was the darkness lingering inside of _her_. She apparently was Hela and Demetrius' daughter (the Third Race Gods of Death) and they were most likely behind all of this madness. The pure, unbridled amount of dark power that awakened in her heart and soul the minute she let it weeks ago, has been building up inside of her, calling her home, and it scared her more than anything.

They've happened in small moments; back when her magic first awakened back in November- to now when she was recently possessed during the storm, during Puck's lesson, when she attacked the grave security guard, Ricky, trying to force him to talk… and now… when Kevin dangled his control over her in her own home, in front of her mate. The dark power, mixed with hatred for her ex-husband, abuser and tormentor felt _so _good to her, yet so evil, and that was horrifying for her to feel.

Even though her mind felt clearer, magic felt stronger, she knew where it came from. She had the powers of Hel, and that was not something that she wished to have, nor was that someone she wanted to be. The only good thing about feeling her powers so strongly, were that they made her feel like she was a true warrior- one who wasn't afraid of Kevin. One that was capable of delivering his unmerciful death, swift and easily, and end his undead existence, instead of letting him play anymore games with her mind. This power made her feel like _she _was in control of her mind, body and soul; and didn't have to answer to him.

Her light bond to Brooklyn only strengthened her, and never once did she feel burdened or held down by him, but he was scared of her dark side. Worried for her constantly… and while it was tiresome, she was torn on how she felt about it. Part of her longed to be protected, but the other half of her wished to master both magicks and make the ultimate decision for herself on who she longed to be. Puck said her magic was a choice… but she wondered if there was a possibility to find a happy medium in her magic, a compromised ground… not evil, but not all light, but living in the balance between the two parts of her soul.

Her tears had slowed and she felt better. Lifting her head up again she looked into Brooklyn's stone eyes and could see the worry, the panic, and she longed to take that burden from him. Longed to take this burden away from them both. Sighing, she kissed him gently again on his hardened, cold beak and then carefully slid her body out of those outstretched arms. She walked over to her bathroom sink, reached her hands out and rested down upon them, looking at herself in the mirror.

She hadn't managed to really keep food down lately, and with all the nights that she stayed up with him or the Clan, or was working during the day with her two jobs, though she was beautiful- the exhaustion, sickness, anxiety, and worry was beginning to take its toll on her. She had lost even more weight- which for her- wasn't a good sign. She was always skinny but blessed with curvy hips and a full chest, but she could begin to see her ribs more prevalent than before, her collar bone sticking out more than it should.

Sighing, she closed her bloodshot eyes, rinsed off all the smudged makeup off her face, brushed her teeth and already felt a lot better by getting everything off her face and her mouth feeling fresh again. Her lightly tanned skin was pale again, but she could see the freckles that softly kissed her cheeks. Her full, soft, pink lips and her bright hazel eyes under her dark brown lashes. Thinking that a bath would do her some good, she turned around and waved her hand in the air, willing the shattered pieces of glass to be picked up from the ground and returned to the skylight, all intact once again.

Light, smoke-like red magic came out of her hands and instantly the glass did just as she wished. It lifted up in every tiny or large speck, lifted up like reverse rain, and attached itself back to the ceiling. Nodding at herself, and feeling extra proud of her growing abilities, she shut the door to the bathroom, locked it, and with another wave; she placed a barrier and shield in front of it, and then willed the barrier to shoot around the walls and ceiling of the bathroom. Keeping herself and Brooklyn protected within. The walls and ceiling shimmered with a red hue, and again, she felt very proud of herself knowing it worked. When she felt safe again, she walked over to the bathtub, turned on the warm water and let the bowl begin to fill.

Shredding her dress off, she walked over to the mirror in just her underwear and stood in front of it, gazing at her own body and naked chest. Overall, she wasn't getting too skeletal, but it was something she needed to start paying attention to. The nausea and sickness needed to go away- she had promised Brooklyn that she would contact Dr. Sato today regarding it, and with his words telling her, _Be safe, be well… _she knew that's what he meant. He wanted for her to seek out medical care for her continued illness that wasn't letting up, and as annoying as it was, and decided it was probably for the best.

Rose grabbed a brush and began to brush out the snarls in her loosely curled, waist-long deep red and brunette hair. She continued to think about what sickness was ailing her, and even now, without anything more to throw up- she felt a pang of nausea still hovering and building up within her stomach and groaned out loud. She set the brush back down, tossed her long hair behind her back and stared at herself in the mirror, wondering what was happening, why _everything_ was happening… and what she could do about it. Just then, another weird shot of sensation flowing through her body and limbs from her abdomen. It was so soft, yet so electrified that it made her jump. However again, as quickly as it came, it was now gone.

Rose gasped, blinked and gently touched a hand to her naked stomach. Then she realized something that she had never seen before, as she's never paid much attention to it before now. It was so subtle, a change so small that not even Brooklyn would notice, but she noticed and saw the change.

With sunlight pouring in her frosted bathroom windows, she saw the difference. Her body had been slowly losing weight these past few weeks, however, her stomach wasn't as flat as she thought it was, and wasn't sinking in with the rest of her. Turning to the side, she truly began to see it, and if Brooklyn were awake right now… he would see it too. Her stomach, though still flat, had begun to poke out just a little bit near the bottom of her hips. Amazed, she kept touching it and more than ever, that brick she felt in her stomach wasn't an illness at all, it was her actual stomach.

It was hard, but not painful to touch.

Her eyes widened, and she knew what was going on. Ignoring her shields, and the running water, or the fact that she was naked from her panties up, she raced out of her bathroom and grabbed the phone off the jack next to her bedside table. Bringing the phone back inside the bathroom with her, and shutting the door with it resealing herself, she called Dr. Sato and asked for an at-home physical. She didn't want to get him involved, but she needed a real doctor to tell her the news. The only other doctor she knew was Samuel, but she didn't want him involved either.

She spoke quickly with him, and when he agreed to meet at her house within an hour, she hung up and then dialed the other number she knew by heart. A few rings vibrated in her ear before her voice answered, still sounding like she had been sleeping.

"Hello?"

"Em, it's Rose. Sorry to wake you… but… are you busy today?"

"No, I'm not."

"Do you... do you wanna come hang out?"

"Sure." She yawned. "That sounds like fun. But um... is everything okay? You sound upset…"

"Let's just say…" Rose whispered, more tears springing into her eyes as she stared at herself sideways in the mirror. "It's been a _very_ long and dramatic night, one that ended in a terrible way."

"What's going on? Do you need me to come over right now?"

"I…" Rose began to say then stopped. "Yes, please. I'll tell you everything in person when you get here."

"Okay." Emily said. "Chris has to work, so I'll have Katie with me. Is that okay?"

Rose opened her mouth to tell her that it wasn't, but she would protect them if Kevin did dare to show his face in broad daylight. So, closing her mouth she nodded and said, "Of course. Bring her by."

"Okay. I'll be there around eleven, is that alright? I have to get her up, feed her breakfast and all that."

"Yes, thank you, that sounds fine." Rose said through tear-filled eyes, paused, and gently touched her stomach. "And uh… when you come… do you think you can… bring those pregnancy tests with you?"

Silence, then, "Sure... um... what's going on?"

"I think you were right, Em." Rose whispered in the phone, admitting what she knew for some time now, but was now far enough along to truly suspect it.

If she was right, then there was another very difficult conversation that she needed to have with Brooklyn, some great joy to share… as well as great fear. With everything that was going on, it was terrifying to think about what she would lose if she lost to Kevin again. The stakes were now the highest they've been, and Brooklyn would be an ever greater mess of worrying himself over her safety… and now for the soul living within her.

Their shared creation that was an impossible feat for most... but not them. For with the power of their love, nothing was impossible.

She trembled as the words left her mouth.

"I think… I think I'm pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24- Winds of Change

**~Chapter Twenty Four~**

**Winds of Change**

After her and Emily's phone call, Rose quickly bathed and let herself relax in the warm water. However, the longer she sat down in a relaxed environment and thought about things, the more she worried and fretted about everything. Last night had been the most amazing night of her life with Brooklyn, but it all went downhill when they returned home in the early morning and found that an undead Kevin had entered their home and left a message; which was a threat and promise that he was coming once again to kill them both and probably do worse to her.

Rose shuddered, quickly put that out of her mind and told herself to worry about one thing at a time. Before the sunrise, she and Brooklyn also opened up some very raw wounds from their past which were extremely difficult to see and hear, but in the end, it was very good for them to grow together and heal. From that point forward, they promised each other to be open and honest, and even though she meant it, she truly didn't know how she was going to tell him what she now knew… what no test had to prove to her…

"_Pregnant?_… I'm… _pregnant_?! Is this for real?" She whispered out loud to herself, staring at the wall ahead of her as she was chin-deep in her warm bath water. Even the words sounded strange coming from her mouth, but there it was, the strong guess that she was almost positive was what her symptoms were. She glanced over at her stone mate and practiced telling him while he was in his still form.

"I- I think I'm… _pregnant_, Brooklyn." Her own tone was still full of shock, disbelief and surprise.

Brooklyn's stone form didn't move (nor did she expect him to) but as she looked over his panicked face, she couldn't help but feel panicked as well and was expecting that to be his true reaction when she told him. This blessing… was coming at horrible timing, or so it appeared to be. Not only was Kevin, the Draugr, Hela and the Underworld of Hel conspiring against them to destroy her and her soul, but throw in an inter-species pregnancy into the mix? One she didn't know if she could keep or stay alive to have?

Wasn't the first half of problems hard enough to deal with?

Regardless of all her doubts and as scary as things were right now, she was filled with an unbelievable amount of joy by the very prospect of carrying his child, her child. If it was true (and that she wasn't growing a stomach tumor instead) she would be giving him a _biological_ _child_. It was a dream come true, because more than anything in this world, she wanted to be a mother. And giving her beautiful mate a baby was the greatest gift she could ever think to give him.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought about it.

She wanted it to be true, and even silently prayed for it… but at the same time, it wasn't a good time to bring an innocent child into this world. Especially into her world.

Death was coming for her, bearing closer and closer and she had to be a bit more realistic with it. Even with Brooklyn or the Clan's protection, her magic, or sheer will-power and faith in their 'happily-ever-after, what if it wasn't enough and she lost? What if the powers of Hel were too strong for her and Brooklyn's love? Could she willingly send her child to its death _with_ her, and force Brooklyn to lose _twice _as much?

God-forbid.

Her thoughts continued to betray her as she bathed her hair and body and now was sitting in the sudsy water, thinking deeply. If she were pregnant, and didn't die from Hel's wrath, she would have a child that would have to be a half-Gargoyle, half-Human of sorts. And if her pregnancy stuck through to full-term and was healthy, she had to think about the delivery of such a child. Could she physically do it?

Gargoyle females delivered _eggs_ before the hatchlings hatched into Gargoyle children. She couldn't deliver a twenty pound egg that much she was sure of. Holding Angela's egg was proof enough, even though she said the egg is pliable upon delivery, Rose wanted to faint at the very thought of something like that coming out of her. She would have to get a cesarean section for a proper delivery of the baby or egg… but even then, it was slightly terrifying to think about.

With her being a human, or at least one that physically looked like a Human, as her biological parents were full-blooded Third World Fae from Hel, she didn't know how this child would form or how she could successfully carry it to full-term. Would she survive the pregnancy and be able to deliver the child? Would her magic allow her to do it successfully? Would this be the reason she dies? Or would her body treat it like Elisa's did, and flush it out in a miscarriage… taking a part of her soul and heart with it?

Many questions ran through her mind.

Rose hadn't moved her hand from her flat, but slightly rounded stomach since seeing the subtle change in her mirror. With all of the symptoms she was having for over three weeks now, it was obvious to her that she was pregnant. All of the times she and Brooklyn made love, all of the nights they shared together, she had slowly forgotten to take her pill form of birth control. She remembered taking one daily around her honeymoon, but as the months passed by with work picking up, and the Draugr attacks, it slowly was forgotten.

As she sat in the warm water holding her stomach and staring at Brooklyn's stone, she slowly counted approximately how far along she could be. She wasn't obviously showing, so that would place her still in the first trimester of a human pregnancy… as she was a human… but not really a human. Rose narrowed her eyebrows, shook her head in frustration, and had so many more questions- more so, she was already sporting a headache. Disregarding her lineage of being a Third Race member for a moment, she focused on what she did know. Being physically a human, magic or not, it was easier to think about a human pregnancy that consisted of forty weeks until the baby was considered full-term.

_Think_… she thought to herself, racking her brain on when she could have possibly conceived. February, March, April- she remembered her pills, but then, near the end of April was when her nightmares really started and she began working more. End of April was when she went days and nights without sleep, and even when she did sleep, she was racked with nightmares over what Kevin would do to her. That is when she would have forgotten to take her birth control, she was almost sure of it.

Symptoms for pregnancy from her medical knowledge start near five weeks of gestation… so, taking a shot in the dark, she recalled that her nausea started three weeks ago when everything started to unravel. The Draugr attacks, Hela's magical attack, her realistic nightmares… all around then was when she started to notice her nausea.

_So, if I was around five weeks pregnant… three weeks ago… _she thought to herself. _Then that would mean that I would be sitting around eight or nine weeks pregnant right now._

She paused from her thoughts and felt stunned, but it made sense. If she was eight or nine weeks pregnant, she wouldn't necessarily be showing, but possibly due to the fact that she was losing weight and carrying a half-Gargoyle child, it made sense that she started to see a slight bump in her flat stomach, despite her weight loss.

Rose groaned and didn't know how this could have happened.

There was no evidence that a Human could carry a Gargoyle's child, as they were two completely different species, despite the psychological and emotional differences. But yet, it happened. They made love so often, and each time was so incredibly different, she truly didn't know when she would have conceived. Some nights he would make her orgasm so strongly that magic flowed out of her, but other nights, like last night, there was a bond touched even greater and more pleasurable that there were no words to describe it. It was unearthly and something purely made from magic.

Were those times when her magic got involved, or their bond, that made this pregnancy possible?

By now, her hands and fingers were getting pruney and the water had grown cold. She didn't mean to stay in the bath for so long, but her thoughts took over and time had passed by so quickly. Luckily her body and hair was all clean so she pulled on the drain, grabbed her towel and stepped out, wiping herself down, drying off, and then wrapped the towel around her chest.

She quickly got herself dressed in a pair of jeans, a casual pink tee-shirt, and let her hair dry in a natural wave. She wasn't planning on leaving the house, so she kept the magical shield up in her bathroom and walked out to get some food. Now that it was closer to eight in the morning and she had thrown up all food and water within her system, she was ravenous and needed to eat right away. She didn't care what she ate at this point, as long as it was meat. Lots of it.

The minute she stepped out into the kitchen was when something frenzy-like and out of her control came over her. She had to eat… _right then_.

Rose ran into the kitchen, grabbed bacon, eggs, and sausage from her refrigerator and began to quickly cook the meats. Her hunger was so intense that she could have begun to eat them raw, but she refused to give into that craving. She wasn't a wild animal, even though she suddenly felt like one. As the meats cooked, she quickly threw down some bread into the toaster, grabbed her peanut butter jar from her pantry and started eating the creamy goodness from a spoon as her food cooked. Anything to keep herself from devouring raw food. But that wasn't enough to stop her monstrous appetite.

Throwing her pantry open, she grabbed down boxes of cereal and began eating them straight out of the box.

_Still not enough._

All she could do was focus on chewing the cereal, and trying not to bite her tongue off. She then broke into a bag of chips, with her cereal, then found the jar of pickles.

_What are you doing? You don't even like pickles! _Her mind asked her body, but she began eating the salty pickles and wanted to melt on the floor with how good it tasted to her. She grabbed cheese, cut it up and began eating it with the pickles, over and over, until they were gone.

_Next_.

Rose tipped the box of cereal over her face and dumped as much cheerios into her mouth as she could. Nope, still wasn't enough, so she grabbed another spoon of peanut butter and ate it, hating how tediously slow the bacon and sausage links were cooking. More, more, more, she not only wanted, but _needed_ more food. With how much she was eating all of a sudden, her small jeans she realized would not fit her for very long if she ate like that all the time, but she didn't care. If she was truly pregnant then she wanted to give her child all the nutrients it required.

After fifteen excruciating minutes of waiting impatiently, the bacon strips, sausage links and her scrambled eggs were done and fully cooked. Her toast was buttered with jam, and without bothering to sit down, she tore into her food as if she _were_ a wild animal. But it wasn't enough, she grabbed every item she could quickly find from her pantry- crackers, cookies, apples… _anything _she could get her hands on that was safe to eat, she ate.

After a half hour of eating her food, plus extras, she was finally stuffed, and when she looked around at the kitchen, she was _ashamed _and beyond _mortified _at the mess she created. In complete shock, she didn't recall making the mess or what she did. She started to clean up after herself, but as she stared at the dishes that needed to be done, and a murder scene of food cleaned up; but it all looked so tedious and exhausting. So, for the first time in her life she ignored the mess, walked over to her living room couch and collapsed awkwardly on it, wanting to sleep more than anything.

Thoughts continued to flow through her mind on her symptoms, and they were all there. She had dealt with nausea and vomiting this morning, _check_. Engorged on an _insane_ amount of food, and even stranger food combinations when nausea passed, _check_. Now she was onto fatigue, so fierce and intense that it was exhausting for her to just _lie_ there on the couch, _check_.

Rose closed her eyes, groaned and was amazed by _how much_ she ate, it was truly unbelievable and was the most she'd ever eaten in one sit down. She had just inhaled more calories than she's had sometimes in one week. Six eggs, twelve strips of bacon, four sausage links, four pieces of toast slathered with butter and jam, a full cup of her yogurt, an apple, a couple spoonfuls of peanut butter, a box of cereal, cookies, crackers, a full jar of pickles with half a brick of cheese, three glasses of water, and part of her was _still _hungry.

_Holy crap._

With widening eyes, she ate more than Broadway did on some meals, and had it been an eating competition, she would have won; most likely putting Brooklyn and the clan in shock while doing so. Never in her life had she ever eaten that much food in one sitting and was praying that she didn't throw all of it back up.

_What a glorious experience that would be. _

She shuddered at her sarcastic thought and couldn't move from her awkward lying pose. Her muscles didn't seem to work, it was almost impossible to raise her hand with how exhausted she was. Her eyes suddenly started to close heavily and exhaustion waved over her. Her mind was begging her to stay awake to protect Brooklyn, but the fatigue was a monster of its own.

Then, without any recollection of doing so, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Rose jolted awake by the foreign sound, and for a moment was confused. Then, it all hit her. She was still lying down, still in a very strange position on the couch having been too tired to move an inch more, and even found out that she had a small puddle of slobber coming out of her mouth.

"_Gross_." She moaned to herself, wiped her mouth off, and slowly found she had energy to move again. But didn't she hear the door…why was she awake? When did she even fall asleep? It was all a blur, but then she heard it again.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Gasping, she looked over at the clock and realized that it was five minutes past nine. Which meant that it was Doctor Sato coming over for an at-home physical check up. Sitting up and stretching her stiff body out she quickly got up from the couch and made her way to open her door. As she walked past her kitchen, she stopped cold and was horrified by the mess she made. Normally it would have been all cleaned up before any person, or guest for that matter could come visit, but it was too late to clean up now.

Taking a deep breath, she stood on her tiptoes to look through her peep hole, and sure enough, it was him. Rose unlocked and opened the door, smiled and greeted Dr. Sato, a middle-aged Asian man, who smiled back at her.

"Rose, hello!" He greeted back, with a smile. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it really has." Rose said with a smile, stepped aside to let him in and gestured a hand out, "Please come in."

"Thank you."

He was wearing a suit, holding a large suitcase and with a smile came into the home. Rose shut the door behind him, as he slowly looked around.

"Nice place."

"Thank you. Um… please excuse the kitchen mess. I uh… made myself breakfast and didn't have time to clean it up yet." Rose gestured for him to come and sit down, refusing to look at him as she blushed, and he followed, but he took a look at it anyway and stopped in his tracks.

"Whoa, that is _some_ mess." He looked at it with amazement, and to any normal person, it truly looked like she murdered all of her food or got in a food fight with herself. He glanced from all of the trash on the ground, to the shattered eggs that she broke too roughly on her counter top in her desperate attempt at getting her food made, to the yolks that were slowly dripping off the counter and onto the floor. Everything was still out, jams, butters, and trash flung everywhere; yet the rest of the house was in pristine cleanliness shape. "It looks like my three-year old nephew came over and made himself breakfast." He paused, laughed again, and then pointed at the ceiling. "What happened there?! What the heck is all over your cabinets and ceiling?"

Rose groaned, lifted a hand up to her face and shuffled nervously on her feet.

"Um… eggs, I think. Maybe some jam… I don't know what happened here to be completely honest." She told him, and that was the truth, her ravenous attempt to cook her food as quickly as humanly possible, was a bit of a blur. He continued to laugh, but she was mortified.

"I'm normally a _very_ clean person," she said softly. "I was just um…"

"Having a rough morning?" He guessed lightly, and ignoring more of his joking she shrugged casually and took it.

"Yeah, sure. I guess that's one way of putting it. I wasn't quite… feeling like myself is all."

Again, that was the truth. He shook his head in humor, still chuckling, and then looked around as they walked into the living room, which was clean at least, to her relief.

Before he arrived, she cleaned up all of the broken glass frames of all of hers and Brooklyn's pictures with her magic and displayed them back in their rightful place, once again. The large canvas wedding photo was back on the wall where it belonged in the center of the living room. Dr. Sato knew of hers and Brooklyn's relationship months prior, but probably had no idea that they were married. When he saw the picture on the wall of them, she in a wedding dress and he in his ceremonial armor, he froze.

She sat down on the couch and watched his expression very careful, unsure if she should have kept the pictures out or put them away. After waiting a few seconds for him to stop staring, she cleared her throat and got his attention.

"Please, sit."

Dr. Sato gave one last look at the picture, then did as she asked; sitting on one of the lone armchairs nearest the kitchen. He placed his briefcase on her coffee table, opened it, and pulled out a large laptop, gloves, his medical stethoscope and other tools to get ready, before exhaling and turning to her.

"So…" He said softly. "I see that uh, you and that um… Gargoyle, are just… more than friends now. Am I correct?"

"We are mates." Rose answered him, smiling and not caring to hide it. "And have actually _always_ been mates, but we took our time in getting to know each other better before making it official. Last we talked to you, we were just beginning a relationship with each other, and now we are married and have made our mating bond permanent."

Doctor Sato's eyebrows raised over his large glasses and looked shocked. "Uh-huh…" he said softly. "I see. Well… uh… I guess I am happy for you."

Grateful that he wasn't being difficult like he was last time, she smiled genuinely at him. "Thank you. We are very, very happy."

"And uh…" He paused, cleared his throat and pulled at his tie slightly. "You'll please forgive me as I ask this. I know it's delicate and… personal, but since I've been a doctor and ally to the Gargoyles for some time now, I uh, am _very_ curious from a medical and anatomy side of things. Are you two um… _physically_ compatible? Regardless of your species difference?"

"Physically he's a Gargoyle and I'm a half- Human. We are extremely attracted to each other… but I wonder… did you mean to ask if we are _sexually_ compatible?" She pushed back at him, grinning wider and having a blast teasing him as he blushed. He blustered uncomfortably for a few seconds, but then something in her answer stunned him, and he suddenly looked up at her.

"_Half_\- Human?"

"Yeah…" She said softly, crossing her legs and resting her arms down upon them. "It's a long story. But… I found out who my biological parents are… and essentially they are fairies from another realm. That's the really watered down version, but yet, I am physically a Human, but have powers of a fairy."

"Powers?" He asked, looking faint.

"Magic." She answered bluntly, giving him a quick show of her red wispy magic near her finger tips. When the blood drained from his face completely, she gently rolled her wrist and willed the magic back inside of her; hoping not to scare him off.

"Oh." Was all he could say, his hands frozen on his laptop and looked insanely confused. After a few seconds of silence, he cleared his throat again, went to open his laptop to pull up her file but then decided against it and shut it.

"Well… I'll tell you, the more I see mythological creatures of legend the more I'm unsure of what's real or not in this world. And you're now telling me that you're one of them in a sense and only physically look like a human…"

"I know…" she said with a smile. "Weird, right? My magic has always been with me but I never knew about it until I met Brooklyn. When I did, everything changed for good and I'm now who I'm meant to be." She paused, blinked and moved her hair behind her ear, suddenly a bit sheepish and added in a mumble, "Whoever… _that's_ supposed to be."

"Hmm." He answered, staring back at her with his hands intertwined, looking thoughtful. "Well, I'm happy for you, Rose. As… strange as I've thought your relationship was, at first, with… um… Brooklyn, I can see that there is more to you that meets the eye."

"Thank you." She replied with a smile, glad to have broken that ice, then teased, "You're just glad that I'm not a full Human, right? It makes my mating with Brooklyn a little bit less strange for you, doesn't it?"

Doctor Sato laughed, his body language relaxing and she knew why he closed his laptop. She wasn't a full-Human in his eyes and therefore, the less people knew about her, the better. Her heart melted slightly at his sacrifice for helping her and the Clan, for breaking some rules of his medical license to further protect them and giving medical care when need be, even under the radar.

"Honestly, it does actually." He laughed. "Though you do physically appear to be Human, to see you as something more like their kind… makes this new truth about you easier to swallow, for sure."

_Their kind? _She blinked a few times and caught his tone, it was subtle, but it was there.

"Uh… thank you? I guess."

"It was a compliment." He said, clapped his hands and then took a deep breath, getting straight to the point of his visit. "So you've called me here for a reason… and we'll get to that, but first, I have to tell you what I am seeing while observing you, and I'm suspecting that it's the reason why you've called me in to see you."

Rose straightened up, uncrossed her legs and looked at him with surprise. "Oh?"

"You've lost a great deal of weight since I've last seen you, Rose, weight that wasn't there to lose in the first place. Your face is sunken in, your skin is pale, and your collar bone is sticking out. You're ill."

It wasn't a question.

His face was looking at her with concern now, and she hoped that he wouldn't find anything that she didn't want to see or know. She hoped that it wasn't a true illness that was ailing her, like Brooklyn was originally terrified of.

"Uh…" She began to say, paused, and then nodded. "Yes. I am, and I… don't really know why. I have my own… um… guesses, but none that are sure until tests are done to confirm a diagnosis."

Doctor Sato nodded seriously, jumping into his duties and began taking notes. "What are your symptoms?"

" I've been… nauseated and vomiting every day, multiple times a day for three weeks now. Trying to keep food in me has been… a challenge to say the least. At first I thought it was food poisoning or a stomach flu virus, but since it hasn't gone away… I then suspected an ulcer since I've been under a great deal of stress with my two jobs and balancing my life… but recently other symptoms have shown up and I'm now thinking that it's something else completely."

Doctor Sato nodded again and kept copying her words down.

"You said… three weeks this has been going on?"

"Yes." She answered softly.

"What are the other symptoms other than nausea and vomiting?"

"Food aversions, then overindulgence at different times of the day, mood swings, fatigue, sore… tender breasts…"

Doctor Sato clicked his tongue, lowered the notepad down and stared up at her, his eyes boring into hers. A few seconds passed and she couldn't help but feel nervous under his gaze. He was no fool.

"What?" She laughed weakly.

"Rose…" He began, paused, and then took another deep breath. "Did it ever occur to you that you could be pregnant?"

She stared back at him for a few seconds, sucked her lips in, and then slowly nodded.

"Yes. That is my guess now… and I was hoping that you could take a sample of urine and blood back to the labs with you and verify for me. If not, then there's something else going on."

"It's possible…" he said softly. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um…" She said and with her pause, just like with Emily, he seemed to know the answer by her lack of answer.

"You don't know, do you?"

"No." She sighed heavily. "I was on birth control for some time after he and I got married, but with work and life and such… I've slowly gone off of it and have forgotten to take it."

"Were you two using… _protection_?"

Rose nearly laughed at him, thinking about how the condoms didn't last near as long as they should have and with their belief that she couldn't get pregnant, they stopped using protection.

Not wanting to dive into those details, however, she carefully said, "Nope."

"Noted." He said with a slight laugh. "Okay…well, with your symptoms being what they are, you being a young lady and not on a form of birth control or prevention for pregnancy, I'm going to go ahead and test you for it. So, since you don't know when your last cycle was, you probably don't know when you would have conceived either?"

"Uh… yeah, sorry no. I am guessing that I'm about nine weeks along _if_ I am pregnant because three weeks ago is when my symptoms first showed." She said. "But that's just a shot-in the dark guess."

"Have you taken an at-home pregnancy test yet?" He asked.

"No, I was going to do that today." She answered, and again he looked up from his notes.

"So what makes you so sure that you're pregnant, other than the symptoms? To say that a human, even a half-human, was able to conceive from the sperm of a Gargoyle is nothing short of incredible and _unheard_ of. This is completely… foreign ground for me Rose. I'll have you know this."

"I know." She nodded. "Well, as you can tell… I have lost weight because of how sick I've been, but today, I noticed a small and very subtle change in my stomach. It's still flat but firm and rounding slightly around my hips. Unless I'm growing a stomach tumor, I would say I am pregnant. I just wanted to be sure that it's that and nothing else."

"I see." He said, standing up. "Alright, well, let me check your heart, vitals and a quick palpation and we'll see what's going on. I can't do an ultrasound here, you'd have to come in for that."

Rose nodded. "Understood."

Minutes passed as she sat silently in her chair letting him take her vitals, check her heart and lungs. Then she laid down on her back and let him gently palpated her stomach, while listening to it through the stethoscope. When he palpated her upper stomach, she was sure she was going to vomit the hordes of food she ate before his arrival, but as he pushed down on her lower abdomen near her hips and pelvic region, he was met with hardness. He could barely push down on it, which made his eyebrow raise in shock and great concern. Rose watched him as he palpated over and over again, trying to see if it was a tumor or something else, but when he looked stumped, he shook his head, stood up and placed his hand on his chin.

"Hmm." He said, helping her sit back up. "Well your vitals are near perfect, your heart and lungs sound good, but your stomach, as you can tell, in your pelvis area is very hard- almost like you do have something there. I can't hear anything through my stethoscope… but I am concerned. There shouldn't be anything that hard down there. So here's what we'll do to rule everything out.

Take an at-home pregnancy test today, and I'll take some urine and blood samples of yours with me back to the lab to test for pregnancy or any other issue I may find." He walked away from her, put his things away in his briefcase, and pulled out a urine cup, handing it to her. "You know the drill, fill it as much as you can and I'll have those results back to you as early as tomorrow. The blood might take a bit longer, but that's what we can do for right now. If it's positive, then we can have you come in for an ultrasound, or I come to Mr. Xanatos' infirmary and we do it there to see what's going on. If the test comes back as negative, I want to do a CT scan of your pelvis to see what's going on. It's best if we make sure that all is going well with your body if you have been successful in conceiving another species's offspring. Sound like a plan?"

Rose stood, took the cup from him and smiled, feeling extremely nervous to get those results back. To be pregnant with Brooklyn's child was everything amazingly… incredibly… _terrifying_. A mix of a dream coming true only to be on the verge of having a nightmare. So many things could go wrong… but she had to be positive and believe in the best outcome, and try to believe in their future and their mating bond. Like she and Brooklyn agreed, they met for a reason, that much was very clear.

Like an invisible friend, one that had the power of the universe- unable to be broken- their bond was true and sent to them as a gift of their love. Was this a product of that gift, to produce children together? If so, then the possibilities of their future together was astronomical and endless.

She smiled at him. "Yes, sounds like a plan. Thank you so much for coming over and helping me."

"I'm happy to help." He said gently. "I'm also going to prescribe you an anti-nausea medication that'll help those symptoms."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, doc… that would be fabulous. Thank you so much."

"They are safe just in case you are pregnant, and for the time being, take over-the-counter prenatal vitamins if you aren't doing so already and you _should_ start getting the nutrients you are missing."

"Sounds good." Rose said with a smile as he wrote her out a prescription, signed it, and then handed it to her. "You know, I… I can't really adequately describe how terrible I felt after how our last conversation ended, and I would like to start over with you and the Clan. To be friends and allies, if that's alright. I know that your life is not a normal one, by any means, but I must say that I am intrigued by what your story is being written out as and what your future holds. You are a wonderful girl, and the Gargoyles have my full support, so I will happily and loyally be yours and the Clan's medical doctor from this moment forward. That way, you and them, will never have to worry about having medical care if it's needed; never have to worry about if there's someone you can trust to help you all live long and healthy lives. I just wanted you to know that I'm here and will always be an ally."

At this, Rose smiled even brighter at him."I know that the Clan would agree with me, but that would mean a great deal to us. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He said, nodding. "Besides, it's always nice to have a challenge in medicine, different patients, different bodies… it's all very interesting to me."

Agreeing with him, Rose laughed, then stood up and walked into her hallway bathroom.

"Be careful what you wish for, just look around. With me as your patient, I guarantee you'll never have a dull moment anymore."

Before she shut the door, he barked out a laugh that made her smile.

* * *

An hour passed after his visit, which was quick, simple, clean and how every doctor appointment should be, in her opinion. Rose gave Doctor Sato the sample of her urine, then sat down, and within one quick and painless poke, he took some samples of her blood, packed them all up, and was on his way. Rose paced around nervously in her living room, already wanting the results of what she had given him; but it was closing into eleven, and was expecting Emily and Katie anytime now.

She checked on Brooklyn a few times and saw that her magical shield had stayed active. Amazed and a bit relieved that it stayed up, she realized that she could walk away and it would still be working. Brooklyn was shielded as he slept, and she prayed that he slept well and wasn't plagued with the same nightmares he had been having about her dying.

Rose was quickly trying to clean up her kitchen, but was being drained of energy quicker than the work was getting done when another knock was heard on her door. Sighing, she quickly made her way over to open the door and standing there, was some of her favorite people in this entire world- Emily and Katie.

"Hi!" Rose cried out excitedly as Katie jumped into her arms. "Hi bug!"

She kissed the little girl on the head, stepped aside and let Emily come in. It was incredible, she saw her yesterday, but Emily already looked a lot bigger and ready to deliver her baby boy, who's due date was coming up in a few more weeks. Emily was smiling brightly at her, walked through the door, and then shut it behind her. However, when she walked past the kitchen, she dropped her purse and shrieked.

Rose turned around quickly to face her with Katie in her arms, but seeing her shocked face frozen at the mess, she quickly turned back around and ignored her out of embarrassment.

"Rose… wha- what the hell happened in here?!"

"Um…" She began to say, and when Katie saw the kitchen, she giggled and said, "Auntie Wose made a big mess!"

Rose couldn't help but smile down at the three-year old and laugh.

"Yeah… auntie Wose kind of uhh… had an _out of body experience_ when making her breakfast."

Katie giggled again at her childish answer, but Emily took it as her answer and her eyes rose high into her hairline. "An out of body experience? Well, holy crap, I'd say. What in the world were you doing?" She walked further into her house, walked into the kitchen and then laughed, "How did egg yolks get on the _ceiling_?!"

Laughing it off again, Rose felt way more relaxed with Emily than with Doctor Sato, and even though she was way more judgmental, she felt like she could tease her with it.

"That's a secret… if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Emily turned with a hand on her hip, as Rose took Katie and the Aurora doll she and Brooklyn got her for her early-birthday present and sat her down on the couch, flipping on '_Sesame Street_,' for her to watch.

"Ha-ha." Emily said dryly, then looked around some more. "Were you and _Red_ doing some _nasty _things in here that I don't wanna know about?"

Rose grinned at hers and Emily's code-name for Brooklyn when other people were around or with Katie within ear shot. For all she knew, Red was the color and nothing more.

"Em… _Red_ is currently asleep in my bathroom and is _unavailable _during the day. Remember?" Rose told her with a cheeky smile. "Besides, that mess was um… because I got super hungry. I am being serious when I say that I don't remember how it happened. I vomited all this morning, so then when I came in here I became ravenous and had to eat everything in sight."

"_Cooked_ I hope!" Emily laughed, looking amazed. "_Jeez_… it looks like a wild animal came in here and ripped into your pantry, you marry Red and your humanity slips up. Maybe you really are pregnant."

"That's what Doctor Sato thinks." Rose said quietly, and with that, Emily gasped and whipped around to face her.

"What?"

"Doctor Sato is a general surgeon that works for Xanatos on the side. He knows about the Clan, so he has become my personal doctor as well as the Clans."

"He knows about Gar-" Emily paused, glanced over at Katie, who was enthralled with Big Bird. She motioned Rose over, and together they sat at the kitchen bar.

"He knows about _them_?" Emily continued asking quietly. "For how long?"

"Long enough." Rose answered, drinking some of her water and feeling slightly nauseous, silently hating herself for eating that much food. "I had him come over this morning, right before you, and he gave me a physical check up. Took my blood and urine and will give me the results soon."

"And… he- he thinks that you're pregnant too?" Emily asked in an excited whisper, and Rose couldn't help but smile and nod.

"He does."

Emily clasped her hands over her mouth and suddenly her eyes glistened in tears.

"What do _you_ think?" She asked, and Rose couldn't help but tear up as well.

"You tell me… I tore apart my kitchen to eat my entire pantry. I've eaten more calories now than I have in the past week. Literally, I have no more food now, I've been nauseous, exhausted, moody…" Rose paused, then stood up and turned to the side. "I've lost weight… but… how do you explain _this_?"

She then lifted up her tee shirt to her bra line and showed Emily the side of her stomach. While skinny and her stomach flat, there was a prevalent bump there. Tiny, but it was there. Emily's eyes went huge, and when Rose reached to grab her hand to place on her hard stomach, Emily's mouth was frozen open.

"Oh my _goodness_!" Emily gasped in awe. "It's so small, but from that angle I can definitely see it!" She pulled her hand away and stared at her with wide eyes. "_Ohhh Rose_…"

"I know." Rose said, sniffling down her own tears, lowering her shirt. "I'm pretty sure that it's real but I just gotta wait for the tests to come back from Doctor Sato."

"Why wait?" Emily asked with a grin. She quickly moved away from her chair, picked up her purse from the ground, dug through it and then handed Rose an unopened pregnancy test box. "These babies are ninety-nine point nine percent accurate. The first pee is the most telling but you're probably far enough along it'll catch the hormone still that it won't matter what time it is. Take one now and let's see the results!"

Rose stared at the box that she was holding out and very slowly took it from her, sighing. As she held it in her hands, the answer was so close, and yet, she didn't know if she could do it right now.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked quietly, gauging her reaction.

"I… I uh…" Rose stammered and then sighed. "I'm so nervous for it to be positive because it'll be all unknown territory… but then will be devastated if it shows negative."

Emily's facial expression softened as she reached out and touched her arm.

"All the more reason for you to do it now because _I'm_ here for you. If it shows positive, then you and I will cry happy tears together and come up with a game plan to make sure it's a healthy pregnancy. Or if it's negative, then we will still cry, and I will help you through it." She paused, raised an eyebrow up and squeezed her arm more tightly. "Deal?"

Normally that would have been enough for her to crack, but Rose kept staring down at the box, unsure how to move… until she thought of Kevin returning. Something deep inside of her came to life just then, her past life of doing what needed to be done to survive, and slowly her hands closed around the test. She had to be prepared for whatever dangers were coming her way, and with that including knowing if she was pregnant or not. And Emily was right, what better time to find out than with her best friend by her side to help her through it all.

Finally glancing up at her, she smiled and nodded. "Alright, deal."

"Okay then." Emily said with a smile. "I'll be right here when you're done."

Nodding, Rose turned away and went back inside her half-bathroom in the hallway. She did her business, remembering the last time she took a pregnancy test was back when she was married to Kevin. She was very active in taking her birth control back then because she could never bring a child into that relationship and expose them to the dangers and abuse that she faced every day. Rose remembered her plan that if she ever did get pregnant while married to Kevin, she would have run for her life. As fast and as far away as she possibly could; but it was interesting to her. Why didn't she do that anyway? She would do anything to protect others, but apparently wouldn't give herself the same respect. Perhaps that's why Brooklyn was always so overprotective at times, because she wouldn't think of herself… but now she was. She was wanting to live; to be safe and happy… she would fight until the death for her life and others she loved.

It was a deep thought she had as she finished up. Rose's hand trembled slightly as she set the test carefully on the side of her trash can, flushed the toilet and then slowly washed her hands. It took three minutes for the test to fully give an answer, and she would give it more than that out of nerves. Rose stared at herself in the mirror, running the suds of soap all over her hands, over-cleaning them. Finally, she rinsed them, shut the water off and then dried them on her hand towel.

Exhaling deeply, she rested her hands on the counter and closed her eyes. She was nervous… the test result would be over there and would be accurate.

_One line means it's negative. _Rose thought to herself, feeling extremely anxious. _Cross means that it's positive._

She bit her lip, took another deep breath and then forced herself to open her eyes and do it. To look at the test.

_Don't be a coward! _She snarled to herself. _Look at the test… one line is negative. Cross is positive. _She quickly turned around and grabbed the test from the top of her garbage can, held it up and forced her eyes to look down into the test box. When she saw the results her eyes widened in shock and she stared… and stared… and stared…

* * *

Minutes went by as she stared at the results, her heart was pounding, nausea was building up again, and it was taking everything she had to not pass out on the floor. She must have been in there a long time because Emily suddenly knocked on the door.

"Rose? You okay? You've been in there a long time. Did the test work?"

Her mind was going a million miles per hour, tears welled up in her eyes and she was sure that she was going to pass out. Rose wet her lips as tears fell down her face and it took her a moment to find her voice. "Yes… the test worked."

"Open up." Emily suddenly said after hearing her tone. "Please, Rose, let me in."

Unable to tear her eyes away, she reached out a hand and unlocked the bathroom door. Emily quickly opened it and stepped into the small powder room with her with wide eyes after seeing how pale Rose was.

"Well?" She asked quietly, barely fitting in the small bathroom with her large pregnant belly and Rose's body. "What does it say?"

Still unable to speak, Rose looked up with her tear-filled eyes and showed Emily the test, who took it and looked down. There, in the small test box was a clear pink cross. Emily gasped and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh... my... God! Rose... it's _positive!_… _You're pregnant!_" The words slowly crawled across to Rose's mind and Emily looked ecstatic. "Rose, honey, _you're pregnant_!"

It took a minute for the excitement to hit Rose, and when it did, she suddenly smiled brightly.

"I'm pregnant…" She whispered again.

"Yes! You're going to have a baby!"

"_I'm_…" Rose started to say, but then lost it. Happiness filled her entire being as she sobbed. Emily was crying now as well, stepped forward and hugged her tightly, keeping her held together as they both cried. Emily kissed the side of her head, as Rose sobbed, having never felt more happy in her entire life.

"_Congratulations_!" Emily gasped in her ear, holding onto her tightly. "I'm… I'm…" She sniffed away her own tears. "I am _so happy _for you and Brooklyn. You two love each other _so much_… and will be the best parents. After all you've been through with Kevin, I know you've wanted this for so long, I'm so happy for you!"

Rose continued to cry and hold Emily tightly, her happiness was filling every part of her being to the point where her connection came to life, as if Brooklyn were around, and she wondered if he could feel her absolute joy. The connection jolted from her stomach a few times and internally she swore she could almost hear someone say, _I told you I was here…_

The dry humor was the same as Brooklyn's, the sweet soul she could feel was the same as hers… it was true, this was real, she was going to have a baby with Brooklyn and whether it be human born or Gargoyle, she didn't care. As long as it was healthy, she was going to give it everything to live and exist. She was going to fight Kevin… he wasn't going to take this away from her.

Emily seemed to feel a certain resolve come over Rose or felt some of her magic, as she slowly pulled away and looked nervously at her.

"You okay?" She asked, wiping Rose's tears away. "You haven't said a word… are… are you happy? Is this what you want?"

Rose cleared her voice and shakily took a breath.

"Yes… yes this is what I've _always _wanted." She said in a whisper, tears still coming down her face. "I… I am so happy that this has happened…"

"I hear a 'but' in there somewhere." Emily said, knowing better, and Rose nodded.

"There is."

"What's going on?" Emily asked, looking concerned… as she should be. Rose slowly looked up into her face, held onto her small stomach gently and said, still shaking, "While he's, this is one of the _happiest _moments of my life, the timing is… dangerous."

Emily continued to stare at her with wide, concerned eyes and looked horrified. "Is it those… death creatures again?"

Rose nodded, took her by the hands and said, "I have much to tell you… it's best if you sit down."

"Why do I have a horrible feeling about what you're about to tell me?"

"Because it involves my biological parents."

Emily gasped and grabbed onto her. "You _found _them?"

"Not quite. I know who they are… but haven't met them yet. But I'll tell you the full story because it's not what you think. They are not… good. And unfortunately, that's not what all of this terrible news is about."

Hearing that finding her parents was terrible, Emily's face fell slightly. "What else is it about?"

Rose took a deep breath and pulled her from the bathroom, towards the bar to sit, her hands shaking. "Kevin." Was all she said, not daring to look at her. "Kevin is back… he's alive and is coming back to try to kill my self and Brooklyn… and my parents… are behind it all."

"_What?_" Emily gasped out, unable to wrap her head around what Rose was telling her.

"My parents are not from this world, Emily, they aren't even Human. Their kind lives in Brooklyn's world, and are creatures of magic and shape-shifting. My mother is a dark fairy and goddess of Death, while my father is essentially the Lord of their Underworld… and they brought a Kevin back to life to destroy my soul."

She paused as Emily remained silent.

"That's why this pregnancy is so dangerous…" Rose whispered. "I have every death demon on my tail but now… I have Kevin back to life… coming back for me."

Emily continued to stare at her, blinked a few times and then gently put her hand on Rose's; looking as though she was trying not to faint. "Okay… this sounds insane to me, hon, so I need you to go back to the very beginning and tell me _everything_."

So, with a deep breath, hoping and praying that Emily would stay her friend; she told her everything.

* * *

Two hours passed by, she and Emily talked- well, more Rose talked and Emily listened. They cleaned the kitchen up, fed Katie lunch and continued to talk.

Rose told her about her biological parents, Avalon, the Third Race, Puck as Owen, her magic growth, the Draugr attack and her finding Kevin's grave empty; while having nightmares and visions that he was brought back to life… but not only that, she told her the good stuff as well. Brooklyn's surprise last night, him naming a star after her, making love under the heavens all night long to have a message from Kevin when they returned- and then with their new inter-species pregnancy thrown on top of it all, it was like a cherry on top.

Emily listened with her jaw open the entire time and didn't ask any questions until Rose was done talking. When Rose finished telling her everything, Emily continued to stare at her as if she didn't know who she was anymore, the fact of the matter is, she probably didn't. The girl from Bar Harbor wasn't who she was now. Emily glanced over at Katie, who was still snuggling her Aurora doll and watching television with great uncertainty, then looked back at Rose.

"I… I don't believe this."

"I know it's a lot to swallow… " Rose began to say, but Emily held up a hand, stopping her. "I believe you, I do. Having seen the Gargoyles for myself, I believe that there are beings out there that we've always thought weren't real, are in fact real." Emily continued. "It's just _a lot _to process. It's almost like…"

"I'm a different person?" Rose added, not looking at her.

"Well… yes… actually… yeah." Emily finally said, sighing in defeat. "Yeah, it really does feel like you are a completely new person. Someone very different from our college days." She paused, then reached over and grasped her hand. "But that's not entirely a bad thing. Everyone changes as life changes… so it's a good thing. You are still you… even though your life has just taken a _huge _U-turn of sorts. That's all, and I would say it's taken a turn for the _better_. You no longer are married to an abusive spouse, and are now married again to the love of your life. Sure, he's not the traditional husband, but he's the greatest thing in your life, and now your guy's family is _growing! _It's so exciting, Rose! And true, there is a portion of your life that is very dark and dark, I mean, finding out that you're not really a Human, but the daughter of two Gods of Death is… yeah… I don't even know what to say to that, but…" She paused again and squeezed Rose's hand.

"But I do know _you_, Rose. You are a good person, one who has always had a heart of gold, and so, I always say you are the product of your upbringing, not by who conceived you. Your real parents are Rob and Evie because _they_ are the ones that raised you, not this… Hela woman. So, I wouldn't worry about it too much. You aren't like them… you have so much heart and love to give, and you give that love out freely, selflessly… true, there may be darkness within your soul… but hell… who doesn't, honestly? We are all imperfect and sometimes screw up. You're no different. Even with your lineage… it doesn't mean a damn thing. If you don't want to be a Daughter of Death… then don't be that person. It's a choice, Rose. I know that's what Puck said to you, but he's right. There's nothing that you don't have control over, unless you give that control away to them. You're not bad and will never be… not with so many people around you who freaking love you to pieces."

Rose couldn't help but smile at Emily as she gave her advice, and instantly she squeezed her hand even tighter.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Emily said softly. "And it uh… it makes sense actually now that we've talked through this. Your magic has seemed to grow a great deal since I've first seen it, and all around, you've matured into your own. And for you to hold off those awful creatures during that chemical explosion?! I mean… wow, that's really amazing that you were able to protect yourself _and_ Brooklyn, despite all of your injuries. It seems like it was really scary to deal with, but I'm glad that those terrible things have left you alone for a few weeks, at least."

"Yeah…" Rose said softly. "We'll see how long they stay away… since I've got a new monster on my tail, I would say that this was just the beginning."

Emily's face fell slightly and knew who she was talking about. "Kevin."

Rose nodded, closed her eyes and sighed heavily, not saying anything has tense silence passed between them

"He's really back?" Was all Emily could ask in a voice barely above a whisper, and again, she nodded.

"Yes." She breathed, tears filling her eyes. "He's back. I saw his body being taken on the security camera with my own eyes… and his casket… was empty when they dug it back up. And… no one would leave me a single red rose for me. Especially a dead one. He is coming back for me, for Brooklyn, and I don't know how my story will end." At this, she gently touched her stomach and rubbed her hand over it, sniffling.

"Oh _Rose_…" Emily whispered in distress, then begged, "What are you going to do?"

Rose stayed silent for another few seconds, unsure what to say, unsure how to answer her question. She slowly looked up at her best friend and shook her head with a small laugh.

"I honestly don't know." She said softly. "There's… so many things at risk now with Kevin back. I don't know what he'll be capable of, but I have a feeling that if I'm different then he'll be different too. Stronger… but his mind will be just as vicious as before. But like before he'll never stop coming until he gets what he wants." She paused, took a deep breath and gathered up her long hair in her hands.

"Are you afraid?" Emily asked, and Rose stopped, and slowly released her hair.

"No." She said honestly, with more truth and resolve than ever before. "I told Brooklyn that this morning. I'm no longer going to give Kevin the pleasure of watching me writhe under his control, under the fear that he instills in me. I'm afraid… but not of him. What he can do… yes, but not him. Not anymore. He should be afraid of me and how strong I've grown. I have you, your family, Brooklyn and the Clan… and now my unborn child to protect." She paused, placed a hand over her stomach again and couldn't seem to stop. "With all the changes happening in my life… I refuse to let Kevin take my happiness away, to take away the ones that I love. He lost once… and he'll lose again, this time for good. I'll make sure of it."

Rose swallowed, and closed her hands into fists as power surged through her as she said those words, and for one moment, red-magic came out of her fingertips, making Emily's eyes widen even more in shock and amazement.

"Good for you, Rose." Emily said with a proud smile. "I'm so damn proud of you! You show that stupid _bastard_ just how incredibly strong you are, and that you won't put up with his bullshit." She paused, grinned at her magic and gasped, "_Wow_… I can almost _feel_ your power. It's radiating off of you. Like… holy crap, Rose, how cool is that?!"

Rose couldn't help but smile at Emily, but slowly calmed down and forced her magic back inside of herself.

"Yeah, it's useful, I'll give it that." Rose said. "I resented it at first because I didn't want to deal with it or deal with all the change that came with it, but had I not had it during all those Draugr attacks, I would have been dead months ago. It has given me an edge that I don't think the demonic leaders of Hel have planned on."

"Well that's good then." Emily empathized. "You've been given a chance to fight against them, so I'd say it's been a blessing in disguise."

Rose mused over her words for a moment and then slowly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," she huffed out a small, dry laugh. "I guess it has been. All I know is my life has been full of change after change, and somehow I've managed to keep up with it."

"Well even _more_ change is coming." Emily hinted with a smile. "You best get used to it."

"Oh I know…" Rose said with another laugh, rubbing her stomach. "I am still in disbelief that this has happened. I can't believe that we are going to have a _child_. I'm gonna be a mom..."

"I'm _so_ freaking happy and excited for you guys." Emily said with a smile. "So, how do you think Brooklyn will handle the news? Are you going to tell him first thing tonight?"

"That's the plan. I think he'll be happy, really, really happy…" Rose started to say. "... after he passes out from panic, has a heart attack, or has a major mental breakdown. He might throw up, throw a tantrum, or go into shock all together." She paused to think. "It's going to be very interesting and so I'm planning to handle all of the above."

"You _really _think he'll react that way?" Emily asked her with raised eyebrows. "Every husband is different and sure, some are happy about it, some are giant babies; but overall, they all become a melting pile of _goo_ when you tell them they are going to be a father. Brooklyn is so tender-hearted, but he's also tough. I mean, he would have to be in order to put up with your life…" Rose swatted her gently on the arm at her jab, but she laughed and then put her hands up. "Kidding... kind of... but seriously, you two are _strong_. You'd have to be in order to deal with all that you have dealt with, but together _I know you two can do it_. He'll be so happy knowing that he's going to have a child with the love of his life."

She paused, smiled happily at her and leaned in. "But being a protective Gargoyle male, he does have every right to feel protective of his mate and now over his unborn child. Especially since this child will be rare, if not, the first of its kind. You two _do_ have a lot at stake here, but I know you two will be okay. You're stronger than that piece of abusive _shit _anyway, you always have been."

"Thank you Em." Rose said with a small laugh. "I appreciate that… and for you talking to me and listening to my insane life."

"Anytime." She said with a smile. "I love you and will always be here for you, you know that."

"I do."

"Good." Emily said, her smiling fading slightly; then suddenly she looked away from Rose and didn't meet her gaze.

"Em?" Rose inquired, shocked by her sudden change in behavior. "What's up?"

"I actually… uh… have something to run by you as well." Emily finally said, looking up at her. "You've told me all that's going on in your life, but we actually have a bit of news ourselves. A bit of change possibly coming to the Hansen family."

Rose raised her eyebrows and looked surprised. "Oh yeah? What's going on? Tell me."

"Chris got the phone call before our beach trip, and we were wanting to talk about it with you, but he and I still haven't had the chance to discuss it with each other yet, so we didn't mention anything."

"Okay." Rose said, narrowing her eyes at Emily.

"Well, you know that Chris' family is all in Oregon, mine's scattered all over the country but um… his father's construction job is wanting to recruit Chris as a manager. It would be more pay, less stress on his body, the housing is way less down there compared to here, and we would be close to his family when our baby is born. Amelia, Chris's mom, wants to see her grand-kids more, so they are really wanting us to move there… and well… since work has kind of slowed down here, and rent is so astronomical… we are… considering it. Especially with our baby due here in a few weeks."

_Whoa_. Rose thought to herself, the news hitting her gut with worse nausea than she was feeling moments ago. She was not expecting Emily to ever move away, but the decision seemed like a logical one. One they should take for the good of their family… but then that would mean that she would be losing the very first and last friend she had left from her 'old Human life'.

"Rose?" Emily asked gently, seeing her face and all of the transparent thoughts and emotions flying past it. "Talk to me… what are you thinking? I mean, nothing is _set in stone _yet. Chris and I are actually wanting to go out to dinner tomorrow night to better discuss it, but I wanted to run it by you first. Gather my thoughts with yours included."

"You don't have to include my opinions in this." Rose said softly, finally getting her voice back. "This is ultimately your guys' decision and shouldn't be swayed one way or the other by my thoughts."

"I know that." Emily replied. "But you're just as much a part of our family, and so I want you to not feel like we are pulling a rug from underneath you, especially when your own life is throwing you punches left and right."

"I know." Rose said, nodding. "I appreciate that so much."

"So, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, to be completely honest… it is a_ huge decision_ and change, for sure. I mean, you'll be moving clear across the country! That's… _crazy_ to think about since we've been so close for so many years, but… this isn't about me, nor should it be." Rose said, trying to keep her emotions under control. "You guys should take the opportunity if it feels right for your family. I mean, I would miss you all with my entire heart and soul, but I think it would be a good choice to be around family, have more support, less of a mortgage or rent, Oregon is… beautiful. There's a lot more parks and open spaces, the houses are more suburban which is great for growing families. I mean… it logically is just a lot more positives than negatives. But that's my opinion, I just…I don't know. I don't want to lose you, but at this point with all that's going on with me, focusing on your family and staying far away from me as possibly might be the best thing."

"That's _not_ why we would be leaving." Emily said with narrowing eyes. "And even if we left, I would continue to always have your back, and we would talk every day if you needed. You would still be my best friend."

"I know, thank you." Rose said, trying not to feel too emotional over the idea of losing her best friend or making it about her. "You are mine as well, it's just… hard."

"I know." Emily said, her eyes welling up. "Chris and I want to talk about it more but… with everything now going on with you… I … I'm not so sure I should go and leave you here to deal with it all by yourself."

"I'm not alone. I have Brooklyn and the Clan…"

"Yeah, but I'm your only _normal _friend." Emily said, cutting to the chase. "I mean, sure you have Elisa, but I'd like to think that my friendship is a good change of pace and is important for you."

"It really is." Rose said. "But… don't _not_ go because of me or what I'm going through. If you and Chris think it's best for your family, then that's what you do."

Emily sighed heavily and nodded.

"Yeah… well… Chris and I were hoping to find a sitter for Katie so he and I could finally have a chance to talk it over. And well… I originally thought of you to watch her for us, but with everything going on in your life, I don't want to add to your chaos."

"You're wanting me to babysit Katie?" Rose asked. "Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Chris and I were hoping to go to dinner alone, and it would only be that… so… no more than two hours or so. She would be probably in bed the entire time, or close to it… but…"

"I'll do it." Rose said, cutting in and Emily stopped talking.

"Really? You will?"

"Of course I will." Rose said with a smile. "I love baby girl… but I'm just nervous to be around anyone that I love, especially now that Kevin is back. I don't know when he'll show his face or where he'll strike… but I couldn't stomach it if bad happened to you, her or Chris, because of me. I'm happy to babysit, I just hope that I'm not putting her at risk..."

"If Kevin does pull some shit with you when we are around… will you protect my family?" Emily suddenly asked seriously, and it stopped Rose in her thoughts.

She stared at Emily with wide eyes and instantly said, "_Of course _I will protect you guys. Will every strength and power I have in me…I would never let anything bad happen to you or your family."

"Then I'm not worried." Emily said firmly. "I trust and believe in you, Rose. I know you love us and Katie bug and won't let anything bad happen to her. So, I have no doubts in letting you babysit her unless you have doubts, then I won't force you, but if you want to; we would really appreciate the break for a few hours."

"Sure." Rose said with a smile. "I would be happy to babysit her. You know that I love Katie bug with all of my- "

She suddenly stopped as a strong pulse of her magic was tugged and instantly her mind went to the shield where Brooklyn was. Someone was in there with him and pushed past her shield.

"What's wrong?" Emily suddenly asked, as Rose whipped her attention to see where Katie was, before bolting into the bathroom to fight off the intruder. However, when she looked over at the couch, she was gone.

"Where is Katie?" Rose suddenly asked her with wide eyes and panic in her voice.

At this, Emily turned around, seeing that her three-year-old was gone, but Rose already was in action. Running towards her bathroom with Emily on her heels calling for her, she burst into her bedroom, into her bathroom, and froze with a gasp with Emily running into her.

There, standing in front of Brooklyn's frozen statue was Katie, and to Rose's relief, there was no danger that she could sense anywhere. It was the little fingers pressing into the shield that alerted her; which again, she was relieved to know that she could still be connected to it while in a different place. Emily sighed out in relief as well, gently pushed past Rose and walked into the bathroom.

"Katie… baby… what are you doing in here?"

"I had to go potty." Katie replied in her small voice, turning to smile at her mom with a proud toothy grin. "See?" She pointed and showed her mom the toilet that hadn't yet been flushed, but since she was recently potty-trained, she was very happy with herself. Emily smiled at her, sensing her daughter's proud moment and gave her a quick hug.

"Very good job!" Emily complimented while flushing the toilet with her foot. "Next time, just tell either myself or Auntie Rose if you need to go, okay?"

"Yes, mommy." Katie said as Emily lifted her up to the sink and helped her wash her hands.

Rose watched with a small smile, but Emily looked frazzled and nervous. Katie had already seen the 'Gargoyle in the room' and would surely be asking questions, but to Rose's interest, she didn't appear afraid. When Katie's hands were washed and dried, Emily turned to Rose, stood in front of Katie's wandering eyes, and mouthed, "_I'm sorry._"

But then, Katie pushed past her mom, who was blocking her view from Brooklyn, carefully walked forward and placed her hand on his stone thigh.

"Who is this?" Katie asked in her small voice.

"Uhhh…" Rose began to say, racking her brain over what to say to a three-year-old, so she stuck with simple. "He's uh… he's my friend."

"He's you fwend?" Katie repeated, her large blue eyes piercing into Rose's.

"That's right." Rose said softly, coming forward and crouching in front of her.

"Is he an angel?" Katie asked in an awed voice, looking up at him as if she were the one in love, which made Rose's insides melt.

"No honey, but very, very close." Rose said, stopping to look over at Emily, who took over the conversation- but Katie suddenly interrupted them all, as she ran her hands over his stone form, touching his wings, and kicking his clawed feet. Rose had to bite her lip from laughing, and if only Brooklyn was here to see, he probably would have been laughing as well.

"But he has wings… like an _angel_."

"Yes, he does." Rose said softly, taking Katie's hands from exploring or pushing too hard. Brooklyn was heavy as a normal statue, but he could still tip over if pushed hard enough and would break… killing him. "He's… my guardian angel."

"What's that?" Katie asked her.

"Well… he... " Rose whispered, looking at Emily, who slowly nodded but gave her a look of concern as if saying, "_be careful, but... go ahead. I trust you_.'

Nodding in understanding, Rose peeled her eyes over to Katie's and continued to tell her a watered truth, one that young children would understand. Unconditional love.

"It means that he watches over and protects me. He's my friend and someone I love very much."

"Is he the wed angel in your pictuwes?" She suddenly asked, making Rose's heart jump. She had seen the pictures and thought Brooklyn was an angel, not a monster! It was enough to make her heart sing, and eyes filled with tears.

"Y-yes, he is."

"Why is he stone?"

"Because… he's sleeping." Rose said gently. "He is a stone statue when he sleeps, and when he wakes up at nighttime, he has red skin. He protects me and watches over me through the night."

"Does he take away your bad dweams?" Katie asked still in a dreamy and awed-filled voice, making Rose's heart jolt more in love for her and for him. This was a treasure sharing him with this sweet little child.

"He does." Rose replied softly, her eyes welling up in tears. "He is my very best friend, other than your mommy, and protects me from danger. I love with all of my heart."

"love?" Katie asked, with a giggle through her small hands, and Rose calmly nodded.

"Yes... love."

"Does he love you?"

Rose's heart melted even more. "He does."

"Wed." She suddenly said pointing to him, and both Emily and Rose jumped at her observation. Was she truly perceptive enough to catch onto their conversations talking about Brooklyn?

"What?" Rose asked, blinking in shock as Katie pointed to Brooklyn and then said, "_W_ed." But then pointed past him and was looking at her magical shield all around the bathroom, twirled around like a princess and cooed, "Pretty _wed_ sparkles!"

Then it suddenly dawned on Rose what she was trying to say. Katie had a slight speech impediment over the letter 'r' and couldn't say them very well. But as she pointed to Brooklyn and then the walls and ceiling around them, Rose's red wispy magical shield was all around them, and was what Katie was also referring to.

"What is she talking about?" Emily suddenly asked, with a small laugh.

"Are you trying to say '_Red_?" Rose asked her and Katie nodded, still unable to properly say her 'r's. "Yes, w'ed."

"Oh, _red_." Emily said, also catching on. "I'm surprised she has pieced together _Red _being _him _by your pictures, but what is she talking about '_red glitter_?'"

Rose watched Katie very carefully and again, she was in awe and mesmerized by her magic all over the walls and ceiling. Then, she turned to Emily. "Do you not see my magical shield that I've put up?"

"No. You told me that you did, but you must have made it invisible because I can't see a thing."

"I didn't make it invisible by choice… but if you can't see it... I think Katie _can_…" Rose whispered in awe, more at herself and again what she was able to achieve, but also at the young minds of children. They could see everything, invisible friends, magic, and love; she was sure of it. There was nothing pure that a young child couldn't see or feel.

Taking a deep breath, she had to be sure of herself. "Katie… can you see red all over the walls and ceiling?"

"Yes." Katie said with a big smile. "It's sooo pwetty!"

"And… my friend. You think he's an angel? Not a monster?"

"Nope, not monster." Katie said again, turning her attention over to Brooklyn's statue and looked at him in awe. "He's a pretty angel, the nicest I _ever_ saw."

_Oh Brooklyn… I wish you could see this… _Rose whispered in her mind, as tears fell down her face. She clutched her chest and felt overwhelmed with love for her, and hope for the future between Gargoyles and Humans. It was these positive interactions each person needed to have with them in order to see what someone as young as Katie could see. Emily threw her hands over her mouth as well, looking emotional, pleased and happy that Katie wasn't afraid. Katie stepped forward and wrapped her little arms around his leg, smiling brightly.

"Will he be _my_ angel too? _My_ fwend?"

Rose wrapped her arms around her favorite little girl and held her tightly to her, sniffling. "Oh yes, Katie bug. He'll be your friend and angel. He'll protect you with all of his heart; he already knows about you and loves you dearly."

"Good." Katie said with a giggle. "I love him too. Can I meet him?"

Rose glanced up at Emily, who slowly nodded and reached her hand out to Katie's. "Auntie Rose is going to baby sit you tomorrow night… maybe she can invite her _friend_ over and you all can play with your princess dollies."

Katie gasped in joy, then screamed out happily.

Laughing, Emily pulled her into her arms and said, "I'll take that as a yes. Okay... well let's leave Rose's friend to sleep then. Come on bug." She then glanced back at Rose over her shoulder with tearful eyes and winked. "If only all of Humanity had the eyes and heart of a child, right?"

"Right." Was all Rose could say, still in awe as she stayed crouched on the ground. "Are you sure about him coming to meet her?"

"I see no reason why not, she seems more than okay with it, and it's bound to happen sometime." Emily said with a casual shrug. "Maybe Chris will meet him too… who knows. She's been begging for someone to play '_Aurora_' with her… and what better person to do so than the Gargoyle that picked the doll out for her. Plus, he's gonna need to practice being a dad, so if he's willing to sit down and play princesses with a sassy princess, that'll be the test right there if you guys have a girl."

Rose laughed, placed her arm around his thigh and rested her face against his cold skin.

"True… okay, sounds like a date."

Emily winked again as Katie smiled at her and Brooklyn over her shoulder. "Bye bye Wed." Then as they left the room, Rose could hear her babbling about showing _Red _her princess dolls, her castle... her pictures she's drawn...

Rose closed her eyes, draining those tears from them, and was stuck in a moment of pure bliss, one she wanted desperately to share with her mate. She slowly stood up, turned to face Brooklyn's panicked face and ran her hands along his stone face.

"I wish you were here to see that." She whispered as tears ran down her face. "The love on Katie's face tells me that _we can do this_. The world isn't all against us, or against Gargoyles… against you. You are loved, Brooklyn, and there are people out there who'll accept you and accept us. You are my angel too. I love you so much." She closed her eyes and didn't know if he could hear her or not. With tears rolling down her face she whispered against his beak, "I can't wait to see you tonight, my love. And…" she paused, kissed his stone beak again and ran her fingers along his face, smiling. "You're going to be a _daddy_."

She kissed him again, walked away but threw one last look at him over her shoulder. Rose didn't know if he heard, felt, or even knew that she was there… but all of their troubles were momentarily forgotten and she wanted him to live in this bliss with her.

Kevin, Hela, Hel, the Draugr… none of it mattered right now. All that mattered was the change that brought beauty and more color into their lives, the addition to their Clan and growing family. She couldn't' wait to see his reaction when she told him tonight, and prayed that he would feel the same way she did right now and not be afraid of the future, but be completely and irrevocably happy.


	25. Chapter 25- Shot in the Dark

**~Chapter Twenty-Five~**

**Shot in the Dark**

Sunlight slowly faded and trickled down Brooklyn's stone skin, darkening the bathroom all around him and casting shadows everywhere. Slower and slower it faded until the light disappeared completely, leaving nothing but a pink hue in the dark midnight blue sky. Instantly, Brooklyn's stone skin began to crack and break apart, his eyes lighting up brightly. Then, with a deafening roar he burst free from his stone form, sending shards of stone everywhere.

When he finally came to, Brooklyn was still screaming; his roars of despair filled the peaceful echoing room all around him.

Falling to the tile on his knees, he grasped his stomach and sobbed on the floor, gasping ragged breaths in and out, trying not to vomit. Another day of stone sleep was completely spent with nightmares of Rose's death and his sleep was anything but restful and rejuvenating. The same haunting images filled his mind every time the sun came up; holding him hostage, tormenting his mind and soul to the point of madness.

Those images…

_Her empty, fixed hazel eyes staring up at him, her pale skin shining in the night even though there was no moonlight, her limp body un-moving and ice-cold in his arms, the castle platform drenched with her blood as it slowly oozed in every crack of stone, and Kevin's triumphant high-pitched laughter in the icy cold dark air all around him. His grief bursting to be set free of the pain, his mind begging to be night so he could finally wake up. _

The same damn memory, over and over again.

He could barely breathe, couldn't think of anything except for his sweet mate and those empty, fixed and un-moving eyes… those eyes that'll forever haunt him. Looking around for location awareness, and gasping in great gulps of fresh air, he suddenly remembered that he was in their bathroom. There was no sign of Rose anywhere except for her red-wispy magic which was all around him, shielding him in the room, keeping him protected while he slept, but where was she? Why was a shield up to protect him…? Unless...

"R-Rose!" He called out in a broken voice, scrambling to get up to hold her in his arms. He needed to make sure that his nightmare wasn't true, to make sure that it wasn't real. "Rose!"

He crawled across the floor like the pathetic Gargoyle he felt like he was and still wasn't in his right mind. Fear was eating at every cell in his body as it shook violently. Why wasn't she answering him? Did something happen? Then he remembered the night before. The feel of her body against his, their incredible sex filled night- then _him. _Kevin's return… his stench of death and decay all over the apartment, the note promising a violent end, the dead wilted rose…

"_Rose_!" He called out again in desperation, but again, there was no answer. He didn't feel her connection. Didn't sense, or hear her. His heart sunk, and he swore he wouldn't live another second if she was gone.

_Please no_… he thought. _Kevin… couldn't have… no…_!

"ROSE!" He roared, his voice shaking the walls. He scrambled off his feet, stabbing his sharp claws into the tile, but was still unable to move. Why couldn't he get up? His mind moved faster than his body was able to. "ROSE, ANSWER ME! BABE!? MY LOVE!?"

Thankfully before he could really freak out, the bathroom door suddenly whipped open and there, standing in front of him, staring with wide- shocked eyes was his wife and mate. Her long auburn hair was wavy, she was wearing a pink shirt and a pair of jeans and looked like she had just woken up herself. Before he could apologize for waking her, he came undone. Crying out in relief, he fell to the ground at her feet and sobbed in despair, choking out her name over and over again. Rose was stunned and hadn't seen him like this in a very long time and instantly flung herself onto the floor in front of him, sitting knee to knee and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"_Brooklyn_!" Rose cried out, running her hands through his long hair. "Babe… I'm here. What's wrong?"

Her red-shield of magic slowly faded from the room and with her in his arms, he seemed to finally wake up out of his terrifying slumber. He blinked a few times, and his senses caught up with his sight. There, in his arms, was Rose, his mate. Alive, beautiful, sweet, warm and breathing.

Her sweet scent filled his nostrils, her soft, warm body was real and breathing in his arms, her heart beating against his chest. Their connection burst to life upon their bodies touching and he instantly was filled with her light, like a blanket was being wrapped around him which warmed and gave him the comfort he was yearning for.

"_Rose_?" He asked in a whisper, needing to hear her voice again.

She pulled away from his arms slightly and looked into his eyes, her bright hazel ones met his black-brown eyes, and they were not the fixed or haunted ones that plagued his nightmares, but were as bright as her soul.

_Alive_.

He grasped onto her face with his claws, tears streaming down and choked out her name again. Her eyes were wide with worry at his state, and opened her mouth to respond to him. But after seeing her beautiful pink lips so near to his, he had to feel those again. Holding onto the back of her head with one claw, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, and then lowered her body to the ground; kissing her madly. If she was against him lying on top of her in their bathroom she didn't say anything and seemed to want him as much as he wanted her. Their lips and tongues danced swiftly in each other's mouths, and his tears spilled down upon her face. His hot breath was ragged against her lips and couldn't seem to find a balance between breathing and kissing her.

"Thank the Gods that you're okay!" He gasped out, kissing her neck now and pulling her body back to his and sat her on his lap, straddling his waist. Rose blinked in surprise as he sobbed in her shoulder, and knew that he needed comfort immediately.

"_Of course_ I'm okay." She whispered. "What's…?"

"I love you." He sobbed quietly, pulling her body closer to his. "I love you with all of my heart and soul, Rose… I can't lose you. Please, don't ever leave me."

Utterly confused at his mumbled words, she sensed his great distress and it was like a bullet to her heart. She placed her hands gently on the sides of his face near his forehead, and let their minds connect.

"I would never." She breathed in his face. "I love you too Brooklyn, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Please… take the images away." He breathed, almost not hearing her words as he took her hand in his and pressed it to his forehead, begging her for relief, for mercy. "_Please… please_, my love."

Stunned, Rose closed her eyes and together they both willed their minds to connect. Magic flowed from her hand and she instantly saw the horrible images that he saw, and again, she felt like vomiting. Inside of his mind and soul, she could feel his great fear and panic, as well as how exhausted he still was. His sleep was filled with nightmares, the same nightmare he shared with her yesterday, and for twelve hours he had to endure her death, over and over again.

In his mind, the image of her fixed eyes and bleeding, mangled body was still fresh; breaking her heart.

"Oh… _Brooklyn_…" She breathed out, tears welling up in her eyes, but he kissed her lips again, holding her body tightly against his. His claws ventured up her tee shirt and clung to her skin as his lips and tongue trailed over hers. He kissed her with so much passion that she could barely breathe, but then he slid them along her jawline, stopping to nibble her ears gently, sending a pleasurable shock down her body with a gasp.

"When… when you didn't answer me…" He whispered in them, kissing her still and pulling her pelvis closer to his by cupping her backside. "I… I thought…"

"I'm sorry for worrying you Brooklyn." She whispered back, kissing him back gently. She pulled back and held onto his beak and gazed deeply into his tear-filled, pained eyes. "I was napping on the couch when your roars woke me up. I instantly could feel that something was wrong, so I came running. When you kept screaming, I couldn't seem to breathe as I felt your panic. I'm sorry it took me a few seconds to get to you. But, I'm here, I'm safe and am okay. It was just another nightmare, you're okay now. You're safe in my arms."

Brooklyn kept taking gulps of air as he pulled his head to rest on top of her breasts, his claws holding her body on either side of her rib cage, breathing his hot breath on her skin. He closed his eyes, dug his face further into her chest to feel every beautiful curvature of her breasts and relished in the steady beating of her heart. He was still shaking as she held him to her, kissing his face every once in a while and running her hands through his hair.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the heat that his light touch on her skin was bringing her body. The whispered touch of his claws over her skin, the feel of his groin hardening against hers, it was getting obvious that he was wanting to replace the images he saw in his mind with fresh ones.

"_I need to… _to feel you. Please… Rose, I need you." He growled in a deep voice, one that she barely recognized as his. Before she could respond, he suddenly scooped her up into his arms, ripped open the bathroom door and carried her over to their bed. He gently set her down on the center of the mattress and with a deep rumble in his chest he slowly slid himself over her body, running his lips at the base of her jeans, pulling her tee shirt up to her bra line and letting his lips and tongue follow.

Rose closed her eyes and gasped out in pleasure this time, arching her body to his; despite how unsure she was of doing this right then. As much as she always wanted to make love to him, she could tell that this was a distraction on his part, one that she didn't want him to use sex for. They had much to discuss and talk about. As he ran a claw down her exposed stomach to the small bump to undo her jeans, a bump that he still wouldn't notice, she had to tell him first.

"Brooklyn, wait, please." She gasped, stopping his claw with her hand, and he instantly froze at her words. He slowly gazed down into her eyes and looked amazed that she was stopping him. "Please, sweetheart. Not… not right now. W-we can't keep covering up our issues with sex. I know you want to feel something good right now, but please, let's talk to this through first, then we can make love later when you are in a better state of mind."

"_Please_…" He begged, and her heart broke some more.

"Brooklyn… _later_…" it took everything for her voice not to shake as she was carefully trying to control the situation. She had never seen him so… animal-like and dominate over her. She was seeing a glimpse of the Gargoyle he was. He was incredible, but still was not Human like she sometimes thought him to be. Normally he was very verbal about what he was wanting, there usually was much thought behind his motives- but this moment felt primal and territorial. One she wasn't sure where she stood as his mate, not wife, but mate to tell him no.

He stared down at her and she froze under his strength as he was straddled on top of her. Would he somehow lose himself in his instincts and forget her consent, like Kevin would do, or would he respect her wishes? At this moment she didn't know and wasn't sure…

As if he could hear her thoughts, his eyes widened in complete shock and hurt flew across his face as if she had slapped him. She quickly shut her own eyes, hating herself for thinking that, and listened as his breathing came in staggered again. When she looked up at him again, tears were falling down his face again, and he began to get off her, but again, her heart shattered.

"No, I didn't mean that!" Rose whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't do this, don't listen to my stupid thoughts. Just… let me comfort you without leading to sex right now. Okay? Please, lie next to me and let's talk through this."

Brooklyn wasn't acting like himself and it was scaring her. The great, strong, warrior before her instantly melted into her arms and fell to the bed without another word. He didn't bother to wrap his wings in and so more of him was sprawled on the bed than normal. Being gentle and careful not to squish his wings, she snuggled against his body, took his face in her arms and let him rest against her breasts again. Without another word, he moaned, pulled her body to his and rested himself on her, breathing in her scent, and crying earnestly.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." he murmured and she was getting the feeling that he wasn't just apologizing for the moment of him trying to dominate her, but many moments before. Months of anger and guilt he felt responsible for, feelings he's held in without telling her.

"Shhhh." She whispered in his hair. "It's okay, Brooklyn. I love you, and I'm here. It was just a nightmare…" No matter how many times she shushed him, like a mother to a child, he wasn't feeling better. Her beating heart was a reminder of the danger that she was in again, now that Kevin was back.

_Those empty eyes…_

"No, Rose." Brooklyn choked out, grasping his claws tightly on her back and gathering her shirt fabric in his fists. "It _wasn't_ just a nightmare… it was _real _and it _happened_." He raised his face from her breasts and looked down at her. "You _died_ in my arms all those months ago and I was unable to stop it. I… I can't let that happen again… _I won't_."

"Y-yes, but _you_ brought me back to life again." She said softly, comforting him still. "My heart is beating because of _you._"

"It stopped beating because of _him_… because _I_ wasn't strong enough to _stop him_."

Rose closed her eyes. "Sweetheart, please _don't_…"

He suddenly growled, stood up off the bed and pulled her to her feet with him. His muscles bulged out, his eyes lit up and she could feel the extreme rage that was pulsing through him. She gasped in shock as he took her in his arms once again.

"_I'm_ going to put a stop to this once and for all." He whispered in an icy voice, one that sent shivers down her spine. "I _won't_ let him get to you again."

"Brook…" she tried to say, but he held her face in his claws and gazed intently down into hers, a mixture of pain, grief and complete rage.

"I am sorry that I haven't been there for you when you've woken up screaming from your nightmares, when you've experienced your own misery and had to deal with it all alone. I'm sorry that Kevin is still an issue in our life… that me… killing and _snapping his neck_ in half wasn't enough to keep him away… but I _will_ make it enough, I swear to you, I'll make sure of it. I will rip his body to shreds, then burn him into ash so he can't come back to hurt you anymore. I will not fail you again, Rose."

Rose opened her mouth to argue back, but he took her hand in his claw and suddenly pulled her from the bedroom. She gasped at his actions, and even though he wasn't hurting her or being rough, there was a firmness that she didn't dare fight against, not without back up from the Clan or cooling him down first.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, trying to remain calm. No answer. "Brooklyn?"

"To the Castle." He growled, pulling her along, but then suddenly stopped in the living room, sniffed, and went still; animal-like. He wasn't in his right mind yet, the protective Gargoyle male over his mate was in full force as he jumped from one situation to the next.

"Who was here?" He suddenly asked, whipping around to face her. "I smell… different people."

Rose tore her hand out of his and backed away from him a few steps, now suddenly weary of him. "Emily and Katie came by earlier. Is that alright? Am I allowed to have visitors?"

He sniffed again and turned to face the room as if he hadn't heard her. "There was one more… a _male_…" his voice was now an enraged growl at that thought, his sharp claws tightening into fists. "_Who_ was here, Rose?"

His tone and lack of trust in her suddenly sent icy-hot rage through her. She crossed her arms across his chest and didn't care about crossing a line with him, he was acting ridiculous. It was not to lightly tease, but to slap him in the face without her actually doing so, to try to get him out of this state of mind.

"Oh yeah… that's uh actually my side- boyfriend that you're smelling…" She said coolly, sarcastically, and it worked. Brooklyn whipped around to face her, with his eyes brightly lit up, his sharp teeth bared.

"_WHAT?_!" He roared, the pain and rage in his eyes so fierce it took her breath away, but his reaction brought out her own rage and disbelief in him.

"Oh _come on, _Brooklyn! You know I could and would _never _do that to you!"

"Then why say that to me!?" He snarled back, getting closer to her. "You know what you mean to me and what that kind of betrayal would do to me…"

"I do know, and you mean everything to me too! But… God, Brooklyn, _what's the matter with you_ right now!? Why are you acting like I'm your enemy? Like you don't trust anything or anyone… including _me_?" Rose begged him, taking his fists in her hands knowing that no matter how angry he appeared, she saw him, and knew he would never hurt her.

His brightly lit eyes widened as her hazel ones pleaded with him.

"_Doctor Sato_ came by earlier to give me a physical check-up to help me figure out why I've been sick, that's whose _male pheromones_ you're smelling. It wasn't Kevin, or anyone who would hurt or take you away from me. Then Emily and Katie bug came over to visit me…and…" she paused and shook her head at his frozen expression. His wide, brightly white eyes still staring at her, as if he wasn't believing her.

She sighed out in defeat and couldn't believe this was happening right now. Her day was filled with so many crazy ups and downs… and even with finding out the most joyous news, she couldn't tell him in this mind-set, she wouldn't. He was too on edge, too paranoid, too panicked and illogical; he would completely lose his mind over her news.

"And _what_?" He asked, his stance still frozen and tensed which made her feel even more irritated.

Fine, she would tell him later.

"And _nothing._" she exhaled sharply. "Since you're _clearly_ out of your mind right now, I'll tell you later when you're not throwing a Gargoyle _tantrum_!"

"Why would you say that you had a boyfriend over?" That's all he seemed to care about right now, and Rose rolled her eyes, sighing heavily.

"To help you get your head out of your _ass_!" She threw her hands through her hair and had to take another breath to calm herself down. "Look… I'm sorry for saying that, I would _never_ cheat on you and I can't believe that you would actually think that I would be capable of doing such a thing. _Kevin _did that to me with all of his sluts and whores… and I would NEVER do that kind of thing to you. You are my mate… my one and only love… my husband and soulmate. I'm sorry I teased you about it, but… you… you aren't yourself right now. Why are you acting like this right now? I don't know what I did to deserve this…?"

Brooklyn closed his eyes, eliminating the bright white excited stance and slowly exhaled a breath, stepping towards her now and taking her in his arms, hugging her tightly to him.

"I'm sorry." He breathed in her hair, kissing her gently. "I'm sorry babe, you're right. I… I am not in my right mind. I woke up in a panicked fight-mode and I haven't been able to quite get out of it yet. I'm having a really hard time with this. Now that I know that Kevin is back… and my nightmares plaguing my mind and soul over losing you again. I…I'm not strong enough to handle it right now. I'm trying to be… but I... _I'm sorry_…"

"You _are_ strong, babe. You're doing a wonderful job at being my protector, so please, stop beating yourself up." Rose whispered, pulling away to gaze into his eyes. "There's _nothing_ that you have to be sorry for. I know you blame yourself for what happened, but I need you to _stop_. You sacrificed so much and did _everything_ you could to stop him… and you did. You killed him, and though you lost me for a moment, you brought me back… and I'm _alive_ because of you."

Rose sighed as his eyes filled with tears and kept speaking in a very calm voice.

"Look, I know that you are worried Brooklyn, and that things are scary right now. I am too… but… driving yourself into madness isn't going to help things with Kevin. If you go into this battle without a clear mind, you'll get beaten twice as bad. So please, I need you to remain calm, my love. I know that your nightmares are haunting you… mine do the same thing… but I'm here, Brooklyn." She paused, raised one of his claws to her breasts and let him feel her heart again. "I'm alive, I'm breathing and I am so in love with you. Please, don't lose yourself in madness. I need you here with me… and I'll be here to help you through this. Remain calm and we'll get through this _together_."

With a sigh, he pulled her tightly into his arms again, hugging and holding her. His claws gently ran through her long hair and his lips placed gentle kisses on the side of her head a few times.

"You're right, my love. I'm sorry. Can we please just start over?" He said softly, skimming a talon down her face. "I'm sorry I was wrapped up in my nightmare… I just… I _am_ scared Rose, and I'm embarrassed to admit that. It's uncomfortable feeling vulnerable and helpless, especially for a Gargoyle male. We are…"

"Prideful? Proud of the size of your '_wingspans?_'" Rose teased, and he gently flicked her nose with a smirk.

"Yes and _yes_, you brat." He stopped teasing, shook his head and was back to looking solemn. "Rose… I know I told you this already, but I lost you once and while yes, I was able to bring you back, that pain and grief still haunts me. Every time I look down into your eyes, a part of me is reminding me of that night. My failures."

Rose blinked at his words and quickly looked down, biting her lip and trying not to cry. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, Brooklyn. I never want you to look at me and be triggered with negative thoughts. I only want you to be happy."

"Stop, that's not what I meant." He said suddenly, lifting her jaw up to look into his face again. "_You_ _don't_ cause me any pain. If anything, you are the only person that gives me life. You know this… so please…don't think that you are causing me pain because you're not." He paused, and sighed. "I was handling the nightmares okay, but now that we know that Kevin is back, I am really struggling. It also _pisses_ me off, because I know that if Kevin knew that I was being tormented this way, he would be winning. He would be triumphant and smiling that cocky smile I hate so much."

Rose nodded and knew exactly which smile that was, it was the same one she hated as well.

"A Gargoyle protects, that is what we do." He continued. "We are warriors, and are most protective over our mates and Clans; including the hatchlings. We are prideful creatures only because we care about our Clans and loved ones so much. We do not take losses easily and do not bow down to surrender. It is either we win the battle or we die trying, no in-between. So, when I killed him… I knew I won, but had lost you… until I brought you back. I was living with it because of the life you gave me through your love. But he's back, and I feel like I have failed by not making sure he was _destroyed._"

"Brooklyn… you _can't _blame yourself for any of that." Rose said firmly. "He _was_ dead. Buried six-feet deep in his casket for one full month until he was taken. If anything, we need to remember that Hela and Demona are behind his resurrection. He's just a distraction… one that is already doing a fine job at throwing us off guard." She paused, and held onto his claw tighter. "That's what I think Hela wants, for us to live in fear and be distracted while other things are going on. We both had no way of knowing that this would be where we would be at five months after Kevin's death. So, you need to stop focusing on the past, Brooklyn. I know that's harder said than done because trust me… I have wounds that Kevin inflicted upon me that are unspoken even to you, but I can't dwell on them. I have to focus on us… on our present and future. Nothing else."

"I know."

"So let's put the past behind us." Rose said. "We have to, or else we _will_ lose."

Brooklyn stayed quiet for a moment, deliberating her advice and then nodded. "Okay. You're right, my love. Well said. I love you and I'm sorry again."

"There's nothing-"

"Yes there is. For earlier. For my dominant behavior over you… that was horribly uncalled for, something that is shameful of me. I shouldn't have forced you onto the bed…"

"Well for one thing, I am your _wife_ so it's okay and consensual in my mind. Next, you didn't _force_ me onto anything, I was happy and compliant to let you continue with what you were wanting to do with me. Anytime you want to take me to our bed to please each other, then let's go." She paused, smiled brighter, and gently touched his distraught face. "I just think that some moments to have sex for fun and or distraction are okay occasionally, but it's _so much better_ when we are '_making love_' with each other. When we are doing it to further our love, intimacy and feelings for each other; and not just for a cover up over deeper issues or do it casually, don't you agree?"

With this, he finally gave a small smile. "Yeah, I agree."

"Good." Rose stepped closer to him, went on her tip- toes and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply for a few seconds before pulling away. "So… with that all behind us, are you doing better now?"

He held her tightly against him and rested his claws down upon her hips with a smile on his face, his dark eyes finally holding a spark of light in them. "I am now. Thanks to you… but… we do need to talk to the Clan and discuss Kevin. Unfortunately, that must be our number one priority tonight, but I'll have a level-head from now on, I promise."

Rose sighed. "I had a feeling that is where you were dragging me off to."

"I was, and I'm sorry for not saying anything to you."

"It's fine." Rose said quietly. "I understand, we can go."

"We will, but I want to first take a minute to talk about your day, please. To talk about how you are doing." He said, holding her close. "I apologize for jumping down your throat over who I smelled here, I was on edge and still kind of am. You said that Doctor Sato was here? How are you feeling? And Emily and Katie were here? How are they?"

"They are good. Emily and I talked for a few hours, and Katie mostly watched _Sesame Street _on the television." Rose explained softly with a smile, talking about the latter first before what Doctor Sato came for. "She actually snuck off and found your stone form in the bathroom…"

"She… _what_?" He gasped with wide eyes.

"_Hang on..._ " She said with a smile. "Don't get nervous, it was actually the most… _sweetest_ and beautiful moment, I wished so badly that you were awake to see it."

"It was?"

"Yes, Katie was just… staring at your face and admiring you. She wasn't afraid, nervous or terrified- but thought you were beautiful." Rose paused as tears welled up in her eyes thinking back on that moment, and Brooklyn still looked stunned. "She said that you are her friend… and… so with Emily's 'okay,' I told her a bit about you. I said that you are… my guardian angel and the love of my life. And… she wants to meet you so you can play 'princess' with her sometime." Rose stopped and couldn't help but watch as his face melted at her words. "Emily was so shocked at her reaction to you that I'm going to babysit her tomorrow night and is okay if you stop by for a bit."

"She really wasn't scared of me?" He breathed.

"Nope." She said with an even bigger smile. "A three-year-old child loves you, even having not met you, and doesn't care about your different exterior. She loves your wings and thinks you are an angel." Rose shrugged. "I didn't correct her, because she's not wrong."

Brooklyn's face completely melted now as he stared down at her, then he lowered his lips to hers and kissed them wholly; their lips danced together slowly, on and off for a few seconds, until he pulled away and cupped her face.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, my sweet angel." He whispered. "I would love to meet her tomorrow night. I might be going out with the Clan for patrol, but I can stay with you until Chris and Emily get back. What are they doing?"

"They want to go out on a date and have dinner. It'll be around Katie's bedtime, so you might or might not meet her, depending on if she's already down for the night." Rose explained. "Emily and Chris… well… they are talking about moving out of New York to Oregon for a job opportunity."

As she said those words, fresh hurt dug quickly back up and she suddenly couldn't look at him.

"Wow… _really_?" Brooklyn asked her, looking just as shocked. "When?"

"Pretty soon it sounds like." She said softly. "Chris' family is from there, so when Emily has her baby they'll have more family support. Housing payments are way less down there than here, and it'll be a pay raise. So, all in all, there's more benefit than negatives for them if they make the move."

Brooklyn was watching her carefully, obviously sensing her hurt churning painfully inside of her chest.

"What did you tell her?" He asked gently.

"I told her… that no decision should be made based on my opinions." She said quietly. "As much as I would miss them dearly… I think it's a smart choice for their family, but ultimately it's their decision." She paused. "Hence why they are going to dinner. Her and Chris want to discuss it more."

"Hmm." Was all he said, still holding her hands. Silence passed between them for a few seconds, when he finally said, "I can sense how sad this makes you, Rose. Would you really be alright with them leaving New York?" _Leaving you? _He almost said, but she heard it.

"It's their choice, their life, their decision." Rose said softly, and he squeezed her hand tightly in his.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." His words and eyes were showing utmost sincerity, and it made tears fill her eyes even more. She sniffed, ran her hands over her face and wiped them away.

"It's not set in stone yet," she said stiffly. "No worries, I'm fine. But uh… anyway, so that was their visit today. I'm gonna babysit Katie Bug tomorrow night while they have dinner, and uh, I'll only be out for a few hours and then can join you on patrol as well, if you wanted."

"Let's see what the Clan wants to do." Brooklyn said, pulling her out of the living room towards the patio door. "With Kevin back, I worry about you being there by yourself, but I can probably stay until they return. It doesn't sound too late, and yes, I would love to finally meet Katie."

"Careful, babe." Rose teased him. "The minute you let her baby blue eyes peer into your soul, you will soon find yourself twisted around her little finger to her very will. You might find yourself wearing a princess dress, talons painted, and face full of makeup done." She paused and smiled at him. "It's good practice when you become a father one day to all of the hatchlings in the Clan."

A subtle hint that made her heart pound with excitement and joy, and with a raised eye brow he looked at her. Not sure if he caught her tone or not, he smiled happily and whispered, "Hmmm… sounds like my kinda night. And as for being a father figure to those little eggs..." He eased his face closer to hers, making her heart pound even more fiercely. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Doctor Samuel Miller came home from a very long day-shift from the hospital, shut the door behind him and exhaled out a long breath he felt like he'd been holding all day long. He tossed his white coat off, undid his tie, and immediately went straight for a beer in his fridge, kicking off his shoes as he went. Sighing out heavily, he popped the lid off of his beer bottle, collapsed on his tattered up couch and stared at the wall. He had been working so many shifts lately that when he came home to his small and empty apartment, that's all he could seem to do was sit and stare at nothing.

The couple of months that he had been in New York weren't the best, but they weren't the worst either. He still hadn't had much luck finding any friends, girlfriends or anyone to occupy his time when not at work. But then again, he never put out the effort for such things. Though he never admitted it, his heart remained back in Boston with his ex-girlfriend, Amy, who he almost proposed to, but chickened out. He admitted he made a lot of mistakes in his life, but letting her walk away from him, without fighting for her to stay, was the biggest mistake he could have ever made. And instead of fighting for her love again, he walked away and hid like the coward he was.

He sighed heavily and took a few large gulps of beer, trying to get her off his mind. Like he tried every night…

The only girl he ever really was attracted to since coming to Manhattan, that was a slight distraction from Amy, was his employee and neighbor, Rose Connelly. But, she was apparently married, even though he had never seen her out with another man. He still was unsure if that was her lying and an excuse to not go out with him, or if it was true and she was married. If she was lying, then he was impressed by her thorough job at deceiving him, and honestly didn't blame her. He wouldn't go out with himself either, he was a mess.

But, regardless of him being a commitment disaster, she was extremely beautiful and someone he still pined after. And it wasn't too hard to wonder why. She had a beautiful figure, her face and skin stunning and soft. Her smile could light up any room, and her long deep red hair reminded him of Amy's long brown hair. Both were similarly built, curvy and feminine but still in shape and active. Kind, sweet, smart…

Then, his fantasy over Rose turned back into his true love, Amy.

_God, stop you idiot._ He thought miserably. _Stop thinking about them… _

It hurt less if he did. But if he stopped thinking then he was stuck in lonely, empty silence, which tore him apart; so which two pains did he prefer? Snarling at himself, he took another swig and then sat up a bit on his couch, looking around his gloomy apartment. Needing anything to distract him, anything to take his mind off who had his heart back in Boston and his very attractive neighbor. He thought to go and knock on Rose's door, to check up on her and say hi. When he last saw her, a few days ago at work, she had not been feeling well, and perhaps he should be kind and ask if she was needing anything?

Shaking his head, he decided against it; her real or fake husband would take care of her.

Samuel finished off his beer, throwing the bottle across the floor towards the recycling bin, but missed and watched as it clanged to the floor. Heaving to his feet, he warily got up to pick it up when he suddenly saw a piece of paper sitting on his counter. One he didn't recall being there when he left for work earlier that morning. Picking it up he noticed that it was the same handwriting, and type of note, that he had been receiving from an anonymous author for a few weeks now. Samuel's heart picked up rapidly as he read it over, and somehow it was from someone who knew that his cousin, John, was a part of the Quarrymen group.

_**Samuel,**_

_**Suit up. Tonight is the night to show us that you are truly a relative of Castaway and has what it takes to be one of us. There will be a red male Gargoyle leaving your apartment building rooftop tonight. We've seen him come and go for many weeks him down, kill him and finish what your cousin, our great leader, started. **_

_**Use your laser blaster we shipped to your address last week and take the monster down. Do this- and you'll be a part of us. Reinforcements will assist you at the alleyway just directly East of your apartment, that is where you will shoot the monster down so as to not attract unwanted public attention. Be ready by 1900 hours and keep your eyes on the sky; don't forget to wear your mask. **_

_**Best of luck.**_

Samuel re-read over the note two or three times and couldn't believe it. His cousin, John Castaway was a huge example for him growing up. He was a part of a secret Gargoyle hunter group called the Quarrymen, and died in his service of trying to get rid of their evil kind. He never hated those creatures before until he found out that they killed him… then he secretly started to be recruited by the group ever since the Gargoyle attack on the Manhattan Bridge during a large summer storm close to a month ago. Where many innocent Humans were injured, a few people- including a young family- were killed.

He was a doctor and loved his job, as strenuous as it was, but when he found out that the evil creatures that killed his cousin, who was like a brother to him more than anything, was murdered. By them. He received all of his belongings and took it upon himself to pick up the work that he died for.

Perhaps this is why life brought him to Manhattan after he lost everything important to him, he had nothing left to lose.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled out a lighter and carefully lit the paper on fire over his sink as he was instructed to do. When it was ash, he strode over to his closet in his bedroom, pulled out the Quarryman uniform and quickly put it on, stripping out of his doctor's clothes. He sort of felt like a superhero of sorts… a normal Human during the day, but at night, he helped the greater good. The heavy black suit with a hammer patch on his left breast felt nice. The heavy utility belts they gave him a sense of security, John's old military boots… a memoir of who came before him and laid down his life. With a heavy sigh, he picked up John's old Quarryman mask and gazed down upon it with sadness and knew what he needed to do.

"This is for you John."

If he was going to be here in Manhattan, then he was going to make it count. This was his very first Quarrymen assignment, and he wasn't going to fail. Placing the hood over his face, he then pulled out a heavy laser gun that was shipped to him anonymously. He had played around with it a few times to get familiar with how it worked, and found that it was easy enough. Checking his watch, he saw it was almost nine o'clock, and would need to meet his reinforcements, the other men in black, to help take this monster down once and for all. He crossed over to his bedroom window, crawled out and used the side stairs to climb down the side of his building, and quickly disappeared into the night.

* * *

Brooklyn carried Rose in his arms as they walked across their rooftop patio to venture towards the Castle, up top the Eyrie Building. She had teased him that she could walk, but secretly loved being carried in his strong arms. He knew it and loved it as well. She closed her eyes and rested her face in the crook of his neck, smelling his deep scent that was very attractive to her. He tightened his arms around her, sensing her doing so.

He spread his long wings out as they came to the ledge and then placed one clawed foot up to get them ready for take off, but stopped, and looked down at her.

"You never told me what Doctor Sato said to you, my love."

"Oh…" Rose said, keeping her head tucked under his neck. "Um… well… honestly now is probably not the best time to discuss it."

He froze. "Why not? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She sighed. "He came and gave me a physical, took a few samples of my urine and blood and is doing some tests on me. I should have definitive test results by tomorrow."

"Does he have any idea what's been making you ill?"

Rose didn't say anything as he spread his wings and took off gently into the night sky, then said, "He and I both know what's been making me ill, the tests tomorrow will just verify it."

"What is it then?"

"It's not anything that Hela or the Draugr has done, I promise. I'm not dying, nor will anything bad come from this... I... hope." Brooklyn's eyes widened at her, but she continued to speak before he freaked out. "He took notice that I'm losing too much weight and has given me some anti-nausea medication to help me keep food and water in my body. That should help me not keep losing weight. Everything else will take care of itself with time."

"What does that mean?" He asked warily, looking down at her as the wind softly blew through their faces and hair.

"Sweetheart…" Rose said softly, thinking about what she should say for now. It wasn't the time to tell him just yet, not while they were high above the ground and getting higher. They would free-fall with his shock if she did. So she sighed and took his face in her hands. "I promise to tell you what the tests revealed, but not right now, not while we are gliding, okay? Let's please take things one at a time. So, for now, let's go and discuss Kevin first with the Clan, come up with a game plan with his return, and then I'll tell you later when you've calmed down and we have privacy to discuss it in peace."

"Okay…" Brooklyn said, still unsure. "Well… give me _one_ clue at least? Like I did for you last night on our date? One clue as to what's been ailing you."

Rose slowly smiled and rested herself tighter against his warm body, letting tears fill her eyes as she slowly rested her hand over her abdomen.

"Okay." She said softly. "It's… scary and unknown territory for both of us… but… something… _incredibly amazing_ has happened, Brooklyn."

Sensations of love and overwhelming happiness flowed through her into him, and even though their minds weren't connected, he slowly looked down upon her face with wide eyes. Then they slowly went to the hand that was resting upon her flat abdomen, piecing it together ever so slowly. His heart gave a huge jolt at her clue, at the signs she had been giving off, but he never thought once about because he thought that it was impossible.

_Is she really…?_ He thought to himself, but then shot it down. _No, she couldn't be._

His eyes widened in true shock at what he suddenly felt within their connection. True love… and… something else. No, not something… _someone_ else. Another soul.

"Rose…?" He choked out in a slow voice, as if approaching the question with great caution. "Are… are you…?"

BANG!

A bright light suddenly slammed into Brooklyn's stomach, making him roar and grunt out in pain. Rose screamed in surprise as his body did a few flips in the air, and then before she could think about what had just hit them, they were suddenly free-falling down towards the ground and buildings below.


	26. Chapter 26- New Abilities

**~Chapter Twenty Six~**

**New Abilities**

Rose kept screaming as they tumbled in a free- fall towards the ground below. They had only been falling for a few seconds before Brooklyn wrapped his entire body around hers, forced his large wings out with a great heave of effort, and caught the wind currents right before they could slam on top of a rooftop. His own gasp of relief was audible, but so was his sudden rage as he scanned the ground to see who was shooting at them, endangering himself and his mate.

Gasping out in fear, Rose clung to his body with her legs around his waist and arms tightly around his neck, immediately worrying about him.

"Are you okay?!" She reached a hand down on his stomach to touch where he was hit, and to her horror, blood met her fingers. Whipping her face around to see his wound, she took a closer look at it, and after carefully glancing over it, she sighed in relief. It was mostly an abrasion wound, with no serious bleeding. She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest, completely relieved to the point that her eyes welled up in tears. He would be okay.

"I'll live." He panted in her ear, but she had no doubts that it still hurt like hell. His eyes were white with rage and excitement. "I'll be better when you're somewhere safe!"

Gritting her teeth, Rose suddenly looked up at him, and shook her head."No! _Don't_! I'm staying with you, Brooklyn. We'll fight them together! I'm _not_ going anywhere!"

"And I'm _not_ having this discussion right now-" He stopped, gasped, and shielded her body with his as more bright lasers exploded past them. He did a flip, but they kept coming, making him do a dance around in the air to dodge them. Rose quickly realized that her being in his arms was making staying balanced much harder for him, but there wasn't much place for her to go.

Brooklyn's sharp teeth gnashed out at the attackers below and began growling fiercely, adding to his already foul mood. "Damn it! I'm _so not_ in the mood for this!"

"Who are they?! Why are they shooting at us?!" She asked frantically.

"Most likely stupid pricks who love to play with guns and use living creatures to practice pulling the trigger on."

Strong explanation, but Rose didn't argue or disagree with him.

She wrapped her legs and arms around his body tightly so he had free use of his hands to balance them both. When he was free of holding onto her, he growled out in more anger at the constant shots of lasers They were being shot at so much that he couldn't find enough space to glide away, and each laser was hitting closer and closer to them. Just then, a streak of light shot right past Rose's head, inches from blasting her ear off, making her scream out loud. At this, Rose slowly glanced up at Brooklyn with wide eyes, and he was frozen, staring down at her as well. That was way too close for their own comfort.

"I'm okay, they didn't get me!" She tried to convince him, but he snapped, his voice more lethal then she'd ever heard before. "THOSE BASTARDS!"

He grit his sharp teeth in rage, held her tighter to his body, cupped the back of her head to keep her from getting hit, and took evasive action. "HANG ON!"

He quickly began to twist, turn, and flip in the air to dodge all of the lasers, protecting her body with his, but then forced himself to glide away towards a rooftop. When they were close to it, he grabbed onto her arms and forced them off his neck.

Rose gasped, looked up into his enraged, lit up eyes and felt her heart sink in fear. "What are you doing?"

"You'll be safe here! I'll come back for you when the battle is over!" He yelled, pulling her body away from his, mid-flight, making her fully panic. He seriously wasn't going to drop her on the top of a nearby skyscraper, still high above the ground, was he? Rose gasped… he was.

"Don't _even_ think about it!"

"I'm sorry!"

"DON'T DO IT!" She screamed in fear, shock and rage at him. "Don't you DARE DROP ME!"

"Brace yourself Rose!"

"NO!... _Don't PLEASE!_ BROOKLYN!"

When they were over a rooftop, he pulled her body off from his, despite her tantrum of screaming, scratching and thrashing to keep glued to his body, and with a grunt of effort he threw her off of him, and watched her fall onto the rooftop. It looked to be close to seven or eight feet of a drop, but that's the best he could do with all of the bombs exploding around them. He watched with his own fear as she fell, praying she didn't get hurt.

Rose screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell, terrified and in absolute shock that he would do that to her. Seconds passed by before she landed on her feet with a grunt, lost her balance and fell to the gravel, rolling a few times before skidding to a stop. Dirt and gravel kicked up at her impact, and although she wasn't hurt, she was furious.

Brooklyn looked down at her with his white eyes in anxiety, worry and concern for her. Then when he saw that she was okay, a silent apology flew across his face for what he did…but it wasn't enough for her. He was going to have a hell of a time getting her forgiveness for pulling that stupid stunt on her. Gasping in shock and anger, she stood up with a scream of rage, shrieked out his name and stared after him, seething. But he turned his attention back to the attackers, roared a deafening battle cry into the night, and drowned Rose's own continued scream of rage at him.

With him gliding away, she cursed his name, threw an obscene gesture after him, and then kicked up a dust cloud of gravel, and if there was a rock to throw, she might have thrown it at him as well. Tears welled up in her eyes, but her rage at him was quickly put on hold when more lasers flew past Brooklyn in the air. She gasped in fear, ran to the ledge of the building above the battle and cried out in horror at what she saw. The building wasn't too terribly high above the ground, and overlooked the empty alleyway that all of the attackers were positioned. There were six masked blacked out men with laser guns, and their uniforms had a hammer symbol on her left chests.

Quarrymen.

Rose opened her mouth to scream out a warning, but then froze, as he already seemed to know who they were. Twisting around to face them in the air, Brooklyn suddenly did a front flip, tucked his long wings behind his back and free fell towards the attackers in black, his roar shaking the building all around as he charged them in an offensive attack.

"FIRE!" Someone down below roared and lasers shot from every direction.

"NOOO! _Brooklyn_!" Rose screamed at the same time and raised her hands to her face in horror.

He was going to die or get seriously hurt, and she wasn't willing to just stand by and let him sacrifice himself. She wasn't a damsel in distress, but a warrior like him. His equal. Despite her standing at the edge of a tall building and her discomfort with heights, she stood on the ledge, threw out her hands and shot a streak of powerful magic down below and froze their lasers in mid-air, clearing the air for him.

The Quarrymen shouted out sounds of shock and disbelief that their weapons had failed them all of a sudden. There was a dark and triumphant smile on Brooklyn's face as he easily maneuvered himself around the frozen crackling of electricity, before he body-slammed himself into the six Quarrymen below. They all screamed out in shock and pain at the sudden impact, but it didn't seem to phase Brooklyn. He rolled through them like a bowling bowl to pins, knocking them all on their backs and when the scene was clear, Rose released the lasers and watched as they blasted into the buildings all around them.

Brooklyn rolled up onto his feet and instantly began fighting hand to hand combat with the Quarrymen. Some had knives, others had electrified hammers or their laser guns, but with every attack, he was seeming to handle them all with ease and confidence. Men were flying left and right as he tossed them around, and from where she stood above the scene, it looked almost _easy_ for him to handle six grown men. He used his wings to throw them off him, his tail to trip them, and then would knock them unconscious as they fell down, crushing their weapons with ease in his strong claws.

Their screams of terror were mixed with his roars, punches, and the sounds of body's slamming against walls. Even though she wasn't down there fighting with him and was still mad at him, she was proud and in awe of his fighting skills. He wasn't the strongest in the Clan, compared to Goliath, but he was skillful, cunning and strategic in how he fought. A mixture of mind and strength; a fierce competitor.

Watching her strong mate fight suddenly brought feelings of great desire as well. She couldn't help but admire his body and how his bulging muscles looked when taking on six men with ease. Rose bit her lip slightly, but couldn't stop watching him. His movements were fluid and slick, like a snake attacking, quick and sharp, but was still strong enough to throw one man completely over his head and across the alleyway. He was panting, and was obviously getting a good workout, but that was probably a good thing. This release of his frustrations would help clear his mind and relieve him of that stress he was feeling over Kevin.

Rose held herself up on the ledge of the building, looking down at her beautiful mate, when she suddenly felt something jolt awake in their connection. She gasped, blinked, and had never felt anything like it before. It was a strong tug, almost as if someone was pulling her with a rope towards the fight below. Her body wasn't moving, but her mind was, and the connection was guiding her attention to a Quarryman who had been thrown to the ground, but wasn't unconscious like the others. While Brooklyn was distracted, he was sneaking up behind him with a gun raised to his back.

_Danger! Your mate is in danger!_ The connection screamed in her mind, taking over every single cell of her body.

She didn't have time to think about what she was doing until she had already jumped off the building, free-falling towards the fight below.

Brooklyn punched the Quarrymen away from him, felt the same jolt of danger for her in his connection and quickly whipped around to see Rose free-falling from the building. And all he could do was roar deafeningly into the night in horror, holding his claws out to her…

_She jumped_!?

"NOOO!" He continued to roar out for her, about to launch over to where her body would hit, but then he suddenly saw a gun to his head and two things happened at once. The Quarryman shot the gun, right as red-magic exploded out from Rose. Red magic froze the electrified laser inches from his skull, and then allowed her to softly land on her feet.

He could have fallen over in relief, and was in awe that she was able to use her magic to float and fly even… but he had other worries to think about since a laser beam was inches from his face.

"_What the… !?_" The masked Quarryman asked, his eye holes behind his mask widening at the frozen laser, then turned to face her; and he let out a scream of true terror. Rose's red magic was encompassed all around her like fire, her eyes lit up bright red.

"_Hands off_!" She snarled, throwing a streak of red-lightning into his chest, and with a painful cry he was blasted away from them.

Brooklyn watched her with wide eyes as her magic flowed all around her, and her eyes were blazing bright red- almost like a female Gargoyles did. He didn't have a chance to say anything to her, and wasn't sure what to say just yet. Should he scold her for jumping off of a skyscraper, laugh and celebrate in amazement at her new incredible magical abilities, or run over to her and kiss her madly; thanking her for saving his life.

As he stared into her face, thinking about what just happened, he paused and saw how furious she looked and his heart dropped into his stomach.

_Okay… maybe the kissing idea is off the table. _He thought to himself, and instantly her voice yelled back in his mind.

_Gee… what gave it away?_

He couldn't help but smile at her.

_I'm sorry for dropping you, Rose…_

_Shut up._

Sighing heavily, he knew she wouldn't forgive him easily. He knew she would be pissed, and that he would have to make up to her later, but his reasons were pure. She had every right to be mad, but he was trying to protect her from getting shot at again. He side-stepped past the laser beam, and with a clench of her hand she finally released it, letting it explode into the side of the building.

Then she watched him slowly, and cautiously, approach her. Her magic faded, but she still was eyeing him with great contempt.

"Rose…" He started to say out loud, gently, holding a claw out.

"No, don't bother. _I don't want to hear it!_"

"Babe…" but his eyes suddenly went past her when he saw movement, and instantly, he lunged for her. "MOVE!"

Her eyes widened in surprise as he tackled her down to the ground right as a Quarryman yelled out and swung a long knife through the air, right where her head would have been. Rose gasped at her second close call, having not felt his presence behind her. Brooklyn's heavy body laid over hers in protection and with an angry snarl, he used his tail to whip underneath the man's feet, completely knocking him off his feet and onto his back, smacking his head. He landed with a painful grunt, groaned and then fell unconscious as the knife clattered to the ground next to him.

Panting, Brooklyn's eyes were lit up again bright white and looked around the alleyway, holding her close, challenging anyone else to get up and face him if they dared. Anger pulsed through her body a few times at him and more than anything she wanted to push him off her, or slap his face for doing what he did, but instead, love filled her being for him. He had saved her life twice now, regardless of his stupid stunt.

"Thank you for saving my life." She said, and even though it was a bit forced and bitter sounding, his eyes faded back to normal and locked on hers. Love flowed through them, making her anger with him harder to hold onto.

He opened his mouth to speak when a hammer suddenly slammed down on his back, electrocuting him. Brooklyn roared out in pain, Rose screamed out his name- as she felt everything he was feeling through their connection and it was almost too much for her to handle. Just then a Quarryman slammed into Brooklyn, knocking his body off hers.

"GET OFF OF HER, YOU MONSTER!"

Brooklyn rolled away, fell to his back and groaned in a daze. However, upon hearing the man's voice, Rose gasped out. It sounded so familiar to her.

Where had she heard that voice before?

Just then, the masked man crouched over her, grabbed onto her wrist and lifted her to her feet.

"Come on!" He yelled, wrapping his iron-tight grip around her waist and chest. "Let's get you out of here!"

"No! No… let me go!" Rose yelled out, trying to fight out of his grasp, but he was extremely strong- which reminded her of Kevin's iron-tight grasp on her. This man wasn't going to let her go without a fight. "LET ME GO!"

"Stop… _struggling_!" The man panted in her ear. "I'm trying to help you _escape_!"

"NO!" She screamed, but he still wasn't letting up. Brooklyn looked up from his daze on the ground, shaking his head from the dizziness, then froze. Seeing the Quarryman man-handling Rose and hearing her scream, sent him into a lethal rage. Eyes lit up brightly, his claws out to maim, he gnashed his sharp teeth at the masked man and stood up.

"LET HER GO!" He roared and lunged for them.

The man gasped, shielded his body over Rose's and raised his gun to shoot.

"NOOOOO!" Rose shrieked, fighting past his hold, pulled up on his arm right as he shot the gun; forcing the laser to shoot into the sky like a firework instead of hitting Brooklyn.

"_What the_…!" The man cried out at her, right as Brooklyn took him down, knocking Rose to the side.

Both of them flew across the alleyway, Brooklyn landed on top of him, and the man began kicking, screaming and punching him to no avail.

"NEVER touch my mate EVER AGAIN!" He roared, as Rose sprinted over to them. The Quarryman's voice was still so familiar to her… and as if he heard her thoughts, the man lifted his head up, ripped the mask right off his face so she could see him, then looked over at her and screamed, "ROSE! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Brooklyn raised a fist up to slam down onto his skull, but Rose gasped upon seeing who the man was and launched herself to stop Brooklyn from hurting him.

"NO, BROOKLYN!" She screamed, sliding down next to them and grabbed onto his fist. "DON'T!"

Brooklyn's fist stopped, but she could still feel his rage pulsing through him to protect her from the Quarryman. Sensing this, she physically placed her body in front of the man's to help him feel her, smell her, and stop his instincts from hurting this man more with her in the way.

"Baby… please… _don't_!" Rose whispered in his ear, tears welling up in her eyes. "Let him go!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't _tear his face off!_" He seethed in her ear, and she looked down into the man's face. The one that she once hated seeing….

"Because he's… he's my friend." The answer came out with a sob, and it hurt more than she could possibly try to explain.

At her reaction, Brooklyn's rage faded quickly, his entire body seized up, fists frozen in mid-air with Rose's hands around them, and he slowly looked down in her face. She inhaled a sob, turned around in his arms and faced the man, who was watching their exchange with wide- blue eyes. His blonde hair was disheveled, a look of shock and terror still written all over his face. He had been trying to protect her from Brooklyn, who was in-turn protecting her from him.

"_Samuel?_!" Rose gasped out, and he stared at her with an open-mouth; her next words striking as if she had shot him. "You… you're a _Quarryman_?!"

The question and tone so disappointed, so full of disgust and disbelief, he suddenly felt ashamed of himself.

"I… I…" He tried to say, but stopped as she shook her head, not wanting to listen to his answer or reason. "_Why_?"

Brooklyn stayed silent and frozen, watching Rose's reaction and interaction with this man, who he had never met before. His name sounded familiar… as if she had mentioned him once before, but her reaction was still something he wasn't prepared for.

Samuel stared up at her, nobody daring to move. "Rose… listen to me… I…I can explain… "

"_WHY!?_" She suddenly shrieked, losing it. "You came to Manhattan to get a _fresh start _on your life and you decide to throw it all away to join a DESPICABLE band of _Gargoyle hunters_? Are you _serious_!?"

Still racking his brain over who this was to her, Brooklyn carefully stood up, keeping her in his arms and Samuel watched him place his claws around her waist with wide eyes.

"Rose… who is this?" Brooklyn asked her quietly, not breaking eye contact with Samuel.

Rose didn't answer and kept staring down at Samuel, clear disappointment written on her face. Suddenly, Samuel stood up, unable to stomach watching Brooklyn holding her tightly against his body.

"Get your _filthy_ claws off of her, you FREAK!" Samuel seethed, reaching a gloved hand out to her. "Rose… come with me. I'll take you home and make sure this… _beast_… doesn't bother you anymore."

Rose didn't answer him either, and Brooklyn growled at Samuel pulling her closer to him, who watched with horror, his own disgust apparent on his face; another fight gearing up. He grit his teeth, pulled out a knife from his belt and instantly Brooklyn growled even more fiercely, his body hardening with rage.

"She's _not _yours to claim, MONSTER!" Samuel snarled.

"She's not yours either, _Human_."

"Let. Her. Go." Samuel hissed. "_This is your last warning_."

Brooklyn then made a sound between a deep gutted growl and a laugh. "_Oh no_, hunter. This is _your_ last warning. Come one step closer to myself or my mate and I _will_ kill you."

"_Mate_?" Samuel repeated in disgust, not caring about Brooklyn's threat, and then froze, looking at Rose with wide-eyes. "Rose… what the hell is going on here?"

Just then, Rose blinked and came out of her daze. She had been thinking quickly and drastically over what she should do, here she was faced with a man who was her supervisor at work. A neighbor who now knew the truth about her… but wasn't an ally. No doubt with this new revelation, she had just lost her job and their home as he would surely try to ruin her reputation since he was a Quarryman.

"Yes…" Brooklyn suddenly growled, his deep chest rumble vibrating into her back. "What _is_ going on, my love? Who is this man to you?"

"This is Doctor Samuel Miller." She explained numbly. "He's my supervisor at Manhattan General… and our neighbor. The… the one I've told you about."

Then it clicked, and it made Brooklyn even more furious. "The one who treated you like _garbage _at work and made your life a living _hell_ because he asked you out and you refused him?" Brooklyn clenched his fists.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Oh _yeah…_" Brooklyn said, cracking his knuckles together. " I'm going to enjoy _this_."

Rose placed her hand on his chest, stopping him from advancing to punch him in the face, while Samuel remained frozen where he stood.

"How does this Gargoyle know that, Rose?" He asked quietly, a stillness in the air suddenly. Danger. "Why would _he_ care if a _Human male_ asked you out?"

Rose stared at him, taking a deep breath and eyed him clenching the knives in his hands very carefully, Brooklyn's own anticipation of an attack ready.

"Samuel… this is Brooklyn." She said quietly and slowly. "He's the Gargoyle I told you saved my life all those months ago. He… he is also my husband and mate."

Brooklyn's eyes slowly faded back to normal and a triumphant smirk crossed his face, but Samuel's face slowly faded into a state of complete shock and paled. Rose's eyes narrowed slightly at his reaction, and suddenly he began pacing back and forth. "Sam?"

"_This_ is your _husband_?!" He suddenly hissed, coming closer to her.

"Yes." She answered, not backing down.

"You… turned _me_ down… a _Human_ male mind you, for… for _HIM_?! _To be with a monster_?"

"He's not a monster, Sam." Rose said quietly. "I know this is strange to you, unnatural even, but he's the one meant for me. I love him… and I can't allow you to hurt or hunt him or any of his kind down. They are my family, he is my soulmate and the love of my life."

Samuel continued to watch her as though she were insane, and through their connection, Rose felt Brooklyn's love and pride for her shoot through it. To have her stand up for him and their love, meant everything to him.

"You…" Samuel whispered, stuttering over all the information she gave him. Then, his face went dark, a shadow overcame him and she swore she saw madness inside of him, just like she used to see with Kevin. "You're _insane._"

"Believe what you want." She said, taking Brooklyn's claw in her hand and carefully backed away. "But we're leaving. Your unconscious buddies are all going to jail tonight… but _you_ have a choice to make. Are you going to join them and waste all that you've accomplished in your life, or will you give up this poisonous dream of yours and choose tolerance, acceptance and love?"

"I tried to choose love." He whispered in a shaky voice. "I left Boston because my heart had been broken… and then _you _turned me down because you were married… but in reality, instead of having a _real _relationship with someone, instead of choosing a _man_, you chose to be a monster's _whore_."

Hurt sliced through her and Brooklyn held her tighter to him, growling ferociously now.

"You better watch your mouth when talking about _my _mate, _Sam_." Brooklyn suddenly said in a dangerous tone. "_She's my_ _wife._"

"Funny… I didn't think monsters had civil rights to make that a legal union." Samuel suddenly snarled. He then reached in his belt and pointed another gun at them, making Rose jump and gasp. "So since you don't have civil rights… killing you won't be considered a _manslaughter_."

"Samuel… _please_… _don't_ do this." Rose begged, as Brooklyn geared back up to fight, snarling back at him.

"No… I think I do." Samuel said with a gasp. "My cousin DIED because _these monsters_ murdered him, Rose. Did you know that? My cousin, who was like a _brother _to me, gave his life to this cause of exterminating their kind. And now I know why…" He paused, grit his teeth and seethed, "Apparently their own female kinds aren't good or exciting enough to _fuck_, so now they gotta come and steal ours away."

"_Keep talking._" Brooklyn suddenly roared, fists clenched up, and Rose had to physically stand between them to stop him. "I _dare _you!"

"Sam… no… that's not-" Rose gasped, then stopped and turned to face Samuel. "Wait… who was your cousin?"

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Samuel spat. "He's dead… and I'm gonna give homage to his memory by ending this all. Starting with your monster lover's life"

He raised his gun up, Brooklyn grabbed her to throw behind him but Rose continued to stare at him with wide eyes, piecing it together. His blue eyes, his pale skin and blonde hair… no it couldn't be. The only person who was truly killed the night at the Castle was…

"_Castaway_." She breathed before Brooklyn could pick the fight back up. "You… you're cousin was _John Castaway_?!"

Brooklyn froze, and if Samuel was surprised by her knowledge of him, he didn't show it as he nodded. "Yes, he was. And these _beasts_ killed him back in January… an action that I will gladly return…"

He raised his gun again, but Rose held her arms out and stepped in front of the barrel before Brooklyn could stop her. "No, you've got it all wrong! Samuel, please listen to me! Castaway was _not _a man of peace, nor are these Quarrymen saints! He was a _murderer_!"

"He was hunting these monsters… and _they_ _killed_ him, Rose. Who's the murderer now?"

"No they didn't!" Rose said loudly, shaking her head. "The Gargoyles were _chained_ against their will, unable to fight back! They were _tortured_ by him… completely defenseless and helpless." Samuel looked unconcerned by her words as she continued, "And… I was there that night, Sam. John Castaway wasn't killed by the Gargoyles, but by my ex-husband, Kevin. He shot and killed him with a gunshot to the head."

Samuel winced at her words and it was obvious that he didn't know that. She walked towards him slowly, with Brooklyn's claw still held tightly in her hand. "So… if you want revenge against the closest person to Kevin… then that person is _me_."

Brooklyn's eyes widened and gasped, "Rose…"

"I'm his ex-wife. So, if you want to kill anyone tonight that's responsible for your cousin's death… " Rose pushed, more serious than anything. "Then you'll just have to kill me."

"Rose!" Brooklyn warned, stepping forward to place himself in front of her and his gun, but with a blast of red magic, she froze her mate in place.

"What the… NO!" He cried out, looking utterly betrayed. "_ROSE_!"

Samuel stared at what she was able to do with wide eyes, the fact that she held him back with a flick of her hand… with _magic_.

Sirens slowly began to fill the night air around them as the gunshots were most likely called in by the nearby public. Samuel looked heart-broken, and torn as the gun was pointed to her head. The beautiful girl standing in front of him, fighting for the monster, reminded him so much of his Amy. He cared for Rose, as he cared deeply for Amy; and as insane and this all was to him, he couldn't pull the trigger or hurt her in any way.

She continued to watch Samuel with no emotions, standing firm in front of him while her Gargoyle was fighting against the magical hold. Brooklyn was enraged by what she did, but the danger to his mate was still there and the fact that she was ignoring his cries for her to release him, left him helpless. So, he turned his pleading eyes towards Samuel, who met his gaze.

"Please… _please don't do this_." Brooklyn begged, tears swimming in his eyes. All signs of rage were gone, and the monster Samuel once saw was slowly more Human to him, a beast with great capabilities for real Human emotions, capable of love. "Please spare her. She is my wife… _I love her_… don't take her away from me. If you do… you'll have to kill me too which is what you want I'm sure."

Brooklyn's words of raw intensity and pleading echoed through Sam's head, and he felt his own tears well up in his eyes. The gun shook in his hand for a few seconds, but then he exhaled out a breath and lowered his arm. He couldn't and wouldn't do such a thing, that would make him the monster in this scenario.

Rose closed her eyes in relief. "Thank you, Sam." She let Brooklyn's shield go and he stumbled against her magic.

Brooklyn was panting heavily, reached for her and pulled her tightly to his body. She felt his heart pounding against her chest, and while there was great relief… she could feel his anger at what she did.

So she pushed back at him.

_I'm sorry for doing that, my love… but I needed him calm, and you trying to rip his head off wasn't helping._

_I was trying to protect you. _He whispered fiercely back.

_I know, but you also need to trust me. _Silence passed in their minds for a moment, before she heard him sigh.

_I do. _He whispered, but she still sensed his great anger towards her.

_He wasn't going to shoot me. _

_I'm glad you were so sure… _Rose smiled to herself and shook her head, they would talk about this later.

Hearing her thoughts, he nodded as well then looked up at Samuel. "Thank you for sparing her life, Samuel." Then looked down at Rose. "Let's go, we're finished here."

He started to pull her away, but she resisted again. "No… please, just give me a few seconds more."

"Rose, the cops are on their way."

"I know." She said, but pulled away anyway and faced Samuel again, her tone soft. "What are you going to do, Sam? Go to jail and live in the empty, soulless state of mind that only comes with vengeance, or be free of this pain?"

His mouth opened and closed, unsure what to say, so she strode forward and grabbed his gloved hand.

"_Please_, Sam. You don't need this in your life. Let go of the past and the hatred. Gargoyles are _not monsters. _I know you may think I'm insane for being married to one, and that's okay for you to think, but I am in love with Brooklyn and I have no shame over our love and my decision to be with him. So… please Sam. You are my friend and I only want you to be _happy_. _Please_ don't go down this route of being with the Quarrymen. It's not worth throwing your life away over."

His blue eyes stared into hers and for a moment, then she saw his icy blue eyes venture down at her face, body, lips, and then whispered tearfully, "It's too late for me, Rose."

"No, it's _not_ too late."

"The cops are almost here." He said miserably. "You should go, you and the Gargoyle… just… _go_. I've made my choice… I thought I was following in my cousin's footsteps in doing… _good_… but, I guess I was wrong. First Boston, now this. I'm destined to be a loser, it would appear. Maybe some time in jail is needed to set me straight."

"No." She said, shaking her head. "You're a good person, Sam. You've chosen to spare myself and Brooklyn… so let me do the same for you."

Samuel narrowed his eyes at her, in confusion. "How?"

Rose took a calming breath and didn't say anything. She raised her hand up to his face and willed magic to power through her body and into his mind. She had never done this before, but it was a crazy idea that she wanted to see if it worked or not. Red magic floated around his head and then his eyes suddenly went red, just like hers was, and instantly she was in his mind.

Rose felt Brooklyn's hand tugging on hers, his voice in the distance, but right now- it was just her and Samuel. She had his mind in the palm of her hand. Memories, feelings, and what made him… Sam. With her in his mind, he fell slave to her will and couldn't fight back. A plethora of emotions, thoughts and memories filled her mind; and images, much like ones that they saw from Puck a while ago, flew through her mind's eye.

_He really liked her… but his heart was back in Boston with his ex- girlfriend, Amy. He was going to propose to her when they had a fight over his 'commitment issues,' and she walked away, not knowing that he had a ring in his pocket for her, but was a coward and let her walk away. He loathed himself for not stopping her, for not telling her how much he really did care, for insisting that he loved her and wanted a future with her…_

_He also longed to return back home to his family, repair the damages done between himself and his parents… but didn't know how. _

_He wasn't a member of the Quarrymen, but had been receiving anonymous letters of recruitment to prove his worth… to prove that he wasn't a useless waste of time. Something he felt he was… all because of the mistakes he made in Boston._

She pulled away from those images, and knew what to do.

He was innocent in all of this, someone who simply made a mistake by evil enticing and would pay a heavier price than what his crime was worth. She willed her red magic to encompass around them both, rotated her wrist and pushed more of her magic and will upon his mind.

"_Samuel Miller_…" she whispered out loud in an echoed voice, one that seemed to reverberate off the buildings and didn't sound like her at all. Brooklyn stopped tugging on her, backed away from her magical fire and watched what she was doing to him in shock.

"_Hear the words that I speak… and obey. You will forget about this night, the Quarrymen, Gargoyles, and my mate, Brooklyn. Forget that I have magic and forget… who I am. _

_Go home, go to sleep and when you wake tomorrow- go into work at Manhattan General and quit your job, then get on a plane and go back to Boston. When you get there, find Amy and propose to her. Repair damages done with her and your parents and do not look back… forget all the woes found here, and be happy Sam._"

Rose blinked and pulled her magic back just enough to bring herself back into reality.

She took a deep breath, felt incredibly dizzy and horribly nauseous, and had no idea if it worked or not. She stepped back towards Brooklyn, still holding Samuel's mind hostage, then with another wave of her hand, she willed his clothes to magically change into normal jeans and a tee shirt so he wasn't wearing the Quarryman uniform. She placed an invisible barrier around Brooklyn leaving her to stand in front of him alone, with no signs of the unconscious Quarrymen behind her in the alleyway. Then she released his mind.

The red magic faded from his eyes when he came to; he gasped, closed his eyes, and grasped his head. Stumbling back a few steps, he let go of his head, blinked and then looked up at her. She held her magical hand behind her which held the barrier strong and stared back at him, being casual and innocent. He looked around in confusion and then slowly looked back at her, leaving her mind reeling over if it worked or not.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked quietly.

"Uhmm…" he said, laughing slightly, still looking incredibly confused. "No, I'm sorry I don't. I just uh…" he paused, looked around some more and then raised an eyebrow. "I was just heading home, but I must have blanked for a moment, sorry, were we talking or something?"

"Um, yeah, we were." Rose said, her heart pounding, not believing that her mind control worked, and lied wildly. "I was just asking you for directions to the Museum of Natural History and you were pointing me in the right direction."

"Oh right." He nodded, trying to seem like he knew what she was talking about. He dug his hands deeply in his pockets and smiled. "Do you know where it is then?"

"Yes, I do. Thanks for your help." She replied with a smile.

"Cool. Well, uh, nice to meet you… um…? Sorry, I'm terrible with names."

"Emily." Rose lied with a smile.

"Oh, Emily, okay well I uh… good luck and have fun. I haven't been there before, but I've heard it's neat. Anyway, I gotta get going though. I have a plane to catch tomorrow morning."

"To where?"

He smiled again, backed away from her and looked happier than she ever saw out of him. "Boston. I'm going home to visit my folks and propose to my girlfriend. So uh, good luck and take care."

Tears filled her eyes and she closed her eyes in shock, unable to wrap her mind around what just happened. What she was able to do. Police sirens got closer to their location but she still watched Samuel walk away, he turned the corner of the alleyway and walked out of sight, she released the barrier behind her, exposing Brooklyn and the mass of unconscious Quarrymen behind them.

"Good-bye Sam." She whispered as a single tear fell down her face. "Good luck and be happy."

Brooklyn was frozen for a few seconds, completely amazed at what he saw… what she was able to do with her magic- but the loud blaring of sirens brought him back to reality and they didn't have time to discuss it yet. Quickly grabbing onto her, he scooped her up into his arms, and her face looked just as amazed as he felt.

"Come on… we gotta go."

Rose didn't say anything to him as he ran for a nearby wall and jumped up. He stabbed his claws into the bricks and quickly climbed vertically up the wall, getting out of dodge before the Police came. Then when he made it to the top of the roof and they were out of sight, they watched as the Police showed up.

Rose was relieved that they were alive, that Sam was spared from arrest and the Quarrymen were going to be taken to jail, but to achieve that, much was given of her magic. Dizziness waved over her again and this time she lost all feeling in her legs and crumbled to the ground.

"Rose!" Brooklyn looked away from the police scene below, skidded to his knees at her side and carefully scooped her up into his arms, letting her body rest on his knees.

"I'm alright." She whispered, holding her head. "Just dizzy. That uh… took a lot out of me."

He gripped her hand in a claw and stared down into her face with wide- concerned eyes. "Y-yeah… I bet it did."

When she didn't say anything and kept her eyes closed, willing the earth to stop spinning, then she looked up and asked, "Did… you see what I did?"

"Yeah, saw it… still trying to believe it." He paused, and cuddled her close in his arms, "Rose… you… you _took over his mind_, made him forget you completely, and made him obey your words like it was _nothing_." He paused again. "_How_? I don't recall Puck ever teaching you to do that during your lessons with him. When did you learn to do that, to _read and control minds_?!"

"_Just now_." She whispered with a small, weak smile. "I… I don't know how I did it to be honest with you, I just… did it."

"But.. _why_ do it?" He asked quietly.

"I couldn't let him go to jail for making one mistake, Brooklyn. He wasn't a Quarryman. He was trying to follow Castaway's example, but it was all a lie. I saw in his mind, he left a life behind in Boston before coming here, and saw that he was going to marry a girl back in his hometown. So… I willed him to forget who I was, all he saw tonight, and to return home. To finally have a chance to set things right and to be happy."

"And you decided to control his mind on the spot?" He asked in awe. "Without any practice or previous intention to do so?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." She replied and was met with silence. He looked amazed, but also, very unsure of her magic.

"Hey… it's going to be okay." She whispered, reaching a hand to touch his beak. "You know me. I'll always strive to use my powers for good, but I had to help him, Brooklyn. I know he showed an ugly face to you for a moment there, but he is a good person. I have forgiven him for all the hurtful things he used to say to me, and do, but it's nothing I couldn't handle and nowhere near as horrible as what Kevin would say and do."

"Okay." He said slowly. "I… I trust you, Rose. I'm still in shock over what I saw you do just now. Only Oberon had that power, last I saw something like that. He was able to put the _entire City_ to sleep with the will of his mind."

Rose didn't know that, but stayed quiet and deliberated it. Since she was Hela and Demetrius' daughter, she would be Oberon's pure-blooded niece. Which made sense that her powers resembled his sightly, even if they weren't as strong. Brooklyn looked upset still, nervous about how he felt about her magic, and all magic in general. Hers was only growing stronger, but that wasn't all that was upsetting him. Her using her powers against him to stop his act of protecting her was bothering him to no end, and she knew it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered tearfully. "I'm sorry for using my powers against you. What I did was a risk, but I knew he wouldn't shoot me."

"He still could have.. and you stopped me from protecting you." Brooklyn breathed, his body shaking. "I could have lost you all over again, Rose. My nightmare of holding your dead body in my arms. I… I can't go through that again."

"I know and I'm sorry." She whispered, letting some tears fall down her face. "I never want to worry you, Brooklyn, but… I also need you to _trust me._ Even if it's risky… but all the same, I am very, very sorry for putting you through that test and worrying you more."

"I do trust you, Rose." He sighed and ran a claw through his long hair. "But you're right, I need to be better at it. I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

"Thank you."

"And... I forgive you," he whispered back. "But… Rose?"

"Yes?"

He paused and stared intently into her eyes, so strong that she didn't dare blink. But he carefully and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again."

She bit her lip and decided to use humor in this intense moment, whether it was smart to do or not. "Don't do _what_ exactly? Jump off a rooftop without you there to catch me, or restrain you with my magic as a gun is held threateningly to my head?"

She held her breath for daring to take this situation lightly, and it showed. Brooklyn closed his eyes, took a deep breath to will patience in his being, and exhaled out a growl.

"_Both_."

"Okay… deal." She said softly, smiling up at him. "But _only_ if _you _promise never to _drop _me ten feet onto a rooftop, mid-flight, to take on danger all by yourself. I'm your mate and equal, not some damsel in distress, Brooklyn. I want to fight by your side. Period. End of story. Don't ever side-line me again."

Silence passed between them, and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. She didn't know if he would agree or not, but finally with a deep sigh he smiled cheekily at her.

"It was _not_ ten feet…"

"_Brooklyn_!"

"Alright, deal." He laughed, taking her hand in his. "And look… I'm sorry for what I did to you too. I could hear and feel your incredible rage at me, how hurt you were that I was leaving you behind… but I was just trying to… "

"I know, I know…" She whispered, cutting him off, pulled his face down to hers and kissed him soundly, making his eyes widen in shock. She released his lips for a small second before she breathed. "You were protecting me. Thank you for always doing so. I love you so much."

"Oh Rose… I love you more." He suddenly growled and crushed his lips back down to hers. Their lips danced wholly with each other for a few minutes, moaning and running their hands all over each other, creating heat and friction. Rose opened her mouth to let him in, and instead of meeting his tongue with hers, he trailed it lightly and slowly along her lips, tasting her before sucking on her bottom lip briefly.

She moaned loudly, making him chuckle at her, and leaving her to want more of that. Lots more.

"Interesting… did you like when I did that?" He grinned mischievously down at her, pulled her lip down with his talon and sensed her mating instincts turn on like a lioness ready to pounce.

"Uh-huh." Was all she could say and he laughed a low chuckle, then stroked her face lightly with his talon.

"Noted." He paused, then asked softly, "Which leads me to another thing I wanted to ask of you, my love..."

"Anything." She breathed.

"It's quite serious."

"I'm listening." She said, looking deeply into his eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"If you are going to break into any more men's minds to enslave them to your will… please let it only be _me_ who you practice on."

Rose stared at him for a few seconds, snorted, then rolled her eyes at him, and was thinking that he was asking her a legitimately serious question, and he laughed.

"I thought you didn't want me using my magic on you." She mocked him in a low voice.

He grinned more mischievously, then lowered his lips to her ear. "There's more ways to get a male on his knees, in complete submission before you, without using magic, my love…" His lips and tongue trailed along her ear, slid down her jawline, then began claiming her neck; and she closed her eyes in hot desire.

"Ohhh okay... I see where this is going… well, I'll keep that in mind you dirty minded beast."

"Good, because you have already bewitched my body, mind and soul, Rose. All _without _your magic." He then slid back up to claim her lips again and their tongues danced passionately. Rose wrapped her arms tightly around him as heat built up in her abdomen from him trailing his talons down her neck, chest, and abdomen.

"You've got magic of your own."

"Hmmm." He growled against her lips, nibbled gently on them again, making her body shudder in pleasure. He smiled, and then stopped. "So, what were you going to tell me earlier before all of this madness happened?"

She paused from kissing him and pulled away. "Oh… you remember that, huh?"

"Of course I do." He whispered, kissing her neck now.

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"I…" he stopped kissing her and she could feel his nerves suddenly build up. "I… had a thought."

"But?"

"But it seemed… impossible, so I put it aside."

"Nothing is impossible with our love." She whispered, giving him another hint as she kissed his neck, wanting him to continue what he was doing to her.

Brooklyn grinned down at her. "Okay… well now you have to tell me."

"I don't have to do anything."

He raised an eye bone at her, and with a grin she pushed him away, then stood up. This still wasn't the time to tell him the news, not with everything else going on so she was going to make him wait a few hours more.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." She said gently. "We need to go to the Clan and tell them everything that's happened first, then we will talk about it."

Brooklyn groaned. "Rose…come on… just tell me."

"I will later."

"Must you prolong my suffering?"

"Yes." She grinned. "We need to go talk to the Clan first, so no cheating by reading my mind."

"I can't." He grinned cheekily. "I've already tried, but you've locked me out."

Rose laughed and placed a hand dramatically on her chest. "_What_? _Me_ being _sneaky_? That doesn't sound like something I would do."

"Nooo… _not at all._" He laughed, standing up as well and taking her hand, pulling her back to him and kissing her. Their lips moved and danced with each other, as their heated bodies slowly eased closer and closer like magnets. Brooklyn placed his claws on her hips, urging her closer, and she rested her hands upon his bare chest.

Their lips pulled slowly, back and forth for a few seconds, before she pulled away and smiled up at his dreamy expression.

"Let's go." She whispered.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Hmmm…well that complicates things then." Rose teased, backing away from him slowly, and he watched her every step very carefully. "_I'm_ going back to the Castle and since I don't have wings… I'm gonna have to use yours. So, you either come with me… or I fall. You're choice. So think fast!"

She then turned around and began running towards the ledge, springing as fast as she could; laughing. Though she was trying to be funny, she felt his fear as he sprinted after her.

Rose made it to the edge of the rooftop, and without any fear, launched herself off. She flew for a moment in the air, until Brooklyn's body slammed into her and he cussed an exhale of relief in her hair. His arms wrapped tightly around her and together they flew away from the roof when his wings caught the wind currents.

"Oh _come on_ that was funny!" She laughed as she glanced up into his enraged face.

"_Funny_!?" He demanded. "I don't see how tossing yourself off a damn rooftop is funny again, Rose. You said you would never do that to me again. GOD! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh at him some more, and he flicked her nose.

"Ow!"

"_Do_ you _enjoy_ giving me a heart attack?!"

"Okay, okay, relax babe." She said lightly. "I was teasing you, I only jumped because I knew you would catch me."

Brooklyn scowled. "You are _such_ a brat!"

"Why… yes, yes I am."

Brooklyn's angry face stayed stony for a few seconds, but melted when he saw her bright eyes looking up into his. All anger disappeared, and he exhaled out a defeated laugh.

"You drive me crazy, woman, did you know that?"

"I know that too… but you know you love me."

"Do I know that?" He asked cheekily.

"Do you?"

"Why yes… yes I do." He then curved her body up, so her face was inches from his. "I love you more than anything in this world, Rose Connelly."

"Good." She whispered while pressing her lips back to his, kissing him passionately. "Because I love you more than anything too."

* * *

Kevin's black combat boots scraped along debris and glass as he looked around the deserted alleyway. Cops had already taken all of the Quarrymen away, and all that was left were some garbage, glass, and burn marks on the concrete and brick. They were small details but ones that he knew came from the recent attack he made the Quarrymen take against Brooklyn and his beloved whore. _His_ precious ex-wife.

He clenched his black leathered gloved fists tightly and was enraged… but more at himself. He knew better than this. He knew better than to rely on other people to do the dirty work for him, and yet again, the Quarrymen failed him. Despite their blood lust for Gargoyle's deaths… they were weak and not the strong military unit they once were. Not since their leader, Castaway, died. Not since _he_ killed him.

Kevin smiled to himself as he thought about that memory. He was the strong one then and was still the strong and smartest one now. He sent those notes to the Doctor, who was Rose's boss, Castaway's cousin, and a good choice to let him take the fall. He had seen inside of his stupid mind, saw his lack of confidence in himself and the strong will to prove himself.

Part of him felt bad for the guy, as he used to be that way, but he also bet on the wrong man. This guy lusted after his wife, and part of him understood that too… but now that Brooklyn and Rose defeated them, he felt foolish for not thinking of this attack more thoroughly. He was better than this… this work was sloppy, but he took one good thing from it.

Rose now could wield the same power of mind reading and control, as it was Hela's power and the same power that he quickly learned how to use. Now, she was truly ready, and he was running out of time to bring her to Hel. The curse was almost complete, his revenge was so close… and now wasn't the time to be sloppy.

Cursing himself, he rolled his shoulders back and took a deep, mechanical breath of air into his empty lungs. Hela promised him that this rotting body would not be his reward… but a new, living and fully functioning one again. Rose was the key to it all… to ultimate life and death. And now, this reward of immortality was stronger than his desire to kill Brooklyn. To be an unstoppable God of Death. He grinned through his mask, sunk away in the shadows, and vanished through a portal, taking him back to the empty warehouse in New Jersey that was used to bring him back to life.

He walked over to his white board, grabbed a marker and scratched through his idea, '_Quarrymen attack,_' and moved onto his next set of ideas. So far, Brooklyn and Rose didn't know he was behind that attack… but his next step they would most likely figure it out.

So, if it was to succeed, he had to plan it just right.

* * *

An hour passed since Rose and Brooklyn arrived at the Castle, rounded up the Clan, and told them everything that happened. Everything from Kevin's note and threat that he was back, to the random Quarrymen attack, to Rose's new power. Everyone listened with great intent, and even Xanatos and Owen joined in the conversation.

Rose had sat down on a nearby couch, fighting her pure exhaustion and nausea since settling down. Brooklyn had retrieved her some light food and water, and it took everything for her not to scarf it down like she did her breakfast. But it wasn't enough. When she asked him for more, he didn't bat an eye at her… but by the fourth trip for food, he came back with a full plate of food and watched her with a wary expression.

She only smiled and thanked him, before turning back to their conversations.

Akira and Angela were watching her with great interest as she was eating more food than they've ever seen her eat, but given how much weight she had lost from being sick, they didn't think of anything out of the ordinary.

Owen however, had been watching Rose the entire conversation. She tried to ignore his gaze, and met his eyes a few times, but ever since hearing that she read and controlled Samuel's mind, he didn't release his attention from her, to her growing irritation.

Goliath began pacing across the room, with his large bat-like wings draped around his shoulders and looked concerned. "So… are we absolutely sure that it was Kevin within your apartment and not a Draugr?"

"I'm more than absolutely sure." Brooklyn replied darkly, sitting on the arm of Rose's chair. "I know what the Draugr smell like, and the scent was dead- but not rotting like theirs is. Besides, it was more of a personal attack on our apartment. Every picture was destroyed of Rose and myself…"

"And not to mention the single rose that he placed on my bed. A dead, wilted rose. With a quote from Romeo and Juliet, promising us a '_violent end_'." Rose added softly. "Only one person I know would do something like that."

She had finished her various plates of sandwiches, fruit and vegetables; a sixth glass of water and leaned into Brooklyn's leg, trying to stay awake.

"What's with you and red roses?" Broadway suddenly asked curiously.

"I've never cared for the flower…simple as that." She said with a shrug. "Kevin made a point to always buy them for me even though he knew I didn't like them, and he wasn't doing it to be romantic by any means. To him, it meant that he had a claim on me."

Brooklyn slowly looked down at her, his face inscrutable.

"But what really gets me is when he attacked on Christmas, he placed one single red rose on my bed with his note that he had been in my room. It's no coincidence that he did the same thing again to tell me that he's back." She paused and took a deep breath. "If you guys haven't figured this out yet, Kevin enjoys the hunt, the cat and mouse game. He enjoys the thrill of playing cunning mind games, screwing around with his victim's mind, until they are unable to fight back. He's a psychological serial killer. He tries to weaken your mind, will-control, and once you've been beaten down, he then moves on to physical torture." She paused again, and the room got very still. "He takes great pleasure in playing games… which means that he's gearing up to play a lot. Or at least that's my guess."

"What's his endgame then?" Goliath asked in a growl, and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Um… to kill me." She said flatly. "No doubt about that one… and to probably seek revenge against you guys. Specifically, Brooklyn, for stealing what he felt was his. I was nothing but Kevin's property, his whore, play thing in bed, and punching bag when he decided to turn violent. That was it, and when I left…that's when he lost _his_ mind, and the game started in his mind. " She paused. "It turned exciting and into a pleasurable thing to watch me dodge him, to outsmart him. Then, once Brooklyn entered this game, and now by our mating bond and marriage, he sees another piece of the game. One that is strong and can't be taken down easily… and that excites him."

"And you know this for a _fact_?" Angela asked with a gasp, looking horrified. Rose had never discussed this part of Kevin with anyone in the Clan, except for Brooklyn, but even then; she felt him tense beside her, his fists clenched.

"Yes, unfortunately I do know that for a fact, Angela. That's the hell I lived in every day." She whispered.

"So… what can we do about him?" Lexington asked. "I mean… if he's teamed up with Hela and the Draugr, then he's got to be in Hel, right?"

"I don't think so." Rose whispered. "At least he's not there anymore if he was."

"Then what of the Draugr?" Hudson asked from the couch across from her. "We've discussed that there possibly are more of them… but do we think they'll also show themselves again?"

"In my last nightmare, there were thousands of them behind Kevin." Rose answered. "So I have no doubt that they will be following closely after him."

"Well… surely we can take him down again then, right?" Angela said. "Brooklyn killed him as a Human, so if he's a rotting corpse only brought alive by magic, then we can do it again. Especially with _all of us_ against him."

Xanatos remained silent, thinking deeply, before he said, "Kevin… I fear… will not be the same person he was. And… I think that's going to be a very bad thing. I don't know anything about Hel, and know very little about Avalon's magic, thanks to Owen here. But the spell of Resurrection that myself and Demona used on Cold Stone- science mixed with sorcery- created a much stronger creature than he was before."

"But my brother is half robot…" Goliath said. "I doubt Hela would have access to that type of body to supply to him."

"No. But she has pure dark magic… which is something we did not have, but if we did, Cold Stone would most likely have been unstoppable."

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds, before Akira suddenly asked, "Owen… is Hel's magic the same as Avalon's, or do they differ?"

"They have similar base's." He said monotonically, fixing his large glasses. "A common denominator, if you will. But Avalon's magic is mostly streamed from the All-father, Aesir's, light magic. And Hel's comes from their son, Hel, who's magic was purely dark. I can't say which is stronger as it only depends on who is wielding it, their intentions and their own will-power and strength. Magic is energy… the more energy they give to it, the more they'll get out of it."

"Wait a minute…" Rose suddenly said, sitting up in full alert.

"What is it?" Brooklyn asked, touching her back, but she stared at Owen.

"Is it possible, that if Hela and Demona brought Kevin back to life… that Hela would have placed some of her magic inside of him? To make him stronger?"

"It's… possible." Owen answered, her thought ringing worry though his mind as well. "But that means, if Kevin was raised from the dead, all from Hel's powers, from Hela- the Goddess of Death- then… he was made by them, almost as much as you were. Which means…"

"That Kevin could possibly have magic." She whispered. "Like _mine_."

"Yes." Owen said softly. "It's possible that he could."

Rose stayed silent, thinking through things' silently having a conversation with Brooklyn, when Angela suddenly asked, "Well what about the Quarrymen? What the heck are they all doing rising again?"

Goliath sighed out a growl. "I have no idea. But I feel like we are being attacked on every corner here… if the Quarrymen are rising, even with Castaway dead, then we've got even more issues to face."

"I don't know if the Quarrymen are back." Rose suddenly said. "There were only six members attacking us, the sixth including Samuel. However, when I looked in his mind I saw that he was tricked into attacking. False information was being enticed to him… since he's Castaway's cousin, revenge was promised, and after a lot of encouragement, he gave into the temptation. I can't speak for the others, as most of the Quarrymen are in jail for at least twenty years… I don't know. I think this might be another puppet pulling strings from Hela."

"I would agree with that as well." Brooklyn said darkly. "It sounds like everything bad, that's happening to us, is coming from _her_."

"So, here's a crazy thought then." Lexington said. "Why don't we take the fight to them, in Hel, and put a stop to _all of this_?"

"Um, because that _is crazy_, Lex. It would be suicide to take them on in _their_ turf." Brooklyn said dryly. "It wouldn't matter if we had the element of surprise or a whole army of Gargoyles. We would be fighting against the Gods of Death… and _powerful_ ones. I wouldn't doubt that they would incinerate us with a thought."

"What I want to know… is why haven't we heard from anyone in Avalon?" Angela asked. "Surely my rookery brother, Gabriel who's the Clan leader there, would have tried to reach out to us if they were in trouble? Lady Titania…?"

"Her mirror is still silent." Owen said. "I've tried to summon her for some time, but it's been unanswered for weeks now. However, I shall try again. Time moves differently on Avalon, and it's been at least three weeks since I've tried. Something might have changed since then."

"What should we do then?" Akira asked calmly, looking over at everyone before staring at Rose. "If Kevin is here in Manhattan, the Gods of Death stirring darkness and evil all around us… what can we do?"

"We can train and prepare to meet them." Rose suddenly said. "If it's a fight they want… then it's a fight they're going to get. I refuse to let Kevin take me away from all of you. I refuse to let him win- and if I can defeat him again, then we can focus on Hela, the Draugr and trying to communicate with Avalon. Perhaps ask for their help, or aid them if they are fallen."

"And how do you plan on training for that?" Owen asked her with an eyebrow raised. "You'll need a powerful teacher to further hone your magic."

"Yes, I do." She said, standing up now.

She glanced over at Brooklyn, who moaned and slowly shook his head. "Rose… I… I don't know…"

"_Trust me_." She whispered, taking his claw in her hand. "You know that this must happen again. If I don't train… then we will lose. But we must all train together."

Brooklyn continued to stare at her, but Akira suddenly stood up and stepped forward. "I will train with you, Rose. I don't have magic, but I am sensitive to it. Perhaps… perhaps I can be of some use during your magic lessons."

Rose smiled at her kindly, nodded, and then turned to Owen.

"Owen… would your other half be willing to train my magic again? Help Akira if she has any, and make sure that we are all in the best shape we can be for whatever comes our way?"

His bright blue eyes sparkled for a moment and for the first time, his Human form's face split into a smile.

"I would be honored, Rose. I thought you would never ask…"

Rose nodded with a smile, and turned to face the Clan now. "And… I know that this is another strange request, but if Kevin is stronger than he was- which… was too physically strong for me… I want to have a chance to beat him." She turned to face Hudson now. "I know all of you are fierce warriors, but my magic allows me to draw a sword. So… Hudson… will you please teach me how to fight, hand-to-hand combat with a sword, please?"

Nobody said anything, as all of their faces looked shocked and surprised; but even Brooklyn didn't dare to argue. She felt a sense of pride flow through their connection at her idea from him. Goliath's face slowly formed a proud smile, as Hudson stood up from his chair, crossed over and stood in front of her. He had a claw over the base of his sword, and both eyes gazed deeply into hers.

Then, he too smiled.

"Aye, lass. I would also be honored to help you train. Besides, what warrior should go into a battle without the ability to fight?"

"Precisely what I was thinking." Rose said, as the entire Clan stood and surrounded them, with grins on their faces, their support all unison.

Brooklyn placed a claw over her shoulder and she turned to face him. "Do you think this is a good idea then?"

"Yes." Brooklyn said, kissing the side of her head. "Hudson is one of the best teacher's when it comes to fighting. We're all in agreement that he will get you where you need to be… where all of us need to be. And... you are a warrior, Rose. I wouldn't want my mate and love of my life to go through this with us, unprepared." He looked up at the Clan and grinned. "Let's do it."

"Thank you, Brooklyn." Hudson said with a smile. "Let's get going then… while the night is still young."

"Aye." Goliath said, nodding. "We can patrol afterwards."

"Then I suppose I shall go attempt to connect with Avalon again." Owen said. "Rose and I can train tomorrow during the day." Rose nodded as he turned away and left the room, leaving Xanatos to watch the Clan with an amused smile on his face.

"Which leaves me. I guess I… will leave you all to it. Good luck."

Rose watched as he walked away, then called out to him.

"Xanatos… I could use a man to help me in no-magic, hand-to-hand combat as well. I hear you're really good at fighting."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You want _me_ to practice fighting with you?"

"Yes please, perhaps Fox could help as well. Maybe even a few robots you're willing to sacrifice?"

He considered her for a moment and then chuckled, "Alright. Tomorrow, we'll train as well. But don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I don't need easy… I just need possible."

"Then tomorrow it is." He said with a smile and walked away.

Brooklyn's claws tightened on her shoulder. _Are you sure about this?_

_Yes. _She answered in their minds. _I need every possible scenario to train with if we are going to face him. I know you can handle him in a battle, but I always struggled. I refuse to run anymore. We'll fight him together, so anything helps._

_Okay. _Brooklyn agreed. _I just worry for your health, love, you're still feeling unwell… can you handle it?_

Rose lightly elbowed him, nodded, and then turned back to Hudson. "So, when can we start?"

"Are you free right now?" He asked with a broad smile.

"Yes."

"Then now is the best time." Hudson replied, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the training gym, with Brooklyn and the entire Clan trailing behind them. None of them were going to miss this. A new soldier versus the oldest and wisest of them all, the one who helped train Goliath, Broadway, Lexington and Brooklyn when they were hatchlings. The one who helped shape them into the warriors they all were today.


	27. Chapter 27- Weapons and Warriors

**~Chapter Twenty-Seven~**

**Weapons and Warriors**

Sweat was trickling down Rose's brow and back, her lungs were on fire, and every muscle in her body was screaming for a break. But despite the pain and exhaustion, she spun around to face her opponent, Hudson. His long, medieval sword was out, his good eye and golden-blind one was eyeing her carefully, taking in every move she made while thinking of his own to take against her. She clenched the hilt of her own long silver sword-like dagger, which was wielded from her magical abilities, crouched down and continued taking long, deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Concentrate and breathe lass." Hudson advised, which she was already trying to do, then stepped towards her. She stepped back, anticipating every move of his, while keeping her distance which is what he said was key in sword fighting. They had been training with hand-to-hand sword combat for over an hour now, and if she wasn't feeling exhausted before they started… she really was now. With how much she had to move, crouch, and brace his sword with hers, her entire body was screaming for relief. Rose's leg and arm muscles were jelly, and she didn't know how much longer she could hold up her own sword.

The food she inhaled earlier was threatening to come up. The child no one knew she was pregnant with yet, was giving her hormones that were the true fight of the night, and it was taking everything she had to try not to throw up, or curl up on the gym floor and pass out from exhaustion.

_Slash_! Rose's mind was refocused on the present when Hudson suddenly lurched forward, swiped his sword in the air, and she quickly forced hers up to protect herself.

"Good, but you were losing focus there for a bit." He said. "Try to concentrate a bit more, don't let your mind wander." He then launched himself at her again, again and again. Once, twice, three times, their metal swords sliced and clanged against each other. Each hit from Hudson's strength made a painful vibration run up her arm from her sword, but she was not giving in.

Rose deflected his sword with hers each time, not leaving her much room to think about anything or let her mind wander, as he told her just now. Her very thin, silver blade was holding up nicely against his thicker one, and was surprisingly strong. Hers was longer, shinier and newer, but Hudson knew his way around weaponry better than she did, and knew every inch of his thousand year old sword. Because of that, if this were a real fight she would already be at a disadvantage by his incredible skill and Gargoyle strength.

Brooklyn and the rest of the Clan were on the edge of the gym training pads, watching and observing Rose and Hudson. The others loudly cheered her on, but her mate remained watchful and serious. He was crouched down with most of his weight resting on his arms, watching each move of theirs very carefully. Occasionally he and the others would yell out some advice, or if she made a mistake (which was almost every time he struck) then they would yell out a better way for her to stand, move or hold her sword.

Goliath, like Brooklyn, remained watching with arms crossed from the corner and was silently watching his mentor and Rose face each other.

Rose felt slightly ridiculous to be watched, and even more ridiculous because she was wearing so much armored protection. Her knees, legs and shin were covered in padding, her arms, wrists, and hands guarded, and her chest and abdomen were covered with a heavy chest piece, then her head was wearing a helmet for safety. As much as she was all about being safe, being in this get-up she could barely move. But to get her mate and Hudson to agree to do this, she was forced to wear it all.

_Slash_! He came at her again, but this time because her mind wandered and was, yet again, thinking about various things; including her mate, her sword slipped in her hand as Hudson's sword sliced into it, and then slid into her arm guard.

"_Ow! Ah_...!" She gasped out, inhaled a hiss as pain rushed up her arm where his sword hit, and instantly Brooklyn was in her mind.

_You okay babe?!_

"Are you alright lass?" Hudson asked immediately, looking remorseful and stopped the exercise to evaluate her. The others hissed in empathetic pain, as if they knew what that felt like, and Rose's face blushed red. Shaking the pain off, she rotated her arm, found the guard did its job at stopping the sword, and nodded at Hudson.

"Yeah, I'm good." Rose said out loud, regarding it to both males. "You didn't get me, I'm not hurt."

"Are yeh getting tired?" He asked gently in his Scottish accent. "We've been at this for over an hour now. Yer movements have become more relaxed and sluggish, which is normal for how long we've been practicing. It's getting close to eleven, should we call it a night so yeh can get some rest?"

Rose exhaled out, not being known to be a quitter, "No, I'm good. I want to keep practicing please," and raised her sword up again, but Hudson didn't raise his.

"Lass, the key to being a good soldier is to know when to pick yer battles." He said patiently. "It does yeh no good if ye are exhausted. Fight too hard for too long, and you'll lose the battle yer fightin'." He paused, watched her for a moment and then said, "Perhaps we should take a break and try this again tomorrow night."

"No." She replied instantly. "Just one more round, Hudson. Please."

Hudson watched her for another moment, as if trying to determine whether best to go for another round of training or push back. He glanced briefly over at Brooklyn, who was watching them both with wary eyes. When he met Hudson's eyes, he shrugged, giving Hudson his permission to keep going if that's what she wished. In his mind, it didn't much matter if he gave his permission or not. The battle of getting his mate to learn how and when to quit something she put her mind to was something he would continue to lose, he was sure of.

"Alright lass." Hudson sighed, turning back to face her. "_One_ more time. After that, we _both_ need rest." When she opened her mouth to argue, he smiled and held up a claw. "We _will_ do this again another time and keep practicing, I promise."

With a small smile, Rose nodded, taking that compromise for now. She rolled her neck, shoulders, stretched her sore arms out and maneuvered her thin sword around in a circle, giving herself the vibe that she was a _Jedi _from _Star Wars. _Hearing her thoughts, Brooklyn snorted out loud, but didn't say anything, and she grinned brighter.

Hudson readied himself as well, crouched down and concentrated deeply on her. "Your idea, lass. Your move."

"Was that your way of saying ladies first?" She teased him.

"There is no chivalry in battle, but in training I will always be respectful."

"You always know what to say, Hudson." Rose laughed, but then shot forward.

Hudson easily deflected her sword, and yet again, their metal blades were clinking and clanking loudly. Each hit sent vibrations up her arms once again, but with gritted teeth she kept pushing herself, harder and harder; willing her mind's will-power to be stronger than her body's exhaustion. She had to admit it, for Hudson's old age, he could _move_. He was strong and was very, very good at fighting- the Clan wasn't kidding when they said that he was the most seasoned and skillful warrior out of them all. She always knew he was strong for his age, but Gargoyle strength was not Human strength. They could keep going and fighting until the end of the battle or their hearts gave out. Whichever happened first.

She had to keep telling herself as they slashed the swords, back and forth, that her ability to keep up with him was either a really good thing, or was terrible. He could be taking it extremely easy on her, and just wasn't telling her that he was. Either way, she felt like she was getting better at repelling and giving strikes with each passing minute. She and Hudson continued to silently fight, swiping at each other with their swords for many minutes. Both were unsure of how much time had truly passed with this round, but it felt like another half-hour had passed.

By now, she was sweating ferociously, panting in ragged breath, and getting extremely tired; but to her relief, so was he.

Over and over again, they dueled, practiced and occasionally he would give her compliments, critiques or areas of warning; all of which she took in to be better. With Kevin back, it was now only a matter of time before she would be faced with him again, and when that time came, she wanted to be ready. He was always much stronger than she physically was… but not in her will-power to survive; that's where she always succeeded in their abusive marriage. Every time he beat, hit, rape or held her down- she always found a way to get back up again, whether physically or mentally. At the time, she was fighting for hope of a new life and for relief from his horrible control. And now, she had gotten all she fought for, and wasn't going to let him come back to rip it away from her.

Panting and dancing around the training pad, Rose grit her teeth in anger at the very thought of her ex-husband. She needed the rage at him to overcome her body, to allow her to win over Hudson's strong stance, to take over the pain in her muscles, and take over how exhausted she was. She gripped her sword tighter and with a scream of rage, she started swiping back at Hudson much harder and quicker than she was before. Thinking of Kevin and willing his memory to flow through her to give her extra strength and adrenaline, she kept pushing against him.

Hudson had been grunting out in effort during their hour-long session, but now, he could feel her using her back-up strength, but it was ill-focused. Raw, enraged, and untamed. As if he could hear what she was thinking to get herself in the mind-frame to be even stronger than him, Hudson suddenly stepped up his game. Using his wings, he jumped up in the air and swiped at her sword; doing heavy up-upheaval swings, trying to knock it out of her hands.

However, she held on strong and wasn't about to give up. He landed behind her, swiped at her, but she whipped her sword behind her back, met his, did an impressive circle away and then faced him again with her sword raised. Her heart was pounding at a rate that was hard to breathe and catch up with. Hudson could see the rage on her face and knew this was going to get dangerous if he didn't stop their duel. She was no longer fighting in her right-mind.

With a quick step forward he held fast onto his sword, roared loudly- making everyone jolt in shock, including Rose- and with a huge swipe, he slashed at her sword. To Rose's further shock, the intense shock of his hit knocked her long, silver sword right out of her hand, making her cry out in pain. Rose watched her weapon fly across the gym, tip to hilt, until it clattered to the floor. She could have wielded another one with a simple rotation of her wrist, or summon the fallen one back to her; but Hudson took a step towards her with a claw raised up and his sword behind his body.

"_Stop._"

Rose jerked to make a movement against him and summon a new sword, but stopped at his order. They both were panting, sweating, and the more she stood there the more sure she was going to vomit. Anger for Kevin was swirling in her brain, her dark magic was begging to be set free and to show Hudson what true power looked like, but as she stared into his good eye and golden blind one, with a claw raised up in surrender and his sword behind him, she relaxed.

"You are _safe_, you are _secure_, you are in a _place of peace_, I am _not_ your enemy." He suddenly said, and repeated it over and over again. His voice got softer and calmer as he slowly stepped towards her.

Rose blinked and wasn't sure why he was chanting this, but the more she listened to his soft Scottish voice and listened to his words, she _felt_ them and believed him. She _was_ safe, she was secure, she was in a place of peace, and more importantly he wasn't an enemy, but family.

Thankfully, she didn't have the urge to wield another sword or to keep fighting anymore and Kevin's name slowly faded into the back of her mind. Hudson must have known how she gets lost in battles sometimes, because when she could feel her body again, she shuddered and fell to her knees at Hudson's clawed feet feeling utterly spent, exhausted and emotional. It wasn't very often that she yielded during a fight, training or not, and giving up had never been an option for her.

Rose closed her eyes, panting and tried to hold tears in as she ripped the helmet off her head, letting her long disheveled hair fall in her face. Hudson carefully placed his sword on the ground, not making any noise as he knelt down in front of her. She didn't acknowledge him until his claw touched her back.

"Are ya back with me, lass? He asked gently. He wasn't asking if she was okay, to her pleasant surprise, but was referring to her mindset and if she was back to herself or not.

"Y-yes." She answered shakily. "I'm back."

"Good." He replied. With the sound of scraping leathers and a big thud, she looked up to see that he was sitting, cross legged next to her, giving support and comfort- much different than Puck did when she was last pushed. But this time… it was her that did the pushing, not Hudson.

"Shall we discuss how our lesson went tonight?" He asked lightly, and she nodded silently; wiping tears away. Hudson gave her a small smile, then looked up at the Clan.

"Goliath… you all can go on patrol without me. Rose and I will finish up here."

Goliath nodded at his mentor, turned to the rest of the Clan and ordered gently, "Lexington, Broadway, and Brooklyn come with me. We shall work together in tackling the North and the East part of Manhattan. Angela and Akira, pair up and take all the South side. Bronx and Hudson will stay here and protect the Castle."

Everyone nodded, gave Rose a sympathetic smile but shuffled out of the room. Brooklyn, however, stayed and stared down at Rose with worry. He quickly glanced over to Goliath's awaiting figure by the door, before quickly walking over and crouching down in front of her.

"Are you okay, my love?"

"She'll be alright lad." Hudson answered for Rose, placed a claw on his shoulder and nodded. "She just needs a moment to process things."

"Alright." Brooklyn sighed, then spoke to her again. "I'll be out on patrol for a bit, but you have Bronx to stay with you in your bedroom if you wish. That is… if you're okay staying in the Castle tonight."

"Yeah, it's okay." She said finally looking up into his face, offering him a pained smile. "I planned on staying here since we came so late."

Brooklyn nodded, gently skimmed a talon down her face and then stood up.

"I'll see you later then. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied quietly. Their gazes held each other for a few seconds, and she could feel him give her a hug from their connection, but then he turned and walked away. Rose watched her mate retreating form until he and the others shuffled out.

Once they were alone, Hudson sighed heavily and both of them sat in silence for a few minutes before he thought of what to say to her.

"Ya know lass…" He said thoughtfully. " I've been around for over eleven hundred years, and if yeh can't already tell… I am quite old." He stopped to chuckle at himself, as if that was supposed to be funny. But when she sat there staring at the ground and didn't laugh, he continued. "In those years of being a soldier for my Clan, to also being the Clan leader for over one hundred years… I have seen many battles and endured too many losses, too many deaths, too much blood, carnage and trauma; too much loss and devastation, but I have survived. Why have I survived? I have no idea. There were many personal injuries I've endured, many close calls that should have ended my life or the lives of my Clan Members, but somehow, I've survived."

He paused again and seemed to be talking more to the wall than to her, his face thoughtful and distant. She slowly raised her face, void of any emotions that she was feeling inside of her, to look at him and listen.

"When yer on the battlefield facing your enemies, yeh sometimes have to dig deep into the most secretive and darkest place of your soul to find the strength to make the kill or to beat them so yeh win. And that… my dear… is what I know you and Brooklyn have lived through. The more I hear about yer… past marriage… the more my heart bleeds for you. I can't imagine what you've gone through, but I recognize why you feel the need to dig deep into your past wounds to make you stronger and more capable of fighting. It's what every soldier who knows too much war does automatically and while it's an impressive trait, it can be a great fault to have."

He paused again, then looked down into her face to find that she was watching him carefully and continued, "So, I tell yeh this to let you know that you don't need to reach into that wound base when practicing with me. In fact, I _never_ want you to. Wounds and trials can indeed make us stronger, but the more you open them up to revisit the pain, it's almost like re-breaking a bone that's been trying to heal. It doesn't make you stronger, but in fact, weakens you further. Does that make sense?"

Rose had been listening to him intently and slowly his logic settled deeply into her; she nodded.

"It does make sense. A great deal of sense… actually."

"I am going to train you to fight, lass. But if I do, then I'll need you to not allow you to take yer mind back to that awful place where Kevin used to have you in. That won't help anything and it won't make yeh a better fighter, it'll only make yeh angrier. Especially when you fail at training, which you will… a lot. But that's okay. That's where practice comes in and it'll help yeh get better."

"Okay." Rose said, nodding. "Thank you for the advice, Hudson. I… I really do appreciate you taking the time to help me train in fighting."

"I'm more than happy to help ya lass." He said with a smile, taking her hand. "I'm sorry life has been tough for yeh."

Rose shrugged. "It's alright. I just feel bad for getting you all caught up in all of this mess."

"We are family. That's what we do for each other." He paused and the two of them sat in silence for another couple of minutes. Then he squeezed her hand.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure." Rose said.

"Why don't you ever quit when in yer '_battle mind-set_'? Even in a practice round?"

She blinked at his question, thought about it and then sighed.

"Because… when Kevin would… _hurt me_… I _couldn't_ quit. I couldn't stop fighting. The moment I did, I would die or he would forever hold me in his control. The moment he first hurt me I knew I wanted out of my marriage but the more violent he got with me and unreasonable, the more desperate I became to keep fighting and to never give up."

"Survival instinct." Hudson said nodding solemnly. "That is why you wanted to keep fighting me when I knocked your sword away. I saw the desperation and true fear in yer eyes at losing."

"Yeah." Rose confided softly. "I don't do it consciously but… yeah, that's the reason. Now that Kevin is back, I know he will want to come and try to tear my new life apart… and I _can't _let him. I _have_ to fight him, Hudson. I have too much to lose if I don't. I am finally _happy_ and have a family. With you, the Clan, Brooklyn… and…" She paused, thought about her pregnancy and debated telling him, but didn't. Not without Brooklyn knowing first. "I… I can't lose what I've received. It's too precious to me."

His eyes were watching her delicately, listening to her reasons for fighting, and nodded. "You're precious to us too… that's why we will always fight for you lass. I just ask… that while you're with me, you don't let Kevin anywhere near your mind or safe space. Alright?"

"Okay." Rose smiled. "Deal."

"With that…" he continued gruffly, his face and voice darkening. "If you ever come face to face with Kevin again, and we aren't there to help for any reason… I want you to promise me that you'll fight and never stop fighting. All deals off at that point, you survive and kill him. No other options."

"I will." Rose said with a smile. "Thank you for talking with me, Hudson. Don't tell Puck this, but you're a much better teacher when it comes to sword fighting. You don't transform into Kevin to try to get me out of my comfort zone and push at my dark magic to make me into a monster."

"Yes, well, thank ya lass. I would never push you past a point where ye are uncomfortable. That doesn't teach anyone anything _productive_."

"I know…" she paused and grinned. "Try telling that to Puck."

"Puck does what he wants and what lies in _his _best interest by the end of the rope." Hudson said suddenly very seriously. "I don't want yeh to be scared away from his help, but I advise ya to be _cautious _in how much trust yeh place in him. You may come from two Third Race beings, but yeh weren't raised like one. Although Humans and Gargoyles have their differences in how they view life sometimes, we are all still very similar. The Third Race, however, are farther away than any of us in that regard. They see themselves as superior to us mortals, because they are immortal, or at least live for a couple thousand of years before their energies burn out, and are made of pure magic. They view the worth of others and life of mortals very poorly. That is the same on _both sides_ of Avalon and Hel. Just remember that, lass."

Rose watched him for a moment, contemplating his words and blinked in confusion.

"I thought you guys trusted Puck?"She asked.

"Aye, we do." He answered. "To a point, same as Xanatos. Both have played a huge part in trying to destroy us before, but both have showed a great deal of goodness since then. Both atoning for their wrong doings… but Puck's magic was stripped away from him from Oberon unless he's training or protecting Alexander… and now you, thanks to Titania's allowance. But… I would be wary of letting him get too close to your magical abilities. At the end of this upcoming war, especially if it involves Avalon and Hel, then we can never be too careful in knowing who to trust."

"Are you saying… that I should be careful in trusting Puck because you think…" she paused and chuckled in disbelief. "That he'll _turn_ me over to _Hela_?"

Hudson looked down into her face seriously and contemplated her question.

"To protect himself and Xanatos' family from her wrath?" He asked her, hummed to himself and then said, "I honestly wouldn't put that type of deviousness past him."

The answer hit Rose in the chest, and made her suddenly nervous. She knew the Clan distrusted Puck to a point… but would he really throw her under to Hela or Kevin if it protected his own self interest?

She had never thought that to be a possibility and his words gave her much to think about.

* * *

After Rose and Hudson finished their training and discussion, she ditched the clunky armor in the gym and quickly made her way back to her bedroom. She took a much-needed bath, and then collapsed on her warm bed, falling quickly into a very deep sleep. She vaguely remembered Bronx coming over to rest on the floor on her side, snoring as he too fell asleep, but everything else was distant and felt far away. Exhaustion waved over her, sweeping her into the darkness, and to her relief, Hudson's alarming warning didn't seem to resonate with her about Puck or the Third Race. For the first time in a long time, she finally was claimed by a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hours passed by or so she thought, and something moved in her bed, making her stir slightly.

She turned heavily onto her back and her hand was suddenly met with a warm body. Just then, a beautiful scent overwhelmed her sleeping senses, and she knew exactly who was suddenly beside her. Her heart sped up in excitement, heat of desire warmed in between her legs, and she instantly sighed, faced him, and moaned quietly when strong arms wrapped around her body.

Soft lips kissed her head, face, and then her own lips.

Rose moaned again, allowing this good dream to fill her up, and suddenly a low voice chuckled at her soft sounds of pleasure. She could feel Brooklyn's connection flow through her as he laid next to her, holding and kissing her. She didn't know what time it was, or how long she had been asleep, but the moment she felt his presence she instantly molded her body to his, wanting and needing him.

Rose opened her weary eyes and found it was still dark outside. It wasn't pitch black like before, but a deep blue. To her guess, it was in the very early morning, and one or two hours had passed since she fell asleep; and Brooklyn must have just barely returned back from his patrol with the others. Their bedroom door was shut and she didn't know if Bronx was still in there, but didn't care if he was or wasn't. Brooklyn was lying next to her, his body warm and inviting, his scent sexy and erotic, and every inch of him seemed to all around her; beckoning her to him.

Still half-asleep, Rose raised her face up and was instantly met with his lips. It didn't take long for her mouth to open to his to allow their tongues to meet, and a deep groan left his throat. Without thinking about what she was doing, she lifted herself up onto her side, pushed Brooklyn onto his back and slowly crawled on top; straddling over his waist. Brooklyn gasped out another pleasurable moan, raised his claws to her hips and held her to him, as she tossed her long curly hair out of her face and grinded herself over his already hardened and excited groin.

Now she was awake and didn't care that they were moving fast in this moment. Beneath her was her beautiful mate, his face barely showing in the darkness, but she could feel his heat, love, and desire for her. Ever so slowly, she kept moving pleasurably over him; gasping out, and then ran her hand over his rock hard abs and muscular chest to feel more of him.

There were so many sparks between them suddenly, that it was growing increasingly difficult for her not to orgasm right there on top of him. Wanting to speed this up even more, she took her tank top right off, exposing her breasts to him and let the shirt fall to the side. He barely was able to growl any sounds of approval before she collapsed on top of him, kissing his lips and running her fingers through his long hair, over his wings; still pushing her hips over his. Humping, grinding and scooping into him.

With a growl, he suddenly body-rolled himself over her, making her grunt out a breath. He ripped her panties off, then yanked his loincloth off. When she saw him fully naked before her her mouth went dry and a growl ripped through her throat as if she too were a Gargoyle- hungry for her mate.

Rose was still unable to speak just yet, but he seemed to read her body language and responded to her growl. Crushing his lips down to hers, he tasted and kissed her wholly for a few minutes, his tongue and sharp teeth scraping against hers slightly, before he detached and briefly gave love to her neck. But her body was beckoning his like a strong magnet; that it was difficult to play. Forcing himself to not go too fast, he lowered himself down and claimed her sensitive breasts, wanting to please her, and to his pleasure, the first wave of release sensations crashed through her.

Rose arched her body up, gasping and panting, tugging on him to come closer to her, but he kept sucking on her nipple giving her full ecstasy until she finished up. They both remained quiet through this spontaneous onset of passionate love- making, as they weren't alone in the Castle, and neither one of them had said anything yet; but their bodies were the ones silently working magic between them.

Rose was still gasping, moaning and rocking her hips up to him as he detached from her breasts and slowly drew his lips down her abdomen, going lower to another sensitive spot they both loved. This had been their new desired thing for them both as he kissed and licked her body, going lower and lower. To her dismay, he was taking his sweet time in pleasing her again, but she gripped her sheets and focused on breathing.

Using his claws, he spread her legs and ran a gentle claw down her center, making her shudder at his touch. He let out a low hiss at her beauty, then kissed his way from her knees, up her inner thigh, trailing his lips and tongue closer to her hot and slick center.

"_Ohhh Brooklyn_. Yes, _yes!_" She finally gasped out in a breath-like plea, her first and only verbal cry, as he claimed her.

Rose quickly grabbed a nearby pillow and buried her face in it, screaming as he did the most erotic things to her. Her body gave a violent shake in a strong climax at what his lips and tongue were doing- but she wanted more. When she stopped screaming, she tossed the pillow away, gasping erratically, and gazed hungrily down at him. His face raised up from in between her legs with a grin, and she couldn't take it anymore. Sitting up, she moved to her knees and slowly crawled over to him, sitting knee to knee. He was still smiling as they crushed their lips and tongues together, kissing and becoming one with each other's mouths. His claws scratching up her back and into her long hair, her extra soft skin against his rougher one.

Their scents were driving both of them wild with desire. Rose moaned against his lips then crawled and straddled over his waist. Gasping in each other's faces, Brooklyn's body was trembling, a sweat building on each of them, and his moans of pleasure got louder as she reached a hand down and ran her fingers along the wonderfully swollen and aroused length of him.

She played and teased him before she ran her own lips and tongue down his chest, abdomen and then down to his own sensitive spot. The moment her tongue reached him, a louder growl tore from his lips, his claws stabbed out into the sides of the bed, and then he grabbed onto her to force her into her back. Rose pushed him away, keeping that control there, and gave him one last taste before rising back up, meeting his excited eyes with her own burning ones. She slowly opened her hips and legs, slid onto his waist and pressed her slick and wet center into his large erection.

She pushed and pushed and pushed; gasping and exhaling as she did so, and he remained still to allow her to do so at her own comfort. But after feeling how wet she was, he felt his own world spinning.

"Ohhhh… _baby_." He moaned, lighting placing his claws around her round backside, pulling her further into him, her body driving him mad. "Ohhh Rose… _I need you_."

"I need you too." She whispered, running her tongue into his mouth and slowly eased herself in and out over him, making him nearly pass out from pleasure. "I love you."

"Rose… I… " he panted, gritting his sharp teeth, unable to think anymore. "_Please…_"

But he didn't need to beg her twice.

"Then take me." She breathed, as she continued to thrust herself over him. "To the wall, to the floor, on the ceiling… I don't care. Just. Take. Me… _Now!_"

And he did just that.

Rose gasped out a cry as he pushed them both forward with incredible speed and strength, crushed his body and lips to hers, and then slid them both down to the hard ground, and she was thankful for it. Ever since the cliffs, she desired the harder ground that allowed their rougher but more passionate sex to be more pleasurable. They liked feeling more of each other without a soft mattress.

Brooklyn usually started out slow and gentle to make sure she was feeling good, but they were past that now.

Digging his claws into the stone floor next to her head, he kissed her lips and rocked himself inside her. Faster and faster he went, pushing harder and harder until she felt him hit her perfect spot, the right amount of friction and with just the right amount of speed and strength. She barely got her legs and arms around him before she felt herself begin to shatter again.

Brooklyn's rapid breathing and panting increased, his humping intensifying, and then both of their worlds burst into color and stars collided. Her body arched up, toes curled in and muscles spasmed as she climaxed. She dug her nails into his skin and gasped ragged cries of his name, sending him off with her. Luckily for them, he didn't roar this time, but seemed to have all of the air punched from his lungs. His entire body heaved greatly into hers, trembled, shook and pumped all of him in her, giving giant gasps of exhalation, pumped himself again, before exhaling again.

Then, he collapsed on top of her, and she held him close as they both gasped and panted in each other's arms.

Minutes passed and they still hadn't moved. Now that she was fully awake, she was vaguely aware of how sore her body was from training with Hudson, and now that they jumped each other with incredible sex, she knew that she would be even more sore by the morning, but it was worth it. Brooklyn slowly raised his face up to gaze into her eyes and when they locked onto each other, they suddenly burst out laughing, not believing how intensely incredible, fast, erotic and beautiful that all was. He carefully pulled out from her, both of them moaning as he did so. He then scooped her up into his arms, moved onto the soft bed, and collapsed next to her, instantly wanting to cuddle.

Still laughing, she snuggled close to his naked body, happier than anything. He wrapped both wings around them, his arms sliding around her naked and smooth body tightly. Their legs intertwined and bodies meshed like a pretzel together as they both calmed down, breathing deeply from their sexual work out.

He gazed deeply into her eyes, leaned forward and kept kissing her lips softly, but wholly.

"I love you. That was... _incredible! _You're incredible. You are so damn gorgeous, every..." he kissed her neck, then moved lower. "Part..." kissed the base of her chest. "Of you." Then he raised his lips back up to hers and kissed her again, holding her naked body incredibly tight against his. "I didn't mean for that to happen, but hey, you'll get no complaints from me."

Rose laughed against his lips, and they kissed passionately for a few minutes, kissing, tasting and touching each other again- savoring every moment they had of this.

"_Hmmm_... me neither. But, good morning to you too, my horny but sexy husband." Rose breathed through his kisses and he detached, lying his head down on her pillow, chuckling.

"I would say that I'm sorry… but I'm really not."

"What even happened just now?" She teased. "I remember being asleep, and then I felt you. All of you, and I couldn't stop."

Brooklyn chuckled again, kissed her forehead and held her close.

"It's close to three in the morning right now, and I just barely came back from patrol. I knew you would be asleep, so I came in here, sent Bronx away, shut our door and then laid next to you. I gave you a few kisses and was trying to snuggle you, but then you moved into me and started it all. And when you started touching and kissing me, and I felt your heat, and smelled your mating scent… who was I to say no to sex? So, I just went with it."

This time Rose burst out laughing and playfully hit his chest.

"Nuh-uh! I _did not_ start that! Your body was all over mine first… and then _your scent_…"

"_Hmmm_… yes, I know how that feels. You're beautiful..." Brooklyn hummed, kissing her lips deeply again while running his claws over her naked breasts and abdomen, making her inhale shakily. His touch sent shivers up her body and her breasts suddenly reacted, making him smile as he gently touched her nipples with his talon. "The same thing happened to me too. You smelled so good to me, I guess we both started it. Our bodies know when we are near each other."

"Yeah." Rose sighed, snuggling closer to him. "And you claimed every part of me. Ohhh… Brook… I love it when you do that."

"You love it when I do what?... When I do… _this?_" He teased, lowering his mouth to her hard nipples, sucked on them, then placed his claw in between her legs again, and she hissed out a laugh.

"Ohhh… _all of it babe._" She then collapsed a hand on his shoulders, and felt her body shutting down again in exhaustion, despite his erotic teasing. "Cruel beast, I'm too tired to go again."

Brooklyn laughed out loud now, raised his mouth from her breasts, stopped touching her, and instead pulled her close; kissing her forehead.

"The truth was that I was actually hoping to ask you how it went with Hudson." He said softly, running a claw tenderly through her hair, as she closed her eyes. He then kissed the tip of her nose. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"You're sweet, thank you. It went well." Rose whispered. "I'm really sore, probably have some gnarly bruises somewhere, but I'm good."

Brooklyn collected her hands in his claw and then kissed the top of her palm. "And how did your chat go with him? What did you two talk about?"

"He..." she yawned, and snuggled closer to him, still with eyes shut. "He was talking through some of the psychology of what I do when I'm in 'fight' mode. I have a really hard time yielding or backing down. And I think he understands that because Gargoyles fight until they win or they die... or at least that's what you told me."

Brooklyn nodded, made a non-verbal agreement hum, and she continued telling him what happened.

"So... he kind of explained his history of seeing horrible things, and how he gets himself out of that mind-frame. He said that he also doesn't want me to think about Kevin, to further along my adrenaline or rage to be stronger than him. He said... and I quote, 're-breaking a bone to feel the pain doesn't make you stronger, but weakens you,' and he was right. I often pull Kevin back in my mind to help me fight... but... that only makes me weaker," she yawned again and her voice got quieter. "He's right... and you're right. I shouldn't let Kevin define me anymore, and I'm glad for that lesson. He's a great teacher."

"The best of us." Brooklyn agreed, smiling; seeing that she was again back in delirium and her eyes closed, he knew they would have to talk about this later. "Well, I'm glad it went well, Rose. I always worry for you fighting, but you did really well. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." She whispered, her body growing heavy in his arms. "Sorry... I'm... really... tired."

"Sleep then, my beautiful love." He whispered, kissing her lips briefly. "I love you so much, we'll pick this back up tomorrow night."

"In… your… dreams…" She teased weakly, but was already falling deeply asleep again, completely comfortable and safe against his body. He smiled and kissed her again, whispering,"Well good thing that _you_ are my dream, Rose. A dream that has come true. I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled, and then went silent. He smiled at her and went to rest his head down on her pillow, when she suddenly spoke again, but in a mumble he could barely hear.

"Brooklyn?"

"Yeah?" He asked softly, leaning his ear down to her mouth so he could better hear her.

"Thank you."

He blinked in confusion at her random words of gratitude, and chuckled. "For what, my love?"

"For being such a wonderful husband and mate to me. You take such good care of me, are so selfless, kind, and passionate. You make feel so safe, happy, cherished and truly loved. Thank you for never giving up on me... I love you so much."

Brooklyn now blinked away tears, raised his face to look down into hers and saw that she had fallen back asleep; exhaustion claiming her once again. He began breathing deeply, trying to force down a sob of joy, and let the tears fall down his face. His heart melted at her words, seeing her sweet, beautiful and calm face made him come undone. She was the most beautiful woman in the entire world; and those simple words, coming straight from her heart, was enough to make him fall even more in love with her.

Kissing her once more on her lips, he then whispered, "_Oh, Rose_. You're welcome, my beautiful wife. You have my heart and soul... for all eternity. But it is I that should thank you for loving me like you do, as well, and for all you do for me. Thank you for the gift of your love, it's something I deeply cherish. I treasure you... all of you."

He then closed his eyes, kissed her forehead as he rested his head down, and held her naked body tightly against his so there was no space between his or hers. Her scent was in his nostrils, relaxing him, their limbs intertwined, making him feel safe, and he was also in his own happy and safe place. Her warm and naked body, soft breathing, and steady beating heart instantly lulled him into a deep sleep of his own; dreaming of Rose and how lucky he was to have her.

* * *

Rose woke up when bright sunlight beat into her bedroom, heating the room up to uncomfortable levels. She felt incredibly groggy, stretched her exhausted and sore body out and gasped in pain. Every limb felt like she had dead lifted weights and was punched all over her body, especially on her right arm which was the one she fought Hudson with.

As she came to, she turned around and saw that she was naked as well. She blinked, looked around her bed some more, and found that it had been torn apart. Pillows thrown, sheets and blankets all disheveled and coming off the mattress. She then saw her stone mate on the floor, in the corner of their room and remembered what happened with a big smile. Their passionate and magical night somehow felt like a dream, until she moved.

She was now sore _everywhere_, and not just in her limbs. It was not a dream, but an amazing reality.

Brooklyn had come to bed with her sometime in the early morning hours, but instead of just sleeping with her, they made incredibly passionate love all while she was half-asleep. They jumped each other's bones and took to claiming every delicious inch of each other, more rough and aggressive than she was used to, but wasn't complaining because it was amazing. The love she felt for him and how he felt when they were one was beyond words of how beautiful it was. But like every good thing, she was reaping the consequences of it; especially already being pregnant.

Sitting up, she groaned out and had the worst headache. The room was spinning, her hair was somehow defying gravity in a messy curly disaster and she felt like she had been through the ringer. Rose slipped out of bed, stumbled into her bathroom to relieve herself, then would try to tame her hair, brush her teeth and get dressed; all without throwing up.

Her nausea was extra prevalent this morning, and the spinning from her headache wasn't helping. She made it to the toilet to relieve herself, freshened her body up, got dressed in jean shorts and a casual black tank top, brushed her hair out and pulled it up into a messy bun, but when she tried to brush her teeth; she hit her gag reflex and was suddenly vomiting in her sink, unable to move to the toilet.

Minutes passed and when she finally finished, she was thoroughly grossed out. Groaning, she quickly cleaned the sink, tried to brush again but only made it a little bit before she had to stop. She quickly washed her face and then walked out to tend to her bedroom. Rose pulled out a fan from her closet, plugged it in, and had it going while she attempted to pull all the sheets off the bed, but she was already sweating. It was going to be a very hot day, she could feel it, even in this cooler Castle. A heat wave was upon them and the humidity of New York was terrible, making it even worse.

She finally got her bed made with fresh sheets, made it look nice and then walked over to Brooklyn's stone form. He looked peaceful and happy, and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thanks for last night." She said to him, kissing his beak. "I officially can't move, but it's okay." If he were there, she could imagine his laugh and it made her smile even brighter. "I love you Brooklyn, more than anything. I'll see you tonight… and maybe then I'll finally be able to tell you my secret."

With another smile, she kissed him again then turned from him and left her bedroom.

* * *

Rose barely could keep food down at breakfast, but tried to eat something. Seeing how nauseous she was, Xanatos and Owen agreed to do their training on a different day. One where she wasn't throwing up so much and when her body wasn't already broken.

With it being so hot, Rose could only lie on the couch sipping water and ginger ale; with a fan pointed to her body. It took her everything to swallow her prenatal pills and not throw up, but she managed. By early noon, Xanatos called Doctor Sato for her, who ended up visiting her and to her great joy, he had brought her anti-nausea prescription with him.

"Bless you." She said weakly, as he sat down next to her, and she instantly took one. Xanatos, Fox and Owen were standing around, looking nervous over Rose's condition, but they didn't know the news yet. No one did except for her and Doctor Sato.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile. "I left you a message on your home phone, but when you didn't answer, I figured I would try here. So since it's my day off, and Xanatos said that you're here and are really ill, I thought I would come take a walk and visit you."

"I'm _so_ glad you came _and_ brought gifts. What a gentlemen." She said, holding up her prescription bag.

"Me too." He laughed. "No offense, but you kinda look like hell."

"That's _such_ a nice thing to say to a patient." She teased, but didn't care, and he chuckled again.

"Yeah, well I know you can handle it." He said, then got a bit more serious. "Take those once a day, they should help with your nausea and vomiting. If not, call me back and I'll try something else." Rose nodded, and he then turned to Xanatos. "If you guys will give us some privacy, Rose and I need to discuss some things."

"No, it's okay." Rose said suddenly, and Xanatos looked over at Owen and Fox, who both looked confused. "They… they can hear. Everyone's going to find out eventually."

"Find what out?" Xanatos asked.

"You'll see." Rose said with a smile, then turned back to face the doctor, allowing him to continue. He nodded at her decision and got straight to the point.

"So… I take it that you ended up taking a pregnancy test then?" He asked, and Xanatos, Fox and Owen all let out audible gasps. Rose and him ignored them and again, she nodded.

"And?" He asked.

"It was positive." She said softly, unable to hide her smile, and to her shock, he too smiled.

"_What?!_" Fox cried out, placing her hands over her mouth. "Rose, you're _pregnant?!"_

"Yes." Rose said, grinning and beaming brightly. "I am. Or at least that's what the at-home test said." She turned back to Doctor Sato, who nodded and grinned.

"Good to hear that it worked. Yes, your urine tests also came back as positive for the HCG hormone. Blood work is clean and looks good. You are healthy, and are just dealing with the not-so-fun part of pregnancy." He paused, reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Congratulations Rose. You and Brooklyn are going to be parents."

"Thank you so much, Doctor Sato."

"Wow… the _first ever_ Human, Third Race, _and_ Gargoyle Hybrid." Xanatos suddenly said, musing and turning to smile at Owen. "How _interesting _is that_?!_ If Rose _does_ make it to birth without complications, then she'll give life to the _very first_ of its kind. _Hmmm_." He paused, almost as if he realized that he was speaking out loud and clapped his hands together, grinning his white smile at her. "Well… my congratulations to you and Brooklyn, Rose."

Rose's heart pounded at his words, and slowly she glanced over at the multi-billionaire and couldn't help feel that he, again, was scheming with this spark of juicy news. When she glanced over at Owen, she felt another punch in her stomach as Owen was staring at her. His eyes wide and he was insanely pale; as if the news terrified him. Making her feel even more uneasy and scared.

Hudson's words oozed in and out of her mind.

_Be cautious, lass… _

She had heard enough about Xanatos and Owen's past and their partnerships with the insane Genetic Physicist, Doctor Sevarius to be wary of them slightly. The Mutate Clan; Talon, Maggie, Claw and Fang were an experiment to him, and Xanatos funded the whole project. The four humans were turned into Gargoyles to prove that DNA could mesh between different species, and it ended up with bad blood. Talon, being Elisa's younger brother Derek, ended up being a very personal attack for Elisa and the Clan.

Protection of her unborn child suddenly rose up inside of her, and she automatically placed a hand over her stomach. This was now putting him and Owen automatically in the back of her mind of people to watch and be cautious of.

"Thank you." She put on the best smile she could for them, but still felt extremely nervous. Could she really trust them? Or did she just dig herself a huge hole by allowing them to know the news of her pregnancy to a hybrid child?

She was planning on telling Brooklyn and the Clan tonight, and didn't see any reason why Xanatos, Fox and Owen couldn't know, as she figured that they would eventually find out, but part of her was worried that she made a mistake. Could Xanatos use this rare gift to take on and see it as only a business transaction? Or was she wrong about him, yet again?

So far, he hadn't shown any animosity towards her and had only been a help to her and Brooklyn. But his past of screwing over the Clan was still so fresh in the past, and no one was perfect in not ever making mistakes again, or choosing wrong paths. Had he truly learned his lesson or would he revert back to his old self? To make this worse, since Owen did everything Xanatos asked and was completely joined to his will, would he be danger to her as well? If Xanatos ordered Owen to, would he turn her over to Hela to protect the Xanatos family? To protect himself? To sell out her child to them as payment for his survival?

Many questions flowed through her mind, and Doctor Sato's voice suddenly brought her back to the present.

"Well, now that things are in full swing here and it's official. I would like to try and understand more of what kind of a pregnancy this will be and if this fetus will be more Human or more Gargoyle." He said, straightening his glasses, speaking to her in a serious tone. "It's important we take strides now and I'll monitor your growth every week. For now, I would like to get an ultrasound on you, really fast, while I'm here. If we can head to the infirmary, that would be best."

"Oh, that would be swell!" Xanatos said, clapping his hands together. "You could use the infirmary if you'd like, there's an ultrasound machine in-"

"No, that's alright." Rose interrupted, turning to face him with a smile. "I'll just make an appointment with Doctor Sato when he's not off work." She turned to the doctor and then said, "You go and enjoy your day off. We'll meet together soon."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "It's really not a big deal. We can do this while I'm-"

"I would actually really like to tell Brooklyn first and the Clan, and then have their support during it, if that's alright." Rose said, lying slightly.

The truth was she did want them around, but didn't want Xanatos hanging over her shoulder as he was doing now. It was obvious to her that he was trying to soak up as much information as he could. She felt bad for being suspicious as he truly hadn't done anything but good for her, but there was something in his dark brown eyes that lit up at the news of her pregnancy. But it wasn't a good light, it was a look of greed and control. One she often saw in Kevin. And although she had a hard time trusting others and was working on that, she wasn't going to risk anything with what was going on with Hela, Kevin and the Draugr. Not with her unborn child involved.

Doctor Sato nodded and smiled at her, seeming alright with her decision, but Xanatos looked disappointed and Rose smirked to herself. She wouldn't say that he was untrustworthy, but there was still a slight feeling, deep inside of her, that wasn't sure just yet. And for now, she would rather play it safe.

"Alright. Well… how about I come next Thursday night?" Doctor Sato asked. "You said you work Monday and Wednesday at the hospital?"

"Yes, but just during the day. I'm off by seven those nights. But Thursday works for me."

"Perfect, I'll see you then." Doctor Sato said, standing up and seeing himself out. "Say around… eight?"

"That works for me."

"Good. Well, let me know if that medication works. Keep taking pre-natal vitamins, drinking water, and getting rest. I'll see you all soon."

"Goodbye Doctor, thank you for coming." Xanatos said, watching him leave towards the elevators. He then turned and smiled down at Rose. "Well… congratulations again, Rose. What a shocking and exciting turn of events! It must be your Third Race lineage that's made you conceiving a child with a Gargoyle possible. It's truly a scientific miracle, one I'm sure another… er… _doctor_ I know, would be extremely intrigued by."

Rose watched him carefully as Fox came over and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you and Brooklyn!" She exclaimed, and Rose could barely hug her back as Xanatos stared at her and she at him. She knew what doctor he was talking about, and it wasn't a good sign. If he blabbed to Doctor Sevarius about her, they would have even more issues on their hands. They didn't need another madman through into her hellish nightmare of issues.

If Xanatos could tell that she was wary of him, he seemed cool and calm, but there was something else swirling in his brain. To Rose, it seemed like a plan and a shady scheme, and the very thought of that made her blood boil.

"Yes, happy news indeed." Owen said in his monotone voice, looking over at Xanatos. But he did not smile, instead he still looked terrified of this news.

But why was he scared? What didn't she know?

From Xanatos' eyes staring her down and Owen's sudden, obvious, uncertainty, she felt unsafe. And more than anything, she wanted to run from them and into Brooklyn's safe arms.

Run… and never look back.

* * *

Hours passed by and daylight turned into dusk, and Rose was in her bedroom writing a note to Brooklyn. It was almost seven in the evening and soon she would be leaving to babysit Katie at Emily's apartment, meaning that she wouldn't be there when he woke up at nightfall. Because he often worried for her, she wanted him to know where she was before leaving the Castle. He had been at Emily's place once, but she wrote her address down at the bottom of her note, just in case he needed it.

She placed her note and brief words of love on the bed, hoping he would see it, and was about to make her way across the room when a knock was heard on her door. She paused from walking, stared at the closed door. Her magic warned her of another magical being behind there, which could only mean that it was _one_ person, and he wasn't someone she wanted to necessarily talk to right now.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and allowed it, perhaps he could explain to her a few things that were still reeling around in her mind.

"Come in." She called out, and instantly the door opened.

Her guess was right as Owen came through, smiled at her and then shut it behind her. "Good evening Rose. How are you doing?"

"I'm… good." She answered, being careful and wondering why he was visiting her.

"Are you feeling any better than you were earlier? Are your anti-nausea pills working for you?"

Rose stared at him with an inscrutable expression as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Um… yes, they are working. Why do you ask?"

"Just making polite conversation." Owen said in a lightly monotone voice, but she sensed the master of trickery and manipulation under his Human form, and her eyebrow raised up even more.

"Okay…" She said slowly, staying where she was. "Thank you for asking, but um, is that all you've come for? Not to seem rude, or that I'm not happy to see you, it's just that I've got to get going. I'm babysitting my niece tonight."

"Oh... right. Well, then I won't take up any more of your time then with pointless chatter." He said, walking towards her. "I have come to speak with you privately."

"About?" She asked a bit coolly.

"I was surprised to hear about your pregnancy, Rose. It's wonderful news indeed, but yet such an incredibly _rare_ thing to happen, especially with a Gargoyle and a half-Human."

"Yeah, well, it's not rare to me." She said softly. "I always knew Brooklyn and I were destined to be different. And this gift is what happens when two people truly love each other. We've been gifted with a product of our love and soul bond."

Owen laughed and it shocked her to see emotion come from his face. "Yes, well, that's not what I was meaning, but I'm glad you feel that way about it."

"How else should I feel about my own pregnancy?" She asked carefully.

"Nervous and possibly as terrified as I feel for you." He answered bluntly, making her blood boil even more.

"What are you getting at then?" Rose suddenly asked him coldly, tired of his games. But before he could answer her, she cut to the chase. "Look, let's be real with each other here, okay, _Owen_? I know of Xanatos' past with Doctor Sevarius and all of his deplorable experimentation on Humans, turning them into Gargoyle mutates. Whatever his screwed up fascination with doing that is, it's beyond my understanding, but I _refuse_ to become an experiment of his. Care to tell him that for me, and if he argues with you, give him the middle finger for me, okay?"

She paused, and watched as Owen's eyes grew large at her words.

"Whoever in the world said that he… ?" He asked slowly, but she cut him off again.

"I am thankful for all that Xanatos has done for myself and Brooklyn, but I saw the wheels turning in his head the moment I announced my pregnancy. I get it. I'm a Third Race, being with a Human body who's carrying a Gargoyle's child. I know how much that mix must _appeal_ to him, especially with my magical capabilities, and probably wants to duplicate it on innocent Humans... but I won't let that happen." She stepped closer to him, eyeing him with disdain, and continued in a cold voice. "I don't know what you and he are planning or scheming, Owen, but I _won't_ stand for it. Not with everything else going on with Hela and Kevin. Got it?"

"Rose... I..."

"I trusted you guys to help me, but now that I'm getting warning signs that he, as well as you, are wanting to _use_ me for all that I am, and for what I am carrying inside of me, I want nothing to do with it anymore. Nor do I think the Clan would be okay with it either. So, I suggest, if you wish to keep having a good relationship with the Clan, then you'll not _dare _screw around with me, my family, mate, and my unborn child. You _will not_ win."

Owen's lightning bright blue eyes widened at her words and, for once, he looked positively stunned. But it lasted a moment, before his face went back to bored; but she could feel the anger within him.

"_Wow_… that's quite the _detailed accusation_ against Mr. Xanatos and myself Rose, especially when he and I have _not_ planned _anything_ of the sort against you and the Clan."

"You'll have to do better than that to explain yourself… _Puck_." Rose whispered.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself." He said coldly. "Not when all you've said is a complete web of lies." Rose blinked at his sudden anger, never seen him expressing emotions like he was, but she stayed quiet as he continued to come back at her.

"What have we done to make you think that we are being shady and untrustworthy?" He asked a bit sharply. "And… forgive me, but you'll have to do better than _body language_ and an exchange of '_looks_' that you _think_ we've given each other. I know you can read minds now… but unless you've done that on me, which you didn't, then you don't know what Mr. Xanatos and I were actually thinking."

"Okay, enlighten me then." Rose said while crossing her arms over her chest. "When I announced my pregnancy, Xanatos looked like I was a shiny new price for his collection, and you looked… scared. And I take it that you were scared of what he could do to me. So, forgive me, but I felt unsafe and like I shouldn't have told you guys."

Owen's face was not hiding behind his mask anymore, and looked downright irritated and in disbelief at her.

"For your information, _dearie_, Mr. Xanatos and I have been working _really_ hard in trying to _protect you_ and the Clan by trying to find ways to communicate with Avalon and with Titania. This _whole time_, we've been trying to find out the real reasons behind all that's happening, to prevent Hel from entering our home, the mortal world, and from hurting _all of us_; including the Clan and _you_. Xanatos has been building more security measures, more weapons based on the black market technology that the Quarrymen had in January, to step up his collection of weaponry and the proper effectiveness to protect all of us from future dangers and threats."

Rose stared at him, her arms still crossed over her chest and contemplated his words with her eyes still narrowed at him.

'Okay…" She said quietly. "I'll take that explanation for now… but what about this pregnancy then? Hmm? Why do you and him care so much about it?"

"First of all, because it is the first of its kind, Rose, and we _are_ truly happy for you and Brooklyn. It's an unheard of thing and nothing short of a miracle for a Human to carry a Gargoyle's child. But while it's a miracle, it's a _dangerous_ thing, for many reasons. Reasons I'll get to later… but to further explain myself on your next accusation about us, yes, you're right to a point. In the past Mr. Xanatos and I _have_ pushed boundaries, crossed lines and enjoyed the villain life-style. But that was then and this is now; times have changed.

Now that young Alexander is here in our lives, Mr. Xanatos' priorities have changed slightly and he wishes to do right by his son and wife. Yes, he's dipped his feet in unclean waters while doing business in the past, as has Fox, but he's gained some pretty powerful allies that have been useful and informative when needed. He would not have those allies if he didn't cross those lines, Rose, so he ultimately does what he needs to protect his home and his family, while still maintaining his business. But his shift has ultimately been for good, and so has mine." He paused and then shook his head.

"When I first saw you enter this home with Brooklyn, I didn't suspect anything different about you. I _thought_ I felt some magic within you, but I ignored it because you were so… _Human_. But then when your magic awakened, it was truly an explosion of power and I knew who you were. I suspected your parents and feared for you, and since around November I have been reaching out to Avalon, trying to gain this information. After Lady Titania left and told me to train you, I haven't heard from her since, and I just know that something terrible is happening to Avalon, Rose. Something powerful and dangerous is rising from Hel and I truly believe that _you_ are the key to this oncoming war."

"Oncoming... _war_?" Rose asked, fear settling in her soul, giving her goosebumps on her arms. That was not the answer she was expecting from this conversation, and suddenly a serious shift was felt.

"Yes." Owen said quietly. "That is why I'm here talking to you now, Rose. I've had a... vision of sorts, and with your pregnancy, things have gotten even more complicated."

"What... vision did you have?" She asked, uncrossing her arms and stepping closer to him.

"A war of _all_ of our freedoms is coming; a war upon all magical and mortal beings." He explained quietly. "This war will come to the mortal world, and has already tested itself out. I am sure of that because of the signs from Hel with the Draugr and Hela's presence. Titania has suspected it too... and with Avalon in silence now, without word from her… I fear Hel has succeeded in conquering it's first and strongest opponent; Avalon. Oberon was the only thing standing in his brother's way in stopping them, Hela and Demetrius, to have the ability to move across the board and take over the rest of the Earth. That's why I have trained you Rose and need to keep training you. You've grown significantly in your powers since your wedding, but now that you are pregnant with a rare species, the first of its kind most likely… I _am_ worried and… terrified, quite frankly, for you and the future of us all. Xanatos is also worried, but we are also hopeful that possibly this child, as well as you, will be how we win… or…"

"It could be the reason I lose.." She guessed quietly, and he silently nodded.

"Precisely." He mumbled. "The reason we _all_ will lose. There's just a lot more at risk now that you are that much more vulnerable. So I wish to train with you more. Are you free for a quick hour training session to start?"

Rose stayed silent and stared at him through narrowed eyes, but she could sense his urgency. Her magic wasn't giving her any reason not to believe him, nor did she sense any deception from him; and the truth was she did have the hour to spare before she had to be over at Emily's house. Hudson told her to be cautious, but in reality, him and Xanatos haven't given her any reason not to trust them, yet. The stunt he, as Puck, pulled when he transformed into Kevin was cruel, but necessary as she now realized. And when she looked at the reality of it… could she have learned that about herself in any other way?

If a war was coming for all the world, with Hela and Kevin leading the charge… she wanted to be ready for them, and wanted to be as powerful as she could to try to beat her parents and her ex-husband. If she had their powers then she would fight. Which would give her family, and this world, a fighting chance to protect all the souls here… and that was perhaps that's why Xanatos was eyeing her so carefully. He specialized in weapons and technology and possibly saw her as a powerful weapon to help them win.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her pulled up hair. "Alright, yeah, I guess I do have some time before I have to babysit."

"Good." Owen said, turning around and walked away with her following after him. "Stay dressed as you are. Let's go." They walked down the hallway quickly, heading towards the elevators to head down to the building's large gymnasium where they had had all of their training sessions.

"What are you going to be teaching me that can't wait until later?" Rose asked him after a few minutes, when they were standing in silence in the elevators.

He turned his head and looked at her from the side of his face.

"I'm going to teach you the basic art of shape-shifting, how to transport through the earth plane with the use of portals, sharpening your mind-reading, and more defensive magic. You performed strong defensive and shield magic against the Draugr, which is almost unheard of. But it was effective. So, I had the thought that if we can somehow… _extend_ your shield to more than just you and Brooklyn… you could protect more people and more territory. At least that's my hope, but it will be difficult and grueling for you, especially being pregnant. We'll have to be careful as we don't want to hurt you or the child, but this magic should be something that could help us out a great deal. It should also feel natural and easy enough for you- it'll just be much… _bigger_ and cover more ground than you're used to."

"I understand your fears, Owen, I do, and I'm willing to train with you before I go and babysit. But… why can't this wait until later?"

Owen slowed down his walking and she saw him tense up slightly. He cleared his throat and kept his face blank.

"Because I feel that the war is coming sooner than we all may think. The forces of Hel are strengthening, and we all need to be ready for when they come. It could be tonight… it could be tomorrow, next week, next month… or even next year. I don't know. Time moves differently in Avalon and Hel. One hour there is one day here. So wherever their preparations are at in Hel, the Death Gods of Hel are coming soon. I normally can see more of the future, but it's blurry and unforeseeable, which makes me feel even more nervous about it."

"So… let's just say that your gut-feeling is right, and that Hel is coming for all of us soon in a war... for _me_." Rose said, thinking out loud. "Do you think that _my_ powers are the key to us _winning_ the war?"

"As Hela and Demetrius' child… yes, I do believe that." He said quietly. "Unless they get a hold on you first."

"And if Hela and all of Hel _do_ get a hold of me? Then what'll happen?" She asked quietly, not wanting to know the answer.

Owen tensed up again, and an eerie silence passed between them for a few seconds. Then he slowly turned his head and she saw true fear in his eyes.

"If _they_ get a hold of you and your powers, they could become _unstoppable_, and _you_ would become _their_ weapon against _us_. Willingly or unwillingly… if you can control minds, then so can they, and they _will_ control yours to do their bidding. If they do use you as that type of a weapon, then I fear that you will not survive, your child will not survive… and all of the mortal world will be in Hel's mercy. Death of mortal souls gives Hel more power, so if they come to the mortal world after taking over Avalon…" He remained silent for a moment and Rose felt a cold dread in her soul. She didn't realize how terrifying this all really was. But surely this was just speculation… right? But she wasn't sure as he saw the terror in his eyes.

"You seem to be sure about all this, Puck. It's as if you've seen it in our future." She asked quietly, using his real name, then stopped. Fear slamming into her; she forgot he could see futures. "H- have you seen it? The future? Was that the vision you had?"

"Glimpses of it, yes." He whispered.

"And what of the world have you seen? _What happens_?!"

He turned to face her and had empty eyes, sending more cold fear into her. "I don't see the _specifics_, but I'll tell you this. I hear the screaming of every man, woman and child on this Earth, both mortal and magical beings in the near future. The noise fills every corner and is the most unbearable thing to behold… but then there's nothing but silence and darkness."

"Which means what?" Rose asked in great fear, her whole body trembling.

"It could mean a lot of things." He said honestly. "And I truly don't know what's going to happen, but I sense death in this future, Rose. I sense a void of emptiness in this _entire _world."

More fear shot through her, sending nausea through her entire system. This wasn't the conversation she was planning on having, and his fear was making her own unbearable.

"Does Xanatos know about this?"

"I've told him a little bit, but he's sensed that something is coming ever since Hela created that storm. He's been working day in and day out in securing the weapons off the black market to protect this home, and has been planning for such a scenario." He said. "But, no. I haven't said anything of _this_ specific future to anyone except for you. It's a new vision I've had this morning, right before you announced your pregnancy to us, and nor does the Clan know yet. After I train with you, I'm going to try to contact Titania again, and then I'm hoping to sit down and chat with them. Depending on if you tell them about your pregnancy or not."

They walked slowly down the hallway towards the gymnasium, and Rose then stopped, thinking about all that he entrusted in her, making her feel horribly bad for her lack of trust in him. If something this terrible was coming, then they all had to be unified and not at war amongst themselves.

"I will tell them… and we can talk to them about all this as well. But until we do, I appreciate your honesty with me and I'm sorry for assuming the worst out of you and Xanatos. That was wrong of me."

"You're forgiven, thank you for the apology." He said with a small smile, but still looked scared.

"You're welcome." She said. "So… back to your vision. What do _you_ think it all means? What is Hela and Demetrius planning to do, do you think?"

He turned to face her, his blue eyes were full of fear, and for the first time in Owen's face, she could see Puck- who had a good heart and love for his home and people- show through in great concern.

"Honestly? There's only _one thing_ it could mean that I can think of. And I hope to the Gods that I'm wrong. But with your parents being Gods of Death… my idea only makes sense with how much unsettled chaos I've been feeling in my one and only magical tie to Avalon."

"Your idea being what?" She asked quietly, and he froze, placed his hand on the door frame and stared at her; his face numb, pale and terrified.

"Death to _all life_… if your parents somehow found a way to unleashing the powers of Hel, setting it free from Avalon's control, it would be the end of life, and the Death Gods will win. Forever immortal, forever in control, forever in charge of _creation_. But it would be a creation of death."

Rose also paled and felt horribly nauseous. She came from these Gods, and they were _this_ powerful? It was unthinkable… gut wrenching.

"_How?_" She choked out, and he understood what all she was asking.

"I don't know the details, but that is what I suspect. Whatever happens, I feel like _you_ are a key to a lot of it." He whispered. "So, if we don't train you to fight against them… then we will all be destroyed in a world-wide annihilation on all magical and mortal realms."

Rose continued to stare at him in horror and couldn't feel her body. She didn't know how much time passed between them as she thought about all that he had shared with her. How would Brooklyn react to her pregnancy now, knowing they all could potential cease to exist? Would it even matter to worry about her future if this was the future Puck saw? If so, how could they fight? What part could she possibly play in all of this, and what difference could _she_ make against the powers of Hel?

Her mind continued to feed her with fear, but then something snapped inside of her. The natural state of her took over her fear and controlled her mind frame. No matter what, she would fight for her mate, her family, and now her unborn child. She would do as Hudson asked, and what she promised, to fight and never stop fighting. This was now bigger than Kevin… he was merely a chess piece in the giant game played by Hel; by her parents.

Rose set her jaw firm and straightened up.

"You truly think that _I_ have the powers that Hel need to make this future happen? And that _I'm_ somehow a key to _their success_?" She asked him firmly.

"I do." Owen said seriously, and she stayed silent.

She then took a deep breath, rolled her shoulders back and resolve entered her entire being, fueling her powers. She knew what she needed to do, and if she was the key to winning then she would fight, no matter what.

"Let's make sure they don't get me then." She whispered fiercely. "I'll be a weapon for you all if that's what it takes, and if that's what I am. I will fight against this future, for you, my family, mate and my unborn child."

At her new mindset to fight, Owen smiled, took his large glasses off then pocketed them in his shirt. He then spun in a bright circle of bright white magic and transformed into a white-haired, whimsical elf.

Puck then grinned his sharp smile back at her. "Attah girl! That's what I needed to hear and see! Your warrior heart, powers of being a daughter of death, all willingly given to _my_ training and teachings is how I'm sure we will win. With you on our side, fighting with the rest of Avalon and all the Gargoyles, our success is something that I can sincerely hope for; making winning this war a reality."

"Let's get to work then." Rose whispered. "Anything to secure a bright future for us all, magical and mortals alike. We'll fight and show Hel what we are made of and give our world a future again. Anything to give my unborn child a chance at a good life."

"Good plan." Puck repeated, grinning brightly. He then let her pass by him to enter the gym, but then turned to her and walked besides her. "You know… don't take this the wrong way or let it go to your head, but last time I told you that you reminded me of Hela… I don't regret saying it. I still am gonna stick by it."

"Oh yeah?" Rose teased. "Should I be flattered by that slightly offensive comment?"

"Well… yes actually, I think you should be flattered."

Rose snorted. "How so?"

"Because like her, when you set your mind to doing something; you are downright terrifying, radiate power, demand respect and attention, and are a true force to be reckoned with; especially amongst the rest of us Third Race beings. I have a feeling _no one_ will see you coming, and you'll be the reason we all get our butts kicked into gear."

She stared at her elven teacher and couldn't help but grin at him. _She_ scared _him_? Him being an extremely powerful master of trickery and mischief? The thought amused her, but slowly pride settled into her heart, and a part of her already knew that truth. Deep within her, the strength that kept her fighting against Kevin for so long was truly a power she's always had. That power was what made her the warrior her mate and Clan saw her to be. Brooklyn's true equal.

"_Good_." Rose whispered with a grin. "Let's keep it that way."


	28. Chapter 28- A Twist of Fate

**~Chapter Twenty-Eight~**

**A Twist of Fate**

Rose was thoroughly exhausted by the time she left the gymnasium with Puck. After their lesson, he swiftly turned back into Owen and went back up to the Castle to assist Xanatos with work, leaving her to trudge out of the Castle alone to catch a cab to Emily's apartment. When she hailed one down, she slid into a cab seat which smelled heavily of smoke and rested her head against the window, barely able to keep her eyes open. Luckily the anti-nausea pills were working wonders on her, but wasn't taking away the uneasy dread of her failure from the time spent training with Puck.

The hour they had trained with each other was nothing short of a disaster. It was packed full of magical lessons that gave her a splitting headache, and as much as she was wanting to make herself useful for Puck, Avalon and the Clan to fight away the powers of Hel and her insanely evil parents, she failed. Horribly. There wasn't a single area of practice of magic that she didn't choke at.

At the start of the lesson, she had a hard time getting the hang of shape-shifting. Puck said that all she had to do was think about the person, thing, or creature she wished to become and then will her form to become that thought. But no matter how long or much she concentrated on doing that, nothing would happen. Absolutely nothing. This puzzled Puck greatly, as no Third Race member _couldn't_ shape shift, and he didn't know what to make of it.

"It's almost like… you have invisible shackles placed on you and your Human body." He mused at her. "And it's stopping you from using those shape-shifting capabilities."

Rose merely shrugged at his thought, not really knowing how to respond to that. She did not feel '_shackled_', as he so kindly put it, to her Human form in any way, shape or form. She was born Human… grew up a Human and was in the only body she's ever had. It was the magical being that felt new to her, but in strange ways, though she's always had the capabilities.

Puck then shrugged at his own thoughts, said that he would try to figure it out later, and they moved on as if it was nothing to worry about.

Next, he began to teach her how to transport herself through a portal; which was where things really went downhill. She felt ridiculous trying to magic herself through space on the Earth-plane in the Gymnasium, and felt like she was about to split her body into two or crap herself by the amount of mental pushing he said to do to make it work. When she gave herself a massive headache and was sweating with nothing remarkable happening, she almost gave up.

After a half-hour of working on it, she finally portaled herself, but not where she meant to. Originally, she wanted to transport a few feet by the weights, but to her and his shock, she ended up _inside_ the pool (which was in a completely different gymnasium room) by complete accident. It would have been an exciting accomplishment because she portaled somewhere, had she not nearly drowned.

Rose knew that if Brooklyn were there and saw what happened, he would have lost his mind with worry. How she ended up in the middle of the enclosed indoor pool, underneath the cover, with no way out was beyond her comprehension. But yet, it was so horribly scary. Being immersed in dark waters, with no way out, suddenly felt like she was stuck in her icy-nightmares or in the East River, where she and Brooklyn nearly drowned; and she panicked.

Her panic broke Puck away from his cheering, and threw him into a serious '_uh-oh_' moment. He quickly found out what was happening when she wasn't resurfacing and instantly portaled her out. When she crashed down, soaking wet, choking on water and gasping for breath at his feet, he didn't push her any farther on portaling.

"That attempt was a _start_…" He told her as he helped her dry off; while making sure that she was okay and breathing normally. "But I'm going to say that we're done with portal practice for now, at least until we are down on the ground and you don't have a high building to potentially portal out of on accident. Now that I know you can move between rooms, I don't want to find you splattered on the New York streets below because you accidentally portaled out of the Eyrie Building. And I _really do not_ want to be the one that has to explain what happened to you, and why that happened, to your _preciously protective_ Gargoyle mate. He will rip off my face and male-hood if I let anything bad happen to you, that I am positively sure about."

She almost laughed at his joke, but knew it to be true as well. Brooklyn wouldn't stand by and forgive Puck for allowing him to have her get hurt or die, but the fact that she did portal into a completely different room without meaning to, did unnerve her as well. The walls of this gymnasium were so small now; so easily breakable that she didn't dare try again either. At least, not as high up as they were.

She shuddered at the thought of portaling out of the tallest skyscraper in Manhattan, free-falling to her death by accident. But then, a small relief coursed through her at his words. His concern for her getting hurt… even if he worried for his own well-being was at the center of them… made her think that perhaps Hudson was wrong. Puck perhaps _wouldn't_ let anything bad happen to her out for fear of what Brooklyn would do to him if he did. Even if it was to protect himself overall, it was still a start.

When she was dry, they then moved on to her shielding abilities, which ended up being a flop as well. At first, Rose had produced a few impressive shields, and Puck was enthralled and giddy by her success. But when he asked her to fill the entire room up with her shield, she passed out. When she came to, Puck looked exhausted as well and called it a night.

Rose sensed slight disappointment from him over her poor performance, but at the same time, she had to tell herself that she did a lot of things which was difficult for _any_ Third Race member to do for the first time. True, they were younglings when learning the skills and abilities, but she tried not to let that detail get to her too much. They decided to meet together and try again tomorrow night, after he ordered her to get a full night of proper sleep. He then turned into Owen and left her alone in the Gymnasium so he could help Xanatos with some work; and dryly told her not to fall in the pool again as he walked through the doors.

Rose gave him the middle finger from behind his back, but he sensed it. And for the first time Owen barked out a laugh that shook the walls, making her laugh out loud as well. Now as she sat in the taxi cab thinking about the session, she came to the conclusion that perhaps the night hadn't been such a disaster after all, and he didn't think any less of her.

Fifteen minutes later, the cab dropped her off at Emily's and it brought her back to the present. After she paid the driver, and got out, it took everything for her to walk inside and try to not look like a zombie. When she arrived at Emily's apartment door and knocked, her best friend opened the door and blinked in surprise at her.

"Hi… uh… _oh wow_. Holy crap, Rose! Are you okay? You look like hell!"

"You're the second person to tell me that today." Rose grunted, stepping past her not bothering to be let in. "But all the same, nice to see you too."

Emily stayed silent and watched her enter the home.

"I didn't mean to say it that way." She said more gently, shutting the door behind her. "You just look really tired is all."

"Oh I am." Rose chuckled. "But I'm used to it by now, so it's all good."

There was a mirror next to Emily's front door and decided to give herself a quick peak; quickly realizing what Emily was seeing. She truly did look like hell. Her eyes were sunken slightly, her body was a lot skinnier than usual, her arms had bruises all over, and since she was wearing a tank top they were more obvious.

Seeing them at the same time Rose did, Emily gasped out in horror.

"What are all these bruises from?!" She demanded.

Rose sighed, too exhausted to tell her while standing, she walked in the apartment further to find the nearest chair to sink into, which ended up being a contemporary half-dome type chair in her living room, and faced her.

"I was practicing sword fighting with Hudson last night and got pretty banged up. Then I was practicing some of my magic with Puck right before I came over, and it was exhausting. So yeah, that's why I have bruises everywhere and am beyond exhausted, but I'll live."

Emily continued to gaze down at her with wide eyes. "And… _sleep_? Been getting any of that?"

"Some." Rose said heavily, then looked up at her and smiled. "I'm good, Em. I promise. You and Chris go to dinner and have fun. Don't worry about me and Katie, she and I are going to have a blast."

Emily opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off, when a high-pitched squeal was heard from her three-year-old daughter. "AUNTIE WOSE!" Katie ran across the hallway and slammed herself into Rose's sore chest, making her grunt out in pain.

"Oh, Katie honey, be careful. Auntie Rose is…"Emily began to reprimand, but Rose pulled Katie up onto her lap and waved Emily off.

"No, she's okay, she didn't hurt me."

Emily sighed and couldn't help but smile as well. If Rose said that she was okay to still watch her, then that was good enough for her.

"How are you doing baby girl?" Rose asked Katie, pulling back to look into her little face.

"Good. Are you here to pway with me?" She asked, grinning brightly, and was clutching the Aurora doll that she and Brooklyn got her for her birthday.

"I am." Rose told her with a grin, then looked up at Emily, who had moved across the large open living room into the kitchen to attend to Katie's macaroni and cheese dinner. "I'm so happy that she likes this doll."

"Yeah, she loves that thing." Emily replied, stirring the packaged cheese into the soft noodles. "Seriously, she hasn't put it down since you gave it to her."

"Good." Rose said with a smile. "I'm glad she loves it! Which… I can't believe she's turning four in a week!" She then turned to Katie and baby-talked, "That's just _crazy_ to me!"

"Oh I know." Emily said, placing some food in a small plastic bowl for Katie, with carrots, grapes and a small water cup on the table. "It's gone by so fast to me too."

Rose smiled and watched as her best friend waddled over to get some napkins from their pantry, then picked up Katie in her arms and carried her over to her booster seat at the table. She placed Katie in front of her food, picked up the noodles and blew on it to help it cool down.

Emily waddled back, stopped at the end of the counter and placed a hand on her swollen stomach, groaning out slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Rose asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Fine." Emily laughed, waving her off and walking over with the napkins. "I've been having more Braxton-Hicks contractions lately."

"Those are pretty normal for you though, right?"

"Yeah, they are, but they are just getting stronger, and because I've got four weeks left till this little man's due date, there's just very little room for him anymore."

"Do you think you'll go into labor early with him like you did with Katie?" Rose asked, putting down Katie's macaroni and cheese, and watched her take a large bite for her small mouth. But snorted a laugh, when most of the noodles fell down the front of her shirt instead.

"I don't know." Emily said, grabbing a napkin to help pick up the mess, as Rose walked over and grabbed a bib for Katie; then put it around her neck. "I have a feeling he might. But we'll see. I would kind of like to get past Katie's birthday first before we deal with another one, but hey, I'm not in charge of those kinds of things. He'll come when he wants to come I guess."

"Are you excited?" She asked her, sensing a bit of distress in Emily's face and tone.

"Um… yeah, I am." Emily answered slowly. "It's just, things are kind of stressful right now. I'm nesting like crazy and I just… I _hate_ this house for a family. It's great for bachelor's or singles and barely makes the cut for a married couple, but for a young family with a _second child_ on the way? I don't think so."

"Well, that _can_ be changed." Rose said positively. "It's not anything permanent, plus the baby will be sleeping in your room for the first little while. You've still got time"

"I know, but… ugh… that's not all." Emily sighed, moving her curly blond hair behind her ear and sunk into the chair next to Katie at the kitchen table, looking downright upset.

"What's up?" Rose asked, sensing her distress.

"I don't know, Rose. I am just feeling a little bit lost and torn on what we should do, I guess. Chris is all for moving to Oregon and really wants to take that job… but…"

"You _don't_?" Rose asked. "It sounds like a _really_ good opportunity for all of you."

"I know, and it would be." Emily said. "I just don't really want to leave New York."

At this, Rose sighed and shook her head.

"_Why not_? What truly is here that's worth staying for, Em? Everything you said before was right. Rent is astronomical here, living arrangements aren't ideal for a young family, and living here doesn't give Katie much opportunity to have a _childhood _like a life in the suburbs can. Plus, Chris' family will be around to help out. It'll save you guys money, the job will be a pay raise. I mean, all of these reasons are all positive. I really don't see why-"

"What about _you_ though?" Emily asked, looking like this had been bothering her the last little bit, and silence passed between them for a few moments.

"What about me?"

"I _can't_ leave you here…"

Rose snorted, trying to hide her own emotions. "Oh Emily… _yes you can_, I'll be just fine…"

"We've been best friends for five years." Emily said, her eyes swimming with tears. "Since my family is insane, broken, and spends more time in jail than out of it, you've been all I've had since college. Since your Nana and Pop died, and you've gone through what you have with Kevin, we've been each other's family and support system. The idea of leaving you here, all alone, just feels… _wrong_."

Tears welled up in Rose's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away and cleared her throat.

"I won't be alone."

"Oh… I… I didn't mean that." Emily sighed. "Of course you aren't, not with Brooklyn and the Clan. But…"

"I get what you're saying." Rose cut in quietly. "But just keep an open mind, all right? That's why you and Chris are going out tonight, to discuss things more. So don't worry about that or me, just go into this decision with a clear mind and think of what's best for _you and your family_. Everything else will fall into place I'm sure, and you and I can talk about this later."

Emily stared at her for a long moment, but Rose shrugged her gaze off by helping Katie eat her macaroni and cheese. After a moment of silence, Emily heaved herself up and mumbled, "I'm going to check on Chris."

Rose didn't say anything to her as she waddled past her and walked up the spiral metallic stairwell to go up to their bedroom. Katie's small bedroom was across the hall, and even though this place was a two bedroom, it didn't feel like it. The bedroom was more a large closet with a small window with bars on the outside of it.

She didn't blame Emily for feeling so worried. With a newborn coming into their lives, there just wasn't enough space for them all to grow in this loft style apartment. And that would be hard. Hers and Brooklyn's apartment was big enough for a baby or two, and if it was more Gargoyle, then it also had the huge Castle to run around in, and plenty of fresh air for its wings. But still, she didn't think about the _reality _of what to expect with her _own _child coming, and it was suddenly a _lot _to consider. She hadn't thought about it, and she suddenly had to look away from Katie's messy eating and swallow down nervous bile.

* * *

Minutes past since Emily went into their bedroom upstairs, and when her nausea wave passed, Rose encouraged Katie to take bites of her dinner by 'feeding' her doll, Aurora, first. Seeing them together, Emily smiled sadly and tried not to cry again. She couldn't help but let the water work come when brushing her teeth, but this idea of moving was tearing her apart. She knew it was best for their family, but Rose was also family and for a long time, they were all each other had.

As if sensing her, Rose looked up and saw Emily watching them from above. She was sporting a nicer maternity dress and flats, with her hair and makeup nicely done; and smiled as she watched Rose and Katie interact. They were the best of friends, and her daughter truly idolized Rose. Another reason why thinking of moving across the country was so devastating to her. She sniffed her tears away, blaming her emotions on her hormones, as her husband opened the master bedroom door, looking and smelling very nice.

"We need to get going if we are going to make our reservation time." Emily told him.

"I'm ready whenever you are, babe" Chris responded, fixing his wrist watch. They started to descend their sketchy spiral stairwell which suddenly moved slightly, so he quickly grabbed onto her wrist to keep her steady, and she looked back at him in gratitude. When they reached the floor, Emily then turned to Rose, who could see that she had been crying a little bit, but was trying to hide it.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Rose. I know you two will have an awesome time tonight."

"Of course we will!" Rose said happily, trying to keep the mood light as she gave Katie back her plastic spoon so she could feed herself. "Katie girl and myself are gonna _party it up in here_ and ya know, _bust a move and raise da roof."_

Emily snorted at her 'wannabe' swagger humor. "Well don't party _too hard._ Katie's bedtime is at nine, and help yourself to whatever you want to eat or watch. You're family, so you know the drill how we roll around here. Chris and I will probably be out till eleven or midnight. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that's not an issue at all." Rose said, waving her hand to usher them out. "You kids have fun and don't worry about us, we'll be just fine."

Emily opened her mouth, but Chris placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her towards the front door. "She knows. She's just being a protective mama but doesn't need to be." He then quickly grabbed his wallet and car keys from the kitchen counter, then walked over and gave Katie a kiss, as Emily hugged her and then Rose.

"We'll see you later Katie bug, be good for Auntie Rose." Emily said, kissing her daughter.

"'Tay mommy. Love you."

Chris then gave her a kiss and hugged her tightly. "Love you baby girl. Have fun."

"Love you too, daddy."

Chris then moved over to where Rose sat and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Bye Rose, thanks again."

"You're welcome, anytime. See ya guys later, enjoy yourselves."

"What? Us have fun without kids?" Chris asked sarcastically, as they opened their front door. "Oh _we will_. Thanks again!"

With that Chris and Emily walked out the front door, locked it behind them and Rose was alone with Katie. The three-year-old looked up at her with her big baby blue eyes and smiled sweetly at her, melting her down.

"I've missed you bug." Rose said, watching her eat the macaroni and cheese all on her own as she stayed silent and continued to drop most of it on her bib again; Rose chuckled and knew Katie felt the same.

When she was done eating, Rose cleaned up her bowl and swept up the spilled macaroni that was all over the wooden floors, then did their dishes as Katie pulled out a blank sheet of paper with crayons, laid on her stomach on the floor, and started to doodle, singing to herself. She smiled at her as she did so, and looked around the loft-style apartment. It was a nice place, high ceilings, pipes and brick everywhere. All of the floors were wooden, and Emily had placed curtains on the high windows. Their kitchen and living room were all one space, but on the side of the living room wall, Emily bought a shelving unit, placed it on its side and had totes all full of kid toys and activities, including art. It was an easy place to put things back in, organized, and Katie knew where to help herself.

She was still singing softly to herself when Rose walked over to her, sat down, and together they colored pictures. When she was with Katie, even though she was a young child, Rose felt like life was simple again. She could color a picture, goof around and simply have a good time without worrying about anything. She glanced over at Katie, who returned a large, toothy smile, and just like that- they silently enjoyed each other's company in silence and Rose got to see life through the eyes of an innocent child once again.

* * *

An hour passed, five pictures had been drawn and colored, they played with all of her princess dolls, still on the living room floor, had an ice cream cone and had just barely made beaded necklaces before Rose got Katie dressed in her pajamas to begin the 'winding down' process of the night. The sun was down at this point, it was getting close to Katie's bedtime, and her mind instantly went to Brooklyn. Now that it was nine, she wondered if he had read her note yet.

"Okay, five more minutes." She told Katie softly, gently running a brush through her fine blonde curly hair. "Then we are going to go potty, brush teeth and go to bed."

"Can I pweese stay up with you?" Katie begged, and Rose smiled, melting.

"I already have let you stay up, baby girl. If I let you stay up much more your mama would be really upset with Auntie Rose." Rose then side-hugged her. "But I've had fun with you."

Katie's body visibly sagged and looked disappointed. "Otay."

Rose snuggled her tighter and watched what she was doing. Her little fingers were carefully putting a ton of red beads on a stretchy line of plastic thread and she cocked her head to the side in interest. Katie made her a pink and purple necklace, made herself a rainbow necklace, and then one for Emily and Chris, all in different colors, but was now working on a fifth one.

"Who's necklace is this gonna belong to?" She asked her curiously. "Is it gonna be for your dolly?"

Katie giggled. "Nope."

"Then who is this one for?"

Katie held it up, looking very proud at all the red colors on it and grinned at Rose. "It's for Bwookwyn. I made him a wed neckwace, because his skin is wed. See?"

Stunned that Katie remembered seeing Brooklyn's stone form yesterday, the wedding photos from her apartment, and even the fact that she talked to her about him being her 'red guardian angel,' was incredible to Rose. Katie then handed the necklace to Rose to have her tie it off.

"Yes, I see." Rose said in awe. "It's _very good_, bug."

"Will Bwookwyn like it?"

"Yes." Rose said with a gentle smile. "I think he will absolutely love it."

"Is Bwookwyn coming to see me?"

"I…" Rose started to say, tying off the red beaded necklace and was stunned. She couldn't believe Katie knew he was real even though she hadn't yet met him. And even though she knew he looked different, she still wanted to meet him. "I actually don't know if he will come, bug, I hope he does. I invited him, but you might already be in bed asleep if he does."

"Ah… if he does, can I pweese meet him?" Katie asked softly, leaning into Rose and rubbing her eyes; yawning. "_Pweese_ Auntie Wose? I want to meet Bwookwyn."

Rose gave her a kiss, placed the necklace down and picked her up in her arms. "Yes, I'll let you meet him. But for now, let's get you to bed. You're tired"

Katie didn't argue with her as she yawned again, laid on her shoulder, found her thumb to suck, and seemed to lose energy as Rose carefully climbed the rickety metal staircase, taking her all the way up to the upstairs bathroom. Rose helped Katie brush her teeth, let her go to the bathroom, and then was nearly run over when Katie ran into her small bedroom, giggling. Rose laughed, and followed after her, looking into the room. It was perfect for a three-year-old since she slept in a toddler bed still, which didn't take up as much room, but the room was tiny for an adult and a twin-size bed would barely fit.

Rose clicked on the lamp as Katie snuggled into her covers with her Aurora doll and listened sleepily as Rose read her a few princess books, and sang her a few songs. After about ten minutes of a bedtime routine and singing '_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_,' she looked over at Katie and saw that she was out like a light. Smiling, Rose carefully put the books away, kissed her good-night and clicked off the lamp.

In the darkness, Katie had a nightlight that was lighting her room with soft images of water and fish. Rose slowly and quietly shut the door and stood on the other side of her bedroom door taking in the silence for a moment and gently placed her hand on her stomach. It felt right to be a mom, and more than anything she was excited to have these moments with her own child.

Smiling to herself, she quietly walked out of the dark hallway and descended down the rickety staircase. The moment her feet hit the wooden floor, her connection to Brooklyn awakened the very same minute a soft tap was heard on the slider door by the kitchen. She gasped, looked over and saw her mate standing on the tiny balcony outside the slider doors, the space barely bit enough to hold a set of Emily's planters. Brooklyn was smiling brightly at her, waving, and had his long red wings tightly wrapped around his shoulders to fit in the tight space.

Rose grinned in excitement and took off running across the room to let her mate inside. She unlocked the door, slid it open, and instantly Brooklyn swooped in and scooped her tightly up into his arms; spinning them around in a circle. They both laughed happily as he did so, but he slowed down until he stopped spinning around, set her down and crushed his lips down to hers; kissing her passionately.

Rose giggled against his lips, he then slid his lips down to her neck, as she tugged him into a tight hug, holding him close to her. She ran her fingers down his back and into his long white hair.

"Hi babe!" She sighed. "I love you! I'm _so_ glad you're here!"

"I love you too! I'm glad I'm here too." He whispered, kissed her deeply again and then pulled away and gazed deeply in her eyes.

"Thanks for coming," Rose said softly. "I take it that you got my note?"

"I did, and thank you for letting me know where you were. I remembered that you were babysitting the kiddo tonight, but I appreciate the courtesy reminder anyway."

"You're welcome." She took his claw in her hand. "I just didn't want you to worry when you saw I wasn't at the Castle anymore."

He smiled at her, reached his free claw back and closed the sliding door, then let her lead him from the kitchen to sit down on the couch in the living room. When they got there, Brooklyn looked around Emily's tall living room and whistled quietly.

"Wow, nice place. I brought Emily home once, but I dropped her off in the alleyway back when we were first dating, and have never seen inside. They want to move from _here_?"

"Yeah." Rose said, sitting down on the couch and bringing him down with her. "The space down here _is_ really cool, but doesn't really work for a growing family. The bedroom's upstairs are really small and with the baby on the way, Emily wants something different that can accommodate their growing family. But we'll see what they decide, she's pretty emotional about the idea of moving."

"Makes sense." He said softly, cuddling Rose closer to him, smiling. "She's not the only one."

Rose looked up and saw that he was looking at her with sympathy. She instantly blinked away any emotion and shook her head at him, placed her legs over his cuddling into his chest and looked up into his eyes, trying not to think about it, but he caught her.

"You don't need to hide with me, Rose." He whispered. "I know the idea of losing Emily makes you really sad."

"I'm not hiding anything." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. "It _does_ make me sad, but I'm just choosing not to focus on it right now. That's all. I would like to be happy and enjoy my night with you instead."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." She said, coming closer to him. "You're here with me now. That makes _everything _better."

Brooklyn chuckled, lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently again while holding her tightly to him. "I feel the same way." He paused and then pulled away. "So how has tonight been with the kiddo?"

"It's been really good." She said softly. "She and I played with her princess dolls, colored pictures, and made necklaces." She held her pink and purple beaded necklace up to him. "This is mine. Jealous?"

"Actually I am." He said, touching it gently. "Where's mine?"

"In her arms." Rose laughed. "She made one for you and wanted to give it to you herself."

Brooklyn froze slightly at that, and looked down at her with wide-eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. Katie really wants to meet you, so much so, I might go wake her up in a second so she can. She wanted to give you the necklace, and who am I to say no?"

Brooklyn placed a claw against his chest and she could see him melting. "Oh, wow. That is really thoughtful and sweet of her."

"She really is a sweetheart… but uh… you can meet her later." She said, kissing the side of his face, getting his attention again. "Right now, I want to be alone with you and remind you that you're _mine_."

"Am I now?"

"Yes." Rose whispered against his neck, still kissing him, and a small growl came from him- the feeling instantly mutual.

"You know, I dreamt about you and what we did this early morning _all day_ today." He whispered in a low and sexy voice, pulling her over his waist. She spread her legs and straddled his waist; pressing her pelvis to his while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did you now?" She breathed.

"Yes." He breathed back, his lips inches from hers. "In my dreams, I could still smell your sweet scent, feel every gorgeously sexy and luscious inch of your body against mine, the incredible feeling of us moving in _union _with each other, the glorious _taste_ of you on my tongue… and oh Rose, I wanted to do it again, and again, and again."

A heat built in between her legs at his words and anytime they spoke about making love with each other, it seemed to go that way. Brooklyn pulled on her backside, pressing her against him and crushed his lips to hers. She moaned happily as he kissed her deeper, but after a few seconds, she cupped his beak and pulled away a few inches.

"I did too, babe… I _loved_ last night, but I gotta tell ya that I could barely _move_ when I woke up this morning."

Brooklyn snorted out a laugh, but a gaze of longing flashed in his eyes. Though he felt bad for making her sore, it turned him on slightly. "_Hmmm_…sorry about that."

"No you're not." She laughed, leaning down so they were chest to chest, and lowered her lips down to his again.

"You're right, I'm not." He breathed back with a smile, and kissed her, only coming up to speak. "As long as you're healthy and not actually hurt, being sore from rougher sex is hot as hell and tells me that I did a good job in _pleasing_ you."

"Oh, that you did." She whispered. "And uh… you can do it again, if you wanted."

With a devilish grin, he growled in pleasure, cupped her backside, making her legs spread apart more widely and pulled her roughly against him. They both moaned loudly as their mouths opened to each other's, tongues dancing in a heated dance, and his claws ventured up the back of her tank top meeting her bare skin.

"No matter how much I experience these feelings… no matter how much I _feel you._.." He whispered against her lips, running his talons gently up her spine, making her shiver and arch into him with a pleased moan; he smiled brighter at her reaction. "I'll _never_ get tired of it, Rose. Your beauty takes my breath away. You, my love, _all of you _amazes me and leaves me wanting _more_ of you. I love you more than I could possibly begin to try to say and describe with words."

"So don't speak then, let our bodies do the talking- they did an outstanding job earlier this morning." She whispered as his claws played with the back of her bra; his groin hardened under her pelvic weight.

"_Hmmm_. Yes, they did." Was all he said as he kissed her neck again. Unlike last night, he was going to take her, nice and slow."Where's Katie?"

"In bed, asleep. We can play around as long as we are _really quiet_." Rose answered him, lowering her fingers lightly and playfully down his chest, abdomen and then towards his loincloth. He raised an eye bone at her and both smiled cheeky smiles.

"You like having _fun_, don't ya?"

"With you? _Yes…_" she breathed, and groaned when his lips pressed against her extended neck, then grazed lower towards her cleavage, and she chuckled. "Do you want to piss Emily off by making love on her couch?"

Brooklyn snorted at her question, raised his head up, and looked confused.

"Umm… is that a trick question? Because yes, I always want to make love to you… but _here_? Uhh… I'm going to go with, no. Not really, no."

"_Why not_?" Rose fake pouted. "It could be a blast."

"Because I like my private regions… and I _think_ you do too." He said with a grin. "But pissing off a pregnant Human female with a known temper, by fooling around in her home when we should be watching her child, doesn't sound fun or the smartest thing to do."

Rose clicked her tongue seductively. "Too bad." She then reached up a hand and tugged her long hair out of her messy bun, shaking her curls out slowly, making his eyes grow large. "I was going to suggest we get _really freaky_... and just not tell her until later to get a good reaction from her. I mean, as long as we are quiet and don't wake up Katie, I don't see anything wrong with it. More than anything, I see it as a _challenge_ I was willing to accept… but… apparently it's _too much for you._"

Brooklyn growled, crushed their lips together and shot his claws up into her long curly hair, kissing her madly.

"When it comes to making love to you, _nothing is too much for me. _Challenge accepted."

"_Hmmm…_ good answer." Rose mused, letting him turn her to lie down on the couch, and pulling him down on top.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" He breathed as he pressed himself to her, beginning their foreplay, and she laughed, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Nope, never"

"_Good answer_." He mocked.

"_Beast_."

He chuckled more deeply at her teasing remark, but then was kissing her again, passionately, madly and running his body over hers. The couch groaned under their weight but they didn't care. Brooklyn ran his claws up her abdomen, gave her breasts a nice squeeze, before he wrapped an arm around her head.

"I'll show you what this _beast_ can do." His groin hardened more against her and she moaned out in pleasure, the heat in between her legs growing more hot.

"Ohhh yes, baby, _yes_. Give me all you've got."

"Always." He whispered back, and loved how sexually vocal she had become, and already, he was beyond turned on by her. Growling deeper and pushing himself down upon her beautiful body, their tongues danced heatedly, louder moans about to escape from them when suddenly a small voice cut through the room.

"Auntie Wose?"

Rose gave a small shriek, Brooklyn gasped out a curse word, lifted his head up and quickly crawled off her, as Rose bolted up into a sitting position. Looking around the couch, she saw Katie peering down the stairs at them, holding onto the iron bars of the small landing.

"_Katie_?" Rose gasped breathlessly, quickly fixing her shirt and touched her heart. "You startled me honey. Is… is everything okay?"

"I had a bad dweam." She said softly.

Rose looked over at Brooklyn who was staring up at her, almost afraid to move out of fear of scaring her more, _if_ she was scared of him. Rose couldn't tell yet.

"Okay baby… I'm coming." She stood up, walked around the couch and then came up the stairs. When she reached her, Katie was still kneeling on the small stair landing, but wasn't looking at her, her eyes were glued on Brooklyn. Rose slowly reached down and picked her up.

"Let's get you back to bed."

"Who is that?" Katie suddenly asked, and Rose froze. She looked from Katie and then down at Brooklyn, who obviously looked nervous. But from how much Katie talked about him, she decided to give it a quick shot. "Well uh… that is Brooklyn. He's come to say hello to you."

"_He's_ Bwookwyn?" Katie asked quietly, still staring down at Brooklyn, who was looking back at her; still afraid to move so he didn't startle her.

"Yes, honey. That's him."

Katie gasped, looked from her down to Brooklyn once more, then kicked and thrashed to get down wordlessly. Rose let her down, and watched as she ran away into her room, leaving a dread in her chest. She looked back at Brooklyn, not wanting him to feel bad for her reaction.

"Just… give me a second, I'll talk to her."

"No, don't force her to see me." He said quietly. "I… It's probably best if I leave, actually."

"No, please." Rose begged quietly. "Honey, please don't go."

But Brooklyn stood up and went to make his way out of the room, not saying a word to her, and she could feel how upset he was. Another human who was scared of a Gargoyle by how they looked.

_Typical_. She heard him say in his mind, and her heart sunk even more. His thoughts were bitter and it didn't seem to matter the age of a Human anymore- he was tired of the constant rejection.

Torn, Rose wanted to check on Katie, but her mate was upset. The minute she turned to go to Katie, she came sprinting out the room holding the red beaded necklace that she made for him and blasted past her running down the stairs, almost falling a few times.

"Katie! No- wait, honey wait!" Rose called after her, taking the winding staircase after her, mentally telling herself to tell Emily that this staircase was a safety hazard.

Brooklyn turned at the ruckus, and watched, with wide-eyes, as the small blonde-haired girl tore across the living room towards him. He blinked in shock and stayed where he was, letting her come to him. Katie's footsteps slowed the closer she got to him, but then stopped completely when she was within five feet of him. Rose froze by the stairs and held her breath, praying that this went well, and that Katie wouldn't be afraid of him. She wasn't afraid over his stone form, but in flesh, it was a bit different.

Rose obviously thought he was beautiful, but would he be to a three-year-old? It could still go either way.

Brooklyn was seeming to hold his breath as well, kept a claw on the wall he was holding and slowly lowered himself down on his knees, to come to her eye level and then offered her a small, but kind smile. Nobody said anything, and Rose wasn't sure who would speak first. Katie was slowly entering her 'shy' mode and was clutching her Aurora doll tighter for comfort.

Seeing her discomfort, Rose slowly tip-toed her way over to her, when Katie slowly stepped forward and held the red beaded necklace out to him, and she froze again to watch the interaction. Brooklyn's eyes flew up to hers in amazement at her movements, who smiled tenderly at this special moment, and then he looked back at Katie.

"Is… is this for me?" He asked her softly. Katie quickly nodded, still wordlessly and was barely looking at him, but her hand was steady holding the necklace out to him. Rose crept forward, got on her knees and gently placed her hands around her shoulders.

"It's okay." She whispered in her ear. "You don't need to be nervous, he's our friend." At Rose's words of encouragement and support, Katie stepped closer to him and urged the necklace closer to him.

He slowly raised a claw up and took it from her, looked down at the necklace and smiled even more brightly.

"_Thank you_." He told her with great enthusiasm, meaning every word. "This means a lot to me. Now I get to look just as cool as you and Aunt Rose."

Katie finally cracked a smile, giggled and it was the most beautiful sound in the world to them. Brooklyn placed the necklace on, adjusted his long hair and now the red-beaded necklace rested over the metal one that held his wedding ring.

Tears filled Rose's eyes, she side-squeezed Katie and then kissed her head. "Good job, bug." She whispered, amazed by this moment and how emotional it was to her and Brooklyn.

"Are you Bwookwyn?" Katie suddenly asked and both were amazed by her bravery; and his gaze softened even more at her little voice.

"I am." He said. "And you're Katie?"

Katie nodded, smiling still, and was giggling slightly. "Yes."

"Very nice to meet you." Brooklyn grinned at her, then pointed a talon at her doll. "And who is that? Is that a princess?"

Katie nodded and snuggled the doll tighter, but was looking into Brooklyn's eyes now, still smiling at him.

"_Wow!_" He said with quiet enthusiasm. "She looks _just like you_, are _you_ a princess?"

"No." Katie giggled, getting more talkative now. "This is Awowa."

"Oh… Princess Aurora?" Brooklyn asked. "From '_Sleeping Beauty_'? Is she your favorite movie princess?" Katie giggled and nodded again, as he continued, "I like that movie too. She is a pretty princess who likes to sleep, and there's a really cool dragon part at the end."

"That dwagon is _Meweficent_!" She gasped in amazement that he knew.

"She's pretty scary, huh?" He asked, and Katie nodded at his words. "Yeah, she is a pretty scary Fairy, but you know what? I think it's pretty cool that the prince wins at the end and saves the princess!" Brooklyn said, still speaking to her in hushed excitement.

"Yeah, they get mawwied." Katie giggled, and Brooklyn grinned, looking at Rose.

"Yes, they do!" He said, winking at Rose. "But Katie I gotta tell you this… I really think that the dolly looks _just like you_. Are you sure you're not princess Aurora?"

"No, I'm Katie." She laughed and stepped closer to him, getting more comfortable with him.

His eyes raised to look into Rose's again, and she couldn't help but let her tears fall down her face, and she silently cried. This moment was a lot bigger for Rose than he realized, seeing him interact with a young child. How natural he seemed, how kind he was, but not only that, but how innocent a child's eyes and heart was to see him as the angel he was, and not a monster like the adults saw. Brooklyn kept his attention on Katie, talking about princesses, but held a claw out to the side to take her hand and offer her some comfort. When she took his hand, and their thoughts merged, hers into his and his into hers, they both were feeling the same way; and it was taking everything for him to not start crying as well.

Minutes passed, and both Katie and Brooklyn had become the best of friends to everyone's relief. Rose had slid into Brooklyn's side as Katie stood in front of him, telling him all about her princess dolls. He listened with great intent and allowed her to explore his face as she spoke. She was touching his beak, then reached and he let her touch his horns on top of his head.

Rose tried hard not to laugh, as he let her be curious, but when Katie was bored; she moved onto his wings.

"Awe these youw angel wings?"

Brooklyn laughed, pulling Rose closer to him and shook his head. "I'm not an angel, Katie. I'm a Gargoyle, but yes, these are my wings. I glide in the air on them."

"What's a Gawgowle?"

Brooklyn chuckled again, spread his wings out, making Katie gasp, and let her explore them further. "Well, Gargoyles protect people. We help bring bad people to the Police and make sure everyone else is safe from danger."

"And safe fwom bad dweams?" Katie asked in awe, taking his velvety wings in her hands and touching them.

Brooklyn opened his mouth, looked down at Rose silently, and then back at her. "Uh, yeah, I guess. We do try to make sure people feel safe at night so you have good dreams, absolutely."

Katie grinned at him and then to both of their shocks, she stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Brooklyn froze, looked at Rose in awe at this moment and Rose couldn't help it as more tears fell down her face. She leaned into his shoulder and wiped at her tears. He carefully patted Katie on the back, who then pulled away from him, sat in Rose's lap and gave her a hug.

"Auntie Wose?"

Rose sniffed, laughing at herself as Brooklyn smiled tenderly at her. "Yeah babe?"

"I like him. I still think he's the pweetiest angel I evah saw."

At this Brooklyn blinked away a few of his own tears, and looked away from them, but she could feel his happiness.

Rose kissed her forehead. "Me too, bug. Me too."

* * *

Rose and Brooklyn found their way back to the couch a short time later, turned on the television quietly and held hands while Rose held Katie against her chest, rocking her back to sleep. But, to their surprise again, Katie pushed away from her and wanted to be held by Brooklyn. He glanced over at Rose once for permission, and when she nodded, he smiled and took her into his arms and let her rest against his chest. Within five minutes, Rose looked over to see Katie's cheek smashed up against Brooklyn's shoulder, and she was completely asleep.

Rose gently prodded him, telling him that she was asleep, and together they silently walked up the stairs together with him still carrying her, and helped put her back in her bed. When they reached her bedroom, and seeing just how small her room was, Brooklyn handed Katie over to Rose, since she was a lot smaller than he was, and watched his wife re-tuck Katie back into bed.

When Rose quietly exited, shut the door and turned to him, both of their eyes were filled with tears and the situation spoke for itself. Yes, one day, it was possible for Humans and Gargoyles to get along again and to have peace between their kinds, and yes, they both would make amazing parents.

Brooklyn pulled her into his arms, and together they hugged and held each other tightly. With her arms tightly around his neck, he scooped her up to straddle his waist and then walked her to the stairs. However, instead of using them, since they were really tight for him, he catapulted the twelve feet down and landed hard on his feet. He walked them over to the couch and then silently lowered her to the sofa, carefully staying over her and then kissed her lips. The relief, amazement and happiness flowed through them as they kissed; and when he pulled back, he grinned happily down at her.

"That was…" he blew out air. "That was _incredible_, Rose, I can't believe Katie actually took to liking me! What a sweet little thing! Perhaps there is a hopeful future for us and Humans after all."

"Ohh, _of course_ there is!" Rose whispered, kissing him back again; pulling on his lips, before letting go. "I know there is a bright future for you and your Clan, and for _us_."

"I agree." He whispered back, kissing her lips. "I love you so much, Rose."

"I love you too."

"Man…" He sighed, pulling her up to sit down and set her down on his lap, wrapping his wings around them. "I know that this is a sore topic for us… but… we would make freaking _awesome_ parents. It feels so natural and so right, you know? I couldn't help but just… stare at you when talking with Katie, and imagine little kids of our own." He paused and she froze, anxiety building in her chest. "I… I know that it's pretty much impossible for a Gargoyle and Human to conceive, but… I think I'm ready to try other options with you. Once we deal with Kevin and all that crap first, that is, but this night really makes me want to adopt children with you, or get a dog to start or… whatever you're up for, but I want to have a family with you. Whatever that family looks like, I don't care. I just want it with _you_."

Rose swore she couldn't breathe at his words, and tears filled her eyes again. Now was the time to tell him, and his wish to have a family with her was more than perfect.

But was he actually ready to find out that it _was_ possible for them to biologically conceive a child? And that they had?

She was about to find out.

"It's _funny_ you should say that… actually." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, and she sat up to look into his eyes.

"What if… I told you… hypothetically speaking here- that it _was_ possible for us to have a child together? Biologically?"

He froze and stared down into her eyes, his face stuck in shock. "_What_?"

"Hypothetically speaking." She emphasized again, wanting to ease him into it. "Meaning… if we could pipe dream here. What would you say if I told you that I was carrying your child? Would you be excited? Nervous? Terrified? Or... all of the above?"

Brooklyn's eyes never left hers as she asked this, and a sudden fear crossed his face.

"Um… well… _if_ we could, I would be…uh... " he paused and then huffed out a sigh. "Well, honestly, I would be elated. To have a child that is _ours _is more than I could have ever asked for. To be a father to a child that you and I made together…" He paused, sighed heavily and then looked sad. "But it's not possible. I haven't wanted to bring this up, because I know that it's never been done between Humans and Gargoyles, so it makes us both sad. I know you want to be a mother and I want to be a father, but it's not meant to be, Rose, _I'm sorry_."

"But _what if _it could happen?" Rose pressed again. "Would you be okay with it?"

"Of course I would." He said softly, caressing her face. "It would make me the happiest Gargoyle… but with it would bring a lot more stress and anxiety for me. There's so much unknown about a Human carrying a Gargoyle's DNA. Would it be more Human or Gargoyle? Would you be safe through it all?" He paused, and then ran a claw through his white hair. "Not only this, but there's still Kevin! And, and, Hela, the Draugr…! All of these things would make me worry for your safety that much more."

"But without them in the picture?" Rose asked softly. "You would be okay with it?"

"Rose…" He sighed. "If you were pregnant right now, I would be elated, beyond happy, but yeah, the timing would be absolutely awful. It would be so bad, especially since you would be way more vulnerable and if Kevin ever found out or Hela…" He shuddered and shook his head. "The thought of losing you is unbearable. Adding a child on top of it, our child, would be too much."

Rose stayed silent and closed her eyes, she didn't know if she could tell him now because he was right, the timing was horrible. But_ it happened_...she was already pregnant, and he deserved to know.

"Why did you ask me this?" He suddenly asked her, and when she opened her eyes, he was looking at her. She didn't know how to move, how to open her mouth to speak, but he saw the look in her eyes and he adjusted himself to better look at her.

"Rose?" He asked again, this time his tone very serious.

She took a deep breath. _It's no_w_ or never, Connelly_.

She gently took his claw in her hands, kissed it, and then guided it under her shirt and placed it on her abdomen, forcing her tear-filled eyes up to gaze into his shocked ones.

"Because I…uh, well we are… um..." She whispered shakily, sobbing now- both in joy and in nerves, and took a deep, but ragged breath. "We _are_ expecting a growth in our family, Brooklyn. That's why I've been so sick these past few weeks. I've suspected this for... some time, so yesterday, I took a test and saw Doctor Sato, as you know. Well, today he confirmed the test results and I…" she paused and watched as he paled a great deal. "_I'm pregnant_, Brooklyn. We… we actually _are_ going to have a child together. It's not impossible for a Human and a Gargoyle to conceive, because well... it... it's happened with us."

Silence passed between them for at least three minutes, and he might as well be a statue for as still as he was sitting. She waited patiently for him to respond, but so far, she didn't know if he was even breathing.

"Brooklyn?" She asked, reaching out to touch his beak, and at her touch, his eyes flashed back to life. His breathing kick-started and he was hyperventilating now, but still wasn't responding. "Brook… talk to me and tell me what you're thinking."

"Are you serious?" He suddenly gasped out, reaching out to touch her face. "Is this a joke? Are you messing around with me, Rose… please tell me the-?"

"No, I'm not messing with you, Brooklyn. I'm telling you the truth." She said, trying to remain calm, and jumped into the only explanation she could give him. "When the Draugr attacked me three weeks ago; that's when I started feeling ill, remember?" He nodded shakily, and she continued. "Well, when the nausea wouldn't go away after we did away with them, we've been thinking that it's something else. Right? A stomach bug or something, but those types of things go away after a few days? But this wasn't. So, I started thinking about other possibilities, and though I was in denial too… I felt something in our connection... another soul has tethered to ours, and I just… I just _knew_."

"How long have you known?" He suddenly whispered with tears in his eyes.

"By instinct?… one week. Actually known that I'm pregnant? One day. Doctor Sato came over and confirmed it today at the Castle. He wants to meet with me to have an ultrasound and make sure this pregnancy stays healthy, we're going to do that next Thursday. You can be there for that. He also gave me an anti-nausea treatment for my vomiting; which has already helped a great deal, and I feel… really… really good right now. I should start gaining weight again."

Brooklyn stayed still, getting lost in his thoughts, so she placed her hands on his beak and forced him to look at her. "I know the timing is… the _worst possible time _because of everything else going on, and for that, I'm sorry- I didn't know. But… I am so happy that we have this gift, Brooklyn. It's ours. This is _our child_!"

"_How_ did this happen?" He asked softly, ignoring her words for a moment. "I mean we, I get the sex part, but I'm a Gargoyle and you're a Human. _How is this possible?_ Did you stop using birth control or something? Did one session of making love matter more to it or not? The times we've used magic…? I mean…"

"I stopped taking birth control in April, and that is probably when it happened." She admitted to him. "But I didn't stop them on purpose, I swear. I think I forgot to take them when I was working way too much, wasn't sleeping, and it was before I knew the Draugr were haunting my dreams. I mean… I just forgot to take them, and because I too thought it was impossible for us to conceive, it didn't seem to be an issue to not take them. And as for how it happened… well… I don't know if it was my magic or not, or if it's because we really can get pregnant if I'm not on birth control. The other thing is, I am Third Race in a Human body, so maybe that's why, and it's not as impossible as we thought."

Brooklyn kept his eyes on hers, processing this news, and then slowly looked down at the claw that she placed on her bare skin. He opened his wings and then gently laid her down on the sofa. Rose watched him as he eased himself to the ground next to her and lifted her shirt up to better look if he could see anything. But, because she was so thin right now, both of them could see the slight bump and when she pressed his claws down on her upper stomach, to feel it's softness, then lower, and how hard it was; he froze and gaped at her.

"Rose, _you're pregnant_?" He whispered, finally letting it sink in and she nodded with tears falling down her own face.

"Yes."

"_We_ are going to have a _child_?"

"Yes."

"_You're pregnant_?!" He repeated, as if unable to process the news, and she giggled at him, nodding. He gently moved a claw across her stomach as if to see for himself, but since he wouldn't see much; she let him connect with her instead, finally letting him feel the addition to their soul bond. With a jolt of electricity, their bodies, minds and souls became one; their beating hearts in sync. She felt Brooklyn feel around, but as obvious as the daylight sun, there, deep within their bond and tethered to _both of them_ was indeed a life. A small beating of a heart.

Rose gasped, having never heard the heart beat before, and though it was very quiet, it was there.

When she let him go, Brooklyn and her were both sobbing. He raised a claw up to his mouth and then rested his forehead down upon her abdomen, kissing it.

Rose was sobbing as well and gasped, "I've never heard the heartbeat before! This... this is really happening Brooklyn! And I know it's scary, but please know that _I'm so happy_ that this has happened. Come what may, we'll get through this together because this little life is _good _and its ours."

"_I am_ happy, my love." Brooklyn whispered, looking at her as if he was for the first time. "Gods, Rose, I... I have no words as to how happy I am right now. I heard the heartbeat too... there... there is a child in you! _Our child_! I can't believe it!"

"Now, I don't know what this baby will look like, nor do I know if it'll be more Human or Gargoyle, but…"

"That doesn't matter." He whispered, shaking his head. "Not to me. I just want you and it to be healthy, that's all that matters to me. You and this child… oh… Rose! I can't believe this… "

"_I know!_" She whispered with a smile, holding him close to her. "This was meant to be, just like _you and I_ were meant to be."

"It's destiny." He whispered, pulling her body to his and she nodded. "You're really going to give me a child."

"Yes." She whispered back, letting him pull her against his waist again, straddling him. "You're going to be a daddy."

Brooklyn suddenly burst out laughing, crying, and whooping in excitement. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, shot up from the couch and spun her around the room. She didn't care to shush him, because his joy was more than anything she could have ever hoped for. He never set her down, as he spun her, but when he stopped he kept her straddled around his waist; kissing her wholly and passionately. Their lips and tongues met with such ferocious passion, she wanted to take him, here and now, on the floor.

"You sure you don't want to make love tonight?" She asked against his lips. "Yes, you've made me conceive, but we can still celebrate this joyous news."

"Can… can we still have sex while your pregnant?" He asked, suddenly stopping- his question sincere. "I… I never thought that we could. But… we _have_… we… oh crap. What we did last night… we've…"

"Yes we have had sex, my love. The cliffs, last night, and every night _for months_, we've made love while I've been pregnant, but it's _okay_." She laughed, understanding his fear. "Don't worry. Humans have sex all the time, pregnant or not. It doesn't hurt the baby."

"Well I'm not a Human."

"So? You and I are still compatible and I am not in agonizing pain after we make love. So why did you look so worried?" She asked him.

"Because Gargoyles don't usually mate after they've impregnated the female."

"Why not?"

"Well... safety for the egg being one reason..." Brooklyn said, and Rose laughed out loud.

"Oh honey, not to put you down or to be mean, but you're not _that long_…"

"That's not it, it's just that..." He paused, then snorted a laugh; giving her a raised eyebrow look. "Wow, _thanks babe_."

She grinned mischievously, making him laugh more, and said, "Oh don't get all bent out of shape on that comment. You please me by how big you are, I was just trying to tell you that the baby is protected and _you_ won't get anywhere near it, I promise."

"I know." He grinned. "No, um, it's just that female Gargoyles don't get anywhere near the males after they get impregnated; so it's not something Gargoyles normally do, regardless of how much the males still want to. The hormones the females put off are still really attractive." He paused as she stared at him, this time, being her turn to have raised eyebrows at him. "I wouldn't know though, I've never been a mated male before I met you."

"Mmhm. Sure."

"It's true, _I swear_!" He laughed. "But when males mature, it's all conversations our elders and the leaders tell us about."

Rose snorted. "Sounds like a fun night, those poor leaders though- talking to a bunch of hormonal and horny teenagers…"

Brooklyn shrugged and laughed.

"Yeah, we are pretty bad when we first mature, but for us, sex is sex and is a conversation that is had on the night the males and females first hit maturity. The females have to understand their first blood cycle and us… why we want to suddenly jump the females and touch their bodies. It's a part of life, an important part of creation of our kind, a connection and intimate conversation between mates, and well… it just doesn't have the taboo that Humans put to it. That's just our nature, versus yours, even though it's the same for the most part."

"Yeah." Rose said with a smile, holding onto him tightly. "We aren't much different from each other."

"No, and this child of _ours_ is a proof of that truth." He said, then kissed her gently, wholly and slowly. He then slowly lowered her to the floor, lifted up her shirt and gently started kissing her stomach. These kisses were modest, thankful, and truly meaningful; creating tears in her eyes again.

"You're going to be the _best_ father." She whispered in a ragged breath. "I… I love you so much, Brooklyn. Thank you for giving me this gift to be a mother and for your love."

"I love you too, Rose." He gasped out with tears falling down his face. "Gods, I love you and I love this baby."

Rose held him tightly and kissed his forehead. "I know, I do too. And I know that this is scary timing, and just... scary in general. The future is uncertain and unknown, but, I have to believe that this is a gift to us and is _good._ I am choosing to also believe that my body will be able to carry this child in a healthy manner, and that we will soon be rid of Kevin and Hela… _somehow_." She looked up into his eyes, caressed his lips with hers and whispered, "This baby is a miracle and a blessing, Brooklyn."

He smiled, blinked more tears out and nodded.

"Yes, yes it is. I… you're right. The future is unknown and scary, but this will be a good journey for us, because like always, we'll take it together."

"That's right, and we will." She whispered, crushing her lips to his again. Moaning, Brooklyn rolled on top of her, being careful not to squish her, but continued to make out and kiss passionately. Minutes passed of them making out, when the small communicator staticked in his ear.

"Brooklyn, it's Goliath. Can you hear me?"

Brooklyn stopped kissing her, lifted up and pressed the button in his ear. "Loud and clear boss, what's up?"

"Are you with Rose at Emily's?"

"Sure am."

"I need you to meet me and Lexington at Union Square Park. There's a pretty heavy gang presence here. We'll need as much back up that we can get."

"I'll be right there." He said seriously, sitting up off of Rose. When the communicator clicked off, he helped Rose to her feet, and gave her a tight hug. "Sorry. I gotta go."

"I understand." She said softly. "Em and Chris should be getting home soon anyway."

"What time did they say they'd be out till?"

"Close to midnight," she said, and then glanced over at the clock. "And that's in a half-hour, so I don't anticipate being here much longer. Em will bring me home though, or I can meet you in the alleyway somewhere? We can go back to the Castle if you wish, I don't mind sleeping over again."

"Let's do that." He said, kissing her lips softly. "I know you work on Monday, so I'll make sure we are home so you can get to the hospital more easily. But for now, let's stay at the Castle."

"Okay."

"Plus now I gotta tell the Clan that we are going to be parents." He said happily. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to wait until you're there with me."

"Sounds like a plan… but I feel like I should warn you. Xanatos, Fox and Owen already know." She said, wincing slightly. " They were there when Doctor Sato told me the news today. Part of me worried by them knowing, but they would have found out anyway. I… I hope you don't mind."

Brooklyn nodded slowly, and looked torn.

"Hmm… yeah, I mean, that's _not ideal_ especially with Xanatos' past sick obsession with mutating genetics with that bastard, Doctor Sevarius." He said in a growl. "But it'll be fine. As long as they don't plan anything shady against you and this baby, then I'm alright with it. It's kinda hard not to live under one roof and not find out about each other's lives anyway."

"I agree." She said. "Well, get going and help Lex and Goliath, we can talk about this later."

He nodded, and then pressed a second earpiece into her hand.

"Take this and call me when you're off. If we are still busy, ask Emily to drive you to the Castle, if not, I'll be here to bring you home." He then kissed her deeply, ran his claws down her long hair then cupped her jawline, before pulling away. He gazed deeply into her hazel eyes and melted into her.

"And to think that I would never love you more than I do, you find some incredible way to prove me wrong." He whispered. "I love you, Rose. My sweet and beautiful wife, my mate. I am so happy that we are going to have a baby, whether Human or a Gargoyle, or mixed, I don't care as long as you and it are healthy. I'm just _so happy_. You've given me _everything_ I've ever wanted, and more that I didn't think was possible. I'm so thankful for you and for our love, Rose."

"Me too, I love you too." Rose said, smiling at him endearingly. Unable to stay any longer, especially with Goliath needing his help, he slid his claw out of her hand, slowly backed away from her while wrapping his wings around his shoulders and walked towards the sliding door.

When he had the door open, he looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "I'm so happy, Rose. But… I have one last question."

"What's up?" She asked, following after him.

"Are you sure it's mine?"

At this, Rose scoffed, crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at him, making him smirk.

"I'm _pretty _sure it's yours. Who else's would it be?"

"I don't know." He then laughed. "Samuel had the hots for you. Maybe he… AH, _hey_!" Brooklyn ducked down just in time as Rose hurled her sandal at him, and it hit against the door, rattling it.

"Kidding!" He laughed while looking up at her. "I was kidding! I love you! _Mercy_!" She ripped her second one off, and held it over her head ready to throw it, right as he grabbed a nearby pan to hold up as a shield, both of them smiling at each other.

"Take that back." She teased him.

"Okay, okay, I take it back." He laughed. "I know the child's mine, silly woman. I was only teasing you."

Rose lowered her sandal. "Good, because you're _the only one_ who has been inside of me."

"What? No side boyfriend during the day? Are you sure?" He teased again, holding the pan up to his face and backed towards the door. "Samuel only lived a few floors beneath us. It would have been so easy for him to…" He stopped, dropped the pan and tore through the door, with a laugh and shut the door as she chucked the shoe, again rattling the glass. But seeing Rose pick it back up and take off after him, he spread his wings and jumped off the balcony, laughing hysterically.

Seconds later, she ripped open the door and chucked her shoe at him with all her might. It flew through the night, passed his head and he barked out a laugh so loud it echoed through the night.

"Yeah you better glide away, you great big chicken!" She yelled out with a laugh, still hearing his laughter. Watching after him, she smiled and felt a slight tug on her soul bond and instantly let him in her mind; the humor evident in his mind voice.

_Your shoe just fell into a tree and scared the piss out of a cat. I hope you didn't like that shoe, cause I ain't getting it back for you._

_I know, I can live without it. But it was supposed to hit you in the head, or your balls, either one I would have been happy with. _ Their voices suddenly became more distant with their connection as he flew away, so Rose closed her eyes and pushed it out with her magic to keep connected with him, and she heard more of his laughter.

_Hey, those are precious gems! Don't hurt them! _Rose then laughed so hard at the comment, she thought she would pee herself, and he laughed back. _I love you, Rose, baby… I was kidding. I will find your shoe, I promise. I also trust you and know this child is ours. I just… I am in shock still, but I'm so very happy with this news. This is now making the list of our top 10 nights together._

_Where is this night sitting compared to the others?_

_It's tied with the night you married me, accepted my engagement gift, our first kiss, when I first locked eyes with you. All are so close to the top, I can hardly place them. Every moment with you has been the best, my love. You and this baby are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Rose, no doubt about that._

Tears sprung up in her eyes and she felt him hug her through the bond. _And you are the greatest gift to me too, Brook, I love you so much._

_Not as much as I love you._

She laughed to herself, then thought, _No, and I've proven that to you tonight. I'm giving you a child, there will never be more of a competition, so I win this battle and all to come._

Silence, then his voice said, _You and your damn competitions…_

She snorted, and she swore she heard him laugh too. _Sorry… I know how much you hate to lose._

_I haven't lost, not with you. I've won and keep winning. I'm one lucky Gargoyle._

_And I'm the luckiest woman. _She then took a deep breath, let her mind fill with silence and then said, _Well, as much as I want to keep chatting… I need to get inside to be with Katie and you gotta focus to help Goliath. I'll see you soon. Please be safe, babe._

_I will. _He said softly. _Please be safe too, I love you, and I love our baby._

_Me too. Oh! Guess what this means now? _She asked him, smiling brightly.

_What?_

_We can start picking out our own fun names for it before we actually give it a name. _Silence again, and then she heard him chuckle.

_Hell yeah… the Terminegger 2.0. I've already named it._

Rose laughed out loud and shook her head. _I don't think I will actually have an egg… or I hope not. I don't think my body will like that at birth..._

_Yeah… I do feel really bad for all females for getting stuck with that part. But we can talk about that later. Until we know more, it'll be Terminegger 2.0. Deal?_

Rose snorted out a laugh, rolled her eyes, and then nodded to herself.

_Deal._

With that, she closed off the connection, placed the communicator in her short's pocket and stared into the peaceful night sky, giving her self a minute to love this life she's been given. The moon was full, the air was warm and energized with goodness, and tonight was the start of a new future for her and Brooklyn. They were going to be parents, and have the family they've always wanted together.

Happier than she ever thought was possible, she eased herself into the sliding door and went back to the couch to watch television quietly. Emily would be back in a half-hour or so, since it was nearing midnight, and her heart was reeling with happiness. From the positive interaction tonight between him and Katie, to his reaction to her pregnancy, it validated her that they _could_ do this and have a baby together. The first of its kind, and she only hoped that what her and Brooklyn started could be the start of peace and spark of change between the Humans and Gargoyles. It wasn't much to go on, but it was at least a step in the right direction.

* * *

Kevin watched Brooklyn leave Emily's apartment, and watched his ex-wife, Rose, stand on the balcony for a few minutes before she turned around and entered the home, sliding the glass door behind her. He lowered his binoculars, and smirked darkly. He had been tailing her red Gargoyle lover the last little bit, since they all floated between Rose's new house and the Castle, and was mapping where they went at what times. But tonight he followed him here, to Emily's house, and then left Rose all alone.

It was the perfect trap and truly a moment he wasn't expecting to fall perfectly into his lap.

Rose was babysitting the little brat of Emily's he always detested, who in return, never seemed to like him either. But Rose was there _alone_. It was almost too good to be true, and a twist of fate in his direction. He had moved onto his plan B to bring Rose down and take her to Hel, since the first plan with the Quarrymen failed. But this time, he recruited a few demon slaves to help in the process. Now that Rose was in that apartment all by herself, it was the perfect time to attack. Once he had her, then he could deal with the Gargoyles when the sun came up.

Easy. It was too damn easy and hardly a challenge for him, especially for the two blood-thirsty Draugrs that were given to him to use whenever he needed them.

Kevin smiled evilly and laughed. Rose was a fool, had always been a fool, and Brooklyn was one too. They had let down their guard, and because they have, they've left themselves wide open for him to attack, and now, he was tired of playing around. He was ready to end the game.

Hela and Demetrius had given him an even better reward if he did bring her in alive anyway, and he was ready to cash that prize in.

With a snap of his fingers, icy darkness spread out all around him on the neighboring rooftop to the apartment, and instantly, two newer and more unruly Draugr males, given to him to use for his purposes, portaled in from Hel. They were gnashing their sharp teeth and pacing behind him excitedly; like two rottweiler dogs waiting for their go-ahead to fight and attack.

"Bring Rose to me _alive _first." He whispered to them through his black respirator mask. "Then you may do what you wish with the child."

The two Draugr looked at each other with hungry smiles at the thought of feasting on a child. A soul so young and pure, flesh so young, it was truly like dessert for dinner. They spread their long-bat-like wings, and instantly took off like bullets towards the apartment.


	29. Chapter 29- Fire & Ice

**~Chapter Twenty-Nine~**

**Fire & Ice**

Brooklyn was floating on cloud nine as he glided towards Union Park to help out Goliath and Lexington with a gang problem. He was in such a good mental and emotional place that he swore nothing could bring him down, and it was all because of what Rose told him. She was going to give him _a child_! It was still hard for him to wrap his head around, but he _felt_ that small life force in their bond for himself, and heard the tiny heartbeat. This dream wasn't impossible, but was, in fact, a reality.

_She's pregnant! My mate is pregnant! I'm going to be a father! This is happening, it's really, really happening!_

He had been celebrating the entire flight, doing flips in the air, throwing punches, singing and hollering as loudly as he could in joy. However, that joy was put on old when he got close to Union Park. On his descent, he could already hear a struggle taking place down below. Roars, yells, and sounds of gunfire were echoing through the once peaceful night air, and his heart sunk slightly.

"Oh crap, not good." He said to himself and picked up the pace.

When he was over the park, he lowered himself down and saw Goliath taking on four gang members at once, and to his side, Lexington was taking on two more men, with six others getting up from the ground and fighting again. When Goliath said they had a gang problem, he wasn't kidding. Twelve men against three male Gargoyles _would_ be difficult and quite the exercise for them, but wasn't impossible. It was a fight they would no doubt win, but with every single man having a weapon- it certainly complicated things.

He looked over and suddenly gasped. The six armed men were sneaking up on Lexington, who was unsuspecting of them. Eyes lighting up in anger, he dove down and let out a roar of his own. The six gang members with various weapons in hands, stopped, looked up, and screamed out in terror as he slammed into them.

The four men, he slammed into, fell against the concrete and didn't move, so he quickly flipped back up onto his feet and faced the two remaining gang members that were holding a bat and chains in each of their hands. He bared his sharp teeth at them, raised his sharp claws out, and growled ferociously; but the men didn't look scared of him. They looked enraged.

_Fine, _he thought to himself. _If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they were going to get._

A bigger man swung his chains in the air like a rope lasso, and the other man with a bat, started to circle around him. He growled more angrily, but kept his face to them so they couldn't surround him.

"You wanna fight?" He snarled at them. "Let's do this then!"

And they took his invitation.

"FILTHY MONSTER!" The bald man with chains shouted out and ran towards him, swinging them above his head.

Bracing his face, Brooklyn held his forearm up and let the chains circle around his arm when the man threw them, chaining the man to his will instead. With a smile, he then used them as a whip of his own and catapulted the gang member across the park, where he never got back up again. His partner roared out in rage, raised his bat up and shot towards Brooklyn, who was crouched down and ready to take him on; but another, deeper roar came from the side and suddenly Goliath joined his fight.

His ferocious leader grabbed the man by the cuff of the neck and punched him in the face with one quick, but bone breaking force, so much so, that Brooklyn actually felt bad for the guy. The man groaned once, but instantly dropped to the ground, having been knocked out cold. Goliath and Brooklyn looked around, making sure they didn't have any more threats coming their way, and when there was nothing but silence he turned to his leader with wide-eyes.

"Wow… thanks Goliath, what a fun workout." Brooklyn said, smiling and panting slightly. "That wasn't too bad."

"You should have seen it five minutes ago." Goliath answered him in a low growl, and Brooklyn merely shrugged.

"Hey, I came as quickly as I could. You know I would never say no to a good fight."

Goliath cracked a smile at him, nodded, and their warrior eyes faded back to normal as Lexington walked towards them, dragging two unconscious men with him. He tossed them down near the others, wiped his hands together, and then placed his claws on his hips.

"Easy." He commented a bit smugly, then looked up at Brooklyn. "Thanks for deciding to join us."

"Hey, I was coming from Emily's." Brooklyn said defensively. "That's at least a five to seven minute flight from here."

"Are you sure that _making out with Rose_ wasn't a part of that five minutes?" Lexington teased. "'Cause I counted close to _ten minutes_ of myself and Goliath fighting these idiots alone without ya."

Brooklyn glowered at him with arms across his chest tightly, and chose not to answer him. He told Goliath where he was going before leaving the castle, and then said that he would join them on patrol after he said hello to his wife, which was exactly what he did.

Lexington then snorted out a laugh, and playfully punched his arm.

"Kidding dude. No, your timing was good. Thanks for taking out those guys who were behind me."

"No problem." Brooklyn said a bit stiffly, then turned to Goliath. "Has this been called in yet?"

"Aye, I've radioed this to Elisa already." Goliath answered. "She is working a separate case tonight, but has sent the information to the dispatchers. Other Police Officers should be coming any moment now to arrest these thugs."

"What is Elisa working on?"

Goliath growled. "Dracon and his mobster men again. Broadway and Akira are helping her with some stolen shipments, most likely from his men. They've been watching the docks with her."

Brooklyn nodded stiffly and sighed heavily.

This wasn't new to any of them. Dracon was a head mob gangster who was currently detained at Rikers Island Prison, but was still managing to run his 'shady business' of hurting innocent people from behind bars. Although the slime would be there for a while, he still had his loyalists running his criminal businesses, which kept Detectives and the Police, like Elisa, on their toes.

"Well, since she's covered for the night, should we get these _outstanding citizens_ tied up and get out of here?" Brooklyn asked, pointing a thumb back to all the unconscious men behind them. Right as he said that, Police sirens suddenly echoed through the night and were coming in their direction. They were a few miles away, it was time for them to leave.

Goliath nodded, and then all three of them quickly got to work, grabbing the various chains that were used for weapons, and tied all twelve gang members up; making sure each man couldn't get out before the Police got there. When it was done, Goliath sighed out in relief and the three of them left the park to seek higher ground to glide away.

"At least these thugs will be off the streets and serve time in jail."

"Yeah, but will they _stay there_?" Brooklyn asked dryly. "Lately, it seems like all the street criminals we've helped place in Police custody are let go weeks, if not days later. It's aggravating!"

"Yes, it is, and I agree with you." Goliath said calmly. "But the Justice and Courts System is the human's responsibility to interpret and work out, not ours. I cannot judge what the higher-ups in the Government or Judges decide; but I'd like to think that they are doing their best with what they have to work with. However with lawyers, like Kevin used to be, who _fight for _the criminals, it makes dictating a longer sentence if their crimes are smaller in size, compared to others."

"But that's stupid and makes no sense to me." Brooklyn grumbled. "A crime is a crime in my mind, but I guess I see what you're saying. Though crime is all bad, someone who may steal from a grocery store shouldn't get the same jail sentence that a person, like Kevin let's say, who's a completely psycho serial killer, should. However, these gang-members, _are violent madmen_ who hurt and torture people. They _are_ the criminals who _keep _breaking the law and aren't quitting. These are the people that should have longer jail time to get them off the streets for good. End of discussion. They've made their choices, and those choices should have more severe consequences."

"True enough." Goliath said in a soft, but deep voice. "But human justice is not Gargoyle justice. In a way, humans give each other more chances than some probably deserve, but their intentions are for the _benefit of all, _and I can respect that. People _can_ change if given the chance, and the system allows them to change if they wish. However, if they don't wish to and make that choice, then that's where the more severe consequences come in. Even if that takes time and is more work for us. Either way, I know these madmen will get what comes around to them."

"Yeah, well karma needs to hit these kinds of people _a lot_ sooner, is all I'm gonna say." Brooklyn replied darkly. "These pieces of crap gang-members who _purposely_ hurt and prey upon the innocent because they _can,_ and _still _skive out on jail time, try my patience. I don't like it when they get away with _murder_."

"None of us do." Goliath said. "But that's how it works sometimes."

"Hey, well look at the bright side, "Lexington piped up, as the three of them walked towards a nearby statue to climb up and glide away. "We will always have _job security_, you know? The more criminals there are, the more we get to do our job and protect other innocent people."

"Oh _goody_." Brooklyn grumbled with a laugh this time. "But, sure yeah, I guess that's one way to look at it."

They stabbed their claws into the statue and quickly climbed up to the top, spread their wings and took off into the night, right as Police lights and sirens turned into the area. They glided on the peaceful wind currents and made their way to a nearby rooftop to finish talking safely and come up with a plan for the night. Goliath led the way and settled onto a rooftop that overlooked the park, with Brooklyn and Lexington following after him.

The three of them peered over the side at the bright red and blue lights, and a small feeling of pride at helping the Police out, filled each of them. No matter what, they liked that they made a positive difference in the human's lives and protected them. It fulfilled the purpose of being a Gargoyle.

Brooklyn must have been smiling, because Lexington was looking at him with raised eye bones.

"Dude… are you okay?" He asked teasingly. "You look _way too_ upbeat and happy. It's like you're floating."

"_So?_ Can I not be happy and in a good mood?" Brooklyn asked him a bit sarcastically.

"You can, but when I saw you gliding towards the fight, I thought you were going to challenge the gang members to a _dance-fight_ or something, or throw flowers in their directions." He stopped and chuckled at himself in interest. "I also didn't know you could sing."

"I was _not_ singing." He lied, blushing slightly in embarrassment, because he was indeed singing about '_how much he loved Rose_' before arriving at the park. Brooklyn set his jaw slightly, puffed his chest up and took Lexington's teasing on.

"I don't know why you're giving me such a hard time for being happy. I came to the fight fully focused, did my duty, but it hasn't ruined my night. I have a lot to be thankful for, and yes, my mate _does_ make me happy, Lex. So much so, I…" He paused and turned away, smiling. "I can barely manage to describe how much color and happiness Rose brings to my life."

Goliath turned, and was now looking greatly interested. His happiness, safety and well-being, as well as every single member of his Clan, was of the highest importance to him; but Lexington was getting at something interesting, and it was almost as if something really good had happened. Brooklyn wasn't one to be… elated, though it was a good change for his Second- as marrying Rose had made him all the better, his happiness right now, was just like the night he married her.

"Did… something good happen tonight while you were with Rose?"

Brooklyn remained silent and didn't answer Goliath. He told Rose that he would wait to tell the Clan until she got home from babysitting, and he would keep that promise.

"Yes, something has happened." He answered them. "Something really, really amazing and _good_ as happened."

"What is it?" Lexington asked excitedly.

"Rose and I wish to tell the Clan when she gets home from babysitting Katie. Plus, I gotta tell you guys how a _three-year-old_ reacted to seeing and meeting me tonight."

"You've met the child?" Goliath asked in amazement, and Brooklyn nodded.

"I did, and it was incredible Goliath, and I…" He paused, turned away from them, gazed down at the Police scene and smiled. "I really am beginning to believe that there's a bright and hopeful future for Gargoyles _and_ the Humans. There's now no doubt about it in my mind."

"_Oh_?" Goliath inquired with a grin spreading on his face. "And why the sudden change of attitude, especially with what's been going on?"

"Other than being married to an incredible Human and having her constantly open my eyes and heart?" Brooklyn asked, then answered him, "Everything, Goliath. Everything has changed, but for once, it's being changed for good."

Goliath and Lexington exchanged glances and then looked back at him with smiles.

"Sounds like you have a story to tell us." Goliath said with a raised eye bone and arms across his chest, and Brooklyn grinned back at him.

"Yeah, I sure do. But you'll have to wait until Rose comes home to find out."

* * *

Rose had been sitting on the couch watching television ever since Brooklyn left to go on patrol- fifteen minutes ago.

As she thought about her mate, while staring blankly at the television screen, she was thankful for them and what they did every night for their often ungrateful and rude community, without hesitation. As she sat lazily and safely in Emily's apartment, eating a handful of snacks, her mate and the other Gargoyles were helping stop crime in the '_Big Apple_', saving lives and being heroes.

They wouldn't admit that they were heroes, but they all were in her eyes. Because of their efforts, she already felt a lot safer, and sincerely hoped that other citizens felt the same way, even if they didn't or wouldn't admit it.

Rose was cuddled in a blanket, and was flipping through their television channels while trying not to fall asleep. Tonight had been busy for her, and she barely got rest the night before. Now, sitting in a quiet home close to midnight, it was hard not to shut her eyes and sleep. If she did fall asleep, she knew that Emily and Chris wouldn't care, but she would still feel bad. Rose yawned, stretched, and thought to check up on Katie once more before they got home. She was sure everything was fine, but there was still a part of her that wished to check since she hadn't made a peep for two hours now.

Rose slowly ate the last bite of her peanut butter and jam sandwich, and made up her mind to check up on the little girl. She drank down her bite with some of her water, and then started to get up off the couch. Before she could, the television picture suddenly cut off and the screen went to black and white noise.

"What the…?" Blinking in shock, she grabbed the remote and tried flipping through the channels, but all of them were the same black and white noise. Shrugging to herself, and not really caring about watching television anyway, she clicked the power button off.

"Hmm, that was weird." She said to herself, yawned and stretched again. She moved the blanket off her and started to stand up to take her plate to the sink when her magic suddenly burst to life- in full alert mode- right as an icy darkness was felt deep within her bones. She froze with her plate in hand, and remembered that distinct familiar feeling.

Then her heart sank.

"_No…!" _she whispered to herself in horror. "It _can't_ be them! _Not now_!"

She hadn't felt this type of icy, physical darkness for three weeks, not since the Draugr last attacked her. But now, she realized a critical error in her ways. She was alone, her and Brooklyn had let down their guard, and now more was at stake- and they were back for revenge.

Rose's breathing increased as she quickly set down her plate, and felt her magic pull her attention to the glass slider door in the kitchen. The wind picked up outside, as if a huge storm was coming, and the glass began to actually move as if the force outside was about to blow it in. The house began to creak, the air around her chilled to the point of creating goosebumps on her arms and legs.

She could _feel _that something evil was coming, and any second now it would be here. She took a deep breath, activated her red magic in her fists and slowly started to walk towards the kitchen. Then another invisible wave of ice hit her in the chest, icing her soul and making her shudder; but to her horror, it suddenly spread throughout the entire house. Ice filled the air around her, making it suddenly feel like the middle of January inside of the home, freezing every surface and giving the furniture a light dust of frost.

Rose could see her breath coming out in white puffs from her mouth and nose, and the lights flickered on and off before they shut off completely with a small, '_pop,_' leaving her to stand in pitch darkness, with only her red hue of magic for any source of light.

Her ears began to pop as if she were in high altitude, making her brain fuzzy and foggy, but she forced herself to focus and keep her magic activated. The pitch dark house creaked and groaned loudly all around her, making her heart speed up with fear and adrenaline. More sounds of loud cracking and popping made her look around, and to her horror, her glass of water on the coffee table slowly turned into a solid chunk of ice. The Draugr were getting closer, and were stronger than ever. Horror flew through her and was mentally preparing herself for them, but at the same time her mind was screaming at her.

_Call Brooklyn, call Brooklyn! _

But she couldn't think properly to activate their soul bond, or move to grab the small communicator from her pocket, and then it hit her. The Draugr were freezing her brain from moving, and because they hadn't hunted her for three weeks, her mental guard was down. But now they were back, she _had_ to protect herself and her unborn child. Gritting her teeth, she placed a hand over her stomach and summoned a small force of magic to shield around her child in her womb. She was unsure if it was going to do anything against the Draugr, but it was worth a shot in her mind. Now that her child was protected, she had to protect herself and Katie from...

Rose's thoughts froze, her eyes suddenly widened at the sudden predicament, and couldn't believe that she hadn't thought about her little niece yet- and true horror filled her soul.

"Oh my God! _Katie!_" Rose whipped around to run to Katie's room and grab her, but it was too late.

CRASH!

In the blink of an eye, two black- skinned, bat-winged Draugr crashed through the kitchen sliding door; exploding glass all over her and the room. With them, they brought a vengeance of horrible icy darkness, and rancid stench that seemed to suck the oxygen right out of the room.

Rose's magic had prepared quickly for them, but when she whipped back around to face them, she wasn't quick enough. One rotting skeletal body slammed into her, sending her flying over the couch and into the kitchen table with a painful bang, while the second one skidded to a stop next to her. The wood splintered and exploded at her impact and she screamed out in pain, but was instantly still on alert.

Ignoring the pain in her arm, she jumped to her feet, and faced the two Draugr with her magic activated, and upon observing them, these Draugr were different from the six she faced before. They were males, but almost seemed to be younger corpses; stronger, more wild, and unruly than the others. Their sharp claws were outstretched to her, rotting flesh falling off more prevalent and weren't as skeletal as the others were, but they were still just as horrible to look at.

She had forgotten how terrible it was staring into their black, empty sockets for eyes; and their razor sharp, thin, mouth-full of teeth- begging and hungry for her flesh. They were snarling, drooling at her, and didn't waste another moment. They released an unearthly shriek and jumped for her, but she was ready for them. Gritting her own teeth in anger, as long as she kept them here and away from Katie, that's all that mattered.

With a scream of her own, she shot magic out at both of them, shooting them across the room from her, but that didn't keep them down, nor did it allow her to trap them.

Using their long, bat-like wings, they jumped into the room and flew around, shooting ice back down at her as if trying to freeze her where she stood. Luckily, their icy powers couldn't break past her strong, red shield she summoned to cover herself. Rose blasted magic out of her hands in every direction, trying to knock them out of the air and onto the ground; where she planned to use a sword to decapitate them or fire to burn them alive with her magic. Whichever came first and kept them from finding Katie, she would do. She beat these creatures once, and was going to do it again. They were snarling, and hissing angrily as they surrounded her. One facing her, and one heading for the back of her. But she struck again, not allowing them to surround her.

Hot and angry magic erupted from her with a scream of rage, exploding the room apart, but they also seemed to plan for that. They used their wings to fly high above her, or would ice her magic out as if that were their own shields. Hoping back and forth in the air, they shrieked, screamed and kept doing this, getting closer and closer to her; but she wasn't letting up.

Their icy powers were stopping her from reaching out to Brooklyn through their soul bond, but she still had the comm's in her pocket. With gritted teeth, she knew that she had to call him, and couldn't necessarily rely on the hope that he felt that something was wrong and was coming. Either way, it was all up to her to battle these Draugr and kill them, until further help arrived. There was no other way than that. With one hand, she held her magic out and kept them at bay, and then quickly grabbed the communicator out of her pocket, but with her palms sweaty, it fell to the ground and rolled away.

"_Damn it_!" She hissed, and watched the small radio roll away from her and circle to a stop under the damaged kitchen table. She had to get to it, but how? It was taking all her energy to keep the two Draugr away from her, and more importantly, their icy shackles of magic that would bind her. Making up her mind, she _had_ to reach Brooklyn if she was to get out of this mess alive. So, with one last push, she blasted the Draugr away from her and watched as they slammed into the brick walls of the apartment. Knowing she only had seconds, Rose whipped around, dove for the communicator, and got her hand clasped around it.

She pushed the button and started screaming, "BROOKLYN! GOLIATH! ANYONE! HELP! I'M… Oh… NO! NOO! AHHHH!"

A Draugr grabbed onto her ankle and yanked her towards him and up in the air. She hung upside down, her long auburn hair falling to the ground, and the Draugr grinned nastily at her. Static was heard from the radio and then her mate's voice came back, sounding frantic and horrified.

"_Rose!? Goliath, Lex and I are coming! What's going on? I can't feel you through our bond…!_"

She raised the communicator to her mouth, as the Draugr whipped his arm back to throw her, and shrieked, "DRAUGR!"

Then she went flying.

The Draugr threw her as hard as he could across the room. Her body slammed against a brick wall, her head smacking against it with a sickening _crack_, and she crumbled to the ground. Her vision was fuzzy and disoriented as she laid there, her body and head screaming in pain. Her magic faded from her hands, and the second it did, their iciness took over her entire body and soul; freezing it.

They had her.

She couldn't feel her body, but her mind was screaming at her to get up and fight- and Hudson's words echoed in her mind.

_If we are not there to help for whatever reason; ya fight, lass. And never stop fightin'._

"_Rose!_" She heard Brooklyn's voice yelling through the radio communicator. She slowly moved her eyes up to look at the silver piece of metal and stared at it. Her hand was laid so close to it… if she could just move to grab it… She could hear the fear in his voice, the whooshing of wind against the radio. He was coming… but _where_ was he?

"_Talk to me! ROSE! RO-"_

CRUNCH.

Rose flinched as a jet-black clawed foot snapped down on the radio and smashed it to pieces; and the last remaining hope for a rescue was gone. The Draugr's icy, rotting breath was descending upon her neck as they reached down to grab her, but she still couldn't move while under their icy spell. They were suddenly in her mind, sending her past abusive nightmares into her brain. Her past screams echoed in her head as well as Kevin's high-pitched laughter…

They could hear and feel her fear, and they cackled evilly at her as they fed off her fears. Their icy magic flowed into her soul and froze her magic into a dormant stage- making her utterly helpless.

All of these sleepless nights of training with Puck and Hudson didn't seem to matter anymore, they were too strong and she had been weakened by her pregnancy. All she could do now was close her eyes as a skeletal claw clasped around her neck, holding her in an iron-tight grip, and pray for her death to be quick. She fought past their nightmarish hold in her mind, and let her subconscious think of Brooklyn and their love before she parted from this life.

It would always be Brooklyn.

* * *

The radio went silent, dead- and so did Brooklyn's heart. Fear raced through him as he was flying as fast as he could back towards Emily's apartment, with Goliath and Lexington next to him, frantically trying to keep up.

They were still on a rooftop talking when he heard her scream come through, but he knew something was wrong moments before she called. The three of them had been talking, his heart light and happy, when suddenly he felt a part of him go silent. His and Rose's soul bond muted, and he felt icy cold blackness enter his heart. And he knew what was there with Rose before she even screamed out for him- and he was already in the air with Goliath and Lexington calling and following after him in confusion.

It wasn't until they all heard Rose's voice on their radios, screaming for him and for anyone to come and save her, that Goliath and Lexington understood why Brooklyn took off so quickly; and their own fears flowed through them. The fear, panic and desperation in Rose's voice was enough to activate _all _of their protective instincts. Goliath was furiously calling for backup from the rest of the Clan to meet up at Emily's house, but they would be too far away for some time.

When Goliath was done, Brooklyn called out to Rose asking what was happening, when the radio went silent.

"Rose! ROSE!" Brooklyn roared again into the ear piece, but there was still that heart-stopping silence. No static, no prospect that it was knocked away from her but still working- no. It had been destroyed.

"HURRY!" He roared back to Goliath and Lexington over his shoulder, and then whipped his head back and kept his bright white eyes peeled towards Emily's apartment. They were getting so close, but were still minutes away to his desperate dismay. Whatever was happening there with the Draugr was going down _now_, and without him there to help protect her, it was a matter of life and death.

The worst thoughts were going through his mind of what he would see when he got there, and it was making him ill. He knew Rose was strong, her magic capable of defending herself, but she had been ill lately. Losing weight and physically weaker than before thanks to her pregnancy. He wasn't sure she would be able to hold them off like she did before.

How many Draugr were there? He knew Rose's magic could hold at least six back, but it wasn't without great effort and sacrifice. Last time, he was giving all of his strength to her through their soul bond to help them survive because she couldn't do it alone. Before he joined her soul, in the chemical warehouse, he felt the effort nearly kill her… her heart giving out by how much she was fighting. So what if there were more tonight, and she was all alone? She wouldn't have a prayer...

A brief image of her body shredded to pieces floated through his mind, her empty eyes staring back up at him, and blood oozing across the floor. _Rose..._ _his unborn child…and Katie dead_…

Brooklyn's heart pounded and his blood boiled with rage and fear. He couldn't handle this, it was too much, too horrible.

Two innocent children were involved this time. One being his own unborn child, who he would give his very breath of life to make sure it lived, and the other being a human child he immediately loved and would protect as his own. The thought of the Draugr getting their claws on his mate, or either of them… was enough to make him into the bigger monster out of his demonic enemies. The amount of evil they were capable of left his mind reeling with vengeance and true hatred for them.

"Brooklyn!" Goliath yelled out. "Angela, Hudson and Bronx are on their way! Akira and Broadway are coming from the docks, as well, but won't be here as quickly."

"THEN WE WILL TAKE THEM BY OURSELVES!" Brooklyn roared back. "There's _children _involved this time, Goliath! I WON'T LET THE DRAUGR TAKE THEM!"

Brooklyn kept his bright white eyes peeled towards the direction Emily's apartment was, but he heard Goliath's gasp of horror behind him and it was obvious that he hadn't yet considered Emily's child that Rose was watching, to be in danger… nor did he know about Brooklyn and Rose's unborn child or her pregnancy. But he did- and he would die for them all.

They quickly turned around a corner of skyscrapers and were in Emily's neighborhood when all of a sudden, the three of them literally stopped, frozen in mid-air and gasped out in horror. Emily's apartment was straight up ahead… and it was engulfed in bright orange-red flames and billowing black smoke.

"NO! NOOO! NOOO! NOOOOOOO!" Flapping his wings, Brooklyn tore towards the burning building, reaching out to Rose's mind and soul now that he was close.

_Rose! Talk to me babe! Tell me you're alive! PLEASE! Rose! BABE!?_

Silence. Terrible silence was in his soul. Empty and cold.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and grief racked in his broken soul. There had been too much death, and too much fear over losing his mate. Over and over again- he couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't lose her, but he blamed himself. She had been training with Puck and Hudson, to protect herself, while he had distanced himself from it all. She had tried to keep her wits up, but the unforeseen pregnancy weakened her down. He promised to always protect her, and he had not done anything of the sort. They both had let down their guards since the last Draugr attack, and now they were paying the price for their mistakes.

Rose paid the price twice… and now, he was willing to pay the ultimate price. With enraged eyes and his sharp teeth gritted, he charged towards the building with tears streaming out of his eyes, and rage in his heart. Die. The Draugr were _all_ going to die for this night and all nights before this one for taking her and their child from him.

Whatever it took, he was going to march straight into Hel and rip every single damned part of the Draugr apart, then he would take on the Gods of Death themselves. It didn't matter if there were hundreds or thousands of them- he would die killing them, the Death Gods, and even take on Hel itself. All of it. He would take his revenge for them taking the most important people away in his life. For taking his heart and soul- the only reason to live away.

With fists out in front of him, he flew towards the glass slider door in the kitchen, which had exploded out and dove for the burning building. Goliath was screaming at him to stop, but he wasn't going to, not until he found Rose and Katie. Not until he made sure there was nothing more he could do before he went to Hel and died fighting for his mate, unborn child and sweet Katie.

Not until he took his revenge.

"BROOKLYN! NO! DON'T!" Goliath roared, but Brooklyn wrapped his wings around his body and charged through the door into the burning inferno.

* * *

Emily and Chris were driving in their van, coming back from their nice dinner at a fancy restaurant across town, silently holding hands. Chris occasionally looked over at her, with one hand on the wheel, the other rubbing his thumb along her knuckles in comfort.

They had discussed a lot tonight and enjoyed being a couple once again, but the night had a sadness to it. Even though it was one of the hardest things Emily would do, she and Chris both agreed to do what was best for their family and make the move to Oregon. He would call his father in the morning and take the job- and now Emily had to go home to tell Rose the news.

Chris was going to be leaving in a week, and they would be taking all their essentials, but leave the furniture and end their rental lease. His parents said they would let them move in for a few months to allow Emily to have her baby, get settled, and find a house of their own. But this wasn't an easy decision, this wasn't going to be an easy goodbye because of how quickly they were going to be leaving.

Tears slowly rolled down her face as they drove closer to their home. When they stopped at a stop sign, they suddenly heard the screaming of police and fire sirens getting louder towards them. Chris kept his foot on the brake and allowed the emergency vehicles to pass by them at a high speed. Emily's attention perked up, eyes widened, and her familiar adrenaline turned on from her time being Rose's paramedic partner on their ambulance. But as she watched the emergency vehicles turn left into their neighborhood, her heart suddenly sank.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked her, thinking the same thing she was.

Clearing the intersection, he turned down their street and both of them gasped out in horror. Emily raised her hands to her mouth, as Chris' face went as white as paper.

There, in front of them, were at least thirty police and fire vehicles in front of their building. Hordes of people and their neighbors were dressed in pajamas, robes and slippers, and all looking up at their burning building, with horror and tears. However, as they looked closer, it wasn't just their building on fire, it was the top floor… _their_ apartment was an inferno of flames and billowing black smoke.

"_God have mercy_!" Chris whispered, and looked over as Emily tore out of her seat and tried to keep her in. "EMILY, _NO_!" But she was already running towards the burning building, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"KATIE! ROSE! NOOOOO! "

Chris parked the car, ripped open the door and sprinted after her. "Emily! Wait!"

A firefighter turned to see her running towards the building, stepped in her way, and held his arm out to her. "No, ma'am! Stay away! It's too dangerous!"

"Is everyone out!?" She yelled in tears. "_That is my house_! My best friend and my four-year-old were up there! Please sir… is everyone out?!"

The firefighter turned to look at his engineer, who was manning the engine's water, and both exchanged looks of horror. The engineer, a man with a bushy mustache, got on his radio and began relaying the information that there could potentially be two people up in the fire. A child and an adult- both females. But before she could hear what was being said on their radios, someone called out Emily's name. Turning around, she saw their neighbor rushing towards her.

"Oh… _Maria!_" Emily gasped out in a ragged breath and sob, and took her hands in hers. "My daughter and best friend were home tonight! Is everyone out of the apartment building?! Have you seen them out here?"

Maria was about the same age as Emily, and had a husband who was Chris' age, but no children of their own. She was in tears and looked horrified.

"No mami." She said in her broken Spanish. "No one has come down, nor have I seen Katie. She… she was home tonight? She's not with you?"

"No…" Emily gasped out in a sob. "My best friend was babysitting her, we went on a date!"

"_Shit_." The firefighter suddenly said under his breath, and the engineer suddenly began relying more information to the firefighters who were attacking the fire from the outside. Which told Emily that Katie and Rose were not out yet, and her heart fell into her stomach, while Chris looked like he was about to hit the ground and pass out.

"MY DAUGHTER IS UP THERE!" Emily screamed, fighting with all of her strength to rip past the firefighter, who still held her in his arms, and fought with the strength of a mother to reach her child. He was struggling to hold onto her, so a Police officer rushed over and helped the firefighter hold her back.

"Ma'am, calm down! We are trying to-" The officer tried to say, wrapping his arms around her, but she kept screaming and fighting.

"MY DAUGHTER! MY DAUGHTER AND BEST FRIEND ARE STILL IN THERE!"

* * *

Rose gasped out as the Draugr lifted her from the ground by the neck and held her to his face. She had no choice but to grab at his wrists to try to support herself, and flail her legs. But she was too weak to fight him off, and the Draugr only hissed out a laugh at her.

"Come princess of darkness. Hel and your parents await your arrival, as does master Kevin."

Rose could barely breathe in its grasp and stench, but upon hearing his words, she froze and opened her eyes wide; taking in his horrible face. "_Kevin_?!"

The Draugr didn't respond to her horrified whisper but drug her by the neck towards the door where her murderous ex-husband apparently was waiting for her. Her head was still swimming, and her vision was dizzy and disorienting. She still couldn't feel Brooklyn, and could only feel how dark and ice-cold her body was. She had to get out of his grasp, but still couldn't move.

"Find the child." The Draugr hissed at his partner. "Save some of her flesh for me."

_Katie._

"No." Rose could only say, holding onto the Draugr's awful wrist; trying to fight. "_No_!" She barely turned her head around against his skeletal hold, and saw that the other Draugr was hanging back and was sniffing around for Katie.

"No!" She moaned again, but nothing she was doing was stopping the Draugr from dragging her towards the door, further away from her niece- the little girl who felt like her own child. She _wouldn't _let them get to her, wouldn't let Kevin get his hands on her or her unborn child. At that thought, something came to life inside of her; and snapped.

A fire, hot and ready to strike, was quickly melting the ice which was holding her soul and magic hostage, to protect the children she loved.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed out, making the Draugr turn to face her with a surprised look on his face.

Hot electricity shot from her hands and into the Draugr's wrists and kept holding on, watching smoke burn his rotting flesh. Like a hot iron to skin, the smell was horrendous and the Draugr's scream of pain was more than her ears could take, but she held on, until he let her go. Rose dropped to the ground on her knees as the Draugr backed away, shrieking and holding onto his wrist. To her amazement, he was holding his hand as it melted away like ash.

"What manner of magic _is this_?!" He shrieked in panic.

Rose whipped her head around to see the partner watching in horror, so she turned back to the injured one, shot to her feet, and with a scream, shot a full stream of electricity into his body, hoping to burn him more. She couldn't summon fire unless there was actual fire around her, but this would have to do for now. And to her further shock, it worked. Her power forced the Draugr against the wall by the windows, screaming in pure agony, but she wasn't letting up. His body melted and smoked at her power, until he suddenly burst into flames, making her cry out and jump back in shock.

His skin acted like she torched something flammable, and it was more like an instant inferno of fire and flame. The Draugr screamed, rolled around and tried to extinguish himself, but to her terror and horror, he rolled across the rugs, wooden floors, couch and then finally Emily's curtains; and within seconds they all caught on fire- blazing as if they too had been coated in the substance that coated the Draugr's body.

"_Shit_! SHIT!"

Rose watched the Draugr scream a few more times before its death-roll slowed and the corpse became just that, a burning body of bones and rotting flesh. The demon stopped moving, but suddenly the home lit up in bright orange-red flames and black smoke, before Rose's eyes. She hadn't meant to set her best friend's home on fire, nor did she think her magic had that capability. Shocked in pure horror, she glanced down at her hands feeling unsure of herself, when another enraged shriek sounded from behind her.

Gasping, she whipped around as the last Draugr shot forward and punched her in the face. The force was excruciating, and she was sure that he broke her nose and some of her skull. She went flying across the floor and smacked into the kitchen counter before crumbling to her backside. Blood was gushing out of her nose and mouth, her face was in incredible pain, making her vision even more dizzy.

The flames were building around them and the heat was growing to intense conditions. The Draugr was advancing on her with drool coming out of his mouth, claws raised to maim her, when the fire alarms started to flash and screech. Water blasted out from the sprinkling systems, instantly soaking her and the Draugr, but the water was only adding to the fire. This wasn't any ordinary fire, she realized, it was caused by her and her dark magic. It was Hel's fire and couldn't be put out with water alone.

Rose gasped out in horror and crawled backwards away from the Draugr, her clothes, hair and skin soaked with water- but due to the heat- the water was quickly turning to boiling conditions. Gasping out in pain, she raised a shield around her to protect her from the heat. The Draugr was trying to do the same, but the fire was too hot and bright for it to handle, and he couldn't. He backed away, shrieking in pain and rage, when a loud wailing and crying came from upstairs.

Katie was screaming, crying, and wailing for her. Rose gasped out and looked up towards her bedroom, but so did the Draugr. Her heart seemed to stop when he gave her an evil grin; and she knew what he wanted.

"_Don't even think about it_!" She snarled, but his evil grin became more pronounced, then he spread his wings and shot up into the air. "NOOOOOO!"

Rose watched the Draugr head for the stair landing where Katie's bedroom was, but she was instantly right behind him, using her magic to blast off the ground and up into the air. Flying through the heat and smoke, she kept using her magic like a rocket until she and him were the same height. Sensing her behind him, the Draugr turned to face her, shocked to see her flying and screamed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, securing her to him, and then whipped two long silver swords out of her wrists. With one swift slice, she used both swords in a criss-cross motion and took his head clean off his neck.

Rose smiled darkly to herself, dropped the swords to the ground below, and then launched herself off his body and grabbed at the iron bars of the stairwell. With a grunt, she hung twelve feet in the air, looked down and saw the Draugr's body fall into the flames. At impact, a hot explosion occurred, making the flames even more aggressive with heat and rage. The smoke was so intense that she couldn't see, couldn't breathe, and knew she had to climb herself over the landing. Below her was all fire, which was quickly making its way up the walls towards her, and if her burning, sweating hands let go of the bars, then she was done for.

No magical shield could protect her from that much fire.

Kicking her legs to help her, and grunting out, she pulled herself up, trying anything to get her legs up on the ledge. Her lungs were heavy, sweat and blood was pouring out of her face, but Katie's screams were still coming from her bedroom, over the flashing and screeching of the fire alarms, making her desperation to get to her and get out more frantic. She had to get to her because the air was hot, thick and oxygen was quickly being sucked out by the hot smoke.

Rose finally got her leg up on the ledge and staggered steps towards Katie's bedroom when suddenly a large, strong being dressed in all black slammed into her- pushing her backwards away from Katie's room. She screamed out in shock and she fell to her back. A strong black leather gloved hand suddenly grasped around her neck, cutting off all of her oxygen. It was so much stronger than the Draugr's grip was- so much more rage pulsing through his body language- and instantly she knew who it was.

The Draugr were trying to bring her to this being- the man who used to be her husband, but he was now here in front of her. She kicked and flailed under his strong grip trying to gasp for air. Her hazel eyes met his black ones and she could only gape at the sight of him.

Kevin was holding her down, his pale white, gaunt face hidden by a black respirator mask that covered half of his face- but the four claw marks made by Brooklyn were poking out just enough that she could see them. He pushed his heavy body down upon hers and then brought his face down to hers.

"Hello my darling wife." He said through his mask, making his deep voice even deeper and mechanical sounding. "Did you miss me?"

Rose grabbed onto his wrists and tried to rip his hands off her, but couldn't. He was much physically stronger than she was and seemed to have even more strength now that he was a part of Hela's undead army. She was gasping in air, but he held her windpipe off- making it impossible to focus on her magic. Since she was unable to speak, he continued to stare down at her, drinking in every inch of her face and body, and speak to her.

"I've thought about you _every single moment_ since your precious Gargoyle lover killed me, did you know that? Even in death, you have continued to torment my soul, causing so much pain and grief that I've learned to hate you even more than I already do- but long for your love at the same time." He paused, tightened his grip on her and then lowered his face to hers. "How does that make any sense?" He paused again, stared down at her hungrily and then let up just enough to allow her to gasp, cough and gag in air; allowing her to live.

"If… if you think that I'm going to allow you to take me to Hel, to my parents, then you've got another thing coming." Rose whispered venomously, and he blinked at her in surprise.

"So you _do_ know where you come from." He said thoughtfully. "_Interesting_. For once, you've actually surprised me, Rose darling. Perhaps you aren't as dull as you once were." Kevin pressed his body deeper on hers, pinning her to the ground harder and moved his face inches from hers; while grasping onto her jaw in an iron-tight grip.

"God, I've missed you babe, but…at the same time, I've hated you for so long. I have debated tossing you into the fire to watch you burn alive and end this all, but you're an important piece of a bigger plan, one that is more deliciously appetizing to me than your death. So, whether you like it or not, babe, it's time for you to join me, your _rightful husband, _in Hel. Come with me, Rose, we've got a _hell_ of a party waiting for us."

Just then, he used one gloved hand and used wispy red magic; somehow opening a black and red portal behind him. Rose's eyes widened in shock and horror, unable to believe that this was happening… Kevin had the same magic she did and could open a portal to a _different realm_. She stared up at him with alarm, and as he looked down into her face, a darkness suddenly shadowed over his familiar black eyes- a familiar hunger of violence and lust that always crossed over his face when he was with her.

"But _first_, before we go, there's _so much_ I have to say to you, Rose. _So many things_ I never got to tell you before your bastard of a Gargoyle killed me…" He whispered, raising that hand into a fist, and her eyes widened. "_This _is for _all the hell_ you've put me through for MONTHS! I've lost my GODDAMN mind _because of you!_"

PUNCH!

Rose cried out once as he brought his iron fist down upon her already broken face. More blood oozed out of her mouth, nose and cuts on her face.

"This is for you _leaving and betraying me!_"

PUNCH! Her vision went even more blurry and she couldn't move; but she refused to cry out again. Her reserve strength came out and endured this torment from him.

"This is for choosing to marry and be with that _fucking monster_ over _ME_!"

PUNCH! PUNCH!

Rose's vision went in and out, and she was sure she was going to pass out. But yet, she was still there, still awake and enduring the pain, and she wouldn't let him win.

He raised his fists up to punch her again, but with a rotation of her wrists and magic, she summoned a sword out and plunged it into his chest, straight through his armor and clean through to his back. He cried out a scream of shock and pain, and his eyes went wide. His fingers fell off her neck as he braced himself over her, their faces inches from each other's and rage went through her like the fire beneath her.

His eyes went from wide shock to a dark amusement, and to her horror, he pushed his body further against her blade- as if it felt good to him- until his chest was touching the hilt of her sword and hand, and laid inches over her face.

"_W-what?_! NO!" She gasped out. "_How_?!"

But he stared down at her, with the sword still sliced through him and studied her.

"Did you _really_ think that you could kill _me_?" He asked in a soft purr, then laughed evilly. "My darling Rose, after all this time, you are still so…" He lowered his gaze, took a deep hiss of breath in, and ran a gloved hand down in between her breasts. "Beautiful and _desirable _to me… but yet still so _naive_."

Rose grit her teeth and tried to force his hands off her breasts, but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head instead. His black eyes bearing into hers. "Let me let ya in for a little secret here, since you haven't figured it out yet, 'k babe?" He pulled a knife out and lightly ran it over her face, down her neck and over her breasts, making her heart pound and stomach sick. "You _can't_ kill me, because I'm _already dead_…"

He then stabbed the knife down into her hands, nailing her to the floor. Rose's screams filled the air all around them, and he cackled out a laugh at her pain; his eyes wide and excited. He stayed silent for a moment, listening to her scream and cry out in pain, and watched her as if they weren't in a burning building and had nothing but time to talk this through. With her hands nailed and bleeding on the floor, she was running out of ideas to get out of his grasp, and he knew it too.

"Funny-" he mused quietly. "With this Hel fire all around us- I can see a future for us once again…"

"_I hate you_!" She seethed.

"Oh, Rose." He laughed. "Hate is such a _strong_ word- I mean, you've gotta _really_ mean it. I would say that I hate you too for all you've done to me, but when I get around you like I am right now, I can't seem to keep my hands off you. I just want to slide myself into you and make you scream again."

She gasped and grunted against him despite the pain of being nailed to the ground, in a rage that amused him.

"Stay the HELL away from me, you INSANE bastard!"

"Oh don't worry, Rose," he whispered in a laugh. "I can't actually do anything like that with this body. No, no… it's so unfortunate, but only temporary, I assure you. When I deliver you to Hela… well… then I'll be the God I've always wanted to be and have the body to match my every burning need, pleasure, and desire that _you'll_, once again, give me."

Rose stared at him with a horrified look of disbelief.

"So that's why she brought you back to life? To bring me to her in Hel? That's your part in _all of this?_!"

"Your mother is quite persistent, yes." Kevin laughed thoughtfully, as Rose stared at him with wide-horrified eyes and listened to him give her more information than she ever had before. "She wants you home where you are needed for a little… oh, let's just say _experiment _for your dull little mind to understand. They plan on taking over Avalon, and then cursing this entire world including all the Humans and your precious Gargoyles to bend to them. Your mother is scary as hell, and your father… well he's an evil bastard- worse than I am- but don't take my word for it, you'll just have to see for yourself when you meet them."

_A curse?_ Rose thought to herself, her mind reeling, then she remembered what Puck told her about his vision. Millions of people, both in the magical realm and mortal, all screaming before the world went silent. Was this what the Death Gods were planning… was Puck right? World annihilation, and if she was needed to complete their world in Hel, being their daughter… then this was the plan. The reason for everything, the reason she was being sought out so desperately. But what she wanted to know now, was where in the hell was Oberon, Lord of Avalon, in all of this? Why wasn't he protecting the Humans? The Mortals? Was Hudson right… did they see themselves better off and leave the mortals to fend for themselves?

Rose's breathing became difficult to obtain now, and fire was all around them. Rage pulsed through her, and refused to let Kevin win- refusing to let Hela win. Parents or not, they weren't her family and never would be. And the fact that Kevin was a part of this was horrendous, and low even for him.

"You're _insane_!" She gasped, tears welling up in her eyes- unable to let him take her to them and let this happen, and he laughed.

"Yes, yes I am, but at least I'm not having sex with a disgusting Gargoyle." He then dangled the knife over her eyes. "Who's insane now?"

"Still you." She seethed, her hands throbbing with them nailed, and even through the pain and blood- she willed her magic to force it slowly out of her skin.

"Well," Kevin whispered darkly. "No matter what you think, I'm bringing you with me to Hel to meet your parents, Hela and Demetrius- where there, you'll forever be _mine_. What do you think about that, my darling Rose? Together, as husband and wife again, _we_ shall rule Hel and have the entire world bowing and kissing our feet. That's what I've always been willing to give you is the entire world, and now that I _am_ gonna give it to you- I only ask for _one thing_ in return… can you guess what that'll be?"

He paused, to let her answer him, but when she remained silent he answered it for her. "It's yours… as long as you crawl over me every single night, and please me _endlessly_\- how does that sound?"

Rose gritted her teeth, bared her teeth at him and stared at him with her glowing red eyes- then spit in his face. Kevin flinched slightly at her, but then smiled and looked delighted.

"I'll take that as a maybe."

"_Fuck you_!"

Kevin purred again. "Oh baby… I _so wish you would_," He smirked and then trailed his fingers down her breasts and circled a finger around her nipples. "But don't you worry, we'll get that chance again _very soon_."

With a disgusted scream, she ripped her hands out from the knives, swearing she was going to pass out from the pain, and grabbed at his respirator, tearing it clean off his face. His eyes widened in shock but she had already kicked him off her. She rolled around, forcing her ripped up hands to work and held the oxygen to her mouth and took much needed deep breaths of oxygen.

She faced him, right as he activated magic out of his hands- just like she could, and went to slice at her- but she ran forward and hurled the dagger into his eye. It didn't go deep enough to penetrate his brain, but he was screaming out in pain and rage; and backed away, holding his face.

Now that oxygen was entering her mind again, she was able to think more clearly and the magic that killed the Draugr was her next move. However, Kevin quickly stepped forward and backhanded her across the face, sending her falling to the ground. As she fell to the ground, gasping and crying out in pain, he pulled the knife out of his bleeding eye, but the injury wasn't stopping him nor did it slow him down.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU BITCH!"

He dove towards her, grabbed her by the hair at the top of her scalp and dragged her towards his portal- tired of playing with his food. She screamed out at the top of her lungs; kicking and flailing in his grasp and refusing to go down without a fight.

Without his mask on, she could see every feature of his face, and it was almost unrecognizable. He was a corpse, and becoming more like a Draugr almost, instead of the Human man he once was. However to her shock, he didn't try to get his oxygen back and was almost letting her use it to breathe and _live_, which was unlike him to do so. He definitely wanted to kill her, but the curse he told her about was a reason he and the Draugr needed her alive.

The fire was climbing the walls now, and her escaping with Katie seemed to be a hopeless endeavor. To Rose's horror, she hadn't heard Katie's scream for five minutes now, and by now, the fire alarms had been silenced- and were only flashing in the darkness. Kevin was panting out grunts, struggling without his oxygen on, as he pulled her body towards the portal. With her fighting against him with all she had, he was slowly losing, but they both stopped when an even louder roar exploded around them, and her soul bond burst to life inside of her.

Kevin suddenly looked up, and there standing in the stair landing having somehow climbed up the burning walls, was Brooklyn. His white eyes were shining brightly, his teeth sharp and menacing and claws out ready to maim Kevin. Rose turned around in Kevin's grasp and cried out in surprise and then relief. Brooklyn looked ferociously terrifying behind the bright flames with his white eyes shining in the dark. She choked out a sob of relief, not realizing she had tears left in her, and then whipped around to look into Kevin's eyes.

"_You're dead_ Kevin!"

With gritted teeth, he whipped out a sword, immobilized her with his magic- and to her great surprise she suddenly couldn't move or speak. He turned her around and held it to her neck, pressing it tightly to her skin.

"I don't think so!" He hissed back, then turned to face Brooklyn- who roared out again a deafening roar. She opened her mouth to scream for him to get out, but found she couldn't thanks to Kevin's magic holding her hostage.

"_Kevin_!" Brooklyn seethed in a snarl, advancing on him.

"Oh hello, Brooklyn. Did ya miss me?" Kevin said lightly, still holding the sword to her neck.

"LET HER GO!"

"No… I can't say that I will." Kevin said lightly. Brooklyn advanced slowly towards him, but Kevin backed her up to the portal.

"Then I guess you haven't learned the first time. If you DARE to touch and harm my mate, I will rip your body to shreds and kill you _again_." Brooklyn snarled, his face more monster and deranged than Rose has seen in a while.

"Ooh… scary! _Such blood-lust._" Kevin mocked lightly, then shrugged. "Well, since we are bearing our darkest parts of our souls, as for me… I have missed _fucking and touching_ _my_ dear wife, and she's missed me too. See?"

He then ran his open hand down the length of her body, starting with her breasts then slowly towards her thighs. Rose gasped out and tried to fight him off, but couldn't move or talk still, and had to endure the horrible feeling of his hands on her body, touching her in between her thighs. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. His magic was inside her, binding her, and all she could was stare at the horrible expression from Brooklyn, as he watched Kevin degrade her body.

"See how she doesn't resist me?" Kevin cooed, pressing his lips on the base of her neck, luring Brooklyn in with jealousy. "She _doesn't want to_ because _I'm the one _who she really belongs to."

Kevin stared at Brooklyn with a smile to get a reaction out of him, and found it was working. Brooklyn was seething, watching his fingers stay down near her inner thighs, crudely playing, his pain so raw that it was physically ripping through him to the point where he couldn't move or think anymore.

_BROOKLYN! _Rose screamed in her mind, trying to snap him out of it. _HE'S BOUND ME WITH MAGIC! I CAN'T MOVE! HELP ME!_

When he heard her pleading thoughts for him to help her, he snapped. Murderous thoughts went through his mind again and complete rage filled his being. Rose stared up at her mate with silent fear, but Brooklyn continued to stand still with the fire burning behind him and seemed to be a physical representation of his rage.

"You're going to die." Was all Brooklyn whispered, before he pounced forward with a deafening roar, slamming into Kevin and ripping him off Rose, and into the hallway wall next to the bathroom. Kevin's magical bind was released, and Rose collapsed to the ground, thankful to feel her body again. With bleeding hands, she held the mask up to her face and breathed in fresh air desperately, needing to get to Katie, and get herself and Brooklyn out.

Instead, she turned and watched with wide-eyes as Brooklyn pinned Kevin against the wall, holding him down so that he couldn't move. He grabbed onto Kevin's wrists, snapped them in half; making him drop his swords as Kevin roared out in pain. Brooklyn opened his beak and showed him all of his sharp teeth, then gripped Kevin's face with his claws and squeezed so hard that his jaw shattered. Kevin screamed out in pain and rage, Rose winced, and with every popping and grinding noise he tried to move, but Brooklyn kept him pinned.

"_DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY MATE EVER AGAIN!_" He roared. "DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"She's not yours, you _stupid beast_!"

"Ohhh, Kevin. I'm going to _enjoy_ watching _you burn _you BASTARD!" Brooklyn snarled through gritted teeth. But behind him, Kevin whipped a second sword out and went to stab him in the side.

"Brooklyn… LOOK OUT!" Rose screamed out from the floor. Brooklyn heard her thoughts and saw what she was seeing, and instantly acted. With a roar that shook the entire house, shaking loose walls and bricks, he threw Kevin away from the wall, up over his head, and down onto the ground, so hard that his back snapped with a horrifying CRACK.

Rose's hand went to her covered mouth, but still couldn't seem to move. The fire was bearing down upon them now, burning all around them, but she still couldn't move. Kevin's sword cluttered to the ground, and his broken back should have killed him, but it didn't. Instead, to both of their horror, Kevin stood up, his body limp and unnatural, then snapped his body back together. His back, neck, and then wrists.

When fully put back together, Kevin then whipped out two more swords from his wrists, and grinned evilly at Brooklyn, who was also staring at him with a horrified expression.

"Ohhh yeah, I can do that now." Kevin laughed, strutting towards him. "If you didn't believe in ghost stories before, monster, you best believe in them now- _because you're in one!_"

He then charged at Brooklyn, roaring out, and swiped a sword in the air, missing his face by inches, but Brooklyn caught his wrist- and Kevin then went to stab another sword into his abdomen, but Brooklyn stopped that wrist as well, and with all of his amazing strength threw him across the hallway with great ease. Kevin slammed into a wall of fire by the stairwell and crumbled to the ground with a groan. Brooklyn then jumped over to him, and Kevin stood up to take him on, but was too late.

"GAME OVER KEVIN!" Brooklyn snarled and landed heavily in front of him. "GO TO HELL!"

He then karate kicked him in the chest, sending him flying over the banister with a scream, and into the inferno below.

* * *

"_Whoa_…!" Rose gasped out, unable to believe what she just saw. Amazement, awe, and pride for her strong Gargoyle mate was taking her breath away- if the fire wasn't already. Brooklyn had his back to her, was panting a great deal, and every muscle in his back was bulging as he stared down after Kevin's body. He had won again… or so it seemed. Even in an inferno fire, she had a horrible feeling that Kevin still wasn't gone, that was too easy, and they both already had made the mistake at letting their guard down a few times before.

Kevin said to her that nothing could kill him, and in her mind, part of her believed him. He was made from Hela's magic which was different from the Draugr's anatomy.

Holding Kevin's oxygen mask to her, she slowly and painfully tried to stand to grab Brooklyn and bring him over to her, so they could find Katie and get to safety, but she was knocked back down when the whole floor shook underneath them like an earthquake. Rose cried out in fear and thought they were all going down. The structure was unstable, and most likely was about to collapse in any minute.

"BROOKLYN!"

At Rose's scream and the imminent danger of the unstable apartment, Brooklyn instantly turned around, ran over to her, and skidded to the ground beside her. He didn't ask if she was alright because he knew she wasn't. Not after being attacked by Draugr, fondled and manhandled by Kevin, as well as seeing all of her wounds and blood on her face, and their sweet reunion would have to wait. Right now, none of them were safe or alright, not as long as they stayed in the burning building.

Holding them both against the ground, he wrapped his arm around her and yelled in her ear, "Rose, we've gotta get outta here! Where is Katie?!"

A large groan and creak was heard, then suddenly a part of the ceiling collapsed right next to them, making the floor lurch sickeningly again. Rose screamed, and he shielded her body with his. All around them was fire, and she couldn't seem to focus, but Brooklyn shook her again, his eyes full of fear.

"ROSE where is Katie?"

"_Katie_…" Rose gasped out and seemed to come out of her daze, and true terror gripped at her heart. Her eyes widened and she grasped onto Brooklyn, trying to hold onto him so she didn't pass out from the fear of losing Katie. His eyes glanced over her bleeding hands, and looked horrified, but she forced him back to the present issue. "_Oh my God, Brooklyn_! KATIE! I … I haven't heard from her in some time, thanks to Kevin! She… she should still be in her room! She was screaming earlier, but I haven't heard from her since!"

Brooklyn's face was unreadable in the flames all around them as he stared down at her, but he instantly got moving. Keeping her body protected against his, and shielding her with his wings, he crawled them both towards Katie's room. He reached up to her handle, ignoring how hot it was and quickly pushed it open. They crawled in quickly and Brooklyn used his tail to shut the door. Rose was breathing deeply in the oxygen mask, and he started coughing a great deal.

Without wasting a moment, she held the oxygen mask to her mouth, took a few deep breaths and then forced the mask against Brooklyn's mouth- giving him the same gift of oxygen, even if that gift was from Kevin. Katie's room was very dark and smoky and she could hardly see a thing. Brooklyn took her down to the ground, so their faces were underneath the smoke, and they began to feel around for her bed.

"Katie!" Rose yelled, pulling herself to look in her bed and in between the silent alarm flashes, she saw her bed was empty, and her heart filled with dread. She didn't run and leave her room, did she?

"KATIE!" Rose screamed out again, as hot-tears streamed down her face. "KATIE BABY, where are you!? It's Auntie Rose! Answer me!"

Brooklyn took deep breaths of the mask, then gave it back to Rose, who was growing hysterical, and crawled along the floor. Reaching blindly underneath the bed for her, he didn't feel anything- so then he crawled for the closet. Little kids normally hid when they were scared- even he knew that- and so he quickly ripped open the closet door and began searching blindly for her.

"Katie!" He yelled out, as Rose was still screaming and calling out for her through the oxygen mask. Then, a bright burst of light flashed inside the room.

"BROOKLYN!" Rose screamed. He looked up and whipped around and saw that flames were slowly eating their way through the door and into Katie's room. They were running out of time. Cussing to himself, he kept searching frantically for the little girl. Rose appeared behind him, touched his shoulder, took a deep breath and then gave him the oxygen mask.

"She's not in here!" She sobbed in his ear, and wrapped her shaking body around his, as he took deep breaths of oxygen. "Brooklyn… Katie's not in here! What… _what do we do_!?"

Brooklyn furiously pulled at the clothes to look deeper for the little girl, but it was getting to a point that he needed to get Rose out. He took a deep breath, then gave her back the oxygen and held onto her face.

"We need to get out!" He yelled, feeling the heat melting through the floors. "We need to go NOW!"

"What about Katie?!" Rose shrieked through the mask. "WE CAN'T LEAVE HER!"

Cussing again, he turned to her and grabbed onto her face. "Did she leave the room? _Think_ Rose, _quickly_! Would she have left to hide in Emily's room?!"

"I-I'm not sure! It's… possible..."

"I'm going to go check." Brooklyn said, turning away, but Rose stopped him, sobbing.

"You can't! _The fire_!"

"Go to the window and flag down Goliath- the Clan should be outside." Brooklyn instructed her seriously, she was crying harder, but he shook her again. "GO ROSE, NOW!"

"NO! Brooklyn, _I'm not_-"

"GO!"

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but then over the roar of the flames, Brooklyn suddenly placed his talon over her mouth and froze.

"Wait, did you hear that?" He asked quietly.

Rose stilled and quickly gave Brooklyn a turn with the mask, he took one quick breath before giving it back and listening still. Out of the chaos, and with his good hearing, a child was wailing and crying desperately from somewhere inside the room, and Rose heard it too.

"She's close by!" Rose gasped out. "KATIE! KATIE, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Both Brooklyn and Rose stopped what they were doing and listened to see if she would respond, and within seconds another cry was heard and was coming from underneath her bed. Brooklyn shot across the floor and dove halfway under it with Rose behind him. There, huddled in the furthest corner of her room, terrified, was Katie. Brooklyn breathed out in relief, as Rose crawled under the bed next to Brooklyn and reached her hand out to her.

"Katie! Grab my hand baby, we gotta get out of here! There's a fire!"

Katie was still sobbing, clutching her Aurora doll and was too scared to move, so Brooklyn pushed his claw closer to her and yelled, "Grab my claw, Katie! Come on honey, we gotta go!"

Her teary eyes locked onto his, and seemed to respond to her 'guardian angel,' so he pushed, "I _won't_ let anything bad happen to you, I promise! I'll protect you with my life, but _I need you to take my hand_!"

The seconds she took to listen to him, felt like minutes they didn't have. But when she did, Brooklyn grabbed onto her and pulled her across her floor and into his arms. He eased out from under the bed, kept her in his arms, and Rose instantly tore the mask off her face and held it to her face. Brooklyn looked at her small window, but saw the iron bars.

"_Shit! _Take Katie!" He yelled, pushing Katie into Rose's arms, ran for the window and broke the glass with his fists.

Rose held Katie tightly in her arms and wrapped her body in a blanket to protect from the hot flames that were now eating her ceiling. With a roar and loud growl, he repeatedly shouldered the iron bars from the window and kept slamming, but the iron bars were being slow to break. Luckily for them, the smoke was being sucked back out from the window, but the flames were now on their heels, feeding on the oxygen in a frenzy, beginning to melt the floor and would soon melt them to nothing.

"Hurry Brooklyn! _Please_!" Rose pleaded, holding Katie tightly, who was screaming and crying against the mask, but she held it tightly to her face so she got oxygen. Brooklyn eyes lit up in rage and kept slamming his body and claws into the bars, breaking them apart. Rose pressed herself close to the window and kept close to the ground- the flames getting closer to consuming them completely. Katie's closet was gone and embers were eating her bed up now.

"Brooklyn!" Rose cried out, panicking as the bed burst into flames. He almost had it, but they were out of time, the flames were too intense. "BROOKLYN, HURRY!"  
With one last roar of fury, he slammed his shoulder into the iron bars, until it finally broke free- leaving a gaping hole for them to escape. He grabbed onto her and tossed her to the window pane, but there wasn't anywhere for them to go, except fall, and she screamed in fear of heights.

"THERE'S NOWHERE TO GO! Wh-what should I do Brooklyn? JUMP?" Rose screamed, turned around to face Brooklyn, but he had fallen to his knees and wasn't responding to her.

"BROOKLYN!"

Holding Katie tightly to her and gasping out in panic, Rose had only one choice. Jump and maybe, hopefully, survive if her magic permitted, but if she did, then Brooklyn would perish- which wasn't a fate she was going to let him take. Tears streamed down her face, looking down at Katie, the ground, and then over at Brooklyn who was struggling against the heat of the smoke and flames; and didn't know what to do. Just then, to her relief, claws stabbed into the side of the building and Lexington was there- giving her a second choice.

"Give me the child!" He yelled out frantically. "HURRY! I'll glide her to safety!"

Without a second wasted she gave Katie to Lexington, who wrapped her in his arm and took off flying down to the alleyway. Rose turned, eased herself back into the room and gathered Brooklyn up by the shoulders.

"Come on my love, help me get you out of here!"

"_Leave… me_…" He begged weakly, touching her face as if to savor his last time seeing her. "Save... yourself…"

"_Never!_" She snarled and tugged him to his feet with a scream of effort, and struggled to hold him up. "HELP ME! We're getting out of here! If not, then we will burn together!"

To her relief, he didn't try to play the hero and forced himself to move; helping her to get him off the burning floor. With a grunt of effort, she cleared Katie's nightstand off, and pushed it out of the way so they could more easily climb out. Brooklyn grabbed onto the window pane, as she wrapped herself around him, and climbed them both of the window. He didn't have enough room to spread his wings, so he held onto her with one arm, tossed them out of the window to the side and stabbed a claw into the brick.

The breath of fresh air was delicious, but she was terrified of how much smoke Brooklyn had, and if he was going to be alright to glide or hold them both high up. Red and blue sirens were all around them, even from this high up, and people started screaming from the ground. They hung on the side of the tall apartment building, which was all torched, the brick unstable and not able to hold their weight for much longer. Brooklyn was sweating a great deal, but to her relief, he was still going strong. He spread his wings out, then pushed off from the building, and glided them away from the fire.

Once safe, Rose let out a sob of relief in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried out to him, and he could only hold onto her and bury his beak into her shoulders, with tears streaming down his own face. Words were lost at this moment, and he didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to process everything that they've both seen and endured. Tonight was horrible, too close to death- but yet again- they had escaped. They were alive, but their chances at surviving were dwindling down. They couldn't stay this lucky, now that Kevin was back and escaped. He did not perish in the fire- that would have been too easy, and knowing Kevin like they did, he wasn't one to go down easily.

"Brooklyn!" Goliath called from the ground, and Brooklyn whipped his head down to see that the Clan was in the alleyway. He descended down and gently touched down on the ground, thoroughly exhausted, but alive. The entire Clan was there, and all rushed forward to see if they were okay, but Rose kicked down from his arms and rushed forward, stumbled for Lexington and Akira who were both looking after Katie.

Akira gasped out loud and raised her claws up in horror upon seeing her.

"Rose! _Your face _and _hands!_!"

But she ignored Akira and didn't have time to worry about her own injuries, even though they probably weren't pretty having been beaten up by a Draugr and Kevin, and then nailed to the floor with a knife. She skidded to her knees in front of Lexington and he let her collect Katie in her arms. Rose rested against the side wall, and moved the blanket from Katie's body, sobbing still. She opened the mask and looked down into her face.

Her skin was black with soot from the smoke, her eyes large and full of fear and tears.

"Baby… are you okay?" Rose gasped out, running a hand over her face and through her hair. "Talk to me please, bug. Are you alright?"

But Katie stayed silent, and suddenly looked up past her in a daze. Rose knew that look, and it was suddenly scaring her more than anything she'd seen tonight.

"Katie…?" She asked again softly, shaking her slightly. "Honey, talk to Auntie Rose."

Goliath and Hudson were looking Brooklyn over, who coughed a few times and then waved them off, telling them he was fine, but broke through the circle that the rest of the Clan had made and was watching Rose try to arouse the small child. Her eyes were open, but something definitely was not right, she was too still. And he would recognize open, fixed eyes anywhere. Brooklyn rushed forward and wrapped one arm around her and touched Katie's face, supporting her head, with the other claw.

"What's wrong with her? Why won't she speak?"

Rose was crying and having a hard time breathing out of fear, but didn't respond to him. She quickly placed Katie on the ground, checked her pulse up near her bicep and placed her head down on her chest, listening for a heartbeat. It was there but weak; however she wasn't breathing. When Rose raised her head up in fear, Katie's mouth suddenly started to turn blue.

"She must have inhaled too much smoke!" She gasped out in horror. "Oh… oh GOD! KATIE!"

Brooklyn's eyes widened in horror and pain, and nobody seemed to know what to do. Rose crushed her mouth down upon Katie's and started to breathe for her in a desperate attempt of rescue breathing. This was all her fault. The fire started because of her- yes she was trying to protect herself and Katie from the Draugr, but this fire was still all her fault. And fighting Kevin instead of reaching Katie first, was her fault. Katie was her responsibility, and she had failed.

If Katie died from smoke inhalation, then she would never be able to forgive herself. Never again be able to look into Emily's eyes- because she would never deserve forgiveness from her. One, two, three rounds of breathing went by, but Katie still did not stir into consciousness.

Her eyes were still open, but she was unresponsive.

"Please, please, baby girl!" Rose sobbed. "Don't do this to me! _Breathe, please_, I need you to breathe!" Then she crushed her mouth down to hers again, breathing for her. Brooklyn sat beside her, holding Rose's shoulders and staring down at Katie with tears streaming down his face. Just then, Rose lifted her head up and looked at each Gargoyle, begging silently for them to say or do anything to help, but no one could.

Just then, Elisa's voice cut through and was running towards the scene.

"GOLIATH!" She then stopped, placed a hand on his arm and saw Rose trying to breathe for Emily's daughter, Katie. Her face paled. "Oh my gosh! _What's happened_?!"

"Elisa, help me! She… she stopped breathing, from… from all the smoke." Rose gasped out and for some reason couldn't go on. Her own breath was painful and her chest tight with panic. Elisa watched her for a moment and instantly saw her panicked mental state, so she quickly pushed Rose out of the way and took over breathing for Katie, then raised her head up a few times to speak in between breaths.

"You're… a… _paramedic _Rose! You can't give up, not on Katie! We… have to… get her… to the hospital and oxygen on her… _right now_!"

Rose knew that, but Elisa was wrong, she wasn't a medic anymore- she was the reason that Katie was in this situation right now. That part of Rose's life was dead and had been gone for a long time. Yes, her medical training was still there, but now that Elisa was there to help, she had stopped and literally couldn't seem to go on to save Katie. Despite all her years of training in CPR, she couldn't stomach to keep staring into her small sweet innocent face and be the reason she was not breathing.

Rose closed her eyes, letting this moment of Elisa taking over to re-focus, because she was not willing to give up. Seconds passed, letting Rose clear her head, and now that she had, she knew what to do. She may not be the medic she used to be, but she was the daughter of death- and she could fix this. Yes, she was a paramedic still, but that's not all she was anymore. Rose suddenly lurched forward, pushed Elisa away, who gave a small gasp of outrage, but watched as she placed her hands on Katie's chest.

Rose closed her eyes, willed magic and electricity to lightly pulse down her arm and into her small chest- willing her lungs to clear up from the smoke and her magic to heal her precious niece. Rose still couldn't heal herself, as Brooklyn was the only one who could, but she could heal others.

Hot- liquid sensations flowed through her body and settled down into Katie's, and after a few seconds of this, Katie blinked, took a deep inhale of air and started to wail again. The Clan gasped out in relief, and tears streamed down Rose's face. Katie's cry was the most beautiful sound in the entire world because that meant that she was breathing on her own.

Her magic faded inside herself and she fell back against Brooklyn, who held onto her tightly, crying as well. He closed his eyes, kissed her forehead and then reached his claw out to gently touch Katie's face. Katie continued to cry, but quickly crawled over onto Rose's lap and held tightly onto her and Brooklyn- melting both of them instantly. Then, they were joined by more footsteps, Rose looked up and saw that it was Emily. She looked like hell, tears were streaming down her face, and she was worried beyond all imagination and Rose couldn't blame her.

"Oh… KATIE! ROSE!" Emily shrieked, jumped past Hudson and skidded to her knees where they were sitting.

"_Mommy_!" Katie cried and dove into her arms.

Rose bit her lip and grabbed onto Brooklyn's claws for comfort as Emily sobbed hysterically while holding her baby. More tears streamed down Rose's face, and blame coursed through her. The fire was all her fault, Kevin and the Draugr attacking was because of her. _She_ was the entire reason Katie was endangered tonight and that wasn't something she could easily forgive herself for.

Brooklyn must have heard her thoughts through her soul bond, because his claws tightened around her arms squeezing them once, but she was too tired to talk to him in their minds- her head hurt too much, and a lot of magic had been spent. Emily kept sobbing hysterically, more than Rose had ever seen her cry, but she glanced up at Rose and Brooklyn, with a look of awe on her face, and she had to instantly look away. Not wanting to see her gratitude, not wanting to hear any of it.

"_Thank you_!" Emily breathed. "Thank God for you two and for this Clan." She then turned to look at all of the Gargoyles, and then Brooklyn, and whispered, "_Thank you_ for saving my daughter's life."

"You're welcome." Brooklyn said quietly, nodding respectfully at her. Emily then crawled forward, wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly, and kissed him on the side of his beak. He took a deep breath, was used to her being more forward with him by now, and wrapped an arm tightly around her; hugging her back.

"Thank you, thank you, Brooklyn." She kept saying, then moved onto Rose, took her face in a hand and stared deeply into her hazel eyes. "_Thank you_ Rose, for saving Katie's life. I'm forever indebted to you! I love you so much!"

Rose kept her face clear of emotions, but inside she was screaming.

_NO! YOU SHOULD HATE ME! Slap me across the face and tell me how much you hate me, Emily! How much you will never forgive me for what's been done. The Draugr and Kevin came because of ME! You and your family are now homeless because of me, the fire started and endangered your daughter's life, BECAUSE OF ME! _

Tears filled her eyes, but they were because of rage, and her body was shaking. Brooklyn tightened his grasp on her again, and felt him calmly, gently and patiently reprimand her for thinking those things and feeling that way- which only made her angrier. Magic started to flow from her hands but then Emily pulled away. She didn't see her magic yet, but focused on her face and hands, which must have been pretty horrible.

Her face fell, she clasped a hand on her mouth and gasped, "Oh my God, Rose… honey, what happened _to your face and hands_?"

Rose stared at her best friend, who was still holding the quiet three-year-old and shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, just please get Katie to the hospital." She told her quietly, without emotion. "Katie suffered from smoke inhalation and stopped breathing for a few minutes, just now. I healed her with my magic, and she's breathing again on her own, but please ease all of our minds and take her to the hospital to make sure she's fully well. Don't worry about me, I'll meet up with you at the hospital in a little bit."

Emily stared at her with wide, teary eyes, but took her word for it.

"Okay." She stood up, holding Katie tightly against her large pregnancy belly and giving each member of the Clan, plus Elisa a hug. Suddenly, Chris suddenly came running over and gasped at the sight of all of the Gargoyles. His eyes drifted over each member in horror, and then looked down at Rose being embraced by Brooklyn.

"_Emily! Rose!_" He gasped in a horrified voice. "What… who… _what the HELL is going on here_!?"

"Chris, calm down." Emily started to say. "It's okay!"

"What are you doing around these creatures?" He asked, his voice dripping with slight disgust. "They- they are the New York Gargoyle monsters!"

"They aren't monsters, Chris." Emily said softly. "They _are_ Gargoyles, but they are good. They… they are my friends." She smiled at all of them, but Chris wasn't listening. Grabbing on to her, he pulled Emily and Katie behind him and was on the verge of a panic attack as he stared at all of them, specifically the largest one- Goliath.

"You stay away from my family! Do you hear me?!" He yelled out, but Rose had heard enough. She stood up and faced him with an enraged look.

"Chris, take Katie to the hospital, _now_. Stop looking at the Gargoyle for their exteriors and take care of your family. I'll explain everything to you later, but for right now, you need to just… _go_."

"Rose." He gasped out, looking horrified at her. "Your…"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" She snapped. "My face and hands look like _shit,_ but I don't really care! I need you to get that little girl to the hospital! Go to an ambulance and have them take her, _right now_!"

Chris continued to look at her, then warily looked at the Gargoyles; including Brooklyn who had warily stood and placed his claws on her shoulders.

"Rose…" Her mate said softly, but she ignored him for a moment.

"Chris please... _go_." She repeated, but her loyal friend still wasn't moving.

"Come with me, Rose." Chris said, holding his hand out to her- again, another person, trying to rip her away from her Clan, away from Brooklyn. "You need the hospital as well."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said seriously, standing her ground, and he looked at her as if she were crazy.

He scoffed a few times and stuttered on his words before he got them out. "What… and stay with these _monsters_? Rose, you're hurt, and you've obviously endured a major head trauma. You need to see a doctor _right now_! Come with me, we're…"

"I SAID NO! Now listen to me! Take your daughter to the hospital! _Please_!" Rose yelled, and her breathing suddenly turned ragged as she hissed, "And for your information, these _monsters _just _saved_ your _daughter's life_. They are my _family _too, just like you and Emily are, and I ask that you not disrespect them. And this incredible being standing behind me-?" She turned to face Brooklyn and grabbed his claw, pulling him forward. "This is Brooklyn, and he's _my husband_ that I've told you about. Yes, he's a Gargoyle, yes he's a different species, but I don't care. I love him, and he loves me. So, take whatever opinion you want to have right now and shove it up your ass, Chris, I'll deal with them later. All I care about right now is you and Emily taking your daughter to the hospital. These Gargoyles are good, they protect people, and they are the reason that I and your daughter am alive right now. But as long as you focus on their exterior and open your heart and mind to differences, you'll never see it. So, please, just… _go_. We can talk about this all later if you wish, but for now, Katie needs medical attention."

Chris' eyes widened widely at her explanation and bomb drop of an announcement that she was married to Brooklyn, the Gargoyle, but he slowly looked over Brooklyn and the rest of the Clan slowly.

"Okay, Rose." Chris said a bit shakily. "Fine, I'll go along with this for now. We'll take Katie to the hospital… but you really _should_ come with us. Your face and hands are ripped up and you're bleeding _everywhere_."

"I will." Rose said quietly. "I just need to speak with the Clan really fast, then I'll meet you at Manhattan General."

Chris stared at her for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, we… we'll see you there because there's uh… there's now a lot that we have to discuss as well that involves you."

A dread settled deeply into Rose's heart, and she already knew what they were going to tell her. Now that their apartment was a complete and total loss, thanks to her, they were moving away. As much as it hurt, perhaps it was for the best.

Tears filled her eyes, nodded, and watched Chris turn and walk away. Emily didn't say anything to her or him- and didn't meet her eye- which told her everything she needed to know. They quickly walked down the alleyway towards an ambulance, and Katie warily waved at her from over Emily's shoulder, telling her that she loved her.

Watching them walk away, Rose suddenly had a thought and knew what had to be done to keep them safe from Kevin, Hela and the Draugr; so that another event, like tonight, wasn't possible. It was a horrible idea... one that Emily would hate her for, but she had to see it through if she was going to protect them, even if it broke her heart.

* * *

Kevin slammed face-first onto the ground in the warehouse he had been using as his quarters with a loud grunt. His entire body hurt, but in his empty shell of a body, all sensations were dulled making his pain less excruciating. He laid on the cold concrete floor for minutes, allowing it to cool his burned skin. He scooped his head in between his knees and grasped at his head, hating himself, hating Rose, and hating Brooklyn.

The rage he was feeling was the only powerful sensation he was allowed to feel- and it felt good. He was sure he was dead when Brooklyn kicked him over the edge of the staircase. It would have been his doom had he fallen in, but somehow a portal appeared and brought him here. He was sure he did it, but didn't recall thinking to do it. It was close… too close. If he died, Hela wouldn't have brought his soul back a second time, and his chance to become immortal would be squashed.

Failed, he failed… again. And Brooklyn, his Gargoyle foe won _everything _once again- he still had Rose. Breathing deeply through a wheeze and coughing violently, he reached his hand up to his face to touch his respirator, but found it was gone. Rose had ripped it off, and was using it to breathe and he _let her, _and he was unsure why.

Cursing out and wheezing, he gritted his teeth, made fists and then slammed them into the concrete creating divots, while screaming out intense profanities. Rose had slipped through his fingers, _yet again_, and Brooklyn had bested him. It was downright embarrassing, and he didn't know how this was his luck, and why he was still losing.

To make matters worse, he suddenly felt Hela's presence behind him, since his soul was hers to command. So, he adjusted his shoulders, stood up and faced her as a portal of black and red swirled in mid-air. Seconds later, Hela, dressed in her armor get-up, and long black hair straightened and down to her waist stepped through and eyed him with bright red eyes, not looking pleased.

"_Well_?" She demanded coldly. "Where is my daughter?"

Kevin ground his teeth together, keeping his jaw firm and stayed silent, then suddenly started to circle him like a vulture.

"Don't tell me you let her escape _again_…" She said softly, her voice masking violence he was sure to feel very soon.

"I had her but then she torched the fucking apartment, killing the Draugrs." He suddenly snapped. "She's grown in power that I wasn't prepared for."

Hela stopped circling and faced him, looking at him in cold disbelief.

"Have I _no_t been training you to be as powerful, if not _more_, than her for this very reason?" She asked coldly. "And _please_\- don't tell me she's more trained in her dark abilities because of _Puck_." She spat out the God of Mischief's name with disgust, and then stepped inches from Kevin's undead face. "I brought you to life, gave you powers and permission to reign over some of my personal armies, trained with you and spent countless hours helping you grow, and even gave you the promise for an immortal body of a God… and you _still_ haven't given me what I want."

"The Draugr haven't either." He whispered back.

"Yes, and they are _dead._" Hela seethed, circling around him again. "So… the question remains… what to do with you, since you too, have failed me?"

"I still have one whole month, our time, to bring her in until your potion and curse is ready…"

"Yes, but we NEED ROSE TO DO SO!" Hela suddenly shrieked, sending some red power off of her, shutting Kevin up instantly. "We need _my daughter_ to make it all come together, Kevin! Get that through your THICK SKULL! To give you the immortal body you are desiring, to secure our plans of war against Avalon,,and activate the curse, _we need her_!"

"So why not come and grab her for yourself?" Kevin dared to ask. "You're powerful enough…"

"I might have to at this point." She snarled. "I thought that was the whole reason _I brought you back to life _and made you my servant…" She then stopped and stared at him in a rage that made him shrink back. "Be grateful I'm not Lord Demetrius right now. You would be dead if I were, but you're still in luck. I'm giving you _one last chance_ to bring my daughter home to me, Kevin. Do what you must to bring her to me, _alive_, and you shall be rewarded like we've discussed. Fail me again, and I _will_ destroy you from all existence."

He swallowed thickly at her words, and she then inched her face from his and whispered, "And I don't want to see you _fooling around_ with any more of your _theatrics_. Get her and bring her to me. If you wish to go back and seek revenge against her mate, then I won't stop you, but nor will I bring you back to life if Brooklyn kills you for the _second time_... that'll be your fate and final death wish that I shall grant. Is there any way I'm not making myself clear?"

Kevin started at her and blinked; the last part of her words resonating with him. "I… he _didn't_ kill me a second time."

"Yes, he did." Hela whispered dangerously. "The first time back in January, and then tonight when he kicked you into the flames."

Kevin scoffed at her and looked around as if she was pranking him. "But… _I'm still here_! I somehow made my own portal when he kicked me into the flames."

"No you didn't asshole, that was _me_." She hissed, and Kevin cowed again. "I sensed your death, so I watched what was going on and portaled you here before your body hit the flames. A mercy, I assure you, that _will not_ happen again should you fail me once more." She then whipped around and opened a portal to head back to Hel, then looked back at him over her shoulder with cold eyes. "I have to continue to help Demona with this spell, but summon me when you have Rose, and I will come. Do not fail me again, you will regret it if you do."

"Understood, milady. My apologies for my mistakes… it shall be done the right way." Kevin said, forcing his rage down into his blackened soul.

With a whoosh of ice-cold air, she stepped through and was gone, leaving Kevin to reel in rage over what he was being forced to do. He hated being under someone else's control, but his rage for Rose and Brooklyn was so much, it consumes him. They embarrassed him, betrayed him, and were constantly making him look like a fool. No matter what it took, he wouldn't fail a third time.

Facing his white board of ideas, he roared out in rage, and physically ripped it apart with his bare hands, then blasted the room apart with an explosion of his red magic, destroying everything. He magicked another respirator mask, placed it over his face, and then summoned black armor over his body. With weapons draped over his body, he walked out of the destroyed building with Rose and Brooklyn on his mind.

If it was a war they wanted… then it was a war they were going to get; he was going after them for the last time, thirsty for their blood and unforgiving vengeance.


	30. Chapter 30- Revelations

**~Chapter Thirty~**

**Revelations**

Rose was stuck in a very numb place as she watched Chris, Emily and Katie walk away down the alleyway. When they disappeared around the corner she wanted to crumble to the ground, and almost did until Brooklyn slid his arm around her waist, keeping her upright. Their minds were connected and she could sense his great worry for her, but she couldn't hardly feel anything in her own numbing thoughts.

"Sweetheart?" He asked quietly, holding her tighter against him.

Silence.

When she didn't answer him and continued to stare blankly down the alleyway, he stroked a talon down a non-bloodied part of her cheek and whispered, "Rose?"

"They are going to move to Oregon." She whispered, trying to keep her voice even.

"Who?"

"Chris and Emily."

"How do you know that?" He asked quietly.

She blinked, turned to face him finally, and exhaled out a heavy sigh. She was so tired and in pain that she melted into his hold, laying her head upon his collar bone. Her legs felt like jelly and her entire body was shaking. He must have known she couldn't stand anymore because with one swift move he scooped her up in his arms. If he was exhausted from his brawl in the flames and smoke with Kevin, it didn't show as he carried her slowly back over to the Clan.

"Because their house is a complete loss now and they now have no good reason to stay anymore." More hot tears fell down her face as she closed her weary eyes and cried into his neck.

"Did you read their minds or something…?" He asked her quietly. "How do you know that's what they were going to talk to you about?"

"Because they are both easy to read, and it's something I've known in my gut, ever since Emily told me that they were considering taking the job. Emily doesn't want to go, but Chris does. And now that their apartment is destroyed, he'll probably think that it's what's best for them."

"And what do _you_ think?" Brooklyn asked softly.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Rose whispered back, another wave of emotions hitting her and she silently started to cry more.

"Yes it does."

She stayed silent for a few seconds, then sighed, "You won't like what I'm thinking about doing."

"Try me."

She glanced up at him, knowing she was about to open up a can of worms with him, and then sighed, "I think I should wipe their minds with my magic so they forget who I am. That way… they will move away, far away from all of this mess, and I can't hurt anyone else. That's what I think…"

Brooklyn froze, stopped walking and looked down at her with wide eyes. He wouldn't have taken her word so seriously if he didn't already see her wipe Samuel's memories a few nights ago, and she was right, he didn't like that. She had already lost so much- it was foolish to lose the human family she had.

"Please don't joke about doing that."

"Who says it's a joke?" Rose asked angrily, looking up into his eyes. "I _will_ do what is needed to protect the people I love." _Including you- _

He seemed to hear those words, and even though she wasn't thinking them they both knew that's what she meant. If she was willing to wipe Emily and her family's memories, and was now powerful enough to do so, what would stop her from attempting it on him and the Clan to keep them safe? He knew her… and though she would only do it out of love and protection, it was not an option for him. Brooklyn opened his mouth in a snarl to argue with her, but Goliath placed a claw on his shoulders, tearing them both away from their semi-private conversation.

"We must take this conversation to a rooftop. Come, we are too exposed here, and the Police are doing scans of the area."

Nodding, Brooklyn instantly obeyed and walked them towards a wall where all of the Clan was ascending quickly. Goliath scooped Elisa up and scaled the walls with her clinging onto him; and when Brooklyn went to do the same thing, he glanced down at Rose and growled, "We'll discuss this later…"

She met his angry gaze with her own and nodded stiffly. She rested her head against his neck, tired, weak, weary and unable to fight anymore, especially with him. She tightened her grip on his neck, but gasped out in pain. Her hands were broken, stabbed, and destroyed. All movement impossible to keep herself tightened to him.

"I _can't_ hold on…" She whispered. "My hands."

Pain rippled through him through their connection, and overpowered his anger. When he spoke next, his tone was gentle and comforting. "Use your elbows to keep tight around my neck then, my love, and I'll do the rest."

Nodding, she did as he instructed and when she was secure to him, he scaled the wall with one arm tightly around her body, while skillfully using his legs and his one claw to climb. He was a lot slower than usual climbing with three limbs, but he made it up the wall closely following behind Goliath and Elisa.

When they made it to the top, he jumped over the ledge and carefully eased himself onto his backside, keeping her in his lap and rested his own back against the ledge. His wheezing was getting worse, and when he coughed roughly a few times, Rose's heart sunk.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered a bit roughly. "I'm more worried about your injuries than mine. I think I just breathed in too much smoke, but I should be fine."

"Then let me heal you." Rose said softly, but he coughed out a hoarse laugh.

"No offense, but you can't even let me into your mind right now, babe; and that's okay. You're _exhausted_, besides, it is I who needs to heal you."

Rose stared into his dark brown eyes and opened her mouth to speak when Elisa suddenly came over, knelt down in front of them, and placed a hand on hers and his shoulders.

"I agree with Brooklyn here. I _really_ think you should go to the hospital, Rose, you're in pretty bad shape." She said softly. "Your face and nose has been broken, you're bleeding everywhere, and your hands… I don't really know what happened there… were they _burned_?"

"No, Kevin nailed me to the floor with a knife." Rose said in an emotionless tone, and the whole Clan gasped out in horror. Elisa's eyes widened, and Brooklyn winced.

_He did WHAT?! _Rose gasped out in pain as his voice echoed through her brain, so he stopped and stuck with verbal communication. But by the look on his face, he was speechless and unable to fathom her going through that pain. All that time he spent trying to get to her, the Draugr's powers cut their connection off, and when he arrived at the burning home, Kevin was on top of her- but she didn't have a knife nailed in her hands and she must have ripped them free. He closed his eyes, and felt himself becoming sick. He wished that he got to her a lot sooner than what he did, and wished that Kevin's curse upon their lives didn't happen in the first place.

"He _nailed_ you to the floor?!" Akira asked in a gasp, stepping forward with her claws up against her mouth. "With a _knife_?"

"Yes." Rose whispered, looked down at her bloodied hands and could barely move them. "But it's okay, you guys don't need to fret. It's over and done with, and to be honest with all of you… this isn't the worst thing he's ever done to me."

Akira clasped her mouth with her claw, as tears welled up in her eyes, Elisa bit her lip and looked away, and both Lexington, Angela, and Broadway looked sickened. She could feel Brooklyn's rage and nausea in his own body swirling through their connection, and Goliath's hands turned into tightly clenched fists upon her words. He turned to look at Hudson, who was clenching his own sword's hilt with white-knuckles of rage.

"Don't worry guys, my hands don't even hurt that badly anymore." She continued lightly, trying to comfort them. She didn't want Kevin's wounds to be a big deal, even though it was. "My head hurts but I don't need to go to the hospital. I just need a moment with Brooklyn to heal and I'll be fine."

Goliath came over and placed a claw on Brooklyn's shoulder. "Heal her then, please Brooklyn, and then let's discuss things further."

Behind them, the apartment building was still burning but was aggressively being put out by the firefighters, and the flames were slowing and simmering down.

"I'm alright for a moment. Let's talk." Rose said, standing up with Brooklyn standing up behind her to help keep her upright.

"Rose, there's no need for you to be in pain…" Goliath said softly.

"There's too much I have to tell you guys, so my healing can wait." Rose said to him seriously, and with this, his eyes widened.

"What's going on?"

"Kevin told me why he's here…why he was brought to life, and why Hela wants me brought to Hel and it _isn't good,_ I'm afraid."

Goliath's eyes widened even more, and at this piece of news Brooklyn quickly placed his claws on her shoulders. "What did he say?"

"Hang on… before you do, can you please catch me up as to what happened tonight?" Elisa suddenly asked, stepping forward. "I thought you said on the radio that this was a _Draugr attack_?"

"It was, but Kevin was in charge of them and sent two Draugr to surprise me with a visit." Rose said numbly. "When they failed, then he attacked me personally."

"Where are the Draugr now?" Goliath asked seriously.

"Dead." Rose said. "I killed them." At this, Goliath looked impressed and was gaping at her, while the Clan gave out various sounds of amazement.

"Wow! Check out Rose, my sister, the _bad-ass Draugr slayer_! That's _eight _that you've slaughtered now!" Broadway said with a bright grin, stepping forward. "Good on you, Rose! They aren't easy demons to fight!"

"Thank you, but no it's _not_ _good, _I'm afraid." Rose said, looking at him with a serious expression. "The more I have to kill, the more that'll come back out of vengeance and revenge. These two were younger and _pissed off." _She then pointed to her bloodied up face. "Believe it or not, one of them did this to me first and Kevin finished it off. But the Draugr broke my nose when he punched me in the face."

"_Jeez_, I'm so sorry. It looks so painful…" Elisa said, grimacing at her injuries. "So, what happened after you killed them then? How did the fire start?"

"I decapitated the one who punched me, because he tried to go after Katie, and I set the other one on fire with my magic…" She then turned, looked to the smothering home behind them, paused, and then turned back to the others with tears in her eyes. "_I_ am the reason we nearly lost Katie tonight… the reason my best friend's family is _homeless_. When the Draugr burst into flames, it spread all over the home, and I couldn't extinguish it because it was made from dark magic- _MY dark magic_."

She paused again and closed her eyes as the Clan remained silent. "I don't regret killing the Draugr because they were going to kill Katie, but I'm the reason for all of this… _mess_… and it isn't over. I have a horrible feeling that until I turn myself over to Hel and all creatures involved, these attacks won't stop... not until I give in."

"Which you _won't_." Brooklyn suddenly said, his arms crossed over his chest staring her down. She stared back at him and wasn't afraid to rip into him in front of the others for the same fight they always had, but she couldn't. Not after him, once again, risking his life to save hers.

"_But this won't stop_, Brooklyn." She repeated tearfully, placing her bleeding hands on his crossed arms. "I don't know what to do anymore, too many people are getting hurt because of me… it's tearing me apart." Brooklyn opened his mouth to speak in anger, but seeing her in that much pain made his heart sink. Sighing out heavily, he wrapped her in his arms again and ran his talons down his hair, choosing to comfort her instead of react in anger.

"We'll figure something out, my love." He whispered, lightly kissing her on the side of her head. "Katie breathed in too much smoke and it got scary there for a moment, but you _healed her_, Rose. She's breathing just fine now, and is going to be okay. Everyone else has survived and no one else has been hurt."

"But what about Chris and Emily? How can I tell them what happened? They'll want to know why their house is burned down… and I owe it to them to tell the truth!"

"Yes, you probably do owe them that, but it'll be okay." He whispered. "Emily _will_ forgive you because you saved Katie's life, Rose. None of us did that, except you and Elisa. But at the end of the day, it was you and your magical healing abilities, my love."

"You did too." Rose whispered, looking up into his eyes. "_You_ saved both of our lives, Brooklyn. Had you not come for us, Kevin would have dragged me through that portal into Hel, and Katie would have died in that fire."

"I'm no hero." He said softly. "I'm just doing my duty as a Gargoyle and what's right; which is protecting the innocent and keeping my mate out of trouble…" He paused, cracked a teasing smile and lightly touched her chin, "which… she finds herself in... _quite a bit_."

Rose cracked a smile, despite the situation. "She sounds like a giant pain in the ass. Whatever are you going to do to keep her out of trouble?"

"Whatever it takes."

_Whatever it takes. _His words resonated with her and left a bitter taste in her mind slightly. Normally she would have swooned at him, but the way he was looking at her, the intensity and serious nature of what was happening, and his protection over her… she knew that he _really would do _whatever it took to protect her. He had died for her once… and would do so again. But too many times she almost lost him while he was protecting her, and they've both endured too many nightmares with that hellish fear of losing each other. She shook her head, forcing that fear out of her mind, and gently placed her hands on his chest while leaning into him.

"Thank you for putting up with me, my love. I'm sorry for all of these attacks… I wish things were different; peaceful."

"They will be, one day my love. One glorious day, we'll be free of this mess." He whispered back, hugging her tightly. "But for now, we'll continue fighting and never stop until we've reached our destination. I promise you that."

Rose looked up at him, smiled, and then looked over at the Clan.

"Thank you all… for helping me with this, sticking by my side, and putting up with me."

"Hey, it's what family is for." Lexington said, as Akira smiled and nodded. The rest of the Clan nodded in agreement, but Elisa suddenly spoke up with her hand on her chin, still thinking hard.

"So… these Draugr are gone, but can we suspect that more will return again?"

Rose nodded.

"And you said that fire and decapitation kills them?"

"That's what I've found out so far in the eight I've been faced with, yes." Rose replied. "And that's good enough for me… I'm happy that they can die, but they are _not_ pleased about it. I think they've been ordered not to kill me- but can harm me. As long as I'm brought to Hel alive."

"Is that what they are doing for sure?" Akira asked. "They've been ordered to bring you to Hel?"

"Yes."

"To your parents or whatever for? If they want you so badly, why haven't they come?"

Rose stared at Akira, swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Kevin mentioned to me… that they are doing some sort of an '_experiment_' which involves me. That's why they need me…and as for why they haven't come for me themselves… I don't know, but I'm counting my lucky stars for that."

"What kind of experiment?" Hudson asked, a growl forming in his chest.

"No idea."

"But then… you mentioned Kevin," Elisa asked, pushing the conversation along and doing what she did best, which was gather evidence to piece the mystery together. "What happened to him? Is he gone?"

"I don't think so…" Brooklyn said in a dangerously forced calm voice, with his claws clenched in tight fists. "I kicked him into the fire, but I have _no doubt_ that he somehow lived through it. I don't think he perished."

"Why do you think that?" Elisa asked. "If the Draugr can be killed by fire, why wouldn't he be dead… again?"

"I have no idea the details behind it… but I also agree with Brooklyn." Rose said weakly, growing dizzy. "It's my guess that he can't be killed because of the spell Hela and Demona used to bring him to life, and can't die easily." Suddenly, her head started pounding, her vision swam sickeningly, and it was getting harder for her to keep conscious. Brooklyn's hold tightened around her as he sensed her growing weaker.

"What will that spell do that is different?" Elisa asked.

"Makes it harder for him to die, is my guess." Rose replied, gratefully holding onto her mate for support. "I stabbed a sword clean through him and it did _nothing _to stop or slow him down from hurting me. Then I stabbed his eye out- which _should have_ penetrated his skull- but it didn't make a dent of a difference either. Because of that, I too have a feeling that Kevin's alive." She paused, then continued bitterly. "He's like a cockroach. You _can't_ kill him... or at least not while he's my supposed mother's _pet_."

She sighed, ran a hand through her hair and was surprised that it met something wet. When she pulled it away and looked, blood oozed down her arm, and then slowly dripped onto the rooftop, making her grow weak in her knees. It now made sense why she was dizzy and about to pass out. Seeing all the blood, Brooklyn gasped out in horror.

"Okay, enough of this, babe. Let me heal you." He quickly lowered her down to their knees, and better scooped her into his arms, but she weakly declined.

"I'm fine, I'm not bleeding out. We can spare a few minutes more..."

"No, Rose. Please, let me…"

"Please, Brooklyn, I have to finish this conversation before… I… pass out and forget any details." She muttered, then placed a hand over her forehead as the world spun. A few seconds passed by as she closed her eyes. Then, when she opened her eyes again, she was shocked to find that the Clan had closed in on her; all looking concerned at the blood dripping down her face.

"No, I don't think we've seen the last of him, Elisa, not even close." She weakly said, as her hand and Brooklyn's pressed against her bleeding scalp. "Kevin will be back and when he does he'll possibly have even more Draugr, and maybe he'll even bring Hela with him this time, who knows. All I know is that I've been a fool for letting my guard down. This is all my fault, I'm sorry everyone, truly."

"It's both of our faults." Brooklyn said softly. "But we won't be off our guards anymore. In our defense, we didn't know if Kevin would actually be back to hunt you down, even though you found his body dug up and gone. But now that we know the spell of resurrection was performed, worked and he's officially back, it's set in stone that we'll hunt him down and end his existence- once and for all."

Elisa held her chin for a few minutes, thinking deeply, then turned to Goliath, who was watching Rose bleed and getting weaker by the second.

"What are your thoughts? What _can _we do about Kevin and the Draugr? Even the Gods of Death who are pulling Kevin and the Draugr's strings?"

"I do not know." Goliath said with a deep sigh. "I've been thinking about this a lot for the last few nights, and each solution is as impossible as the next. Every attack has been when Rose is isolated or alone and usually catches all of us off guard. Every time the Clan arrives on the scene, they disappear again. I have a gut feeling that Hela is wearing us down, and think Rose was right. With Kevin back leading the charge and playing puppet to Hela, things are only going to get worse from here. These attacks won't stop unless we do something to stop it all."

"Same with the Draugr." Angela said. "They will keep coming… but they can only come at night which gives us a chance to fight them. So if Kevin _does_ use them as a backup force- can we suspect that he'll _always_ attack at night, because Draugr can't be out in the daylight?"

"I don't think so, not anymore. By doing so would only blind us more by thinking that can't happen." Rose said, leaning into Brooklyn's chest more. "We don't know for sure that he was able to survive the flames, but knowing Kevin, I don't think he's gone. According to how I see it, he's back and is more lethal, dangerous, bloodthirsty and cutthroat than ever before."

She shuddered at that thought unwillingly. "And as for always attacking at night… I'm afraid he'll try _anything _he can at this point to get to me. I could see him taking me during the day while you guys are asleep, because he knows that weakness about your stone sleep, but that's just a guess of mine. This attack is the first that he's shown his face to us since his last attack back in January. Which leads me back to what I was needing to tell you." She paused, swallowed and then said in an even voice. "He said that he has been sent to bring me back to my parents in Hel, so that I can activate a… a curse."

At this, the Clan gasped, and Goliath was suddenly in front of her.

"_Curse?!_ What curse?"

"I don't know." She said weakly and was seeing four of Goliath's faces through her spinning vision. "Kevin didn't say much after that. He said that I was needed for an _experiment_, and that I was a crucial part of it. My parents are planning on cursing all of Avalon and our world with something dark… and deadly." She paused again, and took a deep breath, which only made her dizzier. Brooklyn pressed his palm to her forehead, keeping her body against his, and kept her somehow from falling into her unconsciousness.

"Puck… told me about a vision he had this morning when I trained with him, that I feel all of you should know about, as well."

"Vision?" Brooklyn asked, his voice strangely far but still near to her.

"Yes, a vision." She replied quietly, closing her eyes and speaking to them. "He said that in the near future, all of the mortal _and_ magical realms with every creature, race member and human on the Earth started screaming; males, females… and children. He said the sounds, feelings were so horrible and frightening that it shook him to the core- but then the vision went dark, and all screaming voices were suddenly silenced. He believes it was a world annihilation, caused by the Death Gods. _All of them_, not just my parents. He sees death in the future and believes that _I_ was created to fulfill that purpose. To be a weapon for their cause of taking over not just Avalon… but this entire world."

"_How_? How would _you_ fulfill that purpose as a _weapon_?" Broadway asked, sounding very afraid.

"I don't know the details of that, I'm sorry." Rose whispered. "I guess I will find out soon. The truth is bound to make itself known eventually, and I have a feeling... I'll find out some more at the next attack."

"No you won't." Brooklyn's voice growled, then she felt him looking up at the others. "We _will_ stop this… we _have to_!"

"It sounds like the spell Demona was once trying to use back at that battle with the hunter's at St. Damien's Cathedral." Elisa's voice suddenly said. At her words, Brooklyn froze under her arms, the entire Clan stilled, and Rose snapped open her eyes to look at her.

"What spell?" She asked her. "Demona's cast _another_ spell other than the Resurrection with Coldstone?"

"Demona has performed _a lot_ of spells and magic over the years through her knowledge of sorcery." Goliath growled bitterly. "Some successful but most, luckily, not."

"What did she try to do?"

"The Clan stopped Demona from using a spell that was combined with a virus and disinfectant cleaner from '_Xanatos' Industrial Supplies_.'" Elisa explained, giving Goliath a loving look- as if that moment sealed their own mating fate and love; then she looked back at Rose seriously. "That spell, had she succeeded, would have disinfected the _entire planet_ from all Human life. A praying Gargoyle idol was used to protect the Gargoyles from the plague, but it would have taken all of us Humans out."

"When did this happen?" Rose asked in a gasp, having never heard about this story from anyone, including Brooklyn.

"Two years ago." Brooklyn answered with a small growl, as if recalling some more bad blood moments between him and Demona; and hating her for it.

"And you guys stopped her?" Rose asked in awe, looking at each Clan member.

Goliath nodded. "Aye, we did. But with Demona now involved with the Gods of Death… Elisa might be onto something… _truly horrifying_." He then stood up, and began pacing while thinking out loud. "If Oberon is either unable or unwilling to save the mortal realm from death, and the Death Gods have risen in numbers and powers… and… Demona has given them access to that spell…" He looked up, and gasped in horror. "They could twist it to their own horrible imaginations and have the power to do so."

"But _would they_?" Angela pleaded in a whisper. "When we visited Egypt, Anubis- one of the Gods of Death seemed to be fair and reasonable in his understanding of the balance of life and death. It wasn't until Jackal turned into his Avatar that life all around the area was temporarily destroyed. But even then, Anubis, through Emir as his avatar, fixed it all because it was against the natural flow of life… surely the Death Gods can't take away life against the natural flow of time and life?"

"I have a terrible feeling that they can, but have been held back by Oberon's powers. But if he's been either unwilling to help or unable to… " Goliath said, still musing, his thoughts quickly coming together. "And if Rose is the key to making that curse happen somehow, then it would make sense why the Death Gods are summoning all the forces of Hel to retrieve Rose from us."

"Anubis?" Rose asked with raising eyebrows. "The Egyptian God of Death? He… he's _real_?"

"Yes, he is one of the Children of Oberon founded out by the Egyptians thousands of years ago, where they worshiped him as their God of Death." Goliath answered seriously. "We met him on our Avalonian world tour, and was the only Death God we've ever run into. Since then, we've learned through this experience that there are more than one of them; your parents being the leaders of them, but this shouldn't surprise us… as we know that Puck isn't the only master of mischief. Raven, Anansi, and Coyote; the one that took the younger form of Peter Maza, Elisa's father, are all tricksters. It would make sense that there are more Third Race members that have taken on the powers of other categories. If Anubis, Hela and Demetrius are Gods of Death, and team up… or if there are others we don't know about, it could be catastrophic."

Angela made a noise as if to disagree, but Goliath pressed, "regardless if Anubis seemed responsible over his powers or not, but we can't discontinue that he isn't somehow involved because we simply do not know enough yet."

"So, if they perform a curse… one that cleanses all life with all their powers combined, it _could_ wipe out the planet." Rose said slowly, piecing it all together in her own head. "And if I'm somehow a key to this curse… and they get to me…Puck's vision would come true, and it would be world annihilation. The end of _all _life."

The Clan stayed quiet after her horrible words and seemed to settle deeply into their minds.

"Awesome." Lexington replied sarcastically. "We've lived a thousand years to only watch the world end. Can't wait."

Rose's heart sunk, hearing his worry through the dry sarcasm, but Akira placed a claw on his arm in comfort, as she stepped forward and seemed to be having an epiphany. "This is terrifying to think about, yes my love, but we have so much hope still. We have Rose."

"_What_?" Rose gasped out in a laugh. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, 'Kira. Why in the world would I be your guys' _hope_? If anything, I'm the _cause_ of all of this crap."

"Maybe so, but it would explain _all of this._" Akira said with a small smile. "The storms, the Draugr only attacking _you_ and no one else yet, Kevin being resurrected, Puck's vision you mentioned... it's all to break you from us." She paused and then gasped, as if another revelation came to her.

"What?"

"_I know why_…" Akira suddenly whispered, more to herself as she looked down at her and Brooklyn. "_Your bond_! It's your guys' _soul bond_! That's why the Death Gods have been struggling to bring you into Hel, Rose! We've seen its magic and it's made of pure light magic which is something that _cannot_ thrive in Hel, nor why the Draugr can't seem to keep you in their grasps. Your guys' love and connection is _its own destiny, _one that I don't think the Death Gods foresaw happening." She suddenly started pacing slowly. "If you are the daughter of Death, Rose, Hela's and Demetrius' child- or so the Draugr and Kevin have told you, then that means that they'll need your soul completely _dark _to accomplish this curse, somehow. But it _won't_ work as long as you're with Brooklyn and with us."

She paused, turned to the Clan and looked in awe. "Gargoyles are the _defenders from all things evil!_ That is _our purpose_ and why the Draugr are terrified to take us all on by themselves, and why they've struggled to get Rose through that portal. Brooklyn has almost always been there to stop them because of their soul bond and love!"

The words slowly sank into Rose's mind and together, her and Brooklyn looked at each other; a truth being felt within them at Akira's sudden revelation, and it made sense to them.

"That… makes sense." Brooklyn whispered, blinked, then looked up at her. "But… regardless of our soul bond and the light magic that binds Rose and I together, the Death Gods _are_ strengthening in their numbers and forces. I can feel it deep within my instincts, so while our bond may have worked so far at pushing them back, it won't work for too much longer." He paused, looked down at her for a few seconds, and then looked up at Goliath, his face full of resolve. "Which means our course of action is clear."

"What do you mean?" Goliath asked with narrowed eyes.

"We _have _to go to Hel, and put a stop to her parents' plan and curse." Brooklyn announced with full resolve. "Until we stop them, Rose is right, they won't stop coming for her. Especially now that we know that Puck has had a vision. I'm not one to fully believe him, but in this case… I do believe him."

Silence passed between everyone, and Rose slowly looked into his eyes with fear and uncertainty, but he refused to look back.

"You want to declare war on… _Hel_?" Lexington asked him slowly, and shook his head, scoffing slightly. "Do you hear yourself right now, Brooklyn? Hel is the evil equivalent to _Avalon_! We are talking about powerful _Death Gods,_ who have _thousands_ of Draugr as their army- and dark magic _way beyond_ what we are capable of fighting. It's _suicide_ to think of doing that…"

"Do you have a better idea?" Brooklyn snapped. "We _can't _just keep sitting here and taking these attacks!"

"And how do _you_ plan on doing that, Brook?" Broadway added in. "I mean, sure it's a nice thought and might work because our Clan is strong, but we aren't an army."

"Then we will _make_ one!"

Everyone stared at Brooklyn with amazed eyes, and Rose couldn't tell if they were thinking it was a good idea or he had gone nuts.

"How?" Goliath said seriously. "I agree that we can't keep taking these attacks, but rushing off into _Hel _to take on the Draugr and the Death Gods is _not _feasible, Brooklyn."

"Then we reach out to all of the Gargoyle Clans across the world." Brooklyn declared, holding Rose tightly to him, while staring his leader down. "Goliath, you said you've met at least four surviving Clans in London, the Mayans, Akira's Clan of Ishurma, and Angela's rookery Clan in Avalon. I say that we ask them to join us to help protect our Clan and the world. Not only that, but we can ask the Mutates in the Labyrinth, the Clone Clan, and Coldstone and Coldfire to stand by our sides, and I know they will."

"I know my brother and his mate will stand by us, yes. And the others… possibly will." Goliath said, stewing the idea over. "But, I really don't know if the other Clans around the world would be able to or willing to fight in a fight that isn't theirs…"

"But it is!" Lexington said. "It's _all of our_ fight!"

"True…"

"Well, we really don't know unless we ask, right?" Angela asked Goliath hopefully. "I think Brooklyn is on to something, and I know Gabriel, as well as my other brothers and sisters will help us fight, without a doubt."

"I too believe that my Clan would be honored to help out." Akira said softly. "Save for a few warriors who'll stay behind to protect the village, I know they will stand by our sides."

"Griff and his Clan would help out as well." Angela said hopefully, pressing the idea into her father's mind even more. "Or at least Griff will for sure, he's not one to say no to a fight."

"This is all a good idea, but there is a problem with all of this." Hudson suddenly said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Time." He replied simply. "I don't believe we have enough time to travel the world _and_ recruit fellow warriors. It'll take _months_, if not at least a full year, ter make all this happen. Goliath, Elisa, Angela and Bronx were only gone six months, our time, but only six weeks through Avalon's travels because time moves more slowly. If it takes a year to recruit warriors to join us, then only one month will pass in Avalon and Hel- and who's ter say that they won't have already made their moves against us by then? We would be short; especially if some of us split up to make that journey. It would be the end of us for sure, so I say no matter what we do, we stick together."

"So you're saying we should give up because it's going to take a lot of time, hard work and effort to make this happen?" Brooklyn asked his elder a bit angrily.

"Nay, that's not what I'm sayin'." Hudson said, shaking his head. "I'm just looking at this possible solution _from all angles_, Brooklyn. That's what a leader does." He then gave him a knowing look, giving him a piece of wisdom to chew on.

"There's still one more problem." Rose said quietly, and everyone looked at her. "Even if we got an army together, it wouldn't touch the numbers of Draugr I saw in my own vision. The Draugr will fight, despite their fears of Gargoyles because they'll have more comrades on their side, but it would be a slaughterhouse for us. And… magic. _None_ _of you_ have any to protect from the Death Gods." She paused and closed her eyes briefly. "Puck… also mentioned that… I'm not only a key to this curse, but a weapon. That's why he's trying to train me again and why I went ahead and trained with him. If I am on your guys' side, we are trying to get me to strengthen my ability to shield and make it possible to spread all around the Castle, and even all of Manhattan if we can."

"That'll _kill you_, Rose." Brooklyn said, looking down at her with wide-eyes. She could feel his shock that she trained with Puck earlier, despite them agreeing that she would, and was just now telling him about all this. "I'm not saying that you aren't strong, because _you are_… and you're only getting stronger with your magic. But the last time you took on six Draugr and shielded us from them, your heart nearly gave out. So how do you plan on shielding all of Manhattan without dying?"

"For all of this to end and protect all we hold dear? It's worth a try, right?" _Whatever it takes._

Brooklyn's face paled as she whispered that last part back in their mind, almost making her pass out from effort. He looked up at the Clan, as she felt heavier in his arms, and knew it was time to heal her. With one look at Goliath, his leader stood up and got the hint.

"I… will contemplate this a bit more." Goliath suddenly said, standing up. "There is much we have to consider. But for now, let's return to the Castle. Brooklyn… heal Rose, visit Katie at the hospital, and then meet us in an hour. We will come up with a plan from there."

With one nod to Goliath, he closed his eyes and felt him enter her soul. She closed her own eyes, relaxed in his arms allowing Brooklyn to enter her soul, and heard the Clan standing up and with a whoosh of air; they took off running before taking off into the sky on their wings.

* * *

Now alone, Brooklyn pressed his forehead to hers, placed his claw on her abdomen and together they allowed their connection to flow together, making their souls one. Rose allowed her magic to flow from her hands and into his body, giving him permission to use its powers and instantly he sent it, and their connection, all over her body- along with the hot-liquid sensation from their soul bond to heal her.

"_Rose, my beautiful mate, love and wife_… " he whispered out loud, his voice sending shivers down her spine and echoing in her mind. "_Heal completely, and be well once again._"

The sensations flowed through her, but they both braced for what they knew what was coming.

The hot-liquid sensation of magic flowed through their bodies, healing every inch of them, but when it reached Rose's face, it suddenly felt like it was being split open. Her face, head, nose and hands, suddenly cracked and began to burn as if she were on fire. And at the intensely brief pain, she could only scream out into the night, fighting the urge to lose consciousness.

Brooklyn winced at causing her more pain, but pushed through the cracking of her skull, nose, and hands as they healed back to normal. He held onto her so tightly that she couldn't move or wiggle during the quick moment of true torture, and all she could do was scream and cry in his shoulder, gripping his arms and wishing for it to be over.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Brooklyn kept whispering as he pushed more of that healing through their bond, wishing for her to get past the pain more than anything. Finally, after a few seconds her pain quickly washed over her, and then faded away.

Rose exhaled a large breath of relief when the pain subsided and all that was left to feel was the soothing hot sensation of their soul connection healing her. Tears fell down her face from the pain, and she was left swallowing down bile. She relaxed in his arms, closed her eyes and gulped down air- but with every passing second, she felt stronger, better and like she was whole once again. Her face no longer hurt, all cuts and bruises faded and her hands healed up- showing no sign that Kevin pierced a knife through them.

Minutes passed, the pain subsided completely and she was left feeling refreshed. Her magic faded and their connection slowed down, before it went away completely. Brooklyn looked even more tired, but physically better as her magic also healed him. Their skins were no longer black from the soot, but Brooklyn's was his normal brick-red color, and hers a light tan. They looked clean, but she was planning on bathing herself and him when they got home; and would get creative to share the tub.

Rose gazed up into his dark brown eyes, and the relief that filled his eyes was enough to tell her that she looked like she hadn't been caught in a fire, beat up, or sleep deprived. She smiled up at him and touched his face lightly.

"Are you okay, my love?" He asked with worry still in his eyes and tone.

"Yes, I am… again… thanks to you." She breathed, and without wasting a moment she pulled down on his face and crushed her lips to his. Their connection burst to life again upon them touching, and like a live wire, it pulsed and vibrated between them as they kissed. Brooklyn moaned, wrapped his arms tighter around her and cupped the back of her head with his other claw. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, allowing themselves a moment to re-connect and share their gratitude for surviving another near death situation.

Rose pulled away, but kept inches from his face.

"I love you, Brooklyn." She whispered. "With all that I am… and I'm so sorry for all that we've been forced to endure this past month. Thank you for saving myself and Katie's life from the fire, you are so brave, and your strength and patience never ceases to amaze me, my love."

"You're welcome, and I love you too." He said softly, still gazing deeply into her eyes. "We'll get through this together."

She smiled at him, but then it faded and fear filled her heart.

"I'm scared, Brooklyn. Do… do you really think it's possible to gather an army of Gargoyles to fight? Ones that'll be _willing_ to stand by our sides for all mankind's sake and to risk injury or maybe even death to fight against _Death Gods_ from the Third Race?"

"I don't know." Brooklyn answered honestly. "I can only hope they will be willing. The Gargoyle Clan Goliath met around the world seemed to have the same value system in place that we had back in Scotland. But that's just from what Goliath explained to us, and the opinion I formed on my own. But I suppose there will only be one way to find out until we ask and make happen."

"Was Hudson right though?" Rose peered deeply into his eyes. "Will there be enough time to gather an army?"

"Again, I'm not sure." Brooklyn sighed. "All I can do is hope, Rose." He then sat her up in his lap, stood up and brought her with him to their feet. He gently wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other claw gently reached up and touched her newly-healed face timidly; as if she were still in pain and he didn't want to inflict more discomfort and stared back into her hazel eyes.

"I don't know what to think about this _curse_, or the fact that you've nearly been taken from me, yet again, but _I'm going_ to fight against Hel, Rose. I will find a way to free us from these chains and to finally live our lives in peace. Together… you, me, the Clan, and…our child." He paused, and then looked down at her abdomen. His claw tenderly slid down from her face, down to her chest and then settled over where their child was, but was met instead with her red shield.

His eyes widened in shock, and he whipped his face up to look at her questioningly, but she smiled lovingly at him, pressed her own hands against his and willed the shield away with a thought. It faded and he was then able to touch her skin again.

"What was that?" He asked in awe.

"A shield." She explained softly. "When I felt the Draugr's presence coming, I quickly made a shield to protect our child from them and placed it all around my womb. I think it was effective because the Draugr's icy powers encompassed me, but not our child. I feel no pain, cramping or issues… and I feel strongly that our child is perfectly fine." She smirked as Brooklyn gazed at her in amazement. "Puck wants me to push my shields out to cover mass amounts of land which I can barely do. But at least I know that I _can_ protect the smallest and most important of lives and protect it with a tiny, but equally powerful shield." She shrugged casually. "It must be the strength of a mother's love."

Brooklyn's expression of awe melted at her words, and with a gasp, he crushed his lips back down onto hers and kissed her feverishly. The relief of hearing that she protected their child, brought him more joy and amazement for her that he was left speechless. She was his mate, through and through, capable of the same powerful love and protection that he felt for her; and if she could be that powerful, then so could he in his own ways and abilities.

In his arms was the woman he loved, and she was carrying _his child_. With that fact, he suddenly felt that Hel didn't have the power to stand in his way of protecting them. As he kissed her quickly and feverishly, his tongue swept inside her mouth with slow and deep strokes and his arms tightly holding her body to his. Wanting and needing to feel her and express his true gratitude for all he had.

After a few minutes of passionately kissing her, when he released her, Rose's eyes were still closed as if she were reminiscing how that felt to her, before she slowly opened them.

"I have no doubt in my mind that your love protects our child, my love. Just as mine protects you." He whispered, taking her hand in his, then kissed it. "I'm so glad that you and our child are okay, Rose. I thought of you and our child the entire flight trying to come to you, and it made me sick with worry. I'm sorry that you were injured so horrendously, my love, and I wish I got there quicker to stop the Draugr and Kevin from hurting you. But I'm so glad that our child is protected, and that you are now free of harm and pain." He paused, caressed her cheek with a talon and whispered, "You _truly are_ a force to be reckoned with, my love. And since you are my mate and my _equal_. You give me strength to push and fight on because I've watched you rise like the warrior you are, not backing down from a fight and giving your all to protect and defend our unborn child. You give me hope and strength to step up and be a leader, despite my fear of failure. It is because of you that I now feel that I can, and am, capable of commanding a _whole Gargoyle army_ and take on the gaping wide jaw of Hel, unflinchingly and without fear."

He tilted her chin up, kissed her lips gently and whispered, "It is because of you, my love, that we have so much to _live and fight for_, not the other way around. I know you blame yourself for all this darkness, but it's not your fault that this destruction is happening. That's on the Death Gods of Hel… your parents. _You've_ brought nothing but joy, peace, love, and unspeakable happiness to me, and you're giving me a _child_, Rose. The first of its kind, you're giving _to me_. That gift, as well as your love, is priceless and I can never try to pay back, but _I will _try. I want to live up to what you deserve, Rose. You deserve a mate who'll make you and our child proud; one who is the strong warrior, Gargoyle, mate and father I've always longed to become, and it's all because of _you_, Rose. And I thank the Gods for that push to be better and to reach my potential. I thank the Gods for _you, _because with you by my side, all of this would not be possible."

Rose's throat was constricted with emotion and had no words to say at the moment. Saying '_thank you_' didn't seem suffice to express what she was feeling, and how he made her feel. So, she tried the next best thing. Closing her eyes and pushing all of the wordless love she had for him, into their bond, she created a shield around them as they crushed their lips together.

Brooklyn could feel how much she loved and appreciated him, and it made his physical body want to quake under the intense power he felt, but her knees did buckle upon feeling his love for her. He grasped onto her body tighter and didn't let her fall. Kissing passionately, they held each other tightly and silently promised to be each other's strengths and to officially fight this fight together. Side-by-side, with one mind, soul, heart and strength.

"Whatever it takes?" Rose breathed against his lips, thinking about all that they were going to do to fight; to protect their love, their Clan and family, and their unborn child.

Brooklyn pressed his palm against her abdomen, holding their child as he kissed her deeply on the lips, sliding his tongue sensually in her mouth. After a few minutes, he detached, knelt down on one knee before her, kissed her abdomen sweetly, and then gazed up into her eyes with her hands clasped in his.

Rose's eyes widened and locked on his, as he knelt before her as if proposing. Making a vow.

"Whatever it takes." He agreed. "We'll do this together, my love. Always together."

Smiling down at him, she then knelt before him, offering up her own vow and choosing to be an equal as his mate. Taking his claws in her hands, she pressed her lips to his knuckle, then agreed.

"Together, _always_."


	31. Chapter 31- Never Say Goodbye

**~Chapter Thirty-One~**

**Never Say Goodbye**

"Is Katie going to be alright?!"

Emily, looking utterly exhausted, glanced through the cracked door and across the hospital room at her sleeping daughter, then sighed heavily. "Yes, the Pediatrician came in and checked her over, as did the on-call ER doctor, and both have looked at the X-Rays of her lungs and chest." Emily's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at her best friend.

"And?" Rose whispered, feeling like she was going to pass out. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Thanks to you, yes, she will. I know it's because of you that my daughter is in _perfect health_. They said it's a miracle she's alright, because of how incredibly involved the fire was, and they expected her to breathe in more smoke but there isn't any evidence of it in her lungs. The doctors want to keep her overnight just to be safe."

Rose closed her eyes in relief and leaned against the wall in the hallway, tears welling up in her own eyes. Brooklyn dropped her off at Manhattan General ER and was waiting outside the window on the roof whenever and if ever Emily gave him the go-ahead to come in. Chris was sleeping in the window seat with a hospital blanket draped over himself, while Emily probably insisted sleeping in a chair, right next to Katie.

Seeing her best friend in this predicament, homeless and her daughter in the hospital- all because of her- was heart wrenching. Tears spilled out of Rose's eyes and she couldn't seem to breathe.

"Hey… it's okay." Emily whispered, opening her arms and pulling her into a hug.

"It's all my fault, Em. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Rose! How could you even say that?" Emily whispered, rubbing her back. "You _saved_ Katie. You and Brooklyn… _thank you! _I'm also so thankful that Brooklyn healed you and that you are doing better! You look great!"

Unable to take it anymore, Rose pulled away from her, wiping her eyes. "Em… there's more to this than you realize. And as much as I hate myself for it I have to tell you the truth."

Emily blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Chris suddenly opened the hospital door and came out into the bright hallway, blinking and trying to wake up.

"Hey, I thought I heard Rose's voice." He mumbled tiredly to Emily, looked up at her; but then froze.

His blue eyes widened and looked her up and down in shock at her 'miraculous' healing. She changed into different clothes when she had Brooklyn swing her by their house before coming here, and threw her long hair up into a messy bun again. Despite her desperately needing to shower, she was also in perfect health once again.

"Rose…!" Chris gasped, now completely awake. "_What_?!… I don't…" he looked at her and then over at Emily, mouthing his astonishment, before he choked out, "_How?!_"

Rose took a deep breath; bracing herself for this moment.

"Come on. Let's talk out in the Cafeteria courtyard. Katie should be okay, the nurses can watch over her. You said we needed to talk anyway, and I too have much to talk to you guys about."

At that, Rose turned away and let them deal with telling a nurse where they would be, before they followed her out, a few floors down, to the outdoor courtyard; where her and Emily often would eat lunch together while on shift. She kept her eyes to the night sky and asked Brooklyn to join them through their soul bond, and when she felt a gentle tickle along her cheek, as if he trailed a talon there, she knew he understood.

Emily and Chris walked out towards her a few seconds later, and Rose turned to face them. It was past one AM at this point, and to their luck, no one was around to overhear their conversation. The lights from the hospital and the full moon were the only things lighting their little party.

"What is all this about, Rose?" Chris asked, walking up to her. "How the hell have you healed so quickly? Last I saw, you were completely battered…!"

"I promise that I'll explain everything." She said. "But first… I want you to better meet my husband."

Chris kept staring at her with narrowed eyes, but then looked past her when they all felt a whoosh of air behind them. Just then, heavy footsteps landed on the cobblestone tile around them as Brooklyn landed in the courtyard. Chris' eyes went large as he gasped and started to back away in terror.

"_Ohhh my GOD_!"

"Shhh, babe. It's okay." Emily instantly said, stepping up behind him and grasping his shoulders. "He won't hurt you."

Brooklyn warily stood up from a crouch to his full height, looked around the courtyard and made sure they were alone, then wrapped his wings around his shoulders and came up to stand behind Rose. Chris looked between them with wide eyes, and remembered her bizarre explanation. Apparently _that _Gargoyle was Brooklyn- her husband. He remembered everything else she told him back at the beach, that he saved her life, saved Emily's, and now saved Katie's… but everything else was a lie.

This creature, who was Rose's husband, was not a military member like Emily and Rose had told him, the grave-yard 'shift' thing made sense, but he wasn't a man. He wasn't even a human, and that unnerved him greatly. He had heard enough about the Gargoyles over the news, and even though he was skeptical about what the news put out, there was enough film footage and police stand-offs involving them, that he had grown more believing that they were monsters who were up to no good.

Rose smiled at Chris, who was glaring at Brooklyn with great distrust, and took his claw in her hand. Chris' eyes widened even more at that public display of affection, and truly couldn't understand how she was being so casual about being with a male from a different species.

"Chris… we didn't get to have the chance for proper introductions." Rose said. "But this is Brooklyn, my husband. Brook? Meet Chris."

Brooklyn gave him a friendly smile, nodded and said, "Nice to finally meet you, Chris. I've been anxious to meet you since Emily and Katie are already a part of our family."

Chris stayed silent, frozen, until Brooklyn mentioned his daughter. He whipped over to look at Emily and demanded, "Katie's met _him_?!"

"Just last night." Rose said for her. "But she's known about him a lot longer without both Em's and my knowledge. She just kinda…" she paused and glanced up at Brooklyn with a loving smile, "figured it out all by herself, I guess."

At this, Chris crossed his arms and suddenly advanced on Emily again, showing signs of his temper that he rarely got, but was nasty when he did.

"When were you going to let me in on all of this, Emily? _Huh_?! When were you planning to tell me that our best friend has married a _FREAK_ and are exposing our child to him?!"

"Chris… I…"

"He's _not_ a freak." Rose instantly snapped. "And don't yell at her, Chris. If you are pissed, then _get after me._ We didn't tell you for this very exact reason, and I _won't _talk with you unless you calm down and be reasonable about this." She paused, took a deep breath and decided to try to de-escalate him. "Please."

"Be _reasonable_?" Chris yelled. "Rose… you married a _Gargoyle _for God's sake! How can you possibly just expect me to accept that? To accept _him_?!" He threw Brooklyn a filthy look, who stood silently behind Rose and didn't react to the name-calling or disgusted looks. It hurt her knowing that he was probably used to that type of reaction from humans. She opened her mouth to speak, but Emily stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Because he _saved our daughter's life_, Chris_._" Emily whispered. "Doesn't that selfless action towards Katie entitle him to a moment of your time and understanding?"

Chris stared down Brooklyn and Rose in a continued glare for a moment, but Emily's soft touch and words seemed to pull him out of it, and instantly, his eyes softened and he let out a huge sigh.

"Alright. I'm listening. But tell us _everything_, Rose. The truth, the _full_ truth. No more short-cuts and no more lies."

Rose nodded, looked over at Brooklyn and gave a huge sigh of her own. "Okay… well… where to begin?"

"How about at the beginning?" Chris offered, and with a nervous smile, Rose complied.

* * *

By the time she told Chris and Emily the full story about hers and Kevin's abusive marriage, and explained everything from her meeting and falling in love with Brooklyn, what the Gargoyles _really_ did for the public, her magic and ability to heal, hers and Brooklyn's mating bond, the Draugr, her magical parents, Hel and Avalon, and Kevin coming back to life; she had a massive headache and could only imagine how Chris and Emily felt. She could hardly look at Chris' expression of true horror, because saying her story out loud made her feel like she was truly insane.

Knowing they were on a time crunch, she then wasted no time and quickly told them about the Draugr attack at their house tonight, and how she tried to stop them from attacking Katie. How things got out of hand and she had to use her magic to kill the Draugr by flames, where their house then caught on fire. Then she told them about Kevin attacking her, Brooklyn saving her and Katie… and how she stopped breathing, but she brought her back with her magic; fully healed.

Biting her lip, Rose dared to look at them now that the full truth was out there, and their faces were just as horrible as she thought they would be… if not worse.

Chris and Emily's faces were as white as sheets. She had told Emily quickly, back at the alleyway, that Katie stopped breathing and that she healed her, but she didn't tell her the full detail of how close they all were to dying this night. How close their innocent daughter was close to death… all because of her.

By the end of her long story, all of them had found chairs to sit in and Rose was glad for it. Chris looked like he was either going to vomit or pass out, while Emily had remained silent and was as still as a statue- with no emotions and no movements with her body. She was just… frozen. Rose didn't know how much time had passed, but it was obvious by the look on her best friend's faces, that this could possibly be the last conversation she would ever have with them. She planned for this though; for the heartbreak from their anger and hatred towards her and Brooklyn… and just wished to have it over with already.

Minutes passed after she finished her story, and still, no one had said anything. So she decided to kick start it again.

"Look… I know how insane this all sounds, Chris and Emily, and I'm so sorry! _Never_ in a million years would I _ever_ endanger you guys or Katie. Never. But… I should have known that something like this would have happened eventually. Kevin knew too much about you guys, and how much your family means to me, and I'm more sorry than I can say that you all got caught up in this mess." She paused as tears welled up in her eyes, and was thankful when Brooklyn gently reached his claw down and took her hand from under the table. An action that Chris and Emily obviously saw. Rose squeezed back, then looked up at them; her voice box and throat constricted with emotion.

"I blame myself for what happened tonight, and I'll never forgive myself for being the reason they attacked your home, endangered your daughter, and made you homeless… all in one night. All I can say is that _I'm sorry_. Truly. I'm also sorry for all the lies, but my life… has gotten very complicated in a short amount of time, and I just wanted to keep one normal thing in my life the same." She paused, more tears fell down her face and her voice shook. "My life has changed a great deal since I married Kevin. And it was the _worst_ few months… but then when I found Brooklyn and his Clan, I've never been happier. Never been more in love and never thought that this is where my life would end up. Never did I think that I was a magical being… but here I am, in front of you… a new Rose, a new woman. Yes, I'm different, but I'm still the same girl who loves you both and Katie bug _so incredibly much_. I understand if you don't or won't forgive me, and nor do I ask for your forgiveness, but please just know that everything I've done is to protect you all. That's all I've ever tried to do for anyone."

At this point, Emily was crying silently and placed her hand on her mouth, while Chris stared hard at Rose with a thinly- lined mouth. More seconds passed in tense silence and even Rose could sense Brooklyn's uneasiness.

"Please say something."

"What's there to say?" Chris finally said, messing with the metal table and picking the paint off. "I feel like I've wandered down the hallway and entered the asylum."

"I know it all sounds so crazy, but I promise you, it's the truth!" Rose gasped. "Why else would Brooklyn be sitting here beside me if it wasn't? If he wasn't my husband and mate, and all of this crap true with Kevin and the Draugr? With _magic?_"

Chris ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and shook his head.

"Unbelievable." He muttered, then quickly stood up. "Look Rose… it's gonna take some time for me to wrap my head around this, and I truly don't know what to say about your story. So, I'll stick with what's happened tonight and the involvement of _my_ family." He paused, and she could feel his rage finally coming through at her. The rage she had anticipated the whole time coming to the hospital.

"I _entrusted_ my _family _to you tonight, Rose." He snapped coldly. "And while I always believed that you wouldn't let anything bad happen to them, something _bad _already _has _happened_, _and as much as it pains me to say this… _it is your fault_."

"Chris… " Emily said tearfully, as if trying to defend her, but he waved his hand around them and blew up.

"Our daughter is in the FUCKING _hospital_ right now _because of her_, and our _house_ is reduced down to _soot and ash_!" He whipped around and pointed an enraged finger at Rose; which somehow physically ripped into her chest. "So, NO! You _don't_ get my forgiveness, at least not right now!"

"I know." Rose said through her tears, and was wanting to disappear. But to her surprise, Brooklyn finally stood up and faced Chris, who recoiled slightly from him.

"It's not her fault, Chris." He said calmly. "Rose never meant for any of this to happen… and in the nine months I've known her, she has been nothing but loyal and protective of you, your wife and your daughter. She loves you guys… you are her _family,_ and family is not something she ever takes lightly. Rose had no say in Kevin's actions against her, and tonight, she fought tooth and nail- almost dying herself- to protect your daughter."

Chris wrinkled his face up in disgust, turned away from Brooklyn and seemed to be losing his nerve. Brooklyn stood his ground, remaining calm and pleasant, and a few minutes more passed in silence.

Finally, Chris turned back around and let out a heavy breath.

"This is gonna take time for me to come around, but that's all I can do right now." He said quietly to him and Rose. "Emily will always do what she wishes at the end of the day, and I won't stop her, but as for me… I'm walking away from this. It's too much. So, with that being said…" He paused and faced Rose. "The news we had to share with you tonight, is that Emily and I have decided to take that job at my father's business in Oregon. We were planning on leaving by the end of this week; but because of our house being gone… that timeline has been pushed up. Once Katie gets the clear to be discharged tomorrow morning, we're leaving. I've already bought three plane tickets outta here for Oregon, and the flight leaves tomorrow evening. My parents have offered to let us move in with them for a few months or so, while I start this job, Em has the baby, and we can get settled. So, tomorrow, we are leaving New York and aren't planning on coming back. So… for me… this is goodbye Rose, and it's probably for the best. You have your new life, but I have mine. And mine is my family, whom I _will_ protect, even if it's from you and all of the darkness that is following _you_."

Silence passed by and all Rose could do was sit, stare at him through her tears, and nod. His words stung horribly, and even Brooklyn couldn't seem to look at him.

"I understand."

Chris nodded awkwardly. "Well… I do hope that we can still be friends, Rose, but right now… I gotta be honest with you. I don't agree with your life choices, but they are yours to make. I do love you and wish you well. But for now, that's all I got for ya. You really aren't the person I once knew."

His words slapped her in the face, but he kept going. "I wish you good luck and one day I hope to reconnect maybe, but for now, I'm done. I _have_ to be for the safety of my family, I'm sorry." Chris then nodded at Brooklyn in respectful dismissal, looked over at Emily once, before turning around and walking into the hospital; leaving a horrible silence behind him.

Rose closed her eyes, took a few breaths to calm her heart down, and then turned to Emily.

"Are we still friends or do you hate me too?"

"Chris does not _hate_ you, Rose." Emily sighed, running her hands over her exhausted face. "You know how he gets when he's pushed past his boiling point. Just… give him time and space. It's been a grueling and stressful night for all of us. When things settle down, he'll come around eventually."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Where does this leave _us_, Em? Our friendship? I mean… you're leaving _tomorrow_..."

Emily stayed quiet, let a few tears fall, then stood up and came over to where Rose sat and grabbed her hand. "I could _never_ hate you, Rose, and I know tonight was accidental, but…"

"_But?_" Rose breathed, and was preparing for more hurt; for her heart to shatter.

Emily took a deep breath. "I'm not gonna lie… but this is _a lot_ for me to take in as well." She paused and squeezed her hands tighter. "I will _always_ be your friend, but I think Chris and I need some space to process what's happened, and focus on what is coming in the next few weeks. With moving across the Country, to the arrival of this new baby, to Chris starting this new job, new home, new lives… it's just… _so much stress_!"

Emily took a deep breath and forced herself to look into Rose's eyes, then said slowly, "I'm going to stand with Chris on this one. We'll try to reconnect when all of our lives have settled down, and this isn't the end of our friendship or relationship by any means, but there's just too much going on between us both and we need time away from it all."

Rose could only nod, and Emily instantly crushed her into a huge hug. This was both tough on them, but she felt like she had failed her.

Rose was losing the last human family she had, the last family that seemed to connect her to the life she once had with her Pop and Nana, the girl from Bar Harbor.; the girl Kevin killed. Emily pulled away from her, stepped back, and then instantly wrapped Brooklyn up in a hug. He had remained so quiet through it all, but Rose could feel his pain of watching this heartbreaking scene unravel.

"I love you as well, Brooklyn." Emily whispered through her tears. "Please… please forgive myself and Chris for this, and don't think badly about us. Katie absolutely _adores_ you and will be asking about you both so often. You and your Clan are the most incredible beings, ones who'll always have my support and friendship. Brooklyn, you're wonderful and it's been an _honor _to get to know you." She then pulled away from him and kissed the side of his beak. "Thank you for taking care of Rose, and for being the loving husband that she deserves."

He nodded silently at Emily, whispered something that sounded like a 'thank you,' and Emily instantly hugged him tightly again, crying harder; which meant that he was also probably crying.

"Take care of each other." Emily whispered to them, pulling away from him. Rose nodded, sucked in her lip and tried not to lose it in front of her. When Emily nodded shakily with tears streaming down her face, she then turned away from both of them to walk inside.

At this, Rose jumped up from her chair after her.

"Em?"

Emily turned around to face her and watched as Rose pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and forced it into her hands. "Please… don't fight me, but I want you to take this."

"What is it?" Emily glanced down at the paper, saw it was a check of money and gasped at the amount. "_Ten-Thousand Dollars_?!"

"Take it, Emily. Please."

"No, I can't." She shook her head and tried to give it back, but Rose wouldn't have it.

"Yes you can and you will. Please, Em."

"I _can't_!"

"Listen to me right now, Emily June Hansen, I'm _not_ keeping this money! _It is yours!_" Rose whispered through gritted teeth, and pleaded with her. "As much as I desperately want to change what's happened tonight, I _can't_. But I _can_ try to help you move forward and this is the only way that I know how! You guys lost your home and all of your belongings tonight! So please, use this money to buy clothes for yourself, Chris and Katie… use it for food, your trip, hotels. _Anything_! If not, then please use it for your new baby. Let that be my gift to him. If not, then use it for Katie's college fund or _something… just please_… Em, _take it_. It's been sitting in a secured savings account when I had to sell my Pop and Nana's house and the fishing store after he died. And thankfully, this was one of the only accounts that Kevin didn't touch or control when we got married. It's the last remainder of what I have from my Pop and Nana, and it's only fitting that you have it, _please_."

Emily let out a breath, stared down at the check for a few seconds and seemed to debate it more. Seconds passed, and to Rose's relief, she slowly folded it up and pocketed it.

"_Thank you_."

Rose grabbed onto her and tightly hugged her, as Emily hugged her back while kissing her on the side of the head. "Take care of yourself, Rose. Please… don't let Kevin win."

At her words, hot tears rolled down Rose's face, and her breathing turned staggered. "He won't."

Emily pulled away, gave her and Brooklyn one last glance, before she turned away- with nothing more to say.

"Tell Katie that I love her, please." Rose called out to her, dying inside with every step her best friend took.

"I will." Emily said, opening the hospital door. "She still has that Aurora doll, thank goodness, she won't forget you." Unable to speak, Rose only nodded as Emily whispered, "Good-bye Rose."

With that, Emily turned away and walked inside, leaving her to stand alone with Brooklyn in the courtyard. Seconds turned into minutes of standing in numbing silence as she silently cried- and Brooklyn- she wasn't sure what he was doing or if he was even still there with her.

"I'm still here." He suddenly said, reading her mind.

She turned to face him with a tear-soaked face; and to her great surprise, he too was sharing her grief and was silently crying. When he stepped closer to her, the lights from the hospital illuminated the pain on his face, and truly showed how heartbroken he was for her, and how hard this was on both of them.

"I'm so sorry, my sweet angel…" He whispered, his voice low with emotion. "I know how much they meant to you."

She wanted to tell him, more to reassure herself, that the goodbye wasn't forever and was somehow temporary. But it felt like a lie. Grief filled her soul more than she could bear and needed to let Emily and her family go.

It was for the best.

"I've officially lost my _entire_ human family." She gasped through silent sobs.

"Not Elisa." He tried to comfort her. "Not _us_."

"I know… but they were my family from my old life, if that makes any sense..."

He nodded. "It does."

He knew what she referred to. The Rose he met nine months ago, was a very different, yet still amazing woman, who was still standing before him right now. The change wasn't a bad thing, but all of those changes had certainly pushed all of her '_normal_' human relationships away; and that horribly painful rejection from humans, he understood all too well.

"What can I do for you, my love?" He whispered, reaching his claws out and touching her crossed arms. "I'll do _anything_ to help ease your pain, just… please… tell me what I can do."

She lowered her gaze from his for a moment, shook her head and didn't know. All she could do at this point was to leave and never look back. After a few minutes of thinking, she raised her head back up to meet his gaze, and whispered her only plea and request to him.

"Let's go home."

* * *

The entire living room hall was full of the Clan member's loud chatter and laughter when she and Brooklyn arrived back at the Castle from the hospital; and their sounds of joy crushed her soul like a weight.

Looking around and seeing what was going on, Coldstone and Coldfire were standing in the middle of the room. From what she picked up, they decided to come home to the Castle and planned to stay for a while, if not permanently- and everyone was celebrating the news.

Despite the many Clan members, who were the only family she had left, surrounding her- she felt numb and more alone than ever before. Her mind and soul was darkened and far away from the conversations they were having. But listened in to a few that were related to her. Now that Coldstone and Coldfire had returned to the Clan, she heard Goliath launch into discussing the issues with them and wanted their ideas and input of recruiting the Gargoyles around the world to help with the issues from Hel and the Draugr, but Rose suddenly didn't care to listen to what they thought.

She was in too much pain from losing her best friend. It felt like she had a hole in her chest.

Finding a spot on the couch, as far away from everyone as possible, she sank in it and longed to disappear, but it wasn't working. Over the next little bit, while brooding numbly, she kept getting worried glances from Brooklyn, Akira, Angela and Goliath, but all she could think of were the words that were spoken to her from Emily and Chris when they told her goodbye.

About how Chris thought that she wasn't the girl that he once knew, and she agreed. She too didn't know who she was anymore. Because of that, perhaps it was best for everyone that she was left alone. Perhaps she deserved it. Rose continued to numbly stew in the chair by herself, and occasionally Brooklyn would run a talon lovingly down her cheek through their bond, silently reminding her that he was here for her, but she didn't respond.

Over the next hour, the Clan continued to discuss their plans of gathering the Labyrinth Clan and the Clones, and then how to recruit the Clans from around the world, and how they would make that work. Lexington and Akira volunteered to discuss the matter over internet video with her Clan in Japan- while Elisa said she would discuss things with Talon, her Mutated brother.

Xanatos and Owen joined their discussion too a little while later, and the billionaire offered up his services; to help the Clan travel to various places by using one of his helicopters, offer technology that would better help them communicate with the Clans, and even offered up his robots to boost their army's numbers.

"Perhaps, I'll finally have permission to build up an army of them like my old days." Xanatos' voice echoed in her mind as he threw out a devilish grin, but Rose felt far away from it all. More than once, she tried to focus and be present, but couldn't.

Her mind was on what she lost, and she felt lost. Various voices from the Clan faded in and out of her brain and didn't quite stick with her. Owen said something about that he was still trying to communicate with Avalon, but was still coming up with nothing and would keep trying.

The same promise. The same conversation. All while her world actively crumbled.

When Owen said his peace, Rose felt his gaze upon her as well and it was as if he, as Puck, could see the damaged soul underneath her shell. For once, she could feel his worry for her, and was the second time he seemed to care at all…

By now, her sitting so quietly with no expression on her face and nothing more of herself to give, had attracted everyone's glances to her like a bug to light. And it felt like everyone was beginning to see her as the failure and inner monster that she was. As if they saw the darkness within her soul now screaming to get out.

Each tick of the clock on the wall was getting louder in her mind, making her close her eyes and grip the chair she was sitting in. Even through her closed eyes, she could sense Brooklyn's glances becoming more frequent, and his worry for her became astronomical, which was driving her mad. She was slipping and falling into her own madness and he could feel her falling fast.

Brooklyn started to inch towards her, shooting glances at Goliath, who looked just as worried for her. She wanted everyone to stop staring at her. It was like she was naked and everyone could see her for what she was. The girl she no longer was. Rose's mind started unraveling, her heart pounded under the pressure and sweat gleamed on her brow.

Then Coldstone's deep voice echoed through the room and into her empty mind.

"We shall join you and our Clan in this quest, Goliath." She heard him say. "We are family, and will protect _our own_."

Lies.

She simply didn't believe him.

Rose clenched her fists up and swore she felt the half-Gargoyle cyborg's robotic eye glance through her chair with worry; as if he suddenly cared for and worried about her. But that was impossible because if she recalled correctly, he disapproved of hers and Brooklyn's union, and made that disapproval quite clear.

So why would he give a damn about her well-being now?

Even though he and Coldfire helped her and fought the Draugr during the large attack three weeks ago, she didn't take that as something they wanted to do for _her _personally, but was because of their duty to protect people from evil. Not because they cared about her.

Brooklyn cast another anxious look in her direction, hearing her thoughts. Their connection flowed freely between them, but again, she didn't care if he heard her thoughts, she was too numb to dam him away. By now, Goliath walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Brooklyn replied back, and because they were connected she heard him telling Goliath what happened between her, Emily and Chris… and how she had to let them go, most likely to never see them ever again.

They whispered about her, as if she wasn't there. Her heart was pounding even more rapidly, the clock ticking more aggressively, and suddenly she had to bite her lip, causing it to bleed. Anything to feel something real. There were so many voices around her whispering, so many eyes watching her. And even with her eyes shut, they were still there.

_Hel, the Draugr, Kevin, her parents, death gods, the Third Race, magic_… it all swirled around her mind like a psychedelic nightmare. This was her life now, her nightmare- Chris and Emily's voices rang through her mind.

_You aren't the girl you used to be, Rose._

_It's best if I protect my family from the darkness following you…_

_All of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you!_

Voices, so many voices whispering about her, seeing the broken person that she was…

Those voices were suddenly yelling her name, but she didn't want to hear them anymore.

Didn't want to exist anymore.

_ENOUGH!_ Brooklyn's voice suddenly roared into her mind so loudly that all of the swirling mess of madness instantly collapsed, like he was her own personal wrecking ball, leaving her mind black and empty. She opened her eyes at his interference in her mind and was stunned that he put a stop to all of those thoughts so suddenly; and was even more stunned when his claws suddenly wrapped around her arms and physically ripped her from the chair.

"Rose!" He asked, shaking her slightly. "ROSE!"

She blinked again and felt confused.

"What?" She asked, wondering why he was yelling, but then it became clear. The Clan had ducked behind the couches and were slowly rising to look at her. She blinked in shock and then faced her mate. He was watching her with great worry and slight fear.

_What… what did I just do?_

He didn't say anything to her as she glanced around, and quickly realized why they had taken cover. Her magic was swirling around her hands like hot- lightning, and right behind her, her chair was blasted apart, and was now in a pile of hot smoldering pieces of wood and fabric. She had most likely set it and her on fire, though her fire didn't affect her at all.

Brooklyn had risked getting burned, and stopped her before she could blast apart the room, and now the gazes of worry from the entire Clan made sense. She had lost her mind for a moment and let her grief swallow her up, and while it wasn't an influence from Hel, it might as well have been.

"_Oh_…" Rose said quietly, coming to reality, and then quickly forced her magic to go away. "I… I'm so sorry everyone, I don't know what came over me."

She turned in Brooklyn's grasp, used her magic to quickly repair the chair as Puck had taught her to do. From across the room, Owen looked pleased by her abilities, but she felt mortified by her unintentional behavior, and it really felt as if she were standing naked in front of them.

Blushing slightly at everyone's eyes on her, tears welled up in her eyes and wanted more than anything to hide behind Brooklyn or run away. He then grasped onto her hand, still seeming to read her mind.

"Rose…" He started to say, his tone wary.

"Are you alright, dear?" Coldfire suddenly asked, walking stiffly up to her and that only seemed to make things worse for her. Even a robot could sense that she was acting crazy. Rose glanced around the room and everyone's eyes were still on her.

No, she wasn't alright. Her entire world was crumbling, couldn't they see it? Couldn't they hear her screaming inside?

"I… I um…" She started to back away and wanted to actually scream; but to her relief, Brooklyn suddenly wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and stepped in front of her, blocking everyone's gazes.

"Goliath, are we finished with our plan in recruiting Clans?" He asked quickly.

Rose closed her eyes in relief, letting the hot tears fall down her face and thanked him, over and over and over again through their shared minds for his intuition and care for her well-being. It was foolish of her to think that she was alone… because all along, she wasn't. She had him- and he had her back.

"For now, yes. I believe we all have a plan to get the plan in motion, at least." Goliath replied carefully, still watching her with an expression of true disconcert.

"Do you need Rose for anything?" He asked, and there was silence for a few seconds. Rose kept her eyes closed and rested her forehead against Brooklyn's back, in between his shoulder blades, praying Goliath said no.

"No, I don't believe we do, we have a good plan set in place so far." He replied. "We just need her to remain safe until we gather more help."

"Perfect, sounds good. Then if you will all please excuse us, my mate needs rest."

With that, Brooklyn wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her quickly from the room, still blocking her from everyone's gazes. Rose's legs shook as she walked, but Brooklyn kept her from falling.

"Keep walking," he encouraged her, holding her tightly with one arm and clutching her hand in his other claw. "Don't look back at them, we're almost there, babe."

She still hadn't managed to say anything productive, but at least her mind was silent and not betraying her. Now that she could think, she realized how incredibly exhausted she was. They were almost to their bedroom, when Brooklyn suddenly scooped her up into his arms, used the claw by her feet to open the door and then used his tail to shut it. He instantly walked her across the large, moonlit kissed suite and into her bathroom.

Without speaking still, he turned the light on and quickly started up her bath. Again, he must have read her mind when she thought about how much she wanted a bath earlier- or he could smell that she truly needed one. Although their magic cleaned them up and healed them, there was still a layer of dirt and soot on her skin from the fire they were involved in earlier.

She used the time of the bathtub filling with water to quickly wash her face, brush her hair and teeth; but could barely do so without wanting to fall asleep. When she was done, she tugged her shirt and pants off, leaving her in her bra and underwear, and stared at herself in the mirror- staring at the girl who had changed. The girl Emily once told her to love.

The girl who no longer was there.

Brooklyn suddenly turned and looked over at her. Hearing her thoughts again, he slowly walked over to her and gently placed his claws on her shoulders, gazing at her through the mirror.

"Stop it." He suddenly said gently. "Rose… please…stop being so cruel to yourself. I can't take listening to you beating yourself up anymore, it makes me sick when you think so many horrible things about yourself."

"Then stop listening."

She didn't mean for her words to come out so coldly and hated seeing him recoil slightly. Shame filled her being for being so hurtful to the only person who saw her, underneath the ugly layer that was from her biological parents, and still loved her. She was sure that he was going to be angry with her, but when he whipped her around to face him he wasn't angry, but began pleading with her.

"Please, Rose. You are a gift. I need you to see what _I_ see in you." He whispered, trailing a talon over her face. But she could only stare up at him, still unable to feel anything.

"Why do you love me, Brooklyn? How can you?" She whispered suddenly. "Don't you see the broken person inside of me? The daughter of _death_… the _reason_ for all this _destruction_?!"

"_Why do I love you_?!" Brooklyn whispered back in disbelief. "Are you serious, babe? Look into my eyes, feel my heart, and dig deep into my soul… and you'll remember why. Now, recall all the times we've made love and have seen the light within each other's souls… felt the _literal chain of light and fire_ that seals us together as mates. After all this time and all we've been through and shared… how can you ask that and truly not know the answer to that?"

Again, more shame. She did know why he loved her, but at the moment, she didn't know how to love herself again.

"I feel so lost." She breathed through tears, ones that he gently wiped away.

"Then allow me to guide you back home."

"It's not that simple. I've lost who I once was… and all who've been a part of my life." Rose mourned, and again he held her close to him, hugging her.

"I know and understand that you're feeling that way, but change is never easy."

"It's not just change, Brooklyn. My life doesn't feel like _mine_ anymore."

He cupped the back of her head and closed his eyes. "I know it doesn't feel like you are in control of your own life right now, and I'm sorry. But it'll get better… you'll see. After a good night's rest, and with my love for you, I hope you'll see that things aren't as bad as they seem."

"I'm glad you're so sure."

"You're hurting, grieving, and hating yourself for Emily leaving. But that was their choice- and I'm more sorry for the hurt that you're enduring my love. More sorry than I could possibly say, but your thoughts of self-hatred are making this so much worse. And trust me… I've been there. I also slip easily into that self-hatred and fear, but you can't let it control you from seeing the truth of who you really are... the woman who I truly see."

He suddenly turned her back around to look into the mirror, moved her long hair off to the side, and wrapped an arm around her chest.

"I see the most beautiful, loving, incredible and amazing woman. A strong female who has endured pain, hurt, but chooses to rise above it and loves selflessly with _all her heart _as if it was never broken." He whispered in her ear and tears welled up in her eyes. "I see _you_, Rose and I love you for an infinite number of reasons- but you'll never see those reasons looking at yourself through empty eyes of hatred and self-loathe. I can never show you those reasons until you begin to see them yourself. But, I can tell you this… all of this will pass, my love. You haven't lost Emily or Chris or Katie permanently. Things are just dark right now, but it'll get better once you get some rest."

He then ran a few talons through her hair and brought a few strands up for him to smell, then leaned into her face. "As always, I will be your beacon of light to help you find your way through it all. I'll stand by your side and be your strength when you're weak. Just _please_… stop tearing yourself down. It's what Kevin used to do… and I refuse to allow you to do it to yourself. If you can't see yourself for who you really are… then see yourself through _my eyes_."

Tears soaked her face as she turned away from her reflections and looked up into his eyes. And there- as always- she saw his light and love for her. Just like when they were first connected in the alleyway… at the Brooklyn bridge, she saw the truth through his eyes, the selfless and powerful love for her. Rose couldn't help but crack a smile, giving in, and he pulled her body tightly against his. Her heart pounded with relief and slowly she rested her forehead against the side of his beak, then raised it to kiss him. Their lips touched briefly before she pulled away.

"Thank you… for… for everything." She whispered, speaking not only about the words he said to pull her out of her misery, but the moments he pulled her from her madness, blocked her from everyone's views, and supported her as she said good-bye to the last human family she had.

Hearing all her thoughts, tears welled up in his eyes and rested his forehead to hers.

"Anything for you, my love." He whispered. "Truly… I'll do anything for you. Never forget your worth, and if you do, I'll always be here to remind you."

She smiled, slowly pulled away from him and gazed deeply into his eyes, feeling in complete awe of having him be hers. "What would I do without you Brooklyn?" She breathed, running a hand through his long white hair, and he too smiled.

"Certainly much more than I could ever do."

She snorted at his tease, closed her eyes and sighed in true exhaustion, and felt herself falling asleep while standing up. With that, he gently took her by the hands and guided her towards the tub and shut the water off.

"Here… hurry up and bathe so you can get some rest."

She gazed sleepily over at the massive stone and earth-like tub, the steaming water, then looked into his eyes.

"You know… this tub is certainly _large enough_ for the two of us. You can rinse off all the smoke and soot from your skin as well. I'll help you." Brooklyn smirked at the thought and said softly, "I.. I don't know if…"

"Please." She suddenly whispered seriously. "Brooklyn… will you please join me?"

He stared at her and then slowly kissed her on her forehead, instantly giving in. "Alright. If that is what you wish, then I'm certainly not one to argue with you."

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to." He whispered. "I just know how tired you are and don't want to waste anymore time that you need to rest."

"I'll be fine," Rose breathed, holding onto his beak gently. "As long as I'm with you, I know we'll both get the rest we desperately need."

With that, Brooklyn nodded, pressed another kiss this time onto her lips and breathed, "Okay." He then gently brought his talons up to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor. When her breasts were free, he looked them over hungrily, but made no movement to touch her.

"I… I do want to bathe with you… but…" she paused. "I don't think I have it in me to lead to sex tonight. I'm sorry."

"You never have to apologize, I understand." He whispered, reaching for his own belt and letting his loincloth drop to the ground. Her eyes trailed down anyway to him and, as always, seeing the beauty and length of him a small smile crept up to her face and heat blushed her cheeks. He grazed a talon over the blush and then stepped closer to her.

"There are many _other_ ways to have intimacy that don't lead to sex." He breathed, gently touching her face. "We can kiss, bathe together, and simply enjoy holding each other- skin to skin. And with as tired as we both are… it sounds incredible, and I can't think of a better thing to do right now."

Rose closed her eyes, and hummed out a noise of pleasure as he slowly lowered himself to his knees and took her underwear off. His face and lips were so close to her groin, and he kissed her legs gently as he slowly stood back up, barely grazing over her. When he stood back up, she opened her dreamy eyes to his, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. They pressed their naked bodies together, and although he was aroused, he made no attempt to claim her. Instead he kissed her deeply, touching her with such reverence, making her instantly melt into him.

Silently, he spread his long wings out, then enveloped her like a blanket, picked her up in his arms, still kissing her wholly, and sank them both into the steaming, warm water.

* * *

Brooklyn had stayed true to his word of not claiming her, and both had an incredible time bathing with each other. It was extremely sensual, romantic, and erotic, but their time in the tub didn't lead to sex, nor did any moment after. It was nearing two AM at this time, but were not ready to call it quits yet, so they took a moment more to both play. He bathed her hair and body with great reverence and slowly ran the bar of soap along every inch of her. To her pleasure, he took extra time running it over her breasts, making her nipples harden; and in between her legs, using deeper strokes over her sensitive center.

She arched against him with her back to his chest, grasped onto his thick thighs, and cried out a release that made her entire body shudder. His lips claimed her neck, and another claw caressed over her breasts, palming them with great pleasure. This moment made their intimate experience a bit more complicated, and more difficult to not consummate and make love, but they were enjoying this too much to be picky.

Brooklyn grinned devilishly at her orgasms, his own eyes lost in this dream, and when she teasingly argued with him to stop he merely kissed her and told her that they weren't actually having sex like she asked. Playing and pleasing her body wasn't against the rules.

He was right.

In return for his _services,_ Rose used the bar soap and took a turn washing him, being completely unfair in her treatment over his aroused, sensitive and swollen groin. She spread her legs over his waist, pressed her chest to his; kissing him deeply and passionately. He seemed to have the greatest amount of restraint, but was slowly losing with the feel of her wet body and center rubbing over his abdomen, teasing him along even more.

"Keep this up and I will have no choice but to wake this entire castle up with my roars of release." He growled out a warning, so she stopped- despite the pounding and heat in her abdomen, and moved onto cleaning the rest of him, though she was dizzy with desire. Smirking at him, she picked up the soap, and took to washing his wings, but quickly learned how sensitive they were when a Gargoyle was aroused. And not just on his back where he had often met his own releases.

She ran bar soap over the length of his wings, near the inside of where his connected ligaments were, and he flailed water everywhere, shot his arms out of the tub and broke off some of the stone tub in his clenched claws. All in an attempt to not have his own release. Rose immediately stopped, grinned at him, and after a few seconds of staring at each other, both of them burst into a fit of laughter that carried throughout the rest of the time bathing.

Now completely clean, they drained the tub, dried off and got dressed. He wrapped himself back in his loincloth, and she settled for a semi-modest tank top nightdress. Brooklyn carried her back to the bed, laid her down, and took to brushing her long, wet hair out with his claws. The sensation of his sharp claws through her hair was nothing short of amazing, and seemed to turn her on even more.

As she laid in her clean sheets, with Brooklyn's warm body next to hers, running talons through her wet hair- she finally felt some ounce of peace. Brooklyn reached over her and shut the lamp off, kissing her face as he went. He was still aroused against her, but he was respecting her desire to not make love tonight. Their playing and romance was a nice distraction, but she didn't want sex with him to be one- and he agreed. So, he kept comforting her instead.

Now fully in the dark, with his wings wrapped around her as well as their blanket, he continued to stroke her hair and felt her body relax with every stroke. Behind her, she could feel that he was still heavily aroused, his groin pulsing against her back, and she wanted to help relieve him. But when she reached a hand back to touch him, he pressed his body so tightly against hers that she couldn't.

"Not tonight." Was all he said, and still continued to caress his lips over her face, hair and lips, while his claws ran gently down her soft and smooth skin.

She raised an arm above her head and gently stroked his face, inviting him to come to her, and he did. His lips slowly came down to hers and moved with whole, perfect motion. If they kept doing this, she would give into the burning heat that was rising in her abdomen out of natural reaction to him and all he was doing to her. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and gently touched her stomach, where their child was.

"Sleep, my love." He breathed in her ears. "Think of nothing of this night, except my love for you."

His deep voice vibrated through her, and amazingly, so did their connection, like he was healing her again and might have been to help ease her mind from the nightmares she saw before.

_The fire, Katie's screaming, the Draugr, Kevin, Brooklyn in the fire_…

"Stop. Don't think about anything." Brooklyn whispered again, both out loud and in her mind, taking over those thoughts she was having, while stroking her face and sending more of his powerful tingling through her.

At this point, Rose was nearly out, and her mind did feel lighter… more peaceful. Moaning happily, she leaned into him closer as he continued to kiss her face, her eyes, her shoulders and lips. He felt like a warm, heated blanket against her, that was fighting away all her fears… all of her tears. He was her own guardian angel.

Then her heart sank at the person who also thought that about Brooklyn.

_Katie._

Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled out onto her pillow. She was so thankful to have him here with her because enduring this pain alone was unfathomable to her.

"I love you so much." She breathed into the night.

"I love you more." He kissed her face, but then froze slightly when his lips hit her wet tears. "Oh Rose… honey…"

"Will I ever see them again?"

He knew exactly what she was asking and to whom she was referring, so he kept stroking her wet hair softly, kissed the side of her face and held her impossibly close to him.

"Yes, I think you will." He breathed in her ears. "We will fight against Hel for each other… and for them. Don't give up hope, my angel. Don't let your mind shatter again like it did tonight. I love you… and they do too. Have faith that things will work out, because they will all come full-circle, one day."

"Do you really believe that?"

She turned onto her back to face where she saw the dark outline of his beaked face. He stayed quiet for a moment, then moved his body more on top of hers, cupping her face in his claws. In the dark, she could see the light in his eyes somehow; like she was gazing into the stars back on the cliffs, and she fell more deeply in love with him.

"I do." He whispered, lowering his lips down to hers and kissing her in between his breaths- his love taking her to a place of pure bliss. "I'm sorry for how hard tonight was on you, my love, but this wasn't a good-bye from Emily forever, instead, is a temporary separation. Regardless, I'll help you through this pain, you'll always have me."

"Thank you." She whispered again, and was met with his lips once more. Unrushed, unhurried, but was taking advantage of what he could.

"You're welcome, now… sleep, my love. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you more." Rose whispered, already falling into a deep sleep. She heard him chuckle as he snuggled his body more against hers; his claw delicately holding her stomach and their child.

"Promise?" He teased, and it was her turn to snort a laugh.

"Promise."

Brooklyn made a pleased hum, kissed her hair, and then breathed, "Good. Now… sleep my love."

A wave of their connection flowed over her, and he didn't need to tell her twice as exhaustion took her away into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Minutes passed and when he knew she was completely out, he sighed out relief, and laid himself tightly against her, thinking deeply about everything.

He rested his head down on her pillow, closed his eyes and tried to relax to her beautiful scent; the feel of her warm body against his. However, as he stayed lying next to her, he did not miss the streams of tears that still fell from her eyes as she was still subconsciously grieving over losing Emily and her family, and it silently broke his heart.

Tears welled in his own eyes and he hugged her even closer to him, willing his connection to keep her dreams peaceful, as his own mind swam and replayed the horrors from earlier. His instincts were going nuts- and somewhere out there, was Kevin, he just knew it. With Rose's heart beating against his chest and her sweet scent in his nostrils, he forced himself to get lost in their soul-bond to find any peace from the horrors that seemed to linger all around them.

To escape from his own fears.

He closed his eyes, kissed his mate once more, and let himself collapse in his own exhaustion.


	32. Chapter 32- Answering the Call

**~Chapter Thirty-Two~**

**Answering the Call**

Rose wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up, but was cursing the sunlight that was beating down upon her bed. When she came to, she turned onto her back, looked over at her bedside clock and saw that it was close to nine in the morning, and groaned. Reaching a hand out to the now empty and cold space of bed, where Brooklyn usually slept, she instantly hated the void that came with sunrise. When she moved her eyes up further, Brooklyn wasn't perched in his normal corner of the bedroom in stone form, and most likely decided to sleep out on the Castle platform with the others.

Her heart fell, as did the facade that she had been holding up like her own invisible shield.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't bother stopping them from falling down her face. Last night's steamy and romantic bath with him, as did him sleeping with her all night long, covered over the horrors she endured earlier that night like a band-aid- but those images and memories quickly crept back up into her mind, reminding her what she had endured, what she had lost, and what was back again.

She had tried to remain strong through it all, and Brooklyn certainly distracted her, but now that she was all alone- everything from last night all came crashing back down onto her. Emily and her family were leaving for Oregon today; and even though they claimed that they would always be friends, their hurtful words were scarred into her heart and mind. It felt like they were no longer friends; _best friends_… and that she no longer had the last remaining human family from when she lost her Nana and Pop.

All of them were now gone, and the grief she had been holding within her for years, the intense loneliness, came back with full force.

She continued to cry silently to herself, weakly lying on her pillow and grieving, when it dawned upon her that she was due at work today- but was now late- _two hours late_. Whipping herself over onto her back, she slapped a palm down upon her face; punishing herself for forgetting to be responsible, and that she still had a job to go to.

Two jobs, both of which she had failed to uphold.

"_Shit_." She whispered to herself, but couldn't find the will to get herself out of bed and endure a yelling from her head nurse, Kim. To her, it was just a job at the end of the day; one she hadn't thought of for days or even weeks. As hard as this was, she had to come to terms that a job wasn't something she could uphold right now. Not until everything with Kevin and Hela stopped.

So she did what she had to do.

Turning on her side, she reached for the phone, picked it up and dialed her head nurse's number. When Kim picked up, it was a grueling conversation. Back and forth, she begged her to stay, but Rose wouldn't budge.

"I… I'm really sorry to do this to you, Kim, but… I _have_ to quit. There really isn't anything that can be done, and I'm afraid I can't give you two weeks notice. Truly, I'm so sorry."

"_Please_, Rose!" Kim was begging her for the tenth time now. "I've just barely lost Emily and Samuel from the team! We've withered down to nothing! _We need you_."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay." Rose said, collapsing down on her pillow, hating that her life had come to this.

"What can I give you?" Kim asked her in a desperate tone. "More pay? I- I'll pay you more…"

"No, Kim. I'm sorry. Nothing you say to me will change my mind, I physically can't be there anymore. Too much is going on in my life right now."

There was silence on the other line for a few seconds, and either she heard Rose's tone of true depression, or finally realized that this wasn't anything personal and was purely business. Kim finally sighed heavily and gave in.

"Alright, Rose… I… I'm sorry to see you go. You were one of the best medics on the team… return your hospital badge and pager whenever you can, and good luck with your future endeavors."

"Thanks, you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Rose clicked the phone off, placed it on her chest, and couldn't stop the tears now. She still had her online, full-time job to deal with- but with another phone call to them… she quit there too. The conversation was a lot easier with her boss Jay, with whom she rarely talked to, and he was a lot easier to tell. Plus, she was sure that he had already replaced her since she hadn't done her job recently.

But she didn't care, and had too much on her mind as of late.

She and Brooklyn had enough money to float for another year, even with her giving ten-thousand dollars away to Emily. That was the last of the money from her adoptive parents' accounts; money that she held onto as if it were the last reminder that they existed, but now it was Emily's. It felt like the right thing to do, and she's sure that it's what her Pop would've done for her.

Thoroughly exhausted, she placed the phone back down on the receiver, and fell back against her pillow. Sometime soon, she would need to relieve herself, eat food and water, all thanks to her new pesky pregnancy hormones. But right now, she couldn't move.

Normally she didn't let the lingering depression that she sometimes had, affect her, but today she didn't want to fight it. Today was a day of mourning, and was a day she needed to take- needed to have. Part of her wanted to pick up the phone and call Emily to talk. However, just like she quickly realized with her Nana and Pop, Emily was now another person who wouldn't pick up her phone call. She wasn't dead, thank goodness, but the distance made it feel like she was and the hole in her heart felt the same.

The grief… just as dark and numbing.

* * *

Hours passed, and the only time she left bed was to give into her pregnancy needs to relieve herself on the toilet, eat some food and drink water- just to take her anti-nausea pill- but the rest of the time she laid in bed, crying. It felt good releasing all that she had bottled up over time, all that she had hidden from Brooklyn but was sure he could sense in her, and let herself grieve. The rest of the time, when she wasn't crying, she spent sleeping; only to wake up, eat, drink and relieve herself- cry more- and doze off again.

This continued all day long and she had zero will to get up and do anything else. When she was sure she couldn't cry anymore, sleep overtook her, and more than anything- it felt like this was a pregnancy symptom of overly emotional and sleeping like crazy; but was being aggravated by all that had happened to her recently.

Once or twice, she heard a gentle knock on her door as Xanatos, Owen or Fox checked up on her- but she would either ignore them, or was asleep, but still felt their presence with her magic which had become her alert if they walked in her room. A few times, she woke up to find that they brought her actual food for lunch, and that act of kindness made her heart burst with gratitude towards them. She ate the chicken salad, with bread and fruit that Owen brought in silently and then went back to lying down, this time, staring at the corner Brooklyn usually sat if he stayed with her during the day.

She placed her hand on his empty side of their bed and wished he was here with her. By now, or even before now, he would have dragged her butt out of bed and found some way to make her feel better. He wouldn't be okay with her wallowing in her own self-pity, and it honestly wasn't anything she enjoyed either, but the energy to get up and move or do anything productive just wasn't there.

She didn't know how long she stayed there facing the wall, staring into nothing, when another knock came upon her door. When she didn't say anything, the door opened anyway and the sound of boots walked across her floor. She knew exactly who it was before seeing her.

"Rose?" Elisa asked gently. "Honey… are you awake?"

She stayed silent for a moment and continued to face away from her, debating to stay silent and hope she went away… but something inside of her fought against it.

"Yes." She finally said in a muffled voice. "I'm awake."

More footsteps, coming closer this time.

"Xanatos called me and said that you haven't left your bed all day long, so I thought that I would come and check up on you before I go to work. Are you doing okay?"

It was now past four in the afternoon, and Rose still hadn't left the room, more out of how tired she truly felt, but even more because sleeping was easier than facing anything more in her life. She was happy when she was with Brooklyn, but now that she had time to truly process things, she was depressed and wasn't okay.

When she didn't say anything again, Elisa walked further into her room and took a seat on the bed next to her while placing a hand upon her back.

"Rose?"

"I'm fine." She answered quietly, snuggling deeper into her pillow and blanket- her eyes heavy from all of her crying she had done throughout the day. "Just tired."

Elisa nodded. "I bet. You've been through a lot in the last little bit. When I saw you return with Brooklyn from the hospital… I honestly thought Katie died or something. You looked so… broken and upset. I meant to come talk to you and make sure you were okay, but after your magic exploded out of you and Brooklyn whisked you away, we didn't see you guys after that. But I was hoping and praying that you would be okay." She paused, and more tears filled Rose's eyes. "Goliath then told me what happened with Emily and Chris… and how they have essentially cut you off… and moved away." She then reached out and grabbed Rose's hand gently. "I'm _so sorry_, honey. You've lost so much… I can't imagine how it felt to lose even more."

Her words hit Rose harder, but she squeezed Elisa's hand back as she silently cried, the hot tears soaking her pillow.

"Thank you." She whispered gruffly.

"Can I keep you company for a little bit?"

Rose mulled it over for a few seconds, before nodding, and was expecting Elisa to merely sit next to her. But to her surprise, she kicked off her boots, shed off her red jacket and cuddled close to her, lying down and wrapping an arm around her- offering physical touch she didn't realize she was needing.

Elisa rested her head right above hers and she found herself crying again. Silence passed between them for a few minutes, until Rose whispered, "I know that this is ridiculous of me… but… I feel like Emily was the last remaining tie to my old human life, and now that I've lost her, it's like I've lost my innocence, my childhood, and my adoptive parents all over again. Don't get me wrong, I am so happy with my life with Brooklyn and the Clan- but there's just too much right now. Too much bearing down upon my soul… the grief… it's _pulling me down_."

"I know." Elisa whispered. "I'm sorry Rose. You've been so strong through all of this, but believe it or not, I know how you feel." Rose continued to cry, as Elisa held her close. And she spoke thoughtfully. "My brother Derek and I were always so close growing up, but we also butted heads constantly… and still do. So when he chose to work for Xanatos, back in his scheming days against my warnings and ended up turning into the Mutate he is now, I felt like I lost him. Watching his life get destroyed, all of his hopes and dreams vanish from thin air; it was heartbreaking. I felt like I lost my brother and it was all my fault."

She stopped and suddenly her voice became thick with emotion.

"Yes, he is in the Labyrinth and has his Clan- but it truly feels like that is his new family because they know what each other have been through. And he has no need for us anymore. No need for me." Elisa paused again and Rose slowly turned on her back to face her for the first time. "The grief lessens over time, Rose, and eventually does go away; but that scar will always remain there. Your life will never be the same again, but it's something we can live with and grow from. You'll make it through this, Rose. I know you will."

"I'm not so sure right now." Rose whispered, closing her eyes. "But thank you anyway."

"Give yourself time to heal." Elisa said gently, leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I promise it will." Rose didn't say anything to her for the next few minutes, but Elisa continued to stay there, lying next to her and holding her tightly. But after a while, she sat up sighing and leaned back against the bed frame.

"Are you happy Rose?" She asked quietly. "Like… really, really happy with Brooklyn? Or is this too much for you? Be honest- this'll stay between us."

Blinking in shock, Rose glanced up at her in surprise.

"Of course I'm happy." She whispered in a gutted voice. "He's my soulmate, Elisa. I'm just struggling with other things right now. If he were here… I know he would be helping to make me feel better like you are, and honestly wouldn't let me wallow anymore in my self-pity."

Elisa laughed at this and nodded.

"No he would not."

"I just… I have some trouble when I'm alone." Rose explained. "My past catches up to me and now that Kevin's officially back it's that much more of a trigger; and then with what happened with Emily…" She stopped and couldn't go on, but Elisa got the gist of what she was saying and meant.

"Alright. I just had to be sure." She said softly. "I knew deep down that it was probably a stupid thing to ask."

"No, I'm glad you did." Rose said, offering Elisa a smile and sniffed her tears away. "But you don't have to worry about Brook and I. We're stronger than ever."

"Good." Elisa said in great relief. "Foolish of me to think that anything could come between you two, even Hel. Not with how much you two love each other." She then paused, stayed quiet for a moment and chuckled to herself. "Do you remember the first time I took you out for Coffee to get to know you better back in October? Right after Brooklyn brought you to the Castle?"

"How could I forget?"

"It's incredible to look back and think of all that's happened in nine months." Elisa mused. "You two were just barely still getting to know each other and were already choosing to be in a relationship. And because of how strongly you two were connected we all were so amazed… and now… you guys are mates and you both _continue_ to amaze us. You're so compatible, strong, supportive of each other and so incredibly in love. It's so damn adorable, and real relationship goals."

At this, Rose finally cracked a small smile at her and laughed slightly.

"Thank you. And yeah, I do remember that… you were making sure that I knew exactly what I was getting myself into… and are asking me that again…" she laughed again, and Elisa looked down at her, but chuckled as well.

"Maybe I was, but now it feels like a dumb thing to ask."

"It's not dumb. Nobody's perfect, so I appreciate you checking up on me. On us."

"You're welcome." Elisa said with a smile. "But seriously, if anyone can take on Hel itself… it's you and Brooklyn. You two have been prepared for this… it's now just trying to get through the thickest and darkest parts of all of these troubles. But you will, and myself and the Clan are behind you two, fighting alongside you."

"Thanks Elisa." Rose said sincerely, starting to feel better.

Elisa nodded, glanced around her room a bit, and then looked at her bedside table and all the scraps of food that was brought into her.

"Did Owen bring you the food?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I think I was asleep when he did, but I woke up to find it there and was so thankful for it. I was starved."

Elisa smiled and moved her eyes over all that was there. The scraps and crumbs, her water, a prescription bottle, and then next to that… a prenatal bottle. She froze, narrowed her eyes, then grabbed both bottles of medication. Being a cop, she knew most medications due to druggies, and immediately knew that the _Zofran_ was an anti-nausea and vomiting prescription that was used for various reasons- but her detective brain put the two and two together.

"Rose?" She asked quietly, then quickly turned around and faced her with wide eyes.

Rose's eyes narrowed at the shock on her face, but then her eyes slowly went down to the two bottles that she held in her hands, and froze as well. This was the last conversation she wanted to have with her, especially with how many failed pregnancies she had with Goliath.

"Why do you have these?" Elisa asked her.

"Um… the Zofran is to help my nausea that I've been having for a few weeks now." Rose explained simply, sitting up and taking the bottles from her, refusing to look at her.

"And the _prenatals_?"

"Daily vitamin." Rose shrugged casually, still not looking at her.

"So why not use a daily multivitamin?" Elisa asked her. "Why a prenatal?"

Rose still didn't answer but slid out of the bed on Brooklyn's side and chose to get dressed for the day. Anything to avoid this conversation with Elisa. Anything to get away from hurting anyone else.

When she passed her, Elisa jumped off the bed and grabbed her hand. Rose turned to face her, and Elisa's eyes went down to her abdomen in her tight tank- top night dress- which to even Rose's shock- was protruding a little bit more than it was just yesterday. And if someone was looking close enough, especially to the side, they would see the slight growth.

And Elisa did.

Her jaw dropped, eyes went huge and she started stammering for words. "Are… are you? Rose, are you…?"

"Yes." She finally decided to answer her and be honest. "I… I am."

Silence. Then… "_You're pregnant!_?"

Rose jumped at Elisa's loud voice and shushed her- though all who would be awake already knew. Rose set the bottles down on the table and then quickly sat down next to her.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I… yes. I am pregnant."

Elisa stared at her for a few minutes in utter shock, and a plethora of emotions shot across her face as she processed this news. Rose thought she was going to burst into tears, getting lost in her own grief of losing pregnancies, but she screamed out in happiness instead.

"Oh my gosh, Rose!" She held a hand up to her mouth and started laughing. "Are you serious? You really are expecting a child with Brooklyn?"

"Yes, really." Rose said, a smile forming on her face. "I know it seems impossible, but it happened. And it's probably playing into my moping today, but I feel like a tired, emotional disaster, and my hormones are making things ten-times worse than they would be."

Elisa cupped her face, grinning brightly, and then asked, "May I?" Gesturing to touch her stomach; and with a smile, Rose nodded. Elisa excitedly placed her hands down on her stomach and touched the very slight bump- one that was bigger than before, but still not quite noticeable.

"I can't believe this…" she gasped out, still staring at her with wide-eyes and a gaped open mouth as she touched around her stomach. After a few seconds, she pulled away and clasped her hand over her mouth. "I thought it was _impossible_! But… I mean… really- I should have known that this is _you and Brooklyn_ we're talking about. You two have never been normal, and have proven against the rule. Plus, unlike me, you have Third Race magical blood inside of you, which probably helped things. That's probably how it's happened…" Elisa paused, and then looked up at her. "Oh honey, I'm so excited for you both!"

"Thank you." Rose said, beaming.

"Does Brooklyn know?"

"He does. I told him just last night before the fire…"

Elisa froze, and then shook her head, moaning. "You poor things… to have that happen after such happy news. I bet he was even more terrified of losing you… and probably still is, even more now, with all that's going on with Kevin, the Draugr and Hel. Because now there's your guys' baby involved and is in danger..."

"Yeah." Rose whispered, sighing and sitting down. "He was terrified- more terrified than I believe he leads on, and I feel terrible for it. I'm also scared out of my mind… for myself, but mostly for our baby."

"I bet." Elisa whispered in a worried tone.

"Him and I are _thrilled_ to be having a child together… but it's the worst timing, Elisa. I swear we weren't actively trying either. It was all my fault. I forgot to take my birth control with all that was going on, and I think that played into the odds being in our favor."

"How far along are you?" Elisa asked, sitting down next to her. "Do you know?"

"I saw Dr. Sato yesterday and he doesn't know until we do an ultrasound to see if we can even see what it'll be. But I'm guessing I'm about nine-ish weeks along, give or take. My nausea started three weeks ago, well… four weeks ago now, at the last Draugr attack. And if I follow the human gestation timeline, symptoms show up around five weeks pregnant… so I'm guessing I'm close to ten weeks along now. But that's just a guess. We'll see if Dr. Sato can see anything during the ultrasound on Thursday and measure me, but even then, we don't know if it's going to be an egg that I'm going to _somehow_ deliver…" She shuddered at the thought. "Or if the fetus will develop more… human-like. This pregnancy is literally the first of its kind, and it'll all be truly experimental. But so far from all my readings, all of my symptoms are just like what a human woman has during pregnancy."

"Who else knows?"

"Well because Dr. Sato was here, Xanatos, Fox and Owen all found out at the same time, then I told Brooklyn before the attack last night, and now you. We were planning on telling the Clan after I came home from babysitting but… you know…"

Elisa nodded in understanding. "Things changed and got in the way."

"Yeah." Rose sighed. "_Everything_ is changing… and it's all happening so quickly. I haven't even really had a chance to let this news sink in yet."

"I bet." Elisa said. "Well… maybe when you start showing more, then it will."

"Maybe."

"Well… gosh honey, I'm so happy for you both!" Elisa exclaimed again. "Honestly… I've been wondering if something like this was going on between you two."

"Why… 'cause I've been a little on edge as of late?" Rose teased.

"Let's just go with '_woman instinct_.'" Elisa laughed. "I guarantee that Angela and Akira have picked something up as well, or even Bronx. But regardless, you two deserve this and we'll get through this next chapter together. I promise you that."

"Thank you…" Rose said, then her smile slowly faded. "I… I gotta be honest with you though. I wasn't planning on this at all, and was so worried to tell you about it."

"Why?"

"Because of what you confided in me." She said softly, straightening her night dress. "I didn't want to show off, or rub this in your face, or… do anything like that. I know how much you and Goliath were wanting this…"

Elisa's face softened and she gently ran a hand over Rose's hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. "Oh Rose… that's very thoughtful of you, but you don't have to worry about me. Goliath and I have come to terms with it… but I uh… actually have news of my own in that regard."

"What news?" Rose asked, blinking in surprise.

"I placed an application into the state to adopt a child… and the application was accepted just earlier this week."

"_What!_" Rose squealed, turning to her more and taking her hands tightly in her own. "Elisa! That's wonderful news!"

"There isn't a baby available yet, that'll take some time; but to have the application accepted, being a quote '_single-mother' _in their system, is nothing short of a miracle and a huge accomplishment. So… we'll see if I get my hands on a child that other married couples won't get first, but I'm hopeful that Goliath and I will have a baby through adoption."

"What does he think of this?" Rose asked.

"He's excited." Elisa answered with a smile. "We both are… and whatever comes our way, we'll take it when it comes."

Rose closed her eyes, grinning and tightened her hand on Elisa's.

"Oh… Elisa, I'm so happy for you! That really is a huge deal to have your application accepted. That's the hardest hurdle to overcome!"

"It really is." Elisa said, with a laugh. "It'll be active in the system for five years, and if I don't get a child before then, then I'll have to reapply and pay all the fees again, and all that garbage, but we'll take whatever."

"Well, congratulations. I'm very happy for you!" Rose said kindly, and Elisa nodded.

"Thank you. Same to you guys as well… our Clan is growing despite all this hardship."

Rose rubbed her stomach gently and smiled, nodding. "It is. I'm excited… and to give Brooklyn a child- even if it's just one- is everything to us. He's always wanted to be a father."

"And he'll make a great one." Elisa complimented warmly. "Just like you'll make a wonderful mother… oh sweetheart, I'm just so thrilled for you two." She then paused and said, "I wonder if your baby will somehow turn out like my brother's daughter, Amelia. Maggie had her naturally, and though she's a Mutate, there is still quite a bit of Human aspects to them all." She shrugged. "You never know, but I'm excited to find out."

"Me too." Rose said with a smile. "And wow… I haven't seen Amelia since she was first born, nor have I seen them since… gosh… probably shortly after my mating ceremony to Brooklyn. Maggie was about to pop then."

"Yeah, I think she had Amelia two days after your mating ceremony and you guys were still on your Honeymoon." Elisa laughed, then paused. "You know… I was actually thinking about heading down to the Labyrinth to ask Derek if he and the others would be willing to join our fight against all that's going on with Hel… creating our own _army _or so we're calling it." She then paused again and looked at her. "I know that you're upset and I totally get it if you just need time to be alone, but if you're interested, do you maybe want to come with me? You can talk to Maggie, see Amelia, and just… get out of the Castle for a little bit. It's still daylight, and I'll be with you the whole time, so I am quite positive that you'll be safe."

Rose snorted. "Oh, I'm not afraid of not being safe anymore… but…" She paused, took a deep breath and looked back at her. "That actually does sound nice."

Elisa smiled. "Good, get dressed then and meet me out in the living room in ten minutes. Let's get you out of this place." She then went to turn away and then said, "Oh… actually… don't you have work? It's Monday…"

"Um… no, I don't." Rose said sheepishly. "I uh… forgot about it- and then decided to quit. I can't handle working right now. Not with all that's going on."

Elisa blinked in surprise and then chuckled.

"Well alright then. That's good to know."

"I know… it's pathetic."

"No it's not." Elisa said with a smile. "I wouldn't be working if I were you either. That's too much stress… as long as finances are good, then I say don't work until things settle down."

"I knew you'd understand." She said kindly. Elisa winked at her and then turned away to give her privacy to change, but at the door, Rose called her back.

"Elisa?"

She stopped with a hand on the door and looked over her shoulder at Rose. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for talking with me and offering me comfort and a new purpose to keep my mind off of… things." She said with a smile. "I needed this."

"You're very welcome, honey. Anytime, you know I'm here for you always." Elisa said. Then with a wink, she then shut the door behind her, leaving Rose to quickly get dressed.

* * *

They arrived at the Labyrinth a short while later, walked up to the front door and surprised Claw- the mute Tiger-looking male Mutate who was standing guard at the front door. Rose and him had gotten really close over the few weeks that she lived in the Labyrinth. Upon seeing them arrive, his eyes widened, he jumped up and down silently, and then ran for Rose with open arms. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around in the air. Elisa stepped to the side and watched, laughing as well, as he nearly suffocated Rose in his thick furry chest.

After a few seconds of tightly hugging her, he set her down on the ground and she held her chest, laughing but gasping for air.

"Oh my goodness, Claw!" Rose laughed. "Hi! Yes, it's so good to see you too!" Claw was signing like mad to her, and because she spent so much time with him- and researched sign language a little bit for the deaf, she knew what he was saying.

"I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry, but I'm here to see you now. How are you?"

He was grinning from ear to ear, then gave her a thumbs up.

"Good." She replied. "We're here to talk to you all and Talon. Is he around?"

Claw nodded and gestured for them to follow him, in which Elisa and her did. It was strange for Rose to be back in the Labyrinth, after six-months of not being there, her entire life had changed- but much here had not. Xanatos had helped rebuild it to its normal structure and like last time, there were many homeless who lived and were protected by the Mutates and the Clones. Claw led them through the main doors and through the main living floor towards the hallway where Talon and Maggie stayed; where Rose had once been forced to sneak out of through the duct systems, to escape Kevin and the Quarrymen's attacks.

It felt like a completely different life. At the time, she had very little experience with her magic and relied on herself fully to survive. But she was still herself, Rose Connelly. Now… she was an apparent spawn of Avalon's devil's... and a completely different person. Stronger. But almost more deadly.

"It must be weird for you to be back here, huh?" Elisa asked, guessing her silence and glances all around the place she once called home for a short time.

"Yeah." Rose huffed out quietly. "It's bizarre, for sure. It's amazing what six-months of constant change can bring."

Elisa nodded, and stayed silent as the two of them followed Claw into Talon and Maggie's room- where they were both sitting on their bedroom floor, playing with a very small, but adorable version of them. The little female had wings like them both, long black hair, dark skin like Talons, but a lion's face like Maggie's- but still looked- human. The child was truly adorable and was giggling like crazy when they entered the room.

Claw knocked once, then opened the door more for them to step through as Talon and Maggie looked up. When they saw both Elisa and Rose there, smiles lit up on both of their faces.

"Elisa! Rose!" Talon greeted happily, jumping up to hug them both. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"Hey Derek." Elisa said, coming over and giving him a hug back and then over to Maggie. "How are you guys?"

"We are well, thank you!" Maggie exclaimed, giving her and Rose a hug. "How are you all doing? What's new from the real world?"

At this, Elisa and Rose glanced over at each other and chuckled.

"Uhhh… well where to start?" Rose said. "I'm kind of in a bind- and it's becoming a bigger issue, that even our Clan is struggling to handle. We are all really struggling and are needing more help. Starting with our closest friends and allies; with you guys."

At this, Talon looked over at Maggie and then Claw; his face turning serious.

"Of course." He said. "We will help with anything you need. What's the problem?"

Rose glanced over at Elisa for a moment and she gently nodded her head. This was her problem and her place to ask…

"It's a long story… one I'm still not clear on, but you all know that I have magic. And for some time now we've been wondering where I'm from since I am… human and humans can't have powers."

Talon nodded, following along.

"Well, we've recently found out that my parents are members of the Third Race… which… um- I don't know if you've heard about…"

"We've heard about the Third Race." Talon said, nodding. "Elisa and Goliath have told us all about them."

"Oh good. Well… I found out that my parents are actually the Death Gods from Hel… which is Avalon's underworld and my mother is the Goddess of Death here in our mortal world."

Claw shuffled on his feet uncomfortably behind her, as Talon and Maggie exchanged looks of horror.

"Her name is Hela… and she has been sending flying- soul sucking and flesh eating demons to try to bring me to her in Hel… but none have succeeded yet. I've killed them all. But she, with the help of Demona and her magic, have brought… my ex… Kevin back to life and he's her servant." Rose paused, took a deep breath and played with her fingers, and Elisa picked it up since she couldn't continue.

"We need help, Derek. More allies and protectors to help protect Rose and the Clan. Including myself. These demons, called Draugr, can be killed by fire or decapitation and we've done all that… but they just keep coming- and now… so has Kevin. He nearly killed Rose last night. And we fear that there is a war heading our way that'll affect _all of us."_

"A _war_?" Talon repeated, looking at them both as if they were sprouting three-heads.

"Yes." Rose picked back up. "Puck has foreseen a vision of all of this world being destroyed… and he believes that I'm the weapon that'll make that happen. Something about me and my lineage is why Hela and my father, Demetrius, want me back so badly. We don't know anything for sure, but we believe the Death Gods have taken over Avalon, or are at least close to doing so- but Angela is verifying by reaching out to her rookery brother and his Clan."

"So, let me get this straight." Talon said. "You two believe that a hypothetical war is coming to us… here in the mortal world, led by the Death Gods, who'll wipe this planet clean of slate… and Rose is the reason they are coming? Because you are the key to make or break this plan?"

Silence filled the entire room and no one said anything for a few seconds, until Rose took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"Yes. I believe that's what's going on, in a nutshell. We won't know more, however, until we get more answers or until I actually meet Hela or get attacked again… but that is what makes the most sense." She then paused, then said, "Kevin told me that my parents were needing me to activate a curse… one that would destroy all life... or at least the ones that won't follow after their insane views, is my guess."

"And you know all of this to be happening? Or you're guessing?"

"Both." Rose sighed. "Everything is pointing to it all… and with the curse that Kevin told me about, I have a deep feeling that Puck's visions were correct as well and interlinked to this."

"And you believe them, especially _Kevin_?" Talon asked with narrowed eyes, in a slight growl. "After all he did to us… you just believe him to be telling you the truth? What if he's trapping you?"

"It's a trap either way, but I do believe him." Rose said firmly. "Kevin was always a bastard, a cunning mastermind, yes… but I don't think he would lie about this. He has nothing to gain from it, only more to lose."

When he still looked unconvinced, she sighed and said, "Look, I know this all sounds insane, but I'm asking you to trust me on this. A rising curse from my parents would make sense as to why my magic has been growing exponentially in the last few months. I believe it's been rising in training to face my parents and beat them."

"And… what happens if they get a hold of you and you aren't strong enough to beat them?" Talon asked suspiciously.

"Then they win." Rose whispered, not bothering to sugar coat anything. "And we'll all die."

Talon's eyes went wide, Maggie looked utterly terrified and held onto Amelia tighter, and Claw had stopped pacing nervously, but met Talon's gaze with silent contemplation. Elisa then stepped up, and placed her hand on her brother's arm.

"That's why we are reaching out to all of the Gargoyles we know, Derek, even going all around the entire World to achieve this. We thought we could all handle this by ourselves but there are too many Draugr that keep coming back to attack and weaken Rose and weaken us. And now with Kevin back, I feel like we have to stand together… he was hard enough to beat the first time around, and it took all of us fighting him to do so." She paused and then said, "Derek, this affects us _all_ if they do get a hold of Rose. If they somehow use her to activate a curse that'll destroy life, then isn't it worth it to have an advantage and fight before they arrive with their armies? Then, once we stop them for good, it'll give Lord Oberon in Avalon a chance to set things right again and bring balance to Avalon, Hel and the mortal world. It's the only way."

Talon glanced over at Claw once more, then settled on Maggie and their cooing child, and it didn't take him long to make his decision after that.

"Alright. We will step up and help your Clan, as they've helped us on numerous occasions." Talon said seriously. "Do we know a timeline of when to expect another attack?"

"No idea." Rose sighed. "They come randomly… but we will keep you guys in the loop by communicators."

At this, Elisa dug one from her pocket and gave it to him; in which he took and carefully looked at it.

"And what can we do in the meantime?" Maggie suddenly asked quietly.

"Pray, think good and positive thoughts to the Gods or God, or the Universe… whatever being you want to, that we aren't right and that you guys aren't needed." Rose said quietly. "Pray… that this isn't really a war that's heading our way."

"And if it is?" Maggie asked. "Are _we_ really enough to stop _Gods of Death_? Even with all of our Clans fighting together against them?"

Rose faced her with an inscrutable expression on her face, and wished she could tell her that it wasn't as bad as it sounded or that this was purely strung from her anxieties. She watched her hold her sweet winged-baby, and thought of her own unborn child. It did feel like she was delivering a death wish to them all. To more of her family… but she would do what was necessary to keep them all alive.

Tears stung her eyes, but she swallowed them down and kept her voice calm and strong. What she was about to utter was something she couldn't say to Brooklyn or the others without getting scolded, but to the Labyrinth Clan… she would tell them nothing, but the truth.

"I certainly hope so," She whispered, holding their gazes with a resolve of her own. "But if not, and death is truly in my future… then I'll make sure that I go down burning... and take all of the Draugr and Gods of Death down with me."

And that was a sincere promise.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Rose and Elisa drove back quietly in her red classic undercover Police unit; both in complete silence. She looked over a few times at Elisa, wondering what was bothering her, but didn't push. But with her sharper driving and more irritation at the traffic, Rose knew something was wrong. She was about to ask her what was on her mind, when Elisa suddenly beat her to it.

"Would you _really_ sacrifice yourself to beat Kevin and Hela?" She asked her quietly, carefully.

Rose glanced over at her, noticed her knuckles were white against her steering wheel, and sighed. "If it came down to destroying them, then yes." She then paused, reached over and touched Elisa gently. "But I know it won't. I just needed to convince the Mutates that this situation was really serious and we needed their help."

"I know… but let's just say that things do go south during these attacks. What'll you do? Honestly?"

Rose blinked a few times and didn't know how to answer that. "I don't know. It's hard to say…"

"Would you really sacrifice yourself and your unborn child… to bring down Kevin?"

"He's _my_ problem to deal with, and so if it came down to it and it was my only choice to save all of your lives... then yes… I would."

Elisa then glanced over at her while driving, briefly and looked distraught. "What about Brooklyn? Me? The Clan…? What'll we do without you, Rose? What'll Brooklyn do if he loses you and his child? I… I can't fathom the devastation he would feel…"

"So don't think about it." Rose suddenly said quietly. "Brooklyn speaks about sacrificing himself all of the time for me, and I have no doubt that he would die for myself and our child in a heartbeat… but I refuse to let it come to that. Brooklyn and I have both decided that we won't let each other go that way." She paused and glanced over at Elisa. "I _don't want_ to die, Elisa. _I want to live_, I want to continue to have my happily ever after with Brooklyn and with you guys. But… I have to also think about all the options and ways this could go once Kevin comes for me again. But this is why I've been training so hard to learn how to control my magic and fight, because _I want to win_. _I am_ fighting to live my life in peace and happiness with Brooklyn, and with you guys. Nothing matters more to me."

Elisa stayed quiet for a few minutes, still driving them towards the Castle, but then slowly smiled at her.

"Okay… I believe you, I'm sorry for getting after you. I'm just worried and want to be sure that you're in a good place. We love you and want you to stick around for a very, very long time."

"Me too." Rose said, smiling back. "That's why we are going to fight them all together, find allies who'll help us grow in numbers, and give them all a piece of our minds."

Elisa chuckled at her, and then shook her head.

"You know… you've always been so strong willed and minded. Very graceful about handling your hardships, even though you stumble… as we all do. But seeing you right now… gosh, I don't know… you remind me of a…" She then paused and stopped talking.

"I remind you of what?" Rose asked with a slight laugh. "An insane person? A bitch? What?"

Elisa burst out laughing at her cuss word and then shook her head.

"Heaven's no." She stopped and briefly glanced at her. "You remind me of a true warrior, Rose. Inside and out and because of your beautifully kind, selfless, and pure heart… I know you'll shake the very foundations of Hel down to it's core. Just... don't let that focused resolve to kill them, kill _you_ in the process, okay?"

At this, Rose smiled brightly at her and slowly nodded- an inner strength coming to light inside of her. The inner strength that she found inside herself during one of Puck's training a few nights ago. Elisa was right, she was strong and was made for this trial, as hard as it was to deal with sometimes. She wasn't going to let Hela or Kevin hurt her… or anyone else.

"Thanks Elisa." She whispered in a small smile. "Don't worry. I won't let them take everything I've fought so desperately for… I promise."

Elisa grinned brightly at her, took her hand tightly in hers and squeezed it.

"Atta girl."

* * *

"You look like you could use a drink." Xanatos said to Owen, thrusting a large brandy in his hand, holding another one in his own. "Here… drink up."

Owen, exhausted from standing in front of Titania's silent mirror, gratefully took the drink that his boss was offering him. He had helped him with all of his affairs throughout the day, helped train Alexander for a short bit before he became distracted with his toys, cooked and served their dinner, and had exiled himself back into the dark and still artifact room, a few floors beneath the Castle. The room was full of Xanatos' personal collection of precious jewels, historical memorabilia, and even precious items full of precious and powerfully ancient magic; the most powerful being Titania's mirror- a true door into Avalon.

A portal to a world he would never again be able to return to.

A home with no one home.

A door which would never again open for him.

He tried not to let his banishment affect him as he tried, yet again, to contact his Fairy Queen or any other member of his Avalonian family to see what was happening on the other side.

Normally, Titania answered- or the three stooges that kissed Oberon's feet and brown nosed him to not get on his bad side- but so far, for three weeks straight, he hadn't heard from her or anyone. And the silence was alarming him greatly. Ever since his vision of Earth's destruction, he could feel a great evil rising within his magical being, and they were running out of time. He was running out of time to obtain Avalon as their ally. Without them, if Hela came, then she would crush them with a thought… and all he held dear would be destroyed.

All he gave his magic up for would be gone… wasted.

He had tried to train Rose, with whom had grown a great deal in her fighting and magic skills- and even proved herself in more deadly situations, but facing the Draugr or even Kevin was one thing… but to face Hela was another. And he truly did not see Rose, or any of the Gargoyles, living after that dreaded encounter. They needed more help.

With his magic bound to protecting and training Alexander and the Xanatos family- he could only do that- as well as train Rose… but when it came down to helping her fight against Hela... he wouldn't be able to produce enough to even touch the Goddess of Death's powers. Oberon took it all from him for choosing Xanatos' friendship over his powers. He expected to be at peace over his choice, and he was, until Rose joined their lives… and now everything was being destroyed. Rose, being Hela's daughter, was the key to Hela's ultimate plan to world-wide death, making protecting her a greater thing in his mind… and he was willing to protect her, but couldn't, not with his powers drained and restrained.

Where was Titania in all this? Or even his Lord Oberon? Surely they knew how important protecting Rose was from Hela… didn't they? How much danger the entire world was in…?

"Owen?"

He blinked and was taken out of his thoughts, back to the dark artifacts room, his reflection staring back at him through the black stillness of the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Xanatos." He said in his monotone voice, blinking out of his daze. "I've been so preoccupied as of late… thank you for this drink."

"I figured you would want the company… or a strong drink. Either way, you're welcome."

Owen swirled the drink around in his cup for a moment, then drank it down halfway, enjoying the burning sensation of the alcoholic drink in his stomach.

"Whoa." Xanatos said with a laugh. "Careful there, Owen. This is strong stuff… some of my oldest and most expensive bottles."

"All the more reason to appreciate it." Owen said, throwing out a funny face as the Brandy burned his esophagus, and Xanatos smiled at him. They clinked their drinks together and he said, "Touche."

They drank a few more sips in silence and both stared at the darkened mirror.

"I take it still no luck with this thing?" He asked, and Owen nodded, giving out a huge sigh.

"Still nothing sir. I…" He then paused. "I don't understand what's happening. My magic has sensed Hela's dark and evil magic growing for some time, but now it's surrounding us. I often find myself feeling like I'm lost in a dark room, or am trying to piece together a puzzle blind folded. Nothing is adding up, and no one in Avalon is answering my call. Something terrible has happened… and if Hela comes here to retrieve her daughter… which she will… I do not have the means to protect her. Only you, Fox and your son."

"Which you _will_ do for them." Xanatos said seriously. "However, it is an order that you leave me behind so I can help the Clan…"

"If you do… you shall die, sir." Owen suddenly explained very darkly. "When Hela comes, it will be a bloodbath of death and destruction. A fate… I'm afraid I cannot nor will not let you pay or fall into."

"My fate has always been my own to decide, Owen."

"True… but what about Fox? Your son?" He asked. "Can you really leave them behind to protect the _daughter of death? _After all you've done in your life, the greatness you've accomplished…dying for Rose's sake seems like such a foolish way to go."

"Are you saying you don't want me to help protect Rose like I've promised to do?" Xanatos asked him, with an eyebrow raised. "To protect Goliath's Clan… after all I've put them through, and for all the kindness they've still extended towards me and my family? Shouldn't I extend the same courtesy for a loved and cherished member of their own Clan and help them? Help protect a very powerful young woman who is carrying a hybrid Gargoyle-Human child? Which is the _first of its kind_…?" Xanatos stopped, drank a few sips and then shrugged. "That potential of seeing what _could be_ and just _letting it die_, seems like the bigger waste to me. I feel like it's worth the risk." He drank some more, then continued thoughtfully. "Besides…I have enough weapons and new security technology that has withstood Oberon himself. If he defeated Hela… then how bad could it really be facing her?"

Owen slowly glanced over him with a dead-cold eye.

"Bad." He answered him in a dark voice. "Very, very bad sir."

Xanatos stayed quiet, looked down into his brandy, trying to look cool and unconcerned, but Owen's tone sent shivers down his spine; and for once, he didn't dare try to contradict him.

* * *

They continued to sit together for a few hours, drinking brandy. Shortly after midnight, Xanatos left to say good-night to the Clan, before heading to bed with Fox. Owen, however, desired to stay a bit longer- staring hopelessly into the blackened placid mirror that belonged to his Queen- trying anything to get a hold of her or anyone from Avalon.

A hole was inside of his heart, and now in his stomach- thanks to the strong alcoholic drink- but he didn't let it phase him. He didn't know what else to try to summon his Queen, didn't know what else to do to find out what was happening in his homeland.

He ached for some answers, for some sliver of clarity, but his magic wasn't strong enough to fully glimpse into the future all the time like he used to be able to. The last vision he had knocked him down for many hours; he still trained with Rose, trying to get her caught up in magical abilities, but the whole night turned into a flop. She hadn't learned how to portal properly yet, didn't have the energy to strengthen her shielding abilities, or even properly learn how to shape-shift… which was something their younglings knew how to do. It was second nature for a Third Race member to change forms- a skill she did not seem to have. However, she did have some skills worth noting, skills and strengths that even he didn't have and was in awe of her over.

Rose had learned to fight hand-to-hand with himself and Hudson, learned to fly (short distances), summon her shields in great capabilities, and could even enter and manipulate minds in a short amount of time. All incredibly powerful things that she had taught herself, and he was incredibly proud of her. But at the same time, he was still so incredibly afraid of what was coming and needed Rose to be as strong as possible to withstand Hela's magic. Not only that, he also needed Avalon's strength if they were going to stand a chance.

Owen stood up from his seat, closed his eyes and placed his hands upon Titania's mirror, willing the remaining magic that was embedded inside it, to fill him with energy- enough to phone home for a short call. Focusing all his strength and mind upon it, he begged silently for her to appear… for anyone to answer him. Just like every night, the mirror would slightly buzz, light up and awaken- the portal activated- but nothing would answer him.

So again he tried, and every night he would continue to do so until someone came.

His magic felt forced and drained him faster than anything, like a dead battery, but still he pressed harder- trying to go further towards Avalon. Sweat beaded upon his brow and he clenched his teeth together, willing everything he was to this attempt. The mirror suddenly sparked a bit more, lit up brightly, and to his amazement- something different was working. Instantly using this moment to utter her summoning spell, he was barely able to breathe through the energy being used, but he wouldn't give up… he couldn't.

_Mirror of placid glass and frame of white brass_

_I call upon thee with a humble plea…_

More sweat trickled down his face as he truly pleaded her and placed all of his soul into this spell; willing it to work.

_Titania, Queen of the Fairies and of all Avalon- I ask thee to come to me_

_To the Mortal World, whose servant has been banished upon._

His heart was pounding ferociously, his mind swimming dizzily.

_Curse this Human body_… He thought to himself, but then focused on the last line.

_Come, Titania… speak to me. I, Puck, your servant… do call out… to thee…_

The mirror sputtered and exploded out in a bright light of white and green, and he fell face-first onto the cobblestone floor, too weak to lift his body off the ground. Shaking, and gasping in fresh air, summoning her had taken everything out of him, and he had the thought that he should have held Alex and showed him how to do this- then his magic would be completely back in most of his strength.

Owen closed his eyes and tried to stay conscious, but the mirror was still activated… still glowing and bursting with magic and light. Blinking and gasping in air, he forced himself to lift his face up from the ground and watched, with amazement and true, emotional relief, as a strong, slender and incredibly beautiful female figure walked through the glass- which had waved and turned into a liquid.

He raised himself up on his forearms now and watched this figure step through and stop right in front of him. When the light behind the mirror faded, leaving them in darkness, tears swam in Owen's eyes- and with a close of his eyes- he let his human form fade into his Elven form.

Puck then looked up, with eyes still filled with tears and choked out.

"_Finally!_ Milady!…_Oh my Queen_!" Crawling forward and kissing her feet, standing in front of Puck was the Queen of the Fairies, and of all Avalon.

Queen Titania had finally answered his call.


	33. Chapter 33- The Prophecy: Part 1

**~Chapter Thirty-Three~**

**The Prophecy- Part 1**

Rose and Elisa had returned back to the Castle a short while later, and she was exhausted again. So far, her pregnancy nausea had been controlled by the glorious and amazing miracle of modern medication, but noticed that she had to use the restroom a lot more than normal, and before nightfall, she craved food like a true starving beast.

_Pesky hormones_.

She rummaged through the fridge and warmed up a plate of burritos and tacos- with lots of cheese- and scarfed them down quicker than she dared admit. Elisa ate dinner with her, using the opportunity to have herself completely ready to begin her shift, after saying a quick hello to Goliath. The sun was almost down, and both were waiting anxiously now for their mates to wake up.

Minutes passed and with Rose's stomach completely full, they relaxed on the couch, where she already felt like she could easily doze off and fall asleep. When a hand touched hers, she opened her eyes and found Elisa smiling at her; telling her that she did, in fact, doze off.

"Tired?"

"Yeah…" she sighed heavily. "Story of my life. I swear this is all the hormones. I'm just so tired all the time now, I can't seem to sleep enough." At this, Rose yawned, and Elisa rubbed her hand again.

"Well, I think you have a perfectly good excuse to get ready for bed and lie down."

Rose snorted. "At _seven_ o'clock at night?"

"Hey, you were going to stay in bed all day had I not come and dragged you out." Elisa said with a grin. "But I see why you probably need it. So, go on. Take a bath or something to help relax you, lie down in bed, and I'll tell Brooklyn where you're at- although he'll probably already know. I'll tell Goliath that Talon's Clan has been notified about the plan and that he'll tell the Clones about it, and they all will be ready to come help if need be."

Rose smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks. I want to greet Brooklyn and the others when they wake up. We can tell them together about the good news."

Elisa stood up, and nodded, linking arms with her as they walked out towards the platform.

"Okay… but that's not all the good news you should share with them." She said, and Rose smiled nervously. She didn't know why but a part of her didn't want anyone else to know about her pregnancy yet.

The air was warm and humid when they walked outside to greet their frozen Clan, who were moments from waking up. They both walked up to the ledge and rested near their mates, breathing deeply as the humid summer air blew through their long hair.

Goliath and Brooklyn were frozen in a fierce pose next to each other, Akira and Lexington next to Brooklyn, Hudson and Bronx next to Goliath, and Angela and Broadway on the end, on Goliath's side.

Rose glanced up at her beautiful mate and gently placed a hand upon his stone thigh, loving him and couldn't wait until he woke up. As if her touch activated his skin to crack, or her subconscious mind knew when the sun would go down; his stone thigh suddenly began to crack underneath her hand. Then loud cracking noises were heard all around them as their Clan began to wake.

Rose and Elisa backed up, giving them all space to roar and shake their skins off; and within a few seconds- each Gargoyle awoke, roaring loudly into the peaceful night, and shed the skin off in an explosion of stone. Even though Rose had seen them awaken many times in the nine months of her being a new member of the family, it still was the most awesome thing she's ever seen, and Elisa seemed to feel the same way, after almost three years.

"That never gets old." She said softly, smiling at the Gargoyles who were now stretching their bodies and wings out, yawning loudly.

Goliath jumped down from the ledge and smiled at them, but only had eyes for Elisa.

"Good evening ladies."

"Good evening." They said in unison.

He walked over and instantly scooped Elisa up into a tender hug and kiss, so Rose slipped off to the side, giving them space and everyone else grins.

"Good evening, lass." Hudson said, grabbing her hand in passing. Akira and Angela hugged her tightly in greeting then walked inside, while their mates gave her high-fives. She was grateful to everyone that they didn't seem bothered by her behavior last night, or her magical explosion, but still treated her as if she were still… _her_.

When they walked past her to go inside, Rose's fingers tingled pleasantly and instantly something fiercely powerful turned on inside of her, making her go weak in the knees. She needed her mate, and needed him now. Brooklyn jumped off the ledge to face her and when she saw his face, his chiseled body, his smile… all of her depression from earlier melted, and the love she felt for him was overwhelming; as was her sudden desire to make love to him.

With a huge smile she ran across the platform as fast as she could and jumped into his arms. Brooklyn caught her mid- jump with a smile on his own face and held onto her tightly; breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Hi, my love." He murmured in her hair.

Spinning her around a few times, he gently placed her down on her feet, cupped her face in his claws and kissed her lips deeply. The moment their lips met, Rose's body seemed to heat up in a great fire, and a sudden desire for him melted her into his arms.

More, she needed more.

Their kiss was deep and whole- but too clean and gentle. She wanted and needed him to tame the sudden fire within her. When he let her go, he chuckled at her thoughts that were firing through his own mind and system; arousing his own mating instincts for her as well, and wasn't shocked when she pushed him back towards the ledge and pressed him against the wall; kissing him madly.

She didn't know if the Clan was still there, but by the way he was holding and kissing her back- she doubted it. His mouth opened to hers, his claws ran down the back of her shirt and pulled it up just enough to run his claws up to touch her skin. When he did, she gasped out against his lips and pushed her hips forward into his; making him laugh.

"I was gonna ask if you were doing better…" He teased against her lips, as she kept kissing him. "But… I kinda figured that out for myself just now."

"Good." She breathed, pulling away from his lips and grinned at him, while caressing her hands over his strong chest. He growled softly in pleasure.

"Are you hinting at something, my love?"

Rose giggled. "Hmmm, yes. Yes I am. Tonight is a new night… and I'm hungry… If you know what I mean." But he didn't quite catch on as he raised his eye bones up at her, and laughed nervously.

"Then eat food…"

Rose leaned her head back and laughed at him and brought her body to his again. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and pressed her lips to his ears.

"Not that kind of hunger… _silly_." She then licked the side of his neck, and forced a taste of her desire to melt through his skin and into their soul bond. Upon feeling it, he moaned and dug his sharp claws into her back for a moment before relaxing.

He understood her now.

"_Oh_." A deep growl formed in his chest again and she pulled away, grinning mischievously. She trailed a finger down his chest and teased him sensually.

"I'm thinking that you and I can spend some… _one_ _on one time _with each other. What do you think about that?"

Brooklyn stared at her with wide eyes, cleared his throat and tried to speak, but she took him by the claw and led him inside, smiling seductively, and he followed after her, looking elated. "Damn, I'm one lucky Gargoyle aren't I? It's not very often I get dessert before dinner…"

Rose giggled, pressed a finger against her lips to quiet him and lead them through the living room, past the Clan. They were all beginning to gather in the kitchen to eat dinner, and of course, one of them saw them slip by.

"Hey Brook! Rose!" Broadway called out. "Are you guys going to eat with us?"

"Nope!" Rose called out, still leading her mate away. Brooklyn and Broadway met eyes and with a knowing smile, Broadway rolled his eyes, laughed, and knew exactly where they were going.

"Oh… well, have _fun_ you two."

Brooklyn winked at his brother and quickly walked through their hallway. When they got closer to their bedroom, he scooped her up into his arms, making her squeal out in laughter quietly, and burst through the door. He shut it behind them with his tail, locked it, and then quickly put her down on her feet. Instantly, she claimed his mouth with hers in a frenzy and began to back him towards the bed.

Brooklyn snorted in laughter against her lips, and braced himself over her when she threw them both onto the bed. She pushed him on his back and then slowly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and began kissing him fiercely. He was enjoying this spontaneous foreplay completely, but her desires were random and out of nowhere; and he needed to be sure that she was really doing okay.

"Uh… babe?" He asked a bit breathlessly as she ran her lips and tongue down the length of his beak and headed towards his neck.

"Hmm?"

"Not that I'm not…" Her tongue and touch made him groan and close his eyes in delight. "Um… enjoying this, because I am. _Oh man… I am_. Or… complaining… but… um… "

"What's the problem?" She asked him, sitting up and tossing her long hair away.

"No problem at all. Just wondering what the occasion is?"

"Do I need an occasion to make love to my husband?" She asked lightly, running a finger down the chiseled peck plate of his chest and his strong abdomen. She then slowly leaned down and kissed him again- his body melting under her. "We never got to actually become _one_ last night…"

At the feeling of her lips against his skin, he groaned out in pleasure and hummed happily.

"True."

"And um… my hormones, well, to be honest they lit up in a sudden mating frenzy when I saw you awaken." She paused with her lips over his and said, "So, that's why I'm doing this right now. I just… oh, I just need to feel you, babe!" Then she leaned down and kissed him passionately again.

"Okay, okay," he laughed and used his hips to swing her down onto her side onto the bed. He leaned over her, kissed her gently and then whispered, "Just _slow down, _my angel. I will make love to you, but let's talk first. I want to know how your day was…and how you are doing… other than feeling _hungry_."

At this, Rose groaned, but it wasn't out of desire but dread."No, that's okay, I would really rather have hot, steamy sex with you instead of talk about my day." Before he could argue, she sat up and quickly removed her shirt, leaving her to be in a thin black lacy bra and the levi shorts she was wearing; his eyes widened at her. She then jumped out of the bed, stood, and began to undo the button of her shorts, moving too fast for her to actually do it.

Brooklyn pushed himself off the bed suddenly, knelt down in front of her and took her slightly shaking hands in his, kissed her palms delicately, and then whispered, "Allow me, my love."

Rose's heart was pounding as he carefully undid her shorts and slowly slid them down to the ground, leaving her in the matching black laced bottoms she put on earlier.

"_Hmm_." Brooklyn mused, running his claws down the fabric, over the curvature of her hips and then wrapped his larger hands around her thighs. He gently pressed his lips over her groin, kissing her deeply and made her gasp out; before raising his lips up to her exposed abdomen. "_Someone_ has been waiting for me all day long apparently… "

Rose thought she was going to pass out at the feeling of his lips against her groin, so she grabbed onto his hair and touched one of his horns; watching him slowly kiss his way up her body. He stopped at her stomach, kissed her gently and then leaned his face back to look at her.

When he did, his eyes went wide.

"Rose… your baby bump is showing a bit more!"

She opened her eyes and placed a hand over her exposed stomach. Like Elisa had said, there was a small bump, a bit bigger than before, but underneath clothes it still wasn't noticeable.

"Yeah, I noticed that today too." She told him, as he looked up at her in amazement. "Elisa pointed it out to me actually..."

He froze, and then slowly stood up at his full height, making her head crank up to look him in the eyes. "Wait, Elisa knows?"

Rose nodded. "She came in to check up on me today because I stayed in bed, and from seeing my prenatals and nausea medication, she figured it out. Then she saw my abdomen in that nightdress I was wearing last night, and so I told her the truth."

"Oh…" He said, surprised. "What did she say?"

"She said that she's really happy for us, but I was worried about what she was going to say."

"Why?" He asked, gently running a claw down her hair, and giving her pleasurable chills.

"Because her secret I haven't shared with you, is still not mine to tell."

"Will you tell me?" He asked softly. "I won't share anything."

Rose smiled at him, thought hard about it, and then finally nodded. It wouldn't make any sense to him if she didn't. "Elisa and Goliath have had many miscarriages… babies that she's lost, that they both have been unable to conceive…"

Brooklyn's face suddenly fell, and it was something he truly didn't know. "_What_? How long has this been going on for? Goliath hasn't mentioned a thing to any of us…"

"Probably because it was always impossible for a Human and Gargoyle to conceive… that is… until _we_ did. It's just… I don't know, it feels like I was slapping her in the face." She paused and then smiled up at him. "But I'm a more positive note, she and Goliath are choosing to adopt a child and Elisa's application was accepted to be an adoptive parent. So, hopefully it'll happen soon for them."

"Oh wow…" He whispered, shaking his head and placing both claws on her hips. "That's crazy! I mean, I'm so happy for them because they truly deserve to have the very best. But, that's also _so sad_ about Elisa. I had no idea…"

"And you still don't." Rose hinted back in warning.

Brooklyn smiled, took her hands in his and gently kissed the tips of her fingers. "Right. Don't worry, my love. I won't say anything, but thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to keep an eye on Goliath and make sure he's doing okay, and I'm glad Elisa is doing well, and knows about our pregnancy. She wasn't mad or upset?"

"No," she shook her head. "She was really happy for us."

"Oh good…" Brooklyn muttered and then slowly brought his face down to hers. Their lips meshed in a sensual dance for a few seconds before he opened to her and let their tongues slowly slide in; and a moan broke out between them. To her delight, his groin pulsed against hers, and could feel him growing more aroused.

He pulled away, and then whispered, "I'm so happy for us too."

Rose closed her eyes, heat filled her abdomen as she crushed her body to his, wanting and needing to feel more of him.

"Me too." She whispered back.

Brooklyn continued to kiss her passionately, ran his claws gently down her neck and cupped one of her breasts, which made her moan. "Is it my imagination… or are my favorite girls getting _bigger_?"

Rose laughed out loud, but then gasped when he trailed this thumb across her nipple over the lacy material, and his groin moved against her stomach.

"Hmmm, it's possible." She whispered, her stomach turning molten. "Pregnancy can do that type of thing to a woman and uh… they are also really… _reactive to touch_."

"Are they now?" He growled, trailing his lips lower down her neck."Whatever should I do to please them… and to please you?" As he did this, his large palms gently but deeply massaged her large breast, making her tip her head back, needing more still, then looked at him- her eyes melting into his.

"Use that mouth of yours to find out."

Brooklyn's eyebrows raised higher towards his horns and hairline and looked in awe. She then moved her hands from holding his neck, down the length of his chest and abdomen, and lightly rubbed her palm along him- making him gasp and dig his claws pleasurably into her skin.

She then raised her lips to his ears. "And I can use mine."

Brooklyn's heart began pounding, his palms sweat and his cock lurched against her, wanting and needing her too. "Oh Rose… my sweet, beautiful mate."

She gently rubbed her hand along the length of him, pressing her hot body against his, and to her own betrayal, tears suddenly filled her eyes. The emotions felt almost too intense for her hormones. She let him go, wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his neck.

"I've missed you all day."

"I've missed you too." He whispered, unsure why she was stopping, but then caught sight of her tears. He pulled back, and gently cupped her face. "Are… are you okay my love?"

"Yes." Rose said, wiping her tears away. "I'm fine. I promise, I'm just so happy to be with you. My pregnancy hormones are making everything a little crazy for me. That's all."

"I'm sorry." He smiled sympathetically at her and trailed a talon down her face. "But you said that Elisa came in to check up on you today? Did you stay in bed?"

She nodded, pulled out his arms and slowly walked over and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, I did. I… I had a hard morning."

"With what happened with Emily?" He guessed.

She nodded. "Yeah, that, the fire, almost losing Katie… the Draugr… Kevin…" she trailed off, and he instantly walked over, lowered himself onto his knees in front of her and laid his head upon her thighs, holding her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry, my love. Tell me what's weighing down your mind and your heart. Let me help you."

"Last night caught up to me this morning, that's all." Rose explained softly. "I was triggered, really depressed, utterly exhausted and just… didn't have it in me to be productive. But I feel a lot better now."

Brooklyn watched her sadly and sighed, "I had a bad feeling that this would happen when the sun came up. Babe… I'm _sorry._"

"It's not your fault." Rose said gently.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry I'm never around when you're going through those difficult moments. I wish I could be…"

"I know." She said with a smile and held his claw tightly in her hand. "It's okay, I love you. But um… I gotta actually tell you something. I kind of made a brash decision while I was in that mind frame of depression… and endless crying."

Hearing that she was crying earlier, he moaned quietly and held her hands tighter. "What happened?"

"I quit my jobs. Both of them." She whispered. "I just… I can't work until all of this is over. We will be okay financially for a while, and I'll work again when I'm able to, but that's what I did." She glanced up and looked upset. "I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"No." He narrowed his eyes in confusion at her. "Not at all. I don't expect you to work… especially at two jobs that only add to your stress. Part of me is actually relieved that you did. As long as you have a roof over your head and food in your stomach and are happy… then I'm happy."

"Thank you babe." She said softly, taking a hand and caressing his beak, which was still rested so close to her groin, making her bite her lip. Calming the fire down in her mind, she then said, "Elisa actually took me to visit the Labyrinth Clan today and got me out of my depressed thoughts. We asked them to join our… _army…_"

"What did they say?" Brooklyn asked, now interested in a very different way, as this was his idea to start an army to face off against Hela's.

"They said they would join. Just give them the word and they'll come."

"Good." He sighed in relief, and then stood up. "I'm glad. I didn't think Talon would say no- but with his and Maggie's new baby, it was debatable in my mind." He then looked over at the door then back down at her longingly, and glanced over her half naked body with desire. "I should go let Goliath know…"

Sighing, she laid down on the bed and scooted herself up to her pillow, and then glanced over at him.

"Elisa said that she would tell him." She said softly. "But I can see Goliath or one of the others coming to tell us to have a meeting soon, no doubt."

"Yeah." Brooklyn said a bit sadly, still watching her longingly. Torn between his desires, hers, and his duty to the Clan. "I… I should go talk to him and get more of a plan figured out."

Rose's heart panged, and through their connection he could feel her pain- and deflation. "Okay…you do what you need to do." She paused, sighed and then sat up, meaning to get dressed. "I'll just um…"

"No." He suddenly said, crossed the few steps over to her and placed his claws on her shoulders; slowly pushing her back down onto their bed. He crawled up over her and lingered inches above her body. "No." He repeated quietly. "I can always talk to them all later. Right now… I want to be with you." He lowered his lips to hers and gently began kissing her, igniting the fire in both of them again.

"Right now…" he kissed her deeper. "I want to please you, my beautiful mate." His words made her melt even more into the mattress, and relief flooded through her.

"_Thank you_." She whispered through tears, and with a chuckle, he wiped them away.

"Tears of _joy_?"

"It's my hormones." She laughed shakily. "As is the powerful feeling you're getting from me. They're making me horny… like I'm not already impregnated."

At this Brooklyn laughed, crawled on top of her and kissed her stomach tenderly.

"Awe…you poor thing. Is our _Terminegger_ baby giving you a hard time, and making you extra...?" He lowered his lips to her breasts and kissed her cleavage- making her groan- "_sensitive_?"

"_Unbelievably_." She milked dramatically, pouting her lip. "And yes, _poor thing_ is right! You try growing a half- Gargoyle baby inside of you. When you do, I don't want to hear you whine or complain."

Brooklyn chuckled, but gazed lovingly down into her eyes. "I won't _ever_ complain." He whispered. "I still can't believe you're pregnant, Rose. I… I am so happy that we are having a child. You are the love of my life and I'm so happy that we have created life with our love."

At this, she smiled too and gently touched his face. "Me too, you make me so happy as well." She then paused. "Does the Clan know about our pregnancy yet?"

"No, I haven't said anything." He then raised an eye bone at her. "Do you want me to tell them?"

"We can tell them together… later. I don't want to right now." She then closed her eyes and sighed. "Lately, all I've wanted to do is sleep, eat, pee, and make love to you." She then stretched her arms above her head, and looked up at him, unable to stop her teasing smile. "What have we done?"

At her beautifully, inviting body and posture, he growled out quietly in pleasure and slid his body over hers, kissing her all the up from her stomach, to her breasts, neck, then lips, his groin teasing the rest of her; making her moan pleasurably.

"We're bringing the greatest gift into this world, that's what we've done." He whispered against her skin. "And I'm more in love with you because of it."

"Ah, I thought _I_ was your gift?" She fake pouted. He continued his caressing of his claws up her body, and his chest rumbled with a deep laugh.

"_You are_, my love. Every… " he kissed her lips, "stunningly…" he kissed her neck, "beautiful… " kissed and licked over her breasts, making her gasp, "_inch of you_." He then caressed his talons all the way up to her hands and slowly intertwined them through her fingers. His lips and tongue made the same sweeping movements in her mouth that his body was doing over hers. She clenched her toes as his aroused groin ran over hers, making her mouth go dry.

Rose sighed heavily with eyes closed, as his lips moved down her jawline and claimed the sweet spot on her neck. She slid her hands out from his, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and moaned- as he swept her tightly in his arms; molding them together. But then her stomach growled angrily, making them both freeze, and he snorted out a laugh.

"Hungry?"

"Gah! I don't know _how…_ I just _ate_!" He laughed at her again, but she smiled and brought him closer to her. "Besides, there's _only one_ thing I want right now that'll satisfy my hunger."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" He asked while trailing his talons down her neck, over her tender breasts, and then down to her thin and lacy underwear. He slid his talons under the fabric; touching her skin and easing slowly towards her sensitive center on her upper thigh.

"_You_…" She breathed.

"What about me will satisfy you the most, my love?"

"_Ohhh…_" she gasped, his touch sending sparks charging through them both, but as he trailed closer her stomach suddenly rumbled again. He stopped, snorted and threw his head back laughing, making her snarl.

"Someone _is_ hungry."

"_Brooklyn_!"

"I can feed you… but first… " He breathed, now spreading her legs apart with his claw, making her gasp out even more loudly.

"_Hmmm…_ where should I begin my love? Should I begin here with these beautiful twins…?" He lowered his lips down to her breasts, and began to slowly kiss and run his tongue over her cleavage and the lacy material, lingering and licking where her nipples were, making her cry out and arch her body up into his mouth. Pleased by her reaction, he grinned cheekily at her, then slowly lowered his lips and tongue to her abdomen.

"_Or_…" he breathed against her skin. Going lower and lower.

Rose held his head as he went down to her underwear, curled her toes in and cried out loudly.

"Or… I can start here…" he lowered her lips to her groin again, keeping his claw firmly under her underwear and against her upper thigh, while he dug his tongue against the fabric, making her see stars. If the lace was gone and her legs spread a bit more…

"So… tell me my darling wife…" he whispered, looking up at her and sliding his body over hers. "Where should I start? And what'll please you the _most_?"

She could only moan out in pleasure and felt her body melt under him. He grinned at her and then crept his claw closer to her sensitive center, against her skin, under the lace fabric.

"Or should I guess…?" He raised his lips back up to hers, and his tongue stroked inside her mouth slowly, giving her a taste of what he could do with it. Rose cried out in his mouth as he slid his talon slid in and stroked her. When he felt how wet she was, his entire body gave a shudder, making him gasp out in pleasure with her.

"_Good God_s, woman!"

Rose arched her body up to him and trusted him as he slowly slid his talon further inside of her. Brooklyn groaned at the feeling of her, the wetness that was ready for him, and swore he was going to black out. His breathing intensified as her body slid against his talon, his heart was pounding, and it was taking everything in him to not explode and find his great relief. For now, he wished to please Rose- and could feel her own release building. He closed his eyes and froze as she pumped herself against his talon. She only did this for a few seconds before she started to gasp and cry out; the way he filled her made her instantly shatter.

Crying out, Rose's entire body shuddered, trembled and came to him, making him dig his other claw straight through the soft mattress. Tears suddenly streamed out her eyes and happiness coursed through her, but he could feel that she wasn't done yet. No where close… He stayed frozen, while watching her come until she stopped releasing. Last night and all nights, he only pleased her on the outside if he used his hand, but never had gone inside of her, but from now on was going to do that.

It was delicious to watch.

Rose fell against the mattress, panting heavily after her first release, her build up for more love-making; instantaneous. He could feel the heat from her body, instinctively begging for him, all of him, to claim her. And his body was beyond ready to sink deeply inside of hers, to become one. Her face was wet with tears, and when he slowly and carefully pulled out from her, he was drenched with her. Her beautiful scent filled his nostrils, arousing him further and made it nearly impossible to stay away. As he glanced over her half-naked body, her nipples were hard against her thin, see-through bra, and her mating instincts literally screamed at him to claim her.

Brooklyn's eyes widened in great hunger, growled in pleasure, and with a wordless whip of his belt, his loincloth fell away from him, showing her the beautiful sight of his arousal and full length of him.

It was on.

Rose's mouth went dry, her abdomen went molten again, and instantly she was going insane with desire. She needed _him_\- every glorious inch of him right now inside of her.

"Enough play." Brooklyn growled in pleasure at hearing her thoughts, his eyes lighting up bright white. "_You're mine_ and I'm going to _devour _you, my love."

She grinned at him. "You're going to devour me, huh?" Then beckoned him with her finger to come to her. "_Good_."

He remained silent, but growled more deeply and crawled towards her. His eyes were burning with desire through his excited state, and their bodies were magnetized and pulsing for oneness. He centered himself over her and ran a claw up the side of her body as he came to her. She bit her lip as she sat up, eased her underwear off and threw them to the side, and then lowered her bra. He watched her undress with great hunger and was trembling at how beautiful she was to him. She then tossed the bra to the floor and then laid herself down, and opened her legs for him- an invitation he _did not_ miss.

"Devour me then." She breathed in sensual tone, and he instantly pounced.

With a loud growl he crushed his body into hers and his lips came down on hers; kissing and licking her. He braced his claws on her hips, adjusting her to him, and then inserted himself as quickly yet as carefully as he could into her so she wouldn't be in any pain. But she felt none- only pleasure and insane love for him. Within seconds he was inside of her- filling her up completely.

Groaning and gasping she clawed at his back, wrapped her arms and legs around him and brought her body closer to his; effectively inserting him further and deeper into her body. Brooklyn gasped and moaned out loudly at how she felt to him, wrapped an arm around her waist, and then carefully lowered them both back down to the bed.

"Oh Rose!… Ohh… _Holy Gods_… " He gasped, his entire body shuddering at how she felt to him. She was insanely hot, wet and ready for him to claim her, and by Gods, he was ready for her too. Crushing his lips and tongue back down to hers, their bodies molded together, and he braced his claws on either side of her head; one claw grasping the headboard and the other the side of the bed as he rocked himself deeply, but slowly into her.

In and out, over and over again, he rocked inside of her, making them both want to already scream out their pleasure. She was so beautiful to him; her body, mind, soul, heart… everything. So beautiful, so divine, and every inch of her, inside and out, belonged to him. As did every inch of him belong to her. They rocked each other, gasping, kissing and tasting each other deeply; making the bed rock and creak under their weight and movements. Every push he made inside of her was bringing her closer to heaven… closer to him… and with every touch she made on his body was making him dizzy with desire.

Minutes passed as they made love and reveled in their oneness- but as Brooklyn went deeper and faster inside of her, whispering how much he loved her, she detached from his lips, needing to breathe air, and tightened her grip around his neck. Using every lasting inch of her strength to simply hold onto him and give to him full control over her. Deeper and deeper he went inside of her, faster, and faster- claiming her and giving her his all. They kissed madly as their bodies pulsing passionately into each other's, and with as close as they were, it was never close enough.

"I love you, Brooklyn." She whispered, gasped out at another strong stroke from him, and ran her hands down his back; over the length of his wings. "_Oh, I love you_."

At her words and touch, his breathing increased, his strides deepened and quickened inside her, and his lips suddenly found hers again. She continued to play with his wings, and his fists tightened on the bed frame above them, making them moan under his strong grip. His strides within her were driving her crazy, the way his body felt against hers, inside of her, she could barely breathe.

"I love you." She breathed again against his lips, tears wetting her face… he felt so _good_ to her...

"And I love you, my angel." He whispered back, his voice barely audible. "Ohhh, Rose, ohhh babe…_I love you_!"

With every stride in her, his tongue all over hers and her name falling off his lips; she finally shattered. A scream fell off her lips, her body arched up to his, and she was holding onto him with everything she had. She had released many times before with him, but nothing quite like this moment. Magic burst out of her, lighting up hers and his bodies, and burst out of them creating small lights all around them like stars.

Grasping onto him with all of her might, she continued to arch her body into his while crying out his name, over and over and over again.

Seconds passed, she gasped out and collapsed against the mattress in full submission to him, and felt every inch of his body tense up. His muscles felt like rocks, and he was going even faster. She only got two breaths in before she knew that his release would be loud. Quickly, shooting a hand in the air, she released more magic, this time on purpose, to create a magical shield to cover their room and create a sound barrier.

When it was done, she then helped him come to her. She grasped onto the inside of his wing at the same time as she ran her hand over his back in between his wings, and purred his name in his ear like a prayer, a reverent homage, and he came a deafening roar, one that shook the bed and walls around them, he crushed himself into her with a force that took her breath away.

With a loud CRUNCH, the headboard he was clutching onto broke as his grasp crushed the wood. Grunting and panting, he continued to fill her; both ignoring the splinters of wood that fell all around them, and she was glad that she placed a shield around their room.

When he was finished, Brooklyn groaned and collapsed upon her, his body trembling and utterly spent. Both of them were breathing erratically, and laying un-moving in each other's arms. After a few minutes of silence and gasping, he lifted himself up off her to look into her face, and both of them were still glowing pleasantly from their soul-bond that her magic had illuminated somehow.

Like two glowing sticks.

Happiness was dripping off every inch of him, and with a laugh, they both gasped out in joy and amazement at what they looked like to each other, and how powerful their love-making was.

"_Look at you_…" He whispered, running a talon along her lightly illuminated skin, with his own illuminated talon "I see it. I see our soul bond." He paused, and she was unable to speak, as tears filled his eyes and he reverently ran a claw over her. "_So... beautiful_."

Soft magic was flowing in between them, running in every vein in their bodies, and it was almost as if they could see each other's souls. She grinned back and then instantly kissed him deeply, holding him close, and pushing herself further up him, so they were even closer in oneness. Moaning, he kissed her back for many more minutes, staying one as they did.

After a long while of passionately making out, Brooklyn pulled away, held onto her jawline, and breathed in her ear. "I love you Rose. _More than anything_, my angel. That was… as always… _breath-taking_."

"I love you too, and yes, yes it was." She whispered back, kissing him gently, and hugging him to her. He kissed her lips, then trailed down her neck, then to her further joy, he lowered himself to give her growing, tender breasts some attention. She gasped out again as he sucked on her nipples and rubbed himself inside of her as he did so- giving her secondary sensations of true pleasure. She closed her eyes, arched her head back, and then ran her fingers through his long hair; his wings. At her touch, his body trembled violently in pleasure, and when he suddenly broke away and was trembling while breathing in pants in her face.

"I like it when you do that." He whispered, and she grinned.

"Ha, I know you do." Then added softly, "I like it when you take _all of me_."

"Me too… oh baby, _me too_."

She grinned, kissed his forehead and pulled his face down to rest on her chest. He moaned happily, held her tightly to him, but then jumped, lifted his weight off of her, and looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not squishing our child… right?"

At his sincerely worried question, Rose didn't know whether to laugh or roll her eyes, but with a snort, she pulled him back down- so his full body weight was on her again, and sighed, "No, it's alright. The baby is just fine. _Relax_."

With a sigh of his own, he did, and both of their bodies slowly faded back to normal and didn't glow anymore- but Rose's magical stars all around their dark room did not, and with a smile he looked all around.

"I like what you've done with the place." He teased softly, and she laughed.

"Yeah… I don't know how I did that, but all I can tell you is that you…" she paused, kissed him on the lips tenderly and then whispered, "... _took me to the stars_."

Brooklyn growled again, pushed himself further into her and kissed her deeply and wholly.

Seconds went by before they released each other and stuck to just lying there in silence, and enjoying the feel of each other. Rose closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his head and gently ran fingers through his long mane of white hair; then with another hand gently tickled his back. With each gentle touch along his back, she then moved to the length of his wings, and with a jolt of his cock in her, he reacted, and she grinned wickedly.

"Looks like I've found a new place of pleasure for you."

"Yeah… same." He looked up at her and stared warmly into her eyes. "You were _so wet_ for me, my love. _Oh my Gods_, it was breathtakingly good love-making, one of our best I think."

"It was." She whispered, now feeling completely numb as he took every part of her desires and fulfilled them. "Who knew your wings would be so _sensitive_."

"Yeah, I broke the damn bed, so that should tell you exactly how amazing that felt when you did that."

Rose laughed, raised herself up and gently nibbled on his ears, instantly making him wrap her tightly to him in his arms.

"Good to know… but you also broke the tub earlier when I accidentally found them out." She whispered, then ran her tongue over the side of his face and he growled in response to her.

"Keep this up and we'll head straight to round two." He warned, making her laugh again; but he silenced her with his lips, taking them wholly, tenderly and passionately. When he was done, he raised his face and stared down into her eyes. He then laid them on their sides, while still staying one, and looked up at the star-light magical creation she made.

"Rose… this is beautiful." He whispered, urging her hips to spread over him so they could stay one. "You're _so beautiful._"

She smiled. "Thank you, though I'm not as beautiful as you are."

And he snorted."Absolutely not… it's impossible for that to be."

She laughed at him, and the sound of it made him growl in pleasure. He leaned forward and kissed her lips wholly. Their lips danced together, their bodies tangled into one, and when he released her, he caressed her face and whispered, "I love you more than anything in this entire world, Rose."

"Do you?" She teased him, and he nodded, pulsing inside of her once again and pushing himself deeper into her, making her gasp out, and he grinned.

"_Yes_… yes, I do."

"Good… because I love you too." She breathed, paused, then said, "But… uh… do you love me enough to do me a favor, actually?"

He smiled, trying not to laugh."Yes, anything my love. What do you need?"

"Food." She said simply. "_Lots of it, _please. I don't know how, but I'm _starving_ again."

At this, he laughed, lowered his lips to her stomach to kiss, and then ran a claw over where their child was.

"After all that '_feeding_' I gave you, you're _still_ hungry?" He teased with a grin.

"For food, yes, and for you… _yes again_." She whispered, with a smile. "We used up a lot of energy, so you should eat something as well. Bring some dinner in and we can eat in bed… _naked, _and then uh… we can see if it leads us anywhere."

Brooklyn grinned mischievously at her and growled, "I like the sound of that. Can I eat it off of you while I do so?"

Rose laughed. "Whatever you want sounds wonderful to me."

"Hmmm…good, because that sounds perfect to me too." He mused, pushing himself inside of her deeper and growled at her moan. "So what does my sweet mate and our sweet baby crave right now?"

At this, she squealed out in excitement, making him beam with pure joy. "Okay, I'm glad you asked. I want ice cream, chocolate, and um… pickles sound soooo good- definitely bring those. Ooh, maybe some peanut butter, beef jerky… maybe some more of those tacos that were in the fridge… those were so _delicious!_"

Brooklyn's eye bones raised high into his hairline and then he snorted out a laugh.

"Random much?"

Rose shrugged, then wrapped her legs tightly around his backside and forced him deeper inside of her again, making him growl in pleasure; gaining all of his attention.

"I'll make you a deal, my darling Gargoyle mate. Get me those things, no matter how random they are, I don't care- I just want them, please. And then when you come back…" She brought lips up to his and stroked her tongue over his, kissing him passionately, then forced his claw to run over her breasts- making him gasp out and pulse inside of her- then she pulled away from his mouth and smiled.

"I want to go for round two and let your wicked mouth claim all of me again…"

With an amazed look, he gasped out a laugh and instantly nodded. "Yes, ma'am. One strange meal for my sexy pregnant wife, coming right up."

* * *

While he was gone, Rose used magic to fix the bed, took down the shield but kept their cool magical stars up, and dug herself deeply into the sheets, playing around with the small magical lights she somehow created. After a few minutes, he came back out of the bathroom dressed in his loincloth, and they smiled at each other. The room was half bathed in the light from her magical starlight. He wrapped his wings around himself, walked over to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back, my love."

Rose thanked him and smiled as he left the room, dreamily thinking about him and the night they had. Minutes passed, and he was a lot quicker than she thought he would be, and nearly screamed out in happiness when he came back with almost exactly what she asked. He placed the food down in front of her, shut their bedroom door and locked it, before he took his loincloth off again and climbed into the other side of the bed next to her, molding his naked body to hers.

Rose ate silently in pure bliss, scarfing down a sandwich, a stick of cheese, and some peanut butter; and he couldn't stop watching her as he ate his own sandwich. After she was finished, she opened up a pickle jar, picked a long dill, and bit into it, instantly moaning in happiness.

"_Oh my gosh, babe_…" She said through her bites. "I don't even like pickles, but this is _so good_! I could cry!"

"That's so weird how pregnancy affects eating patterns." He laughed while watching her with great interest and finishing his sandwich. "Or how you're craving certain foods for our child, that you didn't before."

Rose nodded and took another large bite of the pickle. She moaned loudly, and strangely, her running her mouth over that pickle and moaning, was turning him on.

"Should I leave you two alone?" He teased her. "You're giving that pickle quite the show, babe."

Rose snorted out a laugh, but decided to slowly run her mouth and tongue over the length of it, teasing him. Upon seeing her do that, he froze mid-bite and stared at her with a gaped-open mouth. At his reaction, she burst out laughing and nearly choked on the pickle when he tossed his sandwich down, threw the food away from her, and tackled her body to the bed, claiming her mouth with his.

Still naked and tasting like food, they both didn't care. Their bodies suddenly craved a massive round two of intense love-making and it was as if round one didn't truly fulfill them, even though they exhausted themselves.

"I'll go first and please you again…" He growled in her ear. "But I want you to show me what you can do with that dirty mouth of yours, Rose." He then crawled on top of her and claimed her tender breasts in his mouth- his tongue ran over her hard nipples, sucking and claiming them fully in his mouth; making her cry out again and arching her body forward. He continued this for a good while, and decided to pulse a talon inside of her- finding that she was, yet again, drenched; and continued to do this until she came a third time.

Moaning and panting after her release, she collapsed on her pillow and then turned over to him. With a wicked grin, she pushed him off of her and onto his back and crawled towards him. With a glance down at him and his beautifully aroused length, she lowered herself down to him- kissing and licking him as she went and whispered, "_You're mine._"

At the first stroke of her mouth and tongue on him, his world went black, and he too was taken to the stars...

* * *

Hours passed of passionate love-making under Rose's magical stars in their room until they both collapsed after their last releases, and couldn't move. They laid in each other's arms, until Rose quickly had to relieve herself on the toilet. While she did, Brooklyn cleaned himself up, got dressed, and then brought all of the food and scraps back to the kitchens. By the time he came back, Rose was already wrapped up in the bed, deeply asleep.

It was nearing eleven o'clock, and they had spent over three and a half hours making love, on and off, but she had exhausted herself into a deep sleep; and he was right there with her. Brooklyn smiled at Rose from where he stood in their bedroom after he shut the door behind him, she was so beautiful to him. The magical starlight she had created during their first amazing round of love-making was slowly fading, and he could see that she was still naked under the blankets.

Smiling, he walked over to his side of the bed, took off his loincloth again, and slipped under the covers with her; wrapping her in his wings, and then using the blankets to drape over them. He told Goliath that he wouldn't go on patrol tonight and just needed to be with Rose, but luckily for him, the rest of the Clan planned on staying in and doing their own things anyway; so it wasn't a big deal.

With Rose's naked body against his, in his wings, he kissed her head tenderly and closed his eyes- willing himself to take a nap and sleep next to his precious wife. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed one palm on her slightly bumped stomach and held their child close to him. As he dozed off, their connections flowed calmly and peacefully between them. Offering them completely tranquility. These were the moments that he lived for.

Rose and this baby were his dream come true, and with every moment he spent loving her, laughing with her, worshiping her body and simply being in love, made him want to burst out into tears of joy every time he thought about what he had. He watched the magical stars fade down to a few, as his presence pulled her into a full deep sleep, allowing her magic to fade. He watched the remaining five stars disappear until they were enveloped in pitch darkness; and Rose was fully out. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes and took advantage of the blissful, peaceful moment he had with Rose and held her tightly as they both slept.

* * *

Hela's chamber was silent, empty, cold, and the perfect place for her dark soul to be at the moment. She had just returned from yelling at Kevin for failing her, yet again, but no more was she going to put up with failure. She wouldn't allow anyone else to fail her- Kevin had one last chance to bring her daughter to her- and she still had one last thing to do to further her daughter's journey complete. Just one more nightmare… vision…

But as her long, black fingertip lingered over the basin of magical waters that gave her a portal into Rose's mind… she hesitated.

Why was she hesitating?

She had been staring into the waters at her daughter and her Gargoyle mate for some time now. She gave them space while they made love, but now that they were sleeping in each other's arms, naked and peaceful- she suddenly didn't know if she could deliver the last vision to her.

Hela's heart was long gone at this point, but part of her did not enjoy watching her daughter suffer. Her daughter found love… a love that she too had once known. Tears went to fill her eyes, but then that pain was filled with rage; and that rage reminded her of _why_ she was doing this. Of what Oberon did to her, and what he _took from_ her.

Rose's suffering was _necessary_.

Without it, she would never be ready to join them in Hel and become who she was truly meant to be, but they were running out of time. The curse was almost ready, and they needed her home. Three days, mortal time, she was giving Kevin three more days to bring her daughter in, before she took matters in her own hands and brought her home herself.

Three hours in Hel… before her daughter will be hers once again. Hela's fingers still lingered over the magical waters, still hesitating. Her daughter had endured so much, all from her, but still had remained so good… so pure. And it was all thanks to her asinine Gargoyle mate. He kept the light burning bright within her… a light that needed to be snuffed out if their evil plan was going to work.

Raising her firm jawline up, she forced her magic to drip off her black fingertips and into the waters that connected her to her daughter. It was necessary and Rose had to see who she truly was. Hela watched as the blackness encompassed her daughter's mind, and her sleeping mate was still unaware of what was coming, as she started to shudder and gasp at the ice-cold darkness that filled her mind, entrapping it.

She smiled darkly, knowing her job was done, but then something happened. A pull of familiar magic entered the mortal world; her realm, and instantly Hela stood up, her hazel eyes turning bright red. Someone powerful entered her realm through Avalonian magic… and she knew exactly who it was.

Her eyes narrowed and her teeth bared dangerously.

"_Titania…_"

Hela instantly jumped up and portaled into the dungeon where Demona had been working tirelessly in watching over the curse. When she saw Hela enter, Demona gave a small bow, but saw her face and froze.

"What's wrong?"

"How is the curse coming along?" Hela asked instantly.

"It'll be ready for Rose in two days' time…" Demona answered her darkly. "Then after her contribution is there, it'll be one month more, and then the world will be _ours_."

"_Good_." Hela said, happy that the timeline was still on track. "I will, most likely, be collecting Rose on my own here in a few hours. Kevin is working with ten more Draugr that I've given him as his last army to use. He's training them now, but plans on bringing Rose to me in a few more hours. Three days in the mortal world."

Demona raised an eye at her. "You really think _he_ can beat Goliath's Clan?

"With ten Draugr, him, and _myself_ fighting them?" Hela grinned evilly. "Yes, yes I think we will be just fine."

"_You're_ going to the mortal world?" Demona asked in surprise, as it was risky to leave the curse without her magic to stabilize it.

"Yes…" Hela answered with a hiss, and grinned evilly. "Right now, actually. My sister is there somewhere… and I'm going to _track her down_ and destroy her once and for all." Hela whipped her long black cape around and then grinned darkly at Demona. "Once I take out the Queen… Oberon will have to come out from hiding behind the Asgardians and finally fight us… to only find that our curse will wipe out everyone who fights against us."

She waved her hand and summoned a portal, then turned to face Demona again.

"I shan't be gone long…"

Then walked through and disappeared.

* * *

Rose and Brooklyn remained sleeping in each other's arms, and everything was peaceful.

One hour had passed since they went to bed and by now, it was nearing midnight. Rose's sleeping mind was in a place of peace, darkness, and tranquility, thanks to her mate next to her, but then in an instant- something came over her and felt wrong. A cold darkness entered her body, making her shudder in his arms and gasp in a breath of air. She tried to move to alert Brooklyn and wake him up because of the familiar chains in her mind, but she couldn't move, she couldn't think. Her body and mind no longer was hers.

A sudden upheaval in her mind sent her to a familiar place, one that she didn't want to go to, but couldn't move or scream to not take her again. All she could do was plummet into the darkest depths of her soul in another realistic nightmare…

_An icy cold darkness suddenly settled over her head and chest, ensnaring her senses, trapping her mind, and then she was falling into icy darkness. She gasped out, trying to get air and push against the pressure that was crushing down upon her lungs and chest, but couldn't. She was free-falling into a black void and couldn't scream, couldn't think or breathe, until she slammed down into a vivid and real-looking place._

_When she opened her eyes and the crushing sensation passed, allowing her to freely breathe again, she was no longer in her warm bed, but up top the Castle platform in a place as hot as the fire she endured a few nights ago…_

_Rose gasped, looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing nothing but a skimpy night dress- one that showed everything underneath black, sheer fabric. She didn't know where it came from, nor was she wearing anything like that before bed, but it didn't matter. She just prayed that she wouldn't see Kevin here or endure what he would do if he saw her barely covered up like this._

_The air around her was hot, dry, and like the whole world had been set on fire. _

_Looking around, she was still at Castle Wyvern, but the Castle was no longer in Manhattan. Looking around, she didn't know where in the world she was… until she stepped closer to the ledge, glanced out and saw the burning red sky, the ashen air, and hills of dead vegetation all around them. Then she knew because she had been here once before in her last nightmare-_

_She was in Hel._

_No longer did she try to fight her way out, but set her jaw firmly and looked around to face what was being shown to her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for a moment, but the more she walked on the stone floor, which was hot against her bare feet, she finally realized how quiet it was._

_How eerily quiet. _

_The sky was neither dark nor was it light out, but if it were dark, shouldn't the Gargoyles be here? Or if it were light, shouldn't they be in stone form? _

_Rose walked slowly around a corner where Brooklyn's nightmares often led his mind day after day… the same place her mind was leading her to, where Kevin killed her all those nights ago in January. She walked across the platform, descended the stairs and then finally saw strange piles of stone in different parts of the platform, and slowly her heart sank. _

_As she got closer to the piles of dusty stone, she suddenly saw various pieces of what belonged to random Gargoyle body parts. _

_Wings, faces, claws… and it dawned on her. This was where the Clan was and they had been smashed to pieces. __Her world started to collapse again as if she was falling deeper into this nightmare, further away from the light, further away from reality. _

"_No…!" She gasped out, turning around in circles and looking at each pile of stone with horror. "No…NO, NOOOOO! Please, don't let this be true…!"_

_She turned around, unable to handle seeing the piles of stone, but saw another pile of bodies near her that made her freeze in her grief.. Stepping closer to them, she gasped, covered her mouth and couldn't move. Right in front of her, lying bloodied and dead... was Emily. And next to her Chris and their daughter, Katie. All of them, not only killed, but slaughtered. Blood was pooling underneath their bodies, Emily's hand reached out to Rose, blood oozing through the cracks of the platform stone, like hers once did._

_Their eyes were open and fixed- their faces holding a look of shock and fear._

"_NOOOOO!" _

_She sobbed hysterically, fell to her knees, and still couldn't seem to breathe- this was too much. All of this was too terrible. Her Clan and family surrounding her, Emily and her family slaughtered… all of them, dead. She wished the nightmare would grant her the same mercy. She kept screaming and crying, the nausea in her stomach so strong she was sure she was going to vomit. _

_A small pull from inside her was almost tugging her to wake up, but she couldn't wake up. The nightmare's magic was still claiming her and showing her more of this true hell… _

_Sobbing and holding her stomach, she suddenly felt a presence behind her, so whipping around, Rose turned and suddenly saw there was someone standing right behind her. Enraged with grief, dark magic shot through her right as she whipped a long- silver sword out and faced the being with bared teeth._

"_Who are you!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FAMILY?!" She screamed out in her tears, unable to stomach the death and destruction around her. Whoever this being was… she was responsible for their deaths, and Rose would kill her if it was the last thing she would ever do._

"_I am Death… and I have come to claim what's rightfully mine."A female hissed in an echoed voice that sent shivers down her spine. Her voice was calm, unworldly, beautiful, and yet so very familiar. _

_Rose's breath caught in her throat, and stared up at her in horror._

"_Y-you are the Goddess of Death?!" She whispered, feeling afraid for the first time, past her unbearable grief and pain. "You are Hela?"_

_The voice suddenly hissed out a laugh; mocking and leering at her._

"_I am the Goddess of Death, yes… but I am not Hela." The female suddenly turned, and Rose couldn't feel her body out of fear and absolute shock. _

_There, in front of her stood… _

_Herself. _

_A very dark projection of herself._

"_I am you." She whispered with an evil, white, and fanged smile. "And you are me."_

_The twin Rose in front of her was slightly gaunt, but powerfully dark and fiercely terrifying. Her skin was pale white, her long auburn hair pulled over to a long braid to one side, and her once hazel eyes were a burning bright yellow color. Her teeth were shiny and bright white, like Kevin's, but were slightly fanged. _

_Under her black cloak, this death-Rose was wearing a slightly revealing black, leather bikini-like top; tight black pants and boots with weapons draped on a metal belt. Her eye make up was darkened, and she wore dark red lipstick that almost looked black. She was a dark beauty, a pillar of power and lustful control. __With a small whip of her wrist her dark twin easily wielded a long, thin silver sword- the same one she was holding, and Rose could only stare at herself in horrified shock…_

"_We are not our mother or our father… but something much stronger and much greater."_

_Rose tried to back away, but her dark self was holding her there frozen, and she was now completely in her own dark soul's mercy. __She then slowly started to approach her, smiling a mocking smile. _

"_Don't be afraid of who you truly are, Rose." The Dark Rose whispered, stepped closer to her. "This is who you were born to be." She continued to come closer, trailed a fingertip against her skin and breathed against her skin, bringing her dark red lips to her ears. "It's our destiny to bring death, chaos and a firm order to this world… to be the next Goddess of Death." _

_She then raised her thin sword up to Rose's neck, the metal so real and cold against her skin. She closed her eyes in terror as her dark twin grinned at her fear. _"_But…" her twin continued to whisper in a deadly calm voice."In order to do that and become who you're meant to be... you have to let go of what's holding you back."_

_At this, Dark Rose pointed her long sword out to her fallen and smashed Clan, Emily's bleeding and frozen corpse… at Chris and Katie's; and Rose's eyes widened at what her dark soul was telling her. _

_What she was showing her. _

_Just then, a whoosh of wind was felt behind her, and when Dark Rose turned back to her, she dropped her cloak to the cobblestone floor and showed her the most magnificent pair of black wings attached to her back. They were half avian, half dragon-looking… and were easily the size of Goliath's. They trailed carefully behind Dark Rose's boots as she walked along the cobblestone ground.. _

"_In order to become me… you just have to let go of the person who is holding us back from our great potential, Rose." Her evil twin continued to whisper. "To the male whose soul-bond has in fact, shackled you to the light which is against your very nature… against our nature." __Dark Rose pointed her sword to another pile of shattered stone nearest to Emily and her fallen Clan. And Rose instantly recognized the clawed wings, horns and parts of his beaked mouth- which was all reduced to rubble. Her eyes widened, heart shattered and all life seemed to leave her body. _

_She was dying at the horrible sight in front of her._

"_But don't worry…" Dark Rose continued to hiss as Rose's world slowly slid into darkness, leaving her voice to be the only thing around her. "I've taken care of him for us. Without our mate holding us back… we can finally be who we were born to be." _

_In the pitch dark blackness, Rose could only see the shattered face of Brooklyn's face in that rubble, and she too crumbled. Without his bond and connection tied to her soul, she was lost, empty and nothing. _

_She was nobody. _

_She screamed, and screamed and screamed… and that's all she could do._

* * *

"ROSE!"

Someone was shaking her shoulders, but she thrashed out against his hands. Not hands, claws. He was strong, but she was stronger and was dying.

"ROSE! BABY! WAKE UP!

Pain was everywhere, her head, throat, stomach and limbs. Yet someone was still screaming.

No, not someone. Her.

"WAKE UP! _ROSE_!" Brooklyn's voice roared above her own, and he was trying everything he could to hold her down, but she was still screaming a high-pitched and desperate scream. Still caught in that horrible place… she was trying to wake up, but couldn't. She was trying to breathe, but suddenly couldn't do that either...

A panic filled her as she was choking and was unable to breathe. The darkness from the dream still held her hostage and was trying to suck all the life from her. She was truly going to die if she couldn't breathe...

Just then, an explosion of light burst through her entire body. Brooklyn's connection slammed through the wall of darkness that held her hostage and he entered her soul like a chariot of flame and light. He filled her entire being and soul with bright light and was fighting away the demons like an internal war, like the knight in shining armor and warrior that he was. With every force of light, she felt her soul being released by Brooklyn.

He was fighting for her, just like he said he always would.

_But she hadn't fought for him_…

"_Breathe_!" His loud and worried voice suddenly commanded, as he held her neck up and kept her airway open, but she still couldn't. "Breathe Rose!… _Damn it!_"

Apparently she hadn't been breathing for a few seconds, and still couldn't. A horrible choking noise was heard and her throat was constricted, as if someone invisible was choking her out. With another explosion in her mind, his connection slammed through hers again and his thoughts entered hers. With his mind now controlling hers, she heard his voice loud, clear and commanding in her; telling her mind and body to do as he said.

_BREATHE_!

And finally she did.

Rose gasped in air, her body arching as she did so, and her throat felt like it was on fire. It was hot, dry and hoarse from all of her screaming. The heat from the dream faded and she was finally back in her bed, soaked to the bone with sweat. The bedroom came back to her view as she looked around, gasping, and Brooklyn was holding her down, lingering on top of her naked body with his own, panting heavily.

She coughed violently, gasping and breathing in air which thankfully came with ease and filled her lungs, making her mind more clear and her body less numb. But the panic was still there. Rose grabbed onto her throat, breathing frantically, and started sobbing. Brooklyn instantly cupped her face, opened his wings, and hovered over her, his eyes wide with panic and worry; his own body trembling. But seeing his face reminded her of the dream. Of the horrible, horrible vision.

"_Thank the Gods _you're awake and breathing again_,_ Rose!" He gasped. "Are you okay? What… what the hell happened?!"

She didn't answer him as something sickening lurched in her stomach. Pushing him off of her, she couldn't make it to the toilet, so she leaned over the side of the bed and vomited all over the floor; wishing she didn't eat all that food before bed, as it was now a horrible mess on the floor. Brooklyn didn't care or look disgusted as he held onto her hair and supported her as she kept retching, over and over again, until there was nothing left to heave. Sobs wracked through her, and all she could do was hold onto the sheet on the edge of her bed and cry hysterically.

Her entire body hurt from how exhausted she was, her mind truly spent from dealing with this darkness. She shakily raised a hand up and waved magic over the vomit, instantly wiping it and the smell clean off the floor and bed, then she laid face-first on the sheets and cried some more.

"_Rose_?" Brooklyn croaked, his body and voice shaking, lifting her up to turn her on her back. "Baby, please talk to me." Their room was pitch black dark, so he quickly leaned over her and turned on the bedside lamp- flooding the room with soft light and she got to see his face for the first time. He was pale red and looked utterly terrified. She must have scared him out of his sleep by her screams, but it was too horrible, the dream was too horrible to share.

"Rose?"

"No." She moaned, still crying and trying to turn away from him.

"Baby… _please_… what did you see?" He asked, trying to get her to face him. She froze, and thanks to their connection it was clear that he knew she had another nightmare- one that he either didn't or couldn't enter. Regardless, he knew that's what she experienced because of his experiences with them as well.

"How did you know?" She gasped.

"I… I felt you thrashing in our sleep. I woke up right when you started screaming, but I couldn't get you awake, and I couldn't join your mind like I've done in the past. Then… then you stopped breathing and were choking… you couldn't breathe. Gods, I thought you were going to suffocate to death, Rose, you scared the shit out of me." He paused, cupped her face and laid over her body. "I know you had a realistic nightmare. Tell me about it please, what did you see?"

"_I can't_…" Rose sobbed. "I can't tell you… it was too horrible!"

"_Please_, my love, let me help you! What's-"

Rose continued to sob as she sat up and then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, legs around his bare waist and held him close. He held her tightly to him, and wrapped his wings around them both for privacy. He then scootched himself around so that his back rested against the backboard of the bed and held her close as she sobbed.

"This one was the worst one yet! Oh, Brooklyn, I don't know what to do!" She whispered, ran her fingers through his hair and couldn't seem to get his shattered body out of her mind.

"Shhhh, I'm here, my love. Tell me about it and I'll help you through this. I wasn't here for your last one, but I'm here now."

Rose pulled away to face him and her facial expression broke his heart. She looked so scared, so opposite from the beautiful goddess he brought out with their love-making earlier. The light in her eyes was gone and her soul blackened by the nightmare. He felt how dark she was lost when he forced himself to enter into her body and fight off the magic bonding her, and he was scared for her.

"When will this end?" She begged him. "I… _I can't keep doing this_! I can't keep seeing death… so much… so much damn death."

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked again quietly.

She closed her eyes, leaned forward and nuzzled her face into his neck. Her arms were like iron bars around his neck, and their bodies meshing into one. If she wasn't so upset, it would have turned quickly sexual the way she was pressed against him, but right now, that was the furthest thing from his mind. His mate was in distress, more upset than he'd ever seen her, to the point she couldn't breathe for a moment.

Minutes passed as she cried, her entire body trembling against his, and still- she wouldn't tell him what she saw.

"Rose… baby?" He whispered urgently. "_Talk to me_… let me help you!"

"_I'm_ the next Goddess of Death!" Rose suddenly cried through her sobs, her body shaking- and he froze.

"_What_?" He gasped.

"These nightmares… these… _visions!_ That's what all of this is about!" She cried out. "All of these attacks and darkness within me… it's been leading up to _this_!"

"Leading up to what?" He asked, trying to follow her explanations. "You need to be more specific, babe. Explain it from the very beginning, please."

She clutched her chest, took a series of deep, gasping breaths and then looked into her mate's eyes. The sweet eyes that burned so brightly, despite the dark room around them, the eyes that have always held her heart and soul. So she told him the full story, hoping those eyes still saw the goodness within her and loved her.

"I was in Hel… which is a bright red, burning world, and Castle Wyvern was there." She explained. "And on the platform where I died were piles of stone. When I got closer to examine them, it was the Clan. The Clan was dead and in another pile… was Emily's family- all slaughtered… there was blood everywhere…" She paled, and went to vomit over the side again, but nothing came. Brooklyn held her hair and shoulders to support her, but when she came back up unable to let anything out, she continued, still gasping for breath.

"Then… then a figure was standing on the platform… and… and it was _me_… Brooklyn. A dark, twisted, evil version of me- with golden eyes, and wings… like a full Fae. She was the darkness inside my soul, but in physical form. She said that I was the next Goddess of Death; that I was needed in Hel- and you and the Clan were holding me back from my destiny."

Brooklyn stared at her with wide-eyes but listened as she gasped, leaned her head back against the bed frame and cried for a few minutes. Then, she lifted up and shook her head, tearfully gazing at him. Her lips trembled as she took his beaked jaw in her hands, and pressed her forehead to him.

"She then showed me another pile of stone… and… and it was _you_, Brooklyn. She… _I_… did that to you… to Emily, Chris… Katie… to the whole Clan! She then said that I had to destroy our _soul bond _if I was to become who was meant to be… the light that's inside of me needed to die… and seeing you dead… I was dying. Then I heard your voice and you then entered inside me and forced me to wake up. And that was it… but… it was horrible Brooklyn. I… I would never do that to any of you… but I'm so scared! This can't be our future… that horrible creature couldn't be _me_!"

Rose closed her eyes, unable to look into his eyes to see his reaction. She reached out and wrapped her body to his, needing to feel his love and comfort; gasping and sobbing in his chest. "I'm so tired… _I'm just so damn tired_…"

Brooklyn stayed frozen for a moment, then slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her naked body, rubbing his claws up and down her back.

"Shhh, Rose, it's going to be okay." He whispered. "We'll figure this out."

"_How_?"

"I don't know." He whispered, moving some of her hair away from her wet face. "All I know is that we will.' Rose closed her eyes and cried silently, and they remained silent for a few minutes. Brooklyn thought deeply about what he could say that would make her feel better. Then… he got it.

"My love? Can I ask you something?"

Rose looked up at him, sniffed and then nodded. "Of course."

"Is this inner-dark Rose, the Goddess of Death, someone you _want_ to be?"

Her eyes narrowed and stared at him with disbelief and almost disgust. "No… not at all."

"Then you won't." He said softly. "Look… may I be honest with you on what I think about all of these nightmares?"

Rose sniffed, took a deep breath and faced him. He was being extremely calm, and so would she.

"Okay."

"I know how terrifying these nightmares are because I've lived in one before, and it _still_ haunts me. Alright? I'm not discounting that they aren't scary and how they don't torment you… but… as often as yours are happening, I don't feel surprised by them anymore. And they are almost too dark_, _too... _unrealistic_."

Rose stared at him in slight confusion, trying to understand what he was saying to her, and he gently continued to explain himself. "They feel forced now, and contradict the person and soul _I know you to be_. They don't seem realistic to me anymore, because this darkness _isn't you_. Yes, you may have some darkness within you- but so do I. And yes, Hela and Demetrius might be who conceived you… but they aren't your family, and they aren't the amazing people who raised you…" He paused, and she slowly looked up into his eyes, understanding where he was coming from now. "Rose, you have control over your life. I feel like these nightmares are being sent to you to entrap you in that fear, but you have the power to fight that fear, because the dark person you sometimes feel inside of you, or see in nightmares, _isn't who you truly are_. Does that make sense?"

"I guess." Rose said quietly.

"Babe, _you_ are in control of your own actions." He continued to say gently. "Your life is _yours_ to control, it's _yours to live_." He paused, thought deeply for a moment and continued to hold her close to him. Then he glanced up at her. "Rose… as I have thought about things, these past few months, I've come to the conclusion that these dreams and visions are _not_ your destiny, but merely hiding your true destiny by hiding the light that burns so brightly inside of you. I don't know how else to explain how I feel about them, but I've been a part of them and they are from an evil being. It could be from Hela even. However, the visions that I feel do truly matter, are the ones we used to have from our connection bond when we first found each other and fell in love. Those images are what I believe our future holds. Not what you're seeing." He paused, and then cupped her face gently.

"I know how taxing these nightmares are on you and your soul, but… babe… they _aren't_ real. I think some might be true to a point, like Kevin being brought back to life, but ultimately, this is _your life_. Even if that winged being you saw, is who you are underneath, you _never_ have to act upon her. This nightmare was sent to scare you… to throw our beautiful… and wonderful night off." He paused, as she continued to sniffle and breath raggedly, but his words slowly started to calm her down.

"Tonight… as we both came to each other… we shone like the sun, Rose." He whispered. "You and I… our love and bodies glowed with our soul-bond and our love. And it's these moments I hang onto. I trust you with my entire soul, life and heart, sweetheart, and because of that light, you _aren't_ the Goddess of Death and never will be. That's what the Death Gods want you to think to tear your worth down, but they have no power over you which you give them… so don't give them any more of you." He then paused again, and anger suddenly filled his eyes. "And for making you suffer like they are… _they will pay_. I will make them suffer for all they are putting you through. That I will promise you."

Rose stared tearfully at him, sighed, cocked her head to the side while cupping his face and finally smiled. She breathed in a breath of fresh air, and knew he was telling the truth. His words were so sincere, so logical, that it did make sense.

"_Thank you_, my love. You've given me a lot to consider… and I know you're right… but it doesn't change the fact that I'm scared. I can't lose you, Brooklyn…" She then leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"I know it's scary. I'm scared too… and these nightmares… yeah, they are horrible. But I'll be here to pull you out of them, and we will fight Hela and end all of this madness." He mumbled in her hair, stroking her back. "As long as you don't give into them, they won't win." He pulled back from her, cupped her face and then kissed her forehead. "And Rose? You'll _never_ lose me."

"How can you be sure?" She begged quietly.

"I can only _hope_, babe. Just like what I mentioned about the visions we receive through our soul-bond when we first met and fell in love. Those images were beautiful and displayed happiness… peace and hope. And because they were from our soul-bond, which these nightmares are not, I have hope that they are projections to get you to fear, and aren't real. That's my opinion, but I'm going to stick with it."

Rose slowly nodded, wiped her tears away, and he smiled at her.

"Do you remember when you were last in the hospital, after Christmas? When Kevin attacked the Castle the first time?"

"Yeah." She said, and he helped wipe her tears away. "I do… that's when we first realized that we could heal each other through our bond."

"That's right." He whispered, nodding. "And it was one of the coolest and greatest gifts… because not only could you heal others… and for whatever reason, _I'm_ the only one who can heal you. And that is… well, that is very sacred to me. It makes me feel so special, and honestly, it's like I'm your own personal sun that heals and rejuvenates you- like it does for us Gargoyles during the day."

At this Rose choked out a laugh, and he smiled brighter at her.

"I'm serious! I know that kinda sounds corny, but it's how I feel about it." He paused, then said, "And with these nightmares… yeah, they are horrible. I still have dreams about you dying, and am reminded about when Kevin did kill you, but I've been really trying to focus on the present and take things as they come."

"Since when did you become so positive?" Rose asked, finally smiling at him.

"It's taken time, and I'm still skeptical about a lot but I'm trying- and I'm trying _for you_. You've been so strong through all of this, and when you're feeling weak I want to be your strength. So… that's where I'm sitting with all of this. If more danger comes, then we'll take that on, but for now…" He paused, smiled gently at her and held her jawline tenderly. "Each time I'm with you, you make me into a better Gargoyle. And… every time we make love…" He paused again, and slowly lowered his claws down to her exposed chest. "I see light, happiness, and peace. You are my own personal Heaven, Rose."

Rose smiled endearingly at him, and leaned into his touch. "Thank you my love, and you are mine."

"I want to show you something, or, well… remind you of something." He whispered, pulling her closer to him and hid their naked bodies in his wings. "Let's see if I can make this work…"

Rose watched as he closed his eyes, rested his forehead against hers, pressed his claws into her back and instantly activated their connection, making their minds and bodies one. When they were one, he suddenly pulsed more of his love into her bond, and gave her the vivid images of their bright future together that were stored in his mind… ones she's seen before… and could never forget them.

_It was nearly sunrise and they were standing together on a small cliff, overlooking their charge. Just below them was a sandy beach, and the ocean was breaking calmly onto the shore, in front of them. Brooklyn was standing behind Rose, and had lovingly wrapped his arms around her abdomen, holding her close to him; his wings around them both. Rose and Brooklyn's long hair was gently waving in the soft breeze as they gazed out to the horizon._

_Below them was the sound of squealing children's voices, and a Gargoyle-beast's happy barks. Rose closed her eyes, reached her hands up to take hold of his face from behind her and was smiling blissfully. Brooklyn lightly grazed his claws up the side of her body and held onto her arms; placing intimate kisses on her neck, arms and the side of her face. He loved her and she loved him, and both loved the life in which they both created together… _

Rose blinked through her tears and looked up into his face, her eyes full of sudden hope.

"Yeah, I… I remember that vision…"

"We were making out in the hospital bathroom... trying so hard not to make love to each other." Brooklyn explained softly, and then laughed at himself, making her laugh out loud as well.

"Yeah, you had a thing about wanting to make love to me in unsanitary places."

Brooklyn snorted and flicked her nose, making her laugh again, which was the most beautiful sound ever for him. That hopefully meant that she was going to be okay and that they would make it through this night, after all.

"I'll take you anywhere… just as long as we are together and happy." He whispered, holding her naked body to his. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, connecting on a deeper level, and Brooklyn could feel her relaxing and feeling better- while she felt his incredible love for him.

"That vision was _so clear_ in my mind, Rose, and has been my beacon of light through this darkness ever since." He whispered. "And it's that future that I'm choosing to focus on."

Rose's eyes filled with tears and she smiled at him and then nodded in agreement. He pulled her closer to her and wrapped his arms and wings even more tightly around her.

"I love you with all of my heart, Rose Connelly. You are my light and the love of my life. No matter what happens with Hela, I'm not afraid of you and I'll never give up on you. You are my mate and my wife. If you do not wish to become the next Goddess of Death, then you won't, because _I won't_ let it happen." He pulled her closer to him, and together they molded their bodies to each other, almost becoming one again, and continued staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'm here for you, Rose, and I'm _not going anywhere_. I love you."

Melting and feeling much better, lighter, Rose whispered, "I love you too, with everything I am… thank you for loving me and being here to help me through this."  
"Of course." He said softly, grinned at her and then whispered, "We'll take on all of our troubles together, and honestly at this point… what more could happen?"

He grinned cheekily at her, and she snorted out a laugh. "Hold your tongue."

Brooklyn laughed. "You can do that if you want."

"_Beast_."

He dipped his head back and laughed out loud again, making them both laugh, and with their naked bodies pressed together, they both slowly leaned in to kiss each other once more. But then-

BOOM!

Their door burst open and an explosion of bright white and green light filled their room. They both jumped, Rose yelped and Brooklyn instantly went into defensive mode to protect her. His eyes lit up bright white as he held her impossibly close to him, and hid their bodies in his wings, keeping her modest.

"_What the-!?_" He growled out, turning them around and held his claw up to maim whoever was daring to bother them, especially after a Gargoyle mating; but Rose suddenly felt a strong but familiar magic crush through her with the light show. It wasn't dark magic like the one she was used to, but had light properties that their soul bond had; and because they were still connected, what she felt, he felt too.

And he gasped at the similarities.

Rose held onto him tightly and looked over at the visitor with fear still, but as the light faded, a beautiful elven woman with long, straight reddish orange hair, and light green skin was seen. She was wearing a beautiful two-piece, flowy gown that reminded Rose of what an middle-eastern royalty would wear. The pants were tight against her legs, a top piece that showed most of her large chest and had an exposed midriff. Layers of flowing fabric were streaming down her outfit, and she wore a head piece that looked to be a crown of some sort.

Rose could tell that this woman was some sort of Queen or royalty- and from her elven ears and almost perfect body and beauty; she could tell that this was a member of the Third Race.

But who was she? She had never seen her before in her life.

To her further surprise, Puck entered their room right behind her- obviously looking completely mortified to be in the same room as them while they were naked, and it seemed obvious that he had begged her not to bother them, but she came in anyway. Rose was so confused by what was going on, but Brooklyn gasped, held onto her tighter and seemed to know who this woman was.

"_Queen Titania_?!" He asked in disbelief, and she instantly gasped, turning to face her.

"The Queen of Avalon?!" Rose asked him. "_Is that her_?!" Queen Titania… Hela's sister… and the person they have been desperately trying to get a hold of for _months_.  
"Yes." He murmured.

Right then, the beautiful woman stepped closer to them and didn't seem phased that they were naked in each other's arms, hidden by his wings. Brooklyn's arms tightened over Rose the closer she got, and his eyes were no longer bright white in defense mode- but his body was still wary and ready to attack their visitor if they were in any danger at all.

"Are you Rose?" The Elven Queen asked, her voice echoing in the room slightly- reminding Rose about her nightmare she had… her own dark self having a very similar presence.

Powerful and beautiful.

"I… I am." Rose whispered, trembling slightly as her magic flowed through her; and it was so familiar.

"I am Titania… Queen of the Fairies and of all Avalon." She said seriously, her bright green eyes staring deeply into her hazel ones. "We need to talk… _immediately_. Get dressed and kindly meet me out in the living room where I will be with the rest of the Clan. This is a matter of life and death, so please make haste..."

With that, she turned away and left the room as quickly as she came; leaving them to stare after her with wide open, gaped eyes and mouths. Both not believing what had just happened. Puck paused at the door to follow after her, but then looked at them, shook his head and drawled, "_Really? _I finally hear back from Titania and you two couldn't bother to be wearing _clothes_!?"

"We _would have_ if we would have known that company would come, burst through our _locked door, _and demand to be seen in public immediately." Brooklyn bantered back.

Puck shook his head at them and sighed heavily. "I can't believe we walked in on you two having _sex_. How _mortifying_. But I should have known and expected nothing less from you two."

Brooklyn didn't have time to flip him off or snarl at him to get out, before he too left the room; leaving them to sit in silence. They continued to mull over their visitor, and were clinging to each other; ignoring his words. Rose then leaned into Brooklyn and stared at him with imploring eyes, with an eyebrow raised.

"What again were you saying about nothing else happening…?"


	34. Chapter 34- The Prophecy: Part 2

**~Chapter Thirty- Four~**

**The Prophecy- Part 2**

Minutes later, Rose and Brooklyn were dressed and quickly made their way out of their bedroom towards the living room. There was a murmur of voices echoing from the hallway. They both had no idea what to expect with this conversation with the Queen of Avalon, and sister to Hela… It was all still surreal and a bit scary. As they got closer to the living room, Rose instantly reached over and took Brooklyn's claw for comfort. He squeezed her hand back, looked at her and nodded seriously while his voice entered her mind.

_Easy babe… it'll be okay._

Rose smiled gently at him, took a deep breath and nodded. _I sure hope so… _

Brooklyn squeezed her hand again, while she kept her chin up and held herself high. This was the moment they all had been looking forward to for so long- finally someone from Avalon was here to speak to them, and hopefully this entire mess could be figured out, if not stopped completely. But she didn't know Titania, like the Gargoyles did, and she was Hela's younger sister and hopefully was nothing like her.

Together, they walked into the living room where everyone was sitting down on chairs, the floors, and the couches. Titania was sitting in the chair that Rose usually occupied near the fireplace, while the entire Clan was standing around; including Coldfire and Coldstone, Fox, Puck, and Elisa. Everyone was speaking in whispers amongst themselves. Titania had her eyes closed, and looked to be meditating, but the moment they all sensed her and Brooklyn entered- all the talking stopped, and instantly Titania's eyes flashed open, staring at them.

Rose froze, stopping Brooklyn as well. Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds until Titania broke the silence.

"Rose, Brooklyn… welcome. Please come and sit down, we have much to discuss."

Brooklyn went to obey and pull them to a couch, but Rose stood her ground and stayed where she was. He glanced over at her, about to ask why she wasn't wanting to move closer, but didn't, when she suddenly spoke up.

"Yes we do." She said quietly. "But first things first, you are _truly_ the Queen of Avalon?"

Titania stared at her for a few seconds, uncrossed her legs and stood up. Her elegant outfit should have given that away, or the crown on her head, or her elven ears, or the very fact she said so back in her bedroom, but she had to be sure-

"I am." Titania answered her softly.

"Then that makes you Hela's younger sister." Rose said quietly. "My _mother's_ sister."

Silence.

And everyone seemed to freeze, but Rose didn't care. Titania stared at her, not blinking, and took her time answering. Finally, after a few seconds, she walked closer to them- bringing the powerful magical aura with her that Rose could feel deeply within her soul.

"Yes." Titania finally answered. "Hela is my older sister… and you are her daughter. Which makes us…" she paused, glanced over at her daughter, Fox, and said with a smile, "family."

Fox and Rose had once talked about them being related being a possibility after Puck showed them all his earliest memories about Hela, Titania, Oberon and the huge fall-out between them all. But now it was official, but it didn't feel different or special. After living under one roof for some time, they already felt like family. Rose continued to stare hard at Titania and was surprised by herself. She was sure that when she met Titania that she would be elated, relieved… happy even… but now that Titania was here, she was… _angry_.

She and her Clan had endured so much suffering, and now Titania was just barely showing her face; Rose hoped there was a good reason for her absence. Everyone else must have known that she was upset, because all eyes were on her.

Brooklyn squeezed her hand in warning and said in her head, '_careful… don't fly off the handle. Stay calm.' _

But deep down, she could feel his own anger inside of him as well, and they were in silent agreement over one thing. Titania and Oberon were the _cause_ of all of this drama with the Death Gods and Hela in the first place, or at least that's what they gathered from Puck's memories a month back. She didn't know quite what to say or where to begin, but Titania was remaining silent- as if allowing her to gather her thoughts, and Rose thought that she was going to remain calm, but then...

"_Where_ have you been?" She finally asked quietly, her voice a mixture of deadly calm. "It has been… _months_ that myself and my Clan have been dealing with Hela's influences… _months_ of us fighting off _Draugr_ _without any help_ from any Third Race members, except for Puck…who _you've damned_ from progressing in his powers!" Rose didn't take a breath and she finished her thoughts, but let go of Brooklyn's hand and stepped closer to Titania; her voice dripping with malice now.

"_Months_ of dark forces taking over me and my magic… _months_ of my mind being tortured with pure darkness and evil!" She stared Titania down; her hazel eyes bearing into Titania's bright green ones. "I've heard enough about you and Oberon through Puck and know that your magic is _good_, so tell me this Titania… why haven't you been involved in helping us until now?! Isn't Hel and all of its creatures under _yours and Oberon's_ rule?! Isn't Hela and all of her evil powers _yours_ to command still? If so… why has all of this been happening? Forgive my anger… but _where in the hell_ have you all been all of this time when we have _needed _you?"

Nobody moved except for Puck, who stood behind Titania staring at her with wide eyes. His mouth was open in disbelief that she was speaking to her so bluntly; to a Queen. But Queen or not, Rose didn't care. She kept her chin high and didn't back down, but also didn't miss the action of Puck cutting a finger across his neck while shaking his head at her.

A small growl formed in Brooklyn's chest as he also saw that action, but when Titania suddenly spoke up her voice remained calm and kind towards her still.

"Believe me, child. I would have been here as soon as I realized that my sister and Oberon's younger brother, who is your father and Hela's husband, Lord Demetrius; were planning such evil for us all. But the reason why I wasn't was because… I _was_ in Hel, and was held prisoner for many weeks."

Rose blinked in shock at her.

"Back in December, your mortal time, Puck reached out to me when your magic first awakened and inquired about you. He told me that you were a human with the magic that resembled my sisters… and that instantly worried, but also, intrigued us all. There has been… _bad blood_ between Hela, myself, and Oberon for too long and it is all of my fault." Titania paused and then continued in a louder voice. "I've made a great deal of mistakes, Rose. A great deal of transgressions in the past with my sister… and because of those mistakes… she has grown cold and unforgiving. So when I realized that you, an innocent girl, were somehow involved in Hela's evil; I instantly went to seek out the future regarding my sister… and why you, a girl who was born and raised human, would have her powers.

So, I sought out the three Fates from the Underworld in Hel, where Demetrius rules. I was attacked by the Draugr, which I noticed were far too great in numbers than was allowed. Your father, Lord Demetrius saved my life from them… called them off… and led me to the Three Fates who are able to see the future from the Forbidden Dark Arts. A future which my normal seers, The Weird Sisters, cannot. None of my children can see into any dark future, since our magic is from the Allfather Aesir and is full of light magic. Hel is its own dark magic, it's own entity; and is one that Lord Demetrius has grown a great deal since his banishment from Avalon, when my husband took the throne. I went to the Forbidden Three Fates to see what my sister was up to, and how _you_ had her powers… and it was there that they told me of a prophecy."

Rose's mind was reeling, processing all that Titania was saying, but Brooklyn was the one to speak next.

"Prophecy?"

"Yes." Titania said, turning to face him. "There is a prophecy that was foreseen eons ago… their origins unknown… but speaks about all that is happening right now, and it's about… myself, Oberon, Hela and Demetrius- Hel, Avalon, and… Rose."

Everyone's eyes were on her again, and when Brooklyn again spoke up his tone was worried.

"What does it say about her?"

"I shall speak about it in a moment." Titania said, waving his question down. "First, I wish to finish answering your… _mate's_… questions first.

There was a slight edge to her voice, but when she turned back to Rose, her face was still calm and apparently unconcerned over their pairing.

"When I went to Hel and listened to the prophecy, it's not just about you Rose, but it is about the future of our world as we know it. The future of Hel and Avalon. Upon listening to it, I was able to obtain the answers I had about you, and saw for myself, what part of the story that you played. I went to leave Hel, to tell my Lord Oberon what I had found out, what the Prophecy had said about us all, and what I found out about Hela and Demetrius' plans for dominion; but then was imprisoned by your father and his evil intentions were made known to me. You'll be surprised, I think, to know that the Draugr attacks… your dark magic arising… it is all of _his_ doing."

"Wait… _what_?" Rose asked quietly. "I… I thought Hela was behind this all…"

"No, not exactly." Titania said, shaking her head. "Your mother is acting as a _liaison_ to your father, as are the Draugr, but she is doing as _he_ commands. They are his servants and follow his law. He has allowed the Draugr to be used for Hela's uses in bringing you back into their grasps. It has grown clear to me that your father and mother are truly ruling Hel together, and all the forces within it, but your father has the final say. I doubt even my sister could disobey him without coming under some form of consequence…"

Rose thought this over and never once thought about her father, with whom she hadn't heard from or even seen before. She's seen evidence of both of them in Puck's memories, but the whole time she was fixated upon Hela and her evil. But if she was the front line of everything and it was her _father _behind it, then she had deeper problems to worry about. She glanced over at Brooklyn and their connection and minds were going crazy with questions.

"So… my father, Lord Demetrius, is the Lord of the Underworld in Hel? And he is the mastermind to this all?" Rose asked her. "Hela is just a… a… _pawn?_"

"A willing pawn." Titania said quietly. "But yes, Hela is doing what your father is commanding. But because they are married and are your parents, he's allowing her to pretty much run the show. She's sent the Draugr to you under his command."

"And what of my ex-husband… Kevin Morrison?" Rose suddenly asked her. "He was taken from his grave by Demona the Gargoyle months ago, and brought back to life with the resurrection spell from the _Grimorum Arcanorum_. He has been serving under Hela and the Draugr and recently tried to bring me to Hel…"

Titania glanced over at her with wide eyes, and studied her for a few seconds.

"Kevin is your _ex-husband_?"

Rose blinked in surprise. "You know him?"

"Yes…I saw him training with Hela a few times while I was imprisoned in their dungeons. He's a _nasty piece of work_. But then he came to Avalon through a portal yesterday, Avalon time, one week ago- your time here- and slaughtered _hundreds_ of our prime Asgardian soldiers… I didn't recognize him. He had gotten stronger… less corpse like… and more like a true monster. Him and three Draugr made the green lands in front of our Castle look like a battlefield of slain soldiers. Their blood soaked the grass like a sea of red."

Rose's blood went cold and Brooklyn was suddenly standing behind her and placed his claws upon her shoulders, keeping her steady.

"Kevin was in Avalon?" She whispered, and Titania nodded.

"Yes. He was wearing all black armor, had a black respirator mask over his face and eyes… black as coal. We've never seen a Human enter our realm by portal before… but he too has powers given to him that resemble yours. Powers from Hela. None of us know who he was or what part he was playing. But myself and Oberon fear that Demetrius and Hela are plucking Human corpses from their graves to create an army so large that they would overrun us." She paused, then looked at everyone. "We are gathering Odin's armies, which consist of more than five hundred thousand Asgardian soldiers, and plan to strike back at Hel when they make their move again. War… is surely upon us, but we'll be ready for them."

"What of my brother… Gabriel?" Angela suddenly asked, stepping forward. "My rookery Clan? Are they all still there?"

"Yes, my child." Titania said. "Gabriel is the leader of the Clan, and all are planning to join us in protecting Avalon from this great threat. They are working with my Lord, as we speak, going over battle plans."

Angela's face looked torn, as if thinking about her brother and the Clan she grew up with on Avalon, and Rose forgot that most of her life was spent in Avalon. It was her home just as much as here was…

Just as it was Puck's. Both looked sick by the thought of war coming upon it.

"So, if you were imprisoned in Hel, how are you here now? How did you escape?" Rose asked, wanting to get back to the story, before they dove back into other things.

"I was under day and night supervision from the Draugr." Titania explained. " Locked up in iron shackles which drained all of my powers… and nearly all of my hope." She paused, swallowed and then continued, "My husband searched for me for many weeks, Avalon time, months… in this mortal realm's time. Hence why Hela was able to unleash her powers against you for months. The mortal world is _her_ realm, and the Draugr were able to cross realms without raising any alarms. This happened because Avalon was under attack, and still is. Oberon wasn't made aware of any attacks in the mortal world and was distracted while looking for me.

My Lord got word from the Weird Sisters that I was in Hel… but Raven; a fellow mischief God like Puck here… has betrayed us. Played spy to keep my Lord from finding me, and to keep him distracted from paying attention to what was happening in the mortal world."

Puck made a gagging noise upon hearing that his fellow brother betrayed them all, but Rose blinked and stepped forward again.

"But isn't it Oberon's law that the Third Race can't interfere with Humans? Puck told us that… so wouldn't he have felt magic being used here?"

"What do you mean?" Titania asked.

"Hela and the Draugr were coming after _me_!" Rose exclaimed. "Using magic and evil against me almost constantly! Wouldn't he have known or felt that unnatural use of magic, distracted or not?"

"It's possible."

"So he just… didn't care that more was going on?" Rose asked with raised eyebrows.

"No…" Titania said softly. "I think it's more complicated than that. When I look upon you, I see a Human woman, but can feel a strong magic within you. But there's something else, something I didn't realize until now."

"What?" Rose asked.

"My sister has placed a temporary shape-shifting hold over your body, to shield your Third Race Fae body presence with a mask. Most likely to ensure that none of us in Avalon would suspect anything out of the ordinary with you."

Now it was Rose's turn to be confused. "_What_?"

"You are _not_ a human, Rose." Titania said quietly. "This form that is standing before us all… is merely a shape-shifted form that Hela has made sure you kept until her magic undoes it. To keep you hidden from myself and Oberon's sights. Blending you into this world… like camouflage."

At this, Puck gasped in a breath and then stepped forward.

"_Of course!_ That is why I was unable to train her to learn how to shape shift. I couldn't do it because she is already _in a shape shifted form_! I sensed something was awry, but I didn't know what to make of it."

"That's because you don't know much about the complexity of dark magic, Puck." Titania said softly. "But yes, if you were trying to teach Rose how to shape-shift, and she couldn't, that is why. A spell of sorts has been placed over her, shielding her Fae form from our views."

"So… what does that mean exactly?" Rose whispered, thinking about how she looked in the nightmares and tried not to get sick.

"It means that you are a full-blooded Third Race member, hidden by a human body." Titania said softly, then with a bright white light, she transformed into a human female, with bright green eyes, white skin, and long, deep red hair- just like Rose's. Titania was now Anastasia, the woman and mother Fox knew all her life.

"I can transform into a Human… but it is not my true form." Titania as Anastasia explained. "So you see…. You were born from Demetrius and Hela- two powerful Death Gods and Fae. But when you were an infant, Hela most likely forced you to temporarily stay and grow as a Human until she undid the spell. Until she let your true self come out."

Rose stayed still and stared at her, and she couldn't help but think of the beautifully, terrifying Fae of herself from the nightmare earlier in her mind. Her deep red hair pulled into a side loose braid, her skin more cream and porcelain-like, her eyes no longer hazel, but glowing yellow, like burning embers. Her bright white fanged teeth. Her giant, black avian wings… Brooklyn's claws tightened on her shoulders, as he too saw the image cross over in his mind; and true shock shot through his system. She had told him about the dream and what she was like… but for him to actually _see the images_…

She didn't dare look at him to see his reaction.

"So… that's why Oberon hasn't suspected anything?" Rose finally asked her quietly. "Because I'm truly a Third Race member, hidden by a Human's presence…"

"Yes." Titania said, turning back into her Elven self. "And not only that, but Hela has placed a powerful shield over the mortal world- blinding us now from what has been going on here. I have known about you ever since I ventured into Hel, but once I was imprisoned, I could never tell Oberon what was happening, and he was blinded to what was going on here. So, my Lord came after me after the Weird Sisters were found and told him that I last was seen with his brother in Hel. So, he went to Hel to find me, and then went to the Underworld in this world, where Hela's residence lies. He felt the shield, and knew something was wrong, but then Hela captured him and brought him back to Hel. Where he was then imprisoned with me. We did not know that Hela and Demetrius had gotten married, created a child, nor planned to take over Avalon and all the world… until they told us. Their plans caught us all off guard… and we were truly blindsided. For a few weeks more, Oberon and I were imprisoned together in the same cell of their dungeon. Bound by iron- which kept us weak.

During this time, Odin… the Asgardian Lord of War… and Oberon's closest ally, kept Avalon and the rest of our Gathered children calm during our absence and was leader for a short time. But we were unable to do anything… unable to fight, unable to communicate with anyone. And I was dying, I refused to eat, drink or keep my strength up. So, Demetrius released Oberon from his iron to help keep me alive, because I apparently am needed to stay alive for a curse they plan to evoke on the world… but Oberon was able to regain his strength, used the power from Hel and broke us out. We've only been back in Avalon for a few days, our time, and I've been forbidden to come here- since Hela could be here at any moment to try to kill me. To kill us all. But I had to come… to warn all of you of what is coming."

Everyone was silent and watched Titania with wide eyes, including Puck now. It was obvious that he hadn't known any of that, and looked sick to his stomach.

"We've been told that Hela is planning on evoking a curse on us all. Puck has even seen a vision of all death on Earth." Goliath asked, stepping forward. "Is that true then? Is that what all of this is about?"

"Yes…" Titania whispered, nodding. "It is true. They are planning a curse… powerful enough to wipe all of life off the Earth. I know the spell from the Grimorum they are using, but how they plan to evoke it… I don't know yet because it's never been done before to this great extent. It includes all of us, Third Race members, and Rose." She then turned to face her. "That's why I believe they are wanting you so badly and didn't destroy myself and Oberon while they had us in their grasp."

Rose and everyone stayed silent for a few seconds, and then Brooklyn spoke up.

"What can we do about that then? What can we do to fight them and stop this curse?"

"Avalon is protected from the forces of Hel for the time being." Titania said softly. "We shall wage war against soon, but both Demetrius and Hela are bound by their banishment and cannot enter. Now that Oberon has been released from prison, and we are back home in Avalon, his powers are stronger than ever. As is his wrath against his brother and Hela. With all of our soldiers and powers with all the children, it is the safest place to be…"

She then paused and turned to face everyone.

"That is why I have come. To explain why none of us have been around to help… and to offer you all a safe haven from this mortal realm, where Hela will mostly likely come and attack. This is the one and only time I fear I can come, because even now, my time here in the mortal realm is putting you all at great risk. War is coming for all of us, including the mortal world and all humans within it. So I have come to offer Avalon's protection to all of you."

She then turned to Fox and Xanatos. "Fox, my darling daughter, I urge you, your husband and Alex to come with me to Avalon. There… you shall be protected from all of the evil that will be unleashed here. It shall be temporary, of course, and you shall return back here to your home when all of this is over, but until then, I implore you to seek asylum in Avalon's protection."

Fox glanced over at Xanatos with wide eyes, as Titania moved on.

"Goliath… you and your Clan are welcome to come as well. And Rose…" She turned to her. "I _especially_ insist you come as well. With you protected in Avalon's walls, Hela and Demetrius won't be able to step forth and place a hand upon you and use you for their evil bidding."

There was more silence, but then Goliath stepped forward, bowed before her and said, "Thank you kindly for your offer of protection for myself and my Clan, Lady Titania." He then stood up and faced her solemnly.

"However, it is not the nature of a Gargoyle to run away from a battle nor abandon our protectorate. I will let my Clan decide for themselves what they wish to do," he turned to face them all, "as it is their right to choose for themselves. But _I_ will not abandon my human mate or any of the innocent humans that live here to be slaughtered. If it is death and war that is coming, I plan to seek out the rest of the remaining Gargoyle Clans that I came across when Avalon took us to where we needed to be, and we shall build up an army here. We will also work with you in fighting this great evil." He stepped back and then took Elisa in his arms. "But I am staying and will not leave the ones I love, nor the people that are good and true, to that dark fate. I shall fight for them."

"Aye." Hudson said, stepping forward and standing behind Goliath.. "I too shall stay with my Clan, and have no desire to leave the humans to die. I am staying as well."

"Same with us." Coldstone said, as Coldfire added, "We shall always be here to help our Clan." Goliath nodded with a smile at them both.

"Same with Kira and myself, we aren't going anywhere." Lexington said. Akira nodded, stepped forward, and said, "Lexington and I wish to travel to Japan to recruit my Clan in Ishurma, but we have to stay to do that… but, if we are needed to fight, we shall come to Avalon's aid."

Rose watched each of her Clan courageously stepping forward to stay, but as she glanced over at Angela- she looked sad and torn. And Goliath seemed to read his daughter's mind. "Angela… if you, Broadway and your egg wish to seek asylum in Avalon, then you have my blessing."

"No, Goliath." Angela whispered. "Broadway and I will not leave this Clan… but… I wonder if… Titania would be so gracious to take our egg to Avalon and place it in the protection of Gabriel, in their own rookery, and have my rookery Clan look after it."

Rose gasped, "_Angela_…"

"It's for the best." She whispered back. "The egg won't hatch until April, so we have time…"

"But time passes differently on Avalon." Akira whispered, stepping forward and placing a small claw upon her shoulder. "You might miss its hatching."

"Doesn't matter, I know my rookery Clan will care for it as their own until Broadway and I are able to come. When it is safe again."

Titania nodded and smiled sadly at Angela, knowing the great sacrifice she was making for her unborn child. "Yes, I would be happy to bring your egg back with me."

"Fox and Alex will be coming with you." Xanatos suddenly said, and Fox whipped around to face him.

"_David_!"

"Darling… your mother is right. It's the safest place until all of this blows over. Hela coming to attack is not a matter of '_if_,' but of '_when'_. I don't want you and Alex here to suffer under her hand." He held Fox close to him and cupped her face delicately. "Besides, it's only temporary."

"And what of you?" She whispered tearfully.

"I will provide armies of my own to fight for this world." He said. "I'm the most powerful, successful and richest man in the weaponry and technological field. Militaries are buying my weapons, right and left. It only seems fit that I help Goliath in protecting the rest of this world with their armies. I shall stay here… and control my robots and the weapons." He looked deeply into her eyes and then whispered, "We shall only be a part for a short time, my love."

"David…I… I _can't_...leave you here." Fox argued, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"Yes you can love, and you will. Take Alex and go, Fox. You all will be safer there for the time being."

Tears fell down her face as she stared at her husband, but she didn't argue. The logic was there and too sound to argue against it.

Rose placed her hand upon her stomach naturally, where her own child was, and thought about what her decision would be. What Brooklyn thought. She turned to face him, and his face was stuck in a place of indecision and uncertainty.

"What of Puck?" Xanatos suddenly asked Titania. "Is he not allowed to stay and further protect Alex and Fox, or will he remain here with me?"

Titania thought deeply for a moment then said, "Puck has grown and done many tremendous things since his banishment from Avalon. But when my Lord banished him, he specifically told him to use his powers to train and protect the boy; and that is exactly what I think he still should do." Titania turned to face Puck, whose face was frozen in shock. "If that is your wish… I believe I can persuade Oberon to allow you home again… _temporarily_. That way we know that Alex will have that much more protection from these outside influences."

"_Really?_" He gasped in amazement. "You'll allow me to come back home?"

"Temporarily, but yes." Titania said seriously. "For now, I see no reason why you can't still protect the boy, if that's what you wish. Do a good enough job and perhaps you'll win over your Lord's favor again, but we shall see. Only time will tell."

Puck didn't spend much time debating it, before he glanced at Xanatos- who nodded- and exclaimed, "Yes, milady! I shall return home and continue to protect Fox and Alex. _Thank you_!"

Titania nodded at him, then turned to Rose and Brooklyn, who had remained silent.

"So now it's down to you two. I shall take my daughter, grandson, Puck, and the hatchling with me to Avalon… what say you, Rose? You should come to Avalon and flee from this world. Hela _will_ attack and bring you into Hel, and for what reason, I still don't know-but I have a feeling it's to do with the curse. And for that reason, you aren't safe here."

Rose's eyes widened in shock and she didn't know what to think, so she turned to face Brooklyn; who still looked torn, but her decision was made. Shaking her head, she backed up to him and stood next to him.

"No, thank you. Take the others, but I… I'm not going."

"Rose…" Brooklyn started to say; but she looked at him, and said, "No."

"What Titania is saying makes sense," He argued gently with her, and took her in his arms. "I don't like it either, but…"

"What's your decision?" She asked. "Are you going to stay?"

"As Goliath's Second-in-Command, yes. Yes, I am." He answered. "That was never a question… but…"

"But what?"

"My duty is to you as well." He whispered, took a deep breath and sighed, "To your safety and well-being. So… I think you should go, Rose. You'll be safe on Avalon... away from Hela's grasp."

"And away from you." Rose whispered back tearfully, her heart breaking again. This felt just like leaving for the Labyrinth.

"We'll stay here and collect the other Clans, and I'm sure we'll meet up in Avalon to fight… but we must stay here to help protect the Humans."

"If I go then we'll be apart." She argued. "And you remember how well that went when I went to the Labyrinth."

"That was different…"

"_How_?" She asked, taking his claws in her hands, staring deeply into his worried eyes. "How will this be any different than that?! We'll be apart from each other and our soul-bond's powers will be _wasted_. We are stronger together."

"Right… but…"

"And you're also forgetting about one important factor." She said, and when he stayed silent, she whispered, "Kevin. Brooklyn, we saw him just last night and he was able to _open a portal_. If he was able to portal into Avalon with Draugr and slaughter hundreds of soldiers by himself, who's to say that he won't be sent to collect me?" She paused, let her eyes sink and spoke out loud to everyone now. "This whole situation doesn't allow me to win. I'm damned if I go, but damned if I stay… and I'll be damning everyone with me…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "If I go to Avalon, Hela will come after me and take Avalon with her. Alex will still be in danger, as will Fox, and all of this protection will be wasted." She took a deep breath, then looked at Brooklyn. "But if I stay… then…"

She thought about her Clan being in that same danger. Thought of Brooklyn… Elisa… Emily…

There was no winning with her involved.

Sighing, she shook her head and turned to Brooklyn, who heard her thoughts. "What do you think? If you really want me to go, then... I will… but Hela, Kevin and the Draugr will only follow me there, and when they do, death will separate us for much longer and far more grievous, than distance will."

"Then stay." Goliath suddenly said. "We will protect you Rose, and perhaps your magic can protect us and give us more time as we gather allies."

"It's a double edged sword though." Rose whispered, lowering her head down, and Brooklyn's claws rested upon her shoulders again. "Either way, I'm still a heavy target, and you all will be at risk! Are you sure you are okay with me staying?"

"We are a Clan aren't we?" Hudson suddenly asked. "And a Clan stays together, or falls together."

"I suppose…" but she turned to Brooklyn and took his claws. "What do you think of all this, my love, _honestly_?"

Brooklyn stared down at her with worried eyes, lifted a claw up and caressed her face and sighed heavily.

"I don't know. I just want you safe. But I think… I think you're right, my love, it's all bad no matter which way we look at it. If Kevin wasn't involved, then I would feel more inclined to send you away for your safety so Hela can't get to you, but he _is_ involved and already was able to breach Avalon's borders. With Hela holding his leash, he's too dangerous to mess around with. Besides, our soul-bond with each other makes us stronger together. So, yes. I agree cautiously. I want you and think you should stay, but ultimately, it's your decision."

Rose smiled at him in relief and he pulled her into his arms; holding onto her tightly. She hugged him back, still mulling over her decision, but then thought of something. They still didn't know what the prophecy said, and one other thing...

She pulled away from Brooklyn's hold, turned around, and looked over at Titania. "I'll stay then… but… what about the Humans here in this realm, Titania?"

Titania blinked. "What about them?"

"If my Clan is staying to protect the Humans, will you and Oberon help us protect them when Hela does decide to attack-?"

"No."

At her sudden answer, Rose's heart sunk, and the Clan shuffled uncomfortably; Lexington, Akira, Angela and Broadway all stared at her with open mouths, then at each other in disgusted shock.

"_No_?" Rose asked in disbelief. "What do you mean no!?"

"My Lord has a strict rule, one that none of us can break except the Death Gods. No mortal or Human is to be interfered with by our magic."

"So what about _Hela_?" Rose demanded.

"She is the Goddess of Death over the _Human world_." Titania whispered. "She has rule and dominion over this realm. What she chooses to do is her affair. She has rules she has to follow, but I'm afraid none of us will be in a position to control her for a while. We must place all of our efforts into throwing Demetrius down, only then, can we control Hela and destroy her, once and for all."

"I don't understand…" Elisa suddenly said slowly, stepping forward. "You and all of the Children lived among us for thousands of years… and yet… with us also in danger… you're not doing anything to aid us?"

"No, I'm afraid we cannot. I'm sorry." Titania said without emotion. "We must channel all of our powers on Avalon and protect it from falling into Demetrius' hands…"

"But Hela is coming here to seek war on this realm, _on the Humans_!" Rose suddenly argued. "Who's going to protect the Humans from her? It'll just be my Clan and the other Gargoyles who truly choose to join us. Is that really what I'm hearing? You're _abandoning_ the Human world to death, just to save _Avalon_?"

"Yes." Titania said softly. "That is what I am saying. You humans are good, but we must do what is _necessary_. Demetrius is the bigger threat currently, and if he gets his hands around Oberons' crown… then the entire world and _all of the realms _will crumble, not just the Human world. He and Hela will rule over a dead world as myself and Puck have seen, and it'll truly be the end of the world as we know it."

"So you're letting the _Humans die first_!" Rose snarled, tears filling her eyes and rage tugging at her heart. This conversation took a huge turn over their intentions. "We're the sacrificial lambs, while you protect your precious Avalon?!"

When Titania didn't say anything to contradict her, Rose gasped out and whispered, "_That's _why you're taking your daughter and grandson away from here… that's why you aren't sending more troops here to help my Clan protect the Humans! You… you're going to _let Hela slaughter our realm_!"

At this, everyone gasped, and Titania looked around nervously- and even Fox looked like she was going to pass out. She looked over at her husband, and at this, Xanatos looked to be re-evaluating his decision to stay. Not if it was a sure death wish, but if he didn't stay and at least try to fight…

They wouldn't have his weapons, which would give them at least a chance. Slim as it may be.

"Child, you _have_ to understand…" Titania began, but Rose cut her off, broke out of Brooklyn's arms and pointed a finger menacingly at her. The truth was right there in front of her, and it enraged her to no end

"No, I understand _perfectly_!" She yelled. "Humans are expendable and weak in your eyes because they don't have magic! We are flawed and looked down upon with no worth by you, Oberon and the Third Race. You believe that we are the lesser race of beings compared to you all."

Puck looked ready to pounce in front of her and protect his queen, but Titania looked offended and angry, finally showing some of her emotions. "Is that what you think about me? For someone who knows so little about magic and about the Third Race and where she's truly from… you seem to think that _I_ am the monster here, and that we don't care."

"_Do you though_?" Rose came back at her, and then shrugged. "Seems to me that you seem pretty damn okay and casual with letting all who remain in the mortal world to die under Hela's hand, as long as Avalon survives. Or… the fact that you've let your sister, _my mother_, and Oberon's brother, run an entire slaughter show under your '_supposed_' care and watchful eye…" She paused, scoffed and sneered, "Yeah, I'm starting to see things _a lot clearer_ now."

"_Hold your tongue!_ I am your Queen and will _not_ be spoken to in that manner." Titania whispered in a deadly tone, her power surging through her now. "Do not _speak_ so freely on something you know _nothing_ about!"

" I _don't _take orders from _anyone_." Rose snarled back. "And I seem to know a hell of a lot more than you do about all of this!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! Time out and everyone freeze!" Puck suddenly yelled while jumping in between Rose and Titania, who were both glaring each other down. He placed a hand upon Rose's shoulders and pushed her away. "You'll have to forgive her, my Queen, because she truly doesn't know," he then turned to Rose and spat a warning through gritted teeth, "_with whom she's speaking to_!"

"_I don't care_ who I'm talking to!" Rose seethed, ripping out of his hold. "She is talking about leaving the Human world to _burn_ and be slaughtered, while they stay hidden in their own protected realm, as if we don't exist or matter! And most likely all of the Gargoyle Clans with them! I don't care who you are, but that is wrong! The Gargoyles will fight tooth and nail to protect them, but there are millions of Humans on this Earth and only a few hundred or thousand of them spread out! We need your help! Screw Oberon's _rule_…" she then stepped past Puck and begged in a whisper, "_Help us beat Hela_!"

"I'm _trying_ to, Rose." Titania said firmly, her tone still angry. "I can bring you to Avalon for safety, but nothing more can be done. We will do all we can to stop Hela and this curse, but that means that she _cannot _get a hold on you."

"But-"

"I _do_ care about human lives." Titania said, her tone growing emotional. "I have lived for one thousand years among them as a Human. I have known all the goodness and caring nature of them, I even fell in love with one and had a child." She paused and continued to stare Rose down. "But this is a _war_. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I must face the facts that you all refuse to acknowledge. There are millions of people alive on this Earth. Only a few hundred thousand Fae, Third Race, and mystical creatures, and a few thousand or so Gargoyles upon this Earth. There _will _be casualties, and most of them will be Human. But there's _nothing_ I can actually do more than what we are doing now. I'm sorry you feel that way about me or our kind, but that's the truth. You are a Third Race Fae, and aren't even a Human. And since you've seen nothing but the cruel side of Humanity, know that these deaths just might be-"

"Don't you _dare_ say they are justifiable or worth the sacrifice!" Rose whispered with tears in her eyes. "You forget that I was born and raised by Humans, there are good people out there in this world, my best friend-"

"Has _abandoned_ you because your magic was too much for her to handle." Titania hissed and shut her up instantly. Rose didn't know how she knew, but she stopped seeing and stopped hearing.

Magic raged through her-

_Enough, Rose. It'll be okay. If they don't want to help, then we'll do this all on our own. We will all do our part to protect each other and as many Humans as we can. I promise you that. _Brooklyn's calm and deep voice flowed deeply inside of her mind, and instantly their soul-bond flowed through her, forcing her to be calm.

Tears fell down her face involuntarily, and suddenly Elisa stepped up to her, and pulled her back.

"Rose, enough. Come on… "

Rose could only nod and tried to swallow the huge lump in her throat but couldn't. Elisa guided her back to Goliath and Brooklyn, who instantly took her in his arms and she started to silently cry.

"Shh, it's okay. We will figure something out." He whispered in her ears, cupping the back of her head, glaring up at Titania.

"So… no one from your Clan is going to take me up on my protection then?" Titania asked Goliath a bit impatiently, who was also staring at her with narrowed, angry eyes.

"That's right. Gargoyles protect… and we do not abandon our home or those we have a duty to. But thank you for the offer. We shall keep in touch with you, and ask you to do the same. If Hel attacks Avalon first, then we shall be the first to come to your aid. But… it is… a bit _disappointing_ to hear that you shall not give us the same kindness or aid if we are attacked first."

"It's not my kindness to give, but my Lord's. All the same, good luck to you all." Titania said dismissively. "I've been here for far too long. Hela probably can sense and knows that I'm here. So all those who are coming with me, we need to leave _now_."

With one glance at their husbands, Fox instantly went to go get Alex, while Angela grabbed hers and Broadway's egg. And all sat in uncomfortable silence as the seconds passed by. Rose wanted to say more, but didn't as she stayed clung to Brooklyn in a hopeless state.

It didn't matter what she said.

Titania said they would receive no help, thus giving them all a very real death sentence. And now… it was truly up to her to find a way to save everyone from Hela and this dark fate.

But she didn't know how.

* * *

After a few minutes of tense silence, Fox and Angela returned back with their children. Xanatos and Fox had a very passionate good-bye as their son slept deeply in her arms, in his baby blanket, and for the first time since knowing them, both of them were crying.

Xanatos was murmuring how much he loved her and Alex and that he would join them soon, depending on what Hela does. After a few more hugs and kisses, Xanatos walked forward, grasped Puck's hand and held it sternly, "Protect them. I'm counting on you Puck."

Puck bowed. "You have my vow and promise, Xanatos."

Xanatos nodded, walked back and wrapped Fox up in a hug once again, as Angela and Broadway handed Titania their egg. The heartbreak on Angela's face was enough to make Rose want to stop this… all of this… but still she didn't know how, or what else to say. Rage was pulsing through her, as well as Brooklyn through their soul connection, and was grateful that he felt the same way she did. They expected more from Titania, and not a chance to stick their heads in the sand and pretend that this wasn't all happening around them. That no other life mattered.

With the egg in Titania's arms, she gave it to Puck to hold, and then turned back to face them all. Her green eyes lingered on Rose's for a few seconds, before she held her arms up and said, "Till we meet again, good luck to you, and may Allfather Aesir bless you all."

"Wait!" Akira suddenly said, stepping forward. "You mentioned that there was a prophecy that you found out about all of this… about Rose. Will you tell us so that we too may know."

Rose's stomach lurched, and she forgot that Titania did hear a prophecy mentioned about her from Demetrius' Three Fates.

At this, Titania nodded.

"Ah, yes. I nearly forgot." She then walked into the middle of the room. "I don't have much time to sit here and explain it, but I'll do my best if you have questions."

"Can't we reach out to you with your mirror?" Rose asked darkly. "Or will you leave us helpless even more?"

Titania gave her a deep glare, but continued to speak, as if she didn't hear her.

"Yes, you can. Say my name into it while placing your hand upon it, and I shall try to answer your call." Titania said. "For now… let me tell you the prophecy shown to me by the Forbidden Three Fates…"

She held her hands out and green, wispy magic, that looked like Rose's, flowed out from her hands and encompassed the entire room. And then suddenly all manner of voices spoke out in echoes as Titania opened her mouth and said-

_In many millennia, in the Land of the Fair, a great betrayal shall take place._

_Treasured family relationships will disappear without a trace._

_They shall be torn apart by greed, power, pride and hate; _

_Thus, creating this dark fate._

_Darkness shall descend slowly upon the Great Avalon, and all will seem to be at peace _

_but that peace will quickly cease._

_Deep below where Avalon's lava rivers do flow, in the land of the dead, _

_Death awaits His chance to rise from His chained bed._

_In the Meridian of Time, Death will create life with a Powerful Fae, and that child shall grow up alone._

_The child of Deaths shall hide behind the Mountain's Stone, growing in powers known and unknown._

_This child shall appear to be of no concern, _

_but awaits for her destiny to let all of Avalon burn._

_After a score and three years, a great battle shall occur._

_The Goddess of Death shall triumph, and all of life will be in a stir._

_Avalon will fall, _

_But one being shall sacrifice their love and life for the good of all-_

_Sealing this prophecy with the most powerful force on Earth_

_The New Avalon shall rise from the Ashes, a new world and new birth._

_Balance shall finally be obtained._

_And there shall be a Bond in unity of all things, achieved unfeigned._"

Rose listened with great intent to the words as Titania's magic faded; and the words left her mind reeling. She kept mulling it over, line by line… and the first half was definitely talking about the great betrayal that made Hela… the Goddess of Death… but the rest of it seemed to give her heart palpitations. It was about her… she knew it. Deep down inside, from the last nightmare she had and seeing her as the next 'Goddess of Death,' she knew what it all meant, and it terrified her.

_But then Death from below Avalon shall rise_

_A child born of two Deaths_

_Hidden behind Mountain Stone…_

_Her destiny to let Avalon burn_

_Then someone will give their all…_

She didn't know what to think, and when she glanced up into Brooklyn's, he too, was mulling each verse over and over in his head- and was thinking about her- and if the nightmare she had that he told her not to worry about, was in fact- the true future.

His heart sank, and Rose had to hold tightly onto him to steady them both.

Titania suddenly glanced over at Rose with worried eyes, stepped closer to her and said, "I know you're angry with me, Rose. But listen to my words and heed them, _please_. I have made a terrible mistake in how I treated my sister. That is the betrayal that was foreseen in this prophecy. I wish it wasn't, but what's done is done. Your mother had every chance to choose peace, but she refused to be held down or respect Oberon's law… just as you were refusing to respect me… out of anger. The same thing happened to her." Titania then paused, reached a hand out and caressed her face.

"You remind me so much of my sister… you are so strong-willed, and protective of those you love. That's exactly how she was before she chose evil, Rose. Don't forget that. Demetrius, your father has _always _been evil. Not one ounce of him is good, but my sister… Helena, _used_ to be good." Tears filled her eyes. "I believe she isn't all lost, that's why I haven't given up hope. But myself and Oberon hurt her, and it was too much to forgive for her. She let darkness and rage tear down her heart, which ended up being her fall. She waged wars against us, made so many years unbearable… all while Demetrius stayed quietly in the corner, planning for his rise to power, and this is his plan all along. Hela is merely a pawn. So, please don't follow after that path, Rose. Choose good."

"_I am_." She whispered with tears streaming down her face. "I'm going to protect my world from a problem you refuse to help us with."

"Death is unavoidable during a war. _I'm sorry_." She whispered fiercely. "But I still think… no… I implore you… one last time Rose. _Come to Avalon_. Hela cannot get a hold of you, if they do, their curse will succeed."

"No." Rose whispered back. "I'm not going."

"Then, I must warn you. If you choose to truly stay here… I sense a great disturbance in your future. It's cold, dark, miserable and full of suffering. If Hela and Kevin are going to try to take you back to Hel to unleash a curse, I have no doubt that this prophecy is referring to you… and the destiny of being the reason Avalon burns." Titania stepped back, threw her arms out and opened a portal with her vibrant green magic. "So please… use that strong-will and your rebellious spirit to continue to prove me wrong, Rose. Don't let Hela get you…" She then glanced up at Goliath. "Good luck to you all, I hope to see you all soon when this war is over."

Then, with a sweeping motion, herself, the egg, Fox, Alex and Puck disappeared- leaving everyone to stand still. Xanatos instantly raised his hand to his eyes and held his forehead, no doubt trying to keep himself from crying or was crying silently. Seconds turned into minutes, and nobody could say anything. From what Titania said about not giving them aid, to the prophecy… it was the truth staring them in the faces. Staring Rose in the face. All she had seen in nightmares, all the powers she felt deep within her.

The body that she saw in the mirror wasn't her, but was the demon Fae she saw in her nightmare- and her entire life had been a lie.

Just then, Goliath stepped forward and spoke to everyone.

"We've just been dealt a major blow, but our course of action is clear. We must continue to reach out to all of the Clans and try to protect our own communities. I do not know if we have enough time to physically bring us all together, but at least the Gargoyles will know about the imminent battle and prepare themselves and their Clans for war."

"There's gotta be more we can do, Goliath." Brooklyn said, holding Rose to his side. "Avalon has completely abandoned us! What can we do now?"

"Not give up hope." Elisa suddenly said. "We have each other, and all we can do is wait and see what comes next. We never know… help might very well come to our aid. But don't give up hope."

Goliath pulled her to him and held her hands in his claws, looking proud and more in love with her than ever before. Savoring every second with her, as it now felt like they needed to spend every moment, truly taking advantage of what they had.

"Aye." Goliath said tenderly. "We never know what tomorrow might bring, or even later on tonight, but we have each other. And that's all that matters."

Rose's eyes teared up at his words, and she thought of her own mate.

"What does everyone think of the prophecy?" Rose asked them, turning around.

"We've always known you were somehow different, Rose." Goliath said. "When you and Brooklyn first met, and we saw how connected you two were, it was a destiny in the works between you two. And then when your magic awoken… it makes sense that you are a Third Race member."

"But the prophecy said that the Goddess of Death will rise… and Avalon will fall." She paused. "Which means that Hela gets to me…"

"We don't know that for sure." Brooklyn said. "Besides, there was a lot more to it than that. It sounded like Avalon comes back strong, and doesn't mention anything about a curse. So perhaps, it _doesn't_ work.

"Aye, but we'll never know." Coldstone said in his deep voice. "It's best not to let it go to chance. We must do everything we can to not let the curse happen."

The Clan and Rose nodded in agreement, and then she said, "I can't believe there's a prophecy about me. It said that I would grow up alone, and hide behind the mountain's stone… what does that refer to?"

"Gargoyles, of course." Hudson said with a smile. "Gargoyles were made out of a '_Mountain's Stone_'. And if you recall Puck's memories, it mentioned that Hela is the one that made our race, and carved us out of a Mountain."

Remembrance dawned on her. "Oh right… I forgot that part."

"Aye, so it makes sense that you've hidden behind a Mountain's Stone, because ye are a part of our Clan, and in our protection."

Rose nodded with a smile, and then thought deeply some more. "What do you all think about hearing that my… _father_, Lord Demetrius of the Underworld of Hel is actually the one behind this all, instead of Hela."

"It sounds like we're truly knees deep in manure." Broadway suddenly said, making Rose crack a smile. "That's what that sounds like to me, at least. Troubles on all sides."

"Aye, but Demetrius sounds like Oberon's problem." Goliath said, also cracking a smile as he held Elisa to him. "Not ours. He is giving the orders to Hela- who's then ordering the Draugr and Kevin to attack us- but we've defeated the Draugr before, and we still don't know if Kevin survived the fire. So, we really don't know more until we are attacked again. But regardless, we shall be ready when they do." He looked at Rose and gave her a serious nod. "I promise."

"Me too." She whispered. "I'm sorry everyone. I know it's not my fault, but this is my issue still. I'm involved in the eye of this mess… and to hear you all want to stick around to help protect us Humans and our community…" She paused as tears filled her eyes and choked, "I'm very thankful and proud to call you all my true family. Thank you for supporting Brooklyn and myself, and for being the most wonderful beings. I love you all." She paused, turned to Angela and said, "I'm sorry that you had to give your egg away temporarily. I can't even imagine."

"It's okay." Angela said with a smile, even though she too, had been crying. "We'll return to it soon, and will raise it in a peaceful world."

Rose smiled at her, nodded, and then turned to Akira and Lexington. "And you two said you're going to travel to Japan? When are you going to go?"

"As soon as we can." Akira said softly. "We haven't figured out arrangements for travel yet, but once we are all done talking, we'll start figuring that out."

"Good."

She smiled at them, and then felt a tug on hers and Brooklyn's soul bond. At the same time, they turned and gazed into each other's eyes. Their minds and hearts, one.

_I'm sorry. _

_What are you sorry for my love? _

_For this whole mess. For all that we're being put through and sacrificing. But, I'm even more sorry that you've married into a batshit crazy family. _

At this, Brooklyn had to hold in a snort of laughter as he cupped the back of her head and hugged her tightly to him while kissing her hair.

"Hey, I didn't marry you for your family." He whispered in her ear, still keeping the conversation between them.

"Well you got evil, sadistic, psycho Death Gods on one side of my family, and conniving, self righteous and pompous _bitches_ on the other. Man… I'm screwed. I don't have a prayer, do I? With that lineage… Titania is right, my future _does_ look miserable."

Knowing she was teasing, Brooklyn squeezed her even tighter and chuckled lowly. "Good thing they aren't your _true _family." He leaned back and passionately gazed into her eyes. His claws trailed down her waist to barely touch her stomach. "Myself, our baby, and this Clan is our family."

"Yeah... I know." She smiled up at him, and instantly he leaned in and modestly kissed her lips.

_So… wanna tell the clan our news?_

_Hmmm… after all the news we've had dumped on us? _She thought, sarcastically, back. _No, not yet. Let's make it to my ultrasound on Thursday before we say anything to anyone. I don't want to let everyone know just in case this baby doesn't stick and I miscarry; God forbid._

Silence rang through their mind bond and then his voice whispered, also dry and sarcastic. _That's the spirit… _

Rose smiled apologetically, kissed him again on the lips and then sank back into his arms, sighing out in his hair.

"So… what will ye do lass?" Hudson suddenly asked, and she pulled back from Brooklyn's hold to look at him. "With all of this goin' on, and Puck gone, how will ye keep trainin' yer magic? All of us can still help yeh with hand-to-hand combat, but Puck was trainin' yeh to do other things, right?" His question literally stumped her, and her stomach sank; not quite realizing that. He was right. Her only teacher was gone, went back to Avalon to protect Alex and Fox… and while that was his excuse, his leaving truly felt like an abandonment as asinine as Titania's lack of help.

"Um… well Puck did start to teach me how to portal to different places, and that was um… successful… kind of." She paused and thought about how she nearly drowned in the indoor pool, or nearly portaled out of the building, which was something Brooklyn didn't know. However, with a whip of his head in her direction, his eyes wide with shock- she realized he heard her thoughts, and now knew.

"WHA-?!"

"Anyway." She pushed over his outrage question loudly, then said in her mind to him, _chill… it's not a big deal. I'll tell you about it later. _His glare almost made her chuckle, but she continued to speak to the rest of the room, "Puck taught me the basics, but I still can't shape-shift, and I guess we now know why. But that's okay, because… I don't want to. I had another vision before Titania showed up, and I saw myself as the Goddess of Death, in full demonic Fae form… and I don't want to be that person."

"_What_?" Goliath asked in a gasp.

"You saw yourself as the _Goddess of Death_?" Akira asked quietly, almost fearfully. Rose looked over at them all, saw their fear, but she held her head up high and refused to let them be afraid. Or to let that fear creep back inside of her.

"Yes, I did… but I _won't be_." She said seriously. "No matter what, you guys, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not my mother or father and I _refuse_ to become what they are." She didn't know if she sold them on that, but took a deep breath and continued, "I'll do the best I can to train and further my magic, alone. I won't let you all down."

"You won't be alone." Xanatos suddenly spoke up, and everyone glanced over at him. She forgot that he was there. He slowly walked over to her, his eyes were dry, but showed proof that he had been crying. Rose's heart sunk, but when he spoke, his voice was steady. "She's going to train with _me_."

"What?" Brooklyn asked, his eyes narrowing in slight distrust. "How?"

"I have robots, weapons, lasers, and all sorts of dangerous things that I'll need to have tested." He explained a bit dryly, his tone unconcerned. "What better way to test them than on a powerful, Human-born Fae?"

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes at his vague answer and didn't like it, as that's what he used to do to them when he was their enemy, but it didn't phase Rose. She was surprised by his new title for her, but it wasn't a lie. That's what she was and who she was.

And she would do what she needed to do.

"Okay." Rose whispered, and he nodded stiffly. She could feel that he was upset and had every reason to be. For all the time she's known him, yes, he was shady at times- but had been nothing but kind, supportive and selfless to her. Her giving her all to help protect her family, and give him kindness, was the least she could do. "I'm sorry about Fox and Alex. That couldn't have been easy on you."

"The hardest thing I ever will do." He answered her in a cool voice. "So, what are you willing to do Rose? Hm? You've chosen to stay and to help fight, which leaves you as our only member to have access to magic."

"It felt like the right thing to do… and I'll do all I can to make this worth while, I promise."

"Good." He answered with a dark smile. "That's just what I wanted to hear. I don't want all of this to go to waste either. I don't have magic, but I've been around Owen enough to know some pointers, but it'll all be up to you. At dawn, I'm taking over your training with your shielding. I know Owen wanted you to try to make them as big and as strong as possible, so we'll start there. You versus my robots. I need to make them as strong as possible if we all are going to be ready for what's coming, and I don't anticipate stopping until I have them perfect. I also ask the Clan to help out as well." He glanced over at Goliath, who slowly nodded, then turned back to Rose. "You in?"

Rose turned around, looked at each Clan member's face, and then finally rested hers upon Brooklyn's. He looked nervous, as always, but his smile of trust and confidence in her and her abilities told her everything she needed to know as she looked back at him.

"Yes, I'm in. I'll give it my all."

Xanatos grinned darkly, his game face on and ready to fight. And for a moment, she saw the shadow of the man that used to be the Gargoyle's greatest enemy.

"_Excellent._"

* * *

Hela had heard everything she needed.

When she arrived at the mortal world, she silently urged her magic to flow up to the Castle to listen to what her sister was saying to the Gargoyle Clan… to Rose. She was afraid that her daughter would be taken to Avalon, as that would have put a huge kink in their plans. And her sister tried, but failed. And to Hela's great delight, her daughter was still there, and refused to leave her great love. Titania had left back to Avalon, taking her daughter and grandson with her, as well as the asinine trickster, Puck.

_Good_, she thought to herself. _One less player in the game to get in my way._

Upon listening more, her daughter also knew who she was and believed in the nightmare she sent her. She was a human-born Fae, and was starting to see the strong being underneath the weak Human body. Even though Rose stated that she refused to become that person… Hela smirked. Her daughter had an amusing idea that she wasn't going to be anything like her and her Lord, when in fact, she was. It was humorous to her, and couldn't wait to show her what she was missing out of. How _whole_ she would feel and become, once the Human form was gone.

Hela waved her magic away, and was standing near the Eyrie Building in her Human form. She still had long, loosely curled black hair, but was wearing a black business suit, smokey black makeup with bright red lips, and her bright hazel eyes popped under the dark color. She wasn't often in her Human form, but since she needed to blend in, she decided to use the form now.

Suddenly, a tug of magic silently brought her attention from the building, and over towards Central Park. She walked gracefully and with ease towards the large green spaces within the beautiful park, and wandered for close to twenty minutes, until she came to a grove of thick trees and a dark black tunnel, and felt a familiar iciness in the hot and humid July air.

"Hello Kevin."

Kevin stepped out from his hiding place, was wearing his usual black armor and respirator mask, and stepped up to her.

"Milady." He greeted her in a bow. Behind him, hidden in the dark tunnel were the ten Draugr that were anxiously waiting for orders from either of them.

"I just stopped by the Eyrie Building." She said softly. "My sister came to town and didn't even say hello to me."

"Shame."

"She took her daughter and grandson to Avalon for protection…and was trying to convince Rose to leave with her." She continued as if he didn't speak, while picking at her long, black fingernails. "But she has chosen to stay with her Clan and her precious _mate_." She paused and then glanced over at him with a dark smile. "_Shocker_. So, that still leaves us at our original plan. Any chance you are ready to attack the Castle again, and to bring her to me?"

"We are almost ready." He whispered. "I'm making my plans as carefully strategic as possible so that we do not fail again."

"Well, you have three days to accomplish this. Take your time… and don't screw this up."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." She whispered, turned around and looked at the brightly lit Eyrie Building and Castle from the distance, and grinned. "I have a good feeling about this attempt. Our chance at success is finally here, and she'll finally be ours for the taking… _I can just feel it._"


	35. Chapter 35- End of the Game

**~Chapter Thirty-Five~**

**End of the Game**

Three days passed and not a single moment of them were spent relaxing.

Rose was either training with Hudson, Goliath, Brooklyn or the others in hand-to-hand combat, or was battling Xanatos's robots to try to test them against her powers. During her down time, she usually spent it with Brooklyn, Akira and Angela in the Library, where they were researching and learning more about Avalon and the different spells from the _Grimorum Arcanorum. _Or she found quiet time by herself and worked on strengthening her shielding abilities. She looked forward to training with her Clan because she did not leave with many cuts and bruises like she did with the robots.

Just like what she was doing now.

Gritting her teeth, she was pushing back against the large robot that Xanatos had activated to attack her, and with every passing model he was testing against her, the harder they were to beat. So far, her shields were holding up, but this robot- which looked a lot like a beefier Goliath- was the toughest one yet. Xanatos saved the best for last, and it was one of the newest built proto-types out of his robot production line. And it was tough.

As she was straining to keep the robot at bay, Rose remembered what it was like training with her Clan, just hours ago when it was still dark and before sunrise, and let her mind take her there for a moment...

_Everyone in the Clan took turns training with her… and she had many amazing opportunities to learn from each member. Goliath was the strongest and hardest to beat, by far. Hudson was the best fighter over all, Broadway was also very strong and heavy to try to fight, while Lexington was fast- almost too fast for her. Angela was a very good opponent and had a mixture of strength, and wit. And to her utmost surprise, Akira, as little as she was- was like a ninja. She was graceful with her sword and footwork and was the one that sliced into her armor the most._

_But, the best part was when her mate faced off with her. _

_Normally Brooklyn chose to be side-lined and worried for her the entire time, but this time, they took to fighting each other- and it was the most intense out of all of them, and he did not take it easy on her, no, t__hey fought more fiercely and with more energy than any of them. _

_It was refreshing for Rose, and both of them were able to truly see what each other was made of in battle. They were equals, which made it all the harder to fight against him. __They still didn't want to hurt each other, and Brooklyn always double checked that her small shield was covering their baby in her stomach, or that she was fully armored again; but other than that, he gave the fight against her his all. _

_They battled against each other, and not a moment of their fight, did their eyes leave each other. __However, they quickly realized as they fought that their duels would almost always end in a draw because their minds would connect, and they would be able to see or anticipate each move. They would fight until they both reached exhaustion- which did no one any good. _

_To remedy that, Rose placed a shield over her mind so she couldn't hear him, and took him on again; but still lost, which she was okay with. What she appreciated about fighting with her mate was that he was fair, but was very skillful and tactical in his approach to her. He taught her a great deal about how to fight in more modernized times. He wasn't the strongest compared to Goliath and Broadway, but he had a mixture of strength, Lexington's smarts- but even more than that, he was cunning. Almost like Kevin was. He made a strategic plan in his mind and followed through; which outsmarted her almost every time. She was thoroughly impressed with her mate's fighting skills._

_When they went a third time, they fought so fiercely and stared deeply into each other's eyes, it was an experience that was strange for her; so full of desire, and intensely hot. They did a dance of some sort, which was mixed with mating desires of a truly erotic nature. It was during that duel that she finally overcame him, knocked the sword out of his hand, and pinned him to the ground._

"_Gotcha!" She teased him, revelling in how proud he looked of her._

"_Good job, babe!"_

"_You sure you didn't let me win?"_

"_Nope." He said with a smile. "You won fair and square." He then grabbed onto her face and pulled her down to him. "Well done, my love. I'm proud of you."_

_With a grin, they both leaned forward and kissed each other deeply, as she straddled and pinned him to the ground of the gymnasium floor. She loved remembering the look of passion, love, amazement and pride in his eyes for her_… and wished the robot staring her down had the same kindness.

Shaking her head, she came back to reality and gritted her teeth harder at keeping herself protected. For three days, since Titania's visit, she had been training day-in and day-out to hone her skills. The biggest thing being her shielding abilities.

Xanatos wanted to test all of his robot prototypes against her, to see which ones needed adjustments to make them tougher, and which ones were actually strong enough to take her magic on, or even overpower her. So far, none of them were able to overpower her… but had gotten close… but this one was proving to be the one that might win. Sweating ferociously and forcing her bright red shield to keep her covered, she had been holding the robot's powerful lasers at bay for sometime. She had been at this all night long, and was beginning to tire out.

This was all Xanatos asked her to do was to simply stand there, all in her armor and helmet on, and keep his robots from penetrating her magic shield; and do nothing else. But when this robot came out, shooting from the lasers that Kevin used from the black market back in January- that Xanatos no doubt bought out- she was starting to feel the difference. The mean looking robot with bright red eyes, shot a series of lasers at her shield, then brought out another laser from its back, which looked to be the size of a bazooka. Rose gasped, closed her eyes and braced for impact when the robot shot it at her.

BOOM- she was blasted off of her feet when the laser bomb exploded into her shield. The power of the blast threw her backwards and she landed painfully onto the robot training room floor. Rose grunted out in pain against the matted floor, but quickly covered her head as debris fell all around her. When the coast was clear, she looked up and watched as the tall and largely built robot sized her up; calculating it's next attack.

With that, she was finally more nervous at what it could do to her. However, before it could attack her again, Xanatos' voice rang out through a microphone system, "SP0-901, shut down." Instantly, the robot's glowing red eyes flickered a few times before its eyes went dark and it's body shut down. From behind a protective barrier, Xanatos quickly was typing information down onto his computer and then spoke into the microphone.

"Rose, you okay?"

She gave him a thumbs up, stood up, and dusted herself off. She was sore from all of her training these past few days and nights, and was looking forward to having a nice bath to relax, but overall she was good and wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Xanatos nodded from behind his safety plexi-glass, typed for a few minutes more, and then took a floppy disc out of his computer. He came out from behind his protective office and walked towards her, holding the disc up with a bright smile.

"I think I've finally got it figured out." He said happily. "Thanks for your shielding help, Rose. Their programming should come in handy soon, very, very soon."

"No problem." She said, trying not to fall asleep standing up. "I'm not gonna lie, they were definitely tougher than the other batches. I hope they are enough to stand up to Hela."

"Me too, I'm hoping they will. Thanks to Kevin introducing this new laser technology off the black market, I was able to buy it all out and incorporate it into my own weapon systems. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before. A true force of nature like lightning." He said, smiling at her. "Well, duty calls. I need to get this floppy disc to my main warehouse in Upper New York. I want thousands of these robots to be adjusted and added to the batch in production right away."

As he was talking, Rose quickly started getting undressed out of the heavy armored suit and helmet, and glanced warily over at the sleeping robot.

"How are you going to get there?"

Xanatos blinked and then chuckled. "I do have a pilot's license for my choppers, I normally just have Fox fly us, but since she's not here, I'll fly myself. It's only a half-hour flight… I'll give this information to my head weaponry specialist, and have him get started on it. I might stay a few hours to oversee production myself, but then I'll be back." He paused then said, "Would you possibly like to come with me? I mean… that is, if you want to."

"Um… well… I wouldn't mind coming with you, I just probably need to get some sleep."

"Yeah." He said in a sigh. "You're right, you probably should. I can tell that you aren't well rested."

It was true. Ever since her nightmare a few nights ago, and learning about the prophecy… sealing her fate to that dark creature even more, she had done everything she could to _not_ fall asleep. The past few nights, she would train and be with the Clan as much as she could until she was past exhaustion, and Brooklyn would sleep next to her, but even then, her sleep was anything but restful.

As if sensing her thoughts, he placed a hand upon her shoulder and said, "Stay here and get some sleep, Rose. No more working on your shields, which… they are very powerful and impressive, I have to say. So, well done on that."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"But go to sleep." He urged, shaking her shoulders slightly. "I have hundreds of security guards in this building that'll watch every entrance. If you feel uneasy with you being alone, then you can come with me…"

"No," Rose said quickly. "I'll be okay. I'm not worried to be left alone nor do I need a babysitter."

He chuckled again.

"Alright. Well, like I said, I'll be gone just a short time, and anticipate being back by lunchtime. Then, I will get some sleep myself."

"See you later. Thanks for all of your help in helping me train."

"You're welcome… and _thank you._ Without your powers to test on, I wouldn't know what proper adjustments to make." He said, holding the floppy disc up. "Because of you… I finally feel one step closer to getting my wife and son back and ending this war before it even really starts."

"You _really_ think they are powerful enough to do _that_?" Rose asked in a gasp, he glanced over at her and smiled darkly.

"Never underestimate my mind, Rose." He tapped his head. "I've made many impossible things possible, all because I had the determination, power, money, skill, and will-power strong enough to make them happen." He paused and glanced down at the disc. "This is now the greatest thing I'll do. Make weapons strong enough to take down the _Goddess of Death_ herself… and save my family. _All_ of my family."

Rose smiled at him, and knew he was referring to them all as his family. Though she was in awe by him, part of her was still a little weary of what he could do… what he was capable of. This man had earned himself a reputation of being one of the richest men on Earth by his brilliance in making modern technology and weaponry. It was good that he was on their side, because if not…

It was a bit unnerving to think about.

* * *

When she left Xanatos' training room and made her way up to her bedroom, she quickly sank herself deeply into her large, stone tub and enjoyed a nice and relaxing bath. Her entire body was aching from all of her training and working-out; bruised from taking on her Clan with hand-to-hand combat, with swords, and then shielding training against those powerful robots. But her mind was exhausted more than anything from all of the energy spent from working on her shields. Xanatos was right, she did need rest. She owed herself that much if she were to keep going by tonight.

She spent a good half-hour washing her hair and body in the tub, then got out. She got dressed in a flowy white tank top with jean shorts, brushed her long hair out, washed her face, and then went straight to bed. She had been snacking on and off all day and was feeling good- but now- more than ever she needed sleep. And the moment her head hit her pillow, the instant sleep came- taking her to a dark and peaceful world. And for once of her being alone, no dreams or nightmares plagued her, and she was able to finally rest.

Hours later, she woke up refreshed from her nap and found that it was a little bit after two in the afternoon. Getting up, she made her bed and then tiredly made her way towards the kitchens to fill up her water cup and get some real food in her system.

To her amazement, as she passed Xanatos' office, he was already back and working on his computer.

Stepping into his room, she said, "Hey! You're back already?"

He looked up from his computer and smiled.

"I actually never left." He told her quietly. "You said that you felt confident about being left here alone, but after you left, I couldn't help but feel… _unsettled..._ about leaving you here alone and unprotected. Not after what attacks Kevin has been capable of in the past. So, I emailed the disc to my department instead, and tonight after the Clan wakes up, I'll take my chopper and visit them to oversee their production. But for now, I will stay."

At this, Rose's heart suddenly gave a lurch. _He stayed to protect her_? His kindness truly floored her and knew now, without a doubt, that he would be there for her no matter what. She tried not to get emotional at his words, but with a smile from him, she knew she wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it.

"Thank you." She barely managed, but he waved her comment away.

"No need to thank me." He ruffled a few papers on his desk, stood up and then stepped around to face her. "You are Fox's cousin by blood, which makes you a part of _my_ true family. I'm going to take care of you. Which leads us into this next topic of conversation… I heard you quit your jobs…"

Stunned, she stared at him. "I did… but how did you know that?"

"I have my ways of knowing." He grinned, and her heart thumped nervously.

"What? Did you have my bedroom _bugged_? If so…" She stopped, paused, and thought about all that had gone inside of that room with her and Brooklyn; then couldn't help but laugh. "Well… don't be traumatized with what you hear goes on in there, or complain, as that would be completely _your_ fault."

At this, Xanatos threw his head back and laughed out loud, so hard, that his voice echoed and reiterated off the walls. It had been the first time since losing his son and wife that a smile actually reached his eyes.

"I… you…" He laughed some more, then placed an arm around her shoulders. "_Wow, Rose_. It's not very often someone makes me speechless, but you've done just that. _No_, I have not bugged your room, nor would I ever betray your trust or privacy. Elisa mentioned it to me, out of strict confidence, of course. So, don't be angry with her. We just want to make sure that bills get paid and that you aren't going to get in any trouble financially."

"We should be just fine." She said with a laugh. "I want to focus on things with Kevin and Hela first, that's all."

"Well, as always, you're welcome to stay here." He said, guiding her out towards the kitchens. "In fact, I insist that you do. What better place to be protected than in a castle fortress?"

"True." Rose snorted. "Well, thank you. I really appreciate you helping me out."

"No problem." He grinned, then opened the door to the kitchens. "Join me for lunch?"

She smiled back at him, and nodded. "I would love to."

"What can you cook?"

Now it was Rose's turn to laugh as she faced him, and raised her eyebrows high at him. "_What_? You're telling me that your servants never taught you how to cook while you were growing up?"

"I never had any servants." He explained. "I actually grew up in Bar Harbor… just like you. And my family… we were quite poor."

Rose stared at him and shook her head.

"I never knew you grew up there."

"Yup. Down near Fisherman's Cove, I believe my father knew yours quite well. The two played poker together at their '_once a month get-together_.'" He paused and smiled at her. "Funny how small this world can be sometimes."

"Wow." Rose whispered while leaning against the stainless steel counter top. "I never knew that. That is crazy… and I didn't really know my Pop's friends that he would play poker with. Those were the nights that Nana kept me away from all the smoke and alcohol she let him have one night a month."

Xanatos laughed. "My mother was exactly the same with my father. However, I'm at least ten years older than you are, so I would have been graduating high school and planning on getting the hell out of that place to start my business here in Manhattan."

"You hated Bar Harbor?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, sitting down on a bar stool. "Much too small of a place for me and my big ideas."

"Oh, not for me." She replied, mindlessly going over to the fridge and getting out items for deli- meat sandwiches to feed both her and him. She continued to speak as she spread mayonnaise on the bread. "I loved living there. It was so beautiful, peaceful, serene and quiet. I loved how simple everything felt."

"Yes, _I know_." He grumbled back, making her laugh. "But I'm not a simple man and never have been, so it did not work for me." He paused, watched her for a minute then switched topics quickly. "You do know that you're not supposed to eat deli- meat while pregnant, right?"

Rose paused, stared up at him and looked confused.

"_What_? Since when?"

"Since… forever, I guess." He laughed. "Or at least that's what Fox's doctor told us. Deli meat can carry bacteria that could be bad for the growing fetus."

"Oh…I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me that." She then continued making him one, and stuck with a simple peanut butter sandwich for her. "It's strange to me how much my eating has changed since being pregnant."

"Fox's eating increased for sure, but overall, she had a good pregnancy with Alex." He took a bite of sandwich and said, "I hope yours is the same."

"Thanks, me too. So far, it's been nausea and vomiting, but that's been controlled thanks to medicine, and I'm just tired. But I'm feeling good, overall. Dr. Sato is actually coming tonight to give us the first ultrasound."

"I know. Are you excited?"

"Very." She said with a smile, and spoke through bites. "Brooklyn and I have been talking about it since I told him we're expecting. I told him not to get too excited, since the fetus is still really small and we might not see anything just yet, but it'll be interesting to see if it's more Gargoyle or Human… or if it'll be its own thing."

"The first of its kind…" He whispered and then shook his head. "It's incredible, Rose. Not gonna lie, I'm anxious to see it as well. What a blessing this child will be in your guys' lives… that's for sure." He paused. "I actually noticed that you two haven't told the Clan yet."

"We are tonight." She said softly. "We just wanted to see the ultrasound first and make sure all was looking good, before we did."

"Smart. Well, just be sure to take it easy whenever you need to with our training, okay? We don't want you to be injured or hurt the baby. It's too precious to risk, as are you."

With a smile, she looked up at him and again couldn't help but again feel grateful for him.

"Thank you… and yes, I agree."

And for once, she sincerely meant that.

* * *

After lunchtime, Xanatos retired to his bedroom to rest for a few hours before the Clan woke up, and Rose was left to wander around the Castle, looking for something to do. It would have been easy to climb into her own bed and get more rest, but she'd already had a nap, and wasn't tired at the moment.

Amazing as that was.

So, she decided to venture into the large library, and maybe find something to do there. This room was easily her favorite one in the entire Castle. Usually there was a nice fire going in the fireplace, but because it was the middle of the summer, it was empty and kept the room cool. In one corner, Angela had drawn a map of Avalon and showed all of the Clan so they all had an idea of where to attack if they were called into that realm to aid Titania, and she had been studying it carefully these past few nights. In her nightmares, Hel seemed to be the same outline as Avalon, but had different magic and creatures.

Sighing heavily, and not wanting to think about Hel, she sank into the couch and stared at the walls of books. She had a thought to try to find a book that sounded interesting to her, one that could occupy her mind, but it didn't sound like something she could truly get into. Her mind was filled with images and thoughts… ones that she wanted to get out.

Rose stood up from the couch and made her way over to a desk that overlooked a large window, and began rummaging through it. She had never done so before and didn't know quite why because there was a full supply of tools for art. Her eyes widened and knew what she was going to do. She wasn't much of an artist, but the white paper and pencils were calling out her name. Sitting down at the desk, she pulled out a sheet of paper and instantly got to work, drawing the images she saw in her mind and wished to get out on paper.

* * *

The afternoon passed slowly by and was now evening time. Rose had remained busy drawing various drawings. Some bad images from her nightmares that she had to get out of her system, but some were very good and helped her feel hopeful and happy. She ended up drawing three pictures and was slightly impressed with herself over them, even the images from her nightmares. She drew the outline of Hel that she saw in her mind, looked over and was amazed that it was the same likeness to the map Angela drew of Avalon.

She stood up, wrote '_Hel_' on her drawing and taped it to Angela's picture, hoping to show the Clan tonight.

Then, she looked down at the other three.

One was the drawing of herself as the dark Fae with wings… and it was scary how real she got it. From the evil expression in her eyes, to the majesty of the wings, that was her… apparently underneath her human form.

Putting it down she then looked at the last one, and couldn't help but smile. She decided to draw the vision that Brooklyn shared with her, the one they had back in December. She and Brooklyn were standing on a cliff somewhere over a beach, overlooking the ocean, stars were all around them, and they were in each other's arms. She added the Clan in one corner of the picture; including Broadway and Angela's child, Bronx, and their unborn child. No faces were drawn, but the shadow of the children were known by the different Gargoyle features. Theirs had webbed ears like Broadways… and hers and Brooklyn's child, she drew a lot like a younger version of her mate.

Part of her didn't know why she drew their child more-like a Gargoyle, but she did, but still left many things and details left out. Like her growing child, a lot of things weren't complete yet, and that was okay. The best art took time, and that's how she felt about her unborn child. She smiled at herself and rubbed a loving hand over her stomach. It still was a very small bump, as she was so skinny before, but her stomach was still flat.

Taking a deep breath, stretching and rubbing her neck; she decided to call it a day. Yawning, she placed all of the pencils back, but kept the papers out- putting her dark Fae one underneath the good vision she drew out.

At this point, the Clan was going to be waking up in one hour- and the sun was beginning to set. Rose glanced around at the wall clock and read that it was six o'clock. Standing up, she then looked down at her hands and found that they were chalked up with pencil and black marks. Walking out of the library, she went towards her bedroom to wash up before going to eat some dinner. The hallways were quiet, silent even, and she had no idea if Xanatos was still asleep or not, but she knew it best to leave him be.

As she passed by his office on the way to her bedroom, and saw it empty; she knew that he most likely was still asleep.

Rose kept walking along until a strange sound suddenly stopped her in her tracks. With as quiet as the castle was, she heard the strange hum of running water. She placed a hand on the stone wall of her bedroom and rested her ears against it to listen to the water through the pipes. Furrowing her brows, she walked quickly down the rest of the hallway and into her bedroom door. When she got there, she was instantly shocked to see water flooding from her bathroom and lining her bedroom floor with a thin layer of water.

Gasping, she quickly walked through her bedroom and stopped at the bathroom door. Nothing felt out of the ordinary and her magic couldn't sense anything or anyone- but her tub water was on, and somehow the plug was down; allowing the water to flood over the top of the stone basin.

"_What the hell?_" She breathed to herself as her thoughts went crazy in her mind with questions. _How did this happen? Did she forget to turn the water off?_

Racking her brain, she was sure that she turned it off after her bath when she went and took her nap… but then again… this could be a new symptom she heard from pregnancy books. _The pregnancy brain, _and perhaps she was entering that phase and forgot to turn the water off?

No.

As she thought it through, it was off when she took her nap… she didn't do this.

Ignoring her thoughts for the moment, she ran across the room, skidded to her knees at the basin of the tub and shut off the water. Silence followed after the rushing water noise went away, leaving only a few dripping noises from the tap. Instantly, she shot her hand into the water to pull the plug, but then stopped…

… it was suddenly too quiet.

The air around her was literally stuffy, icy, and different. Her hair raised on the back of her neck, and to her horror, there was something… _someone..._ in the bathroom with her.

Before she could whip around to face whoever it was, magic rushed through the room and she knew that a shield, mirrored to her own, had been taken down. Turning around, she was barely able to see a figure, dressed in all black, jump out from behind her bathroom door. Before she could stop him, a man shot across the floor and grabbed onto the back of her neck with an iron-tight, pincer grip.

She yelped out in horror and pain, and knew exactly who it was... she didn't have time to scream, or even breathe before the man forced her head and face into the overflowing basin of tub water; trying to drown her.

* * *

Seconds ticked by, but they were like minutes or hours in Rose's mind as she remained under water, held down by her surprise attacker. Her mind and body was in full panic mode, trying desperately to fight away, but her inner survivor took over and was screaming at her to focus and use logic instead of wasting her strength.

_Don't panic! Don't breathe or try to scream! Think through this!_

Her mind kept screaming at her as she tried with all of her strength to fight them away from holding her face down in the tub water. She held her last breath deep inside of her lungs and kept flailing frantically and desperately to get out from her attacker's hold, twisting, bucking and fighting in a desperate panic to live. Anything to get one ounce of breath…

Her arms and legs were kicking and flailing out of control, but she was forcing her mind to stay sharp and to think.

_THINK! Get out from their grasp! Fight! FIGHT!_

She lifted up on the strong being who was pinning her body down, but still couldn't get her face or neck up one inch towards the surface. So, she used the strength of her legs to bring one leg into the tub, submersing half of her body and tried to use the slickness of the water to slip and twist away from them.

And it worked for a second.

The fingers holding the back of her neck slipped as she twisted further away, and she instantly raised her face out of the water, gasped and gulped in air in a frenzied panic, before the hand was around the back of her neck again, and seconds later, she was back under the water. Again, she flailed, kicked and tried to fully get inside of the tub and away from their iron-tight grasp. And although she was able to get a breath in for a few seconds, her lungs were on fire from holding her breath for so long, and it was taking all of her to not open her mouth and instinctively breathe; which would drown and kill her.

She tried to reach behind her with one hand and punch the being in the side, where their kidney would be, or use her legs to kick them in the abdomen, any sensitive part of the human body, but her punches weren't effective enough to hurt her attacker… and she couldn't move. Panicking even more, she was losing out on time, if she couldn't breathe in the next few seconds, she would drown.

Forcing herself to try to focus, despite her panic, she opened her eyes under the water and saw her possible saving grace. Quickly, she reached down for the plug and pulled it up, beginning the painstakingly slow draining process of emptying the tub, and prayed that she lived long enough to get her head above the water. Kicking and still flailing with all of her strength, she used the same technique she used before and forced her entire body to be in the tub, soaking every inch of her, and tried to twist out from under their grasp.

Even if it bought her seconds of air again, it was worth the try. And again, by a certain miracle, it worked.

The hands slipped off her neck, and she was able to pull herself up, breathed and gasped in a few breaths of fresh air, before the person got better hold of her, and went to force her head down once again. So, she took a deep breath to fill in her lungs, and went under a third time. Her head was dizzy, and her entire body hurt, but the water was draining and she was able to grasp onto the sides of the tub, which helped her better fight against the anti-gravity of the water, and get a better grasp on them to fight back.

Rose turned around in the water, grabbed onto the attacker's wrist and opened her eyes under the water. She was now face up, with her back against the bottom of the tub, and the attacker instantly grabbed at the front of her neck, choking her out.

This was a risk to allow her attacker to get a hold of her neck from the front, as their fingers instantly went right for cutting off her airway… which was Kevin's favorite move. A move, which… luckily for her, she had lots of practice with. Now with her completely being choked out, she only had one chance to escape… but was in the right place to finally be able to fight.

Rose shot her other hand out of the water and blasted all the magic she had left in her mind to blast her attacker off her, and it worked.

The man went flying across her bathroom floor, in a blast of red, and instantly she grabbed the side of the tub, shot up from the water and gasped in as much air that her lungs would allow. Choking, gasping, and coughing, she leaned over the side of the tub and rolled out of it. She was surrounded by inches of water on the floor, was soaked to the bone, and her lungs were still on fire; despite her gulping down air as quickly as she could. Her vision was blurry, her mind was fuzzy; but she saw the attacker get back up from crashing into the side of her counter- and saw who it was.

And she was right.

It was Kevin.

Somehow, he had gotten into the castle without anyone's knowledge… against Xanatos' security measures again. She was sure that because he was dead and had Hela's magic, her magic, he most likely learned how to portal through different heights. A skill she was amazed he learned so quickly, because she still had no clue how to do that, or even portal on the ground yet. However, this was unlike all of his attacks. Kevin wasn't making a big theatrical deal out of it like he normally would do… this attack was the scariest one yet to her. He had been grunting out in effort and rage, but hadn't said a word to her, and she knew why.

He was done playing the game, and was here for blood.

_Her blood_.

Gasping in the air, she quickly placed a hand on her abdomen and shielded her unborn child with her red-magic, giving it her all, as he geared himself up to come at her again. She looked up through her soaked hair at him, and couldn't only gape in fear at him. Kevin was wearing all black armor, military styled clothes, and his black respirator mask over half of his face. He was breathing hard, coming for her; but she had to fight. With her child protected, as well as it could be, she tried to shoot up from the ground to take him on- but with a blast of magic from his own hand, he wrapped her in a red, bond-like rope and froze her from moving anymore.

Then, with a roar, he threw her as hard as he could across the room and she slammed into the large bathroom mirror with a deafening CRASH.

Pain shot through her back, neck, and head as glass shattered against her body, and she could only scream at the pain and hold onto her head and stomach as she came down hard on the counter top. The shattered glass stabbed through her and her body impacting against the counter, and took her breath away. She still hadn't been yet able to move, or fight back, as he moved too fast… caught her too much by surprise.

He was really meaning this attack, his every intention was to hurt and destroy her. Each movement from him was rage-filled and not a word was spoken still, which stunned her the most… it was so unlike him to not flaunt off his kill. So perhaps he was going to do that… after she was gone. Her blood chilled at that thought, and thought to fight, but found that she literally couldn't move still.

He still had her in the bound-like rope with his magic and then, with another roar, he pulled on the line and catapulted her body from the counter and into the wall right next to the tub. She slammed head first into the stone, making her world gather dizzy stars, and then she collapsed on the ground. Rose still hadn't been able to truly scream yet; but sounds, yelps and grunts of pain automatically escaped her mouth as she fell and crumbled to the ground. Again, she wasn't able to even try to come back to attack him because he was already on his knees next to her, and was moving on to the next attack. He grabbed onto her scalp, tearing hair out, and turned her onto her back; then used his fists to punch her across the face.

PUNCH! CRACK! The pain was more than she was prepared for, her face, though once broken and healed by Brooklyn seemed to break again. However, this time, it didn't just break- but something in her face _shattered_...

PUNCH! Her nose crunched sickeningly.

PUNCH! Now, her world was fading… _fast._

_FIGHT!_ Her mind screamed at her, and Hudson's words echoed through her brain… _fight and keep fighting_. But she couldn't move, couldn't think…the pain was too great. This wasn't like during the Draugr attack at the fire. They didn't surprise her this badly, because she could feel them coming… this attack? She didn't expect it at all... her vision was so dizzy, and she was seeing six to eight faded Kevin's above her.

Then, it dawned on her, the magic he had bound her with, was still there.

She couldn't move her hands, limbs, or even raise her hand to shield herself with her magic. He had her… and since he did… it was obvious that she was going to die. It was not yet sunset, and the Clan would still be asleep… which made her remember her nightmare. _The shattered Clan_. _Brooklyn! _She couldn't let him kill them too… then she thought of her unborn child underneath her shield…

She _had_ to get out.

But suddenly, Kevin's hand came down upon her open neck and cut off her airway… and with the lack of air, her world went darker even faster.

_No… got to… fight… _but she couldn't.

He had gotten her this time- truly by his surprise attack. No Draugr to prepare her for his arrival, no flaunting of his plans, no elaborate game… he portaled into the castle, used a shield to make himself invisible to her until the last second, and attacked so viciously. He was serious this time… and was through playing games.

She was going to die.

Rose closed her eyes and willed the last remaining strength of her shield to protect her unborn child… and to send her love through hers and Brooklyn's soul-bond, in which was currently quiet because he was sleeping. She still never knew if he could hear her thoughts through that bond, and never got to ask him, and she would always regret that. As well as a lot of things. But mostly, she regretted not having more time to love him. Time to spend the rest of her life with him as his precious mate.

Tears escaped her eyes and she sent all of her love to him through the universe, through any bond that would reach his sleeping mind… anything to tell him that she tried to fight and died trying- for him, for their child, and for herself… and that she loved him more than anything in this entire world.

But this was it, and she wouldn't be able to tell him that, and grief entered her heart and mind. Despite how long she had been training for, she fell victim to Kevin again, and didn't get a chance to fight. She failed, and wouldn't again be able to look into Brooklyn's eyes, feel his heart beating with hers, and tell her that she loved him… with everything she was, nor to see the eyes of their baby…

She wanted to tell Brooklyn that she was sorry, that she loved him… and that she belonged to him. Every inch of her body, soul, heart and mind was his.

She would forever belong to him.

* * *

Seconds or maybe minutes passed, she didn't know, but her world was almost gone as Kevin continued to tightly choke her by the neck; making her breath come out in horrible grunts. Kevin's black eyes were piercing into hers, and looked more like a devil or demon than human anymore, and there was no ounce of mercy in them. Just pure rage and vengeance.

She was sure this was it for it, when his eyes suddenly looked up, he yelped out, and something or someone slammed into him, forcing him off of her. To her relief, the crushing force against her throat was gone, and even though it was spasming, air was still able to barely get in, bringing her world back closer to the light. She continued to gape her mouth and air in like a starved fish, willing herself to not go back to the darkness and to not give in.

Her mind was still screaming at her to get up and fight, but her body was betraying her and wasn't moving. She was lying on her side and found that the images in front of her passed by in slow-motion, with weirdly fast-forward motions; and her hearing was muffled, as if she was still under water. Her body was frozen and unable to move, whether by magic or true injury, she wasn't sure yet.

But two things remained clear to her.

One: she was drenched in water and an alarming amount of blood, close to the amount she bled when Kevin shot her back in January. And two: someone had joined their party and was fighting Kevin. From her muffled hearing, it was a male, who was roaring and grunting in a fight against Kevin… and it was a human. A man with long brown hair and goatee.

Xanatos.

Somehow, he must have heard the altercation or knew she was being attacked, because he was now fighting Kevin with an impressive amount of rage and strength. The men were truly going at it for the kill, but unlike before, Xanatos was armed. He punched Kevin in the face, pulled out his new weapon system and shot it, aiming for his head, but Kevin raised a shield up and easily deflected it. The bright white laser bounced off of it and shot into Xanatos' leg. He roared out in pain as the laser burned through his thigh muscle, but with him down, Kevin shot forward, punched him in the face just right, and he went down.

Kevin held his hand out and shot out magic-like cords, just like what he used on Rose, and coiled Xanatos's body together. Then, he grabbed onto his bleeding face and finally said his first words of the night, which were deep and mechanical sounding thanks to his mask.

"Sweet dreams, _rich man_."

PUNCH!

Kevin punched Xanatos in the face with some magic, and instantly her savior fell victim and went limp and unresponsive. She prayed that he was still alive, and that they would both make it through this day… but with a quick step over to her, Kevin knelt down next to her, and again she was unable to move as he lifted her up, inches from his face.

"As for you… _my darling._" He growled. "The game is now officially _over_! _YOU'RE MINE!_"

PUNCH!

She felt the pain of Kevin's fists against her face, but just like he did with Xanatos, magic overcame her mind and instantly her world went black and she faded into nothingness.

And she knew no more.


	36. Chapter 36- Violent Ends: Part 1

**~Chapter Thirty-Six~**

**Violent Ends: Part 1**

Images. Blurry, confusing, and contorting images was all Rose could see for a few moments as she silently laid in a cold, dark and detached world. Strange sounds filled her mind's eye and it sounded like she was underwater still.

Then… pain.

Intense, excruciating pain crept across her senses, as she came back to consciousness, and more than ever she wished it wouldn't. For once, she wished that she could stay in that place of peace and pain-free darkness and forget all of her troubles. A small part of her, inside her mind however, was telling her to not give in and to wake up. Kevin was here, it was before sunset… and she had to rise to fight for and protect her Clan, Brooklyn, and all that she held dear.

But she still couldn't move. Her heart was pounding inside of her head and intense pain was searing across every inch of her skin, pulling her from that comfortable state of unconsciousness. Another pull from deep within her soul forced her to open her eyes.

When she did, nothing made sense and she didn't know where she was. Her vision was still blurry, but after blinking and breathing a few times, she finally came to. She was lying on her side out in the living room of the castle, and was bound by something stiff and hard. Gasping in the air, she twisted and turned weakly and found that her wrists were tied behind her back by rope, as were her knees, and that same rope was gagged around her mouth; pressing painfully against her broken face.

Finally aware of what was happening, she ignored the pain in her face and entire body, rotated around trying to see where Kevin was, but heard someone struggling a great deal near her. Blinking in shock, she rotated to her other side, and beside her on the stone floor was Xanatos; who was bound as well, but conscious.

Her eyes widened at seeing him awake, but at more so seeing that he was frantically squirming and trying to get out of his own ropes. He was yelling muffled words through his gag, and straining a great deal. She watched him struggle in shock for a moment, before his eyes met hers. They, too, widened and held her gaze with desperate he yelled something at her, but because the gag was placed against his mouth; she didn't know what he was saying.

"Wht?" She asked through her own gag, the words barely audible.

"_Ha Lan_." He yelled, struggling to get loose from his ropes, and again, she blinked and shook her head at him.

"_Wht?!_"

He struggled again, roared out against his binding and then screamed, "LAN! _THE LAN_!"

"_Lan_?" She asked, then something deep inside of her awakened. Hers and Brooklyn's soul-bond warning her of danger, and then Xanatos' words suddenly made sense and why he was so desperate to get out of the rope.

Rose gasped, rolled over onto her back and then again onto her other side and looked out towards the platform where the Clan was still in stone sleep.

The sun wasn't yet down.

And Kevin was nowhere to be seen… then she understood.

_DANGER! DANGER! _Her soul-bond was screaming, making her own escape just as desperate as Xanatos'. The Clan was in danger- Brooklyn- Kevin was out there with them… most likely about to smash their stone figures.

"NOOO!" She screamed against her gag, closed her eyes and willed her magic to come and aid her. Kevin's magic had halted her, bound her, but there was no trace of it now. He had moved onto his other kill; thinking so foolishly that he had her, and he did for the moment, but not now.

Never again.

Rose screamed out, rolled around and did everything she could to fight against the painful binds that were cutting into her skin, but nothing was working. She needed something sharp to cut them.

Then the idea hit her.

With a careful whip of her wrist, she wielded a small dagger and eased it up to cut the ropes off. The sharp blade was cutting into her hands, but she didn't care, as long as she cut her wrists free. With each press of the blade into her hand she made to ease up against her wrists, she had to scream and keep screaming; willing the pain to encourage her to keep going. The blade was so close to cutting through the rope.

Agonizing seconds passed as she cut into the rope and the blade pressed into her hands. She closed her eyes and was praying for relief, praying for her efforts to make the pain worth it. Finally, her wrists snapped free from the rope.

Gasping out in relief, she quickly took the dagger in her bleeding hands, cut her legs free, then cut her gag free. Breathing out a breath of fresh air and ignoring the pain everywhere, she then jumped for Xanatos to cut him free.

"Xanatos!" She cried out, but he screamed at her and shook his head.

"NO!" He yelled through his gag. "_Te Lan! The LAN_!"

Instantly, she understood what he was saying. His eyes were pleading with her to save the Clan, and then come back to free him.

"Will you be okay?"

"_Yhes_! GO!" He yelled, his eyes telling her that she should have left minutes ago, so she took off running towards the platform, leaving him behind. With each running step, her body was bleeding and aching horribly, but her instincts were screaming at her to save Brooklyn, to save her family.

Rose ran through one of the doors that led outside, stopped dead and gasped in horror. The Clan were all still whole and accounted for, but Kevin had two swords in his hands and was stalking towards Brooklyn. To kill him off first. Rose whipped her head and saw that it was a few minutes from sunset and she had to hold him off until the Clan awoke.

But it was too late.

Kevin raised a sword over her mate's frozen head and brought it down.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rose screamed, unable to reach him, so she activated her magic and sent it over to Kevin's sword, stopping it and shielding Brooklyn. Kevin's sword froze in her magical bind and was inches from hitting Brooklyn's head.

"_What the_-!?" He gasped, then turned to see Rose awake and free of his rope. Upon seeing her, his shocked face went from shock to full rage. "NO!"

"Get the HELL AWAY from my family!" She screamed and ran forward, while still holding Kevin's blade from smashing Brooklyn with her magic.

"I don't know how you got free, _you bitch_…" He snarled, forcing his magic to free his sword from her hold. "But you're going to wish that you didn't!"

Still running, Rose activated two more swords from her wrists with a scream and went for him with everything she had. Kevin's black eyes lit up with excitement and took her on. Rose slid across the stone and swiped one of her swords to behead him, but dodged it. Using amazing flexibility, he leaned backward as her sword swiped across where his face was, and then came up gracefully. He was watching her with mocking amusement as if he were watching a child fighting him; and it enraged her even more.

With another scream, she sent her other sword forward to penetrate his chest; but he blocked it with his own sword.

"Oh, I see. You wanna fight dirty?" He asked, gripping his two swords tightly. "_Fine!_ Let's go then, Rose my darling. _You and me_… just like old times!"

Gritting his teeth, he then came at her with all he had in him. Rose's body was in complete pain, but her hatred from the monster in front of her was everything she had been training for. The pain she felt now was nothing compared to the pain he caused her, all of the abuse she had endured, for all of these months. And it was coming down to this moment.

With every clang, swipe, and stab of her long swords; she was met with his resistance. Together, she and Kevin dueled with their swords in an enraged battle. Rose couldn't believe that she had the energy to keep up with him like she was, but the fact that she was able to still face him and fight; was nothing short of a miracle. However, he was strong, a lot stronger than she remembered and she was weakening with every ounce of energy she was spending. But she couldn't give up… not while the sun was still up and her Clan was still stone and helpless.

Screaming out in rage, she swiped one of his swords out of his hands. It flipped through the air and fell across the platform; and they both watched it fly away, but then he retaliated and did the same thing to her. His sword hit hers so hard that it vibrated through her entire body, and flew away across the platform, near where his went. She watched it go, but realized quickly that pausing during their battle was a mistake. With a roar, Kevin raised a leg up and kicked her hard in the abdomen, meeting her shield, and sent her flying against a nearby wall.

Rose grunted out upon impact, and slid to her backside, groaning, but Kevin's eyes widened upon seeing his boot meet a shield. With another roar, he joined her and pinned her against the wall with his own body. He then grabbed onto her hand that held the sword, held it above her head, and then used his magic to freeze every inch of her. She gasped out as his magic, which was as cold as ice, entered her body; and like a Draugr's ability he held her body and mind captive. He then grabbed her neck with his other hand, and held on tightly, not necessarily to kill her-but hold her attention.

"You really thought that you could beat _me_?" He mocked her, as she continued to struggle against him. His black eyes were piercing into hers and with a clench of his fists, he broke every bone in her hand, making her drop the other sword.

Screaming hysterically, Rose kicked and flailed, trying and failing to get away, but Kevin held her against the wall and brought his face inches from her.

"You've grown a lot weaker than I remember you being, Rose." He paused, squeezed some more on her broken hand, relishing in her screams and cries of torture again, and then stopped. "It's sad and _pathetic_! No wonder your parents wish to bring you to Hel and rid you of this weak shell that is crumbling before me. For being the daughter of death, and Hel's next greatest weapon, _you're a disgrace_, and a complete _embarrassment_."

Kevin slowly crept closer to her face, continued to hold her body frozen in his magic, and brought his face inches from hers. His black eyes pierced into her hazel ones.

"I can see, deep down, the great and powerful darkness that you are withholding from emerging, and it's so _disappointing_ that you don't let her out. And what for, Rose? For your Gargoyle monster? For… _love…_?" He spat the last word out and tightened his grip on her neck.

She could only stare into his eyes, those empty, black eyes, and couldn't move. Her magic was bound again, her body betraying her as he held her tightly.

"Love may be powerful, my darling Rose, but I have learned that true love _doesn't exist_." He sneered. "Only true, raw, unadulterated hatred and rage has made me into who I've always been inside. It has made me into who I am now!" He sounded so proud of what she was seeing in front of her, and it made her sick. And angry.

"And _who_ is that, Kevin?" Rose choked against his grip, daring to piss him off. "All I see is a _corpse_! A rotting, dead, empty shell of a person who had so much potential for good, but is no more. Hela's magic may have given you some form of life again, but you are merely her _puppet _now. You are under _her_ control, doing _her_ bidding, and for once… you're getting a taste of your own bitter medicine."

Rose paused, took a gasping breath in through his hold, and spat, "You're her _little bitch_ now, Kev, and you will forever be filled with an emptiness that will never be filled; like drinking alcohol that'll never again ease your pain and addictions, food to never fill your hungry belly, love... to _never again_ fill your heart and make life worth living…" She paused, gasped, and choked as his gloved hands tightened around her neck and his black eyes pierced into hers with a hatred that would have killed her if looks could really kill.

But she kept going.

"And you speak of love as if we never had it… but you… you _did_ have it! _I_ loved you, Kevin." Tears filled her eyes and speaking this truth was so bitter against her tongue and made her want to gag, but it was still true. His black eyes widened in shock, and for a moment, he loosened his grip on her neck enough that she could breathe a bit easier.

"I loved you once, and I _would have_ continued to love you had you not abused me, Kevin. You told me so many times that you were going to change and wouldn't hurt me anymore… _but you never did_. You kept hurting me… abusing me… and would blame your actions on me..." She paused again and then closed her eyes and let some tears fall. The last ones she would ever shed for him. Behind him, the sun was slowly setting; darkening the castle platform and giving her the help she needed. In just a few more seconds, her true love and soulmate would be awake.

Just a few more seconds…

She opened her tear-filled eyes and stared into Kevin's black coals for eyes.

"You blame me for what happened to you, Kevin, and you say that I'm the reason you're this... _powerful corpse_ standing before me, but we both know that you're _wrong_. You did this all to yourself. Your severe actions demanded an equal consequence, and my mate was willing to pay that _awful price_ of slaughtering someone, because you were simply too evil to keep alive… and because _he truly loved me_. He loved me so much that he couldn't allow you to live to hurt me ever again, and _still loves me_ with more power than you're ever capable of!" She paused again, and watched as Kevin tightened his grip back on her neck. His black eyes flashed and hurt filled his empty soul again.

He was getting enraged… _good_. He deserved to know this…

"You were once a good man with a good heart, underneath it all, Kevin. Yes, you were broken and had a checkered past, but I was willing to love and forgive you through it all…" she paused, grit her teeth, and slid her unbroken hand behind her back.

"And you know what?" She continued in a dark whisper. "You're right, Kevin. I was _never_ enough for you to fill the endless hole in your heart that you chose to fill with abuse, violence, sex, whores and booze. Never once was it _my love_ that fulfilled you- as nothing good would never do that because you refused to let it."

Tears streamed down her face, her own full rage coming out as her magic suddenly burst forth, against his restraint, and encapsulated them both like fire. His eyes widened at her ability to use it past his shield.

"That's why you beat and abused me daily!" She continued in a stronger voice, despite his hand tightly around her neck. "You blamed me for not changing and fixing you… but you know what I've come to realize? Fixing you was _never_ feasible because you weren't wanting it, and also, because it was _you_ who wasn't good enough for _my love_." She paused and watched even more rage fill his eyes, but his silence ignited the fire within her.

"Did you ever think of it that way, Kev?" She whispered through his ever- tightening grip. "This was never about me, but is about your own failures. _You_ were never, and still aren't, good enough for _me_! My soul and heart was meant for another this whole time… and you were not him. Because of that, our love never meshed and we never connected..." She paused, and watched as his eyes lit up with his own rage and she continued in rage, "My heart was NEVER YOURS to have, Kevin! And no matter how _powerful _you become, how much you beat your fists against my face and body to change my mind… that truth will _never_ aren't my soul mate, Kev, and will never again have my love..." She stopped for affect and then smiled darkly, reveling in his pain and hatred over her.

The sun dipped down beneath the horizon, casting a shadow upon them all, and Rose willed a sword to slide out from behind her back.

"_You aren't Brooklyn_!"

Kevin seemed to realize what was going on because right behind him the stone Clan's skins were cracking and they were awakening; he briefly turned his head to look at them, when Rose stabbed the sword through his chest. He roared out in rage and pain and dropped her from his grasp. With a scream, she punched him in the face with her good hand and tried to run towards the closest member of the Clan she could…

However, Kevin quickly took the sword out of his chest, threw it down to the ground, whipped around to face her, and saw her running towards them.

"NOOOOO!" He roared, jumping for her. She turned as he slammed into her and took her against the ledge, holding her by the neck, and raising his own sword up above his head. "I'VE COME TOO FAR TO LET YOU FUCK THINGS UP NOW!"

"Oh, you don't need me to do that!" Rose snarled, feeling unafraid as her Clan awakened. "You do that already all by yourself! _You always have_!"

Kevin roared out, at the same time that the Clan was roaring and shedding their stone skins, brought down his sword, and went to stab it into her abdomen… only to have her shield stop it.

"_What the_-?" He gasped out and looked down. Rose gasped, thankful and amazed that her child was protected, but Kevin's black eyes slowly slid up to hers; a horrible comprehension dawning on his face. Then a hurt so deep, so raw, overtook his hatred for a small second…

"_No…_. tell me it's not true…" He whispered, and she knew what he was talking about. Her pregnancy… the very thing she refused to give him when they were married. The very thing he always desired, but she never gave him. His eyes widened even more at her silence and at the hardness found in her own eyes. His breathing increased and he tightened his grasp over her neck. His black eyes went wide.

"TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"

She remained silent still, and his seething rage gave her the chance to warn her Clan. She opened her mouth to scream out, but something in his eyes made her freeze. It was one of the scariest things to her… and she's seen it before. Something snapped inside of him… and the uncontrollable monster she had once known… suddenly grew a hundred-fold.

Behind them, the clan was stretching and yawning, but standing closest to them was Angela, who sensed them beside her. She turned, saw what was going on, and shrieked while holding claws up to her mouth.

"_Oh my gosh._.. ! _ROSE_!"

"LOOK OUT! IT'S A TRAP, YOU GUYS!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, finally feeling afraid of the corpse holding her hostage, right as her connection to Brooklyn burst to life, and he was able to feel the danger.

From across the platform, Brooklyn's heart erupted with fear and shock; and from his ledge, he whipped over and saw Rose being held by the neck by a man dressed in all black, with a dagger held to her abdomen, and pure dread and terror shot through him.

_Oh, my Gods! NO! ROSE!_

Kevin roared out in rage upon sensing the Gargoyles behind him, and red magic suddenly erupted out of him, sending lightning everywhere. She couldn't believe he had this much power, and it scared her. The Gargoyles immediately jumped down from their ledges to attack him, but he whipped himself and Rose around and held the sharp blade against her neck.

"If you want to live, then _don't move_." Kevin hissed in her ear as he hyper-extended her neck, froze her magic with his own, and pressed the sharp sword blade into her neck.

Rose cried out, and was shocked that he was doing this, and couldn't move. Couldn't fight. If Hela wanted her alive and sent him to bring her in… why would he risk killing her?

"_ROSE!_ NOOOOOO!" Brooklyn roared as he tore across the platform towards her with eyes brightly lit up and claws outstretched for her.

"STOP!" Kevin roared above Brooklyn's and pushed the sword further into her neck.

Rose screamed out in pain and panic, but went silent when the blade began to slice into her neck, leaving her to gasp for air. She tried, desperately, to pry her hands in between her neck and blade to protect herself, but nothing was working. Blood began running down her neck, down her shirt and in between her breasts. Brooklyn instantly stopped dead in his tracks, gasped out, and held a frozen claw outstretched to her. To him, he had just woken up… and didn't know what was going on, but it was obvious to him now. Kevin was back and hadn't died in the fire, he was attacking Rose, and came before sunset.

As he looked over his beautiful mate and wife, he was truly stunned into horror, all of the blood, bruises and truly horrifying wounds on her face that made her look unrecognizable to him, was enough to tell him the story that went down. She had been fighting this entire time… _alone_. And he wasn't there to help or protect her. Since they were out on the platform, she very well might have been saving their lives, but now it was their turn to step in and save her.

"_Kevin_…" Brooklyn breathed, watching with horrified eyes as he dug the sword deeper into his wife's neck, making her gasp and cry out and more blood oozed down. "_Don't… please_, don't! Lower your sword…"

"SHUT UP! Take another step towards us and I _will_ slice her neck open!"

Brooklyn obliged and didn't move… didn't dare utter another breath… not while his mate was inches from a very gruesome death.

_Brooklyn! _Rose screamed out in their soul-bond. _I love you… I love you!…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I tried to fight him… I tried…_

Her words were desperate in his mind, and the terror was real. So real, his own heart was pounding and threatening to stop in fear. He couldn't seem to respond to her words, which felt like a goodbye, and all he could do was feel her pain and try to come up with a way to save her. As he internally checked her out by their soul bond, he felt sick. All of her body was breaking down, her life was fading, but this knife against her neck was searing and slicing deeper into her, was making it worse. Her magic was frozen by his own, and she was not daring to move her body or breathe, as every tiny movement she made, dug the sword deeper.

"_Kevin…_" Brooklyn whispered, trying again to talk him down, but Kevin pulled Rose closer to him and moved her neck against the blade, making her shriek out briefly.

"No." Kevin whispered, his voice barely a breath, his voice shaky and unstable. "No… you don't get to TALK, monster. I don't want to hear another _fucking_ word from your mouth! Do you understand me?"

Kevin was shaking in rage, and the trembling moved the blade in her neck, moving it centimetres further into her skin. Tears rolled down her face as he held a palm against her forehead and kept her neck nice and open for him and the blade. She couldn't sob, or breathe, without it hurting so badly. She just wanted the pain to stop…

Brooklyn's bright white eyes faded and was locked on her with wide fear and horror. She could feel that his mind was racing a million miles per second, trying to come up with a plan to get her out of his grasp, without the blade slicing through her skin further. Beside him, the Clan was growling ferociously at Kevin, all ready to pounce on him- but Brooklyn could sense Kevin's madness and it legitimately scared him with Rose in his grasp.

"Call your freaks down." Kevin snarled, as Goliath continued to growl the loudest of them all. When Brooklyn didn't say anything, Kevin looked around at them and then made a more threatening move against her neck.

"_Did I stutter_? TELL THEM!"

Rose cried out as the blade went deeper and more blood came out, and Brooklyn physically cried out, holding his claws out more and felt himself grow weak in his knee.

_BROOKLYN! _Rose was screaming in his mind, and brought tears to his eyes.

"I… okay, OKAY!" Brooklyn yelled out shakily, and pointed a talon at Kevin, then turned to face the clan and took charge. "_Nobody move_!" And they instantly obeyed. He then turned to face Kevin, who was breathing in ragged breaths through his mask, took a deep breath, and began pleading with him.

"Kevin…"

"NO! I GET TO TALK!" He dug the sword deeper into her neck, making Rose shriek out a sob, and more blood drizzled out from her neck.

"_Alright_!" Brooklyn yelled in desperation, holding his claws up in surrender. "Alright! Just… stop slicing the sword into her, _please! _Talk… talk to _me_, Kevin."

"_Is it true?!_" Kevin immediately seethed while looking at him, but the question was directed to them both. Rose closed her eyes and was trying to hold herself together.

_Steady, my love… _Brooklyn's voice comforted in her head. _I've got you… just give me a minute to talk him down._

_He won't! _She cried back. _He won't back down… he knows, Brook. Just now, I saw something switch in his eyes. He tried to stab my stomach, but my shield stopped it. I think he knows that I'm pregnant… he knows…_

Brooklyn's eyes widened in further horror at their silent conversation, but he kept his gaze on Kevin now, with claws raised in surrender. Beside him, Bronx, Hudson, and Goliath were frozen- ready to maim Kevin the second he gave them a second.

"Is _what_ true?" Brooklyn asked Kevin calmly as if speaking to a child, and slowly moved a foot forward.

"DON'T!" Kevin roared, moving the sword deeper and Rose cried out again, but this time it was his name.

"_Brooklyn!"_

Her desperate plea sent a knife through his own soul.

"_Okay, okay_… STOP!" He held his claws up again and stayed frozen. "I… I won't move. Just… _calmly_… explain to me what is going on here, Kevin."

Kevin stared at Brooklyn with wild eyes and was panting; his sword shaking against her neck.

"Oh, nothing much, really. I was just having a _wonderful_ conversation with my precious wife here, catching ourselves up… before you all woke up!" He seethed, keeping the knife tightly pressed against her neck. "But then she so kindly told me how I was never good enough for her because I'm not her soul-mate… because _I'm not you_…"

Brooklyn didn't know what to say at this moment. All of him wanted to gloat and tell him it was true, but not while he was about to kill Rose. He swallowed, nodded, and said, "Okay… what else? Tell me..."

"She fought and protected your stone statues from me, as I was intending to destroy each and every single one of you…but she distracted me with vicious _lies_." He whispered. "Lies that she once loved me… but now…that's all changed."

He paused, tightened his grip around the sword, making her gasp out in pain. He growled out in his mask, looked down at her, and then slowly back up at Brooklyn. "I was going to bind her and bring her into Hel to her parents…"

"Are you not anymore?" Brooklyn whispered, interrupting him. "I thought you worked for Hela?"

At this, Kevin chuckled darkly, but it wasn't full of humor-

"_I do_…but things have changed… just now… " He breathed. "Hela and Demona brought me back to life, to bring this…" he paused, "_ungrateful BITCH_… " Rose cried out again as he dug the blade in further and Brooklyn flinched. His desperation to get her out of there was so incredible, he could barely breathe as Kevin continued, "... into Hel, but something has come to my attention that has fully made me… want to end her life instead."

"But why end her life right now?" Brooklyn asked, trying to get him to keep talking, as his mind was still thinking how best to get her out of Kevin's grasp. "I thought Hela wanted her in Hel for something… for… for a _curse_…!"

At this, Kevin froze and slowly looked up into Brooklyn's eyes with interest; his rage at Rose temporarily forgotten. He stopped his sword from pushing so hard into her neck and looked amused.

"_Hmmm_… how interesting." He mused, and then lowered his face to Rose's and spoke into her ear. "Loverboy has been doing his homework."

Tears continued to spill out of her eyes and she could barely see the Clan in front of her through her blurry eyes. She grit her teeth so hard, she thought she was going to break her teeth, but the pain was so real and was tormentingly slow. All she could do was beg Brooklyn in their soul-bond, over and over again to help her. Kevin stayed silent for a few seconds as he looked at her, growled, then adjusted her so he was holding most of her body up. She was growing weak and was about to pass out from the pain and trauma.

Kevin then glanced back up at Brooklyn and eyed him with great disgust.

"She is coming to Hel… and there is a curse that she's needed to help activate. But… if Hela was able to pluck my soul from the mortal underworld… who's to say that she can't do the same if Rose's mortal body ceases to exist?"

Growling, he then pushed the sword harder in. Rose screamed out and felt more blood ooze out.

"Kevin! Kevin… STOP!" Brooklyn begged, her pain was his own and he could barely handle this. "_I beg of you_! What'll it take for you to spare her?"

"_The truth_… then _your head._" Kevin suddenly spat.

"The… the truth?" Brooklyn stammered frantically, ignoring the last part. "What… _what truth_? What are you talking about?"

"THIS!" Kevin then pulled the sword blade out of her neck and stabbed it into her abdomen. The Clan all yelped and jolted forward, but his blade was met with resistance. A red shield formed over her abdomen, and nothing else. Despite him holding her magic frozen, she was still able to keep her child shielded… and would do so until she died.

The Clan gasped out, especially Akira and Angela's faces.

Brooklyn froze.

"Why is there a shield over just this part of your body, Rose?" Kevin hissed in her ear, trying to spear it through her shield, at the same time, he tried to overcome her mind; but couldn't. Growling out in rage, he suddenly looked up at Brooklyn and started gasping.

"Why… would your… _precious mate_… be able to still have shielding abilities when I have frozen her magic? Especially over her abdomen of all places. Not her heart, not her throat… nothing to protect _her own life_?"

Brooklyn didn't dare utter the words to Kevin, but it was clear that he already knew the truth. Kevin saw it in his eyes as well… and took a few staggering steps backward. The Clan growled and stepped forward again, but Kevin quickly brought the sword back up to her neck and held it firmly against the small cut he already made.

Rose was crying, and Brooklyn felt cornered- unsure of what to do.

"You just couldn't be content with taking my wife away from me, and then killing me to take me out of the picture, could you?" Kevin asked in great pain, his mechanical voice breaking through his mask. "You had to also take the _only thing_ that I ever _wanted_ with Rose… the only thing _she would never give me_…" He paused, hyper-extended her neck again, and pressed the blade even further. Rose's entire body shuddered, but couldn't scream, as the blade was inches from slicing her neck open fatally.

"Kevin_… _please… _don't_," Brooklyn whispered.

"Brooklyn, we've got to act!" Goliath breathed out of the side of his mouth. "She'll die if we allow this madness to go on one minute more!"

"I know… I know…" He breathed back but still didn't know what to do. If they moved, one wrong move and Kevin would slice her neck open, and she would die. A death, he wasn't sure he could bring her back because Hela would be ready to take her away from them, the instant he tried. Akira and Angela were making sobbing noises behind him and made his heart pound faster.

"You've taken _everything from me_!" Kevin whispered, and Brooklyn could only watch Rose's blood seep out over the smooth blade with silent horror.

"Kevin…"

"You've impregnated her… haven't you?" Kevin breathed, and everyone froze. Brooklyn could only hear his and Rose's hearts pounding in his head, and sweat beaded upon his brow. Kevin stared at him with his deadly, black eyes, and waited for his answer. Brooklyn clenched his fists while staring back at him. One wrong move… one wrong decision… and his mate was dead. He stared at Rose and could hear her begging for him to deny it in their bond; begging him to say no.

However, if he lied… it might be worse for her. Everyone waited for Brooklyn's answer with bated breath until he broke the silence.

"Yes... it's true." He whispered. "Rose… is… pregnant."

"_What_?" Goliath whispered in disbelief, looking over at him; and Brooklyn felt a few more gazes of amazement from everyone else, including Rose's, but Brooklyn kept his eyes locked on Kevin's. Not daring to move or breathe… Kevin's shock was instant and his sword was trembling in his hand, making Rose moan and cry harder; shaking Brooklyn down to his core.

Just then, the platform gave a horrifying lurch as if the Earth beneath them endured an Earthquake, and stopped everyone in their tracks.

"_What now_?" Hudson demanded, his tone full of frantic desperation.

Kevin too froze and steadied his sword against her neck, as he looked around. Then, behind him, red and black portals opened up and everyone instantly knew who had joined their party from the familiar feeling they brought. Icy darkness filled the once summer air around them, icing the castle platform with a thick level of ice. The lights, giving the Castle outdoor light, shattered and blackened everything out, and their breaths suddenly came out in white puffs of air. The once summer air felt like the middle of winter, and everyone began shivering.

"Don't tell me that this can actually get any worse…" Broadway chimed in quietly, as Brooklyn watched the stone around them get icy and slippery. He gasped out in horror. With one slip of Kevin or Rose and it was even more dangerous…

"Um… yeah… I think it's gotten worse." Lexington muttered as Draugr stepped out from their self-made portals from Hel. The entire Clan's eyes lit up once again, their stances growing more threatening, except Brooklyn's, and geared to attack. But it wasn't just four or six Draugr this time… no… it was ten. One Draugr for each Gargoyle, and more.

Their presence brought a new sense of death, dread, fear, and horrifying reality. The Draugr were all males, dressed in various armor over their skeletal and rotting bodies. Their black sockets for eyes were meeting each brightly lit Gargoyle's eyes, their long, sharp claws were activated and their razor-sharp layers of teeth were gnashing and sounded like metal against metal.

Rose closed her eyes in horror and wished for this night to end.

_Brooklyn…. Oh no… Brooklyn…._

_Steady babe… _But he didn't feel steady at all, and she could feel his own fear and uncertainty. They both didn't know how they were going to get out of this alive. The darkness, ice and pure evil power the Draugr brought with them seemed to weaken his body and soul. The Clan was gasping out in shock and terror at the demons from Hel, and suddenly couldn't seem to move. A horrible wave of iciness flowed from each Draugr, as they lined themselves up behind Kevin and personally entered each Gargoyle's mind, freezing them.

Akira fell to her knees, closed her eyes and clutched the sides of her head as if the ice was overpowering her mind. Angela whimpered out as well and also fell to her knees. Goliath was groaning and trying to hold onto his strength… but fell to his knees, as did Broadway Hudson and Lexington. Brooklyn also fell to his knees, gasping for breath. The Draugr in this strong amount of numbers was truly like death. The air was thinning out and bodies weakening.

"Like my army?" Kevin asked with a smile. "Only the dead can stand up to their powers…"

Brooklyn closed his eyes, but to his surprise, one of the Draugr- mostly dressed up in armor finer than the others, stepped up to Kevin and raised a claw up to his hand, holding the sword. Rose's eyes were also closed, trying not to lose consciousness against their power.

"_Gondoh! (Enough)_" The Draugr hissed. "Mitä sinä teit? (What are you doing?)"

"The daughter of Hel is carrying a hybrid-monster child within her." Kevin seethed, answering the Draugr's ancient tongue with ease. He kept staring at Brooklyn with hatred as he held the sword to her neck, but to Rose's continued surprise, the Draugr hissed out more dangerously and was stopping him from pushing the blade deeper into her neck.

"If you kill her…" The new Draugr leader warned in a voice that sounded like death, and Rose couldn't tell who she was more scared of. "Then our Lord and Mistress will annihilate your soul from existing." He gripped his black, rotting claw tighter against Kevin's and Rose was stuck between two corpses.

She didn't know what she was doing as she looked into the black sockets of the Draugr's skull face and silently begged him, knowing he could read her mind. _Please stop him… please stop him… please…_

Brooklyn listened to her begging and knew it wasn't for him, but for the demon of death, and it was utterly horrifying for him to see her that desperate. The Draugr growled dangerously at her plea, and it was obvious that he would do it, only for him to bring her to Hel. Either way, she was not going free…

"The _child_!" Kevin hissed, fighting against the Draugr's hold, slicing the sword ever so slowly into her neck, making her cry out. "Rose is carrying a CHILD!"

"That's easy enough to fix." The Draugr suddenly whispered, and everyone froze again, even Brooklyn.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I can sense the child's soul beneath her shield. She and her Gargoyle mate are tethered to each other through a soul-bond that we cannot break… save our mistress and Lord's powers and will alone… but the child is its own soul and is more easily accessible." He paused, grinned a smile that she instantly leaned back into Kevin, and chose him again to protect her, as he continued, "A soul… which can easily be feasted upon and destroyed by _us_. Either way, Rose's soul must survive… and must be taken to Hel. So, lower the blade from her neck… and let's bring her in. I'll personally see that her child gets sucked out from her womb…"

Protection shot through Rose at his words and watched with desperation and Kevin slowly nodded but kept the knife at her neck.

"Alright… off to Hel we go then."

At this, Kevin started to drag Rose backward, towards a portal that suddenly opened behind him. Brooklyn and the others were being held down by the power of the Draugr and couldn't move. But Rose was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"_NOOO_! Don't let them take me! BROOKLYN! HELP!"

_I'm going to die! Brooklyn… I'm going to die..._

Brooklyn gritted his teeth and could only roar his own desperation out, as he strained against the Draugr's hold… as did all of his Clan. What were they going to do? Rose was seconds from being taken into Hel…

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He roared, pulling up and fighting against the Draugr's hold with all of his strength… and to their shocking surprise, it was working. But not fast enough. Rose's screams were all he could hear and it was making him become wildly enraged. He was going to burn them all down...

Suddenly to everyone's relief, Cold Stone and Coldfire suddenly emerged from inside the Castle, with a bloodied and bruised up Xanatos; who was dressed in his own exo-suit and looked murderous.

"ColdFire- toast the Draugr!" He ordered, and she obliged. She raised her robotic arms out, stood in front of her Clan, and blasted fire out at the line of Draugr that was holding their minds hostage. Their bodies instantly lit up in a fiery explosion, their shrieks piercing the sky. Then, with the Draugr burning; Brooklyn's mind, as well as the rest of his Clan, was free.

His eyes lit up in rage and revenge, he growled and slowly stood up.

Growling ferociously… he was ready to rip them all apart.

Starting with Kevin.

* * *

Across the platform, Coldstone had let out a terrifying roar as he blasted over towards them. He raised a gun up from his robotic arm and blasted Kevin's hand, holding the sword. With a roar of pain, Kevin dropped it, and Rose screamed when the heavy Gargoyle slammed into Kevin, the Draugr leader, and her; taking them all down. However, he grabbed onto her body and shielded her as they all crashed down. Coldstone's body rolled with her in his arms, and came to a sliding stop, as Kevin and the Draugr were knocked down. The portal to Hel faded…

"_Coldstone_!" Rose cried out in relief, not believing that she was feeling so thankful to see him.

"I've got you, Rose!" He said in his very deep voice. "Don't worry… I've got you. You're safe now."

Tears spilled from her eyes, and she could only hold onto his neck, bury her face in his hair, and cry. From across the platform, the Clan burst to life, as if they were truly awake now- and Rose watched, through her hysterical tears, as they all came through the wall of smoke and fire from the Draugr's burning bodies and came for Kevin; her mate, leading the charge.

"GOLIATH, BROADWAY, ANGELA… HOLD KEVIN DOWN!" Brooklyn boomed; and instantly the three did as they were told. "COLDSTONE, I NEED YOU!"

Coldstone instantly put her down on the ground and leaped forward; to help Brooklyn take on the Draugr, who was screaming and clawing to get out of their hold. Rose was filled with pure terror to be alone and watch all that the Clan was resolved to do. But, as instant, as he let her go, Akira came over, slid to a stop and scooped her up in her arms; and pressed a hand against her bleeding neck.

"I've got you, Rose!"

Rose grabbed onto her sister and watched in horror as Coldstone, Brooklyn, Lex and now Coldfire took down the Draugr. With Coldfire's blast of fire, the Draugr shrieked and screamed; but behind its burning body, Hudson came from the wall of smoke with his sword raised and beheaded the Draugr- as he was doing with all of the burning demons.

Goliath, Angela, and Broadway were struggling against Kevin's magic, as he was using it on them to blast them off.

"EVERYONE, GET KEVIN!" Brooklyn roared. And they all listened. Rose watched with amazement as every single one of them attacked Kevin, taking him down to the ground.

"I've got to go!" Akira yelled. "Stay here!"

Rose held onto her own bleeding neck and watched in horror, as her mate moved faster than anything; giving orders.

"LEX, AKIRA- GET SOMETHING THAT CAN HOLD HIM DOWN!"

Kevin was squirming and roaring out like a wild animal, red magic blasting out all around the encircled Clan. She watched with blurry eyes and felt herself weakening… but then Xanatos' face was in front of hers.

"Hang on, Rose!" He yelled out, pressing a towel to her bleeding neck. "You're going to be okay! Just hang on!" He scooped her up into his arms, but remained on the ground. She didn't know why he was waiting… but was probably waiting for Brooklyn to heal her. Best to do that, then separate her from him. From their circle in front of Kevin, Rose could hear his screaming; and Brooklyn's roars above it all.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!"

But they couldn't. Not with his magic blasting out…

Snapping her eyes open, Rose quickly realized that she had to help, as well. Her magic could hold Kevin's at bay… she had the mental strength… but just needed physical strength. Rose closed her eyes, reached out her connections to Brooklyn's, and sucked some of his light and strength to her. This was something he willingly allowed, as it was necessary for her to keep up her strength to live.

Finally, after a few seconds, she opened her eyes and could feel her body once again. She looked up and saw Xanatos watching the circle of Gargoyles roaring and struggling to hold Kevin down, with wide eyes. With a push, she jumped out of his arms and ran towards the Gargoyles- and heard Xanatos yelling after her.

Rose pushed through between Broadway and Akira, raised a hand up, and screamed as a stream of red-electrified magic pulsed out of her and hit Kevin's body. Giving it her all, she held onto his live-wire of magic and forced hers to overcome his. Then, when his body was immobilized, barely, she rushed forward; ran behind him and pressed her hands against his skull- forcing her magic to take full mental control… then… after a few screams of effort from her and him… he went still.

Brooklyn and the others were amazed by her strength to keep fighting and how she was able to hold him down.

"_Hurry_!" Rose shrieked, straining and gasping out. "He's _very_ strong! I can't hold him for long!"

Brooklyn ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her the strength to keep holding his mind. But the moment he held onto her, he dug his face into her hair. "Oh, _thank the Gods_ you're alive… Rose…" He whispered, the relief in his tone and body language incredibly intense.

"This isn't over yet." She whispered back, keeping her focus on holding Kevin frozen. With a nod, he stood both her and up, kept her wrapped tightly in his arms; and with her hand still streaming magic into his mind, they both backed away from his body. Then Brooklyn ordered in a growl.

"Coldfire… _torch him_. He only survived the other fire because he portaled out. Without him able to portal out of here… he's going to _finally perish_. I want to watch him _burn_."

Coldfire nodded and whispered, "Gladly."

She raised her hands up, the deep hum of her robotics engineering activating her fire, but something shuddered across the platform like before, and she stopped. They all looked around in surprise for a few seconds, but Coldfire went to do it again. The fire burst out of her hands, and at that moment; Rose released his mind so that he could burn and feel it all… but then the fire was shielded off of him with red, electrified power.

Rose gasped, jolted backward with Brooklyn and everyone watched in amazement as the fire blasted off of the shield. Coldfire stopped and stared at it, in surprise, and Kevin suddenly started gasping- as he came to.

"What's going on?" Goliath demanded, staring at the red shield of magic, and then whirled around on Rose with anger and wide eyes. "_What are you doing_?!"

"I… this… isn't me." She whispered, then felt another upheaval from around them.

Everyone froze, and Rose's inner darkness suddenly leaped to life as a familiar presence came near to her for the first time. Brooklyn held onto her tighter in his arms. But suddenly her veins lit up in bright red magic; like hers and Brooklyn's light magic did when they made love a few nights ago, but this time… it was her dark magic shining through. The magic burned and shone through her skin, making her scream out.

"Rose!?" Brooklyn yelled, holding onto her and coming down with her as she collapsed to the ground. Her entire body was stiff, under someone else's control, and she felt like her soul was being ripped from her body. Her screams filled the night, and everyone was staring at her with frantic worry, but then Xantos looked over his shoulder and yelled, "GOLIATH!"

Goliath looked up from Rose and then over to where Xanatos was pointing… then so did everyone else, including Brooklyn, who gasped out in horror…

The night was truly not over.

A deeper red, black and electrified portal was opening up across the way, and suddenly Kevin started chuckling evilly from the ground. Rose was gasping in air but was able to get a hold of herself enough to twist in Brooklyn's arms and look at the portal opening up as well.

"_Finally_." Kevin hissed to himself, then turned to look at Rose and mocked. "Ready to meet your maker, my darling…?"

Rose didn't answer him, as she stared into the black portal with wide eyes. The portal waved and exploded with red lightning, and through the black, tar-like middle, a female figure suddenly came through, and Rose knew who it was… even though she had never met her before.

Storm clouds suddenly swarmed all around them, the wind picked up and real lightning crashed down and exploded through the air with thunder that made them all almost go deaf. The power crashed through them, shaking them all to the core. But when a female stepped out from within the portal, the lightning stopped… the air silenced and went still… dead… and danger remained.

As Rose stared at her and was amazed that this Third Race female was a strikingly close resemblance to her own Fae version in her nightmare, but didn't have the large wings as she had. She had a similar power and regal status that Titania automatically demanded. The woman had smooth, porcelain-like white skin, pointed elven ears, long black fingernails, and long wavy black hair pulled back in a high ponytail that hit her waist. Her face was thin and had a jawline so firm and defined that her hairstyle only added power to her beautifully dangerous face.

She wore a pointed crown of thorns over her hair and a full-body suit of armor; that still showed off her busty chest, and thin, but muscular legs, and flat abdomen. Her shoulders were exposed and a long black cape came out from the outfit. Her eye makeup was done in all black, a heavy goth-like look, with black lipstick. And behind all of that black eye-make was bright hazel eyes…

Rose's same eyes.

The portal faded behind this powerful woman, and the night remained warm. But she brought a power, darkness, and ice that was all her own; and it was clear to them all now, who she was. Brooklyn's arms tightened around her, his wings came over to shield her from her view, but it was no use.

Hela, the Goddess of Death, was here.


	37. Chapter 37- Violent Ends: Part 2

**~Chapter Thirty-Seven~**

**Violent Ends: Part 2**

Nobody said a word as this newcomer entered from Hel and stood before them. She was holding a hand out with magic, which had protected Kevin from the fire. This woman emitted such dark power and danger that it seemed to take everyone's breath away. The female's vibrant hazel eyes slowly loomed over each member of the Clan, and finally settled upon Rose.

Her vibrant eyes ran over her wounds, to the cut on her neck that was being staunched by her hand and Brooklyn's claws, and then angrily flashed in Kevin's direction; settling on a gaze of a cold and unforgiving nature.

Kevin instantly stood up, bowed before her, and then strutted forward.

"Milady… I…" He began, but a force of ice swept silently forward and caught his vocal cords, cutting him off. He stopped talking, began choking, and placed a hand over his neck. Over and over again he tried to speak, but she had taken that right away.

Kevin gasped, sputtered, and continued to choke until he fell to his knees before her.

Rose and Brooklyn watched with wide eyes as the monster who was terrorizing her just moments ago, was now collapsed at Hela's feet, gasping for air through his respirator mask. Rose held onto Brooklyn tighter and he instinctually wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, and hid her from this dark Third Race visitor, with his wings. They didn't pity him for one second, but Hela was doing this with such… ease, almost _laziness_, that it was unnerving to watch.

Kevin's body started to violently shudder at the hold she had on him, and he began screaming. It was as if she were sending electrical pulses through him, the same ones that shot through Rose before she showed up.

"I shall deal with you in a minute." Hela hissed through gritted teeth to Kevin, before releasing him and giving him the chance to gasp in the air; and his screaming stopped. She then swiped her hand lazily and with a spark of wispy red magic (much like Rose's), she tossed Kevin's body across the platform like a ragged doll. He slammed painfully into a nearby wall, crumbled to the ground, moaning in angry pain, but he didn't dare retaliate. Watching that behavior come from him was beyond strange for Rose to see.

In the past, if she ever put Kevin in his place like that, he would have come back at her with a deadly blow… but with Hela; the hatred and contempt was there for her, but so was fear. He was, indeed, Hela's puppet… or pet. She wasn't sure yet, but if Kevin was fearful of her… then she definitely would be too.

Hela gave a smirk at Kevin's pain, then walked slowly towards Goliath and looked upon him now, as well as each member of the Clan, with interest. Her eyes went from each of their faces to the burning Draugr that was dead and burning across the way, and certain darkness flashed across her face. But she didn't punish anyone like she did Kevin. She merely stayed silent and was in a deadly calm.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds, but then, to everyone's surprise, Goliath slowly walked forward and bowed slightly.

"You must be Hela."

Hela stopped in her slow and calm walk, glanced over at him with those powerful eyes, and cocked her head to the side, as Goliath straightened back up to face her.

"I am." She replied with a dark smile, flashing bright white fanged teeth at him, looking impressed by his respect. "What gave it away? My _grand_ entrance into this world or my dark, but fabulously gothic apparel?"

Hela's voice was slightly lower than Rose's more soprano voice and had a Nordic or Celtic accent. She also had a slight drawl to her voice as if she chose each word and syllable very carefully. Nobody cracked a smile at what sounded to be her making a light joke, or casual conversation, as she was a powerhouse that no one dared to make the wrong move against.

Goliath remained still, not smiling, and seemed to be choosing his own words very carefully with her. "Both, but we've been… _anticipating_ your arrival for some time now."

"_Really_?" Hela asked, even more, intrigued now, paused, and then gestured to her burning guards. "Hmmm... I can see that. None of the Draugr I've sent here to collect my daughter has returned back home to me." She paused again and then stepped closer to his giant self. Compared to Goliath, she was tiny and was actually probably close to Rose's height, but it was obvious that she was confident in herself and powers and could take even him down. "And you are… Goliath… the leader of this Gargoyle Clan. Are you not?"

Goliath's brow furrowed. "I am… how… how did you know that?"

Hela chuckled darkly, and then slowly began to walk around him like a vulture. "I am well aware that you know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I am Hela… the mortal Goddess of Death." She then came around to face him again. "It is my curse and duty to know _all_ who have ever lived in this mortal Earth, or who are currently living. Human, Third Race, and Gargoyle alike."

"We are aware," Goliath answered quietly.

At his words, Hela's civil smile slowly faded and the facade she had been holding up slowly fell; and deadly danger encompassed her.

"Good. Well, since you are well aware of my existence then you must know why I am here. I know you all to be intelligent creatures… because it is I who has created your species eons ago." She paused, to gauge their reactions, but seeing that they didn't look surprised by that news, her smile returned. "But it would appear you all already knew that, as well."

"Aye." Hudson suddenly spoke up, his tone careful. "Puck, the Trickster, showed us all memories of the early Avalon, and of some of its history. We know all about you and your kind."

Hela slowly turned to face him and placed her hand on her hip; looking over at Hudson with more amusement and surprise.

"Oh, did he now?"

"Aye." Hudson carefully said again. "That he did."

"Hmm… and he showed you _all _of mine and Avalon's history then?"

"All that pertains to _you_… yes." Goliath answered in a darker tone, and Hela turned to face him with an amused, fanged smile. She studied him for a few seconds and then laughed.

"_Oh yes._" She then continued sarcastically. "Yes, I can see on each and every single one of your faces that he told you the _full truth_… and didn't, for _one moment_, trick your minds like he always does." She then slowly turned to face Rose, saw the look on her face, and whispered. "No, no… he's a saint now and would _never_ do that. But only I know the truth. I see that he's pulled his usual tricks and deception and made me out to be some kind of a… _monster_."

Rose had been silent this entire time, but now she couldn't stay silent. This woman, her _mother_ apparently, was the cause of all of her pain. The reason Kevin came back to life… and the Draugr attacked her.

"That's because _you are_ a monster." She whispered as angry tears filled her eyes. "He didn't have to tell me how evil you are... I figured all of that out on my own."

Hela cocked her head to the side and slowly walked towards her. Brooklyn's claws tightened around Rose's body as she approached them, and Rose hated the look that Hela was giving her. It was a mixture of pride and a smile that was mixed with evil happiness.

"Did you now?" She whispered. "So, you know _exactly_ what happened in Avalon all of those years ago that has made me into the Goddess of Death? What Oberon _did to me_… what he…" She paused, gritted her teeth and spat, "_took from me_? Oh yes, I can see that Puck truly told you the truth, all right. Or who you are to me, for that matter..."

"_He's told me enough_." Rose snarled, growing angrier by the minute. "You are Hela, the evilest fairy in all of Hel and Avalon. Titania's younger sister, and the reason I am here, I suppose."

Hela cocked her head to the side even more. "Am I supposed to know what you mean by that?"

"You are the one who gave birth to me…" Rose spat. "But that doesn't mean you are my mother. I'm going to make that _very clear_ to you, right now."

Hela stared down at Rose for a few seconds, studying and reading her, before she said, "I'm moved. Well, my darling Rose, regardless of your opinions about me… you _are_ my daughter… and _I am_ your mother." She paused, grinned at Brooklyn; who growled deeply in his chest, then turned back to Rose. "There is _much_ we have yet to find out about each other Rose, and we will have _a lot_ of time to figure that all out. But first… let me fix a few things that have been _poorly dealt with_ tonight..."

She glanced over at Kevin with pure hatred again, who was standing silently by the wall as if a statue; then she turned back to face Rose and waved a hand in her direction. Rose was unable to stop her as iciness filled her being, and red magic danced around both her and Brooklyn.

"_What are you doing_?!" Brooklyn demanded, his eyes lighting up and protection fully shooting through his body and mind.

"I'm healing my daughter since you haven't thought of doing so yet," Hela answered simply. "No point in having her bleed out right before us."

Brooklyn calmed down slightly, faced Rose, and saw that the wound in her neck and face healed up. It wasn't without pain, but she found that it was strangely familiar. After a few strokes of her magic, her wounds slowly healed up. Hela's magic then spoke directly to her dark soul and gave her more energy than she had felt in some time today and slowly her strength came back.

Brooklyn watched her body and soul strengthen, and then slowly stood up with her. Her face was completely healed now, skin smooth, as was the wound on her neck; but blood remained on her white tank top, skin, and jean shorts. She slowly looked up into Brooklyn's eyes with worry.

_Does she know that you can heal me?_

_It would appear so…_

Rose stayed silent for a moment then said, _Please my love… don't let her take me._

_I won't… she'll have to go through me first._

Pain shot through her and fear was almost debilitating her again. _Please don't say things like that. I couldn't bear…_

_I won't lose you, Rose. She can crawl right back to Hel where she belongs… _They stared tearfully back into each other's eyes, filling each other with hope and light when Hela's voice suddenly shocked them back into reality.

"When you two are done talking to each other through your… _dreadfully asinine soul-bond_… perhaps we can get down to business here." They glanced over at Hela warily, and Brooklyn held onto her more tightly than ever before.

"We know why you're here." He said in a deep, growling voice. "And I'm afraid that Rose is not leaving with you. She is a part of this Clan, and is my mate and wife." He paused, shook his head, and bared his sharp teeth at her. "You'll not tear the greatest gift of my life from me."

"Oh _Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn_…" Hela whispered, her tone careful and dangerous. "You certainly have been a _thorn _in my side with you always getting in the way of me retrieving my daughter to bring back home. But no longer will you interfere..."

"What do you mean?" Rose suddenly asked.

"I've been watching you, my daughter. Since the time of your infancy and have been a silent supporter and guide all of your life." Hela whispered. "Since you are uninterested in my past and how I even became Goddess of Death… which I'll tell you the _true_ story later when you're ready and willing to listen… and perhaps then, you'll see this Avalonian War and your part in it, a bit differently than you do now."

"_Doubt it_," Rose mumbled, and Hela flashed a grin at her.

"But _first_, I will tell you all about… well… _you_, and your _true_ purpose here."

"I already know why I'm here." Rose said, now getting angry again. "You want to bring me to Hel and help you activate a _curse…_ but I'm already going to tell you, that I will not go. No matter what you do to try to make me… _I won't go._"

Hela stared at her for a few seconds, closed her eyes briefly, as if willing in patience, and then sighed, "We'll see about that. But we will get to that later… because unlike Puck, who lies and manipulates and tricks you… I'm going to tell you the truth. All of the truth."

At this, Brooklyn suddenly scoffed. "_Yeah, right._ And we should believe you… _why_?"

"Because I have nothing to hide, Brooklyn." She answered smoothly, and bearing her hazel eyes into his. "I am who I am, and I don't have the need to hide behind a mask. Dealing with death, leaves me to be an expert on all things pertaining to souls and the shells that cover those souls. I see it all- the good, the bad and the ugly. I have no reason to hide nor lie." She shrugged, then spat, "That's Titania's, Oberon's and all of their _precious children's_ area of expertise. Not mine."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into Brooklyn's chest, as Goliath suddenly stepped forward.

"Why are you doing all of this then?" He asked angrily. "Why are you hell-bent on destroying Rose? If she's your daughter and you need her in Hel, why have you been trying to kill her all of this time?"

"I haven't been trying to kill her... at least... _this time_," Hela answered. "It's because I have relied on the wrong people to bring her to me is why this process has been so messy. The Draugr were much too blood-thirsty to properly bring Rose to me and much afraid of you Gargoyles to fight past the entire Clan. Simple as that…and Kevin here… well… he can't seem to follow orders and place his own emotions and blood-thirsty tendencies to himself, either." She threw a nasty look over at him again. "But I'm here now and will make things right."

"Why do you need me in Hel?" Rose asked angrily. "Why are you trying to kill everyone on this Earth?"

Hela turned to her and looked confused. "Who told you that?"

Rose blinked and opened her mouth, but she scoffed and slapped a hand to her thigh. "I shouldn't have even asked. _Of course, _it was _Puck_."

"He… he had a vision that…"

"He may have had a vision, but without the sight into the dark magic that I and your father possess and control Hel with, he won't be able to get the true picture nor answer that is accurate."

Rose blinked again, processing this and was trying to figure out what to believe or not. Hela appeared to be telling the truth, but…

_Don't believe a single word she's saying, Rose. _Brooklyn whispered in her head. _She's going to tell you what you want to hear, and twist the truth. Don't trust her… _

Rose silently took in her mate's words in her head, but Hela seemed to be in her head too.

"You're going to have to trust me, Rose." She said softly. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"I don't believe you." Rose said quietly, shaking her head. "You're the Goddess of _Death_… surely a world-wide annihilation is more up your alley of things you'd do?"

Hela sighed heavily, placed her hands on her hips and looked irritated now. "Well as long as you have your mate whispering those kinds of things in your ear… then _sure_… you'll _never_ see the truth, nor be able to think for yourself and trust your own gut." She then paused, and for once, looked sad. "I thought you would be happy to see me, Rose. To finally have your _true_ mother…"

Rose blinked in shock at her saying that she had access to her mind, and ignored the second part. "_How did you know about-_?"

"Brooklyn isn't the only one who has access to your mind." She whispered darkly, and left Rose's mind reeling.

She stared at her for a long moment and then gasped.

"_It was you_."

"Me what?" Hela asked, picking at her long black fingernails.

"_You're_ the one who's been sending me those awful nightmares!" Rose whispered. "_You're_ the reason that I've been… _tormented_ all of these months! _IT WAS YOU_!"

Hela smiled at her nails, then slowly rolled her tongue at the top of her mouth and faced Rose with a smile. "Ding, ding, ding… took you long enough to figure that one out."

"_Why?_" She gasped, feeling more hurt and torn apart. "_How_ could you?!"

"Because I am your mother." Hela finally said firmly, dropping her friendly act- the danger fully swirling around them now, and it was clear to them all, that time and her patience, was running out. "And as your mother, I have done _exactly _what I've needed to do to help you become the powerful person you've needed you to be. I know that Titania has told you about the prophecy… so let's drop this whole act now, shall we? Then, you'll see that it is not I who is the liar and monster, but Oberon and my sister, and why we are waging war against them!" Hela paused, stepped closer to her, and then spoke to her in a low and dangerous voice.

"You are not a Human, Rose, and you never were. Titania was right- when you were born I placed a temporary spell on you that made your human shape-shifted form until you were ready to shed it. And I know that Titania showed you the prophecy… so let's discuss your life and why it's so important that you come to Hel with us and come back home. _Everything_ we are doing is because of that prophecy!

For eons, your father and I have put up with never-ending abuse, demeaning, and belittling from my sister and Oberon… but we've finally said '_enough_' to it. Your father heard of a prophecy, long, long ago from his Three Fates- telling of _two deaths_ who create life in a child, and that life… is the promise of a destroyed Avalon. So, of course, he and I were very interested in that. We decided to join each other when Oberon stripped my soul and then banished me to the mortal world to play Goddess of Death. He banished your father when he took the crown from their mother, Queen Mab, and banished him to Hel; where he served as his slave and puppet. For eons we've endured this treatment, and for eons, we have slowly planned things carefully. Your father and I worked together to create the thriving army of the Draugr's, and in doing so, we ended up falling in love, got married, and then worked on a concoction that would allow me to give birth to you… despite Oberon also shredding any chance I had to bear life.

But we found a way. Through a properly brewed _Elixir of Life, _mixed with our dark magic- we finally were able to create and conceive you, but I had to place a shield around my womb to protect you from my dangerous magic. A death God carrying life was very counterproductive, and I was worried that we would lose you… but we didn't. I stayed in the mortal world, and decided to hide as a Human woman, to give you your best chance to live… and settled upon Bar Harbor. A beautiful little fishing town. Peaceful, quiet, and as a Human- I met some very… good people." She paused, smiled darkly, and then continued, "But on the day you were born, I took off into the woods and had you. I had to switch into my Third Race form, because you were not born Human. You were born in the form that I used to be a dark fairy. A Fae. Just like the nightmare I sent you Rose… you had beautiful black wings, just like mine, elven ears, but red hair and golden yellow eyes like your father's… and I knew you were special.

I knew the prophecy was true…and that you would be the key to our salvation, but I had to hide you from Oberon. He or one of his children would have surely noticed you in our combined forms here in the mortal world, since all of them lived among the Humans before he gathered them all back home, and they would have destroyed you before your magic could even begin to form. So, I placed you in a human form… where you would be shielded from him. Then, to help you grow and camouflage better, I gave you to two kind, but elderly people- who never had a chance to have children of their own."

Rose couldn't help but be enthralled with what Hela was telling her, and it seemed like the Clan and Brooklyn were as well. If it was true or not, it seemed to fit into what pieces she had been given over time.

"You gave me to my Nana and Pop?" She gasped.

"Yes." Hela answered quietly. "Robert and Evelyn Connelly, of Bar Harbor, Maine. Good people… kind-hearted, humble, hard-working, and level-headed. I needed people like them to raise you in goodness… so that the hardships you would face later, would be all that _life and soul changing_ for you."

"What do you mean?" Rose whispered, dreading where this conversation was going.

Hela stayed quiet for a moment, then slowly turned and talked to just her. "It means… that everything that you've endured in this life was because it was the _only way_ your soul could darken enough to join your father and I in Hel."

At this, Hela raised her hands and showed them all images, like Puck did all those months ago, but this time it was of Rose's upbringing. She gasped upon seeing her as a young child, but from _Hela's _point of view. Always out of sight… but always there.

"I may have given you away to be raised by Humans, Rose, but I never abandoned you. In every shadow… I was there."

Rose watched as Hela showed-and telled- her childhood through vivid images, like she was there again, and began to tell her story.

"Your childhood was nothing less than perfect, Rose." Hela said in a soft voice. "This was important. Much like my own upbringing… things were peaceful, _happy_… until it was all torn away. Because I endured all of those trials, I knew you had to endure the same as well if you are to become like me…"

Rose narrowed her eyes at this, but it was Brooklyn who spoke out angrily.

"Just because you went through stupid drama with Oberon and turned out an evil sorceress, doesn't mean Rose will!"

Hela slowly turned to face him. Her face was calm, but her hazel eyes suddenly flashed over bright red in anger. She then held a finger up to her own lips, and continued to speak.

"I followed you around, my daughter. Made sure that things were going according to plan. It was a long wait, but I've waited longer for this prophecy to occur- plus a Human life is nothing compared to how long I've lived…" she paused, then brought forth images from when she was two, four, six, eight and then ten. Tears filled her eyes, and even Brooklyn seemed to be enthralled.

_Awe… you've always been beautiful… _he whispered in her mind, and she quickly smiled, too emotional to speak. Seeing real images of her Nana and Pop taking her on picnics, walking her to school, her going fishing with her Pop or helping him in the store, her being pushed on a swing-set by her Pop… her laughter… her innocence. It was all filled with sunshine. Hela was right, it was near perfect… because her Nana and Pop made it so. They made sure she was comfortable, happy, safe, and had an enjoyable childhood. Tears streamed down her face… the grief still so fresh from losing them…

"Time passed," Hela said, moving images forward. "You were ten years old… and by now… I expected you to be showing a little bit of magic developing… but you weren't. There were a few small instances when you were an infant and young child; ones that your Nana saw but ignored, but as you grew older I became nervous that I made a mistake. Perhaps letting you have a good childhood, raised by Humans would make you out to be more Human, than a daughter of death and destruction. Then it hit me. I needed to give you the same experiences I endured from all of my betrayal with Oberon…" She paused, then said, "and nothing changes the heart… quite like losing the ones you love."

Rose's face was full of tears, but as she watched the images of what she knew what was coming as she listened to Hela's words; her entire body froze. She couldn't feel Brooklyn holding onto her still, couldn't feel his soul inside of hers… nothing tore her attention away from what she was seeing again… but understanding for the first time.

"You see… when you were a decade old, I had to make a move to see if that magic was still inside of you," Hela whispered, showing everyone images of Rose at her ten-year-old self. Still so innocent and happy, that is… until…

"So, I started to peel away your support system." Hela continued. "I went into your Nana and Pop's room one night while they were sleeping." As Hela said this, the images showed in front of them… images Rose had never seen before, and played out as Hela's voice narrated it. "I looked upon your adoptive parents and knew that they were old. They had lived a very good life… but it was time for them to move on and for me to take over as your true mother. So, while they were sleeping one night. I went over and placed a little bit of…" Hela paused, and Rose watched in horror as the Hela in the imaging dropped some black and red substance into her Nana's chest, and she suddenly couldn't stop the rage that filled her being as Hela's voice echoed through her mind. "_Cancer_."

Rose was shaking. Tears of true rage filled her and her hands clasped tightening into fists, and angry magic spilled out of them.

"You… _bitch._" She hissed at Hela. "You made my Nana _sick_?! You gave her…" She couldn't go on.

"Cancer?" Hela repeated and looked unconcerned by it. "Yes, yes I did. Cancer is a rather cruel, slow and tortuous disease… one I am personally not a fan of… but it was necessary." Hela then moved the images on, images Rose wished she could never see again, but couldn't look away. The images showed her Nana getting more thin, skeletal, and sick with every passing month. The doctor visits, all of the pain in her joints, Rose lying next to her side; crying…

"You killed Rose's mother?" Goliath asked, looking truly disgusted.

"_I_ am her mother." Hela suddenly snapped, looked over at him with anger.

"I thought a Death God wasn't allowed to mess with Humans outside of their natural time?!" Brooklyn snarled, holding Rose steady. He knew how hurt and angry she was at this moment; but her returning grief, was his own as well. He couldn't imagine being in her shoes right now.

"Who's to say that I did it against her natural time?" Hela asked with an evil smile, one that sunk deeply into Rose's being.

Unable to control herself, she screamed out and shot out some magic at her. Hela, however, instantly waved away and stopped it from hitting her, and laughed at her attempt to attack her. But it enraged Rose more. With another scream, she activated her hand again, and went for Hela, but Brooklyn roared out, jumped forward and restrained her.

"NO! My love, _don't_!"

"She killed her!"

"This isn't going to help anything!"

"SHE KILLED HER!"

Rose was baring her teeth at her while Brooklyn was holding her back, but Hela couldn't help but smile proudly at her. Dark magic was rising from her soul finally. So, she continued to lightly tell the story, pushing her more.

"It was heartbreaking for you to endure, Rose… there's no questioning that, but that's not… _quite_… all I did to help move you along."

At this, Rose stopped and panted against Brooklyn's arms, with tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to hear anymore, but Hela kept going- showing her more images of her life.

_Her and Pop mourning over her Nana's grave…_

_Unseen footage of her Pop sobbing each night after Rose went to bed…_

_Years and years of her Pop trying to be strong for her… but…_

"Years passed, but unfortunately, your Pop's sweet companion's death _really_ took the life out of him. He aged a lot quicker than normal and his health declined." Hela explained, and by now, Rose was a teenager in the images, about to graduate high school. "I also saw a change in Rose's heart as well, and saw the invisible built up of your magic. I knew it was there… so I kept going. You were about to graduate high school and did, honestly nothing else, except work at your Pop's store and go to school. You applied for colleges, but when you were accepted into Princeton, you threw the application away…"

Rose remembered this. She didn't want to leave Bar Harbor and leave her Pop. She knew by now, how lonely he was, how old and frail he was… and she couldn't bear to leave. Then, as she watched the images, she saw Hela pick up the application that her past self had dropped in a bin and slowly looked up at her and her Pop. She didn't remember feeling or seeing Hela in the house with them, but it was clear to her now that she was invisible.

Hela then continued narrating.

"I saw that you were willing to throw away the chance to leave Bar Harbor… and the man who was holding you back from achieving what I needed you to. So… when you graduated high school and your EMT course, and decided to just… stay… and help your Pop with his store. I took matters _into my own hands_."

Rose's heart sunk even more, and this time… she knew what was coming. What Hela was showing her.

"_No_…" She gasped out, grasping onto Brooklyn to keep her upright. "_Tell me you didn't_…." The images were of the day her Pop died, how could she forget that day? That one, specifically, changed her. And now she knew why…

"Your Pop was getting so... _old_," Hela whispered, still narrating as everyone watched the images. Rose was cleaning the floor of her Pop's store, since they had locked up for the night, and her Pop was counting money at the counter. Then… Hela's image snuck in and stood behind her Pop.

"NO!" Rose cried out as if watching it for the first time, sobbing in real-time. Brooklyn held onto her tightly, but watched with wide eyes.

"So I took his heart…" Hela whispered, ignoring Rose's sobs and screams as her image grabbed onto the old man's heart with the use of magic; pulling it physically from his chest. In the image, her Pop gave a sudden gasp, clutched his chest… his eyes wide in panic; as Hela's words rocked through her. "... and _crushed it._"

The image Hela crushed her Pop's heart in her fists with magic, and reduced it to ash. Instantly, her Pop fell down to the ground with a loud CRASH… her own screams echoed through the images as she shook her Pop and tried to administer CPR, called 911, only to see the fixed look in his eyes and his already cold skin to know that he was gone… she thought it was a heart attack… but it was worse than that.

It was murder.

By now, Rose fell to the ground, sobbing and gasping; and Brooklyn was right next to her, holding onto her. His teeth were bared and eyes lit up bright in rage, as he held his grieving mate. The rest of the Clan was also gearing up to attack, and Hela looked at them with amusement.

"ENOUGH!" Goliath roared, pointing a talon at her. "You've done enough damage, you witch! For all of the pain you've inflicted upon Rose… you shall pay!"

"Oh, but I'm not done yet," Hela whispered and grinned evilly as her eyes went bright red. She then turned to Rose's crumbled form and whispered. "You went off to college and I still didn't see the magic I needed from you. So, I decided to try a different tactic. Your heart was broken, yes. Life changed, yes. But not enough. If grief didn't turn your _soul dark… _but I knew what would."

Rose glanced up through her sobbing and saw more images portrayed by Hela and she was now at Emily's wedding… the night she met…

"_No…" _She groaned and then whipped her eyes over to Kevin's still form against a shadowy wall. The image in front of her was showing her dancing the night away, in a short purple dress, as Hela showed a young man, with thick black hair and brown eyes, accidentally bump into her.

"I knew that if grief wouldn't change you… then _love_… used and abused… would." Hela narrated, as the images of her and Kevin met for the first time.

"_Hey, I'm Kevin…" Kevin's young voice yelled above the music, reached his hand out, and almost reluctantly. _

_She smiled nicely, nodded, but didn't take it. "Rose."_

Rose watched in horror.

"You didn't seem particularly interested in this man, but because I'm the Goddess of Death, and know all Humans, I knew this man… so thoroughly broken by his father's abuse growing up, his mother's absence and his own rage… would show through. So I did a little…" Hela paused then grinned, "_match-making_ of my own. So, I brought you and Kevin together. Encouraged him to keep courting you, shower you with love and affection… as Oberon once did for me… and then when you finally opened your heart to him and got married… I let the darkness within Kevin… _come out_."

Rose couldn't watch as the images of Kevin abusing her on her wedding night showed in front of them.

"_Stop it_!" Rose begged her, but her own past screams filled the night around them all… as Kevin abused her.

"ENOUGH!" Brooklyn roared, his own rage full. Standing up, he suddenly launched himself at Hela, with claws out to maim her. "YOU'RE GOING TO _PAY_ FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY MATE!"

"_Brooklyn_!" Rose screamed, holding a hand out. "_NO_!"

Hela turned just in time to see him coming, activated magic in her hand, and sent him flying back with a blast of red. He yelled and grimaced out in pain, flew backward and slammed into the castle ledge, holding his abdomen while bent over. Rose scrambled over to him, touched his claw, but gasped when she saw that Hela had burned him- like she once did. She whipped her head around to look at Hela, with wide-eyes, but Goliath roared out deafeningly and jumped to attack her for hurting Brooklyn, but she met his chest with a high kick- and sent him flying back as well. She then killed the images, whipped out two swords, and faced the rest of the Clan, as Kevin brought out his own and stood next to Hela.

Hudson's sword was out with his teeth bared, and the rest of the Clan followed suit behind him, as Angela and Lexington helped Goliath back up to his feet.

"Please… PLEASE stop this!" Rose screamed out, jumping to her feet and activating magic from her own hands. She would shield all of them from her. No more death would be because of her…

"No, it is the nature of a Gargoyle to protect," Hela said, staring both Brooklyn and Goliath down with her flaming bright red eyes, and clutched her own long, jagged swords. "I expected nothing less from them."

"You are the reason for _all_ of Rose's suffering," Brooklyn gasped, struggling to get to his feet. Rose instantly turned, rushed over, and let him lean his body against her. She placed a hand upon his wound, closed her eyes, and let her magic flow deeply into him; healing him.

Brooklyn exhaled out in relief, then took her hands in his own and smiled lovingly at her. Silently thanking her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He then turned to face Hela as he held Rose close to him.

Hela narrowed her red eyes at them; thinking deeply.

"Yes, I am the reason for it all." She said dangerously. "I only did what I needed to do to make her into who she truly is. She's the daughter of Hel! A powerful descendant from two Death Gods! She had to know pain, she had to know suffering… she had to know… _death_!"

"So you tried to have Kevin kill me?" Rose whispered.

"At first, yes. I thought that I could have your human form destroyed, and your soul would then come to Hel, where I could reinstate your dormant Third Race body to you… and you would be back in my grasp, once again. Where I could awaken your magic and train you." Hela whispered back. "I didn't enjoy watching Kevin torture you, Rose. I didn't like watching you suffer… but I knew it was necessary for your growth. But… still… even through all the abuse and hopeless despair, you still had a fire of hope that I thought Kevin had snuffed out."

Rose stared at her with wide eyes, then stared over at Kevin.

"Did you know about this?"

Kevin slowly turned to face her with his sword in hand and stared at her with the black eyes she hated, but they were filled with his own pain. Showing his own betrayal of sorts.

"I didn't." He whispered. "I… when I would hurt you… I would feel inner darkness take over me. Especially when I drank… and I pretty much blacked out when I would hurt you. Which only led to more drinking. The rage I felt inside was Hela's influences, but all in all… I am a monster." He then looked back at her and accepted it. "And so I've decided that's what I'll be when Hela brings me back to life to bring you down. I would continue to be who I truly was."

Rose's heart broke somehow for him. She shook her head, and couldn't believe she was saying this… but she needed to know.

"All of those times you tried to stop drinking. Though far and in between… there were times you _tried _to stop hurting me, and you were kind to me…" She paused and shook in Brooklyn's arms. "Please, Kev, I _have_ to know. Was that real or not?"

Kevin stared at her, and silence filled the night. Her heart was pounding, tears spilling out of her face as he looked over at Brooklyn, who was watching him with disgust. Then Kevin looked back at her.

"Real."

"Oh _please!_" Hela suddenly snapped, looking between them. "Don't try to humanize my pet, Rose. He_ is_ a monster. One made from poor parenting, abuse, loneliness, and his own demons. I used that monster against you to pull you to the dark, and he nearly succeeded. But the problem I saw in you, and still do, is that you see the good in everyone… even when that good _doesn't exist._"

Rose glared at Hela, as she continued, "You held out for hope that Kevin would change for _so long_, that it was overpowering your hatred for him. I tried to have a rogue gunman try to kill you, but then I was surprised to see Brooklyn show up. Gargoyles…" She spat. "And their goodness to protect all from evil! I forgot that there were some in Manhattan… and for some reason… I couldn't stop what happened next." She paused and then sneered. "Lo and behold, Oberon's great and powerful lineage, of Aesir- the Allfather of all light and good magic came upon you two and sealed your souls together. In protection from me… and what myself and your father were trying to do. That is when I knew… there would be war against Hel and Avalon, Rose. That the prophecy was in effect. When you met the Gargoyles, I knew they were the _Mountain Stone_ it referred to. But I still had to try. Your soul-bond wasn't yet accepted by you two. Brooklyn was in denial for loving a Human and was about to turn you away, while you were seeking for him to return…"

Hela paused and slowly Rose and Brooklyn looked at each other in disbelief.

"Then, there it was again. My daughter… seeing the good in everything and not for its exterior." Hela then stopped and took a deep breath. "But Brooklyn's hesitation was enough to allow me to work at you some more. I let up on Kevin, and he did indeed try to change for you. But then, on the night of the Gala, I came over his mind again. Encouraged him to get drunk… and then stepped away and let him wreck you one last time, and you did exactly what I was wanting you to. When you ran away, I took over your mind and finished out the hopelessness that was eating you alive… and then led you to the Brooklyn Bridge, when I was encouraging you to jump to your death."

Rose and Brooklyn both froze, and she stared at the Goddess of Death in great stillness.

"I was going to catch your soul the minute you passed away," Hela whispered darkly. "To join me in the mortal Underworld, so I could finish your training… but then… _he _came along again and pulled his head out of his stubborn and prideful ass." She pointed an enraged black-tipped finger at Brooklyn, then snarled, "And with him… he brought so much light… the moment you two touched hands and internally accepted your bond… I found out that I couldn't reach Rose's mind anymore. Not while you two were so strongly connected. So… I backed off. Worked on Kevin, to try to bring you down, and drove his mind… literally… mad."

Hela paused again, Kevin remained still as death, and Rose was stuck hyperventilating in her mate's frozen arms. The Clan were frozen like statues, and it was Xanatos who spoke next.

"_You_ encouraged Kevin's mind to destroy Rose and the Clan?"

"_Precisely_." Hela grinned evilly. "And now we are led to what's going on right now. Months have passed by here… weeks for me in Hel. I have found alliance with Demona, took over her mind to help me to accomplish bringing Kevin back and starting on this curse."

Angela gasped. "You've also tricked my mother into doing all of this for you?"

"Yes." Hela replied. "I've sent the Draugr to try to darken your soul further and bring you to Hel… but all have failed me. When I saw your magic awaken, while trying to protect Brooklyn all before you two sealed your mating in marriage, I knew that I could work with you. So, I never gave up. Which leads us to what must happen now."

She turned to face Rose, with her swords still in hand, and then raised a blade to her and Brooklyn.

"You are coming with me to Hel." She whispered dangerously, no ounce of kindness in her bright red, flaming eyes. "You know what I'm capable of now, and what I am willing to do… I will not ask you to join me again, next time, I will _force_ you to come."

Rose faced off with her, with her own hatred, and slowly moved away from Brooklyn towards her. Her magic flowed from her hands and was into her own eyes, mirroring the demoness before her.

"You've... taken… _everything from me!_" Rose hissed through her teeth. "It is because of _you_ that I have endured such sorrows, grief and darkness. You've killed off my family, taken away my best friend, and lured me into a marriage that was _poisonous_!"

"_Oh_ my darling, Rose…" Hela cooed. "I can't take all of the credit here. I did a lot of puppeteering in your life, sure, but don't forget that you still have the agency to choose for yourself and a lot of your own pathetic life choices you made, were _yours_."

"I _hate you!_" She seethed, her red magic pulsing all around her, and meant it.

But Hela smiled more evilly.

"_Good_." She whispered, her voice echoing while her dark magic encompassed all around them. "Then that means that _I've won_. First… there's grief, sorrow, heartbreak, darkness… then… _hatred_." She reached a hand out to Rose, beckoning her to come forth as Brooklyn did to her at the Brooklyn Bridge… her eyes were now as dark as the night all around them. "Time to come home, my daughter. Your soul is now _mine_."

It was as if Hela was speaking to her soul, like the night of the terrible storm when she was possessed, but Rose's hatred was directed to her and her alone and finally was in control of it.

"NEVER!" She screamed and jumped, swiping her swords at Hela while exploding magic out at her and Kevin. She could barely see anything except the Goddess before her, the one she was going to destroy for putting her through all of the pain. Hela swiped her swords across to brace against Rose's attack, but she kept coming for her, seeing nothing but bright red. She heard Brooklyn screaming out for her, as well as the rest of the Clan, but she had shielded him and the Gargoyles from interfering.

Hela was hers to kill.

Magic blasted out from both of them in an explosion of fire and ice; her rage was just as powerful as Hela's darkness. They dueled even quicker than Rose thought she had energy for, but she kept coming for her. She had no idea if Hela was actually trying to fight her, or if she was really winning. But with every swipe of her sword, she brought her down. Kevin got up from her attack and jumped to attack her with his own sword, but Rose saw him coming; choked him and then sent him flying back again, while still keeping Hela down.

She then swiped a sword out of Hela's hand, cutting into her skin, and it went flying away.

"This is for my Nana!"

Then she swiped her other sword away, slicing into her arm as she did so.

"This is for my POP!"

Rose's electrified magic pulsed through her and she punched Hela across the face, burning her skin as she went. Hela cried out in surprise, but Rose kept coming for her. From deep inside of her, pushing to be let in, was her mate. He was pounding on the shield to be let in, and from deep inside of her he was screaming, _ROSE, STOP!_

But she wouldn't. Not with Hela in her grasp.

"And _this_…" Rose seethed, raising a sword up to stab the Goddess of Death clean through her heart. "THIS IS FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE TO BROOKLYN AND ME!"

"Do it. If you kill me… then you'll become the next Goddess of Death, and your destiny will be realized." Hela whispered, looking unafraid as if knowing this was her own destiny… and Rose hesitated.

The image of the awful winged Fae from her nightmare, being the Goddess of Death, and all of her Clan around her… shattered… _and Brooklyn_… Tears filled her eyes as she stared down into Hela's hazel eyes; and it was Rose's eyes that were bright red, filled with hatred and rage. Stillness filled her soul and suddenly Brooklyn's arms were around her, lowering her sword and pulling her away from Hela.

"_Don't_, my love." He whispered in her ear, as the rest of the Clan took down Kevin and held down Hela. She didn't know how they got past her shield, but she allowed Brooklyn to pull her away. He was shushing her and cupping her face. She tearfully looked up and her bright red eyes met his dark brown ones.

"She isn't worth darkening your soul over." He whispered while caressing her face, and all her tears away. "You now know the truth of your parent's deaths, and it's... _horrible_, yes. But you also know that your Nana and Pop are at _peace_. Don't become like Hela because of what she did to them. This isn't who you are or what they've raised you to be. You're better than her, Rose."

Rose's eyes faded back to hazel ones and could only sob. Brooklyn was right, but it didn't make any of this easier on her. Shushing her again, he hugged her tightly, looked over her head, and watched his Clan take down Hela and Kevin- until…

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Hela then blasted all of the Clan off of her and Kevin. Brooklyn's wings covered Rose as the power burned through them. The Clan all cried out in pain, slammed against parts of the platform, but Hela sent out another wave of magic and froze them where they stood. Gasping out, Rose didn't have time to make up a shield for them all, when she suddenly froze both her and Brooklyn.

They gasped out, but couldn't move. With no one able to help them, Hela launched herself over and stood in front of Rose.

"_Fine…_ we will do this the hard way." With a snap of her fingers, magical rope bound and coiled all around her body, so tightly, she could hardly breathe and she toppled to the ground at Hela's feet.

Brooklyn roared out in anger, but he couldn't move still, nor could the rest of the Clan.

"Like always, your precious mate has _screwed everything_ up." Hela snarled. "Little does he know that you _cannot kill me_. Nothing can." She then leaned down, whipped out a large and jagged sword, grabbed onto Rose and held it up to her face. "Nothing can kill me except the sword Excalibur, which Oberon keeps so safely hidden on his precious Avalon. But we are going to take it from him… and once we have the sword, then we shall use its metal to kill all who defy us." She raised Rose by her neck and her eyes were burning red. "You thought you could destroy me, Rose? But you cannot! Nor can your Clan! Don't you see the truth now? YOU LOSE! I am the _Goddess of Death_… and was willing to spare those you truly loved, but I know now, that I cannot let them live. Especially _HIM_!"

Rose's eyes widened, as she suddenly took the sword and swiped it across- thinking she was going to die, when the sword caught Brooklyn's left eye instead.

Then chaos erupted.

Blood splattered everywhere from Brooklyn as he screamed out in pain, Rose screamed his name, as did the others from the Clan.

"BROOKLYN! NOOO!"

Brooklyn roared out in pain, held his eye and rolled around on the platform, still crying out and gasping in breath. Rose could barely breathe from the pain that she felt through their soul-bond. The pain was so intense in her head, right over her left eye, but she couldn't do anything to help him. Like Kevin did before, Hela bound her with her magic, and drained her of using any of her own. She was helpless against Hela, and helpless in helping Brooklyn heal, or better protect him.

He was still howling in excruciating pain as Hela rolled her eyes.

"Oh, give me a break, it's just a missing eye… don't be such a _hatchling_."

Brooklyn kept one claw over his bloody eye, and turned around to face her, his good eye lit up in bright white. Hela's hold over him was gone, but he was too injured to move. Rose was sobbing, watching her mate struggle so horrendously.

"Come on, Rose. Let's go." Hela suddenly said, as she grabbed onto her ropes and forced Rose to stand and walk away from him.

"NO, NOOOO!" Rose shrieked, fighting back; but finding that she couldn't and wasn't getting anywhere.

"Rose, please, this is _ridiculous_!"

"I WON'T GO!" Rose screamed, falling to the ground as Hela lost grip over her, and she frantically kicked away from her to worm across to where Brooklyn was lying and bleeding profusely.

"STOP FIGHTING ME!" Hela screamed.

"I _will fight you_, and keep fighting you for the rest of my life!" Rose then broke off, sobbing, and tried to connect to Brooklyn, but to her horror, he was too injured. She wasn't sure how bad the stab was- or how deep into his head her sword went, but he was struggling to concentrate on anything but the pain. She stared at her bleeding mate and thought of another way...

"Let me heal him!" She suddenly begged as Hela reached down to collect her. "Please… _please_ let me heal him, and then…" she swallowed heavily and with a great deal of effort, "... I'll go with you."

Hela froze at this, the Clan gasped out, '_NO'_ and even Brooklyn slowly looked up at her, his good eye begging and pleading with her, as he shakily held out a claw towards her.

"_No… Rose_…"

"I _won't_ fight you anymore." Rose continued to whisper in a pant, as Hela's eyes went back to hers, and looked intrigued by her proposition. "I'll do whatever you ask… just _please _Hela… _let me heal my mate._"

Hela seemed to be considering her words with a pleased expression when Kevin suddenly walked up to her and was angry.

"If you let Brooklyn live… their soul-bond will live and he'll return for her. Then all of this will be for naught, and the revenge you promised me will be a _lie_." He paused and then looked down at Rose. "Besides, if she is to accomplish all she needs to… doesn't her soul need to be a lot darker than it is? She's selflessly sacrificing herself for him and their _love_. That is a trait of goodness... not evil."

Hela then turned to face Kevin with a look of disbelief on her face, then looked him up and down.

"I don't need a lesson on how to be evil, Kevin…"

"Then let me kill her mate." He snarled.

"He's already dying…" Hela answered with a smile, and Kevin froze. He slowly looked over at the bleeding Brooklyn and seemed to see what Hela was saying. Rose couldn't feel Brooklyn dying by any means, he was hurt a great deal, but not dying- however, Kevin seemed to believe it fully.

"_Good_. Then I'll have you know that you have a second choice to darken her soul. Let him die… but also _kill_ the child that they've created together-"

"KEVIN!" Rose screamed out, but Hela's eyes suddenly whipped down to her, and she knew it was all over. Hela's eyes traced over Rose's abdomen, knelt down before her, and then placed a hand over it and met her shield.

Then her eyes flashed back up to Rose's.

"So…" Hela breathed. "_It's true_… that's the third bond I've felt within you... the one I haven't been able to figure out..."

Rose was begging Hela silently to not hurt her child, as Kevin growled, "Isn't it _disgusting?_ A Gargoyle spawn within her?... I say you kill it Hela. You can see it in her eyes… she'll do _anything_ to protect her child. Kill it and send her soul into the darkest corner of Hel. With her precious mate dying... she won't stand a chance... just like you've always wanted."

"No…" Rose begged Hela, shaking her head. "I don't know how you were able to stomach watching me suffer all of these years, but _please_… a mother to a mother… don't kill my child! PLEASE!"

Hela watched Rose beg, and didn't know how to hide her shock when her daughter acknowledged that she was her mother. But her mind was made up.

"Then you'll understand, my dear…" Hela said slowly, standing up and raising a sword. "That a mother must do what is best for their child. With your mate dying, and your child taken away… Kevin is right, you'll finally become the daughter of Hel you're meant to become."

The Clan was screaming and trying to break free from Hela's magical binds, roaring out her name, for Hela to stop, but to no avail. Xanatos was struggling to have his guns shoot through the magic, but again, they were impossible to impale through.

Brooklyn slowly looked up from his corner, soaking in a pool of his own blood, and knew what he had to do… for Rose and his child…

"_No, no, no_…" Rose was begging through sobs, unable to protect her child through Hela's powers. "No, no, no, no, no, no, please! _I beg of you, please don't!_ NO!"

"Take heart that I cannot hold children in the Underworld." She whispered, raising her sword up to slice through Rose. "Your child will pass on into a better place…"

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" Rose screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hela pierced the sword down to stab into her stomach, but a roar erupted behind her and Brooklyn launched himself in between Rose and her blade. The metal stabbed clean through his ribcage, and more blood splattered over Rose as it cut clean through him, and she gasped out in true horror.

Brooklyn's roar stopped, he choked on the sword and held onto it; as he stared into Hela's widened, shocked eyes.

Even she, the Goddess of Death, wasn't expecting that.

Just then, roars erupted from the Clan as Brooklyn fell to her feet, and Rose's screams intensified.

"NO, BROOKLYN, NO!" She couldn't break free from her binds to touch or heal him, but she could feel him fading now.

He was dying…

"BROOKLYN!"

To her horror, Hela reached down and grabbed onto her binds, opened a portal behind them which made the platform shudder underneath their feet, and began dragging her off towards it. The Clan was fighting with all of their strengths now to get free, their roars deafening the air, and she was also screaming, kicking, and trying to fight from Hela's grasp to get to her dying mate.

"Let's go." Hela said to Kevin in a very quiet voice over the chaos.

"What about her child?" He demanded, following after her.

"I'll deal with that later…" She whispered, and then looked over at Brooklyn and his bleeding body with a strangely saddened face. Inside her own heart was breaking and moved by his sacrifice…

Reminding her of her old love once…

Hela then turned to the portal, ignoring Rose's heartbreaking screams, and pulled her towards it.

"Come, Kevin, let's go home. Our job here is done."

"BROOKLYN!" Rose shrieked, sobbing hysterically, but the further away she got from him and closer to the portal, the colder and darker their bond felt. Brooklyn slowly turned onto his back, with Hela's sword still pierced into him, and stared up at the stars above.

"Rose…" He breathed, turning his head to look at her, one last time. Reaching a claw out to her...

"MY LOVE! DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE, I'M SORRY!" Rose screamed, struggling fiercely against Hela's hold, but they were inches from the portal now.

"NOOOOO!" She bawled. "I LOVE YOU! _Brooklyn_! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE-"

But then her voice disappeared.

"_Rose…_" Brooklyn gasped out in one last desperate whisper, then closed his eyes and a single tear fell down his face, as his head fell limp to the side. The instant her screams disappeared, their soul-bond went black.

Silent.

And then he knew no more.

* * *

****Not gonna lie. I cried while writing the end. One more chapter before the Epilogue, so please don't hate me. lol. I know what's going to happen, overall, and it's gonna be awesome. Trust me. Just... trust me. ****


	38. Chapter 38- Rise For You (The Farewell)

**~Chapter Thirty-Eight~**

**Rise For You **

**(The Farewell)**

Doctor Sato was standing quietly in the elevator of the Eyrie Building to give his patient, Rose Connelly, a check up for her new hybrid species pregnancy. He had recently been updating his licensure to accommodate OBGYN skills so he could practice on her better. He had recently seen Maggie the Cat with her pregnancy, and it was then that he started studying women's reproductive health. He was excited to see what they could find, but he still worried for her. He hoped that Rose's half-human, half-gargoyle would be a healthy and happy child, and that her pregnancy was healthy.

Next to him in the elevator was Elisa Maza, and his good friend and assistant, Jackie, who was an RN and often assisted him with his surgeries. She was the best nurse he knew and had experience with OBGYN situations, and he knew that she would be a trustworthy assistant in meeting the Gargoyle Clan and Rose. It certainly was still a very strange situation, one he wasn't quite used to yet, but he was making it work, but Jackie seemed really excited and eager to help out and meet the Gargoyles for herself.

As the minutes passed by, and they waited until they reached the top of the Castle, Jackie and Elisa were casually making conversations with each other as he checked his watch. It was almost nine in the evening and he was excited to work on Rose, and see this new medical discovery through ultrasound for himself. However, when the elevator dinged and the doors opened, the Castle was in chaos.

There was screaming, yelling, and crying; and they all instantly knew that something was very, very wrong. He looked over at Elisa and Jackie with wide-eyes, and Elisa instantly was out of the doors running towards the noise. He followed after her, with Jackie on his heels.

"Are these creatures usually this loud?" She asked him.

"No, something is wrong." He replied to her gravelly, and started running faster when he caught what was being said from various Clan members.

"Get him to the infirmary… QUICKLY!"

"Brooklyn… don't die… _please don't die_…"

"Oh Gods! There's so much blood!"

Doctor Sato and Elisa ran past the dining room of the Castle, with Jackie behind him, and then skidded to a stop and gasped out in horror when they saw the scene before them. Running in from the platform, was the Clan and Xanatos in his exo-suit, and they were carrying one of their own who looked to be violently and gravely injured.

When Doctor Sato looked closer, to his utmost shock it was Brooklyn, Rose's mate. He had a giant sword stabbed clean through his abdomen- and it was probably the most grueling and traumatic injury he had ever seen before in his medical career. Jackie raised a hand to her mouth in shock, but both him and Elisa ran forward, and he instantly took charge.

"Get him into the infirmary! Jackie! I need you. Run down this hallway. Third room to the right is Xanatos' infirmary. Begin getting an IV set up, we've got to do emergency surgery, _immediately_!"

"I'll show her where it's at!" Xanatos offered, grabbing Jackie by the arm and running her towards the correct room. If she looked shocked at the Gargoyles or this new, incredibly critical injury, she didn't show it all of a sudden, and instantly got to work.

Doctor Sato quickly grabbed his stethoscope from around his neck, pressed it to Brooklyn's bare chest and listened to his heart, as the Gargoyles carried Brooklyn in their arms. He was now thinking and listening to over ten things at once. First, he watched Brooklyn's face, and saw that he was unconscious and was also missing his left eye. It was bleeding, but wasn't the most severe injury he had.

To his relief, Sato could still feel a pulse in his wrist, then as he listened to his heart, he found that there still was a beat, but it was faint. The sword was still stabbed through his center abdomen, but it was controlling most of Brooklyn's bleeding for now.

"What happened?" He asked the leader, Goliath, urgently; as he, Angela, Broadway and Hudson carried Brooklyn quickly towards the infirmary.

"We were… we were attacked." Goliath explained frantically. "Brooklyn launched himself in front of Rose to protect her from our attacker."

"How long has he been down like this?"

"This just barely happened!"

Doctor Sato then listened to his lungs to make sure that he was still breathing, and found that he was barely getting in air; making this situation truly dire.

"Sorry, I should have clarified, I need to know how _long_ he's been _unconscious_."

"About two minutes." Goliath answered him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Broadway asked with tears in his eyes. "Doc… is he alive?"

"He is right now, yes, but his breathing is slowing down." Doctor Sato explained. "I have to get his airway intubated immediately and get this sword out of his abdomen…" He paused, thought some more about what he would need, and then said to the small, green Gargoyle who was walking next to him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Lexington said. "Anything you need."

"Have Mr. Xanatos call my Trauma 1 team from the hospital. Anyone and everyone that can help, I need them dispatched here immediately to help me with this surgery."

Lexington nodded, but then asked, "Okay… but will they freak out seeing it's a Gargoyle's life in danger?"

"All who work in the hospital give care to _all_ whose lives are in danger." Doctor Sato replied a bit angrily. "If they have an issue with it, then I'll fire them on the spot because I don't want that kind of morale on my team… but all who do work with me _shouldn't _think that way. I trust them… you guys can too."

Looking impressed by the doctor, Lexington nodded, then ran ahead and met Xanatos, who had come out of the infirmary and was holding the door open for them, and relayed the message.

"Who was it?" Elisa whispered with tears in her own eyes, as she walked with them all. "Goliath… _who did this_?!"

"Hela." He replied darkly, holding Brooklyn's upper back and was closest to his face, and was trying to remain calm. "She and Kevin attacked the Castle just barely. Rose took the brunt of the injuries before sunset, until Hela healed her… but… then we all found out that Rose is expecting a child with Brooklyn. Hela went to kill it, and Brooklyn threw himself in between her sword and Rose."

"Where are they now?"

Goliath stayed silent for a few seconds, glanced down at Brooklyn and the doctor; then looked back up into his mate's worried face and shook his head.

"Gone."

"_Gone_?" Elisa gasped. "Gone as in… dead… or…?"

"Gone as in Hela took Rose and Kevin to Hel. They are all gone."

At this, Elisa stayed silent and stared into his face, then slowly looked down into Brooklyn's with a horrified sadness as they walked through the infirmary doors.

Jackie, Doctor Sato's assistant RN, was waiting for him with gloves and a surgical gown already on, and was quickly getting an IV set up with medications. Xanatos ran off to instantly call in more help from the hospital, while the Clan gently set Brooklyn down upon the center table of the room. The surgical lights were turned on, and Jackie was helping Sato quickly get into a gown of his own.

"Please don't die." Angela whispered to Brooklyn while holding his Claw tightly and standing next to him. She stayed there, until a flutter of continued chaos, tore her away. She was pushed out of the way as Jackie ran over and placed chest stickers on him, while Doctor Sato was quickly intubating him. The Clan watched in silent horror as Sato placed a tube down Brooklyn's throat to hook him up to oxygen, then loud beeping sounds started going off, and they were all suddenly pushed out of the room by Jackie.

"What's going on?" Goliath asked, but Doctor Sato answered it by yelling at Jackie. "He's crashing! Send in the rest of my team when they get here… Jackie! Push Epi!"

The nurse pushed them all out, then shut the door in Goliath, Elisa's and the Clan's faces, before rushing over to help Doctor Sato. They watched through a small window as Doctor Sato and Jackie began working on Brooklyn, and everyone was sick with worry.

Jackie pushed epinephrine into Brooklyn's IV, as Doctor Sato grabbed two electrified paddles and touched his chest; where his body gave a huge lurch. There was still a steady line of beeps before another dose of electricity was given and his body lurched.

Then, the beeping regulated.

"We've got him back." Doctor Sato sighed in relief, and the clan all breathed out cries and gasps in relief. Then, as Doctor Sato began to work on taking out the sword, Elisa pushed them all away from the door and they all went willingly.

They couldn't bear to watch anymore.

* * *

A half hour passed by, and during this time they saw more doctors and nurses arriving from the elevators, who seemed to ignore them and ran straight into the infirmary, led by Xanatos, to help Doctor Sato with the removal of the sword and Brooklyn's surgery.

That's when the horrible waiting game began.

Elisa was pacing back and forth, as the Clan eventually found their way to the living room to sit down and wait. During that time, nobody said a word to each other, but were all thinking the same thing. They prayed that he would live… and that Hela didn't claim his life.

However, Elisa hadn't had much explanation as to what had happened, so she began to talk out loud, hoping someone answered her.

"Okay… so… let me get this straight. Kevin attacked Rose and Xanatos earlier, before sundown, and was coming to smash you guys? Then Rose was holding him off and fighting him when you all woke up?"

"That's correct." Goliath said quietly, staring at the coffee table with his claws against his mouth.

"You didn't move or attack because Kevin was about to slice Rose's neck open? And Brooklyn was trying to talk him down?"

"Yes."

"Then Draugr appeared, and you were placed under their icy mental spells, and physically couldn't move?"

"Yes."

"Then Coldstone, Xanatos and Coldfire joined the fight, killed the Draugr, and you all were about to burn Kevin alive when Hela arrived…?"

"That's right." Goliath growled darkly.

"And…"

"And she made us all look like _chumps_!" Broadway suddenly interrupted, throwing the glass he was holding across the room in anger. Besides him, Angela was crying. "She was explaining Rose's past, and we were all so enthralled by learning the truth about her, about her being a full Third-Race Fae… that we didn't even see her attack coming!"

"Yeah." Lexington picked up heavily. "Hela killed Rose's family so that her soul would turn dark, and it was because of her inner darkness that Rose and Brooklyn's souls became one in their light soul-bond. It truly was destiny for them to meet, to protect each other."

"And now they've been torn apart." Akira whispered through her tears. She had been sobbing with Angela, and both haven't been able to stop. "They finally found each other, found happiness, and remained hopeful through this whole thing… to find out that they are _pregnant_… and Hela came and tore it apart in less than a half-hour." She paused, cried into her claws as Lexington rubbed her back. "It's just not fair."

"Aye. 'Tis not fair, but when is life ever really fair?" Hudson said solemnly. "We all should be sayin' prayers and wishin' good vibes upon Brooklyn and those doctors in with him. If he can live through this night… I know things will be alright."

"But sunrise is _hours away_…" Lexington whispered tearfully.

"He'll make it to dawn." Hudson suddenly snapped, and was looking like he could easily start crying, but was holding it in. He took a deep breath, then his tone softened. "I _know_ he will. He's fightin' to live, I know he's fightin'."

"What about Rose and the child?" Angela suddenly cried, coming up from Broadway's chest. "She's vulnerable to be in Hel with Hela! They'll _crucify_ her and her child!"

"I do not think Rose and her child will be in any immediate danger." Goliath suddenly said. "As I watched everything unfold tonight, it felt like Hela had been trying to set Rose up this whole time to get her soul dark. I can't say anything about the child, but she needs Rose alive. So, with that in mind, I know that Rose will protect her child better than any of us can."

"And what about Brooklyn then?" Lexington asked. "What are we gonna tell him when he wakes up?"

"The truth." Goliath whispered. "If he doesn't already know it already."

"The truth could very easily _kill him_, father." Angela whispered tearfully. "You know how much Rose meant to him…"

"If he can survive surgery and a stabbing from that sword…" Goliath said, his own tears forming in his eyes. "Then I know he'll somehow make it through finding out about Rose. We'll come up with a plan to get her back."

"And take on Hela _again_?" Lexington gasped. "She… she's more powerful than we've…"

"We were unprepared, but now we know what she is capable of." Goliath interrupted, turning to face him. "We were not enough to protect Rose from Hela alone, but we _will_ find help. Brooklyn staked his life on it… so we will make his sacrifice worth it."

"And.. Rose's pregnancy?" Elisa asked quietly. "Did all of you find out about it just now?"

"Out at the platform." Goliath answered. "I do not know if Brooklyn knew."

"He did." She replied, and all of the Clan looked over at her. "They both found out about her pregnancy a week ago. They kept it quiet until Doctor Sato gave her an ultrasound. They wanted to better see if the child was more human or gargoyle, before telling you all."

"So you knew?" Akira asked. "About their pregnancy?"

Elisa nodded sadly. "It was a lucky guess before she told me, I had seen some of her symptoms and wondered… but she originally didn't want to tell me, because she was trying to spare my feelings." She then paused, looked over at Goliath and whispered, "..._Our_ feelings."

"What?" Angela asked, looking between them.

Elisa smiled at Goliath, who nodded his head, and then she told them what had happened. From their miscarriages, to their adoption plan, and the application that had been accepted. The Clan looked even more sad at first, but now were amazed and happy.

"Congratulations, you two." Hudson said.

"Yeah, same from me!" Broadway said with a smile and a thumbs up, and Elisa sat next to Goliath and took his claw.

"Thank you all. We are excited… but nothing has come from it yet, but we'll let you know the moment something does." She then paused and Goliath took over.

"We are sorry for keeping everyone in the dark over this news. I am well aware that communication and honesty is vital in a Clan, but with all that's been going on with Brooklyn and Rose, we did not want to add to any more woeful news." He then squeezed Elisa's hand and said, "Besides, now that we are going to adopt, it'll take time for it to happen. So, we won't worry about it until the time comes. For now, we need to think about Brooklyn and Rose; and pray that his surgery is a success."

"It will be." Elisa whispered. "I mean… I'm all about believing that things happen for a reason, and while we may not understand those reasons, I firmly believe that Doctor Sato being here already to give Rose her ultrasound, was a blessing for Brooklyn. Because had he not been here…"

Goliath growled out a sigh, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Brooklyn would not have had a chance at survival."

His words settled deep within everyone's grieving hearts and tears filled his eyes. Elisa squeezed his claw tighter as tears filled her eyes and her voice shook slightly.

"Well, thank goodness for second chances."

* * *

Hours passed, it was now getting closer to four AM and everyone's anxiety levels were going insane. Xanatos had gotten out of his exo-suit and had joined them on the couch, his bruised face stony, hard and calculating; as Elisa was asleep in Goliath's arms, who was absent-mindlessly trying to read a book to try to occupy his mind, while the others were talking quietly. Hudson was asleep on his usual recliner with Bronx at his feet, when suddenly a door opened down the hallway, and Bronx's ears perked up.

The sound got everyone's attention instantly, waking both Elisa and Hudson up. When Doctor Sato entered the room, everyone jumped to their feet and questions flew out.

"Is Brooklyn okay?"

"Is he alive?"

"Did you get the sword out?"

"Is he going to be alright!?"

Doctor Sato looked exhausted, truly worn out; but smiled tiredly at them all and raised a hand up to quiet them.

"Yes, he's alive." He announced, and the Clan gave out an instant cry of relief and gratitude, but listened to what he had to say. "I've just finished with his stitches, and the surgery was a success, but he's got a long recovery ahead of him. I have no doubt that your stone sleep could possibly rejuvenate him and the stitches I've made. That's what I'm hoping for anyway, but we shall find out when the sun comes up if he will truly heal, I suppose."

"The sun should heal him." Goliath answered him. "As it heals all of us, but he may be worn out for a few nights still."

Doctor Sato nodded, then finished saying, "We were able to take the sword out of Brooklyn's abdomen and the damage was extensive, but he survived six hours of surgery, and is breathing on his own again. We repaired his diaphragm, parts of his lungs, spleen and a part of his liver. Once we got all of the bleeding under control, I had a fellow doctor help to repair his left eye, which unfortunately, was too damaged to leave in the socket, so we had to take it out and seal it up. He will permanently have only one eye, I'm afraid, but we've placed a gauze pad over it to protect it from further injury or infection, until the wound heals up naturally."

The clan took all of that information in, swallowing it as best as they could. Hudson looked downcast, knowing how hard it was to only have one eye, but Brooklyn was alive. That's all that mattered… and he was tough. He would make it through this.

"So, you've stitched him up; eye and abdomen, and he's going to be alright?" Akira asked nervously, and he nodded.

"Yes, like I said he's alive and is stable, but he'll have a long road of recovery before him if the sun doesn't heal him properly." He answered her quietly. "He is breathing on his own, and should be waking up from the anesthesia any moment now. If you all would like to go in and be with him until he does wake up, then you may."

The clan instantly gasped out in relief and shuffled towards the infirmary, as Goliath stood in front of Doctor Sato and shook his hand.

"Doctor… I… I don't know how we'll ever thank you for doing such an extraordinary job with one of my own. Your kindness, trust, and help has been, truly, life-saving. Thank you so much."

"I'm happy to help." Doctor Sato said with a smile. "I'm truly sorry that this has happened to you all. It was a bit insane to do such an extensive surgery, that was quite medieval in nature, outside of a hospital, but we were extremely lucky to have so many tools, medications, and the equipment here. Tonight was a miracle, especially since I came here to see Rose for a small neonatal appointment… but it makes me happy to know that I still have got mad medical and surgical skills."

"Most impressive skills, yes. Thank you again." Goliath said with a smile, then began walking past him to go see Brooklyn.

"Oh and uh… I heard about Rose from Elisa." Doctor Sato called after him. "I'm sorry for your loss. I truly hope she's alright and somewhere safe."

"She isn't safe… but we hope she's alright. Thank you Doctor." Goliath answered solemnly, and quickly made his way into the infirmary, where the Clan was surrounding Brooklyn. His eyes were still closed, but was beginning to awaken.

His heart was beating in tune with the beeping of the machines, and looked a lot better than he did a few hours ago, but he was still in a sad state. He had a large bandage over his chest and abdomen, an IV in his arm and his left eye was patched up. But like Doctor Sato said, he was alive, and with sunrise two hours away he would make it, and that's all that would ever matter.

Everyone remained silent and waited for him to wake up from the anesthesia, Brooklyn was slowly coming to, still moaning, and groaning quietly. Jackie, the nurse, then stepped up, and smiled at them all.

"He's going to be in a lot of pain, but we've given him as much morphine as a vet would give a small horse, so we're hoping it works on him and keeps him comfortable."

"Thank you." Goliath said with great sincerity and gratitude; and she smiled back sweetly.

"No worries, I'm happy to help and that his surgery went well. I'll give you all space, please let me know if you need anything more."

"Thank you." Elisa answered softly and watched as the nurse walked away. Minutes passed in more silence, and finally, Brooklyn opened his eyes.

"He's awake!" Akira whispered, gaining everyone's attention. "_He's awake_!"

"Brook!" Broadway gasped. "It's us… we're here…"

"You okay?" Lex asked, but Goliath placed his claws on their shoulders, and backed them up slightly.

"Don't crowd and overwhelm him… let him wake up and come to us. I'm sure he'll have a lot of his own questions."

Brooklyn blinked a few times, continued to groan and moan quietly, before his vision stopped being blurry. When he came to fully, he quietly gasped out at the pain he was feeling everywhere, but felt slightly dizzy and like he was floating. When he looked around the room, he saw his Clan standing close to him and knew from all the bright lights and monitors that he was in the infirmary.

And he was alive.

He slowly reached a claw down and touched the IV on his arm, then moved it over to the bandaging over his abdomen and winced at the pain he felt. He remembered everything that happened with Hela, but still couldn't believe it. He then slowly reached a claw up to the bandage on his eye, as he noticed he could only see out of one eye. Then he felt Goliath's claws grasp his.

"Brooklyn, how are you feeling?"

Brooklyn stayed silent and stared at him and the rest of his family with very little to no emotion. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't seem to care about his own health at the moment.

"Crappie, I guess." He finally answered, his voice hoarse and low. "I take it from all this pain I'm feeling, that I'm alive?"

"Yes… and it was a miracle you are." Goliath said quietly. "Doctor Sato was already here when we brought you in from the platform, and instantly performed surgery on you to get the sword out of your abdomen. He said that the damage was quite extensive, but with sunrise less than two hours away, the sun should heal you. They were able to take the sword out and repair many internal organs, but… I'm sorry to say that Hela blinded and severely damaged your left eye, they had to take it out during surgery."

Brooklyn closed his only eye, took a breath, but then gasped out in pain and realized that breathing hurt. Elisa came forward and gently began to stroke his hair; and although that motion was reserved for mates. He knew she was doing it to try to comfort him, so he didn't recoil back from her touch. Hudson was watching him with great sadness and empathy, knowing exactly what losing an eye felt like, but Brooklyn didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now.

All that he sensed, other than pain, was an emptiness inside of him. It was so raw, dark, empty and horrible, that it took over all of his worries.

A part of him was missing. When he opened his eye and looked around, once more at his family, he then realized why he felt so empty. Rose wasn't there. Last he remembered… Hela was trying to take her to Hel through a portal, she was screaming… as he laid bleeding before he passed out… then… silence.

Awful silence.

He gasped a painful breath in, and then looked at Goliath. His heart wasn't sure if he could take the news, or if he could even fathom hearing what he already knew from his silent soul-bond. But he had to know the truth.

"Rose?" He breathed out, his good eye already filling with tears as he stared desperately at Goliath. His leader stared back at him, unblinkingly, and had an inscrutable expression drawn on his face, so he cleared his throat, and asked again in a stronger voice.

"Goliath… where is Rose?"

Goliath stayed silent a few seconds more, and finally showed a bit of emotion. He carefully glanced over at Elisa, who was still stroking Brooklyn's white hair and slowly nodded back at him. He then sighed heavily, looked down at him and whispered, "She… she's no longer here, Brooklyn. She's gone."

"_What?_" Brooklyn gasped out, breathing coming hard for him again. The beeping on his heart monitor rapidly picked up as he began hyperventilating. "_No… no_…"

"Brooklyn, calm down." Goliath immediately said.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay. Just stay calm!." Elisa whispered at the same time, and tried to comfort him more.

"_No_…" Brooklyn continued to gasp. "_Gone?_ She… _what_… what happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"_Brooklyn… please_…" Akira whispered through tears, feeling terrified for his health during his freak-out, but Brooklyn grabbed onto Goliath and forced his face close to his.

"Did Hela get her?" His claws shook in Goliath's, and when he wouldn't answer him again, he yelled, "ANSWER ME, _damn it_! _Did Hela and Kevin get to Rose_?!"

"Yes." Goliath finally said. "Yes… after she stabbed you. Hela grabbed Rose and they all walked through the portal. Only when they left… did Hela's powers fade from holding us hostage and we were able to move again. But it was already too late. The portal was gone, and you were dying. So we gathered you up, ran you inside, and was met with Elisa and Doctor Sato." He paused, grabbed onto his other claw with his own and squeezed it, as tears formed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Brooklyn. _I'm so sorry_."

"_She's gone_?!" Brooklyn breathed out and suddenly didn't want to be breathing. His wife… his mate… was gone. He had failed her yet again. The news was too awful to bear. Gasping, he then looked back up through his tears, and whispered, "And my child?"

"... is still inside of Rose and alive, as far as I know." Goliath answered him slowly. "I have no idea if Hela tried to take it from her again or not, after they entered Hel. Nor… do I know if Rose is still alive… but… I would think that if they needed her to activate the curse, then she still is…"

"They…" Brooklyn gasped out, still having a hard time processing the news. His heart was going haywire on the monitor, and he was losing control. "They took her… _she's gone_?!"

"Brooklyn, you _have _to calm down!" Elisa said, standing up and holding onto his face. "Do you understand me? Slow your heart rate down!"

"NO!" He suddenly yelled, sat up swiftly despite the pain, and started to get off the bed. "Got to… go… ROSE!"

Broadway, Lexington, and Hudson all jumped forward and began fighting him down.

"Lad, lie back down! You _can't_…"

"Your wounds!" Lexington cried out. "_You're going to hurt yourself more_!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Brooklyn roared out, fighting against them to leave. He had to find a way to his mate and child. "ROSE!... _Let me go!_ I've got to find her! I can't just stay here and…."

"You _can_ and you _must_!" Goliath yelled back, grabbing him from behind and pulled him back onto the bed. Brooklyn continued to thrash and roar against Goliath's hold when the door to the infirmary suddenly burst open, and Doctor Sato's voice was heard.

"What's going on in here?!"

"He… he is trying to get to Rose." Akira sobbed. "We're trying to stop him from getting up."

At her explanation, and seeing Brooklyn freaking out for himself, Doctor Sato suddenly pushed through the crowd, grabbed a syringe from a nearby table, and ran over to Brooklyn.

"Hey… hey, Brooklyn!" He said urgently, getting in front of his face. "Doctor Sato here. I _need_ you to calm down, okay? Lie back down."

"NO!" Brooklyn roared, straining against his clan still. "I WON'T! I've got to get to… ROSE!"

Doctor Sato stared at him with sad eyes.

"If you won't calm down then you leave me no choice but to sedate you until sunrise. Sorry about this…" He then inserted the needle into his arm and pushed fluid into his muscle.

"_What are you…_!?" Brooklyn snarled angrily at him, but then started to instantly get sleepy, and knew what was inserted into his body. "Oh… oh no…_please… I beg of you, no!_" He had been sedated enough to feel the similar pull of medication, and it was making him sleep against his will.

"NO… NOOOOO…" He roared out weakly, then took a few deep breaths and his clan was able to lie him back down. Tears fell out of his eyes as he looked at the doctor, who looked even more upset.

"I'm sorry kid. You can't move until sunrise… you'll rip out your stitches."

"_Please!_ Rose is in… _danger!_ I've… got to… _save… her_…" Brooklyn whispered, falling deeper into comatose. "Rose… my sweet Rose and our child. _My mate_..."

"Sunrise is one hour away. " Doctor Sato said through the darkness that encompassed his mind and his voice echoed, "Heal yourself first… then save her…"

And Brooklyn would do just that…

But his world went dark and sleep overtook him instead.

* * *

Two nights passed before Brooklyn was really able to feel somewhat like himself again. The medication he was sedated with took him to sunrise the following day, after his injury, and when he awoke from his stone sleep the next night, he was almost completely healed, except for the gruesome scar he had across his missing and sealed eye and where the sword entered under his rib cage.

But both wounds were sealed, and though he was sore and tired, he was going to be okay.

Because of that, he tried to leave then to find Rose many times since waking up, but he faced two issues. One, was his Clan. They were refusing to let him leave because he was still recovering, and two, he didn't know how to get to Hel. Originally, he was going to have Puck help them, or when Hela came, he was going to find a way to either destroy her or use her portals, but she proved to be more difficult to beat. And, without magic or a portal, he didn't know how to get there all by himself.

He was stuck here, without Rose, and was falling into a deep depression.

Two sunsets have passed since his injury, two sleeping cycles, and while he was left with physical scars, his internal, emotional scars were the most painful to endure and weren't going away. He was going insane with worry over Rose and if she was okay. So far, he had done all he needed to do to get back to full health and endured the annoying parenting of Goliath or the others. He ate food and drank water like they encouraged him to do, which helped him get his strength back up from all of the blood he lost, but he was not the same as he was before, and never would be the same ever again.

They didn't seem to quite understand that.

Rose, his beautiful mate and wife, was gone and very passing moment he spent here in the Mortal World, was time passing in Hel, and was time _wasted_. He was constantly doing the math in his head, of the different time zones, and it was driving him mad.

Two nights here in the mortal world, was only two hours that Rose spent in Hel's time… but _any amount of time_ Rose spent in Hel was too much for him to handle. From Hela, to the Draugr, and Kevin's presence, the thought of Rose being close to all of them was enough to make him want to explode. To make matters worse, he couldn't feel her soul-bond in his own soul to know if she was alright, and without it attached to help guide him, he felt naked and like he was stuck in a forever state of darkness. It was uncomfortable and unsettling. Rose was the glue to his soul, the other piece of him, and without her there, he was falling apart.

Over the two nights, he barely uttered a word to his Clan even when they tried to make him feel better, but nothing helped and nothing would until he had her safely back in his arms. He couldn't even enter his and Rose's room, the library, their apartment, or anything that would awake his senses with her beautiful scent. If he did, he knew that they would rip the remaining part of him apart.

During this time of his dark brooding, Goliath and the Clan were still making plans on what they wanted to do, and stated that they were going to get Rose back. But he didn't know _how_ they would or where to even begin. He wasn't giving up by any means… but a part of him couldn't seem to focus or function, no matter how hard he tried.

So, maybe he _was_ giving up…

All he knew was that he was depressed, could barely breathe, and move; and couldn't bear to be given false hope.

After waking up with his Clan out on the platform tonight, he barely touched his dinner that Broadway made, and slowly made his way into one of the bedrooms, which Xanatos gave them to use for their personal usage, which was more like a storage area of various things and items. In a few boxes were clothing and props for Halloween purposes, their armor and historical swords were hung up on rods in the closets, where coats and other various pieces of clothing were hung up, if they so wished to wear more, but they never did.

Sighing heavily to himself, he crouched down and slowly began to rummage through a Halloween prop box. Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a black eye patch that he used for his past pirate costume, stood up, and walked over to the tall mirror. Staring at himself, he never had body image issues, or cared about such things… but now…

Looking at the Gargoyle before him, he saw nothing but a horrible failure. Protecting their mates, clans, homes, and any innocent life was the whole purpose of a Gargoyle's life, and he hadn't managed to even do one of those things.

He was a poor excuse for a protector...

And _he hated_ the male he saw before him.

Glaring at himself, he sighed heavily, and looked down at the eye patch. Even though he only had one eye, he had seen enough of everyone's pitiful looks at his ugly scar, to piss him off and make him want to do something about it. Goliath told him that the doctors had to physically remove his eye completely, because of what Hela did, and he silently took the news and accepted it. But now that he was staring at the scars, he too hated the reminder of what happened two nights ago.

Of what had been cruelly taken away from him.

Silently, he placed the black eye patch over his mane of white hair and covered up the gruesome scar that went from the top of his brow, down to his beak, and covered his sealed eye socket up. Then he placed a claw over his jagged scar under his ribs, from Hela's sword, and stared at himself in the mirror, with an emotionless expression.

"I like you better that way." Brooklyn jumped slightly at the female voice, looked over and saw Elisa standing in the doorway, watching him. She smiled at him, then continued, "It makes you look even more handsome… rugged… _dangerous _even_. _And hey, who doesn't like a _good 'ol pirate_?"

He exhaled a heavy sigh at her attempt to make him feel better, turned away from her completely, and grumbled, "_Please_, Elisa. I'm in no mood for jokes."

"I know you aren't, but I'm here anyway to help cheer you up!" She walked into the room a bit more, paused, tilted her head at him, and then said, "But… I can leave if you really want me to…"

_Yes._

"No…" he suddenly said, turning back to face her and sighed. "No, you can stay. I'm sorry. I appreciate your kindness, and attempt at trying to make me laugh or smile. I just… I just really don't know if I'll ever be happy again, to be honest with you."

"Because of Rose being gone?"

"Yes…" He said in a low voice. "But it's not just that. I know you all look at me like I'm crazy when I talk about my soul-bond to Rose… but… you have _no idea_ how much she meant to me, Elisa, and _how much life_ our bond gave me. Our souls… are literally one, and our bond is… _unbreakable_." He paused, took a deep breath and braced his claws against the mirror, trying to keep the hurt at bay. "We were made for each other, and without her here makes me feel empty, lonely and dark. I always felt off before I met her, but I thought that was just my need for love and a mate, but with Rose, I found my entire soul. A whole other piece of myself that I never knew I didn't have." He paused, shook his head and whispered, "I _have_ to get her back, Elisa. If I don't then I should have died... because just sitting here and not being productive is a _waste_ of time."

"Don't say things like that, Brooklyn." Elisa whispered, stepping forward. "I know you feel lost… and you're right… I can't imagine how you are feeling right now without Rose here. _But don't give up_! She is out there somewhere, feeling just as lost as you are, and if you died… she would forever remain lost... then your child…"

"I know, I know." He said, gently taking her hand gently in his. "I'm not giving up, that's not what I meant. I would die a thousand deaths for her, and for my child, yes, and I threw myself in between Hela's sword for a reason. But that sacrifice was worthless and didn't do anything to stop Hela."

"Your sacrifice was _not _worthless, Brooklyn." Elisa said firmly, almost angrily. "Don't you dare think that. You sacrificed your life to save Rose and your child's. That is the ultimate sacrifice, and is all out of love… and there's no power stronger than that."

Brooklyn sighed, and nodded.

"I know… but it's hard to swallow, knowing Rose is gone and in their evil hands. She's all by herself… and I don't know how to get to her. I have been thoroughly broken, but now have to learn to pick myself up off the floor, knowing she's not here." He paused, tears filled his good eye, and he whispered, "... when life got hard, it was always _for her_ that I would find the strength to rise and fight."

"I understand." Elisa whispered. "But, she is still out there, Brooklyn. Just because you can't see or feel her anymore, doesn't mean that she's not there. You've got to still rise every time you're knocked down, and continue to _fight_… because it's the _right thing to do_." She paused, smiled at him, and then touched his arm. "I admire you, Brooklyn. You've always felt your emotions _so deeply_, much more than the others, and I admire your strength and courage to sacrifice yourself for her to live."

"Any of my clan members will do the same for you or one of us." Brooklyn said quietly. "And as for Rose… no doubt, she would have done the same for me."

Elisa snorted and then nodded.

"Yeah." She then laughed some more, thinking about Rose and then sighed, trying not to get emotional. "She really would have…"

"And it would have pissed me off _so much_…" He whispered, getting lost in his own thoughts about Rose, and then laughed through his own tears. "She… she would often do those kinds of things, and it would make me _so angry_. But… then she would point out how much of a hypocrite I was because I would do the same thing. She and I…" he paused again and then whispered, "she and I are _so similar, _Elisa_._ We are both so incredibly stubborn, and only wish protection upon those we love- but whenever she endangered her own life to do so, as I did for her two nights ago, I would yell at her." He bit his lip and looked away from Elisa, as if his tears were indecent to show her, then continued shakily. "Had she done the same thing for me out there… I would have been so angry still, and she always responded to my stupidity with love and tolerance. She always made me…" He paused again, blinked away hot tears, and couldn't go on.

"Don't talk about her like she's dead, Brooklyn, and if you're saying that she won't forgive you… then I'll be the one to tell you, that you _are_ being stupid right now." Elisa suddenly whispered through her own tears, squeezing his claws tighter, and then smiled at him when he laughed through his tears.

"She will forgive you… but _you need to forgive yourself_ first." Elisa paused and then shook his claws slightly. "She's out there somewhere, Brooklyn. Fighting still… and we need to be doing the same, you can't give up."

"I know." He mumbled, then wiped away his tears. "I know…"

Elisa watched his downcast face in the mirror for a moment, and then said, "Come on… I wanna show you something."

"What?" He asked in a slight groan, still not in the mood to go anywhere; but she held his claw and tugged him along.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Elisa led him down the hallway towards the library, which was yet another room he didn't want to ever visit, because too many memories of him and Rose were held in there. This was the room that he first rescued her from the Brooklyn Bridge, held her body to his, and fell deeply in love. It was almost as bad as the memories that sacredly held themselves within the walls of their bedroom.

"Elisa, _no_." He suddenly said, pulling her to a stop and eyed the door with great disdain and panic. "I… no. I can't go in there."

"Look, I get why you don't want to. I'm not an idiot… I know what memories you have of the two of you in here." He instantly blushed and flustered at her words, but she continued, "But this _is_ important."

"We didn't actually do anything _like that _in here."

"I know." Elisa grinned. "I meant that I know that this is where you first brought her home from the Brooklyn Bridge, and that this place is pretty special to you. I also know that you feel the same way about your bedroom… and why you have avoided that area of the castle like a plague."

Moved that she understood, he only nodded, but she pulled on his arm again towards the library door.

"Which means that you'll just have to _trust me_." She then smiled gently at him as he still looked panicked and unsure. "Myself, Akira and Angela came across something interesting, earlier that I think you need to see."

Closing his eye, he took a deep breath, and forced himself to remain calm and to trust her.

"Alright… what do you want to show me?"

Elisa smiled, pushed open the library door and then led him inside, but he looked around and instantly grimaced in pain. His eye went directly to the couch, to the fireplace, and he swore he could still hear Rose's laugh, see the light in her beautiful hazel eyes, the feel of her body and lips against his…

And even earlier memories ran through his mind, and he saw their bodies against the fireplace, when he held her tightly in his wings. He remembered the night he saved her from the Brooklyn Bridge. It felt like a lifetime ago… almost like it was nothing but a dream. But he knew it was real, because the ghost of her was everywhere… haunting him.

Tears filled his eye again but he was so sick of crying, closing it, he then grabbed onto his head in exasperation.

"Um… I uh… I thought I could handle this, Elisa, but I really don't think I can. It's too much, too soon."

"Brooklyn, _come here_." Elisa said firmly, standing over in the corner. "Trust me, _please_. You need to see this."

Blindingly following directions, he walked over to where she was standing, stopped in front of her and then opened his eye. Elisa was standing in front of a small desk that had art supplies, which was next to the drawing board that Angela made of Avalon, a few nights ago. He wasn't yet used to seeing out of one eye, so he had to physically turn his head to the left to see what she was showing him, and saw a small drawing taped next to the map of Avalon.

"What are you showing me?"

She silently pointed to the piece of paper that was taped next to Angela's map, ripped it off, and handed it to him.

"You tell me."

Brooklyn looked at her, then lowered his eye down at the paper, and took it from her hands. Seconds passed as he looked it over, and shock rippled through him, as well as a gut-punch. The paper looked to be a replica of Avalon, but was colored in and vividly detailed. Most of the Avalon-looking Isle was colored in red, but he saw that someone had labeled every inch of it. The ocean, the rivers, the mountains, hills, volcanoes, and a castle. Included on the page was a key for directions, and at the top was labeled, '_Hel_.'

To Brooklyn's further shock, it was written in Rose's handwriting.

"It…" He whispered in disbelief, staring at it with his wide eye. "It's a _map of Hel_… drawn and filled in by Rose!"

Elisa nodded. "Angela and Akira came across it earlier, and they showed me. So I thought I would tell you about it."

"Why didn't they come to me first?"

Elisa stayed quiet for a moment before answering him.

"Because they don't know how to approach you about her, Brooklyn." She finally said quietly. "Everyone knows how much she means to you, and how horrible of a loss this has been." She paused, walked forward and gently touched his arm. "They want _so badly_ to take this hurt away from you, but don't know how to even look at you without crying. But… _this_?" She gestured to the map, then looked back at him. "This gives us a starting point to finding Rose, through a literal map of Hel…"

Brooklyn nodded numbly. "She must have drawn this all out to clear her head from all of her nightmares and the visions found within them. She told me a few times that she went to Hel in the dreams… so she probably saw enough to draw it all out."

"And she saw that it was the same layout as Avalon." Elisa said, looking at Avalon's map now. "That can't be a mere coincidence."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that you go to Avalon, Brooklyn." Elisa whispered. "Goliath will fight you on this, of course, but I really think Rose is alive and she needs your help… heck, she needs _all_ the help she can get at this point. I say that you bring this map with you, go to Avalon, and then find a way to enter Hel from there."

Brooklyn continued to stare at the map, listened to Elisa's words and let them fill his broken soul up. Normally, he wouldn't want to be given hope… but she was right. Even though he couldn't feel Rose in his soul-bond anymore, a part of him knew that she was still alive. She then reached across to the desk and grabbed two more pieces of papers.

"That's not all that Angela and Akira found though. Rose drew two more pictures… most likely a few hours before she was attacked by Kevin and all of this went down."

Brooklyn slowly took the papers from her, and carefully studied them. The drawing on top looked familiar, and the more he studied it, his heart seemed to crash.

It was a picture of his clan on a beach, and all of them were overlooking the ocean. In the center was himself and Rose, in each other's arms, overlooking the scene. And down below were two young gargoyles. One that looked like a younger version of Broadway and Angela, and the other child… looked like him and Rose. His heart began pounding and the drawing was exactly the image he, too, held in his mind.

She had drawn out the vision of him and her, overlooking their family and charge… and it was their hopeful future together that they both saw from their soul-bond, all those months ago when he first healed her. While staring at it, Brooklyn suddenly felt a light turn on inside of his heart, and there it was, the hope he so desperately needed. The strength to rise above this trial alone, and go after Rose… to bring home _his_ family.

Elisa seemed to read his mind as she held onto his claw, squeezed it, and had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what is going to happen… but when they showed me _this_, I know that Rose is fighting with _everything she has _to protect herself, your child, and all of our futures." She paused, smiled at him, then whispered, "... and I don't know about you, but _this_ gives me _hope._"

"Hope…" he whispered, closed his eye and felt himself recharge. "Yes… hope."

He quickly glanced over at the second page and was stunned slightly. To more of his shock, Rose had drawn out the Fae version of herself that she saw in her nightmare… and it was nothing like he expected. So much of her was so similar, and although she drew the girl unsmiling and unhappy, this version of his mate was nothing short of magnificent in _his_ eyes.

From the large black avian wings, to even her golden eyes and elven ears… this Fae woman was spectacular and beautiful. Rose obviously disliked who she was inside… but he still thought she was the most beautiful woman alive… and was even more amazed at who she was.

Then it dawned on him.

This Fae version of Rose didn't scream the '_Goddess of Death_' to him, like she told him she was, but was much more. Yes, this Fae was dressed darker, but that was Rose's own interpretation of the fear deep within her, and nothing more. _To him_, the Fae in the picture, that he couldn't stop looking at, _was his mate_… Then, for a brief moment, he felt his connection come to life and he knew that this Fae belonged to him.

Rose was in her full form… her full, complete, glorious, and divinely beautiful form, and _she was his mate_! He was not scared of this picture or image, like she had been, but instead he felt a bigger pull inside of him, to find her, and help her realize this truth for herself. He loved her no matter what her form.

Rose was his… and he was hers.

Forever.

"Brooklyn?" Elisa suddenly asked quietly, and he quickly looked up from the pictures at her. She looked nervous and unsure, as if it was a bad idea to show him the pictures. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He whispered, tears filling his eye with joy this time, and not pain. "Yes, Elisa… I… I am. More than you can ever know…"

"So… this helped?"

He stayed silent for a moment, looked over the pictures he had from his mate, then looked up into Elisa's golden honey eyes, and smiled. She was like his mother to a point, and while she was still so young, she was so wise. Relief, hope and determination coursed through him, charging him like lightning, and knew what he needed to do. Grabbing onto her, he quickly hugged her tightly to his side and kissed her suddenly on the forehead.

Elisa looked surprised by his gratitude and merely smiled as he took the pictures and began to back away.

"Yes… that and more." He paused at the door, smiled at her and said, "Thank you, truly… Elisa… from the bottom of my heart. _Thank you_."

"Go get her." Elisa said with a smile, and without another word, he walked out of the room and back into the bedroom where all of their armor laid.

He crossed the room, quickly grabbed his armor used for ceremonial purposes, and put it on.

* * *

The clan were all conversing quietly in the living room, having just ate dinner, and Xanatos was with them. When they all saw and heard him coming in, dressed in his full armor for battle, his eye patch on, and weapons on his back; they all looked shocked slightly, but Goliath didn't.

"Where are you going?" He immediately asked his Second.

"To get Rose." Brooklyn answered him with a strong voice, and stood tall. "Elisa showed me a map of Hel, that Rose drew a few days ago before these attacks, and it mirrors Avalon." He paused, then said, "I know that I'm your Second-in-Command, Goliath, and I will _always_ honor my role in this clan, and to you, but right now… my mate is in Hel. She's alive, as is my child, as she is _fighting_ all of those forces _all alone_. I won't abandon her to that dark fate, so I'm going to find her and bring her back home."

"How do you plan on getting to her?" He asked, standing up and wrapped his arms across his broad chest.

"I'm going to Avalon." Brooklyn announced. "Through Titania's mirror. There, I will inform Oberon and Titania of all that's happened, and with their help or not, I _will_ find a way to Hel with magic, portals or whatever means I can find to get to her. But _I'm going_, and nobody is going to stop me."

Goliath stared at him with a hard expression for a few minutes, and everyone remained in silence. Elisa had quietly come over and stood next to Brooklyn, giving Goliath a slight nod. But his face remained angry.

"Brooklyn… I understand how you are feeling… but… no. It's too dangerous."

"I wasn't asking for permission." Brooklyn suddenly said, his strength and determination coming out.

"Nor was I." Goliath growled back.

"I'm _going_."

"Not alone you're not…"

"I won't be alone." Brooklyn argued back. "I'll find someone in Avalon to help me…"

"No need." Angela suddenly said, standing up. "_I'll_ go with you, Brooklyn."

"What?" Goliath whipped around to look at his daughter with shock. "_Angela!" _

Angela, however, stepped forward and faced her father with a serious expression on her face, looked over at Brooklyn once, then back to him.

"This is what we've been discussing, father, for some way to find Rose and put an end to Hela- and I agree with Brooklyn, this is the _only way_. I know that between myself and Brooklyn, we'll be just fine. Plus, I would like to go and check up on our egg, see my brothers and sisters, and check up on things in Avalon."

"Yeah… if she's going, then so will I." Broadway said, stepping forward and placing an arm around her. "I'll help Brook find Rose, we'll fight as needed and then we'll bring everyone home, safe and sound."

Brooklyn was stunned, and wasn't meaning to separate the clan for this… but if his brother and Angela wanted to come along, then he wouldn't object to the help.

Angela glanced over at him, smiled, then added, "Besides, I grew up on Avalon and know the area well. You're also familiar with Avalon since our world journey, but I believe you're needed here in the mortal world, this time, father. We've reached an impasse, and if we don't take action then nothing will change." She paused, stepped forward with tears in her eyes and held onto her father's claw. "One day soon, we'll be together again. _All of us_. But in order to do so, we _have_ to do this…"

Goliath remained silent, but Brooklyn stepped forward and said, "You don't have to do this, Angela."

"You can't do this on your own." Angela said. "I know Avalon inside and out because I grew up there. You need me to guide you."

"_Us_." Broadway corrected her. "You need us."

Both Brooklyn and Angela smiled and chuckled as she hugged her mate, kissed him on the lips and said, "Yes. Us."

Goliath continued to stare at the three of them, and then finally sighed heavily.

"Alright. Angela… you… you are right, of course. Brooklyn… go. I know that nothing can and will stop you from getting to Rose, nor do I wish to stand in your way. Just please… _be careful_!"

"We will." Brooklyn said, nodding. "You have my promise that we'll protect each other." He then looked over at his youngest brother and his mate. "Lex, Kira? You two coming with us?"

"We will." Lexington said, holding Akira's claw. "But first, Kira and I are going to go to Japan to visit Clan Ishimura, where we'll ask them to join us in our battles. Then we'll join you in Avalon."

"You sure?" Brooklyn asked.

"We are sure." Akira answered. "It'll be our honor to join you in Avalon, but we first promised Goliath to recruit my Clan to aid in this upcoming war. Avalon will need as many of our strong warriors to fight, as possible."

"When do you plan to leave?" Goliath asked them.

"Right now, in my private jet, if that's alright with you." Xanatos suddenly answered. "I have weapon plans to gather from some of my international factories, and one of those factories is located in Japan. I've arranged to take Lex and Akira with me. It'll take us at least twelve to fourteen hours to get there, and we are wanting to leave as quickly as possible."

"We shall spend at least a week in Japan," Akira continued to say. "Then we shall join you two in Avalon."

"So, in like a day or two… Avalon time." Lexington added, and Brooklyn nodded.

"Then that leaves us here." Hudson said heavily to Goliath. "I don't like just sittin' while everyone else is leavin' to prep for battle."

Goliath remained silent for a few seconds, thinking, then turned to Xanatos.

"If Hudson and I came with you to Japan, would you be willing to fly us to a few more places around the world, after we drop off Lex and Akira?"

Xanatos touched his beard in interest. "Oh? And where would you like to go?"

"The Amazon to visit the Mayan Tribe and then London, after we all speak to Ishiruma and meet Akira's family." Goliath answered him, looking at Hudson now. "You won't just sit out this adventure, this time, Hudson. We have a few friends to visit and recruit."

At this, Hudson stood up happily, shook Goliath's claw, and then said, "Aye… I'm there with ya Lad."

"Hey, if you're going… then I am too." Elisa said, coming over and touching Goliath's arm. "I'm due for some vacation time anyway."

"Then we shall stay and protect the Castle." Coldstone said, standing next to Coldfire. "We shall train with the Labyrinth Mutates and then the Clones, and hold down the fort until you all return with news."

Brooklyn watched in amazement as his decision to make a move, naturally kick-started everyone else to get moving.

Xanatos smiled at Hudson, Goliath, Lex, Akira and Elisa. "Sure. I've got more than enough room on my jet…but let's get going then. There's no time to lose."

They all nodded, stood up, but then awkwardly faced each other. This good-bye wasn't certain that it wouldn't be forever. Goliath stepped forward and shook Brooklyn's claw.

"Take Bronx with you to Avalon. He too has been there before, and will be a great aid in helping to find Rose."

Hearing his name being spoken, Bronx gave a booming bark and then excitedly launched himself up from the ground, bounded over and sat loyally next to Brooklyn.

Goliath patted his head proudly, whispered, "Good boy," then looked up into Brooklyn's one eye. "As Second-in-Command… you are the leader over Angela, Bronx and Broadway. And same for Lexington and Akira when they join you in Avalon. They are _your_ responsibility… bring them back home safely."

"On my life… you have my oath to protect them, Goliath."

Goliath's eyes filled with tears, and to Brooklyn's surprise, he pulled him into a tight hug. "Bring Rose home… but don't let the attempt _actually_ take your life again. Come back home to us, alive, safe and in one piece, please."

"I will." Brooklyn said, nodding.

Goliath nodded, turned away, and gave the rest of the Clan hugs good-bye. He then walked over to Coldstone and Coldfire and shook their hands.

"Thank you for protecting our home, my brother. We shall see each other again soon."

"We will." Coldstone said, nodding his head. "Good luck to you too brother." He then looked over at Brooklyn and said, "Good luck to you as well. Find your sweet mate and bring her back home."

"I will." He said, meaning it with every ounce of his being.

* * *

Brooklyn, and an armored up- Broadway and Angela, with Bronx, walked towards the archive room, where Titania's mirror sat. He looked back at them, and smiled. Angela was now wearing a two piece outfit that showed off her midriff, a chest plate, metal belt around her waist with arm shields and weapons of her own, and Broadway wore his own battle armor; which made him look even stronger and bigger.

They all wore weapons of random sorts, but they would be helpful. Nodding at each other, they had said their good-bye's, and were getting into a 'battle' mindset.

Before they left, however, Xanatos came up to him, and stopped them before they entered the archive room.

"Brooklyn… here." He gave him a gun, in which Brooklyn blinked in surprise at it. "Take this. It's some of my newer technology lasers, and should come in handy if you encounter Hela or any of those demons again."

Normally, Brooklyn didn't like using guns or weapons, but at this point, a weapon was a weapon.

"Alright… thank you."

"Also… when you get to Avalon… can you please tell Fox that I love her and Alex, and that I will see them soon?"

Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"I will."

Xanatos smiled a true smile of gratitude, grabbed his claw and then said, "Thank you… and good luck." He paused, turned away from them, chuckled darkly then said, "You're gonna need it. Your new mother-in-law is a piece of work."

Brooklyn wanted to growl at him as he walked away, but it was true. Rose was the best thing to ever happen to him, but her parents were the absolute worst. But, he planned to be _their_ worst nightmare for daring to take his mate away from him. He was coming to bring Rose and his child home, and burn all of Hel down in his wake.

Broadway, Angela, and Bronx followed him into the archive room, where Titania's mirror sat in the corner of the room, begging to be used. He touched the pieces of papers that were rolled up in his belt of Rose's drawings, including the map of Hel, and then touched where his heart was. There, inside of his armor, he had a picture of him and her- one he was going to keep with him to help give him hope and strength, until he found her.

Never again to let her go.

When they reached the mirror, Angela and Broadway looked over at him and smiled.

"Ready?" Brooklyn asked them.

"Yes. Are you?" Angela asked.

"To get my mate back and burn down all of Hel in my fury and revenge?" He said darkly, then nodded again. "_Yes_." He placed his claws on the mirror, closed his eyes and then gave the chat he had been studying.

"_De speculo Speculum sinus placido quieta de Auallonia in mortale mundi, et dixerint tibi: Dimitte ut transeam... (Mirror of placid glass, from the Mortal World and into Avalon, we bid thee to let us pass…)_

The mirror shook at his words and to his amazement, it worked. The mirror lit up, and the glass turned into waves, allowing them to pass through its surface.

"I thought you said that your Latin was rusty?" Broadway teased, but looked amazed.

He chuckled, and shrugged. "I guess I wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Well, we are with you Brooklyn." Angela said, holding onto Broadway's claw and Bronx's neck. "No matter what, we're gonna get Rose back, whatever it takes."

At this, Brooklyn smiled at her, then turned towards the mirror, and repeated in a quiet vow of his own, as they stepped through the mirror and into the next world to get Rose and his child back.

"Yes... whatever it takes."

* * *

****Kinda felt like the title would be a good song-title... lol.**

**Any who, THANK YOU FOR READING! We have an epilogue coming, but this is technically the end. I'll give you my full author's note in the epilogue, and what is coming next. But, I wanted to say a huge thank you for reading my story, because that's all that matters! So, THANK YOU!****


	39. Epilogue- Hel

**Epilogue**

**Hel**

Still bound physically and magically with Hela's ropes and magic, Rose continued to scream and sob as they crossed through the black portal; leaving the castle, her clan, and her dying mate behind. Entering through the portal felt like she was falling deeply into one of her nightmares again, but this time, this was a nightmare that she would never wake up from. For a moment, it felt like she was falling in endless darkness, until she, Hela and Kevin suddenly stepped out into a world that was as horrible as she remembered dreaming about.

The air was dense, thick, and full of ash and smoke. The vegetation was all dead, pokey and full of thorns. Nothing thrived here and nothing grew. The world they stepped into was all red and black, like her magic, Hell was full of smoking red smoking hills, red sand, red rocks… but then black vegetation. High above the red atmosphere, a black and starless universe loomed above them, giving her the sense that she was truly sitting on the edge of the world, far, far away from the world she once knew. She hated this place already, and couldn't believe that she was being dragged here against her will.

Hela stood her up to her feet, glanced over at her with wary eyes as the shock of crossing through worlds shocked her into not crying or screaming anymore, then began walking along the dead grass.

"Can I smack that stupid look off her face?" Kevin grumbled.

"No," Hela snapped at him, grabbing onto Rose's ropes and bringing her closer. "You may not."

Since she was still bound, Rose couldn't fight against Hela as they walked towards a very large, sharply edged, black and terrifying castle in the distance. The more Rose looked around, the more she couldn't feel her body, her mind was lost, and nothing felt right. Ever since crossing through that portal, the light within her bond to Brooklyn snuffed out and went dark; like someone blew out a candle. But worse than that… it was silent. She had no idea if it was Hel's magic stopping her from feeling Brooklyn, or if he actually died…

She couldn't bear to think about that. He wasn't dead.

He wasn't.

_He couldn't be._

Rose silently looked around the awful world of Hel and felt like she had stepped into a furnace. It was uncomfortably hot, but then they would hit pockets of unbearable cold and ice, which were caused by the hundreds and hundreds of Draugr flying and sitting around them. Her eyes then went wide as she caught a cliff and saw more of the distant land of Hel, and gasped.

Not hundreds.

But _hundreds of thousands_ of black skeletal figures lined the land, and were roaming aimlessly, waiting for their purpose to take life from Avalon and the Mortal World.

Watching. Waiting. _Hungry_.

For some reason, she could feel their intensity from where she was, even with Hela's magic protecting them. The Draugr they did pass, shocked Rose, because instead of snarling at her; they bowed and gave her respect. She wasn't sure if it was because Hela was holding her at her side, or if it was because she was their daughter and had finally come home.

_Home._

Her eyes filled with tears and that word made her want to rip her brains, and the remaining parts of her soul and heart out. She didn't want to think about her real home… about what Brooklyn did for her and her unborn child to live… didn't want to think about where she was now and why she was there.

Rose closed her eyes and let tears fall down her face, as her, Hela and Kevin walked silently towards the huge black castle. The closer they got to it, the worse she was feeling; and the longer she stayed in Hel, the weaker and more deeply pulled into her depression she felt. Kevin walked ahead of them, up the large cobblestone steps where two Draugr were standing guard, and motioned them to move away.

Seeing him and their Queen approach, they bowed, then quickly opened the heavy black oak doors.

Rose flinched and recoiled slightly, and tried again to run from Hela's grasp, but she guided her forward still. As the doors opened, the cold, blackness that was greeting her felt like she was walking through the jaws of a monster.

_No, don't make me go in there! _She screamed out in her mind, and knew deep down in her soul that if she entered through those doors, that she would never again be able to leave and see the light of day. Hela felt her flinch and begin to fight, and held onto her tighter still. Yet, when she turned towards Rose; and their two hazel eyes met, Rose was shocked to see that they were softer than they were before. Less… fearsome.

"Come, Rose… there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear. You are a Daughter of Death, Princess to this world. This is your new home now…"

"No…" Rose begged her, barely able to breathe. "_No, please_!" But Hela led her through them anyway and into the dark space of the castle, she could only close her eyes and keep them shut as the doors shut behind her, with a loud and booming, BANG.

When she opened her eyes again, it took some time for them to acclimate to the darkness as the castle was dimly lit with only a few fire torches. It was an empty shell of a place, with no comfort like Castle Wyvern had, and was truly fit for the world of the dead. Hela kept her hand tightly gripped on Rose and together they all continued to walk down the dark hallway, going nowhere familiar.

"Where… where are we going?" Rose finally mustered to ask. Kevin stayed silent, but Hela answered her with a soft voice.

"Why... to meet your father, of course. Lord Demetrius has been anxious to finally meet you."

Rose's eyes widened and could only continue to be dragged towards another set of large oak doors, where more Draugr were standing outside of. Their iciness hit her soul, and it was something she didn't think she could ever get used to. But remembering Titania's treatment here of being thrown in their dungeons, surrounded by Draugr, she had a feeling she was in for a very deadly, and tormentous remainder of her life.

The Draugr saw them approaching and instantly opened the large oak doors, where they walked into a very large and open throne room. There, in the center of it, sitting on his throne was a Third Race male…

A Lord, a very powerful one.

Rose could feel the dark magic flowing off of him and wanted to fight away from Hela's grasp to try to escape again, even more now, but she couldn't move nor keep her eyes off of him. The man was tall and muscular and was not at all skeletal as she imagined the _Lord of the Dead_ to look like. He was relatively young looking, had smooth light tan skin, like hers and Hela's, and elven, pointed ears.

As she approached him, she gasped and knew where her looks came from. Yes, she had magical properties like Hela and the same hazel eyes as hers, in human form, but nothing else was inherited from her mother physically.

But _this man_… this man looked just like _her_.

He had long, straight deep red hair which was half pulled up and braided. He had a very muscular and strong jawline, a slightly pointed nose, and eyes that glowed like two burning golden-yellow ambers. He was extremely handsome, and when she glanced over at Hela once more, she saw why they both were attracted to each other. Hela was an incredibly gorgeous Fae, but so was her father.

Seeing his glowing amber eyes, her Fae form shown to her in her dream, suddenly made sense to Rose, and why she too had glowing eyes of amber which looked to be made from fire. This Lord of Death didn't have wings that she could see, and Rose was sure that she probably inherited those from her mother, before she cut them off. Or so Puck said the story went.

Both of them were very powerful Gods of Death, but even over Hela's incredible powers, Demetrius was _reeking_ of dark power.

Lord Demetrius was wearing black armor mixed with black leather that looked like dragon or snake scales, a long black cape that came out from the shoulders. He was holding a staff that had a crystal ball of swirling white and red power in his strong hands, and wore a crown of thorns, that had red fire burning over them, on top of his head.

He stared at Rose the entire time Hela was guiding her through the long room towards him, and studied her carefully. When they stopped, Hela gently pushed her forward and forced her to be on her knees before his throne. Still unable to use her magic, or be free of the chains holding her bound, Rose hated every second of this, but had no choice but to comply and kneel before this Dark Lord. She closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for his evil treatment of her. Titania had said that he was a force much more evil and dangerous than Hela was, and she hadn't forgotten that.

Silence passed between them all for a few seconds, so much so, that Rose slowly peaked her eyes up through her hair and saw him still staring at her with great interest.

Studying her.

"Why is she bound?" He finally asked in a voice so deep, silky and chilling, despite its warmth richness.

"She was a bit… _difficult_ to bring in." Hela answered him smoothly.

"Aren't _all_ children difficult?" He mused quietly and lightly, and Hela shrugged.

Rose gritted her teeth and already hated them both. _Of course you wouldn't know. You murdered the people who RAISED me, you bitch!_

Demetrius snorted suddenly, and when Rose looked up at him, he looked extremely amused… as if he read her thoughts in her mind…

She returned his expression with a glare of deep hatred, making him smile even wider. He then clicked his tongue and broke away from Rose's gaze, and she suddenly felt like her mind was free somehow.

"Who brought her in? Kevin or you, my love?"

"Technically, _I did_." Hela answered darkly, turning to Kevin with a cold expression. He had found a wall in a dark corner to fold his arms and lean against, and looked bored. "His attempt was… _admirable_ before he let his emotions get the best of him."

Kevin threw her a nasty look, but still didn't say anything.

"I would still say that he has accomplished what he's been instructed to do." Demetrius said lightly, now completely ignoring Rose. They were talking about her, as if she wasn't in the room, which was making her even more angry.

_HELLO!? I am still here! Aren't you going to perform your evil little spells of torture on me?! _

She just wanted all of this nightmare to get over with, but again, to her shock, an amused smile split across his face and then his amber eyes went down to her hazel ones. Rose's eyes narrowed at him, then decided to test something.

_Can you read my mind?_

Demetrius suddenly winked once, making her jolt in horror, and then looked back up at Hela. "Has she complied with you since bringing her in?"

"Yes, for the most part."

"Then unchain her, my love. She is growing _most_ impatient to show us her spark of fight that she has left in her." He said quietly, and Rose still didn't dare to raise her head and look at him. "But she'll soon learn that there is _nowhere_ she can go now."

"And her… magic?"

Demetrius chuckled lightly. "I dare her to try to use it against me. She'll quickly learn her place…"

_Bastard._

He grinned again, showing off his bright white fanged smile, making more rage flow through her.

He thought this was _amusing…_

Suddenly, Rose felt a force of dark magic flowing through her from Hela, and the ropes, holding her hostage, snapped free and her magic was allowed to flow through her, once again. Relieved to be free, she took a deep but gasping breath, and was able to bring her hands together and hold them. Anything to hold onto, was a blessing for her in that moment, as she was shaking so badly. She felt more unsafe than ever before because Hela and Demetrius could _both_ penetrate her mind, like a knife through soft butter, and she refused to become their slave.

Now that her magic was set free, she instantly shielded her mind from him, as best as she could; as well as her child, which incredibly, never faded.

Demetrius' large black boots suddenly moved against the stone floor near her face, and then his knee landed on the other side of her, as well as his staff. He gently brought his hand forward, touched underneath her chin and slowly raised her face up to look into his.

Her hazel eyes met his and she couldn't seem to breathe properly.

Like Hela, he felt strangely familiar to her but in the worst way, and the moment his skin touched hers, it was like fire and she could feel him in her mind. His touch so far was gentle and was as if he was the one nervous to break her. His glowing yellow-amber eyes pierced through hers, and he was digging through every inch of who she was; her experiences and memories.

Mind control and reading.

That was what he could do… and that's where she had gotten it. To him, it was as easy as a touch, and as easy as a glance into her eyes before she was hooked to him and his control, unable to fight away from his hold. His power was so cold and dark, she didn't breathe the entire time. She tried to mentally push him back, but the more she tried, the more dizzy she became, and he was even more amused.

"_Interesting_…" He suddenly whispered and more silence passed between them as he dove down deeper into her mind. Though she was weak against him, she still pushed against his mind as hard as she could, having never done so before, but he was toying with her and testing her strength. His face remained calm, while she started to sweat in fighting against him. Puck had never taught her how to do this, and had no idea if it could be done, but she was trying. Anything to fight for her right to be in control of herself and her mind.

But suddenly, his dark magic struck against her mental shield, like icy fire, and instantly made her world grow fuzzy and weak.

Then, he took it down, and all of her mind was in the palm of his hands.

Gasping out, she was suddenly frozen by him as he got to know her by looking through the images in her head like a photo book. Then he went deeper into her soul, touched the soul-bond that was dark and silent. She felt his hungry interest, scooped through her mind more, and then saw images of Brooklyn. He then went deeper into her soul, stroked the dormant dark magic within her and at his dark touch, the dark magic burst to life inside of her like a flame of icy darkness.

"Hmmm… _yes_." He whispered in approval, finally releasing her. She gasped out a breath and collapsed at his feet, as he stood up. "This is indeed our daughter. I can feel her great power within her; she is _strong_. But her human form is weak and is nothing compared to ours. I could barely look into her mind without almost losing her to unconsciousness."

"I will remedy that very soon, my love." Hela whispered, coming up to stand next to him. "She will soon be the daughter I gave birth to, very soon."

Demetrius stared at Rose, who remained silent and gasping, and then started to flip through her mind like a private diary. She tried to fight and push him back, but he smiled a very white, straight and fanged smile at her and started pushing buttons.

"Hmm, yes. I see… she grew up quite ordinarily a human, something we'll fix right away. Then.. she was married and abused by Kevin… something not _quite_ in my taste, but if that's what my Queen believed was right to turn her heart and soul dark, then that's what needed to be done, I suppose. Oh, and she's found out the truth about her adoptive parents' real deaths… hmmm… oh… and her Gargoyle mate. Yes, I see him… aren't you two so _sweet_ together?" He said this last part in a sneer, which brought rage into her being. She knew he was trying to egg her on, for a reaction, and he was about to get one.

"Brooklyn… is it?" Demetrius continued, stirring through her brain like a stew and finding every intimate detail surrounding him, rubbing in her face what she was separated from. "Oh… you two had such an… _interesting_ relationship, didn't you? A soul-bond of pure love and light from Allfather Aesir himself, how wonderful. He bestowed this gift upon you two to protect you… from myself and my Queen. But we've still won… which tells you which kind of magic is _stronger_."

Rose felt herself truly panic, but he chuckled darkly then continued, "Your bond is now silent, because that kind of magic can't flourish here." He looked more into her mind against her will, and continued to expose her. "Ohh, yes…there was a lot of _love-making _between you two, I see… a lot of light and love shared… hmmm, Brooklyn was fighting away the darkness within you, Rose." He paused again, then clicked his tongue. "Well… it's a good thing Hela took you when she did, then. Had you stayed near him much longer, our plan would have surely failed."

He stroked her mind again- making her gasp out in pain- as it was growing increasingly, horribly painful. It felt like he was now scraping a sharp knife against her brain, which is the treatment she had been expecting from her first visit here in Hel.

"I see that Hela stabbed your beloved… oh well… how _terrible_ for you. Don't you worry, with him gone out of your life, you won't miss him. You'll get over it soon enough, love is so overrated..."

"Get the _HELL_ out of my head!" Rose snarled and pushed against him mentally as hard as she could, hating him for even bringing up Brooklyn and dangling that image in front of her. She still didn't know if he was alive or not, but she was trying not to think about it and instead was trying to fight off the demon standing in front of her.

Demetrius did as she said, smirked at her, and then slowly stood up.

"So much potential…" He whispered, looking down at her hungrily. "So much raw _power_, darkness and anger... _it's so beautiful_… Hela… look at our daughter! Can't you sense her great powers?"

"I can, my love…"

"Rose… our little thorned flower… you shall be our salvation!" He said, lowering himself down to his knee in front of her again. "We shall hone your inner darkness and all of the hatred you have for us, _all of that fiery rage_, we'll use against all of those who have betrayed us and bring them to their knees." He paused, then looked deeply into her eyes. "Just think… if you are this powerful now, as untrained as you truly are, imagine what you'll look like when you submerge yourself into pure _evil… _and into _my teachings_."

Rose stared back into his eyes and let her mind go numb, emotionless. But deep down, she knew that she needed to find a way back home to Brooklyn. She needed to get back to her real home, and into the safety of her mate's arms.

"Oh, my darling daughter." Demetrius suddenly whispered, reading her mind again. "You _are_ home now."

_Prick! You scaly, disgusting, slimy bastard!… _Then again, that smile from him that she already hated more than anything, flew across his face.

_Why thank you… _His deep voice slithered into her mind, making her entire body seize with disgust. She didn't want to share her mind with anyone accept her mate. This was wrong, this felt so unnatural and wrong.

"Will killing someone turn me evil?" She suddenly asked him in a numb voice, and he grinned darkly.

"It might." He then raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you ask? Are you already willing to dip your toes in the waters of evil?"

"I might be willing…" she whispered. "Just to do… _this_!"

With a lightning quick reflex, she whipped out a sword from her magic and shot it at him with all of her might, screaming in rage as she went. He, Hela and Kevin were going to die for what they did to Brooklyn, and for tearing her from him. The room exploded with light and power, and Demetrius' hand suddenly raised up, stopping the sword inches from his face, and his powers bound hers like ice, and again, she couldn't move or use it any longer.

To her side, Hela held her own hand up and power shot out, the same time Demetrius' did, and was freezing Rose, even more. Both looked angry, and she was gasping in breaths, trying to fight away from them, but she couldn't move an inch and was frozen by so much ice and darkness.

Demetrius tisked his tongue in disapproval, shook his head at her and then looked over at Hela.

"My dear? It would appear that our daughter needs to learn a lesson and some manners of respect first, before we use her for our use. Kindly take her to her bedroom, where she will _remain there_ until I feel like she's been_ thoroughly_ humbled, and begins to act like a lady."

"Yes, my Lord." Hela said, nodding her head, and instantly bound Rose with rope again. Demetrius ran a long finger down her face, and she wished that she could have moved her head to bite his finger off.

"Rose… my dear… the sooner you learn humility, the better off you'll be." He whispered softly, dangerously. "So, on top of staying in your bedroom and remaining in isolation, to further teach you humility… you shall be Kevin's _pet_ once again. He, perhaps, can teach you a few lessons in humility… once again."

Rose gasped, and behind her, Kevin moved off the wall, his attention fully on his Lord now. Hela froze and looked up at her husband with disapproval.

"But…" Demetrius raised a finger up, looked at Kevin, dangerously and said, "There will be _absolutely_ _no_ beating or raping allowed. Do you understand me? You shall get your reward of a new body for bringing her into us, as we've promised you, but you'll find _other means_ to make her humble."

Kevin stared over at him with a very dark smile and nodded.

"It'll be my _pleasure_, my Lord."

Demetrius nodded, then flicked Rose away with his hand and she went tumbling away from him and landed on the floor in front of Hela's feet.

"Get her out of my sight."

Hela immediately picked her up, but Rose was able to speak again.

"SO THAT'S IT?!" She instantly screamed as Hela began dragging her away again. "That's your _master plan _and why you took me away from my mate? It was to lock me away in my bedroom _like a child_!? And for _WHAT_? DISRESPECTING YOU!?"

"Yes. Simple as that." He mused, sitting back down upon his throne. "Pray that I don't punish you further, you'll remain in your room until you learn your place, then, yes, we shall see if you are mature enough to handle a _simple conversation _without trying, so pathetically, to try to _assassinate_ the Lord of Death. Later, we shall discuss more pressing things that you are here for. I shall see you soon, my daughter, and hopefully the next time we speak you'll have learned more humility before your father and Lord."

"You're NOT my father!" Rose seethed.

"Oh…" He laughed darkly. "But I am. I helped _create you_, you know, and what a _fun time_ that was."

Rose flipped him off in her mind, gritted her teeth at him in pure rage, and swore she saw another smile split across his face.

She then looked over and saw Kevin, and the same stupid smirk. One she wanted to rip off. But worse than that, he looked triumphant. Demetrius said that he could play with her… teach her humility again, and _whatever_ he was planning would not be a good thing. She planned to cut his hands off every time he tried to touch her, regardless if he could put them back together, but she was going to cut him apart and make him hurt.

"See you soon... _babe_." He whispered mockingly, as the doors slammed shut in her face.

Rose was beyond enraged, but had to follow Hela, who was already bringing her to another room across the castle. When they reached the room, Hela opened the door, shut it behind her and then released Rose. The room was larger than her bedroom back at the castle, had many windows- which were draped shut- and in the center of the dark room was a very large four-poster bed. Across the bedroom, was a very large, walk-in bathroom, and closet, but she didn't care about any of that.

She fell to the ground again onto her knees and instantly whipped herself back onto her feet and faced Hela.

Seething.

"_WHY_ DID YOU BRING ME HERE!?"

"Because you are our daughter and are needed here." Hela answered simply, un-phased by her anger. Rose growled, gritted her teeth, and then went to activate her magic against Hela to attack her, but with a snap of her fingers, Hela held her magic hostage again. Screaming out in anger, she struggled against the invisible ropes of magic, gnashed her teeth at her and suddenly started seeing bright red, as her eyes glowed.

"_I hate you_!"

"One day, my sweet daughter." Hela whispered. "You'll realize what I've done for you, and you'll thank me for it."

"Don't hold your breath, you murderous, conniving, narcissistic _bitch_!"

Hela flinched slightly at her words, and then her eyes and facial expression went cold and hard.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us because it will be for a _very, very_ long time. So, you best be getting used to it." She turned to leave, then stopped at the door and looked back at her. "The bathroom is there for your use, and has all of the accommodations that you had in the mortal world as well as running water. We have servants here that'll attend to your laundry needs. Meals will be served every day, three times a day, and I'll either come and get you, our servants will, or Kevin will accompany you. Until then… get some rest. We have much to do and it'll be best if you would cooperate with us. Your father has a temper I don't wish for you to _truly witness…_"

Rose continued to struggle against her magic in rage and then watched her start to leave and then, against her pride, she cried out in desperation, "WAIT! Wait, please. Just… tell me _one thing_!"

"What?" Hela snapped, pausing with her hand on the door.

"Why haven't you told Demetrius about my baby?" Rose whispered, not understanding how he didn't see that in her mind, but she was thankful for it.

Hela froze, then slowly turned to face her. "He shall find out soon enough, and since I saw that he couldn't see that in your mind, I will wait to tell him."

"_Why_?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Because your child might be of some use to us, after all. So, I suggest that you _try_ to be grateful that I'm letting it live inside of you longer."

"Why did you try to kill it before then?"

"I only _pretended_ to kill your pregnancy, so that your mate would jump in the way and sacrifice himself for you and your child." Hela explained darkly. "I knew Brooklyn was going to do it and I needed that sacrifice to be made to teach you another lesson… which is the _most important_ one of all."

Rose froze now and stared at Hela with wide eyes

"You… you _what?"_ She gasped. "You… _planned_ for him to do that?"

"I did." She answered coolly. "Brooklyn was so easy to read, and of course because I am the Goddess of Death, it was my way of showing you that life…" she paused, and then turned away from her and whispered, "... is so _fleeting _sometimes."

Tears filled Rose's eyes and she felt like she was going to fall… and keep falling. She hated asking this, but she needed to know… she _had_ to know…

"You… you _tricked him_ into sacrificing himself for me?" She whispered through tears.

"I did." Hela whispered back, then turned and stared at her without emotion. "I _had_ to teach you one last lesson before bringing you here, my darling. Everything I've done has been for your development and dark magic nourishment. First, with your adoptive parent's deaths… I taught you grief. Then, through the abuse with Kevin, I taught you darkness and hatred… but you truly didn't love Kevin. Not like how much you loved Brooklyn." She paused, then breathed. "So that's the third lesson I had to give you. I had to let you experience and lose _all _that tied your soul to the light, to feel the extreme loss of lost _love_. In order to truly become who we need you to be, you had to lose _him_."

Rose was falling… into forever darkness, into hatred, into all that she had left within her dark soul. She gripped her hands into fists and whispered through gritted teeth.

"Is Brooklyn alive?" She hissed dangerously. Hela remained silent for a few seconds and she snapped; shrieking, "_TELL ME! IS HE ALIVE!_?"

"No, he is not." Hela whispered, and stared at her without emotion. Through all of her hatred and rage, Rose gave out a dry sob, covered her mouth and stared at her with wide eyes. This all had to be a trick, a cruel… evil… trick.

"_No_…" She breathed through ragged breaths. "No… _y-you're l-lying_."

Hela suddenly walked through the doorway, turned back and stared back at her.

"I am not."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"No. I'm not."

Rose stopped, gasped in more air and sobbed, "_H-how_ could you do that to me?! _H-how could y-you be s-so evil and cruel? He... BROOKLYN WAS MY MATE!_"

Hela stared at her hard and cold, without emotion and then whispered, "Well, he isn't anymore."

Rose clutched her heart, backed away from Hela and couldn't breathe. She swore that this pain was going to kill her right on the spot.

Hela watched her begin to collapse, and then said, "Rose… I am the Goddess of _Death_. Death is what I do… and that is _exactly_ what needed to be done to finish our work on your soul. I killed your adoptive parents and now I've killed off your mate, Brooklyn, and your soul-bond to him. That's why it's silent and dark… it's because your _mate is dead_. He _died _to save you from _me_… but it all went to waste." Her eyes flowed bright red and then sneered in a cold tone. "Which is a _shame_ and such a pity, but he's gone. His spirit has moved on without you, he lost, and _so have you_. Your soul is now… _ours_."

At her words, Rose's world crumbled all around her, a roaring exploded in her ears, and she suddenly couldn't feel or see anything. Without another word more, Hela shut the door, locking her in her room, and instantly her panic and loneliness crept in… threatening to devour her…

"_No…_" She whispered to herself, in complete denial still and her magical ropes faded as Hela walked away. "No… she… _she... she's lying! _Brooklyn… he… he's alive! He HAS to be… _he has to be!_"

She started crying and hyperventilating while she looked around the room and then suddenly went to grab the door, but a shield of magic stopped her from grabbing the door handle.

A thick layer of a wall was shielding her in this room, locking her in.

_Trapped_... she was trapped.

"NO!" She gasped, then ran all around the room, pushing at every wall, door, and window.

Locked in. She was locked in.

"No! No! NOOOO!" She screamed out, her mind was spinning, and Brooklyn…

_Brooklyn…_

"_No!_" she suddenly began sobbing and crying. "Brooklyn… isn't dead... No… no… he _can't be!_ NOOOOO! BROOKLYN!"

But the truth came crashing down upon her, and the image of him throwing himself in front of Hela's sword to save her and her unborn child played through her head, over and over again. The gurgling sounds he made, his gasping for shallow breath… all of the blood… Rose looked down at her bloodied outfit, most of the blood being hers, but she saw the dried blood that was left on her arms from when his blood sprayed her, and she felt herself falling again, spinning into madness.

Brooklyn _was_ dying before she was forced through the portal. She had felt him fading in their bond, his heart was giving out and when she came through, their soul-bond went dead and silent; which couldn't have been a coincidence.

Hela was telling her the truth… which meant that her mate _was_ dead.

Brooklyn was dead.

_Oh God! BROOKLYN!_

The truth crushed her into nothing… after everything she had endured, everything she had put up with, this was it. This was the last straw. She was broken, shattered, and completely dead inside as well. A life without Brooklyn was not a life she was willing to live.

"Brooklyn… _no_…!" She moaned out in complete grief, and red, electrified magic suddenly encompassed her entire body. Her eyes lit up brightly, bright red, her body shook, and dark magic boiled through her, like a bomb. She _hated_ Hela, she hated Demetrius and Kevin… with a raging loathe that was consuming her. They were going to burn for what they've done…

The love of her life was dead and gone, and it was all of their fault.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, BROOKLYN, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as tears streamed down her face, then fell. She collapsed to her knees on the cold stone floor and kept screaming, shaking the stone walls all around her. Bright red magic exploded out of her entire body, the second her knees hit the ground, like an explosion and engulfed her in fire. It bounced off Hela's shields and she willed it to break down the castle and take down the shield locking her in, trapping her, but nothing moved it.

She was still locked in...

However, the castle shook, and so she kept screaming, and screaming, and screaming, and screaming to let every creature, dead or alive, know that she was here. To let them know that she was going to _destroy them all_...

Brooklyn was dead… her mate was gone…

_Dead… he was dead_...

And soon, she hoped to be as well… because without him, she didn't know how she was going to breathe again.

He was her air. Her life. Her light.

And now, it was all gone.

* * *

From down the hallway, Hela stopped, and turned in the direction of her daughter's screaming, and internally felt herself fighting her own tears of grief and pain away. Rose's magic was pushing through the walls and touching every surface- burning it. She secretly hated that she lied to Rose and was the cause of her intense and great pain… as necessary as it was… it still tore her apart.

In truth, she saw that Brooklyn was currently in surgery for the sword she stabbed into him, but he didn't die. He was alive… but as long as Rose believed that he was, then they could turn her soul dark.

But that change came with a heavy price, one she hated watching her daughter pay.

Hela's heart shattered… and with a gasp of horror, she didn't realize that her heart was still there… and could be affected in that way.

It wasn't all taken away when Oberon took her soul...

* * *

Demona glanced up from the potion in the dungeons, and knew that scream. She gasped, and realized what it meant. The girl was here in the Castle... and then she heard the echoes from her screams that Brooklyn was dead… she was surprised and shocked. Horror flew through her at the news and she instantly thought of Goliath and Angela… were they okay as well? She hated them all to a point, minus her daughter, but they were still her Clan… and Brooklyn… yes, he hated her the most out of them all… but he was a fellow comrade, and she still cared.

She dropped the ladle on the cauldron of the potion, grabbed at her heart and closed her eyes in grief. The pain, all too familiar to her, as there have been too many Gargoyle lives lost.

Too many losses she's endured.

* * *

In the throne room, Demetrius looked up from what he was doing, saw and felt his daughter's powerful dark magic flowing through the castle walls, and grinned darkly. Her screams of grief and rage were like music to his ears. He had read Hela's mind and that she told their daughter that her mate was dead, and a dark smile split across his face. Her mate was _dead_! Their light soul-bond was broken… and now his daughter was _his_ to control.

This news was too delicious to him… too perfect…

He laughed at his daughter's continued screams for her poor, beloved, and now dead Gargoyle mate, and rejoiced that Avalon would soon be his.

In just a short time, all of the world would soon be bleeding and bowing before him because the princess of Hel was awake, her soul has been darkened and pulled down by grief and hatred, and she has fallen from grace. Now… it was time for the curse to be activated, using Rose, and soon he would have his revenge. Finally, after all of these eons of waiting and enduring endless torment, his brother, Lord Oberon, his wife, Queen Titania, and their magical Children were going to be his to control.

And all of Avalon was _finally_… going to _burn._

_-The End_

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! 2nd book down! WOW! It's been fun!**

**Thank you for reading and for all of your reviews. I appreciate them all, and hope to become a better writer. This is the end of this story, of 'Heart of Darkness,' but Rose and Brooklyn _will_ be back. ****I'm so excited and happy to announce my third and last book, in '_The Heart Of Everything_' series of Fan Fiction will be my third and _final_ book for Rose and Brooklyn's love story.**

**Their story will continue in, _'Gargoyles: The Heart Of A Warrior,' _by '_Sunmoonlight.'_**

**I'm currently writing the last book now, and will be posting new chapters very soon. A lot of my process, right now, is brainstorming my ideas out and organizing myself. So, please be patient, and 'follow' my pen name. **

**I'll have chapters posted soon for 'Heart Of A Warrior,' and it'll be a good one! Promise!**

**Thank you so much again for all of your time and support. **

**Be kind and as always,**

**Shine on.**

**~Sunmoonlight**


End file.
